


Ashen Skies

by Xenobia



Series: Ashen Skies [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 343,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ravaged and humankind struggles to survive against rampaging WEAPONS when the planet sees humanity as a threat that must be eliminated.  Post-apocalyptic, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 1

~**********************************~

* * *

**Author’s Note:** This is an **_Alternate Universe_** story and does not follow original game canon.  This story will also contain both **_heterosexual_** and **_homosexual_** relationships.  If you hate yaoi or het romance, this story is probably not for you.   

~************************************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

 

_I am part of an organization that once used Mako energy for everything.  We used it as an energy source.  We used it to manufacture weapons.  We used it to create useable materia.  We used it to enhance human beings and create the ultimate soldiers…living weapons that made it possible for ShinRa Inc to stand unrivaled in military might.  The president of the company even forged a new operation in secret, so greedy for world domination that Mako energy, SOLDIER and wealth weren’t enough for him.  In his attempt to create even more powerful soldiers, he created Deepground…right beneath our feet under Midgar.  Not even his sons knew about it.  The Deepground soldiers were given much higher concentrated treatments of Mako—to the point where they needed regular infusions just to live._

_None of us knew about Mako Reactor 0 and the superhuman army being bred beneath it.  Well, almost none of us.  Of all the high-ranking company executives, only Scarlet, Heidegger, Hollander and Hojo were aware of the Deepground project.  Perhaps if we had known it was going on, we could have stopped the disaster that put the world into the sorry state that it’s in now.  Perhaps if someone had killed President Shinra, Hojo and Hollander years ago, the rest of the world would be at peace today.  Some might call it poetic justice that President Shinra and Heidegger were amongst the first casualties in the Deepground event._

_As it stands, we barely survived the Deepground uprising and the summoning of Omega.  You see, without Lifestream, life itself isn’t possible.  Omega nearly ascended and if it had, it would have taken all departed souls and the Lifestream with it.  With the help of Vincent Valentine and the entity called Chaos that he harbors inside of him, we defeated Deepground and stopped Omega.  Afterwards, Vincent went dormant and left Chaos in control of his body.  That would have been a very bad thing for all, considering that Chaos feeds on spirit energy.  Fortunately, the “demon” was exhausted by the final battle and he chose to go into hibernation._

_Civilization moved on and began to rebuild, but our problems weren’t over.  The planet now felt threatened and we began to get reports of strange activity at the Northern Crater.  The teams we sent to investigate never returned and it wasn’t long before we discovered why._

_The planet still felt threatened.  Omega was gone, but the planet was still quite capable of creating and releasing WEAPONS…creatures designed to protect Gaia from threat.  Now it seems the planet considered US the threat and the solution?  To obliterate human kind.  Whole cities and communities were wiped off the map as the first WEAPONS rampaged over Gaia, killing everything and everyone in their path.  Survivors banded together to fight the creatures and seek shelter but before long, we humans became an endangered species._

_We’re now spread out…scattered over the globe in small, remote clusters.  Our forces are divided, so that we don’t make a large, easy target.  Director Lazard leads SOLDIER in Modeoheim.  President Rufus is in charge of the Turks in Cosmo Canyon and Commander Wallace and Captain Highwind command AVALANCHE in Fort Condor.  The cave system beneath these towns provide somewhere for people to hide if a WEAPON attacks and we’ve been gathering survivors across the world and bringing them to these sanctuaries._

_We’re at war with our own planet.  I don’t know if there will be any future generations to read my journals, but history must be recorded so that mistakes of the past aren’t repeated. Hope is a difficult thing to hold onto, these days._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~**************************************~

* * *

 

“Head’s up!”

 

Zack’s shout of warning was accompanied by an ominous, loud whistling sound.  A huge projectile of some kind was shooting through the air in an arc, heading straight for them.  The object was spinning in a corkscrew motion as it descended and it was trailing smoke.  Reeve’s mouth fell open and he stumbled, trying to get out of the way.  A heavy body crashed into his and the next thing he knew, he was rolling away and there was an explosion of earth, snow and rock. 

 

When the shower of debris cleared, Reeve coughed and reached out for the scanning visor that had come off his head in his tumble.  He looked at the dark-haired man lying beside him in the snow to be sure he wasn’t injured.  “Thanks.  Are you hurt?”

 

Zack got to his hands and knees and shook his head to clear it.  “I’m all right.”

 

Members of their team were readying their weapons, searching for the source of the projectile.  Zack straightened the patch covering his left eye and grunted a little as he got to his feet and drew his sword.  He reached down with his free hand to help Reeve up and the engineer took it and got his balance before replacing the visor over his eyes.

 

“Incoming!” Someone shouted.

 

Another projectile streaked in and this time it struck before some of the fighters could get out of the way.  Three of their men went flying with the exploding earth and Sephiroth only avoided the hit because he manifested his wing and took to the air.  Zack swore and glared out over the snow, trying to spot where the attacks were coming from.  The rest of the fighting team was running to join the scouting team and people were trying to drag the injured behind rocks and snowy hills for cover.

 

“Where the hell _is_ it?” Zack muttered in frustration.  He looked up at his hovering comrade and shouted to him.  “Any sign of it, Seph?”

 

“None,” answered the General.  His emerald gaze flashed as he looked down at Zack.  “I’m sure your shouting will draw its attention again, soon enough.”

 

“It already knows we’re here,” Zack pointed out.  “Reeve, what are you picking up?”

 

Reeve stared through the visor and reached up to make an adjustment to the scanner.  “It doesn’t make sense,” he muttered.  “It should be here…we’re practically on top of…oh, hell.”

 

“’Oh hell’ _what_?” Zack prompted, readying his sword and looking around with a wary, amethyst eye.

 

His answer came a moment later when the ground began to shake beneath their feet and shifted.  Something was breaking through the surface of the snow, rising up from beneath them. 

 

“Get back,” Sephiroth ordered, “Form defensive lines.” 

 

Despite the danger of the situation, his voice was calm and level and it helped keep the other men from panicking.  They followed his orders and the rest of the fighting team closed the distance and took positions as well, watching as the gigantic creature steadily rose up out of the snow.  The WEAPON was ivory in color, which made good camouflage for the snowy region.  The hunting team might have walked right on top of it without even knowing it was there, had they gone much further before it began its attack. 

 

“Wait for the order!” Zack hollered when he noticed more than one fighter looking like they were going to start shooting.  He stood ready near the front lines and Sephiroth’s masamune flashed in the dull light of day as he hovered overhead and waited.  Reeve retreated to the back ranks and removed his scanning visor before checking the materia he had equipped on the bangle around his wrist.  Above the ranks, Genesis and Angeal flew to Sephiroth’s side and hovered beside him with readied swords.

 

“Interesting,” Genesis remarked, studying the creature with narrowed, aqua eyes. 

 

It had a shark-like face and a rounded shell on its back.  A section of the shell slid away and something shot out of it.  It was one of the projectiles from before and men shouted and scattered as it arched through the air.  Sephiroth and his two winged companions broke apart to evade it as it shot toward them, but Genesis wasn’t quite fast enough and he got clipped in passing.  He tumbled through the air for a moment while Angeal shouted his name and swooped to his aid.  The big man caught him from behind and noticed that the redhead had his left hand pressed to his right ear.  His sword was still tightly clutched in his right hand and Angeal struggled to hold onto his own sword while supporting him.  

 

The missile hit the ground somewhere behind the two of them but the shot had over-reached and struck behind the back ranks, giving everyone a scare but causing no injuries. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Angeal asked of his companion, trying to pull Genesis’ hand away from his ear so that he could look.  The redhead allowed it and Angeal sighed in relief when he saw that the blood dripping down Genesis’ jaw was caused by a tear in his earlobe.  The projectile had apparently caught his dangling earring and torn it off in passing.

 

Genesis gingerly touched his earlobe and when he realized the earring was gone, he scowled and pulled out of Angeal’s hold.  “It took my earring,” he stated, glaring at the creature ahead and beneath them.

 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t your ear!”  Angeal reached for him, knowing that look on his face. 

 

Genesis shrugged out of his grasp and ran his left hand along the ruby blade of his sword, igniting eldritch fires along the length.  He was diving at the WEAPON before Angeal could grab him again and the redhead unleashed a volley of flaming darts at the creature.  The WEAPON roared when the flames struck it. Its attention became fully focused on the Soldier in red as Genesis followed in the flames’ wake and started hacking and slashing at the huge, armored body.

 

Sephiroth pressed his lips together in annoyance but he was too disciplined to lose his temper over Genesis’ reckless move.  He gave a nod to Zack and the brunet shouted the order for the close combat forces to move in, while the ranged fighters stayed back and waited for confirmation to begin firing.

 

“At least he makes a good distraction,” Zack grunted as he charged toward the target with Kunsel at his side.  He activated his Barrier materia for protection and his companion did the same. 

 

“Yeah,” Kunsel agreed with a breathless, nervous laugh.  “All that red’s got to keep it interested for a while!”  He’d never quite gained the same confidence in battle as his old academy friend and it was always comforting to go into battle with Zack at his side.

 

Zack and the other Soldiers closed in on the WEAPON in a flurry of steel.  Their enhanced strength and weapons allowed them to inflict damage where normal men wouldn’t be able to cause a dent.  The creature swiped at some of them angrily and a few weren’t quick enough to get out of the way.  Combat medics came up behind the embattled Soldiers and worked quickly to drag the wounded away and see to them.  Sephiroth and Angeal joined Genesis and the three of them worked in practiced synch to attack the creature’s head and upper body while the others fought on the ground.

 

Genesis made a long gash in the side of the WEAPON’s head, where the ear would have been if it had one.  He avoided a laser shot fired from the creature’s tail and smirked nastily, feeling that he’d given the monster at least a little payback.

 

Sephiroth deflected a beam aimed for him and he decided that the creature’s tail had to go.  He narrowed his eyes and launched himself toward the raised appendage, soaring to it with his long blade drawn.  He abruptly swooped away as another laser fired from the tail at him and he circled around behind the creature.  With a powerful sweep of the masamune, he slashed a deep gash in the top of the tail.  It began to flop but Sephiroth wasn’t satisfied.  He returned for another pass and finished the job, cutting the top off of the tail and rendering its laser useless.

 

Angeal drove his sword down into the shell of the creature’s back.  The buster sword’s thick, heavy blade did more damage than most and his blow disabled the panel that had been launching those heavy projectiles. 

 

“This one’s pretty slow,” Reeve observed from his spot in the back ranks.  The last WEAPON they’d taken down was the Diamond one and it had been much faster and deadlier than this one.  This new creature was bulky, slow and it didn’t appear to be too bright.  He removed his backpack and got some of his explosive gadgets ready, but he couldn’t use them until the close combat forces moved. 

 

They had a routine and so far, it worked better than any other strategies they’d employed.  The General and his Lieutenants always took the lead when patrolling the countryside.  They led the charges and attacked the targets up-close and personal, keeping it distracted so that it wouldn’t launch ranged attacks into the ranks of the medics, techs, gunners and materia users.  After they’d wear it down enough, they’d retreat and the back ranks opened fire on it and used destructive materia and summons. 

 

Sephiroth flew high into the air over the WEAPON’s head and waved his sword, giving the signal for the second team to ready their arsenal. 

 

“Be prepared to start firing when I give the signal,” Reeve shouted to ranks  “Save the summoning spells as a last resort.”  He waited as the Soldiers cleared away from the wounded WEAPON.  It tried to follow but it was crippled from the damage to its limbs and the Soldiers ran much faster than ordinary men.  Reeve counted under his breath, gauging the distance between the creature and his comrades.  When they’d cleared enough distance to be safe, he hollered the order to fire and began to activate his little friends.

 

The half dozen iron-colored objects laid out on the snow at Reeve’s feet came to life.  They looked suspiciously like metal golf balls until tiny propellers emerged from them and began to whirr, lifting them all from the snow to hover around Reeve like bloated, metal bees.  Each of them had a red lens in the center that served visual and targeting purposes.

 

“Target?” the objects queried in tinny little voices.

 

“The WEAPON,” answered Reeve.

 

He realized his mistake when the little robots spun around in confusion before settling down to hover in front of him again.  “Negative,” they said in unison.  “Too many targets.”

 

Reeve cursed, remembering that telling them to hone in on a weapon confused their limited intelligence.  They were literally surrounded by weapons and they couldn’t understand the difference between a gun and a huge monster created by the planet.  Missiles were streaking away from the ranks of his fellows, gunfire rang out and various destructive spells were being activated.  He may as well have told the little fellows to blow up his own people.

 

“Target the large non-human,” Reeve explained.

 

The miniscule bombs turned around and extended their lenses as one, turning this way and that.  “Insufficient input.”  Obviously there were wild creatures within proximity.

 

Reeve wanted to tear his hair out.  He clenched his fists and the metal and circuits grafted to the pads of his fingers dug into his palms.  Before he could issue another command, Zack jogged over to him.  The black-haired Soldier gave Reeve’s hovering bombs an amused but impatient look.

 

“Quit playing with your toys and send them in, Tuesti,” ordered Zack.

 

“I’d love to,” Reeve snapped, “but the little bastards won’t listen to me.”

 

“Just tell them to hit the target everyone else is shooting at,” suggested Zack.

 

The suggestion was brilliant in its simplicity and Reeve felt like an idiot.  “The target is the big thing that everyone is shooting at,” he said with a sigh.

 

The orbs turned, examined the scene and buzzed away.

 

“Some fine tuning still needs to be done,” Reeve explained to Zack, who was grinning at him.

 

The little orbs raced through the air toward the target and when they reached the WEAPON, they attached themselves to its hard shell with tiny drills and exploded.  Zack whistled, impressed as pieces of the monster fell away from the surprisingly powerful explosions.

 

“The little guys pack a punch.  Good work, Reeve.”

 

The WEAPON went down after most of the missiles and half of the artillery was depleted.  Knowing that Hojo and Reeve would want parts to study, Sephiroth ordered his men to disassemble as much of the creature as they could for transport.  Parts of interest were of course brain tissue samples, shell layers and organ tissue.  Study of WEAPON anatomy had helped them understand the creatures a bit better but they had a long way to go before they could kill a single one of them without massive firepower.

 

When he was satisfied that his orders were being carried out, Sephiroth joined Reeve, Zack, Genesis and Angeal several meters away from the fallen monster.  “What is the casualty report?”

 

“We lost five, this time,” Angeal answered.  “Three are in critical condition and seven are injured.”

 

“Could have been worse,” Zack said.  Ever positive, that one…even after the loss of his eye.

 

“Have the severely wounded seen to first.”  Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at the carcass of the WEAPON they’d dispatched.  Yes, it could have been worse…much worse.  “When they’re stabilized, get them and the other injured onto the transport unit.  I want it done quickly.”

 

The others nodded.  They couldn’t stay immobile and out in the open for long.  They’d tracked this WEAPON down before it came looking for them but the planet seemed to be producing more and more of them every day.

 

“So, what are we calling this one?” Zack inquired with a nod towards the corpse.

 

“Ivory,” answered Reeve without hesitation.

 

“Hmph…so that’s Diamond, Emerald and Ivory we’ve taken down so far.”  Zack looked up at the overcast sky and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.  “They just keep coming,” he finished softly, finally showing a little pessimism. 

 

“Don’t forget Ruby,” reminded Reeve.  “And Sapphire.”

 

      Zack shrugged.  “The Turks took those out.  I was just counting ours.”

 

“Doesn’t every victory count?” Pressed Reeve.

 

Genesis smirked at Zack.  “Someone’s feeling competitive.”

 

The black-haired Soldier managed a grin and kept his good eye lowered.  “Just gives me more incentive, I guess.”

 

“It’s not a game, Zackary,” Sephiroth said sternly.  “If you treat it as one, you may lose the use of your other eye.”  He walked away to oversee the progress and if he felt Zack’s glare on him, he didn’t seem to care.

 

“He can be a real dick,” Zack muttered.  “And a party pooper.”

 

“He’s doing his duty,” Angeal said, his dark eyes following the retreating General.  “Part of that duty is keeping his men in line…and that includes you.”

 

Zack sighed and lapsed into silence.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

They returned to base after collecting as many samples as possible.  Sephiroth gave a report to Director Lazard and Hojo studied the new samples with disturbing enthusiasm.  Sephiroth noticed it and he gave the professor a level stare.

 

“Concentrate on finding their weaknesses so that we can use them to our advantage,” he warned.  “That’s the only reason you and Hollander are permitted to do this research.”

 

Hojo looked annoyed.  “Frustrating boy.  Has it ever occurred to any of you that if we can find a way to splice the DNA of these creatures with human—“

 

“No,” Sephiroth interrupted, his eyes flashing.  “That’s the sort of thing that put us in this situation to begin with.  Either do your job as instructed or you don’t do it at all and I have you taken into custody.”

 

Hojo scowled at him.  “That’s no way to talk to your father.”

 

Sephiroth smirked without humor.  “You don’t deserve my respect.  Get to work.”  He turned on his heel and left the laboratory, leaving the man who had turned him into a monster behind.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

“I’m getting life readings in Nibelheim,” Reeve reported a few days later.  “I’m also getting some fainter life readings to the east, near Bone Village.”  He’d been to Nibelheim once before, after Hojo admitted to his hidden lab in the mansion and the man he’d sealed away in the basement.  It wasn’t until recently, however, that Reeve perfected the long-distance scanners and he’d been under the assumption that the mountain town would have already been wiped out by now and Vincent was the only survivor. 

 

“How strong are they?” Lazard kept his eyes on the reports he was reading over but Reeve knew the man could read and listen at the same time. 

 

“Scanners indicate multiple life forms in Nibelheim,” answered the engineer.  “The signs I’ve picked up near Bone Village are weak, but still strong enough to bear investigation.”

 

“Send out search parties to Nibelheim and Bone Village, then.  Contact our allies and see if they can lend aid.  We may not have enough room to transport many people alone.” 

 

“I didn’t say Bone Village,” corrected Reeve politely.  “The readings I’m getting are _near_ Bone Village, not in it.  They appear to be coming from the north of the village.”

 

Lazard sipped his coffee and grimaced.  The grounds were stale but until they could get coffee beans growing in the hydro gardens, old supplies were the only option.  “Are you certain your readings are correct?  From what I understand, the only thing north of Bone Village is a forest that’s nearly impossible to navigate in.  Who could possibly be living there?”

 

 “Maybe it’s someone with woodsman skills,” Reeve suggested.  “Either way, I think it should be looked into.  The population’s thin as it is, without leaving possible survivors behind to get picked off.”

 

Lazard looked up at the engineer and adjusted his glasses.  “If you say you think it should be looked into, I trust your judgment.  I want you to go with the Nibelheim team however, since you say the readings are stronger there.”

 

Reeve nodded.  “I’ll get the word put out right away.”

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Several minutes later, they were in the strategy room—or strategy cave, to be more accurate.  The cave was at the end of a tunnel so that they could station guards to keep nosey civilians from listening in when they discussed strategies and missions.

 

“Three search teams,” Sephiroth said as he studied the map spread out on the rickety table.  The lantern overhead cast poor light on the map, but everyone in the makeshift room had Mako enhanced vision, so lighting wasn’t much of an issue. 

 

“Two will investigate Nibelheim and one will search the area surrounding Bone Village.  AVALANCHE is unable to send aid but President Shinra is sending his Turks with two helicopters to aid in the evacuation.  Whomever we can’t fit into our aircrafts will go to Cosmo Canyon.  Angeal and I will lead the teams investigating Nibelheim and Zack will investigate the latter.  Reeve will go with us to pinpoint the life readings and Genesis can operate the scanner for Zack’s team.”

 

Genesis and Angeal shared a very brief, covert look at one another over the table and Sephiroth caught it just before they looked away.  He knew they didn’t like to be separated but Zack would need someone competent with the equipment.  Genesis’ obsessive reading was to blame for his understanding of scanner operations.

 

“I guess we don’t need a big team if the readings are faint around Bone Village.”  Zack scratched the stubble growth on his jaw and looked at Reeve.  “If anyone’s there it’s probably going to only be one or two people, right?”

 

“If there’s human life, there’s a small hope of one,” Reeve sighed.  “It’s possible that my data isn’t accurate.  It’s attuned to human life but it could be feedback from animal life.  That forest does odd things to equipment, so there’s no guarantee.”

 

Zack shrugged.  “We won’t know until we check it out.”

 

“Make your preparations and get assembled,” Sephiroth ordered. 

 

Nothing more needed to be said on the matter and the group disassembled to make their arrangements.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

           

One of the biggest concerns they had was the risk of rampaging WEAPONS destroying the few remaining aircrafts left to them.  Fort Condor had already lost every craft they had except for the Highwind air ship and the only reason Cosmo Canyon still had six choppers was because they kept them inside a large cavern high on the plateau. 

 

The Modeoheim base was using a lower cavern they’d expanded as a hangar, so while their choppers weren’t out in the open there was still a chance that a WEAPON attack could destroy their air transport.  The chosen helicopters were readied and the search and rescue teams assembled inside of the hangar. 

 

“Hey Zack,” Kunsel called out.

 

Zack stopped on his way to the chopper and grinned at his friend.  The other Soldier jogged over to him and stopped before him.  “It looks like I’m going with the General’s team.  Take care of yourself, okay?  Keep both eyes open.”  He smirked at Zack teasingly.

 

Zack scowled at the other man, but there was no real anger in it and he betrayed himself with a grin a moment later.  “No Cyclops jokes, asshole.  I’ll see you when we get back.”

 

Kunsel looked over his shoulder and saw Sephiroth boarding one of the helicopters.  “Guess I’d better not lag behind.  See you, Zack!”  He exchanged a high-five with the Lieutenant and hurried to his assigned aircraft. 

 

Zack smiled at his friend before boarding his own helicopter.  He buckled in and looked over his shoulder at Genesis, who was sitting in the back with the complicated scanning device strapped to his lap.  The redhead looked less than pleased to be there.  “How’s it going, Genesis?”

 

Genesis answered by flipping him off and he kept his eyes on the screen.  His mouth was pressed into a grim line as he fiddled with the touch-screen controls and readied the device.  Taking the hint, Zack put his headset on and checked to be sure he was tuned into the right channel.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

They were halfway to Nibelheim when the life readings began to rapidly change.  Reeve tensed in his seat and drew his brows down as he looked at the screen on the small device.  His fingers flew over the touchpad and network of circuits grafted into the pads allowed him to communicate with the device much faster than normal. 

 

“We have a situation,” Reeve hollered over the noise of the engine.

 

Sephiroth unbuckled his safety belt and moved through the cabin to sit beside the engineer.  “What kind of situation?”  Reeve was sitting in the “special” chair that each of the choppers had been equipped with.  It had control panels that would allow him to directly access the aircraft’s mainframe computer, if needed.

 

Reeve turned the screen toward the General and pointed out the blips of light that were quickly vanishing.  “I’m losing life signs at an alarming rate.  I’ve checked and there are no glitches.”

 

“Nibelheim is under attack, then.”  Sephiroth narrowed his eyes on the screen.  “This rescue mission may be for nothing.”

 

“We can’t turn around,” Reeve insisted stubbornly.  “If even one civilian survives, we have a duty to collect them.”

 

Sephiroth’s feline gaze studied him thoughtfully.  “It may be kinder to just let them die.”

 

Reeve gave him a horrified look that wasn’t feigned in the least.  “That’s cold…even for you.  What makes you say such a thing, Sephiroth?”

 

“Realism,” answered the General.  “You want to offer them a slow death in exchange for a quick one.  The planet isn’t going to stop producing WEAPONS and it’s only a matter of time before its goal to rid itself of us succeeds.”

 

“So you believe the solution is to just let the WEAPONS cull the remaining survivors?” 

 

The slit pupils dilated slightly.  “Then their troubles would be over.”

 

Reeve scratched his beard growth and considered Sephiroth’s words and the flat hopelessness he saw in his eyes.  “Why do you fight, Sephiroth?  If you think there’s no point to it, why do you keep going?”

 

Sephiroth smirked humorlessly.  “Because it’s all I know.  Simply existing isn’t always enough, though.”  He looked away and ran his gloved fingers through his pale hair.  “The mission will proceed.  I just hope you’re ready for more casualties.”

 

“I’m looking at the casualties right now,” Reeve stated grimly, pointing at the screen.  Chances were, the life readings would be utterly gone by the time they arrived at Nibelheim.  With any luck, some of the citizens of Nibelheim would be fortunate enough to find a hiding place until the attack was over.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

“Fox twenty-four here, you read?”

 

“We copy, Fox.  What’s the situation?”  Sephiroth pressed on his headphones and looked through the window at the blasted landscape below.  It was ironic that the planet was damaging itself in its efforts to eradicate humankind.  He could see the other chopper following alongside theirs.

 

“The WEAPON that hit Nibelheim ain’t around anymore,” answered the familiar voice through the transmission.  “Looks like it picked up its toys and left, yo.  Hollander says he’s still getting a few life readings, so we’re going in.”

 

“Affirmative,” answered Sephiroth.  We’ll arrive to assist in approximately ten minutes.”

 

“Hmph…might as well not bother,” the other voice said.  “But ya came pretty far, so knock yourself out.  See ya there, General.”

 

The transmission ended and Sephiroth pulled the mic away from his mouth and got out of his seat again to check on Reeve.  The Engineer’s handsome, refined features were tense as he studied the data he was getting on the scanner. 

 

“Our Turk allies say the WEAPON responsible for the attack is gone now,” Sephiroth informed him as he took a seat beside him again.  “Hollander claims to be getting life readings, still.  Can you confirm this?”

 

Reeve nodded.  “There are still a few.  They seem to be clustered in one area.  Some appear to be overlapping others so it’s difficult to get an accurate count.”  His dark eyes lifted from the screen to regard Sephiroth.  “I was right.  They found a way.”

 

“So have a cookie,” groused the General.  “We’ll be arriving in under ten minutes.  Angeal’s team will clear rubble while we search for survivors.”

 

“Understood.”  Reeve watched Sephiroth return to his original seat and he again wondered why the man continued to fight.  Sephiroth didn’t seem pleased that some of the civilians had survived the attack and the fatalistic attitude he demonstrated would ordinarily indicate a desire to just give up and die.  The General defied that script and kept fighting, which meant he either didn’t truly think it was hopeless or he felt obligated to keep going.

 

It was common knowledge by now that Hojo considered Sephiroth to be his crowning achievement. He and Hollander were quite competitive and Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were a testament of their brilliance.  Unfortunately, the discovery of what they were nearly drove Sephiroth and Genesis over the edge.  Angeal’s iron stoicism and concern for his comrades was probably the only thing that kept him from following their lead and if it weren’t for him and Zack, Sephiroth and Genesis might have caused some severe damage. 

 

Reeve didn’t know if it was true but rumor had it that Sephiroth tried to kill himself when he found out about the experiments that made him.  Confusion over who his real mother was probably hadn’t helped and there was still some speculation over whether Hojo was his real father.  There was absolutely no resemblance between the two.  Sephiroth’s beautiful countenance clearly couldn’t have come from Hojo’s genetics and though Lucrecia was reputed to have been beautiful, one would think having a father with Hojo’s looks would have thrown a wrench in the works for inherited beauty.

 

Was it possible that Hojo’s claims of siring Sephiroth were false?  What was the real truth behind Sephiroth’s origins?  Child of Jenova, they called him…but he had a human mother.  Injecting him with alien cells couldn’t change the fundamental truth that he was, in fact, human at the core.  Convincing _him_ of that, however, was a challenge nobody had managed to succeed at thus far.

_~Sephiroth, you’re a living puzzle.~_

~**********************************~

* * *

 

Nibelheim was a mess.  Most of the buildings were collapsed or on fire and Reno had some of his people make use of the town well to begin putting out the flames.  Cissnei and Elena worked with several other Turks to douse the fires while the rest assisted with the search.  Rude led a team to help Angeal’s group clear away the rubble, while Hollander and Reeve scanned the town and alerted everyone to locations where readings showed life signs.  Sephiroth assigned men to help put out the fires and then he and Kunsel assisted with the rescue.  He activated Ice materia to form a chill coating on some of the flaming buildings, taking a more creative approach in smothering the fire. 

 

Some operatives were assigned to clearing out the charred and broken bodies and the number of corpses stacking up outside the broken mansion became appalling.  Reeve swallowed to try and clear the lump in his throat and he covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief to filter out the stench of burning flesh as he worked.

 

After marking the area, there was nothing more to do until the debris could be cleared away to reach the survivors, so Reeve had a seat on a broken bench and took out his journal to write in it.  He would have liked to help clear the way to reach the survivors but there was a certain way of doing it to minimize the risk of structures collapsing and killing the trapped victims, so he left it to the people that were trained for it. 

 

“Hey Reeve.”

 

The engineer pulled his attention away from his journal to look up at Reno.  The Turk’s left cheek was smudged with soot and it partially concealed the crescent tattoo on that side.  His spiked, vivid red hair had flakes of ash in it and the end of his long ponytail appeared to be damp.  He was a comely fellow with sculpted, angular features and crafty blue-green eyes but his use of crude slang and frequent swearing made him barely tolerable to the engineer.

 

“Hello, Reno.  I trust the President is in good health?”  There was no need to be rude, after all.

 

Reno shrugged and produced a flask from his blazer.  “He’s as healthy as a horse.  How’s the Director doing?”  He unscrewed the cap and took a pull on the flask before offering it to Reeve.

 

“No thanks,” Reeve declined.  “Lazard is doing well, thank you.”

 

Reno nodded and he looked at the engineer curiously as Reeve began to write in his journal again.  “So, why are you always writing in that thing, anyhow?”  He took another drink as he awaited the engineer’s response.

 

“Because people need to know history,” answered Reeve absently.  “It’s for future generations.”

 

“Future generations?” Reno scoffed.  He chuckled bitterly and put away the flask to get a cigarette out of another pocket.  “Ya slay me, Tuesti.”

 

Reeve stopped writing again and looked up at the Turk.  “What’s so amusing about that?”

 

Reno gave him an incredulous look and he spread his arms, holding the unlit cigarette between two fingers.  “Take a good look around you!  Do ya really think there’s gonna be any ‘future generations’ to read your crap?”

 

Rather than argue with the man, Reeve closed his journal and replaced it in his coat.  “It was good talking to you, Reno.”  He got up and decided to see if he could be of use elsewhere.  Thankfully, Reno didn’t follow him.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

An hour later, they had rescued seven survivors from the ruins.  The people that lived through the attack had sought cover in their basements and while it kept them from being annihilated with the rest of the town, being trapped under the buildings would have eventually led to their deaths.  Cissnei recovered a crying infant from the arms of his dead mother and the brunette Turk tried to comfort the baby even as she wept softly herself.  Elena helped her, gently taking the baby from her and encouraging her to take a break.

 

“General, we’ve found two more!”  Kunsel waved his arms almost frantically, while Angeal grunted with effort and helped Rude push aside a broken wooden beam.

 

Sephiroth stepped over bits of debris and joined Kunsel and Angeal outside the partially collapsed house.  “Are they alive?”

 

“We don’t know yet,” answered Angeal.  He wiped the sweat off his brow and clicked his flashlight on.  “We’re about to go in.”

 

Sephiroth nodded and followed behind the big man, ducking under low-hanging beams as they navigated through the damaged interior of the home.  They stopped at the stairs leading into the cellar and Sephiroth could see a pale, out-flung arm on the earthen floor from his vantage point.  Angeal went down first, testing the wooden stairs with his greater weight to be sure they’d hold.  Sephiroth was close behind him and Kunsel took up the rear with two other Soldiers.

 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they shone their flashlights on the occupants and the first thing Sephiroth noticed was a head of fluffy blond hair.  It was dulled with soot and the young man it belonged to was half-sprawled over a woman as though he’d tried to protect her with his own body.  An old sword was loosely clasped in the blond’s left hand.  Sephiroth deduced that the young man had the quaint notion that he could defend the woman and the two older people lying in the cellar with him.

 

Sephiroth motioned for the others to come closer and he knelt down and pulled one of his gloves off to check the blond’s vitals.  Just as he laid his fingers against the dirt-smudged neck, the blond abruptly regained consciousness and lunged at him.  Sephiroth sprung to his feet and backed up as the blond swung at him with the old sword.  Ocean blue eyes stared unwaveringly at him from beneath the spiked golden locks, set in a face of youthful, masculine beauty. 

 

“Hold,” Sephiroth ordered as the others reached for their weapons.  To the blond, he said: “Nobody here is your enemy.  Can you understand me?  We’ve come to evacuate your town.”

 

The young man’s gaze wavered uncertainly and the blue eyes flicked to the other operatives surrounding him.  His sword trembled as his strength began to wane and he struggled to hold it up.  His lips pressed together determinedly and he grunted, shifting to shield the young woman behind him with his body.

 

“Put the sword down,” Sephiroth ordered in a calm, low voice.  “Nobody’s going to hurt you or the young lady.”

 

Reeve had come down to investigate and the engineer’s kind, cultured voice was soothing as he added his persuasion.  “It’s all right, son.  You’re amongst friends and we’d like to see to your companions and get you all safely away.  Please, let us help.”

 

The blond’s resolve failed further and he slowly lowered his weapon.  He licked dry lips and looked at Sephiroth again, his gaze confused and uncertain.  He turned around and struggled to lift his female companion.

 

“Tifa,” he said in a hoarse voice.  “Tifa?  Wake up.”

 

“Here, let me see to her,” Reeve offered.

 

The blond shook his head and the motion seemed to make him dizzy.  “I can…I can take care of her,” he argued, even as he began to pass out.

 

Sephiroth caught him before he could hit the floor and Reeve moved around the two of them to check on the girl’s vitals. 

 

“These two are dead,” Angeal confirmed from his squatting position between the other man and woman.  “It looks like they were injured before they sought shelter.”

 

“The young lady is alive,” Reeve announced after checking her pulse.  “She’s suffered a blow to the head but I don’t think it’s serious.”

 

Sephiroth frowned at the brunette girl that Reeve was seeing to.  There was a resemblance between her and the older couple.  He looked at the blond in his arms and he guessed the young man had dragged all three of his companions into this cellar.  He felt along the blond’s scalp carefully and beneath the soft hair, he felt a bump on the back of the cranium.  The debris on the floor from parts of the ceiling breaking loose suggested that the blond was struck on the head while attempting to get his…family…to safety.  There wasn’t a ring on his finger or the girl’s, so he assumed the two of them weren’t married.

 

A roar broke through Sephiroth’s thoughts and it was so deep and loud that it shook the ground and made bits of plaster fall from the ceiling.  The rescue operatives exchanged alarmed looks and their fears were confirmed when Reno bounded into the house, shouting at the top of his lungs.

 

“We’ve gotta get moving, yo!  The fucking WEAPON’s coming back to finish the job!”

 

Sephiroth wasted no time.  He gathered the blond into his arms and lifted him, while Angeal collected the girl named “Tifa”.  Kunsel and the others made tracks for the exit while Sephiroth and Angeal followed behind with their burdens.  When they exited the house, the scene was chaotic.  The survivors were panicking and the Turk and Soldier rescue operatives were having a hard time keeping them in order to guide them to the aircrafts.  Rude shocked some sense into them.  The bald Turk wasn’t normally a vocal man but he proved that under the right circumstance, he could bellow with the best of them.

 

“Everybody _STOP_!”

 

The townsfolk froze and looked at the intimidating Turk.  Despite his outburst, his bronze features were cool and emotionless.  “Do as our people direct you and board the aircrafts.  The more disorganized you are, the longer this will take.”

 

The townsfolk settled down with frightened murmurs and the rescue operatives had a much easier time getting them organized and ushering them to the choppers.  There were only twenty-three survivors in all, but even a small group of panicking people could slow things to a crawl.  Reno came up beside Rude and watched the progress with a smirk.

 

“Nice, partner.  Ya probably saved us from having to leave a few behind before the big bad gets here.”

 

Rude grunted in acknowledgement, once again going silent.  There was another roar, closer this time.  The  survivors cried out in fear but continued to follow instructions.  Elena was boarding Reno’s chopper with the now-orphaned baby in her arms and Cissnei was busy directing a group of survivors to another chopper.

 

Angeal approached Rude with Tifa in his arms.  “Would you mind taking her?  I want to fly up and have a better look…get an idea of how much time we have before the creature’s in range.”

 

Rude nodded and took the girl from the Soldier.  Angeal’s wing emerged from his back and he launched himself into the air while Rude and Reno watched.  Reno’s attention turned to the unconscious brunette and he smirked, admiring her figure even in such a dire moment.  “She’s a cutie.  Nice, big tits.  Think she’s a stripper or something?”

 

“She’s unconscious,” Rude reminded him.  “And no, I don’t think she’s a stripper…not in a town like this.  You always think women with big breasts are strippers or porn stars, Red.”

 

“Just saying, she’s got the body for it.”  Reno shrugged. 

 

Overhead, Angeal scouted the horizon and his eyes widened when he saw how close the gigantic WEAPON was.  The creature was humanoid in form, walking upright.  It looked a lot like Diamond weapon but its armored body was an amber color, bleeding into orange at the edges.  It pushed through already broken trees as it approached and flocks of birds burst from the canopy and flew away in alarm.

 

Angeal kept his wits about him and descended to the street again, seeking out Sephiroth as he spoke to Reno and Rude.  “We’ve only got minutes, at best.  Get everyone onto the transport as quick as you can.”  He spotted Sephiroth at the edge of the village, carrying the blond into the cabin.  Reeve was standing at the side of the cabin, fiddling with some sort of gadget in the palm of his hand while the civilians boarded.  Angeal looked uncertainly at the brunette Rude was carrying, feeling responsible for her. 

 

Reno seemed to sense his hesitation.  “Don’t worry man, we’ll take care of her.”

 

Angeal nodded and sprinted to the edge of town to speak with his superior.  Sephiroth had already climbed into the chopper with his burden and Angeal was forced to retract his wing to squeeze past boarding civilians to get in.  Sephiroth was securing the blond into a seat when Angeal approached him.

 

“This is going to have to go faster,” muttered Angeal in a low voice, “that WEAPON is closing in fast.”

 

Sephiroth finished buckling his charge in and he frowned at the bigger Soldier.  “Then I suppose we can’t spare the time to organize who goes where.  We can sort out surviving families later.  Get them boarded.” 

 

Angeal nodded and exited the chopper to help speed things along.  While he did that, Sephiroth ordered the pilot to start the engine and conveyed the order to the other helicopter.  Reeve came in to help people get situated and he shut the hatch and took the last remaining seat when the passenger capacity was reached.  Angeal finished loading the other chopper and the Turks took the remaining passengers. 

 

Unfortunately, there was no time to pick and choose so Rude took Tifa onto one of the Turk choppers.  Kunsel found a straggler back in the village and in his effort to help the civilian; he missed his chance to board his chopper.  Both of the Soldier helicopters and one of the Turk’s had already lifted into the air.  The approaching WEAPON roared again, shaking the ground.

 

“Come on,” Cissnei shouted to him when she saw the lone Soldier half-carrying an old man.  “We’ve got room!”

 

Kunsel hurried thankfully to the brunette Turk’s aircraft and she helped him get the civilian inside before shutting the hatch and getting herself buckled in.  Kunsel secured his safety belt and pulled his satellite phone out, quickly dialing to reach Angeal.

 

“Kunsel!  Are you still down there?”

 

“It’s okay Sir,” answered Kunsel, “I got on board one of the Turk choppers.  I guess I’ll have to organize a ride back to Modeoheim later—“

 

He abruptly stopped talking as the chopper lifted and the advancing WEAPON’s attention was drawn to it.  Huge, evil orange eyes glared at the aircraft and Kunsel stared out the window as a panel opened in the creature’s body armor.  “Uh, Angeal…tell Zack to take care of himself, will you?”

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

“Fuck…it’s not doing any good,” Reno shouted.  He and Rude saw the way the WEAPON fixated on the sister chopper and they’d unloaded gun and missile ammo on it, in an attempt to give their comrades a chance to reach a safe altitude.  The panels that had opened on the creature’s body armor lit up and while it staggered under the assault from Reno’s chopper, it remained focused on the immediate, easiest prey.

 

Elena was watching through the window by her seat and she spread her hands over the glass and shook her head.  “Cissnei…”

 

The WEAPON unleashed its white-hot energy bolts and they hit the chopper containing Cissnei, Professor Hollander, Kunsel, two Turks and five civilians.  The force of the blast caused the aircraft to explode, leaving no hope that the occupants could survive.

 

“Cissnei!  _Cissnei!!_ ”  Elena began to pound her fists against the glass as she watched the stricken helicopter fall to crash into the ruined town of Nibelheim. 

 

In the cockpit, Reno stared in shock, his brain refusing to register what he’d just witnessed.  Rude came to his senses first and he took control of the stick when he realized his partner was too stunned to sufficiently pilot.

 

Angeal’s helicopter was already out of range, but the WEAPON focused its attention on Sephiroth’s next.  It began to power up its weapons again and Sephiroth realized what was happening. 

 

“Reeve, we have a situation.”

 

“I’m already on it,” answered the engineer tensely.  He’d flipped open one of the panels on the arm of his chair and he plugged the cord into the jack grafted into his right temple to communicate directly with the computer.   His fingers rapidly worked over the buttons on the panel and his eyes went blank as he communicated with the mainframe.  He found and activated the program he was after and a moment later, a scintillating, transparent bubble encased the helicopter.

 

The WEAPON fired at the chopper but it was a glancing blow and Reeve’s shield absorbed the hit.  The aircraft shook from the force of it and people yelled in alarm, but no damage was done.  Sephiroth looked over at the unconscious blond he’d rescued, assuring himself that the safety straps hadn’t come undone in the turbulence.  If the situation weren’t so dire, he might have questioned why he was so concerned for the safety of one single survivor.  As it was, he had other things on his mind.

 

“We can’t take another hit,” hollered Reeve.  The magnetic shield he’d erected was already sparking and fading from existence.  

 

Sephiroth looked out the window at the dwindling WEAPON.  “We’re out of range, now.” 

 

The creature evidently decided the same thing.  Now that its flying prey was beyond its reach, it began to take its rage out on the remains of the town.  The Soldier choppers and remaining Turk chopper flew away in different directions while the WEAPON destroyed what was left of Nibelheim.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

“There’s a _city_ down there.”  Zack was staring out the window with surprise.  They’d flown low over the mysterious forest beyond Bone Village and as they circled it, he saw the ruined, shell-shaped building tops. 

 

“So, _that’s_ where the life signs are coming from,” he guessed.  “Pilot, take us down when you can find a decent landing spot.”

 

He twisted in his seat to regard Genesis.  “What are you getting, Sparky?  Any life readings?”

 

Genesis grimaced at the nickname but his attention remained focused on the scanning device.  “Yes, I’ve still got life readings.  I’m going to lock them in.”

 

They touched down on the outskirts of the shell city and exited the helicopter.  Genesis tripped over a rock as he followed behind Zack and the others, so intent on reading the scanner that he didn’t pay attention to his own feet.  He caught his balance just in time and glared at one of the other Soldiers when they offered a solicitous hand.

 

“Pace yourselves,” Zack advised as they entered the ruins of the strange city.  “We don’t know how long it’ll take to find this life form.”

 

“The signal is coming from the northeast,” informed Genesis.

 

The search team followed his instructions as they explored the city.  It was a creepy atmosphere.  Their human senses instinctively prickled and one of the Soldiers shouted in alarm when a frog jumped out of a pond as they passed it.  Zack gave the man an amused smirk but he refrained from making fun of him.  He was a little spooked too and he couldn’t blame the others for being jumpy.  Genesis was too involved in following the tracking signal to pay much attention to his surroundings, and thus he was the only one besides Zack that wasn’t spooked.

 

They followed the signal to one of the largest shell houses and Genesis insisted that the life signs where coming from there, even when they found nobody inside.  “It’s here…we’re right on top of it.”

 

Knowing that the possibility of error was slim with someone as tenacious as Genesis manning the scanner, Zack ordered his men to do a thorough search of the house.  He was getting frustrated until he stumbled upon a hidden stairwell and he practically lost his balance and took a tumble down it. 

 

“Over here,” Zack called to his companions. 

 

They followed him down the stairs and they were collectively amazed to find that it led to a huge, underground cavern.  When they reached the bottom, Genesis confirmed that the source of the life reading was nearby.  Zack clicked his flashlight on and followed the redhead’s instructions, until he came to a tiny building by an underground spring.  He checked inside and saw a young woman there, sitting against the back wall with her knees drawn to her chest.  She was weeping softly and her honey colored hair spilled around her like a blanket.  She was wearing a worn, peach colored skirt and an equally ragged peasant blouse.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Zack spoke to her.  “Uh…ma’am?  You okay?”

 

There was no verbal answer but a pair of oak-green eyes stared out at him from beneath tangled locks of hair.  One of the other Soldiers took a step toward the girl and she cringed, pressing herself against the wall.  Zack grimaced and scratched his head.  The place seemed safe enough but they couldn’t spend all day trying to coax the little lady out.

 

“You go to her,” Genesis suggested with a nudge.

 

“I might just scare her more,” Zack muttered out the corner of his mouth.  When the redhead gave him a puzzled look, he pointed meaningfully at the patch over his eye.

 

Genesis rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “The ladies still swoon over you,” he whispered, “you’ve got a way with women.  Go on.”

 

Zack smirked nervously and self-consciously adjusted his eye patch before taking a few hesitant steps into the room.  “Hey there,” he said gently.  The girl looked up at him warily and he was reminded of a doe ready to flee.  He stopped for a moment and spread his hands.  “It’s okay, I’m unarmed.  I won’t hurt you, honey.”

 

She hesitated, visibly relaxing under his kind, gentle words.  Zack took a few more steps toward her and lowered his flashlight so that it wasn’t shining in her eyes.  He knelt before her and offered the torch to her.  “Here…it’s okay.  Have a look at me.”  He cringed inwardly as her slender hands took the flashlight from him, but he held still as she shone the light on his face.  He forced a smile.  “See?  I’m just a guy.  So, what’s your name?”

 

She studied him with tearful green eyes and she sniffled before answering.  “A-Aerith.”

 

Zack cocked his head.  “Aerith, huh?  That’s pretty.”  She was quite pretty too and he wondered what she was doing in this place, all alone.  “Will you trust me, Aerith?  We want to take you someplace safe, where you can be with other people and be protected.”

 

She bit her lip.  “Mamma said I shouldn’t be around other people.”

 

Zack frowned.  “Where’s your Mom now, sweetheart?”

 

She began to weep again, her pretty, green eyes filling with tears.  “She…she’s gone.  She went back to the planet when I was still a little girl.”

 

Pity filled Zack’s heart. He couldn’t imagine what would provoke a woman to raise her daughter in a place like this, cut off from human contact.  “I’m sure your Mamma wouldn’t want you living here alone, without any protection.  Will you trust us, Aerith?”  He offered her his hand slowly, holding the palm out flat.

 

She stared at the offered hand and then back at him.  Zack swallowed and held still, hoping that Genesis was right.  Aerith studied his face for a few moments before slowly reaching out with one hand while keeping the flashlight clutched to her chest with the other.

 

“I’ll trust _you_ ,” she murmured with a guarded look beyond Zack at the other men.

 

It made him feel special, for some reason.  This obviously traumatized girl was putting her trust in him, despite his disfigurement.  He took her hand and carefully put his other arm around her, drawing her close.  “It’s okay,” he soothed, “I’ve got you.  I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Aerith allowed him to pick her up and she kept one arm around his neck as he lifted her.  Zack let her keep the flashlight and he turned around and shifted his hold on her.  “I’ve got you,” he murmured again.  His chest constricted oddly as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Let’s go.”  Zack kept his voice even and authoritative, despite the surge of emotions he felt.  Aerith’s weight was so slight…the first thing he intended to do was get some food into the girl when they made it back to the base. 

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued  


	2. Chapter 2

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 2

~**********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

Sephiroth found himself watching the blond he’d rescued.  It was annoying; every time he looked away, his eyes slid back to the unconscious young man as if magnetically drawn to him.  There was nothing special about him.  Certainly, he was attractive and he had beautiful eyes, but good looks had never affected Sephiroth to the point of distraction before.  Why then, couldn’t he stop looking at him?

 

The blond stirred, his head lolling on his shoulders as he came out of it.  Sapphire blue eyes opened and he raised his head and looked around in confusion.  His expression began to change from confusion to alarm as he looked this way and that, as if searching for someone.  Guessing what he was searching for Sephiroth spoke to him.

 

“Your girlfriend is safe.”

 

The blond appeared startled as his gaze focused on him.  “She…she’s not my girlfriend.  She’s my best friend, though.”  He paled and his skin began to take on a faint greenish tint.  He swallowed and grimaced, regarding Sephiroth warily.  “Where is she?”  He had an interesting accent that was pleasing to the ears.

 

“Unfortunately, the WEAPON that attacked your town returned to finish what it started.  We had no time to organize family groups and limited room to carry passengers.  Your friend went to Cosmo Canyon with our Turk allies.”  Sephiroth frowned at the young man, noticing the way he kept swallowing.  “Do you have a name?”

 

He nodded.  “It’s Cloud,” he took a deep breath before finishing, “Cloud Strife.  Um…where is Cosmo Canyon?”  His eyes were roving over Sephiroth with something more than curiosity.

 

“Its far to the southwest of your home town.”  Sephiroth frowned at the young man again.  “Is there a problem, Cloud?”

 

“I don’t travel well,” answered the blond.  A burp erupted form his lips and he immediately blushed and covered his mouth.  “I’m sorry…motion sickness.  Is there…somewhere I can…I think I’m going to be sick…”

 

“There’s a bag underneath your seat,” Sephiroth informed him.  Cloud didn’t look thrilled at the suggestion of vomiting in front of the other passengers.  In fact, he looked a little horrified and his eyes were fixed on Sephiroth in a way that made the General suspect he was more worried about him witnessing it than anyone else.  “There’s also a small lavatory,” revised Sephiroth.  “Can you stand?  I’ll show you the way.”

 

Cloud nodded thankfully and unbuckled his safety belt.  Sephiroth did the same and he instinctively caught Cloud’s arm supportively when he staggered.  The blond mumbled shy thanks and kept his eyes lowered as Sephiroth helped him to the lavatory.  Cloud went in and Sephiroth grimaced when he heard him getting violently ill on the other side of the door.  He considered returning to his seat but he thought of the way Cloud could barely make it two steps without help and he sighed and waited for him. 

 

The helicopter hit a little turbulence and Sephiroth braced himself with a nearby chair, holding onto the back of it to support his balance until the turbulence ended.  Inside the lavatory, he heard Cloud swear and he guessed the blond nearly went face-first into the toilet.  He would probably want something to clear the taste from his mouth when he finished getting sick.  Sephiroth looked down the isle toward the back of the cabin, where the icebox was. 

 

Reeve looked up when Sephiroth approached and he noticed the Soldier’s frown of concentration as he opened the icebox and studied the remaining beverages.  “Looking for something specific?”

 

“The blond man we rescued has motion sickness,” explained Sephiroth.  He considered the bottled water but he wasn’t sure how well that would go on an upset stomach.  “His name is Cloud Strife,” he added, uncomfortable under Reeve’s scrutiny for some reason.

 

“Try ginger ale, if there’s any left,” suggested Reeve.  “Have him sip it.” 

 

Sephiroth pushed aside some of the drinks and searched.  He found two cans of ginger ale in the back and he procured one before shutting the icebox.  He could see Reeve watching him from the corner of his eye and he became annoyed by the curious expression on his face.  Sephiroth turned to face him and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Is there something you want, Tuesti?”

 

Reeve shrugged.  “Nothing in particular.  Is there a diet soda left in there?”

 

Sephiroth sighed and opened the ice box again to check.  He found one of the requested items and tossed the can underhanded to the engineer.  Reeve caught it and thanked him before opening it up.  Eventually, they were going to run out of manufactured drinks and they’d have to be content with plain water and fruit juice from the hydro gardens, at least until they had the means to make carbonated drinks themselves.  Personally, Sephiroth wasn’t a fan of soft drinks but he loathed the thought of the complaints from other people he was going to have to listen to when supplies ran out.  Zack in particular had a special fondness for orange flavored soda.

 

With the can of ginger ale in hand, Sephiroth returned to the lavatory and waited until the door open and Cloud Strife took an uncertain step out. 

 

“Feeling better?” 

 

Cloud yelped and nearly fell, turning to look up at the General with huge eyes.  Somehow, the reaction was amusing to Sephiroth and he almost cracked a smile.  “My apologies, I didn’t intend to startle you.  Can you make it back to your seat or do you require assistance?”  It looked like Cloud had taken advantage of the little sink in the lavatory and tidied himself up a bit.  There wasn’t as much dust in his hair and his face was clean. 

 

“I think I can do it on my own,” Cloud said, again lowering his eyes bashfully.  “Thanks.”

 

Sephiroth followed behind the blond as he navigated back to his seat, using other seats for balance as he went and apologizing to the occupants of them.  He eased into his chair with a sigh and buckled himself back in.  Sephiroth handed the can of ginger ale to him once he was settled in.

 

“Sip on it,” advised Sephiroth.  “It may help settle your stomach.”

 

“Th-thank you,” Cloud replied.  He took the drink and opened it, taking a couple of tentative sips.  When Sephiroth reclaimed his seat across from him, the blond regarded him curiously.  “There was a man and a woman with us in the cellar,” he said slowly.  “Can you tell me what happened to them?”

 

“They didn’t make it.”  Sephiroth saw no reason to sugarcoat the truth.  When the blonde’s expression fell, he felt unusually charitable.  “They were the girl’s parents, am I right?”

 

Cloud nodded.  “Tifa’s going to be devastated.  I…I tried to protect them, but—“

 

“You saved their daughter with your actions,” interrupted Sephiroth firmly, “and yourself.  There was nothing more you could have done.”

 

“I guess so,” Cloud said in a morose tone.  “But now I can’t even tell Tifa.  We aren’t going to the same place she is, are we?”

 

Sephiroth shook his head.  “No, we’re traveling to Modeoheim.  It’s a secured base on the northern continent, with underground shelter.  The location that your friend is heading to is similarly equipped and she’ll be well taken care of.”

 

“Is there any way for me to talk to her?”  Cloud bit his lip. 

 

“Of course,” Sephiroth assured him.  “We stay in communication with Cosmo Canyon and Fort Condor through satellite communication.  Once we arrive in Modeoheim, you’ll be examined by a medic, fed and given sleeping quarters.  In the morning, you can contact Cosmo Canyon and speak with Tifa.”

 

The news seemed to cheer him somewhat and some of Cloud’s tension faded.  He took another sip of his ginger ale and looked at Sephiroth through lowered lashes.  He looked like he wanted to ask him a question but was either too bashful or too intimidated to speak up.

 

“What is it, Strife?”

 

Cloud cleared his throat and spoke with some difficulty.  “Um…can I ask your name, Sir?”

 

“It’s Sephiroth.”

 

Cloud blinked at him, his eyes widening.  “Sephiroth?” He repeated, “ _The_ Sephiroth?  As in, General Sephiroth?”

 

Sephiroth smirked dryly.  “That’s the most I’ve ever heard my name spoken in a single exchange of words.  Yes, I’m _that_ Sephiroth.  I take it you’ve heard of me before.”

 

“Who hasn’t?”  Cloud’s enthusiasm was annoyingly endearing and even though he was still pale and looking nauseous, his eyes were bright with excitement.  “I wanted to join SOLDIER myself, once,” he admitted in a softer voice, sobering quickly.

 

“What stopped you?”

 

“My mother,” answered the blond with a sigh.  “She got sick and I couldn’t leave her.”

 

“I take it she’s passed on?”  Sephiroth made the assumption because Cloud hadn’t asked about his mother when he woke up.

 

Cloud nodded.  “Last year.  I would have left to join the military after that, but we got news of the Deepground uprising and I stayed to protect the town and Tifa’s family.  After that…well…the WEAPONS woke up.”

 

“So you have fighting skills,” presumed Sephiroth as he remembered the old sword he’d had when they found him in the cellar with the others.

 

“Yeah, I can shoot straight and I’m not bad with a sword,” Cloud said modestly.  “I’m probably not nearly as good as a Soldier, though.”

 

“Soldiers have an advantage over average men,” agreed Sephiroth.  “The enhancements certainly help when hunting WEAPONS.”

 

Cloud stared at him.  “Y-you guys hunt WEAPONS?  And…you kill them?”

 

Sephiroth nodded.  “It takes a lot of coordination, work and firepower but we’ve taken down three of them, so far.”  Cloud had an almost boyish expression of awe on his face and it made Sephiroth wonder how old he was. 

 

“I don’t suppose you’re recruiting, are you?”  Cloud couldn’t contain the eagerness in his voice.

 

Sephiroth considered Cloud thoughtfully.  He wasn’t a big or particularly tall man but his body was tightly muscled and appeared to be lithe.  He obviously trained regularly and he appeared to have the will and desire.  “One thing at a time, Mr. Strife,” Sephiroth finally said in a neutral tone.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

Reeve covertly watched the exchange between the General and the blond civilian.  He was as much puzzled as amused.  Sephiroth was definitely _not_ a people person and the man usually preferred solitude to company…even the company of his closest friends.  Yet there he was, nursing a sick young man like a pro and chatting comfortably with him.

 

_~I wonder.  Maybe there’s someone on Gaia who can eventually understand Sephiroth, after all.~_

The engineer knew better than to say anything to Sephiroth about it. 

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

“Whoa, slow down a little,” Zack cautioned as Aerith began shoveling food into her mouth as if she hadn’t eaten in days.  Come to think of it, she probably hadn’t.  The first place he took her when they returned to the base was the kitchen and cafeteria.  Thankfully, one of the cooks already had a pot of beef and vegetable stew cooked, so Zack ladled up two bowls, grabbed a couple of rolls and poured a couple of cups of water.

 

Aerith’s cheeks were puffed out as she looked at him and she looked suddenly mortified.  She finished chewing and after she swallowed, she apologized.  “I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice.  “I know I’m being rude.”  There were other people eating at some of the other tables nearby and she glanced around self-consciously. 

 

Zack chuckled.  “No, it’s not that.  I just don’t want you to choke.”  He smiled engagingly at her and motioned to her bowl encouragingly.  “Eat up.  You probably haven’t had a good meal in a long time.”

 

She shrugged her thin shoulders and scooped up another spoonful of stew.  “Mostly mushrooms and fish, when I could catch them.”

 

He took a bite and nodded in understanding.  He watched her subtly as she ate and he admired the grace of her movements, even when she was stuffing her face.  She was delicately feminine, sweet, pretty…and utterly traumatized.  He didn’t know why she’d been crying when they found her but he guessed she probably did it a lot.  Most people did, these days.

 

Zack finished eating and he left the worn table to clean up after himself, trusting the food to keep her too busy to wander off while his back was turned.  When he finished cleaning his bowl out and replacing it in the cupboard, he returned to the table and he noticed that Aerith had eaten all of her stew and she was wiping the inside of the bowl with her bread to get the last morsels.  Zack waited for her to finish doing that and he picked up her bowl and got her a second helping.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Aerith protested blushingly when Zack returned with the full bowl.

 

“Sure you could,” Zack assured her with a wink.  “There’s plenty.  Eat your fill, honey.”

 

She blushed brighter and took his offer.  She ate more slowly this time, appearing to savor every bite.  She ran out of water and Zack quickly refilled it for her.  He watched her without blatantly staring, admiring the way the lamplight shone on the soft waves of honey colored hair.  She was a wisp of a thing right now, but with proper nourishment, she would be healthy again soon.  Maybe when she regained some strength, he could make with the romancing.

 

_~What the hell am I thinking?  She wouldn’t want a guy like me.~_

Zack self-consciously reached up and checked his eyepatch to be sure it was in place, painfully aware of the thin slash of scar tissue slanting from his brow to his cheekbone and the ugly, milky film on the dead eye.  He hadn’t been with anyone since the accident that left the eye permanently blind.  He still flirted with the fairer sex because it was in his nature to do so, but he didn’t believe any woman would want to sleep with him now.

 

Aerith noticed his action and she paused in her eating to regard the patch with innocent curiosity.  “How did it happen?”

 

Zack went still.  He hadn’t meant to call attention to the damned thing. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Aerith quickly apologized, biting her lower lip.  “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Zack sighed and shook his head.  “It’s not you.  I’m just a little touchy about it.  I got hit by a piece of shrapnel when a building I was in collapsed.  By the time they found me and used a Cure spell on me, the damage was too severe.  They saved the eye but they couldn’t do anything for the blindness.”

 

Aerith’s jade eyes were soft with sympathy.  “Were you trying to help people?”

 

Zack nodded and gave her a weak smile.  “Yeah, I was trying to rescue some civilians.”

 

“Good people always get hurt,” Aerith sighed.

 

Zack felt a rush of flattery in response to the simplistic statement.

 

After Aerith finished eating, he took her on a little tour and showed her the sleeping areas, bathrooms, livestock pens and hydroponic gardens.  They had created a community within the mountain and Zack explained that everyone did their part, whether it was tending the plants and animals, sewing clothes, construction or military involvement. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about it right away,” Zack said to the girl as she studied the rows of plants beneath the sun lamps.  “You just concentrate on getting your strength back, for now.”  He tilted his head and smiled when he saw the loving way her fingers touched the leaves, buds and vines of the various plants.  “You like plants, eh?”

 

Aerith nodded.  “Could I…help tend the garden?  I like to help things grow.  It relaxes me.”

 

Zack raised his brows.  Well, at least she knew what she wanted to do to help out.  He supposed watering plants and picking fruit and veggies wasn’t strenuous work.  “I don’t see a problem with that,” he said.  “Just promise me if you start getting tired, you’ll take a break.”

 

Aerith smiled happily and it was the sweetest sight he’d ever seen. 

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

When they arrived in Modeoheim, the rescue operatives instructed the survivors to exit the craft and follow their guides deeper into the mountain.  Cloud stood with the other civilians and waited while the leaders of the rescue team did head counts and got organized.  He spotted Sephiroth near the other helicopter and even in the dimness of the cavern the man’s long silver hair was gleaming.         

 

He was staring.  He knew he should stop, before Sephiroth noticed.  His stupid eyes refused to stop looking at the General though, and he watched as Sephiroth talked to a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and thin beard growth on his jaw.  Both men had grim expressions on their faces and he wondered what they were talking about.  For a brief moment, Sephiroth’s eyes met his across the distance and Cloud felt a tingle shoot through his spine.

 

_~How did his eyes get that way?  None of the other Soldiers have slit pupils.~_

“Okay people, please follow the two men in blue,” announced the older man named Reeve.  He gestured to the group and began to walk into the tunnel at the back of the hangar.  “We’re going to show you around and we’ll get you all some bedding and food.”

 

They began to follow him and Cloud spared one last look over his shoulder at the General.  Damn, he was beautiful.  He wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers through all that lustrous, silver hair.  He was distracted when Reeve came up to him with a concerned expression on his face.

 

“I don’t recall seeing a medic check you out, Mr. Strife.  How is your head?”

 

“I’ll be okay,” Cloud assured him.  “It’s just a bump and I’m feeling a lot better now that we’re on the ground.”

 

“It’s just a bump that could turn into concussion,” pointed out the older man sternly.  He checked a heavy bangle around his right wrist and he reached out and cupped the back of Cloud’s head before the blond could pull away.  “Hold still, I’m going to take care of it,” Reeve instructed.

 

Cloud winced as the engineer’s hand pressed down on the bump, but then one of the green orbs attached to the bangle lit up and the pain rapidly faded away.  He sighed in relief, realizing now that his head had been hurting more than he thought.  “Cure materia?”  He guessed.  He’d never actually seen any before but he’d read all about it, figuring if he ever got into the military he’d have to learn how to use it.

 

“That’s right,” Reeve confirmed.  He pulled his hand away from the blond’s head and patted him on the arm.  “Shall we?”

 

Cloud nodded and thanked him and together, they followed the rest of the group into the tunnel.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

“You should tell him,” Sephiroth suggested meaningfully.

 

Angeal sighed and nodded.  Sephiroth was right, of course.  Breaking the news to Zack about Kunsel’s death shouldn’t be left up to the General.  Sephiroth would probably walk up to Zack, announce that his old friend didn’t make it and turn on his heel to leave the poor guy wallowing in misery alone.  It wasn’t that Sephiroth cared nothing for his comrades; he simply wasn’t good at expressing it. 

 

“I’ll tell him,” Angeal agreed.  “You’ll report to Lazard?”

 

“Of course.”  Sephiroth complied with a nod. 

 

Now that they had an agreement, the two of them exited the hangar cavern and made their way into the mountain shelter.  The network of tunnels was man-made…hollowed out for mining by the previous residents of Modeoheim before it became a ghost town.  The current residents made improvements each day, expanding tunnels and creating new rooms for use of the growing community of refugees.  One branch of the tunnels was strictly for military personnel and Sephiroth took this one to Lazard’s “office”.  Angeal searched the civilian areas for Zack first, guessing that if he’d returned from his rescue mission, he’d be amongst the survivors, helping people out or trying to cheer them up.

 

 _~This is going to be doubly hard on him,~_ predicted the big Soldier silently. 

 

Cissnei had once been a romantic interest to Zack, until circumstances kept the two of them apart and she ended up with Elena.  He sighed, wishing he didn’t have to be the one to break the news to him.  Zack used to be his protégé and old feelings of brotherly protectiveness of him still sometimes rose to the surface.  “Puppy”, Angeal used to call him, because the younger man’s enthusiasm for life, boundless energy and playful nature reminded him of one. 

 

He was just leaving the dining hall when he spotted a familiar flash or red in the corridor.  Angeal navigated past other people and Genesis turned and caught sight of him as he approached.  Their eyes met and they shared a silent moment of warmth, both of them relieved to see the other alive and unharmed.  Discreet in public with their affections, the two Soldiers greeted one another with restraint even as their eyes caressed.

 

“It took you long enough,” Genesis remarked as he fell into step beside Angeal and walked with him down the tunnel.  His aqua gaze studied him sidelong, covertly searching for signs of injury.  “I trust it went well?”

 

“Not entirely,” answered Angeal.  He likewise examined the redhead with a sweep of his eyes and he relaxed a bit when he found no signs of damage.  “A WEAPON attacked Nibelheim while we were en route.  Some of the townsfolk survived but while we were preparing to board them onto the transport, the WEAPON returned.  It took out one of the Turk choppers as we were escaping.  Cissnei and Kunsel were in it.”

 

Genesis frowned at him.  “What was he doing on a Turk chopper in the first place?”

 

“There was some confusion when the WEAPON returned,” explained Angeal.  “Some of the survivors panicked and somehow, Kunsel got caught up helping stragglers and he missed his chance to board with us.  Cissnei’s team was the last to ascend and he rode with them.  The WEAPON shot them down before they could make it out of range.”

 

Genesis sighed.  “A pity.  Your puppy will be devastated.”

 

“Yes, he will,” agreed Angeal in a low, defeated voice.  “But first, I have to find him.  Have you seen him anywhere?”

 

“The last I saw him, he was giving the new girl we rescued a personal tour.”

 

Angel stared at the redhead, glowering in disapproval.  “Her first day here and he’s already—“ 

 

“Oh, it isn’t like that,” Genesis corrected with a smirk.  “You should know better.  These days, Fair may as well be neutered.  No, he was only showing her around, taking care of her.  I saw them heading for the livestock pens last.”

 

Angeal felt guilty for immediately jumping to conclusions.  The days of Zack romancing every woman he took a fancy to were over.  He’d once sworn to Angeal that he’d only slept with a handful of the girls he’d courted but it didn’t change the fact that he never committed to any of them and his pursuit of feminine company often resulted in scores of women pining over him.

 

“So this new girl was the life sign Reeve detected near Bone Village?” Angeal guessed.

 

“Yes.  There’s an entire city down there in that forest.”  Genesis’ expression was intrigued.  “The architecture was unlike any I’ve ever seen before.  I’d like to travel back there and investigate further.  I want to know who the previous residents were and maybe I can find some literature.  History books, poetry…you know.”

 

Angeal smiled faintly in spite of his grief.  Genesis’ eyes were lit up with excitement at the prospect, like a child anticipating Yule gifts.  Sometimes he wondered if the redhead loved books more than him.  Together, they checked the livestock area and asked around.  One of the animal handlers told them Zack had been there with an unfamiliar girl but they’d left a half hour ago to visit the hydroponic gardens. 

 

They went there and found Zack watching a young woman with a head of thick, light brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back.  She was a pretty thing, though thin from malnourishment and pale from lack of sunlight.  She appeared to be tending the plants and she murmured to them as though they were sentient.  Zack watched her quietly and Angeal exchanged a knowing look with Genesis when he saw the expression on his former student’s face.  Maybe he wouldn’t act on it but it was clear that Zack was already crushing on the girl.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” sighed Angeal.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

The voices in her head were quieter now and Aerith attributed it both to the act of gardening and Zack’s warm, protective presence.  Funny, she’d only known him a few hours but she felt she could trust him completely.  There was something inherently…good…about him.  She could see it in his eye and in his honest, handsome face.  She’d sensed it in his spirit before she even had a good look at him.  She glanced over at him and he waved a little, smiling at her in that encouraging way that made her feel safe.  She smiled shyly back before turning her attention back to the tomato vine she was tending.

 

She wasn’t used to someone watching over her like this.  She’d been living all alone ever since her mother died, but her connection to the planet ensured that she was never lonely.  Up until the sudden influx of souls into the Lifestream that awakened Omega, the planet had been good company for her.  She even communicated with her mother, sometimes.  Now, Gaia was angry and the once soothing presence of gentle whispers had become screams of rage and incoherent babbles.  Aerith couldn’t sort out one spirit voice from the next.  The souls within the Lifestream reacted to the planet’s agitation and they were all very, very upset.  The worst of it was, she could hardly hear her mother anymore. 

 

Aerith wondered what—if anything—could be done to appease the planet’s anger and set things right.  She pondered  the dilemma as she moved from one plant to the next, humming softly under her breath as she checked the water flow and pruned any drying leaves she found.  When she glanced up again, she noticed the man in red approaching Zack with a larger, dark-haired man.  She watched from beneath lowered lashes as the two of them spoke to him.

 

The big man put a hand on Zack’s shoulder and his face was somber and sympathetic as he spoke to him.  Zack tensed and though his back was turned to Aerith and she couldn’t see his face, she could sense his distress.  He shook his head and said something, to which the dark-haired man shook his head regretfully.  Beside him, the man in red said something in a low voice and Zack took a deep, shaken breath and lowered his head.  Aerith instinctively knew then what had happened.  She was familiar with that sense of loss and grief, herself.

 

_~Someone he cares about returned to the planet.~_

Zack’s companions offered a few more words of consolation to him before looking at one another in silent communication and leaving him be.  As they left, Zack leaned against one of the water pumps and put a hand to his forehead, just over his eyes.  Aerith could see his shoulders tremble suspiciously and her heart went out to him.  There were other people tending the gardens and she looked around at them, wondering if any of them were familiar enough with Zack to offer him the comfort he clearly needed.  The two old women a couple of rows over saw the scene and they were whispering to each other in speculation and looking at the young man with sympathy, but they didn’t approach him.  The middle-aged man near the front of the broccoli section also looked at Zack but he didn’t appear to intend to interact with him, either.

 

Maybe they didn’t know Zack well enough, or maybe his rank made them hesitate to offer comfort.  Even his friends hadn’t seemed comfortable with staying.  Aerith rationalized that perhaps Zack asked them to leave him alone.  Maybe he wanted solitude.  Or, maybe he just didn’t want the other two Soldiers to see him cry.       

 

She didn’t know if he would accept comfort from her.  Even as she closed the distance between them one hesitant step at a time, Aerith wondered if she was being too bold.  They were practically strangers right now, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave him suffering alone.  His was the first kind face she’d seen since her mother died.  He deserved some kindness in return, even if he rejected it. 

 

When she was within touching distance, Aerith reached out and put a hand on his left arm, rubbing gently.  He wiped his eye and looked at her with surprise and for a moment, she feared he’d pull away.  “I’m sorry,” she said simply as she looked up at him sympathetically.

 

He regarded her almost warily for a moment and then his shields lowered and his good eye glistened with a tear.  He blinked and it dripped down his face as he laid his bigger hand over her slender one and squeezed lightly.  The hand was calloused and battle scarred, but gentle.  His throat worked as if he wanted to say something but he couldn’t seem to get the words out, so he merely nodded and gave her a grateful, tremulous smile. 

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

Cloud was given a winter coat for warmth and a pair of pajamas to sleep in.  The woman that provided these clothing articles to him assigned him a bunk, afterwards.  She explained that he could be fitted for more clothing tomorrow, during regular active hours.  She showed him where the men’s public bathrooms were and Cloud was a bit disconcerted to find that the showers were all in one room together, with only curtains separating them.  He shrugged it off, knowing it could be worse and there could have been no privacy at all.  He discovered that water was one thing this fort had in abundance, thanks to the endless supply of snow that could be melted and filtered.  The water heater only ran during the day, however, so showering at night wasn’t recommended.

 

“Try to remember which bunk you’ve chosen,” the woman said to Cloud as the blond finished laying out the bedding he’d been given.  “Here, I’ve got a paper and a pen if you want to write it down.”

 

The cubby was just big enough to fit two people and there was a trunk beneath the sleeping cot for personal storage.  Cloud fished the keys he’d been given out of his pocket and slid the trunk out to open it.  Since he was still too jarred from his experience to sleep, he placed the pajamas he’d been given into the trunk and locked it up before sliding it back under the cot.  There was an oil sconce set into the wall for light, so that the owner could do activities such as reading or writing in the privacy of the cubby if desired.  It wasn’t a bad setup, considering the circumstances.  It was a little tight and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep without the divider open, but it could have been worse.  He’d expected an open bunk area with no privacy at all.

 

Cloud stepped out of the cubby that would serve as his bedroom and pulled the privacy divider shut before looking up at the number painted overhead of it.  “D-74,” he repeated.  “I’ve got it.”

 

“Are you sure?”  She looked dubious.  “Some folks forget within a few hours after they arrive and they end up coming back to the wrong bunk or end up wandering the tunnels because they’re too embarrassed to ask for help.”

 

The thought of getting lost on his way to his own bed made Cloud reconsider.  He had a pretty good memory but he could imagine the embarrassment of having to ask someone which cubby was his.  He nodded and accepted the paper and pen from the woman.

 

“Ma’am, I was separated from a friend of mine when they picked us up in Nibelheim,” Cloud said hesitantly as he finished scrawling the number down.  He folded up the piece of paper and put it in a pocket before returning the pad and pen to her.  “They told me she was taken to Cosmo Canyon and I could get in touch with her tomorrow.  Do you know where the phones are?”

 

“Sure, I can show you now if you like,” she offered understandingly.  “It’s a shame…sometimes families and friends get separated on these big rescue missions.  The good news is they arrange transport each month for people that want to join up with their loved ones, so you’ll have the chance to change locations and be with your friend.”

 

Cloud was immediately torn.  He wanted to be with Tifa but he wanted a chance to join SOLDIER and help with the fight against the WEAPONS, too.  Maybe she’d be willing to come to Modeoheim, instead.  “That’s good news,” he said aloud.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

As it turned out, Cloud had passed right by the public phones on his way into the fortress.  There was a large den for general public use in the center of the underground community and it connected to all other areas.  Though Reeve had shown it to him, he hadn’t mentioned the small alcove in the corridor leading to the bunking area.  There were two satellite phones inside the alcove, sitting inside booths for some privacy.  Cloud’s guide told him that he’d find a list with instructions inside the booth for dialing out to the other two bases.  He almost considered trying to get in touch with Tifa then, but both phones were already in use by other people and he was hungry.  He decided to go to the kitchen and have something to eat before doing anything else. 

 

After having some dinner, he checked the den and when he saw there weren’t many people in there he decided to take advantage and see if any of the bookshelves lining the rock walls had something good to read.  He noticed two things for the first time as he walked quietly into the open area.  The first was the piano sitting against the back wall by the tunnel leading to the cultivation and sleeping areas.  The second was the electric lighting that lined the walls.  Puzzling over the lights, he approached the bookshelves and searched through them until he found a book on mechanics.

 

Cloud found a worn, empty armchair that was somewhat spaced apart from the other furniture and he claimed it, purposely keeping his eyes off other people.  He wasn’t a social person on his best days and even when he wanted someone to talk to, he rarely engaged in conversation first.   His conversation with Sephiroth on the chopper was the most talkative he’d ever been with a complete stranger; partly because he’d needed to find out what had happened and partly because he was so awed to find out who the man was.

 

He searched the table of contents until he found directory for motor vehicles and parts.  As he flipped to the section he was after, he cast a covert look around the den at his neighbors.  There was a young couple sitting in the first row of chairs in front of the little TV set.  By the looks of it, the residents of Modeoheim had salvaged a DVD player and some movies.  An elderly woman sat behind the young couple and a middle-aged man sat with her.  All of them appeared to be absorbed in the movie they were watching.  There were a few other people scattered about the den, either talking softly, reading or playing cards.

 

Cloud’s eyes settled on the person sitting closest to him on the right and he studied him from beneath lowered lashes.  The young man was wearing leather combat pants and boots, a black crew shirt and a long, red leather jacket.  He had shoulder-length, layered auburn hair and he was fixated on the book in his hands, his lips moving silently as he read.  Cloud tilted his head a little and peered at the cover of the book, trying to make out the title.  The man’s fingers were partially in the way but after a moment’s interpretation, Cloud deduced that the title said: “Loveless”.

 

Another man entered the den and Cloud automatically looked directly at him before disciplining himself and lowering his gaze.  This one had black, spiked hair that reached just below his shoulders in the back.  His hairstyle defied gravity almost as well as Cloud’s did and he was dressed in deep blue cargo pants and a black sweater.  He was fair skinned and he wore a patch over his left eye.  His visible eye appeared to be a blue at first but when the light touched it, a hint of violet could be seen.  Cloud noticed that like Sephiroth and the other Soldiers he’d gotten a look at so far, the newcomer’s eye was a more intense, vivid shade than average.

 

~Has to be the Mako enhancements.  I know they all get them…that’s why they’re so strong.~

The black-haired man was good-looking but he had a brooding look on his face.  The expression didn’t suit him well and he didn’t appear to be paying attention to where he was going.  As he passed by, the redhead on Cloud’s right spoke to him without raising his eyes from his book.

 

“What happened to your lady friend?”

 

The black-haired Soldier looked a little startled, as if he hadn’t seen the man in red sitting there and wasn’t prepared for the question.  “Uh, she was tired, so I showed her to her bunk and left her.”  He tensed a little and regarded the other man suspiciously.  “And before you make any snide—“

 

“I’m not,” interrupted the redhead with a shrug.  He finally raised his eyes from his book and Cloud could see that they were an arresting aqua color.  “Not now, at least.  I can be an ass some other time.”

 

The brunet relaxed a little and his eyes swept the room absently.  When his gaze settled on Cloud, the blond quickly looked down at the book in his hands and pretended to be very interested in it.  Truthfully, the text was now so much gibberish to him because he was distracted by what he’d overheard and the one-eyed man was approaching him. 

 

“You’re new here aren’t you?”

 

Cloud pretended not to hear.

 

“Hey you…blond guy.”

 

Cloud grimaced, knowing there were no other blonds nearby.  He couldn’t keep giving the guy the silent treatment without being rude unless he pretended he was deaf.  He acted like he’d been so absorbed in his book that he’d only just heard the other man.  He looked up at him with what he hoped was an innocent expression of confusion.

 

“What?”

 

The black-haired man shared a look with his companion in red before tilting his head and studying Cloud.  “’Vhat?’” He repeated, “Where are you from, man?”

 

Cloud cleared his throat, embarrassed that his accent had slipped out so strongly.  “Nibelheim,” he answered softly.  Damn, he said it too fast.  He could see by the way the other man’s brows knitted that it wasn’t entirely coherent to him.

 

“Nibelheim?”

 

Cloud nodded.

 

“Oh, so you’re one of the new evacuees they picked up today, huh?”  The black-haired Soldier perked up a little and smiled at him in a friendly, easy-going way.  “Cool accent.  So what’s your name?”

 

“Cloud Strife,” answered the blond, returning the smile hesitantly.

 

The Soldier stuck his hand out.  “Good to meet you, Cloud.  I’m Lieutenant Fair…but you can just call me Zack.  The bookwork over there is Lieutenant Rhapsodos, but you can call him Genesis…or Gen-Gen if you want to see him squirm—“

 

Genesis glared up at Zack from behind his book.  “I was trying to be considerate of your loss earlier but if you’re feeling good enough to make jokes, I’ll gladly step into the ring.”

 

His words seemed to remind Zack of whatever loss he’d suffered and the brunet sighed and deflated a little.  “I’m just doing what comes natural to me, Gen.  You know it cheers me up.”

 

Genesis returned his attention to his book.  “That’s fine.  Just remember, while you don’t mind civilians addressing you as common, some of us do.  We’re their protectors, not their friends.”

 

Zack heaved a sigh and rolled his eye at Cloud.  “He’s just showing off,” he mouthed conspiratorially.  When the blond smiled a little wider with amusement, he took the seat next to him.  “So Cloud, do you have family here with you?”

 

“No.”  Cloud thought of Tifa and her dead parents and he sighed.  “My father died when I was a baby and my mother passed away last year.  There’s a girl, though…”

 

“Girlfriend?” Zack guessed with a grin.

 

Cloud shook his head and chuckled softly.  “No, it isn’t like that.  She’s an old friend and I tried to protect her and her parents when WEAPON attacked.  Her parents didn’t make it and General Sephiroth told me they took Tifa to Cosmo Canyon…wherever _that_ is.”

 

“Right,” Zack said with a nod.  “I heard they had to rush everyone onto the choppers when…it started coming back.”  He cleared his throat and frowned, looking away for a moment.  “Don’t worry about your friend, okay?  If the General says she got out safely than I’m sure, she’s all right.”

 

Cloud nodded.  “I’m going to try and call her tomorrow.  She’ll be worried about me, too.”

 

The big Soldier that participated in the rescue mission walked into the den at this point and he stopped before Genesis and looked down at him silently.  The muscular Soldier didn’t say anything to his companion, he merely stood there and waited for…something.  Genesis glanced up at him in a decidedly coy way and smirked.

 

“Is there something you want?” asked the redhead.  There was something about the tone of his voice…some teasing quality that made the question sound more like bating than a sincere inquiry.  

 

Angeal nodded once, wordlessly.  His chiseled features remained impassive but Cloud thought his gaze was awfully intense on the redhead.  Genesis appeared to get whatever hidden message his companion was sending loud and clear.  He closed is book and slipped it inside of his jacket—presumably into an inner pocket.  Angeal was evidently satisfied with his action and the bigger man gave Zack a brief nod before turning and exiting down the tunnel that led to the bunk area. 

 

“If you’ll pardon me, gentlemen,” Genesis said to Zack and Cloud.  There was a hint of smugness in his voice.  “Have a good chat.”  He stood up and followed Angeal, leaving Cloud and Zack alone except for the few other people still lounging in the den.

 

Cloud’s eyes followed the couple curiously and he wondered if the vibes he was getting from them were accurate.  He looked at Zack to find the other man smirking crookedly as if amused.  Deciding it was none of his business, Cloud gathered the nerve to ask Zack a few questions.

 

“Where is the electricity coming from?  We haven’t had it in Nibelheim since the WEAPONS started attacking, because they destroyed power lines across the country.”

 

“Oh, that.”  Zack shrugged.  “Solar power.  During the day, they open these panels set into the side of the mountain and raise the Solar Cells to collect energy.  It was Reeve’s idea.  You’ve met him, right?”

 

Cloud nodded.  He liked Reeve.  “He reminds me a little of my uncle before he died.  So, he’s an inventor?”

 

“He’s an engineer,” Zack explained, “and he comes up with some of the _wildest_ gadgets.  They don’t always work how he wants them to but when they do, they’re amazing.  You might have noticed we’ve got a lot of oil lamps in here even though we’ve got electricity.  Most of the power we collect with the solar cells every day goes to maintaining the hydroponic garden and preserving food.  The lights in the den, the phones and the electric entertainment in here are all powered with the surplus energy.”

 

“I understand.”  Cloud noticed that Zack had a little drawl to his accent, too.  “Where are you from?”

 

“Gongaga.”  Zack smirked as though he’d endured jabs about that before.

 

Cloud tried very hard to school his expression.  “Gongaga,” he repeated.  That was the weirdest name for a town he’d ever heard.  Despite his effort to be polite, some of his doubt must have shown on his face because Zack suddenly laughed.

 

“It’s okay,” chuckled the black-haired Soldier.  “I’m used to getting that look.  Not a lot of people have heard of my hometown, except ShinRa personnel.  It’s a little village out in the sticks, in the middle of a jungle.  Don’t worry; I’m not pulling your leg.  It’s a real place.” 

 

“Sorry,” Cloud apologized bashfully.  “I wasn’t trying to be rude.  I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

Zack shrugged, still smiling in good humor.  “Like I said, not many people have.  You’re in the clear, kid.”

 

Cloud wanted to ask Zack about his eye patch and what Genesis was talking about with the girl and the grieving, but he didn’t want to overstep himself.  He yawned before he could control it and he covered his mouth and mumbled an apology to the other man.

 

Zack gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.  “You should get some sleep, Cloud.  I know you’ve gotta be tired, after the day you’ve had.  Besides, this den is about to be full of kids and they can get pretty loud.”

 

“Kids?” repeated Cloud in confusion.

 

“Yup.  They come in here for bedtime stories and stuff every night before going to sleep.  Uh…some of us put on a little show for them, once in a while.”

 

Cloud was very curious about this “show” Zack was talking about.  He tried to imagine the powerful, one-eyed Soldier entertaining a bunch of kids and to his surprise, the idea didn’t seem so far-fetched.  Zack had already demonstrated that he had somewhat of a boyish streak and he’d been nothing but friendly to Cloud, so far.

 

Cloud nodded and gave him a grateful little smile.  “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep, but I’ll try.”  He got up and replaced the book he’d borrowed on the shelf.  As he left the den, Zack called after him with the suggestion that he try some warm milk.  Cloud smiled again, knowing he had a friend in Zack.

 

On his way to the tunnel leading to the civilian sleeping quarters, he spotted a book on the rocky floor and he bent over to pick it up.  Cloud frowned when he recognized it.  It was Genesis’ “Loveless” book.  He must have dropped it on his way to bed.  Knowing he’d want it back, Cloud went to the corridor leading to the restricted military branch.  The guards stopped him and asked for ID and Cloud held up Genesis’ book for their inspection.

 

“Lieutenant Rhapsodos dropped this in the tunnel,” Cloud explained.  “I just want to return it to him.”

 

Recognizing the book and knowing the Lieutenant’s temper, the guards agreed to let Cloud go in after a brief search of his person for weapons.  “First hall to the right.  He’s in bunk Thirteen,” offered one of them.  “Don’t linger too long.”

 

Cloud thanked them and hurried into the corridor, following the instructions he’d been given.  He entered the spacious barracks and found the bunk, but he heard something inside that made him pause as he started to knock on the privacy screen and call out for Genesis.  Cloud tilted his head and frowned.  He recognized Angeal’s deep voice, murmuring something in a breathy tone.  Genesis’ voice moaned softly and a rhythmic, creaking sound started up.

 

Realizing what the two of them were up to, Cloud’s face immediately heated up and he decided to just hold onto the book for now and give it back to Genesis in the morning.  He made a hasty retreat, keeping his head bowed in the hopes that the guards wouldn’t see how red his face was.  If he’d taken the time to think about it, he could have left the book with one of the guards and relinquished all responsibility for its return to its owner.  He was simply too flustered to use common sense.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

Zack was just about to begin entertaining the children when the domestic coordinator found him and approached anxiously.  He stopped in the process of putting his prop on his shoulder and the children sitting on the floor at his feet turned around to watch the approaching woman curiously.

 

“What’s up, Terry?  You look worried about something.”

 

“Lieutenant Fair, thank goodness,” she said in relief.  “I was hoping I’d find you or one of the other officers before I had to go to the barracks for help.”

 

Zack frowned, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  “What’s wrong?”  All glibness vanished from his voice and his thoughts immediately turned to Aerith.  His fears were confirmed when the woman spoke again.

 

“Something is going on with that new girl you brought in earlier today,” began Terry.  “I would have checked in on her myself but…well…I don’t think she’s alone in her bunk.  I’m afraid someone is in there with her, trying to do something to her.  I heard her crying as I passed by her bunk and it sounded like she was arguing with someone—“

 

Zack didn’t wait to hear the rest.  Clutching his prop in one hand, he charged down the tunnel.  It didn’t happen often, but sexual assault was a risk of gathering so many refugees in one place and his stomach twisted at the thought of someone trying to rape Aerith. 

 

He didn’t have his sword with him but he had a gun holstered on his thigh for emergencies and he reached for it as he sprinted to the civilian bunkers.  He didn’t slow or stop as he ran straight through the room past a couple of whispering civilians, who were looking in the direction of Aerith’s bunker with concern.  He was briefly annoyed that they were just standing around speculating instead of checking in on her, but he reminded himself that most of the people here were simple townsfolk that lacked the skills and courage to fight off an attacker.  He could hear Aerith’s tearful, frightened voice as he approached her bunk and he braced himself for what he might discover when he opened the screen.

 

“I d-don’t understand what you want,” Aerith was saying in a pleading voice, “please…just let me be!”

 

Zack wasted no time.  He yanked the screen open, ready to drag someone out of there and kick his ass three ways from Sunday.  He found Aerith alone in her bunk, curled up against the wall in a fetal position with her head bowed and her hands pressed against her temples.  Confused and surprised, Zack nearly dropped his pistol.  He holstered it quickly when she looked up at him with pain-filled green eyes and he eased himself down beside her on the cot, careful not to move too quickly and startle her.

 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked.

 

“Th-they won’t stop talking,” she said in a tiny, desolate voice.  She was unconsciously rocking back and forth and she bit back a sob and shut her eyes.

 

At a loss, Zack looked around.  “Sweetheart, you and I are the only ones here.  Are your neighbors keeping you up?  Is that what you’re talking about?”  He didn’t hear anything from the residents in the other nearby cubbies, but they were likely keeping quiet to listen in. 

 

Aerith shook her head and pounded a small fist against the wall in frustration.  “N-no…it’s not the people here.  It’s…the dead ones…they won’t stop yelling!”

 

Zack felt a chill race up his spine and he was dismayed.  The girl was hearing voices and that wasn’t a good sign.  It seemed she was more traumatized than he’d first thought.  She looked so small and frightened, his protective instincts surged again and he carefully put an arm around her and drew her into his embrace. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured as he scooted closer to her shivering body.  “Nobody’s going to hurt you, Aerith.  You’re safe.”  He rubbed her slender arm through the thick, cotton gown she wore and awkwardly tugged her blanket into place around her shoulders.  Maybe she’d just had a bad nightmare and she was disoriented after waking up from it.

 

Terry approached and looked down at them with concern.  “Is she okay?”

 

Zack nodded.  “It was just a bad dream.  Terry, could you get her some hot cocoa from the kitchen and maybe another blanket?  She’s freezing.”

 

“Sure,” agreed the woman.  With a sympathetic look at the girl, she left to do as he’d asked. 

 

Zack turned his attention back to the girl in his arms and he set his prop on the mattress and brushed her tears away with his thumb.  She seemed to be calming down a little.  “I don’t know what’s got you so scared, but you remember what I told you, right?  I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

Aerith nodded but the hopeless look she gave him said she wasn’t entirely convinced.  “You c-can’t protect me from this.”

 

“Talk to me,” he urged softly.  “Whatever it is, I want to try.”

 

Aerith stared into his eyes and she began to speak, but then her gaze became unfocused as though she were listening to something only she could hear.  She shook her head.  “Mama says I shouldn’t say any more.”

 

Zack’s dread returned.  “You hear your mother’s voice?”  He asked carefully.

 

Aerith pressed her trembling lips together.  “I…I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Seeing that she was growing more anxious, Zack let the matter drop.  “Okay, you don’t have to talk about it.  Just try to relax, okay?  Terry’s going to bring you a hot drink and an extra blanket.”

 

She nodded and relaxed a bit in his arms with a trembling sigh.  Zack stroked her soft hair and rocked her gently, wishing he could do more for her.  He noticed Aerith looking curiously at his forgotten prop and he felt a little foolish. 

 

“Uh…that’s Crackers,” Zack explained as he picked up the stuffed parrot toy and offered it to her.  “I use him as a prop.  I uh…do pirate impersonations for the kids sometimes.  They seem to get a kick out of it.”

 

Aerith took the plushy bird and blinked at Zack.  He was treated to another of her sweet smiles and his heart skipped a beat.  “You put on shows for children?  Don’t you…have more important things to do?”

 

He was blushing.  Zack grimaced and shrugged.  “Most of the time, yeah.  I don’t do it every night but when I have the spare time I like to make the rugrats laugh a little.  Kids should be kids, you know?  They’ve only got so much time to enjoy childhood before they wake up one day and have to worry about the future, like the rest of us.”

 

Aerith was looking at him with soft eyes.  “You’re a very kind man,” she complimented.  “You like children, don’t you?”

 

He smiled faintly and nodded.  “Yeah…but I relate to them.  I’m kind of a big kid myself.”  He chuckled at his own expense and sighed.  “I’m kind of hoping to have some of my own some day but now…I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

 

“Why not?”

 

Zack gazed at her, admiring her pretty features for a moment before answering.  “Well, things aren’t exactly ideal for settling down and raising a family.  First I’ve got to get a wife and then I’ve got to stay alive long enough to father a kid.  Even if I do that, I can’t guarantee my family’s safety.  It’s just…the world isn’t safe now and…and…”  He was getting flustered.  The attentive way she listened to him and her shapely, parted lips were distracting him.

 

“Was the world ever really safe?” Aerith pressed.

 

He didn’t know how to answer that.  At least now she’d calmed down and she didn’t seem to be hearing the voices any more.  “I…I guess not,” he finally admitted.

 

“I think,” Aerith said hesitantly, “that if anybody could keep their children safe, you can.”  She blushed charmingly as she said it.  Now they were both flustered.

 

Zack continued stroking her hair and he smiled at her.  “That’s sweet of you to say, Aerith.”

 

~I’m going to kiss her.  No, I’m not.  I can’t do that…I hardly know her!  Just because she thinks I’m nice doesn’t mean she wants me making a pass at her and she’s already been through enough.~

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Terry returned with an extra blanket folded under one arm and a cup of steaming cocoa in her free hand.  He reached out and took the mug from her and thanked her as she set the blanket on the mattress beside him.  Seeing that he had everything under control, she left the two of them alone.  Zack handed the mug to Aerith and encouraged her to drink while he reached out and slid the screen closed for privacy.  Her hands were trembling as she lifted the mug to her lips and Zack waited, ready to help her if she started to spill. 

 

She still held the parrot plushy in one hand while drinking with the other and Zack smiled.  “Tell you what,” he offered, “why don’t you hang onto Crackers?”

 

Aerith lowered the mug and bit her lip.  “But, he’s yours—“

 

“I want you to have him,” Zack insisted with a wink.  “He’ll keep you company at night.  The only condition is that you let me borrow him once in a while for my act.”

 

She smiled hesitantly at him.  “You’re sure?”

 

“Absolutely,” he assured her.

 

He waited for her to finish drinking her cocoa and then he took the mug away and tucked her in, covering her with the extra blanket.  “Think you can sleep now, Aerith?”

 

She nodded and hugged the gift he’d given her to her chest.  “I feel a lot better now.  Thank you, Zack.  I’m sorry to be so much trouble.”

 

Zack rolled his eye.  “You’re not any trouble, honey.  Just try to get some sleep.  If you need anything, you just ask them to get me and I’ll come running, okay?”

 

Aerith bit her lip and nodded.  She closed her eyes and Zack smiled at her before closing her screen.  He bade goodnight to Terry and left the civilian bunkers.  When he was in the corridor out of Terry’s sight, he rested his back against the rocky wall and tilted his head back, shutting his eye. 

 

“Man, I’m in trouble.”

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 3

~**********************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

Wutai was still whole.  It had come as a surprise to everyone in the small party as they touched down outside the abandoned village.  The paths were overgrown and lotus blossoms grew wild amongst the weeds, but not a single structure was damaged.  Tseng watched over Yuffie as she knelt before her father’s shrine and pulled weeds away from the base of it, while speaking softly to Godo’s spirit.

 

“Well, you got your way, Old Goat,” she was saying with sad fondness.  “I did what you wanted and married the stick-in-the-mud.  I’m sure you’re laughing it up right now and enjoying how miserable I am.”

 

Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling another headache coming on.  Godo had arranged the marriage between he and Yuffie, choosing Tseng for the purity of his bloodlines, despite his career choice as a Turk.  Tseng was still loyal enough to his people to comply with Godo’s wishes, but Yuffie fought against it tooth and nail until the day her father’s heart gave out on him…one week before the evacuation took place.  The Wutaian people and culture would survive, even if their homeland didn’t.  Whether Tseng would survive being married to Yuffie was still up for debate.

 

They hadn’t even consummated their marital bond yet…Tseng wasn’t sure that he even wanted to.  As pretty as the ninja girl was, he wasn’t sure he could survive coupling with her.  If her shouting didn’t burst his eardrums, he knee might crush his balls.  The one time he’d attempted to initiate intimacy with her, he ended up with sore groin for days.  She swore she didn’t mean to knee him but he suspected differently.  Yuffie conceded to her father’s last wish for her out of guilt but so far, it was a marriage in name only.  The creation of heirs was unlikely to ever happen before the two of them killed each other.

 

 “Yuffie, we can’t stay for long,” Tseng reminded as gently as he could manage.  “Wutai is too open and if any WEAPONS come within range and have reason to suspect there’s human life here…”  He let the sentence finish itself.  So far, it looked like their city had been left alone, but that was because it was uninhabited.  The WEAPONS generally left towns alone if they saw no evidence of habitation.  Their goal was to destroy humans and the buildings just happened to be in the way.

 

Yuffie ignored him.  She remained kneeling and she stared at her father’s shrine.  “Should have let me cremate you,” she complained.  “Do you have any _idea_ what a pain in the ass it is for me to come and see you, Old Goat?”

 

Tseng compressed his lips with irritation.  He’d sworn to Godo that he’d look after Yuffie, even if it meant being “sexist” and asserting himself as her husband.  Not that it would do him any good to throw Wutai cultural expectations of a wife in her face…she’d just laugh at him and remind him they were no longer living in Wutai. 

 

“Yuffie, I must insist,” Tseng persisted as courteously as he could.  “You’ve paid your respects and your father wouldn’t want you to remain here, in danger.”

 

“In a minute,” she said stubbornly, not even looking over her slender shoulder.  Her hair had grown out and it fell below her shoulders, now.  She had it tied back into a ponytail and loose strands kept falling in her eyes.  She brushed the rebellious locks aside with a huff of frustration and complained to her father about the royal advisors that had pressured her into growing it out.

 

One of Tseng’s underlings approached him and murmured softly to him.  “Sir, we’ve gotten word from Reno in Cosmo Canyon.  They suffered losses in a rescue attempt.  Cissnei and Hollander were amongst them.”

 

Tseng frowned severely and lifted his shades.  “Tell the pilot to start the chopper.  We’re leaving.” 

 

The other man nodded and started off, while Tseng approached his bride and tried once more.  “There have been casualties,” he said firmly.  “It’s time to return to base and pay respects to our other fallen comrades, Yuffie.” 

 

She twisted on her feet and looked up at him with furrowed brows.  “Who did we lose?”

 

“Cissnei, Hollander and whomever was with them at the time,” answered Tseng in a level voice.  He offered his hand to her, saying no more.

 

Yuffie’s big brown eyes welled up and she sniffed and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.  Relieved that she was cooperating now, Tseng escorted his wife down the paths leading out of the village.  The gigantic Da-Chao statues in the distance seemed to watch the small party with sad, empty eyes as they made their way out of the village that some of them used to call home.

 

“I liked Cissnei,” Yuffie protested quietly as they passed through the archway entrance.  “Hollander might have had it coming, but why _her_?”

 

“I wish I had an answer for you,” Tseng responded grimly.  Cissnei would be greatly missed by many.  Her warm, compassionate nature was unusual for a Turk but it never had a negative impact on her ability to do her job.  She was a good Turk and an even better person.

 

The waiting helicopter was in sight when Tseng caught sight of something on the ocean’s horizon while admiring the sunset.  There was something dark, bulbous and huge rising out of the water.  He hoped it was just a large whale but he doubted it.  He began to usher Yuffie along faster, breaking into a jog with her.  His sudden urgency alerted her that something was wrong and she abruptly halted.

 

“What’s the rush?”

 

Tseng looked out over the water again, where the orange-yellow skyline met the ocean’s horizon.  “We’re out of time,” he answered. 

 

Yuffie turned and followed his gaze just as a mass of gargantuan tentacles broke the surface of the water.  It definitely wasn’t a natural sea creature.  A body appeared next and they could see that the creature was humanoid from the waist up, save for the fact that it had four arms instead of two.  The WEAPON was some sort of hybrid between human and octopus in form and it had no facial features whatsoever, except for the large amber eyes that scanned the beach.

 

Yuffie stared at the creature as it began to swim toward Wutai and her expression was strangely calm and determined.  She ignored Tseng’s urgings and studied the onyx colored monstrosity.

 

“I…hate…you,” Yuffie said slowly to the creature. 

 

“It can’t hear you,” Tseng reminded urgently, “and I doubt it would understand even if it could.  Come, Yuffie…we must leave before it closes in and spots us.”

 

The young woman didn’t move.  Her small hands clenched into fists at her sides and she continued to glare at the distant menace.  “I HATE you,” she said again, louder this time.  She seemed to snap after that and she bent over and picked up a nearby rock, chucking it toward the ocean and screaming.  “HATE YOU!  HATE YOU!”

 

“Yuffie!”  Tseng hollered, trying to get through to her without laying hands on her.  He’d learned long ago to respect her combat skills and though she was small and dressed in traditional Wutai robes, he knew she could put the hurt to him and restraining her would be nearly impossible, despite his greater strength. 

 

Yuffie reached down and removed the large, deadly Shuriken secured to the belt around her waist.  She braced herself and snarled at the WEAPON.  “Come _on_ you ugly squid!  I’ll show you what a ninja can do!”  She waved the pointed weapon aggressively and bent down to pick up another rock with her free hand.  She began lobbing loose stones wildly into the distance and screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“Sir, we have to leave!” Shouted one of the lower rank Turks nervously.

 

Tseng agreed.  Fortunately, his volatile wife was now hysterical and with any luck, she wouldn’t have the wits to coordinate an attack on him.  Taking a deep breath, the Turk Director lunged at Yuffie from behind and caught her around the waist.  She shrieked at him, not truly seeing him at all as she struggled against his hold on her.  In her surprise, she dropped her Shuriken and one of the other Turks hastily retrieved it from the ground.  Tseng threw her slight weight over his shoulder and winced stoically as her fists beat against his back.  He carried her quickly to the chopper and shouted for the pilot to take off as soon as he was inside with her.

 

 All of Yuffie’s strength bled out of her as Tseng seated himself and adjusted his hold on her so that she was in his lap.  She was crying raggedly into his long, raven hair and pulling at his blazer with blind frustration.  “I hate them,” she sobbed, “I hate them.”

 

Tseng appreciated her feelings but he could think of nothing to say in response.  One of his men helped him secure himself into a seatbelt and when he gave the weeping ninja a questioning look, Tseng shook his head.  Maybe Yuffie despised him but he had a feeling that if anyone tried to remove her from his lap, she’d kick their head off or claw their eyes out.  He could hold her until there was an immediate need to strap her into a seat. 

 

The hatch slammed shut as the last man entered the cabin and the chopper began to life off.  Tseng looked out the window with the other passengers and watched as Wutai and the approaching creature dwindled in size.  The WEAPON reached land and Tseng tensed, absently stroking Yuffie’s hair as he waited to see if the creature would attack the village.

 

“Is it attacking?” Yuffie asked in a small voice.  Her breath tickled his ear and he found it…distracting.

 

Tseng’s tension began to fade as he watched the WEAPON examine the village curiously for a few moments before losing interest and heading back out to sea.  “No, it’s leaving now.  I suspect it’s just out scouting for prey.”

 

_~Which would have been us, if you’d have kept us there any longer.  Insufferable little brat.~_

She was _his_ insufferable little brat, though.  Tseng was utterly stunned by the unexpected rush of relief he felt, simply because Yuffie was safe.  Dislike it though he might, she had grown on him.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

_Cosmo Canyon, early the next morning:_

 

Tifa woke up stiff and sore. They’d healed the worst of her injuries with a Cure materia but she declined further care for her bruises, thinking it would be a waste of magic.  She’d gone through her orientation the night before after regaining consciousness and much like Cloud, she’d been assigned a private bunk, a chest for her belongings and some new clothing.  Unbeknownst to her, the personal sleeping niches in Cosmo Canyon were a little roomier than the ones in Modeoheim. 

 

She hadn’t slept well despite the assurances that her friend was safe, somewhere far to the north.  Her village was destroyed and her parents were dead, along with most of her friends.  She’d spent most of the night crying softly into her pillow and she could hear other survivors weeping in the dark, as well.  What little sleep she’d gotten was plagued with nightmares and she finally gave up just before sunrise and decided to get more familiar with her new “home” and the people in it.

 

She was a little consoled to discover that the town baker, his wife and their children were amongst the survivors from Nibelheim.  Other townsfolk that she knew casually were there as well.  Some had been separated from their loved ones during the evacuation and others, like her, had lost family in the attack.  It was hard, but she got out of bed with her mind made up to move on as best she could.  The clothes she’d been wearing when they got her were being washed but thankfully, they had provided her with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into.  The only problem was, there weren’t any bras available in her size.  The tailor took her measurements but she said it would be a couple of days to make a few bras for her.

 

“You’re blessed, girl,” the older woman had said with a light-hearted smile.

 

“More like cursed,” Tifa had grumbled in response. 

 

No matter…she hadn’t relinquished her old bra to be washed and though she hated to wear dirty undergarments, she wasn’t about to go without support in this strange place…not after some of the looks she’d seen men give her.  She made sure that her curtain was closed all the way before changing into her new clothes and she replaced her nightgown in the chest against the wall before pulling the curtains aside and stepping out.  Not many people were awake yet.  There were a couple of children on the other side of the room, yawning and stretching while their parents organized their bunks. 

 

Tifa supposed the first order of business after breakfast was making up her mind on what volunteer work she wanted to do.  She wasn’t bad with a needle but she was no tailor.  She didn’t know enough about farming to be much use with the livestock and she doubted her martial arts skills would be of any use against WEAPON attacks.  She had no carpentry skills and she sucked at taking care of plants.  That left her with just cooking and cleaning to offer.  She groaned, wishing unreasonably that they had a bar she could tend.  They had alcohol supplies that were regulated but no formal tavern.

 

There was no help for it and she wasn’t about to sit back and do nothing when the rest of the community pitched in.  She went to the cafeteria and found that one of the cooks was already up and getting ready to make some breakfast.  She offered her assistance and the man gladly accepted.  Evidently, not many people were willing to get up early enough to make breakfast for large groups of people and he often got stuck doing it alone.

 

After helping cook and serve breakfast, Tifa sat down to eat as well and she was partway through her meal of scrambled chocobo eggs on toast when someone sat down across from her.  She raised her eyes from her plate and looked up to see a man with vivid red, spiked hair, blue-green eyes and fair skin watching her with his elbows propped casually on the table.  His hair was quite long in the back and it was tied to the nape of his neck in a ponytail.  He had peculiar red markings slashing over each cheekbone, resembling horizontal crescents or claw marks.  A pair of shades rested on his forehead, though why he needed them in an underground shelter was beyond her.  She thought he was damned good-looking but there was something about the sly way he was watching her that troubled her.

 

“Er…good morning.”  Tifa kept her tone polite, though the intimate way he was leaning forward on his elbows made her want to scoot her chair back.  “I’m not at your table, am I?”

 

He shook his head and winked at her.

 

“O..kay.”  Tifa said, half beneath her breath.  What was this guy’s problem?  She cleared her throat and cut the last bit of toast in half.  “Can I help you?”

 

He shrugged.  “If ya really want to, yo.  Lost a friend of mine last night and I figured a pretty face might cheer me up a little.” 

 

His eyes roved over her boldly and it made her feel naked and exposed.  Her face heated and she struggled to keep her discomfort from being obvious.  “I’m sorry about your friend,” she told him in a level voice.  “Um…thanks?”  The last was said in response to his comment about a pretty face. 

 

She could smell it now…there was alcohol on his breath—whiskey, to be exact.  His eyes were red-rimmed and he had a faint growth of auburn stubble on his jaw.  She took in little details about his appearance, such as the rumpled white shirt, the tea colored stain on the collar and the bloodshot eyes.  He probably hadn’t slept at all for twenty-four hours or more.  She supposed he was drunk but his eyes didn’t waver the way intoxicated eyes typically did.

 

“So, you’re name’s Tifa, right?”

 

She blinked at him.  “How did you know?”

 

“I was there when we rescued you,” he answered.  “Heard the blond guy call you by name.  What’s your last name, Toots?”

 

“Lockheart,” she answered.  “I really don’t know you well enough for you to call me—“

 

“What’d ya do for a living, before the shit hit the fan?”

 

Off-balance from the bombardment of abrupt questions, she answered without thinking.  “I was a barmaid.”

 

His lips curved into a slow, satisfied grin.  “Barmaid, huh?  Did ya do any…special dances?”

 

She regarded him warily, leaning away from him.  “What sort of ‘special dances’ do you mean, exactly?”

 

His tourmaline gaze slid over her slowly again, resting on her breasts for a moment before coming back to her eyes.  “You know…sexy dances.  I’ll bet you could rake in a lot of cash—“

 

Tifa stood up abruptly, not bothering to hide her outrage.  “ _No_!  What kind of…do you just make assumptions like that about people you don’t even know?”

 

He shrugged.  “I’m just honest, is all.  I tell people what I think and I think you’ve got the body to pull in some extra cash.  Don’t get pissed, yo.”

 

“Well, it’s too late,” she snapped.  “I _am_ pissed.  I don’t even know who you are and you’re—“

 

“Name’s Reno,” he interrupted, standing up and reaching a hand across the table in offering.  “Reno of the Turks.”  When Tifa didn’t take his offered hand, he grabbed hers and shook it anyway. 

 

“We’re gonna give our coworker her final send off pretty soon,” he explained as he released her hand and checked his wristwatch.  “You ought to come outside and get a little sunshine.  It’s good for ya.”

 

She was again confused.  He wanted her to go outside and watch them…do what, exactly?  “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “The friend of mine that died while we were evacuating your town,” he explained, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice.  “Us Turks are gonna give her a twenty gun salute…pay our respects the only way we can since we ain’t got a body to bury or cremate.”

 

“And you want me to be there because it’s my fault,” she guessed as she was flooded with guilt.  No wonder he was being so creepy.  He blamed her and the other townsfolk.

 

Reno frowned at her.  “What, am I speaking another language or something?  I just figured ya might want to get a little fresh air.  Some people are afraid to go outside unless they know someone’s out there to protect them, yo.”

 

“I can protect myself,” she said with confidence, “but I appreciate the offer.  I’ll think about it.”

 

He moved around the table and she took an unconscious step back as he leaned in close to her.  “You do that,” he murmured in a low, suggestive purr.  He smiled at her, winked and sauntered away.

 

Tifa stared after the redhead, feeling like she was stuck in some kind of strange dream.  How could anyone make going outside sound…dirty?  Yet Reno managed to turn a simple thing like fresh air into something sexual.  She couldn’t help but think he was purposely screwing with her.  Informing her that he was going to be paying respects to a comrade that died while evacuating her town and then inviting her outside for some “fresh air and sunshine”?

_~He also smells like the bottom of a whiskey bottle,~_ she reminded herself.  _~He’s probably drunk and he’s grieving.  That combination can’t be good for rational thought.~_

Pity began to replace her discomfort and indignation.  She didn’t know Reno but she knew human beings and he was probably just hurting, unable to cope with his feelings.  With a sigh, Tifa forced herself to sit down and finish the last few bites of her meal.  Wasting food was out of the question these days, even if she’d lost her appetite.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

The village above ground was in ruins.  Half the Cliffside was blasted open and Tifa peered up at it.  She could vaguely make out evidence of previous habitation inside the gaping hole.  The few buildings that were on the ground surrounding the plateau were little more than rubble and broken bits of wood.  Tifa jumped a little when gunshot rang out and echoed off the cliffs.  Cursing herself for being so skittish, she looked to the center of the ruined town where Reno and several of his fellow Turks stood around the remains of a bonfire. 

 

Some of the participants didn’t appear to be Turks at all.  There was a young woman around Tifa’s age with Wutaian features.  She wore a garment of traditional make and she looked uncomfortable in it.  Standing beside her was a somber man in a Turk uniform with long, straight black hair.  A blond man wearing an expensive looking white and black suit stood opposite of the couple with a curvaceous blond woman at his side.  Her dress seemed somewhat inappropriate for the occasion and surroundings.  It was scarlet in color with a low-dipping neckline and a slit up the left side of the skirt that went all the way up to the thigh.  She looked like she belonged at a cocktail party.

 

A tall, powerfully built bald Turk with light brown skin stood next to Reno, wearing a stylish pair of shades.  Next to him stood a blond Turk woman with shoulder-length hair, who looked quite small in comparison.  She was weeping softly but holding her ground as the man in the white suit said a few words.  The Turks raised their pistols and fired into the air again.  The blond girl staggered and the bald man put an arm around her supportively.  Another female Turk on the blond’s other side gave her a handkerchief and said something to her.

 

Tifa’s eyes stung as the blond woman’s obvious grief touched her and reminded her of her own losses.  She sank down on a broken stairwell and put her face in her hands as the tears came despite her efforts to hold them back.  Her hair fell forward and she combed it back with shaking fingers and tried to regain control of her emotions.

 

“Are you all right, Miss?”

 

Tifa wiped her eyes hastily and lifted her head, prepared to speak to the man who’d asked the question.  Instead of a man, she found a large beast sitting before her.  It looked like a cross between a lion and a canine, with orange fur, beads woven into its mane and a flame tipping its tail.  Tifa tensed in alarm, wondering what she should do.  So far, the beast didn’t look aggressive.  It regarded her with orange eyes that seemed far too intelligent for a common animal…but this creature was anything but common.  She’d never seen anything like it before and she spared a glance around to see if anyone was nearby to help.

 

“Miss…can I do anything for you?”

 

Tifa’s jaw dropped and she stared at the lion creature.  She’d _seen_ his lips move as the gentle, cultured voice spoke.  “You…you just…spoke to me, didn’t you?”

 

The lion nodded gravely.  “Indeed.  You appear to be distressed.  Can I fetch something for you, perhaps?”

 

Tifa choked on a hysterical giggle.  The talking canine/feline hybrid had just asked if he could fetch something for her.  The irony was unreasonably funny and she realized how rude she was being when he tilted his head, making the beads in his mane clink together.  “I’m sorry,” she said, sniffing.  “I’ve never seen a…a…”  At a loss to put a name to his species, she stammered.

 

“Just call me Nanaki,” he said.  She could swear he was _smiling_ at her.  “It’s less complicated, that way.  Few humans know of my tribe.”

 

“Of course,” she sighed, relieved that he wasn’t offended.  “Are there many of you?”

 

He shook his great head.  “I’m the last.”

 

Tifa felt horrible, all over again.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Think nothing of it.  You appear to have suffered your own losses, if I may be so bold to assume.”

 

Tifa nodded.  “Yes.  Most of my friends, my family and my hometown are gone.  I have one good friend left, but he’s in another fort somewhere up north.”

 

“Ahh, Modeoheim.”  Nanaki nodded.  “I’ve heard.  Try not to worry.  If you like, you could join your friend there when we conduct monthly transport.  We try our best to reunite families who get separated by circumstance or during combined effort evacuations, you see.”

 

Tifa was comforted by the news.  She was about to thank Nanaki and ask more questions about his tribe, but the megaphone speakers set into the side of the cliff buzzed to life and a woman’s voice spoke over it. 

 

“Tifa Lockheart…paging citizen Tifa Lockheart.  Please go to the communications area to receive a phone call.”

 

Tifa’s first reaction was confusion, but then she realized who was probably calling her and she gasped and got up.  “I’m sorry Nanaki,” she said in a rush, “but I’ve got to go.”

 

Evidently, he figured out that she was the one being paged.  He inclined his head gracefully and smiled at her.  “Certainly.  Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lockheart.”

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

“Tifa speaking.”

 

There was a faint crackle before the voice on the other end answered her.  “Tifa?  Can you hear me?”

 

“Cloud, thank…”  She almost said “Gaia” but she changed her mind.  “…goodness.  Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I had a few bumps and bruises but they took care of it.  How are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” she answered.  “There are a few other survivors from Nibelheim here with me and you won’t believe who I just met.”  She went on to describe Nanaki to him.

 

“Um…are you sure someone didn’t spike your orange juice this morning?”  Cloud sounded concerned.

 

“Nobody spiked my drink,” she sighed.  “If I had a way to take a picture of him and send it to you, I would.  Do you think I’d make this up?”

 

He paused for a moment before answering.  “No, I guess not.  It wouldn’t be like you at all.  I believe you, Tifa.  So, how are they treating you there?”

 

“Pretty good,” she answered.  She thought about Reno and she grimaced.  “I can’t really complain.”

 

“You sound odd.”  They’d known one another too long for Cloud to miss the undertone of discomfort in her voice.  “Is someone bothering you?”  His voice took on a protective edge that Tifa was familiar with.  She thought if he were able to do so, Cloud would travel all the way to Cosmo Canyon and kick the ass of anyone he thought was treating her badly. 

 

“No, it’s fine,” she said hastily.  “You know I can take care of myself anyway…at least when it comes to other people.”

 

“So someone _is_ bothering you.”  He didn’t sound pleased.

 

“No,” Tifa lied, “nobody’s bothering me.  Everyone’s been very helpful.  So tell me, how are things in Modeoheim?  What villagers ended up there with you?”

 

Cloud told her that the butcher and his family were there, along with a few other families and some people who had lost loved ones in the attack.  He told her about Zack and the other Soldiers and she smiled, glad that he’d made at least one new friend.  Then he told her about Sephiroth and her eyebrows raised.

 

“You’ve actually met your hero?  Cloud, that must have been so thrilling for you!  What is he like?”

 

“Um…he’s…kind of indescribable,” answered Cloud slowly.  “I’ve never met anyone like him before and I’m not just saying that because I admire him, either.”

 

Tifa smirked.  She was beginning to suspect that her friend’s previous hero worship was rapidly becoming a case of puppy love.  It wasn’t common for Cloud to get crushes but the one time she’d witnessed it before, he’d acted much like he was acting now while talking about Sephiroth.

 

“Did you get to tell him you wanted to be in SOLDIER?” She persisted.

 

“Yeah, we talked about that a little.  I don’t know if they’re recruiting and he wouldn’t say much about it when I asked, but I’d like a chance to try if they are.”

 

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t be, in a situation like this.”  Tifa guessed there might be a lack of suitable recruits.  SOLDIER wasn’t a military branch for the average man, after all.  She didn’t even know if Cloud had what it took to qualify, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

 

They chatted for another five minutes and Tifa was shocked when he told her that the Soldiers at Modeoheim actually went out _hunting_ for WEAPONS.  She let Cloud know in no uncertain terms that she thought they were crazy and he chuckled and informed her that they’d already taken down three of them.

 

“And that’s not all,” Cloud told her.  “Zack told me that the Turks took down a couple of WEAPONS, too.  I’m not sure how they did it without enhanced fighters but they pulled it off.”

 

“Then they’re just as crazy as the Soldiers,” Tifa stated.

 

“Well, someone has to do _something_ ,” Cloud argued.  “We can’t just sit around waiting to be picked off.”

 

Knowing she couldn’t win this argument with him, she sighed.  “I just don’t want to lose you too.  Please, take care of yourself Cloud.”

 

“I will,” he promised.  “Take care of yourself too, Tifa.”

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

After they finished honoring Cissnei’s memory, the group dispersed and Adela took Elena back underground to get her a tranquilizer and put her to bed.  Everyone else began to leave, until Reno and Rude were the only ones sitting by the old bonfire pit.  The redhead sighed and leaned back on his hands, peering up at the blue sky through his shades. 

 

“Ain’t this a bitch,” Reno muttered.

 

Rude nodded, sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees.  Reno turned his head to look at the bigger man and he noticed the carefully neutral expression on his face.  To the eye that didn’t know any better, Rude was hardly affected by their loss.  Reno knew better, though.  Rude didn’t express his emotions outwardly but Reno guessed he’d be making use of the gym soon, to take out his frustration.  Maybe a change of subject was in order.

 

“So, that new girl Tifa…she’s hot, isn’t she?”

 

Rude grunted and shrugged. 

 

“You don’t think she’s hot?” pressed the redhead.

 

“She’s hot,” Rude agreed.  “But you had your eye on her first.”

 

Reno grinned.  Rude never bothered paying much attention to women who were already in a relationship or women he knew Reno was attracted to.  They had a mutual pact never to get in each other’s way or compete over women.  “She’s got a sexy little accent,” Reno went on.  “Like the way she says ‘hello’.  It sounds like ‘hallo’.”

 

Rude nodded in agreement.  “Exotic,” he said.  He glanced toward the caves leading into the plateau and down into the underground and he nodded meaningfully.  Reno followed his gaze and spotted Tifa coming back out again. 

 

“Speaking of Tits…I mean Tifa,” Reno corrected himself with a chuckle.

 

“If you like this girl, think of a better nickname than ‘Tits’,” Rude advised in a murmur.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  Reno studied the girl and admired the way the late morning light shone on her long, silken hair.  “The ladies don’t like it much when you name ‘em after body parts, yo.  So, what do ya think I should call her?”

 

“How about calling her by her name?”  Rude suggested bluntly.

 

“That’s kind of boring.”  Reno watched the girl pick a wild flower growing in the rubble.  Her hair really was silky looking.  The breeze stirred it and the sunlight reflected off the thick mass beautifully.  “I’ve got it,” he said, snapping his fingers.  “Silk.  Her nickname’s Silk.”

 

Rude snorted.

 

“Yo, what’s wrong with that?”  Reno frowned.

 

“Cheesy.”

 

“Ya want me to call her ‘Cheesy’?”  Reno reached for the flask in his blazer and began to unscrew it.  “Talk about a bad nickname…she’d probably like ‘Tits’ better.”

 

Rude grabbed the flask from Reno’s hand before the redhead could finish unscrewing it.  “You’re drunk,” he stated.  “Too drunk.  It’s making you slow-witted.  Go have a shower and sleep it off, partner.”

 

“I don’t need you babysitting me,” Reno grumbled, reaching for the precious item without his usual dexterity.  “Come on, Baldy…give it back!”

 

“You’ve had enough, man.”  Rude held the flask over his head and leaned away from the other Turk as Reno pawed at it like a kitten swatting at a shiny bauble.

 

Reno saw Tifa watching with a faintly amused, puzzled expression on her lovely face and he groaned.  “Rude, you’re making us both look like jackasses!”

 

“Then stop trying to—“ 

 

Rude’s counter-argument was drowned out by the sound of sirens going off.  The two men stopped wrestling for the flask and they froze.  Tifa likewise stood still, looking around with confusion.

 

“Attention all residents,” Rufus Shinra’s voice announced over the loudspeakers, “A WEAPON has been spotted heading this way from the west.  Stay inside the secured compound.  Those who are outside must return underground immediately.  This is not a drill.”

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

Cloud got started as soon as he got off the phone with Tifa.  He went to the restricted section and asked to see someone in charge of defense.  The guards asked him what it was about and he informed them that he wanted to offer his services in the military.  He wasn’t particularly surprised when they ushered him right in and directed him to Lazard’s office in the back.  Tifa was right; they were hurting for fighters and even if he couldn’t join SOLDIER right away, he could probably get a lesser position with infantry.  He was stopped outside of Lazard’s office and patted down before being announced to the Director and allowed in.

 

Cloud stepped into the room and the screen was closed behind him.  A man with shoulder-length blond hair looked up at him from behind a pair of oval-shaped glasses.  He sat at a weathered desk and he set aside a small pile of documents he’d been reading.  He stood up and offered his hand to the young man and Cloud stepped forward and reached over the desk to shake it.

 

“I’m Director Lazard,” offered the other blond.  “If they haven’t told you already, I’m responsible for organizing our military forces and approving new recruits.”

 

Cloud nodded, having already asked around and learned as much.  “Cloud Strife,” he greeted.  “I want to help.” 

 

Lazard’s mouth quirked.  “You’re direct and to the point.  I think I like that.  Have a seat, Mr. Strife.”

 

Cloud sat down and Lazard followed suit.  The Director began to ask questions, writing down the answers on a clipboard as Cloud answered them.  “What fighting skills do you possess?”

 

“Rifles, hand-to-hand and swords.”  Cloud wanted to say something about how he’d gained these skills but he sensed he should keep his answers brief and basic.  By the way Lazard nodded in satisfaction, he’d made the right call.

 

“Do you have any previous military experience?”

 

“Nothing formal, Sir.  I took a basic training course when I was a teenager, back when ShinRa sent recruitment officers to town.”  Again, Cloud remembered to provide only the necessary information.

 

“Any experience with satellite relay, rocket launchers, detonation devices or cannons?”

 

“Some with cannons,” answered Cloud.  “And I’ve fired mock bazookas before.”

 

“Good, good.”  Lazard nodded again and wrote it down.  He adjusted his glasses and regarded Cloud with thoughtful, blue-gray eyes.  “What about other skills?  Do you have any that you think could be useful on the field?”

 

“Auto mechanics,” replied Cloud immediately.  He assumed such skills would be useful if transport equipment broke down and his confidence increased when Lazard’s eyebrows went up briefly.

 

“Finally,” the Director said, “someone besides Reeve.”  He finished writing and signed his name.  “Well Mr. Strife, I think we can prime you for recruitment.  You’ll have to prove some of these skills first, but your confidence and discipline indicate you won’t have any trouble with that.”  He called out to the men guarding the door and one of them poked their head in.  “Page Lieutenant Fair.  He’s to analyze a potential new recruit’s skills and report back to me.”

 

Cloud was a little surprised to find out that Zack would be the one testing him, but it was also a bit of a relief.  He knew the Lieutenant would be reasonable with him when evaluating his skills and he relaxed a little. 

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

“Oh, man…this blows.” 

 

Sephiroth looked sidelong at his companion as Zack ended the call on his satellite phone.  “Care to tell me what precisely ‘blows’, Zackary?”

 

Zack sighed and gave Sephiroth a look of dread.  “I’ve gotta evaluate Cloud Strife to see if he’s got the stuff to join our military.”

 

“And that’s a problem?”  Sephiroth arched an elegant brow inquisitively. 

 

“It is if he doesn’t have what it takes to make the cut,” Zack answered gloomily.  “I like the guy.  I don’t want to be the asshole that shatters his dream.”

 

Sephiroth could relate.  Though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he wouldn’t be particularly eager to tell the blond that he failed to make recruitment requirements, either.  Strife was…endearing.  He wasn’t an outgoing person but he possessed a strength of will and determination that was admirable and he clearly wanted to do his part to ensure the survival of humankind. 

 

“Hey Seph, would you do me a favor?”

 

Sephiroth groaned inwardly.  _~Here it comes.~_

“Zackary, I’m not going to take your place evaluating Mr. Strife.  You were chosen to handle basic training and recruitment because you’re _good_ at it and you bring out the best effort in people.  Asking me to take on this duty would only ensure Strife’s failure.”

 

“Whoa, slow down there, Speedy,” Zack chuckled.  “I’m not asking you to take my place.  All I’m asking you to do is watch.”

 

Sephiroth stared at him.  “You want me to watch.”

 

Zack nodded.  “Yup.  I’ll do my job and run him through some tests but like I said, I like the guy and I don’t know if I can be impartial enough to make a solid judgment call.  I was thinking if you’re there to watch, I can tell you what I think afterwards and you can tell me if you think I’m making the right call.”

 

Sephiroth hesitated.  As curious as he was to see what the exotic blond could do with a…sword…he wasn’t so certain he could be impartial either.  Strife had an interesting affect on him.  At times, he almost felt like smiling at the blond…almost. 

 

“Come on, man.  Help me out here,” Zack pleaded.  “I’m kind of compromised on this one and I need a level head to keep mine on straight.”

 

Sephiroth snorted.  “Your judgment is _always_ somewhat ‘compromised’, Zackary, but if you’re that concerned, I’ll observe and give you my opinion afterwards.”

 

Zack’s face lit up and Sephiroth half expected him to turn around in a circle and yip with excitement.  Damn Angeal and his puppy comparisons.  “Thanks, Seph!  I owe you one!”

 

Sephiroth sighed again.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

“So, you want to be in SOLDIER?”  Zack smiled over his shoulder at Cloud as the blond followed him into the weapons storage room.  First, he retrieved a rifle and a bulls-eye from the firearms rack against the left wall.  He got a case of rubber-tipped practice ammo from the crate and slipped it into a pocket before studying the swords.  He selected one of the sheathed broadswords resting in the rack, purposely choosing a thick, bulky one.  “It’s not going to be an easy road, but if you hang in there you might just make it.”  He tossed the weapon to the blond and watched, not really expecting much. 

 

Cloud caught the weapon and he held it with surprising ease.  His blue eyes were level and determined on Zack and a little smile curved his lips when the Lieutenant failed to control his expression of impressed surprise.  “Like I said,” Cloud informed him softly, “I’ve got a little experience.”

 

Zack’s grin took to his ears.  “Well all right!  Here, let me get you a lighter sword.  I was just testing your reflexes wi—“

 

“This one is fine.”

 

Zack stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond again with a frown.  “That’s a pretty heavy sword, Cloud.  Are you _sure_ you want to use it for your evaluation?  You could get tired quick.”

 

Cloud drew the blade from its sheath and tested it, cutting the air with a couple of swipes and twirling it once before replacing it in the sheath.  He nodded while Zack ogled him.  “Swords of this size are kind of normal, where I grew up.”

 

Zack remembered to shut his mouth as Cloud’s eyes met his again. 

 

 _~Holy…okay, maybe I don’t need Seph supervising after all.  If this guy can use a sword like that when it really counts it’s kind of impossible for me to give a loaded evaluation.~_  

 

He felt briefly ashamed for assuming Cloud couldn’t handle a blade like that.  As a “country boy” himself, he should have known that remote locations and nothing to do could make for some serious fighting skills.

 

Zack cleared his throat and closed the distance between them.  He grinned at the blond and patted him on the shoulder.  “Color me impressed, Cloudy.  Let’s see how you do in a duel.”

 

“’Cloudy’?” Repeated the blond with furrowed brows.

 

Zack chuckled.  “Sorry, force of habit.  I like to give nicknames for some reason.  I’m not the worst one though.”  He grimaced a little as he thought of the wild redhead in Cosmo Canyon.  “You want to hear some crazy nicknames, wait until you meet Reno.  So, are you ready to go?”

 

Cloud gave a nod.  “I’m ready.”

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

Cloud was calm and focused…until he stepped outside into the ruins of Modeoheim and saw Sephiroth leaning against a column.  He stopped in his tracks and his eyes fixated on the silver General.

 

“Um…Zack?  I mean, Lieutenant, Sir?”

 

Zack paused after setting the rifle and target down and he turned to regard him.  “It’s okay, Cloud,” he soothed, misunderstanding the blond’s sudden ambiguity, “We’ve got long-range scanners that will pick up signs of any approaching WEAPONS.  It’s safe to come outside.”

 

Cloud chewed his lip and approached the taller man.  “It isn’t that…it’s…er…” His eyes flicked to Sephiroth again, who was watching them with seemingly bored disinterest.  “What is the General doing here?”

 

Zack glanced at Sephiroth and then flashed a smile at Cloud.  “It’s cool.  He’s just here to watch.”  He sobered a little and examined Cloud with an expression of dawning comprehension that made the blond want to run back inside.  “Hey, I know he’s been a role model for you but he’s still just a man like the two of us, okay?  Don’t let it bother you.  This is your chance to prove all that hero worship wasn’t just hot air, all right?”

 

Cloud felt extremely self-conscious and he hoped he wasn’t giving anything away.  “Can’t it just be the two of us?”

 

Zack’s warm smile was genuine.  “Cloud, I swear if you were a girl I’d be making a pass at you right now.  You’re kind of cute.”

 

Cloud started to stammer something but he forgot which language to use and when Zack only gave him an incomprehensive look, he cleared his throat.  “I thought this was a serious exercise,” muttered the blond finally.

 

“It is,” agreed Zack.  His smile sobered a little.  “Sorry to make you uncomfortable, kiddo.  I’m a flirt.  I’m not into guys, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“That isn’t the problem,” Cloud mumbled, shooting another covert glance at Sephiroth.

 

Zack’s playful mood evaporated and he squeezed Cloud’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.  “I know it’s intimidating.  I know how it feels to have to perform in front of someone you admire.  Just remember this: when it comes down to business, you can’t afford to get stage fright.  You’ve got to focus on the goal and don’t worry about who’s watching or what they think of your actions, understand?  Go with your instincts, Cloud.”

 

Cloud stared back at him and nodded slowly.  “You’re right.  I’ll do it.”

 

Zack smiled again and patted his arm before moving a few feet away and drawing his weapon.  “Ready, Cloud?”

 

Cloud likewise drew his and he nodded.  He trusted Zack to temper his strikes, so he wasn’t overly alarmed when the black-haired Soldier came at him with a flurry of flashing metal.  Much to his own surprise, Cloud found himself even more focused than usual.  He’d immediately thought that Sephiroth’s presence would cripple his ability to concentrate but if anything, he felt more determined than ever to prove himself to the General and his new friend.

 

Cloud narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the defense first, deflecting Zack’s assault with grim determination before returning them in kind.  He thought he saw Sephiroth nod from the corner of his eye but he didn’t allow himself to feel too proud or smug.

 

“Great!” Zack enthused as his blade clashed against Cloud’s and threw sparks.

 

The encouragement made Cloud smile a little.  He knew it wasn’t a game and he could tell that Zack was being serious about it, but somehow the one-eyed Soldier made it all seem fun.  Cloud ducked under a swipe aimed toward his head, knowing instinctively that it wasn’t serious but also aware that if he’d hesitated, Zack would have been forced to stop his momentum to avoid cutting his head off. 

 

“Doing great, Cloud,” Zack encouraged with a grunt of exertion.  “Keep it up!”

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Sephiroth watched silently as Zack tested the potential recruit again and again.  Cloud had passion, yet he didn’t yell wildly when he attacked or deflected.  As was his wont in social situations, Strife was uncommonly quiet in battle as well.  The screech of metal against metal hardly bothered the General as he observed the duel and took note of each and every move, hop, swing and slash that Cloud Strife executed. 

 

_~Very good.~_

When cloud twisted around, deflected one of Zack’s hits and followed up with an overhand chop, Sephiroth upgraded his opinion.

 

_~No…excellent.~_

Unfortunately, Cloud began to tire.  His stamina lasted longer than most average men wielding such a thick, heavy blade but it began to take a toll on him eventually and Sephiroth nodded with approval as Zack adjusted his attacks accordingly.  The test was designed to push the limits of a man’s fighting skills…not punish him.  What was amazing—and perhaps a bit thrilling—to Sephiroth was the tireless determination Cloud demonstrated, even when his body clearly reached its capacity. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Zack called, lowering his weapon.

 

Cloud was panting heavily, sweating despite the chill in the air.  However, he shook his head.  “I can do more,” he insisted.

 

“You sure can,” Zack agreed with a nod, “but not in the sword fighting.  Let’s check out your shooting skills, Cloudy.”

 

Sephiroth felt his lips quirk as Cloud gave Zack a blatantly annoyed look. 

 

“Can’t that wait…for later?” panted the blond, “I was…just getting warmed up.”

 

Sephiroth pinched his lips together, remembering a time when Zack himself had made the same complaint after being caught overdoing it.

 

“And you’ll ‘just’ pass out on me if I keep pushing you,” Zack chastised in a brotherly tone.  He grinned and looked around for the rifle he’d propped up against a column.  “We’re finished with the melee tests.  Time for you to show me how you shoot.  I don’t know about you but I’m getting hungry.”

 

Cloud sighed and nodded before unbuckling the straps crossing his chest and easing the sheath off of his back.  He replaced the borrowed sword in its sheath before accepting the rifle from Zack.  The black-haired Soldier handed Cloud a case of the practice bullets before jogging back to the bulls-eye he’d brought.  He set it up a reasonable distance from Cloud and stepped back.  Cloud loaded the firearm and made an impressive show of checking the barrel before nodding to Zack and taking aim at the target…without kneeling.

 

The sound of the shot bounced off the rocky terrain and another shot followed it…and another after that.  Sephiroth felt his brows draw down as he looked at the target and saw three neat bullet holes peppering the center of the target.  Zack looked from the target to Cloud and his mouth fell open.

 

_~You have no poker face, Zackary.~_

Sephiroth’s culled his amusement and watched as Zack gave Cloud the thumbs-up and moved the target further away.  Cloud sighed as if put-upon by the whole thing and he took aim again when Zack was satisfied with the distance and moved out of the way.  The accuracy wasn’t as good this time but it was still miles better than the aim of most of the professional infantry already assigned under them.

 

“Okay,” Zack said, evidently drawing the same conclusion as Sephiroth that they didn’t need further tests, “That’s good, Cloud.  Let’s go in and get cleaned up.”

 

Cloud nodded and his eyes sought out Sephiroth’s for a moment.  Sephiroth kept his features carefully blank, but those eyes…Jenova…those eyes were so enthralling.  He forcibly looked into the tropical blue of Cloud’s gaze until the blond lost his nerve and looked away.  He saw Zack looking at him in an inquiring manner and he gave him a single, slow nod. 

 

Cloud met his approval.  He’d exceeded it, actually.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

Cloud returned inside with Zack and handed over the borrowed weapons without complaint.  The one-eyed Soldier gave him one of those friendly smiles he was beginning to associate with him and assured him that he’d done well.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I saw someone kick that much ass on a recruitment level, Cloud,” Zack admitted.  “Don’t let it go to your head, but I think you even impressed Sephiroth.”

 

Cloud felt a smile burst forth before he could control it and he hastily looked away as Zack’s blue-violet gaze roved over him.  “So you think I have a chance?”  He inquired softly.  “You know, of joining SOLDIER, eventually?”

 

Zack paused and cast a look around him.  He waited until passers-by were gone and then he spoke to Cloud in a low voice.  “I think you’ve got _more_ than what it takes to be in SOLDIER.”

 

Cloud’s hopes lit up, only to be dashed a moment later.

 

“But,” Zack added, “it’s not the same as it used to be.  I shouldn’t even be telling you this but the guy that infuses Soldiers with Mako can’t be trusted, okay?”  He smiled encouragingly.  “Look, you’ve got skills most of us didn’t even dream of when we were recruits.  I’m not saying ‘never’ but even if you can’t be infused with Mako, you can still do a helluva lot of good taking care of these civilians.  Do you think that’s enough for now, Cloud?”

 

No, it wasn’t enough.  Cloud wanted to fight alongside Zack and Sephiroth.  He wanted to take down the WEAPONS that were trying to annihilate human life.  He wanted glory, he wanted to protect those he loved…at least, those who were still alive.  Regardless, he understood that Zack didn’t call the shots in Mako infusions and he couldn’t fault him for what was beyond his control.

 

“It’s enough,” agreed Cloud.

 

Zack looked ridiculously relieved.  He smiled and patted him once more on the arm.  “Thanks, buddy.  I’ll go and give my report now.  Try to get some rest, okay?” 

 

Cloud nodded and he thought that a shower and a nap sounded like a really good idea.  Before he could even begin to act on his need for food, hygiene and drink, a young woman with a mass of beautiful, honey-colored hair came running towards he and Zack.  She had a delicious looking tomato in her hands and she smiled at Zack as if he were the only person left in the world.

 

“Zack!  They told me you’d be coming this way and I thought you might be hungry.  Look, it’s fresh.”  She blushed and looked up at him with smitten green eyes.  “I…picked the best one for you.  I hope you like tomatoes.”

 

Cloud got the distinct impression that the girl could have offered him a dried turd and Zack would _still_ be enthused.  The one-eyed Soldier regarded the pretty girl as if she were a treasure and he might as well have had the words: “I love you” tattooed on his forehead.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet, honey!”  Zack took the offered vegetable and clapped Cloud on the back.  “Hey Cloud, I want you to meet Aerith.  Aerith, this is my friend Cloud.”

 

The young woman looked at Cloud and blushed in a comely manner.  “Oh!  I’m so sorry…if I’d known you had a friend I would have picked another one…”

 

“It’s okay,” Cloud soothed.

 

At the same time, Zack chuckled.  “Hey, don’t worry about it.  I can cut it in half and share it with him, okay?” 

 

Aerith seemed pacified by the suggestion and she gave Zack a sweet, loving smile.  “I just don’t want to be rude.”

 

“It’s okay,” Cloud assured her.  She reminded him a little of Tifa and he smiled faintly.

 

Aerith returned his smile.  “Thank you, Mr. Cloud.  I really would have brought you something from the garden too.”

 

“Please,” Cloud mumbled bashfully, “don’t call me ‘mister’.  Just ‘Cloud’ is fine.”

 

She inclined her head.  “O…okay.  I’m sorry…I’m just not used to speaking with people.”

 

Cloud caught a glimpse of the protective expression on Zack’s face and he guessed the kind Soldier’s feelings for the girl ran deeper than friendship.  “Don’t worry about it,” he told her, “I’m not good with people, either.”

 

She brightened a little and Zack cut the tomato and offered half of it to Cloud.  “Zack likes you,” she informed with childlike innocence.

 

Zack choked a little in the process of taking a bite of the fresh treat he’d been given and he looked at Cloud with a sidelong grin.

 

Covering his amusement, Cloud studied his half of the tomato.  “What makes you say that?”

 

“Because he talked about you this morning,” answered Aerith calmly.  “He was worried.”

 

Zack’s eyes were bugging out at this point and Cloud looked from him to the girl in confusion.  “Oh?”

 

“Hey Aerith,” Zack said abruptly, “Why don’t you show me what you’ve been doing in the gardens?”

 

The young lady’s attention switched immediately back to Zack and Cloud was given a different impression that his friend could offer the girl a severed head and have her mewling at his feet.

 

_~They’ve both got a bad dose of it.~_

When Zack and Aerith became distracted enough with one another to permit a getaway, Cloud took advantage and left the oblivious pair to their dealings.  He started walking down the corridor towards the civilian living areas.  He spotted a familiar couple on the way and he couldn’t help but hear their conversation as he passed by.

 

“ _Someone_ has to have it,” Genesis murmured in a tight, angry voice, “You’ve seen how these idiots can be, Angeal!  They take whatever lands at their feet and—“

 

“I think they’d chose something besides a play,” responded the bigger man.  Despite his dry words, he was squeezing the arm of his redheaded companion consolingly.  “We can find a new copy for you.”

 

Genesis stopped and glared at him as if gravely offended.  “Excuse me…did I just hear you say _new_ copy?”

 

Angeal looked decidedly uncomfortable, but he said nothing.

 

“Just _where_ would you propose we find this ‘new’ copy?” Genesis rattled on.  “When I last looked, all of the libraries and bookstores were blown away!”

 

“So we’ll search,” suggested Angeal.  “We can surely find something…”

 

Cloud groaned loudly enough for a couple of fellow refugees to hear him.  An old woman patted his back and asked if he was sick and he assured her, he was okay.  There was no time to lose—Genesis had a temper and that had become apparent to Cloud upon first arriving.  Cloud hurried back to his quarters and retrieved the “Loveless” book he’d found on the floor last night. He moved as fast as he could back down the corridor without running anyone over and he searched for Lieutenant Rhapsodos’ book that he’d discovered the night before.

 

“Shit,” Cloud muttered.  “Shit, shit shit!”

 

There was no time to debate himself after that.  He had something that Lieutenant Genesis held in deep value.  He would be lucky if he didn’t die. 

 

~********************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 4

~**********************************~

****

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

 

Cloud retrieved the book he’d been keeping safe and he searched through the underground community for Lieutenant Rhapsodos, hoping the volatile redhead hadn’t harmed or frightened any civilians in his quest for his beloved poetry.  Cloud asked around until his search led him back to the Den.  He hurried in there to find Genesis arguing with Angeal in the middle of the room.

 

“Goddammit, _someone_ has to have seen it!”

 

Angeal squeezed the redhead’s arm and muttered softly to him.  “Calm down.  Again, I have to remind you that most of these people don’t share your obsession with plays and poetry.  We have enough trouble with the WEAPONS, without you slaughtering survivors over a book.”

 

Cloud had no choice but to defuse the bomb before it exploded.  He approached the two Soldiers and cleared his throat, holding the book out as they looked at him.  “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “but you dropped this last night and you were…um…busy…when I tried to return it.  I didn’t want it to go missing, so I kept it safe for you.”

 

Genesis took the book from him and Cloud tried not to notice the way his black-gloved fingers stroked the cover of it, as if he were petting it.  Angeal nudged the redhead and gave him a meaningful glare when Genesis looked at him.  Lieutenant Rhapsodos regarded Cloud with a faint expression of gratefulness on his sculpted features.  “I appreciate it.”

 

Cloud nodded and decided it wasn’t a good idea to hang around and prolong the moment.  He made himself scarce and waited to hear news concerning his recruitment status.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

“You’re in, buddy.”

 

The delight that brightened Cloud’s face made Zack chuckle.

 

“Really?  I made it?”  The blond looked like he could fly, if he had wings.

 

“Sure thing,” Zack assured him.  “They’d have to be crazy to turn down someone with your skills, anyhow.”

 

Cloud’s expression fell a bit.  “But I may never become a member of SOLDIER.”

 

Zack frowned.  “Never say ‘never’, Cloud.  SOLDIER still recruits…we just have to make sure and keep an eye on the guy that gives all the Mako enhancements.  He’s got a nasty habit of fucking with people’s DNA.”

 

“Why?”

 

Zack felt acutely uncomfortable.  He shouldn’t have said so much but something about Cloud made him feel like he could trust him.  “Professor Hojo isn’t content with just boosting people, Cloudy.  He likes to play around a little and we’ve always got to keep him supervised.  He’s a scientist and he likes to push things, you know?”

 

Thinking of Sephiroth’s unusual eyes, the blond nodded.  “I think I understand.”

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

Bits of dust floated down as the residents of Cosmo Canyon stayed in the shelter and waited for the WEAPON to complete its pass.  Reno took a sip from his flask and he rolled his eyes when the muted sound of a roar shook the cavern.

 

“Yeah, yeah…arrrgh,” he muttered.  “Roar….piss and moan…stomp.” 

 

He looked at Tifa and he couldn’t help but admire her courage and stoicism as she worked to calm down the other women and the children in the shelter.  Listening to a WEAPON investigating overhead was terrifying for everyone, yet Tifa seemed to be keeping her wits about her and offering comfort to those who couldn’t do the same.

 

“You ought to go talk to her,” suggested Rude in a low voice. 

 

Another heavy stomp from above shook the cavern and Reno almost fell over.  He looked at his partner dubiously.  “I think she’s still pissed off at me,” he announced.

 

Rude shrugged.  “No better time than now to make up.”

 

Reno considered it.  He watched Tifa murmur to a woman she was partially hugging, trying to assure her that everything would be okay.  Tifa had some balls, he had to give her that.  Other women were in near hysterics but the foreign brunette was holding her calm, watching the ceiling as it shook and rained down dust particles.  Nanaki was moving amongst the refugees, doing what he could to ease their fears but aside from Tifa, he was alone in his efforts.

 

Reno took another sip from his flask and patted his partner on the arm.  “Wish me luck, bud.  I’m going in.”

 

Rude nodded mutely.

 

Reno approached the woman of his interest and he smiled down at her when she regarded him warily from her crouched position.  “You’re holding it together pretty good,” he complimented as he offered her his flask.  “Want a little pick-me-up?”

 

He didn’t expect her to take his offer.  He was somewhat surprised when she did.  She took a couple of swallows from the flask and hissed through her teeth as she handed it back to him. 

 

“Nice whiskey,” Tifa complimented.

 

Reno grinned and replaced the flask in his pocket.  He took a seat next to her and tried to ignore the woman sobbing at her side.  “I only drink the best.  Say, you’re pretty brave.”

 

“You’ve said that already,” she responded in a clipped tone.

 

Reno scratched his head.  “Did I?  Well, it’s not usual to see the ladies holding out better than the guys.”

 

Tifa followed his gaze and pressed her lips together when she saw some of the men panicking.  “People are people,” she excused.

 

Reno offered another sip from his flask and he admired the way her throat worked as she took a couple swallows.  “You like people, don’t ya?”

 

Another shaking stomp from above made more dust float down and Tifa hugged the woman next to her and murmured consoling words before looking at Reno again.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Reno pulled his half-empty pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and snitched one.  “Just getting to know you, doll.”

 

Reno thought about his situation as he watched Tifa do her best to protect other civilians.  Finally reaching an epiphany, he said what he thought needed to be said.  He leaned in closer to the brunette and cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“So, what does a guy have to do to impress you, Tifa?”

 

She gazed at him levelly.  “Sober up first, then we’ll talk.”

 

Reno sighed and finally took the hint.  He realized now that his breath probably stank and truly, he wasn’t as charming as usual.  Rude had tried to warn him but he hadn’t listened.  He’d been so busy trying to dull the pain he felt over Cissnei’s death, he didn’t even consider that he might be overdoing it.  Thinking about Cissnei made Reno’s chest ache and he was sorely tempted to reach for his flask again.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Reno looked at Tifa, surprised by the question.  It was then that he realized his vision was blurring with tears.  He hastily scrubbed his eyes with his hands and nodded.  “Yeah…just thinking,” he muttered. 

 

“You miss your friend,” she guessed.  Her brown eyes were sympathetic on him.

 

He could have used that to his advantage.  He could have let the compassionate brunette reach out for him and draw him into a comforting embrace.  For reasons he couldn’t even guess, Reno declined the possibility and stood up, walking away from Tifa and returning to his partner’s side.  Rude’s chiseled features were faintly puzzled as the bald man regarded him.

 

“You passed up a good opportunity,” stated Rude in a low voice.

 

Reno nodded.  “Yeah.  Something about using emotions to get a chick doesn’t sit right with me, though.”

 

“Hmph…that wouldn’t usually stop you.”

 

Reno frowned.  His partner made a good point.  Usually he’d use whatever means necessary to get a girl he liked into his bed.  Why was Tifa any different?  He looked at her again, watching the way she spoke soothingly to other frightened civilians.  He thought he understood why he’d neglected to take his chance, then.  Tifa wasn’t a typical woman.  She was emotionally stronger than average, more generous than most people of either gender and brave.  It made him feel like a dirty rat to even think of using emotional manipulation to gain favor with her.

 

The heavy footsteps from above continued for perhaps another ten minutes before finally fading into the distance.  People began to relax once the threat retreated and Reno watched as Nanaki approached Tifa and complimented her on keeping her fellow survivors calm.  The brunette smiled at the lion and she reached out and stroked his mane, making him purr like any common house cat.  For some reason, it made Reno a little jealous.  He wished he was getting a good pat from the pretty foreigner and he laughed when he imagined himself wearing a pair of cat ears and whiskers to get affection.

 

“Something funny, Red?”  Rude was smirking at him, enjoying the outburst of amusement even though he didn’t know the source.

 

“Just thinking too much, yo.”  Reno curbed his amusement and continued admiring Tifa in the distance.

 

When the WEAPON was out of range of the fortress, the loud speakers came on again and Rufus ordered all fighting teams to assemble.  Reno shared a grin with Rude and exchanged a high-five with him.

 

“Lock and load, baby!” Reno yelled.  The Turks and the militia began to immediately assemble, while the civilians continued with their regular activities.  As he began to follow his partner to the hangar, Reno noticed Tifa watching him with confusion and concern that she couldn’t _quite_ hide completely. 

 

 _~Hell, I could die hunting this bad boy down,~_ thought the redhead. _~Might as well get a smooch before I head out.~_

Reno didn’t offer Tifa any explanations as he paused long enough to slide an arm around her waist and pull her tightly against him.  She was too startled to struggle against his hold and he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, letting everyone within visual distance know his intentions in no uncertain terms.  He didn’t spare the tongue and he enjoyed the feel of her feminine curves pressing against his body as he took advantage of her surprise and plundered her mouth.  He released her after a moment and grinned while she staggered.

 

As soon as she got her wits back, Tifa let everyone know in no uncertain terms how she felt about being mauled.  The sound of her hand colliding with Reno’s face echoed off the cavern walls and a nearby elderly woman giggled like a schoolgirl.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

“Damn, she smacked you good and proper,” Rude observed as Reno climbed into the chopper with him.  The redhead was sporting a vivid red handprint on the right side of his face.

 

Reno nodded but he was grinning with satisfaction.  “Totally worth it, yo.  I think she likes me.”

 

“Whatever you say, partner,” Rude muttered.  He removed his shades and pulled the targeting visor down from the ceiling while his companion started the engine.  After securing the visor to his head, Rude picked up the communication device and spoke into it.

 

“Fox twenty-four, prepared for engagement.”

 

Tseng’s voice broke through the transmission.  “Snake sixty-two, ready.”

 

Yuffie’s voice spoke up next.  “Ground team one, ready to go!”

 

Nanaki spoke calmly.  “Ground team two, ready.”

 

Rufus’ voice broke through next.  “Cougar, armed and ready.  Target is north by northeast.  Converge and destroy at my signal.”

 

The armed forces of Cosmo Canyon began to leave then, heading in the direction where the WEAPON was retreating.  Those on the ground were carried by hovering transport vehicles, while the helicopter air force hovered above.

 

“Hey Rude,” Reno said as he piloted the chopper, “Do ya ever think we’re kind of nuts for going after these fuckers?”

 

“All the time,” agreed the bald man.

 

“Good thing I’m wasted, yo.”

 

Rude glanced at his partner and frowned.  “You sober enough to do this?”

 

Reno smirked.  “The day I can’t pilot a chopper is the day I call it quits, man.  I can do this.”

 

Rude made no further arguments and he focused on setting up his target control while Reno piloted the chopper to follow the rest of the air force.  Within minutes, they had their target in range.  The WEAPON wasn’t quite as large as the usual ones they were used to but it still towered over the trees.  It was humanoid in shape from the waist up, but from the waist down it had a lion’s body. 

 

“Air teams, begin firing on the WEAPON,” ordered Rufus over the radio.  Reno circled the chopper around behind the creature while Rude launched the rockets.  The WEAPON roared in pain and anger as the air force began to bombard it with missiles and gunfire.  The ground forces waited for their signal while the air force unloaded everything they had against the creature. 

 

“Snake sixty-two, out of ammo,” Tseng reported.  The WEAPON fired lasers at his chopper and he narrowly avoided the hit.

 

“Tseng!” Yuffie’s voice cried over the intercom.

 

“I’m fine,” answered Tseng’s voice a moment later.

 

Rude launched their last missile and reported it.  Rufus’ chopper fired two more before the president reported that explosives were depleted.  “Ground forces, move in,” Rufus ordered.

 

Yuffie’s team went first and Nanaki’s followed closely behind.  The petite Ninja immediately loosed her intimidating shuriken at the creature, while Nanaki made an enormous leap and landed on the WEAPON’s left shoulder.  While the creature flailed and attempted to remove the nuisance, the ground forces began firing cannons and missiles at it.  The choppers circled the area and shot regular ammo at the beast while the ground teams worked together to finish it off.

 

Finally, the WEAPON began to collapse and the ground teams hastily moved out of the way as it fell.  When it lay still, Yuffie hollered with exuberance and jumped up on it’s back next to Nanaki.

 

“We _rule_!  Gaia can kiss my ass!”

 

Reno laughed aloud over the com unit.  “You got it, honey!”

 

Rufus’ voice spoke over the transmission.  “All teams, disassemble what you can and prepare to transport the remains back to the base.”

 

Unfortunately, they had no lead scientist any longer to study the samples.  The science team was good but without Hollander, there wasn’t much of a chance of something useful coming out of the tests.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

“Let’s see how you look in your new duds,” Zack encouraged as he practically shoved Cloud into the flimsy dressing room.  “If you need any help, just holler.”

 

“Uh, thanks,” Cloud responded from behind the curtain.  “I think I can get it myself.”

 

Zack chuckled and waited while the blond changed into his new uniform.  He looked up when Sephiroth entered the barracks and he nodded at the General.  Sephiroth approached and regarded the closed curtain curiously.

 

“Cloud’s trying on his new threads,” Zack informed. 

 

Sephiroth nodded and he appeared to be ready to walk away when Cloud exited from the tiny changing room.  The General practically broke his neck staring and Zack nearly laughed aloud.  Cloud looked very, very good in the navy blue uniform.  Zack couldn’t really blame Sephiroth for admiring him and for the first time, he realized how deeply his General’s interests ran in Strife.

 

“It’s a little tight in the thighs,” Cloud said as he made adjustments.  “Feels pretty good, though.”  His bright gaze lifted from his clothing and he noticed Sephiroth staring at him.  His fair face flooded with color and Zack was hard-put not to pick on him.

 

“Um, is it okay?” Cloud asked uncertainly.

 

  “It…suits you,” Sephiroth answered in a clipped tone.  “Excuse me.”  The General retreated from the area gracefully and if Zack hadn’t just seen the way he’d reacted to the sight of Cloud, he wouldn’t have known anything was wrong.

 

“That was odd,” Cloud said.  “Zack, do I look funny or something?”

 

Zack covered his mouth and coughed into his hand, shaking his head.  “No, you look great, kid.  I think you took Seph by surprise, is all.”

 

Cloud shrugged self-consciously.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

A week passed and Zack got ambushed by his fellow officers on his way into the garden to visit Aerith.  Genesis grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him to the Soldier barracks and into the strategy room.  Zack grunted a complaint but he froze when he saw Angeal and Sephiroth waiting there.

 

“What the hell’s going on?” Zack snapped, frowning at his comrades. 

 

“It’s the girl,” Sephiroth informed him. 

 

“What girl?”  Zack’s brows furrowed.  “Aerith?” 

 

His three companions nodded in unison and he shrugged.  “What about her?”

 

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth before answering.  “Sephiroth overheard the Director talking about moving her, Zack.  We wanted you to know first, since you seem to have grown so attached to her.”

 

“Moving her where?”  Zack got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“To the secure medical ward,” answered Sephiroth.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  “She’s unstable, Zack.  She talks to herself at night and it’s frightening the other civilians.”

 

Zack shook his head.  “They can’t do that to her!  They can’t keep her under restriction without some proof that she’s crazy.”

 

“Talking to oneself is fair proof of madness,” Genesis said dryly. 

 

“I don’t care!” Zack grew agitated and he looked at Sephiroth pleadingly.  “She’s harmless!  She’s finally starting to come out of her shell and if they treat her that way, she’ll only get worse!  Talk to Lazard, will you?  He’ll listen to you.”

 

“Zackary, we have to put the safety of the community above personal feelings,” answered Sephiroth in a low voice.

 

“But Aerith wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Zack argued.  “Hell, I saw her pick up a spider and carry it to the corner of the room so nobody would kill it!  Come on, man…this isn’t right.”

 

Sephiroth studied him thoughtfully, his emerald cat-eyes narrowed.  “There may be a way, but it would require further responsibility on your part.”

 

Zack shrugged.  “I’ll do whatever it takes.  I don’t want to see Aerith wind up in a straight jacket.”

 

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement.  “I expected no less of you.  You’ll need to declare yourself her official guardian.  She can’t sleep in the civilian quarters any longer so you’ll have to accept moving her things to the medical ward—“

 

“What if she sleeps in my quarters, instead?”  Zack insisted.  When Genesis raised his eyebrows, he pressed on.  “Hey, if they think she’s some kind of threat, is there a better place for her to sleep than the Soldier barracks?  It’s more heavily guarded than even the med ward, right?”

 

“That’s true,” conceded Angeal with a nod. 

 

“I’m not quite fond of the idea of sleeping in a room with someone that speaks to dead people,” Genesis sighed.  When Zack scowled at him, he shrugged.  “Oh, all right.  I suppose I can cram a pillow over my head.”

 

Angeal stepped forward and put his hand on Zack’s shoulder, looking into his eyes with brotherly concern.  “You understand you’ll be completely responsible for this girl if you go through with this?”

 

Zack nodded.  “I get that.  I’m fine with it, Angeal.  Like I said, Aerith wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

 

Angeal exchanged a partially amused look with the other two officers and Zack blushed, knowing they were onto him.  “On the bright side, this may give you an opportunity,” he said softly.

 

“Hey, I’m not going to take advantage of her,” protested Zack.  “I can be a gentleman, guys.”

 

“Are you certain she wants you to?” Sephiroth quipped.  It wasn’t common but he occasionally exhibited a playful side and he was smirking dryly at Zack.

 

“Hey, that was just uncalled for,” Zack grumbled.  “You pick the worst times to start making jokes, Seph.”

 

Sephiroth shrugged.  “My timing could be better, I admit.”

 

“So we’re in agreement?”  Angeal said.  “Aerith will be put into Zack’s custody?”

 

The others nodded and Sephiroth spoke again.  “I’ll speak with Director Lazard on Zack’s behalf.  In the meantime Zack, you may want to start moving her things to your sleeping quarters and explain to her what’s happening.”

 

Zack heaved a sigh and nodded.  He just hoped Aerith would understand and not get the wrong idea.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

“So, I’m moving in with you?”  Aerith tried to understand what Zack was telling her.  He looked so nervous and worried, she couldn’t get offended even if she tried.

 

“Yeah…for now, at least.”  He took her hands and squeezed them gently.  His handsome features looked guilty, as if he’d been caught doing something wrong.  “Aerith, please believe me when I say I won’t lay a finger on you at night.  I swear, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

 

She giggled before she could stop herself and she returned the pressure of his hands.  “I’m not worried, Zack.  Please, don’t be so nervous!  I know I’m safer with you than with anyone else in this community, okay?”

 

He nodded uncertainly, still looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“They’re afraid of me, aren’t they?” Aerith guessed, glancing around at the other civilians tending the garden.  “Because I hear people in the Lifestream.”

 

Zack shifted on his feet uncomfortably, somehow managing to look even more miserable.  “They just don’t understand,” he murmured, lowering his eye.

 

Aerith’s heart swelled at his efforts and she pulled one hand out of his grasp and reached up to brush aside the dark lock of hair that fell over his eye.  “Neither do you,” she whispered, “but _you_ aren’t afraid of me.”

 

Zack met her eyes and shook his head.  “Nope.  I’m not afraid of you.”  He grinned boyishly and shrugged.  “My friends always said I had more balls than brains, though.  Should I be scared, honey?”

 

Aerith smiled warmly, endeared to him.  “No,” she assured.  “Even if I were a threat, you’re the last person that should ever be afraid of me, Zack.” 

 

Ifalna had warned her that one day, she might meet a man who would turn her world upside-down and make her breathless and giddy.  Evidently, her prediction was right.  Aerith could hardly avoid smiling when Zack looked at her and he made her feel safer than she’d ever felt before.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zack looked over her shoulder and grinned at someone.  Having gotten familiar with his affection for a certain blond man, Aerith turned around and wasn’t surprised to see Cloud Strife coming into the garden.  She smiled and waved at him as he approached and he gave her a little smile in return.  He was a sweet person…perhaps a little introverted.  Aerith liked him almost as much as she liked Zack.

 

“Hello,” Cloud greeted as he approached.  “I just came to see if there were any carrots.  I…uh…have sort of a weakness for them.”

 

Aerith chuckled in amusement as the blond shifted on his feet in a manner that reminded her of Zack.  “No need to be embarrassed, Cloud.  Here, I think there are a few ready for harvesting…why don’t you come with me and we’ll pick some for you?”

 

Cloud smiled bashfully.  “You’re sure it’s not any trouble?  I don’t want to be a pig.”

 

Aerith smiled at him.  “It’s no trouble.  I just wish I could get certain other people to eat their vegetables as much as you do.”  She pinched Zack on the arm meaningfully and giggled when he yelped.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

Reeve looked up at the man-demon floating in the tank, studying it with a frown.  Chaos was sleeping deeply, with an oxygen mask strapped over his mouth and nose.  His alabaster features were relaxed in repose, eerily beautiful to the engineer.  As fascinating as Chaos was, Reeve sorely missed the demon’s host.  He’d forged a friendship with Vincent in the time he’d gotten to know him.  Reeve had many friends, being the outgoing, warm person that he was.  None of them were quite like Vincent, though.  Immortal, tragic, beautiful Vincent…who had loved the woman that gave birth to Sephiroth. 

 

Waking Chaos would be bad, he knew.  While the entity had power that would be beneficial in the fight against the WEAPONS, Chaos thrived on spirit energy.  He couldn’t join the fight again without giving into his hunger for souls and feeding on people.  Reeve never would have suspected such a creature to have a conscience yet for some reason, Chaos chose to sleep after vanquishing Omega, rather than endanger the thinning human population.  Whether he’d done so of his own accord or because of Vincent’s influence, Reeve couldn’t say.

 

The engineer lifted one hand and placed it over the glass of the tank, spreading his fingers.  “Are you still in there at all, Vincent?” Reeve murmured. 

 

“I very much doubt it, engineer.”

 

            Reeve turned to regard Hojo, who had entered the chamber unannounced.  He frowned at the scientist in distaste.  “You can’t know that.”

 

“Oh, but I can,” countered Hojo with an oily smile.  “I know Mr. Valentine.  He has no reason to stay, you see.  He’s a coward.”

 

Reeve glared at him, hating him.  He knew that Hojo was responsible for Vincent’s condition.  Hojo was responsible for quite a few things and the man never expressed any regret for the human misery he’d caused with his experiments.  “Of everyone in this room, I doubt that Vincent is the cowardly one.”

 

Hojo chuckled and looked up at the floating demon.  “But tell me how you _really_ feel, Mr. Tuesti.  That… _thing_ …floating in the tank is not your friend.  You’re a fool to think otherwise.”

 

Reeve narrowed his eyes.  “You’re always reminding us of what a bad idea it would be to release Chaos.  I hardly think it’s due to your concern for the human population.”

 

“Then what do you think inspires me, hmmm?”  Hojo looked somewhat interested.

 

Reeve looked at Chaos, then back at Hojo.  It became clear to him as though someone shouted it in his ear.  “You’re afraid,” he said with certainty.  “Your death is floating in this tank and you know it.”  They’d barely kept Vincent from murdering Hojo when he agreed to stop hibernating in his coffin and help with the Deepground situation.  The man had every reason to hate Hojo's guts.

 

“Oh, I doubt Chaos cares whether I live or die,” Hojo chuckled, “and Vincent Valentine is no longer a threat.”

 

“Then why are you afraid?” Questioned Reeve.

 

“You have an interesting imagination, Mr. Tuesti,” answered the scientist with another smirk.

 

Deciding it was pointless to continue verbally sparring with the man, Reeve turned away from the tank and went back to his desk.  “I have work to do,” he said.  “It was good speaking with you, Hojo.”

 

Familiar with the dismissive tone, Hojo gave one last, departing chuckle and left him alone.  Reeve felt his tension drain away once the professor was gone and he marveled at how easily the man could create stress.  “I let him get to me,” he muttered.  “I should know better, by now.”

 

He flipped open his scanning device and activated it before plugging the jack into his temple and getting started.  After making a few adjustments, he began scanning the territory around Modeoheim.  His dark eyes flitted to Chaos as he worked and he again wondered if Vincent would ever regain control of his body.  His pondering became distracted as the monitor bleeped at him and he frowned when he saw the large mass on the screen, southeast of the fort.

 

“Well, it looks like we have something to keep us busy today, Vincent.”

 

~**************************************~ 

* * *

 

Cloud munched on his third carrot and flipped the page of the book he was reading.  He was ashamed to have gone through half the fresh produce Aerith had given him already but it tasted so good, he couldn’t stop.  Just as he bit down again, the loud speakers came on.

 

“All SOLDIER and medical teams assemble,” Director Lazard ordered, “A WEAPON has been detected to the southeast.  Make preparations and move in to engage.”

 

Cloud shut the book he was reading and put his half-eaten carrot in the basket with the others.  His adrenaline pumped as he left his bunk and hurried to watch the hunting parties leave.  He didn’t have the rank or status to join in the fight yet…his duty was to help guard the base from attack when the Soldiers were away.  He hated being left behind but at least he had his foot in the door. He thought of Sephiroth and wondered what the General was like in battle.

 

Ironically, as soon as Cloud exited the bunker he literally ran into the man that was on his mind.  His face collided with Sephiroth’s chest and he had a heavenly moment of feeling the General’s satiny skin against his lips before he fell on his ass.  Stunned and confused, Cloud looked up at Sephiroth with wide eyes as the taller man stopped in his tracks.

 

“Um…sorry,” Cloud mumbled, struggling to his feet.

 

Sephiroth’s emerald gaze held him fast as the General reached down and offered a leather-gloved hand to him.  Cloud took it and allowed him to help him to his feet.  People were running past the two of them as they stared at one another.  Cloud felt the blush flooding his cheeks as his eyes automatically went to the exposed portion of Sephiroth’s chest, where his lips had just been.  Sephiroth’s mouth opened as if he were about to say something but Zack came up behind him and upon spotting Cloud, he skidded to a halt.

 

“Cloud!  Hey buddy, I’ve got a favor to ask,” Zack said.

 

The moment was gone.  Sephiroth gave Cloud a nod before continuing on to join the others in the transport garage.  Cloud sighed and looked at Zack, forcing a little smile on his face.  “What is it?”

 

“That girl Aerith,” Zack said, “I need someone to look after her while I’m gone and you’re the only one I trust, man.  Will you do it?”  Zack’s expression was intense and serious.  “It’s pretty important to me.”

 

Cloud nodded.  “Of course.  I’ll keep her safe for you, Zack.”

 

The black-haired Soldier visibly relaxed and he smiled.  “Thanks, Cloudy.  I owe you one.”  There was no telling how long he’d be gone and Cloud was aware that even someone with Zack’s skills might not make it through a battle with a WEAPON.

 

“Take care of yourself, Zack.”

 

Zack nodded.  “I’ll do my best, buddy.  You just take care of my girl for me, ‘till I get back.”

 

~*********************************************~

* * *

 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”  Aerith pulled her knees up and circled her legs with her arms.  Her broom skirt pooled around her on the floor and she ignored the curious looks she got as other civilians passed through the Den.

 

“They’ve done this before,” Cloud answered, trying his best to sound reassuring.  “Zack can take care of himself.”

 

“I hope so,” sighed the girl.  She had her hair twisted into a long braid and it fell down her back to her waist, tied off at the end with a pink ribbon.  “I’m a little scared, Cloud.”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised, reaching down from his seat on the armchair to pat her slender shoulder.

 

“It isn’t that,” protested Aerith.  “I’m afraid Zack will get hurt.”

 

Cloud frowned, empathizing with her.  He was afraid of the same thing.  He was also afraid that Sephiroth would get hurt and he was stuck there, unable to help either of them in the fight.  “They know what they’re doing,” he insisted.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

Aerith tried to ignore the screams in her head, tried to shut them out.  It wasn’t doing any good and before long, she had to excuse herself to the bunk that she was now sharing with Zack.  She curled up on the cot and held onto Zack’s pillow, embracing it and taking comfort in his lingering scent. 

 

“Please stop,” she begged in a whisper, squeezing her eyes shut.  “I can’t understand what you want!”

 

The cries continued, until Aerith was clutching her head and crying softly.  The pain and confusion eventually gave birth to an idea that she had never considered before.  The planet wanted something from her…of that, she was certain.  It was sending WEAPONS out to destroy humankind but she’d never considered attempting communication with any of them, before.  Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the rough wall, thinking about it.  The WEAPONS were guardians of Gaia.  What if she could talk to one of them and convince it that humans weren’t the threat that the planet perceived them to be?

 

Aerith sat up slowly, her eyes blank as the plan formulated in her mind.  She had to try.  She could hardly bear the constant influx of yelling, angry voices in her mind.  Maybe she could put an end to all of this if she did it right.  She got out of bed, slipped on a coat and began to walk purposefully out of the barracks.  A guard asked her a question and she responded automatically, fabricating that she needed to use the restroom.  She hardly slowed as she passed him and her footsteps took her up and out to the exit.  The guards tried to stop her but she instinctively told their spirits to go to sleep and they fell in a heap at her feet.

 

Aerith looked out at the frozen landscape and steeled herself, stepping over the unconscious bodies of the guards as she tightened her coat around her.

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

Zack was exuberant when he returned to the base with the others.  They’d taken down another weapon—dubbed “Opal” by Reeve.  Unfortunately, they hadn’t had the time to collect samples from it because another weapon was in the area and it was getting too close for comfort.  They didn’t have enough firepower left to risk another fight so they returned to the base.  The first thing on Zack’s mind was Aerith and he immediately began to look for her when he returned.  He spotted Cloud in the Den as he was passing by and he smiled at the blond.  When Cloud returned his gaze without smiling, Zack’s senses tingled and he knew something was wrong.

 

“Hey, why so serious?”  He looked around and a frown tugged at his lips.  “Where’s Aerith at?”

 

“Zack,” Cloud said gravely, looking thoroughly miserable, “I’m sorry.  I tried to watch out for her but—“

 

“Where _is_ she?” Zack interrupted, all happiness gone.

 

Cloud shook his head.  “I don’t know.  She said she had a headache and she went to bed.  When I went to check on her she was gone and the guards out front said she came up to them and they just…passed out.  She went outside somewhere.”

 

Zack was sure that all the color was draining from his face as Cloud spoke.  “She went outside?” He demanded.  “Alone?  Nobody tried to follow her?”

 

“By the time the guards woke up, she was long gone,” Cloud explained with a wince.  “They say her footsteps lead off to the west.”

 

Zack didn’t hang around to hear more.  He rushed off and he ignored Angeal’s questioning shout as he charged through the corridors and made his way back to the garage.  “I need a snow mobile,” he barked at the technicians.   “Pronto!”

 

While they readied a vehicle for him, Zack checked his gear and grabbed a pair of goggles.  Genesis came running into the garage and by the look on his face, he’d overheard what happened and had guessed what Zack was up to. 

 

“Don’t try to stop me,” Zack growled as the redhead approached him.  “She’ll get killed out there on her own!”

 

“Who said I was going to stop you?” Genesis replied.  He handed a materia-equipped bangle over to Zack.  “Take this with you.  It might come in handy.”

 

Zack took the bangle and noticed that it had a couple of summon materia, yellow materia and spell materia socketed to it.  “Thanks, Gen.  I’ll contact you guys when I find her.”

 

Genesis nodded.  “Watch your ass.”

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

Aerith stared at the creature before her.  It was much, much smaller than the usual WEAPONS, only standing five feet above her.  It looked very much like a man, save for the white, chitinous armor that covered it from head to toe.  The face was smooth and almost featureless, with tiny nostrils and no visible mouth.  She concentrated, shivering in the cold as she tried to speak to it.  The purple eyes glared balefully down at her and she realized she wasn’t getting through to it.  She thought she heard the sound of a motor vehicle approaching from behind but she ignored it and continued trying to communicate with the WEAPON.

 

The creature’s eyes lit up and Aerith knew she was about to join her mother in the Lifestream.  Her only regret was that she’d been too timid to act on her feelings for Zack.  She whispered his name and tried not to be afraid.  The sound of the vehicle came closer and as if summoned by her thoughts, Zackary Fair drove up on a snowmobile and skidded it to a halt.  Aerith stared with an open mouth as he jumped off of the vehicle and charged straight at the WEAPON, with his enhanced sword held high over his head. 

 

Zack was like a berserker.  His weapon flashed in the grey light as he unleashed a wild flurry of blows against Aerith’s would-be attacker.  He shouted at the top of his lungs and a savage snarl twisted his lips as he struck the WEAPON again and again.  He had a bangle on his wrist and he activated one of the green materia.  A black vortex appeared around the WEAPON, warping its form oddly for a moment.  The creature staggered and let loose a pain-filled roar.  It lifted its arm in an attempt to fire a projectile at Zack but the Soldier’s sword chopped down and severed it in one neat, forceful blow. 

 

He was magnificent.  She’d never seen him fight before now and for the first time, she understood why Soldiers were praised as practically super-human.  If he weren’t on her side, she thought she might be terrified of him.  Zack didn’t slow or stop his attacks on the WEAPON and it had no chance to retaliate under the force and speed of his slashes.  One armored leg buckled and as the creature began to collapse, Zack swept his sword in an arc and severed the head from the body.  The WEAPON went down in a heap, lying motionless in the snow.

 

“Zack,” Aerith breathed, staring as he stood panting over the remains.  He lifted his head and gave her a look that made her cringe.  “I…I…”

 

Zack sheathed his blade, closed the distance between the two of them and grasped her slender shoulders in his hands.  “Aerith, what the hell were you thinking?  What were you trying to _do_?  You almost got yourself killed!”

 

“I was trying to talk to it,” she said in a quivering voice. 

 

Zack’s mouth fell open.  “You wanted to _talk_ to a WEAPON?”  He released her and dragged his gloved fingers through his black, spiky hair, sighing heavily.  “Aerith…these things can’t be reasoned with!  They’re not people, understand?  They’re living weapons and the only thing _they_ want is to kill all of us!”

 

She shook her head.  “You don’t understand…they’re at least partially sentient.  If I can talk to even one of them, the planet might—“

 

“I don’t want to hear it!”  Zack made a slashing motion in the air with his hand.  “The fucking planet doesn’t care what any of us has to say, got it?  You can’t change that and all you’ll accomplish by trying is getting yourself killed!”

 

Aerith’s vision blurred with tears and she lowered her eyes, sniffing.  She knew he was only being harsh with her because he cared, but this was the first time Zack had ever been anything other than gentle with her.  “You’re angry with me.”

 

Zack looked at her and the anger melted from his features, to be replaced by remorse.  “No, Sweetheart…I’m not angry.  Okay, maybe just a little but it’s only because I was so scared.”  He reached out and gently caressed her face with one hand.  “I nearly shit my pants when I found out you up and vanished.  When I followed your tracks and saw that thing looming over you, I…I…dammit, Aerith—“

 

Before Zack could finish saying whatever he was struggling to say, the vanquished WEAPON moved and lifted the arm that was still intact.  Aerith’s eyes went round as she saw a panel open on the creature’s hand and she opened her mouth to shout a warning.  She wasn’t fast enough.  The sound of automatic gunfire was brief and loud.  Aerith felt something warm and wet splatter her face and she realized it was Zack’s blood when she saw a spray of it erupt from the left side of his torso.  He grunted and clasped a hand over the wound, reaching for his gun with his other hand.  He began to collapse in the snow, rapidly losing strength.

 

“No,” Aerith sobbed as she put her arms around him.  “Please, no!”

 

“Aerith,” Zack coughed, spitting blood.  “Run.”

 

The WEAPON was attempting to take another shot with the last of its strength and Aerith shouted and reached inward, tapping hidden reservoirs of power she didn’t even know she possessed.  She flung her hand out and a stream of blue-green energy arched out of it and struck the creature, finishing it off.  She stared in confusion at the corpse, then at her hand.  Zack coughed again and began to lose consciousness, drawing her attention back to him.

 

“Don’t die,” Aerith pleaded. 

 

She tapped into that secretive pool inside again and bent it to her will, commanding it to save him.  She splayed her hand over the holes in his shirt, urging her powers to mend the torn flesh beneath.  The blood flow slowed and stopped and she furrowed her brow with concentration, refusing to stop until the wounds were closed.  When she was sure her work was done, she nearly collapsed on top of him and she heaved a sob of relief.  His breathing was deep and even but he’d passed out.

 

She had to get him back to the fort.  The immediate danger was gone but he probably needed a blood transfusion and real medical attention.  Aerith started to try and wake him up but her ears picked up the sound of slow, rhythmic stomps in the distance and she looked up to see another WEAPON heading their way.  This one was huge and it was turquoise in color.

 

“Oh, no.”

 

There was no time to try and drag Zack onto the snow mobile.  Soon, the big WEAPON would be in range to spot them and Aerith knew they’d never outrun it, once it targeted them.  She looked around in desperation and she found a heavy rock formation a few feet away.  There was a small opening in the bottom, large enough to fit a man.  Hoping that there was enough room inside for both of them, Aerith grabbed Zack under the arms and dragged him as quickly as she could to the formation.  He groaned and she murmured soothingly to him, feeling like her back was breaking under the strain. 

 

Thankfully, the space inside the rock formation opened wider into a little cavern after she made it through the hole with her burden and she was able to pull Zack all the way inside.  She climbed over him as quickly as she could and she yanked her coat off to sweep away their tracks in the snow.  The WEAPON was cresting the hillside when Aerith squeezed back into the small cave.  She couldn’t do anything about Zack’s snowmobile and she hoped the creature wasn’t intelligent enough to guess where they’d hidden.  She put her coat back on and painstakingly propped Zack’s back against the wall of the cave.  His eye opened and she covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head when he tried to speak.

 

The ground trembled as the gigantic footsteps continued their approach.  Zack seemed to realize what was going on and he stared into her eyes and put his arms around her.  He was shivering and Aerith pressed closer to him to share her body warmth.  She kept her gaze locked with his and opened the palm of her hand, letting a green flame of energy manifest.  Zack loosened his hold on her and reached up and behind to grasp the hilt of his sword.  If the WEAPON found them, they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

As it closed in, the shaking became so violent that Aerith feared the cave would collapse on them.  She bit her lip to hold back the cries of fear that wanted to break free and she drew comfort from Zack’s presence.  He was holding her gaze, his amethyst eye steady and confident on her as the WEAPON stopped near the cave entrance and began to investigate.  Aerith knew then that he loved her, and she in turn loved him too. 

 

Aerith parted her lips, on the verge of speaking Zack’s name one last time.  He shook his head and suddenly, his mouth was covering hers in a kiss.  The feel of his lips moving against hers was so hypnotic that for a moment, nothing else mattered.  His tongue gently sought entry to her mouth and she allowed it, pushing her fingers through his dark hair and returning the caress of his tongue eagerly.  She gasped as an enormous foot stomped down right outside of the cave but Zack’s kiss muffled her fearful exclamation.  Aerith supposed there were worst ways to go than being smushed in the middle of making out with a handsome man. 

 

Again, her preparation to die was proven moot.  Much to Aerith’s surprise, the WEAPON only stopped for a moment, picked up its fallen brother and then moved on, losing interest when it found no visible signs of humans.  The footsteps slowly and steadily faded into the distance while Zack kissed Aerith into stupidity.

 

When he finally released her mouth, Aerith was in a daze.  She stared at Zack with kiss-swollen lips and an expression that was surely idiotic.  He was breathing heavily and he let go of his sword hilt and traced her lips with his fingers.  “Sorry about that,” he murmured huskily, “I figured you wouldn’t slap me over it, under the circumstances.”

 

Aerith blinked.  Why would she slap him for giving her a kiss like that?  Her eyes settled on the patch covering his left eye and she suddenly understood.  Zack didn’t think he was desirable, any more. 

 

“It was wonderful,” she assured him bashfully.  He needed to know he wasn’t ugly…needed to know how she felt even if it embarrassed her to say it.  Aerith closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips against his.  He tensed in surprise before relaxing and returning her kiss.  His arms went around her again and he groaned softly into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

After an indeterminable amount of time, they broke apart again and stared at one another.  “Aerith,” Zack said breathlessly, “how did you do that…thing that you did?  With the green flame, I mean.  I was dying and you healed me without materia.”

 

“I’m not sure,” she told him honestly, biting her lip.  “Mama used to be able to do things like that, but I didn’t think I inherited it.  Zack, you can’t tell anybody, okay?”

 

He shrugged.  “Wouldn’t know what to tell them if I tried.  Let’s just worry about getting safely back to the base, sweet stuff.”

 

Aerith agreed.  Though she’d healed his wounds, Zack was too pale and he was shivering.  He’d be much better off in his own bed, after getting medical attention.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

           


	5. Chapter 5

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 5

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het content (Zack/Aerith-medium, Tifa/Reno-mild), Yaoi thought content (Sephiroth/Cloud), Self-loving-male, graphic**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

 

            “You look like shit.”

 

            Zack climbed off the snowmobile and gave Genesis a humorless smirk.  “Thanks.  Next time I’ll remember to put on some makeup before going out.”  He moved to give Aerith room to dismount and his knees almost buckled.  Aerith cried out in concern and Genesis lunged to his side and put a supportive arm around him.

 

            “Where are you hurt?” asked the redhead with a frown, looking Zack’s body up and down in search of wounds.

 

            “It’s healed now,” Zack explained with a sidelong look at Aerith.  “Uh, she got to my materia in time to save my ass.  I’m just dizzy from loss of blood.”

 

            The redhead gave him an odd look, but then shrugged.  “So you ran into one of our ‘friends’ while you were out there, eh?”  Genesis continued to support Zack, walking him out of the garage and into the shelter, with Aerith following closely behind. 

 

            “Yeah, we had ourselves a little party,” Zack confirmed with a grunt.  The muscles in his side were tight where the bullets had pierced him, even though the damage was completely healed.  “They’re getting smaller.”

 

            “What are you talking about?”

 

            “The WEAPONS,” Zack explained.  “Unless the one I fought was just a reject, the planet’s starting to make smaller WEAPONS.  It was almost human sized.”

 

            “You took it down by yourself?” Genesis raised an eyebrow.

 

            “Yes, he did,” Aerith answered before Zack could open his mouth.

 

            Zack looked at her, unsure of that.  He’d blacked out for a short while after being hit and all he knew was that she’d used some kind of blue-green energy to heal his wounds.  She’d been prepared to use that same power to protect the both of them when the big WEAPON was passing them by.  Since he’d promised not to tell anyone about her strange ability, he didn’t refute her claim that he finished the WEAPON off because there was no way anyone would believe she did it unless he gave away her secret.

 

            “Like I said, it was smaller than normal,” Zack replied. 

 

            “Why didn’t you try to bring it back with you for study?”  Demanded Genesis, “And what happened to contacting us when you found her?”

 

            “Uh, we were kind of busy hiding from its big brother, Gen. We’re lucky the normal sized WEAPON didn’t find us or crush the snowmobile.”

 

            Genesis sighed.  “You could have contacted us.”

 

            “The only thing on my mind at the time was getting us both back here in one piece,” argued Zack.  “If it wasn’t just a fluke, I’m sure we’ll see more of the mini WEAPONS anyhow.”

 

            “It makes no sense,” Genesis said thoughtfully as he guided Zack down the corridor leading to the medical wing.  “Why would the planet deliberately start manufacturing smaller, weaker WEAPONS?”

 

            Zack’s eye roved the walls and ceiling of the rocky corridor and he frowned.  “Maybe because the big guys can’t get to us in here.  Maybe the planet’s trying to adapt so that it can ferret us out of our tunnels.”

 

            Genesis looked somewhat surprised.  “I can hardly believe I didn’t come up with that before you.  Kudos, Zack…I think you’re getting smarter.”

 

            Having known Genesis for long enough to tell when an insult was meant in brotherly affection, Zack wasn’t offended.  Aerith, however, had no such familiarity with the redhead and she glared at him.

 

            “Zack isn’t just a big dumb jock,” she defended.

 

            Genesis looked so surprised and offended by her outburst that it made Zack laugh.  He winked at the girl to pacify her.  “Don’t get upset, Aerith.  That’s just Gen’s way.  He didn’t mean anything by it.”  His laughter pulled his sore muscles taut and he ended the sentence with a groan and stopped walking.  “Hold up…gotta catch my breath.”

 

            Whatever umbrage Genesis felt at Aerith’s lecture vanished and his features took on a faintly concerned expression as Zack pressed a hand against his side and took a few slow breaths.  Aerith put a hand on Zack’s shoulder and gazed at him with open worry.

 

            “I’m okay,” Zack assured them.  “Just a little sore where I got injured.  Laughing isn’t a good idea, right now.”

 

            “You could have internal injuries,” Genesis predicted ominously. 

 

            Zack shook his head.  “No, it’s totally healed.  Aerith did a good job with the…uh…cure materia.”

 

            Genesis again looked at him oddly.  “Were you conscious when she healed you?”

 

            “No, why?” 

 

            The redhead glanced at Aerith, who was looking more uncomfortable by the moment.  “That’s the second time you’ve claimed she healed you with materia, but I don’t recall socketing any Cure materia to that bangle I loaned you.  It was mostly destructive and defensive materia.”

 

            “I used healing potions,” Aerith said quickly.  “He had a pack of them in his snowmobile and I poured a couple down his throat and on his wounds.”

 

            “Interesting,” Genesis said with a narrow-eyed look at the girl.  “You didn’t say that before I made the observation about the materia.”

 

            “I didn’t think it was important,” she told him in a tight voice.  “I just wanted to get Zack to a doctor.  Is that so hard to believe?”

 

            “Lay off, Genesis,” Zack sighed, hoping his voice wouldn’t give away his anxiety.  “What the hell difference does it make?  What do you think she did, conjure a magical green light and heal me on her own?” 

 

            Aerith’s eyes widened but Zack smirked at Genesis, keeping his expression deliberately sarcastic.  The redhead’s lips compressed with annoyance and he let the matter drop.  As they neared the medical ward, Cloud’s voice called out to them.  They stopped and turned around to find the blond jogging toward them with a look of relief and guilt on his face.

 

            “You found her,” Cloud said as he approached.  “Zack, I’m sorry…you were counting on me and—“

 

            “It’s not your fault, Cloud,” Zack assured him with a forgiving smile.  “The little lady is sneakier than I thought and she just gave you the slip.”

 

            “I’m sorry, Cloud,” Aerith apologized remorsefully. 

 

            He shook his head.  “As long as you’re both safe, I guess it doesn’t matter.  Why did you go traveling outside alone, anyhow?  What were you thinking…were you going to try and find the Soldier group that was out hunting, or something?  I know you were worried about Zack but that was just plain stupid!  You aren’t hurt, are you?”

 

            Zack and Aerith both blinked.  Neither of them had ever heard Cloud say so much so quickly and it was a bit jarring.  Genesis was looking at them with interest, curious to know why Aerith pulled her stunt, too.  They couldn’t tell them that she’d gone out there to try and talk to a WEAPON.  That would just convince Genesis she was crazier than he thought and he’d probably go to Lazard and recommend she be locked up.  Thinking quickly, Zack came up with an excuse. 

 

            “She was sleepwalking.”

 

            Cloud seemed to find the excuse satisfactory and he even gave Aerith a sympathetic look.  “Tifa used to do that.  I caught her wandering toward Mt. Nibel one night.”

 

            “Sleepwalking,” repeated Genesis dubiously.

 

            Aerith shrugged, following Zack’s lead.  “It doesn’t happen all the time.  I talk in my sleep more often.”

 

            “Well, aren’t you a treat,” Genesis said sarcastically.  “Zack, tell me something…how does a sleepwalking girl make it outside without the guards stopping her?”

 

            “I don’t know,” Zack snapped crossly.  “Maybe they were asleep on the job or something.  Can you stop playing detective long enough to help me into the med ward before I pass out?”

 

            “You could use a nap,” Genesis replied dryly, but he resumed helping Zack down the hall and he said no more about it. 

 

Aerith and Cloud followed silently and by the time they got Zack into the medical ward and sitting on a bench, he was seeing black spots and panting.  There weren’t any doctors immediately available but Hojo offered to have a look at Zack and get him started on a blood transfusion.  Zack wasn’t thrilled by the thought of being examined by the professor, but he was too weak and dizzy to put up a serious protest.  With Genesis’ help, he followed Hojo into one of the examination rooms and lay down on the table.  His friends watched as Hojo lifted up his shirt and examined the place he’d said he’d been injured.

 

“You’re certain this is where you were struck?”  Hojo’s fingers moved over Zack’s torso, pressing lightly in search of anything unusual beneath the skin.  Zack grunted a little when the pressure reached the tightened area of muscle.

 

“I’m positive,” Zack answered.

 

Hojo shook his head.  “The skin’s utterly smooth.  There’s no sign of entry or exit.  What method did you use to close the wound?”

 

“Healing potions,” Zack and Aerith said at the same time.

 

Hojo raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.  “There should still be some scarring, my boy.  You aren’t _lying_ to me, are you?”

 

“I’ve got no reason to lie,” Zack said.  “Anyway, I’ve always patched up pretty good.”

 

Hojo gave Aerith a long, suspicious look that made her want to fidget, but he shrugged after a moment and turned his attention back to Zack.  “Yes, you do patch up good.  Be thankful for your Mako enhancements, Mr. Fair.”  He felt around for a few more moments before tugging Zack’s shirt back down.  “You’ve suffered some muscle strain but that’s easily fixed.  I’ll get you started on the blood transfusion and a cold compress.  You’ll need to take a few days off duty to rest and recover.”

 

~********************************~

 

            Angeal came to visit shortly after Hojo started Zack on a pint of blood.  The big Soldier looked angry as he walked into the examination room and after scanning Zack to assure himself that he was all right, he began his lecture.

 

            “Next time, come to us before you rush out alone.  This might not have happened if you’d had some backup with you, Zackary.”

 

            Zack winced.  Unlike Sephiroth, the only time Angeal used his full name was when he was particularly annoyed with him.  Though he wasn’t yelling at him, his tone was such that Zack could tell he was on the verge of losing his temper.

 

            “Look, I just wanted to get Aerith safely back,” Zack argued.  “Genesis knew I was heading out.”

 

            When Angeal gave Genesis a disapproving look, the redhead glared at Zack as if to say; _“Thanks a lot.”_   Aloud, Genesis pleaded his case calmly.  “Zack’s a big boy.  He said he would contact us once he found her or if he ran into trouble.  It’s hardly my fault he failed to do so.”

 

            “I didn’t get the chance,” argued Zack.  Cloud and Aerith looked from one Soldier to the next as they bickered.  “She was about to be attacked when I found her and the damn thing took a shot at me after I brought it down.  After she healed me we had to hide from a bigger WEAPON and after that, I just wanted to get the hell back here!”

 

            “So what they’re saying is true?” Angeal said incredulously.  “You took down a WEAPON on your own?”

 

            “Apparently it wasn’t a normal one,” Genesis cut in.  “It seems the planet’s starting to manufacture a mini line of WEAPONS.”

 

            Angeal frowned.  “How big was it?”

 

            “I’d say about ten feet tall,” answered Zack.  “I’d have brought the carcass back with me but like I said, a bigger one came sniffing around and it picked up the body as it passed us by.”  Zack thought about that and furrowed his brows.  “Hey, do you think WEAPONS are cannibals?  Maybe the big one was hungry or something.”

 

            “I don’t think that’s what we need to be focusing on,” Angeal said sternly.  “Sephiroth is on his way and if I were you, I’d make sure to have an apology ready.  He was just about to organize a search and rescue for you when we got word that you were back and I don’t think he’s pleased with you.”

 

            The color that Zack had regained to his face rapidly depleted.  “Uh…I don’t suppose you can talk to him for me, can you?”

 

            Angeal shook his head.  “You’re on your own, Zack.  You’ll just have to find some way to pacify him yourself.  Now that I know you’re all right, I’ve got work to get back to.”

 

            “Wait—“ Zack pleaded, but Angeal walked out of the room without looking back.

 

            Genesis blew a low whistle and sighed.  “Well, good luck, Zack.” 

 

            “You too?”  Zack protested as the redhead followed his lover out of the room.  “Chicken!”  The insult didn’t affect Genesis at all and Zack sighed and looked at Cloud and Aerith.  “Are you two going to take off too?”

 

            “Of course not,” Aerith said, though she looked very nervous.  “It’s my fault you’re in trouble, after all.”

 

            “Mine too,” Cloud said unhappily.  His knee was bouncing rapidly and he drummed his fingers on his thighs and peered through the open entrance.  “I guess we’ll all face the music together.”

 

            “He won’t do anything to either of you,” Zack assured them.

 

            “Why not?” Cloud asked dubiously.

 

            “Well, she’s a woman and you’re a cadet,” Zack pointed out.  “Me on the other hand…I’m an officer and I’ll bet you fifty gil the first thing out of Seph’s mouth is going to be a lecture on how I should have known better.”

 

            Aerith grimaced and Cloud’s knee bounced even faster.  Zack looked at the blond with amusement, despite the sense of pending doom hanging over his head.  “What’s with the leg, Cloudy?  I told you Seph won’t hurt you.”

 

            Cloud looked down and he seemed a little surprised to find his knee bouncing.  “It isn’t that.  I had coffee while you were out.”

 

            “How much?”

 

            “Oh…a lot.”  Cloud looked away bashfully.  “I wanted to be sure I’d be awake to hear news about you and Aerith.  Since I didn’t know how long it would be…I…overdid it a little.”

 

            Zack struggled not to laugh, knowing that it would only pain his sore muscles.  “So you’re hyped up on caffeine.  No wonder you were babbling earlier.”

 

            “I was babbling?”  It obviously came as a surprise to the blond.  “I don’t remember babbling.”

            “Well, for _you_ , it was babbling,” Aerith said with a smile.  “For anyone else it would have been a normal string of questions, I think.”

 

            “Oh,” Cloud said.  He looked as though he would have said something else but he saw Sephiroth approaching outside and he snapped his mouth shut and tensed. 

 

            Zack braced himself as his superior walked into the room.  Sephiroth’s angelic features seemed perfectly calm and neutral but Zack knew better than to assume the man’s mood matched his expression.  “Uh, hey General.  I’m all patched up and Aerith is fine, so there’s no need to worry.”

 

            Sephiroth’s cold, emerald gaze examined him from head to foot before scanning Cloud and Aerith.  “I could expect foolishness like this from a civilian and a cadet,” Sephiroth said in a carefully controlled voice, “but you should have known better, Zackary.”

 

            Cloud’s eyes bugged out and met Zack’s with amazement, causing the black-haired man to smirk.  “See?”  Zack said to the blond and Aerith.  “I _told_ you.”

 

            Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  “You told them _what_ , exactly?”

 

            Zack cringed.  “Um…that you wouldn’t be interested in punishing them.  Hey, I’m really sorry I goofed but I acted on my instincts, Sephiroth.”

 

            “And that nearly got you killed.”  Sephiroth sighed and checked the transfusion bag hanging over Zack’s head.  “I’m hearing some odd rumors about your little excursion.  Care to tell me what this talk of you taking down a WEAPON is all about?”

 

            Zack groaned softly, wondering how many times he was going to have to repeat the events before everyone was satisfied.  He described what happened and Sephiroth listened attentively.  When he was finished, the General looked through the open entrance to be sure nobody was in range outside and then he leaned over Zack and spoke to him in a low voice.

 

            “As soon as they finish treating you, I want you to fill out a report.  When you’ve finished that, you’re to tell Reeve about this WEAPON you fought.  You’re off duty until further notice.”

 

            Zack nodded.  “What about Hojo?  Shouldn’t I tell him about it, too?”  He hated the thought of all the creepy questions the professor would likely ask him but Hojo was the top scientist on their team.

 

            “No,” Sephiroth said.  “If Hojo wants to know more, he can ask Reeve.  He’ll only badger you for failing to bring back a sample and that will get us nowhere.  If the planet is starting to produce these smaller WEAPONS regularly, we’ll have a specimen for him soon enough.”

 

            Zack relaxed a little.  In his own way, Sephiroth was looking out for him.  “Thanks.  I’ll get right on it as soon as the blood transfusion’s finished.”

 

            Sephiroth nodded and straightened up.  As he turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder at Zack, then at Aerith.  “Oh, and Zackary?  Keep to your story about the girl.”

 

            “Er…story?”  Zack felt a chill run up his spine as the General’s feline gaze held his for a moment before Sephiroth faced forward and walked calmly out.

 

            “He knows,” Aerith said softly.

 

            Cloud looked confused.  “He knows about what?”

 

            Zack stared at Aerith questioningly and nodded at Cloud.  She nodded in return.  “I think we can trust him,” she said. 

 

            “We’ll tell you after we leave here, Cloud,” Zack offered.  “I don’t want to risk anyone eavesdropping.”

 

            “Okay,” the blond agreed.

 

~*****************************************~

 

            A little over an hour later, Zack was leaving Reeve’s workshop with Cloud and Aerith at his side.  Deciding they weren’t going to get a lot of privacy indoors, Zack suggested they go outside to talk.  Together, they took the tunnel leading outside and Zack checked around for other residents.  Night was falling, so nobody else was out there.  He ushered Cloud and Aerith away from the entrance to the underground, to make it less likely that the guards or any civilians near the entrance overheard them.

 

            “Okay, here’s the deal,” Zack said, “Aerith healed me after I got shot by the WEAPON.”

 

            Cloud gave him a blank look.  “Okay.”

 

            “I mean, she did it without materia or potions,” Zack elaborated.  “She healed me with her own bare hands.”

 

            Cloud’s golden brows furrowed and he looked from Zack to Aerith.  “How?”

 

            “I’m Cetra,” Aerith answered.

 

            Cloud had never heard the term before so he merely shrugged in polite ignorance, but Zack had a different reaction.  The Lieutenant’s eye opened wide and he stared at the girl with surprise.  “You didn’t tell me that!  That explains everything.”

 

            “I’m confused,” Cloud admitted, scratching his head. 

 

            “The Cetra were here before us humans,” Zack explained.  “They had strange powers and could talk to the planet.  I wish I could tell you more but I kind of didn’t pay full attention in history class.  I think some cultures called them the Ancients.”

 

            _That_ sounded familiar to Cloud.  He looked at Aerith in amazement.  “You’re an Ancient?  But, I thought they all died out.”

 

            “I think I may be the last,” sighed Aerith.  “When I was little, someone tried to capture Mama and I.  My father held them off…he gave his life so that we could get away.”  She looked up at Zack.  “Mama took me to the city you found me in and we lived there together until she died.  She called it the Forgotten City.  Our people lived there, once.”

 

            Cloud suddenly felt like an intruder as Zack put his arms around the girl and gazed down at her with warm sympathy.  “I wish you’d told me this sooner, but I understand why you didn’t.  Aerith, do you have any idea who the people were that came after you?”

 

            She shook her head.  “No.  I was very small back then.  All I remember was Father yelling at us to run and the sound of gunfire.  I’m sorry I didn’t explain this to you before, but I was too worried about you to try and explain.” 

 

“You said Sephiroth knew,” Cloud murmured.  “How could he?”

 

“Sephiroth’s a bookworm,” Zack answered, “he’s not as bad as Genesis but he knows his history and I’m guessing he figured out that Aerith wasn’t just imagining the voices she was hearing.  He probably drew his own conclusions after watching her behavior.  I think Genesis is suspicious, too.”

 

“What about professor Hojo?” Cloud asked grimly, “He would know about the Cetra, wouldn’t he?  Do you think he suspects anything?”

 

“He hasn’t been paying a lot of attention to the goings-on with residents,” Zack said with a frown.  “That’s probably a damn good thing, too.”

 

Cloud nodded.  “If he thought she was an Ancient, he’d probably…”  He trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to scare Aerith.

 

“He’d want to use me,” finished the young woman.  “It’s okay, I know the danger.  If people find out what I am, they’ll want to make me use my powers for their benefit.  Nowadays, they might even see me as the enemy because of my ties to the planet.  My mother told me I could never tell anyone.  She said that humans either worship or kill what they don’t understand.  I never actually thought I’d be able to do any of the things she could.  Until today, the only thing I could do was hear the people in the Lifestream.”

 

Zack gave Cloud a worried look.  “We can trust you, can’t we?  You’ll keep this under your hat won’t you, Cloud?”

 

“Sure,” Cloud said with a nod.  “Aerith’s my friend.”

 

            She gave him a warm, grateful smile and Zack relaxed a bit.  Aerith shivered in the cold and Zack rubbed her back.  “You’re getting chilly and my side’s starting to hurt again.  Let’s go back inside and get something hot to eat.”

 

            “You guys go on,” Cloud said.  “I’m going to stay out here for a little while longer.”  It was always refreshing to be out in the open air.  The narrower tunnels inside the community always made him nervous.

 

            “Okay buddy,” Zack agreed.  “See you later.”

 

~*********************************~

 

            Cloud was still outside an hour later when full night fell.  He’d meant to go back in sooner but the northern lights caught his attention and he stared in awe at the phenomenon.  He heard booted footsteps approaching from behind but he assumed it was just Zack, checking up on him.  The Lieutenant treated him as a younger brother at times.  Cloud turned when the footsteps stopped beside him and he gulped when he saw that his visitor was Sephiroth.

 

            “General…Sir,” Cloud said, immediately standing at attention out of sheer instinct.  He wished he’d thought to do the same earlier when Sephiroth came to visit Zack in the infirmary.

 

            “Aren’t you off duty?”

 

            Cloud cursed himself inwardly, humiliated by the lapse.  “Yes.  I just…forgot.”

 

            “I suppose you’ve had a busy day,” Sephiroth excused.  He gazed out at the darkened horizon and watched the phantom lights that flickered in the sky.

 

            “Would you like me to go?” Cloud asked uncertainly.

 

            Sephiroth regarded him with puzzled green eyes.  “Did I ask you to?”

 

            “N-no,” Cloud answered, growing more flustered. 

 

            “Then stay.”  Sephiroth’s eyes flashed with something resembling amusement. 

 

            Cloud looked up at the sky again but his enchantment with the northern lights was dulled by Sephiroth’s presence.  He tried not to stare at him but it was very difficult to resist—especially when the chill breeze stirred his pale hair and a few silken strands brushed against Cloud’s arm.

 

            “What do you see when you look out there, Strife?”

 

            The sudden question startled the blond and he looked up at Sephiroth uncertainly before peering out at the snowy landscape and starry sky.  “Um…hope?”

 

            Sephiroth looked at him with faint annoyance.  “Be honest.”

 

            Cloud flushed, knowing that his honest answer was going to sound presumptuous.  “Glory,” he sighed.  “I see a chance to be a hero.  Stupid, huh?”

 

            Sephiroth’s eyes held his.  “If it’s stupid, then I’m an idiot.” 

 

            Something amazing happened then.  Sephiroth _smiled_ at him.  Cloud stared up at him, stunned to his very core by the sight of that mouth curving that way.  The smile was like Sephiroth himself; sensual and riveting. 

 

            “Goodnight, Cloud.”  Sephiroth nodded at him and walked away, leaving the blond standing alone and dazed.  He passed by Zack on his way to the entrance and he nodded at the Lieutenant as he passed him.

 

            Cloud was still standing dumbstruck when Zack jogged over to him.  “Hey, you’re still out here?  The temperature’s dropping to the negatives, Cloudy.  You’ll make yourself sick.”  Zack stopped in front of him and studied his face.  “Zack to Cloud.  Your brain hasn’t frozen, has it?”

 

            “He smiled at me,” Cloud mumbled, staring in the direction of the shelter entrance where Sephiroth had gone. 

 

            Zack looked over his shoulder and screwed up his face.  “Who…Sephiroth?  Nah, he never smiles.  Must have been a trick of the light.”

 

            “It’s dark,” Cloud pointed out with a frown.

 

            “Okay, so it was a trick of the shadows, then.”

 

            Cloud shook his head.  “No, it wasn’t.  I know what I saw.  He _smiled_ at me.  He also called me by my first name.” 

 

            Zack scratched his chin.  “What’s so shocking about him calling you by your first name?”

 

            “I don’t know,” admitted the blond.  “It just seems like he almost always calls me ‘Strife’ or ‘Mr. Strife’ or ‘Cadet Strife’.  I think I’ve only heard him call me ‘Cloud’ a couple of times since I met him and it sounded…friendly.”

 

            Zack thought about it and his facial expression slowly changed to dawning comprehension as he looked at Cloud.  His blue-violet gaze roved over the blond and a grin steadily grew on his lips.  “I think I get it, now.”

 

            “Get what?”  Cloud blushed, having an idea of what he was talking about but choosing to play dumb.

 

            “You’re a smitten kitten, aren’t you?  That’s why you looked like someone hit you over the head a minute ago.”

 

            Cloud rolled his eyes.  “I’m _not_ smitten.”

 

            “Oh, yes you are,” Zack insisted with a chuckle.

 

            “No, I’m—“

 

            “And I’ll bet Seph has a thing for you, too,” Zack continued as if Cloud hadn’t spoken.  “If he’s been calling you by your last name it means he’s trying to keep his distance and if you really made him smile…well…I haven’t seen that guy crack a real smile in years.”

 

            Cloud’s heart skipped a beat.  “You…think he likes me?”  He forgot all about hiding his feelings in the moment of vulnerable hope.

 

            Zack’s grin broadened.  “See?  I’m right…you’re totally smitten.”

 

            Cloud sighed.  “Well, what about you and Aerith?  You guys give me cavities.”

 

            Zack laughed but immediately grimaced in pain and pressed a hand against his side.  “Okay, you got me.  I’m smitten too.  Feel better?”

 

            Cloud smiled a little and nodded.  “You should lay down and put a compress on that,” he suggested, pointing at the spot that Zack was holding.  “Where’s Aerith?  I kind of expected her to be nursing you right now.”

 

            “She’s having a shower,” Zack said.  He shifted boyishly on his feet.  “I’m trying not to think about it, man.”  When Cloud chuckled, Zack feigned a glare at him.  “Hey, you try thinking of Sephiroth naked and wet and see if you don’t get a happy.”

 

            Cloud predictably blushed at the mental image.  “That was dirty.”

 

            “No, usually showers make people clean,” Zack countered with a wink.

 

            “Let’s just go back inside,” sighed the blond.

 

~********************************************~

 

            Aerith was nervous.  Fortunately, there was still enough hot water left for her to have a decent shower and she tried to forget about her anxiety as she enjoyed the warm spray of water on her body.  She finished drying off and she put on her long, thick nightgown while still in the shower, as was her modest habit.  She followed up with the winter robe and slippers before exiting the shower and finished towel drying her hair as best she could. 

 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Aerith left the women’s bathing room and made her way to the SOLDIER barracks.  Zack was just going in when she arrived and she stopped in puzzlement.  He’d been lying down when she left to take her shower.  Maybe he’d gotten up to use the bathroom or have a snack.

 

            “You need to rest,” Aerith told him firmly, forgetting her own nervousness over sharing his bed for the first time.  She shifted the bundle of clothes and shoes in her arms and gave him a stern look. 

 

            Zack jumped a little and turned to her with a guilty expression on his face.  “Oops, I was hoping to make it back before you finished.”

 

            Aerith smiled in spite of herself.  “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.  Did you get hungry?  I would have brought you something from the kitchen.”

 

            “I went to check on Cloud,” Zack admitted, “I never saw him come back in and he wasn’t wearing a thick coat when we went outside.”  He put and arm around her and walked into the barracks with her.  “Silly guy’s going to catch pneumonia if he isn’t more careful.”

 

            “So while I’m trying to take care of you, you’re trying to take care of Cloud.”  Aerith chuckled.  “You two are hopeless.”

 

            He grinned and when they reached his bunker, he pulled the screen open and gestured invitingly.  “Ladies first.”

 

            Aerith bit her lip and moved past him slowly.  Zack stopped her and looked her in the eye, his features gentle and reassuring on her.  “Aerith, I’m not going to let those kisses go to my head, okay?  I’m not going to jump you.  I want you to feel safe with me.”

 

            She felt bad.  He’d misunderstood her hesitation.  “I _do_ feel safe with you,” she promised, reaching up to stroke his hair.  “It’s just…I’ve never…” 

 

            Zack seemed to guess what she was trying to say and he caught her hand and kissed it.  “Nothing’s going to happen until you’re ready for it to, honey.  I mean that.”

 

            She nodded and smiled at him.  He’d partially guessed the source of her anxiety but he still seemed to be under the impression that she didn’t want him that way.  Having no experience at all with the opposite sex, Aerith’s knowledge of romance was limited to books she’d read.  Deciding it was premature to worry about it before anything actually happened, she deposited her soiled clothes in the laundry basket under the bunk next to the chest and set her shoes beside it.

 

            She relaxed a little when she saw Crackers waiting between the two pillows on the bunk and she climbed on and slipped under the covers before tucking the stuffed parrot under her arm.  Zack joined her and he shut the screen behind him.  He smiled when he saw her holding Crackers and he sat down on the edge of the bunk and started removing his boots.

 

            “I thought he might make you feel a little safer,” Zack explained as he pushed his boots under the bed next to hers, “So I took him out of the chest and set him there for you when you went for your shower.” 

 

            “Thank you,” Aerith said softly.  She scooted back against the wall to give him more room as he removed his armor pieces and jacket.  She swallowed when he pulled his shirt over his head and she watched the muscles in his back ripple.  It occurred to her that Zack couldn’t change into his pajamas without stripping naked first.  It seemed to dawn on him too, because he paused as he started unbuttoning his pants and he turned his head to look at her a little sheepishly. 

 

            “I can step out to finish this,” Zack offered.  “It’s not like I’ll traumatize any Soliders that come in before I finish.  They’ve got the same stuff I do.”

 

            “No, you don’t have to change out in the open,” protested Aerith.  “I’ll just turn around and shut my eyes until you’re finished.”

 

            “You sure?” Zack looked endearingly bashful all the sudden.  “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

She admired his broad shoulders from beneath lowered lashes and nodded.  She didn’t have to have experience to appreciate an attractive male body and she hoped she wasn’t being obvious.  “I’d be uncomfortable kicking you out of your own bunk every time you change for bed,” she insisted.  “I’m a grownup, I can handle it.”  With that said, she rolled over to face the wall and she dutifully pulled the covers over her head.

 

She wondered how long it had been since he’d done anything like this in front of a woman.  She highly doubted he was a virgin and despite his self-consciousness over his eye, she always saw other women giving him interested looks.  She listened to the sound of clothing rustling as he removed his pants and underwear and she chewed her lip, imagining what he looked like in the nude.  She wasn’t surprised to feel her face heat up but she noticed with interest that other parts of her felt suddenly warm, too.  There was an odd tension in her pelvic area and lower abdomen that she remembered feeling once or twice before while reading certain parts of romance novels.

“Okay, I’m decent now,” Zack informed her. 

 

His weight shifted on the mattress and Aerith turned around and lowered the covers back down over her head.  Zack was in a pair of drawstring track pants and his chest was bare.  Aerith controlled the urge to stare at his exposed chest with difficulty.  He had great muscle tone and the faded scars visible here and there didn’t distract from the appeal. 

 

He extinguished the wall sconce before stretching out beside her.  He covered up before loosely embracing her with one arm.  “Are you comfortable enough?” he murmured.  His eye glowed faintly in the dark and it startled her for a moment, but she remembered that Zack had Mako enhancements and it made sense.

 

Aerith nodded and boldly snuggled closer to him, putting an arm around his waist.  Crackers got a little smushed between the two of them as Zack reciprocated and pulled her closer.  Aerith looked at his shadowed face and slid her hand up from his waist to his chest and shoulder.  His lips parted and his gaze seemed to grow warmer on her.  Biting her lip, she continued on, grazing his jaw with her fingertips in passing.

 

“Aerith,” Zack whispered, shaking his head as she started lifting his eyepatch off.  “Don’t.”

 

She didn’t say anything—merely gazed evenly at him and kept going despite his weak protests.  He closed his eyes as she tugged the patch off of his head and dropped it onto the pillow.  She maneuvered herself so that she could cup his face in both hands and she studied his features.  There was just enough light coming in from outside for her to make them out.  There was a thin scar slashing down over his left eye from the brow but it wasn’t as severe as she’d expected. 

 

“Zack, look at me,” Aerith commanded softly.  “Please.”

 

“Don’t want you to see it,” he said in a tight whisper.

 

She swallowed a lump in her throat and brushed her thumbs over his eyelashes.  “Please, Zack?”

 

He compressed his lips and slowly opened his eyes.  The damaged one had a milky film covering it and it didn’t focus on her.  He frowned unhappily at her and she could feel the tension in his body.  There was nothing she could do to restore the eye, she knew.  Still, she didn’t see a disfigurement when she looked at it.  She saw a mark of honor he’d earned trying to save lives. 

 

“You’re perfect,” Aerith whispered sincerely.  She closed the distance between their faces and kissed him, then.  He went utterly still with shock for a moment and then he began to relax and reciprocate the kiss. 

 

“Aerith,” Zack sighed against her lips, and then his firm mouth moved against hers and his tongue delved gently between her lips when she parted them. 

 

She combed her fingers through his hair and stroked his exploring tongue with her own instinctively.  His fingers likewise tangled into her damp hair and she didn’t resist as he rolled her onto her back and partially covered her body with his.  A powerful thigh wedged between her legs and the feel of it pressing intimately against her loins made her restless.  He shifted against her and she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thigh, pressing against her through the layers of their clothing.  It excited her even more and her curiosity increased.

 

Zack didn’t try to undress her or put his hands anywhere too intimate.  He courted her with slow, sensual kisses and his calloused hands stroked her face, neck and outer thigh with far more patience than she felt.  She explored his shoulders and back before caressing his chest and stomach.  When his lips broke away from her and began nuzzling her throat, Aerith nearly lost her composure and groped him.  She tempered her desire and dragged her hand away from the prominent bulge that tempted her.  What kind of impression would she give if she acted on her lust, when he was practicing so much restraint?

 

Their breath quickened as the kissing and touching continued and Zack finally slid his hand down over Aerith’s bottom, rubbing it gently before giving it a squeeze.  She whimpered against his mouth and cupped the back of his head demandingly.  She started brushing her thigh against his groin, fascinated by the feel of his hardened manhood against her leg.  He groaned in pleasure and the sound made a thrill shoot through her body.

 

Zack’s kisses tapered off and he dragged his hand away from her bottom to rub her back.  He rolled onto his side and pulled her with him, moving his lips over her cheeks and forehead.  Aerith felt an unreasonable sense of disappointment when she realized he was deliberately cooling things down.  She knew he wanted her…the evidence was still pressing against her leg.  She chastised herself as he whispered goodnight to her and gave her one last kiss.  Zack was just being a gentleman and even though she felt so strongly for him, they’d only known each other for little more than a week.

 

Aerith snuggled against his chest and contented herself with replaying the moment in her mind.  He stroked her back slowly until he drifted off to sleep and her restlessness finally settled, allowing her to fall asleep as well.  She woke up to the voices a couple of times during the night but Zack kissed her and soothed her with murmurs until they settled down.  It was the best she’d slept in a long time.

 

~********************************~

 

            Sephiroth was on his way to bed when he passed by Cloud’s bunk.  The blond had his screen open and he was fast asleep, with his cheek resting on his folded hands.  Sephiroth paused and watched him for a moment, wondering how he could sleep with the screen open and the overhead lanterns shining on him.  He looked doll-like and innocent in his slumbering pose and Sephiroth imagined what it would be like to wake him in a most…creative…way. 

 

            He clenched his jaw, irritated with himself.  Strife had the most interesting affect on him and it only seemed to be getting worse with each day.  He liked to watch him in action when the blond trained with Zack.  He liked the sound of his voice and the accent that came with it and he found himself amused more often than not by Cloud’s bumbling shyness.  What was interesting to Sephiroth was the fact that Cloud always seemed confident when he was sparring or working on the military vehicles, but whenever he got around the General, he lapsed into awkward uncertainty.

 

            Sephiroth was no fool and he guessed that Strife’s behavior around him stemmed either from attraction or intimidation.  He realized that he was just standing there staring at the sleeping blond and he gave himself a mental nudge and looked around to ensure nobody was nearby to notice.  He’d let himself go too much this evening.  He shouldn’t even be entertaining fantasies about taking the blond to his bed, no matter how attractive he found him. 

Still, when he returned to his own bunker and put away his dirty clothes, he couldn’t stop thinking about the cadet sleeping just a few bunks away.  He combed through his damp hair before lying down and covering up.  He threaded his fingers behind his head and stared up at the rocky ceiling as he listened to the sound of other Soldiers snoring, whispering or conducting other activities in the dark.  He thought he heard Genesis groan in the distance and he rolled his eyes, guessing that the redhead and Angeal could be at it for hours before going to sleep.  They were quite subtle about it but Sephiroth had sharper ears than most.

 

            As his thoughts continued to meander amongst fantasies of relieving Cloud Strife of the uniform that looked so good on him and taking full advantage of his body, Sephiroth unconsciously pulled one hand out from behind his head and began to slowly drag it down his torso.  He detected a low grunt of satisfaction coming from Angeal’s bunk, followed by a muffled moan from Genesis.  The sounds only increased his growing agitation and Sephiroth rested his hand over his swelling package, hesitating.

 

            _~There’s going to be a mess and I have nothing to contain it with.~_

            Condoms were in short supply these days and while it was on the list of things to manufacture eventually, the focus was still on living utilities, medicine and food.  Sapphire blue eyes forced themselves into his mind again and he sighed. 

 

            _~I’ll simply get it out of my system.  I can do laundry early this week.~_

             Sephiroth began to rub the length of his discomfort through the material of the black sweat pants he wore.  He shut his eyes and imagined that it was Cloud’s hand stroking him.  That did the trick.  His erection twitched under his hand and he reached into the pants and gripped it firmly.  He began to stroke up and down the shaft as he pictured Cloud naked and spread out on his stomach, waiting eagerly for him with his firm little ass sticking up.  Sephiroth moistened his lips with his tongue and moved his hand faster, thrusting his hips in synch with his hand motions. 

 

            What would a moan of passion sound like, coming from the blond’s lips?  Cloud had what Genesis referred to as a “prison mouth”, meaning in such a setting, inmates would be climbing over each other to be the first to sample it.  Sephiroth always thought the term was distasteful and crass but the more he thought of the way Cloud’s mouth was shaped, the more he could empathize with someone’s desire to make him their bitch. 

 

            Realizing where his thoughts were going, Sephiroth frowned and chastised himself.  He had more class than this, surely.  If Strife had any way of knowing what was going through Sephiroth’s head right now, he would probably defect and take his chances with the WEAPONS in the wilderness, rather than stay within proximity of such a filthy pervert.  Thankfully, Cloud was no mind reader so if Sephiroth decided to act on his lust and seduce him, he would never have to know that he’d imagined cuffing him and pushing his cock into his mouth. 

 

            _~How troublesome.~_

The bondage scenario wasn’t going away.  It only changed from a cuffed blond giving him a blowjob to a cuffed blond getting humped nice and hard, with his legs hooked over Sephiroth’s shoulders.  The silver-haired Soldier groaned and he immediately bit his lip when he realized the sound had come from him.  He was getting close and the closer he got to release, the more vivid the mental images grew.  He guessed that Cloud was a pillow biter—probably a lip biter, too.   

 

            “Hunh…ahh…Strife,” Sephiroth panted, tossing his head.  He bucked his hips as his balls tightened and he shuddered as he came in his pants.  It was a good, hard orgasm and it was probably long overdue.  Sephiroth’s tension drained from his body deliciously as the climax tapered off and he sighed in relief and simply enjoyed the afterglow for a few moments.  When his bliss began to fade, he became aware of the uncomfortable dampness in his pants and he got up to change out of his soiled pajama bottoms and change into fresh ones.

 

            He was oblivious to the fact that the object of his lust had gotten up for a glass of water and heard most of his activities as he was passing by his bunk.

 

~***************************************~

 

            Cloud stood frozen outside Sephiroth’s bunk, terrified and fascinated all at once.  He’d heard the man’s grunts of efforts as he was on his way out of the barracks and he’d paused, wondering if the General was in pain.  He almost called out to him to ask if he was all right but then Cloud heard something that made his heart lurch and his eyes go wide.

 

            “Hunh…ahh…Strife.”

 

            Cloud’s mouth opened and his eyes darted around the room with confused panic.  His first thought was that Sephiroth somehow knew he was standing on the other side of the screen and he was calling for him. 

 

            _~He…he just said my name.  Should I…go in there?~_

He heard the man’s sated, relieved sigh and it left little doubt in his disbelieving mind that Sephiroth had indeed just been fantasizing about him while jacking off.  With that knowledge came the utter certainty that “going in there” and alerting the General to the fact that he’d heard his activities would only result in a quick, painful death.  Deciding not to temp fate, Cloud tiptoed rapidly back to his own cubby, his sock-covered feet sounding painfully loud against the stone floor to his own ears in his adrenaline-pumped panic. 

 

            Cloud heard the General’s screen slide open just as he made it into his cubby and the blond practically leaped into his bunk, banging his forehead painfully against the far wall in the process.  Wincing, he lay down and yanked the covers over his body, facing the wall to hide his blush from anyone that passed by.

 

            He heard the whisper of footsteps approaching and he stared at the wall anxiously.  He had no way of knowing how much Sephiroth heard with his enhanced senses…for all he knew, the man could tell he’d been standing outside his bunk moments ago.  A tall shadow fell against the wall and Cloud’s skin tingled as he felt Sephiroth’s presence at his back.  It loomed closer and the blond shut his eyes and mumbled in what he hoped was a convincingly sleepy way.  He swore he could feel warm breath stir his cheek and he prepared for…what?  To be bitten?  He didn’t know what he expected.

 

            “Hmm,” Sephiroth hummed softly. 

 

His presence retreated then and Cloud told his heart to stop beating so hard and fast.  Even if the General suspected he’d had an audience, it seemed that Cloud’s feigned sleep was convincing enough that he didn’t think it was him.  After a few tense moments, Cloud heard the other man’s screen slide shut again and he was able to breathe once more.  He became aware of the throbbing pain in his forehead and he sighed.  He was lucky he hadn’t knocked himself out cold.  Another immediate problem became apparent and Cloud grimaced.  The tense experience had put his bladder into overdrive and he needed to get to the bathroom.

 

~****************************************~

_Cosmo Canyon, the next morning:_

            Tifa woke up to find another flower sitting in a clay vase outside her bunk.  She nearly stepped on it and she sighed as she bent down and picked it up.  This one was a rose…one of the yellow desert variety.  She shook her head, wondering where Reno was finding these flowers.  She read the little note tied to it, unsurprised to see the familiar handwriting and the words “How about now?”

 

            The first one he’d left for her was a plateau daisy and it had a note that said: “Gimme a chance.”

 

            The second had been a tulip of some kind, with the words: “I’m sorry, okay?” scrawled into the note.

 

            She now boasted a small bouquet of wildflowers on the rickety end table in her sleeping alcove—one for every day of the week since that raucous kiss.  She had a collection of little notes stashed away in her trunk as well, with a mixture ranging from apologies to persuasion and even a knock-knock joke.  She didn’t know why she was hanging onto any of it, honestly.  Well, okay…the flowers brightened up the tiny room and cheered her a bit and she had to admit the knock-knock joke had made her smile.

 

            At first, she thought he was being sincere but his eyes still undressed her every time he saw her and he still couldn’t hold a conversation with her without staring at her breasts.  It annoyed her.  She thought she could actually grow to like him—if not romantically then at least as a friend—but he seemed determined to act like a pig every time she thought he could be decent.  If she’d stopped to think about it for a moment, she might have realized that it had become something of a game between the two of them.  She stubbornly insisted that she had no interest in him and she was only keeping his notes as a reminder that he couldn’t be taken seriously.

 

            “Oooh, that’s a _pretty_ one,” Marietta said admiringly as she passed by and saw Tifa pluck the rose from its vase and place it with the other flowers in the bigger one.  The older woman smiled at the brunette when Tifa sighed.  “That boy’s a persistent one, isn’t he?”

 

            “He’s an _annoying_ one,” Tifa corrected, but she smiled at the other woman. 

 

            “I know Reno can be a bit much,” advised Marietta, “but when he’s sober he can be a decent sort.  Maybe you should take a bit of pity on him, dear.  From where I’m standing, it looks like he’s doing his best to romance you.”

 

            “Where I come from, what he’s doing is called stalking,” Tifa snorted.  “And when is he ever sober?”

 

            “Not often, these days,” admitted Marietta sadly.  “I worry about that young man at times.”

 

            Tifa steeled herself against the pity that rose in her breast.  She worried about him sometimes too and she hated that.  “I’m not going to cave just because he’s sad.  We’re all sad and we’ve all lost something or someone, but most of us aren’t using that as an excuse to act like sloppy perverts.”  She shook her head again and got her brush out of her trunk.  “No, if Reno wants to impress me, he can look me in the eye when we speak and he can start treating me with respect.  If he can ever manage that, I might consider it.”

 

            “I can’t say I really blame you,” the older woman sighed.  “But I’ll remind you that young men aren’t always adept at reigning in their baser instincts.  Surely, you’ve noticed other men eyeing you and other young ladies the same way Reno does?”

 

            “But he’s the only one that took liberties,” Tifa shrugged.  She brushed her hair until it shone softly in the lamplight.  “I can’t do anything about men’s wandering eyes but I can turn down their advances.”

 

            Marietta shrugged.  “Suit yourself, dear.  Just remember, there’s a shortage of available young men and it will only get worse before it gets better.”

 

~**********************************~

 

            Tifa finished helping with breakfast like she did every morning and she sat down to eat her own meal.  She sighed as Reno came and sat down at the table with her, just when she was almost finished eating and thinking she’d escape without harassment.

 

            “Did ya like your rose?”  His eyes were predictably drawn to her chest.

 

            “My face is up here,” Tifa said as patiently as she could.  Raising her voice would only give him the satisfaction of an emotional reaction and she was sure that the best way to deal with men like him was to appear disinterested at all times.  “If you can’t talk to me without staring at my chest, please leave.”

 

            “Okay look…I’ll shut my eyes,” he offered.  He closed his eyes and grinned.  “How about that?  Now can we talk?”

 

            “Now you’re just being silly,” Tifa murmured, fighting a smirk.  “Reno, I mean it.  If you can’t even keep your eyes open around me without leering, I have nothing to say to you.”

 

            He opened his eyes and fixated them on her face.  “There, see?  Eye contact.  So tell me, what can I do to make you stop hating me, Tifa?” 

 

Not “Toots”, not “Doll”, not “Tits”.  He’d actually used her given name.  It was a start.  She considered him silently for a moment, waiting for his eyes to waver and drop to her chest like they always did.  To her surprise, they didn’t.  His blue-green gaze held hers and she realized he wasn’t drunk, yet. 

 

“I don’t ‘hate’ you,” Tifa sighed.  “I just don’t think a lot of you.  Flowers and notes don’t make up for what you did.”

 

“I hear ya.”  Reno nodded, calculating.  “So what do you think would?”

 

“It…it’s nothing you can fix just like that,” Tifa tried to explain.  An idea came to her.  He wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t drunk.  “Stop drinking for a week, so that I can see what you’re really like underneath the alcohol.  If you can do that and NOT molest me with your eyes every chance you get, maybe I won’t see such a rat.”

 

Reno seemed to take the idea into consideration.  “Hmm…I think I could do that.  Let’s compromise a little more though.  I want a guarantee to get a little something out of this, yo.”

 

She glared at him.  “I’m _not_ giving you a lap dance and I’m _not_ sleeping with you.”

 

He chuckled.  “Who said anything about that?  All I want ya to do is wear something nice for me.”  At her suspicious look, he revised: “It ain’t anything skimpy, if that’s what you’re thinking.  What I’ve got in mind is actually pretty modest.  So, how about it?”

 

“You just want me to wear an outfit for you,” she summarized, narrowing her eyes.

 

“That’s it.”  He nodded.

 

“And you’ll keep your hands to yourself?”

 

Again, he nodded and he held up one hand, palm open.  “Scout’s honor, yo.  I won’t lay a finger on ya.  I just like to see a pretty woman in a nice outfit, once in a while.”

 

Tifa sensed that there was some hidden motive behind his counter-offer but she couldn’t see what it was.  She shrugged.  “How can you be sure the clothes you want me to wear will fit me?”

 

“The tailor already has your measurements, right?”  His eyes started to roam and he blinked and yanked them back up, almost making her smile.  “I’ll just tell her what I’ve got in mind and she can make it to fit ya just right.”

 

“And I’ll get to see it before I decide whether to put it on or not?”

 

“Sure thing, babe.”  Reno shrugged. 

 

Tifa sighed.  She supposed it was reasonable enough.  “You have a deal.”

 

~*********************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 6

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het (very mild), Yaoi (mild), drunken ooc-ness.**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            After overhearing the General’s activities, Cloud tried not to let his discovery affect his behavior around Sephiroth.  Three days passed and he did his best to stay focused on working on the militia transports to keep them in top shape.  He was in the middle of welding a crack shut on the side of one of the hover vehicles when the subject of his thoughts walked into the cavernous garage and approached him. 

 

            “Cadet Strife.”

 

            Cloud turned off the flame and lifted his protective visor when he heard his name called.  Upon seeing who spoke it, he put his equipment down and saluted.  “General, Sir.” He kept his eyes ahead, afraid that if he made eye contact with Sephiroth he’d somehow give something away.

 

            “You’ve been promoted to Private,” Sephiroth informed him.  “Which means that you’ll be joining our forces on the field the next time we go out.  You’re adept with missile launchers and artillery, aren’t you?”

 

            “Yes Sir,” answered Cloud.  “I’ve been practicing every day.”

 

            “Good.”  Sephiroth looked him up and down thoughtfully.  “We’ll start you out on ranged attack duty.  Do you think you’re ready for this?”

 

            Cloud’s first instinct was to say “of course”, but he revised his words carefully.  “I’m ready to give it my best, Sir.”

 

            Sephiroth nodded in approval.  “Good answer.  Be prepared to move out at short notice, Strife.”  With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out of the garage.

 

            Cloud relaxed his pose when the General was gone and a little smile of excitement found its way onto his lips.  It was finally happening…he was moving up through the ranks.  He thought about what Zack had told him about Professor Hojo being untrustworthy and his smile faded.  It seemed they were being extra selective when it came to who got enhancements.  He wondered if he’d ever be approved for Mako injections.  While he appreciated the chance to go out on the field and fight with Zack and the other Soldiers, he wasn’t going to be at their side.  He was going to be stuck in the background, firing explosives and projectiles at the WEAPONS from a safer distance.

 

            As frightening as the possibility of getting up-close and personal with one of the gigantic creatures was, Cloud wanted to be where the action was.  He wanted to _know_ he was making a difference and he wanted to use the weapon he was most proficient with to do it.  He told himself that he needed to take it one day at a time.  He’d get his chance some day and at least he could be a part of the fight now, instead of being left behind to help guard the fort.  Cloud got back to work on the vehicle and reminded himself to be patient.

 

~*******************************************~

 

            “Hey Aerith, I’ve got something great to show you.”

 

            Aerith paused in her action of tailoring a new dress for herself and she smiled at Zack as he approached.  Beside her, Alison sighed enviously as the handsome Soldier took Aerith’s hands in his and smiled at her like she was the only woman in the world. 

 

            “I guess I can put this off until later,” Aerith said with a shrug.  “What’s this great thing you want to show me?”

 

            “First, we need to get something you can use as a bathing suit,” Zack told her.  He looked her up and down thoughtfully. 

 

            “A…a bathing suit?”  Aerith was confused and it showed on her face.  “I don’t think the weather in this part of the world is fit for taking a swim, Zack.”

 

            “Trust me,” he insisted with a wink.  “You’ll see.  We’re going into the town for this.  Do you have anything you can use?”

 

            She thought about it.  “Well, I have a chemise I could use, I suppose.”  The clothing article in question was long enough to cover her to the knees and it was dark in color, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it going transparent on her and giving someone a show.  “But Zack, I don’t understand…where can we possibly swim at?”

 

            He pressed a brief kiss on her mouth, making her blush and causing a few other civilians to whisper and chuckle.  “Just come with me and I’ll show you, okay?”  He was gently pulling at her hands and urging her to come with him. 

 

            Doubtful but unable to deny him anything, Aerith went with him to the barracks and got her chemise and a pair of dark panties out of the trunk.  Zack got a pair of boxer shorts out for himself, as well as a couple of towels.  He put an arm around her and together they left the barracks and made their way to the shelter’s exit.  They spotted Cloud on their way through the den and he had smudges of grease and dirt on his face and arms.

 

            “Hey Cloud, I’ve got a better alternative to a shower, for you,” Zack called out.  “Grab some shorts and a towel and come with us!”

 

            The blond gave Zack the same puzzled look Aerith had given him just a short while ago.  “Shorts?  Here?”

 

            Zack shrugged, “Or a pair of boxers, if you’ve got some to spare.”

 

            Cloud looked at the clothing articles that his two friends held in their arms and his expression turned to suspicion.  “What’s going on?”

 

            Zack sighed.  “We’re having a pajama party outside.”

 

            Cloud’s brows furrowed.  “Really?”

 

            “No!” Zack laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  “Just grab something you can use as swimmers and come with us, already.”

 

            Cloud looked reluctant but he nodded.  “Okay, I’ll meet you back here in a couple of minutes.”

 

~***************************************~

 

            Zack took them to the Modeoheim bathhouse after Cloud fetched a pair of boxer shorts.  There was no electricity for the overhead lighting but someone had installed kerosene sconces on the walls and the gray afternoon light slanted in from the many windows to provide luminance.  Cloud and Aerith stopped in surprise when they heard the soothing bubbling sound and saw steam rising from the heated pools.  At the far right corner of the tiled room, Reeve Tuesti sat soaking in one of the giant hot tubs and he was enjoying a cigar.  He saw them come in and he waved.

 

            “Let it never be said that engineers can’t have fun,” Reeve called out in a friendly tone.  “It took a while to get it all cleaned up and filled with clean water, but I got the pumps working this morning.  You owe me gil, Zack.”

 

            Zack chuckled and when his companions looked at him questioningly, he explained.  “I made a bet with Reeve a couple of months ago that he wouldn’t be able to get the bathhouse in working condition again.  I found out a couple of hours ago that he proved me wrong.”

 

            “How did you get the pumps running without using electricity?” Cloud asked.

 

            “Steam power,” answered the engineer.  “Come on in, the water’s fine.  When we’re all finished pruning up, I can show you how to operate the pumps so you can all come in here and soak whenever you want…uh…when there aren’t any WEAPONS nearby, of course.”

 

            “Sounds great,” Zack agreed.  “Come on guys, I’ll show you the changing rooms.”

 

            Cloud and Aerith followed gamely and within minutes, everyone was in their respective swimmers and sinking into the large tub already occupied by Reeve.  Cloud hissed a little at the temperature but once he was submerged to his shoulders, he began to get used to the heat.  Aerith demurely pressed her chemise down as it tried to float up when she lowered herself in.  Zack solicitously held onto her right arm to help her balance until she was comfortably seated beside him. 

 

            “This feels sooo good,” Zack sighed, letting his head fall back against the lip of the tub.  His side was still a little tight from the injury he’d sustained the other day and the heat felt good on it.  “I don’t ever want to leave.  We should have grabbed a bottle of wine or something from the stores.”

 

            Reeve smirked.  “A little luxury never hurt anyone.”  He blew a couple of smoke rings into the air and Aerith watched in fascination as they rose to the domed ceiling.

 

            “How do you do that?” She asked.

 

            “What, form the rings?”  Reeve smiled at her.  “It takes a bit of practice but it’s not all that difficult.  You just have to shape your lips right.  Here, I’ll show you again.”  He blew another set of smoke rings into the air and Aerith clapped with innocent delight, inadvertently splashing Cloud a little.

 

            “Can I try?”

 

            “I…er…”  Reeve fumbled uncomfortably under Zack’s sudden glare.  “I’m not sure smoking is a habit a sweet lady like you should be taking up, Aerith.”

 

            “I’m an adult,” Aerith reminded all three of the men, who were suddenly giving her patronizing looks ranging from worried father to overprotective boyfriend to disapproving big brother.

 

            “That doesn’t make it a healthier thing to do,” Cloud pointed out.

 

            “Well, _Reeve’s_ smoking and you’re not lecturing _him_!”

 

            Zack grimaced at Reeve as if to say: _“Look what you’ve done!  You’re a bad influence.”_

            “They aren’t lecturing me because they respect their elders,” Reeve excused with a chuckle.  “But I get the hint.  Here, I’ll put it out.”

 

            “Wait,” Aerith insisted.  “Do it one more time before you put it out, please?”

 

            The engineer smiled in amusement and acquiesced her request.  He took one last puff and blew several more smoke rings into the air before putting his cigar out in the halved tin can he’d been using as an ashtray.  When he was finished, he regarded his younger companions seriously for a moment.  “Now remember, we don’t need everyone in the colony knowing about this.  I’m not trying to be stingy when I say we don’t want crowds of people coming here for outings.  If a WEAPON comes snooping around, we can’t afford to have a big group of panicked civilians trampling one another to get back underground, understand?”

 

            Zack and the others nodded.  “Got it,” Zack said.  “Mum’s the word.  I hate to keep a treat like this from other people but it’s better than a bunch of folks getting stomped.”  He remembered something important and he looked at Cloud.  “Hey, has Sephiroth had a chance to talk to you, yet?”

 

            Cloud nodded and smiled his quiet smile.  “He talked to me while I was working on a rover.  Looks like I’ll be going out with the rest of you, the next time you go on a mission.”

 

            Zack grinned and ruffled the blond’s hair affectionately.  “Congratulations, Private.  Keep it up.” 

 

He almost said that if he kept going at his rate, they might recruit him into the SOLDIER program but he didn’t want to risk giving him false hope.  Zack really did feel that Cloud would make a good Soldier and if he continued to excel in his skills, Lazard might give the nod for Mako enhancements.  Since he couldn’t see into the future, he thought it best to keep his thoughts to himself until he had reason to believe Cloud really had the chance he deserved.

 

~*******************************~

 

            When they’d had enough, they got out of the tub and Reeve showed them all how to operate the water pumps before he shut them down and everyone dried off and changed back into their regular clothing.  Reeve parted ways with them when they returned to the fort and he reminded Zack over his shoulder that he owed him gil.  Zack laughed and promised he’d get his money by morning.  All three of them were feeling hungry so they went to the dining hall to have some dinner.  Genesis and Angeal were already seated at a table, eating roast chicken and vegetables that the cooks had prepared.  Zack and the others joined them after getting their own meals and Zack looked around curiously.

 

            “Where’s Sephiroth?  He’s been kind of scarce for the past few days.”

 

            Genesis pulled the skin off of his chicken leg and shrugged.  “Our falcon is spending a lot of time in his little nest…brooding, as usual.”

 

            Zack glanced up automatically, imagining Sephiroth alone in that little cave at the top of the mountain.  “I don’t like it when he hides away in that hole of his.” 

 

 

            “Is that all he does?” Cloud asked, his expressive blue eyes growing concerned.  “He just sits in there by himself?  Why is that so bad?”

 

            “Um…you see Cloud, the cave's outside of the main community and if a WEAPON comes around it might find him there alone.”

 

            “But you talked about it like it’s up pretty high and hidden,” argued the blond.  “Wouldn’t he be safe up there?”

 

            The three officers looked at one another in silent communication.  Angeal was frowning in disapproval but both Cloud and Aerith were now too curious to let the matter drop.  Genesis rolled his eyes at Zack and muttered: “You might as well tell your groupies, Zack.  As long as they can keep it to themselves, I suppose it can’t cause too much harm.  Just make sure Sephiroth doesn’t find out you aired his past to them or you could end up wearing your ass as a hat for the rest of your life.”

 

            “I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Angeal said sternly. 

 

            Genesis gestured toward Aerith and Cloud, sitting on either side of Zack.  “Look at them.  Do you really believe your puppy is going to be able to keep it a secret from them forever?”

 

            Angeal sighed and regarded Cloud and Aerith levelly.  “What we’re about to tell you doesn’t go any further than us, understood?  In fact, we should move to a quieter area so that others can’t overhear.”

 

            Cloud and Aerith nodded in agreement, both of them looking quite curious.

 

~*********************************~

 

            “I guess my first question is how does Sephiroth get up to this nest you’ve mentioned?” Aerith said when they moved to a table in the far corner of the room.  “Does he carry climbing equipment with him?”

 

            “Oh, right,” Zack said, smacking himself on the forehead.  “You guys haven’t seen the wing.”

 

            “Wing?” Cloud repeated with a frown.  “You’re kidding.”

 

            “Oh, I beg to differ,” Genesis said.  He stood up and Zack smirked.  Genesis had mellowed somewhat over the years but he still enjoyed showing off now and then.  As the others watched, the redhead pushed his wing out through the slit in the back of his jacket and spread it gracefully to give them a good look.

 

            Aerith’s mouth fell open and Cloud nearly fell out of his chair.  Evidently, neither of them had thought to question why Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth all had a slit in the back of their clothing, if they’d even noticed it.  Other people across the room looked at the spectacle for a moment, but they’d been there long enough to get used to the one-winged Soldiers. 

 

            “D-do you _all_ have a wing?” Cloud sputtered.  He knew Mako enhancements resulted in superior strength, reflexes and senses but he never dreamed they would cause supernatural appendages to grow.  “And how do you fly with only one?”

 

            “Nope,” Zack said with a shake of his head.  “I’m wingless.  The only three bird boys we’ve got are Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth.  Hojo tried to give me a wing too but it didn’t take.  Uh, I’m not sure how they fly with just one wing, but they pull it off.”

 

            “So it just…grew one day?” Aerith inquired.  “And you can put it away whenever you want?”  She couldn’t think of a more scientific term for it and she blushed faintly.

 

            “Yes, and yes,” Genesis answered with a nod.  He demonstrated by retracting the raven wing with practiced ease and he took his seat beside his lover again.  “Angeal’s is white,” he said with a sidelong nod at the bigger man.  “He just _had_ to be different.”

 

            Angeal smirked briefly at the subtle affection in Genesis’ jibe.  “The color is just a result of the methods they used, as I understand it.”

 

            “So the four of you were part of a special experiment?” Cloud pressed.

 

            “Hojo and Hollander did it,” Zack informed.  “They had a rivalry going and I was the last one to get smacked with their experiments.  They were basically working on the same thing but they used different techniques.”  Zack scratched his head as he tried to think of how to explain it.  He wasn’t a science minded individual and to this day, he still had trouble explaining such things.  “Guys, a little help, here?”

 

            Genesis sighed but obliged him.  “At the core, it was called the Jenova project.  Professor Hollander established Project G in Banora, which is where Angeal and I grew up.  Hojo set up his project in Nibelheim and he called it Project S.  That’s where Sephiroth was born and—“

 

            “Wait,” Cloud interrupted with wide eyes.  “Nibelheim?  Sephiroth was born in Nibelheim?”

 

            Genesis’ aqua eyes flashed with annoyance but he shrugged and forgave the blond for the interruption.  “That’s right.  Oh, that’s where you’re from, isn’t it?  Yes, Sephiroth was born in Nibelheim.  Hojo convinced his wife to allow experimentation when Sephiroth was still a fetus in her womb…much the same as myself.  Angeal wasn’t naturally conceived like Sephiroth and I.  He was implanted into his mother’s womb.”

 

            “Petri dish baby,” Zack added with a playful wink at the big man.  When Angeal scowled at him, he cleared his throat and averted his eye.  “So anyway, I’ll bet your surprised to find out your hero’s birthplace is the same as yours, Cloudy.”

 

            “But why didn’t I ever meet him, then?” Cloud asked.  “I would have remembered someone like Sephiroth.”  He clamped his mouth shut immediately and blushed as the others gave him looks ranging from sly to intrigued. 

 

            “Probably because Hojo snatched him out of his mother’s arms and took him away to be studied shortly after he was born,” answered Genesis.

 

            Cloud lacked the ability to hide his distress and the naked sympathy in his sapphire eyes.  “He took him from his mother?  His own wife?  How could he do that to them both?”

 

            Genesis shrugged.  “Hojo suffers from a deplorable case of assholism.  At any rate, all three of us grew up living a lie.  Our parents kept the truth from us and when we were old enough to join the military, we were sent to Midgar to begin training.  When we got our Mako infusions, Hollander and Hojo gave us a little something extra.  One day Hollander finally told me the truth.”  Genesis stopped and pressed his lips together grimly.

 

            “You two continue,” Genesis suggested with a nod at Zack and Angeal.  “I’m going to liberate a bottle of rum from the stores for us to drink.”  He got up and walked away, leaving his companions to stare after him for a moment.

 

            “He doesn’t like to talk about what happened next,” Zack explained softly to Cloud and Aerith.  “Gen-Gen went off the deep end when he found out about the experiments they on him, because Hollander told him he’d start deteriorating and die if they couldn’t find a way to stop it.  He was convinced that he was a monster and Hollander promised he’d find a way to cure him if he helped form an uprising against ShinRa.”

 

            “Lazard was in on it too,” Angeal added.  “He had a grudge against his father, for reasons I won’t go into because it isn’t my place to talk about it.  The plan he formed with Hollander didn’t work out the way they intended, though.”

 

            “What stopped them?” Cloud asked.

 

            “How did they cure Genesis’ deterioration?” Aerith questioned.

 

            “I found Genesis while Zack and I were on a mission in Wutai,” Angeal told them.  “That was when I found out the truth about myself, too.  Genesis had the files on all three of us and he showed them to me.  He was out of his head and I tried to reason with him but he took off.  That was when my wing first manifested and I went after him, but I was too late to stop him.”  Angeal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

            “What happened?” Aerith asked softly, looking as though she dreaded the answer.

 

            “He killed his parents,” Angeal finished flatly.  “At the time, he thought they weren’t his true parents and he blamed them for what was happening to him.  I convinced him to lie low while I looked for Hollander.  Once we captured him, we made him work on a cure until he finally found the solution and stopped the deterioration.” 

 

            Angeal looked up to see his lover returning with a bottle of rum and several shot glasses.  “We came very close to losing him.”

 

            Genesis closed the remaining distance set the shot glasses down on the table before unscrewing the bottle and pouring everyone a shot.  “Is my least favorite part over with?” he muttered.

 

            Angeal nodded and the redhead took his seat again and downed a shot.  Zack took his cue and picked up where the big man left off.  “While these two were in hiding trying to fix Genesis, I was making my way through the ranks and Seph kind of took over as my mentor for a while.  He thought Jenova was his mother, thanks to Hojo’s lies.  See, Hojo thought Jenova was a Cetra but she was really this big bad alien thing that fell to the planet from outer space a really long time ago.”

 

            Aerith tilted her head suddenly, as if hearing something far away.  “A calamity from the skies,” she murmured.  “It wiped out most of the Cetra.”

 

            Genesis stopped in the middle of pouring another shot and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.  “How do you know that?”

 

            Aerith shrugged and picked up her shot, making a face as she sniffed it.  “I must have read it somewhere,” she said evasively. 

 

            Zack quickly downed his shot as Genesis’ level stare on his girlfriend made him nervous.  “So anyway,” he said after swallowing the liquor and grimacing, “Sephiroth grew up thinking this thing that Hojo called a Cetra was his real mother.  Only, he didn’t know Hojo thought it was a Cetra until he and I took a mission to Nibelheim to check out the reactor and we found this…thing…in one of the chambers.  The name plate on its head said ‘Jenova’ and Sephiroth started freaking out.”

 

            “You guys were _both_ in Nibelheim?” Cloud asked.  “When did that happen?”

 

            “Oh, I guess it was about nine years ago, give or take a few months,” answered Zack. 

 

            Cloud lowered his gaze.  “I just can’t believe I never even knew Soldiers were in town.  I must have been too busy taking care of my mother.”

 

            “Well, we didn’t make a big stink about it,” Zack said.  “Our job was to go in, find out how the Mako reactor was running and report back to Headquarters.  After we found Jenova in there, Seph went into the ShinRa mansion and found a secret lab in the basement.  He started reading through all the old documents and files and he kept going on about this Professor named Gast he remembered from his childhood.  Something about the Ancients and answers about Sephiroth’s origins…I couldn’t keep up with what he was saying.”

 

            Zack noticed that Aerith went pale and he looked at her with concern and squeezed her hand.  “You okay?  Is the rum too strong for you?”

 

            She sipped gingerly at her shot and shook her head.  “I’m fine,” she told him, though he could hear the tension in her voice.  “I’m just…really into the story.”

 

            Zack tried not to be overly concerned and he continued his account of the events.  “Apparently Sephiroth thought this Gast dude could have told him more, but the guy was dead.  Seph started getting more and more unhinged and he stayed in that damned basement and read everything he found in there.  I tried to talk some sense into him but he made tracks for the reactor and when I found him he was totally off his rocker.”

 

            Zack heaved a sigh and poured himself a fresh shot before continuing.  “I really thought Sephiroth was going to go on a killing spree.  I’d never seen him look like that, before.  He was raving about his mother and ‘taking back the planet’ and all sorts of things I didn’t understand.  I almost had to fight him but then Genesis and Angeal showed up.  Gen was recovered and they came looking for Seph to tell him the truth.”

 

            “So when you told him the truth, he calmed down?” Cloud asked the other two Soldiers.

 

            “I wouldn’t precisely say that,” Genesis said.  He poured his third shot and held the glass up to study it in the dim light.  “His fury and madness faded but depression took its place.  The only thing that stopped him from killing Hojo was the fact that we still needed the twisted lunatic.  I think that knowledge depressed him even more.”  He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the contents of it.

 

            “When I told you Seph never smiles, I meant it,” Zack said to Cloud.  “Not that he was Mr. Cheerful before, but when we got back from Nibelheim he was even more mute and withdrawn than ever.  I didn’t realize how bad it really was until I went to his quarters to check on him one day and found him getting ready to blow his brains out with a pistol.”

 

            Cloud stared.  “He…really tried to kill himself?”

 

            “Yeah,” Zack sighed.  “And let me tell you, trying to wrestle a gun away from a guy like Sephiroth is anything but easy.  For a minute, I thought one of us would end up shot by accident in the struggle.  After I got the gun away from him I convinced him the world is better off with him in it.”

 

            “How did you do that?” Cloud asked.  He swallowed his shot and poured another, shivering a little in the aftermath of the burn.

 

            Zack looked at his two fellow officers with a puzzled expression on his face.  “You know, I’m really not sure.  I can’t even remember everything I said to him.  Do you guys know?”

 

            “We weren’t _there_ , genius,” Genesis snorted.  “Angeal and I had our hands full trying to restore order and keep Rufus and Lazard from killing one another, remember?”

 

            “It doesn’t matter,” Angeal said softly.  He was the only one who hadn’t touched his drink yet.  “You’ve always had a way with people, Zack.  Whatever you said to him made him reconsider and that’s the most important thing.”

 

            Zack lowered his eyes and turned his shot glass in his hand absently.  “But now he’s in that hole again.  I know he hasn’t tried to off himself since that one time but I really worry when he spends too much time up there.”

 

            “I can check on him,” Angeal offered.  “I’m sure he’s only seeking solitude.  You know how Sephiroth hates to be around people, sometimes.”

 

            Zack relaxed a bit.  “Thanks, man.”

 

            Cloud and Aerith were both silent, each of them thinking deeply about everything they’d just heard.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Genesis was sauced by the time they left the dining hall and Cloud came down with a nasty case of the hiccups.  Aerith had only drunk two shots but she was unsteady on her feet and Zack helped her to the bunk they shared and put her to bed.  As promised, Angeal went out and flew up the side of the mountain, searching until he found the camouflaged entrance to Sephiroth’s private little den.

 

            “Sephiroth?” he called as he pulled aside the thick canvas and hides that covered the entrance to the den and kept the cold out.  Angeal poked his head in and saw his comrade lying on the pallet of furs and blankets he’d made at the back of the den.  Sephiroth had an oil lantern burning and he was reading a book on military history.  The emerald cat eyes looked up at him as he ducked inside.

 

            “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Questioned Sephiroth.

 

            “We’ve been worried about you,” Angeal admitted.  “I just came to check on you.”

 

            Sephiroth turned his attention back to his book and flipped a page.  “I’m fine.  You know I like my privacy, now and then.”

 

            Angeal nodded.  “We all know that.  You’ve just been falling into familiar behavior patterns that concern us.”  He retracted his wing and moved further into the cave, ducking to keep his head from hitting the ceiling.  “If there’s something bothering you, I hope you’ll consider telling someone…before it drives you to—”

 

            “Before it drives me to _what_?” interrupted Sephiroth in a low murmur.  “Perform fellatio on the barrel of a gun again?  Carve a smile into my throat?”

 

            Hearing him talk about it with such sardonic amusement made Angeal’s skin crawl.  “You can’t blame us for being concerned.”

 

            Sephiroth sighed and bent one knee.  “I’m going to be hearing about that bloody incident for the rest of my life from the three of you.”

 

            “And we’ve got our burdens to bear too,” reminded Angeal calmly.  “None of us have made it through the past decade without our scars, Sephiroth.  I don’t have Zack’s social talent but I can tell something’s bothering you.”

 

            Sephiroth considered him silently for a moment and then he put the book down and watched the flame in the lantern.  “I’m…troubled,” he admitted softly.

 

            Angeal nodded and sank down on the cool stone floor, waiting for him to continue. 

 

            “I think I may have found a new obsession,” Sephiroth explained. 

 

            Angeal understood why that bothered him.  Sephiroth could get incredibly fixated once he set his sights on something.  Whether he was after answers, fighting an enemy or planning a mission strategy, he was wickedly tenacious.  He didn’t know what this new “obsession” of Sephiroth’s was but he imagined it was something serious, to trouble him this much.

 

            “Is this obsession distracting you to a dangerous level?”  Asked the dark-haired Soldier.

 

            “It could,” Sephiroth answered.  “If I allow it to.”

 

            “Then why not get it out of your system, whatever it is?”  Suggested Angeal.  The closest thing he’d every experienced to obsession in his life was his attraction to Genesis, before they explored their relationship further.

 

            Sephiroth’s pale brows drew down.  “I don’t think that would be a wise idea.”

 

            “Would someone get hurt if you acted on it?”  He was getting very curious, now. 

 

            “Possibly,” Sephiroth answered. 

 

            If Angeal were more like his lover or Zack, he would have flat-out asked Sephiroth if this obsession of his were a person.  He’d never known the General to develop even a small crush on another human being before but he was still a man with needs.  Being more reserved than the other two Soldier officers, Angeal chose to respect Sephiroth’s privacy and not probe too deeply.  If the man wanted to open up to him, he’d do it on his own.

 

            “I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts,” Angeal said after thinking for a moment.  “Just remember, some ‘obsessions’ aren’t a bad thing.  Goodnight.”

 

            Sephiroth watched him go and once he was alone again, he thought of a pair of expressive blue eyes set in a youthful, masculine face.  He put his book down and decided to divulge in his obsession a little, giving into further fantasies about Cloud Strife while his old friend flew away from his sanctuary.

 

~*************************************~

 

            Angeal found Genesis’ side of their bunk empty and when the redhead didn’t come to bed after several minutes, he got up and searched for him.  He found him exactly where he’d left him in the dining hall and he shook his head.  Genesis was face-planted on the table, with his hand curled around an empty shot glass and soft snores issuing from his mouth.  He didn’t often over-indulge like this but talking about the horrible events of the past always brought out the angst in him.  He never admitted it aloud but Angeal knew that he suffered terrible guilt for killing his parents.

 

            Angeal carefully removed the shot glass from his lover’s gloved hand and reached out to shake his shoulder gently.  Genesis stirred and mumbled something incoherent before lifting his head and peering up at him with bleary eyes. 

 

            “What am I shtill doing here?” Genesis slurred, swaying in his seat as he looked around in confusion.

 

            “You must have passed out after the others went to bed,” guessed Angeal.  “Come on, you need to sleep it off.”

 

            The liquor made Genesis more agreeable than normal and he nodded and threw an arm around Angeal’s neck as the bigger man helped him out of his seat.  Angeal half-dragged his lover along with him out of the dining area and down the corridor to the barracks.  Genesis’ head flopped as if he could barely hold it up and Angeal almost offered to carry him until he remembered how vehemently the redhead protested the last time he’d tried.  They made it safely into the barracks and Angeal got Genesis into bed and helped him change into his pajamas before changing into his own sleeper pants and joining him. 

 

            He wasn’t really surprised when Genesis threw a leg across his thighs and started kissing his ear and caressing his chest.  Even sloppy drunk, Gen was always ready for intimacy.  “You should just try to get to sleep,” Angeal said courteously, “we can do this when you’re feeling better.”

 

            “I feel fine,” argued Genesis.  He dragged his mouth down and started kissing his way lower on the larger man’s body, steadily making his way south to the bulge in Angeal’s pants that was steadily growing more impressive in size with each second.  He paused just as he reached the navel and he looked up the length of Angeal’s torso to gaze into his eyes.  His features softened uncommonly and he licked his lips.

 

            “What is it?” Angeal murmured, guessing his partner wanted to say something he thought was important.  He stroked the disheveled auburn bangs out of Gen’s eyes and waited for the answer.

 

            “I just,” Genesis began awkwardly.  “I don’t shay it enough. *hic*”

 

            Angeal was puzzled.  “Say what enough?”

 

            “Achtually, I…don’t say it at all, do I?”

 

            “I can’t agree or disagree when I don’t know what it is you never say, Gen.”

 

            The redhead hesitated a moment longer before parting his lips and ending the mystery.  “You know…the love thing.”  He looked almost bashful as he said it…a rare thing, indeed.

 

            Angeal knew it was mostly the liquor talking.  Genesis would never act this way or speak this way while sober, even if it was true that he loved him.  Knowing he probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning, Angeal caressed his face and whispered his response.  “I know, Gen.  I feel the same.”

 

            Genesis gave him a lopsided smile.  “I’m…I’m going to show you…how much I mean it.”  He began to rub Angeal’s crotch and he gave him one last promising look before sliding his body down.  He started tugging clumsily on Angeal’s pants while he kissed his stomach below the navel.

 

            “You don’t have to do that,” Angeal protested, almost chuckling at the other man’s uncharacteristically awkward efforts. 

 

            “What’s the matter with these…pantsh?” Genesis groaned, fumbling with the drawstring.  He sighed and lowered his head to Angeal’s pelvis, resting his cheek against his hip as he tugged absently at the waistline.

 

            “Nothing’s wrong with the pants,” Angeal murmured, shaking with silent laughter.  “You’re just too drunk to work them.”  He was just about to reach down and help when he heard a soft snore issue from his lover’s mouth.  Angeal shifted a little and peered down at Genesis’ head, resting heavily against his pelvis.  He was fast asleep again.

 

            Angeal sighed and stroked his oblivious companion’s hair fondly.  At least he didn’t vomit on him.

 

~***********************************~

 

            Cloud found it hard to sleep.  He tossed and turned in his bunk and his thoughts remained on Sephiroth.  He guessed that if there was trouble, he would have heard about it by now.  He heard Angeal and Genesis come in and he guessed the big man would have raised an alarm if something were wrong.  Still, he couldn’t get Sephiroth off his mind and he grew irritated with himself as he entertained thoughts of climbing up there to that “nest” himself to check on the General.

 

            _~I don’t think he’d appreciate the invasion.  He’d probably toss me to my death, in fact.~_

            Cloud wasn’t really so sure of that, though—not after that smile Sephiroth gave him when they spoke outside and not after what he’d overheard the other night.  Sephiroth might take an entirely different kind of revenge on him for being so bold and the thought of _that_ made Cloud flush with desire and squirm restlessly.  If he weren’t surrounded by other people, he might have considered shutting his privacy screen and easing his arousal.  He thought of the sounds he’d heard coming from Sephiroth’s bunk that night and it was a cruel reminder that even with the screen closed, he couldn’t guarantee complete privacy from the other residents. 

 

            The possibility of someone hearing what he was up to was a sufficient deterrent and Cloud sighed miserably and tried to ignore his urges.  He’d never had a serious relationship in his life and most of his romantic experiences revolved around stolen moments with other young men in the village that had an interest in him.  He wondered what it would feel like to kiss Sephiroth and feel those powerful hands on his body.  He wondered if the General would be gentle or rough in bed and the more he wondered about these things, the more frustrated he got. 

 

            When he finally couldn’t stand it any longer, Cloud gave up on sleep and got out of bed to have a cold shower.  It sufficiently chilled his libido and fixed his problem but he was shivering so badly when he returned to his bunk and lay down again that it took him an hour to finally fall asleep.

 

~**********************************~

 

            The next morning, Cloud realized what a stupid mistake it was to take a cold shower the night before.  He woke up with a runny nose and by the time he finished breakfast and got ready to do his rounds for the day, he was sneezing regularly.  A woman noticed the trouble he was having and she gave him a handkerchief to use.  He thanked her softly and stubbornly got to work.  By the time dinner came around he had a tight chest to go with the sneezing and runny nose.  He declined the meal choice prepared in the dining hall and asked for a can of soup to warm up instead.  He spotted Zack and Aerith but rather than sit next to them and expose them to the cold he was getting, he picked a table away from everyone else and forced himself to eat.

 

            “Hey Cloud, why are you eating all the way over there?” Zack called.  He and Aerith were both motioning to him invitingly.  “Come sit with us!”

 

            Cloud didn’t want to shout out that he was sick, so he picked up his bowl of soup and his glass of orange juice and joined them, careful to sit as far away from them as he could.  He was forced to reach hastily for the handkerchief given to him and turn his head as he felt another sneeze coming on.

 

            “You’re nose is red,” Aerith commented when Cloud finished muffling the sneeze and put his handkerchief away.  “Cloud, are you sick?”

 

            “I’b okay,” he said, sniffling.  “It’s just a little cold.  Don’t want you guys to catch it so don’t get too close, okay?”

 

            “Hmph…came on fast,” Zack observed with a frown of concern.  “Your face is kind of flushed too, Spike.  I think you need to take a few days off until it clears up.”  He leaned toward Aerith and muttered: “I _told_ him not to hang around outside for too long after dark.”

 

            “I don’t think that’s what did it,” argued Cloud.  Well, at least that wasn’t the _only_ thing that did it.  The cold shower couldn’t have helped.  “I’ll be okay.”

 

            Aerith shook her head at him.  “If you push yourself, you’ll just get sicker.”

 

            “It’s just a little cold,” insisted Cloud.  He coughed into his hand and ignored the worry on their faces.  He couldn’t let a common cold get in the way now, when he was doing so well proving his worth to SOLDIER.

 

            They finished eating and Aerith told Cloud to just leave his dishes for her to clean up, insisting that he go lay down.  He was going to argue with her but in truth, his head was beginning to throb.  He almost called Cosmo Canyon to speak with Tifa before bed but he decided against it.  Zack and Aerith lecturing him was enough.  If Tifa heard how stuffy his nose was, he’d catch an earful from her, too.

 

~************************************~

 

            The next morning didn’t bring any relief for Cloud.  The tightness in his chest was much worse and his throat felt raw.  He groaned as soon as he sat up, assaulted by the throbbing in his face and skull, followed by a wave of dizziness.  He felt hot and he slipped groggily into his uniform without putting on his jacket.  His footsteps were clumsy as he left the barracks and he felt weirdly detached as he walked through the corridors toward the cafeteria.  He had no appetite but he needed to keep his strength up. 

 

            He’d just stepped into the dining area when the speakers crackled on and Director Lazard made an announcement.  “Attention, all SOLDIER and field personnel.  Prepare to deploy.  We have a target confirmed to the west.”

 

            Cloud’s heart pounded and he almost tripped over his own feet as he turned to hurry with the other military personnel that were hastily stopping what they were doing.  He made it halfway down the tunnel leading to the garage when he was hit by a fresh wave of dizziness.  He stopped and leaned against the wall, putting a hand to his head and breathing heavily to clear the black spots assaulting his vision.  A strong hand gripped his upper left arm and he lifted his head to see Sephiroth staring down at him.

 

            “General,” Cloud said as evenly as possible, “I’b on my way to deploybent, Sir.”

 

            Sephiroth frowned, his emerald gaze studying Cloud’s face intently.  “Your eyes are too bright,” he said.  “Your face is flushed, your voice is hoarse and a moment ago, you looked like you were about to pass out.”

 

            “Just a cold,” Cloud excused, even though the dizziness was only getting worse.

 

            Sephiroth tugged one of his gloves off and laid his naked palm flat against the blond’s forehead.  He held it there for a moment before pulling it away and shaking his head at Cloud sternly.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out, Strife.  You’re running a fever and you can hardly stand up.  Report to the medic ward immediately for examination and treatment.”

 

            Cloud opened his mouth to protest but the General’s eyes flashed and Sephiroth spoke again before he could so much as peep.  “If you utter a single argument, I will personally drag you in there myself—in front of everyone.  I won’t have you collapsing on the field from a preventable ailment and putting yourself and the other men at risk.  You’ll have plenty of chances to fight when you’re well enough.”

 

            Cloud coughed before he could stop himself and he turned away abruptly and covered his mouth.  He conceded with a nod since he couldn’t catch his breath to speak.  He felt like he was sinking and he realized it was because his legs were giving out beneath him.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Genesis and Angeal passing by and the two of them stopped and looked at him curiously.

 

            “He shouldn’t be anywhere near the battlefield,” Angeal said with a frown.

 

            Cloud drew a ragged breath and stubbornly straightened up, determined to at least get to the med ward on his own two feet.  Unfortunately, the action cost him and he heard a buzzing sound in his ears as the world began to go black.  Sephiroth caught him before he hit the floor.

 

~**********************************~

 

            Sephiroth gathered the unconscious blond into his arms much as he’d done when he first found him.  “Get to the transports,” he ordered Angeal and Genesis.  “I’ll take Private Strife to the medical ward myself and join the convoy afterwards.”

 

            The couple nodded and moved to obey.  Sephiroth secured his hold on Cloud and carried him down the corridor, passing fellow Soldiers, militia and medics on the way.  Zack and Aerith were embracing at the intersection, speaking in low voices to one another.  They kissed and Zack said something to her that must have been a reassuring joke because she smiled a little.  They parted ways and Aerith went down the corridor leading to the hydro gardens.  The black-haired Soldier saw Sephiroth approaching with Cloud when he turned to leave and his immediate concern was evident.

 

            “Cloudy?  What the hell happened?”

 

            Sephiroth kept walking at a brisk pace, forcing Zack to follow alongside him to hear his response.  “He’s running a fever.  I’m going to drop him off at the medical ward.”

 

            “I’ll come with,” Zack said.

 

            Sephiroth was about to order him to go with the others and leave him to handle it when Cloud stirred in his arms and squirmed fitfully.  Instead of speaking to Zack, he turned his attention to the blond and cautioned him to be still.  “Relax, Cloud.  I wouldn’t want to drop you.”

 

            Beside him, Zack gave him a suspicious, thoughtful look.  Sephiroth felt a flash of annoyance toward the other man, wondering if he’d given something away in his simple comment to the blond.  Cloud looked dazed and a little embarrassed.  He hesitantly put an arm around Sephiroth’s neck to help balance out his weight and he offered no protest or argument.  Sephiroth couldn’t tell if it was because he knew better than to test his patience or if it was because he was feeling too terrible to try walking on his own.  They made it to the medical ward and Sephiroth ordered a nurse to fetch someone to see to Cloud immediately.  She gave a nervous little bow of respect and hurried away.

 

            “Sorry you can’t go out with us today, Chocobo-head,” Zack said to Cloud.  “I know you were looking forward to it.”

 

            Cloud tried to heave a sigh but it came out as a cough instead and he covered his mouth and turned his head away from Sephiroth.  The General held him more firmly while the coughing fit ran its course.  When Cloud could speak again he put on a casual front.  “There’s goig to be plenty of WEAPOND to fight after this.  I just picked a lousy tibe to get sick.”

 

            Zack grinned at the blond.  “Heh…you’re so stuffed up you can’t even say your ‘n’s’ and ‘m’s’, pal.  Do me a favor and listen to the doctors.  Take it easy, so I don’t have to worry about you.”

 

            “I will,” agreed Cloud. 

 

            Both Sephiroth and Zack knew he was telling the truth—if for no other reason than his determination to start joining the fight.  Professor Hojo came out of the back with the nurse that Sephiroth had sent to fetch a medic and the General scowled.

 

            “What’s this?” Sephiroth demanded softly.  He was getting bloody tired of seeing his men stuck with Hojo as their caregiver.

 

            “Most of the medics are joining you on the field today, my boy,” Hojo informed him.  “The rest are busy.  Flu season, you know.”  He peered at Cloud with interest, taking note of his visible symptoms.  “It appears we have another case, in fact.”

 

            “Just a cold,” insisted Cloud.

 

            Sephiroth experienced a brief moment of amusement, despite his misgivings about handing Cloud over to Hojo’s care.  The blond was certainly stubborn.  “He passed out in the corridors and he’s running a fever.  See to it that he gets proper care, Professor.”

 

            “Oh, have no doubt of that,” Hojo assured.  “Bring him back and I’ll begin.”  He turned around and walked back into the narrow passage leading to the examination rooms.

 

            Zack leaned closer to Sephiroth once Hojo was gone.  “I don’t like this,” he muttered. 

 

            Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the spot where his hated father had been standing a moment ago.  “Agreed.”  It was one thing to allow Hojo to treat someone when one of them could be there to watch, but they had a mission to go on.  Sephiroth turned to the nurse who had fetched Hojo.  “You.  Accompany us to the examination room and witness Professor Hojo’s treatment of this man while we’re away.”

 

            She nodded.  “Of course, General.”

 

~*********************************~

 

-To be continued           


	7. Chapter 7

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 7

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het (very mild), Yaoi (implied), ooc-ness due to meds.**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Cloud eased himself onto the examination table cautiously, mindful of the dizziness that had overcome him earlier.  He shot a wary look at the professor as Hojo checked his instruments.  He tried to see some resemblance between the scientist and Sephiroth but they were like night and day.  Hojo had black, oily-looking hair pulled back into a ponytail.  He had sunken eyes, a harsh-looking mouth, hollow cheeks and Cloud even suspected he was developing a bit of a hunch back.  In short, Hojo was creepy.  Maybe his impression of the man was influenced by the knowledge of what he did to Sephiroth and his mother, though.

 

            Hojo picked up an empty syringe and approached the examination table.  The lenses of his square glasses reflected the overhead light eerily.  “First thing’s first, Mr. Strife,” said the professor.  “I’ll need to draw a blood sample from you.”

 

            “For a cold?” Cloud asked dubiously.  He covered his mouth as another cough rattled in his chest.

 

            “That’s a nasty cough you have, boy,” Hojo replied in what Cloud supposed was meant to be a paternal tone.  Instead, it was just plain oily—like his hair.  “We need to check for infection, understand?  A common cold in this climate can easily pave the way for lung infections and respiratory failure.  We can’t have that, can we?”

 

            Cloud looked at the nurse that was standing near the door and he was somewhat comforted by her presence.  “That would be bad,” he agreed.  He held his arm out dutifully and allowed Hojo to roll his sleeve up and secure the tourniquet around his arm above the elbow.  He watched as the professor wiped the inside of his elbow with antiseptic and when the needle approached, he looked away and accepted the little sting without complaint.

 

            “Good veins,” Hojo approved.

 

            “Uh…thanks?”  Cloud supposed that coming from a doctor, it was meant to be a compliment…of sorts. 

  

            After a few moments, Hojo withdrew the needle and removed the tourniquet.  He pulled a small metal side-table over and retrieved a vial from it.  As Cloud watched, he injected some of the blood into the vial and then moved on to do the same with three more, until the sample was exhausted.  He ordered the nurse to prep the samples for testing and then he began to give Cloud an examination.  First, he put a thermometer in Cloud’s mouth and had him take off his shirt so that he could listen to his heart and lungs.

 

            “Hmm, good, strong heart,” Hojo commented thoughtfully.

 

            Cloud tried not to flinch as the cold surface of the stethoscope was pressed against his naked skin in various places.  He felt another cough threatening and he strained to hold it back.

 

            “Go ahead and cough, boy,” encouraged Hojo.  “Let’s hear how congested you are.”  Cloud coughed and Hojo listened before nodding his head.  “Mmm-hmm, you’ve got a good case of it.”  He put the stethoscope away and allowed the blond to put his shirt back on.  He asked further questions as he moved on to check Cloud’s temperature, eyes, ears, nose, throat, reflexes and blood pressure.  He even examined his teeth, which Cloud found very strange.

 

            “I notice you’re in uniform and you seem to be spending a lot of time with the officers of SOLDIER,” Hojo commented as he examined the thermometer.  “Are you hoping to become an operative yourself, Mr. Strife?”

 

            Cloud nodded.  “Very buch, Professor.”  He grimaced, hoping his response was coherent.  Evidently, it was because Hojo gave him an intrigued, twisted smile.

 

            “Eager, are we?  Well, perhaps we’ll find out if you’re a candidate for Mako treatments while we’re taking care of you today, hmm?”

 

            “You…can check for that?” Cloud asked hopefully.  “Without authorizationd?”

 

            “No authorization is required for a routine blood test and examination,” Hojo informed him dryly.  “The injections themselves are restricted.”

 

            Cloud couldn’t quite hide his eagerness.  Maybe if Hojo confirmed he was suitable for it, Lazard and whoever else was in control of SOLDIER recruitment would promote him into the ranks sooner.  He nodded enthusiastically and Hojo looked pleased.  The prospect of finding out if he really had the health qualifications for his dream made Cloud blind to any further diabolical expressions or actions he might have noticed from Hojo.

 

~********************************~

 

            Hojo paid no attention to Cloud’s muffled coughs and sniffles as he studied the blood samples.  He checked for infection first, since the test results for it came faster.  He nodded when he confirmed his suspicions.  “You have a lung infection, Mr. Strife.  I’m afraid you’ll have to take some bed rest when we finish here, but we’ll get you on the proper…medication.”

 

            He heard the blond swear softly under his breath and he appreciated his work ethic.  After all, a lazy man wouldn’t make for a good Soldier or suit Hojo’s purposes if test results were favorable.  Hojo retrieved a vial of potent decongestant/antihistamine from the cabinet under the counter and prepared a dose of it for his patient.  When Strife saw the syringe he frowned, but he didn’t offer any complaints.  His feverish, sapphire eyes flicked to the nurse across the room and Hojo grimaced, remembering her presence.  Meddler.  Sephiroth put her up to watching him, no doubt. 

 

            “This should begin working fast, boy,” explained Hojo as he approached.  “It will make breathing easier and start clearing up the congestion in your lungs.  I’ll need a shoulder, unless you’d rather take the injection in your buttock.”

 

            Cloud hastily unbuttoned the top of his uniform shirt and tugged it down over his right shoulder.  Unsurprised by his preference, Hojo administered the shot and disposed of the syringe afterward.  “Very good,” he approved.  “I appreciate cooperative subj—“ He caught himself.  “Patients.  Just lie back and relax while I go over the rest of your blood samples, hmm?”

 

            Cloud straightened his shirt and lay back on the examination table with visible reluctance.  Whether it was because of the dizziness or unease was debatable.  No matter…Hojo didn’t care how uncomfortable the young man felt in his presence, so long as he continued to cooperate.  The professor went back to the counter and checked the results of the other blood samples.  When he saw the DNA results, he was treated to a moment of surprised elation.  Strife was _more_ than suitable for Mako infusions and he was the first eligible candidate for another certain process that Hojo had seen in years. 

 

            _~Provided he doesn’t share Lieutenant Fair’s maddening tendency to reject the fusion, I may finally have the opportunity to finish my work.~_

            There remained one immediate complication, however.  The young woman assigned to observe his treatment of Strife would likely report back to Sephiroth if she saw him using anything other than standard medicine on the subject…if she didn’t try to stop him or call security outright.  Hojo crouched before the medication supply cabinet, unlocked it and retrieved a couple of empty bottles before making a show of filling them with a set supply of antibiotics and common flu medications.  He noticed that the nurse had a hot drink sitting at the far end of the cabinet, which she sipped now and then.  In the process of filling a prescription for Cloud, he palmed a little something for her as well.

 

            “Nurse…Allison, is it?”  She nodded.  “Come and see what you think of this.  I’m interested in a second opinion.”

 

            “From me?”  She looked startled and warily flattered.

 

            “You’re studying to become a doctor, aren’t you?” Hojo pressed.

 

            “Yes, Sir.”

 

            “Then come and give me your opinion.  Sometimes and amateur perspective can reveal surprising things, my dear.”  Hojo motioned her over. 

 

            Allison complied and he knew he’d pushed the right buttons to distract her.  Hojo backed away from the testing equipment and allowed her to have a look.  He surreptitiously made his way over to her abandoned drink mug, with his hands clasped behind his back.  He pretended to study the chart tacked to the rocky wall, all the while keeping an eye on her from his peripheral vision.  When she was sufficiently occupied, he broke open the little capsule he’d fetched and poured the powdery contents into her drink with practiced efficiency.  He waited until it dissolved before picking up her mug and bringing it to her.

 

            “Don’t forget your drink, Allison.”

 

~***********************************~

 

            Cloud watched curiously as the nurse looked through the lens of the microscope and Hojo returned to her side with her drink.  He wondered what was so interesting about his blood samples that inspired the professor to ask her opinion.

 

            “Is something wrong?”  He blinked in surprise and inhaled through his nose, relieved to find his nasal passages were no longer completely blocked.  Hojo wasn’t kidding when he said the shot would work fast.  His throat was still raw and his nose was still running a little but he could breathe through it.  The pounding in his head was beginning to ease up, as well.

 

            “Nothing to be concerned about,” Hojo informed him. 

 

            “The genetic coding is…different,” announced Allison.  She sipped her drink and peered through the microscope again.  “It’s subtle, but I don’t think his proteins match the norm one-hundred percent.”

 

            “Very good, my dear,” Hojo complimented.

 

            Cloud sat up and furrowed his brow at them.  “What does that mean?”

 

            “It means you’ve inherited a rare genetic blueprint,” the nurse said to him with a smile.  “But don’t worry, it isn’t anything bad.  It doesn’t mean you’re prone to any strange illnesses.”

 

            Hojo smiled oddly at that and Cloud narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.  “So do I pass the test for Mako enhancement?”

 

            “Oh yes,” Hojo confirmed with a nod.  “I believe you’d take well to the treatments.”

 

            The nurse suddenly looked uncomfortable and she busied herself with her drink while Hojo used a keycard to unlock and open the small refrigerator compartment next to the lower medicine cabinets.  Knowing that she was there to see to it that Hojo didn’t try anything funny, Cloud guessed her discomfort was caused by the talk of Mako infusions. 

 

Hojo spoke while he prepared yet another syringe and Cloud sighed and unbuttoned his shirt again, deciding to just leave his shoulder exposed until he was sure the man was finished poking him.  “I’m going to give you a dose of antibiotics to help you on your way,” Hojo was saying, “but you’ll be leaving here with tablets to take each day until they’re gone.”

 

Cloud noticed that the nurse wasn’t paying as much attention to what Hojo was doing as before.  She was starting to look a bit disoriented, in fact.  “Are you okay?” he asked her.

 

She put a hand to her head and frowned.  “I’m fine.”  But she didn’t look “fine” to Cloud.  She looked like she was starting to have trouble balancing and keeping her eyes open.

 

Hojo paused in what he was doing and he regarded the woman thoughtfully.  “You’re overworked and under-rested.”

 

“I can go off duty when we finish here,” she said.  There was a slur in her voice.  She looked at the mug in her hand and sighed.  “Coffee usually perks me up more than this.”

 

“You were already tired when you came on duty,” Hojo observed.  “Finish your drink.  We should be done here soon.  You can have a seat on the stool over there if you like.”

 

“Thank you, Professor.”  The nurse downed the rest of her coffee and took him up on the offer.  Her eyes took on more of a glazed quality after a moment and she looked like she was starting to nod off.

 

“Well now, let’s move on,” Hojo said in a pleased tone. 

 

He added some kind of medication to the dose of antibiotics and approached Cloud again.  The blond accepted the shot with a grimace.  It hurt more than the other one because of the thickness of the liquid.  That wasn’t so strange but Cloud noticed warmth spreading through his arm as Hojo pushed the plunger down and it continued to spread through his body when the needle came out.

 

“What else is…in that?” Cloud asked.  He began to rapidly feel detached and the pleasant warmth made his muscles relax.  He felt his lips curving into a stupid grin and he suspected the answer before Hojo even answered.

 

“Just something to help you relax,” said the professor casually. 

 

Cloud swayed a little on the examination table and looked at the nurse, hoping the sedative was just procedure.  The nurse was now snoring softly in the corner of the room, propped on the stool like a rag doll with her head lowered.  Part of Cloud’s brain told him he should get out now…something was definitely _wrong_ about this.  His body refused to react to the realization, however.  He knew he should be alarmed but his muscles were so relaxed he’d probably fall on his face if he tried to stand up.  He felt his jaw going slack and his lips parted as he tried to focus his eyes and see what Hojo was doing.

 

The professor had retrieved a large vial from the cooler and though Cloud’s vision was blurring, he could see that the vial contained glowing, blue-green liquid.  He’d studied up enough on SOLDIER recruitment and Mako enhancements to guess what it was.  Cloud pointed clumsily at the vial as Hojo began to extract some of the liquid with a syringe. 

 

“Hey,” Cloud said sluggishly, “Is that…Mako?”

 

            At that moment, the nurse toppled bonelessly from her perch on the stool and hit the ground without waking up.  Cloud’s head whipped around and he almost fell off of his own seat as he blinked owlishly down at the unconscious woman.  “You okay?  Hey Frau…can you hear me?”  His question ended in an impulsive giggle, which provoked a little coughing fit and left him hanging onto the table to keep the room from spinning.

 

“She’ll be fine, Mr. Strife,” Hojo’s voice said from somewhere behind him.  “She’s only having a nap.  Now be a good lad and roll over for me.  I’m going to give you something that will make you feel better much, much faster than conventional medicine.”

 

            Cloud shrugged and even that small gesture was a challenge for him.  “Ja, I’ll try,” he agreed with another giggle.  He felt Hojo’s hands on him as the professor helped him to roll over onto his back again.  Cloud struggled to keep his eyes open as the other man loomed over him and his thoughts and inhibitions scattered like dandelions in the wind.

 

            “General doesn’t look like you at all,” Cloud mumbled with a yawn.

 

            “Doesn’t he?” Hojo asked patiently.  The professor tugged Cloud’s shirt open and eased his arms out of the sleeves completely.

 

            Cloud shook his head groggily.  He peered up at Hojo with one eye closed to focus his vision and he raised his left hand to rudely poke the end of the other man’s sharp-tipped nose with his pointer finger.  “Nein.  You’re…ugly.  He’s pretty.”

 

            Hojo smirked.  “What I contributed to Sephiroth is far more important than looks, Mr. Strife.  Now, hold still.  This will burn a little.”

 

            Cloud felt the sharp prick of the needle but his muscles were like jelly by now, so he couldn’t even flinch.  He closed his eyes and started to nod off.  A hot/cold burning sensation rushed through his veins to the rest of his body and he gasped.  He squirmed a little but the professor clamped a hand down on his arm to prevent it from pulling away from the needle.

 

            “Easy, my boy,” Hojo advised.  “It will be over soon.”

 

            The tingling, burning feeling washed over Cloud and it made every cell in his body feel more alive, even to the roots of his hair.  He felt goose bumps spring up on his skin, even as he broke into a sweat.  After a while, Cloud blinked his eyes open in confusion but all he could see now were shapeless blobs and dancing colors.  A hand pressed against his forehead.

 

            “Ah, that took care of the fever,” Hojo said in a satisfied tone.  “You see?  Much more effective than conventional medicine.  Now, lets see how you do with the _extra special_ mixture, shall we?”  Hojo lowered his voice conspiringly.  “It’s reserved only for the best specimens, Mr. Strife.  You should be proud.”

 

            Cloud tried to say something but all that came out was a questioning murmur.  The blobby shadow that was Hojo moved away from him and he heard the clinking of glass.  It echoed strangely in the blond’s ears but it wasn’t unpleasant.  It was almost musical.  He shut his eyes again and sighed, feeling like he was floating away.  The burning was gone now, leaving only the tingles racing over every inch of his body. 

 

            “I’ve perfected the treatment, you see.”  Hojo’s voice was echoing too and it sounded like it was coming from far away.  “The nausea previously associated with Mako treatments is a thing of the past, so long as I don’t miscalculate the dosage and give you more than your body can handle with each treatment.  Just between you and I, that’s as good for me as it is for you, Mr. Strife.  We’ll have a better chance to complete our work together without interference…provided you take well to the special formula I’m about to give you.”

 

            Cloud didn’t understand what he was talking about.  His head lolled on the table and he sighed.  He heard footsteps approaching again and he opened his eyes but the shadows and scintillating colors were still all he could see.  He felt another prick in his other arm and Hojo spoke again.

 

            “I’m afraid this one might not go as easily as the last, my boy.  Most subjects suffer a few moments of extreme pain, but the medication I gave you with the placebo earlier will keep you relaxed and take the edge off.”

 

            Cloud finally managed to speak.  “Pl…placebo?”

 

            “The antibiotics,” Hojo explained in a distracted tone.  “I couldn’t very well give you the real thing just before injecting you with foreign cells now, could I?”

 

            Cloud felt a distant twinge of alarm but it was too late to do anything, even if he could.  The formula was injected and pain spread through him as it entered his blood stream.  He cried out and despite the muscle-relaxing sedative he was on, his back arched.  Hojo continued to inject the serum until it was exhausted and he withdrew the needle and patted Cloud on the head in a macabre gesture of false consolation. 

 

            “There, there,” Hojo murmured.  “What your feeling is the result of your body succumbing to a greater power.  Soon, everything will be just fine.  Well, if it doesn’t destroy you.  You might find it heartening to know that Sephiroth’s cells are part of the mixture now coursing through you.  That should make you feel rather happy, given the interest you seem to have in my son.”

 

            Cloud tossed his head and moaned low in his throat.  He heard the professor’s words but he didn’t understand them.  Something was happening as the invading cells and Mako worked together to become one with him.  The pain began to fade and other sensations rose to the surface. 

 

“I’m confident that you’ll not only survive, but thrive,” Hojo went on as if speaking to himself.  “You’re almost a perfect match.  It will be interesting to see which one of you will prove to be stronger, when I’m finished with you.  I’ve done all I can with Sephiroth but _you_ have untapped potential.” 

 

            Cloud’s awareness began to fade and his body tingled even more than it had after the Mako infusion.  He began to pant softly and his body reacted in an obvious way to the sensual feelings surging through him. 

 

            “My, that’s an…interesting reaction,” Hojo’s voice said from somewhere above the blond.  “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen _that_ happen before.”  He paused thoughtfully and when he spoke again, there was a shrug in his voice.  “No matter. I have one more special thing to give you that will help my work along.  You won’t remember any of this when you wake up, of course.”

 

            There was one last sting as Hojo injected Cloud again and this time, the blond faded from consciousness completely.

 

~*************************************~

 

Aerith couldn’t help but worry about Zack and Cloud and she was trying to keep her mind occupied by working in the gardens.  She hadn’t gotten the chance to say farewell to Cloud when the announcement came on.  She took a shortcut through the cultivation area after saying goodbye to Zack but Cloud was already gone from the barracks.  She was especially worried about the blond, because he wasn’t well and it was going to be his first time on the field.  The only thing that comforted her was the certainty that Zack would watch out for him and she was sure the other officers would do their best to keep him safe, too. 

 

While she was tending the rows of various herbs, she overheard one of the other gardeners talking about witnessing General Sephiroth carrying an unconscious field agent to the medical ward.  Aerith paused and did her best to shut out the spirit voices so that she could better hear what the gardener was saying to his companion.

 

“Yup.  The young fella with the spiky blond hair and the funny accent, you know?  He collapsed on his way to move out with the strike team,” the man was saying.  “Word has it he’s got a case of the flu but I’m guessing he just plain lost his nerve.”

 

Aerith bit her lip.  If he was talking about Cloud, he couldn’t be more incorrect about his assumptions if he tried.  She supposed the man couldn’t know that, though.  Cloud wasn’t an outgoing person and therefore, his bullheaded determination wasn’t exactly common knowledge. 

 

“Excuse me,” Aerith said politely.  “I couldn’t help but overhear.  Are you talking about Cloud Strife?”

 

The man stopped speaking with his female companion and he thought about it for a moment before nodding.  “Yeah, I think that’s the guy’s name.  As far as I know he’s in the medical ward.”

 

“Thank you,” Aerith said in a rush and then she hurried off.  She _knew_ his cough was worse than he’d been letting on!  If it was bad enough to make him collapse, he could have pneumonia.  Her concern over him getting crushed under the foot of a WEAPON became concern that he could die from illness.  She almost ran into a woman on her way out of the gardens and she hastily apologized to her before moving on.  She reached the main entrance of the medical ward and she approached the file desk to speak to the man behind it.

 

“Sir, did they bring a blond man in here earlier?”

 

“Well…yes,” the man answered with a little frown.  “We’ve had a few male patients with blond hair today, Miss.”

 

“This one would have been in uniform,” she explained.  “He had a cold?  His name is Cloud Strife.”

 

The man scanned over the list on his desk.  “Ah, yes.  He’s still here.  Professor Hojo treated him.”

 

Aerith didn’t like that little tidbit at all but she kept it to herself.  “Can I see him?”

 

“Of course you can see him, my dear.”  The new voice spoke from the hallway leading to the examination rooms and Hojo stepped out and gave her a smile that shivered her skin.  “Mr. Strife is just resting, now.  He’ll likely be out for a while but you’re welcome to sit with him.”

 

Aerith forced her feet to move and Hojo guided her down the hall to the room he had Cloud in.  “Will Cloud be okay, Sir?”

 

“He’s suffering from a lung infection,” Hojo told her, “but I believe we caught it in time.  His fever has broken and the medication I’ve given him will clear up the congestion.  As long as he gets enough rest and takes his medicine, he should be feeling much better within a week.”

 

Aerith couldn’t conceal her relief.  “I’ll make sure he does what he’s supposed to do,” she promised. 

 

They stopped outside one of the examination rooms and Hojo smiled at her.  “I’m sure you will, my dear.”  He considered her thoughtfully for a moment and his smile faded into a frown of concentration.  “I’ve seen you here before with Lieutenant Fair.  What is your name, again?”

 

“Aerith,” she supplied, forcing her tone to remain as light as possible.  “Aerith Gainsborough.”  The surname was an alias, of course.  Her parents taught her to begin using it as soon as she was old enough to talk, to protect her identity. 

 

“Hmm…Gainsborough.”  Hojo tapped his chin with a finger and shrugged.  “No, it doesn’t sound familiar.  Still, you remind me of someone.  I suppose it’s not important.  Go right in and visit your friend, Ms. Gainsborough.”  He made an inviting gesture to her and stepped aside.

 

Trying to ignore the unwholesome feeling of his aura as she passed by him through the doorway, Aerith entered the room and approached the table in the center of the room.  She looked around and when she spotted a stool in the corner, she pulled it up beside the table and took a seat.  Cloud was sleeping soundly, with a pillow cushioning his head and a sheet covering his body.  His arms were free of the sheet and his hands were resting on his stomach.  The flush of fever was gone from his face and a light sheen of perspiration made his skin shine under the light. 

 

Aerith reached out and placed a hand over his topmost one, sighing.  She frowned as soon as she touched him and she recoiled uncertainly, staring at him.  Something was different.  Something had fundamentally changed in his Life Current.  Hesitantly, she reached out again and touched his hand, concentrating.  There was something…influencing his aura—something that felt familiar to her.  After a moment, she realized where she’d felt it before. 

 

~The officers.  All of the SOLDIER officers except for Zack have this undercurrent.  Jenova?~

 

But it made no sense to her.  If Jenova was the same calamity that struck her people so long ago and these men had Jenova inside of them, shouldn’t the vibes Aerith was picking up be more…icky?  It should have felt like a taint—a corruption at least as strong as what she sensed from Hojo.  While she certainly wouldn’t want to cross any of the officers carrying those cells, none of them felt _evil_ to her.  The power was there, but not the malevolent hunger she would have expected to feel lurking with it.  She felt a weaker sense of that same power in Cloud now.

 

_~Could it be that their Life Currents purified it?~_

Now that she thought about it, there was something about Zack, Cloud and the others that made them easier to be around than other humans.  She hesitated to label it as “like calling to like” but they were more like Cetra than any other humans she’d ever met—probably the closest thing she’d ever know again to being near her own kind.  Maybe these men had Cetra ancestry in their lineage.  She herself was the product of a human and a Cetra so Aerith knew it was possible.  Could it be that their parents were chosen for the gestational experiments because of Cetra ancestry?  Did the combination of human and Cetra somehow allow the body to fight off or at least control the corruption that came with Jenova cells?

 

“Cloud…what’s happened to you?”  Aerith spoke the question in a bare whisper, unwilling to risk the possibility of Hojo or anyone else walking by and hearing her ask it. 

 

She had no proof that her suspicions were true and Cloud _was_ sick with a lung infection.  She wasn’t used to being around humans yet and it was possible that the undercurrent she was sensing was just caused by his body and the medications fighting off the infection.  She might not have even noticed it if she weren’t aware of the fact that Hojo had treated him.

 

_~Would he even have the means to experiment on Cloud?  They don’t trust him so surely he wouldn’t have the resources to do anything like what he did to the General and the others in such a short time period.~_

Aerith looked around and found a stack of clean hand towels sitting on the counter.  She got up and retrieved one, wet it in the sink and returned to Cloud’s side.  She gently dabbed at his sweating face and forehead with it, putting aside her suspicions as paranoia caused by Hojo.  Like Zack and the others, Cloud wasn’t exactly average and it stood to reason that his Life Current could alter slightly when fighting a sickness.

 

“I’ll stay with you,” she murmured to him as she folded the damp towel and laid it over his forehead.  She stroked his soft golden spikes fondly.  “We’ll wait for Zack together, okay?”

 

~************************************~

 

            “Shit!  I found three more.”

 

            Sephiroth motioned to the medic team and pointed in Zack’s direction meaningfully before flying over to help him drag the bodies out of the snow that covered them.  The fight had started out okay but as they wore the WEAPON down it became more frantic and drew on hidden reservoirs of strength.  It broke through the front line and killed four SOLDIER operatives before firing lasers into the back ranks and taking out a transport unit, two cannons and several ranged fighters.  When it finally went down, several men got caught in the wave of snow and shrapnel caused by the impact and now the teams were frantically searching for trapped allies.

 

            “This one’s gone,” Zack announced with a shake of his head as Sephiroth landed beside him.

 

            “So is this one,” replied the General as he checked the man closest to him. 

 

            Zack swore again and checked the one in the middle.  “I’ve got a pulse, here!”  He whistled to the medics that were struggling through the hampering snow to reach them.  The light flurry of snow that had begun falling just before they engaged the WEAPON was now coming down faster, with larger flakes. 

 

            “Check their identity tags, Private,” Sephiroth ordered as he produced his touch screen recording device and stylus.

 

            Zack heaved a sigh and he grunted as he rolled the first body over.  “This is Hart,” he announced without checking the tags around the man’s neck.  “I recognize his face.”

 

            “Even so, collect his tags and give me the identification number.” 

 

            Zack looked up at him and Sephiroth could see the disappointment and angst on his face.  “You can be really cold, Seph.”

 

            “We could all end up cold if we overstay ourselves out here,” Sephiroth shot back.  “Cold and dead, like these men.”  He sighed when Zack lowered his gaze with a defeated expression.  “Zackary, casualties will always happen.  You know this.  We have to think of the living first and the sooner we finish and get back, the sooner we can grieve for the fallen and honor them.  Now pull yourself together.”

 

            Zack pressed his lips together angrily for a moment but he deflated shortly after and nodded.  “I fucking hate it when you’re right…Sir.”

 

            “Even when it keeps you alive?” Sephiroth spared a brief moment of compassion and stepped closer to pat Zack on the shoulder.  “I need those ID numbers, Lieutenant.”

 

            The medics arrived and began treating the surviving man’s injuries while Zack read out the numbers and collected the tags from the bodies of the two dead ones.  When they determined that there were no foreign objects lodged in the survivor’s body anywhere, they made use of their cure materia to heal his injuries.  In the distance, Genesis and Angeal were doing the same thing as Sephiroth and Zack, while Reeve directed the actions of the team that collected samples from the defeated WEAPON.

 

            After everyone alive and dead was accounted for and the biological samples were collected, they began to load the vehicles and prepared to leave.  Reeve and the SOLDIER officers met up near the damaged transport units to report to each other while preparations were made.

 

            “We’ve counted fifteen regular militia losses, two medics and five Soldiers,” Angeal said.  “Seven wounded, one severely.”

 

            “Seven regular, zero medics, six Soldiers,” reported Sephiroth flatly.  “Two wounded, none severe.”  He looked at Reeve.  “Can the damaged equipment be repaired, Tuesti?”

 

            Reeve glanced over his shoulder at the wrecked transport unit, then at the cannons that their people were loading onto one of the functioning vehicles.  “One of the cannons can definitely be salvaged but I’m afraid the other will have to be junked for parts to make more.  The transport?”  He looked at the vehicle again and shrugged.  “I won’t know if I can restore it or not until I can look at it in the shop.”

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  “Do what you can.” 

 

He calculated the losses and entered them into his data pad.  When that was done, he retrieved his satellite phone from his jacket and prepared to dial Lazard to give him a summarized report.  He noticed Angeal and Genesis looking at one another in that way they did when they were silently communicating and he paused. 

 

“What is it?”

           

            Angeal took a step forward.  “Our numbers are thinning, Sephiroth.  Every casualty takes a toll and even with new recruits joining the regular militia, the ranks of SOLDIER are only growing smaller.”

 

            Sephiroth guessed where this was heading and he didn’t particularly like it.  “What would you propose?”

 

            “Ease the restrictions for SOLDIER recruitment,” Genesis answered, with a look that told Sephiroth he was annoyed that it had to be suggested at all.  “We need new blood.  I don’t suggest we return to the old school rate of recruitment but if we don’t start letting candidates in again soon, we won’t have any Soldiers left with First Class potential, if we don’t vanish entirely.”

 

            “They’ve got a good point,” Zack murmured.

 

            “You know it isn’t my call,” Sephiroth reminded them. 

 

            “But you’re still second in command of the whole SOLDIER program,” countered Genesis.  “Lazard will listen to you if you speak to him about it.  I’m sure the man isn’t blind to the decline in our numbers.”

 

            Zack nodded.  “We need SOLDIER, if we’re going to keep fighting without massive casualties.  Nobody likes the thought of Hojo working on recruits but we might just have to suck it up and let him.”

 

            Sephiroth was beginning to feel cornered but he kept a tight rein on his frustration as he responded.  “I understand your concerns,” he said in a low voice, pitched for their ears only.  “And I’ll speak to Lazard about considering opening recruitment again.  Personally, I don’t think our situation is desperate enough, yet.”

 

            “I have to agree with Sephiroth,” Reeve said.

 

            “Just how desperate do you want it to get?” Genesis questioned archly.  “When we’re down to nothing but the four of us— _provided_ we don’t get killed ourselves?”

 

            “I think you’ve all forgotten how much damage Hojo can do when given the chance,” Sephiroth reminded them with narrowed eyes.  He manifested his wing as an example.  “Remember what he did to us?  Do you recall Deepground?  Need I refresh your memory on the fact that Hojo is responsible for the world’s troubles now, in a big way?”

 

            “Yeah, we get that,” Zack said, “but he’s also responsible for Chaos and if it weren’t for Chaos, Omega would have taken off with the Lifestream and we’d all be dead right now.”

 

            “If it weren’t for Deepground, Omega wouldn’t have risen,” Reeve argued while Sephiroth pressed his lips together with annoyance.  “The problem with Hojo is this, gentlemen: Everything he ‘fixes’ is something he broke in the first place.  He’s the epitome of a buggy computer program hastily released to the public.  The patch to correct the bugs wouldn’t be necessary if the creator hadn’t rushed the design before…before…” 

 

He trailed off as all four of the officers stared at him.  “If you’ll excuse me, I have a vehicle to board.” 

 

            They watched him trudge away hastily. 

 

            “It did make a certain odd sense,” Angeal allowed.

 

            “Except that he essentially called us all defective,” Genesis said dryly.

 

            “No matter,” Sephiroth murmured.  “He’s right.  For every solution Hojo has to offer, there are plenty of catastrophes not far behind.”  Remembering something that Hojo said to him during one of their recent conversations, Sephiroth gave his three fellow officers another example of the man’s madness.  “He’s gotten the idea into his head that he could splice human genes with WEAPON genes if given the chance to experiment.”

 

            _That_ got their full attention.  When they turned their gazes back to him, Sephiroth raised a brow.  “Is _this_ the man you want creating a new generation of Soldiers?  Even supervised, Hojo is too obsessive and clever to be trusted.”

 

            They looked at one another with expressions of dread they couldn’t quite disguise. 

 

            “Let’s drop it, for now,” suggested Angeal.  “I still think you need to discuss the thinning ranks with Lazard, but a decision doesn’t have to be made until we can be certain Hojo’s leash is tight enough.”

 

            Sephiroth nodded in consent.  Angeal and Genesis spread their wings and took to the sky to scout for danger over the convoy.  Sephiroth turned to Zack, noticing the way he was shaking his head and staring at the last of the body bags being loaded onto one of the transports. 

 

            “We were unlucky, this time,” Sephiroth said to the black-haired fighter.  “Regrets accomplish nothing.”

 

            “I know that,” Zack sighed.  He pulled his jacket tighter around him and shivered a little, looking up at the snow falling down from the heavens.  “I hate to say it, but I’m glad Cloud wasn’t here.”  He looked at Sephiroth and jerked his chin in the direction of the body bag.  “He could have been one of them, you know.  He’s got some mad weapon skills but he’s still just as fragile as the other ‘normals’ on our side, you know?”

 

            Sephiroth felt his face spasm in an interesting way as the ugly truth of that struck him like a fist to the solar plexus.  He damned near put a hand over his stomach and he wondered how the thought of Strife getting maimed or killed could make him feel physical pain.  Zack watched him, seemingly not noticing the expression that Sephiroth knew he’d failed to conceal on his face.

 

            “Well,” Zack sighed, “I guess I’ll get loaded up with the others.”  Zack patted Sephiroth twice on the arm and just as he turned to go, the silver-haired man caught a glimpse of a smirk in his eye.

 

            Sephiroth stared after him.  He realized what had just happened and he was very glad he didn’t share other people’s tendency to blush when flustered or embarrassed.  Zack clearly knew of his attraction to Cloud Strife and he’d just cleverly used that knowledge to manipulate Sephiroth into having a personal interest in the matter of SOLDIER recruitment. 

 

            His playful, friendly nature and inherent goodness might give some people the impression that he wasn’t all that bright, but the truth was that Zackary Fair was nobody’s fool.

 

            “You crafty little shit,” Sephiroth whispered at his retreating comrade. 

 

~******************************~

 

            Aerith heard the echoes of activity floating in from the tunnels and she came out of her doze with a start.  She listened for a moment and when she heard the hurried footsteps and voices of medical personnel returning into the ward, she guessed that the field teams were back from their mission.  Her drowsiness rapidly vanished and she stood up, heart in her throat with the thought that she might find them carrying Zack in on a stretcher.  She bit her lip and looked down at Cloud, who was stirring in response to the noise. 

 

            “Cloud?  Can you hear me?”

 

            “Mmm?”  He sluggishly opened his eyes and looked up at her through half-closed eyelids.  His pupils were so big that only a thin band of blue could be seen surrounding them.  “Muh…Mother?”

 

            Aerith shook her head.  “No, it’s Aerith.”  She jumped skittishly when she heard a doctor shout an order at someone and she shot a worried glance at the doorway.  “Cloud, listen.  I need you to just lie still, okay?  Just relax here and wait for me, I’ll come back.”

 

            He nodded and grunted with agreement, shutting his eyes again.  Aerith hesitated a moment longer, not sure if he’d really comprehended what she said or not.  She _had_ to find out if Zack was okay though, and Cloud was obviously still too drugged to go far even if he did wake up again.  She heard Zack’s voice speaking to someone just as she reached the doorway and her knees went weak with relief.  Steadying herself, she stepped into the hall to find him coming straight towards her, with Sephiroth walking beside him.  She had time to notice that he had a tear in the upper part of his left pant leg and a cut on his right forearm before he spotted her.

 

            Zack abruptly stopped talking to Sephiroth and closed the distance between himself and Aerith.  She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight and he returned the embrace warmly, squeezing just enough to make her breathless for a moment. 

 

            “I’m okay,” he assured her gently, nuzzling her hair.  “Have you been here with Spike the whole time?”

 

            “Ever since I overheard someone saying he passed out,” she answered.  “I didn’t know what to think, so I came straight here to see him.”

 

            Zack winced.  “Sorry I didn’t come find you to tell you before we left.”

 

            “It’s okay,” she soothed.  “I know you were on a schedule.” 

 

            Sephiroth slipped by the two of them and leaned through the doorway to have a look at Cloud.  “Where is the nurse I ordered to watch him?”

 

            Aerith pulled reluctantly out of Zack’s embrace and shook her head.  “I never saw a nurse in here when I came.  Cloud was by himself in the room.”

 

            Sephiroth got an intense look in his eyes that made her instinctively lean closer to Zack.  “Did you see Hojo treating him?”

 

            “N-no, General,” Aerith answered respectfully.  “He was already finished when I arrived.  Cloud was asleep.”

 

            Sephiroth stared at her with those bright, slit-pupil eyes and she felt Zack’s arm go around her protectively.  “Did you ask anyone what sort of treatment he gave him?”

 

            “Hojo said he treated him for a lung infection,” answered the Cetra nervously, her eyes shooting to the open doorway.  “Is there something else wrong with Cloud that they should have been looking for?”

 

            “Hey Seph, chill out,” Zack said, holding her tighter.  “You’re scaring her and it’s not her fault.”

 

            The General immediately dropped his intense gaze and his sculpted features relaxed a bit.  “Of course,” he murmured.  He looked into the room at Cloud.  “My apologies, Ms. Gainsborough.  I have good reasons for asking these questions.”

 

            Aerith relaxed and she felt Zack do the same.  From inside the room, they heard Cloud mutter something and stir.  All three of them looked in to see him struggling to sit up and the subject was dropped as they entered the room together.

 

~********************************~

 

            Zack supported Cloud as the blond sat up on the table.  For a moment, Cloud didn’t seem to know where he was or who he was with but then he turned his head, blinked sleepily at Zack and smiled a little.

 

            “Hallo, Zack.  You’re…in one piece,” said the blond in a dreamy voice.  “That’s good.”  Evidently, the relaxing influence of the meds brought out his accent more strongly.

 

            Zack chuckled.  “Yeah, I’m in one piece, kiddo.”  He looked at Sephiroth and furrowed his brows, pointing at Cloud from overhead with his free hand.  “Stoned,” he mouthed.

 

            Cloud noticed the direction Zack looked and Sephiroth raised his brows when the blond turned a wobbly head in his direction and looked at him with hugely dilated eyes.  “Private Strife,” Sephiroth murmured, “Can you tell me what—“

 

            “Sephiroth!” Cloud interrupted, leaning toward him so abruptly that Zack almost lost his hold on him and he nearly went tumbling off the table.  Cloud didn’t seem to care about his close call.  He reached out clumsily and dropped a hand on Sephiroth’s right epaulette, curving his fingers under the edge as he leaned even closer.  “Hallo.”

 

            “Er…hello, Cloud,” Sephiroth replied, feeling an interesting combination of amusement, concern and something almost like the gut-punch sensation he’d experienced when Zack mentioned the possibility of Cloud getting killed.  It made it impossible for him to maintain formality with the young man.  “I need you to tell me if Hojo—“

 

            “Hojo’s ugly,” Cloud blurted with a sage nod.  “And…weird.”  He smiled brightly a second after saying it and peered at Sephiroth with a blatantly adoring expression.  “But know what?”  He coughed and even in his drugged state of mind, he turned his head politely.

 

            Sephiroth sighed, deciding to humor him.  “What is it I should know?”

 

            Cloud rubbed his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder like a kitten and the silver-haired warrior froze in pure shock.  “You’re…beautiful,” Cloud finished with a little sigh.

 

            Sephiroth was sure his eyes had never been wider and he might have stayed there, crouched by the table like a statue for hours if it weren’t for Zack bursting into laughter.  Sephiroth tossed a glare Zack’s way before gently easing Cloud away from him by the shoulders.  He looked into the euphoric eyes and told himself not to take the delirious words seriously.  He addressed Zack and Aerith when he spoke.

 

            “One of you, go and get his chart from the front.  Tell them it’s by my order and they can come and talk to me if they have a problem with that.”

 

            “I’ll go,” Aerith offered.  She left without hesitation.

 

            Zack’s amusement over Cloud’s declaration visibly faded and he gave Cloud a worried look.  “You don’t think the fever fried his brain, do you?”

 

            “No,” answered Sephiroth, trying to ignore the way Cloud’s fingers were tracing the leather straps crossing over his chest, “His fever is gone.  The medication is causing his…behavior.  I just want to see for myself what Hojo gave to him.”

 

            “Sephiroth,” Cloud murmured, pulling completely away from Zack to embrace the General.

 

            “Don’t pull away,” Zack warned when Sephiroth started to move, “the poor guy’ll just keep going and fall off the table.”

 

            Sephiroth stopped and allowed the blond to put his arms around his neck.  As good as it felt, it was rather humiliating.  There he was, the leader of an elite group of military operatives and he was hunched over an examination table with a baked subordinate clinging to him. 

 

            It was then that Aerith returned with the chart in her hand.  “I’ve got it,” she announced.  He looked up from the chart and blinked at the sight of Cloud snuggling Sephiroth.  “Oh…I…um…”  She turned to Zack, blushing profusely and flustered.  “Z-Zack?  Should I…um…”

 

            “Just ignore it,” advised Sephiroth as coolly as he could manage under the circumstances.  He reached out and gestured her closer.  “Hand me the chart.”

 

            Aerith did so with a dumbstruck look on her face and Sephiroth practically snatched it out of her hand.  Cloud’s breath tickled his ear and the General stared incomprehensibly at the document in his hand for a moment before shaking himself out of it.  He frowned in concentration as he read Hojo’s scratchy handwriting, describing the symptoms, analysis, administered treatment and prescribed medications. 

 

            Sephiroth nodded when he was finished reading, satisfied that if Hojo’s chart were truthful, Cloud would be all right.  “Zack, take him back to his bunk.  Don’t forget to pick up his medication from the front on your way out.”

 

            Sephiroth eased Cloud’s arms away from around his neck and leaned the blond toward Zack, who was reaching out for him.  Cloud protested and coughed a little, looking at the General with bleary eyes as Zack started scooting him to the edge of the table.

 

            “You’re mad at me,” Cloud said.

 

            “No, he’s not mad at you,” Zack assured him with an amused smile.

 

            Cloud kept looking at Sephiroth, expectantly and questioningly.

 

            Sephiroth nearly smirked.  “Go with your friends, Strife.  I’m not angry with you.”

Cloud cooperated after that and Zack helped him off the table, keeping one of the blond’s arms around his neck while he supported him with an arm around his waist.  Zack looked curiously at Sephiroth before going.  “What are you going to do?”

 

            Sephiroth looked at the chart again.  “I’m going to have a chat with Hojo.”

 

~**********************************~

 

            “What is the meaning of this?”  Hojo looked indignant as he walked into his examination room with the doctor and nurse that fetched him on Sephiroth’s orders.  When he saw his son standing in the middle of the room, he relaxed a bit.

 

            “Ah, Sephiroth.  I assume you have samples waiting for me in the lab?”

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  “You’ll gain access to them after we’ve searched your cold storage and medicine cabinets.  Give me your keycard.”

 

            Hojo frowned.

 

            “Give the keycard over,” Sephiroth said with slow menace, “Or I’ll simply tear the doors off to search the areas anyway and freeze your access level.”

 

            Hojo sighed and shook his head as he removed the keycard clipped to his lab coat and handed it over.  “Help yourself then, son.  I have nothing to hide.”

 

            “Don’t call me that,” Sephiroth ordered coldly as he took the card.  He slid it into the data slot and unlocked the cooler.  “Dr. Cornwall, give me the records.”

 

            The doctor stepped forward and relinquished the documents containing strict records of every medication assigned to Hojo’s supplies—including dosage amounts.  If the professor didn’t use any of the meds he’d written down on Cloud’s chart or gave him more than he wrote, Sephiroth would know.  The General’s immediate concern, however, was the Mako supply.  He found the vial and checked it first, holding it up to the light to see if the supply matched the records.  When it did, he checked the antibiotics and then examined the interior of the cold storage to be sure nothing was hidden.  After that, he moved on to the cabinets.

 

            Hojo watched it all with a superior smirk that grated on Sephiroth’s nerves.  “Where is the nurse that assisted you while you were treating Strife?”

 

            “You must mean Allison,” Hojo said casually.  “The poor girl was exhausted, like most of the medical staff here.  She couldn’t hold her head up and I relieved her of duty after administering Mr. Strife’s antibiotics.”

 

            Sephiroth grimaced.  Hojo’s explanation matched the account that he’d been given by other personnel.  They’d said that Hojo came out with her, helped her to the medical bunking area and told them to check in on Strife periodically.  According to them, he didn’t go back into the examination room again after treating him, except to show Aerith in when she came to visit.  Sephiroth found everything to be in order, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more than met the eye, here.  He shut the cabinets and gave Hojo a level, searching stare as he handed the keycard back to him.

 

            Hojo took it and smirked.  “You must think that boy is really something special, to be so paranoid.”

 

~*********************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 8

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het (mild), Yaoi (explicit/graphic-last part of the chapter)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

_Cosmo Canyon:_

            So far, she’d made it through to the middle of the week without Reno making any suggestive comments, putting an inappropriate hand on her or staring at her body…much.  Tifa supposed she couldn’t fault him for looking now and then.  After all, other men did as much all the time and she was rather used to it.  The important thing was, he wasn’t openly _leering_ at her.  She didn’t allow herself too much optimism because the Turk still had two more days to go before it was officially the end of the week and he could still cave to the urge to drink.  If he was an alcoholic, asking him to go cold turkey for a whole week was probably asking a lot of someone she barely knew. 

 

            But that was the point.  She knew alcoholics, had seen what they did to their families and loved ones and she wanted no part of a relationship with one.  She believed if Reno could stop for a week just because a woman he’d just met asked him too, then his drinking problem was just a symptom of overindulgence rather than an addiction.  She considered her own reasons for even bothering and with a sigh, she admitted to herself that she was interested in him.  He was engaging, funny, brave, good-looking and sexy—when he wasn’t being a jerk.

 

            Tifa had just finished showering after practicing her fighting moves outside when she spotted Reno in the cafeteria.  She hesitated for a moment, watching him from the hallway as he finished his lunch and stacked his plate on the wash line counter.  He still wore his uniform in a more casual manner than the other Turks but there weren’t any stains on the white shirt now, and she knew if she got close enough, she’d smell the pleasant scent of cologne instead of whiskey.  He really _was_ a handsome man, with his sculpted, angular bone structure and exotic crescent markings. 

 

            Deciding to move and get her lunch before he caught her staring at him, Tifa walked in and took her place in the queue for the buffet.  She watched from the corner of her eye as Rude opened one of the coolers and retrieved two cans of beer.

 

            “Catch, partner,” Rude announced before lightly tossing one of the cans to Reno a few feet away. 

 

Reno deftly caught it and studied it for a moment.  Tifa expected him to open it but instead, he shrugged and shook his head.  “Thanks man, but I’ll pass.”  Reno tossed the can back to his partner and Rude caught it and raised an inquisitive brow at him.  Reno smirked.  “Made a promise to a lady, yo.”

 

Rude’s eyebrow rose even further up.  “A ‘lady’?” he inquired.  “Not a chick?”

 

Tifa felt an unreasonable rush of affection for the redhead when Reno shook his head and lowered his eyes thoughtfully.  “Nah…not _this_ one.”  Reno sighed and looked around.  His gaze met Tifa’s and for a second, they just stared at each other.  He gave her a crooked little smile and a wink before sauntering off.  Tifa hastily averted her gaze, feeling heat bloom in her cheeks.

 

“Miss?  Did you hear me?  What’ll you have?”  The man behind the counter looked impatient as he waited for her to make her choice.

 

Tifa snapped out of her little reverie and bit her lip, her brown eyes scanning the food selection.  “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I think I’ll have a piece of brisket, a bowl of the bean soup and a slice of the corn bread, thank you.”

 

            He put the requested items on her tray and Tifa thanked him again before taking it.  She got a clean mug from the overhead cup holder in the kitchen area and filled it with water from the indoor drinking well before selecting her table.  As she sat down to eat, she thought about Reno and the way he made her feel both frustrated and fluttery at the same time.  She didn’t _want_ to be attracted to him.  She didn’t think she should even be considering getting into a relationship with anyone right now, even if Reno did prove he had something to offer.

 

            Even as she tried to be practical and told herself that the world was in too terrible a state to consider romance, she thought about the thin gold chain Reno wore around his neck and the way it drew attention to his throat and clavicle.  He always wore the top of his shirt unbuttoned and from what she’d seen, he looked like he had a nice chest. 

 

            Realizing where her thoughts were leading, Tifa groaned and shook her head.

 

            _~And I get so annoyed with him for staring at my chest.  Well, at least I don’t leer at him.~_

~***********************************~

 

            Reno was on his way to the hangar to give his chopper a tune-up when he spotted Elena in the corridor.  She seemed to be doing a bit better now, finally accepting Cissnei’s death and grieving in a more healthy way.  She was carrying an unlit candle and a desert thistle in her hands and he guessed she was on her way outside to honor Cissnei’s memory, as she did each day.  He thought it was a little strange that she did it at noon in the midday heat, but she told him it was too sad to do it at sunset or at night when the stars were out.

 

            “Hey Elena,” he called out as he closed the distance between them.  “Want a little company?”  Like Rude, he wasn’t good at expressing his emotions…at least not on a serious level.  He’d worked with Cissnei for a long time and he’d come to think of both her and Elena as something like kid sisters.  Maybe Elena shouldn’t grieve alone, today.

 

            The blonde looked at him and she seemed to consider it for a moment before giving a little nod.  Once the “gossip queen” of the Turks, she hardly spoke these days.  Reno walked with her through the winding tunnels until they reached the exit and together, they went to the center of the ruined town and stopped on the earthen platform where the bonfire used to burn each night.  Elena tried to light the candle but her lighter kept going out before she could get the wick lit, so Reno produced his and cupped his hand over it to light it for her.

 

            “Thanks,” Elena murmured in appreciation.  She set the candle down on the hard-packed earth and lay the thistle beside it.  She sank to her knees and sat on her ankles quietly, shutting her eyes in silent homage.  Reno joined her, sitting down cross-legged beside her and staring at the candle flame as he thought of Cissnei and all the comrades they’d lost before her.

 

            After a few moments of silence, Elena spoke.  “I miss her, so much.” 

 

            Reno looked at her and saw the tears welling in her hazel eyes.  He reached out and put an arm around her, patting the shoulder furthest away from him as she leaned into his half-embrace and put her head on his shoulder.  “We all do, kid.  It sucks.”

 

            He sensed that she needed more than that, but damned if he was any good at this sort of thing.  He could think of only one positive thing to say.  “It was quick, yo.”  He squeezed her gently and kissed her forehead.  “She probably didn’t get a chance to feel a thing.  I…I know that does fuck-all to help, but…” He sighed.

 

            “It helps,” Elena whispered.  She patted his knee.  “You’re an okay guy sometimes, Reno.”

 

            He snorted.  “’Cha.  Keep it to yourself, doll.”

 

            She gave a tiny, tragic little smile and pulled away, wiping her eyes hastily and sniffing.  “I know you wouldn’t mind if a certain, exotic brunette got wind of it.”

 

            Reno shrugged, unsurprised that even in her state of grief, Elena had taken notice of his interest in Tifa.  “Doubt she’d believe it.  I think she’s got the idea that I’ve got an agenda for every decent thing I try to do…can’t say I blame her for that either.  Maybe I really _am_ just a selfish asshole.  It’s gotten me by so far, you know?”

 

            Elena regarded him thoughtfully.  “You play it off like you don’t care but if that were true, I don’t think you’d be sitting out here with me now.”

 

            Reno sighed.  “Think so, huh?”  He studied her for a moment and he got an idea.  “Hey Elena, you’re a chick, right?”

 

            She blinked at him for a second before looking down at the twin mounds of her concealed breasts.  “If I’m not, then _these_ are a mistake.”

 

            Reno chuckled.  “No offense, sweet stuff.  I guess I’ve worked with ya for so long I just don’t look at you like I do other chicks.  Look, I need a girl’s advice here.  You know, about Tifa.”

 

            She gave him another little smile.  “You’re really got the hotts for her, don’t you?  I notice you haven’t had a drop to drink all week.  Does she have something to do with that?”

 

            “We’ve got a kind of arrangement,” he said with a smirk.  “She says she wants to see what I’m really like so if I don’t drink for a week, I get to dress her up in an outfit of my choice.  I dunno if she’ll really wear it but it’s worth a shot, yo.”

 

            Elena gave him a wary look.  “Just what kind of outfit do you have in mind?”

 

            “Something nice.”  He shrugged.  Seeing the expression on her face, he gave her a serious look.  “And I _mean_ that, toots.  I might trip over myself thinking of that body in a thong and a pair of pasties but I’m not a fucking idiot.  I know I’ve got a real thin chance of getting a girl like that.  Hell, maybe I shouldn’t even be trying.”  He sighed, knowing that Tifa was likely just humoring him.  Good girls never went for guys like him.

 

            “So you’re not just into her for a fling,” Elena guessed.

 

            “I dunno.”  Reno averted his gaze, uncomfortable with her observation.  “I mean, she’s not the sort of woman you just ‘fling’.  She ain’t my type.”

 

            “Then why _are_ you so into her?” Elena was smiling at him now and he could see the teasing light coming back to life in her bereaved eyes.

 

            “Maybe I’m just bored.”  Reno refused to admit that he always got a little breathless around the brunette.

 

            “Or maybe the kind of women you’re used to hitting on aren’t what you’re really want,” Elena theorized.  “Your ‘type’ is usually the touch and go variety.  You buy them a few drinks, flirt with them and all they care about is that they’ve got a sexy guy with a big wallet to go home with.  Maybe that’s just not enough for you anymore.”

 

            Reno sighed.  “All right then, Little Miss Shrink…while we’re on the couch, how about you tell me what I should be doing to get Tifa, then?”

 

            “Well, no offense but I’d say you should avoid doing most of what you usually do,” Elena answered.  She combed her flaxen bangs away from her eyes and looked out at the landscape.  “Tifa’s not like the women you’re used to so you shouldn’t use the same techniques.  Oh, and I’ve seen the flowers you leave by her bunk every morning.  That’s a nice touch.  You should definitely stick with things like that.”

 

            “Got it,” Reno said with a nod.  “Keep bringing the flowers.  What else?”

 

            “It’s not rocket science,” Elena chuckled.  “Just be courteous with her.  Compliment her hair, look her in the eye, strike up conversations— _without_ getting raunchy.  You don’t want to go overboard and brown-nose her, though.  That would be fake.  Also, don’t get patronizing with her.  You can be a gentleman without being sexist.”

 

            Reno crinkled his nose.  “Know what?  I think I’m just going to find a nice slutty chick and get it out of my system.  This is like driving deaf and blind, yo.  Too many damned contradictions.”

 

            Elena sighed and gave him a level look.  “Do you want her or not, Reno?”

 

            Reno worked his mouth, intending to say that it wasn’t worth the trouble.  He thought of Tifa’s warm brown eyes, soft skin, sweet smile and gorgeous body and his resolve failed him.  He huffed a frustrated sigh and nodded in defeat.  “Yeah, okay.  Guess I’ll try to do all that.”  Beneath his breath, he muttered: “What do I look like, a goddamned saint?”

 

~******************************~

 

_Modeoheim, later that evening:_

            Cloud finally came out of his drug-induced sleep and he mumbled in confusion and sat up in bed.  He rubbed his eyes and blinked.  With a frown, he rubbed them again.  Something was…off.  His vision wasn’t blurry—on the contrary, the world seemed to be in sharper focus than usual.  He blinked hard and looked around, noting that the shadows weren’t as dark as he was used to and the overhead lanterns that he usually considered dim were abnormally bright.  Someone dropped something in the hallway and the resulting crash sounded like it happened right at his feet, making him jump involuntarily.

 

            Cloud scratched his head in thought, wondering why his senses seemed so magnified.  He stopped and furrowed his brows as the simple action of scratching caused tingles to race along his scalp and fingertips.  Even his skin was hyper sensitive.  He took an experimental breath through his nose and he was relieved to find that the congestion was practically gone.  A second later, he made a face as the action caused the smell of body odor to waft into his nostrils.  He lifted one arm and sniffed experimentally, thinking it must have come from him.  No, he wasn’t the culprit.  He sniffed the air again and detected that it came from somewhere to his right. 

 

            _~Am I smelling my bunk neighbor?  How is that possible?  I could hardly breathe through my nose this morning and even before I was sick, I’d have to be standing right next to someone to smell body odor—unless they were really grungy.~_

            Cloud tried to remember what happened before he woke up and there were gaping holes in his recollection.  With a sigh, he decided that his weird sensitivity must simply be a result of his illness, the medications he’d been given or a combination of both.  He saw two bottles of pills sitting on his worn little bedside table and he picked them up and examined them.  One was labeled as antibiotics and the other was labeled as decongestant. 

 

            “Take one tablet with food, twice per day until supply is gone,” Cloud read aloud softly as he examined the antibiotic label.  He read the decongestant label next.  “Take one every four to six hours as needed, not to exceed eight per day.” 

 

            With a shrug, he opened the antibiotic container and procured one pill.  He coughed a little and decided to take one of the decongestants too, if only to clear up his lungs faster so that the next time there was a call to arms, he might be well enough to join in.  He pocketed the two pills and put the bottles in his trunk before leaving his cubby to go and get dinner.  As he walked through the barracks, he saw Zack squatting in his bunker with the privacy screen open.  The Lieutenant was busy digging through his trunk.

 

            Hoping to get a bit of clarification over the events of the day, Cloud approached his friend and cleared his throat politely to make his presence known.  Zack twisted around to look up at him and he smiled when he saw him.

 

            “Hey there, Cloud.  It’s about time you rejoined the living.”

 

            “Thanks,” replied the blond softly.  His voice was still a bit hoarse but his throat no longer burned every time he spoke or swallowed.  “I’m feeling much better.  Uh…what happened while I was out?”

 

            Zack motioned invitingly for Cloud to have a seat on his bed and when the blond complied, he answered him.  “Well, we ran into some nasty luck this time.  I know you feel like you missed out but you should probably be glad you weren’t there.  We lost a lot of guys and some of the equipment got smashed up.”

 

            Cloud winced.  “I’m glad you’re okay.  What about the other officers?”  He specifically wanted to ask about Sephiroth but Zack already knew he was infatuated with him and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

 

            “They all pulled through fine,” Zack assured him.  He gave him a searching look.  “You don’t remember Seph coming to get you with Aerith and I?”

 

            Cloud opened his mouth to say “no” but then a flash of recollection made him blink.  “I…I remember _something_ ,” he said uncertainly.  “They announced the mission and I went to join the field teams.  I ran into the General on my way and I started having a coughing fit and then…I um…woke up on an examination table.  Professor Hojo drew some blood and gave me a couple of shots.”  Cloud frowned and shook his head.  “Everything goes black after that…except I think I had a dream about you guys.”

 

            Zack grinned as if someone had told him a joke.  “A dream, huh?  You were pretty happy to see Sephiroth when you woke up.”

 

            Cloud shook his head.  “No, I don’t…remember…”  He stopped and his eyes widened in horror as the “dream” came back to him with more clarity.  “Zack?”

 

            “Yeah?”  Zack was still grinning that wolf’s grin.

 

            “I didn’t…uh…tell Sephiroth I thought he was beautiful, did I?”

 

            Zack nodded.  “Uh-huh.  You also hugged him.  It was cute.”

 

            Cloud groaned and put his head in his hands.  “Fuck.”

 

            Zack reached out and patted him on the shoulder.  “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it.  You were as high as a kite.”

 

            “Doesn’t matter.”  Cloud shook his head and wished he could go back in time and somehow stop himself from doing such a stupid, embarrassing thing.  “I crossed a line.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he has me demoted or kicked out of the army altogether.”

 

            “You’re blowing it all out of proportion,” Zack snorted.  “Look, you can take this or leave it but if Sephiroth minded you hugging him, he would have dropped you on your ass right away.  All he cared about was finding out what Hojo did to you while we were gone, buddy.”

 

            Cloud looked at the black-haired Soldier hesitantly and he was sure his face was bright pink with humiliation.  “Really?”  He thought about what he’d heard from Sephiroth’s bunk that night and he supposed the possibility that the General liked him wasn’t too far-fetched.

 

            Zack nodded and smiled sincerely at him.  “Really.  Now stop moping around like you’re going to be executed by a firing squad.”

 

            “I’m just so embarrassed,” Cloud grumbled. 

 

            Zack watched him thoughtfully for a moment and then he brightened.  “Tell you what,” he said as he pulled something out of his trunk and grabbed the parrot plushy off the bed, “Why don’t you come watch me make an idiot out of myself.  It might take your mind off your own embarrassment.”

 

            Cloud gave him a puzzled look.  “What are you about to do that would make an idiot out of you?”

 

            Zack put the item that he’d pulled out of his trunk on his head and Cloud saw that it was a black felt pirate hat, complete with a skull and crossbones.  The Lieutenant tugged it securely into place and it pushed his long spikes down, leaving a stray lock of sooty hair hanging over his left eye and revealing that his hair was a bit longer than Cloud originally thought, now that it wasn’t standing up. 

 

            “I’m about to do my pirate act for the kiddies,” Zack said with a bright, toothy grin.  “There’s nothing like watching someone else make an ass of themselves to make you feel better about your own goof-ups, right?”

 

            “But you’re embarrassing yourself on purpose,” argued Cloud.  He fought a smile as Zack pulled out a costume jacket and put it on over his sweater, adding to the fake pirate image.  “It’s not the same thing.”

 

            Zack shrugged and stuck the parrot on his right shoulder, attaching it to a Velcro strip sewn onto the jacket.  “So what?  Humiliation is still humiliation, whether it’s accidental or on purpose.  Trust me, if Genesis happens to come in while I’m doing this I’m going to get picked on plenty.”  Zack shut and locked his trunk before sliding it under his bed and standing up straight.

 

            Cloud looked up at his costumed friend as Zack crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him expectantly.  The blond shrugged and stood up, deciding to take him up on the offer if only for the amusement of seeing Zack acting like a pirate in front of a dozen or so kids.

 

~********************************~

 

            Cloud took a seat near the piano and watched as the kids gathered around Zack and sat down on the floor.  Parents stood by and watched with smiles as the Lieutenant started telling a tale to the kids under the moniker of “Captain Salty Dog”.  It was a story of a battle between two pirate ships, off the coast of Costa Del Sol.  Cloud initially only came to humor Zack but as his friend told the lively story and acted out parts of it, the blond found himself enjoying it and chuckling softly when Zack said or did something to make the children laugh. 

 

The funniest parts were when Zack got into arguments with Crackers.  He’d given the fake parrot a cheeky personality and he talked for the bird out the corner of his mouth.  His ventriloquism skills weren’t the best, but he made up for that with the humorous exchanges of insults he had with the toy bird.  It didn’t really surprise Cloud much to learn that Zack pulled off an excellent pirate accent and attitude.

 

Partway through Zack’s story, Cloud saw Aerith enter the den from the corridor leading to the cultivation area.  He gave her a little smile of greeting when she spotted him and waved.  Zack was too absorbed in his little act to notice her and Aerith watched him with soft eyes and giggled behind her hand when he did something amusing.

 

Cloud wasn’t an expert on relationships but he knew love when he saw it.  He watched the expressions of adoration and tenderness flit over her features as she watched her boyfriend entertain and Cloud predicted that it wouldn’t be long before he witnessed the two of them getting married.  He caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Genesis walking in with Angeal.  The two officers stood watching while Zack finished up his act and Genesis had a crooked smirk on his face.

 

“But we outsmarted ‘em, we did,” Zack was saying, “led ‘em to the coral reef and I’d not be a Captain worth me ‘salt’ if I didn’t know how ‘t navigate ‘round those treacherous sea walls!  We skirted ‘em and the fools that followed took a bad path and ran into the reef.  Sank to the bottom of the ocean, they did…but not before me mates and I took the booty from their ship.”  Zack paused and made Crackers squawk: “Shark bait!  Shark bait!”

 

When the laughter died down, Zack completed his story.  “So let that be a lesson to ye, landlubbers!  Never start a fight with Captain Salty Dog unless ye know the waters well.  Now, I be off!  We set sail fer land to sell our swag and find some saucy—“ He noticed Aerith for the first time and he abruptly fell out of character and dropped his pirate accent.  “—Wenches.”  Zack stared at her and his face quickly became ruddy with embarrassment.

 

Cloud hastily covered his hand as a hearty laugh escaped his lips.  For all his talk of self-inflicted embarrassment, Zack hadn’t shown the least bit of stage fright or mortification until he realized he was being watched by his girlfriend.  Now Cloud actually _did_ feel better about his slip-up with Sephiroth, though he knew it was mean of him.

 

To further add to Zack’s mollification, the kids noticed the direction of his stare and when they turned their heads and saw the subject of his gaze, a little girl whispered: “Captain Salty’s in looove!”

 

Zack blushed even harder as the other children snickered and the watching adults laughed softly.  It didn’t help that Genesis chose that moment to add his input.  The redhead clapped his leather-gloved hands slowly and sarcastically while giving Zack a smugly amused look.

 

“All hail the great Captain.  It seems all it takes to defeat him is a glance from his lady love.  Make a note of it, children.”

 

Zack grimaced and shot a quick glare at Genesis before an idea visibly came to him.  He grinned sharply at the redhead and addressed the kids again.  “How would ye little scamps like ta hear a poem from an out of work bard, eh?”

 

“Yeah!” the children cried in unison, easily agreeing simply because Zack had them wrapped around his finger.

 

Genesis’ smirk faded.  “Don’t you even think of—“

 

“Step up then, matey!” Zack interrupted without hesitation.  “Come spin a yarn or two for the wee ones!”

 

Cloud thought that if looks could kill, Zack would be little more than a pile of goo on the floor right now.  Put on the spot, Genesis obviously felt he couldn’t back down and he kept his murderous aqua glare on Zack as the one-eyed Soldier stepped aside for him to take his place.  The children applauded as Genesis stood before them and Angeal hid a subtle smile behind his hand as the redhead began to take his “Loveless” book out from the inner pocket of his jacket.

 

“No, not that one,” Zack said.  “Tell the miniscule mates a few Nursery Rhymes, lad!”

 

Still glaring at him, Genesis began to speak without hesitation.  “There once was a puppy named Zack, who liked to chew plenty of fat.  One day while he played, he was kicked by a maid who said; ‘Oh look, I’ve broken your back!’”

 

Zack winced and applauded with the kids.  “Uh…good one, Matey.”

 

~******************************~

 

            Zack made his retreat while Genesis was busy making up his next “Death to Zack” rhyme.  He hurried over to Aerith and put an arm around her, ushering her away with him.  She was chuckling softly as they walked at a brisk pace down the corridor and away from the Den. 

 

            “You’re blushing,” she giggled.

 

            Zack stopped and smiled bashfully at her.  “I kind of didn’t expect to look up and see you standing there.  How long were you watching?”

 

            “I saw most of the act,” she answered.  “I thought it was really cute, Zack.  The kids loved it and you play a great pirate.  Don’t be embarrassed.”

 

            He chuckled self-consciously.  “I’m used to doing it in front of the kids and their parents.”  He scuffed his shoes on the floor and put his hands in his pockets.  “I’ve just never done the act in front of a girl I like.”

 

            Aerith smiled at him and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.  “You’re so sweet.”

 

            Zack looked at her and he knew his smile of delight took to his ears.  He pulled his hands out of his pockets and took hold of hers, gazing into her eyes.  “Makes me feel good to hear you say that,” he murmured.  Unable to resist those pouty lips, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.  He meant it to be short and sweet but when she returned the pressure of his mouth and parted her lips.  Zack released her hands to put his arms around her waist and hold her closer to him, easing his tongue into her mouth to caress and tease inside.

 

            Aerith’s fingers pushed into his hair and she made a soft sound of need in her throat that drove Zack crazy with lust.  He lifted her off her feet and he probably would have lost his head and pressed her against the wall to take it further if he didn’t hear footsteps approaching, reminding him that they were in a public walkway.  Zack eased the young woman back to the floor and broke the kiss with difficulty, now sporting a tent in the crotch of his pants.

 

            “You’re hat is lopsided,” Aerith informed him in a breathless voice.  Her eyes were glazed with desire and her lips were kiss swollen. 

 

            Zack reached up and took the pirate hat off his head.  With a cheeky grin, he plopped it on top of Aerith’s head and tugged it down.  She looked good with her thick, honey-colored hair spilling out from under the pirate hat and down her back.  She muttered a protest and straightened the hat so that it wasn’t jammed down over her eyes, looking up at him blushingly.

 

            “You make a good pirate queen,” Zack complimented with a wink.

 

            She lowered her eyes and smiled.  “Am I supposed to say ‘Arrr’ or ‘Aye’?”

 

            He laughed, endeared to her.  “Say whatever you want, Sweetheart.  It all sound like music to me.”

 

~*********************************~

 

            Cloud took his leave before Genesis finished his last rhyme, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of his rage.  He hoped Zack was smart enough to make himself scarce for a couple of hours.  Remembering that he still had to take his medicine, he went to the dining hall to get something to eat.  Dinner had already been served before he woke up so he searched through the pantries and refrigerators, deciding at length to cook some sausage links and mashed potatoes.

 

            After cooking and eating his dinner, he swallowed his pills and washed them down with a glass of milk.  He frowned when he noticed the sweet taste of the antibiotic.  It had been a while since he last had to take antibiotics but he remembered them being bitter on his tongue, not sweet.  He shrugged it off, knowing that there were many different kinds of antibiotics out there and guessing they didn’t all have the same flavor.  After cleaning up his mess, he went to the barracks and retrieved his thick winter coat.  He knew he’d catch hell if anyone saw him going outside but he needed a little fresh, open air before bedtime. 

 

            Cloud made his way to the exit and when he stepped outside, he took a deep breath of the cold night air.  It felt wonderful, to be out in the open.  Not that he didn’t appreciate the hard work and effort that went into creating the underground haven, but Cloud had always hated enclosed places.  He didn’t exactly go into panic attacks but he felt uneasy when boxed in.  He walked along the old mine tracks until he came to a broken wooden platform.  It began to snow and Cloud smiled and tilted his head back, letting the cool flakes fall onto his upturned face.  On inspiration, he climbed the old ladder to the top of the platform and surveyed the area.

 

            He heard a heavy flapping sound coming from somewhere behind and above him and just as he turned around, something large landed behind him.  All Cloud saw was a blur of black and silver before he backpedaled and nearly fell off the platform.  A hand shot out and caught hold of his arm, steadying him before he could lose his balance.  His heart was slamming against his ribcage as Cloud looked up into the emerald gaze of Sephiroth.  For the first time, he saw the General’s great, sweeping wing.  It was raven black in color and Cloud was sure that if they were in sunlight, he’d see rainbow highlights amongst the feathers.  Sephiroth looked like a dark, grim angel…terrible in his beauty.

 

            “General,” Cloud breathed, trying to calm his racing pulse.  Sephiroth did not look a bit pleased with him.

 

~**********************************~

 

            _~Strife, you little buffoon.  Are you deliberately trying to catch your death of illness?~_

            Aloud, Sephiroth said; “What do you think you’re doing, Private?”

 

            Cloud appeared to be taken off-guard by the question.  “Sir?”

 

            “Out here,” Sephiroth elaborated with a sweeping gesture at the ruined village, “in the snow when you’ve spent most of the day in medical care for a lung infection.”  He frowned with the realization that the young man spoke without any sign of nasal congestion.  He pulled his left glove off and abruptly laid his hand over Cloud’s forehead, ignoring the wide-eyed look the blond gave him.  Feeling no evidence that the fever was returning, he took his hand away and replaced his glove.

 

            “Hmm, miraculous recovery,” Sephiroth said, half to himself.  “Still, you could easily relapse.  Are you an idiot or just plain reckless?”

 

            “I just wanted some fresh air,” Cloud answered, holding his ground despite the obvious intimidation he felt.  “I wasn’t going to stay out for long, sir.”

 

            “Why is fresh air more important to you than your well-being?”  Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the smaller man with interest.  He found himself studying every angle and curve of Cloud’s face, admiring his youthful good looks.

 

            Cloud shrugged.  “I just don’t like enclosed places.  It relaxes me to be out in the open, now and then.”

 

            Sephiroth could relate to that.  It was one of the reasons he’d made a private den out of the cave he found one day at the top of the mountain.  He’d been on his way to retire there for the night when he spotted Cloud, in fact.  “I see.  While I can’t fault you for that, you should have the wit to postpone outside excursions until your lungs have cleared.”

 

            “I’m hardly coughing anymore,” Cloud protested.  “I feel a lot better.”

 

            Sephiroth frowned again.  Strife had been very ill that morning when he collapsed in the hallway.  Normal men didn’t recover from such a severe attack of illness in a single day.  Average people generally suffered lingering symptoms for at least a week before feeling well enough to be up and about.  He scowled, his suspicions concerning Hojo’s treatment on the blond returning full-force.

 

            “Strife, I need you to tell me everything you remember from when Zack and I left you in the examination room to when you awoke.”  Sephiroth kept his gaze locked with the blond’s emphasizing the seriousness of his demand.

 

            Cloud shifted nervously on his feet.  “E-everything?”

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  “Every detail you can remember…even if it seems trivial.  Be as precise as possible.”

 

            The blond’s fair face blossomed with color and Sephiroth felt his mouth twitch with amusement.  He could guess which little “detail” Cloud was reluctant to part with but this was more important than sparing him from embarrassment.

 

            “Okay,” Cloud conceded, lowering his gaze.  “After you left, the professor drew some blood for tests and gave me a medical examination.  He was pretty thorough about it…though I still don’t know why he checked my teeth, too.”

 

            “Your teeth?” Sephiroth repeated.  “Not your throat?”

 

            “He checked my teeth _while_ he was checking my throat,” answered the blond.  “He said they were strong and straight.  I don’t know why that mattered but I’m no doctor.”

 

            Sephiroth kept his thoughts to himself.  “Go on.”

 

            “He checked my temperature, pulse, reflexes, lungs, heart…pretty much all of the standard things I would expect from a full examination.  He asked me about my interest in SOLDIER and said he could test me for recruitment candidacy while we were doing the other stuff.”

 

            Sephiroth felt a coldness settle around his heart.  “There was a nurse I ordered to witness his treatment of you.  Was she in there when this was occurring?”

 

            Cloud nodded.  “Yes.  She assisted Professor Hojo and he showed her my blood work and asked her opinion about it.  She said something about a rare genetic blueprint that I didn’t understand.”  He smiled a little.  “Hojo told me I’d be eligible for Mako treatments, if they ever approve me.”

 

            “Did he, now.”  Sephiroth consciously forced the venom out of his tone, not wanting to alarm the young man.  “What else did he do to treat you?  Did he give you anything…unusual?”

 

            Cloud shook his head slowly, his eyes distant as he concentrated on remembering.  “Not that I could tell, unless you count the potency of the decongestant.  My nose started clearing up right away.  After he showed the nurse my blood work, she started getting really tired.  I guess she was overworked?  She sat down on a stool and Hojo gave me a shot of antibiotics with some kind of sedative.  After that everything gets blurry.  I fell asleep and I remember waking up for a little while after you and the others came in to see me.” 

 

He blushed again and peeked up at Sephiroth, working his mouth as he struggled to say the rest.  “I…remember attacking you, and then Zack and Aerith helped me to my bunk and put me to bed.  That’s it.  Sir, I’m really very sorry about that.”

 

Sephiroth pressed raised a hand to his mouth to conceal the smirk that was lurking beneath the surface.  He cleared his throat, regained control of his lips and shook his head.  “I wouldn’t call what you did ‘attacking’ me, Strife.  It was a display of rather…unexpected affection, but considering that you were under the influence of strong medication, I think we can overlook it.”

 

Cloud visibly relaxed and nodded.  “Thank you, Sir.  It won’t happen again.”

 

Sephiroth stared at him, struck by sudden disappointment at the simple promise.  It was unprofessional and childish of him to be upset by it, he knew.  There were boundaries to maintain, here.  Cloud was his subordinate and if they got sexually involved, rumors could fly that Sephiroth was taking advantage of his position of authority over him to coerce him.  Additionally, Sephiroth’s desire for the blond was far too intense.  When he wanted something this badly, it was usually unhealthy for everyone involved.  It didn’t help that Cloud was looking at him with such admiration and gratefulness shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

_~Do you have to look at me that way, Strife?  I find it…distracting.~_

“I think you’ve been out here long enough, Private.”

 

Cloud squirmed a little and gave him a soft-eyed look, probably having no clue as to what it was doing to him.  “Sir, just a little while longer?  I’m not ready to go in, yet.”

 

Sephiroth clenched his jaw.  _~Godammit all to hell and back again…fuck…shit…~_   His mind rattled on with vile curse words that the General rarely spoke aloud as his body heated up and his lust for Cloud reached unbearable heights.  He watched Cloud cover his mouth on a little cough and saw his body shiver faintly.  The next thing he knew, Sephiroth’s wing curved out and around behind the blond to pull him close.  The damned thing moved like it had a mind of its own and Sephiroth watched in fascination as Cloud stumbled and splayed his hands over his chest.

 

“You’re cold,” Sephiroth stated.  It was a bloody stupid thing to say.  His wing was cocooning the other man protectively for warmth and his arms stole around Cloud’s waist without his consent.  It was like his body had completely segregated itself from his mind and was now saying: “Up Yours!  We’re going for it!” to its owner.

 

Cloud stared up at him with parted lips and wide eyes.  After a moment, his expression changed from surprise to desire and Sephiroth knew for certain that the blond’s behavior earlier that day wasn’t just inspired by disorientation from the drugs.  He was treated to another demonstration of Cloud’s attraction to him when the blond boldly reached up, cupped the back of his head and drew his mouth down for a kiss.

 

Sephiroth held back for a moment.  Their mouths were a bare inch apart and their breath fogged the air between them.  “Strife,” he murmured warningly.

 

“My given name,” whispered the blond with a soft, brief kiss, “is Cloud.  Won’t you at least use it now, Sephiroth?”

 

            Sephiroth’s blood felt like molten lava in his veins.  He was sure he’d melt the snow around them with the heat of his desire.  “Cloud,” he said, caressing the name in a silken purr. 

 

He didn’t know where the blond had found the courage to initiate the kiss but his body was exceedingly thankful.  He gave in and claimed his companion’s mouth with his.  Cloud’s lips were soft, inviting and far too delectable to inspire any reason for Sephiroth to hold back.  He made a low, soft sound of need in his throat and traced those lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted for him.  He entered Cloud’s mouth and he found the taste of him to be intoxicating.  The blond allowed him to dominate the kiss but he was by no means passive.  He stroked his tongue against Sephiroth’s and lightly scraped his teeth over the top of it when it withdrew a bit, creating a delightful sensation that made the General lose all coherent thought.

 

            In the back of his mind, what was left of Sephiroth’s rational brain wondered how such a normally shy and reserved creature could turn into this bold, sensual thing he now had in his arms.  Cloud’s slighter frame fit so perfectly against his that it was as if he were made for him.  His stiffened groin pressed against Sephiroth’s thigh invitingly and his tight little ass flexed beneath the general’s hands when he allowed himself the pleasure of cupping it.  Sephiroth released Cloud’s mouth to say…something…probably a declaration that he was going to fuck him senseless.  Cloud beat him to it, though.

 

            “Want you,” the blond moaned, just before putting his lips to Sephiroth’s throat and kissing it feverishly, dragging his mouth down to the clavicle and lower until he was kissing and licking his chest.

 

            For a moment, Sephiroth wondered where his legs went.  It was like something inside of Strife had exploded or broken free.  Perhaps he was simply the kind of man that needed the proverbial “green light” before expressing his passion.  Sephiroth was beyond caring, now.  He embraced the blond tightly and spread his wing. 

 

            “Hold onto me,” he advised in a husky tone.

 

            Cloud obligingly clung to him, his lips still worshiping his throat as the General bunched powerful leg muscles and took to the air.  He half expected the blond to panic or start feeling queasy as they gained altitude and he carried him up to his secluded den, but evidently Cloud was too consumed by his passion to become air sick.  The flight was a brief one, lasting only until Sephiroth located the concealed entrance to his sanctuary.  He landed on the small ledge outside the entrance and he pushed aside the snow-coated canvas and hides.  He ushered Cloud in first before tucking his wing close and following behind him.

 

~***************************~

 

            Cloud was a little surprised by how roomy the hidden nook was once the short tunnel opened up into it.  He could stand up to his full height without his head touching the ceiling.  Also surprising to him was how easily he could see in the darkness. There was a pallet of blankets, furs and pillows against the back wall and there was a large oil burning lantern designed to provide both warmth and light, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the bedding.  A selection of books was stored in a small wooden bookshelf against the wall near the entrance.  Cloud honestly couldn’t blame Sephiroth for spending so much time here.  It was two and a half times larger than the assigned bunkers inside the fort.  Better still, the place had Sephiroth’s scent all over it.

 

            _~His…scent?  That’s a weird thing to think.~_

            But it was true.  Every breath he took through his nose resulted in a delightful whiff of the General’s unique scent.  It reminded Cloud a bit of new leather, with a clean musky undertone.  He didn’t get the chance to think about it further because Sephiroth came in and all Cloud could think of as he stared at him was: _~If this is a dream, I want to sleep forever.~_   The General was a full head taller than Cloud and the top of his head brushed the ceiling.  He’d drawn his wing back in and Cloud wondered about the physics that allowed it to merge with his body without a visible trace.

 

            Sephiroth was embracing him suddenly and all thoughts of wings and supernatural anatomy vanished from Cloud’s mind as the other man’s mouth descended to his.  The motions of Sephiroth’s mouth were demanding and insistent as it moved against his.  Cloud’s longing and desire elevated again, destroying his inhibitions and making him bold.  He’d been fantasizing about this ever since he laid eyes on him.  He’d even entertained fantasies of this nature before he even met Sephiroth in person, but those had been based purely on his admiration for the man and the image he’d painted of him in his mind.  The reality was so much better and now, Cloud wanted him for reasons that had nothing to do with his rank and accomplishments.

 

            Sephiroth’s tongue pushed passed his lips and Cloud welcomed it, stroking his tongue against it seductively.  He combed the fingers of one hand through the lustrous silk of Sephiroth’s flowing hair, while stroking the smooth, hard expanse of his chest with the palm of his other one.  Sephiroth’s hands stroked his back and slid down to fondle and squeeze his bottom, pulling him tighter against him.  Cloud groaned with excitement when the evidence of Sephiroth’s lust pressed hard against his belly, just above his pelvis.  In response to the sound, Sephiroth cupped his ass and lifted him.  He carried him the short distance to the bedding and set him down on his feet again before sinking down onto the blankets and furs and urging Cloud to do the same.

 

            Within moments, they were stretched out on top of the pallet together with Cloud on his back and Sephiroth lying on his side next to him, with one thigh wedged between the blond’s legs.  Cloud was hardly aware of what he was doing as his hands began to work at removing the General’s uniform.  First he got the lower buckles of Sephiroth’s jacket undone and then he was helping him unfasten and remove the pauldrons.  The armor pieces came off and Sephiroth deposited them at the foot of the pallet.  Cloud’s sweater was soon tossed on top of them and he protested when Sephiroth stopped kissing him and got up.

 

            “You’re shivering,” the General said.  He eased his body over the blond’s and searched the floor next to the lantern until he found a lighter.  He opened the hatch on the lantern and lit it, bathing the interior of the den in a soft, warm glow.  Task finished, he shut the hatch and returned to Cloud’s side.  His intense gaze roamed the blond for a moment before he removed his gloves, tossed them on top of the pile of clothes and armor and ran his hands over Cloud’s chest and stomach.  Cloud reached up and resumed his task of removing Sephiroth’s jacket as the other man familiarized himself with his body.  He gasped softly with pleasure as Sephiroth fondled his nipples, his back arching as the surprisingly intense sensation zipped through his body.

 

            “Mmm, sensitive,” Sephiroth murmured with a pleased, lascivious smirk. 

 

He took advantage of the discovery and lowered his mouth to Cloud’s chest.  The blond’s breath caught as the tip of Sephiroth’s tongue flicked against his right nipple.  His lips closed over it and his teeth gently pinched it while his tongue stroked the taut nub.  Cloud shuddered in response to the stimulation, his breath quickening shamelessly.  Sephiroth’s thigh brushed against his groin again and Cloud rubbed against it greedily, gasping the General’s name. 

 

Sephiroth ceased his attentions on Cloud’s nipple when he heard the blond emit a frustrated growl and he helped him remove his jacket.  After tossing the garment on top of the pile he gave Cloud another one of those sexy, rare smiles and traced his lips with his tongue before murmuring; “Patience is a virtue, Private.”

 

“Not _now_ , it isn’t,” Cloud defied, beyond the point of caring about respectful titles.  Sephiroth was about to become his lover if nothing went wrong and now wasn’t the time to fall back on formal dialog.  He raked the taller man with lusty eyes, entranced by the sight of him.  The only thing covering Sephiroth’s chest and stomach now were the crisscrossed straps over his chest and the accompanying leather armor piece that protected his stomach. 

 

At a loss for words, Cloud began unbuckling the harness to expose his companion’s upper body completely, while Sephiroth brushed his hair over one shoulder and began to kiss and suck at Cloud’s throat.  His lips felt amazing as they caressed and sucked at his skin and Cloud again wondered why his senses were so amplified.  Maybe the intensity of his feelings had something to do with it now.  With a bit of effort, he got the body armor unfastened and tossed it to the side before going to work on Sephiroth’s pants.  It was then that he discovered something interesting: Sephiroth’s pants were designed in a way that would allow removal without requiring him to take off the mid-thigh boots first.

 

Sephiroth moved the leg that was lying between Cloud’s thighs, bending it so that he could reach the buckles on his boots.  He started unfastening them but Cloud stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shaking his head.  Sephiroth arched an inquisitive brow and Cloud licked his lips and forced himself to express what he wanted.

 

“Leave them on…please.”

 

“Interesting,” Sephiroth purred.  He stroked his hand down Cloud’s abdomen, making him squirm restlessly.  “You want me to keep my pants and boots on while we do this?”

 

“Just the boots.”  Cloud flushed as Sephiroth gave him an intrigued look.  “You can take these off without taking the boots off, can’t you?”  He tugged at the top buckle on the left pant leg meaningfully.

 

“Hmm, do we have a boot fetish, Cloud?”  Sephiroth’s voice was a sensual drone and his curving smile was wicked. 

 

Cloud shrugged.  “Looks like it.”  He didn’t spare time to acknowledge the heat in his cheeks, knowing that if he talked about it for too long he’d lose his nerve and end up flustered.  He’d always been better at action than words.  He began to unfasten the pants in the front and Sephiroth offered no arguments, helping the progress along by working on the side buckles.  The pants were loose enough for Sephiroth to pull them down over his boots once the legs were unfastened.

 

To Cloud’s surprise and delight, he discovered that Sephiroth went commando style.  He swallowed and his eyes latched onto the sight of the General’s impressive genitals when the pants were tossed aside.  He’d suspected that Sephiroth was well-hung because of his height, build and proportions and now he had proof that he hadn’t imagined the size of the bulge he’d felt pressing against him when they were making out.  Sephiroth’s mouth covered his again and the General began to undo his pants while Cloud dared to slip his hand down and grip the warm, thick length of his rigid erection.  The blond gave the swollen organ in his hand a couple of gentle, hesitant tugs and Sephiroth rewarded him with a low purr of delight.

 

“Here,” Sephiroth said as he broke the kiss, “sit up against the pillows.” 

 

He urged Cloud to sit up and the blond obeyed, his hand still gripping Sephiroth’s cock as he scooted backwards until he was propped against the stack of pillows against the wall.  He was forced to let go of the General’s erection when Sephiroth moved away and he groaned in frustration, inspiring a smirk from the other man.

 

“You can continue your play in a moment,” promised Sephiroth.  He sat back on his heels and parted Cloud’s legs with his hands before guiding him to bend his knees.  He gazed down at the blond for a moment, his emerald gaze roving over his body leisurely.  “You’re so very tempting, reclined there like that.  If I had a camera, I think I’d be compelled to take a picture.”

 

Cloud lowered his gaze bashfully and licked his lips. 

 

“And _that_ only makes it harder to resist.”  Sephiroth’s voice roughened.

 

Cloud looked up impulsively and the expression of lust on Sephiroth’s face made his heart skip a beat.  He hadn’t realized the other man would find the simple act of moistening his lips so arousing and he almost smiled.  A tickle rose in his chest and Cloud quickly covered his mouth with his fist and turned his head to the side as he coughed to relieve it. 

 

“Is it warm enough in here for you?”

 

Cloud looked at his companion and smiled at the faint concern on his sculpted face.  There was something thrilling about having the great General Sephiroth looking out for his well-being.  “It’s much better now,” he assured him. 

 

“Good.”  Sephiroth nodded in satisfaction and began to unlace Cloud’s combat boots.  His eyes remained on Cloud’s face as he deftly untied the shoes and pulled them off.  The socks went next and then his long fingers were undoing the blond’s pants.  Cloud relaxed against the pillows and watched him, enjoying the experience of being undressed by him.  He laced his hands behind his head and smiled a little shyly at Sephiroth when the green eyes flashed with desire at the action.

 

“I think I like your arms in that position, Strife,” murmured Sephiroth candidly.  He drew the zipper down on the blond’s fly and Cloud lifted his hips helpfully as he unbuttoned the top and began to tug the cargo pants down.  When the garment crowned the pile of their clothing, Sephiroth admired him from head to toe for a moment before looming over him on his hands and knees.

 

The sight of Sephiroth in that position with those leather boots covering his legs up to the mid-thigh made Cloud’s erection twitch.  He started to reach for him but before he could even begin to do that, Sephiroth pushed his thighs apart and lowered his mouth to his cock.  Cloud yanked one of his hands out from behind his head and brought it to his mouth, biting the fleshy part of it to muffle the ecstatic moan that arose in his throat.  Sephiroth’s lips sealed tightly around the girth of his length and his tongue circled the head, making Cloud tremble with pleasure.  He began to suck him off rhythmically, the pull of his mouth firm and the motions of his tongue skilled.  Cloud was forced to brace both of his hands on the pallet and he grabbed fistfuls of the bedding and panted.

 

“S-Sephiroth,” Cloud groaned.  His companion’s hands stroked his thighs as he steadily worked his mouth back and forth over his aching flesh.  He hadn’t had a blowjob in so long, he’d forgotten how good it felt.  His hips began to flex of their own accord as the General’s attentions brought him closer and closer to his peak.  “Think I’m gonna come,” Cloud whined after a few moments, tossing his head.  “Oh…oh Seph…aah—“

 

Sephiroth released him from his mouth but he gripped the tightening organ in his hand and jerked it off rapidly.  He claimed the blond’s panting mouth and fucked it with his tongue while Cloud’s hips jerked and his body shuddered.  Cloud moaned into the kiss and expelled his seed in quick little spurts, getting most of it on his tense abdomen.  It was the hardest orgasm he’d ever had and he was a little surprised he didn’t black out from it.  He was whimpering softly from the intense pleasure of it and his thoughts were jumbled.  He hardly noticed the other man scooping his slick release off of his stomach and he didn’t have the wits to question Sephiroth when the General sat back on his heels and urged him to follow.

 

Cloud followed Sephiroth as the taller man sat back and he kissed him passionately, running his fingers through his hair as Sephiroth’s hand glided sensually down his back.  Cloud gasped as the other man’s finger stroked against his sphincter, eliciting sensations that made him want to squirm again.  Sephiroth’s other hand came around and Cloud felt something slippery being smoothed over the spot.  He realized it was his own seed and he understood the purpose behind it.  It was the best substitute for artificial lubricant at their disposal and he didn’t mind a bit.  He purposely relaxed his body as Sephiroth eased a cautious finger into him and he nibbled his lips encouragingly to let him know he was all right.

 

“And here I thought you acted so virginal before,” Sephiroth breathed as he slowly pushed his finger in up to the knuckle.  “Although, you’re snug enough to be one.”

 

“I have a little experience,” Cloud gasped.  He moaned as the General found the magic spot and began to stroke it.  Just like everything else thus far, it seemed hyper sensitive and Cloud had to stop kissing Sephiroth for fear that he’d bite his lip or tongue.  He panted through his teeth as the man’s steady, insistent massage made his spine tingle.  Knowing what was going to happen before the night was through, Cloud decided that Sephiroth would need some preparation as well to fit inside of him without too much difficulty.  He scooted back enough to give himself room and he braced his hands on the pallet on either side of Sephiroth’s thighs. 

 

While Sephiroth exercised his entrance, Cloud lowered his mouth to his jutting arousal and slid his lips down over the head.  He heard Sephiroth grunt with pleasure and he sympathized with him.  It was difficult to maintain concentration with the man’s long finger thrumming so nicely against his prostate but Cloud’s instincts made up for his lack of wits.  He loosened his throat muscles and slid his mouth down over the thick shaft, working his saliva over the silken hardness.  He wanted to give the man a proper blowjob but he guessed by the uneven groan that burst from Sephiroth’s lips that he couldn’t afford to overdo it.

 

Sephiroth added another finger to the penetration and murmured to Cloud soothingly when he tensed and whimpered a little.  Determined to have the General tonight, Cloud concentrated on opening up for him while at the same time he took the thick length of his cock down his throat until his nose was pressing against the silvery nest of hair surrounding it. 

 

“Gods, Strife,” Sephiroth panted.  “That’s…you’ve surprised me again.”

 

Cloud responded by allowing the organ to slide out almost to the tip before taking it deep again.  Sephiroth’s fingers began to steadily pump in and out of him and Cloud felt a flush spreading over his cheekbones as the discomfort faded to pleasure.  His groin stirred and began to harden again and his soft moans vibrated around the stiff flesh in his mouth.  A third finger entered him and he panted through his nose and rocked back against the push of the digits eagerly.  He began to bob his head, mindful not to apply too much suction and over-stimulate his companion.

 

“That’s enough, Cloud,” Sephiroth insisted huskily as he eased his fingers out of the blond. 

 

Cloud gave one last, lingering pull of his mouth before pulling away and straightening up.  He put his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders for balance and kissed him, putting all of his need behind it.  Sephiroth returned the kiss and fenced with his tongue for a moment before putting his hands on his hips and silently guiding him to turn around.  Within moments, Cloud was positioned on his hands and knees and he craned his neck to look back at the other man invitingly as Sephiroth positioned himself behind him and cupped his hips.  His eyes flashed as they met the blond’s and he rubbed his ass possessively.

 

“I should warn you now,” Sephiroth purred, “Once we do this, you’re mine.  Understood?”

 

Cloud smirked.  “Of course, Sir.”  Strange at it was, the General’s acquisitive words made him feel powerful.  If he inspired jealous feelings in a man like him, it meant he was doing something right and he knew that Sephiroth was as much his as the other way around, now.  “I’m waiting.”

 

The last comment made Sephiroth chuckle.  “Demanding little blond.” 

 

He rubbed the impressive length of his cock between Cloud’s cheeks, making him wriggle greedily.  Cloud had never been with such a well-endowed partner before and he was taken off-guard by how much the action turned him on.  He whimpered with need before he could stop himself and he bit his lip and looked back at Sephiroth with pleading blue eyes, not trusting himself to speak.  The plaintive look must have gotten to Sephiroth because he swore softly and bowed over Cloud, cupping his jaw with one hand to hold him steady for an aggressive kiss.  His other hand moved off of the blond’s ass and Cloud felt the knob of his sex pressing against him.

 

 Cloud groaned heavily as Sephiroth drove his length into his body slowly, easing it past the ring a little bit at a time before withdrawing to the tip and pushing in again.  At first, he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it.  Despite his best efforts to relax for Sephiroth, his body was resisting the invasion of his thick girth.  Sephiroth was patient with him and he released his jaw to slide his hand over his throat and down his chest.  He stroked Cloud’s body with practiced care, easing tense muscles and caressing the sensitive skin.  He pulled his hand away to change its position, coming up underneath to stroke his belly.

 

Cloud sighed against the General’s lips as the pressure eased up a bit and the hardened flesh slid a little deeper inside of him.  Sephiroth began to thrust shallowly, giving Cloud’s body a chance to adjust to his size and shape.  Grateful for the care he was taking, Cloud murmured his name breathlessly and bowed his head, biting his lip as the little thrusts gradually pushed deeper.  His body sang with the pleasure of it and the cap of his erection was slick with precum when Sephiroth gripped the shaft and stroked the tip. 

 

Cloud was just starting to get used to the feel of his companion inside of him when Sephiroth withdrew completely.  The blond’s eyes popped open and he shot an offended look over his shoulder at the other man.  Before he could open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, Sephiroth embraced him and deftly flipped him onto his back.  Cloud blinked up at the General in astonishment as Sephiroth grasped his legs by the back of the knees and guided them apart and back, until Cloud’s knees were almost touching the pallet.  Sephiroth’s eyes blazed down at him as he shifted and lined his sex up with his exposed entrance.

 

Cloud cried out as Sephiroth entered him again.  The position that the other man was holding him in made it impossible for Cloud to move; all he could do was clutch at Sephiroth’s hips and moan as the shallow thrusts resumed.  When the resistance was almost gone, Sephiroth’s motions slowed and stopped for a moment before he pushed his cock in with slow, steady deliberation.  Cloud sucked in a sharp breath and moaned as it kept going deeper and deeper, until it was fully seated inside of him.  He panted shallowly and stared up at his companion with glazed eyes and slack lips, stunned by the feel of his flesh so deep inside of him.

 

“Don’t hesitate…to speak up if it’s…too much,” Sephiroth advised breathlessly. 

 

By the strained look on his face, it was difficult for him to practice so much restraint.  He withdrew slowly and eased back in, again feeding Cloud’s body the entire length of his cock.  The blond’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned shakenly as he caressed Sephiroth’s hips invitingly. 

 

“I’m okay,” Cloud said when he could manage to speak again.

 

Sephiroth began to pump his hips slowly, still restraining his motions.  He watched Cloud’s face as he took him and the blond knew those serpentine eyes could read every expression that he made.  Every deep, careful push caused the heavy organ to slide enticingly against Cloud’s prostate and he put his hand to his mouth again and bit down on it to muffle his increasingly fervent moans of pleasure.  When he looked up at Sephiroth again, the General was smiling oddly.  There was something secretive and satisfied about that smile.  Even as he groaned with his own pleasure and rocked steadily against the blond, Sephiroth watched Cloud’s face.

 

Before Cloud could even think of questioning the man over why he seemed so pleased, Sephiroth withdrew from his body again and released his legs.  He urged Cloud onto his stomach and Cloud went along with it, throbbing all over with lust and need.  Sephiroth’s hands grasped his hips and guided him to lift his ass.  When the blond complied, Sephiroth took one of the stray pillows and positioned it under his hips to elevate them.  One of his hands stroked Cloud’s back as he positioned himself again with the other one. 

 

This time when he entered him, he used more force.  Cloud’s breath exploded from his lungs with a ragged cry as Sephiroth’s hard length thrust deeply into him.  His hair tickled Cloud’s back as he resumed taking him, thrusting more rapidly than before.  Cloud found himself groaning encouragement to the other man and he rolled his hips in synch with Sephiroth’s motions.  His weight shifted on top of the blond and pinned him down as he pumped steadily back and forth inside of him.  His breath was hot against his ear and Cloud turned his head for a kiss.  Their mouths met and their tongues danced together as the couple strove to please themselves and each other.

 

Sephiroth began to take him even harder and Cloud had to break the kiss, again fearing he’d bite him if he kept his mouth in contact with his.  He pulled one of the pillows away from the wall and propped it under his chin, biting down on it instinctively.  Sephiroth growled in his ear, apparently turned on by the sight of him doing it. 

 

“I knew,” panted the General, “you’d be a pillow-biter, Strife.”  His hands reached out and grasped Cloud’s wrists, holding him down as he drove his hips sharply, shoving his dick against the blond’s internal gland almost rudely.  Cloud’s muffled yell only seemed to excite him more and he groaned raggedly and guided Cloud’s captured wrists together before the blond.  He then held them there, crossed over one another, with one hand while burrowing the other under Cloud’s hips. 

 

Cloud wriggled desperately as Sephiroth’s hand located his erection and began to stroke it.  His pumping sex was making shockwaves of pleasure roll through him and the way he was holding his wrists prisoner in his strong grip gave Cloud such a thrill that his skin prickled with goose bumps.  Unable to bear the sensations in silence any longer, Cloud stopped biting the pillow and expressed his pleasure with mindless enthusiasm.

 

“Fuck…ahh…ohh…god…Sephiroth!  D-don’t stop!”  He wasn’t even aware of what he was saying, until Sephiroth nuzzled his ear and said something.

 

“Shall I rinse your mouth out with soap, Cloud?”  He nibbled the blond’s ear, making him shudder. 

 

Cloud blurted another ragged curse as Sephiroth jerked him off rapidly.  If the increasingly loud groans issuing from Sephiroth’s mouth were any indication, he was likewise getting close to release.  Cloud bit down on the pillow again and shouted Sephiroth’s name into it as he came in his stroking hand.  The General murmured breathless approval and grunted, thrusting thrice more before burying his cock to the hilt and filling Cloud with his seed.  He remained inside the blond for several moments afterwards, while they both caught their breath and recovered from the experience. 

 

Cloud felt the softening member ease out of his body as Sephiroth released his wrists and took his weight off of him.  He rolled over gingerly and he looked up at his companion as Sephiroth stretched out beside him again.  The silver-haired warrior’s wing was out and Cloud wondered if he’d just manifested it or if it happened during their lovemaking.  Hesitantly, Cloud reached up and touched the appendage, brushing his fingertips over the sleek feathers.  Sephiroth closed his eyes and his face relaxed as if in pleasure.  Cloud petted the wing for a moment more before brushing a tangled lock of Sephiroth’s hair away from his chest and planting a kiss there.  Sephiroth scooted up and propped his back against the pillows, gesturing to Cloud.

 

“Come,” invited the General softly, his eyes roving over Cloud’s nudity with leisurely admiration.  “We should get some rest.”  He had his booted ankles crossed over one another casually and he looked entirely too gorgeous, lying there in repose with that as his only article of clothing.

 

Cloud gladly scooted closer to him and he moved the covers around with a grimace when he realized he’d made a mess on one of them.  “Sorry,” he apologized to his host.  “I didn’t mean to make a mess on your bedding.”

 

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head.  “I’m as much at fault for that as you, Cloud.  Blankets can be washed and I have plenty more piled up in here.  Now, cover up and get some rest.”  Cloud pulled one of the unsoiled blankets up and cuddled up to the taller man as he covered them both from the waist down with it.  Sephiroth’s wing curved around and the blond lay his head on his chest as the soft feathers enclosed him.  Oddly, he didn’t feel boxed in at all and he sighed, not minding the ache in his nether region in the slightest.  He stroked Sephiroth’s stomach with his fingertips and closed his eyes, feeling perfectly safe and content.

 

~***************************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 9

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Yaoi (graphic, beginning of chapter) Het (mild, end of chapter)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Angeal and Genesis were on their way out of the cafeteria to do their rounds when they ran into Zack.  The younger officer had a concerned look on his face as he intercepted them. 

 

“Hey guys, have you seen Cloud?  I didn’t notice him come back in last night and I haven’t seen him all morning, either.  I looked outside but he’s not there, either.”

 

Genesis rolled his eyes in annoyance at Zack’s protective attitude for the blond, but Angeal was more understanding about it.  “I’m sure he’s fine, Zack.  I don’t know him as well as you do but from what I understand, Cloud doesn’t like to be around people.  You’ll probably find him cornered away somewhere out of sight, reading a book or something.”

 

Zack grimaced.  “I’ve looked everywhere, though.  Aerith is out looking for him too but we’ve checked all the nooks and crannies and even the bath-house.  What about Seph…have you guys seen him this morning?  Maybe he’ll know where he is.  I just want to make sure he’s not laying somewhere having a relapse, you know?”

 

Genesis sighed.  “Minerva, save me from these ninnies.  All right, Zack.  I’ll go and check Sephiroth’s nest for him and if I find him, I’ll ask about Strife.”  He turned to Angeal and muttered; “It looks like you’ll have to start morning inspections without me, this time.”

 

Angeal was stoic about it.  “It’s probably best to find Strife than take the chance that he’s wandering somewhere in a feverish delusion.  I don’t mind.”

 

Zack sighed with visible relief.  “Thanks, man.  I’m going to keep looking for him.  Let me know if you find anything, okay?”

 

Genesis nodded and watched the black-haired fighter take off down the tunnel leading to the bathroom area.  He almost said something snarky about Angeal and Zack’s penchant for valiant lunacy but upon glancing at his taller companion, he thought better of it.  Part of what attracted him to Angeal in the first place was the big Soldier’s sense of honor and loyalty. 

 

“Well then, I suppose I’m off to check on our falcon,” Genesis groused.  “Try not to have too much fun kicking the troops into shape without me.”

 

“I’ll try to restrain myself,” Angeal answered dryly.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Genesis didn’t truly begrudge Zack the easy bond of friendship he’d formed with the blond from Nibelheim or the strange girl from the hidden city, but it was becoming damned inconvenient to help the silly pup baby-sit both of them each day.  He was beginning to feel like he’d been drafted into the nanny profession.  He walked through the exit and spread his wing once he was outside.  The snow was still falling but it wasn’t heavy yet.  His boots crunched in the white, chill substance as he got his bearings and took off.  As he flew up to the location of Sephiroth’s den, he pondered over his enhanced biology.  Even if he _was_ a monster, he was thankful for the alterations that allowed him to fly.  The cold didn’t bother him much and his eyes didn’t tear up from the wind.  An ordinary man would have a red nose and cheeks as well as blurred vision by now.

 

            Genesis found the cave entrance and touched down on the ledge before pulling the layers of canvas and hides aside.  The covering was caked with snow and chunks of it fell off as he opened it.  He ducked in and called Sephiroth’s name in a low voice.  He didn’t get an answer but he could see the orange-yellow glow of the lantern illuminating the walls so he entered the short tunnel and walked in.  His guess was that Sephiroth was asleep because it wasn’t like him to risk a fire by leaving his heat lantern burning without supervision. 

 

            Genesis neared the end of the tunnel and he could now see into the den.  He stopped just before he reached the tunnel opening, because once he had an un-obscured view of Sephiroth’s bedding he was struck dumb for a moment.  The redhead blinked at the sight before him and his eyebrows went up.

 

            There lay Sephiroth, partially reclined against the pillow-cushioned back wall.  Cuddled up to him was Cloud Strife, his fluffy golden head resting contentedly against the General’s bare chest.  Even in his sleep, Sephiroth held the young man in a loose embrace and his wing was curved around the blond’s back in a partial embrace, too.  Both men were obviously naked, though Strife was covered from the waist up.  Sephiroth must have kicked half of the blankets off of him during the night and his right leg was exposed and bent at the knee.  The covers dipped down just enough on his right side to partially reveal his groin and he was still wearing his mid-thigh black boots.

 

            “Oh _snap_ ,” Genesis breathed reflexively, his wits deserting him. 

 

            His faint exclamation of impressed surprise disturbed Sephiroth’s sleep and the silver lashes fluttered as the General opened heavy-lidded eyes to stare at him.  Genesis felt himself cringe involuntarily at the annoyed expression on Sephiroth’s face and he put his hands out, palms up, in a placating gesture.

 

            “Pardon me,” whispered the redhead.  He backed away slowly with his palms still up.  “I’ll just…leave you to it, then.”  He hastily made his exit and wondered if Sephiroth considered the implications of sleeping with a subordinate and a…minor?  Strife certainly looked young. 

 

            _~Not good.  He’s needed to get laid for a long time but he could have picked an older target.~_

 

~****************************************~

 

            Cloud stirred against Sephiroth’s chest and lifted his head, looking around sleepily.  “Did you hear something?”

 

            Sephiroth took his eyes off the den entrance as the flap closed, blocking out the grey morning light.  He stroked Cloud’s shoulder and nuzzled his hair.  “It was just a stray cardinal stopping outside to investigate.  Go back to sleep.”

 

            Cloud covered his mouth on a yawn and rested his cheek against the taller man’s chest again.  “I’m awake, now.  I don’t fall back asleep easily.”

 

            “Is that so?”  Sephiroth looked down at the soft, mussed blond hair and felt the stirrings of desire.  He slid a hand under Cloud’s chin and coaxed the blond to tilt his head back for a kiss.  Cloud complied, gazing at Sephiroth with shy blue eyes as the General lowered his mouth to his and claimed his lips.  “Tell me something,” Sephiroth murmured against the shapely lips after kissing them, “Have you always been a paradox?”

 

            Cloud’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “I…I don’t understand what you mean, Sir.”

 

            “Call me Sephiroth when we aren’t on duty,” insisted the General with a smirk.  “What I mean, Cloud, is that you behave in such a shy manner until you’re engaged in intimacy and then you turn into this passionate, pushy creature.  Not that I’m complaining, mind you.  I’m simply curious.  Is this your nature, or is it just me?”

 

            Cloud lowered his eyes bashfully and shrugged.  “I’ve always been this way.  I don’t usually initiate things the way I did with you, but…I felt encouraged when you put your wing around me last night, so I took a chance.”  He looked at him again hesitantly.  “I know I’m weird.”

 

            “Nonsense,” Sephiroth disagreed.  He let his hand slide down from Cloud’s chin to his throat and lower, leisurely stroking that tight-muscled, sweet frame with his fingertips and familiarizing himself further with it.  “As I said; I have no complaints.”  He didn’t tell the blond out loud that his bashfulness was endearing and his contradictive passion made his blood burn.  He was still getting to know Cloud Strife and even if he could bring himself to express his feelings verbally, they were still in the exploratory stage of the relationship.

 

            He kissed him again and Cloud began to reciprocate with growing enthusiasm.  Sephiroth ran his fingertips over the blond’s chest and stomach in a teasing, sensual glide, steadily making his way lower as he courted him with lips and tongue.  Cloud began to move restlessly against him with a different sort of tension as Sephiroth’s touches and kisses visibly aroused him.  Sephiroth traced the fine golden treasure trail that started below Cloud’s navel and the blond kissed him harder and began to caress his chest eagerly.

 

            “No, I certainly don’t object to your passion, Strife,” Sephiroth purred as he broke the kiss.  He moved the arm that was around Cloud’s shoulder and slid his fingers through his hair in the back, tugging gently to coax his companion to tilt his head.  Cloud complied and Sephiroth’s eager lips caressed the smooth skin of his neck.  He traced the blond’s navel with his finger before stroking his hand down and gripping his stiffening cock.  Cloud’s breathy groan encouraged him and he began to stroke up and down the length at a leisurely pace, making the organ swell further.

 

            Cloud’s hands continued exploring his chest and abdomen until the blond was bold enough to fondle Sephiroth’s erection.  The silver warrior purred appreciatively against the throat he was kissing and he rocked his hips with encouragement.  Their exploration of one another lasted until Sephiroth feared he would climax.  He gently stopped his companion, wanting to have him again before returning him to the base to eat and bathe. 

 

            Cloud was breathless and flushed with desire by now so Sephiroth received no arguments from the blond when he told him that he wanted to be inside of him.  He kissed him deeply and resumed stroking him off until Cloud moaned into his mouth and came in his hand.  Sephiroth smiled at the blissful expression on his companion’s face as he used Cloud’s libation to lube them both up.  This time, he guided the blond to straddle him and after taking a few moments to exercise his entrance, he encouraged him to take him inside at his own pace.

 

            “Oh god,” Cloud moaned as he began to sink down on Sephiroth’s rigid sex.

 

            “Easy,” reminded Sephiroth, cupping the blond’s hips to still them.  He was briefly surprised by the gentleness of his own voice.  “There’s no hurry, Cloud.”  He kissed the parted lips, tracing them with his tongue before pushing past them to explore the heated mouth.  Cloud accepted the intrusion and sucked on his probing tongue lightly while carefully lifting up and easing back down again.  His body accepted more of Sephiroth’s length and he whimpered softly and embraced the General around the neck.

 

            Sephiroth almost put a stop to it, getting the impression that his new lover was too sore from last evening to take him again so soon.  After a moment, Cloud’s distressed cries died down and he sighed as the resistance gave and he eased down the rest of the way onto Sephiroth’s erection.  His kisses grew in passion and he wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist.

 

            Sephiroth stroked the blond’s back and hips, holding still for him as he adjusted to the breach.  He pulled his mouth away from Cloud’s and looked into the heavy-lidded blue eyes.  “Better now?”

 

            Cloud nodded and he hesitantly began to rock in Sephiroth’s lap, causing the member inside of him to slide forward and back.  He licked his lips and sighed the taller man’s name, bearing an expression of wonder and pleasure on his face.  It was such an amazing sight that Sephiroth twitched inside of him as a result and he damned near came.  Somehow he regained control over himself and he ran his hands over the blond’s chest and murmured encouragement to him, thrusting gently beneath him at first until he was sure the soft cries weren’t sounds of pain.

 

            “You feel,” Sephiroth gasped, “perfect.” 

 

            Soon, they were moving their hips in synch and embracing one another.  Sephiroth’s wing wrapped around both of them and his lips sought out Cloud’s as their coupling brought him closer to his peak.  The blond quickly became erect again and his motions grew a bit clumsy and more desperate.  Sephiroth gripped his hips again to guide his movements and help him find the best angle for pleasure.  He knew they’d found it when Cloud’s head fell back and a long, shaken cry burst from his mouth.  Cloud embraced him and moaned in his ear as Sephiroth pumped his hips firmly, massaging the most sensitive spot inside of him.

 

            It only took a few carefully aimed thrusts to make Cloud come and Sephiroth groaned the blond’s name as his orgasmic spasms made his gripping heat clench around his cock.  Two more thrusts and he was joining his smaller companion in the final bliss.  Sephiroth rested his head on Cloud’s shoulder and embraced him tightly as he filled him with his seed.  Their mingled cries of pleasure died down and they caught their breath, clinging to one another with sated relief.

 

            “I think I’ll need to be more careful around you, Strife,” gasped Sephiroth when he had enough breath to speak again.  “I could become entirely too addicted to doing this with you at every opportunity.”

 

            Cloud nodded with agreement, still too winded himself to say anything.

 

~********************************~

 

            Genesis met up with Zack, Angeal and Aerith in the den when he returned to the underground shelter and Zack immediately questioned him.

 

            “Did you find either of them?”

 

            Genesis glanced at Aerith and decided that tact was the best approach.  “You can stop worrying.”

 

            “Well, what does _that_ mean?” Zack pushed when Genesis said nothing more.

 

            The redhead sighed, trying to think of the best way to phrase it in front of Aerith.  The girl was obviously green and Genesis’ upbringing encouraged him to practice a little verbal restraint around young women, at least.  “I think we can safely categorize our falcon’s sanctuary as a ‘love nest’, now.  He’s taken a liking to a certain canary.”

 

            All three of them blinked at him.  Zack scratched his head and spoke up again.  “Uh, that’s…great.  Now say it like a normal person so I can understand what the hell you mean.”

 

            Genesis pressed his lips together in frustration and reached out to cover Aerith’s ears with his hands.  “Sephiroth and Cloud fucked,” he informed the other two men succulently.

 

            “You know, that really doesn’t work,” Aerith informed him, blushing brightly.  “I saw your lips move and I still heard everything.”

 

            “Whoa,” Zack yelped.  “Couldn’t you have said it a little…er…nicer?”

 

            Genesis took his hands off the young woman’s ears and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips.  “I tried, but _someone_ didn’t comprehend my subtlety.”

 

            “That was…fast,” Angeal muttered uncomfortably.

 

            Zack nodded, also in a state of awkwardness over the news.  “I knew they had some pretty big sparks happening but I didn’t expect Seph to be so…so…”

 

            “Reckless?” supplied Genesis helpfully.  “I agree he robbed that particular cradle very fast.”

 

            Angeal frowned.  “What are you implying?”

 

            “Don’t tell me the rest of you haven’t noticed how young Strife looks,” scoffed Genesis.

 

            Aerith bit her lip.  “I…I don’t think he’s _that_ young.  He has to be at least my age.”

 

            “And how old would that be?” queried Genesis with a sidelong look at Zack, who was suddenly going pale.  Maybe Sephiroth wasn’t the only one risking charges for sexing up a minor, here.

 

            “I’m twenty-five,” she answered.

 

            Genesis considered her doubtfully for a moment before shrugging.  “I suppose you could pass for that age.”  He smirked when Zack visibly relaxed a little.  “You’ve been romancing her and yet you never bothered to find out if she was a legal adult?  Shame, Zackary.”

 

            Zack flushed as Aerith smiled at him.  “Uh…I guess I figured she had to be at least eighteen.  You’re twenty-five?  Really?”  He looked her up and down and shook his head.  “You’re pretty young looking, sweetheart.”

 

            “Well, if I look younger than I am don’t you think Cloud might too?”

 

            Angeal sighed.  “Before we jump to conclusions, I think someone should just ask him.”

 

~**************************************~

 

            “Hey Zack…er…what’s going on?”  Cloud was taken by surprise as his friend approached with Genesis as soon as he came out of the shower room.  He was in the process of towel-drying his hair and Genesis grabbed his arm without warning and practically dragged him into a more secluded nook.  The blond protested with a grunt of discomfort, still sore from his activities with Sephiroth. 

 

            “What the hell are you two doing?” Cloud snapped, losing his temper as the two officers backed him into a corner. 

 

            “Don’t panic,” Zack soothed, “we just need to talk to you about something and we don’t want people overhearing it, okay?”

 

            Cloud stared at the brunet Soldier in utter confusion.  “You could have just asked me to come somewhere private with you.”  Miffed by the treatment, he glared meaningfully at Genesis, since the redhead was responsible for the manhandling.

 

            “We have our reasons for haste,” Genesis told him coolly.  “You’ve been a naughty little blond.”

 

            Cloud immediately blushed, guessing what he meant by that.  “H-how did you—“

 

            “Oh, I came looking for Sephiroth to ask if he knew where you were,” answered Genesis with an amused smirk.  “Zackary was driving us all insane with worry for you.  I’m sure you don’t need a recap of what I saw when I poked my head into the falcon’s nest.”

 

            Cloud groaned and covered his face with his hands in mortification.  “You saw…uh…”

 

            “Relax, I didn’t see the details,” Genesis informed.  “Just enough to guess what the two of you were up to during your…disappearance.”

 

            Cloud pulled his hands away and draped his towel around his shoulders, steeling himself against the embarrassment.  _He_ shouldn’t be ashamed.  In fact, he should be offended that they were butting into his private business.  Unless…”Could we get into some kind of trouble for this?  Is there a rule against it?”

 

            Zack looked uncomfortable and he shifted on his feet.  “Not unless you’re as young as you look, buddy.  Hey, there’s no official rule that says Soldiers can’t be together like that but…uh…”

 

            “There’s the matter of age of consent,” Genesis finished for him, studying Cloud with suspicious aqua eyes.  “The world may be in a sorry state right now but the laws against statutory rape still apply.”

 

            “We’re just trying to look out for both of you,” Zack said softly.  “I know you and Seph have some major chemistry happening but you’ve got to think about the trouble he could get into.”

 

            Cloud’s brows knitted severely.  Neither of them were making any sense to him.  “What’s the age of consent in this part of the world…thirty?”

 

            Zack and Genesis shared a confused glance.  “Um…no.  I don’t know about Nibelheim but it’s eighteen everywhere else.”

 

            Cloud slowly began to smile at his friend, slightly baffled that Zack thought he was so young.  “Zack,” he said patiently, “I’m _twenty-four_.  I’ll be twenty-five next month, in fact.”

 

            Zack blinked.

 

            Genesis frowned.  “Bullshit.”

 

            It was Cloud’s turn to smirk.  “It’s true.  Did you guys really think I was a minor?”

 

            Zack’s face took on a sheepish expression.  “Well, I figured you were pretty young but Gen’s the one that insisted you had to be under age, man.”

 

            “I said he _looks_ like jailbait,” corrected the redhead peevishly.  “Hence the reason we came to speak with him, remember?”  His eyes swept the blond again and he shook his head.  “I can believe you’re not a minor but there’s no way in hell you’re twenty-four.”

 

            Cloud shrugged, uninterested in arguing with the redhead.  “If you’re that worried about it, look up my file.  They keep records of all survivors and military personnel, don’t they?”  He smirked with amusement at Zack, forgiving the friendly Soldier for his confusion.  “Thanks for the concern.  I’m hungry.”  With that said, he slipped by the two men and made his way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

 

            Zack and Genesis stared after the blond.  “He didn’t cough once,” observed Zack with a puzzled frown.  “Nibel residents must have a killer immune system.  He was ready to cough up a lung yesterday.”

 

            “Yes,” Genesis agreed.  “It’s…interesting.  I’m not so certain it’s coincidental, though.  Hojo treated him, after all.”

 

            “But Sephiroth checked all of his medical supplies,” Zack reminded.  “He didn’t find anything unusual.”

 

            Genesis looked at him sidelong.  “When it comes to Hojo, looks can be deceiving.”

 

            Zack conceded the point with dread.  “I hope you’re wrong, man.”

 

~********************************~

 

            The weekend arrived and Cloud returned to active duty eagerly.  When he wasn’t working, he was spending time with his friends and when he wasn’t with them, he was with Sephiroth.  He spent the nights in Sephiroth’s secluded den and he didn’t mind at all that he wasn’t getting as much sleep as a result.  He called Tifa at the beginning of the weekend to check up on her and tell her everything that had happened so far.  Informing her that he was now in a relationship with Sephiroth was difficult.  His face was pink by the time he finally got the words out and Tifa teased him, guessing that he was blushing without even needing to see his face.

 

            “I’m happy for you,” she said in closing.  “Surprised, but happy.”

 

            Cloud smiled bashfully into the mouthpiece of the phone.  “What about you?  Is there someone you’ve got your eye on over there?”

 

            Tifa didn’t answer right away.  “I really haven’t been thinking of relationships, but someone seems to have their eye on me.”

 

            “Yeah?”  Cloud prompted.  “Who?”

 

            “Just a guy,” Tifa said evasively.  “I’m trying not to encourage him too much.  When I first met him I thought he was a real klootzak.”

 

            Cloud’s jaw dropped.  “Must be pretty bad, for you to use a word like that.”

 

            She chuckled.  “Well, that’s how angry he made me at first.  He’s not so bad, now.”

 

            “So are you going to give this ‘klootzak’ a chance?”

 

            “I’m…not sure,” she said uncertainly.  “I’m planning on coming to Modeoheim when they offer transport so I don’t know if I should get too involved with him.”

 

            “That might be a good idea,” agreed Cloud.  “I’ll call you next week, Tifa.”

 

            “Okay.  Congratulations on your promotion, Cloud.  I knew you could do it.”

 

~***********************************~

 

            Tifa sighed as she hung up with Cloud.  Today was the day…Reno had kept his end of the bargain and it was time for her to see this outfit he wanted her to wear and decide whether to honor her part of their deal.  He’d sworn it was nothing skimpy but Tifa had a feeling that his idea of “modest” wasn’t the same as hers.  She was supposed to put it on and meet him outside in the ruined village and she wasn’t sure how she felt about being alone with him.  She supposed she should at least look at the outfit he had tailored for her before making a decision.

 

            Tifa went to the clothing supplier and approached one of the tailors warily.  “Hello,” she greeted, “I was told that someone might have a set of clothing for me.  Do you have anything waiting for Tifa Lockheart?”

 

            The man checked a list tacked to the cavern wall and whistled softly as he searched for her name.  “Ah, here we are,” he announced with a nod.  “Yes Ma’am, we had some nice material brought to us for it, too.  I’ll just go and get it for you.”

 

            Tifa waited with growing unease as the man searched through the folded articles of clothing stacked in the wooden cubby shelves.  He found what he was looking for and carried it over to her with a smile.  “Here you are.  There’s a pair of shoes to go with it, too.  It’s kind of dressy for this place, but I reckon the fellow that placed the order has a special occasion in mind, eh?”

 

            Tifa took the folded garments from him and bit her lip uncertainly as she examined the white dress pumps on the top of the pile in her arms.  “Maybe.  May I use one of the dressing rooms, please?”

 

            “Help yourself, Miss.”

 

            Tifa went into one of the changing cubbies and secured the curtain shut before undressing.  Her ambiguity began to fade as she separated the different pieces of the outfit and studied them.  It didn’t look bad at all.  The outfit was composed of a soft, white cotton blouse, a knee-length brown skirt and a light dress jacket that matched the skirt.  It was a conservative yet attractive ensemble, feminine without being revealing.  If anything, it reminded her of the kind of clothing a teacher or librarian would wear.  There was even a light slip with it to go beneath the skirt.

 

            _~I’m…surprised, I admit.  This is nothing like what I was afraid I’d find.  Maybe he really can be sincere when it counts.~_

            She put the slip on first and as she reached for the blouse, a note fell out of it.  With a frown, she picked it up and recognized Reno’s handwriting.

 

            _“Wear your hair up, will ya?”_

            Tifa looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror and considered the request.  She supposed it was reasonable and she often twisted her hair into a bun anyway when she worked out or the day grew hot.  As she continued dressing, she found another little surprise in the breast pocket of the jacket.  With a frown, she pulled out the little case she found and opened it to find a pair of small, wire-rimmed glasses with oval frames.  She held them up and peered through them curiously.  If they were prescription glasses, they were too weak to make a difference.  Assuming they were just misplaced by one of the tailors, she replaced them in the case and finished dressing.

 

            On her way out, she showed the tailor the pair of glasses she’d found in her suit and asked him if he knew who they belonged to.  He shook his head and hollered to one of his fellow shop workers, who shrugged helplessly when he asked her about it.  She asked the other workers there and none of them recognized the glasses or knew anyone who’d misplaced a pair, so Tifa shrugged and pocketed them, deciding she’d turn them in to the Lost and Found later on.

 

~*************************************~

 

            Reno finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the ground before dropping the butt in a little container he kept on him.  He glanced behind him at the main entry to the ruins, wondering if he was going to be stood up.  Maybe something didn’t fit right and she chickened out?  He checked with the shop to make sure they had her measurements but they could have screwed up and gotten her bust size mixed up with another woman’s.  Maybe she just didn’t want to be alone with him.

_~Come on, girl…give a guy a break, will ya?  I’ve done everything you asked and I’ve never tried this damn hard before to get on a chick’s good side.~_

            He sighed and looked at the horizon.  The sun was beginning to set.  Reno guessed that if she didn’t show up by the time it went down he might as well call it a day and cut his losses.  He’d hate to do it because he’d finally started getting some smiles from her and he thought he was on the right track, but he was sure he was already looking desperate and that just wasn’t cool.

 

            He was so deep in his train of thought that he almost didn’t hear her coming up behind him.  He picked up the sound of her footsteps at the last minute and he gave a little start as she spoke.

 

            “It’s a very nice outfit,” Tifa said softly.

 

            Reno stared at her, scanning her from her head to toe.  She’d fashioned her thick, dark hair into a simple, stylish twist and pinned it up, leaving some pieces free to frame her face.  The dress suit hugged her feminine curves in all the right places, without being too tight.  She had a gorgeous pair of calves and he appreciated the sight of them even as he longed to see the full length of her legs. 

 

            “Well, look at you,” Reno said with a crooked smile, doing his best to keep his gaze from being predatory on her.  He had no idea how he was supposed to admire a woman’s beauty without eye-humping her so he just forced himself to look her in the eye and be content with studying her curves from his peripheral vision.  He took a few steps closer but consciously avoided invading her personal space. 

 

            “Remember the touching rule,” Tifa reminded him, hinting that he didn’t succeed in keeping his gaze polite on her.

 

            Reno put his hands behind his back obligingly.  “A promise is a promise.  You can even cuff me if ya like, yo.”

 

            Tifa lifted a dark eyebrow.  “I’m sure you’d enjoy that.”

 

            Reno laughed, though in truth her comment made his groin stir warningly.  “So, what about the glasses?  You didn’t like ‘em?”

 

            “The glasses?” She repeated, automatically reaching into her jacket pocket.  She opened the case and pulled the glasses out.  “I don’t wear glasses.”

 

            “They’re just for fashion,” Reno explained with a wink.  “Kind of like jewelry.  I had the lenses replaced with non-prescription ones for ya.”

 

            “Oh,” she said with a little smile.  “I wouldn’t have thought of that.”  She put them on and gave him an uncertain look.  “How do they look?”

 

            Reno appreciated the sight a little _too_ much and he subtly shifted to conceal the way his body was reacting to the completed look.  “Perfect.  You’ve got nothing to worry about if you ever do need glasses, Doll.”

 

            She graced him with another little smile and gazed at the sunset.  “I admit, I expected the worst when I went to pick up the outfit.”

 

            Reno came up beside her and when she glanced at him, he held his hands out with an engaging smile.  “No touching.  I just want to watch the sunset with ya.”  When she relaxed, he moved in behind her and let his gaze travel down her body.  He admired the curve of her hips and the shape of her ass briefly before leaning closer and speaking into her ear.  “See?  I can behave.”  He smiled when gave a little shiver in response to his breath caressing her ear.

 

            “So Tifa,” he murmured, “If I _was_ allowed to touch you, would ya let me put my arms around you, like this?”  He encircled her with his arms from behind but he stopped the embrace a bare inch from actually touching her.  Even if he wasn’t used to “good girls”, Reno knew women’s bodies.  The tension he sensed within her now was entirely different from the wary tension of before, he was certain of it.

 

            “Maybe,” she whispered.

 

            Reno brought his mouth a little closer to her ear and ran his hands over her shoulders and arms without actually touching them.  “How about this?  Maybe I could give you a massage.”  He moved his mouth again, so that it was a hair’s breath away from her neck.  “Maybe I could give you a few kisses, too.  Think you might like that, Tifa?”

 

            “I…I might,” she said with faltering resistance. 

 

            He knew his cajoling was doing the trick when she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck further to him.  He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were closed and he decided it was time to test the “no touching” rule a little more.  He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck and when she didn’t pull away, he kissed the spot.  She made a little sound of desire in her throat and he pressed his body against hers, still refraining from touching her with his hands.  He continued kissing her neck, practicing seduction skills he’d learned early in life.  He gradually increased his ardor and just when he sensed it was safe to start using his hands, Reno’s mouth ran away with him.

 

            “God, you’re sexy,” he purred, “the only thing missing now is a library.”

 

            Tifa suddenly stiffened and looked over her shoulder at him with wide brown eyes.  Before Reno could even begin to try and explain his comment, she grabbed hold of his right arm and the next thing he knew, she flipped him right over her back and onto his.  She’d pulled off the move so smoothly and quickly he hardly registered what was happening before he was flat on his back with her right foot planted on his chest.  The heel of the pump dug into his chest just enough to be uncomfortable. 

 

            Reno’s goggles skittered across the hard-packed ground and he stared up at her in shock.  Even in his bewilderment, he admired the smooth leg that hovered over him.  “What the hell—“

 

            “Let me make one thing clear,” Tifa interrupted, “I’m not a pushover, Reno.  I’m not here to fulfill some fantasy you have about sex with librarians.”

 

            “Now hold it a minute,” Reno sputtered, “I didn’t lay a finger on you, Toots.”

 

            “I’m sure you were about to,” argued the barmaid.  “You just gave away your real motive before you got the chance!”

 

            Reno sighed.  “Can you at least hear me out?  If ya don’t like what I’ve got to say, then I’ll leave you alone.  What do you say?”

 

            She considered him for a moment and he had a sinking feeling she was just going to wash her hands of him and be done with it.  He felt unreasonable relief when she took her foot off of his chest and offered a hand to him. 

 

            “Did I hurt you?” she asked him grudgingly as he took her hand and grunted while he got to his feet.

 

            Reno chuckled and brushed his clothes off.  “Nah, you just stunned me.”  He gave her a thoughtful look.  “That was a damned good move you pulled off.  I’ve got a feeling if ya wanted to hurt me you really could have.”

 

            She shrugged.  “Yes, I could have.  I just wanted to make a point, though.”

 

            He gave her an admiring look.  “If you decide to stick around after I explain things to ya, I think I’d like to hear more about where you learned your moves.”

 

            “We’ll see,” she said calmly.  She took off the glasses and replaced them in the case.  “Now talk.  Was this outfit just part of some smut magazine fantasy you had?”

 

            “No,” Reno said honestly, shaking his head.  “But I’ll admit I had a librarian look in mind when I told the tailors what I wanted.  I figured the look would be hot on you but I didn’t plan this just so I could try to jump your bones.”  He made a sweeping gesture.  “We’re out in the open.  If I planned to get lucky tonight, don’t you think I’d have asked you to meet me somewhere more private?”

 

            “Not if you already knew I’d refuse,” reasoned Tifa.

 

            Reno picked his goggles up off the ground and wiped them off before placing them back on his head.  “Okay, ya got me there.  For all you know, I picked outside to meet up because I knew you wouldn’t want to be alone in a building with me.  For all you know, I was trying to seduce ya so that you’d agree to go someplace private with me and I could have my way with you.  I can’t say I blame ya for speculating but lemme ask you something.  Did I go back on my promise?”

 

            “Well, no,” she admitted.  “Except for when you kissed me on the neck.”

 

            Reno snapped his fingers.  “Ah-ha!  But you never said ‘no kissing’, did ya?  Where were my hands, Tifa?”

 

            “Kissing _is_ touching,” she sputtered.

 

            He shook his head and grinned slyly.  “Nope.  You ain’t getting off that easy.  I’ve got a good memory and the agreement was for me to keep my _hands_ to myself.”  He winked at her when she began to smile in spite of herself.  “Go on, tell me I’m wrong.”

 

            “Fine,” she grumbled, bowing her head in an attempt to hide the smile on her face.  “I should have covered lips, too.”

 

            “You could have told me to stop,” he murmured.  He nudged her with his elbow and when she clucked her tongue at him, he held his hands up.  “I didn’t use my hands just now, either.”

 

            She shook her head and tried to look exasperated.  “Using technicalities doesn’t change the fact that your hands were _hovering_.”

 

            He nodded.  “I’ll be straight with ya.  I was hoping you’d warm up to me enough not to care if I started using my hands.  Still doesn’t mean I was going to try and get up your skirt tonight.”

 

            She gazed into his eyes thoughtfully.  “Maybe if you’d just been honest with me to begin with, we wouldn’t need to be having this talk right now.”

 

            He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.  “Maybe.  Thing is, the last time I told you exactly what was on my mind I was drunk and I pissed you off.  I don’t know how to just say what I’m thinking without offending a lady like you.”

 

            She smiled.  “Why don’t you try it now?  Just tell me what’s on your mind right this minute.”

 

            He blew a sigh.  “Okay, but just remember, you asked for it.”

 

            “I’m prepared, this time,” she assured him dryly.

 

            Reno looked her in the eye and spoke candidly.  “I’m gonna have a four-day boner over you flipping me on my back like that.  That was hot.”

 

            “ _Reno!_ ” Tifa sputtered his name in a scandalized tone.

 

            “See?” he said.  “I warned ya!”

 

            To his surprise, she dissolved into soft laughter.  “You’re a pervert,” she said between chuckles.

 

            “Hey, show me a straight guy that wouldn’t get turned on if a sexy woman flipped him onto his back,” he defended with a smirk.  “At least this time you’re laughing at me.  I was bracing for a smack in the face.”

 

            Her laughter faded but her smile remained and it seemed genuine.  “This is different.  You’re actually _trying_ instead of running off at the mouth for shock value.”

 

            He returned her smile.  “So, are you gonna stick around now or did I blow it?”  He tried to sound confident but his smile faltered just a little as he finished the question.

 

            She stared at him searchingly for a moment before answering.  “I think I can stick around for a little while.”  She then surprised him again by reaching for his hands and holding them in her smaller ones. 

 

            Reno’s heart thudded painfully in his chest and his mouth went suddenly dry.  The simple gesture was the closest she’d ever come to making a move on him and he was floored by how strongly it affected him.  “So uh…where did ya learn moves like that?” he asked.

 

            “I had a trainer,” answered the barmaid.  “Father wanted me to know how to defend myself and there was a martial arts master named Zangan living in town, so Papa organized lessons for me.”

 

            Reno nodded.  “You’ve got the moves to be a Turk, if you’re ever interested.”

 

            Tifa looked a little uncomfortable at the offer.  “No offense, but I don’t think I have the temperament to be a Turk.”

 

            Reno smirked.  “Meaning you’ve heard a few things about us, yo.”

 

            She shrugged.  “The world is a different place now.  I’m sure your organization has changed to reflect that.  I just mean I’m not the corporate type.”

 

            “Guess that’s fair,” Reno concurred.  “So, have ya talked to your buddy in Modeoheim this week?  What’s his name, Cow?  Clod?”

 

            She blinked.  “It’s Cloud.”

 

            He clucked his tongue.  “Riiight, Cloud.  Sorry Toots…I knew it started with a ‘C’ but I couldn’t remember how you pronounced it.”

 

            She smiled.  “It’s okay.  I spoke with him before I changed to meet up with you, actually.  He’s joined the Modeoheim military forces and he’s been promoted to Private.”

 

            “Cool.  So were you two ever sweethearts?”  Reno felt a brief stab of jealousy at the thought.  In a couple of weeks it would be time to transport civilians between bases again to reunite those separated from loved ones and if Tifa’s blond boy didn’t decide to join her in Cosmo Canyon, she’d probably go to him instead.

 

            “No,” she answered with a shake of her head.  “When we were younger I thought we might be some day but we’re just close friends.”

 

            “What stopped you from bumping it up a notch?”

 

            Tifa smirked.  “Well, first I found out that he doesn’t prefer women.  By then, he felt more like a brother to me anyhow so I didn’t mind.”

 

            Reno’s eyebrows went up and he felt a sense of relief.  “So he’s…like, one of _those_ guys, eh?”

 

            “Is something wrong with that?” Tifa tensed a little and started to pull her hands out of his.

 

            Reno shook his head.  “Naw, I’m just glad I don’t have to compete with him.”  He winced, wishing he hadn’t said that out loud.

 

            Tifa relaxed and looked at him in a way that gave him the feeling she was inwardly debating something.  Just as he was about to ask what was on her mind, she closed the distance between their faces and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  She smiled as he blinked at her and she gently disengaged her hands from his.

 

            “I think I’m going to have an early night,” she told him as she backed away.  “I really do like the clothes and the flowers you’ve given me.”

 

            “Hold it,” Reno said, confused but hopeful, “So does this mean you’re giving me a shot or what?”

 

            She paused and chewed her bottom lip before nodded.  “Yes.  Goodnight, Reno.”

 

            He felt his mouth curve into a satisfied, crooked smile as he watched her go.  He could still feel those lips against his skin and he forced himself to calm down before going back inside himself.  He came across his partner on his way to the den and he patted Rude smartly on the shoulder and laughed with exuberance.  The bigger man raised a pierced brow at him.

 

            “What, did you just get laid or something?”

 

            Reno shook his head, practically giddy.  “Nope.  I got a kiss on the cheek, yo.”

 

            “Doesn’t take much to excite you these days, Red.”

 

~*******************************************~

 

            Tifa lay down and gazed at the flowers sitting in the vase on her bedside table.  The older ones were beginning to wilt.  Soon she’d have to throw them out.  She sighed, thinking it was a shame.  Her thoughts went to the way Reno’s breath had felt against her ear, which led to thoughts of how it felt when his lips caressed her neck and his body pressed up against hers from behind.  She really wouldn’t have stopped him if he’d tried to embrace her, if he hadn’t given her the impression a moment later that he was playing out some kind of “naughty librarian” fantasy with her.

 

            She regretted her reaction to the comment.  She wasn’t afraid to show her passion with a man she could trust but after flipping him on his back like that, she was sure that anything more than a kiss on the cheek would have sent mixed messages.  She couldn’t manhandle him for calling her sexy and then turn around and suck face with him.

 

            _~I could have handled that whole thing better.  He just makes me so confused, sometimes.  I don’t know if I want to kiss him or run from him.~_

            Something told her that it was possible she wanted to run from him _because_ she wanted to kiss him so bad.  Was she just afraid to love anyone else?  She’d lost everyone dear to her except Cloud and with his new career as a military agent, she could lose him soon too.  Half of her wanted a chance at a romantic relationship with Reno but the other half was afraid of getting attached to him.

 

            She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the feel of his mouth and his mischievous, crooked smiles.

 

~*************************************~

 

            At the end of the weekend, Lazard called Sephiroth into his work area to discuss something.  Guessing that it could be plans for another search and rescue operation or patrol, the General wasted no time in complying with the summons.

 

            “You wanted to see me, Director?”  Sephiroth frowned when he noticed that Hojo was in the room with Lazard and so was Reeve.

 

            “Yes.  Do you recall what you said to me when you returned from your last mission, concerning dwindling Soldier numbers?”

 

            Sephiroth nodded mutely.  Against his better judgment, he’d mentioned the possibility of starting the Mako treatment program again.  He blamed Zack for the lapse.  The observation that Cloud would stand a better chance at survival on the field if he were enhanced made perfect sense and despite his misgivings over letting Hojo treat Soldier recruits again, Sephiroth had found himself bringing the subject up while he gave the casualty report to Lazard. 

 

            Lazard glanced at his two companions before continuing.  “After careful consideration, I’ve decided to reinstate the recruitment and Mako enhancement process.  We’ve suffered too many casualties and Soldiers are our strongest fighters.”

 

            “Understood,” Sephiroth said, “I trust proper security measures will be in place, as well as medical supervision?”  He shot a cold, meaningful glance at Hojo but for some reason, the professor didn’t appear smug or satisfied.  If anything, he appeared to be angry about something.

 

            “We’re going to do things a bit differently, this time,” Lazard said.  “Because of certain…mistakes in the past, Hojo won’t be administering the Mako injections to recruits.  Instead, he’ll supervise while other doctors familiar enough with the procedure do it.”

 

            Sephiroth’s lips almost twitched into a smirk.  No wonder Hojo looked angry.  “Do these doctors know how to mix the formula correctly?”

 

            “Not as well as _I_ do,” Hojo insisted. 

 

            “The ones I’ve chosen for the job have assisted with the procedure before,” Lazard answered as if Hojo hadn’t spoken at all.  “As I said, the Professor will supervise until they’ve perfected their knowledge but he won’t handling the mixture or injecting it himself.  He’s there to ensure the safety of the recipients until we can be sure the chosen medical team has the procedure perfected.”

 

            Sephiroth caught a brief wink from Reeve and he realized the engineer must have played a role in the decision to take Mako infusion out of Hojo’s hands.  “When shall we begin recruiting?” asked the General.

 

            “At the end of next week,” answered Lazard.  “I would like to move faster but you and the other officers need to make lists of military personnel you think would be suitable, and then we have to run blood tests to be sure those candidates are suitable for Mako infusions.”

 

            Hojo suddenly gave Sephiroth one of his oily smiles.  “Well my boy, I know at least _one_ of the men you’d recommend is suitable.”

 

            Sephiroth kept his face as expressionless as marble but his blood boiled in response to Hojo’s sly remark.  He knew the man had already tested Cloud Strife’s genetic coding but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d done something more than that while the blond was under his care.

 

~***********************************~

 

-To be continued  

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 10

~**********************************~

 **Warnings: Yaoi (implied), Het (very mild)**  

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Sephiroth watched as his lover sparred with Zack outside the Modeoheim bathhouse.  Cloud’s fighting skills were improving each day.  Sephiroth sometimes dueled him too and perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought the blond’s strikes and deflections were being carried out with greater force, lately.  He enjoyed the sight of him in action and waited patiently for the sparring match to end so that he could give him the news about SOLDIER recruitment opening up again.  He’d already told Angeal and Genesis and they were both making their respective lists of potential candidates.

 

            “Good block,” Zack called to his friend as Cloud’s sword crossed his.  He grunted in surprise when the blond managed to push his sword back a little instead of just blocking it.  “Hey Spike, I think you’re getting stronger.  Have you been working out more or something?”

 

            Sephiroth narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the observation.  Zack noticed the increased strength too, then. 

 

            “Just my regular routine,” answered Cloud.  He jumped away as Zack made another pass at him, this time choosing to dodge instead of deflect.

 

            “Heh…maybe I’m just getting old then,” Zack said with a grin.

 

            “Thought you were only two years older than me,” Cloud replied.  He spun and swung his weapon in a low arch, forcing his opponent to dive hastily away.

 

            “I am,” Zack agreed, “so I guess that mean’s you’re turning into an old fart, too.”

 

            Cloud snorted.  Zack lunged at him and this time the blond wasn’t quite fast enough.  He blurted a frustrated curse as his sword clattered away on the cracked cement and he put his hands out in defeat.  Zack lowered his weapon and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

 

            “Good fight, Cloud.  Let’s call it a day and get cleaned up, all right?”

 

            Cloud nodded in consent and went to retrieve his weapon.  As he sheathed it, he noticed Sephiroth for the first time and his sapphire eyes softened even as he straightened and gave him a professional salute.  “General, Sir,” Cloud greeted.

 

            Sephiroth favored him with a brief, subtle smile before Zack could turn to see it.  “At ease, Private.”

 

            Zack wasn’t as formal, since it was just the three of them.  “Hey, Seph.  I didn’t notice you coming.”

 

            “You were both fairly absorbed in your sparring match,” Sephiroth said with a shrug.  “I have news for both of you.”

 

            “Oh?  Zack came up beside Cloud and listened with interest.  “What’s up?”

 

            “They’re going to start recruiting for SOLDIER again.  Those who make the cut will receive Mako enhancements and a rank according to their recent performance and skills.”  His eyes went to Cloud and he couldn’t fully hide the pride in them.  “You’re already on the list, Private.  You’ll be amongst the first to get Mako infusions and once the treatment begins, you’ll be officially classified as a Soldier, fourth class.  Further advancement depends on how your body takes to the Mako and how you perform afterwards, of course.”

 

            Cloud looked stunned.  “I…I made it?  I made the cut?”

 

            Zack beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder.  “Doesn’t surprise me at all, buddy.  You already fight like a beast and remember, Hojo did the blood tests on you while he was looking you over.”  He looked at Sephiroth and smirked.  “What’s all this ‘Private’ business, Seph?  Nobody’s around, Cloud’s your sweetheart and we’ve got something to celebrate!  Call him by his first name, man.”

 

            Cloud lowered his eyes modestly.  “It’s okay.”

 

            Sephiroth scratched his jaw.  “I suppose formalities can drop, when it’s just us.  Congratulations, Cloud.”

 

            “Sir, I’m on duty,” Cloud reminded softly.  “You don’t have to—“

 

            “We agreed we wouldn’t use titles with one another in private,” interjected Sephiroth calmly, “and our present company is Zackary, after all.  He has a point.”

 

            Cloud seemed to relax and he gave Sephiroth a little smile and a nod.  “Okay.”

 

            “Well, now that we’ve got that settled, let’s hit the bath house,” Zack suggested. 

 

            Sephiroth wasn’t in love with the idea of stewing in the old spas.  The last time he’d had a look in there the pools and tubs were filthy.  Zack evidently read his expression because he stepped closer and shot a conniving look Cloud’s way as he spoke to Sephiroth.

 

            “Reeve got the whole place cleaned up and disinfected, man.  Aerith and I come out and clean it every couple of days, too.  Besides, there’s private bath rooms in there with tubs just big enough for two, if you catch my drift.”

 

            Sephiroth met Cloud’s eyes and the blond gave him one of those soft, endearing little smiles.  “I suppose it’s worth a try,” Sephiroth conceded, too intrigued by the thought of having a leisurely soak and perhaps more with the blond.

 

            Zack noticed the direction of Sephiroth’s gaze and he chuckled.  “If all else fails, a pair of blue eyes wins you over.”

 

            “Quiet, Zackary.”

 

~**********************************~

 

            Zack returned underground before his two companions, of course.  He passed by the room they’d chosen to bath in and he could hear Cloud’s passionate moans and Sephiroth’s more reserved gasps of pleasure.  By the sounds of it, they could be in there for some time before they came out for air. 

 

            “Dude…I didn’t want to hear that,” Zack muttered as he quickened his pace and left the bathhouse.  It was snowing again when he made it outside and he pulled the hood on his coat up as he hurried for the underground entrance.  He wasn’t as susceptible to catching colds and flues as ordinary men but running around in the snow with a damp head of hair was a sure way to test his constitution. 

 

The first thing he did when he got inside was go to his bunk to retrieve his mirror, hair gel and comb.  He sat down on the bunk, propped the mirror on the nightstand and went to work on his hair.  He didn’t need to use much gel to hold his hairstyle anymore because he’d worn it spiked for so long it was trained.  It would have been easier if he had a blow dryer but he’d learned to make due without one.  He applied a little of the gel to his roots and worked the comb through thick locks of his hair, twisting the ends to points.  His bangs stubbornly tried to hang over his eyes and he realized he was going to need a trim soon if he wanted to keep his favorite style.

 

When he finished with that, he put the hairstyling accoutrements away and went looking for Aerith.  He checked the crafting area first and he winced at the sound of the huge tunneling drill when he reached it.  They were opening up new tunnels and rooms to accommodate the growing population.  Nobody was in the crafting area, unsurprisingly.  Who could concentrate on sewing or making shoes with this racket? 

 

Imagining how spooked the noise would probably make his girlfriend, he decided she was probably somewhere on the other side of the fort, away from the ruckus.  He could hear the complaints of the livestock as he went back the other way and he guessed she wouldn’t be in the gardens, since they were close to the construction too.  Maybe she was in the den?  Or she could be helping in the kitchen, since it was close to dinnertime.  He started asking people he passed by and just when he was getting a little worried, a little boy told him he thought he saw a woman matching his description heading toward the nursery.

 

            Zack thanked him and moved along.  He was surprised with himself for not considering the nursery when he made his mental checklist of possible places she could be.  It was near the civilian sleeping quarters, far enough away from the construction to offer solitude…well, except for crying babies.  Aerith loved kids though, so he imagined she’d prefer the sound of infants whimpering over the noise of a drill. 

 

When he reached the nursery, he was brought up short by the sight of her.  She had her hair tumbling loose around her shoulders and down her back and she was wearing the white sweater and cream-colored broom skirt she’d finished tailoring the other day.  She was holding a baby in her arms and humming to it while an older woman and a young couple took care of three other infants. 

 

Zack almost approached but he held back for a moment, watching her soothe the baby.  She looked so peaceful and…and natural.  He wondered if his infatuation with her and his own dreams of starting a family some day were romanticizing his perception of her.  He felt an odd combination of desire and warmth for the Cetra that reminded him his feelings for her went much deeper than infatuation.

 

Aerith suddenly looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms and saw him watching her.  She gave him a little smile and stopped humming, walking over to him while still gently bouncing the infant in her arms. 

 

“I thought I’d help the nursemaid and the parents for a while,” she explained softly.  “Some of the little ones in here are orphans now.”  She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the rows of cribs, her eyes settling on one of the sleeping babies. 

 

Zack nodded, gathering his wits before speaking.  “Looks like you’ve got a way with them.”

 

“I can handle the little ones,” Aerith agreed with a smile, “but the bigger ones seem to be your department.”  Her eyes met his and something private and special passed between them.

 

Zack nodded at the infant in her arms and smiled crookedly.  “So I guess you want one of these someday, right?”

 

She looked down at the baby boy, who was regarding both of them curiously.  “I do now,” she admitted softly.  “I didn’t think of it much before, when I was alone in the Forgotten City.  I…I guess I thought I’d be alone forever, except for the spirit voices.”

 

Zack swallowed, empathizing with her even though he hadn’t suffered the isolation she had.  He knew something about living with the supposition that he’d be alone for the rest of his days…at least when it came to a partner and a family.  Meeting Aerith changed all of that though.  Now he thought he might have something to look forward to besides the hope that the planet would stop trying to exterminate his species.

 

He looked down at the baby and gave the little fellow his finger when the tiny, chubby hands grasped at air.  The infant squeezed it and Zack smiled.  “So what’s this rugrat’s name?”

 

“Talib,” answered Aerith.  “His mother’s still recovering from his birth and…well, his father passed away.”

 

“It’s really sweet of you to help out with these kids,” Zack murmured, looking her in the eyes again. 

 

She shrugged gently and stroked Talib’s cheek with her fingertips.  “Some day I might need help watching over my own.”

 

All this talk of babies and the future made Zack want to push things a little further with the Cetra.  Hell, Cloud and Sephiroth were already doing the bump and grind and they’d only known each other for as long as he’d known Aerith.  Would it be so crazy for him to propose or at least, ask her to consider getting engaged in the near future?  He opened his mouth but he had no idea how to word what he wanted to say and licked suddenly dry lips and tried again.

 

Aerith tilted her head at him, her green eyes curious and a little concerned.  “Is something the matter?”

 

Zack shook his head.  “No.  I’m just…I want to say something and…”  He was chickening out.  Even back when he was the big “ladies’ man” he never moved to second base until at least the second week of dating and the two times he’d thought about asking a romantic interest for a steady commitment, he’d known and dated them for months. 

 

 _~Just tell her you love her, dumbass!~_   The mental voice he’d conjured sounded suspiciously like Genesis’.  _~You know she feels the same way.~_

Did she?  Zack wanted to think so but Aerith was such a sweet-natured, generous soul.  He knew she liked him, knew she was attracted to him despite his disfigurement, but she was so much more giving with her comfort and affection than others.  He didn’t want to scare her off.  He sighed, deciding to wait at least another week before confessing that he was in love with her.

 

Just as he was about to make something up, an announcement came over the speaker system.  Thankfully, none of the speakers were in the nursery to keep from jarring the ears of the infants and scaring them, but he could hear Director Lazard’s voice come through from the corridor quite clearly.  “All SOLDIER and military field personnel assemble for immediate deployment.  A target has been identified to the east, coming this way.  Interception before its arrival is important.  Drop whatever you are doing.”

 

Aerith looked up at Zack with veiled fear in her eyes, as she always did whenever he was called to action.  The baby she was holding whimpered and other infants also began to fuss, disturbed from their sleep by the announcement and the sounds of activity that immediately followed. 

 

Knowing that every mission he went on carried the threat of death, Zack felt an irresistible need to at least be open with her about his feelings.  He looked at the baby boy in her arms and gave him a smirk.  “You be good for your auntie Aerith, kid.  She’ll take good care of you.”

 

He looked around furtively and when he saw that the other adults in the nursery were too busy caring for the offspring and speculating over what was going to happen, he leaned in closer to Aerith and lowered his mouth to hers for a quick, soft kiss on the lips.  He brushed his mouth against her ear before pulling away and he murmured into her ear.  “I love you.”

 

He pulled away after saying it and he gave her a smile as he started backing away.  She was staring at him with tender eyes and her lips moved as if she wanted to say something in return but couldn’t find the words. 

 

“See you when I get back, Aerith.”  He felt his cheeks warming up so he took his leave then, before she could see him lose his cool.

 

~********************************~

 

Aerith watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she hugged the baby gently and berated herself for failing to speak up and return the verbal confession.  She already _knew_ he loved her—he’d proved that with his actions.  Hearing him admit it out loud to her was different from reading it in his eyes or sensing it in his kisses, though.  She couldn’t chase after him to declare her love in return…not with a baby in her arms and the corridor filling up with military personnel hurrying to deploy.

 

“I’ll tell him when he comes back,” she whispered to the baby, gently bouncing him to settle him down again.  “He _has_ to come back safely, don’t you think?”

 

The planet’s cries returned and Aerith grimaced as they grew louder and louder in her mind.  She began to hum again, as much for her own comfort as the baby’s.

 

~*****************************~

 

            “Hey Cloud!”

 

            The blond slowed his momentum as he recognized the voice calling out to him and he looked over his shoulder to see Zack heading his way.  The one-eyed Soldier caught up with him and sprinted beside him through the tunnels. 

 

            “So it’s your first real mission,” Zack said with a crooked grin.  “You nervous?”

 

            “A little,” admitted the blond.  In truth, he had a stomach full of butterflies and more than a few were put there by fear.  His adrenaline was pumping and a sense of exhilaration tempered that fear, however.  This was it.  He was finally going into action and fighting alongside warriors that were practically legendary in his hometown.

 

            Suddenly, he felt like he could piss his pants.

 

            “Hey, you’ll do fine,” Zack soothed, evidently noticing his attack of insecurity.  He clapped Cloud on the shoulder encouragingly, as was his habit.  “Just listen to Reeve’s orders and concentrate on the target.  That’s all you’ve got to think about, buddy.”

 

            Cloud managed a little smile.  “Thanks.  I’ll do that.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, he entered the huge garage with his friend and superior, mentally fortifying himself as he parted ways with Zack and headed for the transports he saw other regular militia boarding.  He looked over his shoulder as he was about to climb in behind Reeve and he saw Sephiroth standing near the deployment exit with Angeal and Genesis.  All three of them had their wings out, waiting to take to the air and scout ahead of the convoy. 

 

Sephiroth adjusted the communication headset he wore and tested it before meeting Cloud’s eyes across the distance.  For a moment, the two of them just stared at one another, conveying feelings they weren’t willing to put to words yet.  Sephiroth inclined his head in an encouraging nod at Cloud and the blond favored him with a little smile and nodded back.  Somehow, that small, silent exchange gave Cloud confidence and he boarded his designated vehicle without further hesitation.

 

~**********************************~

 

            Reeve felt like throwing the tracking device out the window.  Once again, it seemed to be glitching on him but he tempered his annoyance with a mental reminder that the last time it seemed to be giving false readings, it was because the target was _beneath_ ground level.  He pulled his mic to his mouth and warned the convoy that something was fishy.

 

            “Keep a sharp eye out, everyone…especially you and your fellow scouts, General.  The readings tell me we’re closing in on the target but something is off.  The blip isn’t situated quite right on the horizontal scanner.  Do you have a visual yet?”

 

            After a moment, Sephiroth replied.  “Negative.  There’s nothing visible on the ground ahead.  Shall we assume this one is practicing Ivory WEAPON’S burrowing technique?”

 

            “The reading is above the horizon line, not below it,” answered Reeve with a growing sense of dread.  “Either something’s wrong with the scanner or—“

 

            “It’s in the air,” Sephiroth interrupted in a shout. 

 

            “Scatter!” Angeal’s voice hollered over the frequency.

 

            Reeve looked out the window and Cloud joined him.  Far up ahead, Angeal was being pursued by a creature that strongly resembled a dragon, but the large red gem in the center of its chest gave it away as a WEAPON.  Genesis and Sephiroth were chasing the creature, trying to get within range to attack it and drag its attention away from Angeal.

 

            “Stop the convoy and engage the target,” Reeve ordered as calmly as he could.  The SOLDIER operatives weren’t going to be much good in this fight unless they could ground the creature.  Missiles and summon spells were going to be their primary mode of attack while it was in the air.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Cloud rushed to help his fellow troops get the cannons and launchers armed and set up.  He kept glancing up to assure himself that Sephiroth and the others weren’t injured.  So far, it looked like a bizarre game of “keep away” between the three winged officers and the creature.  Genesis struck it with a volley of flaming darts, affectively getting its attention and setting himself up as the new target.  As it swooped past him in pursuit of the redhead, Sephiroth slashed at it with his masamune and opened a gash along its side.  The WEAPON’s roar of pain shook the very air.

 

            As soon as he finished loading one of the cannons, Cloud swiveled it on its base and took aim at the creature.  He saw Zack on the ground up ahead and he almost smiled at the Lieutenant’s efforts to taunt the WEAPON into landing.  He was jumping up and down, waving his arms and shouting obscenities at the oblivious creature.  Other Soldiers were taking shots at it when it passed overhead, but their bullets hardly troubled it.  Cloud waited until Genesis was safely out of range before firing the cannon at the WEAPON.  The concussive force of the blast nearly knocked him off his feet, but his aim proved true and the creature roared as one of its back legs took the hit.  Pieces of its foot broke off and it turned angry, glowing red eyes to the new threat.

 

            “Nicely done,” Reeve complimented over the noise, “but I think we’d better move, now.”

 

            The WEAPON opened its maw and a telling glow began to illuminate it.  The creature was about to return fire and Cloud guessed it was going to be a lot stronger than his cannon blast.  He didn’t hesitate as Reeve shouted an order for everyone to scatter.  Cloud hopped off the cannon platform and ran for his life as an ominous humming sound filled the air.  He glanced over his shoulder and up, trying to gauge how much time he had to get away.  He stopped impulsively when he saw Sephiroth dive at the WEAPON and shout a challenge.

 

            “Don’t…” Cloud gasped, but Sephiroth couldn’t hear him and even if he had, the blond knew he wouldn’t listen.  The WEAPON saw him coming and it lashed out with one of its front claws.  Sephiroth wasn’t quite fast enough and he grunted in pain as his right thigh was slashed open.  Still, he struck back and severed one of the claws before tumbling to the ground.  The snow broke his fall but he lay unmoving, possibly blacked-out. 

 

            Cloud immediately started toward the fallen General but Reeve grabbed his arm and urged him to keep running.  Sephiroth’s attack had delayed the blast but the creature was still powering up to fire it.  He’d be no good to his lover if he got blown to bits, so he ran alongside Reeve to get out of range.  A hot beam of energy struck the ground by the cannon and there was an explosion of earth, snow and shrapnel as it demolished the firearm.  A couple of people got caught in the debris but most of the team got away safely. 

 

            Cloud and Reeve stopped and the engineer lifted his right wrist to reveal a bangle equipped with several various materia orbs.  “Sometimes, it takes a dragon to fight a dragon,” muttered the older man as he activated one of the red materia.  There was a crack of thunder overhead and a vortex of clouds materialized in the sky.  Out of it came a creature not unlike the WEAPON in appearance, except it was obviously a true dragon.

 

            “Go get him, Bahamut,” Reeve said in satisfaction.  He turned to Cloud and patted him on the shoulder.  “That should at least distract the beast long enough for us to take care of the General.  Let’s go.”

 

~******************************~

 

            Sephiroth fully expected to die.  He lay in the cold snow and fought to stay conscious as his wound throbbed painfully and his blood turned the snow around him crimson.  He heard not one, but two challenging roars above him and he struggled to roll over and look up. 

 

            “Bahamut?”  Sephiroth spoke the dragon’s name weakly, recognizing it.  Someone must have decided it was time to start using summon materia.  The summoned dragon attacked the WEAPON viciously and the noise of the embattled beasts was deafening.  Angeal and Genesis joined in, fighting alongside the powerful ally with renewed vigor, attempting to ensure that the WEAPON didn’t get any ideas about finishing Sephiroth off.  To the east, a beautiful, heroic-sized female appeared and she soared though the air towards the action.  Her skin was icy blue and her hair glittered in the dull light of day.  Someone had brought Shiva into the fray as well.

 

            Sephiroth nearly lost consciousness then but the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow behind him made him lift his head.  He expected to see one of his allies approaching but instead, he saw a tall humanoid figure with glowing purple eyes and smooth features.  He struggled to reach for his sword, lying in the snow a few feet away from him. 

 

            “You must be one of Zack’s mystery WEAPONS,” Sephiroth coughed conversationally to the creature as it approached with a decidedly unfriendly look in its eyes.  It raised a chitin-armored hand and a panel opened in its palm.  Sephiroth knew he didn’t have the strength to defend himself but he continued reaching for his weapon anyway.

 

            “Sephiroth!” The familiar voice shouted his name and he turned to see Cloud Strife running towards him with his broadsword drawn.  Reeve Tuesti followed behind and the engineer drew his gun and took aim at the threat.  The new WEAPON looked up at the two men, distracted by the shout.  Cloud took a stunning leap and he came down swinging at the creature, hollering a string of curses in his native tongue.

 

            Sephiroth could only understand a little of the Nibel tongue but it was enough for him to comprehend the gist of Cloud’s ragged shouts.  He raised an eyebrow, uncertain whether he was more surprised by his lover’s potty mouth or the way he was handling himself.  Cloud’s sword struck the creature again and again, ringing in the cold air with each blow.  He even managed to cut a gash in the small WEAPON’s chest…a feat that few normal men could have accomplished.  Reeve fired a couple of shots and one of them penetrated, drawing the creature’s attention to him for a moment before another strike from Cloud reminded it of the more immediate threat.

 

            Sephiroth tried to get to his feet but his leg wouldn’t support his weight and he collapsed again.  Someone else leaped over him and he looked up to see Zack joining Cloud in the fight.  The rest of the fighting force was still concentrating on the large WEAPON overhead but Sephiroth was confident that with Zack’s help, Cloud could take out the little one.

 

            “Oh hell…there’s another one!”  Reeve’s dismayed shout put a dent in Sephiroth’s confidence and he followed the engineer’s pointing finger with his eyes to see another one of the strange humanoid WEAPONS approaching from behind the one Zack and Cloud were fighting.  With a grunt of exertion, Sephiroth dragged his sword close and used it as a crutch to help him get to his feet.  He felt a wave of dizziness and he staggered, nearly falling again.

 

            “Sit tight, General,” Reeve advised, “You’ll make yourself bleed out and we can’t have that!”

 

            “They can’t handle two on their own,” Sephiroth informed him stubbornly.

 

            “No, but even I could take you on in your present condition and win,” Reeve pointed out in his “uncle” voice.  “There’s another way.”  He reached into his long coat and fished something out of an inner pocket.  It was one of the odd little spheres equipped with a surprisingly strong explosive device and a limited artificial intelligence.  Reeve activated it and the red lens in the center lit up.  The tiny propellers emerged from the top of the sphere and it lifted off his palm.

 

            “Target?” the robotic bomb inquired in its tinny little voice.

 

            Since he didn’t have a name for these new WEAPONS, Reeve had to improvise.  “That tall fellow trying to sneak up on my friends, over there.”  He pointed at the approaching WEAPON, which was already taking aim at Cloud with one of its hand panels.

 

            “Affirmative,” cooed the sphere, almost sounding happy.  It raced away from its master and settled comfortably on the target’s shoulder.  The WEAPON glared balefully at it and tried to swat it away, but the sphere had already drilled into the thick armor and couldn’t be easily dislodged.

 

            “I think those little fellows enjoy their jobs a bit _too_ much,” Reeve said contemplatively, scratching his beard.  He looked to his friends, who had brought the first WEAPON to its knees.  They were dangerously close to the blast that was soon to occur with the second one.  “You might want to duck, lads.  You too, Sephiroth.”

 

            Cloud and Zack paused to give him identical looks of confusion, while Sephiroth collapsed without argument.  A loud beeping noise came from the sphere on the second WEAPON’s shoulder and the blond and brunet shared a look of dread with each other before taking Reeve’s advice and ducking, throwing their arms over their heads protectively.  The bomb went off and pieces of its victim when flying as it blew away the entire upper half of its body.

 

            “You’re crazy!” Zack hollered in the aftermath as he narrowly avoided getting hit by a piece of flying chitin. 

 

            “You’re welcome,” Reeve said calmly.  He pointed at the creature as it fell in the snow and lay still. 

 

            Zack regarded it and shrugged grudgingly.  “Whatever works, I guess.”

 

            Cloud recovered and continued to attack their original opponent.  “It’s almost down…come on!”

 

            Zack joined in and within moments, the first WEAPON joined its fellow in death.  Once it lay still, Cloud wasted no time getting to Sephiroth’s side again.  He bit his lip as he examined the wound and gazed at his lover with worried blue eyes.  “Reeve, do you have a cure materia?”

 

            “No,” answered the engineer as he activated his communication gear, “but I’m calling for medics to come now.  Put pressure on the wound to staunch the blood flow until they get here.”

 

            Zack joined Cloud at Sephiroth’s side and he tore off a piece of his own shirt to use it as a makeshift tourniquet.  “Hang in there, Seph,” he grunted as he tied the material around the General’s thigh.  Missiles streaked overhead as the combined forces sought to bring down the big dragon-like WEAPON.  Further summon spells were unleashed and Zack caught sight of Ifrit joining the fray before he turned his attention back to his pale, stricken friend. 

 

            Sephiroth lost consciousness and Cloud was stroking his silvery hair with a look of such worry and love that Zack’s heart clenched.  “Don’t look so scared, kid,” Zack advised gently, squeezing his blond friend’s shoulder.  “Sephiroth’s taken worse hits than this.  He’ll pull through.”

 

            Cloud nodded wordlessly and he embraced Sephiroth and pressed his body against him in an attempt to keep him warm.  “Are the medics coming?”

 

            Reeve looked up and saw a group of said personnel hurrying their way through the snow.  “They’re coming.  Rest easy, son.  You probably saved Sephiroth’s ass.”

 

            He shared a suspicious look with Zack.  Both of them had noticed how uncommonly powerful the blond’s attacks against the WEAPON had been.  While some of that could reasonably be attributed to anger and adrenaline, Cloud’s ferocity had bordered on super-human.  Reeve chose not to ask questions for the moment but he could tell that Zack was equally suspicious.  Perhaps it was time to consider investigating Hojo’s supplies more thoroughly.

 

~**********************************~

 

            The medics examined Sephiroth’s wound thoroughly before cleaning it and using a cure materia to close it.  They had to be sure there weren’t any foreign particles lodged in the flesh before closing the wound—otherwise he could get an infection.  After patching him up, they brought a stretcher and transported him to one of the armored vehicles.  By then, the WEAPON was weakened enough to drop to the ground and Zack commanded his operatives to move in and finish it off. 

 

            It was an ugly, drawn-out battle and they lost two more SOLDIER operatives and four regular militia before the WEAPON finally went down.  Reeve ordered a cleanup and arranged for the smaller weapon that Cloud and Zack had taken down to be loaded for transport and study.

 

            “Why didn’t they show up on the scanners?” Genesis asked as he and Angeal joined the engineer, Cloud and Zack. 

 

            “I didn’t have a bio signature for them,” answered Reeve with a distracted frown.  “I need to collect data about them and enter it before I can start tracking these new ones.”

 

            “At least they aren’t that tough to bring down,” Zack said brightly.

 

            “But they’re obviously being created at a more accelerated rate than their big brothers,” said Reeve.  He looked at the covered stretcher being loaded onto one of the transport units and shook his head.  “They don’t have the same firepower as the big ones, but they’re still too strong for ordinary militia to handle easily.  If the planet creates enough of them, they could raid our shelters and slaughter the survivors.”

 

            Genesis inclined his head toward Zack.  “Our puppy came up with similar thoughts, the first time he fought one.”

 

            When Reeve raised his eyebrows, Zack snorted.  “Don’t look so surprised.  I’ve got a brain, you know.”

 

            Angeal chuckled and ruffled his hair in a brotherly fashion.  “Yes, you do.  If only you’d use it more often.”

 

            “Don’t you guys have better things to do than pick on me?” Zack griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

            “Indeed, we do,” Reeve agreed as he entered some figures on a data device he held.  “I think we should bump up the recruitment program.  We’re losing Soldiers too fast.”

 

            Zack looked at Cloud and his expression warred between pride and concern.  “Yeah, when we get this guy fully of the juice, he’s going to turn the odds in our favor all on his own.”

 

            Cloud shrugged modestly, not understanding why everyone seemed so surprised.  He was just acting to protect Sephiroth and it wasn’t unheard of for adrenaline to give a body super strength.  “I just want to get Sephiroth back to the fort and in bed.”

 

            Zack snickered behind his hand.  “Yeah, I’m sure you’re ready to give him a little ‘TLC’ to fix him up.”

 

            Cloud flushed and lowered his eyes bashfully.

 

~****************************************~

 

            After returning to the fort, Reeve immediately began to study the small WEAPON they’d procured.  Hojo joined him, much to his dislike, but the scientist’s input was important even if his presence was offensive to the engineer.  Genesis and Angeal supervised the study under orders from Lazard, to ensure that Hojo wouldn’t ferret away any body parts for his own use.

 

            As he studied the eerily human-like creature, Reeve came to a frightening conclusion.  “They’re becoming us,” he murmured.  He spread his right hand and examined the circuits grafted to the pads of his fingers.  “They’re becoming us and we’re becoming _them_.”

 

            “Don’t be so dramatic,” Genesis scoffed.  “I hardly think a single man implanting computer chips into his body indicates a change for our whole species.”

 

            Reeve sighed and rubbed tired eyes.  “Know your enemy,” he murmured, sharing a thoughtful look with Hojo.  He might hate the man but their thoughts often worked in conjunction.

 

            “And when you know him,” finished Hojo, “you can infiltrate and destroy.”

 

            Angeal looked at his lover and he thought he saw a brief flash of fear in the aqua gaze.  “How can we be sure these new WEAPONS aren’t just accidental creations…defects?”

 

            “Because the planet is smarter than that,” said Genesis before either of the older men could respond.  “Minerva knows us…knows that to rid herself of us, she has to try and _think_ like us.”

 

            Hojo and Reeve both nodded in agreement.  “You would have made a decent scientist, my boy,” Hojo said.

 

            Genesis snorted.  “I’ll pass.”

 

            Angeal decided to change the subject before Hojo could start arguing with his lover.  “Reeve, I don’t remember you naming the big WEAPON we took down.”

 

            Reeve sighed again.  “I don’t know…let’s call it Ultimate WEAPON.  It was superior to most of the others we’ve fought and it didn’t seem gem-like to me.”

 

            Angeal nodded, his gray eyes going to the dead specimen on the table.  “And these?  It seems they’re all the same ‘breed’.  What should we call them?”

 

            “Let’s go with ‘Alpha’ for now,” suggested the engineer.  “Something tells me these fellows are still in a testing phase and before long, they’re going to oust their brethren as our biggest concern.”

 

~*************************************~

 

            Zack held Aerith tight and breathed in the scent of her hair.  She’d gained a little weight—in a good way.  Now her soft, feminine curves weren’t dominated by an unhealthy amount of protruding bones and her slight frame was gently rounded in all the right places.  He felt like he could give her a proper hug without breaking her and he laughed when she planted several soft, tickling kisses along his jaw.

 

            “You spoil me,” he said between chuckles.  “Everybody’s jealous of the homecomings I get from you, sweetheart.”

 

            “I just,” she said between kisses, “feel so relieved every time you come back safely.  I try to be brave for you but…”  Instead of finishing verbally she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

 

            Zack totally forgot himself and he lifted her in his arms and deepened the kiss.  He remembered they had an audience when one of the older women gardeners cleared her throat in polite disapproval.  Blushing, the Soldier set his girlfriend back on her feet and broke the kiss, shooting an apologetic, sheepish grin at the older woman.  She smiled tolerantly at him and winked before returning her attention to the plants.

 

            “Young love,” the older woman sighed with amusement.

 

            Aerith shared a bashful smile with Zack, properly contrite.  She took his hand and urged him to come with her.  “Let’s get out of everybody’s hair,” she suggested softly, her green eyes twinkling.

 

            Helpless to even think about arguing, Zack followed her.  They went to the barracks and entered the bunker they shared.  Zack shut the screen for privacy and sat down beside her on the bed, sharing the warm smile she gave him.  She seemed like she wanted to say something to him and he tilted his head questioningly. 

 

            “You okay, honey?”

 

            Aerith nodded.  “I’m _better_ than okay,” she agreed.  “I just…this morning before you left, you said something to me…”

 

            Zack cringed inwardly and hoped he hadn’t confessed his feelings too soon.  “Um…about that,” he began awkwardly, scratching his head.

 

            “It was the most wonderful thing I’ve heard in a long time,” Aerith interrupted with a soft, loving smile.  “Zack…I love you too.  So much, it hurts sometimes.”

 

            He couldn’t breath for a moment.  He swallowed and forced himself to speak.  “You…you do?  Are you sure about that?”

 

            Aerith giggled softly.  “Don’t be silly!  Of course, I’m sure.”  She leaned closer to him and combed her fingers through his spiked hair.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything.  You took off before I could say it back, but it’s true.  I love you.”

 

            Zack felt like he could fly.  He took her hands in his and impulsively brought one of them to his lips, kissing the top of it several times.  “You have _no idea_ how much it means to me to hear you say that, Aerith.”

 

            An idea came to him then.  He knew it was reckless, knew it was probably too soon to make such drastic plans for the future, but his instincts were rarely wrong when it came to romance so he went for it.  Zack got off the bed and released Aerith’s hands so that he could drag his trunk out from under the bunk.  While she watched in puzzlement, he opened the container and sifted through the clothes and belongings in it until he reached the bottom and found a leather drawstring bag.  He pulled it out and opened it, relieved to find the cherished item still inside.  He got down on one knee and gazed up at Aerith with a completely sober expression as he withdrew his mother’s ring from the bag and took Aerith’s hand.

 

            “This might sound crazy,” he began nervously.  Shit…his hands were shaking.  He pressed his lips together with determination and slipped the antique, diamond ring over Aerith’s left ring finger.  “I know you haven’t known me for very long honey, but I can’t fight how I feel.  This was my mother’s engagement ring.  I want you to have it.”

 

            “Zack?” Questioned the Cetra with wide eyes.

 

            Zack took a deep breath and smiled at her.  “You don’t have to answer right away but I’d be the happiest guy on Gaia if you’d think about marrying me, some day.”

 

            Aerith stared at the lovely old ring, then at him.  Her mouth worked as she struggled to respond and Zack waited with baited breath for her answer.  Finally, she nodded and a smile grew on her lips.  “I don’t have to think about it, Zack.”  She swallowed and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth.  “I’d _love_ to marry you.”

 

            “Really?” Zack’s ecstatic exclamation was muffled against her lips.  He pulled back and cupped her face, searching her eyes with his.  “You mean it?”

 

            Aerith nodded.  “I wouldn’t lie about this.  I want to be your wife.”

 

            Zack sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her tightly.  His chest ached and he could hardly believe he’d dared to propose so soon, or that she’d accepted it.  When everything started going to hell in a hand basket, he’d been sure he’d never know the pleasure of starting a family of his own.  Now that dream seemed possible and all he had to do was find someone with the credentials to do the ceremony for them.

 

~*****************************~

 

            Cloud got Sephiroth settled into his bunk with a bit of difficulty.  The General wanted to fly to his secluded nest and Cloud had to put his foot down and refuse him.  Standing up to the man hadn’t been easy…not only because of his respect for him as a fighter but because he was the dominant one in their relationship.  Cloud’s stubborn determination won out in the end and Sephiroth grudgingly agreed to rest in his designated bunk until he was strong enough to fly safely again.  He fell asleep after a while and Cloud kissed his lips softly before getting up to find something to occupy himself with.  He was just about to call Tifa and tell her of the day’s events and their findings when he was nearly run over by Zack from behind.

 

            “Whoa, sorry there, Chocobo,” Zack said breathlessly as he steadied the blond.  “I was just on my way out to find you!  Come here!”

 

            Cloud opened his mouth to reply but his friend grabbed hold of his wrist and practically dragged him out of the barracks before he could get a word in edgewise.  “You seem awfully excited,” the blond observed once they were in the hallway.

 

            Zack was grinning from ear to ear.  He nodded so enthusiastically that his bangs swished over his eyes.  “While you were nursing Seph, I was doing something stupid.”

 

            Cloud’s golden brows furrowed in confusion.  “Uh…okay.  What stupid thing were you doing?”

 

            Zack leaned in and spoke into his ear.  “I asked Aerith to marry me.”

 

            Cloud blinked.  “Really?  This soon?”

 

            Zack nodded.  “Yuh-huh.  But guess what?  She said _yes_!  Dude, I’m gonna be married!”  Before Cloud could respond Zack swept him up in a tight hug, laughing with glee.  “I’m marrying the woman I love!  How fucking great is that?”

 

            “It’s…wonderful,” Cloud agreed breathlessly.  He chuckled as his friend released him and he gazed up at him with a smile.  “Congratulations, man.  I knew you were falling for her, but I didn’t realize how much until now.  Do you have a date planned?”

 

            “As soon as possible,” Zack said.  He glanced around and whispered, “I don’t know how much longer I can be a gentleman, you know?  Now that she’s said yes…I…well, it’s really hard to wait, if you catch my drift.”

 

            Cloud shrugged.  “Lots of people do it before they’re married and you can’t tell me you’re a virgin and expect me to believe it.”

 

            Zack chuckled self-consciously and shifted in a boyish gesture.  “Well no, but Aerith is special.  Plus, things are different, now.  We don’t have a lot of birth control options, you know?  I don’t want to get her pregnant until we’ve made the vows, man.”

 

            Cloud smiled, warmed by Zack’s chivalrous nature.  He’d grown almost as close to Aerith in their time together as he was with Tifa and it made him feel good to know she’d be taken care of.  “That’s really noble of you.  I don’t know if I’d be so considerate, if it were me.”

 

            Zack shrugged.  “She deserves the best I can give her and I’m going to do this the way my parents would have wanted me to.  Hey Cloud…I know we haven’t known each other for very long but would you be one of my best men?  I can’t just pick one so I figured you ought to be in there too.”

 

            Cloud felt an unusual urge to hug the other man.  He’d never been asked to do something like this and it was beyond flattering to him.  “I’d love to be one of your best men,” he answered with a smile.  “Just let me know when you’ve got a date set up.”

 

            “Great!”  Zack was practically bouncing with happiness.  “I’ll get working on that right away.  ‘Scuse me, kiddo…I’ve gotta go find Angeal and Gen-Gen to let them know too!”  He patted the blond on the arm before hurrying away, leaving Cloud shaking his head and grinning at him.

 

            His smile faded as an uncomfortable thought occurred to him.  He didn’t have to worry about sexual protection.  He and Sephiroth were both clean of diseases.  What about Tifa, though?  She’d told him some guy was flirting with her and she sounded like she was warming up to him.

 

            “Shit.”

 

            Cloud had faith that his old friend had a good head on her shoulders but women had needs, just like men.  He couldn’t logically expect her to hold back forever.  He could only hope they had more access to contraception in Cosmo Canyon than they did here…otherwise he might end up partaking in an old-fashioned “shotgun wedding” to save Tifa’s honor.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Reeve stared up at the creature floating in the tank, at war with himself.  Things were getting worse and he knew that Vincent and Chaos could make a difference in the fight to survive the planet’s attacks on his species.  He’d promised them both that he would respect their choice, but things had changed.  If he woke the sleeping demon, would he be unleashing something unstoppable on his own people?  Was Vincent even still there?  Hojo didn’t think so, but Hojo had good reason to object to reviving him.

 

            Reeve reached up and traced the glass surrounding Chaos’s sleeping features.  Deny it though he tried, he loved the demon as much as he loved the host.  Living day by day, knowing they were both trapped in this self-induced coma was torture on him.  He carefully weighed his thoughts and considered his reasons for contemplating this.  He knew he could easily be flirting with the idea of releasing Chaos for his own selfish reasons and he knew that once he did so, there was no turning back.  He’d have to make a deal to keep others safe from the entity’s hunger, while at the same time taking a gamble that Vincent was still even in there.

 

            The engineer’s face took on a determined expression as he regarded the control panel at the bottom of the tank with contemplative, dark eyes.  He looked up at Chaos again and nodded, making his decision.

 

            “I think it’s time that you both woke up,” Reeve murmured.  “We need you.”

 

            Damn the consequences.  He would deal with them himself.  His hands reached out toward the control panel and he began to push the numbered buttons in the correct sequence to drain and unlock the stasis tube.  The first order of business would be convincing Chaos to accept his deal.  The second—if Vincent were still in there—would be convincing the gunman not to murder Hojo.

 

            Reeve finished punching in the code and he stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and waited while the liquid drained from the capsule.  If this turned out to be a mistake…but no, he couldn’t think of that now.  It was too late to hesitate, too late to take it back.  Chaos eased gracefully to the floor of the capsule as the liquid drained from it and Reeve felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation as the demon’s left hand twitched.

 

            Soon, he’d find out whether his choice could mean salvation or destruction.

 

~********************************~

 

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 11

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Yaoi (moderate), Het (mild), slightly non-consensual scene**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Reeve tried to curb his anxiety as the tank finished draining and Chaos stirred within.  He swallowed and activated the mechanism that would raise the glass to free the entity and he dearly hoped he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life.  The glass lifted from the seal and Chaos sprawled over the surface, lifting his head slowly.  Glowing, amber eyes focused on Reeve and for a moment there was confusion in them.  Confusion was soon replaced by dawning comprehension and the being’s pale lips twisted into a faint snarl as he took the oxygen mask off.

 

            Reeve took a prudent step back as Chaos got to his feet and stared down at him with his head tilted curiously.  Water was dripping from the being’s horns, body armor and bat-like wings.  He had the indignant expression of a cat that had been dunked in a tub of water without warning.  The thought made Reeve want to laugh hysterically, even as his instincts told him to get the hell out of there.

 

            “Hello, Chaos.”  He was proud of how even his voice sounded.  “It’s been a while.”

 

            Chaos narrowed his eyes.  “You play a dangerous game, engineer.  For what purpose did you wake me, when I made it clear that I desired to sleep?”

 

            “The short answer is that we need you,” Reeve explained in a pacifying tone.  “I wouldn’t have woken you if I didn’t think it was necessary.  Humanity is in serious danger…as bad as before with Omega.”

 

            Chaos sneered derisively.  “The troubles of mortals aren’t my concern any longer.”

 

            “Oh?”  Reeve laced his hands behind his back and paced around the being with far more courage than he felt.  “Did you intend to hibernate forever, then?  Because, that’s what you’ll be forced to do if humanity is wiped out, you know.  You feed on spirit energy.  What happens when there’s none left for you?”

 

            Chaos stared at him sourly.  “You make a compelling argument.  What precisely do you want me to do, Tuesti?”

 

            “Help us, of course,” answered the engineer immediately.  “Join our fight and protect the survivors from the WEAPONS that seek to destroy us all.  You and Vincent could do a lot of good in this struggle, Chaos.”

 

            The being smirked.  “Ahh, Vincent.  Therein lies your true motive.  Has it even occurred to you that perhaps he doesn’t _want_ to come back?”

 

            “Well, I can’t know that until you let me _talk_ to him, can I?” pressed Reeve.  “I’m prepared to make a deal with you that will benefit everyone. If you’ll allow Vincent to come back and help us with this fight, I’ll provide you with sustenance whenever you require it.”

 

            Chaos blinked slowly and stepped closer to the engineer, sniffing the air subtly.  “Do you think you alone can provide me with the nourishment I require?”

 

            Reeve swallowed.  “You once told me yourself that I have a strong soul.  I seem to recall you expressing an interest in…how did you put it?  ‘Tasting’ me.”

 

            Chaos ran his tongue over the top of a sharp canine and his eyes glowed brighter with obvious hunger.  “What if I have no desire to retreat?  Perhaps I’d prefer to stay and leave Vincent dormant within me.”

 

            Reeve took a gamble.  “The mortal plane bores you.  You’d lose interest in staying here after two days, tops.”

 

            Chaos smiled at him then.  It was a darkly beautiful smile…sensual and predatory at once.  “It seems you’ve got everything planned out, little one.”

 

            Reeve glanced down at himself with a frown.  “’Little’?  I may not be eight feet tall like _some_ people in this room, but I hardly qualify as a shrimp.”

 

            “Witty,” complimented the demon.  “You’re the only mortal I’ve ever known to face me without fear, Reeve.”

 

            “I don’t know if that makes me brave or just plain stupid,” answered the engineer with a sigh.  “So what is your answer, Chaos?  Will you accept my proposal?”

 

            Chaos considered him thoughtfully for a moment, his bright gaze roving over the engineer in a way that could be taken for lust if he were a normal man.  “I want to see what it is I’m going to be getting,” purred the demon with an assessing look at him.  “Remove your clothing.”

 

            Reeve’s jaw dropped.  “I…er…beg your pardon?”

 

            Chaos looked completely serious.  “I thought I spoke clearly.  Undress.”

 

            “Why?” 

 

            “I thought,” Chaos said with growing impatience, “I already made that clear to you.”

 

            “You want me to just take my clothes off, right here?”  Reeve shot a look at the open door of the workshop.  “Anybody could come by!”

 

            “There’s a door,” Chaos said with a faint smirk of amusement.  “Shut it and lock it, if you must.  There will be no deal until I see what you’re offering me, engineer.”

 

            Reeve could hardly believe what he was hearing and for a moment, he just stood there with a stupid look plastered on his face.  Chaos watched him silently, giving no indication that he would budge until his wishes were carried out. 

 

            _~What the hell else can I do?  We need him.~_

 

            “Fine,” Reeve said in a clipped tone.  He walked across the room and shut the door, making sure to lock it before turning back to his guest.  He unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off almost angrily, humiliated and confused by the ordeal.  Chaos watched with eerie, unreadable eyes as the engineer kicked off his loafers and unbuttoned his black trousers.  “I don’t know why you’re insisting on this,” grumbled the engineer.  “What difference does it make what I look like naked?  My spirit energy is going to taste the same regardless of what I’m wearing.”

 

            Chaos lifted an elegant brow.  The gesture was partially concealed beneath the red bandanna around his forehead.  “What makes you believe my request has anything to do with _feeding_ , Tuesti?”

 

            Reeve swallowed again and his eyes immediately went to the entity’s groin area.  Obviously, he had genitals but Reeve had always been under the impression that Chaos neither required nor wanted sexual intimacy.  The way the crotch of the demon’s pants was beginning to bulge told the engineer his assumptions had been wrong.  He hesitated with his fingers over the fly of his pants, uncertain of what to expect once he was nude and vulnerable.  He’d experienced all manner of lovemaking with other men before, but they were _mortals_ like himself.  Taking it up the ass from a creature like Chaos could very well kill him.

 

            “Why do you hesitate?” Chaos asked him.  His hooded amber eyes caressed his bare chest, scanning the dusting of dark hair on it.  “I believe my instructions were for you to remove _all_ of your clothing.”

 

            “I know that,” answered Reeve past a tightened throat.  Dear gods, how did he get himself into situations like this?  Well, to be precise, he’d never actually _been_ in a situation like this before.  His eyes shot to Chaos’ crotch again and he grimaced.  He had a feeling he was going to need a lot of lube if his suspicions regarding the entity’s intentions were correct.  He tore his eyes away from the spot when he noticed Chaos smirking at him and he pressed his lips together and drew his fly down.  He pulled his trousers down and stepped out of them, shivering at the chill in the air.  His hands covered his groin self-consciously and he tried his best to look dignified as he stood naked before the demon’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

            “There,” he snapped.  “Happy?”

 

            Chaos approached and even though his ragged cape was soaked, it stirred as he moved with a life of its own.  The being circled slowly around Reeve and the engineer stood stock-still and waited to hear the verdict.  His butt clenched unconsciously as Chaos moved around behind him and he felt the demon’s hot breath stir the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

            “Your appearance…pleases me.”  Chaos spoke in a low, husky purr and Reeve was horrified to feel his body reacting to the sensual timber of his voice.

 

            “You’re too kind.”

 

            Chaos clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and ran one clawed hand down Reeve’s back in a light, possessive glide.  Reeve’s skin prickled at the contact and his groin stirred further beneath his concealing hands.  “So fearless,” reiterated Chaos.  There was a hint of admiration in his voice.  He circled around in front of Reeve again and gazed down at him thoughtfully.  “Stop covering yourself.”

 

            “I’d rather not, thank you.”  Despite the chill in the air, Reeve broke into a nervous sweat.

 

            “You offer yourself to me and yet you defy my wishes?”  Chaos smirked. 

 

He caught hold of Reeve’s wrists and forced his hands away from his groin.  It was another lesson in humiliation; Reeve kept himself in shape and he knew he was no weakling, but Chaos pulled his hands away as easily as if he were a child.  The demon held them in place at Reeve’s sides as he examined his genitals with interest.  Despite the engineer’s effort to control his body, his dick steadily rose to attention under the amber gaze.  Reeve felt his face going hot beneath his beard and he knew he was blushing like a teenager.

 

“First lesson,” Chaos murmured, catching and holding the engineer’s brown eyes, “never defy me.  You’ve offered yourself to me and I accept.  You belong to me, engineer.”

 

Reeve stared back at him with as much bravery as he could muster.  “Then you accept my proposal?”

 

Chaos inclined his head slightly.  “I will, provided I find your taste to my liking as well.”  He cupped the back of Reeve’s head with one big, clawed hand and lowered his mouth to his.  “Don’t fight me, Reeve.”

 

Reeve parted his lips to say something but Chaos’ mouth covered his before he could even formulate a response.  He went still with shock, though logically he should have expected the feeding to require mouth contact.  He responded instinctively and stroked Chaos’ probing tongue with his own. 

 

An odd feeling grew within him as Chaos began to feed.  It felt like something was being tugged on inside of him but it wasn’t unpleasant, as he’d feared it would be.  In fact, it was strangely sensual.  His body tingled all over and he tensed when Chaos’ hand stroked down his back and cupped his ass.  The hard ridges of the demon’s body armor dug into Reeve’s skin as Chaos pulled him flush against his body.  Reeve felt the evidence of his companion’s enjoyment pressing hard against his stomach and when Chaos slipped his other hand between their bodies and fondled his erection; the engineer was chagrined to hear himself groan into his mouth.

 

Chaos made another one of those low, purring sounds and stroked the engineer’s shaft from root to tip.  Reeve gave a muffled protest but his companion was too strong to fight against and his knees were going weak already.  His breath quickened and he felt himself lifted against the tall, powerful body.  He was lowered to the floor and the cold stone surface pressed against his back as Chaos loomed over him and continued to feed.  Reeve began to feel feverish and he was distantly thankful for the chill against his back as his body heated up un-naturally.  Chaos’ touch was experienced and the engineer cursed inwardly as his stroking threatened to make him orgasm.

 

“H-hold it,” Reeve tried to say, bewildered by the feelings Chaos was invoking in him and the betrayal of his own body.  The demon ignored him and continued to draw hungrily on his spirit energy. His hot tongue lanced into Reeve’s mouth again, exploring, stroking and curling until he couldn’t help but reciprocate once more.  He began to pant and squirm with restless pleasure and the feel of the demon’s sharp canines against his tongue was strangely exciting.

 

_~Goddammit…I’m going to disgrace myself!~_

There was one upside to it…at least Chaos wasn’t trying to fuck him…yet.  Reeve honestly didn’t know if he could have coped with that, though he was getting the impression that sooner or later, he’d have to.  His strength was waning but the ecstasy was increasing in contrast.  He caught handfuls of the demon’s cape and groaned heavily as Chaos’ patient fondling finally drove him over the brink.  As his seed left his body, the last of his strength joined it and he lay exhausted beneath his companion, clutching at him weakly.

 

Chaos stopped feeding and he broke the kiss, gazing down at Reeve thoughtfully for a moment.  “Very tasty,” he approved.  “I believe we have a deal, engineer.”  He looked down the length of their bodies and wiped at the creamy fluid that got on his armor when Reeve climaxed.  He smeared it between his fingers and looked the engineer in the eye again.  “There’s more pleasure to be had later…when you’ve recovered.  For now, I’ll grant your desire.”

 

Reeve looked at him with dazed eyes, hardly daring to hope he meant what he thought.  He got his proof a moment later when Chaos visibly diminished in size and began to change into a familiar, much missed form.  Reeve struggled to sit up as Vincent Valentine collapsed on top of him. 

 

“Vincent?  Vincent!”  Reeve shook the gunman with worry and he breathed a sigh of relief when he stirred.  Crimson eyes gazed into brown and for a moment, the two of them just stared at one another.

 

“Reeve,” Vincent said softly.  “What have you _done_?”

 

At that moment, Reeve remembered he was naked and it occurred to him that Vincent probably saw and heard everything.  He was shamed and he averted his eyes.  “I did what I thought was necessary.  Nothing more.”

 

“You’ve bartered your soul to a demon,” Vincent growled.  “A demon that lives in _me_.  You should have left us in stasis.”  His tone was flat but Reeve knew him well enough to sense the emotions boiling beneath the surface.  It had occurred to him that Vincent would suffer guilt over this bargain as well, but he couldn’t see any other way to get him back or recruit the two of them to the cause.

 

“It’s done,” Reeve said softly.  “I’m just one man, Vincent.  There’s a whole world out there that needs help and it’s a small price for me to pay to see that they get it.”

 

Vincent stared at him through damp, disheveled locks of raven hair.  He shook his head slowly, his eyes traveling the engineer’s nude form.  “Do you realize what this could cost you?”

 

Reeve noticed the way Vincent’s gaze scanned his body and he felt an old stirring of desire for the other man.  Berating himself for even contemplating putting the moves on Vincent so soon after making out with Chaos, he sighed.  “All right, I’ll admit it: part of the reason I made this agreement was because I wanted you back.  I’ve missed you, Vincent.  I know what a risk I’m taking but if it meant getting you back…”  He trailed off and swallowed a lump in his throat, willing himself not to lose control of his emotions.

 

            The gunman’s alabaster features softened ever so slightly and he got to his feet and offered Reeve his human hand.  “You should get dressed.”

 

 

            “I was weak,” said Vincent once Reeve had his pants on and his shirt partially buttoned.  He took a step toward Reeve and the engineer felt his heart begin to pound fiercely.  Gaia, he’d forgotten how bloody beautiful Vincent was.  The memory of him paled in comparison to the reality.  “I’ve failed you, just as I failed _her_.”

 

            Reeve frowned at the reminder of Vincent’s first love, a woman named Lucrecia who bore Sephiroth and died shortly after that.  Hojo was to blame for her death and Vincent wouldn’t rest until he avenged her, Reeve knew.  “You didn’t ‘fail’ either of us, Vincent.  Lucrecia’s death wasn’t your fault and neither was my arrangement with Chaos.  Some day, you’re going to have to forgive yourself.”

 

            Vincent stared silently at him, prompting Reeve to speak further.  “I know you want revenge for what Hojo did to you and Lucrecia, but you do understand we still need him, don’t you?”

 

            Vincent sighed and bowed his head with acknowledgement.  “I’ll stay my hand because you ask it of me Reeve, but I warn you; keep him away from me.”

 

            “You have my word,” Reeve promised sincerely, “I’ll make it clear to him that he’s to stay away from you at all costs and keep his mouth shut if you happen to cross paths.”  He staggered and Vincent caught him around the waist and gazed at him with quiet concern.  “I’m okay,” Reeve assured him, “just a bit light-headed.”

 

            “If I have my way, he’ll never emerge to feed on you again,” Vincent said in a low, grim tone.

 

            Reeve gave him a shaken smile.  “We’re going to need Chaos, sooner or later.  I’m stronger than you think, Vincent.”

 

            The gunman’s eyes locked with his and Reeve couldn’t resist closing the distance between their lips and kissing him.  It was a brief, soft kiss and he didn’t dare drag it out for long…not only because he didn’t know how Vincent felt about it but because he thought he might try to drag the gunman to the floor and have his way with him if he kept going.

 

            When he broke the kiss and looked at Vincent, Reeve’s stomach rapidly filled with butterflies.  “Well, now you know,” he murmured.

 

            Vincent’s lips parted with faint wonder.  “You never said anything to me.”

 

            “I was an idiot.”  Reeve shrugged.  “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.  Now that you’re back, I…you should know.  Even if you don’t return my feelings, you have the right—“

 

            Vincent suddenly kissed him, interrupting his nervous babble.  This time the kiss lasted longer and when they broke apart again, Vincent’s ruby gaze was unusually warm on him.  “Why do I always manage to fall into these triangles?”

 

            “We’ll figure something out,” Reeve insisted.  “I hope this doesn’t offend you, but I’ve always considered Chaos to be your other half, in a matter of speaking.  He’s a part of you, now.”

 

            “So you’re suggesting I shouldn’t be jealous because you’re technically with me when you’re with him?” Vincent reasoned with a bitter smirk.  “What should I think when he hurts you, then?”

 

            “I don’t think he will,” Reeve tried to assure him.  “At least, not much.  The arrangement I’ve made will ensure that no innocent civilians get fed on when he requires it, don’t you see?”

 

            Vincent nodded.  “Yes, I _do_ see.  The logic is inescapable and yet, I hate it.”  He looked Reeve over again and added: “Especially after…this.”

 

            “Let’s just try to take it one day at a time,” Reeve insisted.

 

~********************************~

 

            A week went by and Cloud had his first official Mako infusion, under the watchful eyes of his lover.  Sephiroth didn’t turn his back for a second while the injection was given and he glared at Hojo warningly every time the professor showed too much interest in the blond.  Other candidates received their first treatments as well and Sephiroth stayed to observe those too.  A couple of them got sick from the treatment but Cloud seemed to take well to it.  The blond kept his training up and his fighting skills continued to improve. 

 

            “I don’t get motion sickness anymore,” Cloud said one night at the end of the week, when he and Sephiroth lay down together in the General’s private nest. 

 

            “I noticed a lack of a green tint to your complexion when we returned from our last mission,” Sephiroth observed with interest.  “Perhaps you’re growing out of it.”

 

            “I thought the Mako might have something to do with it.”  Cloud shrugged.

 

            Sephiroth frowned.  “You didn’t receive Mako enhancements until afterwards, though.”  _~At least, not that we know of.~_

            “Right.”  Cloud looked thoughtful.  “I guess I really am just growing out of it.”  He caressed the General’s chest and kissed his throat.  “Maybe the climate agrees with me.”

 

            Sephiroth stared at the wall in contemplation.  “Perhaps.”  He was soon distracted by the blond’s kisses and touches and he dragged his thoughts away from morbid possibilities and gave him his full attention.

 

~******************************~  

 

By the weekend, it was common knowledge that Vincent Valentine was awake and though he kept to himself, rumors were already buzzing about his relationship with Reeve.  Some people remembered him from the Omega incident and they gave him a respectful berth when passing him in the corridors, knowing what he was capable of.  Sephiroth and the other Soldier officers remembered him as well and they explained his history with their organization to Cloud and Aerith when the two of them asked questions about him.

 

“Hojo had him locked up in the Shinra mansion basement in Nibelheim,” Zack told them.  “He did all kinds of experiments on him.” 

 

“Are the rumors about he and Reeve true?” Aerith questioned in confusion.

 

“No idea,” answered Zack truthfully.  “I’m pretty sure they had a thing for each other back when we were fighting Deepground but I don’t know if they ever acted on it.  What’s going on with them now is anybody’s guess.  Valentine’s not the easiest guy in the world to read and Reeve’s been so busy studying that WEAPON we brought back, I haven’t had a chance to talk to him.”

 

“I’m more confused about his age,” Cloud murmured.  “He doesn’t look any older than us but he’s got to be around Hojo’s age.”

 

“The experiments,” Sephiroth explained.  “Merging him with Chaos halted his aging process.”

 

Cloud shivered.  No wonder everyone was so wary of the professor.  Everyone at the table went silent and Genesis decided to change the subject.  “Has the happy couple decided on a wedding date yet?”

 

Zack and Aerith smiled at each other.  “Next weekend,” announced the Lieutenant. 

 

Angeal’s eyebrows shot up.  “You’re not wasting any time.”

 

Zack shook his head.  “No need to.  It’s not like there’s a lot of planning to do.  We’ve got a judge to do the ceremony and Aerith’s dress is being made.”

 

“Plus, he’s in a hurry to start making little puppies,” Genesis muttered with a smirk at the couple.

 

Aerith blushed even brighter than before and Zack cleared his throat.

 

~*****************************~

 

            A couple more days went by and Reeve finally finished getting the bio signature locked in for the new WEAPONS.  The research he was doing with Hojo wasn’t conclusive yet but so far, the only thing that seemed to separate the smaller WEAPONS from their larger counterparts was size and power.  Internally, they seemed to be put together the same way. 

 

            Reeve thought he was going to have to intervene when he left the lab with Hojo and came across Vincent on the way to Lazard’s office.  The gunman stopped in his tracks and stared at Hojo with burning red eyes.  Reeve groaned inwardly and prepared for the worst.  Thankfully, Hojo was smart enough to keep moving and avoid eye contact with Vincent.  Reeve waited until he was safely out of sight before approaching Vincent.

 

            “Thank you for restraining yourself,” he murmured. 

 

  1. I know it’s a lot to ask of you.”    



 

            Vincent met his eyes and some of the tension faded from his body.  “You have nothing to apologize for.”  He favored him with a brief, warm look before turning and walking away.

 

            Reeve sighed and stared after him.  As far as reunions went, theirs was one of the rockiest ones he’d ever witnessed.  He wondered what he could do to salve the wounds he’d obviously caused.  He could sense Vincent’s desire and affection for him but it was so guarded.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that his encounter with Chaos was to blame.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Cloud had just finished eating dinner and he was preparing to shower and get ready to meet up with Sephiroth when a woman in a lab coat bumped into him.  She apologized hastily and Cloud thought nothing of it, nodding politely at her as helped her to right herself.  She cast a quick look around and leaned toward him.

 

            “Metamorphosis,” she whispered in his ear.

 

            Cloud blinked and stared at her as she continued walking past him.  He turned his head back around slowly and started down a different path than he’d originally chosen, walking calmly and purposefully toward the medical wing.  Instead of walking through the main entry, he took a side corridor that led to the supply area.  He stopped at the end of it and stood still, staring blankly at the wall.  Someone came up behind him and he didn’t move when a thin-fingered hand settled on his shoulder.

 

            “Hello there, Mr. Strife.  I’m pleased that you could make it to our appointment.”

 

            Cloud turned and looked at Hojo, who seemed quite pleased with himself.  “Am I late?”

 

            “Not at all, my boy.”  Hojo guided him toward one of the supply rooms.  “Right this way.”

 

            Cloud allowed him to lead him along and he stood passively while the professor looked around before producing a second keycard from within his lab coat.  He ran it through the scanner on the door and the lock clicked.  He pushed the door open and ushered Cloud inside, casting one last look down the hall before following him in and shutting the door behind them. 

 

            “I was beginning to wonder if our work would be delayed indefinitely,” Hojo said conversationally to the blond as he walked to the far end of the room and pushed aside a wheeled shelf unit.  “Last week, we were almost spotted.”  He felt along the wall and pressed something.  A small section of the wall slid open with a grinding sound to reveal an access panel. Hojo slipped a keycard into the slot and a larger section of the wall slid open.  The professor gestured for Cloud to follow him.  “This way, Mr. Strife.  We have to be quick about it.”

 

            Cloud followed obediently, his conscious mind completely suppressed by the suggestion Hojo had planted in his brain.

 

~***************************************~

 

            “You look pale,” Sephiroth said with a frown as he met up with Cloud later in the den.  “And you’re late.  Is the Mako treatment taking a bad turn?”

 

            Cloud shook his head.  “No, I just started feeling a little sick after dinner.  Maybe it was something I ate.”

 

            Sephiroth relaxed slightly.  He’d already had Hojo’s examination room more thoroughly inspected and he honestly had no evidence that the man had done something to Cloud in secret.  He was behaving in an uncharacteristically protective manner.  Not only was it unlike him, but Cloud had already proven that he could take care of himself.

 

            “Very well.  I suppose it’s nothing that a bit of rest can’t take care of.” 

 

Sephiroth started toward the den exit that connected to the tunnel leading outside.  Cloud walked beside him silently and they both ignored the curious looks they got here and there from civilians and other militia they passed.  Like Angeal and Genesis, they were conservative about how they expressed their feelings in public.  There was no formal rule against same-gender romance within the ranks but it kept complications to a minimum to avoid feeding gossip with public displays of affection.

 

~Sometimes, I envy Zackary.  He at least has the option of openly expressing himself without anyone objecting to it.~

 

Of course, even if he had the option himself, Sephiroth doubted he’d be nearly as affectionate as Zack was.  It simply wasn’t in his nature.  He looked sidelong at his lover and he wondered if it was enough for Cloud.  So far, the blond didn’t seem to mind and with his shy nature, he probably would only get embarrassed by such a thing. 

 

They made it outside and they walked away from the exit and the guards for privacy before Cloud put his arms around Sephiroth’s neck and the General in turn embraced him around the waist.  Sephiroth spread his wing and the two of them were airborne and flying toward his little nook in the mountaintop within moments.  Cloud’s knees buckled a little when they landed outside and Sephiroth supported him with masked concern.  He helped him to the sleeping pallet and lit the lantern before removing the top layers of his clothing and lying down beside him.

 

“I’m okay,” Cloud insisted with a little smile as Sephiroth covered their bodies with the blankets and furs. 

 

“I’m sure you are,” agreed the General.

 

“Then why do you look worried?”

 

Sephiroth paused and gazed into the direct blue eyes.  “I look worried to you?”

 

Cloud nodded.  “Just a little.  It’s harder to see on your face, though.”

 

That made Sephiroth’s lips twitch a little and he put an arm around the blond in a loose embrace and lay his head on the pillow.  “It seems I need to practice my poker face, then.”

 

Cloud sobered and gazed at him earnestly.  “Is it the Mako infusions that are bothering you, or the fact that Hojo’s still involved with them?”

 

Sephiroth grimaced with annoyance.  “I would be a hypocrite to have issues with the Mako treatments.  Hojo’s involvement does trouble me, though.  I can’t stress enough how conniving and dangerous he is, Cloud.”

 

“Then why haven’t you killed him?” Cloud looked completely serious as he asked the question.

 

Sephiroth sighed deeply.  “It isn’t because he’s my father, if that’s your concern.  He’s useful, so long as he’s kept under tight control.  With Hollander gone, I would only be setting our cause back by killing the man.  Sometimes, one has to allow practicality to rule over personal feelings.”

 

Cloud nodded.  “I understand.  I just don’t want people to worry so much about me.”

 

Sephiroth opened his mouth to try and trivialize the concern he’d evidently been showing without meaning to, but the warning sirens went off in the distance and he stiffened instead.  Cloud tensed beside him as Reeve’s voice warned of an approaching WEAPON over the loud speakers. 

 

“Should we go back inside?” Cloud asked uncertainly.  He could already hear the distant stomps of a huge creature coming closer.  It sounded like it was approaching from the south somewhere.  The sirens died down after sufficient warning was given.  They never left them blaring for long, to avoid the chance that approaching WEAPONS might hear it and realize there were people living inside the mountain behind Modeoheim.

 

Sephiroth stretched out and extinguished the lantern, shaking his head.  “It’s closing in too quickly,” he murmured, cocking his head to listen with sharp ears.  The heavy footsteps were growing louder fast.  He could already feel the faint vibrations in the floor and walls of the little cavern.  He looked at Cloud’s shadowed face with glittering, emerald eyes and he paused, frowning.

 

Cloud’s eyes were glowing faintly in the dark.  To normal human sight, it might not have been perceptible but Sephiroth’s enhanced vision caught the distinguishing difference.  One Mako treatment shouldn’t have been enough to cause that glow.  Usually, it took up to four before the effect occurred.  Now wasn’t the time to worry about it, though.

 

“Sephiroth?” Cloud whispered tensely.  He was still inexperienced enough to show his fear.

 

“We’re safer in here,” Sephiroth assured him.  “The entrance is difficult to find unless someone’s specifically looking for it, Cloud.  Just be still and wait.  Plenty of WEAPONS have passed right by me in the past without sparing a second glance.”

 

“What if this one doesn’t?” Cloud asked ominously.

 

Sephiroth’s wing slowly emerged and embraced the blond instinctively.  His feathers ruffled and his eyes flashed.  “If for some reason it decides to investigate too closely, I’ll fly out and draw it away.”

 

Cloud shook his head.  “Like hell, you will.  I can fight—“

 

“Not from a small ledge with a drop like that beneath you,” countered Sephiroth firmly.  “If it discovers us, I’ll leave my communication equipment with you so that you can call for help.  Until then, just be quiet and wait.”

 

Cloud visibly swallowed and Sephiroth held him closer impulsively.

 

~***********************************~

 

            “This one’s a doozy.”

 

            Lazard came up beside Reeve and glanced up at the ceiling as it trembled and dust rained down.  “How big?”

 

            “Goliath, by these readings.”  Reeve showed the scanner to the Director and pointed out the huge blip that was slowly circling just over their heads.  “This thing could wipe out half the colony if it decides to start blasting.  We could be dealing with tunnel collapses just from the disturbance caused by it walking through the village.”

 

            Lazard pressed his lips together grimly.  “I want military personnel on duty right away.  We need to contain the civilian panic that’s likely to come of this and I want all civilians moved to the most stable caverns and tunnels.  Make sure the livestock is sufficiently contained…a stampede wouldn’t help matters.  Medical staff needs to be ready to deal with injuries as soon as possible.”

 

            Reeve nodded.  “I’ll send the word out.”  The engineer hurried away to start the chain of command, reaching for his satellite phone as he ran.

 

            Lazard activated his phone and tried to get in touch with Sephiroth first.  When he didn’t get an answer, he chose not to waste time and he tried Angeal instead.  When Angeal picked up, he relayed his orders to him. 

 

~********************************~

 

            “I don’t think being herded by armed MP’s is doing much to keep these folks calm,” Zack observed as he jogged alongside Genesis and did his part to help move people to safer areas.  “I haven’t seen Cloud or Seph, either.”

 

            “They’re probably in their nest,” guessed Genesis.  A little girl tripped near him and the redhead caught her up and handed her to her father without even thinking about it. 

 

            Zack stopped and stared off in the general direction of said cave, far above ground.  “Shit, I hope not!”

 

            Genesis stopped beside him and muttered so that passing civilians wouldn’t hear him.  “Zackary, they’re probably safer up there than we are down here.  At least if something goes wrong, Sephiroth can fly Cloud away.  We—on the other hand—are trapped like rats.”

 

            Zack saw his point and his tension mounted further.  His thoughts went from Cloud and Sephiroth to Aerith, whom he’d escorted to one of the designated safe areas moments ago.  “I’m going to go check on my girl,” he informed the other officer.  “Think you can take it from here, Gen?”

 

            Genesis nodded.  “Of course.”

 

~******************************~

 

            Aerith was overcome by the screams echoing in her head.  The approach of the newest WEAPON threat brought with it the planet’s rage and though she tried her best to endure the psychic backlash, she soon sank to her knees against the tunnel wall and clutched her head. 

 

            “S-stop it,” she cried.  She felt the power welling within her and she wondered if she should try and find a more private spot, before her Life Current began to glow. 

 

            Someone knelt before her and she raised pain-filled green eyes to find Professor Hojo regarding her curiously.  She swallowed and tried to control her reaction to the noise and the agony lancing her brain.

 

            “What seems to be the problem, young woman?”

 

            “I have a migraine,” she fibbed.  The tunnel shook as the WEAPON outside walked around the base of the mountain and she used it to her advantage.  “The noise…from the creature,” she excused.

 

            Hojo looked up at the ceiling as a bit of rock fell from it.  Other survivors were huddled together and at the end of the tunnel, the military and SOLDIER personnel were bringing in more.  “Why don’t you come with me, Miss…Gainsborough, was it?  I can give you something for your ailment.”  He regarded her much the same way he had the first time they met, as if he recognized her from somewhere before and was trying to recall it.

 

            “We aren’t supposed to leave the tunnel,” Aerith argued as politely as she could.  Her anxiety increased when the professor’s hand closed around her wrist and tugged.

 

            “It’s only a short walk to the medic ward,” insisted Hojo.  “It’s stable there.  I’d like to run some tests and find out what’s been causing these…migraines…of yours.”

 

            Aerith only grew more alarmed.  So, he _had_ been paying attention to rumors about her episodes.  She tried to hide her fear as she resisted his efforts to coax her along with her.  She could yell for help but there was no sign of Zack or anyone else she trusted nearby and Hojo would probably play it off like she was hysterical and needed medication.  She could use her abilities to make him sleep or force him away from her, but that would reveal her powers to the public and raise further questions.

 

            “I’ll be okay,” She told him as he practically dragged her to her feet. 

 

            “Why are you so opposed to a simple medical examination and pain medication?”  Hojo narrowed his dark eyes on her and continued pulling her along with him.  He was surprisingly strong for such a lanky looking man.

 

            “Please, let _go_ of me!” Aerith cried.  It was as much a warning as a plea.  Her powers churned inside of her and she didn’t know what they might do to him or anyone else nearby if she unleashed them.

 

            “There’s nothing to be afraid of, my dear,” Hojo grunted.  His annoyance was coming through in his tone and he pulled her along with him despite her struggles.

 

            Another stomp from above shook the ground and made them both stagger.  Hojo lost his grip on her as he caught his balance and as he reached out to grab her again, he found himself staring down the barrel of a wicked-looking revolver.  Aerith also froze and looked up at the man who wielded the gun.  Narrowed crimson eyes glared at Hojo from beneath a blood-red bandanna.  The eyes were set in a pale, fine-boned face and a deep, resonant voice emerged from the man’s mouth.

 

            “The girl said ‘no’.”

 

            Hojo froze and his face looked both snide and fearful as he stared back at the gunman.  “This is none of your concern, _former_ Turk.  I was going to treat her for a migraine.”

 

            “You aren’t authorized to treat anyone without proper supervision,” the gunman informed him evenly.  “And, you’re treading very thin ice.”

 

            Hojo scowled at him and backed off.  As he walked away, Aerith looked at her mysterious benefactor again and it dawned on her who he must be.  This was her first time to actually meet him face to face and she’d only seen him from a distance before. 

 

            “Mr. Valentine?” She guessed.

 

            The raven-haired gunman stared after Hojo with an eerie intensity before slowly holstering his weapon and regarding her.  His ruby eyes lost some of their fierceness and he nodded.  “You should avoid Hojo,” he advised. 

 

            She nodded.  “I will.  Thank you.”  She clenched her jaw as the screams rose again.  It seemed the closer a WEAPON got to her, the louder the spirit voices howled.

 

            “Aerith!”

 

            She and Vincent turned at the sound of the familiar shout and she immediately felt a sense of relief as Zack made his way through the crowd to them.  He looked her over and he must have noticed the strained expression on her face and the grim look on Vincent’s.  “You okay?”  He asked as he stroked her hair.  The ground shook again and he put an arm around her and spread his feet for balance.

 

            “I am now,” she said truthfully.  Her head still ached but his soothing presence had a quieting effect on the voices.  They softened to a more bearable level and she looked up at him with gratitude, wondering if he was aware of how much his proximity helped her.  She didn’t know if he had some latent Cetra talent to quiet the voices or if his presence simply calmed her enough to muffle them herself but she was thankful.

 

            “Hojo was trying to persuade her away from the crowds,” Vincent informed the Soldier grimly.  When Zack gave him an openly alarmed look, the gunman nodded.  “Yes, you _should_ be concerned.  Whenever Hojo takes an interest in someone, it’s never a good thing.”  With that said, he took his leave of them.

 

            Aerith watched Vincent go and she shivered at the thought of what could have happened if Hojo had continued to press her.  The professor would have probably discovered her origins one way or the other, if Vincent hadn’t intervened.  There was also the matter of her father, who shared the same name as the professor Zack and the others had mentioned when they talked about the events that happened with Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.  She didn’t think it was a coincidence that their Professor Gast studied the Cetra just like her father and bore the same surname.

 

            “That’s it,” Zack said.  “I’m not letting you out of my sight from now on.”

 

            “You can’t watch over me every minute of every day,” Aerith reminded him gently.  She granted him a little smile.  “I know how to make myself scarce, Zack.  The danger’s over now and we’ve got more to worry about.”

 

            An earth shaking roar from somewhere just outside the mountain emphasized her statement as if on cue and she pressed closer to him and paled a little.  Frightened cries erupted from the throats of the other civilians and the military personnel reminded everyone to stay calm and did their best to keep order.

 

~******************************************~

 

            Sephiroth and Cloud had armed themselves and they crouched by the cave exit and pulled aside the covering enough to watch the monstrosity walk into the Modeoheim ruins below.  It was no wonder this WEAPON’s footsteps were so heavy…it had four legs and the thing was so huge that its head was probably almost level with Sephiroth’s cave.  It had a humanoid body from the waist up and a lion’s body from the waist down.  A curving, segmented tail swayed behind it as it explored, resembling a scorpion’s stinger.  The creature was a stone-grey color except for its extremities, which blended into white.

 

            “Have you ever seen one that big?” Cloud asked in a whisper to his lover.

 

            Sephiroth shook his head.  “No.  This one is a record-breaker.”

 

            The creature poked around almost curiously, crushing small buildings like cheap toys under its paws as it tramped along.  The bath-house was saved because it was on the edge of town against the mountainside, but what remained of the other buildings were quickly being crushed to kindling and rubble under the WEAPON’s careless feet.

 

            _~I…I really don’t want to fight that thing,~_ thought Cloud as it peered at the opening in the bottom of the larger mountain.  It was easy to find bravery in the middle of a firefight, when the adrenaline was already pumping.  Finding it while crouched in a tiny cave hiding from a giant like that was another matter.  He tensed as the beast took notice of the entrance in the mountainside and he felt Sephiroth stiffen beside him. 

 

They might not have a choice.  If the WEAPON picked up the scent of the humans hiding inside the mountain, the only option would be to fight it or try to evacuate the colonists before too many got killed. 

 

            “Cloud, give me my satellite phone,” ordered Sephiroth in a low voice.

 

            The blond complied and he was ashamed to find his hands shaking as he handed the communication device over to its owner.  Sephiroth glanced at the buttons and dialed before bringing the phone to his ear.  His feline gaze stayed on the spectacle of the WEAPON below, which was showing far too much interest in the base entrance.  It was too big to fit more than a paw or hand through the opening but it could easily start blasting at the mountainside with its energy weapons or begin widening the hole through brute strength.

 

            “Director,” Sephiroth spoke into the phone when the other line picked up.  “It’s Sephiroth.  Do you copy?  Yes, Private Strife and I are in my personal quarters outside of town.  We’re watching the WEAPON now and I think you may need to consider sending our teams out to divert its attention.”  He paused to listen and he grimaced.  “No sir, I sincerely doubt it.  Perhaps with backup from Cosmo Canyon or Fort Condor, but the best we can hope for on our own is to lure it away and damage it enough to make it lose interest.  Yes Sir.  I’m prepared to join the fight, if it comes to it.” 

 

Sephiroth listened again and agreed with whatever Lazard said before ending the call.  He put his satellite phone in his jacket and looked Cloud in the eye.  “If the creature starts attacking, they’ll send out our forces.  We’ll join them when we see them emerge from the mountain.  Understood?”

 

Cloud nodded and looked at the creature with wide blue eyes.  He licked dry lips and tried to calm his racing heart, determined to at least appear brave in front of his lover.  He felt Sephiroth squeeze his shoulder in a silent, encouraging gesture and he raised his hand and laid it over the General’s, grateful for his understanding.

 

~*****************************~

 

            Reeve and the officers got the message that the WEAPON had noticed the entrance and they discussed preparations for a fight.  “Their olfaction facilities are fairly strong,” Reeve said in a low voice to the others as they gathered away from the main population of civilians.  “If this beast decides to sniff around, it’s probably going to detect us.”

 

            “What if we mask the human scent?” Suggested Vincent.

 

            “How?” Asked a militia officer in frustration.

 

            “We could use smoke,” Genesis offered.

 

            “But it might associate that with humans,” Lazard pointed out.

 

            Zack scratched his chin and an idea came to him.  “How about poo?  That ought to do the trick, right?  We haul a bunch of crap from the animal pens and fan it down the main exit tunnel.”

 

            The others looked at him and then looked at one another.

 

~*********************************~ 

           

            “Dear goddess, this stench!”  Genesis gagged softly before he could stop himself as he fanned the air above the piles of cow, chocobo and goat dung in the direction of the tunnel leading outside. 

 

            “It’s shit,” Zack whispered in an equally disgusted tone, “it’s supposed to smell.”

 

            “Both of you shut _up_ ,” Angeal hissed.  “The exit may be far up the tunnel but we don’t know how sharp this creature’s hearing is.”

 

            The two other officers quieted down and did their best to control their gagging as they continued fanning the odors up the tunnel with the others.  So far, it seemed to be working.  The WEAPON gave a couple of confused snorts as the smell hit its nostrils and it hadn’t attacked yet.

 

            Angeal and Genesis were using their wings to fan the fumes, while the other militia, officers and civilians used hides and blankets.  Having no care for animals, the WEAPON should lose interest if the smell covered up the human scent sufficiently.  That was the theory, at least.

 

            One woman started gagging too much from the fumes and Aerith quickly stepped up and took her place when she had to back off or risk passing out.  The Cetra had a scarf tied around her mouth and nose and Zack grinned at her despite the situation, admiring her calmness.  Her eyes smiled back at him as she took up a blanket and joined in the effort.  Even Lazard was doing his part and much to Zack’s surprise, he seemed to be enduring the stink better than Genesis.

 

~**************************~

 

            “I don’t believe it,” Sephiroth muttered.  “I think it’s getting ready to leave.”

 

            Cloud was equally surprised.  Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn the creature looked almost _offended_ after it stuck its nose in the base entrance and sniffed around.  It drew back, snorted and wiped at its muzzle as if it was fighting a sneeze.  It sniffed the tunnel entrance once more and gave another snort before backing up and turning away from the mountainside. 

 

            “Maybe this one doesn’t have it in for humans,” Cloud whispered. 

 

            “Doubtful,” Sephiroth replied in a low voice.  He looked as if he wanted to say more but he glanced out again and quickly shut the layers of cover over his side.  He jerked his chin in the direction of the interior of the little cave and urged Cloud away from the exit.  The interior of the cave trembled as the WEAPON approached and Cloud scrambled silently with his lover back into the interior, banging his knee painfully on the floor before he made it to the back of the shelter. 

 

            They huddled against the left wall together, staying out of visual range of the tunnel in case the creature found the entrance and peered inside.  Both men got their weapons ready just in case and they hardly breathed as the WEAPON slowly passed right by their nest.  Bits of rock from the ceiling came down from the shaking and Sephiroth covered himself and Cloud with his wing to shield them from the debris.  Eventually the shaking lessened and the booming footsteps faded off into the distance again.

 

            “I feel dizzy,” Cloud blurted when it was safe to talk.

 

            “You’ve been holding your breath,” Sephiroth reminded him.  He favored the blond with a smirk.  “You can breathe now.”

 

            Cloud sucked in a deep breath and the dizziness cleared. 

 

~********************************~

 

            “Okay, it’s leaving,” Reeve announced.  When everyone continued fanning as if they hadn’t heard him, he raised his voice.  “People, you can stop!”

 

            Slowly, the men and women eased up and stopped fanning the fumes.  Genesis put both hands over his mouth and gagged again, while Reeve swallowed several times to keep his stomach down.  “I think I might throw up,” muttered the engineer to Vincent.  There hadn’t been time to consider putting a mask on and several people looked like they were going to add vomit to the stench at any moment.

 

            “Let’s get this rubbish transported outside,” Lazard ordered.  “Send in a clean-up crew afterwards to disinfect the area.” 

 

            As disgusting as it was, the plan had probably saved the colony and they were fortunate that the WEAPON had come around before the next pen-cleaning day.  People who weren’t on the verge of getting sick or passing out immediately got to work shoveling the manure into wheelbarrows and transporting it outside.  Others went to collect buckets of water and soap to help mop up the cavern floors once they were cleared. 

 

            Angeal stoically assisted with the transport and as he finished dumping a load off in the compost pile outside, he spotted Sephiroth coming in for a landing with Cloud in his arms.  The big man paused in his work and jogged over to them, glad to see them unharmed.  Sephiroth’s nose wrinkled as soon as Angeal approached and Cloud made a face.

 

            “Dare I ask?” said the General.

 

            Angeal shrugged.  “We had to come up with something to keep it from detecting us.  Valentine suggested we try to mask the human smell and Zack came up with the idea of using animal dung and fanning the fumes towards the exit.”

 

            “I see,” Sephiroth answered.  “Crude, yet effective.”  His mouth twisted and he looked back towards his nest.  “I think we’ll return, now that the crisis is averted.” 

 

            “It might come back,” Angeal pointed out.

 

            “They rarely do right away when they find nothing of interest,” Sephiroth countered.  “And I’d rather not spend the night with shit fumes wafting up my nose.”

 

~***********************************~ 

 

 -To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 12

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het (graphic)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

_Cosmo Canyon, the next day:_

            Reno continued to drop off flowers by her bunk every day and Tifa’s curiosity finally got the better of her.  He sat down to eat with her at lunch and she decided to ask him about it. 

 

            “Reno, where have you been getting these flowers you keep giving me?”

 

            Reno grinned and winked at her, but he didn’t answer.  He sprinkled some salt and pepper over his rice and started eating.

 

            “You know, that isn’t polite,” Tifa informed him.

 

            He swallowed the bite he was chewing on and looked at her.  “What, bringing ya flowers?  I thought that was what gentlemen were s’posed to do, Doll.”

 

            “I mean, ignoring me when I asked about them,” she explained.  She fought a smile.

 

            “I didn’t ignore you.  I winked at ya, didn’t I?”

 

            “Yes, but you didn’t say anything.”

 

            Reno gave her an annoyed look but she could see the twinkle in his sea-green eyes.  “You ain’t one for mystery, are you?”

 

            “I’m just curious,” she defended.  “Come on, why won’t you tell me?”

 

            Reno chuckled and brushed his foot against her leg under the table in a boyish gesture of affection.  “How’d you like to take some flying lessons today, Tifa?  You could come out with me when I do my scouting rounds.”

 

            “You’re changing the subject!”

 

            Reno cocked his head to one side.  “So is that a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?”

 

            Tifa studied him suspiciously.  “Are you serious?  Don’t I need a license or something to take flying lessons?”

 

            “Pfft…like it matters anymore these days,” answered the Turk.  “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 

            “But what if we find a WEAPON?” She asked, wavering.

 

            “We’ll be out of range of most of ‘em and I’ll take over and keep us safe if we spot one,” he promised.  “I’m the best pilot here, yo.”

 

            “If you do say so yourself.”  Tifa was smiling now, though.  “I guess we could do that.  I still want to know where you’re getting those flowers, though.”

 

            Reno just smiled again and continued eating.

 

~***********************************~

 

            “I’m not so sure about this,” Tifa said as she checked her seatbelt again and looked out the window.  The chopper was steadily ascending and though she’d never suffered motion sickness like Cloud, she wasn’t used to flying.

 

            “It’ll be fine,” Reno assured her.  Thanks to the headphone and mic sets they both wore, his voice came in loud and clear over the noise of the propellers.  “Just relax.  I’ll get us to a good altitude and tell you when to take hold of the co-pilot stick, yo.  Don’t worry, babe…if you have any trouble it’ll just take a second for me to take over again.  I’ll talk ya through it.”

 

            Tifa tried to calm her anxiety and trust him.  She was sure he knew what _he_ was doing but she wasn’t so confident that she’d be able to handle the aircraft when the time came.  The helicopter began to move in an eastern direction and as they flew over the arid landscape, Tifa made a surprising discovery.  In the distance, she could see a big expanse of green vegitation.

 

            "There's a _jungle_ down there," she announced with wide eyes.  "Right on top of a plateau!"

 

            Reno nodded and smiled sidelong at her.  "Yup.  Don't ask me how it got there or why it's thriving so good in this climate, but you ain't imagining things.  That's where I get most of your flowers, toots."

 

            Tifa took her eyes off of the spectacle and looked at Reno, her expression softening.  The knowledge that the man flew out here every day and risked putting himself out in the open just to pick a flower for her made her heart leap curiously.

 

            "I don't want you putting yourself in danger on my account," Tifa said gently.  "I'm very impressed, Reno, but there's no need for you to keep doing it."

 

            He winked at her and took one hand off the control stick to gently squeeze her knee.  "Hey, I've already got a routine going, babe.  I've gotta scout every day anyhow so I might as well bring you back something nice, yo."

 

            Tifa didn't try to push his hand off of her bare knee.  Instead, she smiled shyly at him and secretly enjoyed the feel of his touch.  Part of her thought she should have chosen to wear jeans instead of shorts today but her baser instincts disagreed.  The urge to lean across the compartment separating the two of them and kiss him was strong but she reminded herself that the man had to concentrate of flying.

 

            Reno stared at her for a moment longer before taking his hand off of her knee and reaching up to tug his shades down over his eyes.  "Damned sun's bright today," he muttered.  "If it's bugging your eyes, there's a spare set of shades in that compartment over your head, sweet stuff."

 

            Tifa nodded and thanked him before reaching up to procure the sunglasses he'd mentioned.  While she put them on, Reno opened the compartment between them and she learned that it was a mini-cooler.  He grinned at her as he shifted the selection of bottled water and soda cans around.

 

            "What'll ya have, doll?  I brought lemon-lime, brown soda, root beer, some sports drinks and water."

 

            Tifa thought about it.  "I haven't had root beer in a while, thanks."

 

            He retrieved a can of the requested drink and handed it over to her before choosing a bottle of blue-colored sports drink for himself.  He shut the compartment and pointed out the round indentions on top as he opened his drink and set it in the holder.  Tifa pulled the tab on her root beer and took a sip, savoring the bubbly flavor before putting it down beside Reno's drink.  She then realized that this was probably the most romantic date she'd ever been on and she smiled to herself.

 

            They flew further away from the fort and when it was gone from sight, Reno decided to start the flying lesson.  "Okay, think you're ready to give it a try, Tifa?"

 

            She nodded, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.  "I'm ready."

 

            "Thatta girl.  Go ahead and take the stick.  Get a good feel of it for a minute and when ya think you're ready, I'll switch the controls over to you."

 

            Tifa bit her lip and flushed, berating herself as a pervert for the way his comment made her think dirty thoughts.  He was being a complete gentleman and behaving in a professional manner and here she was, thinking of a totally different "stick" she could get a feel for.

 

            "You okay there?" Reno asked when he noticed her blush.  He smirked.  "Was it something I said?"

 

            Tifa grimaced.  _~He knows it was something he said, damn it.  I'll bet he did it on purpose, too!~_

            Aloud, she said; "No, I'm just a little nervous, is all."

 

            "You ain't got nothing to be nervous about," Reno said, still grinning slyly at her.  "this baby handles good and I'm sure he likes a woman's touch, yo."

 

            "So the helicopter is a 'he'?" Tifa asked with a sidelong smile.

 

            Reno chuckled and nodded.  "Didn't you see the size of the tail rotor?"

 

            Unable to help herself, Tifa laughed.  "Stop it," she insisted between chuckles.  "I have to concentrate!"  His flirty insinuations were definitely distracting and the flying lesson was becoming something of an erotic experience, in code.

 

              "All right, no more jokes," Reno agreed with a mock pout.  "So, how does it feel now?  Are you getting confident?"

 

            Tifa deliberately gripped the base of the steering handle and stroked it, watching from beneath lowered lashes as Reno shifted restlessly in his seat.  She fought back a smile, enjoying the way her seemingly innocent touching made him squirm.  She decided that the next time they kissed, she wouldn't stop him if his hands wandered.  She might even allow hers to do some wandering over that lithe body of his, too.

 

            "I think I'm ready," Tifa announced, looking him boldly in the eye as she gripped the stick in both hands.

 

            Reno looked like he was struggling inwardly as he moistened his lips with his tongue and cleared his throat.  "Uh...yeah.  I hope the chopper didn't shoot some fuel out....I mean...uh...so, you're ready, huh?"

 

            Tifa shook with silent laughter and pressed her lips together, nodding at him.  His little hint that her touch might have made the chopper expel some fuel wasn't lost on her and she noticed the way his trousers were tenting at the crotch.  "Just be ready to take over," she said in a more sober tone, "I don't want to kill us, Reno."

 

            "You'll do fine, babe," he assured her.  He flipped a switch and the chopper listed suddenly, making Tifa cry out.  "Easy," Reno soothed, "You're steering, now.  Just ease the stick back to the center and pull back on it a little.  Yeah, like that.  See?  Smooth as a baby's butt.  I _knew_ you had it in ya to be a fly girl!"

 

            Tifa could hardly believe it.  She listened to his instructions and carefully leveled the helicopter.  She was really doing it! 

 

            "I...I'm really doing it," she said aloud, her dark eyes wide behind the concealing sunglasses.  "I'm flying!"

 

            Reno chuckled.  "You sure are, honey!  You're doing a great job, too."

 

            Tifa was sure her grin reached from ear to ear as she carefully turned the aircraft in a western direction.  They flew over canyons and plateaus and her confidence increased with each moment.  Reno basically let her go her own way, advising her now and then when turbulence made control of the chopper a little harder.  After a few moments, they looked at one another and Tifa saw Reno's Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

 

            "Maybe I should put this on autopilot for a couple of minutes," Reno suggested.

 

            "I think you should," agreed Tifa.  Her pulse had quickened and she felt a familiar sense of anxiety that came with sexual arousal.

 

            Reno flipped a couple of switches and reached out to ease Tifa's hand away from the control stick.  She allowed it and she didn't protest when he lifted her sunglasses up to prop them on her forehead.  She reached out and did the same with his shades and suddenly their mouths were seeking one another hungrily.  His lips were an interesting combination of firmness and silkiness as they moved against hers.  Tifa parted her lips and made a little sound of distressed need as his tongue eased into her mouth to caress hers.  The seatbelt wouldn't allow her to move much closer to him and she unconsciously strained against it, faced with a near overpowering desire to climb into his lap.

 

            Reno's hand rested on her right knee and it began gliding up her thigh.  The touch made Tifa's skin tingle and it ignited fires of lust in her body.  She combed her fingers through his gel-stiffened, vivid hair and stroked his tongue with hers invitingly.  He groaned softly into her mouth and she felt his fingers curl into a fist against her thigh.  Guessing that he was trying to restrain himself, she became even hotter with arousal and she broke the kiss with the intention of telling him he didn't have to hold back so much.

 

            A flash of metallic bronze out the window caught Tifa's eye as she opened her mouth to tell Reno he could move to second base.  She turned her attention to it with a frown and her lust instantly turned to terror with the realization that they were flying straight towards a large, humanoid WEAPON.  It glared balefully at her through the window with yellow eyes and rectangular pupils.

 

            " _Reno!_ " Tifa shouted warningly, pointing at the monstrosity.

 

            Reno saw the threat and he immediately took control of the chopper, cursing violently as he angled the aircraft at a sharp ascent.  The WEAPON tried to fire at them but the helicopter quickly got out of range and Tifa heaved a sigh of relief.  She looked through the window as the chopper outdistanced the threat and her relief was short-lived.

 

            "Reno, it's got some sort of jets on its legs," she warned, "it's flying after us!"

 

            "Fuck," the Turk growled.  "Hang on, Tifa.  Time for some evasive action!"  He turned the chopper at a sharp angle and descended rapidly.  Tifa was treated to the sight of the ground rushing towards her as she looked down at it and she struggled to hold back a scream of fright.  She heard a heart-stopping roar of anger from somewhere behind them and something streaked past the window, trailing smoke.  The creature was shooting projectiles at them as it tried to keep up.

 

            "Do ya know anything about shooting missiles, baby doll?" Reno hollered.

 

            "No," Tifa shouted back, "but I can learn!  Tell me what to do!"

 

            "There's a targeting visor over your head, yo," Reno instructed, "pull it down and push the green button on the right side to activate it."

 

            Tifa did as he said and she blinked as a display screen activated on the visor lens.  "Okay, it's on.  Now what?"

 

            "Grab hold of the stick next to your control stick and flip open the panel on the top," Reno told her, "flick the switch to activate it and the targeting visor will synch with it."

 

            Tifa did as he advised and a bulls-eye activated on the lens.  A digital image of their surroundings formed as the helicopter's scanners checked the area.  "Okay, so the large blip is the WEAPON?" She asked, struggling against nausea as Reno steered the helicopter to dodge and weave between mountains and plateaus. 

 

            "That's right," confirmed the Turk, "But I don't want you to shoot at it.  We can hardly scratch the fucker on our own so we're gonna have to use our surroundings, instead.  Aim for the canyon walls instead.  We just need to distract that thing long enough to get away."

 

            Tifa moved the targeting stick until the homing beacon was centered on the wall of the canyon they were speeding through.  She timed her shot carefully and hoped that her judgment was good.  When she thought they had enough of a lead to do it, she pressed the red button and fired the missiles.  The chopper lurched slightly as the projectiles streaked away from it and there was an explosion as they slammed into the canyon wall to the left.  Tifa heard a frustrated roar and the sound of chunks of rock colliding with metal.  She guessed that her timing had been good and the sudden shower of broken earth slowed the WEAPON down.

 

            "Way to go, babe," Reno complimented with a wild grin.  The creature was still in pursuit but it had fallen behind.  "Give him another one, will ya?"

 

            Tifa wordlessly took aim again and fired another assault of missiles.  The second wave of flying debris knocked into the WEAPON and further impeded its pursuit.  Reno ascended quickly and within a few heart-stopping moments, the WEAPON gave up on the chase and glared at the chopper as it sped away.

 

~************************************~

 

            "I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life," admitted Tifa some time later as they circled around and flew back towards the fort.  "I thought we were as good as dead."

 

            Reno glanced at her sidelong and smirked.  "Ya handled yourself real good back there, Tifa.  You kept your head and did what ya needed to do.  You're a helluva woman, know that?"  He meant every word.  The way she'd reigned in her fear and worked with him instead of panicking made his admiration for her grow by leaps and bounds.  She might be demure, she might be proper, but he had to give her credit for having some major balls.

 

            _~God, I'm turned on.  She's gonna think I'm a freak if she notices the boner I've got.  There ain't nothing sexier than a chick that can handle herself in a fight.~_

            "Well, it's over," Tifa sighed, looking out the window at the jungle they were approaching.  "And we lived through it."  She gave him a smile that took his breath away.  "I think your fancy flying is to thank for that.  You really _are_ the best pilot around, Reno."

 

            To Reno's amazement, he felt his cheeks warm up at the compliment.  Suddenly assaulted with awkward pride he hadn't felt since he was a teen, he very nearly said "Aw, chucks".  Instead, he shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner and winked at her.  "Just doing what comes naturally to me, sweet cheeks."

 

            Tifa studied him and her shapely lips quirked.  "Reno, are you _blushing_?"

 

            "No way," he protested, looking away.  "I never blush, man."

 

            "You're blushing," she said with certainty.  She giggled softly.  "I've never seen you blush before!"

 

            Annoyed with himself and her observations, he shrugged again.  "So what?"

 

            "It's just...cute," she informed him with an adoring smile. 

 

            Reno's heartbeat quickened as he looked at her and he again felt like a clumsy teenager.  "Ya bring out the worst in me, toots."

 

            Tifa's sweet smile made him feel like it wasn't such a tragedy.  "Reno, do you think we could stop off at that forest over there?  It's been so long since I've seen trees and I'm curious about the flowers.  Is it safe enough?"

 

            "Sure," Reno agreed eagerly.  "It's plenty safe, doll.  For some reason, the WEAPONS never bother that place.  We could probably have ourselves a little picnic there before we head back, if ya want."

 

            Tifa seemed to brighten at the news.  "That would be wonderful."  She smiled at him again and he felt like he'd just offered her a diamond necklace, she seemed so grateful.  "I...I want to thank you for this.  You've been very good to me, Reno."

 

            He felt that damnable heat rise in his cheeks again.  "Well, ya know I've got an ulterior motive for all this romancing, right?  I ain't a prince, baby."

 

            ~Good one, jackass.  Now's not the time to be honest.  You've finally got a fucking foot in the door, dipshit!~

            Tifa studied him quietly for a moment and a slow smile crept over her lips.  "I'm sure you do.  But if you're going through this much trouble for me, you must care at least a little."

 

            "More than a little," Reno admitted...and he wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it.

 

            Tifa only smiled at him.  Maybe she'd already seen what he was trying so hard to hide.  Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be falling so hard for one woman.

 

~*************************************~

 

            They touched down outside the Ancient Forest and Reno watched with amusement as Tifa approached the thick borders of vegetation and took a deep, exhilarating breath.  "It smells like rain," she sighed happily.  She noticed a large pink flower nearby and she knelt before it and touched the petals fondly.  "So pretty."

 

            "Yeah...pretty," agreed Reno.  He wasn't talking about the flower, though.  "So, I've got some sandwiches packed up in the bird.  What do ya say we find a nice shaded spot and have some dinner?"

 

            She looked up from the flower she was investigating and she gave him another brilliant, sweet smile.  "You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

 

            He shrugged modestly.  "I figured we might get hungry, yeah.  Why don't you pick us out a spot while I go get the grub, toots?"

 

            "I think that's a great plan," Tifa agreed with a nod. 

 

She walked into the forest and Reno admired the sway of her hips and the way the denim shorts molded to her firm little butt.  He shook himself out of it and climbed into the chopper, searching the refrigerated compartment for the sandwiches he'd stocked.  They were a little smushed but he doubted she'd mind.  He knew she liked turkey so he'd made them out of that with some cheese and mayo.  He picked up the brown paper bag with the sandwiches inside and he stopped as he grabbed a couple of drinks.  Awareness of what was happening reared its head and he grunted.

 

"This chick's domesticating me like nobody's business," he grumbled.  Surprisingly, the thought wasn't an unpleasant one and he grinned.  Maybe he was whipped but who could blame him?  With a body like hers, Tifa could have him happily collared and leashed at her feet without a whisper of protest from him.

 

"Dude, am I thinking of popping the question?"  Reno said the words with a shocked expression on his face and he wished his partner were there to give him some advice.  Tifa wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met and he was starting to realize that his feelings for her ran much deeper than simple lust. 

 

Frustrated by his confusing feelings, the redhead finished collecting the food and drink and as he exited the aircraft, he noticed that there were clouds gathering overhead.  He looked off into the distance and found it puzzling that the weather change seemed to be isolated to the jungle area.  He'd seen this before and he deduced that there was some special property of this location that allowed rain more often.  The only bad thing about the refreshing, cool breeze that came in was that it signaled an approaching rainstorm that might ruin the little picnic he was about to have with his love interest.

 

Reno gathered the components in his arms and exited the craft.  He walked into the forest and just as he got under the canopy, the rain started to fall.  He swore softly and called out for Tifa, thinking they might have to move their picnic into the chopper.  She answered him and her voice sounded delighted.  Reno followed the sound of her voice and found her in a little clearing deeper in the forest.  He stopped abruptly and juggled the items he held in his arms as he caught sight of her.

 

She was standing in the middle of the clearing with her arms stretched out and her head flung back.  Her dark hair fell to her ass and she had a smile on her lovely features as she let the raindrops fall on her face. 

 

"Reno, it's wonderful," Tifa enthused with her eyes shut in bliss.  "I haven't felt rain on my face since leaving Nibelheim!  You should come enjoy it with me."

 

            Reno was flabbergasted.  Her white t-shirt was getting damp and he could clearly see the outline of her bra through it.  Her substantial breasts strained against the material and her nipples were erect.  He thought it was a good thing he wasn't standing closer to her, else the abrupt erection he got from the sight of her might hit her in the solar-plexus and knock her clean out.

 

            "Uh...yeah," Reno forced himself to say.  "Looks really...refreshing."

 

            Tifa lowered her head and looked at him.  Her blissful expression faded into realization as Reno did his best to avert his eyes.  "Why won't you look at me?"

 

            Reno shifted the burden in his arms and shrugged, taking acute interest in a nearby fern.  "Your shirt's kinda...wet," he admitted.  "Baby, I'm just a man.  Ya can't expect me to look without...without...ah..."

 

            There was the sound of footsteps through the grass and Reno shut his eyes and pressed his lips together, determined to avoid saying or doing anything that might piss Tifa off.  It was difficult; he was used to just speaking his mind and now this wet, beautiful nymph was displayed to him and he couldn't even tell her how fucking hot she was.  Soft hands caressed his face and he shuddered faintly, still refusing to open his eyes.

 

            "You're trying so hard," Tifa murmured.  Her voice was like honey.  "Reno, look at me?"

 

            "Can't," he gasped.  "Ya don't know what you're doing to me, Tifa."

 

            She sighed.  "No?  Has it occurred to you that maybe I trust you, now?"

 

            "Don't tease me like that," Reno murmured.  "Girls like you....you're too good for a prick like me, Tifa."

 

            He yelped in shock as she lightly smacked the right side of his face.  "You aren't a prick."  She sounded slightly angry.  "Don't ever let me hear you say that again.  You're a good man, Reno."

 

            "Yeah?"  A little demon took hold of him and he opened his eyes and looked at her, allowing himself a leisurely scan of her body.  "What if I told ya that little smack you just gave me turned me on, huh?  What if I told ya I can't look at you right now without wanting to yank that tight little shirt off of you and have my way with ya right here, right now?  Still think I'm a 'good man', Tifa?"

 

            She smiled patiently at him and nodded.  "Yes.  I still think you're a good man.  You're confessing these desires to me but you haven't acted on them.  Do you think I have something against normal male needs, Reno?"

 

            He was taken off-guard by her comments and his brow furrowed.  "Well, I don't know if it's all that 'normal' to get turned on by a chick that can kick ass the way you do, but if you say so-"

 

            His words were lost when Tifa abruptly kissed him.  Reno dropped the load of food and drinks in his arms without thinking and he embraced her almost desperately, returning the kiss with hot enthusiasm. 

 

            _~Oh god...oh, fuck...this is how I'm gonna die.~_

            He lifted her against him and plunged his tongue into her mouth, groaning softly with need.  Her thighs embraced his waist strongly and her fingers pushed through his hair as he carried her deeper into the clearing.  He had to have her...he couldn't fight it any longer.  But what if she wasn't willing to let it go that far?  Reno wasn't a conservative man by nature but he liked Tifa far too much to risk ruining the progression he'd made with her.  With painful effort, he stopped kissing her and looked into her velvety brown eyes, taking note of the flush of passion on her fair face and the kiss-swollen state of her lips.

 

            "I don't know if I can stop, if we keep this up," he warned breathlessly.  The rain continued coming down in a steady drizzle and a drop of water slid over Tifa's cheek to her jaw.

 

            "I think the time for stopping is gone," Tifa murmured, stroking his face with damp fingertips.  "Reno, I...I want this."

 

            Reno couldn't agree more, but he was faintly worried that she might be so passionate due to their recent escape from certain death.  "You sure about that, babe?  We just hit a rocky spot and ya could be saying this out of fear."

 

            "I'm not a child," Tifa informed him in a low voice.  "I know what I want and I don't need you to dictate it."

 

            Reno laughed softly.  "I guess not."  He kissed her throat and grinned when she tilted her head back.  His hands were firmly grasping her ass, holding her tightly against him.  "So I guess there's gonna be some trouble if I try to say 'no', right?"

 

            "You aren't allowed to say 'no'," agreed Tifa with a sigh and a mischievous smile.  "Not that I think you really would."

 

            She was utterly, completely right about that.  Reno carried her a few steps into the clearing, completely forgetting about the food and drink he'd dropped.  The rain fell steadily as he lowered her to the grass and eased his body down on top of her.  He burrowed his hand under her shirt and stroked her ribs before reaching up to cup her right breast.  She murmured his name in a breathless, passionate voice as he fondled her nipple through the material of the bra and Reno unconsciously began to rub his arousal against her naked thigh.

 

            He was happily surprised when Tifa's hand slipped between their bodies and began to rub his erection through his pants.  Reno caught his breath and nibbled her ear, flexing his hips slowly in synchronization with her gentle touch.

 

            "Feels so damn good, baby," Reno informed breathlessly.

 

            Tifa then treated him with a shocking realization about her character.  "I love the way you moan," she admitted in a husky voice.

 

            That was it for Reno.  He tugged her shirt up and deftly reached beneath her back until he found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it.  Once it was freed, he pushed the clothing article up and exposed Tifa's rounded, full breasts to his view.  Swearing softly with admiration, he examined the large areolas before stroking his fingers over the smooth skin.  Tifa squirmed beneath him willingly and gasped his name as he lowered his mouth to her left nipple and teased it with lips and tongue.  It hardened and Reno sucked on it, swirling the tip of his tongue over the tightened bud to give the most sensation.

 

            Tifa's back arched and her fingers worked the tie out of Reno's hair to free his long red locks from the ponytail.  Her pelvis rocked against him in a manner that was decidedly slutty, despite her sweet nature.  It was a painfully intense turn-on for him and Reno groaned and rubbed back, pressing his burgeoning erection against her loins through their clothing. 

 

            "You're so fucking sexy," Reno groaned when he managed to tear himself away from her breasts.  He kissed her plump lips and reveled in the way she wriggled beneath him with obvious need.  "Tifa...I've gotta have you."

 

            "I want you too," she gasped, clutching his bottom with delightful enthusiasm. 

 

            Reno immediately began undoing her shorts, kissing her fervently and ignoring the rain showing the two of them.  When he got the button undone and the zipper down, he tugged on the shorts and raggedly asked her to lift her hips.  When she complied, he pulled the garment down and followed up with the cotton panties, tossing both aside after he slid them off of her.  Now naked from the waist down, with her shirt and bra pushed up, Tifa gazed up at him with heavy-lidded, aroused eyes.  The sight of her like that was enough to make Reno pause and take a couple of deep breaths.  He was about to claim the woman he'd been fantasizing about since he first met her and it made him dizzy with lust.

 

            Tifa's hand settled on his bulging crotch and it was all Reno could do to avoid yanking his pants down and fucking her right then and there.  "Easy, babe," he breathed in warning as her touch ignited fires in his veins.  "I'm no saint, remember?"

 

            "I have to _touch_ you," Tifa informed him stubbornly.  "You're so beautiful."

 

            "Oh, fuck," Reno said with feeling. 

 

The pillow-talk combined with the glorious feeling of her hand on his sensitive parts was going to be his undoing, he was sure of it.  "Tifa...Gaia, that feels too good!"  He claimed her mouth again and lanced his tongue in.  Her lips parted willingly and he groaned faintly before propping himself on one arm and fondling her right breast.  He broke the kiss with difficulty and started making his way down her body with his lips, trailing soft, seductive kisses as he went.  Her fingers were busy un-buttoning his shirt  and before long, she had it open and bared for her pleasure.

 

Reno's goggles fell over his eyes as he kissed her flat little belly and he growled in annoyance and tore them off, tossing them recklessly into the bushes.  Her clever little hands started working at his pants and Reno lifted his hips to help her.  When she tugged his pants down to expose him, he groaned again as one of her hands curled around his cock and began to stroke it.

 

"Feels good," he encouraged in a gasp.  He lowered his mouth to her stomach and traced her navel with his tongue.  "Tifa, I wanna make you feel really good," he announced huskily.

 

She stiffened when his lips brushed lower and he looked up the length of her body at her uncertain face.  "It's okay," he soothed, his breath stirring the dark triangle of pubic hairs covering her loins.  "What...no guy's ever done this for you before?"

 

Tifa shook her head and bit her lip.  "I...I've been touched there but...not that way."

 

Reno gave her a smile that he thought was oddly gentle for him.  "It's all right, babe.  I promise I'll stop, if you don't like it.  Just relax."

 

Tifa nodded and tried with visible difficulty to relax.  Understanding her trepidation, Reno took it slow.  Most guys wanted oral but not many were willing to give it in return.  He was used to finding out his partners hadn't gotten what so many men demanded in a relationship and he gently stroked the folds of flesh between Tifa's legs with his fingertips before acting.  When her shivering tension eased, he kissed her thigh before pressing his thumbs gently against either side of the little nub that was so often neglected. 

 

Tifa bit her lip and blushed as Reno exposed her clit but he smiled at her and murmured with calming encouragement.  "Don't worry, sweet stuff.  Every bit of you is gorgeous and I'm about to worship it all."

 

Tifa looked like she wanted to say something but then Reno flicked his tongue strategically against the exposed, sensitive head of her clitoris and a shudder passed through her body, instead.

 

"Oh!  Oh?  R-Reno...that feels-"

 

He circled the nub with the tip of his tongue and pressed down on her hips with both hands as she bucked instinctively.  Tifa made a sound that was something between a purr of delight and a groan of confusion as Reno began to lick rhythmically at the tender nub.  He pushed her thighs further apart and reached up to fondle her breasts as he pleasured her.  Her clit was rapidly hardening under his tender care and he smiled, pleased with the response.

 

"Mmm, you taste good," Reno murmured between licks. 

 

He put his lips around the stiffened bit of flesh and sucked gently, making Tifa cry out with pleasure.  _~Ya like that, don'tcha baby?  I'm gonna give you more.  Don't worry.~_

 

He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on by a partner's reactions and he diligently sucked, licked and fondled Tifa's throbbing clitoris until she was writhing mindlessly with shock and pleasure.  When her hands were practically tearing at his opened shirt with need, Reno plunged his tongue deep into the moist folds of her flesh and withdrew it strategically.  Tifa's hips thrust mechanically as he tongue-fucked her, until Reno couldn't stand it any longer and pulled his mouth away from her swollen core.  He eased himself on top of her and kissed her deeply while lining his erection up with her moist slit.

 

"You're amazing," he gasped as he drove his aching cock into her welcoming heat. 

 

Tifa embraced him and moaned his name in an unsteady voice.  Her passage clenched in a rhythmic and telling way around Reno's girth and he smiled, guessing that she was already having an orgasm. 

 

"That's my baby," he gasped raggedly before giving her another kiss.  She returned it with enthusiasm and he began to pump his hips in a slow, steady rhythm.  When he was sure she'd adjusted, he increased the speed and force of his thrusts.  He hardly cared that his shirt was clinging wetly to him or that his hair was hanging in damp red tendrils over his companion.  All Reno could do was feel and revel in the moment.  Tifa's dark eyes gazed up at him with confused passion and her lips parted to emit little gasps of pleasure each time he drove his hips forward.

 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Reno panted, concerned.

 

Tifa shook her head and gave him one of those sweet, contented smiles.  "No, you're definitely not hurting me," she answered.  Her breath caught at the end of the sentence, hinting that he'd found the perfect spot.  Reno went with it and continued to thrust in at that angle, admiring the flush that spread over her cheeks and the sound of her moans.

 

"Tifa," Reno gasped, coming close to his orgasm.  "Oh, baby!"

 

In turn, Tifa called his name and begged him not to stop.  "Please," she groaned, "It feels...so good!  Harder, Reno...take me harder!"

 

He thought he would die, right there on the spot.  Reno obliged her demand and growled low in his throat, taking hold of her wrists as he bucked his hips sharply.  Tifa's satisfied moan told him that his actions met her approval and her fingers threaded into his.  She didn't fight his dominating hold on her and she moved her hips in time with his thrusts.  Reno grunted with pleasure and kissed her deeply as he filled her with his seed.

 

"Oh god," Reno panted against Tifa's lips as he came.  "That was...you're just...aw, shit!"

 

 "So I did okay?"  Tifa's voice was somehow shy.

 

Reno lifted his head and gazed down at her with a wide, satisfied grin.  "Honey, you did _more_ than okay.  I'm your willing slave from now on, yo."

 

"Hmmm," Tifa pondered, running her fingers through his damp hair.  "I have a slave now.  I wonder what the village would think?"

 

Reno chuckled and kissed her, not knowing how to answer.

 

~******************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 13

~**********************************~

 **Warnings: Yaoi (graphic, beginning of the chapter), Het (graphic, end of the chapter)**  

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

_Modeoheim, three days later:_

            "Vincent, I want to show you something."

 

            The gunman regarded his love interest curiously and gave a little nod before following him through the corridors.  When they made it into Reeve's private workshop, the engineer shut and locked the door before going to a crate at the far corner of the room and inserting a key into the padlock.  He opened the crate and withdrew something that looked like a piece of chitinous, white armor.  As Vincent watched, Reeve slipped it over his right arm and fastened it.

 

            "Why do I get the feeling that this is dangerous?" Vincent murmured as a violet gem on the end of the device began to glow.

 

            Reeve shrugged.  "It is.  That's why I haven't shown it to anyone else, yet.  Would you be so kind as to move the crate behind you out into the open?  Oh, and stand beside me when you're finished."

 

            Vincent gave him one more suspicious look before complying with the request.  When he finished moving the object, he joined Reeve and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently.  The engineer clicked something inside of the armor piece and there was a humming sound, which grew louder with each second.  The gem set in the end of the device glowed brighter, until the light forced Vincent to squint.  Just when the gunman was about to ask a question, a bar of energy fired from the odd creation and it struck the crate.  Wood exploded in all directions and Reeve was knocked right off his feet by the concussive force of the blast.  Vincent hastily drew his cloak over his face to protect it, while at the same time he threw himself bodily on top of Reeve to guard him.

 

            The smell of fried ozone permeated the air and Vincent stared down at his bearded friend in stunned silence.  Reeve's dark eyes gazed up at him, appearing just as stunned.  How ridiculous.  Vincent couldn't think of a more inappropriate moment to consider kissing the engineer, yet his head was steadily lowering to close the distance between their mouths.

 

            "Interesting weaponry," Vincent murmured, his lips a bare inch away from Reeve's.

 

            "Isn't it, though?" agreed the other man softly.  "I gleaned the parts from the Alpha WEAPON we brought in.  The kickback needs some work, but I think-"

 

            Vincent's mouth closed the remaining distance and interrupted Reeve's pondering with a heated kiss.  The engineer went still with understandable surprise but soon, he was returning Vincent's kiss with aching passion.  His facial hair tickled Vincent's skin pleasantly as the gunman stroked Reeve's tongue with his own and ground his hips against his.  He couldn't say what drove him to make such a bold and sudden move, except for sheer frustration.  He'd been holding back, confused about his feelings and the bargain Reeve had made with his dark half.  Vincent accepted that he would simply have to share the engineer-otherwise he couldn't have him at all.

 

            Vincent felt Chaos stir and he groaned in frustration when the demon began to speak telepathically to him.

 

            _~"Now you've begun to see things my way.  Worry not, Vincent.  Our pet is getting the best of two worlds and I hardly think he'll complain."~_ The being's voice was smug and satisfied.

 

            Vincent hated that seductive voice.  _~"If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it."~_

            A dark, silken laugh was his response and Vincent slammed a mental door rudely on the demon, uninterested in his banter.  When he was with Reeve, he wanted it to be just the two of them.  He didn't need a commentary from the creature he hosted.  In his anger, he lost some of his self-control and bit Reeve on the neck, drawing a hiss of pain from his lips.

 

            "I didn't mean to do that," Vincent murmured, gazing down at him with an unhappy frown.

 

            "It's okay," Reeve told him breathlessly.  "I can take it."  He reached up and cupped the back of the gunman's head to draw his lips down again.  He released the catch on the new contraption covering his other arm and wriggled the appendage out of it, leaving the weapon forgotten on the floor.

 

            Vincent moaned low in his throat and when the other man rolled and changed their positions, he didn't fight it.  Given what Chaos probably had in mind when he decided to take full advantage of the deal he'd made, Vincent thought Reeve deserved to have some control when he was with him.  He wasn't used to bottoming but for Reeve, he would do it.  If the engineer's demanding kiss and feverish hands were any indication, that was precisely what he intended.

 

            "Mmph...wait," Reeve muttered against Vincent's mouth.  "I don't want our first time to be on a cold stone floor and we need...uh...a little something if we're...going to go any further."

 

            Vincent smirked.  There was something endearing about such a cultured man getting flustered.  "I assume you mean lubricant."

 

            "Y-es," Reeve admitted reluctantly.  "That is, if you want it to go that far.  No pressure, Vincent."

 

            "If I didn't want it, I would have said something by now," informed the gunman.  "And I really don't care _where_ it happens, Reeve."

 

            The engineer seemed to consider the situation.  "We'd have more privacy here, but let me get some blankets and the...uh...lube, first."

 

            Vincent had no objections to that.

 

~****************************~

 

            Reeve's excitement was tainted with anxiety as he lay down on the blanket with Vincent.  His eyes swept the gunman's lean, nude form and he admired every angle and plane on that pale body.  He was surprised to see a faint blush staining Vincent's cheeks and he noticed the way he averted his eyes.  His cock was swollen and the flushed tip glistened with a bead of precum, signifying that reluctance wasn't the problem.  Seeing the various scars slashing over Vincent's creamy skin, Reeve thought he understood.

 

            He lowered his mouth to Vincent's torso and kissed one of the longer scars, dragging his lips over it in a slow glide.  He looked up the length of Vincent's body and stared into the ruby eyes that were watching him with wary curiosity. 

 

"There's not a single inch of you that isn't beautiful to me," Reeve informed him softly.  "If anyone has cause to be nervous here, it's me.  I'm out of practice, you see."

            "Somehow I don't think that will damage your performance," Vincent murmured, relaxing a bit.  He didn't comment on Reeve's compliment but it was obvious that the words had a calming effect on him.  He parted his thighs as Reeve eased his body down on top of him and he hesitantly began to explore with both his human hand and his claw hand. 

 

            "I must admit, waking up to the sight of you naked was quite...pleasant," Vincent murmured with a faint smile.  His human hand caressed the engineer's chest and his gaze was filled with open admiration.

 

            Reeve laughed softly and felt his face warm up.  "That really wasn't what I intended to happen, but I'm glad you weren't traumatized."

 

            "I'd have to be insane to be offended by your nudity," Vincent agreed.  His mouth closed the distance and he followed-up his comment with a passionate kiss, again taking Reeve by surprise. 

 

            Reeve was used to Vincent's usual reserved behavior and he'd been under the impression that the gunman was the type that would require time for his passion to build up.  He certainly wasn't about to complain over being wrong.  Vincent's sensual desires were clearly the opposite of his conservative public behavior.  Reeve gasped as the gunman's hand slipped down below his waist and grasped his stiffened sex.  No, Vincent certainly wasn't shy once he made up his mind to bed someone.

 

            "God, you're an animal," Reeve groaned as the gunman sucked firmly on his throat and began to pump his hand up and down his cock with smooth, sure strokes.  Vincent immediately stopped and looked up at him.  The wariness had returned to his expression and Reeve wanted to smack himself for his poor choice of words.

 

            "I meant that in a good way," Reeve assured the other man with a grin.  "It means I like what you're doing."

 

            "I see," Vincent murmured, relaxing again.  His hand resumed its skillful stroking and he stared up at the engineer's face, watching the expressions of pleasure it went through.  "Yes, you _do_ like this, don't you?"

 

            Reeve lowered his mouth to the gunman's throat and decided to return the favor.  He lifted his hips to make room for his hand and he balanced himself on one arm as he reached down and reciprocated Vincent's touch.  "One good turn deserves another," he said huskily, smiling as Vincent bit his lower lip and groaned softly.  "I see I'm not the only one that enjoys this."

 

            "Undoubtedly," agreed Vincent. 

 

            They kissed, fondled and writhed against each other until both men were breathless and aching with need.  Knowing that he could only stand so much of the making out before he lost it, Reeve gently urged his companion to stop fondling him and he got the lube so that he could prepare them both for the grand finale.  Vincent relaxed beneath him and cooperated wonderfully as Reeve exercised his entrance with care.  The gunman panted his name as he found the most sensitive spot inside and Reeve admired the mixture of purrs and moans that escaped Vincent's lips. 

 

            To add to the pleasure he was giving him, Reeve squeezed more lube onto his free hand and started stroking Vincent off.  The low, breathy moans increased on volume and Vincent's lithe body began to tense in a telling way.  Reeve watched him with lusty eyes as he tossed his head and groaned his name.  Vincent's hips thrust of their own accord as the engineer gained more confidence and stroked him more firmly.  Reeve felt the shaft he was stroking tighten up and he smiled as it began to twitch in his hand.  The snug warmth of Vincent's body clenched spasmodically around Reeve's thrusting fingers and the gunman's back arched as he came in thick, rapid spurts. 

 

            "I've wanted to see you do that for so long," Reeve admitted softly as his companion panted and shut his eyes with bliss. 

 

He slowed his strokes and stopped when the orgasm faded and he quickly applied some lube to his erection.  Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at him with lazy satisfaction, easily cooperating with Reeve when the engineer guided him to spread his thighs further.  Reeve wanted to ask him if the missionary position was okay but he couldn't seem to find his voice.  His heart was pounding so hard, he feared it would break through his ribcage.  He wanted to see every expression on the other man's face when he made love to him-old fashioned though it might be.

 

"Is...is this okay?" Reeve managed to ask with a nervous swallow.  He covered Vincent's body with his own meaningfully, holding off on positioning himself until he got an answer.

 

"Of course," Vincent assured him.  He dragged the golden tips of his claw hand down Reeve's back in a sensual glide, making the skin prickle with goose bumps and causing a shiver to race down the engineer's spine. 

 

 Reeve wasted no time, sure that he would explode if he delayed for much longer.  He pressed the tip of his aching sex against the puckered entrance to Vincent's body and he kissed him as he drove forward.  Vincent grunted with discomfort at first and Reeve felt terrible, but soon the resistance gave and the gunman relaxed as he was slowly breeched to the hilt.  Reeve paused and looked at him searchingly before moving, waiting for the last of the discomfort to fade from those pale, beautiful features.  Vincent's claw was combing through his hair, making his scalp tingle.  His other hand curved over Reeve's bottom possessively and the engineer claimed his mouth again.  Vincent parted his lips and allowed Reeve's tongue to dominate his mouth as he began to move.

 

Reeve groaned heavily at the sensation as his sex stroked within Vincent's squeezing heat.  He hadn't been with anyone in such a long time and judging by the snug fit, Vincent hadn't either.  The gunman's tongue caressed and teased his with unhurried passion and his hands explored Reeve's body as the engineer steadily picked up his rhythm.  The pale thighs encircled Reeve's waist encouragingly, embracing him as if to keep him from drawing too far away.  Vincent's low, resonant moan hummed inside of Reeve's mouth as the engineer found the best angle to thrust in at.

 

Reeve was feeling all sorts of emotions to go with the ecstasy and he bit back the endearments that wanted to spill from his lips.  He pulled his mouth away from Vincent's and gazed down at him, sure that his expression was strained from the intensity of his pleasure but unable to school his face into a more flattering mask.  Vincent's ruby eyes returned his gaze and his lips were parted.  He didn't seem to mind the expression on Reeve's face at all.  In fact, he looked somewhat fascinated by it.  His pelvis shifted beneath the engineer's, synchronizing with his thrusts.  He was very good and Reeve thought he might have to stop soon and take a few deep breaths, to keep from ending things too quickly.

 

They rocked passionately against one another on top of the blanket, hands and mouths seeking, touching and parting again.  The faint slap of skin against skin hardly bothered either of them and a blossom of color warmed Vincent's cheeks as his pleasure and ardor grew.  The gunman pulled his claw away from Reeve's body and gripped the blankets with it, obviously afraid he'd shred the other man's flesh if he kept in contact with it.  Reeve was distantly thankful for that.  He didn't mind procuring bite marks or scratches during lovemaking but he preferred making it through in one piece.

 

The expression on Vincent's face when he started to peak fascinated Reeve and he nearly stopped to simply stare and admire his companion.  He'd never seen Vincent look so vulnerable and open before.  His raven brows were hedged, his kiss-swollen lips were slack and his crimson eyes were blank and dilated.

 

"R...eeve," Vincent grunted, tossing his head.  His shiny black hair covered part of his face as a result of the motion and his gasping breath fanned the locks that fell over his lips. 

 

Reeve kissed his throat fervently and pumped a little harder.  "You're so damned stunning," he panted.

 

Vincent arched his throat and let loose a shockingly loud, purring growl as his cock twitched against Reeve's stomach and released a warm, wet spurt of seed.  He clutched one of the engineer's biceps with his human hand and grunted softly as another little spurt followed up.  His thighs squeezed Reeve's waist hard enough to make him temporarily breathless but Reeve hardly minded.  He sucked on the smooth skin of Vincent's throat and nibbled his ear, smiling with modest pleasure over giving him an orgasm before he reached his own peak.

 

Vincent captured his mouth when his climax ended, kissing him with grateful passion.  He ran the fingers of this golden claw through the dark brown locks and his breath caught with each thrust of Reeve's hips.  Reeve returned the kiss enthusiastically and his motions became a bit more frantic.  He groaned into Vincent's mouth and cupped his bottom with one hand, on the very edge of release.  Vincent slid his human hand down the engineer's back and over his bottom, reaching underneath deftly to cup his balls and massage them.  The action drove Reeve over the edge and he cried out gutturally as he spilled himself inside the gunman.

 

It took both men several moments to spiral back down to Gaia.  They clung to one another in a sweaty heap and Reeve was the first to become aware again of how chilly the stone room was.  Vincent felt him shiver and the gunman reached out wordlessly for his discarded cloak and pulled it over both of them.  Reeve smiled at him, still catching his breath.

 

"I hardly noticed the cold until now," he murmured.

 

"You should have a warm shower," suggested Vincent.  "I'd rather not see you catch pneumonia.  You're far too useful to risk."

 

Reeve laughed breathlessly.  "Too useful to you, or to the cause?"

 

"Both," came the soft, dry answer.

 

~**********************************~

 

            The weekend came and members of SOLDIER were in a flurry of activity preparing for Zack's wedding.  Cloud observed without surprise that the operatives seemed to have a special fondness for the lieutenant.  He shared the third highest rank of command with Genesis but Zack was probably the most liked of all the officers.  Cloud didn't know whether to be more amused or exasperated as he and the officers helped Zack get ready for the ceremony.  The one-eyed fighter was hyper with excitement and Cloud was easily able to see why the others always compared him to a puppy.  Aerith was off in another chamber getting ready and Cloud doubted that her helpers were having as much trouble as they were.

 

            "I'm so jazzed," Zack announced un-necessarily.  "I'm really getting married!"

 

            "Yes, we know," Angeal murmured patiently, trying to tuck a rose into the breast pocket of Zack's tuxedo.  The task was proving to be impossible because the lieutenant began to do an impulsive set of squats in his excitement.  Sephiroth stood behind Zack, trying unsuccessfully to make final adjustments to the hem of his tuxedo jacket.  The silver General stopped and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest to glare impotently at his charge as he waited for Zack to hold still.

 

            Genesis approached with the red silk tie he'd had tailored for the occasion and his head bobbed as he watched Zack go up and down.  "Stop that _now_ ," snapped the redhead in annoyance.

 

            Zack stilled and had the grace to look guilty.  "Sorry man.  I didn't even know I was doing it."

 

            "Let's just say I feel sorry for Aerith tonight," Genesis responded with a smirk as he slung the tie over Zack's neck and adjusted it. 

 

Sephiroth and Angeal quickly moved in to finish their tasks while the youngest officer was blessedly still.  Cloud watched it all with quiet amusement and he marveled at Zack's ability to keep such a young, carefree heart in times like this.  Even as he pondered Zack's unsinkable nature, Cloud was thankful that he could call him a friend.  He knew he could count on the man not to give up no matter how bad the odds were and he was happy for him that he'd found the love he deserved.

 

Someone came up behind him and Cloud turned to see Reeve entering the chamber.  The engineer approached him and murmured into his ear.  "I've got the pumps turned on in the bath house.  It should be warmed up enough in there for them by the time the ceremony's finished.  Is the rest of it ready?"

 

"Should be," Cloud said with a nod.  "I'll go check and get it set up."

 

"I'll come with you," Reeve offered.

 

Zack saw the two of them leaving and he called out to Cloud.  "Hey, where are you going, Chocobo?  You're one of my best men!"

 

Cloud gave him a little smile over his shoulder.  "Don't worry, I'll be back in time.  I've just got a couple of things to take care of."

 

~**********************************~

 

            Aerith winced as her hair snagged on one of the rollers as Opal pulled it out. 

 

            "Sorry," apologized the MP with a wince.  "Maybe I shouldn't be the one doing this.  I'm used to operating heavy firearms, not doing delicate tasks."

 

            "You're doing fine," Aerith soothed with a smile.  "I have a lot of hair so it's bound to get some tangles, no matter who's working on it." 

 

She closed her eyes as the last roller was removed and the other woman began to run a bristle brush through her hair.  She was feeling a bit pampered.  One of the garden keepers was applying some blush to her face and gloss to her lips while Opal worked on her hair and a nursery attendant prepared her dress.  The appointed time for the ceremony was approaching faster than they'd expected and the women worked hastily to finish getting Aerith ready for it.

 

"Thank you all for helping me like this," Aerith said shyly.  "I don't think I would have been able to make myself up this much in time, on my own."

 

"Every bride should get the full beauty parlor treatment on her wedding day," insisted Wanda with a kindly smile on her dark face.  The gardener finished applying the light blush and stood back to admire her handiwork.  "Well, there we are.  I think I did a good job if I say so myself."  She reached for a cracked hand mirror and showed Aerith her reflection.  "How do you like it?"

 

Aerith smiled, pleased with the results.  Wanda had given her a natural look, enhancing her features without heavy use of the makeup.  "You did a great job.  Thank you."

 

"Are you going to use the veil?" questioned Evelyn.  The older woman held out the gossamer item.  "It's traditional, you know.  Just think of how your man will react when he lifts it and sees your pretty face."

 

Aerith blushed.  Zack had already seen her face in every aspect possible, even the least flattering ones.  She didn't see how lifting a veil was going to make a difference, but she didn't want to argue with the elderly woman so she nodded.  She stood up and took the dress from Evelyn.  It wasn't a highly fancy wedding gown but it was pretty.  It was a white satin, floor-length gown with a heart-shaped top and lacy sleeves.  One of the craftsmen was kind enough to make a pendant out of the small white Materia crystal that Aerith had kept from her mother.  The spherical bauble was safely cradled in a little cage attached to a silver chain and Aerith took it out of her coat pocket and placed it around her neck before changing into her wedding dress.

 

            "My, that's pretty," Evelyn observed as she noticed the pendant.  "Is that a materia you're wearing around your neck, dear?  I've never seen one that color before."

 

            "Yes, it's materia," answered Aerith, automatically touching the pendant.  "It doesn't do anything though.  It's just a fancy heirloom handed down by my mother."

 

~********************************~

 

            "I can't really see where I'm going," Aerith whispered nervously as Reeve joined her at the hydro garden entrance and offered his arm.  He'd kindly agreed to take on the roll her father would have and walk her down the isle.  The garden was no chapel but it was a pretty enough setting for Aerith and Zack had no arguments when she asked that they have the wedding in there. 

 

            "Just follow my lead," Reeve whispered. 

 

            Aerith peered through the obscuring veil and nodded, taking a deep breath.  She gave a start at the sound of a piano suddenly beginning a lovely tune.  She hadn't expected there to be music.  The colonists must have rolled the piano into the garden for the occasion and she was flattered by the trouble they'd gone through on her behalf.

 

            "Ready?" Reeve murmured.  "And, right foot first."

 

             Aerith was distracted as she suddenly heard her mother's voice wishing her luck and she started out on her left foot, instead.  "I'm sorry!" She whispered to Reeve, who quickly balanced her as she stumbled.  She couldn't make out the faces of their audience but the garden was packed with witnesses and she wished she could turn back time and start over again.

 

            "It's okay," soothed the engineer with a soft, easy chuckle.  "Just keep going.  I've got you."

 

            Aerith nodded convulsively and held tightly to his arm, relying on his sure steps to get her to Zack's side without further embarrassing stumbles.  The walk to the end of the garden seemed to take forever and she sighed with relief when Reeve finally stopped and released her arm.  A warm, familiar hand took hers and she looked up at Zack.  Her veil made his features appear fuzzy but she could see that he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile in return.  Suddenly she knew everything was going to be okay.

 

            A man's voice began to speak the vows and Aerith faced forward with Zack and paid careful attention, determined not to mess up again.  She repeated the words as he bade her and Zack did the same.  She could recognize Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis standing to the side but she didn't see Cloud anywhere and she wondered if he was running late or if he was just out of her line of sight.  It would be a shame for him to miss the ceremony but it was too late to put it on hold and wait for him. 

 

Opal held out a pillow to Aerith when the time came to exchange rings and the Cetra picked up the silver band and faced her betrothed.  Zack took her ring from Angeal and did the same.  When the rings were exchanged, the judge announced that it was time to kiss the bride and Aerith felt relief when Zack lifted her veil and looked down at her.  She hadn't realized how claustrophobic the concealment made her feel until it was gone and she breathed easier and smiled shyly up at Zack.

 

He blinked at her for a moment before giving her a broad, ecstatic grin.  He cupped her face in his hands and placed a warm, lingering kiss on her lips while the audience applauded.  She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with feeling, hardly believing he was now her husband.  The pianist began to play a different, lighter tune as the kiss ended and Zack put an arm around Aerith's waist to walk out of the garden with her.  As they neared the exit, Aerith saw the pianist and discovered why she hadn't seen Cloud standing with Zack's other best men. 

 

"Cloud?" She blurted with surprise, stopping by the piano.  "I...I didn't know you played?"

 

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at her and he gave her a bashful little smile.  He was blushing profusely and he looked quite uncomfortable.  "Uh...someone caught me fooling around and made me promise to play for your wedding," he told her, giving Zack an accusing look.  He obviously wasn't used to playing in front of an audience and he looked like he wanted to get up and run away.

 

Zack chuckled at the blond.  "Well, I think you can stop now if you want to, buddy.  Wedding's finished and we're heading to the dining hall to cut the cake."

 

Cloud immediately stopped and closed the protective lid over the keys.  "Thank Shiva," he muttered.

 

~************************************~

 

            The reception meal-like the wedding itself-wasn't anything fancy.  The cake was a practical size and prettily decorated and they had roasted ham, pumpkin soup and mashed potatoes for their dinner.  Most of the people who attended were members of SOLDIER and the militia, except for the wedding party.  Lazard offered an elegant toast to the new couple and Genesis took it upon himself to give the obligatory "embarrassing speech about the groom."  Aerith caught sight of Vincent sitting beside Reeve and she thought he looked very nice in a dark tuxedo.  She hadn't seen him during the ceremony but then again, she didn't really have a look around until they were leaving the garden.

 

            The reception was a blur to her.  She was careful not to drink too much wine, afraid of passing out and ruining the wedding night.  She couldn't eat much due to the butterflies in her stomach and Zack seemed to sense her anxiety.  Partway through the meal, he reached under the table and squeezed her hand gently, leaning over to murmur in her ear.

 

            "You okay, kiddo?"

 

            Aerith gave him a sheepish grin and nodded. 

 

            Zack studied her, his one amethyst eye warm and gentle on her.  "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

 

            "I know."  She meant it, too.  Like her bridesmaid and helpers, he seemed to misunderstand the reason for her anxiety and she wasn't about to go into trying to explain it to him.  She was about to open her mouth and let him know that she trusted him, when she spotted an unwelcome face standing at the cafeteria entrance.  She swallowed as Hojo studied her with curiosity that was far from innocent.  Aerith's food suddenly felt like lead in her stomach and she excused herself and went to pour a glass of water to settle it.

 

~********************************~

 

            "Well, you survived the wedding and the reception," Reeve said with good humor to the couple as people started clearing out and they prepared to take their leave.  "We've got a surprise for you.  Get your coats."

 

            Zack and Aerith looked at each other and then up at Reeve in confusion.  Cloud came to stand beside the engineer and so did Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth.

 

            "What are you waiting for?" Genesis prompted.  "Your honeymoon suite awaits."

 

            "Honeymoon suite?" repeated Zack.  "What are you talking about?"

 

            "You'll see," Cloud said.  He shared a little smirk with Sephiroth. 

 

            "Get your coats and meet back up with us in here," Angeal said.

 

            "Well, I guess we'd better do what they say before they lose patience and mob us," Zack said dryly to his bride.  "I've gotta admit, I'm curious."

 

            Aerith nodded and together, they got up and went to the bunker they shared to retrieve their coats from the trunk.  The others did the same and when they met up again in the dining area, they walked the couple to the fort exit and out into the ruined village.  Zack started to get it when he noticed they were walking toward the bathhouse.  Night was falling quickly and he saw the warm glow of light coming out of the windows of the bathhouse.  He kept his suspicions to himself but he guessed what his companions were up to as they ascended the steps together and Angeal opened the doors for them.

 

            "Right this way," instructed Reeve with the elegance of a butler.  Zack shared another look with Aerith and followed him down one of the hallways to one of the private rooms.  The engineer opened the door wide and made a suave gesture inside at the lit interior.  "Enjoy your room, lovebirds."

 

            Zack stopped and his mouth fell open.  The spacious, tiled room was decorated with candles of all sizes and against the wall furthest away from the bubbling, round spa was a pile of cushions and blankets.  There were even floating candles in the tub.  Beside him, Aerith looked just as surprised and delighted.  Whoever set the candles up had made sure to space them away from any flammable material and the room was nice and warm from the heated water and the candle flames.

 

            "Who did this?" Zack gasped.

 

            "All of us, really," answered Reeve.  "I got the water pumps started, Genesis arranged the bedding, Sephiroth ordered the candles to be made and Cloud set them up.  It was Angeal's idea, though."

 

            Zack looked at his former mentor with a smile of gratitude and Angeal ruffled his hair fondly.  "You deserve at least one night of privacy," said the Colonel.  "Just be prepared to douse the candles and get back inside if you hear the sirens go off, okay?"

 

            "We will," Zack promised, completely touched by the gesture.  "I can't believe you guys did this!  I love you, man!"  He impulsively hugged Angeal, nearly bowling him over.  The bigger man cleared his throat and patted Zack's back.  Zack grinned at Cloud when he pulled away.  "So, that's what you were doing just before the ceremony, huh?"

 

            Cloud gave a nod.  "Vincent came out and lit the candles when we were finishing up with dinner."

 

            Zack looked around, half-expecting to see the gunman materialize out of the shadows.  "Wow, he's a stealthy guy.  There one minute, gone the next."

 

            Reeve smiled faintly and Zack wondered if he was imagining the smitten look he saw briefly flit over the older man's face.  "Yes, he is."

 

            "I think we should leave the couple to enjoy their privacy," Sephiroth suggested.  The others nodded and started to walk away.

 

            "Get started on making your puppies, brat," Genesis called out, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. 

 

Zack grinned at Aerith, whose face immediately turned pink at the suggestion.

 

~***************************~

 

            "Did you have to say it that way?" Angeal criticized his lover softly as the two of them walked ahead of the others in the snow.

 

            Genesis smirked at him sidelong.  "What way?  I think it's fairly obvious to all of us that those two are going to start on a family right away.  Mark my words; we'll have litter of Zack copies terrorizing us before they reach their five-year anniversary.  That girl is fertile and with Zack's enthusiasm...well..."

 

            "How do you know how fertile she is?" Angeal queried with a doubtful, subtle smile.  Never mind that in five years they could all be dead.  He was amused by his lover's observations and a bit curious about his certainty.

 

            Genesis shrugged.  "I can just sense these things.  Be thankful neither you nor I are women, Angeal...else we'd probably have a slew of brats underfoot by now, too."

 

            Angeal almost stopped and he felt his eyebrows migrate upwards.  "Oh, really?"

 

            Genesis nodded and nudged him to keep walking.  "It's a good thing I'm not straight."

 

            Angeal chuckled softly, imagining a house full of little versions of Genesis.  "One of you is more than a handful," he admitted fondly.

 

~****************************~

 

            Zack shut the door and turned to face Aerith, who had her hands clasped before her hips demurely and was looking up at him with shy admiration.  He smiled at her and shuffled his feet boyishly, making her realize for the first time that he was nervous too.  Somehow it comforted her. 

 

            "So," she said softly, lowering her eyes.

 

            "Yeah," he answered.  She looked up at him again and saw his mouth moving as if he were struggling for words.  "Let's take these coats off," he finally suggested.  "Here, I'll help with yours."

 

            "Thank you," she murmured as she turned around and allowed him to help her shrug out of the coat.  Once he got it off of her, he hung it on one of the clothing hooks on the wall and then took off his own fur-lined coat.  Aerith walked to the bedding and sank down gingerly on top of it, folding her legs beneath her.  Zack joined her a moment later and he again looked like he was struggling to think of what to say.

 

            "Damn," Zack whispered, "I used to be so _good_ at this!"  He took his shoes and socks off and put them aside.

 

            "You're _still_ good at it," she assured him with a soft smile.  "We just got married, though.  I think it's natural to be a little disoriented."  

 

Aerith felt bold enough to make a move.  It was the first time she'd ever been the first one to initiate things and she could sense Zack's surprise as she cupped the back of his head and kissed him on the lips.  He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and stroking inside of her mouth with his tongue in that way that made her tingle from head to toe.  He reached up with one hand and pulled the veil off of her head, dropping it carelessly to the floor before running his fingers through her hair.  She absently pushed her dress shoes off with her toes and went with her instincts, easing partway into his lap.  One of his hands settled on her bottom and cupped it, shifting her into a more comfortable position.

 

            "Aerith," Zack sighed against her lips, "You always manage to surprise me."

 

            "You don't like it?" She asked uncertainly, wondering if she'd been too brazen.

 

            "Are you kidding?"  He pulled back to smile at her.  "I love it."  His mouth covered hers again in a sensual, unhurried kiss and she felt his hardening groin starting to press against her outer thigh.

 

            There was something tantalizing about the feel of his arousal pushing against her so intimately and she began to busy her hands with the task of removing his tie.  One of his hands pulled her dress up to expose her legs up to the knees and his calloused palm slid up underneath it.  When he found the garter around her left thigh, he paused and slipped his fingers under it.

 

            "We forgot to throw this into the crowd," Zack murmured huskily.

 

            "I never used a bouquet, either," answered Aerith in a breathy tone. 

 

            "I'm glad we forgot to toss this," Zack admitted with a grin as he plucked at the garter.  "It's really sexy on you." 

 

His mouth crushed against hers in a more aggressive kiss than before, giving her no chance to feel modest about the comment.  The caress of his hand moved further up her thigh and she squirmed unconsciously in his lap, feeling that odd tension that was still rather new to her.  His hand moved around to her inner thigh and he gently coaxed her to part her legs a bit.  Blushing, she complied and she shivered a little when his fingers burrowed under her panties.  He touched her in a place she rarely even touched herself, except when highly frustrated or to bathe.  Aerith gasped softly and tensed, prompting him to break the kiss and whisper soothingly to her.

 

            "It's okay," Zack assured her, "try to relax, sweetheart."

 

            Feeling foolish for acting so skittish, she tried to take his advice.  His middle finger gently stroked the folds of flesh between her legs and she squirmed again but didn't tense or try to stop him.  Her breath quickened as he rubbed the area gently, brushing his fingertips back and forth over the sensitive skin.  She relaxed further and tilted her head with delight as he started kissing her neck.  His free hand deftly tugged the zipper down on the back of her dress and Aerith began to unbutton his tuxedo jacket and shirt.  The more he stroked her the better it felt and she was rapidly losing her modesty in the face of growing need.

 

            Zack slipped one of her sleeves down, exposing part of her lacy bra.  His lips sucked on the skin of her neck lightly and he changed the motions of the hand that he'd slipped beneath her panties.  Aerith couldn't help but jump a little as the tip of his middle finger pressed against a particularly sensitive spot.  She knew what the little nub of flesh was but she'd never really explored it much and the zip of sensation made the muscles of her thighs twitch involuntarily. 

 

            "Ahh!" She gasped in surprise when he flicked the pad of his finger against it suddenly.

 

            "Sorry," Zack murmured in a breathy tone.  "Too much?"

 

            "It just surprised me," she murmured softly.  "It didn't hurt."

 

            He didn't waste time questioning her further.  He resumed his fondling, moving his finger in tiny circles and making her shudder with sensation.  A moan escaped her lips and her flush of pleasure deepened with slight mortification but Zack didn't seem to mind the sound.  In fact, it appeared to turn him on more because he murmured her name and his kisses against her neck and shoulder intensified.  He pulled the top of her dress down the rest of the way and silently coaxed her to pull her arms out of the sleeves.  Aerith didn't even care about having most of her torso exposed by then.  His touch felt so good and she felt moist, throbbing heat between her thighs as a result of his persistent fondling.

 

            Aerith got his shirt and jacket unbuttoned and Zack paused in his exploration of her long enough to help her get the items off of him.  She pulled his tie over his head and dropped it on top of the discarded clothing and she took a moment to look at him, letting her eyes take in the sight of his naked upper body.  She'd seen his bare chest before but it was a sight she was sure she wouldn't soon grow tired of.  He was strong and toned and though he had scars here and there, his fair skin was smooth and surprisingly soft to the touch.  Aerith smiled at him and closed the distance between their mouths for another kiss.

 

            Zack shifted her in his lap and worked her dress up so that he could help her lift it off over her head.  Now in nothing but her lingerie and garter, Aerith felt her shyness return but Zack soon remedied that.  His warm, strong hands resumed caressing her body with gentleness that was surprising for such a powerful person.  He stroked one palm over her belly slowly, dipping it down to her panty line before pushing it under the material and locating her moist slit again.  As he stroked it and fondled the tender, swollen nub, he slipped the strap of her bra down over her left shoulder and bared her breast.  She felt the steam-warmed air caress her skin and she murmured softly as he cupped it and brushed his thumb over the nipple making it tighten instantly.

 

            "Zack," Aerith breathed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the sensations he was provoking. 

 

            Instead of answering her, he moved his lips away from her mouth and trailed kisses over her neck and shoulder, slowly moving his mouth to her chest.  He worked the front clasp of her bra free to expose both of her breasts fully and she pushed her fingers into his hair and moaned again as his lips and tongue drew on one nipple while his hand continued to stimulate the other one.  Without conscious thought, she started undoing his pants.  The belt and the top two buttons came undone without a hassle but the zipper got caught as she tried to pull it down and she gave a frustrated whine, cupping the bulge concealed by the material greedily.

 

            Zack chuckled against her skin and drew his head away to regard her with a twinkle in his eye.  "Something bothering you, Aerith?"

 

            "This stupid zipper is stuck," she told him with a pout of annoyance, too aroused to be embarrassed any longer.

 

            "Here, I'll help," offered the Soldier.  He stopped fondling her breast and reached down to grasp the waistline of his pants, tugging up on it.  "Try it now, honey."

 

            Aerith did so, forcing herself to calm down and pull outwards on the zipper tab as she tugged it down.  This time it cooperated and she sighed with relief.  Zack's fingers were still steadily thrumming against her clit and it was making her increasingly restless.  He eased her off of his lap and somehow managed to keep pleasuring her as he lifted his hips and helped her pull his pants down with one hand.  The underwear followed and he wriggled nimbly out of the clothing, baring his body to her in it's full masculine glory and she stared him up and down, entranced by the sight.  She felt heat blossom in her face again as her eyes settled on the rigid length of his proudly jutting arousal and for a brief moment, she wondered how much it was going to hurt to have him inside of her for the first time.

 

            Deciding she'd feel more confident if she familiarized herself with it, she timidly reached down and brushed her fingers over the dark triangle of crisp hair surrounding the organ before petting the length of his erection gently.  It lifted a little as she touched it and she was fascinated.  The motion of Zack's fingers slowed a little and he held still and allowed her to study it.  He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and murmured that it felt good.  Emboldened by his comment, she curled her fingers around the girth and rubbed the shaft from base to tip.  She stroked the large vein on the underside with her first two fingers and circled the cap at the tip with her thumb, taking note of how silken the skin felt in contrast to the hard warmth of the protrusion.  Zack's breath caught and his hips pushed forward in a motion that let her know he was enjoying the exploration.

 

            Aerith stroked up and down the length repetitively now that she knew it pleased him and his low groan of pleasure made her throb inside.  She felt one of his fingers ease inside of her and she consciously tried not to tense at the intrusion.  He kissed her with persuasive sensuality and slowly pushed it in as deep is it would go, then pulled it back only to repeat the motion.  She got used to it before long and she trembled as his thumb brushed back and forth over her clit while he patiently pumped the longer digit inside of her. 

 

In return, she fondled his cock more thoroughly and she was rewarded for her efforts with another gasping murmur of encouragement.  Within a few moments, the tension eased and she grew somewhat used to the penetration.  Zack slipped a second finger in and muffled her gasp with a kiss as he scissored his fingers inside, coaxing her passage to relax further.  He fondled her breasts one at a time and his kisses grew in passion again as his urges increased in strength.

 

            "Aerith honey," he groaned against her lips, "I think you're going to have to stop doing that now."  He reached down and caught her wrist in a light grip, urging her hand away from his erection.  She reluctantly complied, unsure of why he didn't want her to keep going.

 

            "Is it bothering you?" she breathed, her words catching at the end in response to the thrust of his fingers.

 

            He laughed but there was a pained quality to it.  He shook his head and winked at her.  "No, it's the opposite of that.  I don't want a misfire, you know?"

 

            No, she didn't know, but she smiled sweetly at him anyway and guessed it had something to do with consummating their marriage.  "Okay.  I'm sorry."

 

            "Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about," he told her, kissing the corners of her mouth.  "It felt great and you can feel free to do that whenever you want to, after this."

 

            She was starting to understand what he was talking about and if his touch wasn't still igniting such aching, alien pleasure in her, she might have gotten embarrassed again.  "So we're about to...finish?"  Another little thrill of fear went through her but it was short-lived.  Her excitement was surprisingly the more powerful emotion.

 

            He nodded.  "Well, hopefully not fast, but I think you're ready for me."  He emphasized the statement with another thrust of his fingers, drawing a shuddering gasp from her.  "But first, I want to make sure you're taken care of, sweet stuff."

 

            Again, he was using words that confused her but his actions showed her what he meant when he lowered his head to her breasts again and teased a nipple with his lips and tongue.  His thumb resumed fondling her clit and his free hand stroked her other breast.  The discomfort of the added penetration of his second finger faded quickly and she felt a tightening sensation in her pelvis and in her feminine passage.  She couldn't seem to find a steady breathing rhythm and the other muscles in her body began to involuntarily tense and quiver as the combined pleasures collided and reached an apex.  Strange, mewling sounds burst from her lips and she stared down at his dark head in a combination of amazement and confusion. 

 

He kept going until her inner muscles began to clench rhythmically around his fingers and there was a sharp, throbbing burst of pleasure that made it impossible for her to breathe for a minute.  The sharp pulses continued for a little while before easing up and Aerith drew a shaken breath.  Zack eased up on his ministrations and pulled away to smile at her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her gently.  She hugged him around the neck and laid her head on his shoulder, amazed by the force of the orgasm she'd just had.  She wasn't exactly a stranger to the sensation but her self-pleasuring had always resulted in decidedly more...mellow peaks than the one Zack had just given her. 

 

"You okay?" he questioned softly, nuzzling her cheek as he stroked her naked back.

 

"Just a little surprised," she sighed, relaxing in his embrace. 

 

"You've never had one of those before?" he guessed.

 

She nodded.  "Yes, but...I don't know...they were always nice but not like _that_."

 

Zack eased his embrace to look at her with a crooked smile.  "That makes me feel great, you know that?"

 

"You're very good at finding the right way to...do things," Aerith faltered, blushing a little as she lowered her eyes.  "I always feel so self-conscious and I never tried...some of the things you did."

 

Zack stroked her hair.  "Maybe when you start getting a little more comfortable with me, we can explore that.  Nothing's wrong with knowing how to make yourself feel good, beautiful."

 

"Why would I need to learn more when I have you now?" Aerith teased, glancing at him with demure flirtation.  He was still hard and unsatisfied and she glanced down and saw his erection twitch a little bit.

 

Zack grinned, gladly taking the bait.  "Well, you know I'm always going to be willing to take care of you."  He made a playful growling sound and squeezed her lace-clad bottom.  "Seriously though, I just want you comfortable with your body, you know?"

 

She stroked his sooty hair and brushed her lips over his mouth.  "You're so sweet."  She climbed onto his lap again and instinctively straddled his thighs.  She knew it was the right move when his throat muscles worked tellingly on a swallow and she hooked her fingers under the strap holding his eye-patch in place.  "May I?"

 

Zack hesitated and his happy expression wavered for a moment, prompting Aerith to kiss him on the mouth again and give him a reminder of her feelings.  "Zack, I want to _see_ you when we make love.  _All_ of you."

 

A little smile curved Zack's lips.  "How can I argue with that?" He whispered.  He nodded a second later.  "Go ahead."

 

Aerith pulled the eye-patch off and laid it on top of his pile of clothes.  She looked him in the face before brushing her lips over the afflicted eyelid, just as she had the first time she'd seen the injury.  "I love you, Zack."

 

Zack stared at her with warmth.  "I love you too.  You're an amazing lady, Aerith."

 

~*********************************~

 

            Zack placed Aerith's delicate panties on top of her pile of clothing with care but when she started to take the garter off her thigh, he asked her to leave it.  "I hate to sound like a pervert but like I said before; it's sexy," he told her with a smirk.  "Will you leave it on?"

 

            She self-consciously covered her pert, round breasts with her hands and nodded.  "If that's what you want."

 

            Zack drew her into his embrace again, guiding her back onto his lap as he folded his legs beneath him.  He'd thought about it and after some consideration, he decided it was best for her to have some control over the depth and angle their first time.  "Come here, gorgeous," he invited as he cupped her hips and coaxed her to straddle his thighs.  "Raise your hips a little," he encouraged once she complied.  He released one of her hips and gripped his erection, lining it up with her entrance carefully.  He looked into her eyes and decided it was time to warn her.

 

            "This part's going to be the hardest.  Just ease yourself down nice and slow, okay?"

 

            Aerith braced her hands on his shoulders and sank down, biting her lip as the head of Zack's cock sank into her moist warmth.  He swallowed and forced himself to take it slow and easy with her.  He pushed his hips upwards slowly, increasing the penetration and murmuring encouragement to her as her breath caught.  The tight grip of her body around him made him break into a sweat and he released his sex and her hip to catch hold of both her hands.  He gazed into her eyes and smiled unevenly.

 

            "This might hurt a little, okay?  Just hold my hands."  Gaia, he hoped it wouldn't hurt her much. 

 

            "I trust you," she murmured as she laced her slender fingers with his. 

 

She held herself steady over him and he drove his sex upwards, pushing further into her.  She made a little sound of distress and squeezed his hands as he hit the barrier but thankfully, it only took him a second to break through it and her pain didn't last for long.  Zack looked at her with concern and avoided moving for a moment while he waited to see the tension ease from her face.  Her hair spilled over her breasts in lovely spirals and the materia crystal glinted in the candlelight as she bowed her head and took a couple of steadying breaths.

 

"That...wasn't bad at all," Aerith said after a moment, favoring him with a surprised smile of relief. 

 

"Really?" Zack relaxed and returned the smile.  "So I didn't hurt you?"

 

She released his hands and placed her palms on his chest, shifting experimentally on top of him.  A brief expression of discomfort passed her face but she shook her head and kissed him.  "Only for a few seconds.  It feels a little strange but it's not painful, now."

 

Zack brushed her hair over her shoulders and put his arms around her, pulling her closer for a kiss.  "You've got no idea how relieved I am about that," he purred against her mouth.  She responded to the kiss eagerly and he thought it was safe to move on.  He slid his hands back around front to cup her breasts and he gently thrust his pelvis, pushing his cock in as far as it could go.  Her lips parted and she gasped his name, but the reaction seemed more stunned than pained and he dropped one hand to her hip and encouraged her to ride him.

 

"Just try rolling your hips," he advised huskily.  "Try it out and see what feels best for you."

 

Aerith gave him an uncertain, glazed look but she did as he advised.  Her unpracticed movements were clumsy and hesitant at first, so he helped guide her until she gained more confidence.  He waited until she was taking him shallowly in a somewhat steady rhythm before adding his own pelvic motions to the mix again.  He fondled her breasts one at a time with his free hand and admired the sight of her pretty, flushed features as she tested her motions and found the most pleasurable way to undulate on top of him. 

 

Zack groaned her name and embraced her with both arms.  He rested his cheek between her breasts and fell into it, pumping with abandon inside of her.  Soft, sharp little gasps escaped her lips and she began to match his thrusts with more surety.  He lifted his head from her chest and kissed her throat, her jaw and her cheeks before seeking her lips out again.  The layer of blankets they were on started to slide and shift from their movements but they were so caught up in one another that neither of them noticed or cared.

 

Zack shifted beneath his bride and crossed his legs, while sliding his hands under her thighs and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.  When she complied, it enhanced the angle of penetration and they both moaned in unison. 

 

"Oh, that's good," Zack panted.  He cupped both of her hips and supported her as she placed her hands on the floor and leaned back, driving her pelvis down and forward almost desperately.  "Aerith...that's it...just right, baby!"

 

She looked at him with slitted green eyes, her moans growing desperate as she followed her instincts and his guidance.  Her creamy breasts bounced enticingly as she strove to satisfy both of them.  Zack took one hand off of her hip and traced the line of her pelvis with his fingertips to stroke her clit and bring her to another orgasm sooner.  Gaia knew, he wasn't going to last much longer.  She shuddered and whimpered his name as he located the hardened little button and rubbed it steadily.

 

"Aerith," Zack growled, clenching his teeth.  "Come here."

 

She readily complied, straightening up in his lap and embracing him around the neck.  Her soft lips parted as he kissed her hungrily and he thrust his tongue in to fence with hers.  He held her with one arm while stimulating between her thighs with his free hand and he echoed her moan when he felt her beginning to clench around him.  Zack thrust upwards and buried himself deep inside of her as the contractions of her climax drove him over the edge as well.  He swore he saw colors flashing behind his eyes as he filled her.  He stopped fondling her and he held her tight.

 

When the crescendo faded to leave them both basking in the afterglow, Aerith stroked his hair and spoke in a soft, breathless voice.  "How soon can we do that again?"

 

~************************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**“Ashen Skies”**

Chapter 14

~**********************************~

**Warnings: Het (short but graphic), Yaoi (hard core)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

 

            Another two weeks passed and Transport Day came around.  Reno was highly unhappy about it, though he kept his feelings carefully hidden.  Tifa was amongst the civilians he would be flying to Modeoheim.  He didn't try to dissuade her and that surprised even him.  It certainly wasn't because he wanted her to leave.  They'd grown closer since the day they had sex in the Ancient Forest and not just on a physically intimate level.  Tifa was easy to get along with, now that she wasn't constantly suspicious of him.  She was fun, she was kind and she was utterly unlike any woman Reno had ever been involved with.  Not to mention, the passionate nights they shared under the blankets or under the stars were a definite bonus.

 

            If he'd taken the time to stop and really think about it, he might have realized he wasn't trying to stop her from going because he really cared about her and wanted her happy.  Reno didn't allow himself to think about it, though.  He was so used to doing the selfish thing and pushing for his way, it didn't even occur to him that he might simply be growing up as a person.  Instead, he told himself that she didn't mean that much to him.

 

            Rude was helping him get the chopper ready and the bald man paused in the action of loading supplies and studied him quietly.

 

            "What's up, partner?" Reno asked, also pausing. 

 

            "You're just gonna let her go?"  Rude always got straight to the point.

 

            Reno shrugged.  "What the hell else am I s'posed to do, man?  Tie her up?"

 

            "Just seemed like you two were hitting it off pretty good," Rude answered with a grunt as he handed a box up to Reno.  "I figured she'd stay here with you."

 

            Reno took the box and strained a little under the weight of the drinks inside of it.  "Well, she misses her blond guy and I've got no say over where she goes," he sighed.  "It's a bummer

but I guess I've just gotta suck it up, yo."  He carried the box through the cabin to the refrigerated storage compartment and opened it to start transferring the drinks.  Rude climbed in with a second box full of food supplies and joined him.

 

            "So you're breaking up," reasoned the bigger Turk.

 

            "I didn't say that," Reno countered with a grimace.  "I'll just have to wait 'till the next trip up there to see her again."

 

            "You're no good with long distance relationships, Red."

 

            Reno gave him an annoyed look.

 

~******************************************~

 

            "I wish you wouldn't go."  Yuffie frowned unhappily at the taller woman as she embraced her.  "It's hard enough to make new friends these days, without them skipping off to the tundra on me."

 

            Tifa chuckled and returned the embrace.  She'd forged new friendships with quite a few of the Cosmo residents and Yuffie was one of her favorites.  It was going to be hard to leave them behind but she'd known Cloud all her life.  "I'm sorry," she murmured.  "If I could split myself into two people and leave half of me here, I would."

 

            Yuffie nodded and she sniffed tellingly, prompting Tifa to stroke her dark hair in a soothing gesture.  "Hey, I'll be back.  If I have to, I can divide my time between Modeoheim and here.  I can travel back and forth each month with the transports."

 

            "That's a good idea!" Yuffie enthused, brightening.  "We can have joint custody of you, like divorced parents."

 

            Tifa laughed softly and pulled away to look at the ninja.  "I'm going to miss you," she admitted with a smile.  "Yuffie, can I give you some advice?"

 

            The petite woman sighed but nodded.  "Sure, I guess."

 

            "I think you should give your feelings for your husband a chance."

 

            Yuffie looked away.  "Don't know what you're talking about, Tifa."

 

            "I think you do," argued the barmaid patiently.  "I know you entered marriage with him under protest but when he came back with that head injury last week, all you could think about was getting him healed.  I just hope you'll think about it."

 

            "We'll see," Yuffie said evasively.

 

            Elena approached and she held a thick padded, fleece coat in her arms of a forest green color.  She offered it to Tifa with a faint smile.  "Here," she said, "it's going to be cold in Modeoheim and you don't have enough warm clothing."

 

            Tifa took the offering and swallowed a lump in her throat.  "You didn't have to," she said.

 

            "It's one of my old ones," Elena replied with a shrug.  "I have another if I ever need it.  I wanted to give you something you could use, as thanks for being so comforting to me when I was down in the dumps.  Please use it, Tifa."

 

            Tifa nodded.  "I will.  Thank you."

           

            She said her goodbyes to several other people she'd befriended as well as some of the other people from her home village that chose to stay behind.  Last but not least, she said goodbye to the leonine creature she'd gotten to know so well.  He gave her a toothy, feline smile as she squatted down and hugged him around the neck.

 

            "Goodbye, Nanaki.  I hope we'll see each other again soon," Tifa said.

 

            He patted her back with a paw and nodded.  "Farewell, Tifa.  You'll be missed."

 

            Tifa stood up and took a deep breath as she grasped the handle of her one piece of luggage and pulled it along behind her, following the other departing residents to the hangar area.  It wasn't going to be easy to adjust to life in Modeoheim after getting so accustomed to Cosmo Canyon but she figured it couldn't be much harder than it was when she first arrived after leaving Nibelheim.

 

            Reno was standing outside the chopper when she arrived in the hangar and he was taking names as people climbed aboard.  His partner Rude stood next to him.  His eyes met Tifa's across the distance and a moment of silent regret passed between the two of them before she approached.  She waited for her turn to board and allowed the attendants to take her luggage.  Reno jotted her name down and gave her a faintly poignant look before reaching out to tweak a strand of her hair.

 

            "Make sure ya buckle up for the trip, babe."

 

            "I will," Tifa assured softly. 

 

            Tifa wanted to say more but she didn't know how to start.  For a minute, they just looked at one another and she finally decided she'd wait until they arrived in Modeoheim to tell him she intended to migrate every month.  Maybe by then, she'd have her thoughts and emotions sorted.

 

~***********************************~

 

_Modeoheim, sunset that day:_

 

            "So, I'm finally going to meet your friend Tifa," Zack looked sidelong at Cloud as he waited with him in the hangar area, ready to help with the orientation of the new arrivals.

 

            Cloud nodded, keeping his eyes on the darkening skies visible through the hangar opening.

 

            "Is she cute?"

 

            Cloud frowned at him.  "You're married.  Remember Aerith?"

 

            Zack chuckled and held his hands out defensively.  "I'm just asking a question, Cloudy.  You know I'm crazy about Aerith.  It's just harmless curiosity, I promise."

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "Ja, she's cute.  She had a lot of admirers in Nibelheim.  She never kept boyfriends for long though."

 

            "Why not?" Zack inquired.  "Do you think maybe she was holding out for you?"

 

            "No," Cloud answered without hesitation.  "She doesn't like to be bossed around and her boyfriends always ended up doing that to her."

 

            "Right," Zack said, "I remember you telling me how independent she is.  Say, isn't she with Reno now?"

 

            "That's what she told me the last time we talked," answered Cloud.  He wouldn't say it out loud but he was curious to meet this man she was involved with.  He'd heard his name mentioned by Modeoheim residents before and not much of the conversation bits seemed to offer glowing praise.  His status as a Turk had Cloud even more wary but he didn't want to jump to conclusions until he at least met him.

 

            "Huh.  I wouldn't have pictured a girl like you described going for someone like him," Zack muttered, prompting Cloud to look at him curiously.

 

            "Why?"

 

            Zack sucked his teeth in thought before answering.  "Don't get me wrong, I think the guy's basically okay but he's got a pretty checkered past and he's kind of loud and obnoxious.  He's always been kind of a player too and his usual targets are the kind of women that...uh...aren't like your friend."

 

            Cloud's jaw tightened and he narrowed his eyes.  "So you're saying he's bad news."

 

            Zack appeared a bit uncomfortable.  "I don't really know anymore, Cloud.  It's been a while since I hung out with him for any length of time and everybody can change.  Tifa sounds like she's got a pretty good head on her shoulders so he must have changed at least a little."

 

            Cloud sighed softly.  Tifa was usually a good judge of character but after losing her family and village, it was possible that her judgment was impaired.  He hoped Reno hadn't taken advantage of her grief.  If he had...well, Cloud wasn't sure what he would do, just yet.  He'd figure that out once he got the chance to talk to Tifa and meet the man himself.

 

            "I hear a helicopter," Zack announced, distracting Cloud from his brotherly protective thoughts.  He had his head cocked like a canine as he listened.  "Sounds like the transport's coming in."

 

            Cloud peered out of the hangar bay again and he spotted the flashing lights of a distant aircraft.  "Looks like it."

 

            He and Zack waited in companionable silence as the craft flew closer and soon there was no mistaking it for a black ShinRa helicopter.  Airmen guided the chopper in and it touched down in one of the empty spaces on the opposite side of the hangar to the Modeoheim helicopters.  Cloud's hair got in his eyes as the rotary blades stirred the air inside the rocky hangar and he brushed the strands away, trying to see into the windows of the craft.  The engine cut off and the blades slowed and stopped.  The cockpit doors opened and so did the cabin hatch.  People began to climb out of the chopper and Cloud looked for a familiar head of long brown hair.

 

            "Tifa," called Cloud as soon as he saw her exit.  He wasn't even aware of the little smile on his lips as he started toward the aircraft.  She looked up at the sound of his voice and returned his smile, easing her way through the crowd with polite apologies as she made her way toward him.  They met halfway and embraced, hugging one another with glad familiarity.

 

            After a few moments, Tifa pulled away a little and looked at him with appraising brown eyes.  "Cloud, have you gotten taller?  You seem a little bigger, too."  She felt his bicep with a little grin, indicating that she wasn't talking about additional body fat.

 

            Cloud glanced down at his arms, a little surprised by her observations.  He'd noticed some of his older clothes feeling a little snug around the shoulders and thighs and maybe some of his pants seemed shorter than before, but he blamed it on common shrinking from the wash.  "I've been doing a lot of training so I might be a little bigger than I was the last time we saw each other."  He shrugged.  "I don't know how I could have gotten taller, though.  Maybe it's the boots I'm wearing."

 

            She looked down at the wool-lined winter boots on his feet.  "Maybe," she said doubtfully.  "You've got a glow in your eyes now.  It's not bright but I can tell the difference.  Is that from the Mako?"

 

            Cloud nodded.  "Yeah, that's what happens after a few treatments."  Remembering his fellow Soldier, Cloud stepped aside and gestured to Zack.  "Tifa, this is Zack Fair.  He's one of my superiors...and my friend."

 

            She smiled at the handsome Lieutenant and shook his hand.  "Oh, the 'Flirt'."

 

            Zack's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Cloud.  "Hey!"

 

            Cloud gave him a level look and Zack deflated and grinned crookedly.  "Yeah, okay."  He took Tifa's hand and shook it.  "The pleasure's all mine, Tifa.  I'd be a gentleman and kiss your hand but then Cloudy here might think I'm proposing to you or something."

 

            She chuckled and smiled sidelong at the blond.  "You were right, he's a charmer."

 

            Cloud shrugged as Zack grinned at him, this time with an expression of flattery on his face.  "Let's get your luggage, Tifa.  I'll show you around myself.  We'll get you settled in and then we can have something to eat and catch up."

 

            She nodded and turned toward the helicopter.  People were spreading out, greeting family and friends they'd been separated from.  Cloud and Zack followed her to the aircraft and Cloud noticed a man with vivid red, spiked hair walking towards them.  A taller, broad-shouldered bald man with light brown skin walked beside him.  A pair of stylish shades concealed his eyes and both of the men wore business suits-though the redhead wasn't wearing his blazer or shirt buttoned all the way up like his companion.  If the way the redhead's eyes focused on Tifa were any indication, Cloud guessed he must be her Reno.

 

            Tifa confirmed the suspicion as the pair of men intercepted them.  "Cloud, this is Reno and his partner Rude.  They flew us here."

 

            Cloud and Reno sized one another up silently for a moment before the Turk stuck a hand out.  "So you're her blond boy, eh?" Reno said.  "I recognize ya now.  How's it going?"

 

            Cloud took his hand and shook it.  "Good."  He shook Rude's hand next and the bald man gave a polite nod. 

 

Reno noticed Zack and he grinned.  "Hey, Patchy.  'Sup?  I heard ya got hitched, man."

 

"Yup, I'm living the dream," agreed Zack light-heartedly.  He slapped Reno lightly on the arm.  "You ought to think about letting Tifa make an honest man out of you."

 

Cloud bit back a smile as Tifa blushed uncomfortably at the suggestion.  Reno didn't seem too bothered by it, which gave Cloud pause.  By all accounts he'd heard, the Turk wasn't the marrying sort and Zack's suggestion should have sent him into defensive mode.  The only reaction Reno gave was to shrug and shoot a quick, guarded look Tifa's way.

 

"It'd take more than a wife to make an 'honest man' out of me, yo," Reno countered with a wink Tifa's way.  "I'll go get Tifa's stuff out of the cargo hold.  Wait here."

 

Rude went with him and as they walked away, Zack leaned closer to murmur an observation to Cloud.  "Doesn't seem like he's changed that much."

 

Cloud took it as a warning and determined that he was going to need to have a talk with Tifa, if only to assure himself that she had everything handled.

 

~********************************~

 

            Zack parted ways with them to help get the other new arrivals settled in and Reno and Rude stayed behind to restock and refuel the helicopter while Cloud showed Tifa around and took her to get a bunk assigned to her.  Cloud introduced her to people in passing as he gave her the tour and she took a liking to Reeve immediately, just as he suspected she would.  He didn't get a chance to introduce her to Director Lazard because the man was holed up in his office, busy as usual.  He did cross paths with Genesis, Angeal and Vincent though and Aerith was unsurprisingly working in the gardens when he showed them to Tifa.  The two women hit it off quite well and when Cloud and Tifa left the cultivation areas to go to the mess hall, Tifa asked about Sephiroth.

 

            "When do I get to meet _your_ significant other, Cloud?"

 

            "As soon as I figure out where he is," answered the blond.  "Let's get something to eat, first."

 

            "I could use a good meal," Tifa confessed. 

 

            Together, they walked the corridor leading to the dining area and as they entered the room Cloud spotted Sephiroth walking toward the opposite exit.  He called out to him and the General stopped and turned to look at him before walking over to meet him.

 

            "Tifa, this is General Sephiroth," Cloud introduced formally, mindful that he was on duty and had to maintain proper decorum.  "Sir, this is my friend Tifa."

 

            While Tifa gave him a puzzled look at the formality he addressed his lover with, Sephiroth gave her an elegant nod.  "I remember.  Welcome to Modeoheim, Miss Lockheart."

 

            "Thank you, Sir," Tifa answered respectfully. 

 

            "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend."  Sephiroth gave her another cool, polite nod and his eyes settled briefly on Cloud with a hint of warmth before he walked away. 

 

            Tifa watched him go and she leaned closer to Cloud.  "Well he seemed...nice."

 

            Cloud smirked at her, sensing insincerity.  "He doesn't warm up to people right away," he explained.  "He's not very sociable."

 

            "Kind of like you," she said dryly.  "I can understand that, but he really didn't act much like your boyfriend, Cloud."

 

            He wasn't offended by her observation.  "We don't act the same in public as we do when we're alone.  He warms up when he doesn't have an audience of civilians watching us."  Most people never caught the covert looks Sephiroth gave him that felt to him like silent caresses. 

 

            "When you put it that way, I understand," she said. 

 

~******************************~

 

            As they sat down to eat, Cloud silently pondered how to approach the subject of her relationship with Reno.  He didn't want her to get the idea that he thought she couldn't take care of herself but he wanted some reassurance that the guy was going to be good to her.

 

            Tifa was used to him being quiet but the look on his face must have tipped her off that he was pensive.  "What are you thinking about, Cloud?"

 

            He sighed.  He wasn't good at talking about things like this.  "I guess I want to know what's going on with you and Reno."

 

            "I thought I told you that, already."

 

            "You did."  He nodded.  "But are you going to keep seeing him, now that you're here?"

 

            "That's the plan," she answered.  Her expression turned faintly suspicious.  "Why?"

 

            "Won't that be a little tough, with him halfway across the world?" Cloud persisted.

 

            "I plan on going back and forth between here and Cosmo Canyon," she explained.  "I'll take the transports back and forth every other month so that I can be with him _and_ you."

 

            Cloud lowered his eyes and pushed his food around with his fork absently.  "I just hope you've got...protection."

 

            "Protection from what?" Tifa queried with a puzzled frown.  When he gave her a meaningful look, she caught on and shifted awkwardly in her seat.  "Oh."

 

            "There isn't a lot of birth control around anymore," Cloud made himself point out, ignoring the flush that inevitably surfaced under his skin. 

 

            She shook her head.  "You don't have to worry about that.  Birth control has been around since long before modern medicine came out and I know how to use the right herbs."

 

            His nose crinkled before he could stop it.  "Herbs?  Uh, Tifa...I don't know how reliable that is."

 

            She sighed.  "Yes, there's a chance of failure-just like with regular medicine."

 

            He looked at her sharply.  "You aren't, are you?  I mean, if you're in trouble you'd tell me, right?"

 

            Understanding his meaning, she laughed softly under her breath.  "No, I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on getting that way anytime soon."

 

            "But it could happen, whether you plan it or not," Cloud insisted, determined to make his point.  "Is he going to support you if it does?"

 

            She pressed her lips together.  "I can take care of myself."

 

            "How much ass do you think you can kick with a pregnant belly?"  Cloud asked ruthlessly, "Especially against WEAPONS?"

 

            "I..." Tifa faltered and averted her eyes.  "That wasn't what I meant."

 

            Cloud sighed and looked her in the eye earnestly.  "I'm not trying to be overprotective.  I just want to know that he'd be there for you."  He trailed off in a mumble.  He was saying it all wrong.

 

            "I haven't brought the subject up," she told him softly, casting a look around to be sure nobody was listening in.  "It's a little early in the relationship for a conversation like that."

 

            "Not if you're sleeping with him," Cloud insisted grimly.

 

            She grimaced.  "I see your point.  Maybe I'll talk to him about it soon.  Just please, don't worry about me until there's a reason to worry." 

 

            "Then you have to stop worrying about me, too."  A hint of a teasing smile curved his lips.

 

            Tifa gave him a sour look. 

 

~********************************~

 

            Reno and Rude stayed overnight in Modeoheim and Reno chose to sleep in the chopper instead of take one of the spare bunks in the bedding area.  Rather than sleep in her new bunk, Tifa slept in the helicopter with Reno so that they could spend their last night together in private.  Reno made a sleeping pallet on the floor of the cabin for them out of the stored blankets and pillows and the two of them discarded their clothing and had vigorous, almost desperate sex.

 

            Tifa shuddered in the throes of her orgasm and arched her back, pressing backwards against her thrusting lover.  Reno had one arm around her waist and his hot breath fanned against her ear as he gasped and grunted with his efforts.  She laid her hand over his arm and panted his name as his thrusts quickened and his groans of pleasure became sharper.  With a final expletive of pleasure, Reno bucked inside of her and came.

 

            "Oh yeah," Reno sighed as his tension faded with the climax.  He kissed her ear and stroked her belly and breasts.  "Mmm, that was great, sexy."  He eased out of her and kissed her shoulders and neck leisurely.  "I'm sure gonna miss doing this every night with you."

 

            Tifa bit her lip and thought about what Cloud said.  "Reno, how would you feel if I got pregnant?"

 

            Reno immediately froze against her and she turned her head to look at him.  His eyes were wide in his pale, angular face and the stray locks of cinnamon hair falling over them made him look absurdly young. 

 

            "You-you're pregnant?" he blurted.

 

            She slapped his arm lightly.  "No!  I didn't say I _am_ pregnant, dwaas!"  She smiled with amusement at his panic.  "I just want to know how you'd feel if it happened."

 

            Reno visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.  "I don't know what ya just called me but don't scare me like that, girl.  It ain't nice."

 

            "I called you an idiot," she confessed.

 

            "Hey!"  Reno smacked her bottom lightly.  "You don't get to lecture me about manners anymore toots.  Calling your boyfriend an idiot.  Shame on ya."

 

            "Well, if you would have listened to what I was saying I wouldn't have had to call you that," she countered, grinning a little.  She knew he wasn't truly offended; they played these games with each other often.  "So, how do you think you'd feel?"

 

            He frowned, sobering a little.  "You want a straight answer?"

 

            She nodded.  "Please."

 

            He ran his tongue over his teeth and shrugged.  "I don't know."

 

            She clicked her tongue in exasperation.  "You can tell me."

 

            "Seriously doll, I don't know how I'd feel."  He looked at her with unusually pensive tourmaline eyes.  "I could tell ya what I think you'd want to hear.  I could say I'd be excited about it.  I could say I'd freak out.  Truth is, I could make a liar out of myself, yo.  It's not like winning the lottery or having your pad burn down.  It's not black and white and it could be good or bad.  I guess if we were trying for it, I'd be happy.  If it was an accident, I might freak."

 

            She considered his words and they made a weird sort of sense to her.  "I suppose I don't know how I'd feel, either."

 

            "You're talking accidental, right?" Reno probed, looking slightly suspicious.

 

            "Of course," she assured him.  "I'm not trying to ease you into the idea of purposely trying to have one."  She suspected what he must be thinking and she became slightly defensive.  "Reno, you don't think I'd try to get pregnant on the sly, do you?  I promise you, I'm still taking my herbal tincture every day.  I would never be so dishonest."

 

            He blinked.  "Is that what ya thought I was worried about?"  He laughed.  "That didn't even cross my mind.  I just wondered why you're asking me this, yo."

 

            Feeling better with the subtle reminder that he trusted her, she calmed down.  "Because accidents can and do happen.  I think if we're going to keep doing this, it's important to at least touch on the subject."

 

            He slipped his arm away from her waist to reach up and comb his bangs out of his eyes.  "Well, I won't lie to ya, babe.  I never pictured myself as a father; especially now that the world's so fucked up."

           

            Now she felt like they were getting somewhere.  "Would you want to be involved?"

 

            He put his arm around her again.  "I've been prepared my whole adult life to have some kid come up to me one day and call me 'Dad' out of the blue.  It's a risk every guy takes when he fools around, no matter what kind of relationship he's got with the woman.  If anything like that ever happened, I'd want to get to know my own kid before it's half grown.  So yeah, I guess I'd want to be involved."

 

It was a little ambiguous but she could forgive that, since the relationship was still so new.  His answers even came out better than she'd expected so she decided to drop it and enjoy the rest of the night with him. 

 

"I'm sorry for scaring you," she murmured, turning over to face him.  She kissed him on the chin, then on the lips.  "I just thought it best to get that out of the way, just in case."

 

"You want me to start pulling out 'till they can start making condoms again?" Reno asked seriously.

 

"I doubt that would make much of a difference," she sighed.  She brushed her lips against his jaw and caressed his chest.  "Several girls from my village ended up being young mothers because they thought that would work.  Let's just not worry about it anymore tonight.  When we have more alternatives, we'll use them."

 

Reno captured her mouth with his and didn't argue.  She could feel him hardening again against her thigh and she reached down to stroke his length, putting aside concerns of the future in favor of the pleasures of the present.

 

~********************************~

 

            Sephiroth noticed that Cloud looked a bit tired and sickly when they met in the den after dark to go to his sanctuary together for the night.  He suspected the symptoms to be tied to the Mako treatments Cloud got once a week, though they didn't always immediately manifest the same day he had his injections.  Cloud gave him a wan little smile and since nobody else was around, Sephiroth reached out and brushed the golden bangs out of the smaller man's eyes.  He studied the blue gaze and nodded, unsurprised to find the color a tad more vivid than yesterday.  If those eyes got any more stunning, Sephiroth imagined that Cloud would be able to stop people in their tracks with a glance.

 

            "I'm okay," Cloud said automatically, as though so used to people showing concern for him the first few days after his treatment that it was a reflexive comment when anyone looked at him.

 

            "Did I say anything?" Sephiroth queried with a raised eyebrow.

 

            "No, but you had that 'look'," answered Cloud.

 

            Sephiroth said nothing, growing used to the way his lover had come to read his eyes when others failed.  He began walking out of the den and Cloud fell into step beside him, covering a yawn with his fist.  The General looked sidelong at his companion and decided that his selfish desires could wait until morning, when Cloud would hopefully be refreshed and feel better.  He'd had a big day and it was no surprise that his excitement over being reunited with his friend Tifa played a part in draining him.

 

            Cloud trustingly put his arms around Sephiroth's neck once they made it outside and out of sight of the entrance guards.  Sephiroth embraced him around the waist and glanced at the half-finished entry panel that was now being manually sealed through a series of pulleys and levers.  The mechanics of the security hatch would be complete by the end of the week, allowing the deceptive rock slab to open and shut much smoother and faster than present.  It was a necessary change, after the close call with the huge WEAPON that night, two weeks ago.  They were improving the ventilation system to make up for the lack of an open airway, so that the colony wouldn't suffer a lack of fresh air.

 

            Cloud rested his cheek against his chest suddenly and Sephiroth looked down at the fluffy blond head with a frown.  Cloud seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep right on his feet and Sephiroth gently shook him as he felt his hold around his neck loosening.

 

            "Don't fall asleep until we reach our den, Cloud."  Sephiroth tightened his hold on him.  "I'd rather not risk dropping you on the way to it.  I prefer a non-flattened blond in my bed."

 

            Cloud smiled sleepily at him and gave a soft chuckle of sheepish amusement.  "I don't want to be a flattened blond either.  Sorry."

 

            The expression on Cloud's youthful face and the little smile on his lips made an ache manifest in Sephiroth's chest that he was growing increasingly accustomed to.  He favored the blond with a crooked smile before spreading his wing and lifting off the snowy ground with him.  He soared quickly to his "nest" with his passenger and as usual, he let Cloud go in first before tucking his wing in and following him. 

 

 

            "Lay down," Sephiroth commanded softly.

 

            Cloud gave him a sarcastic salute and Sephiroth quirked his lips.  "Awake enough to be facetious, I see.  Shall I discipline you for insubordination, Soldier?"  He'd intended to put Cloud straight to bed but it seemed the blond was getting into a frisky mood.

 

            Cloud lowered his eyes demurely but not before Sephiroth saw the little flash in them.  "Maybe you should."  There was a challenge in his tone.

 

            Sephiroth smirked and retracted his wing as he reached down to unfasten his leather jacket.  "What sort of discipline would you say your actions deserve, Strife?"  His pulse quickened as the azure gaze lifted to regard him in a way that was partly timid and partly brazen.  How the blond managed to pull of such a contradiction was beyond him but it worked.

 

            "You're the General.  Why don't you tell me?"

 

            Sephiroth raised an intrigued brow.  He could think of at least a half dozen things he'd _like_ to try but there were a couple of them in particular that were still imprinted on his mind's eye from past fantasies.  He'd kept things fairly vanilla thus far and perhaps it was time to make one or two of those secret desires a reality.  He opened his jacket and dropped it on the floor as he began to move closer to his companion, one deliberate step at a time.  Cloud looked up at him with a straight face and though his eyes were sleepy, there was a spark of lust and interest in them that convinced Sephiroth he was perky enough for a little bit of play.

 

            "Turn around," ordered Sephiroth as he began to remove his belt from around his waist. 

 

            Cloud looked at the belt, then back up at him.  For a minute Sephiroth thought he was going to back out of it but then he complied and turned his back to him.  Sephiroth pulled the belt out of the loops and fed the end through the buckle to form a noose. 

 

            "Cross your wrists behind your back."

 

            Cloud hesitated again and Sephiroth chose to test his resolve by giving him an open-palmed smack on his right butt cheek.  Cloud gasped and jumped a little.  Instead of turning around to ask him why he'd done that, Cloud obediently put his hands behind his back and crossed his left wrist over his right one.  Sephiroth quickly slipped the loop over them and tightened it, firmly enough to bind them but not enough to cut off circulation.  He wound the remaining length of belt around each wrist for additional restraint before looping and tying it. 

 

            Stepping back for a moment, he surveyed his handiwork with a critical eye.  It wasn't the most ideal restraint but it would hold until he was finished.  Satisfied, he stepped closer to Cloud and put his hands on his waist.  Sephiroth brushed his lips over the shell of Cloud's ear, making him shiver.

 

            "Do you want to please your General, Strife?"  He deliberately rubbed his pelvis against the tight roundness of Cloud's ass, letting him feel his growing arousal through the leather and cotton material of their pants. 

 

            "What's in it for me?"

 

            Sephiroth took a second to gather his wits and he wondered how far he could push Cloud's boundaries before that sensual boldness he expressed when they were alone together finally reached its limit.  When he shook himself out of his brief shock, he smiled and supported Cloud's waist with his hands before answering.

 

            "I'll let you come, instead of leaving you floundering in sexual frustration."  He nudged Cloud's feet apart with a boot and the blond lost his balance momentarily, but quickly caught it again with Sephiroth's help. 

 

            "Then I'd better make you happy," Cloud conceded in a voice tight with lust.

 

            Sephiroth tilted his head to have a better look at Cloud's profile and he saw to his delight that despite the sultry words he was using, the blond had a flush of color on his fair cheeks.  Sephiroth chuckled low in his throat and slid his hands down from Cloud's waist to rest on his hips.  He nudged his hips against the blond's ass again and brought his mouth close to his ear once more. 

 

            "There's still a bit of 'shy Cloud' lingering in there, I see."

 

            Cloud's eyes fluttered shut in reaction to the feel of Sephiroth's breath against his ear.  "He's tough to get rid of, sometimes," he murmured.

 

            Sephiroth issued another low, purring laugh before stepping away from Cloud and circling around in front of him.  Cloud moistened his lips with his tongue and gazed up at him with silent questioning.  The action made Sephiroth's lust climb and he reached down to unzip his fly with slow deliberation. 

 

            "On your knees, Soldier."

 

            Cloud carefully sank to his knees as directed and his chest rose and fell more rapidly with obvious excitement.  Sephiroth hadn't been sure he'd go for this but he was quietly thrilled with his compliance.  He undid the fastenings at the top of his pants as he finished unzipping his fly.  He parted the leather and reached in to ease his cock out of his pants, holding Cloud's gaze all the while.  Once he was exposed, he reached out and combed his fingers through the soft golden spikes of Cloud's hair and gave him a nod.

 

            "You know what to do."

 

            "I do?" Cloud looked up at him with feigned ignorance.

 

            "You'll make me lose patience with this act, Strife," Sephiroth warned, only partially joking.  "Make use of those lips of yours."

 

            Cloud smirked a little but he complied without hesitation.  He closed the distance between his mouth and the tip of Sephiroth's erection and he slid his lips over the head of it.  Sephiroth watched with fascination, entranced as always by the sight of those soft, shapely lips circling his cock.  Cloud began to suck as he took more of it in and he delicately licked at the tiny hole in the tip for a moment before continuing.  Sephiroth brushed his fingers through the blond's hair as Cloud drew his cock into his mouth halfway and massaged the underside with his tongue.  The General's breath caught a little as Cloud drew back and let the stiffened length slide out of his mouth.  Before Sephiroth could chastise him, the blond licked up and down the shaft, kissing the sensitive skin in places.

 

            Sephiroth purred in pleasure at the treatment.  Though it teased him, it felt wonderful and so he allowed it.  Cloud made up for his inability to use his hands.  In their time together as lovers, he'd learned what Sephiroth liked the most with oral pleasure and he demonstrated this with enthusiasm.  He sucked on the head of Sephiroth's arousal now and then before continuing with his kissing and licking.  When Sephiroth gave a groan of frustration, Cloud sensed it was time to move on and he slid his lips over the swollen length again and started taking it in and out of his mouth as deeply as he could without swallowing it down his throat.  Though he could only fit half of it in, his suction was perfect and he tilted his head back and forth every few strokes to take it in at different angles.  His teeth lightly scraped against the top now and then, just enough to give pleasure.

 

            Sephiroth pushed the fingers of his other hand through Cloud's hair and panted husky encouragement to him, consciously avoiding thrusting his hips too much and choking him.  Cloud relaxed his throat and jaw and took him down his throat until his nose pressed against the pale patch of pubic hair framing Sephiroth's groin.  He worked his throat muscles around the rigid flesh and hummed softly, alternately constricting and relaxing his lips around the base in a way that was unique to him. 

 

            "Cloud," Sephiroth breathed, his fingers stilling in their petting of the blond hair.  Cloud did things with his mouth when he pleasured him this way that Sephiroth had never experienced before.  The first time he gave him a blowjob, Sephiroth thought he would snap under the pleasure of it. 

 

            Cloud withdrew, only able to hold him in his throat for so long before it threatened to gag him.  He bobbed his head with quick, firm motions as he began to suck him off rhythmically, making little sounds of desire and pleasure as he worked.  Sephiroth tilted his head back and shut his eyes, his lips parting on a groan that came out far louder than he intended.  Holding relatively still for the blond was becoming a more difficult chore by the minute but he knew better than to interfere with his rhythm. 

 

            Normally reserved in the way of vocals, Sephiroth started to moan softly.  His breathing became erratic as Cloud's sweet, sucking little mouth brought him to blissful heights.  He warned him in an unsteady groan that he was getting close and the blond went on for a couple of moments before treating him to the grand finale and deep-throating him again.  Sephiroth bowed his head and grunted as he unloaded down his companion's swallowing throat.  Cloud kept going until the orgasm faded.  He pulled away and released Sephiroth's softening cock from his mouth, looking up at him with an expression of shy pride.

 

            "So," Cloud said, his voice slightly hoarse, "did I please the General?"

 

            Sephiroth caught his breath and reached down to caress the upturned face with his hand.  "Indeed, you did.  On your feet and to the bedding, Cloud."

 

            He realized it might not be as easy for Cloud to get to his feet as it was to get on his knees, so he took him by the arms and helped him rise.  When he guided him to the bedding without freeing him from his makeshift restraints, Cloud shot a questioning look at him but Sephiroth only smiled. 

 

            "Your punishment isn't finished yet, Soldier."

 

            When Cloud gave him a look that clearly said he thought he wasn't being fair, Sephiroth chuckled low in his throat.  "I didn't say you wouldn't _enjoy_ the punishment, did I?" he suggested seductively.

 

            Cloud visibly relaxed and Sephiroth glanced down and saw the straining bulge in his pants.  No wonder he'd looked so offended.  Sephiroth tucked himself back into his pants and did them back up before going to the bedding and sitting down with his legs stretched out before him.  He looked up at Cloud and patted his lap invitingly. 

 

            "Come here."

 

            Cloud carefully got down onto the bedding and walked on his knees over to Sephiroth as best he could without the use of his hands for balance.  When he tried to straddle him, Sephiroth shook his head and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

 

            "Not that way.  Lay across my lap, Cloud.  On your stomach."

 

            With an expression of open curiosity, the blond complied awkwardly and Sephiroth helped him.  The General took one of the pillows and cushioned Cloud's head with it so that he wasn't lying face-down in the bedding.  Now Cloud was lying horizontally over Sephiroth's extended, parted legs with his hips pressing between his thighs and his butt in the air.  Sephiroth rubbed the tight little bottom possessively and took a moment to enjoy his lover's vulnerable position.  The blond unconsciously strained against his bonds but the belt was fastened tightly and wouldn't easily give. 

 

            "Perfect," Sephiroth murmured. 

 

            Cloud turned his head to the side and rested his cheek on the pillow.  "This is...kind of embarrassing," he confessed.  The pink flush on his cheeks darkened a little, lending credence to his bashful announcement.  His erection, however, was still quite firm against Sephiroth's inner thigh.

 

            "You'll forget all about that in a moment," promised Sephiroth.  He reached between his legs and under Cloud's hips to undo his pants and while he did that, he reached around and under the other side to rub the tented crotch. 

 

  1. He began to stroke him with patient authority and he smiled softly at the resulting moans of pleasure.



 

            "Your responses are quite gratifying," Sephiroth murmured, enjoying the feel of the silken skin and spongy hardness under his hand. 

 

Deciding that the young man was distracted enough to test his limits, he swatted the pale globe of his left butt cheek with an open palm.  Cloud gasped and tensed under the punishment but he didn't ask him to relent.  Guessing that he enjoyed it, Sephiroth smacked the right cheek and watched Cloud's features for signs of discomfort.  When all he detected was surprised pleasure, he did it again with more force.  He was careful to keep stroking the blond rhythmically while he spanked him and he felt a viscous drop of liquid against his thumb when he rubbed the tip of Cloud's erection.

 

"Do you enjoy being punished, Cloud?"

 

"More than I probably should," agreed the blond with a grunt.

 

Sephiroth tried to hold back his laugh but he couldn't quite manage.  He didn't recall ever having laughed so much before.  The simple, unadorned truth was that he'd fallen in love with Cloud Strife and though he wasn't ready to tell him so out loud, he could finally at least admit it to himself.  He swatted the other cheek and grinned when Cloud instinctively pushed his ass up for more.  He took a moment to rub the reddened mounds, soothing them before punishing them again.  Cloud was very accommodating to his desires and he humped his stroking hand with erotic enthusiasm.  The blond's moans were intoxicating and they only grew in volume as Sephiroth resumed spanking him.

 

Honestly, Sephiroth thought Cloud had the sexiest little ass he'd ever seen.  Why that prompted him to abuse it was a mystery to him but he couldn't stop himself from cracking his palm against the smooth skin, over and over.  Cloud howled his name and Sephiroth shushed him with husky authority.  With each stroke and swat of his hands, Cloud's self control broke a little more.  Finally, Cloud's back arched and he came in Sephiroth's hand.  His breathless shout of relief pleased the General and Sephiroth rubbed his bottom as the blond collapsed in a heap.

 

 

            "I thoroughly enjoyed doing that to you," Sephiroth murmured as his lover snuggled up to him.

 

            The comment seemed to make Cloud feel a little better and he smiled and nuzzled Sephiroth's throat with his lips.  "I...liked it too."

 

            Sephiroth smiled.

 

~**************************************~

 

            The next morning, Cloud noticed that Tifa didn't seem very interested in her breakfast.  She looked somewhat miserable, in fact.  He studied her as he ate and he guessed her thoughts were on Reno, who would be leaving for Cosmo Canyon soon.  Aerith sat at Tifa's left side and she was watching her with concern, too.  So, he wasn't the only one to notice it, then.  Thinking of how he would have felt if Sephiroth were going away, Cloud came to a decision.

 

            "You should go back with him," Cloud said.  He raised his eyebrows as soon as the words left his mouth, surprised by how easily that came out.

 

            Tifa stared at him.  "But...I just got here!"

 

            Cloud shared a smile with Aerith and shook his head.  "Doesn't matter.  Cosmo Canyon is your home, now.  You've made a life there and if there's even a chance that you love Reno, you should be with him.  I'd be selfish if I tried to keep you here, Tif."

 

            "I'd hate to be separated from Zack," Aerith said, adding her own incentive to the conversation.  "I know you and I don't know each other very well, but it's pretty obvious you care about Reno."

 

            Tifa looked from Aerith to Cloud and he didn't think he was imagining the hope that lit up her brown eyes.  "So you both really think I should go?"

 

            "We do," Cloud agreed with a nod. 

 

            "You'd better hurry," Aerith said as she checked the watch around her wrist.  It was Zack's and it was a bit big for her, but she obviously didn't mind.  "They'll be leaving soon."

 

            Tifa stood up, abandoning her breakfast.  She looked anxiously toward the exit and bit her lip.  "Cloud?"

 

            Cloud stood up.  "I'll carry your things, Tifa.  Let's go while you've still got time."

 

            She took his hand and smiled at him.  "Thank you."

 

~*******************************************~

 

            Moments later, they were hurrying to the hangar area with Tifa in the lead and Cloud pulling her suitcase behind him.  Zack was there, overseeing things as the helicopter prepared to leave.  He opened his mouth to greet the two of them when he saw them but they ran right past him.

 

            "I'll explain in a minute," Cloud called over his shoulder to his friend.  He handed the luggage to one of the flight attendants and watched as Reno came around from the other side of the chopper and Tifa approached him.  She spoke to him and embraced him.  He returned the embrace and his blue-green eyes met Cloud's across the distance.

 

            "I owe you one, man," the Turk mouthed to the Soldier.

 

            Cloud nodded in acknowledgement and forced a little smile onto his lips.  Tifa released Reno and hurried over to Cloud.  They embraced tightly and she kissed him on the cheek.

 

            "I'm going to miss you," she said in an unsteady voice.  She pulled back a little to look at him and her eyes were damp.

 

            Cloud brushed the tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her.  "We'll see each other again and we can keep calling every week."  He gave her a brotherly kiss and motioned toward the chopper.  "Go on, Tifa."

 

            She backed away from him and turned around.  Her brown hair bounced as she jogged to the chopper and boarded it.  Rude made some final checks before shutting the cabin hatch and boarding with Reno.  Cloud watched as the rotaries started spinning, sad to see his childhood friend leaving again but knowing in his heart that he'd made the right call.  Zack came up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

            "So you're letting her go, eh?"

 

            Cloud nodded.  "I want her to be happy.  Even if it's with a klootzak."

 

            Zack frowned at him.  "What's a 'klootzak'?"

 

            Cloud cleared his throat and meaningfully cupped his crotch to shift his package.  Zack blurted a hearty laugh and patted him on the back.

 

            "Oh, that."  The lieutenant was grinning.  "I've gotta remember that one."

 

~*******************************~

 

            Nearly two more weeks passed and Aerith was doing her usual routine of gardening before lunch when she caught a whiff of one of the older women's perfume and was immediately assaulted with a dizzy spell.  She caught herself on the edge of the plant stand and shook her head to clear it.

 

            "You okay, honey?" Wanda asked in concern when she saw her stagger.  The dark-skinned woman grabbed Aerith's arm to support her.

 

            "That was strange," Aerith said after taking a couple of deep breathes.  "I just got dizzy for a minute.  Lila's perfume must have gotten to me, for some reason."

 

            Wanda looked at the older woman and then back at Aerith.  "She saturates herself in that stuff every day.  It's just now starting to get to you?"

 

            Aerith shrugged.  "Maybe I'm coming down with something.  I felt a little nauseous this morning."

 

            Wanda gave her a look that said she thought she was simple-minded.  "Uh, Aerith...how long has this been going on?"

 

            "I don't know.  A few days, I guess."

 

            Wanda laughed.  "Girl, you need to go to the medical wing and get tested.  You're probably pregnant!"

 

            "Pregnant?" repeated Aerith dumbly.  She rested her hand flat over her lower abdomen.

 

            Wanda nodded.  "Mm-hmm.  The way that handsome Soldier of yours drags you out of here so often, it would surprise me if you weren't."

 

            Aerith blushed.  Zack did often interrupt her gardening to coax her away for lovemaking and evidently, his intentions were more obvious than she'd realized.  She listened to her life current quietly, wondering if Wanda's suspicions were correct.  Now that it had been called to her attention, she detected a tiny presence within her.  She opened green eyes widely after spiritually making contact with the growing life inside of her and she gasped.

 

            "I'm...I'm pregnant!" Aerith cried, giving Wanda an amazed look.  "I'm going to have a baby!"

 

            "Well, probably," agreed the darker woman, "but I'd still get tested if I were-"

 

            "I'm going to be a mommy!"  Aerith interrupted before hugging Wanda so tightly that she squeezed her breath away.  "Zack's going to be a daddy!"

 

            "Aerith, honey," Wanda grunted, "Go and get checked out!  Seriously, you don't need to get so excited until you know for sure!"

 

            Aerith calmed herself down but she couldn't stop smiling.  She _knew_ it was true, but Wanda did make a good point.  "Okay, I'm going to go and get tested now!  Thank you, Wanda!"

 

            Wanda shook her head and grinned as Aerith skipped out of the gardens with child-like enthusiasm.  "I don't know how the lieutenant keeps up with her."

 

~**********************************~

 

            "Hey Zack, I saw your wife going to the medical wing," announced one of the Soldiers.

 

            Zack stopped working on the transport unit and raised his visor.  "What?  Did she look sick?"

 

            "Nah, she looked okay to me.  I just thought you ought to know, in case something's wrong."

 

            Zack yanked his protective visor off and handed it absently to Cloud.  "Sorry to run on you buddy, but I've got to check on my girl."

 

            Cloud nodded.  "Don't apologize.  Just let me know if she's okay, will you?"

 

            "Will do," Zack said before taking off at a run.  He dodged and weaved past other colonists as he made his way to the medical wing.  His enhanced biology enabled him to get there fast without breaking a sweat or getting winded.  When he arrived, he went straight to the reception desk.

 

            "Hi," he said to the woman with a charming grin.  "Uh, I think my wife might have come here.  Do you have Aerith Fair listed as a patient?"

 

            The woman blushed a little under his smile and she checked the sign-in list.  "Yes Sir.  Your wife is in examination room five.  Doctor White is giving her a blood test."

 

            He frowned briefly, wondering why she needed a blood test.  Deciding he'd just ask her, he thanked the receptionist and went through the entrance to the corridor.  He found the examination room and he nearly ran over the poor doctor as he charged through the door.

 

            "Whoops, sorry about that, Doc."  Zack reached out and steadied the older man with a sheepish grin.  The doctor gave him a nod and clutched a vial of blood in one hand.

 

            "Your wife is just fine," assured the doctor as Zack looked anxiously at the young woman sitting on the examination table.  "I'm just doing a routine blood test."

 

            Zack nodded and went to Aerith's side as the doctor left the room.  "You okay, honey?"

 

            "Don't worry," Aerith assured him as she squeezed his hands.  "I just had a little dizzy spell while I was doing my gardening.  Zack...there's something I've got to tell you."

 

            "Dizzy spell?" Zack repeated, ignoring the last sentence in his concern.  "Do you think it could be something you ate?"

 

            "No," Aerith said with a shake of her head.  "Zack..."

 

            "Maybe you're coming down with the flu," Zack muttered thoughtfully, scratching his chin.  "Damn it, I _knew_ I shouldn't have dragged you out to the bathhouse last night!  If I've gotten you sick-"

 

            "Zack!"  Aerith cried, cupping his face in her hands.  He stopped muttering to himself and looked at her with boyish confusion.  "I'm trying to tell you something important!"

 

            Zack grinned sheepishly at her.  "Sorry, sugar-lips.  I guess I was running off at the mouth.  What do you need to tell me?"

 

            She swallowed and her jade eyes were full of a mixture of fear and excitement.  "I think...you're going to be a daddy."

 

            Zack stared at her and he felt his jaw drop.  "A...a daddy?  Y-you're pregnant?"

 

            Aerith smiled and nodded.  "I'm pretty sure.  The blood test is just to confirm it but I swear I can feel our baby when I concentrate."

 

            Zack felt like it was Christmas, his birthday and a Circus all in one.  He knew his grin took to his ears as he absorbed the information and for a moment, he thought he'd drop dead from happiness.  "Really?  You're not just pulling my leg, are you?  I'm...I'm going to be a daddy?"

 

            Aerith giggled and kissed him.  "Unless my senses are totally wrong, yes.  We're going to have a baby.  We'll know for sure when the test results come in."

 

            Zack tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  "Oh my god...I can't believe it!"  He looked at her again and smiled hugely as he hugged her.  "Aerith, you're amazing!  I...I..."  He felt a lump form in his throat as he struggled for words to express his feelings.  "Thank you, baby."

 

            Aerith returned his embrace and chuckled softly as she rubbed his back.  "Well, I _did_ have a little help, you know."

 

            Zack laughed.  "I don't leave you alone much, do I?"

 

            "Hey, I'm not complaining," Aerith assured him with a smile.  "I think if you didn't drag me away I'd probably come looking for you."  She blushed, thinking of the way he'd woken her up this morning with very skillful use of his lips and tongue on her most sensitive area. 

 

            Zack winked at her, amused and endeared by the blush that rose in her cheeks.  "There's plenty more where that came from.  So, now all we have to do is wait for the doc to come back and confirm it, right?"

 

            "Right." She nodded.  She put her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh.  "Zack, you've given me everything I never thought I'd have.  I just want you to know how grateful I am."

 

            "You probably won't be thanking me when the kid comes," Zack murmured as he nuzzled her hair.  "I've seen the sweetest women turn into banshees in labor.  Promise you won't hurt me when the time comes, okay?"

 

            Aerith giggled and squeezed him around the waist.  "As long as you're there with me, I promise I won't hurt you."

 

~**************************************~

 

            Professor Hojo saw the name taped to the blood sample as he passed through the lab with his "personal guard".  His bothersome son had assigned guards to him around the clock and he could hardly go to the bathroom without someone watching.  It was irksome but he had his own way of getting around the inconvenience.

 

            "Is Mrs. Fair ill?" he asked Dr. White, pointing at the blood sample.

 

            "Nothing serious," answered the doctor.  "I suspect she may be pregnant and I'm testing her blood."

 

            "I see," Hojo murmured thoughtfully.  "Lieutenant Fair must be beside himself with joy."

 

            "He nearly ran me over on his way in," Dr. White grumbled.  He straightened his lab coat and chuckled.  "I remember when I was that much in love.  Seeing that kind of youthful devotion reminds me of how old I really am."

 

            "We were all young and in love, once," agreed Hojo with an oily smile. 

 

            The doctor nodded and since Hojo was with a Soldier guard, he felt it was safe enough to leave the room while he waited for the blood test results.  "Have a good afternoon, Professor."

 

            "Oh, I shall," Hojo murmured. 

 

He waited until the doctor was gone and he turned to the young man who was guarding him.  "Catalyst," he murmured.  The Soldier's eyes glazed over and Hojo nodded with satisfaction before approaching the cabinets and selecting a small syringe.  While his guard stood transfixed and in a daze, Hojo quickly drew some of the blood from the vial and put it on a slide.  He slipped the sample under a microscope and peered through it, searching for a specific thing that most people wouldn't know to look for.  Within moments, he was able to identify the genetic sequence he suspected and he pulled his eye away from the microscope and smiled widely.

 

"I was right.  I _knew_ that girl looked familiar!"  He whispered the comment and took the sample out from under the microscope.  He threw it and the vial away in the medical waste bin so that nobody would suspect his tampering. 

 

"You look very much like your mother, Aerith."

 

~*************************************~

 

-To be continued

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 15

~**********************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            "Well, it's confirmed," Dr. White informed the couple.  "You're expecting, Mrs. Fair."

 

            Zack gave a little hoot and hugged his wife, who smiled and returned the embrace with enthusiasm. 

 

            "Thanks, Doc!" Zack said with a grin as he reached out and shook Dr. White's hand.  "So, what do we need to do?  She's got to eat right, doesn't she?  I hear some women get swelling...should I massage her feet at night?  What about vitamins?  What should she take?"

 

            Dr. White rubbed the bridge of his nose as the onslaught of questions provoked a headache.  "One thing at a time, young man.  Your wife is healthy and I'm sure she eats right on her own.  Prenatal vitamins are unfortunately a requirement, given the lack of sunlight."

 

            Zack nodded and Aerith listened quietly as the doctor gave instructions and wrote up a prescription for the proper vitamins.  "The only thing that concerns me is your rather low iron count, Mrs. Fair.  If you prefer not to eat red meat, you should consider eating more beans."

 

            "I think for the baby's sake, I'll make an exception," she said.  She rested her hand over her abdomen and smiled.  "It isn't just about me, anymore."

 

            Dr. White smiled at her.  "I think you'll make an outstanding mother, young woman.  You and your husband wait here while I retrieve your vitamins, will you?"

 

            "Of course," she agreed.  As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Zack lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with passionate tenderness.  Aerith's pulse quickened and she returned the kiss, combing her fingers through his spiked hair.  "So I guess you're happy," she sighed with a smile once the kiss was broken.

 

            "Honey, I'm so happy I could climb the walls," admitted the Soldier exuberantly.  His blue-violet eyes were bright with excitement and he placed a big hand over her abdomen and rubbed it with protective love.  "I never thought I'd live to be a daddy, Aerith."

 

            She swallowed and hugged him.  "You just be careful when you go out on missions," she ordered sternly.  "I want our baby to have a father, understand?"

 

            "Totally," agreed Zack with a grin.  He lowered his head to kiss her tummy, making her giggle.  "We've got to start thinking of some names, sweet thing."

 

            Aerith's throat tightened and she nodded.  "I was hoping we could name it after my mother, if it's a girl.  Ifalna."

 

            Zack looked up at her and smiled.  "You've got it, Ifalna it is.  So, what do we name it if it's a boy?"

 

            "I'll leave that to you," Aerith said with a smile.  "I trust you to come up with something nice."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Director, we're getting a distress call from Fort Condor."

 

            Lazard looked up from his paperwork and frowned.  "Give me the phone."

 

            The SOLDIER operative handed the device over to him and Lazard put it to his ear.  "This is Director Lazard of the Modeoheim base.  What is your situation?"

 

            Cid Highwind's voice answered him.  "We've got WEAPONS coming in from all over the damned place!  We need backup!  Repeat: We need backup!" 

 

            Barret Wallace's voice could be heard shouting in the background, amidst explosions.  "We've gotta evacuate!"

 

            Lazard's brows drew together.  "Have you contacted Cosmo Canyon yet?"

 

            "Haven't had time to," answered Cid.  "We're doing all we can to get people out of here!"

 

            Lazard took note of the time and hastily scribbled it down.  "We'll contact Cosmo Canyon and send reinforcements right away, Captain Highwind.  Hold out as best you can, until then."

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

            The sirens went off just as Angeal started to remove his lover's clothing.  They looked at one another and Genesis swore softly. 

 

            "Well, duty calls," the redhead muttered sourly as he straightened his clothes. 

 

            Angeal likewise re-fastened parts of his own clothing and followed his companion out of the bathhouse.  They barely made it through the entranceway to the underground shelter when they bumped into Sephiroth and Cloud.  Falling into step with the General, Angeal looked at him sidelong.

 

            "What's the situation?" he asked.

 

            "Fort Condor is under attack," explained Sephiroth briefly.  "We're to assist with the evacuation and transport some of the survivors back here.  Cosmo Canyon is lending aid and they'll take on any civilians we can't fit here."

 

            Angeal nodded.  "How bad is it?"

 

            "Very," answered Sephiroth.  "Expect to face several Alpha WEAPONS and at least two regulars.  Captain Highwind and Commander Wallace are doing what they can to evacuate but they aren't a match for the enemy on their own."

 

            "Sounds quite ugly," Genesis remarked with a frown. 

 

            "We're trained for this," Sephiroth insisted, though his emerald gaze strayed to Cloud and expressed a brief moment of concern.  "Just do your part and survive."

 

            Angeal wanted to say something in response, but as they approached the corridor leading to the hangar, Zack came into sight.  The one-eyed Soldier waved almost frantically at them and his grin puzzled Angeal until he spoke.

 

            "I'm gonna be a dad!" Zack yelled as he closed the distance.  He was practically skipping.  "The doctors confirmed it, man.  Aerith's pregnant!"

 

            Angeal and the others stopped in their tracks and the muscular First shared a glance with his auburn-haired lover.  "Congratulations, Zack."

 

            Genesis gave a golf-clap.  "Well done.  I suspect your children will likely terrorize the lot of us soon."

 

            "Zack, that's great!" Cloud said with enthusiasm, smiling openly at his friend.

 

            Sephiroth said what was on everyone's mind, then.  "Perhaps you should stay behind."

 

            Zack appeared crestfallen.  "Wha-?  No way!  You guys _need_ me on this."

 

            "Zack," Angeal began carefully, "This mission is more dangerous than usual.  You've got a child on the way.  I think Sephiroth is right.  You should stay here and look after your wife."

 

            Zack shook his head.  "No can do, buddy.  I won't sit back and let others fight for the world I want my kids to have, you know?  I'm coming with you and that's that."

 

            "Stubborn ass," Genesis sighed, but he clapped Zack on the shoulder.  "As it should be."

 

            "I suppose there's no convincing you otherwise," Sephiroth murmured.

 

            Zack shook his head.  "Nope.  You guys are stuck with me and Aerith understands.  Let's do it!"

 

            There were no further arguments but as they approached the craft, Sephiroth leaned towards Cloud.  "Watch out for him," he murmured.

 

            Cloud nodded.  "Of course."

 

~**********************************************~

* * *

 

            They arrived to a scene of utter chaos.  Reeve looked down at the carnage below and shook his head.  "Vincent, I think we may need your alter-ego, here."

 

            Vincent peered out the window with narrowed crimson eyes and agreed.  "You're probably right."  He looked at Reeve and hesitated.  "He'll want payment."

 

            Reeve nodded.  "I expect as much.  Those people down there are more important than you or I, however.  Let him out, Vincent."

 

            Even as he admired his lover's resolve, he hated it.  Vincent opened the mental doorway that separated him from his demons and he coaxed the strongest one forward.  _~Chaos...we need you now.~_

 

            It was painful.  The sensation of losing control of his body was like fire burning in his veins.  Vincent endured it as his physical form altered and grew in size.  When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at Reeve through Chaos's eyes.  He was powerless to act or speak.

 

            "I trust you'll hold to our agreement?" Chaos inquired in his low, droning voice.

 

            Reeve nodded, bravely holding his ground.  "As we agreed," he murmured.  "Help them and you can feed on me as much as you like."

 

            Vincent tried to speak up against that but Chaos was too strong.  "I'll hold you to your word, engineer."

 

            No sooner did he say it then he was moving toward the hatch.  Reeve watched him and wondered if he'd made a mistake.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "Team one, deploy." Sephiroth commanded in a cool voice.  The team immediately dropped out of helicopters on parachutes.  Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eye, silently bidding him to be careful.  "Team two, deploy," he said.

 

            Cloud stood up and joined Zack at the hatch, glancing over his shoulder at his lover before diving out.  Sephiroth gave him a nod of encouragement, which bolstered his courage.  Zack leaped out of the chopper with a wild yell and Cloud followed him.  Out the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted Genesis and Angeal diving from the sister chopper, along with several regular Soldiers.  The Highwind airship loomed in the distance and fired cannons down at the WEAPONS below.  Cloud did his best to follow Zack's trajectory and he saw other choppers to the west.  Groups of people were emerging from the Cosmo aircrafts and it looked like they were using hover boards to descend into the fray.

 

            "Fair's team, prepare to engage," Sephiroth's voice commanded over the earphones.  Cloud bit his lip and waited to open his parachute until he saw Zack do it.  Following his lead, he tugged on the pull string but nothing happened. 

 

            "Shit," Cloud grunted, freefalling helplessly as Zack and the others caught the wind above him.  He heard Zack holler his name but there was nothing he could do.  He yanked at the tab again with no result.  "Fuck!"

 

            Luckily, Sephiroth noticed his problem and the General swooped down and caught Cloud under the arms.  Cloud heaved a sigh of relief and clung to his lover, grateful for the intervention. 

 

            "Parachute didn't work," Cloud explained against Sephiroth's chest.

 

            "So I noticed," answered the General coolly.  His wing caught the wind currents and he slowed the fall, hovering for a moment to allow the rest of the force to catch up.

 

            "Cloud, you okay?" Zack shouted as he floated down beside the two of them.

 

            "I think I need new underwear," the blond admitted candidly. 

 

            Zack laughed in a strained way.  "Don't crap your pants yet, kiddo!  We've got a big fight to get through, still!"

 

            "There's still people trapped inside," announced a male voice over the communication system, "We're tryin' to hold 'em off long enough to get to 'em but we need you boys to get in there!"

 

            "All forces converge on the Fort," ordered Lazard a moment later.  "Protect any civilians you encounter at all costs and escort them to aircrafts.  Don't worry about who goes where...we'll sort it out later."  Some of the choppers stayed out of the fight and hovered in the distance, ready to take passengers.

 

            Frankly, Cloud thought they'd be lucky if they lived for five minutes, let alone managed to get any civilians safely to aircrafts.  He could see two gigantic WEAPONS and at least a dozen Alpha's below.  It was clear to him that this was a deliberate attack against Fort Condor, orchestrated with the intent to wipe them out.  He steeled himself and tried not to be afraid.  A high-pitched female voice shouted over the intercom system, startling him.

 

            "Let's GO, people!  Kick some ass!"

 

            Cloud saw the soaring group of Cosmo militia close in on the big WEAPON with fearless tenacity.  He guessed that the holler of encouragement came from the petite woman leading the troops and his jaw fell open in admiration as she chucked a huge shuriken right at the beast's head.  The WEAPON turned its attention from the Fort to the new threat and it glared at her and prepared to fire.  Before it could power its lasers up, Reno's voice shouted over communications.

 

            "Let's give it a little kiss, partner!"

 

            Rockets fired from one of the black Shinra choppers and they struck the nearest large WEAPON in the head, doing just enough damage to make it stagger on its feet.  The Modeoheim helicopters followed up with their own missiles, keeping the creature unbalanced long enough for the melee forces to touch down.

 

            Sephiroth landed several feet away from one of the big WEAPONS but before he and Cloud could get their bearings, one of the Alpha's was upon them.  They dove away from each other as the creature fired a blast their way the earth exploded at their feet.  Sephiroth drew his blade with a little grunt of annoyance and Cloud likewise drew his sword.  There was no time to think.  He was running on pure instinct and adrenaline as he charged at the nearest threat with his sword drawn.  He was vaguely aware of his lover beside him as he hacked and slashed at the WEAPON.  He heard Zack shouting from somewhere to his left and he caught sight of his friend battling one of the Alphas.

 

            Cloud yelled as he slashed with his sword and he was faintly surprised when he hacked the arm right off of the Alpha WEAPON that had engaged he and Sephiroth.  He didn't pause or slow his attacks and together with Sephiroth, he sliced the creature to ribbons.  He heard an ominous humming sound and Sephiroth shouted a warning to him.  Just in time, he dove and rolled as a beam of white-hot energy struck the ground at his feet. 

 

            As if the confusion of battle wasn't enough, one of Cloud's fellow Soldiers yelled a curse that gave him pause.  "What the fuck is THAT?"

 

            Cloud glanced up in time to see what could only be described as a demon swooping down on one of the Alpha WEAPONS.  There was something strangely familiar about the red-cloaked being and he stared in awe as it slashed at one of the smaller enemies with its wings alone.  To his amazement, the strike did as much damage as Sephiroth's masamune and the Alpha Weapon was literally sliced in half.  The demon tilted its head and gazed at its own handiwork with glowing amber eyes before turning to look at the nearest large WEAPON. 

 

            "He's on our side," Zack panted, coming up beside Cloud and Sephiroth.  "Don't worry about him."

 

            Easier said than done.  The big WEAPON charged its lasers and the demon scowled up at it as if it were a bug.  Angeal and Genesis were already diving towards the creature, attempting to engage it before it could fire upon the ground forces.  The demon glanced at Cloud and the others.

 

            "Get the civilians," advised the demon.  "I'll provide a distraction, with the help of the other winged combatants."

 

            Sephiroth nodded and joined the demon as he took to the air to engage the big WEAPON.  The large creature was already peppered with shots from the choppers and the Cosmo Canyon forces but it seemed determined to blast the ground forces. 

 

            "You heard him," Zack shouted, motioning to Cloud and the other Soldiers.  "Let's get into the Fort and get those people out of there!"

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            Aerith tried not to worry about Zack and Cloud.  She busied herself in the gardens and she quietly hummed to the baby in her womb as she worked. 

 

            "Don't worry," she murmured to the tiny life growing inside of her.  "Daddy's going to come home safely."

 

            She wished that she could feel as sure as she sounded.  The truth was, she couldn't guarantee Zack's safe return.  Every time he went on a mission she felt dread in her bones and she worried that she'd soon hear his voice among the population of spirit voices from the Lifestream.  She had to believe, though.  She had to trust.

 

            Hojo's voice was most unwelcome as it broke through her thoughts.  "Good afternoon, Mrs. Fair.  I trust you're in good health?"

 

            Aerith froze and glanced around.  There were no other gardeners nearby.  Swallowing against a sudden attack of nausea, she turned to face the scientist and she made herself smile.  "I'm okay," she said softly.  "How are you today, Professor?"

 

            "Much better than before," he said with creepy enthusiasm.  He nodded at the guard accompanying him and Aerith was disconcerted by the dead look in the other man's eyes.  She took a step backwards as Hojo moved towards her.  "And how is the little one today?" he asked, his dark eyes intense behind the squared lenses of his glasses.

 

            Aerith instinctively covered her abdomen with one hand in a protective gesture.  "Fine, thank you."  She didn't want to let Hojo anywhere near her but the scientist didn't relent and she was soon backed up against the planters. 

 

            "Ahh, that's a good thing," Hojo said with a nod.  He cast a look around and reached into his lab coat.  "My dear, I think you should come with me for some additional tests.  You're at high risk, you see.  We want to be sure that baby you're carrying is healthy, don't we?"

 

            "I'm sure the doctors would have said something if anything's wrong," Aerith insisted faintly. 

 

            "Oh, but your doctors don't know what you are," Hojo said in a low voice.  "They're treating a _human_ pregnancy.  We both know that isn't the case, Mrs. Fair."

 

            Aerith's alarm increased and she glared at the man.  "Leave me alone.  I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not as defenseless as I look."

 

            Hojo seemed to take delight in her challenge and he grinned in a macabre way.  "No, of course you aren't, my dear.  There's no need to get upset.  I'm only trying to look out for you and your baby."

 

            "I think you should leave," Aerith stated, clenching her hands into fists.  "Now."  Green flames manifested around her clenched hands and it took a substantial amount of willpower to resist the urge to blast Hojo clear across the room.

 

            Hojo glanced at the phenomenon and he smiled faintly.  "Such a temper.  Very well, young woman.  Just remember that standard care isn't good enough for you _or_ your unborn child."  Hojo nodded at his guard and took his leave. 

 

            Aerith didn't release the breath she was holding until the two of them were out of sight.  She was trembling and for a horrible moment, she thought that she would be sick.  She leaned against the nearest planter and took a few steadying breaths, reminding herself that she was safe as long as she stuck to populated areas until Zack returned.  With that in mind, she decided that the gardens were no longer the best sanctuary.  There weren't enough people around at this time of the day.  She was better off spending her time in the den, where people were constantly coming and going.

 

            "Are you feeling okay dear?" Asked Loraine as Aerith started towards the exit.  "You look a bit pale."

 

            Aerith spared a false smile the older woman's way and nodded.  "I'm okay.  I think I'm going to go and read a book in the den."

 

            "Don't let that spooky man bother you," Loraine said with a nod towards the exit where Hojo had vanished.  "If he keeps bothering you, just tell one of the guards."

 

            Aerith chuckled, somewhat relieved to hear that Hojo's attentions weren't going un-noticed by others.  "I'll keep that in mind."

 

            She walked through the exit with the intention of heading for the den but something pricked her in the neck as soon as she stepped into the corridor and she turned alarmed eyes on Hojo, who had been lying in wait for her with his guard. 

 

            "I'm sorry it had to be this way, my dear," Hojo informed her. 

 

Aerith reached inwards with the intention of using her powers against her attackers but Hojo quickly pricked her with the needle.  A warm rush spread from her neck to the rest of her body and she began to collapse as her strength failed her.  Paralyzed, she was helpless to resist as the Soldier lifted her into his arms and carried her, following behind Hojo with zombie-like devotion.  They passed people on the way and whenever anyone looked curious, Hojo played it off like she'd simply suffered a fainting spell.  Since he had a Soldier guarding him, nobody tried to stop him and Aerith couldn't speak to call for help.

 

_~Mother...help me!~_

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "It's okay," Zack soothed the frightened survivors as he and his group finished clearing away the rubble.  "We're here to rescue you!  Everybody follow us out, okay?  We've got air transport waiting."

 

            Cloud put his arm around an elderly woman and some of his fellow Soldiers helped gather children while Zack directed the rescue operation.  Explosions from outside made the floor shake and caused fissures to grow in the rocky ceiling.  People cried out in fear and it was all the operatives could do to maintain order and keep them moving steadily.  Zack was a bastion of calm in a sea of human fear, reassuring the terrified civilians with kind, steady encouragement.  Cloud admired his ability to be so patient with them and he understood why Zack was chosen to lead the rescue team.  The man simply had a gift for gaining people's trust and they listened to him and evacuated the tunnels with greater efficiency than they probably would have under someone else's instructions.

 

            "Dear, you're bleeding!"

 

            Cloud paused as the woman he was helping reached up with a shaking, gnarled hand and touched his forehead.  For the first time, he realized there was warm blood dripping down his face.  He hadn't even been aware of the scalp wound and he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

            "I'm okay.  It's just a scratch." 

 

            Something large and heavy crashed into the ground outside and Cloud held the woman tighter and fought for balance as the earth shook beneath his feet.  Zack cast a worried look over his shoulder as more rocks broke free.

 

            "We've got to move faster," hollered Zack.  "Come on folks, don't panic but don't be afraid to run, either!  These tunnels aren't going to hold forever."

 

            His words prompted the survivors to  move at a faster pace.  As he half-carried the old woman with him, Cloud wondered if Tifa was involved in the firefight going on outside.  He guessed that she was safely staying behind at Cosmo Canyon but he had no way to confirm that and it made him worry.  The voices breaking through over the communication transmission distracted him from his concerns.

 

            "We got one of the bigguns down," announced the gruff, accented male voice from earlier.  "What's going on with the rescue operation?"

 

            Zack pulled his mic to his mouth and pushed the button as he walked alongside the line of evacuees.  "We're coming out with about thirty survivors," he said, coughing a little as he inhaled some dust.  "You guys just make sure those choppers are ready to take them away!"

 

            "Roger that," answered Reno's voice.  "We're keeping 'em busy for ya, Patchy.  They ain't worried about who comes and goes from the Fort, right now.  I don't know who the fuck that bat-winged freak is but he's tearing a few new assholes, yo."

 

            Cloud looked up at Zack as the taller man fell into step beside him.  "By the way, who _is_ that 'bat-winged freak'?  Any idea?"

 

            "Chaos," answered Zack.  "I've seen him in action before.  I guess you could say he's Vincent."

 

            Cloud almost stopped in his tracks.  "So _that's_ what Chaos looks like."

 

            "Don't worry about it right now, kiddo," Zack advised,  "just keep your eye on the mission and watch your butt."

 

            Tseng's voice spoke over the communications.  "Yuffie, move your team out of the way.  We're about to fire on the target."

 

            "Got it," answered the high-pitched female voice.  Cloud finally had a name to go with the petite ninja girl. 

 

            They made it to the surface just as the Turks unleashed a mighty volley of missiles on the remaining big WEAPON.  A more impressive explosion came from the hovering airship commanded by Cid Highwind and civilians screamed in alarm as the streaking projectiles struck the staggering WEAPON. 

 

            "Don't stop," Zack shouted at the evacuees.  "Keep moving!  Head for those choppers over there, people!"  He drew his sword and whistled to his comrades as a couple of nearby alpha weapons spotted the group and started towards them. 

 

Cloud urged the old woman he was supporting toward one of the civilian men and told him to keep moving as he drew his weapon.  He ran towards the threat with Zack and the other Soldiers in their group followed, attacking the creatures to keep them away from the civilians.  He dove and rolled, coming up behind one of the Alphas as it went for Zack.  The one-eyed Soldier stabbed his sword through the WEAPON's eye-socket while Cloud swept its feet out from under it.

 

"Good work, kid!" Zack complimented in a shout.

 

Cloud didn't allow himself a moment of pride.  He saw Sephiroth slicing another Alpha in half several feet away and he stayed focused on keeping the enemy from reaching any of the fleeing civilians.  Overhead, Chaos held one of the creatures in his arms and Cloud looked up in time to see the demon rip its throat out with his teeth.  He had time to marvel at the sheer power of Vincent's alter-ego before he heard Genesis shout a warning at him. 

 

"Duck, Strife!"

 

Cloud unquestioningly threw himself flat and a barrage of flaming darts streaked over his head to strike the chest of another Alpha that tried to attack him in his moment of vulnerability.  It rocked backwards under the assault and Cloud leapt to the attack, his blade flashing in the sunlight as he struck the creature.  Genesis landed beside him and joined in, helping him bring it down faster.

 

"How many are left?" Cloud gasped when the WEAPON fell.  The bigger one went down in the distance and the crash of its body made the ground buckle under his feet.

 

"We've practically cleaned them up," answered Genesis, glancing around with narrowed eyes.  "There have been losses, but it could have been a lot worse." 

 

            Cloud was faintly surprised.  He really hadn't expected the battle to go in their favor, given how difficult it was to take down just one large WEAPON.  Strength in numbers clearly made a difference.  He saw Sephiroth help Angeal finish off another smaller WEAPON and to the north, Yuffie's group took down two more.  The civilians made it safely to the waiting choppers and the fighting teams finished off the last of the enemy and re-boarded their air transport, collecting the wounded and dying as they went.  The primary goal was to get the Condor residents safely to the other forts, so no attempts were made to collect samples from the vanquished WEAPONS. 

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            It was early evening by the time they touched down in Cosmo Canyon and started sorting out who would go where.  Cid and Barret had loaded a lot of the population onto the Highwind before things got really hairy and there were a lot more civilians to care for than first suspected.  Rufus and Lazard reluctantly had heads together over it while the military saw to caring for the wounded and getting people fed.

 

            Cloud stepped out of the chopper and he watched as Tifa ran into the hangar.  She started toward Reno but she saw him and made a beeline his way, instead.  Cloud almost laughed at the sour look Reno gave him as the barmaid hugged him.

 

            "I was listening to the whole thing," Tifa informed Cloud as she embraced him.  "It must have been terrifying!"

 

            "Honestly, I was too busy fighting to be afraid for long," admitted Cloud.  "I barely had the chance to think."  He smirked at Reno and nudged her.  "Uh, you might want to let your boyfriend know you're happy he's okay."

 

            Tifa glanced over her shoulder at Reno and hurried to him immediately.  Cloud fought a grin as the Turk gave him a jealous look before embracing the brunette.  Obviously, the fact that Cloud was completely gay didn't stop Reno from feeling competitive.  His amusement lasted until a tall, dark form crossed his path.  He looked up...and up...into the glowing yellow gaze of Chaos.

 

            "Uh...do you need something?" Cloud asked uncomfortably as the demon studied him.  Zack was busy taking care of the civilians so there was no help from him.  Angeal and Genesis were speaking with the medics and the other Soldiers were likewise absorbed with duties.  Another tall form approached to his left and he was immediately thankful for Sephiroth's presence.

 

            "You have our thanks," Sephiroth told the demon cordially.  "If you're looking for sustenance, I'm afraid this isn't the right place."

 

            Chaos gave Sephiroth a bored look.  "You needn't worry, General.  I've a better meal than your blond morsel."  He turned his gaze away from the two of them and settled it on Reeve, who had just exited one of the choppers and was approaching.

 

            Cloud looked at Reeve with a little frown and he noticed the way the older man's eyes locked with Chaos's in silent communication.  A shiver passed through him as he began to realize the implications.  He didn't know exactly what was going on but he suspected that Reeve was going to pay for Chaos's help in the fight, in ways he could scarcely imagine.  The demon's gaze on the engineer was decidedly possessive.

 

            "Well done," Reeve said as he approached.  His compliment was obviously directed as much at Chaos as Cloud and Sephiroth.  "We only suffered a handful of casualties and no loss of equipment.  The battle could have taken a much larger toll."

 

            Chaos inclined his spiked head.  "I'll collect my fee when we have some privacy, Reeve."

 

            Reeve paled a little but he nodded in agreement.  While Cloud looked between the two of them and tried to figure out just what this "fee" was, Chaos seemed to shrink before his eyes.  Within moments, Vincent Valentine stood in the demon's place and he staggered a little as the demonic essence faded from his body.  Sephiroth nodded respectfully at him as if he'd seen the phenomenon before. 

 

            Lazard and Rufus argued over who would be going where until Reeve suggested they let Captain Highwind and Commander Wallace decide.  Cloud was stricken by how alike in looks the President and the Director were and he remembered hearing that the two of them were half-brothers.  Evidently, the rumors concerning their disdain for one another weren't exaggerated.  Both men looked like they wanted nothing more than to punch one another but they managed to fight the urge long enough to get things sorted out.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Cid and his wife stayed in Cosmo Canyon with half of the Condor residents, while Barret and his adopted daughter Marlene went with the other half to Modeoheim.  Cloud said his goodbyes to Tifa and once again, the two of them were parted.  He felt a little better about it this time, since he'd gotten the chance to see Cosmo Canyon himself.  He slept through the trip back and they arrived in Modeoheim in the black hours of the morning.  Sephiroth shook him awake when they landed and he yawned and stretched as he waited to exit the craft.

 

            Zack was in a rush to reunite with Aerith and he was one of the first people off of the chopper.  He hurried out of the hangar while the other passengers were still getting out.  Reeve and Lazard began the task of taking names and getting new residents settled in.  Cloud and Sephiroth were about to go to the kitchen for something to eat when one of the guards approached from the hangar entrance.  He went straight to Sephiroth with a grim expression on his face and the General stopped in his tracks to listen to what he had to say.

 

            "General sir, we have a problem."

 

            "Go on," encouraged Sephiroth.

 

            "Professor Hojo's gone missing, along with the operative that you assigned to guard him."

 

            Sephiroth raised a brow.  "How long has he been missing?"

 

            "We're not certain," answered the trooper nervously.  "The last time anyone can remember seeing him was yesterday afternoon, so our best estimate is around twelve hours."

 

            "Are any of his equipment or medications missing?"

 

            The guard shook his head.  "No Sir, it's all accounted for."

 

 "Keep searching," Sephiroth ordered.  He motioned his fellow officers over as the trooper saluted him and left to comply with his orders.  "Hojo is missing," Sephiroth informed as Angeal and Genesis walked over to him.

 

"Missing?" Angeal repeated with a frown. 

 

"Yes...apparently since yesterday, sometime after we left on the mission.  His equipment hasn't gone missing with him but we still need him found."

 

"I'd be just as pleased if he _stayed_ lost," Genesis grumbled, "but I suppose we can't have him sneaking around on his own.  I'll check the ruins and the bathhouse."

 

"I'll scout the perimeter outside," offered Angeal.

 

"Good," agreed Sephiroth.  "Cloud, search inside the fort.  I'm going to speak with Reeve about searching his data files."

 

They split up and Sephiroth approached the engineer and pulled him aside from his task.  "Hojo has gone missing," he explained to the older man in a low voice.  "Which means he must be up to something.  I need you to search for any hidden data files that we may have missed in our last investigation.  Scan deep and I especially want you to search for any information concerning Cloud Strife."

 

Reeve looked somewhat uncomfortable.  "Don't misunderstand me, Cloud's a good fighter," he said, "but I fail to see what Hojo would want with him."

 

"Possibly nothing," Sephiroth concurred, "but he showed entirely too much interest in him and my instincts warn me that he may have done more than treat him for his lung infection.  I want it ruled out, Reeve."

 

Vincent overheard and he came up beside the engineer and gave him a grim look.  "Hojo also showed an abundant interest in Lieutenant Fair's wife.  I caught him trying to drag her away to the medical wing the night the WEAPON came around.  Don't put anything past him, Reeve."

 

Reeve nodded and sighed.  "I see your point.  I'll get his laptop now and start scanning it."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            "Cloud, have you seen Aerith around at all?"  Zack jogged over to his friend as he spotted him in the corridor leading from the gardens.

 

            Cloud shook his head.  "No.  She's not in bed?"

 

            Zack shook his head and his anxiety increased.  "I've looked everywhere.  I even had one of the lady MP's check the bathrooms for her."

 

            "What about the bathhouse?" Cloud suggested with a worried look.

 

            "Already checked there," Zack told him.  "I've turned this place inside out trying to find her!"

 

            "Damn it," Cloud gritted out.  "I don't like this.  Hojo's missing, too."

 

            Zack felt a ball of lead form in his stomach at the horrible implications.  He knew the Professor was too curious about Aerith.  "How long has he been missing?" Zack asked through stiff lips.

 

            "Since sometime yesterday afternoon," answered Cloud.

 

            Zack felt a tremor of fear shake him.  He didn't want to believe it but all evidence was pointing to a link.  One of the gardeners even told him Hojo had visited Aerith for a few minutes yesterday, but since he had a guard with him nobody thought much of it.

 

            "Come on, let's keep looking," Zack said anxiously.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "Have you found anything significant yet?"

 

            Reeve glanced up from the laptop briefly and shook his head.  "Nothing we don't already know.  I've found most of his old records on the Jenova project and the Cetra but nothing that helps us...right...now..." He trailed off and his eyes widened on the screen as he gained access to one of the locked subfolders under the Jenova project and opened it. 

 

            "What is it?" Vincent queried, tensing in his seat.

 

            Reeve gave a low whistle.  "Well, I'll be goddamned. I've found something, but it isn't about Cloud or Aerith.  "

 

            "Well?" Vincent prompted with a frown.

 

            Reeve looked up from the laptop and turned it around on the work desk to show Vincent the file he'd opened.  "Confirmation of rumors concerning Sephiroth's parentage.  I always suspected that Hojo wasn't his biological father but I wasn't quite expecting this."

 

            Vincent sat frozen and Reeve had the feeling he suspected what he'd see if he looked at the monitor.  "Congratulations, Vincent.  It's a boy."

 

            The gunman narrowed crimson eyes on the screen and read his own name on document.  Hojo had covered it up for all this time but the man was too arrogant to destroy all evidence of what he'd done to his rival.  It was easy to imagine him taking perverse delight in looking at the paternity test now and then, knowing that he'd taken Vincent's son away from him along with his humanity.

 

            "I've always...wondered," Vincent admitted in a low, tense voice.  His golden claw grasped the edge of the desk and wood splintered under the force of his grip.  "I've always called him 'Lucrecia's child' but I never dared pretend he was mine, as well."

 

            Reeve was suddenly aware that he might have made a big mistake, showing the information to Vincent at such a time.  When the gunman stood up and abruptly turned away, Reeve shut the laptop and stood up as well. 

 

            "Vincent, where are you going?"

 

            "To find Hojo," came the ominous response.  "He's lived too long."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

            "Where the hell could they be?" Zack growled, at the end of his patience.  He saw Vincent and Reeve walking into the den and he looked at them anxiously.  "Have you guys seen Aerith?"

 

            "No," answered Vincent, "but I can almost guarantee that you'll find her if you find Hojo."  His ruby eyes were blazing and his pale features were set and cold.  People moved away from him warily and Reeve looked very concerned as he watched him.

 

            "We've searched everywhere," Cloud informed them with a frustrated sigh. 

 

            "Then Hojo has some secret nook somewhere that we don't know about," reasoned the engineer with a frown. 

 

            A woman was reading a children's book to her son nearby and Zack found it distracting.  He hoped to read to his own kid some day and his heart twisted at the thought of something happening to Aerith and the baby before he could get to them.  The book had something to do with butterflies and Zack listened with half an ear as the mother read about how a caterpillar transformed into a butterfly.

 

            "I wasn't able to find any helpful information in his files," Reeve was saying.  "At least, not concerning where he might be or what he's up to."

 

            Vincent gave a meaningful shake of his head before the engineer could say more and Reeve lapsed into silence.  Zack found the exchange a bit odd but his thoughts were becoming frantic and scattered.

 

            "...And then the cocoon breaks open and the metamorphosis is finished," the mother explained to her son.  "And that's how butterflies are born."

 

            Cloud suddenly stiffened as if struck over the head and Zack frowned at him as he began to walk purposely out of the den and to the corridor leading deeper into the colony.  Zack exchanged confused looks with Reeve and Vincent before following after his friend, calling out to him.

 

            "What's up, Cloud?  Did you just have an epiphany or something?"

 

            Cloud didn't answer.  He kept walking and he stared straight ahead.  His behavior was a little scary, actually.  Reeve fell into step beside him and passed a hand over his eyes suspiciously.  Cloud neither blinked nor shifted his gaze. 

 

            "What's going on, buddy?" Zack demanded, laying a concerned hand on the blond's shoulder.  "Talk to me!"

 

            He might as well have been a breeze against Cloud's skin for all the reaction he got.  Zack felt the urge to laugh hysterically as his stress and confusion reached painful heights.  His girl was missing and his friend was acting like a zombie.  It then occurred to Zack where Cloud's steady footsteps were taking them.

 

            "Is it just me or is he heading toward the medical wing?" Zack muttered to the two other men accompanying them.

 

            "It's not just you," Reeve confirmed.  "I think Mr. Strife has been triggered."

 

            "Triggered?  You mean like in one of those stories where they make sleeper agents?"  Zack almost scoffed at the notion but considering the things Hojo proved capable of doing in the past, the idea wasn't so ludicrous.

 

            "Yes," Vincent murmured.  "I suspect in Strife's case, he's suppressed his conscious mind so that he doesn't remember what happens to him while he's under the influence of the suggestion."

 

            Zack shivered and gave the blond a helpless look.  "Shit...so there's no telling what Hojo's been doing to him right under our noses...or what he might be doing to Aerith right now!"

 

            "But what set him off?" Reeve wondered.  "One of us must have said or done something to trigger it."

 

            "We can investigate that later," Vincent said.  "He's probably going to lead us to Hojo."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "I must say, I've underestimated you as a specimen," Hojo said with bemusement as he tried again to get past the mystical barrier Aerith had erected around herself. 

 

The paralyzing quality of the injection he'd given her kept her from fighting him at first and he ran several tests before giving her another shot.  When he pulled her blouse up and started drawing dotted lines on her torso, he told her dispassionately that he was going to have to vivisect her to study her further.

 

That was when Aerith's desperation allowed her to draw on hidden reserves of strength and form the protective shield.  She didn't know how long she could keep it up and Hojo waited with macabre patience, chatting with her as if everything was normal.

 

"I can't say I blame you for objecting to what I plan to do," Hojo told her as he checked his watch.  "Vivisection is never pleasant business...particularly for the recipient.  Still, I can wait.  Your little barrier can't hold forever, my dear."

 

He was right.  She could already feel it weakening.  Soon she was going to suffer a painful death and Zack would never even know what happened to her and their child.  A tear trickled out the corner of her eye and Aerith put all of her effort into calling out to her husband with her mental voice.

 

_~Zack!~_

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Zack stood stock-still and tilted his head to one side, frowning fiercely.  "Aerith?" he whispered. 

 

            Vincent kept following Cloud and Reeve paused to regard Zack with concern.  "Don't tell me you've got a trigger too," sighed the engineer.

 

            Zack shook his head to clear it.  "No, it isn't that.  For a minute, I thought I heard my wife."

 

            Reeve looked around suspiciously.  "I didn't hear anything."

 

            Zack resumed following Cloud, now feeling a strong sense of "Aerith" up ahead.  He couldn't explain it but he was sure his wife had just shouted for help in his mind and Cloud was heading straight towards where Zack felt her presence.  Cloud led them into the corridor leading to the supply rooms.  He stopped outside the back one and stood there wordlessly.  Reeve and Vincent exchanged a look and the engineer pulled his keycard out of his pocket and swiped it. 

 

            Once the door was open, Cloud walked into the room and his companions followed, paying close attention to him.  He stopped near the back corner of the room and stood motionless, facing the wall.  Zack and the others examined the wall, pushing aside storage units to get a clear view.  Vincent ran his human hand over the surface of the wall with a frown and he eventually found a seam in it. 

 

            "I'm hardly surprised," Vincent murmured as he depressed the spot and revealed an access panel.  He motioned Reeve over and nothing happened when the engineer tried his keycard.  "You'll have to crack the code on this one.  There's a panel door over here and it won't open without the proper input."

 

            "How the hell did he manage to make a secret room without anybody finding out?" Zack pondered in amazement.

 

            Vincent gazed evenly at him.  "The same way he constructed his hidden laboratory under the ShinRa mansion, I presume.  He enlisted some aid and it's unlikely that they're even aware they've been helping him.  I've seen it all before."

 

            "So you're saying Hojo's got his own force of sleeper agents wandering around?" Zack scratched his head.  "Even the MP's Seph assigned to guard him?"

 

            "Probably," said Vincent.  "He may not have succeeded in implanting suggestions in all of them but he's obviously managed to hypnotize enough people to conduct his business undetected.  Sephiroth was right to be so vigilant of him."

 

            Reeve worked as quickly as he could, his fingertips flying over the keypad while Vincent and Zack waited. 

 

            "What about Cloud?" Zack asked with a worried frown at his oblivious friend.  "He's just standing there like he's stoned.  Will he snap out of this?"

 

            "Not right away, unless we discover the trigger word Hojo implanted," answered Vincent.  "We'll have to leave him here."

 

            "Ah-ha!" Reeve said, snapping his fingers as the control panel beeped and a section of the wall slid open.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Aerith struggled to keep her protective barrier maintained but it was a losing battle.  Hojo grinned in triumph when the blue-green bubble of energy encasing her began to flicker and fade and he picked up his scalpel and started probing the weakening cocoon.  Aerith tried to move but her limbs were still paralyzed.  The most she could do was blink and part her lips to moan in fear.  The scalpel hovered over her stomach and she silently prayed for help.

 

            There was a crash against the door leading to the stepladder outside and Hojo paused and shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at the distraction.  Zack's shouts could be heard on the other side, calling Aerith's name.

 

            "I don't know how that simpleton found my lab, but he won't stop me from finishing my work," Hojo said in a madly determined voice.  His eyes were utterly soulless as he looked down at the Cetra lying on his table.  "I need to learn the secret.  Need to open you up and find out what gives you those powers, dear girl.  This time, I'll succeed!"

 

            It was obvious that sanity had completely deserted him and even if she were able to speak, she'd never be able to reason with him.  Zack was throwing himself bodily against the heavy door, trying to break it down.  It shuddered on its hinges but held as Hojo began to cut Aerith's pale skin, drawing blood and a whimper from her.

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

            "Stand aside," Vincent ordered as he drew his gun. 

 

            Zack hesitated but when he saw the formidable weapon being aimed at the iron doorknob, he complied.  Cerberus fired three rounds and broke the lock.  Zack kicked the door in and immediately charged when he saw Hojo hovering over his wife.  He slammed into the lanky professor with enough force to send them both crashing to the floor.  The scalpel flew from Hojo's hand and Zack grabbed a handful of his lab coat and started laying into him with his fist.  Hojo began to laugh.  The ugly, mad sound only infuriated Zack more and he fully intended to put his fist right through the man's skull, but a moan from Aerith gave him immediate pause and he got off of Hojo and went to her side.

 

            "Aerith?  Sweetheart?"  Zack saw the single, long cut in her abdomen and he placed his palm over it and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.  "Talk to me!" 

 

Reeve and Vincent entered the room and while the engineer got on his satellite phone to call for security, Vincent approached the giggling heap of Hojo.  The gunman reached down with his golden claw and lifted Hojo by the throat as if he were a flimsy rag doll.  The professor struggled weakly in his grip, wrapping both his hands around Vincent's metallic wrist.

 

"Vincent," Reeve said, "Let security handle him."

 

"He's mine," Vincent growled, his eyes briefly flashing amber.

 

"I...made you...a god!" Hojo choked with a ghastly, bloodstained smile.

 

"Vincent," Reeve warned again, but the gunman paid him no attention.

 

"You made me a monster," Vincent corrected.  "You killed Lucrecia and experimented on our son.  Rot in hell." 

 

The horrible, mad smile never faded from Hojo's lips even as Vincent's claw constricted around his throat and crushed his windpipe with a sickening crunch.  Zack held Aerith tightly against his chest, hiding her eyes from the sight.  Reeve looked away with a shaken grimace and Vincent stared into Hojo's eyes and watched the life fade from them.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth got the call that they'd found Hojo and with a handful of MP's joining him, he followed Reeve's instructions to the hidden entrance in the supply room.  He found Cloud standing by the entrance and when the blond didn't respond to his questions or touch, he ordered two of his men to take him to be examined by a doctor.  When they made it into the secret room and saw the twisted body lying at Vincent's feet, it was obvious what had happened.  The MP's shouted for Vincent to put his hands up as they drew their guns on him, but Sephiroth ordered them to stand down.

 

"B-but General...he killed your father!" one of the MP's argued.

 

Sephiroth stared at the corpse with detached interest.  "I'm all broken up about it," he said flatly.  He looked around at the lab before glancing at Aerith, who lay limply in Zack's arms on the table.  "No charges will be pressed against Mr. Valentine.  Hojo attempted to murder Lieutenant Fair's wife.  Given his record of crimes in the past, I'd say justice was served here today."

 

He went to the refrigerator compartment and opened it, his lips pressed together in a grim line.  He was unsurprised to find a supply of Mako, vials of Jenova Cells and several illegal medications inside.  "I want a science team brought in here to conduct an extensive investigation," Sephiroth announced.  "Have Mrs. Fair treated and examined.  Mr. Tuesti, Mr. Valentine, I want a detailed account of what happened in here and I want to know exactly what Hojo did to put Cloud Strife in his current condition."

 

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Reeve told him unhappily.  "Apparently Hojo's been using a method of hypnosis to implant subliminal suggestions in people's minds.  Cloud was one of them and there's no telling how many staff and military personnel he got to.  If we can find the trigger words we can reverse the hypnosis."

 

"He has to have documented all of this somewhere," Sephiroth insisted, somewhat relieved to hear that Cloud's odd behavior wasn't a medical problem.  That still left the question open as to what Hojo did to him while he had him under his control.  "Hojo wouldn't have risked forgetting his own codes.  Go through his data files and hard files.  Search everywhere he's touched." 

 

He studied the corpse once more.  "Have this mess cleaned up."

 

"Shouldn't we run an autopsy?" One of the MP's suggested.

 

Sephiroth raised a silvery brow and shot an exasperated look at the ruined mess that was Hojo's throat.  "I think the cause of death is fairly obvious.  Get to work."

 

The trooper saluted him, blushing with embarrassment.

 

Sephiroth looked at Zack's worried face and he came up beside him and gazed at the young woman in his arms.  He saw the syringe sitting on the tray nearby and he recognized the vial of medication sitting beside it.  "It wears off within a few hours," Sephiroth assured Zack.  "Trust me...I speak from experience."

 

Zack nodded and checked the bandage he'd hastily taped over Aerith's stomach and then he lifted her into his arms and walked toward the exit.  Sephiroth joined him and helped him get her up the ladder.  They brought Aerith into the medical ward and Dr. White examined her right away, assuring Zack that her injury was superficial and the baby was fine. 

 

Sephiroth entered the examination room where they'd taken Cloud and he approached his lover silently.  Cloud lay on the examination table with a blank expression on his fair face.  Sephiroth stroked his golden hair out of his eyes before turning away.  He didn't see Vincent come into the room and he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a fissure in the stone from the brute force of his blow.

 

"It _is_ temporary," Vincent's low voice assured him.  "Even if we don't find the trigger word right away, the daze will eventually wear off."

 

"If we don't discover the code, this could happen again," Sephiroth answered.  "He could be in the middle of battle and the wrong word will render him helpless."

 

"Then keep him off of the field until we've found the information we need to reverse it," suggested Vincent.  "As you said, Hojo is bound to have documented each case.  It's only a matter of finding where he's hidden the information and we'll likely find it in his secret lab."

 

Sephiroth looked at the other man, regretting having made a scene in front of him.  "I should have killed Hojo long ago."

 

Vincent shook his head.  "The blame lies with me, not you."  He walked out of the room then, leaving Sephiroth to his thoughts and concerns.

 

Sephiroth looked at his oblivious lover again and thought of how this could have been avoided if he'd just listened to his instincts as soon as he became suspicious of Hojo's intentions.  It didn't matter that there hadn't been any incriminating evidence.  A lack of evidence when it came to Hojo didn't mean a damned thing and he knew it. 

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Did you tell him?"

 

            Vincent regarded Reeve silently for a moment before shaking his head negatively.

 

            "Why not?"  Persisted the engineer.  "I think it would lift quite a burden off of his shoulders to find out you're his real father, instead of Hojo."

 

            "I think there've been enough shock revelations for today," Vincent explained with a sigh, taking a seat on the other side of his lover's desk.  "When things have settled down, I'll consider it."

 

            "Good point," admitted Reeve, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  He saw Vincent's eyes change colors from red to amber for a moment and he laced his fingers together on top of the desk.  "Chaos wants his payment, I suppose."

 

            "Yes," Vincent agreed, "but you need your rest, first.  He can wait."

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 16

~**********************************~

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi (hardcore, somewhat violent), Het (mild)  

~****************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            Aerith regained full use of her body again when she woke up late the next morning.  Zack was asleep in the chair beside the examination table she lay on and she stretched the stiffness out of her muscles and admired him quietly for a few minutes, grateful that he and the others had come in time to stop Hojo.  She reached under her blouse and gingerly felt the spot where the professor had cut her.  They must have used a cure materia or healing potion on her, because there was only a fresh, paper-thin pink scar to mark the experience.  It would probably fade to near invisibility as it healed.  She swung her legs over the table and touched down on the floor softly, bending over her husband's sleeping form.

 

            "Zack," Aerith murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. 

 

            He snorted and woke up, blinking at her in disorientation for a moment before gathering his wits.  "Hey there," he said with a relieved smile as he reached out and stroked her hair.  "You're up and about!  How do you feel?"

 

            "A little queasy and weak," she answered, "but I'm alive, thanks to you."

 

            Zack shook his head.  "Thank Cloud, not me.  We wouldn't have found you if it weren't for him." 

 

            She recalled the nightmarish events and frowned.  "I don't remember seeing Cloud with you when you came for me."

 

            "That's because the poor guy was under some sort of hypnosis Hojo put him on."  Zack explained what happened to lead them to Hojo's hiding place and he told her they were investigating to find out who else he'd ensnared and what else he'd done.  "Now that you're awake, maybe we can check on him and see if he's snapped out of it."

 

            Aerith nodded in agreement, amazed at how much trouble one single man had caused.  "I think I need to use the bathroom first," she said with a grimace, putting her hand over her belly.

 

            Zack gave her a sympathetic look and got up, putting an arm around her supportively.  "Maybe you should just lay down in our bunk after that while I go see Spike."

 

            "I want to see how he's doing," Aerith insisted stubbornly.  "Zack, I knew something wasn't the same with him when Hojo finished treating him for his lung infection that day.  I thought I was just being paranoid but now..." she sighed.

 

            "It isn't your fault," Zack told her gently.  "We all thought we had that deranged freak under control.  There was no reason to think he'd find a way around security to pull this off, Aerith.  What's important now is fixing the damage Hojo caused."

 

            "Maybe I could help," she sighed.  "I can try to communicate with Cloud's spirit and find out what control word Hojo used on him."

 

            Zack scratched his chin.  "You know, I hadn't thought of that.  I guess it's worth a try if you're up to it."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth was still in the examination room with Cloud when they arrived after taking care of Aerith's needs.  The General was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed.  He appeared to be dozing at first but he lifted his head as they walked in and looked up at them with tired green eyes.

 

            "Hey," Zack greeted softly.  "How's he doing?"

 

            Sephiroth looked at the blond, who still lay there quietly.  The occasional blink was the only sign of animation Cloud gave.  "Nothing much has changed.  He does respond to simple comments, though."

 

            "Really?"  Zack approached the examination table and looked down at his friend.  "Hey Cloud, can you hear me?"

 

            Cloud nodded. 

 

            "Uh, do you know who I am?"

 

            "Zack," answered Cloud in a soft, dreamy voice.

 

            Zack looked at Sephiroth.  "Have you tried asking him what Hojo's been doing to him?  Maybe when he's like this he can remember."

 

            "I attempted that," Sephiroth answered with a nod.  "He doesn't seem able to give complex responses.  All he's told me is that he has an 'appointment'.  He asked when Hojo would be here earlier."

 

            Zack shivered.  "That's downright creepy.  Have the investigation teams found anything yet?"

 

            "They found research logs detailing the treatments Hojo was giving him."  Sephiroth frowned tiredly at Cloud.  "All evidence indicates that he was trying to accomplish an improved version of what he did to Angeal, Genesis and I."

 

            Zack shut his eyes and swore softly, while Aerith approached Cloud and gently stroked his hair.  "How far into it did he get?"

 

            Sephiroth shook his head.  "That's still up for debate.  It's possible he didn't do enough to cause alterations.  He may have only gotten as far as the prep work before his demise, or like you, Cloud may prove resistant to the experiments.  We won't know until they can run some tests and I'm not willing to allow that until after he's come out of his trance.  Can you recall what you were doing when Cloud became afflicted?"

 

            Zack scratched his head and mentally reviewed the events from earlier.  A lot of it was blurry because he'd been so anxious to find Aerith but his training helped him to focus better than average.  Soldiers were taught to be aware of their surroundings and stay calm, so that they could debrief after missions with as much accuracy as possible.  He used this training to his advantage and retraced his footsteps from the time he arrived back at Modeoheim to the moment when Cloud went into his trance.

 

            "Cloud and I were looking for Aerith and we ran into Vincent and Reeve," he reviewed with a frown of concentration.  "Reeve told us he'd searched through Hojo's personal computer files to see if he could find anything useful but I don't think he got a chance to scan very deep.  Uh, maybe something he said set the trigger off because that was about when Cloudy zoned out."

 

            "Try to remember what Reeve said," insisted Sephiroth.  "Did he use any long or unusual words?  I don't think Hojo would choose a common phrase and risk someone triggering Cloud by accident and discovering something wasn't right."

 

            Zack wracked his brain but he couldn't think of a single thing Reeve might have said that was particularly unusual.  "Sorry man, he just talked about computer files and information.  I don't remember him using any unusual words.  Something else must have done it."  He looked at Aerith, who was gazing pensively into Cloud's blank, sapphire eyes.  "How about it, babe?  Do you think you can get a clue for us?"

 

            Aerith chewed her lower lip and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  "I'll try."  She gave Sephiroth a wary look and the General gave her a nod.

 

            "I've been aware of your heritage for some time now," Sephiroth informed her.  "There's no need to worry over revealing it to me."

 

            She nodded and Zack remembered the day she'd used her powers to heal him and Sephiroth advised him to stick with the story he made up.  Aerith cupped Cloud's face and gazed deeply into his eyes as Zack and Sephiroth watched and waited.  To the eye that didn't know any better, she appeared to be doing nothing more than staring into his eyes.  Zack had almost expected to see green tendrils of energy or some other visible sign that she was using her powers but he supposed it was better this way, in case anyone happened to come in and check on Cloud.  After a few moments, Aerith spoke.

 

            "I'm getting something," she said with a frown of concentration.  "Something about...butterflies?"

 

            "Butterflies?" The word nudged Zack's memory and he thought back to the conversation between himself, Cloud, Reeve and Vincent just before the blond went into his trance.  He remembered the woman that was reading the book to her son while they were talking and he snapped his fingers.  "Maybe it wasn't something _we_ said that set him off.  This one lady was reading a children's book to her kid while we were in the den.  Something she read out loud must have done it."

 

            "A children's book?" Sephiroth asked dubiously.  "What word could possibly be in a children's book that Hojo would use as a trigger?"

 

            Zack shook his head and concentrated.  "I'm trying to remember what she was saying.  Uh...the book had to do with how caterpillars turn into butterflies."

 

            "What about a cocoon?" Aerith suggested, looking at Cloud hopefully.  He didn't respond.

 

            "The process of change," Sephiroth mused aloud, looking at his lover thoughtfully.  "Metamorphosis, perhaps?"

 

            Cloud blinked and his gaze focused on Aerith abruptly.  His eyebrows hedged and he looked around the room in confusion.  "Er...guys?"

 

            "Cloud?" Zack asked with an excited grin.  "You back, kiddo?"

 

            "I didn't know I even went anywhere," answered Cloud in a bewildered tone.

 

            Sephiroth stood up and regarded the blond with veiled relief.  "What's the last thing you remember, Cloud?"

 

            Cloud lowered his eyes and furrowed his brows.  "We were looking for Aerith and talking to Reeve and Vincent.  Next thing I know, I'm here."  He raised his eyes to regard Sephiroth.  "What's going on?"

 

            "Cloud, you've been given a subliminal suggestion by Hojo," explained Sephiroth.  "You happened to hear someone speak the trigger word while you were looking for Aerith and it put you into a hypnotic trance.  Hojo has been experimenting on you, probably since the day he tested you for Mako enhancement candidacy."

 

            Cloud stared at him in bewilderment.  "How?  How could I not remember any of that?"

 

            "The hypnosis he used on you," Sephiroth told him.  "It inhibits your memory when you're in your trance.  We've just discovered the code word."

 

            "Well, what is it?" Cloud asked.

 

            "Meta-" Aerith quickly covered Zack's mouth with her hand before he could finish saying the word.

 

            "If we say it out loud, you'll go into a trance again," explained the Cetra in a rush. 

 

            "Oh, right," Zack muttered, feeling stupid. 

 

            "Where is Hojo now?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

            "Dead as a doornail," answered Zack with a little smirk.  "Vincent took care of him when we found Aerith.  Hojo lost whatever marbles he had left and he was trying to carve up my girl, here."  Remembering something he heard Vincent say just before he killed the professor, Zack's eye shot to Sephiroth.

 

            _"You killed Lucrecia and experimented on our son.  Rot in hell."_

            Zack tilted his head and studied Sephiroth closely.  Maybe he'd heard Vincent wrong.  Then again, the General did look a lot more like Vincent than Hojo. 

 

            "Why are you staring at me, Zackary?"

 

            Zack cleared his throat and looked away.  Saying anything about what the thought he remembered hearing might not be the best idea right now.  He couldn't even be sure he'd heard Valentine right.  His emotions had been high and Vincent hadn't been in the most rational state of mind, either.  "Sorry, just thinking."

 

            "What now?" Cloud asked. 

 

            "Now that we know the trigger word, we can work on reversing the conditioning," answered Sephiroth.  "You'll need to cooperate with the medics and allow them to run some tests on you, Cloud.  We need to know what Hojo did."

 

            Cloud nodded and Aerith patted his shoulder supportively. 

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "We've discovered a list of everyone Hojo's manipulated," Lazard informed Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal later on that day.  "We'll begin reversing the triggers immediately."  He looked up at Genesis.  "I'm afraid your name came up on the list, Rhapsodos."

 

            Genesis' eyebrows shot straight up in the most open expression of surprise he'd shown in a while.  "Surely, there must be some mistake.  When would he have gotten to me?"

 

            "By the looks of it, Hojo's been doing this for years, now," answered Lazard.  "According to the records we retrieved, he implanted your conditioning a little over two years ago while you were recovering from wounds you received on a mission."

 

            Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.  "Pardon me Director, but I think that's bullshit.  I recall the mission in question and I had _no_ contact with Professor Hojo before, during or afterwards."  Beside him, Angeal also looked doubtful.

 

            "Oh?" Lazard looked at Sephiroth.  "You should draw your sword, General."

 

            "I beg your pardon, Sir?"

 

            "Trust me," Lazard coaxed grimly.

 

            Sephiroth shrugged gracefully and exchanged curious looks with Genesis and Angeal before drawing his masamune.  Lazard looked at Genesis and scooted his chair back against the wall before speaking.

 

            "Htoripes," Lazard said.

 

            Genesis' eyes snapped to Sephiroth and his pupils dilated.  In a swift, lightning movement he drew his crimson blade and attacked Sephiroth with it.  Metal clashed as Sephiroth instinctively blocked the rapid blows with his own blade and he grunted a curse of surprise as Angeal shouted Genesis' name in shock.  There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver and Angeal wrapped his muscular arms around his lover's waist and tried to hold him back, calling his name all the while.

 

            Lazard repeated the strange word and the attacks abruptly stopped in mid-swing.  Genesis stared wide-eyed and blinking at Sephiroth, then at the broadsword in his hand.  He lowered the weapon and Sephiroth warily did the same with his masamune.  Genesis dropped the sword on the floor unceremoniously and cast a wild, bewildered look around Lazard's office.

 

            "What in icy hell just happened?" the poet demanded.

 

            "Your trigger is still active," Lazard informed him.  "It seems Hojo had some concerns that Sephiroth would become a serious problem, eventually.  As an added security measure, he implanted a suggestion in your subconscious that will prompt you to try and assassinate him when the right word is spoken.  Given how often the three of you are near one another, I suppose his logic was sound."

 

            Genesis licked dry lips, visibly shaken despite his attempt to hide it.  He looked down at his sword as if it were a snake ready to bite him and Sephiroth calmly bent to retrieve it.  He handed it back to the redhead hilt-first with a confident nod of encouragement and Genesis slowly took it and replaced it in its sheath.

 

            "That word you spoke," Sephiroth murmured, "It was my name, said backwards."

 

            "Yes," agreed Lazard.  He took his glasses off and wiped at them with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket.  "The odds of anyone accidentally speaking your name backwards are unlikely enough to prevent any premature triggering of Genesis' directive."

 

            "Did any more of us make it on that list?" Angeal questioned in a low voice.

 

            Lazard's eyes went to Sephiroth and he nodded.  Genesis and Angeal both looked at the General with faint dread and Sephiroth frowned.  "And what's my programmed objective?" inquired Sephiroth.

 

            "To kill your father."

 

            Sephiroth didn't think the situation could get any more insane than it already was.  Before he could respond to that ridiculous premise, Genesis beat him to it.

 

            "Wait a minute, wait a minute," the redhead muttered, rubbing his forehead with a gloved hand.  "Hojo implanted a suggestion in my mind to prompt me to attack Sephiroth, while implanting a suggestion in Sephiroth's mind to kill _him_?  Goddess, the man was even more deranged than I thought!"

 

            Lazard hesitated.  "I'm afraid I can't say anything more.  I may have said too much already."

 

            Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him.  "Interesting."

 

            The Director sighed.  "Once we can be sure the trigger is removed, I'll explain further.  It's best that we just leave it at this, for now."

 

            "Do you know what my trigger word is?" Sephiroth asked.

 

            "Your trigger is a condition, not a code word," answered Lazard. 

 

            "And how long can we expect to have this threat of puppetry hanging over our heads?" Sephiroth asked.

 

            "We have experts working on it now," assured Lazard.  "We'll begin with the most severe cases and work our way down.  Half of the list of people Hojo manipulated aren't even among the living any longer.  Most of them are current hospital staff and military operatives.  Just be patient."

 

            Genesis glanced sidelong at Sephiroth.  "Well, at least with Hojo gone, your implanted suggestion is probably harmless.  Strife simply does a doll impression and so long as I'm not near you, mine is probably harmless too.  We'll just have to refrain from saying your name backwards when we're near one another for a while."

 

            Sephiroth nodded but Lazard's hesitation earlier made him think there was more to his mental suggestion than killing Hojo.  He'd said his "father" and his reluctance to say more about it was very suspicious.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Later that afternoon Reeve stood in his workshop with his shirt unbuttoned and his back pressed against Chaos' powerful, preternatural body.  The demon ran his claw over Reeve's chest and stomach, purring with delight as he familiarized himself further with his flesh. 

 

            "You made me wait," chastised Chaos.  He flicked open the button of Reeve's trousers and dragged the zipper down.  "I feel...cheated."

 

            "Wouldn't you prefer that I be at full energy?" argued Reeve softly.  "I was rather exhausted by the time things settled."

 

            "I'm feeling generous," Chaos murmured, brushing his lips over the facial hair lining Reeve's jaw.  "And I've worked up a healthy appetite.  I might be persuaded to leniency if you cooperate with my desires, engineer."  He bumped his armored pelvis against Reeve's backside and rubbed the bulge of his desire against the cleft between his buttocks.

 

            "So I take it feeding isn't your only intention," commented Reeve in a low voice.

 

            Chaos again admired the human's resolve.  He could sense the underlying anxiety that Reeve couldn't quite hide, but the man wasn't allowing his fears to rule him.  "I think it's time to stake my claim."

 

            Reeve didn't argue.  Of course, Chaos hadn't been ambiguous about letting him know that this day would come soon.  The engineer's breath quickened but he didn't try to stop the demon's exploring hands as Chaos opened his pants and eased his erection out.  Chaos stroked up and down the length of Reeve's cock and murmured a husky command for him to turn his head.  Reeve obeyed and Chaos claimed his lips and began to feed while he kissed him.  He made sure to do it sparingly so that he wouldn't drain him too quickly.  He tugged the engineer's pants down over his hips, exposing his ass and groin to the cool air before resuming his stroking.

 

            Reeve hastily reached into his pocket and dug out a tube of lubricant, making Chaos smile with amused delight.  The demon took the object out of Reeve's hand and paused his actions long enough to squirt some out onto his fingers and smear it over them. 

 

            "Don't worry," Chaos assured his captive in a low, purring voice as he slipped his human hand down and stroked the fingers between Reeve's buttocks, "I had no intention of taking you dry, engineer."

 

            "Thank goodness for small favors," Reeve said.

 

            Chaos smirked at the cocky response.  Deciding that his pet needed to be a bit more demure, he eased two slick fingers into his body without warning.  Reeve groaned and Chaos cupped his jaw and forced his head to turn for another kiss.  Chaos muffled the engineer's exclamations with his mouth and he lanced his tongue in to dominate the kiss.  He dropped the tube of lubricant on the floor and gripped Reeve's swollen erection with his claw hand, mindful not to scratch the velvety flesh and damage it.

 

            "Your cries please me," Chaos murmured against the parted, gasping lips.  He thrust his fingers rhythmically inside of Reeve's body, noting how tight he was.  "It's been some time since you've shared your body this way," he guessed.  "That pleases me as well."

 

            "Happy to stroke your...ego," Reeve muttered.  He grunted softly as the demon rubbed the gland inside of him. 

 

            "I believe you're confused about which of us is doing the 'stroking'," commented the demon before claiming his lips again. 

 

He drew deeply on Reeve's spirit energy, delighting in the taste and feel of him.  He carefully pressed the tip of one claw against the tiny hole in the tip of Reeve's cock and moved it in little circles, making the engineer gasp and causing the organ to twitch.  A husky moan reverberated in Reeve's throat, quickening Chaos' pulse and enflaming his desire further.  He hadn't participated in the delights of the flesh for decades and Reeve's responses to his actions tried his restraint.  Reigning in his lust, Chaos stroked and thrust with patient care, preparing the human in his arms for his pleasure.  He was careful to feed sparingly, mindful of the fact that despite the strength of Reeve's spirit, he was vulnerable like any other mortal.

 

When he had Reeve trembling and panting in his arms and the resistance against his penetration was minimal, Chaos decided he'd waited long enough.  He turned his companion around to face him and began to remove his clothing.  "Assist me," he ordered the human in a husky drone.  His garments were composed of form-fitting material and body armor, making removal of them somewhat of a chore.

 

"Definitely a two person job," Reeve murmured with a crooked smile.  "How do you even _breathe_ in this, Chaos?"

 

"I somehow manage," Chaos replied, amused.  There was something pleasant about being treated as a lover by this man.  The talented, circuit-embedded fingers worked quickly to help relieve him of his clothing and he realized for the first time that Reeve wasn't giving himself to him out of obligation alone.  Chaos could easily tear the engineer in two and suck the marrow from his spine if he chose to, but Reeve was utterly fearless and he treated the demon with affection that Chaos found disarming and slightly odd. 

 

"Tell me something, Reeve."

 

The engineer paused in the action of dropping another piece of spiky armor to the ground and he raised his eyebrows.  "What's that?"

 

"If Vincent had never woken up again, would you still be doing this?"

 

Reeve seemed to consider the question.  He looked utterly irresistible, with his shirt hanging open and his pants partially tugged down.  Another man might look undignified in such a state but Reeve pulled the look off marvelously, appearing more dashing than put-upon.

 

"You're both two sides of the same person, to me," explained the engineer thoughtfully.  His gaze swept Chaos from head to toe and he resumed his task of removing the demon's clothing.  "Vincent lives in you and in turn, you live in him.  I would be lying if I said I'm not...intrigued."

 

The answer was complex, as Chaos expected of Reeve.  The demon smirked, somewhat confused by the explanation.  It occurred to him then that Reeve's complexity was part of what made him so appealing.  "You're no simple mortal, Tuesti."

 

"I'll take that as a compliment," answered Reeve.

 

He finished removing the last piece of body armor and moved on to the task of unfastening the black clothing.  He was meticulous about it and his circuit-grafted fingers moved with skillful patience.  Chaos silently watched him, neither helping nor hindering his actions.  Before he realized what he was doing, Chaos reached out and ran his claws through Reeve's dark hair.  The engineer paused and looked at him with a faint smile-which only served to confuse and frustrate the demon more.

 

"Careful," Reeve murmured, "you might start to like me."

 

Chaos snorted.  "Don't flatter yourself.  I'm above you."

 

"Ouch," Reeve said with a wince, but the glint in his eye didn't diminish.  "You know, you may be higher on the food chain than I am but there's still and undeniable symbiosis between yourself and we mere mortals."

 

Chaos shrugged fluidly and helped Reeve peel the rest of his clothing off.  The material was designed to mold to his and Vincent's bodies and it had an elasticity that allowed it to expand and shrink to accommodate shapeshifting.  In truth, it wasn't as restrictive as it looked and Reeve's eyebrows went up when he got the material pulled down to the demon's waist without any major trouble.  He ran into a complication when he pulled the sleeve down over the metallic claw on the left hand but other than that, it slid right down.  His eyes swept Chaos' naked torso with approval, roving over the ebony skin and tight muscles.

 

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Reeve commented. 

 

Chaos gave him an impatient look and the engineer cleared his throat and resumed his task.  Chaos hid a smile, amused.  He might have more balls than the average man but Reeve knew his place.  He knelt down and released the clasps on the metal-spiked boots before taking them off of Chaos and then he stood up and took a visible, deep breath.  Chaos silently waited with growing amusement and arousal as Reeve steeled himself and began to pull his breeches down.  The way the human's eyes were fastened on his bulging crotch indicated that he was more than a little worried about what they were soon going to be doing.

 

Reeve tugged the garments down and Chaos stepped out of them smoothly while the engineer rose to his feet once more.  Chaos didn't try to conceal his sharp, predatory smile as his exposed erection jutted proudly and Reeve stared stupidly at it.

 

"Well pet?  Is there something you'd like to say before we resume?"

 

Reeve swallowed and visibly struggled to gather his wits.  "Shit.  Just...let me make sure I've got Cure materia equipped in my bangle, over there-" He nodded in the direction of his work desk, still staring at the demon's groin.  He blinked and looked down at the forgotten lubricant as he tugged his pants up over his hips again so that he wouldn't stumble.  Reeve bent down to retrieve the tube and as he stood up again, his head bumped Chaos' erection.

 

"Sorry," Reeve muttered awkwardly as the organ wobbled. 

 

He sidled away to the desk with the precious lube in his hand, staring at Chaos' genitals and the black and crimson pubic quills that framed them.  Chaos slowly followed him and his smile didn't fade.  Finally, he was getting a reaction he was more familiar with out of the man and the taste of the anxiety mixed with lust only heightened his desire for him.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve tried to calm his nerves as the tall creature closed in on him.  He looked down at the bangle resting on his desk and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he not only had a Cure materia equipped in it, but a Regen as well.  He hastily fastened it around his right wrist, just before he found himself backed up against the desk with Chaos' impressive body a bare inch away from his.  The demon's wings partially spread for a moment before settling back down.  The fanged smile that Chaos gave him left little doubt that he was enjoying himself and Reeve looked down at his groin again, worried not only about the size of his cock but the triangle of...spikes...that framed that big organ at the pelvis.

 

            "Just a moment," pleaded Reeve, swallowing again.  The spikes on Chaos' head weren't completely stiff.  They moved when his head motions.  Reeve dearly hoped the pubic ones gave a little too, otherwise he was going to end up looking like someone beat his ass with a porcupine. 

 

            "I'm losing patience, Reeve," Chaos murmured huskily.  His golden eyes were blazing with desire and hunger.

 

            "I know," Reeve pacified.  "I just want to...uh...may I?"  He rested a hand over the demon's stomach and slid it down meaningfully.

 

            "You wish to familiarize yourself with my anatomy first," guessed Chaos.  He nodded.  "Very well, pet.  I approve."

 

            Reeve calmed a little and ran his fingers over the smooth white skin, dragging them lower until they came into contact with the black and red "treasure trail" of fine quills that started an inch or so beneath the navel and thickened at the pelvis.  To his surprise and relief, they weren't sharp.  They were a little rough but as he brushed his fingertips over them, they gave easily.  Now that he examined them, they framed the demon's package rather nicely.  The shape of the growth was aesthetically pleasing and they followed the grain of regular hair growth. 

 

            Curious, he slipped his hand beneath the thick shaft of Chaos' arousal and cupped his heavy balls.  There was no quill or hair growth on them, he discovered.  He looked up at the demon's face and noticed the way the amber eyes grew heavy lidded and the lips parted.  Feeling a return of confidence, Reeve gripped the base of Chaos' sex with his other hand, spanning the girth with his fingers before giving the length a tug.  Chaos made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a murmur.  Encouraged, Reeve stroked his hand back and forth over the shaft while fondling the demon's balls.  As Chaos parted his lips and sighed, Reeve dared to smile.

 

            _~I may be the puny one out of the two of us, but he's just as susceptible to a good stroke as a regular man.  Maybe the power balance doesn't have to be so one-sided, after all.~_

            His feeling of triumph abruptly vanished as Chaos yanked his pants back down over his hips without warning and cupped the back of his head before lowering his mouth to his.  Reeve had time to mutter a surprised curse before the demon's lips pressed demandingly against his and he felt his life force being drawn out of him again.  He forced himself to relax and accept it but he refused to let Chaos dominate the kiss without a fight.  He rudely pushed his tongue into the demon's mouth and explored, not giving him the chance to do the same.

            A low hum of laughter reverberated in Chaos' throat and he broke the kiss to gaze down at Reeve thoughtfully.  "Trying to be rebellious, are we?"

            "Would you prefer I be a cold fish?" retorted the engineer.

 

            "Not at all," answered the demon.  "Prepare me, since you're so eager."

 

            Reeve barely managed to contain his wince, but he reached for the lube without question and uncapped it again to squeeze a portion onto his palm.  It was good lube, for which he was thankful.  He jumped involuntarily as Chaos' human fingers stroked between his buttocks and slipped inside of him again, testing his readiness.  Taking a few deep, steadying breaths and relaxing for the demon as much as he could, he started to work the slippery gel over his cock with steady strokes of his hand, careful to go from root to tip.  He groaned as the questing fingers inside of him pushed against the most sensitive spot and he was forced to pause and take a shaking breath.

 

            "That's enough, Reeve," Chaos announced after a few moments.  He pulled his fingers out and grasped the engineer's wrist with his claw hand, halting his stroking actions.  "Turn around."

 

            Reeve felt a sudden urge to try and back out of it.  The look on Chaos' face suggested that no compromises would be accepted, however.  He did as the demon instructed and put his back to him, placing his hands on the desk and partially bending over it.  He felt the cool, sharp metal of the claw press against the back of his neck, exerting enough force to let him know what Chaos wanted without hurting him.  Reeve bent over the desk and gripped the opposite edge of it, bracing himself.  He felt his companion's human hand slide over his ribcage and down to his hip before retreating.  The claw remained firmly clamped down on the back of his neck and Reeve tensed involuntarily when he felt the smooth tip of Chaos' sex press against his sphincter.

 

            Chaos pressed forward and Reeve grunted, unable to stop his body from resisting the intrusion, at first.  He clutched hard at the edge of the desk and shut his eyes as he bore down, trying to open up for the demon to make it easier.  Chaos eased back for a moment before rocking forward again.  The liberal coating of lube allowed the head to slip in past the resistance and Reeve felt a moment of relief as the worst of the pressure eased.  His relief was short lived when Chaos pumped again, driving deeper inside of him.

 

            He tried to hold back his vocal responses but the effort proved fruitless as the thick girth of Chaos' sex nudged into him deeper with each thrust.  A ragged moan burst past his lips through clenched teeth and he wondered if he could bear much more.  Chaos paused at the sound and his human hand reached around and grasped Reeve's softening cock.  He held steady inside of Reeve as he began to fondle him with slow, patient strokes.  Reeve felt the demon's hot breath stir the hair at the nape of his neck as Chaos bent over him.

 

            "I haven't even fully claimed you yet," Chaos murmured huskily.  "Surely you're stronger than this, engineer."

 

            "Y-you were right," Reeve panted, turning his head to the side in an effort to look at Chaos.  "I haven't been with anyone this way for some time.  Just...give me a moment to adjust."

 

            _~What does he mean, he hasn't "fully claimed me" yet?  It sure as hell feels like he's in deep!~_

After a few moments of skillful massage, Reeve hardened completely again and discomfort gave way to pleasure and renewed lust.  He discovered what Chaos meant when the demon took his cue and began to move again.  The swollen length of the demon's cock seemed to edge in deeper and deeper at a gradual pace and if it weren't for the angle Chaos had chosen, Reeve thought he would be begging him to stop, by now.  As it slid back and forth inside of him, the broad shaft pushed against his prostate with uncommon tenacity.  The stimulation of that combined with Chaos' hand stroking him off made up for the tight fit.

 

            Reeve pushed backwards against Chaos in the next thrust and he growled low in his throat, shivering at the myriad sensations of pleasure, pain and desire.  That damned claw was still holding him down by the neck as if he was an unruly dog but Chaos was surprisingly gentle with his thrusts.  In contrast, his hold on Reeve's dick was firm and confident as his hand rhythmically squeezed and stroked it from root to tip. 

 

            "Very good, pet," Chaos purred in approval as Reeve's lust and pleasure drove him to keep rocking in synch with the demon's thrusts.  He stopped stroking his cock to reach under and massage his balls for a moment.  He ran his tongue over Reeve's neck before biting down lightly on it and the engineer's eyes opened wide and stared blankly as Chaos drove into him again and kept going until his pelvis pressed against his ass. 

 

            "Shit," Reeve gasped, squeezing the edge of the desk with white-knuckled hands. 

 

            Luckily for Reeve, Chaos paused in his thrusting again and held himself firmly wedged to the hilt for a few moments, giving him another breather to adjust.  Reeve heard his husky chuckle and he gritted his teeth against the urge to demonstrate how vulgar his language could get under the right circumstances.  He rarely indulged but he was confident that he could knock even Reno from his pedestal in a swearing contest, with enough incentive.  He knew that Chaos was enjoying his responses, knew that it stroked the demon's pride to hear such helpless moans from his lips.

 

            To his dismay, Reeve found that he couldn't restrain those sounds as the force and rhythm of Chaos' motions gradually intensified.  The demon resumed jerking him off, this time employing the tactic of doing so hard and fast.  Reeve was barely able to catch his breath between the rough cries that burst from his lips and he felt a sting on the back of his neck as his companion's claws dug in hard enough to draw blood.  He wanted to speak up and warn Chaos that he was getting a little too rough but his orgasm surfaced and all he could do was grunt and moan as he bucked in the demon's hand and blew his load all over the side of his desk. 

 

            "There we are," Chaos announced in that damnably pleased, lusty tone as Reeve tensed all over and clenched rhythmically around the cock pumping inside of him.  Chaos slowed his stroking as the climax ran its course and when it was over, he continued to pump vigorously inside of him. 

 

            Reeve's legs trembled and he was grateful to have the desk to support him.  He blurted another curse as Chaos altered his motions again, thrusting more slowly but with greater force.  The claw retreated from the back of his neck to grip his jaw and force him to lift his head and turn it to the side.  Chaos' hot lips met his and the demon began to feed greedily on him, his deep, resonant voice purring and grunting with pleasure as his tongue lanced in to dominate Reeve's.

 

            Reeve began to get dizzy as the intense sex and loss of spirit energy affected him.  He fought to remain conscious as the minutes ticked by and Chaos fucked him and fed on him.  Finally, the demon released his lips and drew back, hissing loudly.  The black and crimson wings fanned the air around them as Chaos thrust sharp and deep inside of Reeve.  Both of his hands gripped the engineer's hips as he filled Reeve with his seed.

 

            Reeve half-lay across the desk and panted for breath, quietly examining the feeling of demon cock unloading inside of him.  His eyes drifted shut as Chaos' tension faded and the demon sighed in satisfaction.  The hold on his hips eased up and he felt those satiny lips brush against his neck, just above the teeth marks from his earlier bite. 

 

            "I look forward to doing that again soon, Reeve.  You make a very satisfying meal."

 

            Reeve parted his lips with the intention of saying something dry and witty, but even his tongue seemed exhausted and all he could do was moan faintly.  The softening length of Chaos' flesh withdrew from his body and it was all he could do to maintain his hold on the desk to keep from sliding off and falling to the floor like a drunk.  He sensed a shift in energy behind him and suddenly a slim, naked mortal form was pressing against him and supporting him.

 

            "Reeve," Vincent murmured. 

 

            The man didn't have a wide range of emotional expression but Reeve thought he detected subtle guilt and concern in that low voice.  He lifted his head with effort and propped himself up on his elbows, turning to look into the troubled ruby eyes.

 

            "I'm okay," he assured him wearily.  "I just need some rest." 

 

            Determined to take it like a man, he tried to stand up.  His legs immediately started to buckle and Vincent caught him and supported him before he could hit the floor.  The burn in his ass made itself known to Reeve and he snarled in pain before he could stop himself.  To make matters worse, he could feel the evidence of Chaos' final pleasure dripping sluggishly out of him and down his thighs.

 

            "Use your materia," Vincent urged with a glance at the bangle around Reeve's wrist.

 

            He was too sore to argue.  Reeve activated the Cure materia and sighed as the green glow washed over him and healed his aches and pains.  "Thank you," he said.

 

            "I'm taking you to bed," Vincent told him firmly, "you need your rest."

 

            "No," protested Reeve, "I don't want people staring and wondering why you've got to drag me to my bunk.  I'll sleep here tonight."

 

            "The floor isn't suitable," argued Vincent with a frown.  "You won't rest well."

 

            "There's a cot."  Reeve nodded at the back wall, where a storage closet had been hollowed out.  "If you'll be so kind as to fetch it and the spare pillow and blankets, I'll sleep perfectly fine."

 

            Vincent sighed and gave him a level, appraising look.  "Can you support yourself long enough for me to set it up for you?"

 

            Reeve nodded, though in truth his muscles felt jelly-like.  The pain was gone but the effect of Chaos' feeding was weakness and dizziness.  Vincent didn't argue with him further.  He propped Reeve against the desk and searched through the drawers until he found Reeve's supply of sterile wipes.  He cleaned him up and helped Reeve pull his pants up and fasten them before moving away.  Vincent quickly went to the closet to pull out the folded cot and set it up in the middle of the room.  Reeve leaned against the desk and watched him, struggling to keep his eyes open.  The only thing that was keeping him awake and on his feet was Vincent's delightful nudity-which the gunman didn't seem to notice or care about even in the chill.  Reeve glanced down at the pile of clothes and body armor he'd removed from Chaos, only to find that in its place was Vincent's clothing.

 

            "Interesting," he remarked tiredly, "I knew your clothes are designed to allow easy shapeshifting but I never realized they changed shape according to your form."

 

            Vincent spared the pile of clothing a cursory glance but didn't pause in his action of setting the cot up for Reeve.  He covered the cot with a sheet, dropped the pillow at the top and spread the thick blanket over it, leaving it folded down so that Reeve could easily slip beneath it.  With that done, he crossed the room to Reeve's desk and urged him to put an arm around his neck.  Reeve did so, only because he was sure he'd fall on his face if he didn't accept the support.  With Vincent's help, he got into the cot and under the blanket.  His eyes drifted shut as soon as his head hit the pillow and he fought against the lure of sleep.

 

            "I'm sorry it's not bigger," Reeve mumbled, trying to open his eyes and look at his lover.  "Want to have a full bunk built into this room, so that I can...I can-" he yawned, "sleep in here permanently.  With you, of course."

 

            He felt a gentle hand stroke the disheveled hair away from his forehead.  "In good time.  Rest now, Reeve.  I'll watch over you."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "So Hojo planted a trigger in _all_ of you?" Zack looked at his fellow officers and Cloud with a dismayed expression.  "What about me, did he muck with my head too?"

 

            "Your name didn't come up on the records and neither did mine," Angeal assured him.

 

            Zack sighed and looked back toward the sealed base entrance, shivering a little and not from the cold.  "Good.  I don't think I'd want to be around Aerith if there was a chance Hojo did something to me that might make me hurt her.  How long do they think it'll take to figure out how to reverse it?"

 

            "They're hoping to find the solution within a few hours," explained Sephiroth, "until then, everyone affected by Hojo's manipulations is suspended from active duty, including myself."

 

            Zack's face screwed up.  "Seems a little extreme."

 

            "Oh?" Genesis smirked.  "Perhaps you can imagine this: we're fighting a WEAPON and someone happens to utter one of the trigger words.  Observe."  He looked at Cloud.  "Metamorphosis."

 

            All expression drained from Cloud's face and he started to turn and walk back toward the fort.  "I have an appointment," Cloud murmured dreamily.

 

            Genesis caught hold of the blond's jacket and held him back.  Cloud continued trying to walk away but the redhead's restraining hold on him was too strong and he ended up steadily miring himself in the snow, single-mindedly moving his legs as if he thought he was going somewhere.

 

            "You see?" Genesis announced.  "The wrong word will turn Strife into a wind-up doll.  Imagine him dropping his sword and marching straight under the feet of an attacking WEAPON in his single-minded trajectory."

 

            "Enough," Sephiroth grumbled.  "Metamorphosis."

 

            Cloud abruptly stopped walking in place and looked around in confusion as he turned to face the others.  "Why am I knee-deep in the snow?"

 

            Zack raised his eyebrows.  "Okay, I get your point."

 

            "I asked a question," Cloud said demandingly.

 

            "Quiet," ordered Genesis with an amused look at the blond, "the grownups are talking."

 

            "Excuse me, but I happen to be-"

 

            "Metamorphosis," interrupted Genesis coolly. 

 

            Cloud's face went blank and he turned around again.  Sephiroth caught him this time and shot a glare at Genesis.  "Metamorphosis."

 

            Cloud stopped again and this time, he figured out what was happening.  "All right, who triggered me that time?"  He glared suspiciously at all of them before his eyes settled accusingly on Zack.

 

            "It wasn't me, buddy." Zack chuckled with a nod in Genesis' direction.  "He's your culprit."

 

            Cloud pressed his lips together and gave Genesis a killing look.  "It's not funny."

 

            "Oh, but it is."  Genesis grinned smugly.  "Metamorphosis."

 

            This time Sephiroth already had an arm around his lover, so Cloud was barely able to take a step before the General spoke the trigger word out loud and ended the trance once more.  Without ceremony, Sephiroth reached out and smacked Genesis on the back of the head.

 

            "Foul!" protested Genesis with an offended look at Sephiroth, "Zack, be a good lad and speak Sephiroth's name backwards, would you?"

 

            Zack scratched his head in befuddlement.  "Uh...htor-mmph."

 

            Angeal quickly clamped a gloved hand over the gullible lieutenant's mouth to stop him.  " _Don't_ speak Sephiroth's name backwards," he warned, "at least, not within earshot of Genesis."

 

            Zack pulled his mentor's hand away from his mouth and stared at him.  "Huh?  Why, is that his trigger word or something?"  When Angeal nodded, Zack looked at Genesis.  "Well, what does he do when he hears it?"

 

            "He attacks me," answered Sephiroth calmly.  He arched a brow and regarded Genesis challengingly.  "If it's a duel you want, that can be arranged.  Are you afraid to spar with me while conscious?"

 

            "Pft...hardly," scoffed the redhead.  He reached for his sword.  "I'm willing anytime you are, Seph."

 

            Zack sighed.  Seph and Gen had a long-standing rivalry and though it was generally good-natured, they were known for allowing their duels to get out of hand.  Angeal was of the same mind and the big man stepped between the two of them and gave them both a disapproving stare.

 

            "Now isn't the time.  Genesis, you've had your fun at Cloud's expense and you've made your point.  We can't afford to get tied up in bickering right now."

 

            Genesis stopped and shrugged.  "Whatever you say, love."

 

            "I think we should get back inside and rest," suggested Sephiroth, easily letting the matter drop. 

 

            The others agreed and they trudged back to the fort entrance together.

 

            "So wait a minute," Zack said as they walked, "can you guys trigger _yourselves_?"

 

            "It doesn't work that way," Angeal responded.  "They have to hear the word from somebody else or it doesn't do anything." 

 

Cloud bit his lip and looked up at Sephiroth.

 

            "Something on your mind?" questioned Sephiroth. 

 

            "Do you think I could get a good pair of ear plugs from the medical staff?"

 

            Sephiroth gave him a bare hint of a smile and briefly patted him on the shoulder.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 17

~**********************************~

* * *

Warnings: Het (moderate.  Beginning and end of the chapter.)  

~****************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            "Aerith, if you see someone acting a little off, I want you to come straight to me."  Zack held her hands and gazed into her eyes with uncommon soberness as he spoke. 

 

They were sitting in bed together in the small bunk they shared, getting ready for bed.  Aerith studied his handsome, troubled face and bit her lip, rubbing her thumbs over the larger hands that held hers.  "You know I would anyhow," she assured him.  "But you know Zack, you aren't around all the time."

 

"If I'm not around, then you go to Lazard.  If he's not here, I've got a list of other military personnel I trust to take care of you, okay?"  Zack lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it.  "I'm serious, Aerith.  I know you pick up on things more than most people and I want you to keep an extra sharp eye out.  If you see someone acting even a little weird, you report it to someone.  Don't stick around asking questions, just go."

 

Aerith frowned at him, worried about the stress she sensed.  "But didn't you say they found the list of everyone Hojo hypnotized?"

 

Zack nodded.  "Yeah and the people on that list are being watched.  Still, until this is sorted out I want you to be extra careful and stay on your toes for weird behavior."

 

She gave him a crooked smirk.  "Well _you're_ acting pretty weird right now.  Should I run?"

 

Zack didn't smile at her teasing tone and she sobered as he held her gaze and spoke again.  "I'm serious, Aerith.  Just humor me, okay?  Maybe I'm being a little over-protective but after what happened with Hojo...the thought of someone hurting you or our kid...I can't-"

 

"Shh," Aerith soothed, pulling a hand free to place her fingers over his lips.  He was afraid, she knew.  It was scary to her as well and she supposed she couldn't blame him after Hojo nearly eviscerated her. 

 

"I'm okay now.  Our baby's okay too.  I'll be careful and I promise I'll do as you ask.  Just try not to worry so much, okay?"  She pulled her fingers away from his lips to kiss him briefly.  "You're trying to juggle too much and it isn't good for you.  I worry about you too, you know."

 

He drew a deep breath and nodded, returning her light kisses and rubbing her arm.  "I know I'm acting like a doofus," he murmured against her lips.  "It's still too fresh for me not to freak out a little though."

 

"I understand," she assured him. 

 

She placed her hands over his bare chest and moved her caressing lips away from his mouth and to his jaw, then his neck.  She could feel the tension in his muscles and she slid her hands up and kneaded his shoulders, trying to soothe him.  Feeling a different sort of tension herself, she thought she knew what he needed to relax and she smiled against the rough stubble on his jaw as she moved her lips over it and went for his earlobe.  Aerith slipped her hands down over his chest again, feeling the powerful muscles under her palms.  Her arousal increased and she gently pushed, urging him to lie down.

 

Zack got the message and amicably reclined as she wished, but he graced her with a soft, husky warning as he settled his hands on her waist and gazed up at her.  "Careful, sweet thing.  Don't get me too excited."

 

"Why not?" Aerith smiled at him and brushed her hair over one shoulder as she straddled his hips. 

 

Zack's good eye flashed with lust and his gaze swept over her body with obvious admiration before settling on her legs.  Her peach colored nightgown had ridden up as she straddled him, exposing her legs up to the hips.  He stroked his calloused palms over her outer thighs and held her gaze. 

 

            "You've been through a lot," Zack whispered.  "I don't want to jump you too soon."

 

            "I'm okay," Aerith insisted, grinning with fond amusement at him.  She didn't tease him, though.  His chivalry was very sweet and it was part of what had drawn her to him so quickly in the first place.  She leaned down and kissed him lingeringly, brushing her lips over his and combing her fingers through his spiky hair. 

 

            "Hojo tried to cut me, not rape me," she reminded him.  "It was scary but it's over now and I'm not going to dwell on it." 

 

            Zack shifted beneath her and she could feel his hardness pressing against her between the layers of his sleep pants and her panties.  He swallowed and slipped his hands under her gown, grazing her ribs and sides with his fingers.  "You sure?"

 

            "Don't be a goose," she teased, nibbling his ear.  To prove she meant it, she dragged a hand down and slipped it under the waistline of his pants.  His breath caught as she gripped his stiffened flesh and began to stroke the velvety length of it.  "I want to."

 

            Zack growled in his throat playfully and rolled, flipping her skillfully onto her back and easing his body on top of hers.  She squeaked and giggled softly, consciously trying to keep her exclamation of surprise down so that others in the sleeping quarters wouldn't hear it.  His mouth sought out hers and muffled her laughter.  His tongue stroked her lips coaxingly and she parted them to allow access.  Her hand was still down his pants and she brushed her thumb over the tip of his cock to find it slippery with a drop of viscous fluid, hinting that he was in a more advanced state of arousal than she'd thought.  He shivered as she stroked the spot and he lifted his head to look at her. 

           

            "You're a little minx," Zack breathed with a smile.  He flexed his hips and sighed again as she continued stroking him.  "Mm, love it when you do that, Aerith."

 

            She returned his smile and ignored the blush she felt in her cheeks.  The lingering modesty of her former virginity might take a while to fade but she felt no shame in touching him or initiating lovemaking.  She shivered a bit in reaction to the chill in the air and he noticed it.  He allowed her to continue fondling him while he shifted and pulled the covers up over both of them.  His kisses became more insistent and passionate as he lifted her gown over her head and bundled it in the corner of the bed.  His hands stroked her body in all the right places, lingering just long enough on each area to pleasure and tease. 

 

            Aerith tugged at his sleep pants and he lifted his hips obligingly and helped her pull them down.  Zack checked the privacy shade one last time to be sure there were no gaps and then he extinguished the little sconce hanging over the bed and lifted off of her to pull her panties off.  His mouth traced a heated path from her throat to her chest and she gasped as his lips closed around one of her nipples and his tongue flicked over the tightened bud.

 

            Restless with her growing need for him, Aerith stroked his length a little faster and groped his naked bottom encouragingly.  He murmured a husky endearment and paused in his ministrations to reach down and still her fondling hand.  He placed his larger one over it, silently urging her to guide him in.  She did so with little hesitation, having grown more comfortable with doing it in the time they'd been married.  Zack's patient encouragement paid off.  Aerith knew the best way to position him and angle her pelvis now and he entered her smoothly and slowly.

 

            She reached up with both hands to comb her fingers through his hair and she moaned softly as his length eased in, filling her deeply.  Each time they had sex, there was less discomfort in the beginning.  Her muscles throbbed around his hardness and she whispered his name, opening her eyes to look up at his shadowed face.  His lips were parted and his brows were slightly furrowed as if in concentration.  He was putting even less weight on her than he normally did and she slipped her fingers out of his hair and traced his face and mouth with them. 

 

            "I won't break," she whispered, smiling.

 

            Zack smiled back but it was strained.  "I know.  That doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful, though."  He eased out to the tip and then rocked forward again, sliding home at an angle that made her quiver inside and caused her breath to catch.  His smile broadened and he lowered his mouth to hers for a soft, sensual kiss.  "Feel good?"

 

            She almost smacked him playfully.  Of course, it felt good.  It felt better than good and he knew it.  He just liked to hear her say it, so she obliged him.  "It feels wonderful," she sighed truthfully.  She caressed his back with both hands and kissed his parted lips. 

 

            Zack commenced with his lovemaking, picking up a steady, deliberate rhythm.  He balanced himself with one arm to keep his weight off of her and he caressed her body with his free hand.  Their mouths met and parted and met again as they began to writhe against each other in the dark, both of them struggling to restrain their vocalization of their pleasure for the sake of modesty and their nearby neighbors.  Aerith's whimpers and gasps mingled with Zack's faint groans and he altered his thrusting techniques now and then to maximize the sensations for both of them.  After quite a while, his motions increased in urgency and speed.  He reared back to look at her with a pained expression on his face as he grunted her name and she felt him spasm inside of her.  The warmth of his seed filling her was gratifying and she didn't mind that he'd reached his peak before she did.

 

            Aerith stroked his hair as he lowered his head to her shoulder and buried his face against the crook of her neck.  His breath was hot and uneven against her skin as he panted in release and his body trembled over hers.  He murmured lovingly to her and kissed her neck between gasps.  When he recovered he levered himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her with a thoughtful frown.  She was about to ask him what was wrong when he lifted his hips enough to slip a hand down between their pelvises.  Aerith jumped a little when his fingers sought out her clitoris and began to stroke it.  He grinned and kissed her.

 

            "You didn't think I'd let you go without a happy, did you?" Zack purred teasingly.

 

            Aerith responded with an unsteady laugh that ended in a soft moan as his fingertips brushed against the most sensitive spot.  His softening cock was still inside of her and the sensation of it amplified what he was doing with his fingers.  Zack always took care of her needs...sometimes without even suggesting intercourse.  She'd never had a sexually intimate experience with him yet that didn't result in an orgasm and she was always eager to return the favor.  From some of the things she'd overheard, some other women weren't as lucky when it came to their partners.

 

            "Too bad, I'm not sharing him," Aerith sighed, squirming with pleasure beneath Zack's hard body and skilled touch.

 

            "Huh?"  Zack gave her a puzzled smile.

 

            "Nothing," answered the Cetra hastily, flushing with mortification as she realized she'd spoken out loud. 

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve slept through the next day and until noon of the day after that.  When he woke up, he saw Vincent sitting at his desk reading a book.  He covered his mouth on a yawn and blinked his eyes groggily, disoriented completely.

 

            "What time is it?" Reeve asked.

 

            Vincent put the book down and turned in the chair to regard him.  His crimson eyes were faintly relieved.  "It's past lunch time."

 

            "Oh."  Reeve yawned again and struggled into a sitting position on the cot, letting the blanket fall into his lap.  "Damn, I didn't mean to sleep in so late.  I've got work to do."

 

            "You've slept through a day and a half," informed Vincent.  His pale features were carefully neutral but that spark of concern remained in his gaze. 

 

            Reeve's eyebrows went up.  "Wow, that long?  I'm more behind than I thought."  He regarded the other man suspiciously.  "Don't tell me you've been sitting here the whole time."

 

            Vincent smiled faintly and shook his head.  "I went out when needed and locked the door behind me so that nobody would disturb you.  Lazard wished to speak with you but I told him it could wait."

 

            Reeve scratched his beard and looked down at himself.  To his surprise, he was clad in a pair of comfortable pajamas.  Vincent must have dressed him in them while he was sleeping.  "Thank you," he said sincerely. 

 

He'd given Vincent his spare key so that he could come and go to his workshop whenever he liked.  He was doubly glad he'd thought to do so now.  He felt a bit slow-witted from the hard sleep and even though it put him a bit behind schedule in his work, he knew he'd needed the rest.  He swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up carefully while Vincent watched.  When he felt no lingering weakness or dizziness, Reeve went to the storage closet hollowed out in the back of the stone room and searched for a change of clothes.

 

"I'm going to get cleaned up and have something to eat," he said over his shoulder to Vincent as he selected an outfit.  "Have you put any more thought into talking to Sephiroth?"

 

Vincent hesitated for a moment and then nodded.  "I have.  I've decided to tell him, now that you're awake again and things have settled a bit."

 

Reeve inclined his head.  "I think you're doing the right thing, Vincent.  The sooner the air is cleared, the sooner you can both get used to it."  He selected his outfit and turned around to face the gunman, studying him pensively.  "Are you okay?"

 

"I might ask the same of you," Vincent answered softly.

 

Reeve approached him and set the bundle of folded clothes on the counter next to him.  He looked into the troubled ruby eyes and reached out to place both hands on Vincent's shoulders.  "You need to stop worrying about me.  I'm tougher than I look."

 

"Yes," agreed Vincent, "but-"

 

Reeve interrupted him with a swift kiss, effectively cutting off his argument.  "No 'buts', Vincent.  I entered this contract with Chaos with full knowledge of what it entailed.  I won't have you tearing yourself up with guilt over it, understand?"

 

"If he hurts you..."

 

"He won't," Reeve insisted.

 

Vincent sighed and gazed at him morosely.  "How can you know that?"

 

"Because he has no reason to."  Reeve smiled and patted Vincent's arm.  "He has a willing source of spirit energy in me and harming me would be like throwing out a perfectly good steak dinner for the hell of it."

 

"So you're likening yourself to a steak dinner, are you?"  Vincent's lips quirked with amusement.  "Do you think you're so tasty?"

 

Reeve grinned back, relieved that the mood had lightened a bit.  "I must be, if I've satisfied that appetite of his.  You don't think I rank in the steak category?"

 

Vincent chuckled softly, giving him one of his rare, full smiles.  "I suppose you could make the cut."

 

Pleased with the banter, Reeve brushed Vincent's long, dark locks off of his shoulders and gave him another kiss, this time allowing it to linger.  Vincent responded to it favorably and for a moment, Reeve forgot his plans to shower and eat.  He was sorely tempted to put it off until later but he remembered that his lover had more important things to do than get pounded by him.  He reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away, reaching for the clothes he'd set on the counter.

 

"Well, I've got a shower and lunch waiting for me and you have a son to speak with."  Reeve studied the other man thoughtfully.  "Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

 

"The truth," answered Vincent plainly.

 

Reeve expected no less of him and he nodded.  He admired and respected Vincent's stoicism.  Hojo robbed him of the woman he loved and the son he never knew he fathered.  Reeve certainly didn't expect the two of them to break out in tears and hug each other like a holiday special, but he imagined it would bring both Vincent and Sephiroth closure to discuss the truth.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth wasn't easily found inside the underground network of tunnels and Vincent eventually came across Angeal and Genesis in the den.  He asked them if they knew where Sephiroth was and Angeal informed him that he and Cloud were outside in the ruins.  It came as no surprise to Vincent, really.  Like himself, Sephiroth didn't like being around other people for long, with the exception of those he was close to. 

 

He thanked the two soldiers and made his way outside, mentally reviewing how he planned to inform Sephiroth of the truth.  He'd been rather cavalier when Reeve asked him how he was going to reveal the truth of Sephiroth's origins to him.  It was more complicated than simply blurting out that he was his father and while Vincent wasn't one to practice long speeches, he thought Sephiroth deserved more than a curt announcement and a nod.  He was still reeling over the revelation himself and he was completely unprepared for fatherhood...especially since he'd never had the chance to try and bond with Sephiroth.

 

When he stepped outside into the cold afternoon air, he peered around and narrowed his eyes against the harsh light of the sun.  For once, the sky was clear of clouds and his eyes didn't appreciate the stab of the light reflected on the snow.  He blinked, trying to orient himself to the painful glare.  The security wall shut behind him with a grinding noise and Vincent walked away from the shelter entrance and into the ruins of Modeoheim.  He searched with sharp eyes until he finally spotted Sephiroth outside the bathhouse with Cloud Strife.  He guessed that the two of them had either just finished having a soak or were intending to go in for one.

 

Loathe to interrupt the private moment between lovers but unwilling to put the issue off any longer, Vincent walked up the broken pathway to the bathhouse.  Cloud said something that made Sephiroth smile briefly and Vincent paused, feeling an ache at the sight.  He felt so foolish to have not noticed the traits Sephiroth shared with him.  A genuine smile from him was rare and usually inspired by close companions.  Yes, in many ways Sephiroth was like him.  Cloud noticed him approaching first and the blond's expression sobered into polite greeting as Vincent ascended the steps.

 

"Hallo, Mr. Valentine."  Cloud gave him a nod.  "If you're here for a soak, we've started the generator and the water should be warm enough soon."

 

"I'm not here for that, but thank you."  Vincent looked to Sephiroth and gathered his courage.  "I came to speak with Sephiroth...alone, if you don't mind."

 

Cloud exchanged a puzzled look with Sephiroth, but he didn't protest.  "I'll give you some privacy," he offered. 

 

Vincent gave him a thankful, respectful nod as he walked down the steps and away from the bathhouse entrance.  Sephiroth gazed at him curiously as he approached and Vincent waited until Cloud was out of earshot before speaking.

 

"No need to worry.  I didn't come due to an emergency situation."  Vincent struggled with words as he looked at the tall, silver-haired warrior that was his son.  "I came to speak with you on another matter."

 

"And what would that matter be, precisely?"  Sephiroth tilted his head and regarded Vincent with slight suspicion.

 

There was no turning back now.  Vincent leaned his back against one of the pillars and gave Sephiroth a level stare.  "Hojo lied to you for your entire life.  He wasn't your biological father."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve spotted Lazard sitting with Barret and his daughter at one of the tables when he selected his lunch.  Remembering that Vincent told him the director had tried to come and see him while he was out, he approached the table and politely asked if he could join them.

 

            "Of course, Reeve," invited Lazard gracefully, gesturing to the empty chair across from him.  "I was just bringing Commander Wallace up to speed on the situation here.  I've been meaning to speak with you anyway."

 

            Reeve took the invitation and placed his tray on the table before sitting down.  As he sprinkled some salt and pepper over his green beans, he looked at the big, dark-skinned commander.  "Have you gotten word on your people yet, Barret?"

 

            "Yeah, Jessie and Wedge woke up yesterday but Biggs is still out.  They told me he's stable though, so he should be all right.  Too bad we couldn't bring 'em here with us but they were in pretty bad shape when we made it to Cosmo."

 

            "We can arrange transportation for them when they recover," offered Reeve.  "So, Lazard has been filling you in on our situation, has he?"

 

            "Yeah, that's pretty messed up."  Barret's chiseled features were grim and he patted Marlene on the shoulder in a fatherly gesture.  "Makes me worry about my little girl."

 

            "I'll be okay, Papa," Marlene said with youthful bravado.  "If anybody tries to mess with me, I'll stomp on their foot and run to you."

 

            The adults shared a smile of amusement and Reeve chuckled.  "Not much frightens you, does it?"

 

            She took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and shook her head.  When she finished chewing and swallowing, she spoke up again.  "Nope.  I'm going to be big and strong, like my Papa."

 

            "I have no doubt you will," Lazard said with a smile.  "Not _too_ big, I hope.  So Reeve, where is Mr. Valentine?"

 

            "He's gone outside to discuss something with Sephiroth," answered the engineer.

 

            "I see.  I wanted to share this information with both of you but I suppose you can fill him in when he returns.  We've found all of Hojo's files listing who's been triggered.  Unfortunately, two of them are First Class Soldiers."

 

            Reeve paused with his fork full of beans halfway to his mouth.  "Which ones?" 

 

            Lazard's blue-gray eyes were intense as he answered.  "Genesis and Sephiroth."

 

            Reeve lowered his fork.  "That's bad.  Are you sure the other officers aren't affected as well?"

 

            "We're sure."  Lazard nodded.  "Hojo intended to manipulate Zack and Angeal too, but he never got the opportunity he needed.  He ranted about that quite thoroughly in his journal."

 

            "What suggestions did he implant in Sephiroth and Genesis?"

 

            Lazard hesitated and glanced at Marlene.  Reeve frowned with understanding.  This discussion wasn't appropriate for a child to overhear. 

 

            Barret noticed the wary looks they gave his daughter.  "Don't you worry about Marlene," he informed them.  "I don't hide nothin' from her and she knows to keep things to herself."

 

            Marlene nodded in agreement.  "I won't say anything and like you said; I don't scare easy."

 

            "Very well," Lazard said.  He returned his attention to Reeve.  "If he hears Sephiroth's name spoken backwards, Genesis attacks him.  Hojo implanted the trigger as a failsafe, in case Sephiroth grew to be too problematic for him."

 

            Reeve felt a shiver race up his spine.  "And what's Sephiroth's implanted objective?"

 

            "To kill his father," answered Lazard.  "Evidently, Hojo isn't his biological sire and he wanted to make sure his true father never interfered with his work."  Seeing the color drain from Reeve's face, he hastily added: "Don't worry.  We have no idea who Sephiroth's biological father is yet and we'll likely have his trigger removed before we discover the information.  We've already purged several of the lesser suggestions.  Some are ingrained deeper than others however, so we need more time.  Reeve?  What's the matter?"

 

            Reeve dropped his fork and stood up abruptly.  Rather than answer the director, he circled around the table and grabbed him by the arm, urging him to get up.  Lazard sputtered and rose from his seat, having little choice if he didn't want to topple over from the strength of Reeve's tugging.  As soon as he stood up, Reeve grabbed him by the material of his blazer and started dragging him along with him, breaking into a run.

 

            "Stay here, pumpkin," Barret ordered his daughter as he too got up and went to follow them.

 

            "Reeve, what on Gaia are you doing?!"  Lazard stumbled along after the seemingly crazed engineer.

 

            "Don't ask questions," Reeve grunted, "just run!"

 

            "I demand to know what this is about!"

 

            Reeve didn't stop but he offered a brief explanation.  "Vincent's Sephiroth's father!  I found the file just before he killed Hojo.  He's going to tell Sephiroth the truth now!"

 

            "Oh hell," Lazard swore.  "That's going to activate his trigger." 

 

            There was no need for Reeve to drag the director along now.  Lazard ran of his own accord and his longer stride soon had him in the lead.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "I've been suspecting that, lately."  Sephiroth admitted it with calm, detached interest.  "The director hinted as much, but he wouldn't go into details.  I suppose you know who my real father is?"

 

            Vincent nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked with the other man's.  Sephiroth tilted his head and an expression of dawning comprehension began to bleed into his sculpted features.  Though it likely wasn't necessary now, Vincent chose to say it out loud.  "I am."

 

            Whatever reaction Vincent expected, it wasn't for Sephiroth to reach for his masamune and stare at him with that odd, blank look in his eyes.  He stopped leaning on the pillar and his body instinctively tensed.  "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

 

            "What I...have to do," answered the general.  His expression was troubled, as if he were fighting an inner battle with himself.  He took a step toward Vincent and hesitated, swearing softly and shutting his eyes.

 

            Vincent thought he understood what was happening and he hovered his hand over Cerberus, holstered at his hip.  "He got to you," he said with certainty.

 

            Sephiroth began to walk towards him and the light glinted on the blade of his sword.  His eyes were open again and the pupils were dilated to ovals.  "I have to."

 

            Vincent shook his head and took a step back, reluctantly drawing his gun but refusing to take aim with it.  It made perfect, macabre sense that Hojo would have planted a suggestion for Sephiroth to kill him if he ever found out he was his father.  What the crazy bastard had evidently failed to calculate, however, was Sephiroth's mental fortitude.  Most of the other victims of Hojo's manipulation reacted to their triggers without a fight but Sephiroth was clearly resisting.

 

            "You're stronger than he realized," Vincent persuaded as he and Sephiroth began to circle one another.  "You can fight his influence, Sephiroth."

 

            The general hesitated again, shuddering visibly.  His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.  "You have to die."

 

            Before Vincent could offer further persuasion, Sephiroth lunged at him with frightening speed.  The masamune sang as it arched toward him, slicing the air.  Vincent dove aside, rolling to avoid the hit and coming up on his feet.  He had little time to recover before the blade slashed at him again.  He threw himself backwards and he knew that the monstrous enhancements forced upon him were the only thing saving him from being cut into two pieces.  He had no choice but to retaliate as one of the columns shivered and broke apart, cut through the middle by the narrowly avoided slash.

 

            Vincent aimed to disarm, firing a couple of shots with practiced skill.  Sephiroth deflected them and leaped through the air at him.  There was nowhere to go except beneath the soldier and Vincent dove and rolled again, leaving Sephiroth to land behind him.  Vincent felt the Chaos pushing against his constraints and he snarled and fought the demon.

 

            _~Leave it be.  I'll handle this.~_

            _~Don't be a fool,~_ Chaos remonstrated, _~he means to kill you.~_

            Another presence stirred, awakened by the severity of the threat and Vincent's heightened emotions.  Vincent hadn't felt the lupine presence for some time and it was oddly comforting, even though it was the worst time imaginable for this demon to wake up again.

 

            _~Hunt?~_   The simple, growling inquiry was both eager and anxious.  Canine instincts made this presence loyal and protective of Vincent.

 

            _~No, Galian.  We don't hunt this one.  We don't harm this one.~_

            Vincent avoided another attack and he coughed as another pillar fell, bringing up a cloud of dust.  Chaos and Galian beast were both straining to come forward, the former out of a desire to keep his link to the world and the latter out of a desire to protect.  Vincent pushed them back determinedly, knowing that if either of them gained control, Sephiroth could be killed or maimed...if the swordsman didn't kill them first.  He admitted to himself that he was fighting as much for their protection as his son's.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud heard the gunfire and he turned around swiftly with wide eyes to see Sephiroth and Vincent attacking each other.  At first, he assumed they must be sparring but as he watched the scene unfold, he knew something was terribly wrong.  He had no idea what provoked the encounter but there was nothing friendly about the way the two men were battling.  In fact, he thought it looked like Vincent was on the defensive, trying to avoid hits from Sephiroth and aiming his shots away from vital organs.  Sephiroth wasn't holding back.  He went after Vincent like a demon, slashing and lunging as if the gunman were one of the WEAPONS the planet had set against humanity.

 

            "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Cloud hollered as he broke into a run and instinctively reached for the sword strapped to his back. 

 

His first reaction was to protect his lover from Vincent but after observing the way it was going, he realized the aggressor was Sephiroth.  He sprinted over the snowy ground hardly noticing how much faster he ran now that the Mako enhancements settled in.  He didn't question his lack of fatigue as he charged up the steps and interposed his lover.  His only goal was to intervene and stop the two of them from killing one another.  Sephiroth's next swing came very close to hitting its target but Cloud cut in front of Vincent and blocked his lover's attack with his own sword.  There was a clash of metal and Cloud's blade predictably shattered under the might of Sephiroth's masamune, but he'd successfully drawn Sephiroth's attention away from Vincent so he tossed the ruined weapon aside and spoke to the general.

 

"Sephiroth, stop!  Why are you-"

 

Cloud's plea ended in a sharp gasp and a cry of pain as Sephiroth drove the masamune straight into the spot where his chest met his shoulder.  The pain of the razor sharp metal piercing his flesh made Cloud forget all about trying to reason with him.  Instead, he looked up into the wild, dilated eyes of his lover with an expression of agony and betrayal on his face.

 

"S-Sephiroth," Cloud gasped, "w-why?"

 

At that moment, sanity returned to Sephiroth.  The wild look in his eyes vanished and he stared at Cloud with obvious shock and confusion.  He shook his head, his silver hair stirring with the motion and he pulled the sword out of Cloud's body abruptly.  Cloud sank to his knees and Sephiroth caught him in his arms, his lips parting to say something-perhaps an apology.  Before he could speak, there was a sizzling sound and Sephiroth released Cloud and stiffened all over.  His eyes went blank and he shook for a moment before toppling to the broken concrete on his face.

 

Cloud looked up to see Reeve Tuesti, Barret Wallace and Lazard Deusericus standing side by side a few feet away.  Reeve held a device in his hand that had coiled wires snaking out from it and Cloud could see that they were connected to Sephiroth's back through a pair of pins.  The engineer had tazered him.  Reeve didn't offer any explanation; instead, he drew a gun from the confines of his coat and Cloud shouted in protest as he fired on Sephiroth without hesitation.  To Cloud's relief, the projectile that struck his lover in the back of his shoulder wasn't a bullet, but a dart.  It was a tranquilizer gun.

 

Lazard and Vincent hurried to Cloud's side while Reeve pulled the tazer pins out of Sephiroth's back and caught his breath. 

 

"Just in time," Reeve panted.  "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

 

"Need to exercise more, is all," Barret said.  He went to Sephiroth and knelt to roll him over.

 

"What...happened?" Cloud asked, completely bewildered by the entire situation.  He cried out as Vincent's fingers probed his wound and Lazard murmured soothingly to him.

 

"Easy," cautioned Lazard.  "It doesn't seem like he pierced anything vital but we need to get you to a medic to be certain."

 

"He's bleeding heavily," Vincent murmured.  "The strike may have hit an artery."

 

"Tell me what's happened," demanded Cloud, angry that they were ignoring him, "is Sephiroth going to be okay?"

 

"Sephiroth is going to be fine," Reeve assured him.  "He's just sedated.  Hojo implanted a trigger in him, as he did with you."

 

"I know all about that," Cloud grunted, "but what made it go off?  Why did he attack Vincent?"

 

"Because Vincent is his biological father," explained Lazard.  He helped Cloud to sit up and he gave Vincent an apologetic look.  "If I'd known it was you, I would have told you about the conditions of his trigger sooner.  It seems Hojo set it to go off if Sephiroth ever discovered the truth.  His implanted objective is to kill you."

 

"Can it be reversed?"  Vincent was amazingly calm, given the situation.

 

            "Yes, in time," answered Reeve.  "It could take repeated sessions but we can remove the trigger."

 

            "Until then, Sephiroth will have to be placed in lock-up and heavily monitored," added Lazard. 

 

            Vincent nodded and looked down at his unconscious son.  He reached out toward him, hovering his normal hand over the general's face hesitantly.  In a brief, awkward gesture, he stroked the disheveled locks of hair aside that draped Sephiroth's face. 

 

            "I'll avoid seeing him until the process is complete," Vincent said softly.  "My presence will only make it worse, until then."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

_Cosmo Canyon, later that night:_

            Tseng slept fitfully, caught somewhere between waking and sleep.  It was an arranged marriage...a political union and nothing more.  His wife shared his bunk at night for the sake of appearance but they were never intimate.  Unfortunately for him, frustration was catching up to him and he found himself dreaming of asserting his husbandly rights and making this sham of a marriage into something real.  He was no fool, however.  He knew Yuffie only married him out of guilt and obligation and he'd done the same for similar reasons.  Any attempted sexual union would likely result in sore balls again or a dueling match that could leave both him and his wife injured.

 

            Tseng prided himself on being a gentleman.  His career as a Turk had often required unpleasant actions in the past and he didn't shy away from assassination, but there was no reason he had to be crass because of it.  He never laid a suggestive hand on Yuffie, after the first time he'd tried and ended up kneed in the groin for his efforts.  The girl was infuriating anyhow, completely his polar opposite and the last woman he would have picked as a good spouse.

 

            Still, his rebellious body and heart saw her with different eyes.  His head told him that any meaningful relationship with the little brat was doomed, but his crotch had a different idea and his blasted heart skipped a beat every time she gave him one of those mischievous, dimpled smiles.  He sighed as his imagination took over and visions of that slender body nude and writhing beneath him invaded his mind.

 

            The half-waking dream felt very real to him and it took on a life of its own as he fell deeper into it.  Tseng's breath caught slightly as the dream progressed to Yuffie sucking him off.  Her lips were soft and tight around the girth of his sex, her mouth warm and inviting.  The suction was just right as the talented little mouth moved up and down over his erection.  He reached down to stroke her dark, shoulder-length hair encouragingly and he sighed with pleasure.  The tight lips slid over his cock more rapidly in response and she made a purring sound in her throat.  The vibrating sensation against his sensitive skin made Tseng groan softly.

 

            A delicate but calloused hand cupped his balls and rolled them in the palm before squeezing them gently and rhythmically.  Tseng began to pant softly and he broke into a sweat.  His hands trembled in her hair and he murmured her name, hoping against hope that she wouldn't stop.  Her other hand stroked his inner thighs one at a time, kneading the tense muscles like a kitten kneading a blanket.  Tseng pulled his hands away from Yuffie's hair and clutched fistfuls of the sheets beneath him.  He was close...so close.

 

            As his climax approached, he woke up and opened his eyes.  He nearly swore in frustration that the wet dream was ending before he could get release but to his shock, the wet, rhythmic suction on his cock was still there.  Utterly confused, Tseng looked down the length of his body to see Yuffie's head bobbing steadily.  His boxers were lying in a heap at the bottom corner of the bunk, leaving him entirely naked.  He hardly cared about his state of undress...he had a little ninja sucking on his cock and he had no idea what to do. 

 

            "Yuffie," Tseng murmured huskily, wondering if she was even awake.  Some people talked or walked in their sleep but he'd never before heard of anyone giving blowjobs in their sleep.

 

            She didn't give any indication that she'd heard him and she kept going.  Tseng started to call her name again but his peak struck him and all that came out was a grunt, followed by a low groan of pleasure.  His head fell back against the pillows and he squeezed the material bundled in his hands desperately as he came down her throat.  He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment, even as he wondered what brought it about.  The motions of her mouth slowed and stopped as his orgasm tapered off and his sated member slipped out of her mouth.

 

            Tseng opened his eyes, prepared to say...something.  He didn't know what.  Again, he was struck speechless as Yuffie stretched out on top of him and looked down at him with a smug, satisfied expression on her pretty little face.

 

            "So there," she whispered, reaching for a corner of the sheets to wipe her mouth off.

 

            "'So there'...what?" Tseng replied, baffled.  "Why did you...do that?"

 

            Yuffie slapped him lightly on the chest.  "Duh.  Because I've decided to like you, dummy."

 

            "I...see."  Tseng felt an uncommon urge to laugh.  Sometimes reality was stranger than dreams.  "And you chose this method over telling me?"

 

            "Hey, if you didn't like it-"

 

            "I liked it," he interrupted hastily.  Diplomacy was a requirement, when dealing with such a fickle woman.  "I'm merely confused.  What made you come to this decision of yours, Yuffie?"

 

            She combed her fingers through his long, raven hair and shrugged.  "Tifa said something to me that day she left to visit Modeoheim and it made sense.  I don't remember exactly what she said but the gist of it was that if I like you enough to be worried about your safety, I should give it a shot.  So that's what I decided to do.  Got a problem with that?"

 

            Tseng shook his head and a grin curved his lips unwillingly.  "I'd have to be mad if I did.  I quite enjoyed the way you've chosen to express your decision."  He stroked her back and contemplated over whether he should attempt to lift the tank top she wore off of her.  Deciding he should let her take the lead for now, he settled his hand on her rump, admiring the curve of it.  Yuffie wasn't well-endowed in either the bust or bottom area but the shape of both more than made up for that.  Her long, slender legs and pouty lips also added sex appeal to the young ninja and Tseng looked forward to exploring her body further.

 

            "Since we've reached a truce, you should be aware that I intend to return the favor," he murmured, looking into her dark eyes with all sincerity.

 

            "Well, that's a relief."  Yuffie smirked at him.  "If you weren't willing to give head too I think I'd change my mind."

 

            Tseng reached up with his other hand and cupped the back of her head, drawing her lips down for a kiss despite her mild protests.

 

            "Hey!  You really want to kiss me after I just...you know?"

 

            "Considering that I know exactly where your mouth has been and have no issues of self-loathing, yes."  Tseng ended the response with a deep, passionate kiss that invoked a little moan of lust from the young woman.

 

            Deciding that her responses were favorable enough to test further, Tseng rolled over and took her with him.  He was cautious about it and he instinctively covered his groin with one hand as he positioned her beneath him.  Yuffie laughed into his mouth and he pulled back to lift an inquisitive brow at her.

 

            "Something amusing?"

 

            Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.  "Yeah, you're totally scared of me."

 

            "Nonsense," he scoffed.

 

            "It's true!  You think I'm going to knee your junk."

 

            Tseng blinked.  "I'd prefer that you not to refer to it as 'junk'. You've just finished sucking on it, after all."

 

            "Oh, you're such a stick in the mud," griped Yuffie.  "Fine.  You're afraid I'll knee you in your Beautiful Man Jewels.  Whatever."

 

            Tseng was hard put to refrain from grinning.  Pest or not, Yuffie was quite amusing at times.  "Well then, let's see how you hold up to having attention lavished on your own 'junk', shall we?" 

 

            He didn't give her the opportunity to respond.  He scooted down the length of her body and yanked her panties down around her ankles, making her blurt a little hoot of surprise.  He left the garment hanging around her left ankle and he pushed her thighs apart to allow better access to said "junk". 

 

            "Whoa, hold it buster," Yuffie warned, pushing at his shoulders.

 

            Tseng ignored her half-hearted attempt to thwart him, guessing she didn't really mean it since the comment wasn't followed up with a punch to the head or a kick in the face.  He admired the folds of her labia for a moment and he was faintly surprised to find that she shaved around the spot.  The patch of dark hair surrounding her feminine attributes was carefully groomed and sparse.  He found it appealing.  She hadn't shaved herself bald but she took care of what she left behind.

 

            "I never imagined you to be so fastidious," Tseng complimented a moment before spreading the folds of her flesh with his thumbs to expose the pink pearl of her clit. 

 

            "Uh...well, I kind of figured we'd be getting it on soon so I...I...aaahhh!"

 

            Tseng's tongue traced her entrance and the sensitive flesh around it, spoiling her explanation and making her shiver.  Her hands grasped his shoulders and she parted her thighs further, urging him on.  He greedily complied, of course.  He flicked his tongue over the hardening nub above her entrance and swirled it.  Her thighs clenched involuntarily and she rested the heels of her feet on his lower back, curling her toes.  When he closed his lips around her clit and sucked lightly on it, her back arched and she whimpered.

 

            He'd always been told he was good at cunnilingus by his partners but Tseng didn't allow his ego to rule him.  He paid careful attention to Yuffie's reactions as he pleasured her, taking note of what actions seemed to invoke the best sensations.  He dragged one hand up her inner thigh and tested between the feminine lips.  When he found that she was slick, he eased a finger inside of her and sought out the smooth little patch of skin that signified her g-spot.  As he searched for that and continued licking and sucking, he pushed her top up with his other hand to expose her pert, shapely little breasts.  He glanced up and admired their shape before cupping one of them and fondling it.  Her nipples were hard little pebbles and she squirmed fitfully as he teased them one at a time.

 

            "Ahh..oh...you...you asshole," Yuffie moaned when Tseng found the spot he was looking for and pushed his middle finger in to aid the stroking of it.

 

            He paused the motions of his mouth and smiled.  "Surely, you don't mean that."

 

            "I do so," she argued, even as she moaned and thrust her pelvis in silent demand.  "Nice guys aren't this good!"

 

            "Then be thankful that I'm not a 'nice guy'," Tseng countered smugly.  He returned his attention to her clit and enjoyed the way her petite form shuddered and writhed. 

 

            After a few moments, Yuffie's breath started coming in quick, short pants and she whined to him, begging him not to stop.  Tseng had no intention of stopping and when he felt her passage begin to clench around his penetrating fingers, he gave special attention to the area he was stroking inside of her.  Yuffie's exclamation of release was loud enough for him to wish his arm was long enough to reach her mouth and muffle it, but their political status afforded them more privacy than others.  If a few colonists down the tunnel heard his wife's cries, they would likely think nothing of it beyond a satisfied woman and a good marriage.

 

            Yuffie trembled with her climax and when it finally ended, Tseng stopped his attentions and scooted up.  He looked into her dazed eyes and brushed a sweat-dampened lock of hair away from her forehead.  He lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss and leisurely caressed her bared breasts.

 

            "Shall we consider the contract sealed, Yuffie?"

 

            She smiled dreamily up at him and put her arms around his neck.  "Hell yes."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued           

  

  
      

  


	18. Chapter 18

“Ashen Skies”

Chapter 18

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Yaoi (very mild-hurt/comfort)**

~****************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters. *_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            "He's awake now and he's lucid," explained Lazard to Cloud and Angeal.  "You can visit him."

 

            "How much does he remember?" Cloud asked, his eyes going to the iron door of Sephiroth's cell.

 

            "All of it, unfortunately," Lazard sighed.  "I suspect Hojo arranged it that way to torture him as well as Vincent, in the event that the trigger went off.  His hatred has never been more apparent."

 

            Angeal frowned pensively and shifted the book in his hands.  "When do you think they can start reversing the damage?"

 

            "He's already had one hypnosis session," explained the director, "but it's going to take several to undo what Hojo did.  The suggestion was implanted deep in his subconscious and like Genesis, Hojo took great pains to guard it."  He looked Cloud up and down.  "How are you feeling, Mr. Strife?  No adverse affects from your own sessions, I hope?  Is your shoulder troubling you?"

 

            Cloud shook his head.  "I'm feeling fine.  The shoulder's a little stiff but the doctor said that was normal for the first few days."

 

            Lazard nodded.  "Good.  Just shout out when you're ready to leave and the guard will let you out of the cell.  I doubt Sephiroth would attack you but if he begins to act strange, don't wait to call for someone."

 

            Angeal exchanged a grim look with Cloud and he reached out and patted the blond on his uninjured shoulder supportively.  "I'm sure it's going to be fine," insisted Angeal. 

 

            Together, the two of them approached the cell door and one of the guards unlocked the heavy bolts and opened it for them.  Sephiroth was sitting on the sleeping cot against the wall when they entered the cell.  He had his head bowed and he seemed to be staring at his hands as if they belonged to someone else.

 

            "Sephiroth?" Cloud murmured, approaching him warily. 

 

            The silver head lifted and Sephiroth regarded him with shadowed green eyes.  Cloud saw the veiled confusion and pain in his lover's gaze and he immediately forgave him.  He sat down beside him on the cot and bit his lip, reaching out to him.  To his surprise and angst, Sephiroth jerked away from him as if his touch burned.

 

            "Don't touch me."

 

            Cloud swallowed and looked helplessly at Angeal before responding to the whispered demand.  "Why not, Sephiroth?"

 

            The general looked at him again and uncertainty flashed across his features.  "Why would you want to?"

 

            "Stop this," Angeal said firmly.  "It wasn't your fault, Sephiroth.  Cloud understands and you're only punishing him by pushing him away.  I took the liberty of getting your favorite book from your den."  He handed the hardback book to Sephiroth, who mutely took it and held it absently in his hands.  Angeal cleared his throat and shot another look at Cloud.  "I'll come back to visit later.  You two need some privacy."

 

            "Perhaps you should stay," Sephiroth suggested with a sidelong glance at Cloud.

 

            Angeal hesitated but Cloud gave him a nod.  "No," he declined, "whatever you think is going to happen, I know you, Sephiroth.  You won't hurt him.  Spend some time together."  With that said, Angeal walked to the door and called out for the guards.

 

            When he was gone, Cloud again tried to touch Sephiroth.  This time he allowed it, though he tensed as the blond rested a hand on his leather-clad knee.  "You weren't yourself," Cloud said softly, "the only reason you stabbed me is because I got in the way.  I know you wouldn't have done any of that if it weren't for Hojo's influence."

 

            "It changes nothing," Sephiroth replied in a bare whisper.  "I'm a living weapon.  I was created to destroy."

 

            Cloud shook his head.  "That's not true.  Hojo stole you from your parents.  He experimented on you and tried to control you but if you were just a weapon, why would he have to go through so much trouble to make sure you wouldn't get in his way?  He was afraid of you.  People aren't afraid of things they can control, Sephiroth."

 

            Sephiroth regarded him thoughtfully.  "You really believe that?"

 

            "I believe what I see.  I'm not a scientist but I saw your face after it happened.  It wasn't you."

 

            Sephiroth looked as though he wanted to believe him but there was uncertainty visible in his eyes.  Assured now that the madness had passed, Cloud leaned in close and kissed him on the mouth.  It took a moment but Sephiroth responded-hesitantly at first and then with greater feeling.  Neither of them were particularly inclined to voice endearments aloud but Cloud knew he wasn't the only one putting love into the kiss. 

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            When Cloud left to get something to eat, he ran into Zack and Genesis on his way out of the rarely used prison area.  Zack smiled and waved at him, jogging over to him while Genesis approached at a more reserved pace.

 

            "Hey kid.  How's he doing?"

 

            Cloud sighed and cast a look back over his shoulder.  "He's okay, I guess.  He's beating himself up over what happened, though."

 

            Zack ran his fingers through his sooty hair and shrugged.  "I figured as much.  He just needs some pep talk from his buds."

 

            "I know you've got a golden tongue," Genesis reminded Zack, "but this time that might not be enough."

 

            "Won't know if I don't try, will I?"  Zack was undaunted by Genesis' grim attitude.  "Let's go in and see him.  Cloud?  Try not to worry, all right?  We won't let Seph do anything stupid."

 

            Cloud nodded, comforted by the certainty in his expression.  "I'm going to go and get something to eat, but I'll be back to visit him later."  He had permission from Lazard to spend the night with Sephiroth if he wished and that was exactly what he intended to do.  He wanted to be at his side as much as possible and it wasn't just because he wanted to support him through the ordeal.  Cloud was afraid Sephiroth would try to hurt himself or worse.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "Wow.  When was the last time we saw him looking like _that_ , Gen?"

 

            Sephiroth looked up from the floor at Zack and Genesis, who stood over him and discussed him as if it was a day at the market. 

 

            "I believe it was back when we discovered what Hojo had done to us," Genesis answered.  He may as well have been commenting on a piece of fruit.

 

            "If the two of you have nothing useful to say," Sephiroth said archly, "then make yourselves scarce."

 

            "Hmm, he's grumpy after taking a dirt-nap."  Zack didn't seem the least bit intimidated and he grinned at Sephiroth playfully.  "I guess the cots in here aren't too comfortable, though.  Think we ought to send for an extra mattress for him?"

 

            "Only if he stops being a dick," Genesis answered bluntly.

 

            "Did you come here just to harass me?" Sephiroth growled.

 

            Zack sobered and closed the distance, laying a familiar hand over Sephiroth's left shoulder as he looked him in the eye.  "We came here to talk some sense into you, man.  You're falling back into that pit again and we don't want to see you disappear in there for good.  Know what I mean?"

 

            "Zackary, I...this is different.  I acted before anyone could stop me this time."

 

            Zack shared a look with Genesis, who had crossed his arms over his chest and was gazing at Sephiroth with brooding aqua eyes. 

 

"Yeah, I get that.  What _you_ don't seem to get is that your friends aren't going to give up on you.  Things suck right now but our people are trying to fix that.  You'll be good as new in no time if you keep working with the doctors and we can put this all behind us."

 

            "The fact that he was able to influence me so strongly-" Sephiroth tried to say, but Genesis scoffed and interrupted him.

 

            "Oh, get over yourself.  From what I understand, you fought against it for a few moments.  That's more than the rest of us could do.  Me, I just went on a rampage like that-" he snapped his fingers-"Your lover immediately turns into a little ball-joint doll when his trigger word is spoken and everyone else Hojo influenced becomes slack-jawed idiots.  If being hypnotized by Hojo makes you a weak-minded pussy, then what does that make me?  Be careful how you answer that."

 

            Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and struggled to think of a rebuttal to the rant.  Before he could even form a coherent reply, Zack spoke up again.

 

            "Look Seph, I don't take monsters as my best men and I don't trust monsters to take care of my kid.  If-Gaia forbid-something ever happens to Aerith or I, you're one of the guys I'm counting on to keep our son or daughter safe.  Understand?"

 

            Sephiroth nodded slowly.  Zack's unwavering gaze and expression of faith in him had an impact, whether he wanted to admit it or not.  Genesis' observations were less kind but nonetheless meaningful.  Angeal's non-judgmental, quiet support was comforting and Cloud's relentless loyalty bolstered his confidence in himself.  They were all of them fools for putting so much trust in him, he thought.  Regardless, he was thankful for it.

 

            Zack smiled and winked at him, patting his shoulder before straightening up.  "We're with you, so buck up, pal."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

_Modeoheim, three days later:_

            "With a few more sessions, the process should be complete."

 

            Cloud looked past the scientist at the cell door.  "Do you know how many more?"

 

            The man shrugged and gave him and Reeve an apologetic look.  "I wish I could tell you but we've had to scan deep with him.  We can't know for certain that we've purged it until we've tested it, at any rate."

 

            "Which means you'll need Vincent to pay him a visit," sighed Reeve. 

 

            Cloud gave the engineer an alarmed look.  "That's risky."

 

            "It's the only way we can be sure," countered the older man grimly.  "We'll keep them separated.  I'm sure if the trigger is still active, he will react to the sight of Vincent looking in through the window at him."

 

            Cloud shuddered and wondered how far Sephiroth would go under the influence of the suggestion to get to Vincent.  He pictured him throwing himself against the heavy iron door like a madman.  "Can I visit him now?"

 

            "Of course," agreed the scientist. 

 

            Reeve was about to join Cloud, if only for a brief visit, but his tracking alarm began to beep rapidly.  He stopped in his tracks and pulled it out, flipping the device open and studying it with a frown. 

 

            "Excuse me, Cloud.  I have to go and check on my equipment.  Say 'hello' for me, will you?"

 

            "Okay."  Cloud went into the cell and Reeve heard him speak softly to the general. 

 

            With a sigh, the engineer left the holding cell area and went to his workshop.  Vincent was in there, reclined on the cot and reading through Reeve's journal.

 

            "Am I a good author or what?" Reeve questioned with a smile as he got his scanning monitor out of one of the cabinets and set it on his desk.

 

            Vincent shrugged.  "I suppose I've read worse."

 

            Reeve winced.  "Ouch.  You could have been a little less brutally honest."

 

            Vincent favored him with a brief smile.  "I thought it was a compliment."

 

            Reeve powered up the device on his desk and noticed that Vincent was more than halfway through the journal already.  "So has it helped explain everything you've missed?"

 

            Vincent nodded.  "It does."  He looked at the engineer thoughtfully.  "I didn't realize you've felt this way for so long.  I wish you had told me."

 

            Reeve felt his face heating up and he swore softly.  "Is it that damned obvious in my writing?"  He'd never intended to write a bloody sonnet to Vincent every time he mentioned him in the journal but apparently, it came out that way against his will.

 

            "If you hadn't told me how you felt after I awoke, I might not have noticed it," Vincent informed him.  "I suppose anyone else reading this would just assume you had fond feelings of friendship for me."

 

            Reeve relaxed a bit.  "As long as I don't sound like a lovesick fool through the entire thing, I suppose it's all right."  He was about to say he was writing the journal to preserve history, not to write a smut saga.  The activated screen of his scanner caught his attention though, and he narrowed his eyes at the digital map image.

 

            "That shouldn't be possible."

 

            Vincent put the journal down and got up to come to his side.  "What?"

 

            "This thing's trying to tell me there are life readings in Midgar."  He tapped the screen dubiously.  He'd programmed the satellite scanner to do a broad sweep of each continent every few hours.  Sometimes it took more than one pass to pick up any human life signs but he thought this would have shown up long before now.

 

            Vincent looked at the screen with a frown.  Indeed, the satellite map image on the screen showed perhaps a half-dozen blips of light within the confines of Midgar.  They flickered off briefly before returning.  "Could it be a glitch?"

 

            Reeve pressed his lips together and restarted the device, wondering the same thing.  "If it isn't, then it means there were still survivors there when we evacuated and we left them behind.  Why didn't I get life readings before then?"

 

            "Couldn't the old Mako reactors be interfering with it?"

 

            The scanner powered up again and Reeve pressed a sequence of buttons to hone in on the signals it was still getting.  "You have a good point," he conceded.  The blips were still there.  "Oh god, we abandoned them."

 

            "You had to evacuate Midgar in a hurry," reminded Vincent, "and from what I understand, you didn't have these scanners at the time." 

 

            "It doesn't matter how they got there or how long they've been there," Reeve sighed.  "I'll send the word out for a search and rescue." 

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "But my trigger isn't a problem unless I'm near Sephiroth," Genesis argued as Angeal dressed himself in body armor and checked his weapons.  "You may need me."

 

            "Genesis, if someone triggers you, you could drop whatever you're doing and go wandering off looking for Sephiroth," pointed out the bigger Soldier.  "I can't spend this mission worrying about your sense of awareness.  It's just a rescue mission so Shiva willing, there won't even be any combat."

 

            "Exactly!"  Genesis was clearly growing more frustrated by the moment.  "We're just picking up a few stragglers, so what harm is there in my going with?"

 

            Angeal looked at him and fought a smile.  "I just told you."

 

            "For the love of… _who's_ going to say Sephiroth's name backwards?  You're being paranoid." 

 

            Angeal sheathed his buster sword and reached out to put his hands on the other man's shoulders.  "I know you're feeling stir crazy right now, but until your trigger is purged, orders are for you to stay under observation, like Sephiroth.  You know you two are a special case and it's going to take more to put you in the clear again."

 

            Genesis sighed.  "Fine.  I'll sit here in this dank cave like a bat."

 

            Angeal's smile broke free and he caressed Genesis' jaw with his fingers.  "I'm sorry.  When the problem is rectified, you and I can go on a flight together... just the two of us, okay?"

 

            Genesis shrugged, somewhat pacified by the promise.  "Watch your ass or I'll kick it for you."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            "I have to go on a rescue mission."  Cloud felt like he was rubbing it in Sephiroth's face but he wasn't about to lie to the man.  "Reeve found some life signs in Midgar.  So far he hasn't picked up any signals from WEAPONS near the area so with any luck, it'll go smoothly and quickly."

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  "No need to look so uncomfortable, Cloud.  It isn't as if I'll go anywhere while you're away."  His lips twitched with a brief, dry smirk.

 

            Cloud relaxed a little; glad to see his lover was trying to indulge in a sense of humor.  He'd been so moody and withdrawn at first but that was improving day by day.  He didn't like to toot his own horn but Cloud liked to think his presence had something to do with it. 

 

            "Do you need me to bring you anything when I come back?"

 

            "No," answered Sephiroth, "just... be careful." 

 

            Cloud smiled softly.  It wasn't exactly a passionate endearment but it was enough for him.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

            "I can't believe there's still people there," Zack said with a shake of his head as he boarded the aircraft and took a seat between Cloud and Angeal.  "I wonder what happened?  I mean, could they be leftover Deepground operatives?  Maybe they were trapped and couldn't join the evacuation after those freaks started coming up from under the city.  What do you guys think?"

 

            Cloud shrugged helplessly.  "I don't know anything about Midgar except what I read in books when I was looking into joining SOLDIER.  I wasn't there, remember?"

 

            "I think there's a possibility we could be going to retrieve old enemies," Angeal said with a set jaw.  "In which case, they'll probably stand trial for crimes against the planet and humanity."

 

            "Like Hojo, Scarlet and Hollander did?"  Zack said with an ironic lift of his brows.

 

            Angeal grimaced.  "They were indirectly responsible true, but Deepground were the main antagonists that put the world in the state that it's currently in.  Scarlet is the only one still alive of the three of them, and she's President Shinra's problem now."

 

            "Guess that makes sense," Zack sighed grudgingly.  "I sure would have liked to see them pay for their part in it though.  Hojo should have been stuck in a cell this whole time, like Sephiroth is now."  It seemed even the light-hearted lieutenant had learned to take things personally, after what nearly happened to Aerith.

 

            "He got what was coming to him in the end," Cloud reminded.

 

            Zack grinned sharply and nodded.  "He sure as hell did.  So Cloud, you sure you're head's all cleared up?  No more trigger?"

 

            "That's what the science team said," shrugged Cloud.

 

            "Hmm.  Metamorphosis."

 

            Cloud glared at him.  "They've already tested it.  The trigger's gone."

 

            Zack chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair.  "Don't get mad, kid.  I just wanted to be sure, in case things get hairy when we pick these people up.  Can't have you zoning out on us, you know?"

 

            Cloud sighed and looked out the window as their chopper began to lift off.  The sister chopper accompanying them finished loading passengers and soon followed.  "I hope it isn't Deepground members," he said.

 

            "Agreed," Angeal said.  "I'd rather not waste the fuel and man-power rescuing those animals, let alone put our people at risk in the process.  They could have regular civilians with them though, so we can't ignore the life signs."

 

            "I'm going to go check on Reeve and see how many blips he's picking up," Zack said once they were in the air. 

 

He unbuckled his safety belt and got out of his seat.  He found Reeve in the back of the craft with Vincent.  The scanner monitor was in his lap and the two of them were speaking softly to one another.  Zack hesitated, noting how intimately close their heads were to each other's as they spoke.  By now, he was aware of the nature of their relationship and he felt like he was intruding.  Nevertheless, he cleared his throat as he approached and they both looked up at him inquisitively.

 

"Sorry to bug you," apologized Zack, "I just wanted to check on the scanner.  Reeve, I don't suppose you've got any way of telling the difference between normal humans and uh... enhanced ones with that thing, do you?"

 

"No, I haven't perfected it to the point where I can do that yet," answered the engineer.  "What would I need..." he trailed off with a look of dawning comprehension.  "Deepground.  Of course!  Why didn't I think of that possibility?"

 

"Maybe because you didn't want to," Zack suggested.  "I don't want to think about it either but we could be on our way to rescue some of them, right?  How long could normal civilians survive on their own in Midgar, after how trashed it was?"

 

"Normal civilians have been rescued from other 'trashed' communities," Reeve argued. 

 

"But how many of them had a bunch of broken Mako reactors surrounding them?" Vincent spoke up.  "The conditions in Midgar aren't likely to be conducive to a regular human's survival for long."

 

"I'll grant you that," Reeve sighed.  "But considering that this is the first time I've gotten any life readings from Midgar since I began scanning all of the cities and communities, I wonder if some wandering survivors recently stopped in there for shelter.  They could have come out of the wilderness."

 

"How likely is that?" Vincent inquired.  "You said yourself that the few times you've found signs of human life outside of cities, they've been quickly snuffed out."

 

"I don't often scan the wilderness areas, for that exact reason," Reeve explained, "but that doesn't mean that a group of survivors couldn't have made it from one town to another before being found by a WEAPON; especially if they had vehicles to travel in."

 

Zack felt pity for the engineer.  Reeve was clinging to any possibilities that wouldn't mean Deepground activity and he really couldn't blame him.  "Maybe," he agreed slowly, "but we need a plan of action if you're wrong."

 

Reeve rubbed a hand over his eyes and nodded.  "Yes, we do.  I'll contact Lazard at the base and discuss the matter with him."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "Director, there's a possibility that we could find surviving Deepground operatives when we touch down in Midgar."

 

            Lazard was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment.  "You're sure?"

 

            Reeve glanced sidelong at Vincent, who waited in polite silence.  Zack had already gone back to his seat near the front of the cabin.  "Yes, we can't rule it out.  With any luck, we'll only find normal civilians but we have to be prepared."

 

            There was a heavy sigh.  "If the life signs you're picking up are indeed coming from Deepground operatives, your orders are to have them executed right away."

 

            Reeve pressed the satellite phone harder against his ear and frowned.  "Could you repeat that last sentence, Director?"

 

            "They are to be executed," obliged Lazard without hesitation.  "The planet is angry enough as it is, without leaving the ones responsible for waking Omega alive to plot further.  Exterminating them might even put humanity back in Gaia's good graces."

 

            Reeve could hardly believe what he was hearing.  "Or Gaia might throw in the towel on humanity altogether, if we resort to culling our own kind without so much as a trial."

 

            "Those creatures aren't 'our own kind', Mr. Tuesti.  They are abominations and we have to be rid of them."

 

            "Abominations like our Soldiers?" countered Reeve.  "I don't exactly harbor warm fuzzy feelings for Deepground either, but the process that created them was a jacked-up version of what was done to members of SOLDIER, if you recall.  If we kill them, where does it end?  Will we have to move on to kill our own operatives?"

 

            "Members of SOLDIER aren't the same," Lazard said stubbornly.  "The Deepground insurgents are twisted and desire only to end all life on the planet.  You know this, Reeve.  My order stands firm.  I won't have the risk of another incident making life even more abysmal for the survivors of this world.  Remember Reeve, there are thousands of innocent people to think of."

 

            Reeve closed his eyes and nodded.  "Understood.  I'll contact you with an update as soon as we can assess the situation."  He ended the call abruptly and stared straight ahead, aware that he had a dumbstruck look on his face but unable to conceal it.  He felt Vincent's eyes on him and he turned to look at the other man, struggling for words.

 

            Vincent evidently heard enough of the conversation to guess why Reeve looked so devastated.  His eyes held the engineer's as he spoke.  "Wait until we know the situation.  You can decide then."

 

            "I can't murder people in cold blood," Reeve said.  "Vincent, I've done things in the course of my employment with ShinRa that I'm not proud of, but murder has never been one of them."

 

            "You only have to give the order," reasoned the gunman.

 

            "It would be the same as shooting them myself."

 

            Vincent considered the dilemma for a moment.  "Then I'll do it.  I'll make their deaths quick and clean.  You don't have to have any part of it."

 

            Reeve stared at him.  "I can't use you as an assassin, Vincent."

 

            "Are you forgetting that I was once a Turk?"  Vincent's pale lips quirked, "and in those days, dark dealings were commonplace for the organization.  Better that I take on an old role than allow you to be forced into one that doesn't suit you."

 

            "So you can have fresh blood on your hands?" argued Reeve with a shake of his head, "I won't do it."

 

            "You may have no choice."  Vincent's tone was dark.  "Do you really believe you can give the order?"

 

            "That depends on what we find when we get there," Reeve sighed.  "It's far easier to order the death of aggressors than it is to execute someone who's not a threat."

 

            Vincent sat back in his chair and looked ahead.  "We'll see."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            "I'm loathe to do it, but I'm afraid we'll need to split up," Reeve informed his teams after touching down just outside Midgar and disembarking from the aircraft.  "The life readings aren't all concentrated in one sector, so we'll divide our forces and search individually, where I'm getting the readings.  Remember to keep communication open and if anything goes wrong, everyone is to meet back at the gate."

 

            "What's the order if we find Deepground operatives?" Angeal queried.

 

            Reeve hesitated for a moment, sharing a silent look with Vincent.  "Capture them and bring them back here to await further orders.  Bring all survivors here to the gate, while we're on the subject.  We want to board them onto the transportation fast, before a WEAPON comes poking around."

 

            Angeal nodded and the teams assembled.  Zack gave Reeve a concerned look as he led his team away and the engineer knew he could read the anxiety on his face.  He could only hope the lieutenant couldn't guess why he was anxious.  Zack Fair was great in a fight but he was too honorable to slay a helpless opponent.  Most of the Soldiers were, in fact.  Reeve sighed heavily and a part of him hoped that if there were Deepground operatives in the ruins, they'd put up a fight just so nobody would have to act as executioner.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud hopped over more rubble and motioned the others to follow.  He was torn between a feeling of pride and anxiety over the decision to allow him to lead his own team and he wanted to be sure he didn't screw up.  They were in the remains of Sector six, tracking down one of the life-signs detected by the scanners.  He looked around in bemusement at the shadowy ruins.  It appeared that there was once a playground here.  There was a broken swing set to the west and closer to the far exit to the next sector was a slide made to look somewhat like a cat's head with the tongue lolling out of its mouth.

 

            "I'm getting the reading up ahead and to the right," announced one of the scientists in a hushed voice.

 

            Cloud nodded and drew his sword.  He motioned the other fighters in the group to follow him and cautioned the medics and science team to stay behind and wait.  Taking up the lead, he peered ahead for signs of movement and carefully made his way through the smattering of rubble and shrapnel.  He picked what he thought was the easiest route, more for the sake of the MPs in the group that didn't have the benefit of Mako enhancements to aid their senses.  He saw movement near a big pile of scrap metal and he decided to take the risk of calling out.  He didn't want to alarm a civilian by pouncing on them, after all.

 

            "We're here to help," Cloud called to the unknown person.  "Don't be afraid, all right?"

 

            There was a faint shuffle but he received no answer.  Cloud turned to look at his fellow soldiers and he whispered an order for them to cover him but hang back.  They drew guns and complied, waiting while he crept further in towards the source of the movement.  Cloud saw another flash of motion as he circled around behind the pile of debris and he wielded his blade quickly, bringing it out before him in a defensive maneuver as someone cried out and rushed at him.  There was a clang as something metallic struck his sword and Cloud was surprised to see that the object was brandished by a boy-perhaps twelve or thirteen years of age.

 

            Hazel eyes stared up at him with fear and the boy lifted the object again.  Cloud recognized it as a pipe and the blond quickly blocked the next attempted attack and knocked the makeshift weapon out of the boy's grip.  Tangled, disheveled brown hair fell partially over the kid's eyes as he stumbled backwards.  He tried to turn and run but he suddenly swayed on his feet and moaned.  Cloud dropped his sword and lunged for the boy, catching him before he could fall to the ground.

 

            "Hey, you okay?" Cloud asked as he lifted him into his arms.  The boy's eyes were glazed with hunger, fear, and weakness as he struggled to focus them on his face.  Cloud could feel how slight his frame was and he immediately lowered him to the ground and turned to whistle at his companions, motioning them over.

 

            "Here," Cloud offered as he reached for his canteen and freed it from his belt.  "Not too fast.  Try to drink slow."

 

            The boy reached for the container with trembling hands as Cloud unscrewed the cap and offered it to him.  Despite his warning to take it slow, the kid gulped at the water desperately and he ended up gagging.  Cloud helped him sit up and he patted him on the back as he coughed.

 

            "That's not drinking slow," he chastised with a little smile.  "Try sipping it."

 

            The MPs stood aside for the two medics as they hurried forward to look at the civilian.  Cloud assured the boy softly that they wouldn't hurt him as he looked up at the man and woman warily.  The kid cooperated, possibly because he was simply too weak to put up a fight as they checked his pulse and temperature.  The lady medic cleaned his dirty face and hands off as best she could with some sterile wipes from her kit and the man felt around his glandular areas for swelling.

 

            "He's malnourished and dehydrated, but there's no sign of injury or fever," reported the woman.  "We should take him back to the gate and give him something to eat."

 

            Cloud nodded and when the boy shrank away from them and shook his head, he tried to soothe him.  "Nobody's going to hurt you.  We're here to take you and the other survivors here to a secure shelter."

 

            The boy looked at him for a moment, studying his face.  He finally nodded and when Cloud tried to lift him and carry him, he shook his head.  "I can walk," he insisted in a ragged voice.

 

            Cloud gave him a dubious look but he had to admire his determination.  He nodded and retrieved his sword, ready to help the boy if he looked like he might collapse again.  "You keep it," he offered when the boy tried to hand his canteen back to him.  "I'll bet you haven't had fresh water in a long time."

 

            "Thanks," the boy said softly.  He took another drink.

 

            "What's your name?" Cloud asked, solicitously slowing his steps as the kid struggled through the rubble. 

 

            "D-Denzel," the civilian answered.  He tripped and blurted a soft curse as he started to fall.  Cloud caught him by the arm long enough to help him regain his balance and he gave the blond a sheepish look of gratitude.

 

            "I'm Cloud," offered the blond.  "We have other Soldiers and MPs searching for the rest of you.  We'll get you all fed, cleaned up, given medical attention.  You're safe, now."

 

            Denzel blinked at him.  "Soldiers?  Like the special force kind?"

 

            Cloud smiled a little and nodded.  "That's right."  He saw a bit of himself in the boy and remembered having a similar reaction when Sephiroth and the others rescued the survivors in Nibelheim. 

 

            "You've got a funny accent," Denzel observed.  "Where are you from?"

 

            A couple of the MPs chuckled softly and Cloud smiled again, un-offended.  "Nibelheim, originally.  It was a village at the base of Mount Nibel."

 

            "Oh," Denzel nodded, "I've heard of it in geography class.  I mean, before all this happened."

 

            "How many of there are you?"

 

            "Only six, now."  Denzel looked up at him.  "There used to be nine."

 

            "Where are your parents?"

 

            Denzel lowered his head and grimaced.  The action answered Cloud's question without the need for words and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder sympathetically.

 

            "I'm sorry."

 

            "They were crushed in a building," Denzel sighed.  "I guess they're better off."

 

            Cloud had no answer for that.  It was a more merciful death than most but that didn't make it less tragic.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve was already there with his team when Cloud and his group returned to the gates of Midgar.  There were three civilians there with the engineer's group.  One of them was a middle-aged man, who might have once been portly, but he'd lost weight rapidly and now his skin sagged in places.  He had a yellowish tint to his complexion and one of the medics was shaking her head as she examined him.  Cloud's sharp ears heard the word "jaundice" whispered from her mouth. 

 

The other two survivors were female; one adult with chestnut hair that fell to her mid-back and was gathered away from her face in a high, thick ponytail.  The other was a girl with collar-length, layered hair of the same color.  The younger one didn't look like she could be much older than ten and she lay in the arms of the older woman.  Cloud guessed them to be siblings, judging by the similarity in their looks and coloring.  The adult wore a pair of wire-framed glasses and there was something wrong with her left eye.  She held it shut as she stroked the younger one's hair gently.  Cloud frowned when he saw that her left arm appeared to be made entirely of metal and he wondered if it could transform into a gun like Barret's. 

 

"She's one of them," Vincent said with a nod at the young girl.

 

Reeve stared at her and shook his head.  "She's only a child."

 

Denzel hurried over to his fellow civilians and the woman greeted him with relief and reached out to take his hand.  While he sat down with the others, Cloud approached Reeve and Vincent with a question in his eyes.

 

"How long have they been here?"

 

"It seems they were prisoners of Deepground," answered Vincent, his eyes staying on the little girl.  "They were meant to be sacrifices to Omega like the other civilians rounded up, but the Awakening occurred before their turn came around.  They were forgotten and after the fall of Omega, they were trapped in Sector Zero until they dug their way out.  The woman seems to be their leader."

 

"What did you mean when you said 'she's one of them'?" Cloud asked, his eyes straying to the girl in question.  She was wearing an odd sort of uniform that appeared to be made of some stretchy, black material.  Three neon-blue strips of glowing material ran parallel of each other down the torso and her shoes likewise had the same luminescent spots on it. 

 

"She's a Deepground operative," clarified Vincent.  "A Tsviet, if her uniform pattern is any indication."

 

"What's a 'Tsviet'?"  Cloud frowned in confusion.

 

"High ranking members of the operation," answered Reeve.  He was still staring doubtfully at the girl.  "Much like Soldiers First Class.  They advance through combat to the death.  Vincent, I think you're wrong about this one.  A child like this couldn't possibly be an agent, let alone a Tsviet."

 

"Then explain the uniform," argued the gunman, "and the power signature I'm sensing from her."

 

"She doesn't look very powerful to me," Cloud murmured with a studious glance at the girl.  "She's barely conscious."

 

"She may be weakened, but there's power within her," insisted Vincent.  His ruby eyes shot to Reeve.  "The question is: what will we do?"

 

Reeve shook his head.  "Do?  Against a little girl who happens to be wearing a Tsviet uniform and gives you a vibe?  How do you know she isn't just suffering from Mako poisoning?  What if her clothing is borrowed?"

 

"How would they alter it to fit a child, if it weren't already made for her?" countered Vincent.  "You need to make a decision, Reeve.  If the order is to be carried out, it must be done quickly and mercifully."

 

Cloud stared at both of them.  "What order?"  He had a dreadful feeling in his bones but he didn't want to believe his suspicions.  At that moment, Angeal returned with another civilian and he helped him over to the others before approaching Cloud and the others to join the discussion.

 

"I haven't found signs of any further activity," he reported.  "If there's another survivor out there, they must be in the sectors Zack and his group are searching."  He noticed the tension between the three of them and he frowned.  "Is something the matter?"

 

Reeve began to look quite world-weary and he ran his fingers through his dark hair before answering.  "I have direct orders from Lazard to execute any Deepground agents we find here."

 

Cloud's mouth fell open and Angeal looked mildly surprised.  "I admit I wasn't expecting something so abrupt, but a criminal's life isn't worth the risk of more innocents being lost."

 

"Speaking of 'innocents'," Reeve said tersely, nodding in the direction of the alleged Tsviet, "there's the culprit we're supposed to execute."

 

Angeal turned to look at the subject and he quickly looked back at Reeve with disbelief stamped on his chiseled features.  "The little girl?  No, there has to be a mistake.  Deepground never recruited children to fight for them."

 

"Test her bio signature then," Vincent suggested, "you have the equipment for it."

 

Reeve grimaced and waved one of the scientists over, murmuring and order in his ear and nodding at the girl.  The man nodded and opened his kit, digging around for a Mako detection scanner before approaching the girl and the woman who held her.  The woman and the other civilians looked at him warily as he activated it and hovered it back and forth over the girl.  The lights on the device lit up brightly and he looked over his shoulder to give Reeve a grim nod.

 

"It can't be," Reeve muttered, shaking his head.  "Someone that young... why would they--“

 

"You know they had no compunctions over getting whatever edge they needed," Vincent reminded him.  "The only thing left to do is decide whether to carry out the order.  If you can't do it, we could abandon her here to fend for herself and she'll likely eventually die.  I doubt she's in the condition to recover on her own."

 

Reeve stared at him as if he didn't recognize him and Angeal pressed his lips together, obviously troubled.  Cloud could hardly believe what he was hearing.  He purposely drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  He gave them each a level stare as they looked at him.

 

"I won't do it.  Find someone else."

 

Reeve averted his gaze, looking ashamed.  "Angeal?"

 

Angeal turned to consider the girl before shaking his head and likewise relinquishing his Buster Sword.  "I agree with Cloud.  This isn't a casualty of war; it's a helpless prisoner.  She at least deserves a trial."

 

Reeve nodded as if he expected no less of either of them.  Zack returned with the last civilian and while the medical team nursed the woman's head injury, he jogged over to the group.  His lighthearted expression faded when he noticed that both Cloud and Angeal's swords were impaling the dirt.  He looked at Reeve's stricken face and Vincent's grim one and he scratched his chin.

 

"Okay, I give up.  What's with the game of 'stare down' you guys have going?"

 

"The Director wants us to kill that girl," Cloud said with an angry gesture towards the potential murder victim.  "I won't do it and neither will Angeal."

 

Zack raised his eyebrows.  "That teeny little kid?  What the hell for?"

 

"She's a Tsviet," answered Vincent impassively.

 

Zack stared at him as if he'd sprouted the heads of all his demons at once.  "Bullshit."

 

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Reeve said in a tired voice, "but whatever their reasons for recruiting someone so young, the... the child is... one of them."

 

"But look at her!"  Zack waved his arm in the girl's direction and the civilians huddled closer together and whispered to each other, beginning to understand that one of them was in danger.  "She couldn't hurt a fly in her condition!  You're just going to kill her, without a trial?"

 

"Listen to me, all of you," Vincent hissed, commanding their attention.  They quieted down as he went on.  "Callous though it may seem, Director Lazard is thinking with his head and putting the safety of thousands of survivors above the fate of one individual.  It would be kinder to end it quickly.  Otherwise, you can cover it up and leave her to die a slow death, alone.  Which is the better option?"

 

Reeve swallowed.  "I've heard your son say something quite similar about the fate of civilians before," he informed the gunman, "it's even harder to hear it coming from you."

 

"The truth is often brutal, ugly, and unfair," Vincent replied, "but nevertheless the truth.  Would you risk the entire colony for the sake of one person, Reeve?  Would any of you?"  His eyes swept the group and he didn't seem to hear the frightened whimpers from the civilians behind him.

 

Reeve's face spasmed with pain before he lowered his head and nodded.  He began to reach into his coat for his gun and his hand trembled.  "I can't ask any of you to do my dirty work."

 

Vincent reached out and caught his arm quickly, before he could complete the gesture.  The gunman shook his head and his eyes flashed amber for a moment.  "No.  You won't be the one to do this, Reeve."  He briefly caressed the engineer's arm in silent support before letting go of it and drawing Cerberus from its holster. 

 

Reeve stared after him speechlessly, his throat working.  Cloud was frozen to the spot and Angeal seemed just as stunned as Vincent approached the civilians purposefully.  Zack regained his wits first and he shouted in protest.

 

"No!  It can't be allowed!  This is murder, dammit!"  Zack started forward and Reeve snapped an order to the other MPs through stiff lips.  They surrounded Zack and restrained him as best they could.  His adrenaline combined with his enhancements made it impossible for ordinary men to measure up to the task and Zack stubbornly pressed forward, dragging five grown men along with him.  "Stop it, Vincent!  You don't want to do this!"

 

Denzel tried to intervene and when other MPs held him back, he screamed accusingly at Cloud in his parched voice.  "You said we could _trust_ you!  Why won't you _do_ something?"

 

Cloud felt himself slowly reaching for his sword.  Could he stand by and watch an ally kill a helpless girl?  He noticed Angeal tensing beside him and Zack was still valiantly struggling against the growing pile of bodies trying to hamper his movements.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Vincent ignored the sounds of the struggle behind him and he blocked out the frightened faces of the civilians as he took aim at the girl's head.  The woman cradling her stared up at him with her one good eye and before he could pull the trigger, her bio-mechanic arm lifted and a panel opened with blurring speed, flicking something into the metallic hand.  Vincent narrowed his eyes as the woman aimed her own gun between his eyes.  The weapon was evidently part of her arm and they'd failed to notice it when they retrieved her.

 

            "I'll kill you if you try to fire on my sister," the woman warned.

 

            The girl opened her eyes at that moment.  "Sh-Shalua?"  Her voice was soft and confused.  She looked up at Vincent and he froze, his lips parting.  Her expression of confusion grew.  "I... think I know you," she murmured to him.

 

            Vincent's arm felt like a lead weight and he lowered Cerberus slowly, tilting his head.  It couldn't be... but he saw it.  There was no mistaking the recognition in her eyes, nor the familiar expression on her youthful face.  He found it difficult to breathe suddenly and he holstered his gun and whirled away.  He lost his nerve completely and he knew nobody else would take his place in the role of executioner.

 

            "Find another way," he said roughly to Reeve as he stalked past him and the others without a glance.  His feet moved mechanically toward the city exit, where the helicopters waited outside.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            Everything seemed to freeze for a moment.  Zack stopped struggling abruptly to watch Vincent go by, with a comical look of confusion on his face.  Cloud and Angeal both stood as still as statues, also watching the gunman's retreat.  Denzel broke free of his confounded captors and dove toward the girl Vincent nearly shot, covering her body protectively with his own.  Reeve stared between his retreating lover and the woman who kept her gun trained on his back with grim determination.

 

"What was that about?" Zack asked, breaking the spell, "I didn't think that guy could get any paler but he looks like a ghost."

 

"I've got no idea," Reeve said sincerely.  It was the strangest behavior he'd ever seen from Vincent-and that was saying something.  He looked at the woman and sighed.  "Do you know what your sister is?"

 

"She's a victim of circumstance," answered the woman.  "Deepground kidnapped her when she was a child.  She's _not_ one of them anymore and it isn't her fault."

 

Reeve pondered the woman's words.  "How can you be sure?"

 

"I know my sister.  Yes, she's been altered but she's not a threat!  She has to have Mako infusions just to live.  You can't kill her over something she can't help."

 

Reeve looked at the others and saw agreement on most faces and uncertainty on others.  He felt a weight lifting from his shoulders but he didn't dare relax too soon.  He reached for his satellite phone and the woman took aim at him.

 

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

 

Reeve shook his head at the MPs who had trained their guns on her, silently ordering them to stand down.  He slowly produced the phone and showed it to her.  "I'm finding another way.  Shalua, is it?  I'm just going to make a phone call and explain the situation to the man in charge.  He's reasonable.  I'm sure something can be worked out that won't result in anyone being killed."

 

She gestured with the gun but kept it trained on him, her one open eye suspicious behind the frames of her glasses.  "Go ahead."

 

Reeve dialed the correct number sequence and put the phone to his ear.  "It's Reeve," he said when Lazard answered.

 

"What did you find?"

 

"Six civilians," answered the engineer.  "One of them is a _former_ Deepground agent."

 

"I see.  Did you get rid of the threat?"

 

Reeve shook his head.  "There isn't one.  It's a child, Lazard.  Just a young girl, no older than ten, perhaps.  She can hardly lift her head, let alone harm anyone or damage the planet.  Nobody is willing to carry out the order."

 

Lazard sighed.  "Whether it looks like a child or not, you know as well as I do what those Deepground operatives are capable of.  Have the medics ease her out with drugs, if it's easier on you."

 

"I can't do that, Director.  There are apparently circumstances to be considered and I'd rather err on the side of caution than harm an innocent.  We'll bring her in and post surveillance until we're certain, but don't ask me or anyone else to end a child's life."  He almost told Lazard that if he wanted her dead, he could pull the trigger himself.  He didn't want to tempt the man though.  While more of a humanitarian than his brother, Lazard had a ruthless streak too.

 

"You risk the lives of everyone we're trying to protect in your sympathy for this girl," Lazard said stiffly.  "You realize that, don't you?  If you bring her here and we lose the colony, the blood will be on _your_ hands." 

 

Reeve shut his eyes, finally allowing relief to wash over him.  "Then you'll allow it?"

 

"Only under twenty-four hour observation," agreed Lazard.  "You'll be held fully responsible for anything that goes wrong."

 

 "I understand.  We'll pack up and leave now.  Thank you, Director."

 

Reeve hung up and started toward Shalua and her sister.  The gun pointed at him warningly and he stopped, holding his hands up.  "We're going to take you all to a safe location," he explained.  "The order has been withdrawn.  Your sister is safe unless she tries anything."

 

Shalua didn't waver and he sighed.  "Listen, you have two choices.  You can either come with us or be taken.  That's it.  You might get a shot off at me but the moment you fire, my people will shoot you dead and the deal is off.  What's it going to be, Shalua?"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, calculating.  Denzel looked up at Cloud and bit his lip, still hovering over the girl protectively.  "I don't want her near that man," Shalua finally demanded with a meaningful nod in the direction Vincent had gone.  "Or you, for that matter.  As long as nobody threatens her, I'll cooperate."

 

"You can ride in a different chopper," offered Reeve.  "I do have to assign a couple of SOLDIER operatives to guard you, however."

 

Shalua considered Cloud and the others.  Denzel whispered in her ear and she asked him if he was sure.  He nodded and she pointed at Cloud.  "That one."  She considered Angeal and Zack.  "And that one," she insisted, pointing at Zack.  "Those two, we'll trust."

 

Reeve nodded, unsurprised.  Cloud was after all the first of them to outright refuse to have anything to do with it and Zack had a conniption when Vincent made his move.  Angeal had also refused but the big man could be rather intimidating.  Reeve thought he might have made the same choice, if he were in her situation.

 

"Very well."  Reeve felt a headache coming on and he rubbed his temples.  "Everyone, please gather your things and come with us.  You'll be fed on board and our medical teams will give you further treatment if required."

 

"Wait, she needs her Mako infusion," Shalua said when Cloud approached to help her with her sister.  "It's in my bag, over there."  She nodded toward a rusty old trashcan where a threadbare backpack lay.

 

"I'll get it," Cloud offered, shooting an apologetic look at Denzel.  He retrieved the bag and checked inside, reaching for something.  He held it up for Reeve's inspection and the engineer nodded when he recognized the glow of Mako.  "There's some sort of gun in here," reported the blond.  He held the device up.

 

"It's okay," one of the medics said, "it's an injection gun."

 

"Speaking of guns, I'm afraid we'll need to relieve you of yours," Reeve said to the woman.

 

She shrugged.  "Good luck.  It's grafted into my arm.  I'm outnumbered, however."  She opened the chamber of the gun and tipped the bullets out into the palm of her hand, offering them to Reeve.  He took them and she flexed her prosthetic arm.  The grafted weapon flipped out of her hand and settled smoothly back into its hiding spot before the panel closed over it.

 

"Might I ask how you came to have such an interesting limb?" Reeve inquired with fascination. 

 

"You might," she said coolly, "but I'm not telling you another thing about myself or my sister until I know we're safe."

 

Reeve shrugged.  "Fair enough."

 

Cloud brought the bag over to Shalua and she filled a dose of Mako into a vial, loaded the injection gun with it and quickly administered the infusion into her sister's arm.  The girl winced and Shalua stroked her hair soothingly.  "We can go now."

 

"Uh, guys?"  Zack was still surrounded and restrained by several regular militia.  "I think you can let go of me, now."

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 19

~*************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, the next day:_

            "President, I've had words with Tuesti and I think I can make use of the parts we salvaged from the Alpha WEAPONS in the Fort Condor mission."

 

            Rufus stopped talking to Tseng in mid-sentence and looked up from the meeting table at Scarlet, giving her a displeased look.  "And this information couldn't wait until after we've finished this meeting?"  The woman had just barged in un-announced.  Not only had she been late for the scheduled meeting but she'd chosen to interrupt the conversation once it began.

 

            Scarlet's ruby tinted lips curved into the conniving smile he was so familiar with.  "It could have, but I know you like to hear about every edge we can get in this war, Rufus."

 

            Tseng busied himself with the reports sitting before him and Cid raised his eyebrows at the blonde before shooting a look at Rufus.  "Sounds like you're having some trouble keeping your woman in line, Shinra."

 

            Rufus clenched his jaw and begged unseen gods for patience.  "I suppose there's nothing more to discuss today.  The meeting is adjourned.  Thank you all for participating."  It was a clear but polite dismissal and the Turk, military and science representatives got up and took their leave.  Cid opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more before heading out the door but the warning glare Rufus gave him was evidently enough to quell the urge.

 

            When they were gone and he was alone in the room with Scarlet, Rufus locked the door and turned to face her.  "That was both foolish and crass of you.  A display of disrespect like that deserves something unpleasant, I think."

 

            Scarlet stepped closer, squaring her shoulders and deliberately thrusting her breasts out.  "And I suppose you think you're the man to conduct this 'unpleasantness' on me, Rufus?"

 

            His eyes briefly strayed to the pale, delectable cleavage displayed for his benefit and he backed her up against the wall, planting his hands against the surface of it on either side of her head.  He nodded, staring her coldly in the eye.  "I know how to deal with whores."

 

            Scarlet's palm swung out and slapped him across the face, hard enough to whip it to the side.  Rufus worked his jaw and briefly wondered if she'd knocked a tooth loose before turning his glare back on her again.  Her eyes glittered in challenge and he returned her slap, making her reel.  Not one to be outdone, Scarlet recovered quickly and pounced on him, shoving him against the table.  He winced as the spiked heel of one of her shoes dug into his foot but he hardly got the chance to respond to her attack before she grabbed hold of his tie.  She yanked on it, cutting off his oxygen.  He raised his hands to shove her but instead he gripped her arms as her soft lips met his in a brutal kiss.

 

            The argument turned into an abrupt session of sex on the table.  It was none to gentle and neither participant gave the other any quarter.  An onlooker probably would have described it more as mutual mauling than lovemaking and by the time they were finished with each other, Rufus was sporting three long scratches on the right side of his face. 

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Holy shit, Boss man.  You been wrestling a mountain lion or something?"

 

            Rufus spared a glance at Reno as he selected his dinner.  A cough tickled in his chest and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and turned away to let it out.  "Something like that," he answered after recovering.

 

            Reno gave him a sly look.  "There's gotta be plenty of ladies you could pick that won't tear you up like that, yo."

 

            "I'm satisfied with the arrangement I have now," Rufus assured him, even as the scratches on his cheek stung. 

 

            Reno shrugged and cast a look around the cafeteria for his own lady.  Spotting Tifa sitting at one of the tables with Shera Highwind, he grinned.  Maybe he didn't have a right to talk, since one of the things that turned him on about Tifa was the fact that she might be able to kick his ass in a fight.  He saw Rude come in and he nodded to him, noticing that the bald man had a companion with him for dinner.  It was one of the members of Avalanche.  Jessie was her name, if Reno remembered right.  She was a pretty little thing, if a bit tomboyish.  He didn't know if Rude had something going on with her or if they were just eating together, but he planned to find out.

 

            Reno finished grabbing his food and he went to Tifa's table and took a seat.  He briefly reached under the table and gave her knee a squeeze before he started eating and she returned the gesture with a quiet smile.  When Rude and Jessie finished selecting their meal, Reno waved to him and motioned him over invitingly.

 

            "Come sit with us, partner.  Plenty of room, here."

 

            Rude nodded and went to join him, with Jessie following.  They talked about everything that had happened and Jessie started getting teary-eyed when the subject turned to her companion that was still unconscious from his injuries.  Rude silently reached into his blazer and retrieved a handkerchief, offering it to the girl.

 

            "I'm sorry," Jessie apologized as she took the offering and wiped at her eyes.  "It comes and goes.  We...we lost a lot of people in the attack and I'm worried about Biggs."

 

            "Don't apologize," Tifa soothed.  "You've been through a lot and you've got every right to worry about your friend.  I'm sure he'll pull through okay."

 

            Jessie gave her a grateful look and hesitated in the act of handing the used handkerchief back to its owner.

 

            "Keep it," Rude offered gruffly.  "You might need it later."

 

            Reno shot a grin at his partner, guessing it wasn't just charity that motivated him.  Knowing he could only get himself in trouble if he said anything about it aloud, he glanced across the room at Rufus and sobered when he noticed him coughing again.

 

            "I think the pres is coming down with something," Reno muttered with a nod Rufus's way.  "He's been coughing a lot this week, yo."

 

            Rude frowned and looked through his shades at the president as well.  "Could be hay fever."

 

~***************************************~

* * *

_Later the same day:_

 

            After taking off and seeing to it that the new refugees were fed and given medical attention, Zack began to ask polite questions of their leader.

 

            "So how did you manage to survive so long in Midgar, without any WEAPONS coming to finish you off?" 

 

            Shalua regarded Zack silently for a moment, her good eye narrowed thoughtfully on him.  Finally, she seemed to decide that he was trustworthy enough for her to answer the question.  "You’ve seen Midgar.  The WEAPONS rarely patrol there any longer.  However limited their intelligence is, they appear to have enough logical facilities to write off Midgar as an inhabitable place, for the most part."

 

            "But they do come sniffing around now and then?"

 

            She nodded and glanced at her sister, assuring herself that she was sleeping peacefully.  "Yes, but we keep an eye out for them and we go underground when they get too close.  Much as I hate to use it, the Deepground facility in Sector Zero provides a good hiding shelter when we’ve got a risky situation."

 

            Zack and Cloud nodded and the latter regarded Denzel with curious blue eyes.  "What were you doing out by yourself, when we found you?  Were you lost?"

 

            "No," answered the boy with a shake of his head.  "I know Midgar pretty well.  I grew up there.  I was out hunting."

 

            Cloud exchanged a puzzled look with Zack.  "Hunting what?"

 

            Denzel shrugged and glanced at the girl near Shalua, whose name was Shelke.  "Sometimes I can find these turtle creatures in the sewers but they aren’t always around.  Most of the time I can only get rats."

 

            Zack made a face and Cloud bit his lip.  "Rats?" repeated the blond.  "That…isn’t a very healthy diet."

 

            "That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard," Zack agreed tactlessly.  He unbuckled his safety belt hastily and started to get up.  "I’m going to go and get you more sandwiches, kid."

 

            Denzel shook his head, smiling a little.  "I’m okay, sir.  Seriously, I can’t eat another bite."

 

            "But, you’ve only had rats and turtles and gutter water—"

 

            "Zack, I don't think his stomach can handle too much food at once, right now," Cloud guessed, smiling at his friend.  "Doesn't sound like he's used to getting more than a meal a day."

 

            Shalua nodded, her expression softening a bit on the dark-haired Soldier.  "I know you mean well but give the food time to settle, Lieutenant Fair.  As your companion said, we've been living off bare minimums for a while now.  The food you've already given us was the best meal we've had since this all started."

 

            "You never tried to go out and get something…er…cleaner for the kids to eat?" Zack queried.  He was trying to be polite but he couldn't help but blame her for not taking better care of her charges.  She was obviously the most able-bodied adult in the group, despite her prosthetics and the vision handicap he could identify with so well.

 

            "I did what I could," she said firmly, pressing her lips together.  "Going far from the city alone wasn't an option—not when I had sick people and children depending on me."

 

            "Shalua had her hands full," Denzel defended, "she couldn't do it all by herself so I volunteered to help hunt for food.  You don't know what it's been like!  She lost her arm and a bunch of in…internal organs trying to fight off Deepground and hey, maybe if _you_ were starving, rats wouldn't look like such a bad meal!"

 

            "Denzel, that's enough," Shalua said softly, giving him a fond but warning look.  "They don't know our situation."

 

            "It's okay," Zack soothed, feeling like a complete tool.  "I deserved that.  I'm sorry.  I really _don't_ know what it's been like for you guys.  Compared to how you've been living, we've had it easy."

 

            Denzel calmed down and had the grace to look a little ashamed of his outburst.  "That's all right.  I'm just kind of tired, is all."

 

            "Why don't you try to get some rest?" suggested Cloud sympathetically, "it's going to be a while before we reach Modeoheim and you've been through a lot."

 

            Denzel nodded and tried to relax in his seat.  Cloud got out of his and solicitously showed him how to recline it.  When the boy was settled, Cloud reached into the overhead compartment for the small pillow and blanket that was stashed there.  While he tucked Denzel in as best he could, Zack got up and helped Shalua do the same with her sister.  Shalua gave them both a warily grateful look as she shut her eyes and sought her rest as well.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Unfortunately, the sickly man amongst the refugee group died en route to Modeoheim of liver failure.  His body simply couldn't hold up under the strain and the medical team could do nothing for him except ease his suffering as he passed.  Lazard had more questions once they got settled in at Modeoheim and he ordered a meeting between himself and Shalua.  Shelke was taken to a holding cell for observation despite Shalua's protests, but Zack assured her she'd be safe and she could see her whenever she wanted.

 

            "It's just for security," he told her, "and you can give her the Mako infusions she needs yourself, if you don't trust anyone else to do it.  Right now, you need to talk to Director Lazard.  The sooner you can get things cleared up with him, the better off everyone's going to be."

 

            "I'm going with her," Denzel said stubbornly.

 

            "No," countered Shalua with a shake of her head.  "You've done more than your share, Denzel.  I'll speak to this Lazard on my own and I want you to have a good meal, a bath and a good sleep.  Understood?"

 

            "But what if he does something to you?"  Denzel's uncommonly mature composure was finally starting to break and his voice quivered.  "I don't wanna lose you too!"

 

            "I'll go with her," volunteered Cloud.  He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it supportively.  "Would that make you feel better?"

 

            Denzel looked up at him with glistening eyes and hastily wiped a hand over them, trying to conceal the tears threatening to break.  "Do you _swear_ you won't let them hurt her?"

 

            Cloud nodded.  "I swear."  He didn't make any boastful claims beyond that and he half-expected the boy to refuse his offer.  He hadn't exactly charged into action when Vincent nearly shot Shelke, but perhaps Denzel understood that his hesitation was due to shock.  The boy nodded and gave Cloud a severe, piercing look.

 

            "You'd better mean it."

 

            Cloud's mouth twitched, partly with amusement and partly with empathy.  "I do.  You'll see."  He couldn't expect Denzel to believe Lazard wouldn't just pull a gun and shoot Shalua on the spot.  He himself wasn't entirely sure, given the Director's orders concerning her sister.

 

            "Zack, would you mind checking on Sephiroth and telling him we're back for me?" Cloud asked his friend.

 

            Zack nodded.  "Sure thing."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Lazard wasn't at all what Shalua expected.  She'd been prepared to face a large man, perhaps with unattractive looks to match a personality that would coldly order the death of a child.  Instead, she was escorted into his office niche to find a handsome, refined blond man wearing oval glasses and a stylish—if worn—business suit.  He certainly didn't seem the type to lead such an impressive military force.  She would have picked him as the bookish sort but then, she could be accused of sporting that look herself.  She adjusted her own glasses self-consciously and felt ridiculously aware of her missing eye and cybernetic arm.

 

            "Please, have a seat," Lazard invited graciously with a wave of a black-gloved hand.  He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who stood by the door quietly as Shalua cautiously took the invitation and sat down across from the desk.  "Is there a reason you're still here, Soldier?"

 

            "I made a promise," answered Cloud readily.  "I'm her escort."

 

            Lazard smirked.  "More like her bodyguard, I take it."  He examined Shalua with interest and then shrugged.  "So be it.  You would have been part of the briefing concerning this matter anyhow.  You may stay, Sergeant Strife."

 

            Cloud nodded and stood quietly in the background while Lazard took a seat behind his desk and laced his fingers together.  "We have quite a situation, Miss Rui."

 

            "Yes, we do," she agreed, crossing her legs and folding her robotic hand over her normal one in her lap.  "You tried to have my sister killed."

 

            Lazard's gray eyes briefly followed her motions before settling on her face again.  His expression was stern and unrepentant as he replied.  "Her biological ties aren't important to me.  What does matter is that I have over seven hundred civilians living in this colony.  Protecting them from harm takes priority over the life of a single individual."

 

            "But she's not a threat any longer," insisted Shalua, keeping her voice as level as possible.  "She sleeps most of the time and the Tsviets tried to kill her once she fulfilled her purpose.  They were going to sacrifice her to Omega, like the rest of us.  You'd be guilty of murdering an innocent girl if you went through with your plans, Director."

 

            "What purpose did she fulfill?" inquired Lazard with narrowed eyes.  "Enlighten me."

 

            Shalua sighed and hesitated.  Telling him might provoke him to sentence Shelke to death again, but she'd already deduced that beneath the dashing appearance was a man who shouldn't be trifled with.  There was no choice, not really.

 

            "Shelke has the ability to dive into virtual networks.  Deepground found out about this and they kidnapped her, brainwashed her and experimented on her in order to get their hands on something called 'Protomateria'.  They used her to search through old research files in order to locate it."

 

            "And I assume she must have, if they decided she'd served her purpose," Lazard murmured when she paused.

 

            Shalua nodded.  "That was when I found her again, nearly ten years later.  I didn't get the chance to ask her more about it before she was hurt in a fight against one of the Tsviets.  Ever since, she drifts in and out of consciousness and her memories seem scrambled, but she's _not_ under Deepground influence any longer."

 

            Lazard nodded.  "I see.  And did these…Tsviets…ever get the Protomateria?" 

 

            She shook her head, finding his tone suspiciously leading.  "I don't think so.  All I could get out of my sister was that it was grafted to a human being, in order to channel Chaos."

 

            Lazard went still and Shalua felt Cloud stiffen behind her.  "Chaos?" the blond Soldier muttered.

 

            Lazard made a commanding gesture at the young man and shook his head.  "Can you tell me anything else about this Protomateria?"

 

            "Not much," she answered with a frown.  She was beginning to suspect that he already knew something about it, but she couldn't be certain.  "It's my understanding that the owner can control Chaos.  It was formed in an experiment, some time ago.  If Shelke ever recovers, she can probably tell you more.  She absorbed all of the data concerning it."

 

            "Interesting."  Lazard tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk, his eyes never leaving hers.  "You say Shelke was taken as a child.  She would have had to have been an infant when they took her, if reports concerning her present age are correct."

 

            "That's because the experiments and infusions stunted her growth," explained Shalua.  She knew how far-fetched it sounded and she could see in his expression that he didn't believe her.  "She's a nineteen year old trapped in the body of a ten year old, Director.  I know you don't believe me but there are files to confirm that."

 

            "And where are these files?"

 

            She grimaced and lowered her eyes.  "In Midgar.  In the old Deepground facility."

 

            Lazard blinked slowly.  "Of course.  And yet you failed to mention this before leaving the ruins, knowing that this information could be crucial to proving your story?"

 

            "I had other things on my mind at the time," she snapped, "such as keeping your people from shooting my sister.  I suppose exhaustion and fear never influence your actions?"

 

            Lazard's mouth curved up at one corner.  "I seem to have touched a nerve.  Well, Miss Rui, I might have a way to confirm that your story about the files is the truth.  I assume the Deepground operatives responsible for these experiments kept computer files on record?"

 

            She nodded.  "Shelke could retrieve them for you, if she were recovered."  She was beginning to sound desperate and that didn't sit well with her…especially when he gave her a knowing look.

 

            "There are other ways to get them," Lazard told her.  "I need more information from you, however.  Can you provide any reference we could use to locate these files?"

 

            She considered the question, thinking deeply.  "I remember the names of the scientists mentioned in them.  They were involved in the Chaos harnessing theories.  Grimoire Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent."

 

            Lazard went still again and Cloud shifted but kept his mouth shut.  Shalua narrowed her eyes at the Director.  "There's something you aren't telling me.  Do you know these names?"

 

            "I can't be certain, yet," answered Lazard evasively.  He inclined his head towards her and fixed his gaze on her arm.  "How did you obtain that prosthetic arm?"

 

            "I was injured trying to stop them from taking my sister," answered Shalua.  "The people who found me took me to a specialist, who replaced the damaged parts with bio-synthetic ones."

 

            "Who were these people?"

 

            She sighed.  "Defects from the ShinRa army, for all I know.  I was more concerned with finding my sister than getting the details.  They wanted someone to test the equipment and I agreed, so that I could keep going."

 

            "You mean, continue living?"

 

            "Well, that and rescue Shelke," she agreed with a shrug.  "I couldn't very well do the latter if I were dead.  The damage was too extensive to allow for survival without replacement organs."

 

            Lazard appeared to absorb this and she found it heartening.  He looked at her wordlessly for a few moments before speaking again.  "I'm going to interview all of the survivors who were with you and investigate this matter further.  For now, your sister is safe and you can remain here with us, under observation.  If I find any reason to suspect your story is false, I'll have no choice but to remove the danger immediately.  I can't risk a whole colony.  Do we have an understanding, Miss Rui?"

 

            Seeing as she had no other option, she nodded in concurrence.  "I think I understand you perfectly well, Director Lazard."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "Vincent, what did you see when that girl looked at you to make you react that way?"

 

            Vincent looked at his lover and paused in the act of undressing for bed.  He was normally thankful that they had Reeve's workshop to sleep in and thus, more privacy than usual.  Now was not one of those times, as he knew his lover might not have asked the question when others could overhear.

 

            "I'm not sure," he answered softly.

 

            Reeve hung his shirt over the chair beside the bed and gave him a look.  "Really, because you sure as hell seemed spooked for something you aren't sure about."

 

            Vincent sighed and stopped unfastening his armor to regard the other man warily.  "I wouldn't know how to tell you.  At least, not in a way you'd believe."

 

            "Try me," challenged Reeve.  "I've seen a lot of unbelievable things, over the past few years."

 

            "If you insist," Vincent conceded.  "The girl…when she looked at me, I saw something in her eyes."

 

            When he didn't elaborate, Reeve made an encouraging gesture.  "And what was this 'something'?"

 

            Vincent met his eyes.  "Lucrecia.  I saw a part of Lucrecia looking back at me.  Not just in her eyes but in her facial expression.  I don't know how and I don't know why, but…she was there."

 

            Reeve's face screwed up.

 

            "I told you it was unbelievable," reminded Vincent crisply.  He resumed undressing and his motions were sharper than he intended.  He heard the other man's footsteps approach but he didn't look up.  Reeve stopped before him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

 

            "Look at me."

 

            Vincent slowly raised his gaze to meet Reeve's.  He fully expected the engineer to remind him that Lucrecia was long dead and tell him he couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he saw.  Reeve looked back at him with warm, brown eyes and when he spoke again, he took Vincent by surprise.

 

            "I believe you."

 

            Vincent blinked.  "Why?  It's madness."

 

            "Because whether it seems like madness or not, you're not given to flights of fancy and you've never been dishonest with me," answered the other man readily.  "If you believe you saw it, then you must have.  The only question is how and why."

 

            Vincent couldn't fully hide his relief.  How Reeve could be so patient and understanding—particularly when this involved a woman who Vincent once loved—was beyond him.  Nevertheless, he was grateful for it and he caressed the engineer's jaw lightly with his golden claw.  He wanted to speak, to say how much he appreciated his unquestioning support.  Reeve's satellite phone chose that moment to start ringing, however, spoiling the moment.

 

            "Ah hell, it starts," grumbled Reeve.  He went to his discarded jacket and retrieved the ringing object from one of the pockets.  "Tuesti, here.  Hello, Director.  Really?  I…well, I suppose I can attend."  His eyes flicked to Vincent.  "Yes, he's here with me, why?  I see.  We'll come.  I'll see you shortly."

 

            Vincent cocked his head quizzically as Reeve put the phone away and grabbed his shirt to start putting it back on.  "Lazard is holding an impromptu conference," explained Reeve as he dressed.  "He's gotten some information from that woman from Midgar and he says he thinks it's important."

 

            "I couldn't help but notice you said 'we'll come'," remarked Vincent. 

 

            Reeve nodded and gave him a thoughtful look.  "The Director said it involves you.  This might help us answer the questions concerning what you saw today, Vincent."

 

            "So it might," agreed the gunman softly.  He too resumed dressing, wondering what answers this conference might bring.

 

~****************************~

* * *

           

 

            Lazard poured three sifters of brandy and set two of them before him on the desk.  "Have a seat and have a drink, gentlemen," he invited, "you're going to need it."

 

            Vincent exchanged a glance with Reeve before taking one of the offered glasses and sitting down.  The engineer did the same and sipped his drink with a little wince.  "This should be interesting."

 

            Lazard's eyes were on Vincent as he got to the point.  "You in particular may find this difficult to hear, Mr. Valentine.  I understand you had a…relationship…with Sephiroth's birth mother, Lucrecia Crescent."

 

            Vincent nodded, tensing involuntarily in his seat.  "What does she have to do with this?"

 

            "It seems the girl I ordered executed was taken into the Deepground project because she possesses a unique ability called 'Synaptic Net Diving'.  She can merge with virtual networks, absorb and influence data found there.  I don't know how far her ability extends or what other uses it could extend to but it involves you in more than one way."

 

            Vincent took a swallow of the brandy.  "Go on."

 

            "According to the information her sister gave me, Shelke was taken when she was a child and the procedures they used on her halted her aging process.  She was made to search the network for old research files concerning Protomateria.  One of the professors whose files she found was none other than Lucrecia's."

 

            Seeing Vincent's eyes narrow, Lazard took a drink himself and spoke again.  "I don't know much about the Protomateria. Would you care to enlighten me?"

 

            "Yes," answered the gunman.  "I used to have it on my person.  It enabled me to control when and if Chaos takes over, but the Tsviet Rosso the Crimson tore it out of me during a fight between the two of us.  As you may recall, after that moment I could no longer control when Chaos manifests.  I believe she hoped to use it to control Chaos and thus myself." 

 

            Vincent felt the being in question stir, felt his amusement as he pushed to the surface.  He couldn't stop him from partially manifesting and adding his own input.  "She soon learned that we aren't so easy to control," the demon's low, resonant voice said from Vincent's throat.  The gunman felt his lips pull into a smile and his canines elongated.  His vision shifted, becoming sharper.  Vincent saw Lazard scoot his chair backwards subtly, his complexion losing a bit of color. 

 

            _~That's enough, Chaos,~_ Vincent silently said to the demon, _~I need full control now.~_

             Vincent took control of his body again and he could feel Chaos' lingering amusement as the demon compliantly retreated.  He shut his eyes and took another drink as his features shifted back to normal.  "Chaos was meant to be the harbinger of Omega," he explained softly.  "His task was to gather souls for the journey.  I believe the Tsviets thought they could use that to their own ends if they had the Protomateria, but their logic was warped.  It's difficult to say exactly what they were thinking."

 

            "They thought they could inherit the planet if they could force Omega to take all of the normal humans, without leaving a barren world," Reeve explained.  "They obviously knew Omega's purpose and total destruction of the world would have meant their own deaths, too."

 

            "So they not only fooled the planet into thinking the life it was nurturing was coming to an end," Lazard murmured, "They set out to alter Omega's objective and corrupt its task for their own benefit.  The destruction of Omega was the final straw.  It makes sense, if Gaia sensed what Deepground was trying to do.  It's no wonder the planet is convinced humanity must be done away with entirely."

 

            "What's done is done," Vincent reminded them both, "Deepground failed in their objective and our immediate problems have nothing to do with Protomateria or Omega any longer."

 

            "True enough," agreed Lazard.  He gazed at Vincent searchingly from behind his oval lenses.  "I'm curious, however.  What motivated you in the end, Mr. Valentine?  You lost your ability to control Chaos at will and from the reports I received, the two of you appeared to work together in the end.  How did you convince him and what gave you both the strength to vanquish Omega, if you don't mind my asking?"

 

            Vincent cast a quick look sidelong at Reeve.  "The absence of the barrier between the two of us caused a merging of our natures," he tried to explain.  "A part of Chaos is now human and a part of me is now demonic.  Things that mattered to me began to matter to him, and vice-versa.  I personally had two reasons to save the world."

 

            If the faint blush of pleasure growing on Reeve's bearded face was any indication, he understood that he was one of the reasons hinted at.  Lazard looked between the two of them and nodded, too disciplined and well-mannered to say anything.  Vincent chose not to mention that near the end, he thought he heard Lucrecia's voice urging him to fight, telling him he could win.  Some things were simply too private to share.

 

            "Whatever happened to the Protomateria?" asked Lazard.  "Perhaps we could recover it."

 

            Within Vincent's mind, Chaos snorted.  _~It seems the ambition to control me extends to your allies as well as your enemies, Vincent.~_

            "That isn't his intention," Vincent muttered aloud.  "At least, not in the way you believe."

 

            Lazard's eyebrows went up and Reeve shifted uncomfortably.

 

            Realizing he'd just argued with his demon out loud, Vincent felt a moment of embarrassment.  "The Protomateria is gone.  Either the Tsviets destroyed it when they learned they couldn't use it themselves or it's buried somewhere in the ruins of Midgar." 

 

            That fact was why he'd chosen to go into hibernation in the first place, after the battle.  He could no longer control Chaos and he was weakened.  The new feelings and thoughts that bled into him from the demon's influence were more than Vincent could bear and he thought humanity would be safer if both of them retired for a while.  Vincent felt Reeve's hand squeeze his shoulder in silent understanding and support.  He was grateful for it and he no longer felt resentful towards the other man for waking him up.  He was learning to live with Chaos day by day and what he once saw as a parasitic relationship was becoming a symbiotic one. 

 

            "The girl," Vincent said after a moment's thought, "Are there any side-effects to her absorbing data through this Synaptic Diving ability she has?"  He thought of the way Shelke had looked up at him and announced that she knew him.  He thought about the expression on her face and the sense of Lucrecia he got when looking into her eyes.

 

            "I can't answer that question," sighed Lazard.  "Perhaps the girl herself can, when and if she recovers from her condition.  Evidently, she's in a state of confusion and she drifts in and out of consciousness."

 

            Vincent nodded.  His questions concerning her link to his former beloved would have to wait.  "What do you intend to do with her?"

 

            "The order for her execution is delayed, of course," answered Lazard, "I'm not entirely lifting it until I can determine that she's truly not a threat to the colony.  If what I've been told is remotely true, she could prove to be a valuable source of information as well.  We could possibly even make use of her abilities ourselves to end this conflict once and for all.  Until we know more, I'm putting her under strict observation and I'm to be informed the moment she's fully coherent."

 

            "I have questions of my own I'd like answered," Vincent admitted pensively.  "You'll have me notified in the event that she regains her senses, I trust?"

 

            "Of course," agreed Lazard.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud went to see Sephiroth after escorting Shalua to her sister's cell.  Zack took his leave and patted him on the arm in passing.  Cloud sat down with Sephiroth and explained everything that Zack hadn't already told him.  Sephiroth listened quietly with thoughtful, narrowed eyes as Cloud recounted the events of the rescue mission and the conversation between Lazard and Shalua.

 

            "I couldn't move," Cloud sighed in shame.  He chose not to mention Vincent, for fear that doing so might somehow trigger his lover again.  "All I could do was stand there when someone started to carry out the execution order.  I couldn't believe the director could be so cruel."

 

            Sephiroth stared at him broodingly for a moment before answering.  "The order wasn't given out of cruelty, but necessity.  Cloud, you're rising quickly in the ranks and you need to understand something about what it takes to be a leader."

 

            Cloud listened, knowing that Sephiroth knew a little something about leadership.  Lover or not, the man still inspired awe and admiration in him.  "I'd like to understand."

 

            Sephiroth nodded and sighed, lowering his gaze.  "Command decisions are made for the good of the whole—whether it's the platoon or the civilians they protect.  Sometimes those decisions are hard and can be cruel, but the survival or victory conditions make them necessary.  Lazard is the highest authority here because he's a brilliant tactician who thinks with his head before his heart, not because he's a strong fighter.  The ability to make those hard decisions—whether they seem moral or not—is an important part of leadership."

 

            "So you're saying you've never been guilty of thinking with your heart instead of your head?" Cloud challenged.

 

            Sephiroth lifted his gaze to meet Cloud's and he smirked subtly.  "In certain cases, I suppose I could be accused of being guilty of that."

 

            Cloud returned the little smirk, blushing shyly at the insinuation.  "But there's more to leadership than being callous," he murmured, "isn't there?"

 

            "Absolutely," agreed Sephiroth, "which is why Zackary Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos made the cut to be third and fourth in command.  Charisma, passion and bravery are all very important qualities as well.  The problem is, too much compassion gets in the way when morally unsavory ends justify the means.  Too much passion can interfere with discipline.  Zack inspires his troops with his heroics.  Genesis boosts their moral with his fearlessness, but neither of them are the most ideal candidates for a permanent position of top command.  Angeal is second in command because he tempers his passions with greater discipline than the two of them."

 

            "But, Angeal refused to carry out the order too," reminded Cloud with a frown.

 

            "I never said Angeal was perfect," countered Sephiroth dryly.

 

            Cloud smiled a little at that.  "If you were there, you would have done it?"

 

            "If I were there the girl would probably be dead now," agreed Sephiroth without apology.  "Lazard and I see eye-to-eye on most command decisions, Cloud.  I would have had the three of you arrested for insubordination and carried out the order.  That's the kind of man I am.  Regardless of friendship or personal feelings, my duty is to serve by whatever means possible.  Do you think you can accept that?"

 

            Cloud looked at him searchingly and hesitated.  Sephiroth's emerald gaze was steady and unyielding on him but there was a silent message behind it, assuring Cloud that the actions he'd have taken as a Soldier had nothing to do with his personal feelings for him.  It was part of what drew Cloud to him, after all.  If he tried to change that, he'd change part of what he loved about the man.  He nodded and hesitantly reached out to place a hand over one of Sephiroth's.

 

            "I understand.  I don't like it, but I can live with it."

 

            Sephiroth's expression softened slightly and Cloud was rewarded with a hint of a smile before the General leaned in to murmur in his ear.  "You're stronger than you realize, Cloud."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

            By the end of the week, both Sephiroth and Genesis had been through several psychological evaluations and hypnosis sessions.  The science team believed that they had removed the latter's trigger but in order to test it, they had to put Genesis within sight of Sephiroth and speak the culprit word.  Reeve escorted Genesis to Sephiroth's cell with several armed Soldiers in tow and while the redhead rolled his eyes at these precautions, he didn't argue with them.  Cloud was unsurprisingly in the cell with the General when they arrived and filed in.

 

            "It's time to put Lieutenant Rhapsodos' recovery to the test," Reeve politely informed as Cloud and Sephiroth stood up from the bunk they were seated on.  "Sergeant Strife, please step out for this."  He was speaking formally, letting them know in no uncertain terms that his orders were to be followed.

 

            Cloud looked at Sephiroth and reluctantly withdrew.  Genesis smirked at him as he passed.  "Don't look so worried, Strife.  They're prepared to give me a good an proper dose of tranquilizer if this goes badly."

 

            Cloud grimaced and nodded, glancing at Reeve when he noticed the older man draw something from the confines of his coat.  It was the same gun he'd used against Sephiroth the day he attacked Vincent.  Cloud supposed if it could put a man like Sephiroth down fast, it should do the same for Genesis.  Then again, Sephiroth was stunned with a tazer before being shot with the tranq dart.

 

            "Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Cloud asked Reeve before walking out the door.

 

            Reeve glanced at the gun in his hand.  "Anything stronger could put him to sleep permanently.  Don't fret."

 

            Cloud's anxiety wasn't entirely curbed, but he didn't argue further and he peered over the shoulders of the guards as Sephiroth and Genesis faced one another.  Genesis looked sidelong at Reeve and heaved a sigh.

 

            "Must you point that thing at me right now?  It's rather distracting."

 

            Reeve didn't lower the weapon.  "I'm sorry but yes, I must.  I'm not willing to take chances that one or both of you could get injured."

 

            Genesis rolled his eyes.  "If the trigger _does_ go off, all I can do is grapple him.  We're both unarmed."

 

            "Your fists can do quite enough damage to each other," argued Reeve.  "Let's just get on with it."

 

            Genesis shrugged and smirked at Sephiroth.  "Fine.  I'm ready when you are, General."  Despite his cool demeanor, Genesis shut his eyes and visibly tensed in anticipation.

 

            Sephiroth gave a curt nod.  "I'm prepared.  Do it, Reeve."

 

            "Thoriphes," the engineer obligingly said.

 

            Genesis stood still for a few heartbeats before opening one eye and peering around suspiciously.  "Well?  Did I do anything?"

 

            Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a sarcastic smirk.  "Unless standing there with your eyes shut is your latest battle tactic, no."

 

            Genesis opened his other eye and pursed his lips in irritation, but his body visibly relaxed.  "Thank Minerva.  So this means my trigger is gone, does it?"

 

            Reeve lowered the tranquilizer gun and smiled.  "It's gone.  That's one down and one more to go.  Sephiroth, I'm afraid yours is going to take more time."

 

            "Of course," Sephiroth answered coolly. 

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "You've been unusually quiet, lately," Aerith said to Zack as they settled down for bed that night.  She scooted back against the wall to make room for him as he pulled his pajama pants on and stretched out next to her.  "Is something bothering you?"

 

            Zack shrugged.  "I guess I'm just tired from all the action.  Seems like the WEAPONS are increasing in numbers faster than we can compensate.  With Seph still out of the picture things aren't going as smooth as I'd like."

 

            "But there's more than that," she insisted, snuggling up to him.  "Even when you're stressed, you usually talk to me about it.  You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

 

            Zack's good eye met hers and he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.  "I guess we've gone past the stage where I can hide things from you."  He stroked her cheek and gathered his thoughts for a moment before moving his hand down, caressing her shoulder and arm in passing.  He laid his palm flat against her lower abdomen, which was beginning to show the first hint of her condition. 

 

            "Those people we brought back from Midgar were living off slum rats and sewer turtles," he murmured, his dark brows knitting, "and one of the main providers of that great diet of theirs was just a kid.  I don't think he's more than twelve.  You've met him, right?  Denzel?"

 

            Aerith nodded.  The boy Zack spoke of helped her in the garden the day before, in fact.  "Yes.  He's a quiet boy but he's sweet.  He seems really mature for his age."

 

            "The kid was out hunting rats for food when Cloud's group found him," Zack went on grimly.  "By himself, in the filth.  All of the adults in the group were too weak and sickly to help him.  The other kid in the group is a girl that had connections to Deepground."

 

            Aerith shook her head on confusion.  "I don't understand where this is going," she admitted softly.  "You told me most of this when you got back.  You told me Lazard ordered the girl executed at first but Reeve changed his mind.  She's safe now, isn't she?"

 

            "For now," he agreed.  "I just…Aerith, what kind of world are we bringing a baby into, where kids have to hunt rats to eat and little girls are targeted for termination?"  He rubbed her stomach in gentle, loving motions and his face was troubled.  "All I could think of was what if it was _our_ kid?"

 

            Aerith felt a surge of sympathy and love for him.  "It's because you think that way that I knew I wanted to have children with you.  Zack, you've told me stories before about children starving in war and that happened before all of this started.  There will always be suffering somewhere but as long as there are people like you to defend them, the innocent will always have a chance."

 

            "I don't know about that," Zack muttered. 

 

            "Well, I do," she said firmly.  "If we waited for the perfect world to start having children, we'd never have them.  We're safe here and our baby is going to have plenty of clean food and shelter."

 

            "Our kid's going to grow up living in a cave."

 

            Aerith stroked his hair and struggled for words.  It was unusual to see him so depressed but he had valid concerns and his duties were stressful.  "It might not always be that way.  Things could change and until then, the children here have a loving community and protection.  Please, don't start having second thoughts about this baby now.  I need your support."

 

            Zack looked at her with an expression of guilt on his face and he kissed her briefly.  "I'm sorry," he murmured against her lips.  "I don't regret this baby.  I didn't mean it to sound like that.  It's the world we live in I'm feeling unsure about, not our kid.  I'll stop being such an emo-tard now."

 

            A giggle bubbled on her lips and she kissed him back.  "You aren't being an emo-tard, whatever that is.  You're being an expecting father for the first time with normal insecurities and concerns." 

 

She didn't mention that she herself suffered moments of terrible anxiety, at least once per day.  Ifalna told her that some men were fragile when expecting a child for the first time, because the baby wasn't growing inside of them and they had only the mother and doctor's word that everything was okay.  She didn't want to add to his stress by adding her own fears to his.  If she admitted she was a bit scared about the eventual birth he'd only get worked up again and strain his already taut nerves trying to make her feel better.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

            After the weekend, Shalua requested a meeting with Lazard.  He honestly didn't want to speak alone with the woman but he was curious about what she wanted.  Choking off his misgivings, he accepted her request and invited her into his office.

 

            "I'd like to work on the research team."

 

            Lazard regarded the woman with a frown.  Despite the glasses she wore, she didn't strike him as a particularly scientific or bookish individual.  For one, Shalua always dressed as though she were going out to a nightclub.  For another, she'd expressed mistrust of the medics and science team.  Reasoning that her attitude toward them was inspired by the medics trying to examine her sister, he supposed he could understand.

 

            "I see.  What sort of experience do you have?"

 

            She took a seat on the other side of his desk without waiting for his invitation and she crossed her legs.  Lazard noted the way her already short skirt rode up and he politely avoided looking at the spectacle.  He briefly wondered how far up those legs went but the thought was interrupted when she spoke again.

 

            "I was being trained for biological lab work before this all happened," Shalua explained, "and I learned a few things from the people who implanted my prosthetic arm and replaced my damaged organs."  She leaned forward, fixing him with one earnest, hazel eye.  "Director, I can't just sit here day by day, waiting for Shelke to say more than two words at a time.  I need something to occupy me and you need more people on your research team.  This would benefit us both."

 

            Lazard again averted his gaze as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage in the halter-top she wore.  He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and looked her in the eye.  "What sort of 'biological lab work' were you being trained for, exactly?"

 

            "Genetic splicing, virus identification and treatment, blood work," she responded.  "I never had the opportunity to train in surgical procedures but I'm not half-bad at identifying and treating illnesses."

 

            "If you do say so yourself," Lazard said dryly.  "Without some form of reference, I can only take your word for it, Miss Rui."

 

            She nodded.  "And you can take it or leave it.  Assign me on a trial basis if you like.  Have me monitored and if I fail to meet your approval, you can take me off the team.  No harm, no foul."

 

            Lazard was highly tempted to refuse her offer but there was something about the look on her face that stalled him.  After a moment he recognized it as ambition.  He really didn't need another Hojo to deal with but if Shalua did have nefarious plans, this would be the way to flush them out into the open.  He calculated the risks and the rewards and he finally nodded.  He stood up and extended his hand to her cordially.

 

            "I believe we can compromise, Miss Rui."

 

            She took his hand and shook it, smiling with confidence.  "Thank you for being reasonable, Lazard.  Oh, and why do you assume I'm a 'Miss' and not a 'Mrs.'?"

 

            He was about to remind her to address him by his station rather than on a familiar, first-name basis but her question caught him off-guard for a moment.  Why, indeed?  Despite her disfigurements, her form was pleasing enough to the eye and she had attractive facial features.  He quickly looked at her hand and felt mild relief to see no ring on her finger.

 

            "The absence of a wedding band was my first clue," he said coolly.  "Then there's the fact that you and everyone in your group never mentioned a spouse."

 

            "Not the cybernetic arm or the missing eye?" She smirked.  "You're certainly not a shallow man."

 

            Lazard pressed his lips together.  Perhaps he wasn't as opaque as he thought.  "I think you'll find your assumptions about me aren't completely accurate either, Miss Rui.  Have a pleasant day."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued           


	20. Chapter 20

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 20

~*************************************~

* * *

**Warnings: Yaoi (implied) Het( very mild)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  Reeve couldn't quite hide the concern in his voice as he asked his lover the question.

 

            Vincent nodded once, curtly.  "I have to be.  We won't know until we test it."  His ruby gaze settled on the Soldier standing guard by Sephiroth's door.  "Unlock it."

 

            Reeve swallowed and covertly reached into his jacket as the man obeyed.  The medical team had assured him that they'd done all they could to undo Hojo's work.  They'd promised that they'd removed Sephiroth's trigger to the best of their ability.  He'd find out if they were right in a moment, after Sephiroth laid eyes on his biological father.  If the science team was wrong, things could go from bad to worse, very quickly.

 

            _~Damn it all, I hope they're right.  I don't want to shoot Vincent's son, even with a tranquilizer dart.  Hojo, you bastard!~_

            Vincent paused as the guard began to unlock the door and he turned to face Reeve.  His eyes met his and held them.  "Do what you must," he insisted softly.  "As will I."

 

            Reeve took a deep breath and nodded, reaching out to pat the other man on the arm.  The only thing that made this more bearable was Vincent's understanding.  Knowing now that Vincent wouldn't hold it against him if he had to fire on Sephiroth, the engineer steeled himself against his guilt and squared his shoulders.  At the same time, Vincent put his back to him and faced the iron door as it was pulled open. 

 

            Sephiroth looked up from the book he was reading as Vincent took two slow steps into his cell.  His emerald gaze swept the gunman without comment and the ever-present blonde next to him on the bunk tensed up.  Cloud's bright blue eyes shot between his lover and Vincent uncertainly and his tension was as obvious as Reeve's.

 

            "Hello, Sephiroth," Vincent greeted softly.  He made no move and waited for a response.

 

            Sephiroth regarded him quietly for a moment before shutting his book.  He gave Vincent a nod.  "Hello, Valentine."

 

            Vincent didn't take offence at the formal use of his name.  He merely nodded.  Cloud stared between the two of them with his lips parted and Reeve was certain he had an equally stupid expression plastered on his own face. 

 

            "Well, Sephiroth?" prompted Reeve, unable to stand not knowing, "Do you feel any sudden urge to kill?"

 

            Sephiroth shrugged, his lips curving slightly at one corner.  "Not particularly, no."

 

            "So, it's okay?"  Cloud looked between the General and Vincent.  He seemed ridiculously young at that moment; his expression was so full of relief.  "You don't want to attack him?"

 

            "No," answered Sephiroth calmly.  He set his book aside and stood up in a smooth, easy motion.  The guard tensed and he held his arms out to either side.  "Unless Mr. Valentine draws a weapon on me, I have no reason to attack him."

 

            Reeve felt his tension drain like water from a faucet.  By the look on Strife's face, he was feeling the same relief.  Father and son now faced one another silently and Reeve could imagine the awkward struggle they both faced.  He nodded at Cloud meaningfully and the blond evidently understood his silent suggestion.  Cloud stood up and joined him at the entrance, leaving Sephiroth and Vincent alone together.  Reeve backed out and motioned the guard to follow him as he gently coaxed Cloud to follow him.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "There's no need for this," Sephiroth informed Vincent once they were alone.  "I've suspected Hojo wasn't my true father for some time."

 

            Vincent nodded.  "I should have suspected the same.  I should have known, but I didn't."

 

            Sephiroth tilted his head.  "Self-blame?  I know what he did to you.  I don't hold you responsible.  Why should you?"

 

            Those words, so simply spoken, were painful to Vincent.  More painful than he ever expected, in fact.  His heart clenched in his breast and he very nearly put a hand over his chest.  Dear gods, this was his _son_ standing here before him, calmly telling him not to blame himself. 

 

            "Sephiroth," Vincent began, struggling, "What was done to you...to us...I..."

 

            "Couldn't have stopped it," interrupted Sephiroth with a cool smile.  "I know who's to blame.  Your guilt is pointless and what's more, it's unproductive.  I neither want nor expect a warm, parental bonding moment from you."

 

            Vincent shut his eyes and nodded.  He really couldn't expect more and he didn't know how to give more anyhow.  The time for father-son dynamics was long past.  He couldn't turn back time and he couldn't change the past.

 

            "I suppose we'll just go from here," Vincent finally murmured.  His throat hurt.  It felt constricted.  His chest was tight, as well.  Sephiroth's apparent coldness was probably a blessing.

 

            Sephiroth's eyes stayed locked on him.  "I think that would be best."

 

            Vincent gave another nod and turned around.  He had to get out of there.  He couldn't seem to get enough air.  "Guard," he said through a tightened throat, "The General is clean, now.  Release him."

 

            The guard nodded and Vincent began to walk stiffly out of the cell.  As his foot crossed over the threshold, Sephiroth spoke.

 

            "I'm rather glad," said the General softly.

 

            Vincent paused and looked over his shoulder at him.

 

            Sephiroth's jade eyes met his and held them.  His features relaxed ever so slightly as he resumed speaking.  "I'm not sorry that you're my true father."

 

            The statement was simple, almost business-like.  Yet, there was a hidden gleam of regret in Sephiroth's eyes that echoed Vincent's.  Perhaps the chance for bonding wasn't entirely lost.  Vincent gave his son a last, respectful nod and then left the cell.  Reeve and Cloud both stood waiting.  The young blond bit his lip and gave Vincent a sympathetic look before his face brightened at the sight of his lover walking free from his cell.  Vincent favored Reeve with a tired, quiet smile as the engineer patted his arm and coaxed him toward the tunnel exit.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            _Cosmo Canyon, several days later:_

            "Are these readings accurate?"  Rufus narrowed his eyes on the screen, hardly believing what he was seeing.

 

            "I'm afraid so," confirmed Scarlet with a grim look at him.  "We don't have much time, Rufus."  She made a sweeping gesture at the mass of blips closing in on their location.  "Do we fight or run?"

 

            Rufus shook his head and his gray eyes remained fixed on the screen even as he reached for his satellite phone.  "We don't have the firepower to put up anything remotely resembling a battle.  Help me get the word out for immediate evacuation.  I want all our fighters to cover civilian transports until they're safely away and then get out of the line of fire.  I'll contact Modeoheim and tell them to expect our company."

 

            As often as they clashed, when the situation was dire he and Scarlet worked well together.  She nodded her consent and got on the phone immediately, organizing the fighting force while he contacted the Modeoheim base to inform them of the situation.  Upon learning their danger, Lazard immediately began preparations to accommodate them and Rufus was grudgingly thankful for his cooperation.  The tricky part wasn't in organizing shelter for his colony.  It wasn't even in organizing his fighting teams to hold the approaching army of WEAPONS at bay.  No, the tricky part was announcing the evacuation and keeping the inevitable panic of the masses in check.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Stay calm and follow the instructions of the militia.  This is not a drill.  Collect only what belongings you need and move in an orderly fashion to the transport area.  Air and ground transportation are to be immediately boarded for evacuation."

 

            Tifa listened to Rufus Shinra's announcement and looked around nervously.  He really couldn't have said it any more clearly or calmly but wails of panic were already bouncing off the rocky walls as people began to rush for the hangar area.  There wasn't enough air transport available to carry everyone and people were shoving each other aside to be amongst those fortunate enough to board a chopper.  She made her way through the growing throng of terrified bodies, and tried to make it back to the bunker area. 

 

As she struggled through the crowd, she looked around for a familiar head of bright red hair.  She had no luck spotting her boyfriend but she was nearly bowled over by a slender form just as she reached the bunker area.  Tifa caught hold of Yuffie reflexively, feeling some relief at the sight of the Wutai ruler.

 

"Tifa," Yuffie gasped upon recognizing her.  "You're going the wrong way!  The hangar's the other way!"

 

"I know," she said as calmly as she could, "I'm just stopping in to get some clothes before I board."

 

Yuffie shook her head and grabbed hold of her hand.  "No Ma'am, there's not time for that!"  She put her mouth close to Tifa's ear so that other civilians wouldn't hear what she said next.  "We don't have enough room for everyone, got it?  Anybody that doesn't move fast enough is going to get left behind.  The Turks are gonna do what they can but we don't even have enough ground transport for everyone!"

 

Tifa froze and stared at her with wide eyes.  She hadn't realized the situation was _that_ bad.  "They're just going to leave people to fend for themselves?"

 

Yuffie started pulling insistently on her arm, dragging her along with her.  "They're saving everyone they can but they can't work miracles.  Now come on, Captain Highwind's airship is waiting and you're coming with me!"

 

"Wait, what are the Turks going to do?" Tifa demanded as she followed alongside her friend.

 

Yuffie looked at her and for a brief moment, her dark eyes glittered with fear she couldn't completely hide.  Her husband was the leader of the Turks and she was no stranger to battle.  If Yuffie was scared, the situation had to be bad.

 

"They're buying us some time," Yuffie answered.  She picked up the pace and kept a tight hold on Tifa's hand, even as she wiped her eyes with her free hand and sniffled.  "A handful of them are going to hang back and keep the bad guys busy, so more people can make it out.  Ground transport's going to try to take people somewhere safe to hide until Modeoheim comes with more air support to get people up north."

 

Tifa understood the implications all too well.  "I can fight," she insisted.  "I want to help."

 

"They'll just tell you the same thing they told me," Yuffie said with a little smile of empathy.  "They won't let anybody with boobs join this fight...except Scarlet.  Considering her boobs probably aren't even real, well..."

 

"What?  Why not?"  Tifa thought of the respect Reno seemed to demonstrate for her fighting abilities and she wondered if it was all just an act.

 

            Yuffie shrugged.  "Supposedly it's too dangerous to risk anybody that might be able to squeeze out a few babies.  They won't even let Elena in on the fight and she's totally gay!"

 

            "But you said Scarlet's going to be fighting," Tifa huffed.  She'd never resented her womanhood before but she wanted to scream in frustration. 

 

"Yeah."  Yuffie grunted as the crowd thickened and traveling became more of an effort.  "She's head of weapons development though and she's doing Rufus.  I guess she's not prime breeding material like the rest of us."  She shook her head in disgust.

 

Tifa was baffled.  The urgency of the evacuation was bewildering enough without outdated gender roles being shoved on her.  As she struggled to keep hold of her friend and make it to the hangar, she began to grudgingly admit that it made some sense.  Survival instincts being what they were, it was quite natural for the men to want to protect the women and children.   

 

~The problem with that logic is that if all of the men get themselves killed trying to protect us, who are we women supposed to have babies with anyhow?~

 

Tifa felt a moment of sheer, hysterical amusement at the thought.  The only thing keeping her from losing what remained of her control and laughing like a madwoman was Yuffie's constant tugging on her hand.  Tifa fought down the hysteria she felt, reminding herself of how dire the situation really was.  She could see Cid Highwind's big airship now as she stumbled behind Yuffie into the hangar area.  The Shera was at the forefront and for now, most of the civilians were being loaded onto some of the choppers.  Four of the helicopters were being guarded in the back and nobody was being allowed onto them.  They were newer than the rest, having been just recently constructed and tested.  Tifa saw Rude standing outside one of them and her heart fluttered as she spotted Reno poking his head out to say something to the bald man.

 

"Reno!"  She waved and shouted at him, instinctively starting forward.  One of the MP's blocked her path and shook his head, drawing a frown from her.  Her shout had gotten Reno's attention and he climbed out of the chopper and ran to meet her.  A cocky little smile curved his mouth and his ponytail bounced with his sprinting motions.  He looked like he was about to take a joy-ride, not go up against Shiva knew how many WEAPONS.

 

"Hey, babydoll.  I was just getting on the phone to have someone look for ya!"  His voice betrayed a hint of relief at the sight of her.

 

Tifa embraced him and from the corner of her eye, she saw Tseng approach Yuffie and speak softly to her.  "What's this about forbidding all of the women to help fight?"

 

Reno winced and glanced over his shoulder at one of the fighter choppers.  "Not _all_ of 'em.  See?  Scarlet's hopping into one of the bird's right now with the Prez."

 

"But the rest of us can't fight?"  Tifa pulled back and gazed at him searchingly. 

 

Reno appeared to struggle for words and he reached up and adjusted the goggles propped on his forehead.  "Sure, you can fight.  We just...uh...don't want most of ya doing it now."

 

Seeing the impatient frown on her face, he pulled her close and murmured to her.  "Listen to me, okay?  You girls aren't the only ones being kept out of this.  Highwind's been ordered to keep out of it too and focus on getting more people away in his ship.  This ain't even a fight, it's a diversion.  Believe me Toots, if those bastards get past us, you'll have your fight."

 

Tifa's throat closed up.  "So, you don't plan to...meet up with us later."

 

Reno's pale features sobered, the cocky smile dropping.  He took a breath and brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones.  "Did I say that?"

 

"Didn't have to," she whispered.  Her vision was blurring and she blinked rapidly and swallowed.  "You and the others are planning to die so we can get away."

 

"I don't have any plans to die," he assured her.  "Maybe I will anyhow but I won't go down easy.  Bossman's fighting with us, ya know.  He wouldn't be in on it if all we're gonna do is act like lemmings."

 

That brought a little smile to Tifa's face and she glanced at the chopper containing Rufus and Scarlet.  The President was slipping a pair of headphones over his head and checking his radio unit.  She had to give the man props for bravery.  His position of leadership gave him a free pass to stay out of the line of fire and give orders from a safe distance, but instead he was preparing to fight alongside his Turks and risk his own life. 

 

Tifa thought she heard a roar in the distance and her eyes went back to Reno.  The sirens began to blare, indicating that the threat was indeed coming into visual range.  Reno squeezed her around the waist and pressed his forehead against hers.  He smiled at her confidently and reached down to squeeze her bottom shamelessly.  For once, she didn't mind.

 

"Get your tush on the Shera," insisted Reno.  "We all need to be up in the air soon and I'm not going until I see this fanny disappear into that airship, got it?"

 

"Reno."  She didn't know what else to say.  She could see the resolution in his sea colored eyes and she knew he wouldn't let her board his chopper with him and help.  His mouth covered hers abruptly and he gave her a kiss very much like the one he'd given her the first day they'd met.  It was hurried but passionate...almost desperate.  When he broke the kiss, he winked at her.

 

"You gonna slap me this time?"

 

"I will after this is over with," she breathed.  "When you meet up with me alive and whole."

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."  He gave her a light smack on the bottom and urged her toward the waiting airship.  People were piling into it and the MP's were having trouble keeping order.  "Get going.  There's not much room left."

 

Tifa reluctantly parted from him and she saw Elena standing by the ladder, helping people grab hold and climb up.  The blonde saw her and waved urgently, pausing to mutter something to the MP next to her and point Tifa's way.  For a moment, Tifa felt a flash of panic when she lost sight of Yuffie.  She searched the area and found her again.  Her heart went out to the ninja. Yuffie could complain about Tseng all she liked but now that it was time for them to separate, her true feelings were obvious.  She cast one more glance at Reno's retreating form before hastening over to help deal with Yuffie.

 

Nanaki had a mouthful of Yuffie's long shirt and he was tugging insistently on it, trying to urge her away.  She had her arms around Tseng's neck and she cursed angrily at the lion creature and resisted his efforts.  Tifa approached and she saw Nanaki heave a little sigh as if relieved.  She put her hands on Yuffie's shoulders and gently began to disengage her from Tseng.

 

"We have to go," Tifa explained in a soothing tone when Yuffie gave her a desperate look.  "Please, Yuffie.  The sooner we lift off, the better everyone's chances are.  You said so yourself, remember?"

 

Yuffie looked between Tifa and her husband and she slowly released him, practically pouting.  "Yeah, I know.  I just...he..."  She gestured at Tseng, who had a remarkably calm look on his sculpted features.

 

"I know," Tifa assured her.  "Just trust him.  Let's go while we still can."

 

Yuffie sniffled and allowed Tifa and Nanaki to lead her away.  She stopped when she reached the ladder and she turned to glare at Tseng unexpectedly.  "Tseng, if you die on me, I...I'll kill you!"

 

The odd threat got a reaction from Tseng.  One elegant black brow lifted and the left corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile.  "We...can't have that, can we?  I'll do my best to ensure you have no need to kill me."  He gave her a formal bow and his dark eyes betrayed a moment of fondness before he turned and started toward his chopper.

 

Elena shared a nervous smile with Tifa before ushering the ninja toward the ladder, ahead of the line.  There were some protests but the blonde Turk peered into the crowd with a warning glare.  Her suit wasn't just for looks, after all.  Her expression said that she'd happily fuck up anybody that got in her way and there were no further objections.  Tifa climbed up behind Yuffie and Elena allowed a couple more families to board before climbing up herself.  Cid stood on the deck with his wife and puffed a cigar as he waited for the airship to reach maximum capacity.  One of the MP's nodded at him and Shera quickly pulled the ladder up, wincing at the wails of fear and disappointment from the remaining colonists.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "This is a diversionary strike only," Rufus reminded his small team as he gave the deployment order and started his chopper's engine.  "I expect you to remember that in particular, Reno."

 

            "Who, me?"  Reno's amused voice broke through the transmission and Rufus could imagine the crafty grin on his angular features.  "Subtlety's my middle name, boss."

 

            "Hardly," Tseng's cool voice responded.  "This isn't a game, Reno.  Rude, keep him in line."

 

            "Didn't need to be said," promised Rude.

 

            Rufus smirked.  There was something comforting about the familiar banter.  He'd never said it aloud but he trusted his Turks, more than he trusted anyone or anything in the world. Pity Elena couldn't be at Tseng's side, but Rufus agreed with his decision to give her a better survival chance and leave her out of this fight.  The fewer they risked, the better.

 

            "We'll move out first, to draw their fire away from the transport vehicles."  They'd already gone over the plan of action before but Rufus thought it best to reinforce orders.  "Once we've got the attention of our targets, I'll give the command for the ground transports to start moving.  The air transports will follow shortly after and those remaining will stay underground until we can return and retrieve them.  Do not--I repeat--do _not_ engage an enemy for longer than necessary.  If you get into trouble, use evasive maneuvers and ask for assistance.  Watch yourselves."

 

            "Understood," Tseng responded.

 

            "You got it," answered Reno eagerly.

 

            The pilot of the other chopper replied as well and Rufus hoped he was good.  He didn't know the man but Tseng picked him and his copilot out.  Four helicopters.  They were about to attack a mass of approaching WEAPONS with only _four_ helicopters.  It was madness, but they only needed to keep their attention for long enough for the transport vehicles to get safely out of range.  The unfortunates left behind might survive the attack, provided there weren't many Alpha WEAPONS in the invading force.  Rufus wasn't familiar with the smaller ones yet but he knew from the reports he'd gotten that they weren't to be underestimated.

 

            "Don't you think it's odd that Modeoheim is closer to the Northern Crater, but they've come after us and Fort Condor first?"  Scarlet's question gave Rufus pause and he looked at her thoughtfully.

 

            Yes, it was odd.  She made a good point.  The WEAPONS were originating from the Northern Crater so logically, Modeoheim should have been their first target.  Somehow, the northern fortress managed to evade heavy attack, despite its close proximity to the most active birthing place of WEAPONS.  Could Lazard have discovered some method to keep the creatures at bay that he wasn't sharing, or was it just dumb luck?

 

            "Stay focused on the mission," Rufus said grimly.  He determined that _if_ Lazard really did have some special means of keeping the WEAPONS away from his colony, he probably wasn't even aware of it.  There were certain places in the world that the creatures didn't disturb.  It would be just like Lazard to have picked a spot that radiated some kind of mystic shield.  He'd always had ridiculous luck, that way.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            "Oh shit.  Look at _that._ "

 

            Tifa really didn't want to look.  She didn't want to see what kind of opposition they were facing...didn't want to see what Reno and the others were putting themselves up against.  Elena's gasped comment was too much to ignore, however.  Without even meaning to, Tifa approached the golden-haired Turk and pressed her face against the rounded window to see.  Beneath the ascending airship, a horrifying scene unfolded.  There were seven massive WEAPONS below, stomping towards Cosmo Canyon.  If that wasn't alarming enough, the dozens of smaller WEAPONS following in their wake only compounded the severity of the situation.

 

            Unlike the Alpha WEAPONS described by Cloud, these ones were bronze in coloring.  They shared the smooth humanoid structure and lack of feature's he'd told her about but their tint was obviously more suited to blending in with desert surroundings.  She had time to shake her head and despair over the fate of the MP's and civilians still back at the fort before one of the big WEAPONS looked up and took noticed of the airship she was riding in.

 

            Tifa's mouth moved silently as the gold-plated scorpion creature seemed to glare straight through the window at her.  Its eyes were garnet in color and the pupils were rectangular.  The animal aggression in that gaze held no pity and a frightening craftiness.

 

            "I think we're in trouble," Tifa said in a tight voice.  She grabbed hold of Elena's arm reflexively and the blonde, seeing the danger, grabbed right back.

 

            "Why, what's going on?"  Yuffie came up beside them and peered through the window.  "Whoa!  He's...he's about to shoot!"

 

            "What's about to shoot?"  The voice came from a teenaged boy.  People started crowding around the women and Tifa swore their combined weight made the ship list to one side.

 

            "Stay calm," Tifa urged through stiff lips.  "Everybody, just stay calm!"

 

            "We're gonna die!" Wedge shouted.  Jessie promptly slapped him on the arm and told him to shut up, even as she bit her lip and looked out the window.  The creature below lifted its tail and the stinger lit up as it prepared to fire. 

 

            Cid Highwind's voice suddenly shouted over the intercom.  "Buckle the fuck up, people!  It's about to get rough!  Shera, hurry up!"

 

            Tifa was treated to the interesting sight of the window view suddenly obscured by a web of crackling energy.  At first, she thought it was the result of the WEAPON firing and she shut her eyes and clung to Elena and Yuffie, expecting a blast of searing pain.  Something struck the ship and she saw the glaring flash of light through her tightly shut eyelids.  Voices cried out and the cabin shook beneath her feet.  Tifa recognized one of the screams as her own and even as she fell to the floor, she kept a tight hold on her two companions.  Her knees struck the deck with bruising force and her head clunked against Yuffie's painfully.  Elena's elbow dug into her ribs and knocked the breath from her.  A body slid right past her as the Shera tilted dangerously.

 

            "Owch," Yuffie hollered.  "Geez, you're head is hard!"

 

            Tifa's vision was completely obscured by her hair and she lay gasping for breath on her back.  The spot above her right eyebrow throbbed and she blinked through the strands of blanketing hair at her friend, hardly believing she was still in one piece.  Yuffie was partially on top of her and she had one hand plastered over her forehead.  Elena's cheek lay against Tifa's left breast and she groaned, lifting her head and peering around in confusion.  People lay everywhere in confused tangles.

 

            "I think," Elena wheezed, "It missed us?"

 

            "No, it hit us," Tifa coughed.  "Something absorbed the blow.  Yuffie, get off!  I need to see what's going on."

 

            "You and me both," agreed the smaller woman.  She groaned and got to her feet, offering Tifa a hand up.  Elena followed and all three of them gazed through the porthole to see what was happening outside.  The shield of energy surrounding the ship began to fade and the scorpion below was lining its stinger up for another shot at them.

 

            "I think we're screwed," Elena said.

 

            Tifa was about to agree but then one of the black choppers serving as a diversion took a sharp dive at the WEAPON.  Fiery projectiles erupted from the chopper, striking the scorpion's head and claws.  One of the other choppers joined it and the creature's attention quickly shifted away from the airship.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "Stay the fuck off my girl, asshole."  Reno piloted the chopper into a nosedive and Rude immediately started shooting. 

 

Tseng evidently had similar thoughts, because his chopper rapidly closed in from the west and added its firepower to theirs.  Reno shouted wildly and Rude grinned, keeping the guns locked and the trigger down.  A bigger blast of rocket fire shot down at the creature from above as Cid and Shera unleashed their own volley on the creature.  Apparently, they took the attack personally.

 

"Enough," Rufus' voice cautioned over the communications system, "don't waste all of your ammunition on one target.  Pull back, both of you."

 

Reno gave his partner a wry smirk and shrugged.  Rude stopped shooting and straightened his tie.  Oddly enough, Tseng didn't immediately comply with the order.  His chopper kept firing for a few moments and at first, Reno figured it was because his copilot was a newer guy.  Tseng's voice spoke up over the unit and he realized that wasn't the case.  The man was just pissed off.

 

"My apologies, Sir," Tseng's clipped tone was tense and angry.  "That warranted a bit of something extra."

"Just don't do it again," Rufus advised.  "Oh, hell."

 

Reno exchanged a confused look with Rude before looking out the window and seeing what caused the sudden outburst of cursing from their boss.  "Aw, shit!  Duck and cover, man!"

 

One of the other large WEAPONS had taken an interest in Rufus and Scarlet's chopper as it flew overhead.  Unfortunately, the damned thing had jets on its feet and it lifted off from the ground in pursuit.

 

Rude's eyebrows shot up.  "How's he supposed to duck and cover from that?"

 

Reno circled around with a worried expression.  "Don't ask me, yo!  Shit...shit!"  Now the airship passengers were safe but the boss was in trouble.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            "Rufus, I need you to get closer to it!"  Scarlet was struggling to hone in on the pursuing WEAPON while Rufus streaked the chopper through the air from side to side. 

 

            He looked out the window and over his shoulder on his side of the cockpit.  He took one glance at the creature's angry face and voiced his disagreement.  "Oh, I don't think so." 

 

            "Ru... _fus_!"  Scarlet tumbled in her seat as he boosted the speed of the chopper and swerved in the sky.  "Goddamn it!  I can't shoot with you...flailing around...all over the place!"

 

            "Live with it," Rufus advised.  "You should be buckled in, by the way."

 

            "You _coward_ ," she accused, even as she took his advice and fastened her seatbelt.

 

            "Say what you will."  He smirked sidelong at her.  "I only need a few moments."  He wasn't as impressive as Reno when it came to flying but he knew a trick or two.  He'd seen a glance of the other choppers giving chase and he just needed to cooperate with them long enough for the right...moment.

 

            Rufus pulled back on the stick and forced the chopper to climb abruptly.  Scarlet twisted around in her seat and fumbled with the targeting visor, furious with him.  Somewhere beneath and behind them, Reno and Rude fired at the menace chasing them while Tseng and the pilot of the other chopper did the same.

 

            "Careful, you might give yourself a nosebleed," Rufus advised Scarlet as he leveled off and she stared at him.  The screech of metal and roar of the WEAPON reached their ears.  Both of them looked back to see the creature falling to the earth.

 

            "Yo, everything all right boss?"  Reno's voice asked over the communication unit.

 

            Rufus adjusted his headpeace and spoke into it.  "It would appear so."  He felt a tickle in his chest and he coughed to clear it.  "Resume the mission.  We've still got work to do."

 

            "We're on it," promised Reno.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "This is going to be worse than Condor, isn't it?"

 

            Sephiroth looked side-long at his lover and nodded.  "Probably.  Just be ready and this time, make sure you've got a working parachute."

 

            Cloud found himself grinning.  "I've got a backup wing if I need it."

 

            Sephiroth looked into the amused blue eyes and he smiled quietly.  "You sound so certain of that."

 

            "So you'd just let me crash to the ground?"  Cloud tilted his head curiously but his teasing little smirk didn't fade.

 

            Sephiroth sighed.  "I think you'd be rather useless if I allowed you to be flattened.  No, I suppose I wouldn't let you crash to the ground."

 

            "Thought so."  Cloud had a smug look on his face.

 

            "You really think well of yourself, don't you?"

 

            Cloud looked at him sideways and shrugged.  "Only when I know I'm right."

 

            The banter could have continued but Angeal walked through the cabin towards the two men.  The serious look on his face quickly sobered Cloud and Sephiroth immediately schooled his features into a cool mask.  Angeal crouched over Sephiroth and took a deep breath.

 

            "We probably won't find any survivors in the base."  He said it flatly.  His chiseled face bore the stony expression of one who'd seen too much tragedy.

 

            Cloud felt deeply shamed, suddenly. Tifa's apparent safety and Sephiroth's restoration had made him lax.  People were going to die.  There was no way to help that at all.  Upon looking at his lover from beneath lowered lashes, he saw that the realization hadn't escaped Sephiroth, either.

 

            "We'll save who we can," insisted Sephiroth.  "I need you and the others to concentrate on your job.  Don't dwell on it, Angeal."

 

            Angeal nodded and his eyes stayed locked on Sephiroth's.  "We'll do that, but are you sure you're up for the task of leadership so soon?"

 

            Cloud winced and looked at his lover sidelong.  He was ashamed to admit he'd been wondering the same thing.  Sephiroth stared back at Angeal and appeared to consider the question for a moment.

 

            "I'll do what needs to be done," answered Sephiroth .  "Make sure you and the others do the same."

 

            Angeal studied him silently for a moment before giving a nod.  "We will.  I'll leave you to it and do my rounds."  He stood up and took his leave, giving them both a respectful nod.

 

            "You could have thanked him," Cloud blurted once Angeal was out of earshot.  He immediately regretted it when he saw the lift of Sephiroth's eyebrows.

 

            "For doing his job?"

 

            "No."  Cloud shook his head and he wondered if Sephiroth only ever lightened up around him.  "I meant, for being there.  He's your friend."  He spared a covert look at his lover, fully expecting to see agitation on those angelic features, instead, he found himself facing a rare, quiet smile.

 

            "Yes, he's my friend.  So are Zackary and Genesis.  They already know this, Cloud.  Trust me, emotional displays would only make us all uncomfortable.  They wouldn't know what to do with themselves if I hugged any of them...particularly Genesis."

 

            Cloud plugged his nose as laughter threatened at the thought.  He could just imagine the look on Genesis' face if Sephiroth hugged him.  Confusion, suspicion and panic would likely ensue in that direct order.  Provided the poet didn't run away screaming, he'd probably flat-out ask Sephiroth what sort of drugs he was on.  Zack, on the other hand, would likely glomp Sephiroth.  He was the most shamelessly affectionate person Cloud had ever met.  Wondering if his observation was shared, he gave Sephiroth a curious smile.

 

            "I don't think Zack would mind a little affection."

 

            Sephiroth looked properly horrified by the idea.  "I'd never get the man off of me.  Don't even suggest it."

 

            Cloud snickered into his hand.  Dry as it was, Sephiroth did have a good sense of humor.  "It couldn't be that bad.  You put up with more from me."

 

            "You share my bed," Sephiroth reminded him in a low voice.  His emerald gaze warmed on the blond suggestively.  "I make certain allowances."

 

            Cloud forced his gaze up, looking at Sephiroth with bashful loyalty.  "You should let your friends see this side of you more often."

 

            "I'd never hear the end of it, if I did."  Sephiroth rewarded him with another one of those brief, sexy smirks.  "As I said, there are reasons behind the protocol."

 

            Cloud nodded and his thoughts immediately went to Tifa.  Truthfully, all he knew was that she'd made it successfully onto one of the air transports.  That wasn't a guarantee of her safety and his face fell at the thought of something happening to her while they were on route.  He squirmed in his seat and shifted his safety belt uncomfortably.  His back hurt.  He felt like his shoulder blades didn't quite fit.

 

            "Your friend is a smart woman, from what you've said." 

 

Sephiroth's soft comment broke into Cloud's thoughts and he stopped for a moment.  He knew the soft-eyed look of worry he gave his lover was anything but manly.  "She is, but she's just human...like me."

 

"Don't underestimate the Turks."  Sephiroth's voice was confident, ironic.  "True, they aren't Mako-enhanced Soldiers like some of us, but they're a clever sort."  His gaze settled on Cloud and he paused, his lips parting uncertainly.  He regained his thoughts and sighed.  "The two of you survived Nibelheim.  She'll live through this."

 

Cloud understood that Sephiroth was trying to offer him comfort.  The effort meant a lot to him, because he knew it wasn't a thing that came naturally to him.  He cared enough to try.  That was important.  Without warning or thought, Cloud laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

 

"Thanks."

 

Sephiroth looked down at him with obvious surprise but he didn't make any demands for him to move.  Cloud felt the long fingers sift into his hair and he closed his eyes as Sephiroth slowly stroked.  It felt good.  His eyes began to drift shut just as Vincent approached.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Don't wake him."  Vincent's voice was a soft murmur as he seated himself across from Sephiroth.  He cast a look out the window over his shoulder, peering at the dark sky.  "I just wanted to discuss things while we still have time."

 

            "I suppose you'll be bringing a guest?"  Sephiroth considered ceasing his gentle stroking of Cloud's hair but he shrugged, deciding against it.  Vincent knew what was going on between them and it was too late to try and play the role of the "good son".

 

            "That depends on what we find when we get there," answered Vincent.  "Reeve and I have gone over the readings and I'm sorry to say, there may not be much left to save on the base itself.  I'm sure Angeal told you this already."

 

            "Yes," agreed Sephiroth.  "I'll tell you the same thing I told him.  Just do your part.  We can separate the rest out later."  He glanced down unwittingly at his sleeping lover and discovered the annoying urge to pull a blanket over him and kiss those parted lips.

 

            "We'll do our part," agreed Vincent.  His eyes briefly rested on Cloud and his pale lips twitched.  Thankfully, he said nothing.  "The science team has their equipment ready for a search and rescue.  Time is our greatest asset."

 

            "Agreed," Sephiroth answered.  "How long can we expect to wait before reaching our destination?"

 

            "Five hours," Vincent answered.  "Should you need anything, I'm at your disposal."

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  Vincent was a valuable asset.  He knew the man wasn't helping out of a sense of obligation to him.  There would be time to sort their personal relationship later...after they'd succeeded in rescuing the people from Cosmo Canyon.  The real test would come when they reached their point of origin.

 

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            Nightfall brought no relief with it.  While the Shera and the other aircrafts continued their trajectory north, the ground vehicles were forced to keep going toward Gongaga as advised.  Rufus and the Turks did their best to keep the WEAPONS from launching a full assault on the base but four choppers simply weren't a big enough distraction.  The creatures were single-minded in their determination and the only thing they knew was there was a mass of humans to destroy.

 

            Reno and Rude depleted their ammunition first.  Tseng and Rufus were more conservative but eventually they too used up the last of it.  The president and the Turks hovered their choppers over Cosmo Canyon and watched the Alphas break through the main entrance.  The bigger WEAPONS began tearing into the remaining structures outside.  They could do nothing at all.

 

            "Enough already," Reno muttered, his face tense.  "Fuck, why don't they stop?"

 

            "You know why, partner."  Rude's expression was deceptively calm.  The Alphas gained entrance and they began to pour into the underground shelter.  "They want us all dead.  Just be glad Tifa and Elena are safe, man."

 

            Reno looked off into the distance, though the Shera was long beyond his sight and so were the choppers following it.  "Thank fuck.  Your girl was on there too, man."

 

            "She's not 'my girl'" insisted Rude. 

 

            Reno gazed down at the carnage below.  "Maybe not, but I'll bet you're sure as hell glad Jessie's not down there, yo."

 

            Rude clenched his jaw.  He followed his partner's gaze and he could imagine the terrified screams of remaining colonists as Gaia's monsters filed inside.  How many survived depended on how soon help arrived, how deep the survivors went and how far in the Alpha WEAPONS delved. 

 

            "Yeah.  I'm glad she's not down there."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "Cougar, do you read?  This is Sunhawk.  Copy?"

 

            Rufus stared at the sight of the approaching line of choppers, hardly believing they were coming.  He pursed his lips in response to the sound of his half-brother's voice but he shifted the mic and answered.  "I copy you.  You're too bloody late."

 

            Lazard's voice retained a professional demeanor as he responded.  "Rescue teams are being sent in to deal with the situation.  What is your fuel situation?"

 

            Rufus looked at his fuel gauge, exchanging a grim look with Scarlet.  "Low.  I can't stay in the air for much longer and I doubt the situation is much better for my people.  Whatever you're going to do, move faster."

 

            "We've met up with your air transport and informed the base of their arrival," Lazard informed.  "We have fuel available for you, but we must first find a suitable landing spot.  Additional transport is on standby to retrieve colonists from Gongaga."

 

            "How very kind of you," Rufus muttered under his breath.  He fought another cough before answering aloud.  "Turks, be ready to aid the evacuation efforts for the remaining civilians."

 

            "I'm prepared," Tseng answered.

 

            "If anybody's left," Reno grumbled.

 

            Rufus cut off the frequency and took a moment to catch his breath.  For the first time, he noticed Scarlet looking at him with faint concern on her face.  He pressed his lips together.  "What now?"

 

            "The cough is getting worse."  Her eyes scanned him and a platinum lock of hair fell over her forehead.  "Should I worry, Rufus?"

 

            "Don't be ridiculous."  He waved her concern away and checked on the readings on the control panel.  "It's this climate and this dust."

 

            She nodded.  "Of course."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "Hit hard, hit fast," Zack advised.  The Soldiers following him nodded and as the cabin doors opened, one of them threw up right on the floor.  Zack winced and patted the guy on the shoulder.

 

            "Don't think about it, man.  We aren't fighting other people.  Just follow me and the other officers, strike before they can hit you and don't waste a minute worrying about it, kay?"

 

            "Why don't you wipe his ass and hand him a diaper, while you're at it?"  Genesis strolled past Zack, unsheathing his red blade as he went. 

 

            Zack glowered at the redhead and the only thing that stopped him from mouthing off a response was the sight of Angeal emerging from the other chopper across the way.  He sighed.  Genesis never handled it well when he was forced to travel apart from his lover, even when they were on the same mission.  Sephiroth and Cloud were disembarking from the same aircraft as Angeal while several MP's set up a defensive perimeter around it.

 

            "Hey look," Zack said, reaching for Genesis' shoulder.  Incoming missile fire interrupted his sentence and he ended up grabbing his friend by the arm and tossing him unceremoniously to the ground.  He swore he heard Cloud yell something impolite in his home tongue at the top of his lungs.  He thought he saw the blond dive at Sephiroth while at the same moment, Vincent rolled and tucked his cape over his head.  Zack tasted dirt even as he shoved poor Genesis' face hard into the ground and covered his body with his own.

 

            "Zack, Genesis!" 

 

            Zack spit dirt and lifted his head to see Angeal sprinting toward him.  The groans of his men behind him assured him that they too had lived through the blast.  He raised his hand and risked waving it at Angeal.

 

            "We're okay!"

 

            "Not for long," promised Genesis as he spit out a glob of dirt.  He shoved Zack off of him and stood up, brushing his hands over his clothing while catching his breath.  The indignant look he gave Zack promised Future Pain.

           

            "I saved your ass," Zack reminded him.  He climbed to his feet and accepted Angeal's hand gratefully as the larger man came up beside him.

 

            "I suppose you did," agreed Genesis. "Shoving my face into the dirt, however..."  His expression changed and his aqua gaze fixated on something over Angeal's shoulder.  "Fuck...duck."

 

            For a brief second, Zack nearly made a pun.  There was no sarcasm on Genesis' features though and Angeal shoved him without warning, giving him a taste of dirt again.  The three of them sprawled onto the ground as another missile came in.  Dirt and rock peppered their clothing.  Men shouted nearby and Zack saw a woman Soldier load a bazooka and fire in the general direction where the most recent assault came from.

 

            "Okay, that's it," Zack muttered, "We need to go in, man!"

 

            "Sephiroth's team is already moving in," observed Angeal with a pointing gesture.  Sephiroth was indeed charging into the main entrance of the fort and Cloud followed closely behind with his sword drawn.  Zack suffered a heart-stopping moment of fear when an Alpha to the right of the entrance went after Cloud, but the blond leapt into the air and unleashed a quick series of slashes with his sword.  Zack's shout of warning died on his lips and he had time to notice that Sephiroth likewise seemed surprised.  A hand grabbed hold of his jacket and he was suddenly yanked into motion.

 

            "Move, assholes!"  Genesis yelled while waving his free arm as if farming chickens.  His sword bounced on his back and Zack tripped along after him helplessly.  Other operatives and MP's jumped out of the way to avoid them.   Angeal took to the air and drew his sword, frowning grimly.

 

            "W-wait...hold it a minute!"

 

            Zack might as well have been talking to a brick wall.  Genesis kept dragging him along and Angeal dove straight at the big WEAPON that stomped over to the entrance and attempted to stop them.  The Turk choppers were still hovering above and so were a couple of the ones from Modeoheim.  Zack barked a curse, certain that his end was coming.  Angeal sliced at the legs of the WEAPON and dove aside as it stumbled after him.  Gunfire and explosives shot down from above and Zack ended up thrown against Genesis' body from the concussive force of it.

 

            "You...crazy...and they tell _me_ I'm reckless!"  Zack shouted the accusation in Genesis' dirt-smudged face even as he drew his weapon and turned.  The big WEAPON fired back but thankfully, the chopper it was aiming for managed to move aside.  Zack shouted and charged.  He heard someone's feet and the flapping of wings behind him and he knew he wasn't alone.

 

            "Get ready, Zack."

 

            He hardly had time to acknowledge the warning before Genesis caught him under the arms.  He was being carried swiftly towards the enemy and he hastily readied his sword.

 

            "You serious?"

 

            Genesis swooped towards the disoriented WEAPON.  Angeal hovered near its right shoulder and the look on his face said he didn't much care for what Gen was about to do.

 

            "Think you can handle it?"  There was a teasing, challenging undertone in the statement.

 

            Zack thought about Aerith and his unborn child.  Maybe sanity wasn't enough to protect them.  He nodded and stared at the huge figure they were rapidly closing in on.  "Let's do it."

 

            Genesis and Zack both ignored Angeal's horrified look.  Genesis made good use of his flight speed and chucked Zack straight at the WEAPON'S crotch.  Zack flew through the air with a wild yell, his sword catching the rays of moonlight as he arched towards the creature.  The warding gestures Angeal made had no effect and he watched with wide eyes as his apprentice zoomed through the air, while his lover ascended and watched with a curious smirk on his features.

 

            "You... _idiots_!"

 

            Angeal shouted the comment just as Zack collided with the WEAPON.

 

~**********************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


	21. Chapter 21

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 21

~*************************************~

* * *

**Warnings: mild het and yaoi**

~****************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            "Which way?"  Cloud looked around in confusion.  He'd only ever been here before briefly.  Similar to the Modeoheim base, several tunnels branched off the main one as they traveled deeper in.

 

            "If memory serves, we should take this one," Reeve said, pointing at a tunnel to the left. 

 

            Cloud could hear tromping footsteps moving in that direction and he guessed by Sephiroth and Vincent's expressions that he wasn't the only one to detect it.

 

            "It appears you're right," Vincent agreed with his lover, narrowing his eyes.  "The creatures are going to focus on finding survivors."

 

            "So really we can just follow them," reasoned Cloud.

 

            Sephiroth shifted his masamune and nodded.  "We'll take them down as we meet them.  Did any of you see how many moved in before us?"

 

            "Nearly a dozen, as far as I can tell," Reeve answered.  "I--"

 

            His comment was abruptly cut off as Vincent suddenly shoved him against the wall and jumped in front of him.  The gunman fired directly over Cloud's shoulder and the blond ducked instinctively.  Sephiroth leaped over him and slashed at the Alpha--which now sported several matching bulletholes in its chest.  Sephiroth added to its woes and sliced its right arm off, just as it was about to fire on Vincent.  Reeve pulled his gun and added his ammunition to Vincent's while Cloud got to his feet and joined Sephiroth's melee attacks.

 

            "We've got to keep moving," grunted Sephiroth as their combined efforts brought the WEAPON to its knees.  The sound of shouting and explosives from outside seemed to get closer.  "More will come in behind us.  We have to reach the survivors and get them out of here fast."  Sephiroth lowered his blade to allow some of the creature's viscous, blue-green body fluid to drip off onto the floor.  Cloud's face was splattered with it and Sephiroth spared a brief grin as the blond grimaced and wiped at the liquid with his gloved hand.  Cloud's weapon of choice was a much broader blade than Sephiroth's--similar to Angeal's Buster Sword but not as heavy and thick.  It wasn't made for delicate slices and he tended to make a mess in battle.

 

            Sephiroth flinched as another bullet whizzed by him and struck the unmoving WEAPON.  He turned to look at Reeve, unsurprised to get confirmation that he was the culprit.  Vincent was standing calmly next to him and checking his ammo. 

 

"It's dead, Tuesti," Sephiroth assured him.  "You can stop shooting."

 

            Reeve took his finger off the trigger and had the grace to appear slightly embarrassed.  A sheen of perspiration glistened on his forehead in the lantern-light.  "Right.  My apologies."  He took a deep breath and mimicked Vincent's actions, checking the chamber of his gun to count how many rounds he had left.  His hand was shaking a little and Sephiroth frowned, wondering if he'd be better suited behind the line of fire.  Reeve ordinarily held his cool but he was used to fighting in the open...usually from a distance.

 

            "I'm all right," Reeve insisted when Vincent likewise gave him a searching look.  He clicked his weapon's bullet chamber shut and pressed his lips together.  "The skirmish was just a bit abrupt, is all."

 

            "We're likely going to face more abrupt skirmishes, the deeper in we go," Vincent reminded him.  "There's time for you to go back out and join the main fighting force."

 

            "I know this place better than the rest of you," argued Reeve.  "You'll reach the survivors faster with me helping you."

 

            Sephiroth met Vincent's eyes and he knew the man had similar thoughts to his own.  It was likely that they'd find a pile of corpses rather than live bodies in the deeper tunnels, as fast as the Alphas moved in.  Saying so wouldn't change anything however and both Reeve and Cloud had expressions of stubborn optimism on their faces.

 

            "Fine, you stay between us," Sephiroth conceded.  "And try not to resort to overkill.  A little stealth might give us an advantage, too.  Do you have a silencing mechanism you can use?"  He gave a nod at Vincent's triple-barreled weapon as an example, which had a custom-made silencer neatly applied to it.  Cerberus was a much more powerful weapon than Reeve's handgun but the shots Vincent had fired from it moments ago were whisper-soft by comparison.

 

            "Ah, the silencer."  Reeve dug through his coat, wincing.  "I didn't even consider applying it." 

 

He found the object in a pocket but he abruptly fumbled with it and dropped it when the sound of screeching metal, a man's shout and a crash came from the main entrance.  The tunnel floor vibrated from the force of it and the four men looked at each other with wide eyes.  Something heavy had obviously just crashed outside, too close for comfort.

 

            "I'll go and see," Cloud offered.  He checked his sword and started back towards the main tunnel entrance.  Sephiroth didn't object or give him a verbal warning but Cloud glanced over his shoulder at him and read the silent reminder for caution in his gaze.  He gave Sephiroth a brief nod, assuring him that he'd come straight back for help if he met another Alpha on his way.

 

            Cloud crept up the tunnel quietly, peering around with alert eyes for any sign of foreign motion while the others waited.  He reached the exit and he was just about to step over the broken remains of the security gates when someone--or something--came charging in straight at him.  Cloud didn't even get the chance to raise his sword in defense.  All he saw was a humanoid silhouette and the outline of a spiky head before the figure crashed into him.  He yelled and he heard an answering yell from his assailant.  His weapon clattered over the tunnel floor and he reached for it desperately.  At the same time, a flash of metal glinted from his attacker and Cloud barely managed to grab the hilt of his weapon in time to intercept.

 

            Cloud's thick sword clashed against the metallic object and he realized it was a sword as well.  He looked up and understood why he'd only seen a featureless blur.  Zack Fair looked down at him with surprise, his good eye wide.  His face was absolutely filthy, smeared with dirt and some kind of oily goop that Cloud couldn't even identify.  His hair was sticky with the stuff and his clothes and body armor were torn in several places.

 

            "You scared the piss out of me," Cloud gasped, blinking up at his friend in confusion.

 

            "Hey, Cloud."  Zack eased off of him and pulled his sword away with a sheepish grin.  "You okay, there?  I just saw movement and figured you guys would be deeper in the tunnels by now.  Sorry about that."

 

            Cloud heard running footsteps from the direction of his other companions and he sat up and twisted around.  Sephiroth and the others were coming towards him and the look on the silver warrior's face told him he was about to slash first and ask questions later.

 

            "It's okay," he tried to assure them, guessing they wouldn't immediately recognize Zack through the layers of grime covering him.

 

            A noisy shot rang out and Cloud hollered at Reeve to stop, terrified that the man had just put a bullet hole in the lieutenant.  There was a cling of metal and Cloud looked up to see Zack deflect the bullet with his sword. 

 

            "Whoa, chill out!  Reeve, it's me!"

 

            Reeve lowered his gun and ogled Zack, sputtering as he looked him up and down.  "Wha...what the hell happened to you?"

 

            "I nearly got blown away by a trigger-happy engineer," Zack answered with a wary look at Reeve's gun.  Raised voices came in from behind him and a familiar couple hurried in through the entrance.  Zack looked over his shoulder at his mentor and Genesis.  "Oh, and Gen threw me at a WEAPON.  It was kind of messy."

 

            Angeal looked Zack up and down with brotherly concern.  He was nearly as grime-covered as Zack.  Genesis, on the other hand, only had a few smudges of dirt on his face and coat.  The redhead quickly assessed the situation and approached Reeve, holding his hand out expectantly.

 

            "Gun.  Now."

 

            "Now just hold on a minute," protested Reeve.  "It was an honest mistake!  He just came charging in and tackled Cloud without saying anything and well...look at him!  I couldn't recognize him under that mess and I was just trying to protect the kid."

 

            "And now I'm going to protect us all by taking your toy away from you," Genesis answered.  "You can have it back once we're finished."  Genesis grabbed the gun out of Reeve's slackened grip with brisk efficiency.

 

            Reeve's mouth worked and Cloud was reminded of a mischievous child having his whoopie cushion snatched by an exasperated schoolteacher.  The fact that Reeve was roughly twenty years Genesis' senior made the moment even more inappropriately funny.  Vincent looked between his lover and Genesis, appearing as though he wanted to stick up for Reeve but agreed with the assessment that he was too dangerous with a gun.

 

            "Are we finished, now?"  Sephiroth cut in impatiently.  "Because we do have a mission to complete and the longer we stand around bantering, the less likely we are to save anyone."

 

            Angeal nodded in agreement and started down the tunnel without saying another word.  Genesis clicked the safety on Reeve's gun and gave him a warning look before slipping it into a pocket and following the bigger Soldier.  Zack offered a hand to Cloud but the blond took one look at the slime-encrusted glove and declined with a little smile.

 

            "Thanks, but no thanks."  He picked up his sword and got to his feet on his own.

 

            Zack grinned at him.  "You're not exactly Joe Clean yourself, buddy.  That glob on your cheek is shaped like the eastern continent."

 

            Cloud instinctively reached up and wiped at the residual WEAPON blood.  "Least I'm not covered in it.  Did you say Lieutenant Rhapsodos _threw_ you at one of them?"

 

            Zack fell into step with him and nodded.  "Yup.  He chucked me right at its crotch.  Good thing those guys don't really have groins...that would have been kind of traumatizing."

 

            "Zack makes a surprisingly good wrecking ball," Genesis murmured over his shoulder.  "I'd have chosen Angeal for greater mass if I'd taken a moment to think of it, but I doubt he'd have cooperated."

 

            "You're both insane," grunted Angeal.

 

            "Sanity is overrated, these days," countered the redhead.

 

            The small group continued with Reeve's guidance while the bulk of their fighting force battled outside to fight off the WEAPONS.  Something big hit the ground outside and the resulting vibrations made cracks form in the ceiling.  Angeal was nearly struck by falling rock but Reeve pulled him aside in time, proving he wasn't as distracted as everyone thought.  They came upon several Alphas as they moved deeper into the Cosmo base but with the addition of the other three officers, they had the muscle to dispatch them without too much difficulty.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "It's a kid."  Cloud turned the small body over gently and checked for a pulse.  Finding none, he shook his head and looked up at Sephiroth with aching blue eyes.  "Looks like he got trampled.  You'd think people would at least try to..."  He trailed off and swallowed, picturing the small boy being torn right from his parent's arms in the stampede of terrified people.

 

            Sephiroth stared down at the child.  "People don't think rationally when fleeing for their lives.  We can't do anything for him now."

 

            Vincent joined them and nodded in agreement with Sephiroth.  "We can only help the living."

 

            Cloud breathed a desolate sigh and nodded.  As callous as it seemed, he knew they were right.  Unfortunately, Zack was approaching and thinking of the man's impending parenthood, it occurred to Cloud that he might not be able to walk away from this.  Genesis stopped and looked down at the kid with a sigh.  Reeve shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.  Cloud pushed past the two of them without a word and blocked Zack's path.

 

            "What's up, Chocobo?"  Zack looked puzzled and he tried to peer over Cloud's shoulder.  Angeal was next to him and the big man frowned.  He had greater height so he was able to see what Cloud was trying to spare Zack from looking at.  His features took on a grim expression.

 

            "Zack, maybe you and I should go back out and rejoin the rest of the army," Angeal murmured.  "The others should be able to handle any opposition we haven't cleared out, yet."

 

            "People could be trapped down here though," argued Zack.  "We've already seen evidence of one cave-in.  They'll especially need your muscle if they've got to clear rocks away to get people out."

 

            "I'll go out with you, then," Reeve offered quickly.  "My muscles would be the least missed in a scenario like that."

 

            Zack's grubby face became suspicious and he looked at each of them with a frown.  "What's going on, guys?"  He tried to squeeze past Cloud and when the blond intercepted him again, his frown deepened.  "What's _with_ you?  Let me get by, Cloudy."

 

            "Zack, I don't think you should look--" Cloud stammered with a helpless glance over his shoulder.

 

            "Hey, if you can handle it, I can--"  Zack pushed by Cloud impatiently and his face went blank when his eyes fell on the sight they were trying to spare him from.  "--handle it," he finished softly.

 

            Genesis stepped aside quietly as Zack knelt before the child's body.  Sephiroth and Vincent stood somberly and Reeve wiped at his eyes.  Angeal took a step forward and leaned over to pat Zack on the shoulder as he gently closed the staring eyes.

 

            "Think the WEAPONS did this?" Zack queried huskily.

 

            "There's no blood," Cloud answered.  "I...think he just got crushed when people were running for safety."

 

            "Zackary, come with me to the surface," Angeal urged again.  "You've done your part now."

 

            Zack's mouth twisted and he shook his head.  "No.  Quit treating me like I'm fragile...all of you.  There's people down here that need help and I'm not turning my back on them."

 

            "We don't think you're fragile," Genesis assured him.  "But every man has limits and we know what yours are."

 

            Zack made a choking sound as he struggled with his emotions but he shook his head.  "I'm okay.  I'm not leaving."  

           

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            After finding several more adult bodies, they finally located the deepest sanctuary in the fort.  A slab of rock cleverly hid it and they only found it because a woman's body lay at its base.  The position of her limbs suggested she'd been too slow to make it before they sealed it up.  Her arm was stretched out and bloody hand was pressed against the wall, as though her last act had been to beat desperately on it for help.  The charred hole in her back indicated that one of the Alphas caught up with her and fired its laser at her. 

 

            "It might still be around somewhere," Sephiroth warned with a glance down the tunnel they'd come from.  "Genesis, you and Cloud stand guard.  Reeve, see if you can contact President Shinra or any of the Turks and ask if there's a hidden locking mechanism on this door.  Angeal, help me try to open it in the meantime."

 

            "Or, we could just ask," Genesis suggested.  His next words came out as a shout.  "Is there anyone alive in there?"

 

            The unexpected bellow made Reeve jump and even Vincent appeared a bit startled.

 

            Sephiroth glared at the redhead.  "Thank you for that.  If there _are_ any Alphas left in these tunnels, you've just announced our location to them."

 

            "We can deal with them," Genesis retorted with confidence.  "Compared to their big brothers, they're pushovers."

 

            Sephiroth opened his mouth to order the troublesome redhead away but his ears picked up a muffled call from the other side of the wall.  He gave his companions a warning look and pressed his ear against the rock.  "This is General Sephiroth," he announced as loudly as he dared, "we've come to escort you out of here.  If anyone can hear me, speak up now."

 

            A man's voice called out from the other side, but he didn't seem to be addressing Sephiroth.  "Don't open it!  It could be one of those WEAPONS!"

 

            Sephiroth lost patience.  "Do you think a WEAPON would be standing here introducing itself through a wall?"

 

            A few moments ticked by before there was a grinding sound from the other side of the wall.  The heavy rock door pivoted slowly to reveal a cavernous room.  There were crates of supplies lining the back wall and Sephiroth made a sweeping headcount of the frightened civilians looking out at him.  He approximated that there were a little more than twenty of them.  Most were adults but he spotted a handful of teens and children in the mix, too.  At least the boy they'd found earlier appeared to be the only child casualty.

 

            "Are there any injured among you?"

 

            "Near the back," answered a middle-aged woman.  "Luckily we found some first aid supplies but we've got a man with a broken leg."  Her eyes fell on the corpse at the foot of the door and she paled.  Angeal quickly stepped in front of the body to block it from view as Sephiroth began to give the colonists instructions.

 

            "Help the sick and injured among you and proceed in an orderly fashion.  Stay calm and don't shove.  Chances are we've cleared most of the WEAPONS out but should we encounter more on the way, do _not_ run.  Doing so will only make protecting you more difficult.  Once we're outside, follow us to the outskirts of the ruins where the transportation and medic teams wait."

 

            Sephiroth paused and looked the assembly over with a stern expression.  "Was any of that unclear?"

 

            Nobody argued that it wasn't, but one man apparently had doubts about the team's ability to protect them.  "That's all the men you've brought with you?"

 

            Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at his companions.  "If you feel it's an insufficient number of rescuers, you're free to stay here."

 

            The man swallowed and made no further objections.  Reeve was a bit more charitable when he saw the worry reflected in the eyes of other survivors.  "These men are SOLDIER operatives," he informed them.  "Well, except for myself and this man."  He gestured at Vincent.  "Believe me people, you're in good hands."

             

~*******************************~

* * *

 

            "What the hell you doing?"  Barret yelled at the confused rifleman, who couldn't seem to figure out which target he should be firing at.  "Never mind the big ones!  Gotta keep the little ones from going inside after our people!"

 

            "S-sorry, sir," yelped the young man.  He changed targets and aimed at one of the remaining Alpha weapons as directed. 

 

            Barret grumbled but he couldn't really blame anybody for the temptation to focus on the big guys.  Who'd notice a fish when there was a shark in the water?  The heavy artillery and explosives were reserved for the larger WEAPONS and damaging them enough to keep them driven back was the best they could reasonably hope for.  Some of the SOLDIER operatives finished a couple of them off but ammunition needed to be reserved.  The last thing they needed was to run out of firepower before they finished evacuating.  They'd already lost one chopper and several troops.

 

            Barret squinted through the smoke when he thought he saw movement at the shelter entrance.  He waited uncertainly, not wanting to make a premature call.  A hot breeze wafted through the ruins and cleared the smoke away long enough for him to see Sephiroth's silver hair in the moonlight.  There appeared to be a group of people with him and Cloud was at his side.  Barret whistled to the snipers under his command and gestured toward the emerging people.

 

            "Cover 'em," he ordered.  He activated his prosthetic gun arm again and took aim at a large humanoid WEAPON that was a little too close to the entrance.  He picked up the comm unit hanging around his neck and switched the frequency to notify the air teams.  "Our boys are coming out now," he said into the unit, "They're gonna need the big guns to get those folks clear."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            They discovered a complication when they got outside.  The man with the broken leg faired well enough being carried out but they were going to have to make a dash through the ruins to make it to the protective lines of fighters.

 

            "Give him to me," Angeal urged suddenly, putting his sword away.  "I'll fly him out of here and put him in one of the helicopters."

 

            "No, let me do it," Genesis said when he overhead.

 

            "You're a more vivid target," argued Angeal.

 

            "And you're a bigger one," shot back the redhead.  "Not to mention, slower."  He contemplated the groaning man.  "He doesn't look that heavy."

 

            Angeal frowned and looked as though he wanted to object, but he gave in with a sigh.  Having won the debate, Genesis turned to the injured man and brought out his wing.  He told the man to put his arms around his neck and he lifted him off the crude stretcher his companions had been carrying him on.  The injured man looked a bit awed by the sight of the wing but he was in too much pain to offer any objections.  Genesis shifted his burden for a better grip and checked to be sure all nearby enemies had their attention focused elsewhere.  Satisfied that their allies had the creatures sufficiently distracted for now, He took off.

 

            Sephiroth assessed the situation quickly and turned to face the colonists.  "We're not likely to get a better opening than this.  Everyone begin running toward that line of riflemen in the distance.  They'll cover us and my men and I will ensure none of the creatures close in on you.  Don't stop running until you're behind those troops, understood?"

 

            Some of them were staring up at Genesis with amazement.  Sephiroth swore softly, having failed to take into account that most of the Cosmo residents weren't accustomed to the sight of a winged man. 

 

            "Keep your attention on the ground, people.  A flying human is the least of your concerns, right now."  Sephiroth approached Zack.  "Can you stay focused now, Zackary?"

 

            Zack nodded, his jaw clenching resolutely as he gripped the hilt of his sword.  "Yeah.  I'm ready when you guys are."

 

            Sephiroth didn't waste another moment.  "You and Cloud defend the middle.  Angeal and I will take the lead and Vincent, I want you and Reeve to guard the rear.  Everyone, go." 

 

            They fell into formation around the frightened people.  A little girl in the group stumbled and Zack swept her up with one arm and carried her without breaking stride.  As they sprinted over the hard-packed earth and dodged obstacles in their path, Reeve realized something horrible.

 

            "Ah, dammit!  Genesis still has my gun!"

 

            "And you just now noticed?"  Vincent fired off to the left and Reeve looked to see an Alpha stagger under the shot. 

 

            "I've been rather preoccupied," grunted the engineer.  He began to dig through is pockets frantically.  His fingers located something smooth and cylindrical in his right pants pocket and he grabbed for it, looking down at it hopefully.

 

            "What is that?" Vincent asked as if fearing the answer.  He shot again at the Alpha as it righted itself and tried to take aim at him. 

 

            "Better than nothing," Reeve answered with a shrug.  He twisted the object until he felt a click and then he tossed it at the feet of the creature that was trying to return Vincent's shot.  For a minute nothing happened and Reeve cursed.  "Might be a dud."

 

            His suspicion was proven wrong when electricity crackled out of the object and danced over the WEAPON'S body.  The creature stiffened and jerked in place.  The jolt wasn't quite powerful enough to kill it but it stunned it enough to remove it from the list of immediate threats.

 

            Zack intercepted another Alpha and Angeal fell back to help him dispatch it as he handed the child he was carrying to one of the adults in the group.  Cloud caught a woman when she staggered and he helped her regain her balance. The roar of one of the larger WEAPONS caught his attention and he looked up to see it bearing down on the group, having noticed them at last.  Cloud shouted a warning and Sephiroth broke away from the front of the group, spreading his wing.

 

            "Keep moving," ordered Sephiroth as he took to the air and swooped toward the advancing creature.

 

            Cloud's first instinct was to follow his lover, knowing that even Sephiroth couldn't bring down one of the massive WEAPONS on his own.  Discipline won out as he watched Sephiroth made a deft pass at the creature, cutting a gash in its armor before skillfully banking safely away.  The move effectively put Sephiroth under the creature's full attention and it shot a quick beam of energy at him.  He avoided it and a missile from the ground forces streaked over the field and struck it in the torso, further disrupting its attention.

 

            "Don't stop," Cloud encouraged in a yell, forcing himself to stop worrying about his lover and follow his orders.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Good work, Commander Wallace," Sephiroth approved as the rescue team and their charges made it behind the line of fire.  He'd seen the man shouting orders and directing the focus of the people under his command.  Most of the rest of the fighting force was focused on keeping the enemies from making it past their defenses but Barret changed tactics as soon as Sephiroth and the others emerged from the tunnels.  The cover they'd provided had made it possible for his team to bring the endangered refugees through unharmed, he was certain.

 

            "Just doing my job," Barret answered, his gaze passing over the group grimly.  "Anyone hurt?"

 

            "Some, but most of them are relatively unscathed."  He looked over his shoulder at the group and noticed with approval that Cloud was already directing them further out behind ally lines, where the medical personnel treated the sick and injured.  Sephiroth saw a familiar red coat in that direction and he knew Genesis had made it safely with his burden.

 

            "As soon as we've depleted the enemy enough for a safe retreat, load your people onto transport," Sephiroth said to Barret.  "I'm going to have the civilians transported out immediately and we're to concentrate on keeping the remaining creatures from targeting them.  Once they're on route to Modeoheim and our forces are safely in the air, we'll turn our attention to picking up the people taking shelter in Gongaga."

 

            Barret nodded.  "It's cool.  I've got my people waiting to use Summon materia last."

 

            "A wise choice," agreed Sephiroth.  He walked away to check on the progress with the civilians while Barret returned his attention back to the command. 

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Lazard and Rufus worked surprisingly well together, despite the bad blood between them.  When it was time to attempt a retreat, they communicated with Barret and the other ground commanders to synchronize the final strike against the opposition.  Snipers covered the missile launchers as they unloaded on the WEAPONS and various Summon spells were unleashed to provide a last, devastating distraction.  The teams worked quickly after that, boarding everyone onto available transport and leaving behind equipment that was too heavy to be quickly loaded.  They were forced to leave the dead behind as well and Sephiroth and Angeal took up the grim task of gathering ID tags from the fallen troops for the records.

 

            The sky began to slowly lighten with the approaching dawn as the aircrafts flew away from Cosmo Canyon in a defensive formation.  Rufus got word from Captain Highwind that he'd successfully dropped off his passengers in Modeoheim and was fueling back up to come and help collect the people hiding out in Gongaga. 

 

            "Were we fighting _that_ long?" Reno sputtered with raised eyebrows after hearing the transmission.

 

            Beside him in the copilot seat, Rude nodded.  "Sun's coming up, partner.  We were fighting all night long.  The flight between home and Modeoheim is just a little more than eight hours...less for an airship with the Shera's engine power."

 

            Reno blinked through his goggles as the sun crested the horizon.  "Guess I lost track of the time, yo."

 

            "How's your hand?"  Rude nodded at the injured appendage, which Reno had hastily wrapped with bandages from the on-board first aid kit. 

 

            The redhead gingerly flexed the fingers of said hand and grimaced.  "Not too bad.  At least I'm good with both of them.  This'll do until we get to Modeoheim.  How about your head?"

 

            Rude reached up and touched the reddened spot over his left eye.  "It's okay."

 

            "Sorry about that, man."  

 

            When the consol had caught fire, Reno's hand got burned and his sleeve caught on the steering stick as he yanked it away.  As a result, the chopper suddenly tilted and Rude had copped the fire extinguisher on the head while trying to get it down.

 

Rude shrugged.  "You didn't do it on purpose."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud gasped as he sat back down after using the lavatory and Zack gave him a concerned look.  "You okay, kiddo?"

 

            He waited a moment for the pain to ease up and he nodded silently.

 

            Zack's eye was suspicious on him suddenly.  "Cloud, if you're hurt you need to let someone know.  I know how stubborn you can be and I'm not having you keel over on me because you didn't get checked out."

 

            "It's nothing," Cloud insisted.  "Just an ache."  The pain in his back returned abruptly and this time, he couldn't hold back a groan.

 

            "Bullshit.  It's worse than an ache, to make you groan like that.  Where does it hurt, buddy?"

 

            "M-my back," Cloud answered, swallowing as he caught his breath.  "Around my shoulder blades."

 

            "Lean forward," insisted the other man.  "Let me help you get these pauldrons off and I'll have a look under your shirt."

 

            "Pervert," Cloud muttered, giving him a sickly half-smile.

 

            "Only with my wife.  Come on, I'm really worried about you.  You could have been hit with something in the fight and not even know it.  Adrenaline does that sometimes."

 

            Cloud sighed and nodded his consent.  Zack quickly unbuckled the fastenings on the straps that secured Cloud's body armor to his torso.  He lifted the shoulder guards off and removed the thick harness that protected his abdomen.  He set these aside and told Cloud to lean forward a little more.  Cloud did so and another wave of pain assaulted his back.  He clenched his jaw and tried to hold back a moan of distress.  The back of his shirt was lifted and he flushed, feeling like a spectacle.  People were beginning to watch curiously and murmur to each other and he could imagine what they must be thinking of the spectacle.

 

            He felt Zack's hand run over his shoulders slowly and he heard a soft grunt from him.

 

            "I don't see anything, huh.  Does it hurt when I press down?"

 

            Cloud gasped as the strong fingers kneaded him right in one of the sore areas.  "Yeah, it hurts."

 

            The fingers paused their examination and Zack went still.  Cloud turned his head and looked back at him, seeing a frown on his face.  "What?"

 

            Zack shrugged.  "I...I'm not sure.  Maybe it's just me but you've got some pretty big shoulder blades for a guy your size.  If they're hurting I wonder if they're enflamed or something."

 

            "I don't think bone can do that," Cloud said dubiously.

 

            "Well, maybe it's muscle then.  You might just be knotted up with tension."

 

            Angeal passed by them on his way to get some refreshment and he stopped and frowned.  "What's going on, here?"

 

            "He says his back's hurting him," answered Zack. 

 

            Cloud lowered his head and swore under his breath as Angeal stepped closer and scrutinized his exposed back.  "I don't see anything."

 

            "So his shoulder blades don't look a little weird to you?"  Zack's voice sounded only slightly relieved.  "My depth perception isn't perfect, so maybe I'm just imagining it."

 

            Angeal was silent for a moment and then he called out for Genesis.  Cloud groaned, shaking his head.  "Aw, come on," he muttered.  The pain rose again and his annoyed comment ended in a hiss.

 

            Genesis dutifully came from his seat near the back of the craft and he paused when he arrived, one brow lifting.  "Dare I ask?"

 

            "Have a look at his shoulder blades and see if you notice anything odd about them," Angeal said. 

 

            Genesis looked.  "And why am I doing this?"

 

            "He's in pain," answered Angeal.  "Zack thinks he sees swelling but I'm not sure."

 

            Genesis pressed a gloved hand firmly against Cloud's right shoulder blade and the blond gave another exclamation of pain.  "Okay, can people _stop_ poking at it, please?" he said through clenched teeth.

 

            "So it hurts more when someone puts pressure on it, I assume."

 

            "Ja, it does!"  Cloud resisted the urge to burst into swearing in his mother language.

 

            "Well then, perhaps we should stop playing doctor and actually get a real medic to look at it," suggested Genesis. 

 

            "I think you're right," agreed Zack.  "Where's Sephiroth?  He'll want to know what's happening."

 

            "The last time I saw him, he was heading for the cockpit to speak with the pilots," responded Genesis.  "Oh wait, here he comes now."

 

            "Great," Cloud muttered.  Not that he thought Sephiroth would turn into a doting mother hen on him but he suspected he'd soon have everyone in the chopper contemplating over his back. 

 

            Sephiroth closed the distance and when he saw Cloud sitting there with his shirt up and all three of the other officers leaning over him, he stopped.  "Explain this."

 

            "Okay, you caught us," Zack quipped.  "Cloud and I are going to run away together when we reach the base."

 

            "They have our blessings," Genesis added.

 

            Sephiroth sighed impatiently.  "Angeal, a straight answer, please?"

 

            "His back is paining him," replied the muscular First obligingly.  "There's no sign of a wound but his shoulder blades might be inflamed."

 

            A fresh wave of agony throbbed in the area and this time, Cloud cried out raggedly and nearly toppled from his seat.  His safety belt and Zack's hasty support kept him from falling.  Sephiroth immediately squatted down in front of him and cupped his chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze.  The emerald eyes were sober and quietly concerned.

 

            "How long has this been going on?"

 

            It took a moment for Cloud to catch his breath enough and answer.  "I was a little sore yesterday, but it didn't get bad until a little while ago."  He panted softly and tried to keep quiet as the pain began to taper off a bit again.

 

            "Someone get a medic," ordered Sephiroth.

 

            "I'll go," offered Angeal.

 

~********************************************~

* * *

 

            They helped Cloud to a more private area in the back section of the cabin so that one of the medics could look at him.  The doctor diagnosed him with a simple but acute case of Periostitis, caused by inflammation of the connective tissue surrounding the bone.  He said it was probably due to excessive physical activity, given Cloud's status as a Soldier, but he took blood and urine samples from him just to rule out infection.  He gave him some anti-inflammatory and pain medications and advised cold compresses to the area when Zack asked what they could do to help. 

 

            As they neared their destination, Cloud's condition only seemed to get worse--or at least, his pain did.  Sephiroth had never heard the young man be so vocal about pain before.  Usually, Cloud was tight-lipped about such things.  He was most vocal when he was really angry or in the heat of passion.  Pain was something he always tried to keep to himself.  Now he lay on his side in the reclined seat, moaning and grunting as if he couldn't help himself.  Sephiroth shut the curtain leading into the main section of the cabin and he was thankful that most of the other injured fighters were being transported on one of the other choppers. 

 

            He applied a cold compress in twenty-minute intervals and tried in his awkward, unpracticed way to comfort his lover as he sat beside him.  He kept checking the inflamed area and his thoughts went to Hojo in suspicion.  He said nothing of his concerns to anybody.  If this had something to do with the experiments conducted on Cloud, it could be confirmed with full access to a lab.  Until they reached Modeoheim, all Sephiroth could do was keep an eye on him and hope the medic's diagnosis was correct.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            Tifa awoke to the sound of excited activity in the tunnels.  She lifted her head from the thin pillow provided to her and blinked her eyes groggily.  The Modeoheim residents had done what they could to be hospitable but there weren't enough sleeping spaces to go around.  She'd volunteered to sleep on one of the bedrolls spread over the floor in the back alcove of the bunker room.  Now she regretted that as she sat up and rolled her stiff shoulders and neck.  She heard someone exclaim that the rescue teams were back and she recognized it as Aerith's voice.  It took her a moment to gather her bearings but once she did, her adrenaline pumped as full comprehension came to her.

 

            Reno...and Cloud.  They were back, provided they'd both made it through the fight.  She couldn't wait to find out and she suffered a mixture of trepidation and excitement as she stumbled to her feet and hurried out of the bunking area.  She saw Yuffie making tracks up ahead of her when she found the right tunnel leading to the hangar.  The petite young woman easily slipped past other people and Tifa thought better of calling out for her to wait.  Yuffie had just as much reason to be in a hurry as she did and Tifa guessed she'd be deaf to her calls anyway.

 

            She got turned around when she reached an intersection but she spotted Aerith in the right-hand corridor that slanted up.  Guessing she was on her way to the hangar too, Tifa followed her.  She called her name and took an opportunity to sprint to her side when she found an opening in the crowd.  Aerith jumped when Tifa touched her on the shoulder and the barmaid hastily apologized for startling her.

 

            "Oh, I'm just tense right now," Aerith assured with a nervous smile.  "I've heard all of the officers made it through okay but I'll feel better when I see them myself."

 

            Tifa sighed in relief.  So at least Aerith's husband and Cloud were alive.  "What about...the Cosmo forces?"  She asked.

 

            "I hear they lost a couple of the Turks and a helicopter," answered the other woman, "but the rest are okay."

 

            Tifa's heart wedged in her throat.  "Which Turks?"

 

            Aerith remembered then and she looked mortified.  "Oh Tifa, I'm sure Reno's okay!  Don't listen to me, its all hearsay right now."

 

            "But if it's all hearsay then Cloud and Zack might not be okay," Tifa blurted unthinkingly.  The stricken look in Aerith's green eyes made her want to kick herself.  "Um, don't listen to me either.  We're both just scaring ourselves, okay?  No panicking allowed until we have a reason to."

 

            Aerith took a deep breath and nodded.  "Right.  Boy, we really put our feet in our mouths, didn't we?"

 

            Tifa forced a smile and nodded.  Aerith got ahead of her again and she sped up.  "Maybe you shouldn't be running too much," she advised, casting a look down at the other woman's belly.  She wasn't visibly showing yet as far as Tifa could see but she'd gotten the news that she was expecting.

 

            "I'm healthy, don't worry," Aerith assured her.  "Zack's overprotective enough.  Don't you start on me too!"

 

            Tifa smirked.  "Sorry.  I wouldn't want to be babied by everybody either if I were in your place."

 

            They shared tense smiles.  The traffic in the tunnel thickened and Tifa again demonstrated instinctive protective urges when a man bumped into Aerith.  She moved closer to her and tried to shield her with her body to make sure nobody jostled her further.  The amused shake of Aerith's head told her the other women figured out what she was up to and Tifa shrugged helplessly.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Well, now just about everybody left on this sorry planet's all here together now," Reno muttered as he climbed out of the chopper.  "Wonder how long before this place is toast, too."

 

            "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Rude answered.

 

            Reno shrugged.  There was no sense in worrying about it now.  All he really cared about for the moment was making sure a certain pretty brunette was okay.  He immediately started away from the chopper and toward the tunnel connected to the hangar, ignoring the throb in his hand.  There were people trying to come into the landing area but the guards weren't letting them through, trying to give medical teams the chance to transport injured people to the hospital ward first.

 

            Somehow, Yuffie managed to get through despite their efforts to restrain her and she ran nimbly through the hangar, ignoring their shouts.  Tseng barely made it out of his chopper before she glomped him.  Reno shook his head and chuckled as he overheard some of her lecturing.  What a weird couple they made. 

 

            Reno peered across the distance at the people at the mouth of the tunnel.  He guessed that most of them were there to see if their loved ones had returned.  He could relate more than he cared to admit.  He also considered Elena and wondered if she got hurt when the WEAPON fired on the airship.  He thought he heard his voice called from somewhere in the tunnel and he walked a little faster, trying to see over people's heads to locate the face he was looking for.  He saw a hand wave and for a brief moment, Tifa's head bobbed up as she hopped behind a man.  Reno wasn't even aware of the big grin that formed on his lips as he hastened his pace a little more.

 

            "Let her through man," he ordered the guards with a gesture toward the waving hand.  He showed his ID badge.  "She's with me."

 

            The guards hesitated for a moment and Reno glowered at them.  "Hey, I might have just got here but I outrank ya.  Let my girl through."

 

            Evidently deciding it wasn't smart to argue with a Turk, they complied and told people to move aside so Tifa could get through.  She hesitated once she stepped into the cavernous hangar and Reno guessed she didn't want to make a big scene.  He slipped an arm around her waist and rolled his eyes. 

 

            "What kind of welcome is that?  First ya jump up and down to get my attention and then you act like a prude when ya get through.  Make up your mind, baby doll."  He squeezed her, lifting her off the floor a little.

 

            She smiled and hugged him back.  "I was just checking for injuries," she excused.  "What happened to your hand?"

 

            He shrugged.  "Nothing much.  We took a little hit while we were in the air and the console caught on fire.  Can ya believe that shit?  I just got a couple of burns while we were putting it out."

 

            "The console caught on fire?"  Her eyes went round.  "And you didn't crash?"

 

            "Nah, we got it under control fast.  The targeting system got taken out, is all."

 

            "Well, you'd better have it looked at," she insisted.

 

            "Yeah, yeah.  I'm gonna do that as soon as things cool it a little.  How about you?"  He swept his eyes over her.  "You okay?"

 

            "My knees are just a little bruised and I've got a little bump on my head."

 

            "Bruised knees?" he repeated.  "What the hell were ya doing to get that?  I mean, I can think of a couple things we did a few nights ago but--"

 

            "Reno," she said in a warning tone, though her mouth twitched.

 

            "Yes ma'am," he murmured with false meekness.  "Of course, if you'd give me a wet one I'd have my mouth too full to yap."

 

            Tifa considered him for a moment and sighed.  "Well, okay."

 

            Reno grinned as she rose to kiss him.  Unfortunately, it was only a brief kiss, but he enjoyed it anyway.  "That's better," he said.  "I keep forgetting how short you are, babe.  I probably never would have spotted you if ya didn't jump up and down like that.  I'll bet the guy you were bumping against had a good time while you were doing it, too."

 

            "Do I need to flip you in front of all these people?" She frowned severely at him.

 

            He waggled his eyebrows.  "You _know_ I wouldn't mind.  Flip me on my back as much as ya want--aah!"  She goosed him hard without warning, making him squirm.  "That's gonna bruise, yo."

 

            "It would serve you right," she grumbled.  "Are you finished being smutty?"

 

            "'Till I can get you alone, yeah," he agreed with a wink.

 

            "Tifa," a voice hollered from the hangar exit, "do you see Zack or the others anywhere?"

 

            Reno recognized Aerith Fair standing behind the guards and Tifa looked around, suddenly worried.  "Reno?  Do you know if they're okay?"

 

            "Pretty sure they are," he answered.  "I saw them get in one of the choppers before we left."  He motioned at one of the guards and pointed at Aerith.  "Let her through too."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud was doped up enough to have trouble walking on his own when they got out of the aircraft.  Sephiroth supported him and the blond tried very hard to keep his distress to himself.  Through blurry vision, he saw someone hurrying over to him and as she drew closer, he recognized Tifa.

 

            "Hallo Tifa," Cloud said, forcing a smile.  "Good to see you."

 

            She smiled back and her eyes were concerned on him as she kissed him on the cheek.  "Hallo, Cloud.  What happened to you?  Are you okay?"

 

            He winced against further pain and tried to reassure her.  "They'll take care of me.  Don't worry."

 

            Aerith and Zack were embracing off to the side and when the Cetra saw Cloud, she gasped.  "Cloud!  Did you get shot?"

 

            "No, he didn't get shot," Sephiroth answered.  "It's likely just a strain.  If you'll excuse us, he needs more medication."

 

            "Of course," Aerith said, offering no arguments.

 

            Cloud felt Tifa's hand squeeze his and he returned the pressure before allowing Sephiroth to guide him away.  His footsteps faltered and he gave his lover an apologetic look when he saw him frown.  Sephiroth started trying to lift him into his arms but Cloud hollered in pain when he pressed against his back, drawing concerned looks from his friends and fellow Soldiers.

 

            Sephiroth immediately stopped and supported him around the waist.  He called out to a couple of medics, who had just finished unloading some equipment from one of the other choppers.  "Bring a stretcher over here," he demanded when he got their attention.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "So, what is it?" Tifa asked as she sat down to lunch with Aerith, Zack, Reno and Angeal.  "He seemed to be in a terrible amount of pain for a simple sprain."

 

            "I can't remember what the medic called it," Zack said.  "It's some kind of bone inflammation thing.  Something to do with tissue around it?"

 

            "Periostitis," Angeal recalled aloud.  "I've had it before myself."

 

            "Do you remember it being that painful?" Aerith asked.

 

            Angeal frowned and shook his head.  "Not to the point were it made me scream, but his might be more severe than mine was.  From what I understand, it's common in athletes."

 

            "Well, the kid was fighting like a machine every time I spotted him from the air," Reno said.  "Makes sense he'd get something like that, swinging that sword around the way he does."

 

            "I just hope he'll be all right," Tifa sighed.  "It seems to be one thing after another."

 

            Reno looked at her sidelong as he took a drink of his juice.  He wondered how she'd feel about the suggestion he was about to make, but he hadn't had a drink in some time.  "Hey Zack, is there any decent whiskey around here?  I think we could all use something a little stronger than juice and tea."

 

            "I second that," Tifa said, nodding at Reno.

 

            "Except for her," Zack said, giving his wife a squeeze.

 

            "Yeah, I forgot she's got a little 'Patchy' on the way.  Sorry doll, looks like you're stuck with tea."

 

            "I can pretend its whisky," Aerith replied, shrugging.

 

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            Genesis joined them just as Zack returned with a bottle of whisky.  He'd just sat down with his plate and he raised his eyebrows when he saw the bottle.  "Well, isn't my timing excellent?"

 

            "You've got a knack for it," agreed Zack.  "Hold up, I'll go grab another glass."

 

            "No need."  Genesis carelessly tossed his glass of water back, dumping the liquid over his shoulder and onto the floor.  He nearly splashed a passing civilian with it and she glowered at him from behind.

 

            "Genesis," Angeal muttered, "that was wasteful...not to mention rude."

 

            Genesis gave him a dry, ironic look.  "We are sitting under tons of snow.  Tons of it, Hewley.  You do realize what _snow_ is made of, don't you?  The water supply is in no danger, I promise."

 

            Tifa squirmed uncomfortably and Aerith guessed she didn't know the two men well enough to realize it was just common banter.  "It's okay," she informed Tifa with a smile and a nod in their direction, "this is normal for them."

 

            "As for the accusation of rudeness," Genesis went on, "I could see that if I'd tossed the water in someone's face.  I doubt the floor cares about getting wet."

 

            "You nearly _did_ toss it in someone's face," Angeal countered in a low voice.  "You see that woman over there?  She was behind you when you did that."

 

            Genesis looked at the woman in question and then looked back at Angeal.  "I...well, she...fine, I'll give you that one."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            Some time later, Tifa and Aerith got to hear all about the fight.  Trying to keep the mood light, the men described the most interesting and exciting parts, without going into details about the bloody, tragic parts.  Tifa and Aerith were both obviously aware of the grim realities they were skipping but they didn't call them on it.  Much needed laughter rang out at the table as they took turns describing events from their perspectives.  Even Angeal was tipsy enough to lighten up.

 

            "And Sephiroth said; 'Do you think a WEAPON would be standing here introducing itself through a wall?'"  Angeal wiped his eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly.

           

            Aside from a few moments of angst over the thought of that child they'd found in the tunnel, Zack thought it was going pretty well.  It wasn't until Reno brought up the incident just outside the shelter entrance that things started rapidly going down hill.

 

            "So this guy," Reno pointed at Genesis, "picks up Zack and _chucks_ him straight at the WEAPON!"  He snickered and poured another shot for himself.  "Man, and they say I'm crazy in a fight."

 

            Everyone except for Aerith laughed.  Instead, she stared at Genesis with a stony expression on her face.  The laughter faded as she spoke to him.

 

            "You threw my husband at a WEAPON?"

 

            "Uh..."  Zack realized Gen was in trouble but his tongue was tied.

 

            Genesis demonstrated that angry pregnant women were one of the few things he feared.  "I didn't exactly 'throw' him," he protested, "rather, I'd call it a nudge" He made a gesture with his hands to demonstrate and it wasn't remotely like what he'd done on the field of battle.

 

            "Reno said you 'chucked' him," Aerith countered in a cold voice.  "I'm pretty sure that's the same as throwing, or tossing.  _Why_ did you throw him?  Were you trying to kill him?"

 

            "Of course not!"  Genesis unconsciously leaned away from her.  "It was a tactic, nothing more."

 

            She glared at him a moment longer and stood up.  "I'm going to go and see how Cloud is doing.  Zack, are you coming?"

 

            He stammered for a moment before nodded.  "Sure.  I'll be right behind you."

 

            They watched her go and when she was safely out of earshot, Genesis whistled softly.  "Well, let's be sure not to tell her Reeve tried to shoot you, Zackary.  She'll kill him dead."

 

            "Mr. Tuesti tried to shoot you?"  Tifa looked incredulous.

 

            Angeal lent his input.  "It was just a case of mistaken identity."

 

            "Speaking of identity," Zack grumbled, looking over his shoulder, "who was that woman and what did she do with my wife?"

 

            "That _was_ your wife," Tifa assured him.

 

            "But, she's always so sweet and gentle!"  Zack unconsciously put on his "puppy face". 

 

            "That sweet, gentle person has her limits too," Tifa scolded.  "Maybe years from now she'll be able to laugh about it too but I think we were insensitive to do it.  She loves you and while you're out there fighting, she's stuck here hoping you'll come home alive."

 

            Zack nodded slowly.  Hell, if Aerith could put up with his moments of irrational paranoia there wasn't any reason he couldn't be more understanding of _her_ fears.  If someone threw Aerith for any reason, he'd be livid.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            "Hey."

 

            Aerith turned around to find her husband standing at the threshold, holding a cupcake.  Mistaking him, she looked down at Cloud's sleeping form.  "I don't think he can eat that.  You might want to bring it back when he's feeling better."

 

            "It's not for him," Zack said.  He approached her and held it out.  "It's for you.  I'm going to bring Cloud some carrots when he wakes up."

 

            She smiled softly and took the offering.  She'd tried to hide her recent cravings for sweets but the man figured it out anyway.  "Zack, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, feeling a lump forming in her throat.  "It's just...it's scary enough, without hearing that your friends are throwing you at monsters."

 

            He shook his head and put his arms around her.  "Maybe some day, they won't have to.  Gen wouldn't have done it if he thought I'd be killed.  He acts like a jerk but he cares."

 

            She shrugged grudgingly and looked down at the cupcake.  "It was just a reflexive reaction.  It sounds like you had fun, though."

 

            "Well yeah," Zack admitted sheepishly.  "It was kind of fun.  I won't do it again, though."

 

            "Or at least, don't let me find out about it if you do."  She gave him a teasing little smile.  "I've seen you fight.  I know you guys do things that would scare me to death if I saw it.  I'll try not to be so sensitive."

 

            He cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips.  "So how's Cloud doing?  The poor guy always ends up doped out on a table, doesn't he?"

 

            "I'm sure he's getting sick of it," she agreed with a look over her shoulder at Cloud.  "At least he's not in pain right now.  The General went to have something to eat and I haven't heard if they've found out anything else."

 

            "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," sighed Zack.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 22

~*************************************~

* * *

**Warnings:  Het (implied), Yaoi (graphic)**

~****************************************~

* * *

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth got as much rest as he could while he waited for the medical teams to produce a solid diagnosis.  When they brought Shalua in from the research area, he felt cold settle around his heart.  Lazard had shared his case file on the woman and Sephiroth knew that her specialties were biological abnormalities and virus identification and treatment.  If the doctors needed her input, it meant that something else was going on with Cloud, which they couldn't easily identify.  Sephiroth knew what Hojo tried to do and he'd foolishly convinced himself that he'd failed.  The lack of timely symptoms had Sephiroth thinking with relief that like Zack, Cloud was resistant to Hojo's "special" treatments.  Now it appeared he might _not_ be, after all.

 

            The day after the Cosmo rescue, they still didn't have any word and Sephiroth made certain that Shalua was watched carefully in the moments that he wasn't able to do it himself.  When noon came around, he left the blond's treatment room to have something to eat.  It wouldn't do for him to weaken himself with hunger, even if he had no appetite.  He took a seat alone at the end of one of the longer tables in the cafeteria, thankful that there weren't many people eating yet.  He'd just begun to shovel his food into his mouth without really tasting it when someone sat down across from him.

 

            Sephiroth cursed silently, in no mood for company.  He looked up to see who it was and he relaxed a little when he recognized Angeal.  The big man was the least invasive of Sephiroth's well-meaning friends and he wouldn't heckle if he sensed agitation.

 

            "It's good to see you're taking care of yourself," Angeal murmured.  That was as far as his comments went concerning his knowledge of how deeply Sephiroth really felt for Cloud.  No teasing, no dwelling...just a simple statement.  "I'm sure you aren't in the mood for company right now, so I'll make this brief.  I'll do what I can to keep Zack and Genesis out of your hair but an update on Strife's condition would help."

 

            Sephiroth smirked in spite of himself.  At times, Angeal was like a babysitter for those two.  Grateful for the intervention, he nodded.  "Cloud is still sleeping.  They've been keeping him sedated and on pain medications.  It seems there's more to this than simple inflammation and they've called Shalua Rui in to give her aid.  I don't trust that woman, yet."

 

            "Your dislike of scientists is warranted," replied Angeal with a sympathetic look.  "Sephiroth, if you'd like I can offer to help you keep an eye on things.  You're just one man and you can't be at your Cloud's side constantly."

 

            Sephiroth thought about that.  Angeal was right, of course.  He still needed to eat and sleep.  "You're taking on rather a lot.  Between helping me and parenting Genesis and Zack, you could end up exhausted."

 

            Angeal shrugged.  "I'll deal with the consequences later.  I'd rather be worn down than allow another Hojo situation to come up."

 

            Sephiroth nodded and graced the bigger man with a faint smile of gratitude as he forked up another bite.  He was nearly finished eating when the inevitable pair of troublemakers came into the cafeteria and spotted him.  Sephiroth mumbled around his last bite of food as Zack and Genesis crossed the cafeteria to his table.  Angeal saw his annoyed look and he got up to intercept the pair, intending to ward them away.  He wasn't fast enough, however.

 

            "Hey Seph," Zack said, "So, any word on Cloudy yet?"

 

            "They're still looking into it," explained Angeal in a hushed voice.  "Don't pester him."

 

            Zack matched Sephiroth's glower and he demonstrated a rare moment of anger.  "Hey, you might be sleeping with the guy but he's my friend and I care about him.  I've got as much right to see how he's doing as you do, Seph."

 

            Genesis added his argument.  "While I'm not as chummy with your canary as Zack, as an officer I have the right to know what we're dealing with.  Strife is a good fighter.  It's in our best interest to have him in the ranks."

 

            Sephiroth was taken aback for a moment, but he quickly masked the surprise on his features.  He nodded.  "Fair enough.  After lunch, you can all accompany me back to the medical ward and ask your own questions of the doctors."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Shalua didn't offer any protests when all four of the officers returned together to ask questions.  If anything, she seemed pleased that they were all there.  They stood outside Cloud's room and before any of them could begin asking questions, she spoke up.

 

            "Professor Hojo did experiments on all of you, didn't he?" she asked softly.

 

            Sephiroth exchanged wary looks with the others and nodded.  "Unfortunately, yes."

 

            Her good eye scanned each of them thoughtfully.  "I've done some reading, with Lazard's permission.  Studying Hojo's work has helped me gain a better understanding of what's going on around here."

 

            "So you've named yourself his understudy?" Sephiroth guessed, narrowing his eyes.

 

            Her expression became stony.  "Hardly.  That man did nothing worth perpetuating, even if he did have interesting ideas.  It's his fault those people were taken and executed.  It's his fault the planet is against us and it's his fault my sister is in the condition she's in.  No, I've got no interest in furthering his work.  Studying it puts a sour taste in my mouth but its necessary."

 

            Her vehemently expressed dislike of Hojo bumped her up on Sephiroth's respect meter a little.  The disgust on her face couldn't be fabricated, unless she was a superb actress.  He gave her a respectful nod.  "You seem to have a decent grasp of the truth, Miss Rui."

 

            She calmed her expression and sighed.  "I apologize for my outburst.  As I said, I'd love nothing more than to destroy every one of Hojo's records, to prevent his work ever being carried out further.  Unfortunately, he left behind a legacy with his work and I need to understand it to be of any use.  Tell me, did his experiments have the same results with each of you?"

 

            "No," answered Genesis.  "Angeal and I began to deteriorate shortly after the changes took hold.  Sephiroth didn't suffer the same condition and Zack...well, the puppy didn't cooperate at all."

 

            She frowned, looking at Zack.  "What do you mean, 'didn't cooperate'?"

 

            Zack shrugged and grinned mischievously.  "The cells Hojo injected me with never did anything.  At least, I never grew a wing like these guys.  I was a dud."

 

            She stared at him. "So, you're immune to the cellular mixture?"

 

            "Looks like it, yeah," Zack agreed.  "Hojo was pissed.  He called me a 'failure'.  I guess he thought he was hurting my feelings but to tell you the truth, I was kind of relieved."

 

            She blinked.  "I...see."  She turned her attention to Genesis and Angeal.  "You said you were both deteriorating, but you look perfectly healthy to me."

 

            "That's because we snatched Hollander and threatened to cut him into tiny pieces if he didn't help us," explained Genesis with a smirk in Angeal's direction.  "With our kind motivation, the good professor discovered the proper formula to halt the deterioration."

 

            Shalua checked the clipboard she held in her arms, flipping through pages.  "Hollander...I recognize the name.  He worked with Hojo on occasion, didn't he?"

 

            "Yes.  He's been deceased for months," Angeal supplied.

 

            She sighed.  "Of course.  I suppose it's for the best but I feel like I'm working blindly."  She looked at Sephiroth again.  "General, I'll need one of you to volunteer for samples...preferably you, Angeal or Genesis."

 

            Sephiroth's wariness abruptly returned.  "And why is that, Miss Rui?"

 

            She held his gaze and her expression became grim.  "Because Sergeant Strife isn't suffering from a common case of inflammation.  He's suffering from growing pains."

 

            Sephiroth felt his heart stop for a moment and he was sure the color was draining from his face.  "Growing pains.  What _sort_ of growing pains?"  He had a terrible feeling he knew and by the grim looks Genesis and Angeal exchanged, they knew as well.  Zack picked up on it too and of course, he was the first to put their fears into words.

 

            "Cloud said it felt like a really bad charlie horse.  Ma'am, is he growing a wing?"

 

            She hesitated.  "I think you should all see for yourselves.  Come and look."

 

            They followed behind her and Sephiroth felt his tension growing with each step.  They gathered around the hospital bed, where Cloud lay on his stomach in a drug-induced sleep.  Even under the influence of the sedatives, he groaned now and then.  The sheet covered him up to his shoulders and Shalua pulled it down to reveal his back. 

 

            Sephiroth stared.  Not one, but _two_ wings appeared to be growing over each of Cloud's shoulder blades.  The medics had cleaned it up but he guessed that they'd caused quite a bit of blood loss as they broke through the skin.  He noticed that they'd hooked up a pint of blood and the slow, steady drip from the IV bag was counter-acting the blood loss.  The stubby wings were damp, as though recently cleaned.  The one on the left had white feathers and the one on the right had black ones.

 

            "Oh, no," Zack whispered, shaking his head.  He looked like he could cry.  "I'm never going to call him 'chocobo' again."

 

            Genesis sighed.  "It appears he's becoming a checkered chocobo.  I wonder if Hojo _did_ manage to perfect his treatment.  This is...different...from what we went through."

 

            "Did it take so long with you guys?"  Zack frowned.  "And did it hurt you as much as its hurting Cloud?"

 

            "No," answered Angeal with a grim shake of his head.  "It was fast.  The change happened before I knew what was going on.  It hurt for a moment, but the pain ended quickly."

 

            "Likewise," agreed Genesis softly.

 

            Sephiroth nodded silently, his eyes still latched on the wing growth sprouting from his lover's back.  He couldn't think of anything to say, couldn't do anything for Cloud.  He'd never felt so helpless and it infuriated him.  His rage grew and he slowly drew the covers back up, hiding the mutation from everyone's eyes.

 

            "Let him rest."  Sephiroth forced the words past a tight throat. 

 

            "The way they're growing," Genesis said carefully, "makes me think they might not be retractable, as ours are."

 

            Sephiroth glanced at him, struggling against the urge to punch him in the face.  Genesis' observation wasn't cold or rude.  It was simply truthful.  The only thing that stayed Sephiroth's hand was the faint sympathy he noticed in the aqua eyes as they looked down at Cloud.  His emotions were getting in the way of his judgment.  Sephiroth knew his feelings were unreasonable and attacking his old friend certainly wouldn't help his lover.

 

            "You said you needed someone to volunteer for samples," Angeal murmured to Shalua.  "What good would that do?"

 

            "It's for comparative purposes," she explained.  "Whatever Hojo did to Cloud Strife, he did to you as well.  I need to compare cells in order to better understand it.  I don't know if I can stop the process, but I can at least make it easier on him.  There may be surgical options when it's complete.  I won't know until I have more data."

 

            "Then use me," offered Angeal without hesitation. 

 

            Sephiroth looked at the big man and he felt an uncommon rush of affection for him.  Angeal was volunteering because he wanted to spare he and Genesis the experience of being poked and prodded, Sephiroth knew.  The noble fool was always doing things like this.  He and Zack were very similar in that way.

 

            "No," Sephiroth murmured, shaking his head.  "Hojo's work on Cloud was based on his experiments with me.  He considered me his crowning achievement and he wanted to top that.  Logically, he'd start where he left off.  I'm the more likely candidate."

 

            Angeal's dark blue eyes met Sephiroth's and his expression was grave.  "Are you sure?"

 

            Sephiroth nodded, looking down at his sedated lover.  If it were anybody else, he doubted he'd suffer through the invasive procedures.  "I'm sure."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            Shalua could do nothing to halt the progress of the wing growth.  She took blood and tissue samples from Sephiroth and after comparing them under the microscope, she deduced that Hojo had used a combination of methods on Cloud.

 

            "I'm sorry General, but I may need samples from the others, too."

 

            Sephiroth took it stoically.  He nodded at the woman and got on the phone, ordering his fellow officers to meet up with him at the med ward.  A short time later, the three of them were lined up before him in the hallway.  Rather than offer them an explanation, he ordered them to present their wings. 

 

            Genesis had a puzzled frown on his face but he complied.  "Well okay, but I don't see what this has to do with...ahh!"

 

            Without warning, Sephiroth reached out and plucked a feather from him.  Angeal quietly accepted the assault next and Zack looked completely puzzled.

 

            "But, I don't have a wing, so...ouch!"  He slapped a hand over his head as Sephiroth unceremoniously tugged a few strands of hair from it.  "Dude, you could have warned me!"

 

            "Apologies," Sephiroth murmured coolly as he placed the procured samples in a plastic bag.  "Even without a wing, your DNA samples can help.  It's more extensive than we thought and she needs further cells to analyze."

 

            "If they can't stop it and they can't help him, then why is he still here?" Zack muttered.  When Sephiroth paused and looked at him, he spread his hands.  "I'm just saying, he's stable and he's not bleeding anymore.  Until they have something solid, what's the point of keeping him here?  I'm sure Cloud would feel more comfortable in his own bunk."

 

            Sephiroth's anger cooled.  Zack made an interesting point.  "We'll see."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            An hour later, Sephiroth was carrying Cloud out of the medical ward.  He'd bundled him up in a thick winter blanket and he had several doses of pain medication on his person to administer to the blond.  Shalua wasn't happy with his decision but she didn't argue with him.  People moved aside respectfully as Sephiroth carried his lover through the corridors.  Tifa saw him as he moved through the den area and she approached with a worried frown.

 

            "Where are you taking him?" she demanded.

 

            "To our dwelling," answered Sephiroth softly.  He didn't even stop to think twice about calling it theirs, rather than his.  Cloud groaned and he shifted him carefully, trying to make him more comfortable.  "They can't stop this and he should be as comfortable as possible."

 

            Tifa reached out and stroked wisps of Cloud's golden hair away from his sweating forehead.  "You'll bring him back if something starts going wrong, won't you?"

 

            "Of course," Sephiroth agreed with a nod.  He'd waited to be sure there was no further blood loss before making the decision and the last thing he wanted to do was endanger his lover.

 

            Tifa nodded and stepped aside, watching silently as Sephiroth resumed carrying his burden out of the den and to the main exit. 

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "What shall we read, Cloud?"  Sephiroth browsed his bookshelf.  "What about 'The History of Wutai?'"

 

            Cloud's low moan of pain made Sephiroth frown.  No, a history book probably wasn't what he needed, right now.  Sephiroth's eyes settled on a worn copy of a book he hadn't picked up since childhood.  A somber little smile curved his mouth as he reached for it.  He pulled it free of the bookshelf and reclined on the bedding beside his lover, gently urging Cloud to lie against him.  The compact, sweet frame he'd become so enamored with shuddered and Sephiroth stroked Cloud's arm soothingly as he opened the book.

 

            "I had a nanny growing up," Sephiroth confessed, "and this is one of the stories she used to read to me when I was ill.  It's called 'The King of Cats'.  Perhaps a fairytale is more comforting for you, right now."

 

            Sephiroth began to read the introduction to the book and Cloud settled down.  He looked down at the blond head resting against his chest and he saw the azure eyes open sleepily.  He stroked Cloud's hair and continued to read, pleased that he was listening and seemed to be comforted by the story.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "He shouldn't have taken off with him," Aerith fumed.  "I might have been able to do something for him."

 

            Zack shook his head and rubbed her arm soothingly.  "You couldn't have done anything, sweetheart.  This isn't a wound or an illness.  Cloud's going through changes and I don't think even Cetra powers could help him, right now."

 

            "But I could have tried," she objected.  "Now my friend is hurting and I can't even...try..." to her horror, she began to cry.  She tried to wave her husband away as he drew her into his embrace but Zack wouldn't comply.  Aerith laid her head on his chest and wept softly in the privacy of their bunk, feeling like a failure.

 

            "Aerith, you can't fix everything," Zack whispered.  His lips brushed against her forehead tenderly and he stroked her back.  "That's what you're always telling me, right?"

 

            She sniffled and gave an uncertain chuckle, tilting her head back to look up at him.  "Yeah, that's what I'm always telling you.  I guess it's your turn to lecture me now."

 

            "Terrible thought," he muttered, grinning.  "A big kid like me makes a lousy teacher."

 

            She giggled again, this time with more sincerity.  "Oh, you have your moments, Zack Fair.  You might act like a big kid most of the time but you always know just what to say."

 

            He was blushing, which only made him more endearing to her.  "Guess I'm just lucky."

 

            She smiled and traced his freshly shaved jaw with a fingertip.  "I think you're about to get luckier," she whispered.  A distraction was just what they both needed, right now.  She settled a leg between his thighs and she felt the way his body reacted to her saucy hint.  She nibbled his earlobe and grinned when he sucked in a breath.

 

            "Oh yeah, I'm getting real lucky," Zack agreed.  He turned his head and kissed her eagerly.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth kept Cloud medicated for the pain and he bathed his back and wings with cool water often.  He kept a sharp eye out for signs of infection and spoke with the Shalua each day, keeping her updated on the progress.  She seemed confident that the wings could be surgically amputated after they finished growing, if Cloud wished it. 

 

            "He'll need a surgeon to look at him, of course," she told Sephiroth.  "I'm only making a guess based on the research I've done.  Mr. Strife's condition is unique from yours.  You were right about Hojo using your process as a base, but he combined methods from the work done on the others as well.  It appears that he found a way to concentrate the Jenova cells into a more potent form, which is probably why Mr. Strife is growing two wings, rather than one."

 

            Sephiroth turned to look at his companion, sleeping fitfully deeper in the cave.  He spoke into the phone in a low voice.  "Then it seems that Hojo's efforts to perfect his work may have succeeded."

 

            "Possibly," she agreed.  "He purposely designed the treatment so to keep the cells dormant in the beginning, I presume to avoid early detection.  It may explain why his wing growth is so much slower than yours was."

 

            "So that he could finish the treatment before anyone knew," finished Sephiroth with a scowl.  He clenched his jaw and wished he'd been there to see the life fade from the man's eyes.  "Thank you, Miss Rui.  If there are any significant changes to Cloud's condition, I'll bring him back in."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            It took three days for the growth process to complete.  Three days of watching Cloud suffer, forcing him to eat and being utterly powerless to do more than comfort him.  When the wings reached the same expanse as Sephiroth's, Cloud gave one final shudder and lay still.  Sephiroth experienced a moment of shocking terror that the process had killed his lover, but he found his pulse strong and steady when he checked it.  Almost as bewildering as the strength of his fear was the way his hand trembled as he pressed his fingers against Cloud's neck.

 

            Sephiroth slowly withdrew his hand and closed it into a fist, forcing himself to calm down.  "Cloud," he murmured when he'd regained control.  He reached out and brushed the golden hair away from his eyes.  "Can you hear me?"

 

            The pale lashes fluttered and Cloud moaned faintly.  He opened his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth.  He was still influenced by the medication and he blinked groggily.  "Sephiroth?"  His voice was ragged from all of the groaning he'd been doing.  "Thirsty."

 

            "I'll get some water for you," assured Sephiroth.  Now he had another surge of powerful emotions to deal with: relief.  He got to his feet and moved toward tunnel leading out, where he had a canteen hanging on the wall.  He checked it and brought it back to his companion, who was struggling to his hands and knees. 

 

            "My back feels...weird," complained the blond.  "Is...something strapped to it?"

 

            "No," answered Sephiroth.  He frowned, wondering how Cloud was going to react when he realized he had wings.  Sephiroth sat down beside him on the bedding and helped him to sit upright.  It was awkward with the two sweeping wings getting in the way but they stretched out on their own to compensate.  Sephiroth unscrewed the canteen and helped Cloud bring it to his lips.  The blond drank thirstily, nearly choking himself in the process.  When he drank his fill he nodded and Sephiroth put the lid back on and set the canteen aside.

 

            Cloud frowned and shifted his shoulders.  The medication seemed to be wearing off and his expression of confused suspicion grew with each moment.  "I remember being in pain," he said slowly.  "A _lot_ of pain.  They said it was some kind of shoulder injury?  Is that why my back feels so weird?"

 

            "It isn't a shoulder injury," Sephiroth explained carefully.  "Cloud, you've endured some...changes.  Hojo's meddling with you has finally produced symptoms."

 

            The sapphire eyes widened and the youthful face paled.  "What _kind_ of symptoms?  Am I...still human?"

 

            "Yes," assured Sephiroth, but he said it too quickly and he frowned immediately afterwards.

 

            "You're lying," Cloud accused.

 

            Sephiroth shook his head.  "No, I'm not lying.  You _are_ still human, Cloud.  You're simply enhanced now, like myself and the other officers."

 

            "I want a mirror," Cloud demanded.

 

            "Nothing has changed," Sephiroth tried to explain, "you look the same as you did before."

 

            "I need to see."  The fear and anger on Cloud's face made it clear that reasoning with him wasn't an option until he could see for himself.

 

            Sephiroth sighed and got up again, this time going to the crate that served as an end table.  He picked up the cracked mirror he kept there next to his brush and carried it back to Cloud.  The blond snatched it desperately and peered into it, searching his reflection for any visible changes.

 

            "I'm still...me," he sighed.  He caught sight of his right wing through the reflection and the look of relief on his face quickly changed into confusion.  He looked at Sephiroth and blinked before looking into the mirror again.  "Sephiroth, how did your wing get behind me?"

 

            "It isn't my wing."  Sephiroth did his best to keep his voice calm and soothing.  "It's one of _your_ wings, Cloud.  The source of your back pain was their growth."

 

            Cloud shook his head and dropped the mirror abruptly.  "Nein, that can't be right."  His eyes were stunned and he reached both hands up to pat his shoulders in disbelief.  He touched one of the wings and yelped, then twisted in place to get a better look.  His mouth worked as he stared at the expanse of his black wing over his shoulder before twisting to look at the white one. 

 

            "Listen to me," Sephiroth commanded, "this may not be permanent."

 

            Cloud didn't seem to hear a word he said.  He struggled to his feet and staggered, weakened from being bedridden and drugged.  Sephiroth got up and caught him as he started to fall.  He got a face full of feathers briefly as the right wing flapped impulsively.  He held the blond close and looked into his eyes.

 

            "Panicking won't help the situation," Sephiroth said sternly, putting all of his authority behind his tone.  "Either you calm down and listen to what I have to say or I'll keep you tied up from head to toe until you do.  Is that understood?"

 

            The order seemed to shock some sense back into Cloud.  His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he nodded.  "Yes," he whispered.

 

            Deciding it wasn't necessary to pull rank on him again unless he had a panic relapse, Sephiroth gentled his voice and softened his expression.  "It may be possible to have your wings surgically removed.  We won't know until they can give you a thorough examination but until we do, don't jump to any conclusions and try to stay calm."

 

            Cloud nodded again.  "So...I'm like you now?"  He asked the question shyly, reminding Sephiroth of how bashful he was when they'd first met. 

 

            Sephiroth smiled a little.  Their relationship had evolved more than he realized.  "Yes.  You're like me now except for the additional wing." 

 

            That appeared to make Cloud feel better.  A hesitant, tremulous smile curved his lips.  "Can I retract them, the way you and the others do?"

 

            "I've got no idea," Sephiroth answered truthfully.  He relaxed his hold on the blond a little and reached up with one hand to stroke his fluffy hair.  "The process Hojo used to cause these changes consisted of the same core formulas but he purposely redesigned it to produce slower results.  Your wings grew over a period of days, while ours grew immediately once the proper conditions triggered them."

 

            Cloud's face fell.  "So I could be permanently stuck with them?  All the time?"

 

            "As I said before, it may be possible to have them surgically removed if they aren't retractable," reminded Sephiroth.  "When you've recovered your strength, you can begin trying to draw them in.  For now, I want you to rest."

 

            "All I've been doing is resting," Cloud argued in frustration.  His tension was growing again. 

 

            "Resting under a medically induced stupor and having a solid night of natural sleep are very different things," Sephiroth countered.  "In the morning, I'll take you to the medical ward and we can get started on finding out what options you have."

 

            Cloud sighed dejectedly and he swayed on his feet a little with dizziness.  Sephiroth eased him back down onto the bedding.  The blond was obviously more tired than he let on.  Once he was lying down again, his eyes started drifting shut immediately and he yawned.

 

            "I'm going to go and get some food for us from the cafeteria," Sephiroth told him.  "If I find out you've moved from that bed for any reason, your new wings will be the least of your worries."

 

            Cloud winced, taking the warning to heart.  "Yes, sir.  But um...I'm going to have to pee soon."

 

            Sephiroth smirked, unsurprised.  "You can have a piss if you need to.  That's it."

 

            "What if I need a dump?"

 

            Sephiroth paused.  "Do you?"

 

            "No, but I might later." 

 

            Sephiroth had to admire him.  His attempt to tease a little indicated that Cloud was coping better than he feared he would.  He really was stronger than he realized.  "In that case, I'll carry you into the fortress to use a toilet.  Is there anything else?"

 

            Cloud's eyes drifted shut again and he shook his head.  "I'll try to manage," he murmured before covering his mouth on a yawn.

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

            Vincent approached Sephiroth as he was selecting his and Cloud's dinner from the food line.  Sephiroth glanced at him sidelong and read the silent question in his gaze. 

 

            "He's awake now and more or less lucid," said the General.  He scooped some soup into a wooden bowl for Cloud and covered it with a small plate. 

 

            Vincent nodded.  "I trust you've informed the research team?"

 

            "I intend to do that after I finish here," answered Sephiroth.  "He hasn't been awake for long and I had to explain his situation to him."

 

            "How is he dealing with it?"

 

            "Surprisingly well, for the time being," Sephiroth felt another moment of pride.  "I can only hope it wasn't the lingering influence of the pain medication talking when he calmed down."

 

            "And you?"  Vincent's ruby gaze was searching on him.  "How are you coping with it?"

 

            "I wish you'd given me a turn on Hojo before killing him."  Sephiroth smirked coldly and his eyes flashed.  "Aside from that, there's little I can do except wait."

 

            "A sensible attitude," Vincent approved.  Not one for extensive conversation, Vincent left it at that and bid Sephiroth good evening. 

 

Sephiroth watched him go and he was thankful that Vincent's supportive efforts weren't awkward, dramatic or lengthy.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud dutifully ate the bowl of potato soup brought to him and he managed to finish a piece of bread and a couple of bites of ham from Sephiroth's plate.  Sephiroth finished the rest of the food and cleaned up the eating utensils before stacking them against the wall.  He removed his body armor, coat and boots before lying down beside Cloud. 

 

Cloud wiped his mouth self-consciously under Sephiroth's stare.  "Did I get some on my face?"

 

"No, nothing like that."  Sephiroth appeared uncomfortable, suddenly.

 

"You want to know how I feel," Cloud guessed, familiar with Sephiroth's covert ways of showing affection. 

 

Sephiroth nodded.  "Are you still in pain?"

 

"Only a slight ache around the base of the wings," Cloud assured him.  "I don't want any more medicine."

 

"I won't push you to take any, if your pain has eased."  Sephiroth hesitated, his eyes sweeping over Cloud from head to toe.  "Anything else?"

 

"I don't know," Cloud said, lowering his eyes.  "I need more time to figure out how I really feel.  This is...scary.  I'm trying to stay calm, but waking up with new limbs isn't like finding a pimple on my face."

 

Sephiroth snorted.  "No, I suppose not."

 

Cloud raised his eyes again and a tiny smile graced his lips.  "Sephiroth, did you read to me while I was out of it?"

 

It was Sephiroth's turn to look away.  "Yes, I did."

 

Cloud was touched.  He thought he'd only dreamt hearing Sephiroth's voice reading some kind of fairy tale to him.  Even in his pain and confusion, he'd found it comforting.  "Thank you."

 

Sephiroth nodded wordlessly and Cloud wriggled closer to him.  "So if I'm stuck with these wings, will you teach me how to use them?" 

 

He'd already tried lying on his back but it had felt so awkward and uncomfortable that he ended up turning onto his side.  He really hoped that if they were permanent, he'd be able to retract them like the others' could.  How he'd manage to dress himself from the waist up if he couldn't was just one problem to consider.  He'd have to completely alter his fighting style or perhaps even learn an entirely new one.

 

"The others and I will do our best to instruct you," Sephiroth agreed.  His eyes roved over Cloud's bare chest and his hand settled on his outer thigh. 

 

Cloud rested his hand over Sephiroth's equally bare chest.  The feel of the smooth skin and hard muscle beneath made his blood stir.  He caressed the pectorals, tracing them with his fingertips in admiration.  Sephiroth's eyes became hooded and smoky in response to the sensual touch.  His lips parted and Cloud closed the distance between their mouths to kiss him.  He grazed them first, teasingly.  Sephiroth held still except for his hand, which was beginning to rub up and down Cloud's thigh.  Cloud pressed his lips against Sephiroth's briefly before drawing back to delicately run his tongue over them.

 

Sephiroth responded with a deeper kiss, delving his tongue into Cloud's mouth with a low purr of desire.  Cloud fondled a nipple to an erect state and he groaned into Sephiroth's mouth. At least he had proof that his sex drive wasn't damaged by the transformation.  His groin was already uncomfortably stiff in his cargo pants.  Sephiroth moved his lips away from Cloud's and started migrating down.  Cloud gasped when the General's hand dropped over the bulge in his pants and massaged it.  Sephiroth shushed him and paused to undo his pants.  Cloud shut his eyes and sighed as Sephiroth finished unfastening his pants with swift efficiency and eased his erection out of them.  Cloud started to return the favor but Sephiroth shook his head. 

 

"Just relax, Cloud."

 

Cloud resumed stroking the chest and stomach he loved so much, not arguing with the man.  He'd get his turn to treat his lover back, he knew.  He groaned softly as Sephiroth lowered his mouth to his cock and started sucking him off.  The suction was gentle at first and he stroked his tongue against the underside slowly.  Cloud hesitantly ran his fingers through Sephiroth's long, silky hair and when he didn't object, he grew bolder.  His wings drew in closer to his body as Sephiroth's skillful attentions made his tension grow.  Sephiroth's head bobbed faster and he started sucking harder, drawing a moan of appreciation from Cloud's lips. 

 

"S-Sephiroth," Cloud panted when he got closer to his peak.  He threw his head back and shuddered as the other man's tongue swirled over the slit in the tip.  The sensations reached a breaking point before long and ecstasy made Cloud shudder.  He came down his lover's throat and squeezed his shoulders, emitting a final cry of pleasure.  Gasping and sated, Cloud dropped his head to the pillows and stroked Sephiroth's hair gratefully.  Sephiroth finished licking him clean and he tucked him gently back into his pants before relaxing next to him again.

 

Cloud scooted closer as the other man lay on his back and he kissed his shoulder before resting his head on his chest.  He rubbed Sephiroth's stomach slowly, prepared to reciprocate the oral treatment.  He started going down on him but Sephiroth stopped him again.

 

"You need your rest," reminded the silver warrior.

 

"I can rest afterwards," Cloud said.

 

Sephiroth favored him with a brief smile.  "You can see to my needs tomorrow evening, Cloud.  Making you come was satisfying enough for me, tonight."

 

Cloud wanted to argue but he was well and truly worn out, after that orgasm.  He partially lay on top of the other man and shut his eyes.  He felt Sephiroth's fingers comb the feathers of his left wing and the feeling was both pleasant and sensual.  Cloud drifted off to sleep quickly.  He woke up a few times during the night with bad dreams but Sephiroth quickly calmed him.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            The next morning, Sephiroth carried Cloud back to the ground and accompanied him into the colony.  With a little effort and creative use of Sephiroth's masamune, they were able to fit one of Cloud's sweaters on.  Sephiroth cut slits into the back and helped him get the wings through them before zipping the garment up in the front.  Cloud was extremely self-conscious as he walked beside his lover through the tunnels.  Most of the Modeoheim residents were used to the sight of winged SOLDIER operatives by now, but the new arrivals from Cosmo Canyon stared at Cloud openly as he passed them.  A cold, warning look from Sephiroth prompted them to quickly busy their eyes with something else.

 

            The first friend Cloud ran into was Tifa.  He and Sephiroth stopped to have a quick breakfast in the cafeteria and she was working the food line.  She took a break and hurried over to him, scanning him with a mixture of amazement, concern and relief.  When he assured her that she wouldn't accidentally hurt him with a hug, she embraced him.  He answered her questions with Sephiroth's help and then sat down to eat.  After breakfast, he and Sephiroth went to the medical ward and Cloud endured x-rays, having his blood drawn and having a feather plucked from each wing.  They also gave him a standard physical to see how his general health was holding up.  The prognosis was good, so the doctor didn't recommend any special restrictions to his diet or activity. 

 

            After spending the entire morning having tests done on him, Cloud looked for his other friends and he explained what was going on to each of them.  The worry on their faces didn't make him feel any better and they all treated him with kid gloves, like he'd break down in a weeping fit any moment.  Zack treated him like a kid that just found out his parents are splitting up.  He kept ruffling his hair and asking him how he was holding up.  He started calling him "Chocobo" at lunch but he stopped himself halfway through the word and looked so guilty, Cloud felt pity for him.

 

            It was a trying day.  Sephiroth had to shower with him because the wings got in the way and Cloud couldn't reach certain parts of his body to scrub them on his own.  He accidentally smacked people with them in passing.  He knocked things over with them in tight areas.  Cloud quickly began to feel like an invalid and to top everything off, the feathers started molting as his stress levels rose.  He caught Denzel following behind him on his way to dinner and the kid was picking up the feathers that drifted to the floor in Cloud's wake.

 

            Depression began to weigh heavily on him and he was glad to return to the hidden den that night with Sephiroth.  He lay quietly on the bedding and Sephiroth didn't try to initiate a sexual encounter. 

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            The next day, Shalua had results.

 

            "I've got good news and bad news," she said as Cloud and Sephiroth entered the examination room and shut the door. 

 

            "Give me the bad news first, please."  Cloud heaved a sigh and braced himself.

 

            She nodded.  "The bad news is that attempting to surgically remove the wings isn't likely to work.  They're supernatural in origin, like the General's and the others.  We're almost certain they'd only grow back.  If you're willing to risk going through that experience again, we could try anyway."

 

            Cloud shuddered and Sephiroth tensed beside him.  "I really don't want to do that again, but...they get in the way so much!"

 

            "Which brings us to the good news," she said.  "Your wings have the same fundamental properties as the other ones.  You should be able to retract them."

 

            Cloud felt his hopes rise.  "Are you sure?"

 

            "All evidence points to it," Shalua answered.  "The difference between your samples and the samples we took from the others lies in the concentration of foreign cells in your body.  Yours are more potent but they came from the same source.  All you have to do is learn how the others retract their wings and with practice, there's every chance you'll be able to do it too."

 

            The feeling of doom began to lift from Cloud's shoulders.  "Thank you.  That really is the best news I've heard since this started."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth arranged for the others to meet up with he and Cloud in the bathhouse that afternoon, away from prying eyes.  He was initially only going to have Angeal and Genesis come, so that they could help him teach Cloud how to control his wings.  Upon reflection, he chose to bring Zack as well to give Cloud the extra encouragement and support he thought he needed.

 

            "Well, I'm glad I was wrong about that," Genesis said when he found out the news about Cloud's wings. 

 

            "You still might be right," Cloud said gloomily.  "She sounded pretty sure but there's still a chance it won't work.  If it doesn't, I'm screwed."

 

            "Come on, don't talk like that," Zack said encouragingly.  "Hojo was trying to outdo himself with you, right?  Why would he give you a pair of wings you can't control?"

 

            "Because he was a dick," Cloud grumbled.

 

            "True, but he was a perfectionist dick," Genesis said. 

 

            "The only way to find out is to try," Angeal said.  "That's why we're all in here now."

 

            Cloud sighed and allowed Sephiroth to help him out of his sweater.  They thought it best that he start out without restrictive material to get in the way.  When he stood bare-chested, he asked them what to do next.

 

            "Am I supposed to flex something?"

 

            "In a manner of speaking," confirmed Sephiroth.  "Concentrate on drawing the wings in.  Imagine them merging with your body."

 

            Cloud tried.  Nothing happened and Sephiroth ordered him to try again.  Nearly a half hour later he still hadn't gotten any results and his mood rapidly plummeted. 

 

            "Try to imagine clenching and unclenching your hands," suggested Angeal.  "That's how I first learned how to do it."

 

            Cloud took his advice and again, nothing happened.  They pressed him to keep trying, offering different ideas to help him focus his concentration better.  Zack began to sound like a baseball coach after a while.

 

            "I'm trying to get rid of my wings, not hit a home run!"  Cloud finally snapped at his friend.

 

            Zack winced.  "Sorry, Cloud.  I guess as the only guy here without a wing, I'm not much help."

 

            Cloud was immediately contrite.  "No, I'm sorry.  You're just trying to help me and I shouldn't have chewed you out like that."

 

            "Maybe you should just take a little break," suggested Zack with a forgiving smile.  "The more worked up you get, the harder it's going to be to concentrate."  He sat down on the cooler he'd brought in with him and he tapped the lid.  "I brought some beer to celebrate when you get it right.  Maybe we ought to kick back and have one now."

 

            Cloud nodded in agreement and plopped down on the edge of one of the big hot tubs.  He took the beer Zack handed to him without any real interest and twisted the lid off the bottle.  Even Sephiroth accepted one and the five of them drank their beverages quietly, deep in thought.  When they were finished, they didn't immediately start back up on the training.  Genesis was blowing absently over the top of his beer bottle and he stuck his tongue into the opening.  Suddenly he got a strange look on his face and he got to his feet, tugging his tongue out of the bottle as he stood up.

 

            "I've got it," he announced.  "Think of it like poking your tongue in and out."

           

"I beg pardon?" Sephiroth scoffed.

 

Genesis ignored him.  "Just try it, Strife.  Slide your tongue out slowly and then pull it back in, like this."  He demonstrated, poking his tongue out between his lips before drawing it back in.  He did it a few times before speaking again and the others stared in bemusement.  "Now you try it."

 

"It's not going to work," criticized Angeal. 

 

"That isn't what you said last night," Genesis shot back.

 

"Let me get this straight," Cloud said as he stood up, "you want me to stick my tongue in and out of my mouth?"

 

"That's right.  Think about your wings and imagine them retracting as you pull your tongue in."

 

Cloud hesitated uncertainly, a little embarrassed as Genesis demonstrated again.  "Okay, but nobody look at me while I'm doing it."  He turned around to face away from them and began to do as Genesis instructed, feeling like a giant ass the entire time.

 

Cloud tried to concentrate but he kept imagining someone walking into the front of the bathhouse and seeing him standing there, poking his tongue out.  He shook his head.  "I...this doesn't feel right."

 

"Just don't worry about us and keep trying," urged Genesis.  "Think of how easily your tongue moves in and out of your mouth.  Imagine your wings doing the same."

 

"That actually makes a weird kind of sense," Zack murmured.

 

Cloud was forced to agree and he pushed himself to focus on the feeling of his tongue smoothly sliding in and out from between his lips.  Each time he drew it back in he silently willed his wings to retract with the same ease.  After several minutes, he was about to give up when he felt something shift.  He almost stopped in surprise but Sephiroth warned him to keep his focus.

 

"I'll be damned, it's working," Zack whispered.

 

Hope blended with determination and Cloud put everything he had into it.  He could feel the wings drawing back into his body and he broke into a sweat from the effort and the warm steam in the air.  He didn't stop until he heard Angeal announce that the wings were gone.  Cloud awkwardly reached behind to pat his back, feeling suspiciously for any sign of the appendages.  A hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up at Zack's grinning face.

 

"Way to go, Spike!  You did it!"

 

He felt much lighter and Cloud turned around with a relieved smile.  "Thanks, Lieutenant Rhapsodos."

 

"My pleasure," Genesis answered.

 

"So what made you think of the tongue example?"  Zack asked.

 

Genesis shrugged.  "I was fooling with my beer bottle and it reminded me of...something else." he glanced sidelong at Angeal and the larger man cleared his throat and looked away.  "It seemed like a personally reasonable exercise to try."

 

Zack grimaced uncomfortably.  "Yeah, I don't want to know the details about what you were reminded of, Gen."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

              Two days had passed since Cloud learned how to retract his wings and he'd been practicing diligently in the privacy of his and Sephiroth's den.

 

"So you have it under control now?"  

 

Cloud turned at the sound of his lover's voice and he looked up at him as Sephiroth walked into the den.  "I think so."

 

"Show me."

 

Cloud nodded and concentrated.  After a moment, his wings dutifully emerged from his back.  He was careful not to spread them and knock anything over.  He heard a soft snort of laughter and he opened his eyes to give the taller man a puzzled look.  "I know I'm not as fast with it as you are but I'm new at this," he said in a wounded tone.

 

"That isn't what amuses me," Sephiroth corrected.  He was smirking softly at him.  "Are you aware that you stuck your tongue out when you manifested them?"

 

Cloud's eyebrows knitted.  "No, I didn't."

 

"You did.  Retract the wings, now."

 

Cloud huffed and shut his eyes again to comply with the order.  Sephiroth snorted again as the appendages went back in.  Cloud looked at him suspiciously.

 

"You just did it again."

 

Cloud groaned.  "Great.  I've been trying so hard to get the hang of it, I didn't even realize I was still doing that."

 

"Just avoid doing it in front of Genesis until you've mastered it," suggested the General.  "He might take it into his head to go into the business of compulsive behavior training."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud's next challenge was learning to fly.  Genesis assured him that it was a cinch, that he would just pick up on it naturally.  As Cloud stood at the mouth of the den and looked down the mountainside, he had his doubts.  Sephiroth stood beside him and Angeal and Genesis hovered nearby.  On the ground, Cloud's friends had gathered to watch and cheer him on.  He could hear Zack's voice floating up to him as the one-eyed Soldier cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

 

            "You can do it, buddy!  Just go for it!"

 

            "Don't pressure him," Tifa's softer voice said, "he'll go when he's ready to!"  She and Aerith both peered up with more concern than excitement.  Reeve stood off to the left with Vincent and he had a pair of binoculars. 

 

            "I feel like a tightrope walker at the circus," Cloud gulped.  He appreciated their support but the audience only made him more nervous.

 

            "I'll be right beside you," Sephiroth murmured.  "Angeal and Genesis are prepared to help if you get into trouble."

 

            "But...it's such a long drop!"  Cloud looked down again and felt dizzy.

 

            "You've jumped out of helicopters from greater heights," Sephiroth reminded him.

 

            "Yeah, like when my parachute wouldn't open."  The memory didn't inspire confidence.

 

            "And I caught you, didn't I?"

 

            Cloud looked at his lover's somber expression.  He knew Sephiroth wouldn't allow anything to happen to him but it was still hard to gather his courage for the leap. 

 

            "Oh, just push your baby bird out of the nest, Sephiroth," called Genesis.  "We've been hovering out here for twenty minutes, now!"

 

            Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and looked into Cloud's eyes.  "Shall I take his suggestion, Cloud?"

 

            Struck with a feeling of certainty that Sephiroth would go through with it if he procrastinated for much longer, Cloud muttered a curse under his breath and took a running leap.  Several more swear words left his mouth in greater volume as he began flapping his wings frantically.  He was literally all over the place and he heard Sephiroth shouting at him from somewhere behind him.  Angeal closed in from the east and hollered for Cloud to stop flapping and glide.  Cries of alarm from his friends watching below reached his ears and the terrified blond snapped both wings out. 

 

He had them angled wrong.  He _was_ gliding but instead of maintaining his altitude, he was descending rapidly toward the ground.  Someone caught his arm and he saw a mass of silver hair whipping in the wind out the corner of his eye. 

 

"Calm down," Sephiroth instructed.  He supported Cloud and kept a tight hold on his arm.  "tilt your wings back." 

 

Cloud did as he was told and he felt Sephiroth's wing brush against his as the General helped him level off.  The alarming descent slowed and the two of them ascended a bit.  Cloud thought his heart was going to come shooting out of his throat to land at the feet of his friends.  He flew with his lover over their heads, with Angeal and Genesis flanking the two of them.  They were heading for the bigger mountain range that housed the Modeoheim shelter.  As the mountainside loomed closer and closer, Cloud had a horrifying mental image of himself and Sephiroth smacking into it like bugs on a windshield.

 

"Bank left," Sephiroth calmly instructed.

 

Bank left?  The words had no meaning to Cloud.  All of his thoughts were in Nibel and he couldn't comprehend the order.  Sephiroth tried to steer him and Cloud unconsciously resisted.  He wobbled in the air and began to lose control.  Sephiroth's next comment made more sense.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Aim for that snowdrift," Genesis shouted as Cloud and Sephiroth zoomed toward the ground. 

 

Sephiroth growled with effort and pulled Cloud tight against him.  "Just tuck your wings in," he grunted, "I'll bring us down."

 

The words somehow reached Cloud through the fog of terror and he did as he was told, clinging tightly to the other man as Sephiroth struggled to give them a soft landing.  All Cloud could see was a blur of white as the ground rushed up to meet them.  They plowed into the snow together, digging a deep groove into the bank Genesis pointed out.  Sephiroth held him tightly against his chest even after they came to a stop.  The General was breathing heavily and Cloud shivered with both cold and fear.

 

            Cloud heard raised voices and the crunch of footsteps in the snow as his friends ran across the field toward them.  Genesis landed a few feet away and Angel joined him.  The big Soldier closed the distance first and helped Cloud and Sephiroth to their feet.

 

            "Are either of you hurt?"

 

            Cloud shook his head and looked up at Sephiroth with concern.  Sephiroth's hair and face were damp from the snow sliding against it but he appeared unharmed. 

 

            "I'm sorry," Cloud apologized through stiff lips.  "I froze up."

 

            "I think," Sephiroth said carefully, "that we'll start off smaller and work our way up.  You can practice taking off from the ground, first."

 

            Genesis wasn't as gracious.  "That was the epitome of suck, Strife."

 

            "Ja, I know," sighed the blond.

 

            Angeal patted him encouragingly on the arm.  "You'll improve.  It wasn't fair of us to start you out from such a height."

 

            "The drop _was_ rather extreme for a beginner," Sephiroth agreed.  "Don't dwell on it."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 23

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Mushy angst, Yaoi (implied), Het (interrupted-mild)**

 

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            _We've tunneled out new sleeping quarters to accommodate the added population and there have been new recruits into the ranks of SOLDIER, regular militia and the Turks.  We even have a new winged SOLDIER operative, by the name of Cloud Strife.  He was originally a resident of Nibelheim and he rose through the ranks quickly.  I've mentioned him before when describing the events that led to Hojo's final demise.  With guidance from the other winged officers, I suspect Strife could one day become the strongest SOLDIER operative we have at our disposal._

 

_The laser weaponry I've designed using scavenged Alpha parts is nearly perfected now.  As much as the broad annoys me, Scarlet has been helpful in the manufacture of improved firearms.  President Shinra and Director Lazard can be problematic, at times.  I'm sure they do their best to put their differences aside for the good of the colony but there is still an obvious power struggle between the two of them.  President Shinra seems unwell, but he refuses to acknowledge it or get a more thorough examination.  I don't think I'm the only one to notice that his cough hasn't improved._

Shalua Rui is doing well on the research team.  I'm almost certain now that our initial concerns over her trustworthiness were wrong.  Who could blame us for being suspicious of scientists, after everything that's happened?  One could say I'm a scientist myself but engineering weapons and machinery is very different from the study and alteration of human biology.  I suppose I could be just as capable of using my talents for evil if I were so inclined, so perhaps I'm being unfairly prejudiced. 

_My bargain with Chaos remains in place.  He occasionally aids our forces when we patrol to keep the WEAPON population down and in exchange, I allow him to feed on my spiritual energy.  Most of the time, he sleeps, but he comes out now and then for personal reasons that I won't go into.  Vincent's self-blame over my choice to cooperate with Chaos has finally mellowed and the guilt he suffers for other things that aren't his fault seems to have lessened as well.  I attribute that to the steps he and Sephiroth have made toward friendship, even if they'll never enjoy an ideal father-son relationship._

 

            _We've begun running low on food supplies and have been forced to send out scouts to try and capture wandering livestock and hunt wild game.  The hydroponic garden has been providing nicely but the colonists require protein and dairy as well.  New life has been born recently.  More additions to the population are on the way.  This gives me hope, though I may be a fool for allowing it to.  Every woman in this colony could be expecting a child and it wouldn't avail us, if we fail to safeguard our last sanctuary._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~************************************~

 

 

"Hey, Strife," greeted the redhead after blowing a jet of smoke into the chill air.  "I saw you out there.  Ya looked like a buzzard scrambling for a piece of meat, yo."

 

Cloud guessed he'd meant it as a joke, from what he knew of Reno.  The comment hurt unreasonably though and his flash of anger dissolved into misery and embarrassment.  He felt his eyes burn and he favored Reno with a brief, resentful glare before stalking away toward the bathhouse.

 

"Hey, don't be so sensitive man," Reno called out to his retreating form.  "I was just messing with ya!"

 

Cloud's vision blurred and he stared down at his tromping, booted feet.  He kicked up snow petulantly and sniffed, trying to reign in his emotions.  Lately, his feelings were all too easily hurt.  It was hard enough to adjust to the changes he'd gone through without people poking fun at him all the time.  A little quiet time and a private soak might relax him a little.

 

As he approached the bathhouse steps, he heard a pair of masculine voices speaking.  Cloud swore softly as he recognized Genesis and Angeal standing outside the entrance to the building.  He'd had enough teasing for one day and Genesis tended to be just as snarky and insensitive as Reno.  Cloud turned around, intending to find a quiet spot somewhere in the ruins until his emotions settled down.

 

"Hello, Cloud."

 

The blond paused and nodded, not turning around as he acknowledged Angeal's greeting.  "Hi.  Sorry, I didn't know anybody would be here."

 

"It isn't as though we were doing something racy," Genesis said, "so feel free to join us."

 

"No thanks," replied Cloud.  "I was just looking for somewhere to rest."  He retracted his wings as he started to walk away. 

 

Because his back was turned, he couldn't see the look they shared between them.  He heard the flap of a wing behind him though and Cloud sighed as Genesis flew overhead and landed in front of him, blocking his path.

 

"The canary's song is flat today," murmured the poet.  His aqua gaze studied Cloud's face as the blond averted his gaze.  "All right, what's the problem?"

 

"Nothing," muttered Cloud.  He felt a tear slip free to roll down his left cheek and he pressed his lips together and lowered his head, trying to hide it.

 

"Strife, are you...crying?"

 

"No," he argued vehemently.  "It's just...the cold in the air.  It's making my eyes water."

 

"What a load," Genesis sighed.  "We don't suffer watery eyes from the air currents and I'm sure you don't either, now."

 

"Genesis, just leave him be," Angeal advised from his spot at the top of the steps.

 

"I just want to sit down somewhere," Cloud murmured.  He tried to move around Genesis but the redhead grabbed his arm and shook his head.

 

"You aren't getting away that easily.  Now have a chat with us."

 

Cloud might have told him to fuck off, if he weren't feeling so dismal.  He was in no mood for further teasing.  His depression sufficiently drained his fire however, so he sighed and trudged back toward the steps.  Angeal looked down at him with a frown of concern as he dragged his feet up the stairs and came to a stop at his side.

 

"Okay, what?" Cloud grumbled.  He wiped at his eyes and waited, fully expecting some sort of sarcastic comment from Genesis.

 

"Why don't you tell _us_?" Genesis suggested as he ascended the steps and stood on Cloud's other side. 

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "I was just practicing flying from the ground."

 

            "How did it go?"  Angeal's deep voice was kind and patient. 

 

Cloud found it comforting and before he knew it, he blurted out what Reno said.

 

"A buzzard, eh?"  Genesis looked as though he wanted to add something to that but Angeal quickly shook his head and warned him to silence.

 

"Can I give you some advice, Cloud?"

 

Cloud looked up at Angeal and thought about it for a moment.  The man's handsome, chiseled features had an expression of encouragement on them.  He'd been Zack's mentor after all and Zack was about the nicest person Cloud had ever met, aside from Aerith.  He nodded, wondering what advice Angeal could give him to help.

 

"First and foremost," Angeal began, "you shouldn't listen to the criticism of those who have never had to learn to fly with their own wings.  They don't know what it's like."

 

Cloud's eyes went straight to Genesis.  "Yeah?  What about people with wings that tell me I suck?"

 

"I never said...oh, wait."  Genesis recalled his statement after Cloud and Sephiroth's crash landing the day before.  "That was...constructive criticism."

 

"No, it wasn't," argued Cloud, glowering at him.  "Telling someone they're the 'epitome of suck' isn't constructive.  You could have told me to practice steering techniques or said I was flapping too much and _that_ would have been constructive."

 

Genesis rolled his eyes.  "All right, so when it comes to constructive criticism, I'm the one who sucks.  That's merely the way I am.  Just reconstruct my words into something Zack would say when I do that, if it bothers you."

 

"In Genesis' defense," Angeal explained, "he wouldn't have been there helping with the lesson if he thought you didn't have potential."

 

Cloud gave Genesis a doubtful look and the redhead shrugged and nodded grudgingly, shooting a smirk his lover's way.  "He's right.  I don't bother with hopeless people."

 

Strangely enough, the reluctant confession made Cloud feel better about Genesis' ruthless criticism.  "Maybe I'm just being a sissy."

 

Angeal objected to that.  "You're having feelings and reactions to what you're going through.  That doesn't make you a sissy."

 

Genesis nodded.  "Believe me Strife, there are worse things you could do than shed a tear over hurt feelings.  Far worse."  His comely features darkened grimly and his eyes seemed to focus on something far away.

 

Remembering the recap on the events that happened years ago when these men got caught up in experimentation, Cloud winced.  He supposed being overly sensitive wasn't such a terrible thing, after all.  "What other advice can you give me?"

 

"Listen to your instincts," obliged Angeal without hesitation.  "We can give you pointers, help you learn how to fight in the air and give our opinions on your progress.  That isn't enough, though.  No two styles are exactly alike, just like fighting.  You learn what you can and adapt.  If something feels natural to you, try it out.  That's how you create your own unique moves and maneuvers." 

 

Cloud found himself smiling a little.  "Sounds a lot like some of the things Zack told me when he was helping me improve my fighting skills."

 

Genesis stepped closer to Angeal and clapped him on the shoulder with a gloved hand.  "He raised his puppy well."

 

Angeal cast a look at Genesis and his mouth curved into a brief smile.  "He was a good student."  He turned his attention back to Cloud.  "You'll learn your way, like the rest of us.  Sephiroth employs a lot of arching dives and Genesis here is the daredevil of the group.  I'm a bit more cautious."

 

"You fly like a driving instructor," Genesis snorted.  "I swear you'd use blinkers if you had them."

 

Cloud's mouth twitched with amusement but he quickly brought the lapse under control as Angeal regarded him again.

 

"I have one more suggestion for you," the brunet offered.  "What helped me get a handle on taking off from the ground in the beginning was leaping.  I've seen the jumps you've made and I have no doubt that you can clear the ground high enough to catch the wind current with your wings.  You're light in build and you might find it easier than running starts."

 

Cloud thought the idea was a good one.  "I'll try it.  I think I'm going to call it a day for now and sit down to a book."  He bit his lip and regarded the other two Soldiers, feeling the need to express appreciation.  "Thanks. I feel...okay now."

 

~******************************~

 

            After Cloud walked away and was out of earshot, the frown of concern re-appeared on Angeal's face.  "Do you think we should be worried?"

 

            Genesis considered it for a moment before shaking his head.  "Doubtful.  He isn't like Sephiroth or me.  He'll probably be fine, once he adapts and regains his self-esteem."

 

            "Then you'll have to be more careful about what you say to him for a while," Angeal predicted, looking at him sidelong.

 

            Genesis sighed.  "Very well.  I'll _try_ to be nicer to the little fluff-head.  Don't expect too much, though."

 

            "You don't fool me, you know," Angeal countered with a slow grin.  "You've grown fond of him, just like you did with Zackary."

 

            Genesis slid a glance of annoyance his way, but he ended up smirking and shrugging.  "That doesn't mean I'm going to coddle either of them."

 

            "I wouldn't expect you to."

 

            Genesis studied the bigger man leisurely, scanning him up and down with sly, intrigued eyes.  "Angeal, there's nothing that says we can't take advantage of the bathhouse."

 

            The expression on Angeal's face said he knew what sort of "advantage" he wanted to take.  He shook his head.  "It's in the middle of the day.  Someone could come in."

 

            Genesis paused for a moment.  He wasn't interested in creating a spectacle either, despite the subtle bragging he liked to do now and then.  "We could shut ourselves up in one of the private rooms with the smaller tubs, then.  There are locks on the doors, after all."

 

            Angeal looked at him full on and Genesis could see the resolve in his handsome face wavering.  The blue eyes raked over him tellingly and he knew he almost had him.  He deftly reached into his coat and searched for something he'd started keeping on his person a lot, lately.  He found it and gave Angeal another cajoling smirk.

 

            "I'll wear this."

 

            Angeal stared at the object presented to him.  His lips parted and his eyes darkened with helpless passion.  "I...that...you've been carrying it around?"

 

            Genesis' crooked grin turned smug. He reached out with his free hand and caught hold of one of Angeal's armor straps, tugging him along with as he pushed the bathhouse door open with his boot.  "I win this round."

           

~***********************************~           

 

            "I don't care _how_ many times you point at the fucking map," Sephiroth snapped at Rufus.  "It doesn't change the location of this base or the Northern Crater."

 

            The assembly of leaders stared at him and Sephiroth forced his expression to remain as cool as possible.  The meeting consisted of Lazard, Rufus, Tseng, Reeve, Vincent, Scarlet, Barret, Cid and Sephiroth himself.  Rufus had an annoying habit of pointing at the map too often and though Sephiroth understood his concerns, he lost patience after the seventh time Rufus stuck his finger out.

 

            Rufus' eyebrows went up briefly but he was too disciplined a man to allow even Sephiroth to intimidate him...much.  He did, however, refrain from further pointing.  "As I was saying, don't any of you find it odd that this base is closer to the source of the primary WEAPON originations than the others were, and yet there have been no concentrated attacks on it?"

 

            "I find it pretty damn interesting, myself," Cid agreed, scratching his chin. 

 

            "The proximity should have made Modeoheim the first logical target," agreed Vincent. 

 

            "Maybe they're flanking," Barret suggested with a grim look at the map.  "Spreading out over the rest of the world before closing in here."

 

            "If that's the case, then the noose will eventually tighten and Modeoheim will be completely surrounded on all sides."  Lazard narrowed his eyes on the map.

 

            "Unless this base is sitting on something that repels the creatures," Rufus theorized, exchanging a look with Scarlet.  He turned his attention to Lazard.  "Could it be that you've found a means of protection that you've chosen not to share with the other bases?"

 

            "That's a severe allegation," Lazard replied coldly.  "I suggest you not make it again without proof.  If there is any special property to this mountain, the ruins outside or the earth beneath them, I assure you all I'm not aware of it.  Frankly, I think Commander Wallace's theory is more likely than a hidden, mystical spot of land."

 

            Sephiroth frowned, his mind recalling several subjects of just such a thing.  According to legend, the Cetra knew about a place called the Promised Land.  Whether it was purely nonsense, myth based on fact or provable fact he didn't know.  He knew who might, however.  He sincerely doubted that if the Promised Land existed, they were living in it now.  He was distracted from his thoughts when Tseng spoke up.

 

            "There was a forest not far from Cosmo Canyon on a plateau," announced the Turk leader.  "It was a rainforest, to be exact.  Clouds always gathered over that spot alone.  The WEAPONS never disturbed it."

 

            "You didn't think of moving folks there?" Barret asked.

 

            "Building habitats in there would have required clearing a substantial amount of the vegetation," explained Tseng.  "If that forest is somehow special to the planet, I don't think cutting it down would endear our species to Gaia further."

 

            "It didn't clear enough land expanse to sustain the population, regardless," added Rufus.  "And there was no tunnel network beneath it to provide emergency shelter."

 

            Sephiroth's mind began to sift through information he had stored there, again.  Zack and Genesis found Aerith in a ruined Cetra city, hidden not far from Modeoheim.  She'd been alone there, the sole life sign their equipment had picked up in the area.  Zack's team found her hiding alone in an underground building.  Sephiroth had always assumed she never got discovered and killed by WEAPONS because she stayed underground, but what if there was more to it than that?

 

He kept his thoughts to himself.  There was no point in bringing it up until he could get some confirmation of his suspicions.  He also felt obligated to keep Aerith's origins secret, not only because she was the last of her kind but because she was married to Zackary.  Reeve's voice broke through his ponderings.

 

"Well, I suppose there's nothing more we can discuss, right now."  Reeve scratched his beard and looked around the table at the others.  "I can have the research teams start taking local soil and mineral samples to confirm whether or not there really _is_ something out of the ordinary about this location.  Otherwise, I have to agree with the Commander and the Director.  It's reasonable to assume the planet will eventually gather its forces here to finish the job."

 

"This meeting is finished," Lazard said.  "I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you to keep this discussion from leaking into the civilian population.  Widespread hysteria is the last thing we need, right now."

 

There was agreement all around and everyone got up and began to exit the room.  Lazard stopped Sephiroth as he started to leave with the others.

 

"General, I need a word with you please."

 

Sephiroth nodded coolly and stayed behind.  When they were alone in the room, Lazard pushed the door shut and gave him a contemplative look.  "I think perhaps a hiatus is in order for you, General."

 

"I just finished a hiatus," Sephiroth reminded him, frowning.  "I assure you, I'm capable of performing my duties.  I would have thought the Cosmo rescue was sufficient proof."

 

  1. "However, you seem to have a volatile temper, these days."   



 

  1. "I have no excuse."   



 

"Oh, I rather enjoyed seeing the look on the President's face when you put him in his place," Lazard said with a smirk.  "I'm not taking you completely off active duty, you understand.  I'm only relieving you of your domestic military obligations for a little while.  Make no mistake, if a situation arises you'll be called into action with the others.  Until then, I'm simply giving you leave to take whatever time you need to sort out your personal business."

 

The look in Lazard's eye left no doubt he'd figured out that Sephiroth's agitation was due in no small part to Cloud's transformation.  He was a sophisticated man, discreet in his observations.  "Every man has a personal life behind his work."

 

Sephiroth nodded.  "Agreed.  Does that include you, Director?"

 

Lazard smiled faintly.  "When I can fit it in, of course.  Dismissed, General."

 

"Sir."  Sephiroth inclined his head once and took his leave.  

 

Ordinarily, he would do his rounds through the colony at this time of day, checking on the progress of the trainees and inspecting the perimeters for security weaknesses.  Having been given a vacation of sorts, his first instinct was to take advantage of the free time to look for Cloud.  He had something else he needed to do first, though.

 

~*****************************~

 

            Zack finished the day's combat exercises with his batch of recruits and he dismissed them.  They saluted him enthusiastically before departing.  The brunet smiled at his wife as he wiped his face off with a towel and approached her at the far end of the training area.  Aerith offered him a glass of cool lemonade, as she did each day after watching him train.  At first, Zack thought that she was just being a supportive partner but he started figuring out she had other reasons for coming to watch his sessions.

 

            "So, did that do anything for you?"  Zack winked at her and took a few grateful swallows of his beverage.

 

            Aerith blushed lightly and smiled.  "Maybe."

 

            He chuckled.  There was something flattering yet cute about Aerith having a thing for watching him boss people around.  She swore up and down that it was because he supposedly "inspired them".  He'd caught glimpses of her expression out the corner of his eye when he gave orders or demonstrated an attack, though.  She didn't have a poker face. 

 

            "Hey, you know I get all hot and bothered watching you tend the garden, right?"  Zack murmured.

 

            "Yes, I figured that out after our wedding night," she admitted with a soft chuckle.  "I don't know why you like it so much, though." 

 

            Zack grinned.  He really did interrupt her gardening a lot, now that he thought of it.  "It's the way you hum when you do it, and the way you sway your hips when you move from plant to plant."  Now he was blushing a little.  "You look like you're almost dancing.  Like a pretty little dryad or something."

 

            Aerith stepped closer to him and gazed up at him.  Her eyes had that look he was familiar with and she ran her fingers over the surface of the glass in his hand.  "I may as well confess.  The way you inspire those men and women to work so hard for you isn't the only thing that makes me...um...you know."

 

            Zack felt his pulse quicken.  "Yeah?"  The teasing glide of her fingertips over the glass made his pants start to tent in an obvious way.

 

            She nodded.  "Yes.  It's also how authoritative you are.  Your voice is so commanding and your moves are so...so..."

 

            Zack dropped the towel on the floor and put an arm around her to draw her closer, unable to bear it any more.  He damned near dropped the glass too but he somehow remembered to hold onto it as their lips met.  She put her arms around his neck and reciprocated the caress of his mouth and tongue with careless passion.  At least he wasn't the only one crazy with lust right now.  He forgot where he was and he clumsily set the glass down on a nearby bench before lifting his wife into his arms.  He wasn't sure what he intended to do...maybe drag her off to the supply closet in the room for some quick satisfaction before heading to their bunk at a more reserved pace. 

 

            Zack vaguely heard a sigh of exasperation but it didn't really faze him until Sephiroth's voice spoke up.  "Apologies for interrupting your perpetual honeymoon, but I need to speak with you both and this really isn't the place for snogging."

 

            Zack hastily set his wife back on her feet and she hopped away from him, red-faced and wide-eyed.

 

            "Seph," Zack blurted as the General approached from the tunnel entrance.  "You...uh..."

 

            "You can both stop acting like a pair of teenagers caught with your pants down," Sephiroth responded dryly.  "Although I do wish you would either declare mating season to be over with or control your urges in public."

 

            Poor Aerith looked like she wanted to hang Zack's discarded towel over her head in shame.  Zack accepted the verbal whipping with a wince.  He knew he should have just whispered a suggestion to his wife and joined her in the privacy of their bunk.  Just because they were married didn't mean he should hump her like a dog every chance he got.

 

            "When you're right, you're right," conceded Zack.  "I'll try to be more careful.  So, did you come to check on the cadets' progress or what?"

 

            "No, I came to have a word with your wife."  Sephiroth gave Aerith a courteous nod.  "Somewhere private, so that others don't overhear."

 

            Zack's embarrassment faded into suspicion as protective urges arose.  "What's this about, Seph?"

 

            "Don't be paranoid.  You'll be coming with us; I simply don't want the wrong ears to hear the discussion, understood?"

 

            Zack looked at Aerith questioningly.  She looked a bit wary but she nodded her consent.  "All right.  Where do you want to go?"

 

~************************************~

 

            "This will do," Sephiroth approved as he inspected the small building. 

 

It was one of the few still left standing in the broken village and he presumed it might have once served as a general store.  He stood aside for his companions and waited for them to come in before shutting the rickety door. 

 

"Okay, we've got privacy," Zack said.  "What's the big secret?"

 

Sephiroth gave Aerith a searching look.  "I need to know more about where you were found, Aerith.  I know it was once a Cetra city, but I'd like to know if there are any unique properties to it."

 

"Properties?"  Her brow crinkled and she looked both wary and confused.  "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

 

"Mystical ones," explained Sephiroth, "something that makes the location unique, aside from who once dwelled there."

 

She lowered her eyes and folded her hands into her lap.  "Oh.  It's a sacred place."

 

"In what way?" Persisted Sephiroth, tilting his head.  He felt like he was onto something but he needed more. 

 

She raised her eyes to him again and appeared to be trying to decide whether she should tell him more or not. 

 

Sephiroth decided to try another route.  He softened his voice and spoke earnestly to her.  "Legends talk of the Promised Land and the ability of the Cetra people to find it.  Can you tell me if there is any truth to this?"

 

"The Promised Land is peace," she said simply.

 

Sephiroth noticed that Zack shared his look of confusion.  "Can you elaborate on that?"

 

"I can try," she sighed.  "Some of my people became nomads, so that they could search for the Promised Land.  What they were really looking for was a place of peace and happiness.  When you find that, you've found the Promised Land."

 

Sephiroth found the concept boggling in its simplicity.  "That's annoyingly unhelpful." 

 

"General, may I ask what this has to do with the Forgotten City?"

 

Sensing that he was getting somewhere despite the obscure definition she'd given him, he stared into her eyes.  "You say the place is sacred.  What makes it so?  It's very important, Aerith."

 

            "My ancestors used to pray there," she supplied reluctantly.  "Mama said those prayers made the city beloved to Gaia.  That's all I know."

 

            Sephiroth had a feeling she knew more, but the answer she'd given intrigued him.  "Beloved to Gaia," he repeated in a whisper, his eyes narrowed.

 

            "Why are you asking her all these questions, Seph?"  Zack stepped closer to his wife unconsciously.

 

            "Quell your protective urges, Zackary.  I've kept her secret for this long, haven't I?"

 

            Zack appeared properly contrite.  "Sorry, it's just that I don't get where this is going.  What does the Ancient City have to do with...with...oh."

 

            Sephiroth smirked.  "You see it now, do you?"

 

            If anything, Aerith looked more anxious.  She even looked guilty when her husband looked down at her curiously.  Sephiroth was about to say something but Zack beat him to it.

 

            "Aerith, did any WEAPONS ever come poking around there?"

 

            Her mouth worked and she appeared to be struggling with herself.  Sephiroth silently applauded Zack for thinking to ask the question.  It was clear to everyone that Aerith loved him with all her heart and Sephiroth doubted that she would lie to him or refuse to answer.

 

            She gave a defeated little sigh and shook her head.  "No.  Never."

 

            "Then it could serve as a true sanctuary for what remains of humanity," Sephiroth announced, satisfied that he was right.

 

            "I...I suppose."

 

            Zack gazed at her with a concerned expression.  "Sephiroth, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

 

            "Of course."

 

~********************************~

 

            Zack ran his fingers through his hair and paced as he struggled to gather his thoughts.  Aerith sat on the stool looking up at him with a sorrowful, guilty expression on her face.  She looked as though she thought he was going to denounce her a traitor and tell her to get out of his life. 

 

            _~She knew.  She knew that place was safe but she never said anything.~_

            He was confused and heartsick.  He paused to look at her and upon gazing into her eyes, he walked to her and knelt down in front of her. 

 

            "Aerith, can you just tell me _why_ you never said anything?"

 

            She took a deep, trembling breath and reached up to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes.  "For the same reason I made you promise not to tell anyone what I did, that day you rescued me and got hurt."

 

            He thought back to that fateful day.  They'd _both_ come close to death but if it weren't for Aerith's strange powers, he'd have bled out in the snow within moments.  That was the day he knew he loved her.  It was the day they shared their first kiss, while a WEAPON stomped right outside their tiny hiding place.

 

            Zack gave her a soft, wistful smile and took one of her hands in his.  "I think I get it, Aerith.  You didn't want humans to know about it, right?"

 

            "I'm sorry," she said in a bare whisper.

 

            He shook his head.  "Don't.  Your people were driven nearly extinct, you and your family were hunted and let's face it; humans caused this mess.  You're trying to preserve what's left of your people, right?  A bunch of humans swarming in might tear down those old buildings and cut down the forest surrounding the place.  Power reactors, war, pollution, murder." 

 

            She gazed at him with her heart in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her.  "Hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

 

            She nodded.

 

            "Humans suck."

 

            She blinked.  "Not _all_ of you," she argued.

 

            "Yeah, we do.  Maybe not all the time but we're all boneheads.  Look at what we've done to our world, Aerith.  Look at what we did to _ourselves_.  You had _every_ right to hide, every right to be afraid and every right to protect that city."

 

            She bit her lip.  "My father was human.  So is my husband.  Cloud is human and so are all of the other new friends I've made.  Stop saying you all suck."

 

            Zack chuckled and at the same time, he felt his throat tighten with bittersweet affection for her.  "Okay, so maybe some of us aren't too bad.  Still, if you look at our batting average as a species, there's no shame in protecting your city from us.  You had a good reason, Aerith."

 

            She didn't look any happier.  "My fear might as well have caused the death of those poor people."

 

            He couldn't stand her self-blame, but there was a grain of truth in what she said.  He sighed and caressed her hand.  "There's nothing we can do about that now.  Just tell me one more thing, Aerith.  You were safe and protected there.  Why did you go with us?  Why did you let me take you out of that place?"

 

            "I was lonely," she admitted softly, "and afraid.  When I saw you and heard you, I knew you wouldn't hurt me.  I felt safe with you, like everything would be all right."

 

            Zack stared at her, a little bewildered.  "Really?  I mean, from the start?  You trusted me that much?"

 

            She gave him a tremulous smile and she nodded.  "I did.  I've told you before, Zack; you're a good man.  I knew it as soon as I saw you."

 

            Zack sighed and he hugged her gently.  "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

 

            "What do you think Sephiroth is going to do?"

 

            Zack grimaced.  Sephiroth's duty was to serve and protect--like his own.  However, things weren't always black and white.  Where Sephiroth was concerned, nothing was ever simple.  Zack didn't think he would try to hurt Aerith but convincing him to keep her lineage a secret now might be futile.

 

            "Let's find out," Zack said after a moment of thought.  He kissed her on the forehead and went to the door.

 

~******************************~

 

            "I just want you to know right now," Zack said as Sephiroth prepared to go back inside, "I'll defend Aerith with my life.  I'm not letting anyone hurt her or our kid, Seph."

 

            "Understood," answered the General.  His face and voice were both expressionless.

 

            Zack tensed as he went back inside with Sephiroth and he felt an urge to reach for the sword strapped to his back.  No, he wouldn't draw on his friend unless he was sure he was a threat.  He couldn't.  But, he couldn't let his wife get hurt or killed either and he knew Sephiroth would do what he thought was necessary...usually without giving warning.

 

            "Mrs. _Fair_ ," Sephiroth addressed Aerith cordially, putting emphasis on the surname.  "I think a compromise is in order, here."

 

            Zack paused, regarding his superior and friend warily.  The emphasis on the name seemed to be a hidden message.  Was Sephiroth trying to be reassuring?  Could he be hinting that he considered Aerith one of them now?  He couldn't be sure.  His emotions were all over the place and he suffered two kinds of uncertainty as he waited to hear what sort of compromise Sephiroth had in mind.

 

            "What kind of compromise?"  Aerith inadvertently echoed Zack's thoughts.  "I don't have anything to bargain with."

 

            Sephiroth stared silently at her for a moment, as if turning things over in his mind.  "Your concerns are valid.  I want you to know that."

 

            Zack gave the General a hopeful look.  He hadn't expected Seph to be understanding or sympathetic but then, the guy was deep.

 

            Aerith lowered her gaze.  "Maybe that isn't a good enough excuse."

 

            "Then you would agree to the colony moving into the Forgotten City?"

 

            Aerith looked up at Sephiroth again.  The surprise and confusion on her face matched Zack's.  "Do I really have a say in it?"

 

            "No," answered Sephiroth readily, "but I would prefer you willingly invite us.  If that city is the one settlement left the planet will leave in peace, taking it by force might provoke Gaia to withdraw protection.  An invitation from the descendant of the original residents might prevent that.  Do you understand what I'm saying, Mrs. Fair?"  Again, he used her married surname, reminding her that she was wed to one of the humans the planet wanted dead.

 

            She nodded and clasped her hands in her lap again.  "I understand."

 

            Zack went to her side and put an arm around her.  "Maybe we don't have to migrate," he suggested.  "Maybe we can keep on the way we've been doing.  We haven't done a bad job, so far."

 

            Sephiroth gave him a level, intense stare.  He shook his head.  "No, we can't.  That's the problem, Zackary."

 

            Zack cocked his head and frowned.  "What are you talking about?  We've got more fighters now than we ever had before.  More weapons, more transports--"

 

            "Less time," interrupted the General.  "The only reason we have these additional resources is because they've come from what remained of the other two bases.  If the WEAPONS converged on the other fortresses, they'll eventually do the same to us.  We're all that's left.  They are steadily surrounding us, Zackary."

 

            Zack went pale.  He wanted to deny the statement but he'd known for a long time that it would probably come to such a thing.  He felt Aerith tremble and he looked down to see her place a hand over her lower abdomen protectively.

 

            Sephiroth evidently noticed the gesture as well.  "Every man, woman and child will die.  We'll fight to the death but if Gaia sends all of her forces after us, humankind will end.  You're the last remaining Cetra.  Your race will be wiped out with ours and so will that child you're carrying."

 

            "That's enough," Zack growled, feeling sick.

 

            "No, it isn't," countered the General.  He looked at Aerith's colorless face.  "The choice is yours.  Take some time to think about it but don't wait for very long.  I can promise you that I'll do my part to ensure that the colony treats your city with respect.  You have to agree to allow it, first."

 

            Zack settled a hand on top of the one Aerith was pressing over her abdomen.  He hated Sephiroth's cold manner but he knew the man well enough to understand it was just his nature.  He was telling the facts and there was no getting around that. 

 

            Sephiroth's expression softened ever so slightly as he watched their exchange.  "I'll leave the two of you alone now.  Zackary, let me know when she's made her decision."  He began to walk out the door but Aerith immediately got off the stool and followed him.

 

            "General," she said urgently, "I agree."

 

            Sephiroth turned to look at her.  "I can take you to speak with the Director whenever you're ready.  You'll have to explain everything to him as best you can, of course.  You can trust him to be discreet.  He'll arrange the migration without publicizing your origins and I'm sure he'll see to it that rules are laid down to preserve your city's inheritance."

 

            Aerith looked at Zack uncertainly.  He nodded in agreement with Sephiroth and put an arm around her.  "Do you remember what I told you when everyone had triggers?  I told you Lazard was one of the people you should go to if you saw someone acting weird.  Seph's right, you can trust the Director."

 

            "I remember," she said, "but I also remember his order to kill that girl."

 

            "That was different," Zack said, even as he grimaced with the memory, "he did that because he thought she was a threat because of her ties to Deepground.  The Cetra didn't try to wipe out humanity and you're trying to protect everyone."

 

            He leaned closer to her and murmured, "There's no way I'd agree to this if I didn't trust him."

 

            She forced a smile.  "I know, Zack."

 

~******************************~

 

            Zack insisted on being there when Aerith went in to speak with Lazard and Sephiroth didn't try to deter him.  He went in with the couple and explained to the Director why he'd requested the appointment.  He gave the basic facts and he found it odd that Lazard only seemed mildly surprised with the news of what Aerith truly was.  The man was observant though and he was adept at hiding his inner feelings--which was why Sephiroth respected him so much. 

 

            "It seems Rufus wasn't entirely wrong," Lazard said dryly when the conversation finished.  He took his glasses off and polished them with a handkerchief before replacing them.  "There _is_ a place that emits warding energies against the WEAPONS, it's just not here." 

 

            "I promised Mrs. Fair that we would respect the architecture of the city and the forest around it in exchange for safe haven," Sephiroth announced.

 

            Lazard nodded.  "Of course."  He looked from Aerith to Zack and back again.  "I really do wish you'd provided this information earlier.  Given the state of the world and the history of your people, I won't hold you responsible."

 

            Aerith and Zack both visibly relaxed.  The lieutenant put an arm around his wife and clasped one of her hands in his.  "So what happens now, Sir?"

 

            "Nothing.  At least, nothing immediately."  Lazard tapped his gloved fingers on the desk, narrowing his eyes as he worked things over in his mind.  "People have just begun to settle down from the Cosmo incident.  We can't announce a migration so abruptly; it would provoke rumors and fear.  Moving everyone from this fort will take more than one trip, not to mention the livestock, produce and supplies.  A fuel source is also a concern."

 

            "Bone Village," Sephiroth suggested immediately.  "There are fossil fuels in abundance there, even if it's uninhabited.  It isn't far from the Forgotten City."

 

            Lazard nodded.  "Good thinking.  Extracting them without attracting the attention of WEAPONS could prove daunting, but we've managed before.  We'll begin the migration in two weeks.  Until then, I want double the amount of scouting patrols at twice the range.  If there are any sign of abnormal WEAPON activities, we'll have to speed up the process."

 

            Sephiroth imagined the questions the other leaders would likely bring up.  "What do you intend to tell the others, Director?" 

 

            "I'll tell them that we have reason to believe the destination has similar properties to the forest near Cosmo Canyon.  I'm afraid I'll have to implicate you as the source of information, General--if the question comes up."

 

Sephiroth shrugged.  "I'll improvise."

 

~******************************~

 

            The sun had nearly set by the time Sephiroth finally got the chance to look for Cloud.  His stomach was growling and he imagined Cloud's might be doing the same, so he presumed he'd find him in the cafeteria.  When he didn't spot the familiar head of fluffy hair, he searched the den and the garden.  He was too private a person to ask around right away but after checking through all of Cloud's usual haunts in the fortress, he decided he might have to bury his pride.

 

            Not one to jump to conclusions, Sephiroth went outside and scanned the snowfields.  He knew Cloud intended to practice his flying and knowing the blond's stubborn determination, it would be just like him to still be out there training.  Sephiroth and the others offered to tutor him more but Cloud said that he wanted to try the little things on his own first.  After the disaster of the day before, Sephiroth couldn't blame him.

 

            Having no luck spotting Cloud on the fields, Sephiroth decided to try the bathhouse as a last resort.  He was beginning to feel anxious and he didn't much care for the emotion.  If he didn't find Cloud soon, he would start asking people and should that fail, he'd begin scouting from the air himself.

 

            When Sephiroth ascended the steps to the entrance of the bathhouse, the main doors opened and a familiar couple stepped out.  He began to speak, feeling comfortable enough with them to ask if they'd seen Cloud, but he stopped when he saw the open smile on Angeal's face.  They were both fully dressed but they had damp hair.  Genesis made a purring sound at the bigger man and Angeal murmured something in return.  They noticed him and stopped their interactions.

 

            "Sephiroth," Angeal greeted with a nod.  His voice wasn't entirely steady, which meant one of two things: either he'd just finished having sex or he'd had a few drinks.  If the satisfied expression on Genesis' face and heavy-lidded aqua eyes were any indication, sex was the culprit.

 

            "If you're seeking your canary," Genesis said in a breezy tone, "He said he was going to go in and read something."

 

            Sephiroth then noticed something around the redhead's neck that he'd never seen before.  He smirked and reached out, catching the trailing end of a leash, which connected to the spiked, red leather collar. 

 

            "I trust you learned this information before Angeal took you for a walk?"

 

            Genesis quickly snatched the leash out of Sephiroth's hand.  He hastily tucked the trailing end of it into his shirt and cleared his throat.  "We have our needs, you smug bastard."

 

            Sephiroth was tempted to chuckle.  "I'm sure you do.  I won't keep you, then."

 

~**********************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 24

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Yaoi (explicit) Het (medium)**

**Author's Note:** _This events in this chapter spans months, because if I write this story on a day-by-day basis, it will probably rival a Robert Jordan novel in length._

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Sephiroth was just about to call out a search for Cloud when his phone rang.  He growled in annoyance before activating it and putting it to his ear.  "This is Sephiroth."

 

            "Hi, it's me."

 

            Sephiroth recognized the soft voice and he relaxed.  "Where are you, might I ask?"

 

            "I'm...kind of stuck."

 

            Sephiroth paused for a moment in confusion.  "Stuck how?"

 

            "About three-fourths of the way to our den," Cloud answered in a winded, shy tone.  "Um, can you come get me?"

 

            Sephiroth scanned the mountain to the west and he finally spotted Cloud.  He was a tiny figure clinging to the mountainside and Sephiroth might not have even noticed him, if it weren't for the blond hair and the white wing.  The clouds parted to allow moonlight to shine down and he could see him more clearly.  Sephiroth found himself unreasonably amused.

 

            "How did you manage to get in that predicament?"

 

            "I tried to make it to the den by myself," answered Cloud.  "It was...kind of stupid of me."

 

            Sephiroth restrained a chuckle.  Strife's unbending determination was almost as entertaining as his embarrassment.  "I'm coming.  Just hold still."

 

            He ended the call and took to the air, grinning with quiet amusement.  It was rather difficult to school his features as he approached Cloud.  The blond seemed to have found a good foot and handhold, but Sephiroth could see the slight tremor of exertion in his shoulders.  He flapped his wing to hover beside him and he coaxed Cloud to let go and put his arms around his neck.  Cloud looked at him with a sheepish, somewhat relieved expression and did as he was instructed.  Sephiroth was reminded of rescuing a kitten from a tree and the brush of soft blond hair against his cheek reinforced the impression.

 

            "Did you fly this far?" Sephiroth murmured as he caught the slighter man in his arms.

 

            "Sort of," Cloud replied.  His breath tickled Sephiroth's cheek.  "I climbed most of the way and flew a little when it got too steep.  I'm sorry."

 

            Sephiroth made sure he had a firm hold on him and he shook his head.  "Nonsense.  It took nerve to try, though I'd prefer you to wait until you've at least got a better handle on gliding before attempting this again."  He held Cloud tightly against him and flew up to the den opening.  He felt the other man's slight trembling as he set him on his feet and he presumed that Cloud was either more shaken than he let on or he was chilled.  He pulled aside the hides covering their den and gestured for Cloud to go in first. 

 

            Cloud immediately went to the gas lamp and pulled his gloves off to light it.  He retracted his wings and Sephiroth did the same.  "I really thought I might make it," sighed Cloud.  He began to undress, shivering slightly as he bared his skin to the cold.  "I don't want to have to pester you every time I want to come here."

 

            "Before long, you'll be able to do it yourself," encouraged Sephiroth.  He took a moment to admire Cloud's body as the blond finished removing his clothes.  Rather than change into the jogging pants he kept in the trunk for sleeping, he got under the covers in the nude.  He looked up at Sephiroth with an inviting little smile.

 

            "Let me make it up to you."

 

            Sephiroth's eyes roved over him admiringly. "If you must."

 

~************************************~

 

            A short time later, the couple lay entangled together under the sheets.  Sephiroth kept his boots on at Cloud's request and he had the blond's legs hooked over his shoulders.  He held Cloud's wrists down as he took him and he made low sounds of pleasure in his throat.  Cloud angled his pelvis for greater penetration and he moaned when Sephiroth's thrusts began to stroke him inside just right. 

 

            "Oh...right there," Cloud urged breathlessly.  He cried out as the thick length drove in more firmly.  Sephiroth's mouth lowered to his and Cloud gladly parted his lips, allowing the other man to dominate the kiss.  Beads of fluid escaped his cock and it smeared against Sephiroth's stomach.  Cloud was sure he'd come from the feel of the man's pumping shaft, alone.  Still, Sephiroth pinned his wrists together over his head and held them there with one hand, while dragging his free hand down and slipping it between their shifting bodies. 

 

            Cloud shut his eyes and moaned as Sephiroth's hand gripped his erection and began to stroke it.  The sound of his passionate cry was muffled in Sephiroth's mouth and he squirmed greedily, enjoying the other man's restraining hold on him.  Sephiroth altered his rhythm to shallow, hard thrusts and Cloud groaned even louder as his cock bumped continuously against his sensitive spot.  Sephiroth's mouth broke away from his and Cloud started blurting swear words in the Nibel tongue, without even realizing it.

 

            "There goes that filthy mouth of yours," Sephiroth purred with husky amusement.

 

            "S-sorry," Cloud panted.  "Didn't know...I was doing it.  Just feels so good!"

 

            "I rather like it when you lose control of your tongue."  Sephiroth closed the distance between their mouths and he nibbled on Cloud's parted, gasping lips.  "You're close," he observed in a strained voice.  His thumb circled the slippery head of Cloud's erection, making the length of it twitch and drawing a helpless whimper from Cloud.

 

            It only took a few more thrusts and strokes for Cloud to tense up beneath his partner and come all over his stomach and chest.  Sephiroth kept the pace up, drawing out the orgasm with the firm thrusts of his cock.  When Cloud lay trembling and sated beneath him, the General altered his rhythm again to deeply penetrating, slow thrusts.  He ran his tongue over Cloud's flushed, perspiring cheek and groaned softly as he approached his release.  Cloud moved urgently beneath him, striving to help him reach his goal.  He whimpered as the growing desperation of Sephiroth's thrusts threatened to make him hard again. 

 

            Finally, Sephiroth stared down at Cloud with a tense, strained expression and he panted his name as he came inside of him.  The emerald eyes fluttered shut with pleasure and Cloud admired the ecstasy on Sephiroth's face.  When his cock's spasms eased up and stopped, Sephiroth released Cloud's wrists and allowed him to run his fingers through his hair.  He kissed him and remained inside of him as they recovered from the experience.  Cloud returned the slow, unhurried caress of Sephiroth's tongue and he relaxed beneath him, more than satisfied with the encounter.

 

            Sephiroth finally eased his weight off of him and pulled out.  He smirked down at the creamy mess on his torso and Cloud blushed and bit his lip.  "That's half your fault," excused the blond.

 

            "Indeed, it is," Sephiroth agreed with smug amusement.  "I'll just go and clean this off, now."

 

            Cloud watched him stand up and walk to the back of the cave, where he kept some washrags and a bucket for hygienic needs such as this.  He admired the way the boots hugged Sephiroth's calves and lower thighs.  Just looking at him like that made Cloud's groin stir again.  That body, that face, the hair...all bared for his visual pleasure with the bonus of the leather footwear adding a sensual touch.  Sephiroth dampened a washrag and fastidiously cleaned off the evidence of Cloud's orgasm while the blond watched quietly.  He caught him staring and he looked up from his task with a sly glint in his eyes.

 

            "Is there something else you want, Cloud?"

 

            Cloud's eyes immediately dropped to the softened length of his lover's sex.  He wet his lips as it began to stir under his gaze.  "I don't think I've made it up to you enough, yet."

 

            "Ah, I see."  Sephiroth finished cleaning himself off and he dropped the washrag into the bucket before returning to the bedding.  He lay down beside Cloud and pulled him closer.  "Then I suppose you'll simply have to try again."

 

~***************************************~

 

            When they'd finally had their fill of one another, Sephiroth and Cloud lay spooned against each other with lazy content.  Cloud rubbed the arm that was draped around his waist and sighed, shutting his eyes. 

 

            "Cloud, you need to be prepared to gather your things," murmured Sephiroth.  "Plans are underway to immigrate this colony to a new, safer location."

 

            Cloud's eyes popped open at the unexpected news and he turned his head to look at his lover.  "What?  When?"

 

            "We'll begin in two weeks," explained Sephiroth.  "The decision was made today, but we have strict orders to keep the news quiet, to avoid causing a panic.  This is to stay between the leaders, officers and their partners until it's time to begin."

 

            "Where are we going?"

 

            "The city of the Ancients," answered Sephiroth, "where Aerith was found."

 

            "I don't understand.  How do you know it's safer there than it is here?"

 

            "Mrs. Fair confirmed it for us.  The WEAPONS never approached that city or the surrounding forest.  If there's any place left on this planet where humans can live without coming under attack, the Forgotten City is it."  Sephiroth propped himself up on an elbow and gazed into Cloud's eyes.  "I know it's abrupt but I'd rather not wait until the last minute to tell you."

 

            Cloud sighed.  He understood.  What better time to give bad news than when someone is most relaxed?  Still, it spoiled the afterglow.  He looked around at the interior of the little den, feeling heartsick.  "I like it here," he protested softly.  "It finally feels like...home."

 

            "I confess, I share your sentiments."  Sephiroth stroked Cloud's stomach soothingly.  "But it's really only a system of caves and tunnels, Cloud.  Survival is more important than location."

 

            "I know.  It's just frustrating.  I'll miss this place."

 

            "Just try to concentrate on improving your flying, until it's time to go," advised Sephiroth.  "It will keep your mind off of it."

 

~******************************~

 

            Cloud did as his lover suggested and he spent each day practicing.  Zack found out about Reno picking on him and he came to Cloud with a good idea.  "Do your training during mealtime and at night.  Most people will be inside and you can practice without an audience."

 

            Cloud thought it was a great suggestion and he thanked him.  After a couple of days, he was able to glide short distances.  He began to increase his altitude little by little, until he was able to soar twenty feet in the air, then thirty and so forth.  He remembered the suggestions given to him by the other winged men and he tried different things, steadily getting a handle on steering.  By the end of the week, he was able to stay in the air for as long as he liked, provided he didn't get fatigued.  The strength of his wings built up while his understanding of them increased.  He wasn't able to soar as high as the other officers yet but he was making steady progress.

 

            By the time the second week began, Cloud no longer worried about people watching him.  His confidence was much improved and he really did enjoy flying through the air.  There was a sense of freedom to it and while he wasn't ready to start trying air stunts, he began to feel at home in the sky.

 

            On Tuesday, he spotted Zack and Aerith below as he flew over the ruins.  Aerith was waving enthusiastically to him and Zack hooted in triumph at the sight of him passing overhead.  Cloud smiled a little bashfully and circled around to land by his friends.

 

            "You looked great up there, buddy!"  Zack patted him in the shoulder and grinned broadly.  "I knew you'd get the hang of it."

 

            Aerith smiled at him with pride and adjusted her thick coat.  She held out a steaming mug to him.  "Hot cocoa," she explained.  "I know you've been spending a lot of time out here in the cold and even Soldiers can get a little chilly."

 

            "Thanks, Aerith."  He smiled and took the offering, sipping at the sweet, heated beverage with appreciation.  Casting a look around and finding nobody to be in earshot, he murmured, "How do you feel about the move?  I mean, it was your people's city, wasn't it?"

 

            She lowered her eyes and Zack put an arm around her.  "I know it's the only way.  I don't want more people to die.  Nobody lives there anymore and protecting a legacy won't do any good if it gets us all killed.  I've come to terms with that."

 

            Cloud nodded, feeling for her.  "I think maybe people have learned from their mistakes," he theorized carefully.  "They're more careful about waste management and energy use.  I think the colony will be respectful, when they move in there."

 

            "I hope so," she said wistfully.  She put a hand over her abdomen.  "I'm glad that our baby is going to be born there, though."

 

~*********************************~

 

            The other leaders were obviously suspicious when Sephiroth explained the Forgotten City's protective zone to them but he coolly informed them that he'd investigated the area himself.

 

            "How can you be sure they aren't leaving it alone because it's uninhabited?" Rufus demanded after muffling a cough.

 

            "A lack of habitation doesn't stop WEAPONS from tromping through settlements," answered Sephiroth.  "You know this.  You also know that there's at least one other sacred place on the planet where the WEAPONS won't set foot.  This is our best chance to find true sanctuary, until we can discover a way to end this for good."

 

            Rufus still looked suspicious but he didn't offer any further arguments...possibly because he was wary of getting another verbal reaming from him.  Beside him, Scarlet also appeared suspicious.  Cid and Barret took it in stride, while Reeve and Vincent exchanged intrigued looks that had Sephiroth wondering if they had ideas concerning Aerith's heritage.

           

The day came to begin the migration.  Reeve's scanners hadn't picked up any large groups of WEAPONS closing in yet, but Lazard wasn't taking chances.  With Reeve's help, he began to organize transport groups.  Due to the amount of supplies and number of people, it was going to take several trips to complete the journey.  Sephiroth, the Turks and the rest of the militia had their work cut out for them.  Their task was to accompany the transports back and forth, to guard them. 

 

~******************************~

 

            "Genesis," Angeal called, alarmed when he saw his lover's eyes drift shut.  The redhead was nodding off in the air as he flew.  He swooped in closer to him and grabbed his arm, shaking it.

 

            "Mmm?" Genesis murmured, coming out of his trance with a start.  "Damn, I dozed off."

 

            "So I noticed," Angeal said severely.  "You should go and rest in one of the land rovers or choppers."

 

            The redhead yawned and shook his head stubbornly.  "No, I'll manage.  We've still got two more trips to make."

 

            "What's the problem?"  Sephiroth and Cloud joined the two of them and the General looked at Genesis' dark-smudged eyes appraisingly.

 

            "No problem," Genesis said, waving a dismissive hand.

 

            "He fell asleep," Angeal announced, frowning sternly at his lover.  To Genesis, he muttered; "I told you not to stay up reading all night long."

 

            "Ooh, is Daddy going to spank me?" Genesis snapped sarcastically.

 

            Cloud found himself blushing as Sephiroth glanced at him and spared him a little smirk.  Now really wasn't the time to think of the last spanking encounter he'd enjoyed with Sephiroth but the memory stubbornly replayed in his mind.

 

            "If you're tired enough to nod off in mid-flight," Sephiroth said, "then you need to get some rest.  You'll be no good to us if you break your neck flying into a tree or crashing to the ground.  That's an _order_ , Lieutenant.  Board one of the transports and get some rest."

 

            Genesis clenched his jaw in anger but he had the good sense not to argue with a direct order.  He allowed Angeal to coax him away and together, the two of them flew down to one of the rovers below.  Cloud watched them cling to the side of it and open the door.  Genesis resisted a little as Angeal urged him inside but evidently, his exhaustion won out and he disappeared into the vehicle.

 

            "I don't know how anyone could fall asleep while flying," Cloud said.  He surveyed the snowy landscape and he took a moment to admire the full moon in the clear night sky.

 

            "Being exhausted past the breaking point, I imagine."  Sephiroth frowned down at Zack, who was riding a snowmobile beneath him.  Of all of them, Zack seemed the least worn out.  They'd been traveling back and forth from Modeoheim to the Forgotten City since morning.  The grueling journey was almost complete now but Sephiroth predicted Genesis wasn't going to be the only fighter to suffer chronic fatigue. 

 

~**********************************~

 

            Aerith was so absorbed in praying that she didn't notice Genesis when he sat down next to her.  Her eyes were shut and she was in a meditative trance, with her hands clasped together in her lap.  Genesis regarded her thoughtfully and his tired eyes settled on the materia orb she wore around her neck as a pendant.  It was glowing brightly.  Genesis glanced around at the other passengers.  Most of them were sleeping fitfully in their seats.  He leaned closer to Aerith and whispered a warning in her ear.

 

            "You're going to give yourself away if you keep that up."

 

            She was startled out of her trance and the glow faded from the materia as she blinked at him.  "I...pardon?"

 

            Genesis shot a meaningful look at her pendant.  "A girl who carries a piece of strange materia, speaks to the dead and sits in a trance while we travel to a city once populated by Cetra?  Honestly, do you _want_ to broadcast what you are?  It was glowing."

 

            Aerith paled and reflexively touched her pendant.  "It was?  I...I didn't realize it."

 

            "What does that materia do, anyway?"

 

            "It was passed down from my mother to me.  I don't know what it does."  She looked wary. 

 

            "Mm, hmm," Genesis replied doubtfully.  "And I suppose you aren't a Cetra, either."

 

            She narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up defensively.  "I'm just making an observation and if you keep going, I won't be the only one."

 

            She sighed in defeat.  "Have you known for long?"

 

            "I wasn't certain, until now."  Genesis shrugged.  "What were you doing, by the way?"

 

            "I was praying for the ancestors to welcome us," she answered in a low voice.  "Explaining why humans are moving into the city."

 

            "I see.  And do you think it's working?"

 

            "I don't sense any hostility," she answered with a sigh, "but I don't hear the spirits very strongly, these days.  I think the baby is muffling them."

 

            "Talented child," Genesis remarked dryly.  He sighed and rested his head back against the seat. 

 

            "You look very tired," Aerith observed softly.

 

            He nodded and grimaced, too drained to come up with a sarcastic response.

 

            "You should rest.  They'll call you if they need you."

 

            "I'd love to," he admitted.  "But apparently there's no rest for the wicked.  The closest I've come to getting sleep was when I nodded off in flight."

 

            "That's...not good," she said in concern.  "Here, maybe I can help you."

 

            He turned his head and looked at her with a frown.  "If you're going to suggest warm milk, forget it."

 

            "No, but I can lull your spirit asleep, if you want me to.  I did it to the guards that day Zack got hurt."

 

            "Ahh, that explains things."  Genesis thought about it.  He wasn't sure agreeing to let a woman who still had a grudge against him for throwing her husband at a WEAPON was a very good idea.  Still, he was so tired he was on the verge of delirium. 

 

            "I won't hurt you," Aerith promised with a subtle grin, guessing the reason for his ambiguity. 

 

            "Who said I thought you would?" Genesis muttered almost petulantly.  He sighed and nodded.  "Very well, I suppose there are worst risks I could take."

 

            Aerith placed her hands on either side of his head and he shut his eyes again, bracing himself for whatever she was going to do.  He thought he heard a whisper of a melody in his mind.  It was nice...soothing.  He began to relax and before he knew it, he was falling asleep.  He didn't feel it when the Cetra covered him with one of the stored blankets.

 

~*********************************~

 

            "I want to keep traveling with you," Aerith insisted when Zack prepared to go again with the convoy.  They stood on one of the cracked and broken footpaths in the city, embracing.

 

            He shook his head and pulled back to give her a kiss.  "No.  I want you to get something to eat, get settled in and have some rest.  We've only got a couple more passes to make and then, this will be over with."

 

            "Zack," she tried to argue but he grinned and kissed her again, muffling her protest.

 

            "Nope," he said when he released her lips.  "I'm putting my foot down, sweetheart.  You've done enough traveling today and you're caring for two.  You've got my satellite phone.  I promise, I'll call to keep you updated as we go along, okay?"

 

            She pressed her lips together and felt the urge to stomp her foot like an impetuous child.  Zack was unbending.  His gaze was steady and determined.  She sighed, giving up.  "Please, be careful.  You need rest too and I'm worried you might not be alert enough."

 

            Zack smiled reassuringly.  "I'm holding up better than any of those other guys."  He traced her cheek with his fingers and gave her one last, lingering kiss.  "Don't worry.  I'm not going to get myself killed when I have something so important to come back to."  He squeezed her hands and reluctantly stepped away to join the others. 

 

            Aerith sighed and watched the convoy and helicopters start up and leave.  Tifa, Yuffie and Elena were traveling back with them, but none of them were in Aerith's condition.  She supposed she couldn't blame Zack for wanting her to stay behind and get whatever rest she could.  With that in mind, she walked to the house she'd grown up in, where her and Zack's belongings waited on the first floor.  The house was in better condition than most of them but it was still going to require some structural repair eventually.  At least the plumbing system still worked.  She drew a bath for herself and tried not to worry about her husband and friends.

 

~**********************************~

 

            "This is going much smoother than I suspected it would."  Reeve studied the long-range scanner again.  "I'm getting a couple of readings to the west and south, but they aren't close enough to be an immediate threat."

 

            They'd already had to take an evasive route once to skirt around a WEAPON that was moving too close to their travel path.  Aside from that, the journey was progressing without any attacks on the convoy.  Vincent sat beside Reeve in the chopper and he glanced over at the scanner.

 

            "We've been fortunate," said the gunman.

 

            "It's about time something went right," sighed Reeve, "but I'm not counting on our luck holding out.  I'll relax when we've finished moving everyone."

 

            "I think that's reasonable," agreed Vincent.

 

            Reeve glanced at his companion sidelong and considered whether he should make the next statement or not.  Vincent noticed the look and arched a brow.  "I spoke to Shalua after the most recent drop off.  She said that her sister seems to be coming out of her trance, now.  I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with being in the Cetra city."

 

            "I see," Vincent murmured.  "Could the resonating spirit energy in that place be purging her ailment?"

 

            "Your guess is as good as mine," Reeve shrugged.  "I just thought you should know.  You may finally get your chance to speak with her and get your answers about her connection to Lucrecia."

 

            "One thing at a time," Vincent said.  A part of him dreaded getting those answers.  He'd finally come to terms with losing her, finally started moving on.  Now it seemed her ghost was sharing the body of a child who had never grown to maturity. 

 

~********************************~

 

            By the time they gathered the last remaining colonists, Genesis was rested enough to rejoin the others in guarding and scouting.  Cloud was exhausted by then and Sephiroth ordered him to climb into one of the helicopters and have a nap.  They refueled their air and ground vehicles one last time before leaving--this time, for good.  Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack and Genesis stood together outside the ruins, sharing a moment of nostalgia as they said goodbye to Modeoheim.

 

            "Man, I think I'm going to cry," Zack said suddenly.  Indeed, his eye was beginning to tear up.  "I didn't realize how much this place meant to me until now."

 

            "It's been our sanctuary," Angeal reasoned, "we all played a part in building this place, making it a safe haven."

 

            "It's a big rock," Genesis said.  "There's nothing to miss."

 

            Zack sighed.  "Maybe to you.  Come on guys, we'd better catch up with the convoy."  He mounted his snowmobile and started it up.  He looked over his shoulder before driving away, giving Modeoheim one last silent farewell. 

 

Sephiroth looked up at the smaller mountain facing the fortress, where his now empty den was hidden.  He said nothing but he hesitated for a moment before turning and spreading his wing.

 

            Angeal started to follow him but he noticed that Genesis hadn't moved yet.  The redhead was still gazing over his shoulder at the ruins and the mountain and there was a pensive frown on his face.  Despite his earlier statement, he seemed reluctant to leave.  Angeal walked up to him and patted him on the arm.  Genesis looked at him and nodded silently, returning the pat.  Together, the two of them took to the air and followed the others. 

 

~**************************************~

 

            "Rude's taking over for me," Reno explained when Tifa gave him a faintly alarmed look.  He grinned as he sat down beside her in the passenger cabin.  "What, did ya think I'd leave the bird unmanned?

 

            "No, of course not," she said with a little sigh and a self-depreciating chuckle.  "I guess I'm more tired than I thought.  I forgot the copilot could take over."

 

            Reno glanced at Cloud, who was sleeping like a rock in the chair across from Tifa's.  All Reno could see of his head was the fluffy golden hair that peeked out the top of the blanket.  He could hear soft snores issuing from within the folds and he guessed Tifa must have tucked him in.

 

            "Damn, he must be really tired to sleep through that turbulence we hit a minute ago," Reno muttered.  "I about hit my head on the ceiling."

 

            "Yes, it was alarming," Tifa agreed.  "For a moment I thought we were under attack."

 

            They hit another spot of turbulence and Reno swore as he nearly tumbled out of his seat.  Tifa grabbed his arm to help him steady himself and he hastily buckled up.  "We've got some storm clouds moving in," Reno said when the chopper stabilized.  "Expect more of this shit, toots."

 

            Amazingly, Cloud didn't react to this turbulence either.  Tifa cast a quick look the blond's way to make sure he was still secure in his seat before looking at Reno again.  "Yuffie's still in the lavatory.  I'm starting to get worried about her."

 

            "Why the hell ain't she flying in Tseng's chopper with him?" Reno wondered.

 

            "She was going to board his helicopter but she started getting sick and yours was closer."  Tifa glanced toward the lavatory door a few feet away and she frowned, imagining her friend hitting her head during the turbulence and knocking herself out.  "I think I should go check on her."

 

            Reno helped her up.  "Just make sure you hang onto something if we hit another rough spot.  I don't know why that chick didn't just stay behind in the city or take a rover.  She always gets the pukes when she flies too much, yo."

 

            "You know why," Tifa smiled over her shoulder at him as she walked toward the lavatory.  "She wanted to be with him, even if she doesn't want to admit it."

 

            "Yeah, some of you gals are stubborn that way," Reno answered dryly.

 

            Tifa chuckled.  He'd tried to make her stay at the Forgotten City when they arrived but she refused.  She didn't have the training to do much in a firefight if it came to it, but there were plenty of other things to do that helped speed things along.  She helped carry people's belongings, soothed frightened children and helped take inventory.

 

            "Yuffie, can you hear me?" Tifa called, knocking on the lavatory door. 

 

            "Y-yeah, I can hear you."  The girl's voice sounded strained. 

 

            "Are you okay?"  Tifa persisted.

 

            "Not exactly." 

 

            "Is there anything I can do?"  Tifa's worry increased when she heard the other woman gag.

 

            "Not unless you want to trade stomachs with me," came the miserable answer.

 

            Tifa winced.  "Well, I can't do that but I can ask one of the medics to bring you something for nausea."

 

            "Okay, thanks."

 

            Tifa moved through the cabin as quickly as she could and she told the medic what was going on.  The woman gave her a blister packet and told her to instruct Yuffie to let it dissolve under her tongue.  Tifa thanked her and went back to the lavatory, knocking on the door again.

 

            "Open up Yuffie.  I've got your medicine."

 

            The door opened and a small, pale face peeked out at her.  "Thanks, Tifa.  I just...sometimes flying doesn't..."  She quickly turned away and bent over the toilet again as her gorge rose.  Tifa grimaced at the sound of her dry heaving and she squeezed partway into the lavatory and rubbed her back.

 

            "Here, put this under your tongue and let it dissolve," Tifa said when the girl's heaving ended. 

 

            Yuffie took the pill and nodded, groaning as she flushed the toilet and slipped the tablet into her mouth.  Tifa helped her get back to her seat and she advised her to put her head between her knees and take some deep breaths.  When she had her settled in, she returned to Reno's side.

 

            "So how big a mess do I have to clean up in there?" Reno asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

 

            "It doesn't look like she made a mess," Tifa assured him.  "I don't think she had much in her stomach to throw up, truthfully."

 

            He looked down the cabin at Yuffie and winced when he saw her put a hand over her mouth.  "She better not puke on the floor."

 

            "I'll get a bowl or something for her," Tifa sighed.

 

~**************************************~

 

            "Aerith!  They're back!"  Small hands knocked on the door of Aerith's house and Marlene's cries woke the Cetra from her sleep.  As soon as she comprehended the little girl's announcement, she stumbled out of bed and climbed down the ladder.  Marlene and Denzel were waiting for her at the door.  As soon as she opened it, Marlene took her hand and urged her outside.

 

            "Come on, Aerith!  They're finished bringing everyone here!"

 

            Aerith rubbed her eyes and blinked in the morning light.  She must have slept through it when they returned the last time.  She thought the feel of her husband's lips brushing over her cheek was just a dream but now she realized he must have come into the house and kissed her before making the final trip.  Her stomach growled but she paid it no mind as she grabbed her sweater off the hook by the door and followed the children through the city.  As she neared the edge of town where the path led into the forest, she saw the transport vehicles.  People were disembarking from them and Reeve directed them to head into town.

 

            "There is plenty of housing for everyone," the engineer assured the newest arrivals.  "Each family will be assigned a home.  Some of you may have to share a house, until we've repaired more to a state of habitation.  Please, gather your things and come this way."  He paused as he approached Aerith and he gave her a respectful little bow.  "Mrs. Fair.  I believe your husband is searching for you."

 

            "Thank you," she said politely.  She waited for the group to pass before searching for Zack.  She spotted him getting out of one of the ground transports and she hurried to him, her heart fluttering with relief.  He spotted her and gave her a sheepish smile that said he knew he was in a bit of trouble.

 

            "You never called me like you said you would," scolded Aerith as they embraced.

 

            "I tried once but when I didn't get an answer, I figured you were asleep," he excused.  "You don't remember me coming into the house and telling you I was on my way for the last run?"

 

            "I think I remember you kissing me," she sighed.  "I must have been sleeping hard."

 

            "You're back home again."  He nuzzled her hair.  "I'll bet that helped you sleep."

 

            Aerith saw Barret pick up Marlene in a bear hug and she imagined Zack doing the same to their child in the future.  "I'm so glad there weren't any complications.  I hope they don't have too much trouble settling everyone in."

 

            "Well, we've got a lot of work to do but restoring the buildings shouldn't take too long."  Zack rubbed her back.  "Lazard promised to make sure the builders don't mess up the architecture.  If we do construct more buildings, they'll be shell style like the others."

 

            "That's comforting," she said truthfully.  So far, she had no reason to believe the colony would mistreat her people's city.  Maybe everything really _would_ be okay.

 

~***********************************~

 

            Weeks passed as the colony adjusted to the new location and worked together to restore the city.  Zack began to notice one of the other changes that came with pregnancy.  Aerith's tummy wasn't the only part of her body expanding.  He'd been spending more time on patrol than he'd have liked, but it was a necessary precaution.  Until the underground emergency shelters were fully secured, they had to be sure the protections in this city held.  There was no guarantee that the WEAPONS would honor the sanctity of this place indefinitely.  Because of all the time he spent scouting with his fellow Soldiers, he hadn't noticed how full Aerith's breasts were getting until now.

 

            "Hey, your boobs are bigger," he told her tactlessly one night as they cooked dinner together.  Having the privacy of their own little house made him a bit careless with his words.

 

            Aerith's mouth dropped open and a blush rose in her cheeks.  She glanced down at her fuller cleavage self-consciously.  Her breasts were straining against her blouse and the top button had popped open.  "I...I know. I need more clothes."

 

            Zack stared.  "Yeah, I can see that.  You're going to pop out of that blouse soon, cute stuff."

 

            "Stop staring, Zack."

 

            He shook himself out of it and tore his gaze off the tempting sight of her cleavage.  "Hey, I'm your husband.  Why can't I look?" 

 

            "You can _look_ ," she said shyly, turning her attention to the pot of stew bubbling on the stove. "Just...don't stare like that."

 

            Zack grinned in a flirty manner that usually pushed the right buttons.  "No?"  He approached her and embraced her from behind.  "How about if I just touch, instead?"  He nibbled her ear and ran his hands up and down her sides, just barely brushing against the outer swell of her breasts with his palms. 

 

            "Zack...the food," she faltered, unconsciously leaning back against him.

 

            "Just turn the heat off and cover it," he suggested huskily.  He curved his hands around to the front and began to unbutton her blouse with slow deliberation.  "We can finish cooking it later."  He sucked on the skin of her neck and gently bumped his growing arousal against her backside through their clothing.  When she made a soft sound of distress and didn't try to stop his hands, he knew he had her.  He kissed her neck with increased passion and pulled her blouse open.  He winced a little when he saw how much her breasts were straining against her bra.

 

            "Yeah, you definitely need some new clothes," Zack murmured as he undid the clasp and freed her from the restraint.  She gave a little sigh of relief that wasn't lost on him and he guessed she was tender.  He resisted the urge to squeeze as he gently cupped her breasts and she murmured with pleasure as he fondled the nipples.  "Is that good, sweetheart?" he questioned, feeling like he might pop a button on his pants if he got any harder.

 

            "Mmmm," Aerith sighed, arching her back.  "Zack...where's the lid for the pot?"

 

~**************************************~

 

            Vincent felt eyes on him as he walked the paths of the city.  He turned to see Shalua and Shelke sitting on a bench outside of one of the shell houses.  The younger of the two was staring at him, while her sister spoke softly to her.  Deciding it was time to start asking questions, he approached the two women.  Shalua noticed him coming and she looked up at him warily, putting a protective arm around her sister.

 

            "I mean you no harm," Vincent said softly.  "I only want to ask the young lady something."

 

            Shalua looked as though she was going to deny his request but her sister spoke up.

 

            "It's okay."

 

            Vincent tried to think of where to begin.  "When we found you in Midgar, you said you knew me.  I've never met you before and yet the look in your eyes...reminded me of someone."

 

            "I have some of her memories," Shelke answered softly.  She bit her lip and kept staring at him.  "I absorbed them when I retrieved her data files."

 

            He didn't need to ask whom she referred to.  Vincent felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he took a moment to gather his wits before speaking again.  "Is she there...inside you?"

 

            "Just her memories," Shelke answered.  "I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine."

 

            Vincent nodded, oddly relieved.  "Thank you."

 

            He walked away and he finally let Lucrecia go.  Lazard could handle further questioning of the girl, whenever she made a stronger recovery.

 

~*****************************************~

 

            _Three months later:_

            "Oh!"

 

            Zack stopped talking to Cloud and he turned to see Aerith drop the pale of water she was carrying.  "Aerith?  Is something wrong?"  He hadn't wanted her carrying anything but she insisted on helping with the reconstruction by bringing water for mixing to the builders. 

 

            "The baby," she gasped.  "It just moved!"

 

            Zack vaulted over a wheelbarrow effortlessly and went to her side, placing a hand over her belly.  His grin took to his ears when he felt faint movement.  "Hey, kiddo," he said to her stomach.  He turned his head to look at Cloud with an expression of excitement on his face.  "Cloud, get over here and feel this!"

 

            The blond looked uncertain.  "Is that okay with you, Aerith?"

 

            "You're my friend," she assured him.  "I don't mind."

 

            "Okay, if you're sure."  He approached rather bashfully.

 

            "It's not like you're groping her," Zack chuckled, moving his hand out of the way to make room. 

 

            Cloud laid his palm over Aerith's rounded belly and waited.  He frowned and shook his head.  "I don't feel anything."

 

            "Just wait," she advised. 

 

            After a moment, the baby moved again and Cloud grinned.  "Felt it that time.  How far along are you, again?"

 

            "Almost twenty-one weeks," answered Zack with a prideful smile.  "Hey Gen, come feel!"

 

            "Thanks, I'll pass," declined the redhead.

 

            "Aw, come on!  This is the first time our kid has moved!"

 

            Genesis sighed and walked across the restored pavement.  Cloud stepped aside and Genesis gave Aerith a faintly wary look.  "Well, may I?  It's your uterus, after all."

 

            She nodded her consent and he removed his glove before gingerly settling his right hand over the mound.  Genesis smiled crookedly at Zack when he felt the activity beneath his hand.  "I don't think your wife will enjoy having such a hyper mini-puppy dwelling in her body, once it starts keeping her up at night."

 

            "All babies move around and kick while they're in the womb," Zack snorted.

 

            "Yes, but if yours is anything like you, it won't sit still for long, once it gets the hang of moving."

 

            "I'll cope," Aerith said with a smile at her husband.

 

            "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Cloud.

 

  1. "Just so it's born healthy."         



 

~************************************~

 

            Days later, Tseng was just getting ready to board his helicopter for another patrolling mission when his wife came up behind him.  He was absorbed in checking his communication equipment so he didn't know she was coming and he couldn't see the expression on her face.  He noticed Reno's eyebrows shoot up and he started to turn, wondering what provoked the look on his face.  Yuffie's shoe planted firmly against his ass and she shoved, making him stagger.

 

            "What's gotten into you?" Tseng sputtered as he caught his balance and stared at his wife.

 

            "That's for getting me pregnant, you jerk!"  Yuffie stormed away back to the city without waiting for a response. 

 

            Tseng stared after her with parted lips and raised eyebrows.  "Pregnant?"

 

            "Way to go, boss," Reno congratulated with a laugh. 

 

            Rufus saw the mystified expression on Tseng's face and he smirked.  "I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy."  He covered his mouth with a hand and coughed.

 

            "No, it wasn't."  Tseng slowly began to smile.  "It seems her contraceptive measures failed.  Ah, well." 

 

            Reno suddenly swallowed.  "Uh, yeah...could happen to anybody." 

 

~************************************~

 

            "I'm just so... _mad_!"

 

            "Well, he didn't do it on his own," Elena reminded the fuming ninja.  "You can't just blame him for it."

 

            "But I was taking birth control," Yuffie protested.  "He must have some kind of super sperm or something!"

 

            Elena snorted.  "I don't even sleep with men and I know birth control can fail.  That's the risk in having sex with a guy, Yuffie."

 

            Yuffie heaved a shaken sigh and took a deep breath while Elena coaxed her to sit down on the couch.  "I know," she said in a small voice.  "I just...I didn't want this to happen.  I'm not ready for it."

 

            Elena sat down beside her.  "Do you think you'd ever be ready for it?"

 

            Yuffie shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe.  I always figured if I had kids, it would be years from now.  I can't fight while I'm pregnant!"

 

            "No, you can't," agreed Elena, "at least, not if you want to keep the baby.  Listen, there are still a lot of other things you can do to help.  You don't have to be kicking ass on the battlefield to be useful, you know."

 

            "I know, but all that other stuff is boring."  Yuffie pulled her legs up onto the couch and crossed her ankles. 

 

Elena's satellite phone rang and she put it to her ear.  "Elena speaking.  Yes Sir, I'm on my way."  She put the phone back into her pocket and looked at Yuffie apologetically.  "I've got to go.  The patrol is moving out."

 

"Lucky you," Yuffie muttered.

 

Elena squeezed her on the shoulder.  "Just remember, you're tough.  You can deal with this."

 

~*******************************~

 

            "What's our status?"  Lazard gazed at the three Alphas lying on the cold ground.  They'd been wandering near Bone Village but they had stayed away from the Forgotten City.

 

  1. "The medical teams are treating the wounded now."      



 

            "Salvage what you can from the remains of these Alphas," Lazard ordered.  "Reeve, do you have any more readings?"

 

            "None," answered the engineer.  "Those three were the only ones in proximity of our territory."

 

            "We should send scouts to check on the status of Modeoheim," suggested Rufus.  He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his mouth with it as another coughing fit struck him.

 

            "Why should we do that?" asked Lazard, even as he felt a twinge of unwilling concern for his half-brother.

 

            "To see if the theories that led to this migration have proven correct," Rufus said when his coughing fit eased.  "I want to know if Modeoheim still stands."

 

            "To prove me wrong, no doubt," Lazard smirked.

 

            Rufus' blue-gray eyes, so much like Lazard's met his and glared.  "We need to know."

 

            "Very well," Lazard agreed grudgingly.  "General, I would like for you and the other winged officers to go on a scouting mission to Modeoheim, tomorrow.  We need to conserve fuel until we've perfected manufacturing it from Bone Village."

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  "Understood."

 

            Rufus began to cough again, to the point where he was gagging.  Rude supported him as he staggered and the bald man shared a grim look with Reno and Scarlet. 

 

            "I think it's time ya got a serious examination, bossman," Reno suggested as the President struggled for breath. 

 

            The coughing eased again and Rufus pulled the handkerchief away from his mouth.  He started to shake his head but he stared at the material in his hand instead.  Rude looked and his grim frown deepened.

 

            "Sir, is that blood?"

 

~************************************~

 

            The next day, Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis and Angeal went on the scouting mission to Modeoheim.  They stopped for rest a few times, keeping to the forested areas to conceal themselves from view.  When they reached the edge of Modeoheim territory, Sephiroth told the others to stay back while he scouted ahead. 

 

            Cloud recognized the birdcall that came from up ahead a few moments later as Sephiroth's.  He took his cue and flew to the big evergreen tree that the other man was in.  He landed beside him on one of the thicker branches and peered through the pine needles.  Modeoheim was up ahead and it looked as though it was undisturbed.  Sephiroth made another birdcall, this one pitched differently for the other two officers.  Angeal landed in the tree beside theirs first before Genesis joined him.  All four of them were wearing gray and white camouflage for this mission, but Sephiroth blended in better with the landscape than they did, with his silver hair.

 

            "There's no sign of infiltration," Angeal said softly, looking at the abandoned ruins and fort with narrowed eyes. 

 

            "I don't see any further damage, either," Genesis added.  "Shall we have a closer look?"

 

            "I'll go out first," Sephiroth said.  "I'll wave to you when I'm certain there aren't any lurking Alphas.  All of you, keep a sharp eye out: particularly you, Genesis.  If you had agreed to wear the helmet, you wouldn't stand out so much."

 

            Genesis shrugged.  They'd tried to get him to wear the white helmet to cover up his auburn hair but he'd refused, claiming it would impede his vision and hearing.  Sephiroth gave him one more briefly annoyed look before leaping out of the tree and soaring away.  Cloud watched nervously as his lover flew out into the open toward the ruins.  He scanned the horizon and the ruins for any sign of movement, instinctively reaching for the sword strapped between his wings in case he needed to go to Sephiroth's aid.  Angeal and Genesis likewise tensed in the tree beside his.

 

            Sephiroth hovered outside the entrance to the mountain and scouted the area before waving to his companions.  Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and he flew out to meet him.  Genesis and Angeal followed. 

 

            "Either the WEAPONS have figured out that this place is no longer inhabited," Sephiroth mused, "or they simply haven't organized to attack, yet."

 

            "They wouldn't stay around for long, once they realize there aren't any humans to kill," Genesis stated, scratching his chin.  "Maybe they _have_ come and gone."

 

            "But the entrance is still sealed," Cloud pointed out.  "They'd have to break it down to find out nobody's in there, wouldn't they?"

 

            Angeal nodded.  "They haven't come, yet.  Maybe they won't after all, now that we're gone."

 

            "Doubtful," Sephiroth murmured, looking in the direction of the other mountains in the distance.  "The other two forts had similar defenses in place.  People hid whenever WEAPONS came too close and I doubt Condor and Cosmo looked any more inhabited than Modeoheim whenever the residents were in hiding.  The attacks on the other two bases weren't a result of anyone being spotted.  Those creatures knew people lived there."

 

            "But how?" Angeal questioned with a frown. 

 

            "My guess is the hunting patrols," Genesis said.  "Minerva knows when her creatures are destroyed.  She knows there are still humans somewhere that are strong enough to take down her creations.  That would explain why the Alphas were created.  As Zack said, their purpose is to ferret us out.  I'm willing to bet that if we scouted all of the old settlements near the other forts, we'd find them reduced to ash.  Merely slaughtering humans isn't enough any longer.  They have to annihilate every farm, village and city."

 

            "Then by hunting the WEAPONS, we may have inadvertently led them to us," Sephiroth sighed.  "We only made the planet more determined to be rid of us.  It just gets better and better."

 

            "But then why haven't they attacked here yet?"  Cloud puzzled.  "It's been months.  Shouldn't they have hit Modeoheim by now?"

 

            "It's possible that they haven't yet figured out that the mountain is hollow," Angeal guessed.

 

            "Or, they have a different target in mind," Genesis said ominously.  "Maybe the Forgotten City isn't the sanctuary we thought it would be."

 

            "All evidence says differently," countered Sephiroth.  You've all seen WEAPONS turn away from that place."

 

            "Yes, but for how much longer?" Genesis replied.

 

            "There's no use speculating over it right now," Angeal said.  "We should eat something, rest for a bit and return to give our report."

 

~**********************************~

 

            They sat down in the ruins to have a meal of rations and Cloud's gaze was drawn to the private den, where he and Sephiroth had their first encounter and many others after it.  He sighed without realizing it.

 

            "Care for a race, Strife?"

 

            Cloud looked at Genesis.  "Now?"  He'd improved enough to nearly rival Genesis in speed and the two of them enjoyed some friendly competition now and then.

 

            "Why not?  There's more open space here than over the Forgotten City."

 

            "I don't think the two of you should wear yourselves out," Angeal warned, "we still have to return and the sun will be setting, soon."

 

            "We can stop and rest on the way if we have to," Genesis said stubbornly.  "It's only one trip."

 

            Angeal sighed and looked at Sephiroth.  The General looked as though he might agree with Angeal but he gazed into Cloud's eyes and saw the melancholy in them.  He nodded.  "One race.  A short one, and then we're leaving."

 

            Cloud smiled a little and put his rations away.  Genesis did the same and the two of them stood up.  "We'll fly to those hills and back," suggested the redhead.  "Whomever makes it back to our companions first wins."

 

            Cloud nodded.  "You're on."

 

            Sephiroth and Angeal stood up to watch.  Cloud thought he saw his lover's mouth twitch with amusement as he and Genesis extended their wings and prepared. 

 

            "Ready, set..." Genesis took off before saying "go", getting a head start.

 

            "That's cheating!" Cloud protested.  He launched into the air and flapped his wings heavily to catch up.  He thought he heard Angeal chuckle.  Cursing over Genesis' dirty tactic, Cloud shouted after him.  The redhead deliberately slowed down and allowed him to catch up.

 

            "I was just toying with you," Genesis hollered with a smug grin as Cloud caught up with him.  "Shall we?"

 

            "You're going to eat my dust," Cloud promised.

 

            "We're in the air, you twit," countered the redhead.

 

            "Then you'll eat my...air..." Feeling stupid, Cloud trailed off and concentrated on getting ahead of his competition.

 

            For a while, they soared neck in neck, neither one gaining distance on the other.  Cloud started to get ahead as they neared the hills but then Genesis overtook him.  The blond pressed his lips together with determination and pushed himself.  Just as he closed in on Genesis again, the redhead suddenly drew back and caught Cloud around the waist.

 

            "What the--"

 

            "Race is over," Genesis said in a tight voice.  He jerked his chin toward the hills just as a booming roar shook the air. 

 

            Cloud recognized the creature that was advancing.  It was the same massive WEAPON that came sniffing around the ruins months ago, the one that the residents had thwarted with piles of manure.  His heart clenched when he saw that the creature wasn't alone.  It was difficult to count at this distance, with their armor blending in with the snow, but he could see several Alphas following behind the big one.  Cresting the hills behind that group were three more large WEAPONS.  One resembled a spider, while the other two were humanoid in shape.

 

            It was either cruel fate or a fluke that the creatures finally decided to converge on Modeoheim while they were there investigating.  They hadn't been spotted yet but that would change if they hovered there for much longer.

 

            "Time to go," gasped Genesis. 

 

            Cloud wasted no time.  There was no way the four of them would win a fight against a force this size.  He and Genesis sped back to their companions, who had already taken to the air and were waiting for them.  Sephiroth shouted an order to form a defensive formation as they flew away with all haste.  The bellow of one of the creatures spurred them to fly faster, though they were far enough away from the approaching menace to outdistance them if they were spotted. 

 

~***********************************~

 

-To be continued 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 25

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Violence**

**Author's note:** _For some reason, I couldn't get a certain scene from the movie "Office Space" out of my mind while writing the end of the big fight scene in this chapter._ __

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            They flew out of range without being spotted by the approaching force of WEAPONS.  Unwilling to leave without seeing what would happen, they found a small copse of evergreens growing on the side of a mountain within visual range of the ruins.  They settled into the trees and peered out through the branches and pine needles, each of them tense and wary as they watched the monsters in the distance close in on their old fortress.  

 

            "They just showed up out of nowhere," Cloud whispered.  The wildlife was utterly silent.  No birds chirped, no squirrels chattered.  It was as though the animals were watching with them, afraid to make noise for fear that the monstrosities crossing the hills and plains might turn their rage on them.

 

            "It might seem that way," Sephiroth answered him just as quietly, "but it's more likely they were already traveling towards us.  It was merely bad timing.  We're fortunate they weren't already there when we arrived."

 

            Angeal said nothing.  The illogical part of his mind thought Gaia purposely waited for them to arrive before sending her creatures in, just so they could witness the destruction of their home.  He knew it was paranoid theorizing.  If Gaia were that omnipotent, they'd all be dead by now. 

 

            The creatures reached the outskirts of the ruins and spread out.  For a moment, nothing happened.  "Maybe they won't do anything," Cloud whispered hopefully. 

 

            Angeal silently echoed his hope.  Perhaps the WEAPONS were reaching out with their senses.  Maybe when they didn't detect human life in the vicinity, they would lose interest and be on their way.  The possibility was just as unlikely as the planet sensing Angeal and the others at the ruins and manifesting an army to send in but...

 

            The slim hope was dashed in moments as the biggest WEAPON opened its maw and gathered white-hot energy.  The plasma fire erupted in a blinding beam and struck the entrance of the base.  The ground shook as pieces of the mountain began to crack and slide down.  The other WEAPONS seemed to take the blast as a cue to move in and they launched less impressive blasts of lasers, projectiles and explosives.

 

            Angeal felt his mouth drop open and he braced himself in his perch and glanced at his companions.  Cloud was shaking his head, his youthful face torn between anger and sadness.  Sephiroth was like a statue beside the blond.  The green blaze of his eyes was the only thing to betray his feelings. 

 

Finally, Angeal looked at his lover beside him and when he saw the tense set of Gen's jaw and the reckless look in his eye, he felt dread.  Genesis released his right hand from its hold on the branch and he slowly began to reach for the sword sheathed at his back.  Angeal desperately caught his companion's hand in mid reach and held it tightly, as much to comfort him as to hold him back.  The furious aqua gaze shifted to him and Angeal silently shook his head, threading his fingers through Genesis'.  The action was normally reserved for private, intimate moments and Genesis looked down at the hand squeezing his and slowly returned the pressure.

 

A metallic roar reached Angeal's ears, blending with a louder screech.  Explosions drowned the sizzling noise of plasma and lasers out.  Angeal stared into Genesis' eyes for a moment longer, until he was certain that the brazen man wouldn't take it into his head to go on a suicide dive.  When Genesis shut his eyes and nodded, he felt safe to turn his attention back to the destruction that was taking place in the distance.

 

The bathhouse collapsed in a heap of shattered glass, broken mortar and dust.  Another great blast from the lead WEAPON broke off a chunk of the mountain and sent it tumbling down to crash into the mining shack closest to the fort entrance.  The noise bounced off the surrounding mountain ranges and hills until it was deafening.  The fort began to collapse under the assault, leaving no hope that it could ever be returned to.

 

"There's nothing more we can do here," Sephiroth announced, pitching his voice to be heard over the destruction.  "If we linger, we risk detection.  Withdraw now, while their attention is occupied."

 

Angeal and the others nodded in consent, knowing that he was right.  Heartsick, the four warriors took to the sky and flew away, while the place they had called "home" was obliterated.

 

~*********************************~

 

            They stopped for a rest halfway to the Forgotten City, choosing another forested area for cover.  The snow cover wasn't as thick beneath the trees and they found patches of grass to sit and rest on.  Each man was silent, absorbed in his own thoughts over what they had witnessed.  Cloud relieved his bladder a few feet away from the others, behind a tree.  When came back, Sephiroth was missing.  He started to approach Angeal and Genesis to ask them where he'd gone but he stopped when he saw them.  The bigger Soldier extended his huge white wing and he wrapped it around the redhead sitting beside him, either to comfort him or to warm him.  Rather than pull away or accuse him of babying, Genesis laid his head on his shoulder and reciprocated with his raven wing.

 

            Cloud knew the two of them were very conservative about displaying affection in front of others.  He and Sephiroth were the same way.  Deciding not to intrude on their private moment, he quietly spread his wings and flew up above the canopy, seeking the General.  He guessed Sephiroth wouldn't have gone far and if there was reason to be alarmed, surely Angeal and Genesis wouldn't be snuggling like that.

 

            He spotted Sephiroth a few meters away, toward the southern edge of the forested area.  He was hovering silently and surveying the landscape; probably scanning for signs of danger.  Cloud flew to him and hovered beside him quietly, at a loss for anything to say.

 

            "We'll rest for twenty more minutes," Sephiroth told him in a low voice, "and then we'll keep going."

 

            "Yes sir," Cloud agreed.

 

            Sephiroth looked at him and the marble expression on his face softened.  "Are you cold?"

 

            Cloud felt chilled to his bones, but it wasn't a physical chill.  "I'm okay."

 

            "And the others?"

 

            Cloud bit his lip.  "I wanted to give them privacy.  They seem okay, I guess."

 

            Sephiroth nodded.  "Perhaps that would benefit them the most, right now."  He looked around and spotted a large tree with thick branches.  "Come, keep watch with me while we rest."

 

            Cloud nodded and followed him down into the tree a short distance below.  Sephiroth straddled one of the biggest branches facing out from the forest and he leaned against the trunk, patting the spot between his thighs in silent invitation.  Cloud settled down and put his back to the General as he straddled the branch as well.  In the privacy of the tree, he leaned back against Sephiroth's chest and the silver warrior put his arms around him.  Together they watched the landscape, keeping an eye out for danger while enjoying the comfort of one another's proximity.

 

~********************************~

 

 

            "It's only one," Genesis whispered, "and it isn't that big.  The four of us can take it."

 

            Appreciating the desire for some vengeance, Sephiroth was on the verge of giving the nod when he remembered something Genesis had said earlier that day, concerning whether the protection surrounding the Forgotten City was strong enough. 

 

            "Not yet," he whispered back.  When Genesis looked like he would protest, Sephiroth quickly explained.  "First, we need to confirm something.  We'll lure it towards the forest surrounding the city."

 

            "You want to lead it to the colony?"  Angeal stared at him as if he were mad.

 

            "I want to test the protections," corrected Sephiroth.  "I have no intention of letting it near the colony itself.  We have to know whether these creatures can enter the territory if they have enough incentive."

 

            "It's risky," Angeal muttered, looking up at the gliding monster.

 

            "If it manages to follow us into the sleeping forest, we'll dispatch it immediately," Sephiroth assured him.  "We can call for backup if needed but I'm confident that we can do this on our own."

 

            Angeal studied him for a moment before nodding.  "I trust your judgment."

 

            Sephiroth looked at Cloud.  "Are you prepared to do this?"  There wasn't even a need to ask Genesis.  He could sense the redhead's eagerness and he knew he'd go into action as soon as he gave the word.

 

            Cloud's sapphire gaze was resolved and he nodded tensely.  "I'll do my part."

 

            Sephiroth got his masamune ready and the others did the same with their weapons.  He saw the red glow from the corner of his eye as Genesis slid his hand along his blade and enhanced it with supernatural fires.

 

            "Genesis will draw its fire first," Sephiroth told his companions, "we'll follow and provide a distraction.  Our purpose is to lure it to the sleeping forest, so do _not_ engage in extensive combat with the creature.  Descend into the forest once we reach it and wait for further instructions."

 

            "Affirmative," Angeal said.

 

            "Yes sir," answered Cloud.

 

            "Agreed," Genesis replied. 

 

            Sephiroth waited until the creature turned away from their direction.  "Genesis, go."

 

            Genesis immediately leaped up and snapped his wing out.  He picked up speed rapidly as he closed in on the target and Sephiroth waited until he was only a few feet within striking range. 

 

            "Now," Sephiroth confirmed to his remaining companions as he took flight.  He activated the barrier materia socketed to his bangle and his two companions did the same.  He silently cursed himself for not reminding Genesis to take the precaution as well but it was too late; the redhead had already closed the distance between himself and the WEAPON.  The ambush was a success.  The creature screeched in surprise as Genesis flew past it and slashed a long cut in its left flank as he went by.

 

            Sephiroth feared that Genesis would take it too far and try for another pass, but the redhead followed his directive and rolled in the air, swooping out and under the target before it could gather its wits and retaliate.  While Genesis employed a burst of speed to get ahead of the creature and show it who was responsible for the sting, Sephiroth closed in with Cloud and Angeal beside him. 

 

            "Split up," Sephiroth ordered.  His two companions broke away from him and closed in to flank the target on either side.  Sephiroth came up behind it.  The WEAPON was fixated on Genesis and it chased after him.  A gout of flame shot from its mouth, nearly scorching Genesis' boots.  Sephiroth heard him shout an angry protest before employing evasive maneuvers and swooping from side to side. 

 

            The General reached the WEAPON first and he gave it something new to think about as he sliced one of the barbs off its back.  The thin head swiveled around to glare at him and he swooped upwards as its sinuous neck arched and its jaws tried to snap at him.  He took a slightly different flight path from Genesis, banking more to the east.  As it turned to go after him, it came face-to-face with Cloud. 

 

Large neon blue eyes met vivid blue human eyes.  Cloud chopped at the creature's left nostril with his sword, scoring a gash in the top of it before he dove away and banked west.  Sephiroth breathed a little easier when he saw that the blond made it out of range before one of the WEAPON'S front claws could hit him.

 

Angeal came up along the creature's left side as it tried to go after Cloud.  He employed a mighty swing with his Buster Sword and tore a gash in the outer part of its wing.  The WEAPON'S frustrated roar was deafening and it whipped its tail around and shot a volley of spikes at the big man.  They struck the protective Barrier spell surrounding him, doing no damage but jarring him in flight.  He quickly righted himself and chose to fall behind, rather than outdistance it.

 

The creature started to turn around but then it got a face full of burning, eldritch projectiles from Genesis.  It followed him for a while until Sephiroth herded it toward him again with a strike that lobbed off one of the talons on its right wing. 

 

On it went, with each fighter taking his turn distracting the beast and keeping it in a more or less steady trajectory toward the sleeping forest.  More than once, one of the operatives pissed it off more than the others.  Cloud applied a little too much force with his jabs and slashes, not used to practicing restraint when fighting WEAPONS.  Genesis simply didn't _like_ to restrain himself.  Between the two of them, Sephiroth and Angeal had their hands full dividing the beast's attention evenly.

 

"Dive, now!" Angeal shouted when they reached the edge of the sleeping forest. 

 

Sephiroth was already heading down.  Genesis and Cloud overtook Angeal as they dove with him into the canopy.  The four of them landed amongst the mossy boles of the trees and they peered through the canopy above as the WEAPON started to dive after them.  The creature pulled up short, some twenty feet over the foliage.  It shrieked in frustration and hovered there.  It could obviously see them through the leaves and branches but it didn't try to land, nor did it attempt to use its breath weapon or projectiles.

 

"Well General, it seems your theory is tested and proven now," Genesis said in satisfaction as the frustrated creature flapped around above.  "Shall we?"

 

Sephiroth was about to give confirmation of the attack when Angeal put a hand on his arm.

 

"Wait," Angeal requested.  "Permission to retrieve Lieutenant Fair from the city first."

 

Sephiroth frowned.  "We can dispatch the creature without—" The hard expression on Angeal's chiseled features gave him pause.  Zackary deserved to be in on this kill as well.  This wasn't one of the WEAPONS responsible for the destruction of Modeoheim but this kill was going to be as much for therapeutic vengeance as territorial defense.  Sephiroth nodded.  "Permission granted.  Go quickly."

 

~********************************~

 

            Zack's happy greeting died on his lips when he opened the door to his home and saw his former mentor's expression.  "What happened?" he demanded in a low tone, mindful of his wife in the lounge room.  He stepped outside with Angeal and shut the door behind him.  "Is everybody okay?"

 

            "We're all fine," Angeal assured him.  He sighed.  "Modeoheim is gone, though.  It was still standing when we arrived, but a large group of WEAPONS came as we were getting ready to leave."

 

            "Gone?" Zack repeated, "like, completely?"

 

            "We watched it from a distance.  They blasted it to the ground."

 

            Zack lowered his gaze and pressed his lips together.  "Damn it."  He hated the thought of raising his kids underground but Modeoheim was where some of the most important moments in his life occurred. 

 

            "We found a WEAPON scouting around the area near Bone Village," Angeal murmured.  "The others are waiting in the sleeping forest to engage it."  A faint smile curved the bigger Soldier's lips.  "Do you feel up to a little private revenge, Zackary?"

 

            "What, you mean just us?  You're not calling it in?"  Zack was intrigued.

 

            "Just the five of us."  Angeal nodded.  "For Modeoheim."

 

            Zack gave a wolf's grin.  "Hell yeah, I'm in.  I'll just grab my sword."

 

            "Bring your materia bangle with you," advised Angeal, "this one is a flyer, so you'll need spells until we bring it to the ground."

 

            Zack grumbled.  Great, he'd be stuck shouting taunts and using spells before he could get some action.  There wasn't any help for it, though.  He opened the door and went into the house, making a beeline for the locked supply closet by the bedroom ladder.  Aerith got up from her seat on the couch as he unlocked the closet and opened it to retrieve his sword, combat gear and materia bangle.

 

            "Zack, is something wrong?"

 

            "Everything's fine," he assured her as he hastily started gearing up.  "Just a little thing the guys and I are going to take care of."

 

            She looked worried but she began helping him secure his gear.  She knew by now whom "the guys" were when he referred to them.  "Not the military or the Turks?  Just you five?"

 

            Zack thought about telling her a fib and saying they were just going to take care of some regular, wild beasts.  He took one look at her face and decided he couldn't lie to her, though.  "Angeal and the others found a WEAPON hanging around near Bone Village.  We're going after it but don't worry; it's all by its lonesome and we can handle it."

 

            "I don't know," she said uncertainly.  She tugged one of the straps on his harness into place and buckled it, even as the concern on her face increased.

 

            "Hey, trust me.  If we get into a jam, we'll call for help but don't say anything to anybody, okay?  We want to bring it down ourselves."

 

            "But, why?"  She wasn't exactly trying to forbid him from doing this, which was encouraging.

 

            "They tore down Modeoheim," he answered her.  "To the ground.  We're just letting off a little steam taking one of them down _our_ way."

 

            She lowered her eyes for a moment and then nodded and looked up at him again.  "I...understand.  Just be careful, okay?"

 

            He smiled at her, grateful for her support.  "You bet."  He slipped his bangle on and checked his sword before giving her a kiss on the mouth.  "Love you.  See you in a little while."

 

            "Just don't let Genesis throw you," she called after him as he ran out the door.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Angeal carried Zack piggy-back style and the one-eyed lieutenant hopped off as they touched down at the outer edge of the sleeping forest next to their comrades.  He heard the frustrated, angry screeches from above and looked up to see the creature still circling around, trying to find a way to get at them.

 

            "So that wasn't just an obnoxious bird I kept hearing from the city, earlier," Zack said.  "Thanks for including me, guys."

 

            "Our pleasure," Sephiroth answered.

 

            Genesis glanced at Zack and then at Sephiroth.  "Well, are we ready?"  Formalities were dropping all around.  None of them felt a need for rank titles, for this particular fight.

 

            "Let's not fight it here," suggested Angeal with a frown.  "I'd rather not have it near the settlement.  Even if it can't physically enter it could still crash down in death."

 

            "Good point," Sephiroth agreed.  "Damaging the forest or the city even by accident is out of the question, as well.  We'll draw it away and fight it near Bone Village."

 

            "I'm ready," Genesis assured.

 

            Cloud stepped forward.  "I want to lure it, this time."

 

            Everyone looked at the blond with surprise.

 

            "Ooh I don't know about that," Zack said uncomfortably, his brotherly protective urges quickly surfacing.

 

            Sephiroth likewise had a dubious look on his face.  "You aren't experienced with the role of drawing initial fire, Cloud."

 

            "And I never _will_ be if nobody gives me the chance to learn," Cloud argued stubbornly, holding his ground.  "They destroyed Modeoheim.  I've gotten the hang of flying."  He looked at Genesis.  "Skillfully?"

 

            Genesis nodded grudgingly.

 

            Cloud turned back to Sephiroth.  "You can pull rank on me if you want and you know I'll follow orders.  Just let me try this.  Please."

 

            Sephiroth hesitated and gave Genesis a silent, questioning look.  The redhead considered Cloud thoughtfully before obligingly giving his opinion.

 

            "He's... _almost_ as fast as I am.  I say let him do it.  I'll tail him and should he get into trouble before the rest of you catch up, I'll intervene."

 

            Sephiroth sighed.  "Very well.  Are you ready, Cloud?"

 

            "I don't like this," Zack muttered out the side of his mouth to Angeal.

 

            "I'm ready," Cloud said with a nod as he drew his sword.

 

            "We all have to cut the cord sometime," Angeal muttered back to his former student.

 

            Sephiroth looked up through the trees and gauged his timing.  "Now."

 

            Cloud leapt up and flapped his wings with powerful motions, scattering fallen leaves over the ground as he accelerated straight up through the canopy.  Sephiroth watched him and he saw where he was heading. 

 

            "No, you little..." Cloud was climbing with increased speed directly at the beast's underside.  Sephiroth gave Genesis a nod, sending him up a bit prematurely.  As the redhead flew after their blond comrade, Zack scrambled onto Angeal's back and Sephiroth waited for a tense moment before taking off.

 

            "Hurry, Angeal!  He's going up straight under it!" Zack shouted, pointing.

 

            Angeal grunted and shifted his hold on Zack's legs to get a better grip.  "Stop squirming!"  He bunched powerful legs and jumped up, following at a slower pace due to his burden and his greater size.

 

~************************************~

 

            Cloud readied his blade and focused grimly on the underbelly of the creature.  He heard his companion's alarmed shouts but he knew what he was doing.  They had all told him at some point or another to trust his instincts and that was exactly what he was doing.  He understood their concern for him.  He was the least experienced of their small group of First Class operatives, the youngest and the smallest.  Even Genesis was shouting at him to change tactics but Cloud pressed his lips together with determination and increased his speed.

 

 

Cloud spiraled in the air until he was hovering upright again and he glanced down in time to see Genesis' upturned face get splashed with a substantial glob of the beast's greenish-blue blood.  He winced, knowing that he was going to pay for that later but his immediate concern was with the WEAPON, which had figured out he was to blame for its latest ailment.  The creature hovered several feet away from him, terrible in it's size and power.  Cloud felt fear, but his anger was greater and he glared at it as it opened its mouth and roared at him in challenge.  He impulsively shouted at the top of his lungs right back.  It was a pitifully small sound in comparison but it boosted Cloud's bravado to do it.

 

He saw the flames coming out of its mouth and Cloud took an abrupt dive, swooping under the beast and away toward Bone Village before the fire could hit him.  He thought he heard Genesis cursing and sputtering, thought he heard Zack's shout but now that he had the creature's full attention, he couldn't pause. 

 

~***************************~

 

            Sephiroth was treated to another powerful mixture of feelings as he watched his lover perform that bold maneuver and then shout a challenge in the WEAPON'S face.  He was bewildered, he was anxious but above all, he was...impressed.  He thought his heart stopped for a moment when Cloud faced off against the creature.  While it could be counted amongst the smallest of the regular WEAPONS they had ever fought, on of its eyes alone was the size of Cloud's entire body. 

 

            After issuing a surprisingly loud shout of defiance for such a quiet person, Cloud sped away and the beast took after him.  Sephiroth regained his wits quickly and shouted at Genesis to get moving.  He was closer than the rest of them and the fastest of the group.

 

~*****************************~

 

            Genesis heard Sephiroth's shout of command and he wiped frantically at his eyes with his sleeve to clear them.  He squinted and saw Cloud flying away with the WEAPON hot at his heels...literally.  It breathed fire at the blond but Cloud swerved fast enough to avoid it at the last minute.  He briefly entertained the thought of letting the damned WEAPON get Cloud but the unpredictable little shit had grown on him.  Besides, it took substantial nerve to pull off something like what Strife had done and Genesis wasn't about to let that kind of potential go to waste.

 

            Genesis pushed for speed and gave chase.  He could feel the wind drying the creature's blood on his face and he grimaced at the sour smell of the substance.  He readied his sword and reached for his inner reservoirs of power as he closed in, guessing that it would take more than a barrage of small flame bolts to distract the target's attention.

 

            He concentrated and sent his usual volley of flames after the WEAPON but rather than allowing them to strike, he clenched his free hand and concentrated.  The darts of flame surrounded the creature's tail in a sort of nimbus, before growing in size and converging together to create a large ball of fire.  Genesis grunted and spread his fingers, releasing the gathered energy.  The fireball exploded and it blew off a few spikes from the tail.

 

            The plan worked.  In fact, it worked a bit _too_ well.  The WEAPON'S tail streaked smoke as it turned to face Genesis and he was treated to an "oh shit" moment as it came straight for him.

 

~*************************************~

 

            "Look, right up ahead!"

 

            Zack's yells weren't doing anything beneficial for Angeal's concentration.  Yes, he knew the WEAPON was up ahead.  He'd seen it turn on Genesis after the redhead deployed his best natural ranged attack against it.  Cloud didn't seem to realize he was no longer being followed, for the moment.  The blond was still soaring away while the creature turned around and dove at Genesis.

 

            Sephiroth was ahead of them and he performed a quick double-slash with his blade as the beast streaked past him in pursuit of Genesis.  More blue-green fluid streaked through the sky as the cut sliced into the flanks, but the WEAPON only shot a few quills at Sephiroth and continued its pursuit of Genesis.  It was going the wrong way, heading back over the sleeping forest. 

 

            "We've got to get it off of Gen and turn it around!"  Zack hollered, stating the obvious.  "Can't you fly any faster, Ange?"

 

            "Can't you be quiet and let me concentrate on the flying?" Angeal growled back, though he pushed himself harder out of worry for Genesis.  They had no communication headsets equipped.  They were usually so in synch with each other that none of them thought they would need them for this battle, but now he wasn't so certain.

 

~******************************~

 

Genesis apparently realized that he was leading the WEAPON in the wrong direction and he banked sharply and climbed, twisting in the air in a corkscrew motion to confuse his pursuer.  The creature fell behind a bit and Sephiroth dove at it again when it came into range.  This time he stabbed it twice in the neck and slashed one of its wings.  The razor stings of Sephiroth's masamune were cleaner than the attacks of the others, even when they severed something.  Often, his opponents barely had time to realize he'd struck before a limb fell off.  He followed up with a burst of lightning from his materia to the creature's head.  This time, he got its attention. 

 

He swooped upwards, increasing his speed as he gained altitude and gained his bearings.  Sephiroth leveled off and lured the creature back on course.  He saw Cloud heading back towards him and he almost smirked.  He wasn't sure how far the blond flew before realizing he wasn't being chased.  Sephiroth gestured at him and pointed in the direction of their goal.  Understanding, Cloud circled around and got back on course. 

 

The creature was getting too close and Sephiroth picked up speed, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone else had closed in to take the heat off of him.  He spotted Genesis coming up from behind and to the left.  Angeal was behind the redhead, carrying Zackary on his back.  Sephiroth saw Zack's mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying from this range.  The sour look on Angeal's face suggested Zack had been babbling the entire time.

 

Sephiroth checked the distance between himself and the WEAPON.  Satisfied that it wouldn't get in range to strike at him before they reached their chosen battlegrounds, he turned his attention back to his trajectory.  They were nearly there.  A cold smile graced his lips.  He was going to enjoy this.

           

            "Engage now," Sephiroth shouted when he was satisfied with their location. 

 

He swooped up and over abruptly, performing an inside-out loop that put him behind the suddenly confused WEAPON.  As the other fighters closed in to attack, Sephiroth charged at his target with his masamune poised.  The creature stopped, its wings flapping to hold it up as it looked for him.  Sephiroth struck just as the sinuous neck turned and the beast looked over its shoulder to spot him.  He glided over the WEAPON'S back and sliced a long cut on the right side of it.  The creature snapped at him as he flew past its head and it tried to chase him.  Before it could do so, a Blizzaga spell struck it from behind, courtesy of Cloud.  It wheeled in the air and went for him.

 

Sephiroth made a wide turn and went back for another strike.  Cloud was handling himself well, he noted.  The blond dodged a swing from the huge tail, followed by a swipe of its front talons.  Genesis scored another hit on the left wing while the creature was occupied with Cloud.  Sephiroth closed in on the target and he frowned when he noticed that Angeal and Zack were still hovering in the distance.  It looked like they were arguing over something.

 

~***************************~         

 

            "Zackary, I've got to put you on the ground!"  Angeal struggled to stay steady in the air and he was getting beyond the point of frustration. 

 

            "No way, I don't want to be stuck down there while you guys do all the fighting!  Just carry me with you, we can fight together!"

 

            "I can't swing my sword and hold onto you at the same time," yelled the larger man.

 

            "So don't hang onto me," suggested Zack.  "Let me worry about staying on your back!"

 

            Angeal glared over his shoulder at his passenger.  "You'll fall off!  I'm going to need to maneuver!"

 

            "Then toss me at the thing."

 

            Angeal immediately vetoed the idea.  "Absolutely not!  That stunt was bad enough, without repeating it with an airborne opponent."

 

            Zack sighed, but then he looked over Angeal's head and he brightened.  "Okay, you win.  You might want to bank right first, though."

 

            Angeal turned his head to see the WEAPON heading their way.  It was chasing Cloud, who had apparently gained most of its rage again.  It was obvious that he was trying not to fly directly toward them but the beast was ten times bigger than him and they stood the risk of getting clipped in passing as it turned to follow the blond.  Angeal quickly took Zack's suggestion and swerved to the right.  As he did so, he felt his passenger's hold on him shift.  He cursed as Zack deftly climbed up his back.

 

            "Zackary, what in the _hell_ are you doing?"

 

            "Improvising," grunted the other lieutenant.  His boots dug into Angeal's shoulders as he balanced on them.  "Thanks for the lift, buddy!"

 

            As the WEAPON passed by them, Zack Fair threw _himself_ at it.  Angeal felt his weight suddenly leave his shoulders as he made a powerful leap and he turned to see Zack arch through the air with his sword raised and pointed downward.  Angeal shouted but it was too late to stop him.  Zack stabbed his blade down and drove it into the base of the creature's tail as he landed on top of it.

           

            Zack scrambled up the monster's back, stabbing as he went.  The WEAPON tried to shake him off but he was using his sword as a handhold and he stubbornly refused to be dislodged.  The creature lifted its tail and fired a shower of spikes at him, but he had a protective spell active and they bounced off.  While the projectiles didn't harm the intended target, several of them pierced the monster's back.  Zack kept stabbing his way up, until he was between the expanse of its shoulders.

 

            The WEAPON evidently decided that the nuisance on his back was greater than the three attacking it on all sides and it swiveled its head around to glare at Zack.  It opened its mouth to blast him with flame.  Zack saw the danger and he deftly rolled to the left, nearly going over the side of the creature's body.  He stabbed his sword in and hung there as the jet of fire billowed out over the spot he'd been a moment ago.  The creature seared its own back in its attempt to get Zack.  It screeched in pain and fury, abruptly ending the gout.  It started to snap at the small figure clinging to its shoulder but Cloud saw the danger to his comrade and dove in front of the lunging maw, striking it several times in the snout and warding it off.

           

~*******************************~

 

            All Angeal could think of during those first few moments of daring action was that he was going to end up carrying the broken body of his favorite student home.  He imagined himself trying to console Zack's broken-hearted wife and explain to her why he'd failed to keep him safe.  Zack's strategy—if it even _was_ a deliberate strategy—was brilliant, Angeal had to admit.  The WEAPON was only harming itself in its attempts to get to Zack.  Still, the lieutenant was in trouble now.

 

            Angeal couldn't take any more.  The destruction of Modeoheim tested his stoicism enough.  The sight of his honorary "little brother" dangling in such a precarious position pushed Angeal over the edge. 

 

He snapped.

 

~*********************************~

 

            _~Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. ~_

            Zack struggled to keep his hold on the hilt of his sword as the creature's movements jostled him.  He'd saved himself from the breath weapon and Cloud stopped the WEAPON from chomping on him like a tasty meat snack, but now he had no footholds to climb back up.  They were too high in the air for him to drop safely to the ground and the others had their hands full trying to keep the beast distracted and avoid being hit themselves.  He didn't know where Angeal was and he couldn't afford to look for him.  He guessed he was somewhere out of his visual range, fighting with the others.

 

            He had his answer a moment later when a flash of white caught his attention.  He turned his head and saw Angeal diving at the WEAPON 's head.  Even in his peril, Zack raised his eyebrows with surprise.  The only time he'd ever seen the big Soldier fly that fast was when Genesis got clipped by a projectile and started falling.  Angeal was coming in like a bullet and he wasn't slowing or changing his trajectory as he drew closer.  Zack wondered if he intended to just plow into the WEAPON headfirst and he forgot his own danger as he saw the uncommon fury on Angeal's face.

 

            "Ange, what are you _doing_?" Zack shouted.

 

            Angeal suddenly twisted in mid air, so that he was coming in feet-first.  He hit like a truck—right between the WEAPON'S eyes.  The combination of Angeal's weight, strength and momentum resulted in an impact strong enough to stun the creature.  Zack winced, hoping that Angeal didn't break his legs with the force of the blow.  The big man didn't yell or curse as he followed up with the Buster Sword and drove the huge blade into the creature's forehead, driving it into a skull that _should_ have been too hard to penetrate.  The blade wasn't long enough to pierce the monster's brain but it certainly caused it pain.  Blood spurted, bathing Angeal's face and torso in green.

 

            Zack cursed as the WEAPON'S uncoordinated thrashing nearly made him lose his hold.  Someone's arms came around his waist from behind and he gave a start.

 

            "I've got you," Cloud assured him.  "Pull your sword free!"

 

            Zack was a little worried that he might be too heavy for his smaller friend but if nothing else, they could float down to the ground.  He planted his feet on the side of the beast's shoulder and tugged at his sword, grunting with effort.  It pulled free after a moment and Cloud awkwardly carried him away.  Zack saw Angeal pull his Buster Sword free and kick off before he and Cloud ascended.  They touched down and Cloud let go of him.  Zack turned around to face the blond, whose winter camouflage was now stained greenish blue with WEAPON blood. 

 

            "Thanks, Spike.  I guess I'll wait for you guys to finish bringing it down before I get more licks in."  He figured he'd done plenty of damage in his brief participation, so he felt satisfied to wait. 

 

            "I don't think it's going to take very long," Cloud said.  His blue eyes were gazing up.

 

            Zack turned around and looked up as well.  Angeal's unexpected rage wasn't appeased yet, it seemed.  He'd swooped under the WEAPON'S chin and he drove his thick sword up into it.  He yanked it free and moved on to the throat, opening a long gash from jaw to clavicle as he flew down the length of it.  While Angeal commenced with butchering the creature, Sephiroth and Genesis were concentrating on crippling the wings.

 

            "I think you're right," Zack said.  "I've never seen Angeal so _pissed_!  I'm a little worried about him."

 

            "I'll try to look out for him," promised Cloud.  "I'd better get back up there."

 

            Zack nodded.  "Good work, buddy."

 

~*******************************~

           

            The WEAPON finally lay still.  Angeal kept hacking at it, until Genesis talked to him.  The others stood back and waited to see if he could get through to him.

 

            "Angeal, it's dead."

 

            The larger man kept going and Genesis tried again.  He'd never seen him like this before.  Usually Genesis was the one going on a rampage and Angeal was the one keeping his cool and using reason. 

 

"Angeal," Genesis said, keeping his voice calm.  "It's over.  Your puppy is safe and the WEAPON is dead.  You can rest, now."  He had noticed that Angeal didn't go into berserker mode until Zack got into trouble.  Knowing him as he did, it was easy to guess what drove him to the breaking point.

 

            Angeal slowed his attacks and finally stopped.  His powerful body was tense and he was breathing heavily.  Despite the rage he'd expressed, never once did he utter a word.  Genesis approached him and put a hand on his shoulder as the big man lowered the Buster Sword. 

 

            "Here, turn around and look," coaxed Genesis.  "See for yourself.  Zack is fine."

 

            Angeal turned almost mechanically.  His gore-coated face was hard and grim but his expression relaxed a bit as he looked Zack up and down wordlessly.  Zack gave him a sheepish look. 

 

            "I'm all right, big guy.  I was fighting right next to you when you guys brought it down, remember?"

 

            Angeal nodded slowly and Genesis wondered if he'd ruptured a blood vessel.  Clearly, the phrase: "It's the quiet ones you have to watch" had some truth to it.  Angeal and Sephiroth both kept too many things bottled up.  He took his right glove off and snapped his fingers before his lover's eyes, disliking this zombie behavior.

 

            "Hello in there."  Genesis stepped before Angeal and did it again.  "Damn it, I always _knew_ you were wound up too tight!  Look at me!"  His tone was growing harsh as his concern grew.

 

            "Perhaps he should see a medic," Sephiroth suggested. 

 

            "Great, I broke his brain," Zack sighed remorsefully.

 

            At a loss for anything else to do, Genesis slapped Angeal across the face.  He immediately followed up by grabbing his jaw and shaking it.  "I swear to Minerva, if you don't—"

 

            Angeal blinked.  His brows furrowed and his eyes focused on the redhead's. 

 

            "Angeal?" Genesis asked suspiciously.

 

            "I...don't know what came over me."  Angeal looked at the others and took a steadying breath.  "I'll be all right.  I just needed a moment to calm down, I think."

 

            Genesis sighed, unable to completely mask his relief.  He released his boyfriend's jaw and leaned in to hiss in his ear.  "Don't _ever_ do that again."

 

            "Maybe we should all sit down for a minute and chill," Zack suggested in a relieved tone.  "I think we're all more worn out than we realized."

 

            Cloud immediately showed his approval of the idea.  He plopped down in the snow-patched grass and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them.  His tired blue gaze went to the remains of the vanquished WEAPON and he sighed.  "I don't feel any better about Modeoheim."

 

            Sephiroth eased himself onto the ground beside him and laid his masamune in the grass.  "No, but it was a refreshing fight, nonetheless."

 

            Cloud nodded in agreement.  The others sat down as well and Genesis cast a covert look at Angeal, wondering if he should still be concerned.

 

            "Hey Ange, I'm sorry if I had you worried," Zack apologized. 

 

            Angeal gave Zack a stern look, but he sighed.  "You fought well, as always.  I wasn't prepared for you to leap off of me onto the WEAPON and I thought you were going to get yourself killed."

 

            "You mean you guys didn't plan that?"  Cloud looked at them with a surprised expression. 

 

            "Well, not exactly," Zack answered, scratching his head.

 

            "No, we did not," Angeal said, frowning at Zack again.  "The plan was for him to wait on the ground and use spells until we could bring the WEAPON down, but he was too impatient to wait."

 

            Genesis cast a smirk Zack's way.  "Bad puppy.  Would you like me to get you a rolled up newspaper, Angeal?"

 

            "It's tempting," said the big man in such a serious tone that Zack winced.

 

            "Well, even if you didn't plan it, those were some good moves," Cloud complimented in a pacifying tone.  "Using the WEAPON'S own attacks against it was smart."

 

            Zack shrugged modestly.  "Most of that was accidental.  I just wanted to be fighting with you guys and I figured the only way I could do that in the air was to ride the damned thing and hack at it."

 

            "You must have been born in a patch of four-leafed clovers," Genesis snorted.  "I've never seen anyone with such dumb like, before."

 

            Zack chuckled.  "Maybe.  I was pretty blown away by Cloud's first attack, though."  He gave his blond friend an admiring look.  "Don't get me wrong, it scared the shit out of me but man, was it ever cool to watch."

 

            "It was impressive," Sephiroth murmured, glancing at the blond with a subtle glint of pride in his gaze.

 

            "It was entirely too bold and reckless," Genesis said, but he nodded at Cloud.  "I approve.  I would have preferred not to get a WEAPON blood facial out of it, however."  He wiped at his itching face in vain, grimacing as flakes of dried gore came off.  The others were grimy too—especially Angeal.  They didn't look like they stuck their faces in a bowl of pea soup, though. 

 

            "Sorry about that," Cloud apologized bashfully.  "I was just going with my instincts, like you guys are always telling me."

 

            "If it makes you feel any better Gen, your face is the only part that's really grimy," Zack said with a grin.  "I don't know how you and Seph manage to fight without getting stuff all over you like the rest of us."

 

            "Because we don't go after opposition like loggers chopping down a tree."  Sephiroth looked at Angeal beside him and arched a brow.  "Or in your case, a butcher skinning a pig."

 

            Angeal seemed a little puzzled.  "It's all a blur.  What did I do?"

 

            "You kicked it in the head," Cloud informed.

 

            Angeal's eyebrows went up.  "Really.  In the head?"

 

            "Yup.  With both feet."  Zack grinned.  "I thought you were going to try and head-butt it or something but then you flipped around and _bam_!  Right between the eyes."

 

            Angeal looked at Genesis suspiciously.  "Are they joking?"

 

            "Oh no," promised the redhead, "You did it exactly as they described it.  In fact, you actually dazed the thing.  Then you stabbed it and proceeded to cut its throat open."

 

            Angeal's expression of faint disbelief didn't fade.  "I'm having trouble visualizing it."

 

            "Look at the corpse if you don't believe me," Genesis shrugged.  "You'll see your boot prints and the hole you jabbed into its head."  He climbed to his feet and gave a nod toward the carcass.  "Come on, have a look."

 

~*********************************************~

 

            Angeal examined the various cuts and lacerations all over the fallen WEAPON'S body and he recognized which ones his sword caused.  He had suspected Gen of teasing him when he said his boot prints were on the creature's head but lo and behold, there they were: right between the eyes.  The jagged cut in the long throat went all the way down, but the size of the neck made it look like a paper cut. 

 

            Angeal scratched the back of his head, perplexed that he could have done all of this without remembering it.  Now he knew how Gen and the others felt when they had triggers.  He had never lost control like that before.

 

            "You had a lot on your plate," Genesis offered in a low voice as he came up beside him.  His pretty eyes looked at him sidelong and Angeal could see veiled concern in them.  "Your puppy's predicament just cinched it for you."

 

            "You know me too well," Angeal murmured.  "I remember thinking that we would end this day informing Zack's wife that she's a widow.  After that, you slapped me."

 

            Genesis lowered his eyes and coughed into his hand, possibly to cover a laugh.  "I had to do _something_ to snap you out of it.  It was either that, or strip.  I doubt the others would have appreciated the latter."

 

            Angeal smirked.  "It definitely would have woken me up."  He sobered and shook his head as he looked at the large boot prints between the creature's staring eyes.  "I don't want this to happen again.  I can't afford to lose control like that."

 

            Genesis rolled his eyes.  "I think you can be forgiven for this one single incident.  Out of all of us, you have your shit together the most.  You're entitled to a breakdown and I say it was long overdue."

 

            Angeal couldn't resist a modest smile.  "Maybe I'm entitled, but I'd still rather avoid a repeat occurrence.  What would you suggest as stress relief?"

 

            When Genesis gave him decidedly lewd look, Angeal chuckled.  "Besides _that_ , Gen. I mean something that I can do in front of other people."

 

            "Well, you could try swearing more often.  I know you hate incessant vulgarity but it really does vent a little frustration."

 

            "So you're saying I should become a potty mouth."

 

            Genesis gave him an exasperated look.  "'Potty mouth'.  Listen to you.  Soon you'll have a swear jar in the house to punish me."

 

            "Hmm, a swear jar," Angeal murmured, pretending to consider it.

 

            "Don't even think about it," Genesis smirked.  "Listen, I'm not saying you should swear gratuitously but when you're feeling tense, it might help.  Just let it out, once in a while."

 

            "I'll try."  Angeal looked at the carcass again.  "It must have been an...interesting sight."

 

            "Believe me, it was," agreed Genesis.  "I was impressed."  His eyes scanned Angeal slowly and he leaned closer to him to whisper the next.  " _Very_ impressed."

 

            His breath tickled Angeal's ear and he looked at him sidelong, flushing a little beneath the grime on his face.  The breeze shifted and the smell of the dead WEAPON assaulted them. 

 

Genesis grimaced.  "This moment would be sexier without the stench."  His voice was thick as if he were fighting the urge to gag.

 

Angeal wrinkled his nose.  "Agreed."

 

~**************************************~

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 26

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Het (graphic)**

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

 

After resting for a while, the five officers returned to the colony to report to headquarters.  Genesis dampened a handkerchief he kept on him and used it to wipe his face off as best he could as they walked the reconstructed paths of the city.  He took one look at the soiled cloth after finishing and he scowled, tossing it in a public trash bin as they passed it.  Civilians and military personnel alike stared at the group as they made their way through the city to the largest shell house in the center of it.  Cloud couldn't really blame them for being curious.  All of them except for Sephiroth were splattered with drying WEAPON blood and he imagined it raised a few questions in people's minds.

 

            "Damn," Genesis muttered when he glanced at the clearing to the right, where the rovers and other ground transport vehicles were lined up. 

 

            "What is it?"  Cloud followed his gaze with a frown.  He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary: just a few low-ranking Soldiers doing inspections on the vehicles.

 

            "Private Hill," grumbled the redhead in response.  "Go left, go left."

 

            "But the headquarters building is straight ahead," protested Zack.

 

            "So we'll take the scenic route," hissed Genesis through his teeth.  "I can't take another minute of his brown-nosing."

 

            "Too late," Angeal murmured with a small, wry smile, "he's spotted you."

 

            Cloud saw one of the cadets approaching hurriedly.  He had sandy blond shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes.  His gaze was fixed on Genesis and his expression was eager.  Having experienced a combination of hero worship and infatuation himself, Cloud hid a smile of understanding.

            "Lieutenant Rhapsodos," called the young private as he jogged over. 

 

            Genesis stopped and closed his eyes, sighing.  "What is it, Private?"

 

            The cadet stopped before him and a flush of color bloomed in his cheeks.  "I…uh…what happened?"  He looked each of the officers over with wide eyes.

 

            "Is that proper protocol, Soldier?" Sephiroth asked smoothly.

 

            The young man looked up at the tall general and paled a bit.  "N-no sir.  I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

 

            "Is there something you _want_ , Private Hill?" Genesis' tone was carefully controlled.

 

            The cadet snapped to attention and hastily dug through his pockets until he found a slip of paper.  He handed it over to Genesis and saluted him.  "Sir, I've finished the tasks you assigned to me and I also patched up that crack in the outer wall of your house.  Here's the report."

 

            Genesis practically snatched it from the private's hand and he resumed walking.  "Great, I'll put it up my ass with your nose.  Dismissed."

 

            The young man's face fell and Angeal hastily tried to salve his hurt feelings.  "Good work, Private."

 

            Angeal's kinder tone seemed to soften the blow and the cadet saluted him and thanked him before walking away.  Cloud watched him go and he felt sorry for him.  He knew he would have been devastated if Sephiroth ever responded to him that way.

 

            "That was just plain _mean_ , Gen," Zack accused with a disapproving frown as they fell into step together once more.  "The guy was just trying to get your approval.  Cut him some slack!"

 

            Genesis gave Zack an exasperated look.  "He pesters me at every turn.  If he's going to suck up to someone, why me?  Why not you, or Angeal for that matter?  Angeal out-ranks me, therefore his brownie points are worth more."

 

            "For one thing, he's under your command, not ours," Angeal pointed out. 

 

            "Yeah, and we aren't the ones he's crushing on," added Zack with a little snicker.

 

            Genesis narrowed his eyes. 

 

            "Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Angeal said in a low voice.

 

            Genesis sighed.  "Fine.  I've noticed.  All the more reason for me to be unpleasant with him.  I would hate the little idiot to suffer delusions.  He needs to get over it."  He looked at Sephiroth challengingly.  "I suppose you would like to lecture me as well, General?"

 

            Sephiroth shook his head, his silver hair swaying with the motion.  "Under the circumstances, your logic is undeniably sound.  Sometimes it's kinder to be cruel."

 

            Genesis raised an eyebrow.  "You're on my side?  That's unusual."

 

            "I'm aware that you've been suffering his doting for some time now," Sephiroth replied.  "If this is the only way to deter his affections, so be it."

 

            "I still think he could have gone a little easier on the poor kid," Zack grumbled.

 

~**************************************~

 

            They had converted two of the bedrooms upstairs into offices for Lazard and Rufus.  Lazard claimed the third bedroom as his own, rather than choose a separate home.  He said it made more sense to live at headquarters than to take a home that could be used by a family.  Sephiroth and the other officers climbed the stairs after informing the receptionist that they were there to give the Modeoheim report.  Sephiroth knocked on Lazard's office door and waited until he heard the director's voice bidding him entry before opening it.  He stepped inside and his companions followed, lining up beside him as they walked through the door.  Sephiroth shut the door and gave Lazard a respectful nod.

 

            "Good evening, Director."

 

            Lazard raised one elegant blond brow as he looked them over.  "I take it you ran into complications on your mission?"

 

            "There was a WEAPON scouting Bone Village when we returned," explained Sephiroth. 

 

            "And, you didn't call it in?"  Lazard didn't look pleased.

 

            "We dispatched it ourselves," answered Sephiroth calmly.  "There was no need to waste firepower.  The carcass is outside the village, ready for scavenging if you wish to send teams out."

 

            Lazard tapped his pen on the desk for a moment before nodding.  "Very well.  In the future, General, I would prefer you report it—even if you don't think backup is necessary.  Should something have happened to any of you, we wouldn't have known to send medical or military help."

 

            Sephiroth nodded curtly.  "Of course, Director."

 

            Lazard studied them all again his eyes settling on each grim face in turn before resting on Sephiroth once more.  "What did you find in Modeoheim?"

 

            "It was untouched when we arrived," Sephiroth answered.  Before Lazard could relax, he finished: "The WEAPONS closed in while we were there.  They converged on and destroyed the base."

 

            Lazard's expression hardened briefly before slipping back into a cool, professional mask.  "I see.  Does this have something to do with the breach of protocol?"

 

            Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at each of his fellow officers before giving another curt nod.  "It does."

 

            "Are any of you injured?"

 

            "Only minor bruises and scrapes," replied Sephiroth.

 

            Lazard seemed impressed.  "Very good, then.  I want a full report in the morning.  I'll send scavenger teams out to collect any viable parts from the remains of the creature.  You are all dismissed."

 

            Sephiroth nodded and he waited for the others to begin filing out before joining them.  He paused at the door and turned to regard the director again.

 

            "Was there something else, General?"  Lazard's voice was polite and respectful.

 

            "Yes, actually."  Sephiroth motioned the others to come back in and they exchanged glances before doing so.  "I think it's time for a change in ranks."

 

~*********************************~

 

            Lazard agreed with Sephiroth's proposal.  Angeal was bumped up from Lieutenant to Commander.  While he still had to answer to Sephiroth, his new rank gave him greater authority over more Soldiers and his role was now more of a partnership with Sephiroth.  Genesis was promoted to Angeal's Second in Command, while Zack was promoted to Sephiroth's.  Last but not least, Cloud was promoted from Sergeant to Lieutenant.  As the five of them walked out of headquarters, Angeal was the one to speak up first.

 

            "I'm not sure I understand," he said in a low voice.  "I lost control out there and you've decided its grounds for a promotion?"

 

            "But you didn't 'lose control'," Sephiroth answered, "not completely.  Even in your rage, your attacks were focused and coordinated.  You didn't turn on your comrades.  If I'm going to have an officer give into a moment of fury, I'd prefer him to do it your way."

 

            Angeal's dark brows hedged.  "Interesting logic."

 

            "As for the rest of you, Zackary again demonstrated his ability to improvise and find an advantage, even in unfavorable conditions."  Sephiroth gave a nod to the one-eyed Soldier, who grinned and shrugged modestly. 

 

"Genesis practiced remarkable restraint and worked well with his team," Sephiroth went on.  "Until today, I wasn't certain he was capable of doing that."

 

Genesis rolled his eyes but he smiled a little.

 

Sephiroth looked at Cloud.  "As for you, Cloud, I don't think a single one of us weren't impressed by your show of courage, tact and strength.  It was your first time on the field without an entire army backing you, yet you kept your wits and fought well."

 

Cloud lowered his head shyly and stuck his hands in his pockets.  "Thank you."

 

Zack chuckled and ruffled the blond's soft spikes affectionately.  "Next he'll be saying: 'aww, shucks'."

 

Sephiroth graced his lover with an amused, crooked smile.  "Well, have I given sufficient explanation or do you all require further ego stroking?"

 

"I vote for more ego stroking," Zack replied, raising his hand.

 

~***************************************~

 

            "This is me," Zack said as they approached the house he shared with his wife.  "Catch you guys later.  Good fight."

 

            The front door opened and Aerith stepped out, hardly giving Zack a chance to set foot on the path before she hurried over to him.  She moved with surprising ease for a woman in her second trimester and Genesis swore under his breath as her green eyes immediately went from her husband to him.

 

            "Wow, you're all filthy," Aerith said in relieved tones.  She started to hug Zack but he warded her off.

 

            "Like you said, I'm filthy and I don't want to get this stuff on your pretty little dress," he said after planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

 

            Aerith nodded in understanding and her eyes settled on Genesis again, just as he was beginning to walk away with the others.  "You didn't throw him, did you?"

 

            Zack nearly laughed when Genesis flinched.  It was so subtle it was nearly imperceptible.  The redhead turned to regard her, his blotted face uncommonly solemn.  "No, I did not."  He looked at Zack and ratted on him.  "He threw himself, this time."

 

            Zack's amusement quickly faded to dread as his wife turned on him with a perplexed expression on her face.  "What does _that_ mean?"

 

            "It means Gen's a tattle-tale," Zack growled, glaring at the poet.  "Thanks a lot, man."

 

            Genesis shrugged.  "Better you than me.  Good luck, Zack."  Angeal and Cloud hid grins of amusement but Sephiroth continued walking.  Genesis and the others joined him, leaving Zack to face Aerith alone.

 

            Zack faced his wife with a sheepish grin.  "Hey, I can explain."

 

            Aerith pressed her lips together for a moment before responding.  "I'd like to hear that.  How do you throw _yourself_ at a WEAPON?"

 

            Zack waggled his eyebrows.  "I could throw myself at _you_ for a demonstration."  He closed the distance between the two of them and Aerith cried his name and giggled in spite of herself as he put his arms around her and pretended to bite her neck.

 

            "I thought you didn't want to get my dress dirty," she reminded him, putting up a minor struggle.

 

            Zack backed off, grimacing as he checked her forest green dress for dirt.  Thankfully, most of the stuff was dried so he only got a little bit on her.  "Sorry honey."

 

            "I don't mind," she assured him with a sweet smile.  "I really _do_ want to know how you threw yourself at a WEAPON though.  You can tell me while you get cleaned up, okay?"

 

            Zack put a hand on her shoulder, the closest to putting an arm around her as he dared.  He planted another little kiss on her cheek.  "The lady drives a hard bargain."

 

            They went inside together and Aerith drew a warm bath for him while he removed his gear and undressed.  He put his armor and weapon on the old rocking chair by the fireplace, so that he could clean it later.  He dropped his soiled clothes in the empty washbucket, not wanting to mix it with other clothing articles.  He reluctantly took his eyepatch off and dropped it on the kitchen counter by the sink.  By now, he knew his wife hardly noticed his disfigurement but there was still some residual uncertainty he had to work through.  Wearing nothing except the ID tags around his neck, he strolled into the bathroom.  Aerith was seated on the edge of the tub, checking the water temperature.

 

            "So are you going to scrub my back for me?"  Zack said teasingly.

 

            Aerith jumped a little and turned to look up at him.  "Oh."  Her gaze traveled below his waistline and she blatantly stared at his groin.  "Um…hi."

 

            Zack laughed outright.  "Hey, I'm up here, babe."  He pointed at his face and winked when she blushingly looked up from his jewels.  "You don't get to complain anymore when I stare at your boobies."

 

            "Okay, you've had your fun," she grumbled, averting her eyes bashfully.  "Come and get in the tub."

 

            Zack approached and he tried to curb his amusement as the pretty Cetra did her best not to stare at him.  The fact that her belly was rounding out nicely with the pregnancy caused by their passion didn't seem to deter her bashfulness.

 

            "You're cute," Zack complimented helplessly as he stepped into the tub and lowered his body.  "Funny how we can do so much together and you still blush like a virgin when I'm—"

 

            "Okay, Zack," Aerith interrupted, waving a hand blindly in his direction.  She seated herself of the small stool, despite her obvious shyness. 

 

            Zack chuckled and reclined in the tub, enjoying the warm water.  He reached for the soap and began to lather up.  When he noticed that Aerith hadn't left her seat on the stool, he turned his head to grin at her.  "You can scrub more than my back if you want, sweetheart."

 

            "I...I'll just watch," she said.  "And help you clean your hair.  It's got some goop in it."  Bless her, it looked like she'd planted her face on top of the oven, she was blushing so hard.

 

            Zack fought another fit of laughter and he soaped up his face, neck and chest.  "Aerith, I'm your husband," he reminded her.  He took the washcloth hanging over the side of the tub and he began to bathe the lather from his skin.

 

            "I know," she said in a slightly impatient tone, "but I like looking at you too much.  I don't want you to think I'm a...a...you know...glutton."

 

            Zack felt his groin stir warningly beneath the water and he carefully reigned himself in, casting a sidelong look at her distended belly.  "That makes me feel good, Aerith."

           

            She shifted restlessly on the stool.  "I'm glad that my drooling over you makes you happy.  Now duck, so I can shampoo your hair."

 

            Zack narrowly avoided a snicker before obediently sliding down and ducking his head under the water to wet his hair.  When he emerged again, she poured some shampoo into one palm and began to gently work it through his dark hair.

 

            "So tell me," she prompted as he shut his eyes in bliss, "what happened in that fight?"

 

            Zack told her all of the details.  He considered leaving some out for the sake of her nerves but he couldn't even bring himself to tell her a white lie.  She scrubbed his scalp lovingly as he explained and she instructed him to duck so that she could rinse out the suds.  She finished cleaning his hair for him by the time he completed the "report" and Zack laid his damp head on her skirted thigh and sighed.

 

            "Are you mad at me?"

 

            He heard a soft giggle and he lifted his head hopefully to look up at her.  Aerith was shaking her head slowly, gazing down at him with amused green eyes.  "How can I be mad at you when you're so honest?"

 

            "Well," Zack muttered, at a loss, "because you said you didn't want to hear about anyone throwing me at WEAPONS.  I figured you'd be kind of pissed if you found out I did it."

 

            She stroked his face and jaw with damp fingertips and she sighed.  "I won't lie and say I'm happy about it, but you were doing this sort of thing long before you met me.  I think you know what you're doing, Zack.  It scares me, but I've got to learn to accept that part of who you are."

 

            Zack impulsively placed a kiss on her rounded belly whilst catching one of her hands.  "God, you're just so...cool!  You were so harsh with Gen over it, I thought I was a dead man when he blabbered on me."

 

            Aerith smirked.  "It was a shock to hear that one of your friends threw you at a WEAPON.  I really didn't know how to deal with it and we had so much going on...maybe I should apologize to Genesis."

 

            Zack nearly agreed with her but a wicked impulse took hold.  He shook his head and nuzzled her abdomen again.  "Hold up on that.  I think Gen's had it coming for a while and for some reason, you've got a vice on his balls."

 

            "Zack!"  Aerith sounded properly scandalized, but she ruined it with a chuckle and she reached into the tub to splash him playfully.  "That's mean."

 

            "I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to apologize," Zack suggested.  He arose enough in the tub to give her a kiss on the mouth.  "You've been holding that grudge for this long, right?"

 

            Aerith smiled, betraying her moral speech.  "Maybe he does," she said in a neutral tone.  She traced the outer shell of Zack's left ear with a fingertip.  "You have cute ears."

 

            "Huh?"  Zack blushed and resisted the urge to cover said ears with his hands.  "How'd we get on _that_ subject?"  He had always thought his ears were a bit too big.

 

            "Made you blush."  Aerith favored him with a delighted grin.  "But, it's true.  You really do have cute ears."

 

            "I've got cute other things, too," Zack mumbled as her lips closed the distance to kiss him.  One of those "other things" was now peeking out of the water because of Aerith's sweet flirtation.

 

            "Yes," Aerith agreed softly when their lips parted again.  She reached down and petted the flushed tip of Zack's erection, which was displaying itself like a playful dolphin.  "Very cute."

 

            Zack was caught somewhere between laughter and arousal.  Aerith was always so timid until provoked. 

 

~***************************************~

           

            Lazard was halfway through reading the construction progress reports when there was a knock on his office door.  He put the document down and gave permission to enter.  Reeve opened the door and walked in.

 

            "Good evening, Director.  I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.  Professor Rui wants to see you in the lab."

 

            Lazard stacked the pile of documents neatly on his desk and stood up.  "What is this about?"

 

            "It's about the flu virus going around.  She's developed a vaccine for it but she wants your approval to start administering it to the public."  Reeve was looking at him oddly, as if waiting for something.

 

            Lazard shrugged and sat back down.  "Tell her she has my approval."  He began to resume his work, wishing to get to sleep before midnight.

 

            Reeve cleared his throat.  "She wants to speak with you personally."

 

            The Director frowned up at him.  "Whatever for?  You said she needed authorization and I'm giving it to her."

 

            "She didn't go into details," Reeve explained with an elegant shrug.  "She only said that she wants to speak with you.  I assume she has something else to discuss."

 

            Lazard sighed.  He wasn't comfortable around Shalua Rui, for reasons he refused to admit.  Being alone with her only made him more...uncomfortable.  "Fine.  I suppose you'll be heading that way?"

 

            "Well, my workshop is in the basement of the same building, so yes."  Reeve's dark eyes were far too studious for Lazard's liking.  "Let's go together, shall we?"

 

~***********************************~

 

 

            Shalua stopped peering into the microscope on the counter and got off of the stool she was sitting on.  Lazard noticed with annoyance that as always, she was wearing a skirt and top combination that was better suited to a nightclub than lab work.  This time, she had chosen black and purple colors.  The white lab coat she wore over it was open, doing nothing to conceal her attire or other...parts.

 

            "Good of you to come, Lazard."  A little smile graced her lips, as if she knew it annoyed him when she addressed him by his given name.  "Have you considered my request?"

 

            "Yes.  You have my approval to go ahead with the vaccinations."

 

            She nodded, her thick brown hair stirring with the motion.  "Thank you.  We'll get started on it right away, then."

 

            Lazard waited and she turned her back to him and started toward the microscope.  "Was there something else?" He persisted.  Now that he considered it, there was something strange about Reeve coming with him into her lab, if she wanted to have a private word with him. 

 

            Shalua half-turned to regard him.  Her cybernetic hand held a pen and she tapped it on her outer thigh as if in thought.  "Nothing in particular.  Oh, I'm being rude, aren't I?  I didn't say goodnight.  Have a good evening, Lazard."

 

            "I thought you wanted to speak with me about something."  Lazard was confused and a little suspicious.

 

            Her good eye met his gaze and her brows furrowed over the rims of her glasses.  "Yes, I wanted your approval for inoculations.  Now you've given it."  She returned to the microscope on the counter and began to write something down on a pad of paper sitting beside it.  "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important with my request."

 

            Lazard glanced at Reeve narrowly, but the engineer was walking away from him, to Shalua's side.  "How is your sister?" Reeve asked her.

 

            "She's getting better with each day," answered Shalua.  "Although I'd prefer not to see her badgered with questions until she can go for more than three hours without getting tired."

 

            "Of course," Reeve assured her.  "My main interest is in the Protomateria."  He gestured at the microscope.  "May I?"

 

            "Help yourself," she invited.

 

            Lazard was just about to leave, deciding he could question Reeve over dragging him here later.  Reeve bumped Shalua's pen with his elbow as he leaned over the microscope and it rolled off the counter and onto the floor.

 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Reeve apologized, stepping aside.  "I seem to be clumsy, today."

 

            "It's all right, Shalua soothed.  "I'll get it."

 

            Lazard had taken three steps toward the door and he stopped when the woman bent over to pick the pen up.  Her back was to him and her action presented him with a good view of her calves.  The material of her lab coat stretched taut over her bottom and Lazard's eyes did a sweep of the sight before he tore them away.  His glasses were fogging up. 

 

            "Good evening," he bade the two of them in a deceptively even voice.  He avoided looking at Shalua again and he left the lab.

 

            Reeve watched him go and when Lazard was out the door, he smiled.  "I thought so."

 

            Shalua straightened up again and placed her pen back on the counter.  "Pardon?"

 

            "Pay no attention to me," he answered smoothly.  "I tend to ramble when I'm in the middle of discovering something."

 

~*******************************~

 

            Lazard returned to headquarters with the intention of finishing his paperwork.  Tseng was in the reception area when he walked through the door and Lazard paused, guessing the Turk Director had a reason for being there.  None of the other Turks were present and Tseng stood near the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back and a pensive frown on his face.

 

            "Hello, Tseng."  Lazard shut the front door and approached him, giving the man a respectful nod.  "Conducting a late-night meeting?"

 

            The Wutaian Turk shook his head.  "I'm afraid not, Director.  I came looking for you."

 

            "I see."  Lazard was used to people coming and going but there was something in the raven-haired man's expression that gave him pause.  The grim look on his face seemed more pronounced than average because he usually gave nothing away.  "What do you need to speak with me about?"

 

            "I think we should discuss this in your office," suggested Tseng.  "To ensure privacy."

 

            Lazard inclined his head in agreement and the two of them went upstairs together.  Once his office door was shut and locked, Tseng resumed speaking.

 

            "It's the President," answered Tseng.  "He decided to have a more thorough examination for his cough and the results have come in."

 

            Lazard almost asked what business it was of his but he knew Tseng wouldn't be here discussing it with him if it weren't significant.  "What did they find?"

 

            "He has a growth in his lungs."

 

            "Cancer?"  Lazard was surprised.  Rufus wasn't a smoker and he was young and healthy.  Cancer didn't run in their family; at least, not on their father's side.  Perhaps Rufus' mother was a different matter.

 

            Tseng shook his head.  "No, it isn't a typical cancer growth.  It behaves in much the same way, however."

 

            Lazard didn't know how he should feel.  The resentment between the two of them ran deep, but he had never actually wished Rufus dead.  His company destroyed and his reputation ruined, certainly.  Not this, though.  "Do they know the cause?"

 

            "They'll send the biopsy data to the lab for further analysis, but it's believed that the culprit is the chemical exposure he suffered in an accident, approximately ten months ago."

 

            Lazard knew nothing of any accident, but it was hardly surprising.  Up until their colonies merged, he and Rufus avoided all but the most necessary communication with one another.  "What accident?"

 

            "The weapons development team was researching a new kind of explosive.  They hoped to create bombs powerful enough to destroy the large WEAPONS in one strike."  Tseng paused and regarded the Director coolly.  "The only reason I'm telling you this is because you share the highest level of authority with the President.  You will have full command of _all_ our forces, should his condition advance to a stage where he cannot perform his duties."

 

            "I understand," assured Lazard grimly.  "Please, continue."

 

            "There was an incident in the lab when President Shinra went in for a progress report.  The chemical mixture was unstable.  The container storing it broke open and the President was exposed to the fumes that leaked out.  He and Scarlet sealed off the lab until the gas could be cleared.  They were both examined after the incident but no adverse effects were found.  Needless to say, the project was abandoned and the mixture was disposed of."

 

            Lazard visualized it in his head against his will, imagining his half-brother choking on mysterious fumes.  It wasn't a pleasant thought, despite his contempt for the man.  "What was the mixture composed of?"

 

            "It's my understanding that the primary ingredient was Mako," clarified the Turk.  "The secondary ingredients were common explosive chemicals.  There was an unexpected reaction, which caused the build-up of fumes and changed the properties."

 

            "And there were no signs at all of illness?"

 

            Tseng shook his head.  "None.  The President's cough was at first thought to be a symptoms of dust allergies."

 

            "What about Scarlet?" Lazard pressed, "has she shown symptoms as well?"

 

            "She's begun to develop a cough too," confirmed Tseng grimly.  "Hers is mild in comparison, but they've also scanned and tested her.  The growth is forming in her lungs as well."

 

            "What treatment options are they considering?"

 

            "The first consideration was Mako therapy," answered Tseng with a shake of his raven head, "but though the growth behaves like cancer, Mako therapy isn't a likely option due to the nature of the cause.  It might even _encourage_ the growth, rather than kill it.  They need to run more tests."

 

            Lazard started to sigh, but he checked himself.  "Tseng, have they confirmed that this could be fatal, or are you simply covering bases by discussing this with me?"

 

            The Turk hesitated and his jaw tightened visibly for a moment.  "If they can't find a way to treat it, I'm afraid it will eventually kill both of them."

 

            So that was it, then.  Tseng's reasons for coming to him were twofold.  A bleak, hollow feeling grew in Lazard's breast.  Being slowly eaten alive from the inside was no way for a man like Rufus Shinra to go out.  Differences aside, there was a genetic sense of pride distilled in both of them and the indignity of it was just...wrong. 

 

            "I presume Rufus isn't aware that you've come to inform me of all this?"  His voice was cool, business-like.  His confused emotions were anything but.

 

            "No.  I'd like to keep it that way, Director."

 

            Lazard nodded, understanding that Tseng's choice to come to him with this information might be seen as a betrayal of confidence.  "I'll leave it to him to speak to me, when he feels the time is right.  Thank you, Tseng."

 

~*********************************~

 

            The morning brought with it a desire to wake her boyfriend up in a most interesting way.  Tifa lay in the bed they shared with her head on Reno's chest and before she consciously realized what she was doing, she slipped a hand beneath the covers and stroked him off until he was hard.  Smiling in satisfaction, she gracefully straddled him and kissed his parted lips.  He began to wake and he grinned up at her, his tourmaline gaze sliding over her nudity with interest.

 

            "So, what are you after, sexy thing?"

 

            Tifa smirked at him, admiring the way his unbound hair spread out beneath him like a red fan.  "Guess." 

 

            Reno groaned softly as she grasped his erection and stroked it.  "I'm all yours, toots."

 

            Tifa suppressed a giggle.  It was so _nice_ to have their own private little house, where they could conduct intimate moments like this without worrying about who might be listening.  The tragedy of losing Cosmo Canyon and Modeoheim faded with each day, as she grew accustomed to living in the Forgotten City.  It was a shame to lose the bases to Gaia's forces, but she was quietly grateful to live like a true villager again.  The city and individual homes brought a gift of freedom.

 

            She was ready and eager for him, having woken in a state of arousal.  She positioned his sex and carefully sank down on it, moaning softly with pleasure.  Reno's hands settled on her hips supportively and his eyes grew heavy-lidded as she slowly sheathed him. 

 

            "Can't get enough of you," he confessed breathlessly when he was completely inside of her.

 

            She lowered her head to kiss him and she began to undulate, slowly at first.  His hands stroked her ass and he grunted softly as he began to reciprocate her movements.  Tifa parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth and fence with hers.  She brushed her dark hair over one shoulder and placed her hands flat against his chest for support as she broke the kiss and sat up.

 

            Tifa rocked steadily on top of Reno, gasping softly with pleasure as she gazed down at him.  His hands cupped her ample breasts, fondling them as she rode him.  He shifted beneath her, matching her pelvic motions with his own. 

 

            "God, you're so fucking good, baby," Reno gasped, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

            "Glad you approve," she murmured back in a breathless voice. 

 

She arched her back and shut her eyes, enjoying the feel of him shifting inside of her and the tingling pleasure of his hands stroking her nipples.  One of his hands ceased its fondling and caressed its way down her stomach.  Tifa shuddered as Reno's skilled fingers slipped between her thighs to rub her clit.  Maybe she _was_ good but when it came to taking care of her needs, Reno was the best.

 

            Tifa moved faster, bouncing a little as his touch ignited her passion further.  "Reno," she panted, feeling a familiar coil of tension tightening inside of her. 

 

            "That's it," he encouraged huskily, "use me, Tifa.  I wanna feel you squeezing me tight, baby."

 

            She distantly wondered how he'd react if she used his own handcuffs on him.  Reno seemed to get off on being owned.  Tifa couldn't think about it further, though.  Her climax was approaching quickly and her breath caught as she stared down at him.  His pale features were flushed with pleasure and his eyes were intense.  The crescent tattoos over his cheekbones weren't as obvious due to the color in his cheeks.  She arched over him and kissed him as she came, her soft cry of release muffled by his lips.

 

            "Unh...shit," Reno blurted against her mouth as she clenched rhythmically around his cock. 

 

            Tifa felt the warm spurt of his release as he twitched inside of her.  She broke the kiss and smiled down at him, enjoying his expression of pleasure.  Reno gasped and moaned as his orgasm played out, his hips lifting to drive his sex deeply into her body. 

 

            "Marry me," Reno panted, grinning.

 

            Tifa chuckled and kissed his parted mouth.  He always said that when she surprised him with sex.  "You're silly."

 

            "What?" He replied breathlessly, "who wouldn't want to marry a chick that wakes him up this way in the morning?"

 

            "I thought Turks weren't allowed to marry," she teased.  She relaxed on top of him and laid her head on his chest, appreciating the feel of his softening member inside of her.

 

            Reno shrugged.  "Tseng did.  It's more of a guideline than a rule, yo.  I say we go for it."

 

            "Let's just save the world first, then we'll see if you still feel that way."  Tifa smiled and lifted up to give him another kiss.  She knew he was being flippant when he said it and it didn't bother her.  "I'm hungry."

 

            Reno kissed her in return and he settled his hand on her hips again to help her dismount him.  "I'll make us some flapjacks, kiddo.  After a lay like that, you deserve it."  He gave her a light smack on the bottom and grinned as she got off the bed.

 

            "You enjoy doing that too much," Tifa accused with a soft smile.  She grabbed the black bathrobe she had draped over the chair beside the bed and she pulled it on.

 

            "What, sex?"  Reno propped himself up on one elbow and winked at her.  "Hello, man here."

 

            She chuckled and tied the robe shut, shaking her head.  "I mean the smacking.  You're always smacking me on the butt."

 

            He shrugged, his eyes straying to said body part.  "What can I say?  It's a cute butt and it begs to be smacked."  He reached out to do it again but she nimbly dodged aside.  "Party pooper."

 

            "You just worry about making breakfast, like you promised."  She gave him a wink of her own.  "I'm going to the restroom."

 

            Reno sighed.  "I spoil ya, you know."

 

            Tifa leaned over him and gave him one last kiss.  "I like your pancakes."

 

            With that said, she went to the bathroom to clean up.  She listened to the sound of him getting breakfast ready and she smiled.  Reno really did make the best pancakes she'd ever eaten.  He might grumble about it but she knew he enjoyed cooking them for her.  She flushed the toilet and brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom. 

 

Tifa threw a smile Reno's way as she passed by the small kitchen and he returned it with a wink.  She went outside to look at the sunrise and she spotted Rude stepping out of the house across the path.  Tifa waved at him and he gave her a nod and a reserved smile of greeting.  Rude was sharing a house with Elena and it was common knowledge that he was dating Jessie.  Tifa couldn't guess how serious it was but thankfully; Jessie didn't seem to have any issues with him having a woman as a roommate.  Tifa guessed it was because she shared a house with Biggs and Wedge.  It would be hypocritical for her to be upset over her boyfriend living with another woman when she lived with two men.

 

"Maybe they'll move in together sometime," Tifa reasoned softly as Rude walked back into his house and shut the door. 

 

She liked Reno's quiet, bald partner.  He was a gentleman and he kept Reno from doing stupid things in combat.  Tifa imagined her boyfriend going into a fight without his levelheaded companion at his side and she shivered.  Yes, she greatly appreciated Rude.  The aroma of cooking pancakes wafted through the open window and she inhaled deeply with appreciation.  Her stomach rumbled and she started to go back inside when she noticed a Soldier standing outside Lieutenant Rhapsodos' and Hewley's house a few buildings down.

 

There was something peculiar about the way the young man was standing.  He looked nervous.  Tifa's instinctive urge to soothe kicked in and she walked over to him on slipper-bedecked feet, concerned.  He noticed her approaching and he looked even more uncomfortable.

 

"Good morning," Tifa greeted, "Is everything all right?"  She thought she could hear the sound of sloshing water through the small window that the Soldier was standing next to.

 

"F-fine, ma'am.  I was just...uh...checking the crack I worked on yesterday."  He patted the side of the outer wall, where Tifa could see a thin, freshly patched area.  "Looks okay.  Um, have a good morning!" 

 

The man took off before Tifa could say anything else to him.  In his haste, he dropped his phone and she bent over to pick it up.  "Hey, you dropped—" Tifa began but when she saw the screen, her words lodged in her throat.  "—this."

 

~********************************~

 

            Zack groaned and stirred at the incessant sound of knocking on the front door.  Aerith murmured and he kissed her and told her to go back to sleep as he rolled out of bed and tugged his pajama pants on.  Who the hell could be knocking at this hour?  His first thought was that there might be a WEAPON in their territory.  It was the most reasonable cause he could think of for someone to be knocking at his door at the crack of dawn.  He climbed down the ladder and stumbled to the front door, covering his mouth on a yawn.  He wasn't expecting to find Cloud's friend Tifa standing there in a robe and slippers.

 

            "Oh, hey," Zack greeted sleepily.  "Something wrong?"

 

            Tifa's brown eyes were wide and she thrust a satellite phone at him.  "I'm sorry to disturb you.  I tried to get Cloud," she explained, "but nobody answered the door.  I guess he's in a tree somewhere with Sephiroth.  Just look at _this_!"

 

            Zack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took the phone from her.  When he saw the image on the screen, he blinked.  "Uh...that's Gen.  _Naked_ Gen."

 

            Tifa nodded rapidly.  "Uh-huh.  I thought about taking it to them but I wasn't sure that was a good idea!"

 

            Zack stared at the picture of his friend in the bathtub and he felt his brows hedge.  "What the hell...whose phone _is_ this?"  His sleep-fogged mind immediately assumed it was Angeal's phone, but imagining his mentor taking naked pictures of his lover was not only too disturbing to cope with, but highly unlikely.

 

            "There was a Soldier standing outside Lieutenant Hewley and Lieutenant Rhapsodos' house," Tifa explained, blushing, "He said he was looking at a crack he fixed yesterday and he ran off and dropped the phone."

 

            "Private Hill," guessed Zack.  He cycled through the photos stored on the phone and grimaced.  "Shit, every single one of these are pictures of Gen-Gen."  Genesis in the tub, Genesis by the transports, Genesis leaving the city.  There were older ones of Genesis in Modeoheim, hinting that the owner of the phone had been taking photos of him without his knowledge for some time, now. 

 

            "Did I do the right thing, bringing it to you?" Tifa sounded uncertain.  "Maybe I should have brought it to Lieutenant Rhapsodos first."

 

            Zack thought of Genesis' temper and the way Angeal went off the deep end the day before.  "Yeah, you did the right thing bringing it to me first.  _Don't_ say anything to anybody, Tifa.  That kid will be dead meat if Gen or Ange find out about this.  I'll handle it."

 

            "What are you going to do?" Tifa asked.

 

            Zack powered down the phone and sighed.  "I'm going to try to find the General.  I think a court martial might be coming, here."  He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.  "Thanks for letting me know, sweetheart.  I'll handle it from here out."

 

            "I just hope nobody gets hurt," Tifa responded in a guilty tone.

 

            "That's why I'm gonna handle it," Zack assured her. 

 

            When she left, Zack got dressed and considered his options.  Telling Gen or Angeal about this was out of the question, at least for now.  Tifa said she had tried knocking on Cloud's door but he guessed the blond and Sephiroth just chose not to answer it.  Shaking his head, Zack called out to Aerith that he had something to take care of and he assured her it had nothing to do with battle.

 

~****************************~

 

            "Go away," Cloud grumbled into the pillow.  "Sleeping."

 

            The insistent knocking continued and Sephiroth raised his head from the pillow, his shiny hair tangled and unkempt.  "Who in the hell is that?"  If there were an emergency, he expected to be contacted by phone.

 

            "Don't know," Cloud grumbled, "but I'm going to kill them."  He tugged the covers aside and stumbled out of bed, grabbing blindly for his robe.  He yanked the robe on and he didn't bother using the ladder leading from the bedroom to the main part of the house.  He jumped down with a "thump" and staggered to the front door with his eyes half-shut.

 

            "What do you—" Cloud muttered as he pulled the door open.  A phone was thrust in his face, with an image of Genesis in the bathtub gracing the screen.  "—want?"

 

            Cloud's eyes went round as his brain registered what he was seeing.  "Unglaublich!"

 

            Zack nodded.  "I don't know what that means but that was pretty much my reaction too, buddy."

 

            Cloud stared stupidly as Zack's fingers pressed the buttons and cycled through various snapshots of Genesis doing things from eating to walking to taking a piss.  "Uh...never knew you went that way, Zack."

 

            "It's not my phone," Zack chuckled.  "Your girlfriend Tifa found it.  She caught Private Hill peeping in Gen and Angeal's window and he dropped it when he ran away."

 

            Cloud blinked.  "So...he's been taking these pictures all this time?"  His pity for the Soldier in question rapidly declined and he felt nauseous.

 

            Zack nodded.  "Yup.  He's not just some guy crushing on Gen—he's a fucking stalker."

 

            Sephiroth came up behind Cloud, dressed in a pair of drawstring pants.  "What is this about?"

 

            Zack showed him the photos and Sephiroth's eyebrows migrated to his hairline.  "I...see."

 

            Zack put the phone in his pocket.  "So what are we going to do about this?  I mean, we can't just let it go but I think Gen would skin this kid alive if he found out.  Angeal's so stressed out right now, I don't think he'd handle it with his regular stoicism."

 

            "We'll investigate Private Hill's home ourselves," Sephiroth answered.  "We'll confiscate anything relating to Genesis and put him under arrest.  There's no need to drag Genesis or Angeal into this, right now."

 

            "Man, I'm glad you said that," Zack sighed with relief. 

 

~*******************************~

 

            Some time later, Sephiroth knocked on the door of the house that Private Hill shared with a handful of other cadets.  A woman peeked out and her eyes rounded at the sight of the General.

 

            "Sir," she said respectfully as she pulled the door open.  "Is there something I can—"

 

            "I need a word with Private Hill," Sephiroth interrupted coolly.

 

            "H-he's not in right now," she answered, standing aside to allow Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack in.  "I think you can find him at the grocery."

 

            "Cloud, go and find Private Hill," ordered Sephiroth with a nod at the blond.  "Zackary and I will investigate his personal affects."

 

            Cloud took off without a word and the woman cadet stared up at Sephiroth as if she'd swallowed a bug.  "Investigate, sir?"

 

            "We have reason to believe that Hill has been conducting behavior un-suitable for a Soldier," Sephiroth explained in a monotone.  "Have you noticed anything odd about his reactions?  Particularly around Lieutenant Rhapsodos."

 

            She seemed confused.  "Not really, Sir.  I know he looks up to the Lieutenant, but he hasn't done anything strange, as far as I know."

 

            "Show us where he keeps his belongings."

 

            She saluted him, not daring to question his authority.  "Yes sir.  Right this way."

 

            Zack and Sephiroth followed the woman up the ladder, into the bedroom.  There were four single beds and she indicated a trunk at the foot of the one in the middle.  "This is his.  He keeps it locked—"

 

            Sephiroth knelt down before the trunk and forcibly pulled the lock open with one hand before she finished speaking.  "You are dismissed, Private."

 

            She ogled him with wide eyes for a moment before gathering her wits and saluting.  "Sir."  She left without another word.

 

            Zack put his hands on his knees and leaned over as Sephiroth opened the trunk.  "I don't know what you think we're going to find here, Seph."

 

            Sephiroth shrugged and pulled a stack of books out.  "Possibly nothing.  I'd rather not miss evidence, however."  He found something and lifted it out of the trunk with a bemused expression. 

 

            Zack stared at the object and he felt his face screw up.  "Um...okay.  Looks like a dreamcatcher."  

 

            Sephiroth let the hand-made item dangle and spin.  The black feathers tied to the dreamcatcher were undeniably from Genesis' wing.  "And I thought my obsessions were unhealthy."

 

            "He...he made a dreamcatcher from Gen's feathers?"  Zack stared at the item for a moment before the absurdity of it struck his funny bone.  He started to snicker helplessly.  "Oh man...oh fuck...this is just too funny!"

 

            "I fail to see the humor."  Sephiroth watched the dreamcatcher slowly spin and he frowned.  As a recipient of inappropriate adoration himself, he didn't find the situation particularly funny.  Cloud was the only person whose affections he welcomed.  Zack, however, seemed to think it was a knee-slapper.

 

            "Oh god, I can't breathe," Zack complained between chuckles.  "Shiva's tits, that's so twisted!  Poor Gen!"

 

            Sephiroth wanted to reprimand Zack, but he unwittingly pictured the look on Genesis' face when he discovered how deeply his subordinate's infatuation went.  Without meaning to, the silver warrior began to join Zack's laughter—though at a more reserved volume.

 

            "All right," Sephiroth said when he regained control of his amusement.  "We've had fun at Genesis' expense.  Concentrate, Zackary.  We need to check for further evidence to prosecute this man."

 

            "Sure thing."  Zack cleared his throat and tried to look serious, but he burst into laughter again as soon as Sephiroth put the dreamcatcher aside.  "Sorry man," he snickered when the General glared at him.  "It's just...Gen's going to have a fucking cow!"

 

            Sephiroth had to cover his mouth for a moment as his lips twitched of their own volition.  "Indeed, he will."

 

~*********************************~

 

-To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 27

~*************************************~

 **Warnings: Yaoi (graphic), Het (medium)**  

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

 

            "A dream catcher?  My clothes?"  Genesis stared at both of them as if they'd gone mad.  "Zack, I think you've reached maximum capacity in your pranks."

 

            "It isn't a prank," Sephiroth assured him softly.  He leaned against the shut door.  "Private Hill was keeping a little collection of articles from you.  The clothing articles were rather worn, so I assume he collected them after you discarded them."

 

            "He's been taking pictures of you for a while, Gen." Zack produced the confiscated phone from his pocket and handed it over.  "Uh, don't go ballistic, okay?"

 

            Genesis and Angeal looked at the photos stored on the phone.  Genesis' eyes went wide and Angeal's narrowed. 

 

            "Damn," Genesis cursed when he was halfway through the picture collection, "I suppose I should be flattered but this is just...I feel violated."

 

            "Where is he now?"  Angeal's rugged features were hard with suppressed anger as he looked at Zack.

 

            "Cloud brought him into headquarters," Zack said quickly.  Angeal almost had the same expression he'd worn when he attacked the WEAPON the day before and Zack began to fear for Private Hill's life.  "Don't fly off the handle, guys.  Hill won't be in the military for long, after this stunt."

 

            "I want to speak with him."  Angeal's chiseled features may as well have been made of stone.

 

            "Uh, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Zack said, shifting boyishly from foot to foot.  There wasn't much that could piss Angeal off but evidently, stalking his lover was a button-pusher.

 

            Genesis picked up on the same vibe.  He glanced sidelong at Angeal and shook his head.  "I think you need to cool down, first."

 

            Genesis keeping his cool.  Angeal on the verge of explosion.  Once again, It was so strange and out of the norm that Zack started laughing.  His mentor glared at him and Sephiroth smacked him on the back of the head and muttered for him to get a hold of himself.  Poor Zack tried...he really did.  One look at Angeal's bitter expression undid him all over again, though.

 

            Genesis gave Angeal another wary look and rolled his eyes at Zack.  "Get it out of your system.  Obviously, it's hilarious to you that I've got a stalker."

 

            "No," Zack tried to deny, feeling shame through his inappropriate amusement, "It's not funny, it's just your reactions, man!  Ah, shit...why can't I stop?"

 

            Sephiroth heaved a sigh.  "We'll just have to wait it out."

 

            Unfortunately, Zack's laughter was infectious.  Genesis began to grin as he watched the one-eyed fighter struggle to contain his mirth.  Angeal's angry expression faded and Sephiroth's cool expression warmed a bit. 

 

            "Okay," Zack breathed, wiping at his good eye, "I'm cool, guys.  Sorry about that."  He blurted another laugh as soon as he finished speaking.  "Uh, sorry."

 

            "I'm glad my situation provides so much entertainment," Genesis remarked dryly.  "Are you sure you're finished, Zackary?"

 

            "Just give me another minute or two," Zack advised, putting his hands on his knees and drawing a deep breath.  "Man, I haven't laughed so hard in years!"

 

            Angeal's next words had a sobering effect on him.  "I mean it.  I want to talk to Private Hill."  He looked at Genesis.  "I would also like to decide his punishment, if that's okay by you."

 

            Zack straightened up and looked at his former instructor.  Angeal's expression had softened a bit but there was still a grim look to it.  Zack glanced at Sephiroth, who was studying the big Soldier thoughtfully.  Genesis regarded Angeal with subtle concern.

 

            "I trust you to be creative," Genesis shrugged.  "I'd rather not look at the twisted little freak right now, anyway."

 

            "You'll control your temper, if I allow you to speak with him?"  Sephiroth's jade cat eyes stared into Angeal's.

 

            "Of course," agreed Angeal.  "I just have a couple of things I want to make clear to him."

 

            Zack could easily imagine what those "couple of things" were and he grimaced.  At least Genesis didn't seem to have any interest in speaking with his stalker.  By the way he was looking at Angeal, he probably figured the big man would say enough for both of them.

 

~*********************************~

 

            Cloud seemed to share Zack's concern when he found out that Angeal intended to speak with the young man he'd taken into custody. 

 

            "He's being held in the basement, for now," Cloud informed with a wary look at Angeal.  "Are you sure you want to talk to him right now?  You just found out, didn't you?"  His blue gaze flicked to Genesis, who stood at Angeal's side with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

            "Oh, don't worry about me," Genesis assured the young lieutenant, "I'm still trying to understand how in the hell this happened."  He looked as though he were trying to solve a complex algebra equation in his mind.

 

            "I believe Commander Hewley can control his temper," Sephiroth said with a glance at Angeal.  "I imagine if I were in his place, I would have words with the culprit, myself."

 

            Cloud took the basement keys out of his pocket and handed them over to Angeal without further argument.  The commander thanked him and went to the stairwell.  Sephiroth and Zack followed, but Genesis remained behind with Cloud.  Knowing the redhead as he did, Angeal suspected that he simply didn't trust himself to be in the same room with Private Hill.  He was playing it off as confusion but Angeal saw a flash of anger in his eyes.  He wasn't so certain he would be able to resist the temptation to punch the prisoner and he was secretly glad for the company of his comrades.  Between the two of them, Sephiroth and Zack would be able to pull him off if he did happen to lose his temper and attack Hill.

 

            There was a military grunt guarding the basement door and he hastily moved aside for the officers as they approached.  Angeal unlocked the door and stepped in, with his companions close behind him.  Private Hill was sitting in a wooden chair against the wall and when he looked up and saw Angeal, all the color drained from his face and he hunched defensively in his chair.

 

            Angeal felt a moment of unreasonable satisfaction over the private's reaction.  Yes, he had every reason to be afraid.  Angeal imagined what his face must look like right now: hard, grim and deadly serious.  He'd been told that when he put on his stern expression, he could be very intimidating.  His height and size no doubt contributed to the foreboding appearance.  Ordinarily, he didn't like to cause fear in others.  Outside of combat, he was by nature a peaceful man.  The alpha male was rising in him now though, urging him to protect what was his—even though Gen hardly _needed_ to be protected.

 

            With calm, deliberate motions Angeal closed the distance between himself and the frightened prisoner.  He leaned over him and placed his palms on the wall, on either side of the young man's head.  He stared into his eyes intently and Private Hill licked dry lips and leaned back.

 

            "Here is what's going to happen," Angeal said in a low voice.  "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen as if your life depends on it.  Understood?"

 

            Private Hill nodded convulsively.  By the expression on his face, he took Angeal's comment to heart and thought his life really _did_ depend on listening.

 

            "You have a problem," Angeal said.  "A serious problem.  Your obsession isn't healthy for two reasons.  One, it isn't normal and it can only get worse if you don't control it.  Two, its directed at my Second in Command.  I'm sure you're aware of the nature of my relationship with Lieutenant Rhapsodos, off the field."

 

            "Y-yes sir."

 

            Angeal nodded slowly.  "Then I shouldn't have to explain why the second reason is more unhealthy than the first."

 

            "No s-sir.  I'm s-sorry!"

 

            "You lack credibility," Angeal murmured, "but arrangements can be made to ensure you don't pull something like this again.  You will be stripped of your military status, immediately.  You will be kept under watch and you will begin counseling for your problem.  If you miss a single therapy session, this basement will become your permanent home, is that understood?"

 

            The prisoner nodded and swallowed visibly.

 

            "You will keep your distance from the Lieutenant.  You aren't to speak with him, follow him or go within twenty feet of him or our home.  If you violate this rule, our agreement will be null and void.  Living locked up in this basement will be the least of your concerns.  Is any of this unclear?"

 

            "I...understand, sir." 

 

Hill looked like he might begin crying at any moment and Angeal was frustrated to feel a hint of pity for him.  He straightened up and nodded in satisfaction before turning his back on the pathetic young man.  Zack had a relieved look on his face and Sephiroth's expression was cool and disciplined.  The three officers left the basement, locking it behind them.

 

"Hold him for twenty-four hours," Angeal instructed the guard.  "Private Hill is relieved of duty and he will be on probation watch when he's released from here, until I say differently."

 

The grunt saluted him.  "Of course, sir."

 

~*******************************~

 

            "I guess I shouldn't have been so worried," Zack said when they rejoined Cloud and Genesis in the lobby.  "You handled that pretty well, big guy."

 

            "I think after the incident with the WEAPON, your concerns were valid."  Angeal smirked faintly.  "All we can do now is wait and see if Hill cooperates with the terms of his probation."  He looked at Genesis.  "Is this a satisfactory outcome, for you?"

 

            Genesis shrugged.  "What else can we do, without killing him outright?  If it keeps the little fool from doing this again, I suppose I can live with it."  He smirked at Angeal, his aqua gaze sliding over him with subtle admiration.  "Did he wet himself?"

 

            "I think he was just about to when Ange walked away," Zack chuckled.  "I felt kind of sorry for the kid."

 

            Genesis gave Zack an incredulous look.  "Why?  He's getting off easy, Fair.  We could have tossed him out of the city to fend for himself, until a WEAPON finds him."

 

            "I don't know," Zack sighed.  "Yeah, what he did was creepy and not normal, but he doesn't strike me as an evil guy.  He just likes you a little too much, is all."

 

            "And if someone took naked pictures of your wife, would you feel so inclined to mercy?"  Genesis raised a brow.

 

            Zack's expression predictably hardened at the very thought of someone doing that to Aerith.  "Okay, I get your point.  I'd kill anybody that pulled that with Aerith."  He looked at Angeal again, as if seeing the man differently.  "Kudos to you for keeping your cool, Ange."

 

~*************************************~

 

            When they returned to the house, Angeal demonstrated that he was more troubled by Hill's actions than he'd let on.  As soon as the door was shut and locked, he pulled Genesis closer and commenced to showing him how possessive he could really be.  Genesis offered no complaints or resistance. Usually, he was the one to initiate their encounters with such raw aggression.  Angeal's reason for being so abruptly assertive was fairly obvious to Genesis.  He'd held back when he confronted Private Hill and Genesis didn't mind him taking out his aggression in a sexual manner with him.

 

            They didn't even make it to the bedroom at first.  Angeal was careful to use plenty of lube and prepare him, but once he began taking him, he hardly took a breather before doing it again.  Genesis cursed and hollered with pleasure as the larger man literally humped him senseless, over and over again.  When he finished with him on the dining table, he pinned him against the wall.  Somehow, they ended up in the linen closet—how in the hell they got in _there_ , Genesis couldn't say.  Angeal came with him that time and Genesis thought he'd had his fill of him, but he stayed inside of him and kissed, fondled and stroked Genesis until he recovered and stiffened up again.

 

            Genesis reckoned his butt and face prints were on every surface in the house, by the time they finally made it into the bedroom.  They were going to have to mop the kitchen floor before the day was finished, too.  Genesis lost count of how many times he came during the course of Angeal's passion.  The brunet finally eased up when he got him into the bed, possibly because one of Genesis' groans expressed the fact that he was getting sore.  Angeal stared down at him as he gentled his thrusts.  He lowered his mouth to kiss him and he supported himself on one arm so that he could stroke his erection with his free hand.  Genesis shifted beneath him to angle himself better and he moaned as the rigid length slid in just right.  His body was shiny with perspiration and his hair was damp with it.  Angeal was likewise sweaty and breathless and Gen wondered how much longer he could go on before collapse. 

 

            "What do you think I'm going to do," Genesis questioned breathlessly, "run off with my stalker?" 

 

            Angeal brushed his lips against his and smiled a little.  "Of course not.  Testosterone doesn't always inspire sound reasoning, though."

 

            "No," agreed Genesis, licking his lips, "but it does inspire pleasure."  He gasped softly with Angeal's next thrust and he shut his eyes as the wonderful tension began to build again. 

 

            Angeal didn't slow or stop.  He kept his pace even and constant and he muffled Genesis' cries with kisses.  The redhead became more vocal as each pelvic thrust brought him closer to orgasm.  Angeal's expression was strained and Genesis guessed he was on his way to a climax, too.  He embraced that hard, muscular body as his pleasure reached a peak and he groaned against Angeal's shoulder. 

 




 

            Genesis wondered for a moment if Angeal was going to wait for recovery and start again, but after taking a few moments to catch his breath, he eased off of Genesis and rolled onto his side next to him.  He rubbed Gen's chest and stomach with one hand as he laid his head on the pillow.  "If you're sore, I apologize."

 

            Genesis turned his head to look at him and he smirked.  "Don't apologize if you don't mean it.  You like it when you wear me out."

 

            Angeal shrugged and the corner of his mouth curved upwards, despite his attempt to look sincere.  "And have I?  Worn you out, that is."

 

            "I'll be walking bow-legged for days," assured Genesis.  He sighed in satisfaction, despite the ache in his nether region.  "So, did you satisfy your inner caveman, or do you need more?"

 

            "The caveman is satisfied," Angeal confirmed dryly.  "For now, at least."  He closed in for a sensual, unhurried kiss and then he sat up and got out of bed.  "I'll go and run a bath for us."

 

            Genesis laced his fingers behind his head and admired the other man's nudity as he retreated.  He squirmed a little and grimaced at the sticky feeling between his buttocks.  Yes, a bath was definitely in order.

 

~****************************************~

 

            Randal Hill was carefully monitored once he was released from custody.  He was allowed to remain in the house he'd been sharing with the three other troops, but as they were assigned to keep an eye on him, he likely wasn't too thankful.  Each day, one of the troops living with him reported to Angeal and Genesis.  If he missed any therapy sessions or tried to resume his stalking behavior, they would find out about it quickly.  Genesis saw him in passing now and then and he rolled his eyes when the boy stared at him with longing.  Fortunately, Randal never tried to initiate conversation or go within twenty feet of Genesis.  He clearly took Angeal's warning seriously.

 

            When a month came and went, Genesis began to realize how many pregnant women were waddling around the city.  It never completely dawned on him until so many of them started to show their condition.  With that realization came awareness of how many babies had recently been born.  It didn't become a problem until people began asking him to feel rounded bellies, as if seeking his blessing as an officer of SOLDIER. 

 

The other officers and high-ranking officials were likewise accosted.  Genesis noticed with envy that Sephiroth wasn't getting baby-stalked left and right.  Vincent was likewise rarely troubled.  While Genesis had unpleasant sarcasm down to a fine art, Sephiroth and Vincent seemed to have an innate privacy zone surrounding them that deterred new and expecting parents from hassling them.

 

            Cloud began to make himself scarce during the day, as uncomfortable as Genesis with being asked by strangers to touch pregnant bellies.  Zack loved it, of course, and he was always happy to take up invitations to hold someone's infant and dote on it.  Reeve was likewise amicable and so were Angeal and Barret.  Cid Highwind grumbled about it but he was enduring the baby boom with more patience than Genesis.

 

            "Dear goddess, they're everywhere," Genesis muttered one afternoon as he left the market area.  He looked around with a shake of his head.  Nearly every female belly he saw lately was distended with pregnancy—at least, most of the civilian ones.  He'd only seen a couple of Turk women and military operatives showing signs of pregnancy, but considering their careers they probably used birth control regularly.

 

            A little blond woman with a huge baby bump noticed him and she started to waddle his way with a hopeful expression on her face.  Genesis looked around almost desperately for an escape route and he considered manifesting his wing and taking to the air.  He was so occupied with figuring out the best way to retreat that he wasn't watching where he was going.  He felt feminine curves bump into him and he heard a soft exclamation of surprise.  He'd nearly run over Aerith Fair.

 

            "Oh good, my favorite one," Genesis said— _almost_ sincerely. 

 

            "Favorite one what?" She looked up at him in confusion and rubbed the small of her back.

 

            "Pregnant lady," he said quickly.  He cast a look over his shoulder.  The blond woman was still approaching, but at a slower pace.

 

            "Are you okay?  You look a little um...spooked."

 

            "I'm fine."

 

            Aerith leaned to one side and saw the woman approaching from behind him.  She smirked.  "Are the big bad mommies harassing you, Genesis?"

 

            He glared at her.  "I'll have you know these people have been molesting me all day long.  Next they'll be offering me samples of breastmilk to compare."

 

            Aerith covered her mouth with one hand and giggled.  "You're over-reacting.  Look, why don't you come inside for a while and I'll make us some tea."

 

            He sighed in relief without meaning to and he nodded.

 

~*****************************************~

 

            "So you really don't like pregnant women," Aerith observed as she poured the tea.  She glanced sidelong at him.  "Why?"

 

            "It isn't that I don't _like_ them," he argued.  He looked at her belly, which was now very pronounced.  It was obviously reaching the stage where it caused discomfort for her to be on her feet for long.  She arched her back again and winced.  "Here, sit down," he ordered.  "I'll bring the tea to the table."

 

            "Thanks," she sighed.  She took a seat at the dining table while he picked up the tea tray and brought it over.  "What is it, then?  You were starting to look panicked."

 

            Genesis dropped a couple of sugar cubes in his tea and stirred it, shrugging.  "It isn't about dislike.  It's about power."

 

            Aerith frowned at him.  "Power?  What kind of power do you think pregnant women have over you?"

 

            "Creation," he admitted.  "You're goddesses in your own right.  You nurture life in your bodies and bring it into the world.  Being surrounded by that sort of power, being faced with it at every turn...makes me feel rather insignificant."

 

            Aerith was openly surprised by his admission.  "I never knew you felt that way, Genesis.  But you know, men are part of that power too.  We women might have the hard part of making babies but it takes a man's participation to start the process."

 

            "Not _this_ man," Genesis countered with a little smirk.  "I understand what you're saying, though."

 

            She smiled at him and took a sip of her tea.  "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about anyone.  It's flattering to be called a goddess."

 

            Genesis shrugged.  "Don't let it go to your head.  I might respect your powers of creation but your tempers are horribly unbalanced while you're expecting."

 

            "Hey!"

 

            "See?  You've just demonstrated my point."  Genesis chuckled dryly and took a swallow of tea.  "And how does one defend himself against an angry pregnant woman?  You can't very well push her away if she starts slapping you—not if you don't want to risk harming her or her unborn."

 

            "When was the last time a pregnant woman attacked you?" Aerith grumbled.

 

            "I think you came close, the day after the Cosmo rescue."

 

            "I wouldn't have hit you," she scoffed.  "I wouldn't hit anybody unless they meant harm to me or someone I love."

 

            "You didn't see the look on your face," he argued.  "I half expected your head to spin on your shoulders."

 

            She chuckled and shook her head.  "So pregnant women _do_ scare you, at least a little.  What about babies?"

 

            "I avoid them like the plague."

 

            "Genesis!  How can you not like babies?"  She looked honestly puzzled.

 

            "I didn't say I don't like them.  I just don't like being around them."  He thought it was perfectly reasonable but the look on her face told him she disagreed.

 

            "How is that any different?" Aerith pressed.

 

            "I'm uncomfortable with strangers trying to hand me their little miracles.  I'm not in love with the thought of micromanaging a herd of squealing toddlers.  I'd never wish harm on a child but I prefer adult company or solitude."

 

            She refilled her cup of tea and nodded reluctantly.  "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.  I know kids aren't for everyone but Zack wants you to be one of our baby's godfathers.  If something happened to all of us and you were the only one left to take care of our child, how would you manage?"

 

            "You're projecting too much," he sighed.  "If something takes out you, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and Cloud then odds are it will take me out too.  However, you can rest assured that I'd do my best to raise the little puppy.  I may not be the most traditional father figure but I'd see to it that the kid is safe, fed and educated."

 

            She bit her lip and nodded.  "I'm sure you would.  Um...Genesis, can I talk to you about something a little personal?"

 

            He looked at her warily.  "That depends on the nature of the conversation."

 

            "It's Zack," Aerith said.  "He hasn't been...that is, we haven't been intimate for weeks."

 

            Genesis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "This falls into the category of forbidden subjects."

 

            "I don't know who else to talk to about it!"  She gazed at him pleadingly.  "Cloud would get too embarrassed, Angeal's so reserved and I won't even consider approaching Sephiroth about this!"

 

            "And what makes you think _I'm_ the one you should be talking to about this?  Has it escaped your notice that I'm gay?"

 

            "I know that," she argued, "but you're Zack's friend and you don't mince words.  I just thought maybe you could talk to him for me and find out what's wrong."  She looked down at her belly and rubbed it slowly.  "I feel like he's not attracted to me anymore, now that I'm bigger."

 

            "Nonsense," Genesis snorted.  "He thinks of you all the time.  I should know—he drives me mad talking about you and worrying about you whenever we go on scouting missions.  Have you tried initiating it yourself?"

 

            "I've tried," she sighed.  "The touching and kissing is nice but he never lets it go further than that.  Please talk to him?  You owe me for throwing him anyway."

 

            Genesis gave her an exasperated glare.  "You are _never_ going to let that incident go, are you?"

 

            "If you do this for me, I'll let it go," she promised.

 

            He stared at her searchingly.  "I'd like that guaranteed.  Swear it on your first born child."

 

            Her mouth fell open.  "That's horrible!"

 

            "So is blackmailing me into playing the role of your sex therapist, but that isn't stopping you.  I want to know you're sincere."

 

            Aerith grumbled in defeat.  "Fine.  I swear on my firstborn that I'll never bother you about the WEAPON event again, if you find out what's happening with my husband and help me fix this."

 

            Genesis reached out and offered her his hand.  "You have a deal."

           

            They shook on it and he finished drinking his tea before leaving to find Zack.  Aerith told him that he was at the craft shop, working on a crib for the baby.  The poet grumbled under his breath the entire way there.

 

~*******************************************~

 

            Zack was a little surprised when Genesis walked into the craft shop but he smiled in greeting at him, assuming he was after a bookshelf or something.  He was utterly surprised by what Genesis said to him when he walked up to him.

 

            "For Minerva's sake, start putting out for your wife again."

 

            Zack stared at him with his hammer poised in mid-swing and his mouth hanging open.  He started to speak but he had no idea what to say and his mouth worked silently.  Genesis slipped a hand under his chin and forced his mouth shut.

 

            "Yes, I've spoken with Aerith and she let it slip that you've been an inattentive husband, lately.  Shall we go somewhere more private to talk?"

 

            Zack looked around with his good eye wide.  There weren't many people within earshot but he didn't want someone walking by and overhearing the discussion.  He couldn't for the life of him imagine what provoked Genesis to involve himself in his and Aerith's private business.  He nodded mutely and walked outside with the other man, still carrying his hammer absently.  They moved around to the back of the building and Zack's confusion mutated into indignation.

 

            "Okay, what's with you sticking your nose into our love life?" Zack hissed.  "I mean, it's totally not like you in the first place and in the second place, it's kind of disturbing."

 

            "I agree," Genesis murmured back, "it's disturbing.  She invited me in for tea and we got on the subject of babies.  Then she mentioned your...problem...and she seemed upset about it.  What sort of friend would I be if I didn't say anything?"

 

            Zack stared at him suspiciously.  "There's got to be more to it than that.  What's in it for you, Gen?"

 

            "The satisfaction of knowing you two are getting laid," he snapped.  "What difference does it make?  Your wife thinks you aren't attracted to her anymore and if this causes a rift in your relationship, the others and I are going to be subjected to the effect it has on your fighting performance."

 

            Zack sighed and scratched the back of his head.  He didn't think Aerith would care so much at this stage of her pregnancy.  He thought she might even appreciate a break from him pawing at her all the time.  "It isn't that I'm not attracted to her," he admitted, his cheeks warming.  "That's not the problem at all."

 

            "Then you'd better let her know that," advised Genesis.  "Not that I'm an expert on women but I imagine low self-esteem isn't good for her emotional health."  He considered Zack for a moment before reluctantly speaking again.  "If attraction isn't the problem, what is?"

 

            "You'll think it's stupid," mumbled Zack.

 

            "Probably," Genesis agreed casually.  "I think a lot of the things you come up with are stupid.  My opinion isn't what you should be worrying about."

 

            "You're really not going to drop this until I tell you, are you?"

 

            Genesis shook his head.  "I'm afraid not."

 

            Zack scuffed his shoes in the grass and twirled his hammer unconsciously.  "Okay, but remember, you asked."  He looked sidelong at the other man and took a deep breath.  "I'm afraid the kid will see it coming if Aerith and I have sex."

 

            Genesis' brows furrowed.  "See _what_ coming?"

 

            "You know...IT."  Zack grimaced down at his crotch.

 

            Genesis blinked at him, his expression softening with disbelief.  "Your cock?  You think your child is going to _see_ it?"

 

            Zack shrugged and bit his lip.

 

            "Zackary, it's a _fetus_.  Even if Aerith's womb was equipped with a tiny flashlight and it were possible for it to 'see' your penis, it wouldn't know what it was looking at!  Where did you learn your biology?"

 

            "I told you it was stupid," Zack grumbled.  "I know it's not logical but I keep thinking; 'what if the baby _can_ see it?  Wouldn't that traumatize the poor thing?'  Besides that, I'm also worried about making Aerith go into labor early.  I mean, women's orgasms involve spasms in there, right?  I don't want to be making love to her and all the sudden have to run for a midwife because she's having contractions."

 

            Genesis was beginning to grin, even as he shook his head with exasperation.  "Zack, an orgasm won't make a woman go into labor unless she's close to her due date.  Aerith still has nearly three months to go before you have to worry about something like that happening—unless she's already been experiencing early contractions?"

 

            "No," Zack shook his head.  "She hasn't had any complications or false labor.  She's hardly even gotten any stretch marks.  The doctors say her pregnancy is one of the healthiest ones in the colony."

 

            "Then stop being so damned paranoid and do your husbandly duties," advised the redhead.  "And while you're at it, read a pregnancy book and rid yourself of these bizarre ideas you've got."

 

            "I _have_ been reading up on pregnancy," argued Zack.  "Like I said, I know the whole 'flashing my kid' thing is silly."

 

            "If you know it's silly, then quit worrying about it."

 

            Zack sighed.  He knew Gen was right and poor Aerith thought he didn't want her, now.  "I'll try.  I still want to know what convinced you to talk to me about it, though."

 

            Genesis smirked.  "Peace and quiet."

 

~**********************************~

 

            That night, Zack made love to Aerith for the first time in nearly a month.  He was tender, attentive and considerate with her.  She didn't mind that he handled her almost gingerly at first; she was just happy to have him back in her bed as her husband, rather than a sleep-mate.  He saw to her needs first, orally pleasuring her until she was writhing and trembling in bliss.  After that, he spooned against her so that he wouldn't put any weight on her.  The period of abstinence evidently had him more worked up than she thought.  It didn't take long for him to reach his climax and the groan that burst from his lips was long and loud. 

 

            When it was over, he embraced her and kissed her lovingly, whispering an apology for being childish.  Aerith asked him what he meant and he bashfully rehashed what he'd said to Genesis earlier that day.  She giggled at first but she didn't make fun of him.  There was something really sweet about him being so worried about scaring their baby or hurting her.

 

            "Aerith, did you ask Genesis to say something to me?"

 

            She turned her head to look at him in the moonlit darkness and she nodded.  "I was really concerned," she explained, "and I didn't know how to ask you myself.  Genesis is the only one of your friends I thought would be willing to say something, though he took some convincing."

 

            "What did you bargain with?" Zack asked with a grin.

 

            "I promised I would stop bringing up him tossing you at a WEAPON."

 

            "Wow."  Zack traced her features with his fingertips.  "I didn't know it was bothering you that much, honey."

 

            "I've missed this," she confessed.  "I'm glad the problem wasn't what I thought it was."

 

            He stroked a hand over her naked belly and shook his head.  "Not a chance.  You're beautiful and that's our kid growing inside of you."

 

            She relaxed further, comforted by his words.  "I love you," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

 

            He brushed his lips over her temple.  "I love you too, Aerith."

 

~*********************************~

 

            Genesis lay on the examination table and sighed.  "This is utterly ridiculous.  Why is it taking them so long to find out what's wrong with me?"

 

            "Just try to be patient," Angeal soothed.  "You've been throwing up every day for two weeks now.  It's probably just a flu bug."

 

            "I can't remember the last time I even had a minor cold," Genesis grumbled.  "If it's the flu, why is it taking so long for them to diagnose it?"

 

            "They're busy today, Gen. I'm sure we'll have results in a little while."

 

            He tried to be patient but the sound of children running back and forth through the hallway made him squirm.  What were kids doing running around the medical building unchecked, anyhow?  Where were their parents?  A nurse walked in and Genesis frowned when he recognized her as Aerith.  She hummed softly in content as she approached, patting her rounded belly gently. 

 

            "Hi Genesis.  Your results came in."  She smiled benignly at him before looking down at the clipboard in her hand.  "You aren't sick, so don't worry."

 

            "Then what is the problem?"  He sat up and rested his hands in his lap.

 

            Aerith gave him a happy, broad smile.  "Congratulations.  You're pregnant!"

 

            Genesis was sure his eyes were going to roll right out of their sockets.  "Very funny.  Now, what's _really_ wrong with me?"

 

            "I told you, you're pregnant—with twins!  Here, look at the ultrasound."  She handed over the ultrasound image.

 

            "When did we do an ultrasound?" Genesis only remembered having some blood drawn.  He stared down at the image and Aerith pointed at it.

 

            "See?  Those are your babies."

 

            Genesis shook his head slowly, with growing horror.  Were ultrasounds supposed to be this clear?  He could plainly see two infants smiling up at him from the image.  They were sitting side-by-side and looking quite smug. 

 

            "Well, I suppose we need to start child-proofing the house."  Angeal didn't sound the least bit shocked.

 

            "I _can't_ be pregnant!  I'm a man!"  Genesis put a hand over his stomach.

 

            "You're a _gay_ man," Aerith reminded him with a shrug.  "And a uke.  Didn't you know this could happen one day?"

 

            "Like hell it can!" Genesis argued, "I want a second opinion!  Where are they even supposed to come out?"

 

            Aerith cleared her throat.  "Well, where does your partner go in?"

 

            "I'll look for a double crib when we leave here," Angeal said calmly.  "We should look at the school districts, too."

 

            "School districts?" Genesis repeated.  " _What_ school districts?  No, no I can't do this.  This has to be a mistake!"  He tried to get off the examination table but Angeal restrained him.

 

            "Calm down, Gen. You can't get worked up in your condition."

 

            "Fuck that, I'm getting out of here," Genesis grunted. 

 

            "Easy, Genesis," Aerith soothed.  "Just relax and let nature take its course."

 

            "This _isn't_ nature, damn you!"  Genesis struggled against his lover's hold on him.  "This is your fault, Angeal!"

 

            "Guilty, as charged."  Angeal looked ridiculously satisfied.  "Maybe now you'll settle down."

 

            Genesis would have responded to that but a tortured scream reached his ears.  He managed to break Angeal's hold...

 

            ...And he woke up in his own bed.  The scream he'd heard evidently came from his own throat and Angeal had his hands on his shoulders, shaking him and calling out to him. 

 

            "Genesis, it was a nightmare!  You'll have the whole colony thinking I'm murdering you in here if you keep shouting."

 

            Genesis stared at him with wide, confused eyes and then he put a hand over his stomach and licked his lips, trying to drive away the last vestiges of the terrible dream.  Angeal turned the bedside lamp on and gazed at him with quiet concern as he drew a few ragged breaths and tried to calm down. 

 

            "What did you dream about?" Angeal asked him softly when Genesis shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.  "Banora, again?"

 

            Genesis shook his head.  He had on more than one occasion suffered nightmares about the terrible things he'd done in their hometown.  It had been a long time since he last dreamed of the incidents, though.  "It wasn't Banora," he answered in a tense whisper.  "It was worse!"

 

            "I don't know what could be worse, to make you scream like that."  Angeal rubbed Genesis' tense back with slow, comforting strokes. 

 

            Still disoriented from sleep and the nightmare, Genesis blurted it out without thinking.  "I was pregnant."  When the other man went completely silent, Genesis looked at him.  "Well?"

 

            "I'm not sure what you want me to say."  Angeal's tone was carefully neutral.  "Genesis, you know that isn't possible."

 

            "I'm aware of that," Genesis gritted out.  "Regardless of probability, it was horrifying.  Aerith showed me an ultrasound of twins and you were blathering on about school districts."

 

            Angeal's lips twitched before he could stop them.  "And you never thought any of this was too odd to be real?"

 

            "I was _asleep_ ," Genesis defended.  "Even illogical dreams seem realistic when we're having them."

 

            "Fair enough," conceded Angeal.  He stroked Genesis' auburn hair away from his sweat-beaded forehead.  "You can relax now.  It wasn't real."

 

            "It's all these women, throwing their stomachs and babies at me. It seems like every straight civilian female in the colony is either pregnant or showing off a new infant."

 

            "Well, peace and security bring prosperity," reasoned Angeal.  "The baby boom is a natural result.  It happens after war and it makes sense for it to happen now, when we've finally found a place where people can raise families safely."

 

            "That's all well and good," Genesis sighed.  "I just wish they wouldn't thrust their 'prosperity' at me.  I can only tolerate so much before it frays my nerves."

 

            Angeal smiled and turned the lamp off again.  "They're just excited.  Try not to let it bother you so much.  Things will settle down again eventually."

 

            Genesis lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling.  Angeal lay down on his side and watched him.  "Are you feeling better, now?"

 

            Genesis shrugged.  "I suppose.  I just hope I don't have another nightmare like that.  I'd prefer not to spend my nights waking up with a scream on my lips, thank you."

 

            "I'm sure it was just a result of over-exposure," Angeal soothed.  "You had it on your mind when you went to sleep and the nightmare was the result."

 

            "I think I'll take a page from Strife's book and avoid going out in public during the daytime," Genesis sighed.  "At least until some of those kids are born."  He absently reached out and traced the muscles of Angeal's bare chest with his fingers. 

 

            Just as Genesis was about to fall back to sleep, Angeal spoke up in the darkness.  "Genesis, were the babies boys or girls?"

 

            "Hmm?"

 

            "The twins," elaborated Angeal, "in your nightmare."

 

            Genesis frowned and shook his head.  "I don't know...they were babies.  I was too distracted by terror to check their plumbing."

 

            Angeal chuckled softly.

 

~******************************~

 

-To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 28

~*************************************~

**Author's note:** _The events of this chapter begin two months after the end of the previous chapter._

~****************************************~

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

 

            Two months went by and though the doctors managed to slow the growth of the crystallized matter growing in their lungs, Rufus and Scarlet were slowly getting worse.  Lazard was in the president's office, trying unsuccessfully to convince him to stay behind and rest instead of participating in the latest strike mission.

 

            "I'm not dead yet," Rufus snarled when his coughing fit ended and Lazard gave him a suspicious look.  "I'm going on this mission."

 

            "Your piloting skills could be compromised if you have a fit while you're in the air," Lazard reminded him.  "This isn't just about you; it's about the other participants as well."

 

            "I won't lie in bed waiting for the end," Rufus insisted stubbornly.  "Until my condition renders me bedridden, I'll continue to participate in these strike missions."

 

            Lazard sighed.  "I just wonder if there's even a point to them any longer.  We haven't learned anything new from what we scavenge for months.  The WEAPONS won't attack us here.  Sometimes I think we're best off waiting it out."

 

            "The population is going to grow to a point where expansion will be necessary, eventually," Rufus pointed out.  "In order to fulfill that need, we have to keep searching for a way to end the planet's attacks on us, so that people can go out into the world again."

 

            "You provide a decent argument," Lazard admitted, "but every one of these strikes carries the risk of losing fighters and equipment.  Perhaps we should turn our research to a different area.  We know the northern crater is the primary birthing place of these creatures.  It stands to reason that the answer to stopping this lies there."

 

            "And how would you propose we investigate the crater?" Rufus challenged.  "Any attempts to descend into it would be met by heavy WEAPON opposition."

 

            Lazard couldn't refute that.  "With time, maybe we'll find a way."

 

            "Perhaps."  Rufus smirked.  "Until then I think we should carry on with our current research and strategy."

 

            Lazard said nothing further.  The look in Rufus' eyes told him that the president didn't expect to live long enough to see a workable solution to Gaia's rage.  Perhaps he was right.  Shalua and the research team were working hard to discover a successful treatment for Rufus and Scarlet, but their efforts could only stave off the malignant growth for so long. 

 

~************************************~

 

            "He ought to be resting," Tifa sighed when she went to see off Reno and the other participants of the strike mission.  The president was boarding his chopper with Scarlet. 

 

            "Boss doesn't like being laid up in bed," Reno told her softly, his eyes going to Rufus' chopper.  "Besides, I think he's hoping to get taken out on one of these missions."

 

            Tifa stared at him with wide eyes.  "Why would he want that?  They might find a cure."

 

            Reno nodded, but his grim expression didn't fade.  "Yeah, they might.  Or the pres could end up drowning in his own blood, weak as a kitten.  That's no way for a guy like him to go out, babe."

 

            Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.  "And you're okay with this?"

 

            For a moment, a flash of emotion surfaced on his face but he quickly gathered his control and shrugged.  "It's not my life...or my death.  Gotta respect the bossman's wishes, yo."  He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  "I'll see ya when we get back, sexy."

 

            She nodded and returned the kiss before stepping away to allow him to board his chopper with Rude.  She saw Cloud across the distance and she waved at him.  He hurried over to her with his quiet little smile on his face.

 

            "You'll keep Aerith occupied, won't you?"  He asked as he hugged her.  "Zack's really concerned that she'll stress herself out while he's gone and she doesn't need to be alone, this close to her due date."

 

            "Why doesn't Zack just skip this one, then?  I'm sure the rest of you can handle it without him this time."

 

            Cloud glanced over his shoulder at his friend, who was discussing combat orders with Sephiroth, Vincent and Reeve.  "He's pretty nervous about the due date coming up, I think.  Fighting lets him blow off some stress."

 

            "Well I'm sure Aerith would feel a lot better if he stayed behind this time," she sighed, "but you men are impossible to reason with when your battle lust kicks in.  Take care of yourself and watch after Zack.  I'll visit Aerith and try to keep her mind off of it."

 

            "Thanks, Tifa.  I'll look out for him."

 

~*******************************************~

 

            Tifa went to Aerith and Zack's house to find Yuffie already there visiting.  The ninja was approximately four months into her unexpected pregnancy and she began to visit Aerith often for advice and comfort.

 

            "We should play cards or something," Yuffie suggested. 

 

            "After I finish getting the pie into the oven," promised Aerith.

 

            Yuffie glanced down and adjusted her cleavage.  "Ugh, my girls are so sore!  Did yours hurt after a while, Aerith?"

 

            The Cetra nodded and began to deftly put the top crust on the pie.  "Mm-hmm.  They'll probably get bigger too, if they haven't already."

 

            "I could live with that.  I always wondered what it would be like to fill out a bra."

 

            Tifa glanced down at her own ample bosom and frowned.  "I wouldn't want mine to get bigger."

 

            Aerith cast a sympathetic look at her.  "Maybe yours won't grow much, when and if you decide to start a family.  From what I understand, some women don't change much in bust size."

 

            Yuffie regarded Tifa with curious brown eyes.  "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

 

            "No," Tifa assured her.  Everybody kept asking her that lately...probably because so many other women were expecting offspring.  "My contraception has done the job, so far."

 

            Yuffie snorted.  "Lucky duck."

 

            Tifa shrugged.  She wanted children someday and being around new babies always made her a little envious.  She went into the kitchen to help Aerith put the pie in the oven, urging her heavily pregnant friend to sit down at the table with Yuffie.

 

            Aerith walked out of the kitchen to do as Tifa advised but she stopped suddenly and frowned, putting a hand over her belly.  Tifa noticed her pause and she shut the oven before going to her side.  "Is something wrong?"

 

            Aerith didn't answer immediately.  Her eyes were distant as if listening to something and she rubbed her abdomen slowly.  Yuffie was now looking up from her seat at the table and her expression was concerned, too.

 

  1. "The baby just rolled over or something and it felt a little strange."       



 

~***********************************~

 

            Shalua was stuck into her research as usual when a commotion outside her lab distracted her.

 

            "You've got to let me talk to her!  Something's wrong with Shelke!" 

 

            Recognizing the voice as Denzel's, Shalua put aside her research notes and hurried to the door.  The boy was struggling with one of the security guards when she yanked the door open and Shalua quickly told him to let him go.

 

            "What's wrong, Denzel?"

 

            "Its Shelke," the boy explained as he pulled out of the guard's slackened grasp, "She's having a fit or something!"

 

            Shalua wasted no time.  She took off at a run, dodging around staff as she went.  Denzel followed behind her as she exited the building and raced down the narrow streets to the home they shared with Shelke.  People looked at them curiously as they passed but neither of them slowed until they reached the house.  Shalua fumbled with her keys before unlocking the front door and yanking it open.

 

            "Shelke?" She called out as she entered the house.

 

            "She's upstairs," Denzel panted as he charged in behind her.  "In bed."

 

            Shalua immediately ran through the hallway leading to the back of the house and climbed the ladder to the bedroom.  Her sister lay quietly in her single bed as if asleep and Shalua went to her side and checked her pulse and temperature anxiously.  Denzel came up behind her as she called out to Shelke softly.

 

            "She was twitching," Denzel insisted.  "Like when she has Mako withdrawals."

 

            Shalua gently shook the girl, wondering if she needed an infusion.  Shelke had been doing so well recently.  Something about this place seemed to be healing her and she needed fewer and fewer Mako injections with each passing week.  Could she be having a relapse, or was it something else?  The seizing was typically caused by one of two things: withdrawals or the process of net diving.  She usually twitched when she went into or came out of a net dive, but Shalua warned her sternly not to use her abilities anymore; at least until they could be sure it wasn't dangerous for her.

 

            "Denzel, go and get her infusion kit from the medicine cabinet," Shalua instructed.  "Bring a washcloth dampened with cool water, too."

 

            The boy didn't hesitate and Shalua continued to call out to her sister while he retrieved the items she asked for.  Within a few minutes, he climbed back up the ladder with the kit and the washcloth in hand.  Shalua thanked him and set the kit aside, leaving it on the floor for now.  She was reluctant to give Shelke a dose of it prematurely, since she seemed to be weaning off of her dependency of it.  Instead, she dabbed at her face with the cloth and blew on it gently, hoping the cool sensation would help wake her up.

 

            After several minutes, Shelke twitched.  It wasn't a violent spasm, such as Shalua had come to expect of withdrawals.  Shalua waited, pressing her lips together anxiously as she fought the temptation to ready an infusion for her.  There was another twitch and shortly after that, another.

 

            "Shouldn't you give her the shot?" Denzel asked nervously.

 

            "Shh, not yet," Shalua shushed him as patiently as she could.  "I'm not sure she needs it.  Just wait."

 

            They waited anxiously as Shelke's body twitched in short, random intervals.  The girl's eyes finally fluttered open as the twitching stopped and she looked up at their worried faces with the disoriented expression of a person waking from a vivid dream. 

 

            "Shelke, what happened?" Shalua demanded in a relieved tone.  She had an unpleasant suspicion but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

 

            "I'm okay," Shelke assured them both.  "Shalua, I know you said I shouldn't use my SND ability but I've been hearing things about the WEAPONS and the Lifestream...things that made me think."

 

            "What network did you dive into?" Shalua pressed sternly.  "Have you been spying on anyone?"

 

            "Sort of," admitted the girl almost sheepishly.

 

            Shalua sighed.  Great, this was just what they needed.  If her sister "broke into" any of the personal computer files of Lazard or the other leaders and they somehow detected her meddling, suspicions would arise again and the director might change his mind about withdrawing her sentence. 

 

            "Whom did you spy on?" Shalua asked in a tired voice.

 

            "The planet."

 

            Shalua stared at her.  "Pardon?"

 

            "I spied on the planet."

 

            Shalua's brows drew together and she frowned.  "What do you mean?  Are you telling me you tapped into the Satellite system and dove into every network?"  She didn't know she was strong enough to do something like that and she was faintly horrified. 

 

            "No, that isn't what I mean," Shelke told her patiently.  "I tapped into the Lifestream."

 

            "I don't get it," Denzel said.  "I thought you could only do your thing with networks."

 

            "The Lifestream _is_ a network," Shelke answered.  "It's not computerized or electronic but it basically works the same way. It's just harder to tap into and navigate, because it's so big."

 

            Shalua's eyes went blank with understanding and a little awe.  "A network of spirit energy," she murmured.  "Of course!  Shelke, what did you do?  What did you see?"

 

            "I followed the flow of power," explained the girl.  "I wanted to see if I could find some clue that might help us stop more WEAPONS from being born.  I rode the currents to the greatest source."

 

            "The northern crater," guessed Shalua.  "Shelke, that was _very_ dangerous!"

 

            "I know, but I wanted to do something to help," argued the girl.  "So I went into the crater—"

 

            "You went _in_?" Denzel interrupted, his eyes huge.  "Are you crazy?"

 

            "It's okay," Shelke insisted.  "There were a lot of WEAPONS there but they didn't pay much attention to me.  My physical body was here."

 

            "But they could have realized what you really were and traced you here," Shalua told her sternly.  "You put this whole colony at risk!  The planet only leaves this place at peace for the sake of the Cetra who once lived here.  Spying could have enraged Gaia even more and provoked withdrawal of the sanctuary!"

 

            "I know that," Shelke argued, "and that's why I didn't stay for long, once I made it to the bottom of the crater and had a look around."

 

            Shalua sighed.  It was too late to do anything about it now.  "What did you see?"

 

            "There were a lot of spirits there," Shelke answered, "Especially at the bottom.  There was a big pool of Lifestream.  I could hear all the voices of the souls in there, but one of them was louder than the rest.  I think it was the voice of the planet itself.  It sounded like a woman's voice, but it was deep and sad."

 

            Shalua wondered if it was really possible for her sister to have heard the voice of Gaia itself.  "Are you sure nothing followed you back?"

 

            Shelke shook her head.  "Yes, I promise.  Like I said, once I made it into the network I just rode the currents and I only stayed in the crater long enough to see the bottom.  If the planet even noticed me, I get the feeling it just considered me another spirit in the Lifestream.  Maybe if I'd stayed longer Gaia would have taken more notice and gotten suspicious, but I didn't risk it."

 

            Shalua took a deep breath.  "You took a very big risk, but this is information we've never been able to get before.  I'm not sure if we can do anything with it, though."

 

            "Couldn't someone try to talk to the planet there?" Shelke asked.

 

            "Nobody could make it all the way to the bottom of that crater alive," answered Shalua with a frown.  "Unless they have powers of invisibility against WEAPONS.  Even then, only the Ancients could ever communicate directly with the planet and they're all extinct, now."

 

            "Well, what if we used some sort of technology to talk to it?" persisted Shelke.  "Like radio frequency?"

 

            Shalua smiled a little wistfully and stroked the girl's hair.  "You should consider going into the science field, some day.  It's a bold, creative idea but it would require research and testing.  Furthermore, there's still the issue of getting someone safely to the crater's core without attracting the attention of the WEAPONS in there.  You can't very well carry equipment with you when you're in your synaptic diving form, so don't even suggest volunteering."

 

            Shelke sighed.  "But we can still tell someone what I saw, can't we?  We're safe here and maybe some day, someone can come up with a way to use the information."

 

            Shalua inwardly agreed that it was a possibility, even if a remote one.  Still, there was a more immediate, unpleasant possibility that she didn't care for.  "No.  Not yet, at least.  I want both of you to keep this to yourselves."

 

            "But, why?" Denzel asked.  "Shelke might be onto something!"

 

            "Yes, that's true," agreed Shalua, "but it isn't immediately useful information and both of you need to remember, these people were ready to kill her when they found us."  She looked her sister in the eye.  "Like it or not, your past connection to Deepground makes you a suspect in their eyes.  If we go to them telling them you've ridden the Lifestream to the bottom of the crater and heard Gaia's voice, I'm afraid they'll go right back to labeling you as a danger to the colony.  They might even suspect you of trying to help the planet find and destroy us."

 

            Shelke and Denzel looked alarmed.  Good, they took her warning seriously. 

 

"I need more time," Shalua went on.  "Trust still needs to be built on both ends and until I know I can go to someone with this information without putting you in danger, this stays between the three of us."

 

"I'll bet we could trust Cloud," Denzel mumbled, downcast.

 

"Maybe so, but Lieutenant Strife doesn't lead this colony and he wouldn't be able to do anything with the information in the first place.  He's a Soldier, not a scientist or a mystic."

 

"Okay Shalua," Shelke agreed softly.  "I understand."

 

Shalua smiled at her before turning to Denzel.  "What about you?  Do you understand why it's so important to keep this information quiet?"

 

He nodded.  "Yes ma'am.  I don't want anything to happen to Shelke."

 

"Good.  Now that you've scared another two years out of me, let's have something to eat before I go back to work."

 

~**********************************~

 

            Aerith felt another spasm and she took a deep, slow breath as her stomach tightened.  She had hoped she was wrong because it was a little early and she wanted Zack there but she couldn't ignore what her body was telling her.  Yuffie had just started dealing the second hand of cards and Aerith looked at her friends irresolutely, wondering how she should bring her predicament up.  A thrill of fear and excitement went through her and she tempered it with effort.  Maybe simple honesty was best.

 

            "I'm having contractions."

 

            Tifa looked up from her hand and Yuffie froze partway through the action of dealing another card to Aerith.  The ninja's eyes grew steadily wider as she comprehended what the statement could mean. 

 

            "You're in _labor_?" Yuffie squeaked.

 

            Aerith chuckled and shook her head.  "No, I'm having contractions.  Labor comes later and I'm sure I won't be sitting here playing cards when it does."

 

            "Mein gott!" Tifa exclaimed, her eyes going to Aerith's stomach.  "How long have you been having them?"

 

            "This is only my second one," Aerith answered.  "I had the first one about fifteen minutes ago, when we were putting the pie in the oven.  I was hoping it was a false alarm but it might not be."

 

            "Oohh, Leviathan," Yuffie gasped, dropping the cards as she jumped up.  "Okay, okay...I'll go boil some water and sterilize a knife!  Tifa, get her in bed and get some towels!"

 

            "Yuffie, calm down," Aerith soothed, resisting the urge to laugh outright at her animated worry.  "Zack and I already have a midwife chosen and the baby isn't going to come shooting out of me instantly!"

 

            "B-but shouldn't you be getting ready anyway?" Yuffie was wringing her small hands.

 

            "Actually, it's better for most women not to be confined to bed during the whole event," Tifa said, keeping her calm.  "At least, that's what I've read.  Restricting movement can make it harder on the mother unless she's got complications that make bed rest necessary."

 

            "That's right," Aerith agreed.  "Besides, it could still be false contractions.  The midwife told me this could happen near the end and I don't want to get us all worked up over nothing.  Let's just keep playing cards for now and if I keep having them, we can get the midwife."

 

            Yuffie stared at her with amazement and a little awe.  "Gawd, how can you be so calm?"

 

            "I'm not _that_ calm," Aerith confessed.  Her hands shook a little as she picked up her cards and arranged them.  "I just don't see a reason to work myself into a panic.  It's not good for me or the baby, whether I'm getting ready to deliver or not."

 

            Tifa rubbed the Cetra's arm supportively.  "We'll stay with you for as long as you need us to."

 

            "Thank you," Aerith said sincerely.  Having the support of her friends would make things easier on her, until she could confirm it was false contractions or until Zack returned.  She only hoped that he would make it back on time, if she ended up going into labor.

 

            They continued playing cards and Tifa proved to be a blessing, chatting about other things to keep their minds occupied.  Aerith had another contraction fifteen minutes later but she endured it quietly and gave a quick nod of confirmation when Tifa looked at her questioningly.  It wasn't that bad, yet.  The fifth one was stronger than the others and it came after fourteen minutes.  Aerith grunted a little in discomfort and took a few shallow breaths until it passed.

 

            "Do they hurt?" Yuffie asked her worriedly.  After all, she was going to have to go through the same thing in a few months.

 

            "Not much," Aerith answered.  "They aren't comfortable but they aren't really painful yet, either.  Um, I think it's time to get the midwife, just in case.  Could one of you go and get Mrs. Kochi for me?  She lives in the last house on the right, at the end of this street."

 

            "I'll go," Tifa offered.  "You two just keep playing cards.  Oh Yuffie, would you take the pie out of the oven and set it on a window ledge while I go?"

 

~***********************************~

 

            Night was falling when the strike teams returned to the colony.  The WEAPON they took down to the west of Bone Village was a powerful one and it put up a strong fight.  Several regulars and low-ranking Soldiers got injured and Angeal suffered a fractured arm.  Fortunately, there were no deaths and the medics were quick to administer healing spells and potions to the wounded.  The rovers pulled to a stop in the designated parking area and the helicopters landed near them.  The winged Soldiers touched down and began the task of overseeing transport of the harvested creature parts to the research building.

 

            "You should go home," Genesis told Angeal with a glance at his recently healed arm.  The materia mended the fracture but there was still some bruising.  "The rest of us can take care of this."

 

            "I'm fine," Angeal said.  "This shouldn't take long."

 

            Zack climbed out of one of the rovers with Reeve and Vincent, ready to help finish up.  He started toward the rover where they were unloading the samples but before he could get there, someone yelled his name.  There were people coming to watch the activity and a military cadet was pushing his way past them, hollering for Zack.  Sharing a little frown with his friends, Zack paused.

 

            "Lieutenant Fair," the cadet gasped as he reached him.  He saluted respectfully.  "Miss Lockheart told me to come and get you as soon as you returned.  Your wife is having the baby!"

 

            Eyebrows went up and Zack ogled the man in surprise.  "Seriously?"

 

            The cadet nodded.  "Yes Sir!  She started having her contractions late this morning."

 

            "Oh my god," Zack felt like someone hit him over the head.  "The baby's coming!"  He turned around to face Vincent, Reeve and his fellow officers.  "THE BABY'S COMING!"

 

            "Yes Zack," Genesis said dryly.  "We heard.  We have these useful things known as ears."

 

            "I...I've got to go," Zack babbled, hardly hearing Gen's sarcastic remark.  "My wife's having a baby!"

 

            "Then go," Reeve chuckled.  "You aren't getting there any faster doing squats."

 

            Zack hadn't even realized he was doing them.  He started to run toward the path but he nearly stepped on a small child, who was apparently making a beeline for her trooper father.  Zack hastily caught himself and scooped the child up without a thought.  He thrust her toward the first person he saw, not even paying attention to who it was. 

 

            "Here, hold this," Zack said absently to Vincent.  He was off and running before the gunman could do more than raise an eyebrow at him.

 

            Vincent stared after the retreating lieutenant with a puzzled expression before setting the little girl on her feet and mumbling an apology to her father, who stood there scratching his head.

 

            "I thought Aerith wasn't due for another week or two," Cloud muttered in a worried tone.  He watched Zack dodge and weave his way around people.

 

            "I'm sure it will be fine," Reeve assured.  "It looks like Zack could use a hand getting through the crowd, though."

 

            Cloud immediately took to the air and flew toward his friend.  He swooped down and caught Zack under the arms, startling him.  "It's just me," he said with a smile.  "Looks like you could use a lift."

 

            "Thanks, buddy."  Zack said with relief. 

 

            The blond carried him up over the heads of the people on the pathway and flew him to his house.

 

~****************************************~

 

            The women in the house jumped as the front door banged open and Zack came in, hollering anxiously for Aerith.

 

            "I'm upstairs," Aerith called in a relieved voice.

 

            Zack muttered a hasty greeting to Tifa and Yuffie before running to the ladder and climbing up.  Aerith was with the midwife, walking the floors of the bedroom.  Her expression was strained and her face was sweating but she smiled thankfully at him as he crossed the room to her.

 

            "Thanks Mrs. Kochi," Zack said as he put a supportive arm around Aerith's waist.  "I can walk with her 'till it's time."  He took one of her hands in his as he half-embraced her.

 

            "Good boy," the middle-aged woman approved with a fond smile at him.  She relinquished Aerith to his care and took a seat in the rocking chair near the bed.

 

            "Hey, you started without me," Zack said to his wife in a teasing, breathless tone. 

 

            "Believe me, I didn't want to," she countered.  Aerith tensed and she squeezed his hand, sucking in a few rapid, sharp little breaths.  "The baby insisted," she finished in a pain-tightened voice.

 

            Zack nuzzled her flushed cheek and murmured soothingly to her, enduring the pressure of her squeezing hand without complaint.  "I've got you, angel.  Just keep walking, okay?"

 

            Aerith nodded and put one foot in front of the other.  Her tension faded a bit again and she laid her head against his chest.  Zack looked up from her honey colored locks and regarded the midwife.  He didn't want to cause anxiety for Aerith but he had concerns he needed addressed.

 

            "Is it dangerous for the baby to be born almost two weeks early?"

 

            "It's not likely, but the lungs could be a tad underdeveloped," she answered.  "I doubt you'll have anything to worry about but I've sent word to Dr. Lewis just in case.  He'll be on stand-bye to come and assist if there are complications I can't take care of."

 

  1. "How long do you think it will be until she's ready to start pushing?"  He and Aerith had planned this out and prepared as best they could for this event, but he hated seeing her in pain and he hoped she wouldn't have to endure it for an extended amount of time.        



 

            "She's begun dilating, so hopefully it will go quickly once her water breaks," answered the older woman. 

 

            Aerith groaned and squeezed Zack's hand again.  He whispered encouraging words to her and gently squeezed her hand back.

 

~**********************************~

             

Zack stayed by Aerith's side the entire time and Tifa and Yuffie waited downstairs, dozing on and off in the living room.  In the dark hours of the morning, Aerith and Zack were rewarded with the birth of a baby girl.  The midwife let Zack cut the cord and she cleaned the baby up with practiced efficiency before handing her over to Zack.  While Mrs. Kochi helped Aerith finish the process and cleaned her up, Zack cradled his new daughter carefully and stared at her crying little face with bewildered awe.

 

"Aerith," Zack breathed, "we made a person!"

 

            Despite her obvious exhaustion and soreness, Aerith managed a weak chuckle.  "What else do you think we could have made?"  She gasped as the midwife helped her up from her kneeling position at the side of the bed.  Mrs. Kochi used a Cure materia to mend the damage caused by the birth, before guiding Aerith to sit down on the bed.

 

            "There will be some bleeding for a while," the midwife informed as she propped pillows against the headboard and helped Aerith recline against the pillows.  She covered Aerith to the waist.  "It's perfectly normal during the recovery process and Cure materia can only heal the damaged tissue.  Aerith, I've put a supply of maternity pads in your bathroom.  If you start to bleed severely at any time you contact your doctor right away."

 

            Aerith nodded, her eyes fixated on the baby in Zack's arms. 

 

Zack sat on the edge of the bed and offered the baby to her, rightfully guessing that she wanted to hold her and try feeding her.  "Say hello to your mommy, Ifalna."

 

Aerith's face screwed up and Zack paused.  "What's wrong, honey?"

 

"It...doesn't sound right."

 

"I thought you wanted to name our first girl after your mother?"  His brows furrowed.

 

"I did, but now that I hear it out loud it feels strange to call my daughter by my mother's name."  Aerith's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears.  "Oh, I should have considered that!  I should have said it out loud to myself before now."

 

"Hey, it's all right," Zack soothed.  He carefully handed the infant over to her and kissed her on the forehead, wracking his mind.  "I've got it.  How about we make Ifalna her middle name instead of her first?  Instead of Ifalna Kirsten, we'll call her Kirsten Ifalna.  How does that sound?"

 

Aerith sniffed and considered it as she gazed down at their daughter.  "Kirsten Ifalna Fair.  I...actually think it sounds better, that way.  Let's do that."

 

Zack smiled, pleased that he'd managed to come up with a quick solution.  Kirsten began to settle down, her thin cries fading to whimpers as he and Aerith doted on her.  The midwife let them have their first bonding moment together and then she reminded them that Aerith's work wasn't quite done yet.  She needed to learn how to help the baby latch on to feed.  Zack almost left the bedroom to give them privacy, thinking his presence might make it awkward for her.  Aerith promptly corrected him and told him he had every right to be there, so he watched with interest as Mrs. Kochi instructed her until she got it right.  It took a few tries but Kirsten was a cooperative, hungry baby and soon she was nursing contentedly.

 

"You two made my job easy. Well done," complimented the midwife in satisfaction as she left Aerith to it.  "Lieutenant, you might want to call Dr. Lewis now.  He'll want to check the baby's vitals and give Aerith a quick examination just to make sure everything is okay.  I'll clean up in here while Aerith is nursing."

 

Zack nodded, flushing a little at the compliment.  Maybe he did manage to keep a level head during the whole thing but in truth, he'd been scared out of his mind the entire time.  "Thanks so much, Mrs. Kochi."

 

He took the ladder down to the main part of the house to make the call, wanting his wife and daughter's first nursing experience to be peaceful and quiet.  He jumped a little when he reached the bottom of the ladder and turned around to find himself face-to-face with Tifa and Yuffie.

 

"I forgot you two were here," Zack apologized, "thanks for sticking around, ladies."

 

"Of course.  How are they?" Tifa whispered eagerly.

 

"They're both doing great," Zack assured with a broad, happy grin.  "Aerith is nursing her now." 

 

"Can we see them?" Yuffie asked.  Tifa shushed her warningly and Yuffie winced at the volume of her own voice and muttered a hasty apology.

 

"Sure," Zack answered.  "Just try to keep your voices down.  I think Aerith will be happy to see you."

 

~*****************************~

 

            "She's beautiful," Tifa complimented with a smile as she and Yuffie looked down at the feeding infant.  "Such pretty blue eyes!"

 

            "She has Zack's eyes," Aerith agreed with a smile, thinking of her husband's blue-violet gaze. 

 

            "Kind of wrinkly," Yuffie said candidly.  Tifa elbowed her lightly and she winced.  "What?  I meant wrinkly in a cute way...not a creepy old man way."

 

            "Gee, thanks," Aerith said dryly.  Her forgiving half-smile turned into a yawn and the turned her head away politely, since her hands weren't free to cover her mouth. 

 

            Tifa and Yuffie exchanged a meaningful look between them and the latter covered up a reflexive yawn.  "Darn," Yuffie muttered, "those things are contagious."

 

            "We'll leave you in peace and go home," Tifa said.  "I'm sure you're exhausted and you'll want to sleep as soon as you're finished."

 

            Aerith didn't argue because she really was having trouble holding her eyes open.  While she knew she'd had an easy birth compared to some, she'd spent the entire day before breathing through contractions and then spent all night laboring to give birth.  "Thank you both so much for being here for me.  It means a lot to me."

 

            "No problem," Yuffie said.  "I wouldn't want to be going through that without a friend or my stick-in-the-mud husband nearby either.  I'm just glad everything's okay."

 

            Tifa chuckled.  "I'm sure Zack will take good care of you.  Try to get some sleep, okay?"  She squeezed Aerith's shoulder before following Yuffie to the ladder.

 

            Zack just finished his call to the doctor when the two women walked to the front door.  Tifa paused before walking out and she gave Zack a stern look.  "I know I probably don't need to ask where you're concerned, but you're going to help her with the baby, aren't you?  You aren't going to leave all the hard work up to her?"

 

            "Of course I'm going to help her," Zack answered enthusiastically.  "As far as I'm concerned, all she needs to do is feed her.  I'll take up poop patrol and cleanup duty by myself until she's good and rested.  I'd even do the feedings for her if I had the equipment to do it."

 

            Tifa gave him a broad smile of amusement and approval.  "So you don't fear the diaper?"

 

            Zack grinned, shaking his head.  "Believe me, I've dealt with worse than baby poo."

 

            Tifa giggled softly.  "Well, goodnight then.  Congratulations, Zack.  I think you're both going to make fantastic parents."

 

~**************************************~

 

            The doctor came and gave mother and daughter an examination.  Satisfied that they were both healthy and that Aerith was on the mend, he told Zack to call him if his wife started bleeding excessively or any trouble came up with Kirsten.  Aerith slept for two hours before the baby's cries woke her up and alerted her that it was time to nurse again.  Zack brought Kirsten to the bed for her and stretched out beside Aerith as she fed her.  When she'd had her fill, he carried her back to her crib in the small, adjoining room and returned to bed.  He held Aerith close and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep again.

 

            Being on "poop patrol" was easier said than done.  Just as the sun began to come up, Kirsten began to wail indignantly.  Aerith immediately stirred and tried to sit up but Zack urged her to lie back down.

 

            "You just fed her a half hour ago," he reminded her gently.  "I'll see what she needs."

 

            Aerith sighed gratefully and nodded, letting her head drop back to the pillow.

 

            Zack went into the little nursery and he turned on the floor lamp by Kirsten's crib.  "Hey, sweat pea.  What's the fussing about, huh?"  He lifted her gently and laid her against his shoulder, bouncing up and down on his heels.  The smell reached his nostrils and his nose crinkled.

 

            "Oh, I get it.  Had to happen sooner or later, right?"  He smiled in spite of the odor and kissed her soft, chubby cheek.  "Don't worry.  Daddy will get you all cleaned up."

 

            He carried her to the other side of the room and lowered her onto the changing station.  Keeping one eye on the fussing infant, he reached for the parenting book in the cubby, next to the wipes, spare diapers and powder. 

 

"Okay, let's see here," Zack muttered, stroking his daughter's downy hair as he set the book on the changing table above her head and flipped through the pages.  He found the diaper changing section and sighed with relief when he found an illustration diagram for cloth diapers.

 

            "Doesn't look so hard, does it kiddo?"  Zack tilted his head and read through the text instructions.  "First thing we need to do is ditch this dirty one and get you cleaned up."

 

~*************************************~

 

            Aerith listened to her husband chatting with their daughter as he went to work changing her diaper.  As tired as she was, she grinned at some of his comments, finding them amusing and cute at once.

 

            "Phew!  Hey, don't worry about it, munchkin.  Everybody poops and it never smells nice.  Hold on a sec; you're almost ready for the powder."

 

            Aerith closed her eyes and enjoyed his chatter.  Kirsten's fussing had died down and she was now making sweet little infant noises of curiosity while her father worked over her.

 

~*******************************~

 

            Zack unconsciously poked the tip of his tongue out in concentration as he followed the diagram and folded the cloth diaper as it instructed.  "...And this corner goes this way," he muttered, "there.  Now I've just got to fasten it."

 

            He picked up the diaper pin and popped it open.  He hesitated for a moment when Kirsten kicked her legs restlessly.  He didn't want to risk poking her so he waited for her to settle down again before pushing the pin through the material and fastening it.  He studied his handiwork and grinned.

 

            "Just like in the diagram," Zack said in triumph.  He scooped Kirsten up and the diaper immediately began to slide down.  "Uh...except looser.  No problem, sweet pea.  We'll just tighten it up a little."

 

            Aerith's sleepy voice called out.  "Zack, do you need any help?"

 

            "No, we've got it," he assured.  "It just takes a little practice and teamwork.  It's cool."

 

            He turned his attention back to the baby and he laid her back down on the changing table.  "Okay, now try to hold still for Daddy." 

 

            Poking his tongue out again, he removed the diaper pin and adjusted the folds.  Kirsten squirmed just as he was about to put the pin in again and Zack groaned softly as one of the corners flopped open.  He tried to salvage the job he'd done but he ended up having to start over from scratch.  After a couple more tries, he finally got the diaper situated and fastened properly.

 

            "Whew, that was some work," Zack said as he snuggled his daughter.  "We got through it though.  Yeah, we rule."

 

~************************************~

 

            Zack and Aerith slept when they could and people began to drop off gift baskets, flowers and baby items at their door as the morning progressed.  Nobody wanted to disturb the new parents, knowing that they would be worn out from the trying night and taking care of their newborn. 

 

Cloud figured they wouldn't have much time to cook for themselves until they adjusted, so he dropped off a basket of assorted cheeses, sausage, crackers and nuts.  Tifa was of a similar mind and she left a small bouquet of flowers and a basket of baked goods.  Angeal left a mobile to hang over the crib. Elena dropped off a baby sling and a wrapped stack of extra diapers.  Yuffie figured Aerith deserved a little self-spoiling so her gift was a basket of essential bath oils.  Reeve and Vincent left a patchwork teddy bear and a quilt blanket for the baby.  Sephiroth dropped off a music box. 

  

            More than just their immediate friends left gifts by their front door and Angeal wisely assigned some men to take turns keeping an eye on the house to prevent theft.  Associates, Zack's subordinates and civilians all seemed to have something to contribute, from baby clothes to toys.

 

            After lunch, Zack finally stepped outside for a little fresh air and he nearly tripped over one of the gift baskets by the door.  He looked around at the assorted presents and his eye widened. 

 

            "Holy crap."

 

            Aerith heard the exclamation and she called out from inside the house.  "What's wrong?"

 

            "Uh, I just never knew we were this popular," Zack answered over his shoulder.  "We've got some storage space in the attic, right?  I might have to put some stuff we're not using up there to make room for all the stuff out here."

 

~*****************************~

 

            Later that evening when people were beginning to retire for bed, Lieutenant Rhapsodos landed softly outside Zack and Aerith's front door.  He glanced around quickly before setting a basket containing a vase of white and yellow lilies, a bottle of aftershave and a book. 

 

            "I'm going to see what the weather's doing," Zack's voice called out from inside the house, just as Genesis straightened up.

 

            "Damn," muttered Genesis.  He spread his wing and flew up and away rapidly as Zack's footsteps approached the door from the other side of it.

 

            Zack opened the door and paused in mid-step when he saw the latest gift.  He picked it up and checked for a card or a note but there were none to be found in or near the basket.  He slipped the handle over one arm and scratched his head, wondering who left it.  As he glanced up to see what the skies looked like, something dark floated down to land at his feet.  At first, he thought it was a falling leaf but upon picking it up, he realized it was a long, black feather.

 

            Zack scanned the night sky suspiciously but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  Carrying the basket on his arm and the feather in his free hand, he walked back into the house.  Aerith looked up from the baby she held to her breast and she smiled when she saw the flowers.  "My favorites.  Who are those from?"

 

            "They didn't leave a note or anything," Zack answered.  He set the basket on the dining table and took the vase out.  "Do you want these in the bedroom or in the living area down here?"

 

            She considered it.  "Since I've been spending so much time in the bedroom today, I think I'd like them in there, by the window.  That way I can look at them more."

 

            Zack nodded and picked the vase up to place it where she'd asked.  The only reason she was downstairs right now was because she'd needed to use the bathroom.  She was sore despite the Cure spell used on her, due to muscle strain from the labor.  He had to help her down the ladder and the baby started crying with hunger again before she could go back up, so Zack brought Kirsten down for her to feed her on the couch.

 

            "Zack, you don't have to pretend," Aerith said to him when he came back down and rejoined her.  "It's cute but I know you picked those for me."

 

            Zack grinned regretfully and shook his head.  "Wish I could say that was true but it isn't.  When would I have snuck out long enough to find those flowers and pick them?  I've only stepped out a couple of times today, sweetheart."

 

            She looked a bit puzzled.  "I...guess you wouldn't have time.  Are you sure there's no card or anything?  Not many people know those are my favorite flowers and I think you'd be the only one to remember something like that."

 

            Zack started to grin wider.  "I swear, it wasn't me and there's no card or note, but there _are_ a couple of clues."

 

            Interested in the mystery, Aerith shifted a little in her seat and gazed at him questioningly.  "Like?"

 

            Zack went to the basket and withdrew the bottle of cologne.  "This is my favorite aftershave, but it's not easy to come by these days.  That means it was somebody really observant, with a good memory.  Then there's this."  He picked up the book and brought it over to her.  It was a small, hardbound leather book with gold lettering on the spine and cover.  It was in very good condition, as if kept by someone who treasured literature. 

 

            "Children's nursery rhymes," Aerith read as he showed it too her.

 

            "Yeah.  Who do we know with anal-retentive attention to detail and a love for books and poetry?  Oh, and there's also this."  Zack went to the basket and lifted out a sleek black feather.  "Who do we know that leaves behind feathers like these for obsessed subordinates to make dream catchers out of?"

 

            Aerith blurted a laugh before she could stop herself.  "Genesis?  Well, why didn't he just leave a note?"

 

            "Because he was trying to be anonymous," Zack guessed with an amused grin.  "He doesn't like people to know he gives a damn."

 

            Aerith sighed, grinning.  "He's a weirdo."

 

~*************************************~

 

            After recovering and adjusting to motherhood for a week, Aerith felt confident enough to get out of the house more.  She was exceedingly thankful for the baby sling Elena had thoughtfully provided.  She never would have thought of it herself and it allowed her to bring Kirsten with her wherever she went, easily supported close to her heart.  At first, she was nervous about nursing the baby out in public—even though she'd seen plenty of women do it before.  Zack was very encouraging and before long, Aerith began to simply feed the baby wherever she was rather than return to the house to do it.

 

            Their friends doted on the baby when they ran into them and Aerith was meticulous about thanking each and every one of them for the gifts.  Sephiroth and Vincent were both reserved but polite in their greetings, while others like Elena were sunny and complimentary.  The newborn fluff fell away and the baby started to grow honey-colored hair in replacement.

 

            On the weekend, she and Zack went to the market area for supplies and Kirsten began to fuss warningly.  Aerith left Zack to finish up in the grocery building while she went out to find a sitting place to nurse.  There were benches arranged in a circle in the center of the market area and Aerith chose one beneath a ghost tree to feed her daughter.  As she arranged her blouse and coaxed the baby to her breast, she heard the approach of booted feet.  A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Genesis standing over her.  He was looking around casually but he addressed her when he spoke.

 

            "And how is the goddess today?"

 

            It took Aerith a moment to realize he was referring to her, and not the planet.  She smiled.  "She's just fine, and so is her daughter."

 

            He nodded and looked at her before looking down at the infant.  Aerith was prepared for him to start fidgeting uncomfortably or avert his eyes, but he seemed to have no issues with breastfeeding despite his admitted aversion to baby exposure and pregnant women. 

 

            "She looks like you," he observed.  "Except for the eyes."

 

            Aerith nodded, relaxing.  "She's a good baby.  She really doesn't fuss unless she's hungry or needs changing."

 

            "Then she must have your temperament.  If she took after her father, she'd be making no end of noise.  Where is the proud puppy, anyhow?"

 

            Aerith giggled.  "He's getting some groceries for the house."  She started to say more but a young man stopped a few feet away and blatantly stared at her.  Rather, he stared at the partially exposed swell of her breast.  Aerith's face immediately flushed hot and she hastily dragged her thin shawl over her shoulder to cover herself and her daughter.  Kirsten squirmed and fussed a little, disliking having her head covered.

 

            Genesis' brow furrowed.  "What are you doing that for?" 

 

            Aerith bit her lip and looked away from the staring man behind Genesis, lowering her eyes.  Genesis turned around and saw the ogler.  Aerith couldn't see the expression on the redhead's face but it must have become foreboding, because the young man paled a bit and averted his gaze.

 

            "Is there something we can help you with?" Genesis asked in that biting way that suggested the recipient should be very careful about how they answered.

 

            "Uh, no Lieutenant.  Excuse me."

 

            "If you're that hard-up for a view of the female body, I suggest you visit the book trader.  Get an old smut magazine and have a party with your hand.  Now, vanish."

 

            The guy made his retreat so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet.  Aerith was touched and impressed by the lieutenant's actions but she was still humiliated and she kept the shawl in place.  It was fine for Zack to encourage her to nurse out in the open but he wasn't the one that had to worry about making people uncomfortable or getting stared at.

 

 

            Genesis turned to face her again and he frowned down at her.  "What?  Don't be absurd.  What are you going to do, stay in that house until your daughter is weaned?"

 

            She shrugged and bit her lip.  "Well, you're the one that said you were afraid all the new and expecting mothers were going to start offering you samples of breast milk."

 

            Genesis sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward.  "I was being _facetious_.  Those women were fanatical.  You're sitting quietly, minding your own business.  There is a difference."  He took a seat next to her on the bench.  "If some people can't handle the sight of a woman feeding a baby, it's their problem, not yours.  You have a backbone, so use it."

 

            Aerith hesitantly pulled the shawl back again and her daughter settled down.  The Cetra cast a covert look around and she was heartened to see another woman around her age nursing her own baby across the street.

 

            "That's better." Genesis' voice was faintly approving.

 

            She looked up at Genesis and offered him a little smile.  "Don't you ever just give an open compliment to anyone?"

 

            "I leave that to others."  He shrugged and brushed a fallen leaf off his jacket.

 

            Aerith chuckled, her cheeks cooling as her embarrassment faded.  "Thank you for the gift you left."

 

            Genesis glanced at her sidelong.  "The mobile?  That was Angeal's idea, not mine."

 

            "No, I mean the beautiful flowers, the book and the bottle of aftershave."  She watched him from beneath lowered lashes, amused by his obvious discomfort.

 

            "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

 

            "Oh?  Then whose feather was that Zack found outside by the basket and who else would have leave a copy of an old book that's practically in mint condition?"  Kirsten finished eating and Aerith put her against her shoulder to burp her before re-adjusting her blouse.

 

            Genesis sighed and gave her an annoyed look.  "Either I'm getting sloppier or you're sharper than I thought."

 

            Aerith giggled softly.  "Well, Zack figured it out right away.  Don't worry, your reputation as a grouch is safe."

 

            Genesis smirked and looked at the baby.  Feeling mischievous, Aerith adjusted the sling and gave him an innocent look.  "Would you like to hold her?"

 

            Genesis looked away and snorted.  "Don't push it."

 

            She laughed and shook her head.  "Predictable.  Um, Genesis...could you not mention that guy from a minute ago to Zack?"

 

            "You mean the pervert?  Why not?"

 

            "Because Zack will kill him," Aerith said matter-of-factly.  "He was a jerk but I don't think he deserves to be maimed or killed over it."

 

            "Hmph...you're far too charitable.  All right, I won't tell him."  He checked his watch and swore under his breath.  "Angeal should have met up with me here by now."

 

            "Maybe he's just running late."

 

            Genesis gave her a dry, sardonic look that made her wince.  "Yes, Aerith.  He's late.  Hence my comment."

 

            "I just meant maybe his duties are slowing him down," she defended, smacking him lightly on the arm. 

 

            Genesis smirked and shook his head.  His eyes suddenly snapped to something across the street and Aerith followed his gaze to see a young couple with a baby approaching.  The man called out to Genesis, using his formal title.  He was holding a camera in one hand and Aerith guessed he and his wife wanted the lieutenant to have a picture taken with them and their child.

 

            Genesis stood up abruptly and manifested his wing.  "Well Aerith, I'm in a rush."

 

            "But what about Angeal?" she reminded him, "you said you were meeting him—"

 

            "If you see him, tell him I'm at the house."  Genesis spoke rapidly.  "Otherwise, he'll figure it out on his own."  He launched into the air and flew away without another word, leaving a couple of feathers to float down in his wake.

 

            Aerith chuckled and looked down at her daughter, who was staring at the drifting feathers curiously.  "Uncle Gen-Gen is a mess, isn't he?"

 

~**********************************~

 

-To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 29

~*************************************~

**Warnings: Yaoi (graphic-end of chapter)**

~****************************************~

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

~***********************************************~

 

 

            On Wednesday, Tifa invited Cloud over to have lunch with her and Reno.  After the meal, she and Cloud stood outside the house she shared with her boyfriend and they chatted about recent events. 

 

            "It's a shame that Sephiroth didn't come for lunch too," Tifa said.  "I know he isn't a very social person but I hope he doesn't think he isn't welcome."

 

            "It isn't that," Cloud assured her.  "He just had a lot of troop inspections to do today.  He said to give you his regards, actually.  Sorry I forgot."

 

            She smiled softly.  "Do you ever worry about him working too hard?"

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "Not unless he starts acting stressed out.  I can usually tell, because he starts cursing more often and he isn't as patient as usual."

 

            Tifa chuckled, trying to picture the General cussing like a sailor.  She'd heard him utter a swear word here and there but he somehow made even vulgar words sound dignified.  Reno had swearing down to an art—one that he took great pride in.  It used to rankle Tifa but she was so accustomed to it by now that she hardly noticed it anymore.  In fact, she would think something was wrong with him if he stopped using slang and curse words.

 

            "So everything is okay between the two of you?" She pressed.  Sephiroth was so reclusive that she rarely saw him except when he was doing his rounds through the city, preparing for a mission or going to headquarters. 

 

            "Everything is fine," Cloud said with a nod and a little smile.  "He...doesn't act the same way when we're alone together as he does in public."

 

            "I wouldn't think so."  Tifa found it somewhat cute that her friend seemed to be the General's only weakness.  Adept at hiding his emotions, Sephiroth could never fully mask his affection for Cloud and he slipped a little more each day. 

 

"I'm glad you have one another," Tifa murmured sincerely.  "You seem perfectly matched, even though you're very different."

 

Cloud smirked.  "That's funny...I think the same way about you and Reno.  By the way, how _did_ he get you?  You never told me what convinced you to give a guy like that a chance."

 

Tifa shrugged and lowered her gaze, a little embarrassed to admit the truth.  "Persistence, mostly.  He also left me flowers every day and knock-knock jokes."

 

Cloud's eyebrows went up.  "Knock-knock jokes?  Really?"

 

"Well, only one," Tifa explained with a fond smile of remembrance.  "The other little notes were apologies and persuasion."

 

"So he basically stalked you."

 

Tifa looked at Cloud with surprise.  She had similar thoughts of his methods, at first.  "I suppose you could think of it that way.  Really though, he kept his distance from me until I was ready to let him closer.  It might be hard to believe, but he can be a gentleman when he wants to be."

 

Cloud shrugged.  "If you say so.  As long as he makes you happy, I guess I can't complain."  The Turk in question was inside having a shower.  Why he waited until mid-day to do so was a mystery to Cloud, but then Reno was eccentric. 

 

"Oh look," Tifa said with a nod at something behind Cloud, "Mr. Tuesti is coming our way.  It looks like he wants something."

 

Cloud turned around and saw Reeve walking the path on their block.  He moved with purpose and he was looking at them as he drew closer.  Cloud waved at him and the older man smiled in a friendly manner.

 

"Good afternoon," Reeve greeted as he came to a stop outside the house.  "I'm lucky you're both here.  I was going to knock on your door after I spoke with Tifa, Cloud."

 

"Er...all right.  Is something wrong?" Cloud regarded the engineer curiously.

 

"Not at all," Reeve assured.  "I suppose I'll get straight to the point.  I need a pair of guinea pigs."

 

Cloud and Tifa looked at one another.  "Guinea pigs?" They repeated in unison.

 

"That's right."  Reeve nodded.  "I had some spare parts to play with and I came up with some combat gear that might be of interest to Miss Lockheart.  Our troops are trained at unarmed combat, of course, but I've heard that she's the person to speak to, if I want someone who's mastered the art."

 

Cloud grinned at Tifa.  "You heard right," he confirmed with pride.

 

Tifa flushed with pleasure.  "So this is martial gear you've made?"

 

Reeve nodded.  "It's still in a testing phase but I can only get so far trying it myself.  If I want to see how it truly measures up, I need someone with your fighting skills to try it out."

 

Flattered, Tifa couldn't bring herself to refuse.  "I'd be happy to help."

 

"It's safe, isn't it?" Cloud asked in concern, his brows furrowing.

 

"Of course," Reeve assured him.  "The testing will be in a totally controlled environment.  Your part in it will be a little more risky, however."

 

Cloud looked at him with suspicious blue eyes.  "And what's 'my part' in this?"

 

"You've mastered the sky," Reeve said slyly, "how would you like to find out if you can master the sound barrier, as well?"

 

Cloud's frowned.  "Doesn't sound very stable."

 

"The choice was between you and Lieutenant Rhapsodos," explained Reeve.  "Genesis is brilliant but he tends to think he knows better than others.  I thought you would be more likely to respect my instructions.  Commander Hewley is level-headed, but I fear he's too cautious to experiment and the General...well, let's just say I'd rather not approach the man asking him to be my lab rat.  Of course, if you'd rather not I can always go to Rhapsodos."

 

It was common knowledge by now that Cloud and Genesis were competitive in flight against one another, though it was generally good-natured.  It came as no surprise to Tifa that Reeve's comment wiped away Cloud's reluctance.

 

"I'll do it."

 

"Excellent," Reeve smiled.  "If you'll both come with me, I'll take you to the testing area."

 

"Wait," Tifa stalled, "let me tell Reno where we're going, first.  We were going to have a game of darts and it would be rude to walk out on him without an explanation."

 

"Of course," Reeve answered amicably.  He and Cloud waited while Tifa went into the house to inform her boyfriend of where they were going.

 

"Reno," Tifa called out as she shut the door behind her.

 

"Yeah babe?"  His voice floated through the door of the bathroom.

 

"Cloud and I are going with Mr. Tuesti to be his guinea pigs.  I'll be back later, okay?"

 

The bathroom door opened abruptly and Reno came out, clutching a towel around his waist.  His cinnamon hair was damp and it straggled down his back in wet tendrils.  "What?"

 

She scanned him covertly with admiring eyes, enjoying the sight of his barely concealed nudity.  "I said I'm going with Cloud and Mr. Tuesti.  He needs us to test some things for him."

 

Reno looked like he was about to protest but the stubborn expression on her face evidently made him think better of it.  "Shit.  Well, I'm not gonna to try and stop ya but I'll be damned if I'm not going with you.  Give me a minute to put some threads on."

 

"You don't need to come," Tifa argued.

 

"Like hell I don't," countered the Turk.  He gave her a crooked smile.  "Look, I respect Reeve's smarts but sometimes the man's gadgets screw up.  Think I'm gonna sit at home while my girl puts one of them through a test run?"

 

Tifa couldn't really argue with that, so she merely smiled tolerantly.  If their situations were reversed, she imagined she'd want to be there too.

 

~***********************************~

 

            Reeve took them to the research building and led them into the basement, where his workshop was located.  To their surprise, he opened up a security door against the back wall and bade them to follow him down an arching, crystalline staircase into the cavernous underground shelter, beneath the city. 

 

            "Some of my work requires more testing space," Reeve explained as they followed him down the staircase.  "That's one of the reasons I insisted on this particular building when we were organizing what would go where.  Only this house and the headquarters building have access to the underground caverns.  We keep it secured against civilian access."

 

            "But what if we need to use the underground for shelter?" Tifa questioned as she looked around. 

 

The cavern was enormous and while she had known it was here, she didn't realize it was the size of the entire city above.  There was even a lake and the water seemed to be lit from within, casting the cavern in soft, glowing light.  There was some kind of reflective mineral smattered through the walls and ceiling that magnified the light and made the rocky surfaces glitter.  It was eerily beautiful and Tifa glanced at Cloud and Reno to see appreciative expressions on their faces, too.  There were small shell buildings along the bank of the lake, hinting that the Cetra once used the cavern for shelter as well.

 

"We're prepared to allow access for the colonists if there's ever a need," Reeve assured her.  He had a flashlight but there really wasn't a need for it.  "The buildings on the south side of the banks are stocked with preserved food rations and medical supplies, in case of emergency.  Until then, I conduct some of my more complex work down here.  It prevents the risk of curious civilians sticking their noses in where they don't belong and subsequently getting said noses blown off."

 

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Tifa looked across the distance to see a sister staircase, hundreds of yards away.  She guessed it led up to the headquarters building.  "This place could house several families, if the population grows enough to need more living space."

 

Reeve nodded and gave her a brief smile.  "Indeed.  It's ingenious, really.  Rather than expand their city further into the wilderness, the Cetra took advantage of this hidden world beneath it."  He sighed regretfully and shook his head.  "They must have been thriving, before the disaster wiped so many of them out.  So much was lost with the passing of the Ancients."

 

Tifa felt her throat tighten in reaction to the sadness and nostalgia in Reeve's voice.  It was a shame, what happened to that mysterious race of people.  She felt like an intruder suddenly and she began to contemplate asking if they could conduct the testing in the forest, rather than down here.  From the corner of her eye, she saw Cloud's lips curve into a barely perceptible, secretive smile and she wondered what provoked it.  How could he smile like that, when faced with the evidence of how many Cetra once lived here?  She knew him better than to think he was being callous or disrespectful so she didn't comment on the brief smirk, but she did make a mental note of it.

 

"Is this where Lieutenant Fair found Aerith?" Tifa asked as she fell into step beside Reeve.  Aerith told her that she had tried to hide down here when she heard the search team's helicopters but Zack and Genesis managed to track her anyhow.

 

"That's the way I understand it," Reeve confirmed with a nod.  "The poor girl was hiding in one of these buildings.  Apparently she'd been living here all alone, since the death of her mother."  The older man frowned suddenly and Tifa thought she saw suspicion in his expression.  "It was very lucky for her that her mother found this place."

 

Tifa mimicked his frown unconsciously.  Yes, it _was_ lucky that Aerith and her mother found the Forgotten City.  She didn't understand what prompted them to live here alone for so long, however.  Why not live with other people in a populated community?  It was really no wonder Aerith was so different from other people.  The solitude must have surely had a negative impact on her development to adulthood. 

 

They approached one of the larger buildings and Tifa noticed that there was light coming from the windows.  A shadow of movement blocked out the light temporarily and she guessed that someone was inside.  Reeve approached the door and opened it, motioning them to follow him inside.  The interior of the house had been cleared out and replaced with storage crates, tables and lab equipment.  One of the tables had all manner of odd gadgets and tools resting on its surface and another had various bits and pieces from WEAPONS on it, cleaned and polished. 

 

Vincent was studying what appeared to be an arm from a bronze Alpha when they walked in and he looked up from the object to gaze at them with unreadable crimson eyes.  "So, you convinced them."

 

"I won't say 'I told you so'," Reeve answered with a smirk. 

 

Vincent's gaze settled on Cloud and Tifa.  "You do realize there are risks in working with this man?"

 

"Hey," Reeve chuckled, "have a little faith in me, Vincent.  I wouldn't put my friends at risk."

 

Vincent's pale lips quirked.  "So you say.  Your love affair with mechanics sometimes fogs your reason, however."

 

Reeve rolled his eyes and cast a dry look at Tifa and the others.  "He's very supportive of my work, as you can see."

 

Tifa hid a smile behind her hand.  She had come to know the engineer and the gunman well enough to understand that Vincent was mostly teasing, in his subtle way.  "I can tell."

 

"So what kind of tests are you putting Blondie and my girl through, Tuesti?" Reno looked around with curiosity and veiled mistrust.  "Ya never told us."

 

"Ah, that's going to require some space," Reeve answered.  "Vincent, is model five ready?"

 

Vincent nodded behind the high collar of his cape.  "It's in the back room.  I'll wheel it out while you get the crate with the equipment."

 

~**********************************~

 

            "Yo, I don't know about this, man," Reno said nervously as Vincent rolled the dolly to a stop.  Strapped to the contraption was an Alpha WEAPON, reassembled using parts gleaned from vanquished enemies.  It was white in coloring, suggesting that it was constructed of Alphas killed in the Modeoheim territory.  Apparently, Reeve intended to use it as a practice dummy of sorts.

 

            Reeve dragged a second dolly carrying a crate and he set it upright before glancing at Reno.  "You've got nothing to worry about.  It's completely harmless."  He unlocked the crate and opened it.  "Tifa, you're first, my dear."

 

            Tifa approached and looked into the crate as Reeve pushed aside insulating pads of cloth.  She blinked as the material was pulled aside to reveal a pair of chitinous boots and what appeared to be gloves. 

 

            "I took the liberty of getting both your shoe sizes from the tailors," Reeve explained as he lifted the items out of the crate.  He set the boots on the ground and held the gloves out to Tifa.  "I couldn't be sure of the size of your hands, however.  I can make adjustments to these later, if they're a poor fit."

 

            "So you've been planning this for a while?" Tifa guessed as she gingerly took the objects from him.  They appeared to be composed of spare Alpha parts and they were more like gauntlets than gloves.  They were white and the fingers were segmented at the joints.  Despite their bulky appearance, they were surprisingly light and there were slits in the top of them, beneath the knuckles. 

 

            Reeve shrugged.  "I had spare materials to work with.  As I said, I could have designed them for one of the troopers but I've seen you practicing your martial arts and it occurred to me that you would make better use of them.  Go ahead, try them on."

 

            "I don't know if I want to wear something made from WEAPON corpses," Tifa murmured with a frown, still holding the gauntlets as if they might come to life and strangle her.

 

            Reeve sighed and gave her leather halter-top a meaningful look.  "You're wearing material made from dead animals, but you won't try something made from a creature intent on killing us off?"

 

            Tifa blushed, feeling a little foolish.  "I guess you have a good point," she grumbled. 

 

Deciding it would be easier to put the boots on before the gloves, she sat down on the cool, gritty floor of the cavern and unlaced her leather boots.  She took them off and left her socks on as she slipped her feet into Reeve's constructed boots, one at a time.  She noticed a slit in the toe of each boot and there were fastenings to secure them, rather than laces.  To her surprise, they were cushioned well and they felt pretty good on her feet.  She wiggled her toes inside of them before standing up again with Reno's help.

 

"Not bad," Tifa announced.  She rocked on her heels experimentally and walked a small circle.  "Maybe you should go into the shoe-making business, Mr. Tuesti."

 

Reeve chuckled.  "I don't think the average customer would appreciate the features of _my_ line of footwear.  Try pressing down hard with your heels."

 

Tifa did as he asked, bouncing a little to lend the force of weight to her motion.  She felt something click inside the boot and suddenly a sharp, curved spike extended from the slit of each boot.  Tifa gasped and Reno's eyebrows shot up.  The spikes looked like single, thick claws.

 

"Nice," Cloud complimented in an impressed tone.

 

Tifa grinned without even realizing it and she lifted her right foot and tilted it, studying the boot with interest.  The extendable claws could do serious rending damage to an opponent with the right sort of kick.  She picked up the gauntlets and slipped them on one at a time.  There were fastenings at the base around the wrists and she snapped them shut. 

 

"How do they feel?" Reeve asked.

 

Tifa nodded and experimentally wiggled her fingers.  "A little loose, but they're secure enough around my wrists to make up for that."  She clenched her left hand into a fist and she yelped a little in surprise when claws like the ones in her boots popped out of the slits in the top of the gauntlet.  They were just long enough to extend a couple of inches past her knuckles.

 

Reeve grinned at her as Tifa admired the sharp, shiny talons.  "I take it by the look on your face that you approve, Miss. Lockheart?"

 

Tifa nodded.  "It has potential."

 

"Then let's move on to the real test, shall we?"  Reeve nodded at Vincent and the gunman unfastened the straps securing the Alpha "dummy" to the dolly.  Vincent stepped back when he finished and Reeve took a remote out of his blazer pocket.  The engineer pushed a button and a green light blinked on the tip of the remote.

 

"Uh, Reeve?" Cloud said uncomfortably as the Alpha's darkened eyes lit up with a blue glow.  The creature began to move, straightening up and stepping away from the dolly.

 

"Don't worry," assured Reeve, glancing from the remote to the Alpha.  "It's not sentient.  I'm controlling it and it isn't armed.  Let's see how you fair against it, Miss Lockheart."

 

Tifa didn't get a chance to answer before one of the Alpha's arms swung out at her.  She cursed in her home tongue and dodged the blow.  Cloud and Reno both started forward to help but she waved them away.

 

"I've got this," Tifa insisted. 

 

Her heart pounded and her adrenaline pumped as the Alpha tried to tackle her.  She rolled aside and when she came to her feet again, she aimed a half-circle kick at its midsection.  Her boot struck hard and the spike in the end of it cut a gash in the creature's side.  The creature opened its left hand and a panel opened in the palm of it.  Tifa instinctively dodged, even though there was no ammunition for her opponent to fire at her.  It followed up with a kick that clipped her on the hip, just hard enough to make her stagger and wince.

 

"Reeve, cool it," Reno muttered.

 

"I'm fine," Tifa assured him.  She didn't want Reeve to "cool it".  Sparring with a handicapped opponent was no way to test her abilities.

 

"The lady calls the shots," Reeve said.  "When Tifa's had enough, she'll tell me."

 

Tifa appreciated Reeve's trust in her judgment.  She understood why Cloud and Reno looked so nervous but they both needed to curb their protective instincts.  They always said they respected her skills but when it came down to a fight, they obviously had trouble maintaining that respect.

 

She scored another kick in her opponent's thigh and followed it up with a punch in the chest.  Tifa avoided another retaliatory hit and she jumped up, twisting her body to deliver a spinning kick in the Alpha's head.  She heard Reno whistle and she grinned, allowing herself a moment of pride.  It didn't last for long because the Alpha caught her around the neck with its arm.  Tifa acted on instinct, knowing that she could never flip such a large opponent.  Instead, she grabbed hold of the restraining arm with both hands to give herself leverage and she swung her legs out and up, kicking the Alpha in the face as it looked down at her.  The blow loosened its hold on her and Tifa slipped out of its grasp and rolled away.

 

"Good move, Tifa," Cloud called.

 

She spared him a little smile before engaging her opponent again.  The boot and gauntlet set not only allowed her to do shredding damage to the Alpha, it enhanced her strikes and enabled her to hit much harder than average.  She had to hand it to Reeve; using the WEAPONS' own biology against them was a stroke of genius.

 

~*********************************~

 

            "Are you timing her?" Cloud asked with a frown as he noticed Reeve glancing down at his watch.  It was hard to tear his eyes off the sight of his old friend battling the remote controlled Alpha, but he had to trust Tifa's abilities and Reeve's common sense.  So far, Tifa had only taken a couple of minor hits and the Alpha had several gashes in various places.

 

            Reeve nodded absently, switching his attention between the fight and his watch consistantly.  "I need to know how fast she can take it out on her own.  Of course, my dummy isn't as strong or quick as a live Alpha but for evaluation purposes, this will do."

 

            "I don't think a lot of troops are going to be willing to trade off their guns for hand-to-hand combat," Cloud pointed out.  The set was impressive but unarmed combat wasn't a specialty in the military.

 

            "I'm aware of that," Reeve answered.  "That's why I had your friend in mind when I designed them."

 

            Cloud didn't like the sound of that one bit, but he was distracted by Tifa's challenging yell.  He looked up in time to see her launch another one of those devastating leap-kicks and this time, the spike on her boot cut a gash in the Alpha's throat.  The damage was severe enough to make the creature stagger and its head fell back, exposing wires and biomechanical tendons in the wound.  There was no blood since the Alpha wasn't alive, but the injury sufficiently crippled it.  The Alpha stumbled blindly and Tifa made a sweeping kick at its feet, knocking it onto its back.

 

            Reeve pressed a button on the remote and the Alpha twitched and lay still.  Tifa stood over it, breathing heavily but appearing unshaken by the fight.  The engineer put his remote away and clapped his hands in applause.

 

            "You killed my toy," Reeve said with a grin.  "Faster than I expected, in fact.  Well done."

 

            Tifa smiled and walked away from the vanquished Alpha.  She lifted her right hand and flexed her fingers, retracting and extending the spikes on the gauntlet with interest.  "I could get used to this," she admitted.  She sighed and removed the gauntlets, prepared to give them back to Reeve. 

 

            "No, those are yours now," Reeve informed her.  "I've got no use for them and you'll do a lot more damage in the field if you use them."

 

            Cloud stared at Reeve and so did Tifa and Reno.  "What are you talking about?"

 

            "Tifa's fighting skills," answered the engineer calmly.  "I think it's about time we take advantage of them...that is, with her kind permission, of course."

 

            Tifa's eyes lit up.  "Really?  You'll let me fight with the strike teams?"

 

            Reeve shrugged.  "If you think you'd be willing to learn how to use the missile launchers and materia, certainly.  Against the large WEAPONS you would be fighting from a distance with the other ranged attackers, but against the Alphas, you'd make an outstanding melee combatant."

 

            "Now, wait just a minute," Cloud said.

 

            At the same time, Reno blurted: "Hold it, man."

           

            Cloud took a step back and so did Reno as the small, curvy brunette advanced on them with fire in her eyes.  "Tifa," Cloud protested, "it's really, really _dangerous_ out there.  I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

 

            "And you think I'm in love with the idea of the two of you fighting out there, risking your lives?" Tifa countered.  "I'm just as capable of fighting as the women who go out with your teams and I've been very patient about staying behind while you all fight to protect us.  If you really respect me, you won't try to hold me back."

 

            "It ain't that we don't respect you," Reno sputtered, "it's just...you've never been in on these fights before, babe.  No experience."

 

            "Yeah, that's right," Cloud agreed with a nod.

 

            "The two of you never had experience either, the first time you went out on a strike," Reeve reminded Cloud.  "Everyone starts somewhere."

           

            "Thank you, Reeve," Tifa said.  Her intense gaze continued to shift back and forth between Cloud and Reno.  "I'm ready to fight."

 

            Knowing how determined Tifa could be when she set her sights on something, Cloud could think of no other arguments.  Reno came up with a last protest, but it was a lame one.

 

            "I'm not dating any of those other chicks on the strike team."

 

            Tifa stopped her advance and slowly smiled at the Turk.  "Now you know how I feel, every time you go on a mission.  Don't you think you're being hypocritical?"

 

            Reno huffed a sigh and scuffed the ground with his shoe.  "Guess there's no talking you out of it, huh?"

 

            Tifa shook her head.  "No.  I want to do this."  She looked at Cloud searchingly and bit her lip.  "Can't you trust me to take care of myself?"

 

            Cloud worked his mouth and tried to come up with a protest that wouldn't sound overprotective or sexist.  He couldn't.  Instead, he looked to Vincent for help.  "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

 

            The gunman raised a dark brow.  "It's none of my business."

 

            Cloud heaved a defeated sigh.  He should have known better than to expect help from Valentine's quarter.  "Fine," he muttered to Tifa.  "But if you get blown up or stomped on, don't say I didn't warn you."

 

            Tifa grinned and hugged him around the neck.  "I'll be fine.  You'll see."

 

            "There is one catch," Reeve announced.

 

            Tifa released Cloud and looked at the engineer expectantly.  "Yes?"

 

            "It's standard procedure for all female combatants to be tested for pregnancy each week."  Reeve gave her an apologetic look.  "I know that sounds a bit extreme, but its protocol, to ensure that no pregnancies are put at risk."

 

            Tifa shrugged.  "I can live with that." 

 

            "Well, now that we've established that, it's your turn on the table, Lieutenant Strife."  Reeve bent over the crate again and dug through it.  He pulled out a bronze colored boot that looked somewhat like the ones he designed for Tifa, but bigger.  He shook his head and replaced it.  "That's one of Genesis' boots."

 

            "So you made a pair for him too," reasoned Cloud, temporarily putting aside his concerns about Tifa. 

 

            "Indeed, I did."  Reeve nodded and kept digging.  "As I said, I was prepared to approach him if I couldn't get your cooperation.  I'm in the process of making a pair for the General and the Commander as well, but I want to see how they go before I continue."  He located the boots he was looking for and pulled them out with a satisfied grunt.

 

            Cloud studied them curiously as Reeve set the boots on the ground and gestured invitingly to him.  They were smaller than the bronze ones, obviously designed specifically for him.  They were cobalt blue in coloring.  Cloud approached them and began to remove his combat boots.

 

            "What exactly are these boots supposed to do for me?  I don't have Tifa's kicking skills."

 

            "They'll enhance your flight speed," answered Reeve readily.  He liberated an item from the crate that looked something like a thick metal bracelet.  There were two tiny lights and a button set into it.  "They're jet propelled.  I learned that the WEAPONS fuel their jets, lasers and plasma attacks with their own blood.  That blood is a form of concentrated Mako.  I've perfected a means of refining Mako by studying them.  It doesn't take much to fuel the boots and it depletes slowly.  See the canisters set into the back of the boots?"

 

            Cloud picked up one of the boots up and looked.  There was a metal cylinder set into the back, just above the heel.  "I see it."

 

            "They are detachable," explained Reeve.  "I've got several of those filled up and stocked.  When you run out of fuel, you just remove the empty phial and replace it with another one."

 

            Cloud nodded and he turned the boot over in his hands.  He could see the exhaust holes on the sole and he grimaced.  "Have you tried these out yourself?"

 

            Vincent smirked and Reeve cleared his throat.  "Er...sort of.  'Try' being the operative word."

 

            "I told you to wear a helmet," mumbled Vincent.

 

            Reeve flushed.  "And in hindsight, I should have listened."

 

            Tifa giggled.  "So what happened?"

 

            "He knocked himself out on the ceiling," Vincent offered succulently, his ruby gaze glancing sidelong at the engineer.

 

            Cloud pressed his lips together to fight a chuckle.  He could easily picture Reeve Tuesti recklessly activating the jet boots in his own living room and shooting straight up.  "You're going to kill yourself one day, if you aren't more careful."

 

            "Well, I _did_ manage to hover for a while the second time I tried it," defended Reeve.

 

            "And then you dropped like a stone and nearly broke both of your legs," sighed Vincent.

 

            Reeve shot an impatient look at the gunman.  "Which is why I need someone with wings to test them.  That's where you come in, Cloud.  You can steer and if these boots work as they should, you and the other winged officers could conceivably out-fly our aircrafts.  It would be a great advantage against the opposition."

 

            Reno snorted.  "Yeah, right.  Keep dreaming, yo."

 

            Cloud warily put the boots on and stood up.  They were bulky but they fit his feet well.  Reeve offered him the strange bracelet and Cloud took it, fastening it over his left wrist.  "So what's this for?"

 

            "That's the remote," explained Reeve.  "Notice the flat black switch beneath the button.  That's the 'safety' switch that prevents accidental ignition.  When you're ready, push the switch to the 'off' position and press the ignition button."

 

            "Shouldn't we be doing this outside?" Tifa asked worriedly. 

 

            "The cavern ceiling is high enough to allow plenty of flying room," Reeve assured her.  "I prefer not to give civilians an air show, for now."

 

            "Especially if it doesn't work right," Cloud grumbled.  He looked up at the cavern ceiling and the stalactites hanging from it.  It was at least a hundred feet above them and it seemed reasonably high enough.  There was enough open space in the huge cavern to provide room for practice maneuvers, too. 

 

            Cloud gathered his nerve and let his wings emerge.  He stretched them one at a time and flapped them gently to get the circulation going. 

 

            "It might be easier if you activate the jets after you're in the air," Reeve suggested.  "Firing them up from the ground could be awkward."

 

            Cloud nodded in agreement and took a deep breath.  He spread his wings and leaped into the air, flapping until he was approximately twenty feet off the ground.  "Well, here goes," he muttered.  He flipped the switch and prepared to push the ignition.

 

~**************************************~

 

            "Oh Cloud," Reeve called, "there are three exhaust settings for the jets.  All you have to do is click the button to cycle through them and if something goes wrong, just flip the safety switch back to the 'off' position and it will cut the jets."

 

            "Got it," answered Cloud.

 

            "This is a disaster waiting to happen, you know."  Vincent's soft mumble was meant for Reeve's ears only as the gunman leaned close to him.

 

            "The plasma weapons I made and Tifa's fighting gear turned out fine," muttered Reeve back, "what makes you think this will be any different?"

 

            "Tifa's fighting gear doesn't propel her through the air like a rocket," countered Vincent, "and the plasma weapons were tested extensively under controlled conditions before you released them for military use."

 

            "That's what we're doing now," insisted Reeve.  "Testing.  How else am I supposed to do it?"

 

            Vincent shrugged, offering no further argument.

 

            Cloud began to glide slowly before pushing the ignition button.  Blue jets of flame sputtered into existence from the soles of his boots and he gave a nervous little whoop as the flare propelled him faster.  He quickly balanced his flight and made a wide turn, circling around to head back in his companions' direction.

 

            "See?" Reeve murmured with a grin.  "It's working just fine."

 

            He shouldn't have spoken so soon.  Cloud apparently decided to kick up the strength to the third level without getting a feel for it first.  Two more jets of flame suddenly joined the single jets and they hissed loudly, at full strength.  Cloud abruptly shot through the air with a terrified yell, streaking overhead with alarming speed. 

 

            "Shiiiit!"  The blond's exclamation bounced off the cavern walls and ceiling as he zoomed over his friends' heads. 

 

            "Cloud, you boosted it too fast," Reeve hollered at him, "Turn it back down to the lowest setting!"

 

            "I didn't touch anything!" Cloud yelled.  "They did this by themselves!" 

 

            Reeve swore and ran along the bank of the lake, with Vincent and the others following closely behind.  Cloud was wobbling in the air, struggling to control his trajectory.  "Flip the safety switch!"

 

            Cloud hollered an indecipherable string of curses before answering.  "It's not doing anything!  They won't turn off!"

 

            "Oh, damn," Reeve muttered.  He followed up with a shout to Cloud.  "Just circle around until we can figure something out, then!"

 

            "Cloud," Tifa shouted in alarm, "Look out for that stalactite!"

 

            Poor Cloud tried to avoid the looming threat but he was moving too fast to dip low enough.  Everyone winced as he plowed into the bottom of it, smashing it in his wake.  Amazingly, the collision didn't knock him unconscious.  The broken fragments fell into the lake beneath him and he called Reeve a dozen or so vile names.  It was difficult to tell if he was injured but he appeared to be keeping his head.  He circled around to the deep end of the lake, flying a bit lower to avoid another incident with a stalactite. 

 

            "What do we do?" Tifa cried as she staggered to a halt next to Reeve and watched her friend helplessly. 

 

            "I'm working on that," Reeve answered, but in truth the only thing he could think of was to send someone up to the surface to seek out one of the other winged officers for help.  He pictured the look on Sephiroth's face and he groaned.  The man would kill him for doing this to Cloud, he was sure of it.

 

            Reno came up with an idea that might stop Cloud's wild flight and save Reeve's life.  "Hey Blondie, aim for the lake!  If ya take a dunk in the water it might put out the flames."

 

            Cloud seemed to agree with the plan and he made another circle before angling down for a descent.  The swearing never ceased and it grew louder as he hit the water and skipped over it like a hurled stone.  Reeve muttered a little prayer as the blond produced a wave and the water sprayed over him.  He was closing in on the shoreline fast.  Cloud submerged and all they could see of him was the crest of water surging around him.  His momentum slowed and tapered off as he approached the shore and Reno jumped hastily aside as Cloud emerged from the lake and skidded belly-first in the sand.  He came to a halt and he lay there like a beaten rag doll as the exhaust on his boots sputtered and died.

 

            Tifa reached his side first and she rolled him onto his back with effort, calling his name anxiously.  "Cloud?  Speak to me!  Are you okay?"

 

            Cloud opened his eyes with visible effort and looked up at her dazedly.  His right eye was swelling shut, leaving little doubt that he'd have a marvelous shiner from the ordeal.  "Take these things off me," he coughed.

 

            Tifa obligingly pulled the boots off and helped him sit up.  His hair was caked with wet sand and the left side of his face was covered in it.  While Tifa retrieved Cloud's regular boots and helped him put them on, Reeve knelt before the blond and looked him over for injuries.

 

            "Clearly, the boots need some fine tuning," the engineer said sheepishly.  "Anything broken, Cloud?"

 

            "No thanks to you," grumbled the blond.  He gingerly touched his swelling eye and glared at Reeve.

 

            "I'm very sorry for that," apologized Reeve.  "The ignition button worked fine this morning.  It must have gotten jammed somehow.  I'll work on it."

 

            "You won't get me to test them again," promised Cloud with a grunt as he got to his feet.  "Use Genesis, next time.  He likes to live dangerously."

 

            "Perhaps you should see a doctor," suggested Vincent softly as Cloud began to limp toward the staircase.  Tifa and Reno supported him when he staggered.

 

            "I just want to go home," Cloud said in a tone of finality.

 

            Reeve picked up the discarded jet boots and sighed, watching Cloud and the others slowly make their way up the stairs.  "Sephiroth is going to kill me," he muttered with certainty.

 

            "Strife made his own choice," Vincent assured him.  "Sephiroth has enough sense to realize that.  You should focus on fixing the error so that it doesn't occur again."

 

            Reeve nodded in agreement, riddled with guilt and embarrassment.

 

~**********************************~

 

            "Can I talk to you about something for a minute?"  Cloud addressed Reno when they made it to his front door.

 

            Reno and Tifa looked at each other and she shrugged.  "Let me guess...man talk?"

 

            Cloud gave her an apologetic little smile.  "Sorry.  It will only take a couple of minutes."

 

            She sighed and gave him a fond, tolerant look before squeezing his hand and kissing Reno on the cheek.  "It probably isn't anything I'd want to hear anyhow.  I'll see you at the house, Reno."

 

            "Sure thing, babe."  Reno watched her go and he openly admired the sway of her hips.

 

            Cloud cleared his throat politely to get the Turk's attention and he almost smirked when Reno seemed to shake himself out of a daze before meeting his eyes.  "Uh, so what did ya want, Strife?  If you're gonna lecture me about taking care of Tifa, save it."

 

            Cloud blinked, wondering if he was that transparent.  "It's something like that, but not in the way you think."

 

            Reno cocked his head with interest.  "Yeah?  What's on your mind, pal?"

 

            Cloud hesitated, averting his gaze.  "You heard what Reeve said.  Women combatants have to be tested for pregnancy to stay on active duty."

 

            Reno shrugged.  "So?"  He reached into his blazer pocket for the container of cigarettes he kept on him.

 

            Cloud looked at him and hated himself for what he was about to suggest.  "I know you don't want her out there any more than I do.  If she gets pregnant, she can't fight."

 

            The Turk stared at him, frozen in the action of lighting the cigarette he'd put between his lips.  "What the hell are you getting at, Strife?"  His words came out as a mumble.

 

            "I think you know."  Cloud flushed. 

 

            "Aren't you the guy that keeps warning me not to knock Tifa up without putting a ring on her finger?"  Reno looked like he was caught somewhere between amusement and disbelief.

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "It's different now.  She'd be safe."

 

            Reno lit his cigarette, put his lighter away and took a deep drag.  He looked sidelong at Cloud as he blew the smoke into the air.  "Thought ya respected Tifa's fighting skills, man.  What's with you all the sudden?"

 

            "I _do_ respect her fighting skills," Cloud insisted.  "It's just...she's the closest thing to family I've got left.  I know it's selfish but I want to keep her as safe as possible."

 

            "And you think me putting a bun in her oven is the way to go, eh?"  Reno chuckled.

 

            "Well, they wouldn't let her fight if you did," Cloud stubbornly reminded him.

 

            Reno rolled his eyes.  "Maybe you don't wanna hear this but if she hasn't gotten preggers by now with the way I go to town on her, odds are her birth control is pretty damned solid and it ain't going to happen anytime soon by accident."

 

            "It could if she took the wrong herbs," Cloud suggested, grimacing.  He chose to ignore the comment Reno made about how often he had sex with Tifa.  As much as he wanted to punch the man's lights out, Cloud's fears for his childhood friend's safety outweighed chivalry.  "You could replace her regular dose with something that looks the same." 

 

            Reno shook his head and dragged his fingers through his gel-stiffened, vivid hair.  "You're a real piece of work, Blondie.  I never would have thought ya had it in you to backstab your best friend."

 

            "I'm trying to protect her!" Cloud snapped, feeling his stomach twist with guilt.  "Don't tell me you're growing a conscience."

 

            Reno smirked.  "No such luck, kid.  I'm just protecting my nuts.  If I sabotaged Tifa's birth control and she found out about it, she'd kick me in the balls so hard they'd get lost in my fucking nostrils.  Besides, I'm not in a hurry to be a dad and even if I was, I'm pretty sure I'd suck at it.  You probably know that all ready, though."

 

            Cloud heaved a defeated sigh.  Reno's words weren't the most eloquently spoken but there was an undeniable ring of truth to them.  Cloud never would have imagined himself stooping to something so low, taking choices away from his dearest friend for no better reason than his selfish need to keep her safe.

 

            "I don't know what I was thinking," Cloud admitted shamefully. 

 

            Reno's blue-green gaze was steady on him and his pale features softened a little.  "Ya love her, bird boy.  You're just brainstorming for a way to keep her out of trouble and you're not thinking straight.  You ain't cut out to be a villain, so why don't ya do yourself a favor and leave the dirty tricks to guys like me, yo.  Don't beat yourself up over being scared for your friend."

 

            Cloud studied him thoughtfully, finally seeing what might have caught Tifa's interest.  Reno saw the world as it was, without romanticizing things.  "Do you?  Love her, I mean."

 

            Reno took another drag from his cigarette and stared at him for a minute.  He smirked briefly before answering.  "See ya around, Strife." 

 

            Cloud watched the redhead turn and walk away.  The non-answer didn't trouble him as much as he thought it should and it took him a moment to realize why.  Reno might be brutally honest about some things but when it came to admitting feelings, he was afraid.  With a little sigh and a mental self-scolding, Cloud opened the front door to his house and walked in.

 

~************************************~

 

            "Hey Tifa, what would you do if I screwed with your birth control to get you pregnant?"

 

            Tifa was so taken by surprise by the unexpected question that she went utterly still, hovering petrified over the stove like a statue.  "I...beg your pardon?"

 

            "Would ya be pissed?"  Reno kept peeling the potatoes with casual lack of concern.

 

            "I...well, yes!  Why are you asking me this?"  He was the very last man on Gaia she would expect to do such a thing, given his expressed ambiguity concerning accidental conception.

 

            Reno shrugged.  "It's no big deal.  I just know a guy that told me he was thinking of slipping his wife a placebo and trying to knock her up on the sly.  I told him it was a dumb idea and she'd probably kill him.  Guess I'm just curious to hear a lady's perspective, yo."

 

            "Well I'm glad you discouraged him," Tifa said emphatically.  "That's a horrible thing to do to someone.  Partners should be honest with each other and if she's not ready, he should respect that."

 

            "Yeah, I get that."

 

            Tifa gave him a faintly suspicious glance, wondering if there was something more to the subject.  He gave her a wink and asked her to pass the pairing knife, appearing completely at ease.  Tifa shrugged and smiled softly at him, charmed as usual by the flirty, sidelong wink.

 

~**********************************~

 

            Sephiroth had just finished bathing and he was reclining on the sofa in a pair of sweat pants, reading a book about sea life.  His silver hair lay over one shoulder, drying naturally against his chest.  He turned to page thirty-four just as the front door opened and Cloud limped into the house.  Sephiroth lowered the book and gazed up at his lover with one brow arched questioningly.  Cloud's right eye was bruising and swelling shut.  His face was filthy and his hair was caked with wet sand.  There was a scrape on his chin and he moved gingerly.

 

            "Do we have any healing potions or a Cure materia anywhere?" Cloud mumbled absently, making his way to the kitchen without looking at the General.

 

            Sephiroth slipped his bookmark between the pages and set the book aside on the coffee table.  He got up and followed the blond, catching him by the shoulder and turning him around before he could reach the kitchen.

 

            "Did you get into a fist fight?"

 

            "Not exactly," Cloud answered.  He averted his sapphire eyes and looked rather embarrassed.

 

            "Then what exactly happened?" Demanded Sephiroth.

 

            "Reeve had a pair of boots he wanted to test," Cloud muttered.

 

            "And what did these boots do?  Come to life and kick you in the face?"  Sephiroth's gaze roved over his lover and his curiosity increased.

 

            Cloud managed a soft chuckle and shook his head.  "No.  They were jet-fueled boots and he needed someone with wings to try them out."  He proceeded to explain what happened and Sephiroth sighed when he finished.

 

            "In the future, you should avoid testing fresh inventions for that man," advised Sephiroth.  He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards, searching the top shelf until he found a healing potion.  "Tuesti is the most talented engineer I've ever seen, but he has a tendency to slack off on safety measures when he feels he's on a role.  Here, drink this."

 

            Cloud took the potion and pulled the stopper without comment.  He drank it down and wiped his mouth off with a sigh before setting the empty flask on the counter.  "Guess I should have known better."

 

            Sephiroth smirked subtly at him.  "There's nothing wrong with exploring new ideas.  Just don't be so quick to trust Reeve's until you know he's done more than preliminary testing."

 

            "Well, he said he tried out the boots himself first," Cloud defended.  His bruises were visibly fading and the swelling was going down over his eye.  "Vincent said that he knocked himself out on the ceiling."

 

            Sephiroth snorted and shook his head.  "That should have been your first warning sign."

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "I was curious," he admitted.

 

            Well, there was no help for it now.  What was done was done and though the potion healed his injuries, Cloud was filthy.  Sephiroth was annoyed with Reeve for using his lover as a lab rat, but at the same time he was amused with Cloud.  For some reason the blond managed to be endearing even when miserable.

 

            "You should have a hot bath," suggested Sephiroth.  "We'll decide what to have for dinner afterwards."

 

~*******************************************~

 

            After Cloud got cleaned up and changed into a pair of boxers, they baked a couple of potatoes and pan-cooked some sausages but they never made it through the meal.  Cloud managed to give Sephiroth one of those blue-eyed glances of quiet adoration while he was bringing a bite of food to his lips and the General found it uncommonly sensual.  Sephiroth tried to curb his lusty reaction to the glance but Cloud innocently licked at a drop of juice that dribbled from the sausage on his fork.  The sight of the pink tongue flicking out to capture the drop made Sephiroth swell in his pants.  Without ceremony, the silver warrior put his fork down, stood up and circled around the dining table. 

 

            Cloud looked up at him curiously, pausing with his mouth open and the fork hovering at his lips.  "Everything okay?"

 

            "Are you especially hungry, Cloud?"  Sephiroth's desire for him was sharp but he wasn't going to be a beast and demand satisfaction at Cloud's expense.

 

            Cloud considered the food he was about to put in his mouth and then glanced sidelong at obvious tent in the crotch of Sephiroth's black sweat pants.  He set the fork down and shook his head.  "I can finish later."

 

~**********************************************~

 

  1. Sephiroth embraced him around the waist and smoothly rolled his hips, pumping slowly forward and back within the blond.



 

            "Good," Sephiroth approved huskily as Cloud adjusted to the position and undulated with greater confidence.  He dragged a hand down and gripped the smaller man's erect cock, stroking the shaft with patient care. 

 

            Cloud gasped his companion's name and lost his rhythm for a moment, distracted by the additional pleasure of being fondled.  Sephiroth's breath was hot against his ear and the thrusting length of his arousal massaged him inside fantastically.  Cloud was taken aback when Sephiroth suddenly began to lean back against the headboard, pulling him with him.  He resisted instinctively at first when Sephiroth paused his fondling to slide his hands under Cloud's knees.

 

            "Relax," instructed Sephiroth. 

 

He urged Cloud to move out of his straddling position, guiding his legs and assisting his motions.  The blond gasped sharply as his lover eased him into a sitting position that drove Sephiroth's length in deep.  Confused, Cloud let the other man guide him and he ended up leaning back against his chest.  Sephiroth gripped Cloud's legs under the knees and he pulled them up toward the blond's chest and held them apart.  It wasn't the most dignified position and Cloud flushed, imagining how lewd he must look.  His thoughts were blown away a second later as Sephiroth started pumping his hips with shallow, rapid motions.

 

            "Oh...ohh god...S-Sephiroth," Cloud whimpered. 

 

His vision blurred and his flush of embarrassment became a flush of passion.  Though Sephiroth wasn't thrusting hard, the position put all of Cloud's weight down on him and the angle caused his shaft to press firmly against his most sensitive area.  Sephiroth hooked his arms under Cloud's knees for a firmer grip and he groaned breathlessly in his ear, leaving little doubt that the position was as delightful to him as it was to the blond.  Cloud turned his head, craning his neck awkwardly as he sought out a kiss from those parted, velvety lips.  Sephiroth obliged him and their tongues caressed fervently. 

 

Sephiroth began to thrust deeper and harder, making Cloud's breath catch.  Sephiroth's lips stifled his moans and Cloud squirmed restlessly, wanting to join the thrusting motions of his lover's hips.  The restraint and position didn't allow him to do more than wriggle and he whimpered.  He felt Sephiroth's mouth curve into a smile against his lips and the General broke the kiss and looked at him with smoky green eyes.

 

"Frustrated, Cloud?"  His voice was seductive and husky with pleasure.

 

Cloud couldn't think of a way to answer that and the taller man's thrusting forced moans from his lips anyhow.  He gave Sephiroth a strained look and wet his lips with his tongue.  His erection was bumping against his lower abdomen from the motions and Cloud reached down to grasp it desperately.  Syrupy beads of precum were steadily leaking from the tip and he slicked his fingers over them before slowly stroking himself.  Sephiroth growled softly in response to the sight of him doing it and Cloud's lips curved into a tremulous little smile.  He wasn't doing it to put on a show, but it made him happy knowing that it turned Sephiroth on when he touched himself.

 

Sephiroth kept his rhythm steady and his skin was hot against Cloud's as he shifted and pumped beneath him.  Cloud panted heavily, feeling a warning pressure in his pelvis and groin.  He stroked himself faster and groaned Sephiroth's name desperately, wriggling in the General's lap as best he could.  Sephiroth rewarded him with a sharp thrust that made his breath hitch and caused his back to arch.  Cloud leaned back against his lover, resting the back of his head on his shoulder.  He turned his head and kissed Sephiroth's neck as a strained moan arose in his throat.

 

"Think I'm...coming," Cloud grunted. 

 

It was rather an understatement.  He was _sure_ he was coming and almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he grunted and tensed.  The uneven spurt of his cum left a creamy trail of white droplets and splatters on his torso.  His eyes fluttered shut and he gasped Sephiroth's name, relaxing against him as the orgasm ran its course and faded.  He released his sated genitals and put his hands on Sephiroth's straining thighs, stroking them and moaning softly as the General continued to pump.  A few minutes later, Sephiroth groaned roughly and pushed deep into Cloud, bowing his head over the blond's shoulder.  He pulsed inside of him and his muscles strained with the climax.  Cloud murmured his appreciation breathlessly and smiled, relaxing against his lover.

 

"We've got to do that one more often," Cloud announced, referring to the position. 

 

"You enjoyed that, did you?"  Sephiroth was winded but he still managed to sound elegant and controlled.

 

Cloud smirked and buried his face against Sephiroth's neck.  "Just a little."

 

His earlier attack of stupidity and moral plummeting was forgotten in the bliss of the afterglow.  He made a silent promise to himself never to consider using subterfuge against Tifa again and he focused on enjoying Sephiroth's presence.

 

~*********************************~

 

-To be continued 

 

   


	30. Chapter 30

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 30

~*************************************~

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.  The song "I touch myself" belongs to Divinyls.*_ **

~***********************************************~ __

            The past month has been blessedly uneventful.  Several babies have been born and the colony is thriving.  Lazard and Rufus have been careful to keep their people patrolling, even though it would seem there's no reason to continue seeking out and destroying WEAPONS.  You see, we are very much aware that the protection offered to us by this place is precarious.  None of us can understand the complex will of Gaia and we can't predict whether the city of the Ancients will remain a safe haven indefinitely. 

_With that in mind, our military and research leaders continue to stay alert; continue to fight and continue to search out possible solutions to end this war with the planet.  They day may come where we must evacuate and search for yet another place to hide away and preserve what remains of humanity.  We'll fight extinction to the bitter end and we can't afford to get complacent or slow._

_As for the condition of President Shinra and Scarlet; it's steadily getting worse.  The treatments have definitely slowed the growth and bought them time, but so far, nothing we've tried has shown any sign of reversing the process.  People avoid speaking openly about it but I can see it in the eyes of the Turks and all of Rufus' followers.  They know that their president is going to die.  He knows it too and so does his brother._

_But if there is one thing I've learned about Rufus Shinra, it's that the man is relentless.  Say what you will about him; he's cold, he's ruthless, he's arrogant and he's cruelly ambitious—but even those who hate him have come to admire him for pressing on the way he does.  As Genesis would say: some people are so cowardly it would take a body cavity search to find their spine.  President Shinra can't be counted amongst them.  There's still a chance we could discover a cure for his condition but he's prepared for the worst and he doesn't complain._

_I think I may even miss the man when he passes.  I can't say the same for Scarlet, but I have to give the broad credit; she's almost as fortified as her lover about the fate she's most likely to share with him._

 

            _True to his word, Cloud has refused to do any further testing for my new jet shoes until I have worked out more of the kinks.  I joked with Vincent that perhaps he could convince Chaos to do some testing for me—which was a foolish move on my part, in hindsight. Vincent's eyes flashed amber and Chaos spoke through his lips, warning me to drop the idea immediately._

_I believe his exact words were: "Unless you favor pain, you will banish such foolish thoughts from your mind, engineer."_

_Ah, the joys of living with a soul-sucking demon._

_On the bright side, I managed to hover around for a while in the boots I designed for Genesis...without informing Vincent that I was testing them again, of course.  I think that may be why Cloud's boots went haywire when he tried to alter the jet force.  His feet are smaller than mine you see, so I wasn't able to run as many personal tests on them.  Lieutenant Rhapsodos will have to be the one I approach with further testing, though I still have my doubts that he'll be as attentive to instructions and cooperative as Lieutenant Strife was.  A shame, but if I want to perfect these inventions I can't be too picky._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~**************************************~

 

            Genesis was not a morning person.  He typically awoke shortly after sunrise—as was his habit since becoming a member of SOLDIER—but he made it clear to all around him that he did so under protest.  This was one such morning and Angeal stayed tactfully silent as he started putting together a breakfast of eggs and sausages.  Genesis was grumbling as though he couldn't help himself, stumbling about the small kitchen in a half-asleep stupor as he got out the mortar and pestle for grinding up some coffee beans.

 

            "I miss appliances," complained Genesis.  He took out his frustration on the hapless beans, mashing and grinding them with heartless vigor.  The kettle was already whistling away on the stove and Angeal hastily took it off the burner when Genesis' aqua gaze narrowed on it in annoyance. 

 

            "Be thankful we have real coffee and a plentiful food supply again," suggested Angeal.  "At least the days of freeze-dried coffee and bean curd are gone."

 

            Genesis smirked at the memory.  "Ah, the 'good old days'." 

 

His smirk faded into a pensive little frown and he absently scooped some of the ground coffee and transferred it into the little muslin pouches for dunking.  True, there were some tough times at the Modeoheim base, when they had very limited space to raise livestock and grow produce.  They had to be more creative and conservative in those days, often skimping on meals to preserve food supplies.  Sometimes breakfast was cold gruel or porridge and lunch was the bean curd mentioned by Angeal.  During these lean times, dinner was the only meal of the day that included meat proteins and veggies or fruit.  There were times when the food supplies were so low, the civilian population had to live on nothing but grain and curd.  The colony tried to keep the militia at full strength—seeing as they were everyone's protectors—so military people ate better than civilians during those times.

 

Genesis combed his fingers through his bedraggled hair and he glanced sidelong at his companion.  "I'm insane."

 

Angeal nodded, hardly pausing his cooking.  "The first step to overcoming a problem is to admit you have one."

 

The redhead glared at him.  "Feeling like a smart-ass this morning, are we?"

 

The bigger man's mouth relaxed into a subtle smile.  "You walked into that one and you know it, Gen."

 

"Fine."  Genesis dunked the two coffee bags into the waiting mugs and reached for the kettle. 

 

Angeal leaned back to give him room so that he wouldn't bump the frying pan.  "What made you say that, anyway?"

 

The redhead poured some steaming water into the mugs and he sighed.  "Because when you reminded me of the harder times we faced in Modeoheim, I got nostalgic.  I actually _miss_ going hungry, not knowing for certain when my next meal is going to be or if we'd even live to see another sunrise.  It's madness."

 

            Angeal considered this for a moment and he shook his head.  "No, it isn't.  The old colony was our home and we defended it every single day.  It was our only sanctuary, until we moved here.  We grew accustomed to a hard life, with certain death waiting just around the corner.  Living like that makes every moment more intense, because it could be your last.  Besides, it was our _home_.  We all miss it sometimes, whether we admit it or not."

 

            Genesis swallowed an annoying lump in his throat and he grimaced.  "Soon I'll be as sentimental as _you_ are.  I need action.  A fight...a scouting mission...anything.  I've grown too used to conflict and these doldrums we're in are smothering me.  I can feel my edge dulling already."

 

            "Write more poetry," suggested Angeal. 

 

            "Your sarcasm is biting."

 

  1. I'm sure Zack would be happy to perform in it."   



 

Genesis considered the idea.  "Hmm, Captain Salty Dog meets his end, slain by a siren that grew bored of his hubris.  I like the sound of it."

 

Angeal smirked sidelong at his lover.  "Hubris is actually _your_ department, Gen. Why is Zack such an attractive target for your contempt, anyhow?"

 

The redhead shrugged and handed Angeal's coffee to him.  "His never-ending optimism and perky nature bugs me.  I can't help it."

 

Angeal risked giving Genesis a brief kiss.  "And you'd still be one of the first people to defend him if his life was in danger."

 

            Genesis grumbled under his breath before answering.  "Your damned puppy has a way of growing on a person...like a toenail fungus."

 

            Angeal parted his lips to respond to that, but someone knocked at their door, interrupting the conversation.  It was unusual to get visitors this early in the morning, unless it was about work.  The big soldier nodded at the front door.  "Maybe you'll get your wish and someone's brought us official mission orders."

 

            "I'll get it," Genesis said—almost eagerly.  His sour mood perked up a little at the possibility of having something potentially dangerous to do.  Coffee mug in one hand, he half-stumbled to the door, still groggy from sleep.  When he opened it and found Reeve Tuesti standing there, he couldn't contain his frown.

 

            "Oh, it's you.  Tell me they sent you with orders, Tuesti."

 

            "Good morning to you too," replied the engineer pleasantly.  "May I come in?  Something smells good."

 

            Genesis sipped his coffee and frowned at the older man.  "First tell me what you're doing here and then I _might_ invite you inside."

 

            Angeal overheard and he tried to make up for his partner's rudeness.  "Come in, Reeve.  Join us for breakfast.  I assume you're here on some sort of official business?"

 

            Genesis stepped aside to let the engineer in, shooting his lover an annoyed look.  Reeve patted him benignly on the shoulder in passing.  "I appreciate the offer of hospitality, but I really can't stay for breakfast.  I came by because I have a favor to ask of Genesis."

 

            "Did you fail to take notice of my blazing sarcasm and the scowl on my face?" Genesis demanded incredulously.  "Now is the wrong time to ask me for any favors."

 

            "It's difficult _not_ to notice when you're in one of your moods," Reeve assured him, taking a seat on the couch in the living room area, "but my research is more important than waiting for your morning sourness to fade."

 

            Angeal finished frying up the food and he frowned at Reeve as he transferred the eggs and sausages to a couple of plates.  "It must be something special."

 

            Reeve nodded in agreement, looking up at Genesis—who was watching him impatiently and sipping at his hot beverage.  "Yes, it's important enough for me to risk the Rhapsodos wrath this morning.  See?  I can be poetic too."

 

            "Clever," murmured Genesis, "now try one that doesn't suck."

 

            Reeve's eyebrows shot up and he regarded Angeal.  "He really _is_ a cranky one in the mornings.  How do you manage, Commander Hewley?"

 

            "With practice," answered Angeal.  He gave Genesis his plate and the redhead was gracious enough to thank him before taking it to the little table between the kitchen and the living room.  The first floor of the house was all one room, but the arrangement of the furniture made it seem less cramped.  "Can I get you something to drink, at least?  We have milk and juice in the cooler."

 

            "No, thank you," answered Reeve.  He stroked his well-trimmed beard and regarded Angeal with faint amusement.  "Funny, I would have imagined the domestic situation here to be the other way around."

 

            Genesis paused with a bite of egg halfway to his mouth.  "In what way?"

 

            Reeve gestured at the redhead.  "Well, it's just that you're so...." He then gestured at Angeal, who sat down adjacent to Genesis to eat, "...and he's so..."

 

            Genesis cocked an eyebrow.  "I assume you mean to say that Angeal's a manly man and I'm the 'girly' one, therefore I should be the one doing the cooking and cleaning."

 

            The engineer shrugged.  "No offense."

 

            Genesis snorted.  "Never judge a book by its cover.  So, are you going to tell us what you want or should we keep discussing your quaint, old fashioned assumptions?"

 

            "I get the message," answered Reeve.  "Well, I'm here this morning because I'm in need of a flyer to help me finish some tests on a project I've almost completed.  I thought you might be interested."

 

            Genesis swallowed his bite of egg and washed it down with a little coffee.  "Why me?  Why not my more cooperative and cool-headed companion?"  He gestured at Angeal with a fork.

 

            "I'll be honest with you; I designed these devices with the two fastest winged soldiers in mind.  Not only would Angeal's bulk and weight throw off my calculations; the boots aren't likely to fit him.  One pair is sized for you and the other is sized for Cloud.  You two are the most nimble in the air and operating these devices will require some finesse."

 

            "In other words, Angeal and Sephiroth are both too clumsy," guessed Genesis with a crooked smirk at his lover.  Angeal gave him a look that was the facial equivalent of flipping someone the bird.

 

            "What exactly are these boots?" Angeal asked of Reeve, ignoring his companion's smug grin. 

 

            "Jet boots," obliged the engineer, "constructed from parts gleaned from Alpha weapons.  If Cloud and Genesis could master flying with them active, nothing could catch them in the air.  It would bring a distinct advantage to our forces."

 

            "So you want me to put on a pair of experimental rocket boots and test them out."  Genesis' face was expressionless.

 

            "Yes, that's the plan."

 

            Genesis cut into the yoke of his egg and he studied the runny yellow liquid thoughtfully.  "Interesting."

 

            "No."

 

            Both of them looked at Angeal, whose chiseled features were stern and quietly authoritative.  Genesis raised his eyebrows.  "'No'?  Care to expand on that?"

 

            Angeal regarded Reeve soberly.  "I have all the respect in Gaia for you and your work, but not all of your inventions work out the way you plan.  You've narrowly avoided some disastrous results in the past and I can't risk my second in command getting blown up by untested equipment."

 

            Genesis was about to tell Angeal that pulling rank to justify his protective urges wasn't going to win him a fuck anytime soon, but Reeve spoke first. 

 

            "The equipment _has_ been tested—as much as I'm able to.  I can promise you, it won't explode.  To finish the testing I need either Cloud or Genesis to help me.  I can't make the final adjustments without someone telling me what needs to be altered to make use of the boots easier on the wearer, understand?"

 

            "And you haven't asked Cloud to do this?"

 

            Genesis scoffed at Angeal.  "When it means explaining to the General that he wants to use his beloved, blue-eyed canary to test experimental jet boots?  Please."

 

            "Actually, Cloud has already participated in testing his pair of boots," explained Reeve.  "Uh...without speaking to Sephiroth first, I might add.  In fact, if the General happens to come for a visit while I'm here, I'll have to make use of your back door."

 

            The redhead smirked at that and Angeal rolled his eyes.  "I assume since you're coming to us, Cloud's tests came out less than satisfactory."

 

            "Well, there are some bugs to work out," admitted Reeve, "but I've fixed the problem with his controls and I made sure the same error wouldn't be repeated with Lt. Rhapsodos' pair.  I just need him to help me confirm that the project is complete."

 

            Angeal sighed and looked at Genesis.  "Well?"

 

            "'Well', what?" Genesis shrugged and paused with a fork full of egg partway to his lips.  "You've already released the caveman on this.  Why bother asking me?"

 

            The bigger man's eyes remained steady on him.  "Because you're a rebel at heart and no matter how amicable you pretend to be, I know that the more I resist, the more you'll want to participate.  If you think the alleged advantage this new invention could bring is worth the risk of testing it, you'll do it whether I like it or not."

 

            Genesis smirked.  "True.  I'm glad I have your gracious approval to make my own decision about this."  He opened his mouth and took his waiting bite of egg, aqua eyes flashing with dry humor.

 

            "You two are like an old married couple," Reeve observed.

 

            When both Soldiers frowned at him, he decided he was best off taking his leave and keeping such observations to himself.  "Well, now that I have your cooperation, I trust you'll meet me on the outskirts of town after lunch.  I think the open sky is the best place to complete the testing and so long as we stick to this territory, we should be safe from any WEAPON interference."

 

            Angeal looked up from the plate he had just prepared for himself and his ambiguity returned full-force.  "You didn't say anything about testing out in the open.  I don't like it, Reeve.  Genesis is easy to spot as it is and if a WEAPON _does_ get attracted to the activity and those boots malfunction—"

 

            "They can be disabled," assured the engineer.  "I ran _extensive_ testing after Cloud's experience to be absolutely certain of that.  If it comes to a situation like that, all Genesis needs to do is activate the emergency shutdown and dive into the Sleeping Forest.  We know for a fact the WEAPONS won't go in there."

 

            Having become restless and eager for some action, Genesis shrugged.  "That's good enough for me.  I've out-flown plenty of WEAPONS in the past, without the benefit of jet boots.  Unclench, Angeal."

 

            The bigger man sighed again and shook his head.  "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

 

~**************************************~

 

            Later that day after lunch, Aerith burped Kirsten after feeding her and she hummed to the infant as she paced the living room with her.  Zack came out of the kitchen and he stood in the archway, leaning against the frame as he watched mother and daughter.  Aerith looked up at him and smiled, endeared and amused as always by the way he watched their daughter with a touch of awe.  He still expressed amazement that they had made her together and Aerith found it adorable.

 

            "Want to hold her for a while?" offered the Cetra, approaching her husband.  "She's settled down now."

 

            Zack reached out for her with a nod and he smiled broadly down at the baby as he took her in his arms and cradled her.  "I'd hold her even if she was screaming her little head off.  Yes Daddy would...yes he would!"

 

            "Thank Gaia for that," Aerith said sincerely.  Just as she'd predicted, Zack was a wonderful father and a great helper.  He shared the burdens of parenting along with the joys and Aerith got more sleep than most other new mothers as a result.

 

            "Aw, she's a good girl," Zack excused.  "Except for when she has a tummy ache or poopy pants, right kiddo?  We hate the poopy pants, don't we?"

 

            Aerith covered her mouth on a giggle and Kirsten stared up at her father curiously and cooed in response to his baby talk.  Those strong arms could wield a deadly blade with frightening savagery.  The calloused hands could probably snap a man's neck with hardly any effort at all.  Despite these facts, Zack handled the fragile infant with care and tenderness, leaving no doubt that one of the safest places in the world for Kirsten to be was in his arms.

 

            Aerith was about to announce how much she loved him when a knock on the door distracted her.  "I'll see who it is," Aerith offered before Zack could make a move toward the door. 

 

She slipped the burping towel off her shoulder and set it on the dining table as she walked to the front door.  Angeal Hewley stood there waiting and the first thought that entered Aerith's mind was that he had a mission assignment to give to Zack.  She smiled up at him, though she always hated it when her husband was called away for duty.

 

  1. "Come in."   



 

            "Aerith," greeted Angeal softly.  He stepped through the doorway and he smiled at Zack when he saw the younger man cradling the baby.  "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

 

            "Nah," denied Zack amicably.  "She just had her lunch.  Look Kirsten, it's your Uncle Angeal!  Say 'hi' to him." 

 

He tilted the baby in his arms to face Angeal and she grasped at the air with chubby fingers, looking up at the big man with her blue-violet eyes.  She was a pretty child, with her honey-colored curls, rosy cheeks and inquisitive eyes.  Angeal couldn't help but smile at her and he reached out to let her grasp his finger.

 

"How is the colic now?  She seems much better."

 

"We powered through it," Zack answered.  "I guess it's just something every parent has to deal with, sooner or later."

 

"The worst part was knowing she was in pain and being helpless to do more," Aerith added with a pout at her daughter.  "It's such a relief that it cleared up.  Dr. Lewis told us that sometimes, it can take months to go away."

 

"I'm glad it went away," replied the commander sincerely.  "Your family deserves as much peace as you can get...which is why I'm hesitant to ask for your help today."

 

Zack shared a frowning look with Aerith before shifting his daughter in his arms to gently rock her.  "What's up, man?"

 

"Nothing too serious," assured Angeal with a nod at Aerith, evidently noticing the anxiety she tried to conceal.  "It's not an official mission and we don't have a host of enemies closing in on us.  Genesis is helping Reeve test out a device and it needs to be done in open air space.  There is a risk that comes with leaving the sanctified territory, as you know."

 

"And you want me to come with as added security, just in case," reasoned Zack.

 

Angeal nodded. 

 

Aerith relaxed.  "That doesn't sound so bad.  Are you bringing Cloud and the General, too?"

 

Angeal shook his head.  "Not unless we need to.  Sephiroth has enough to deal with and Cloud has already assisted with this project once."

 

Zack shrugged.  "Okay.  So when are we heading out?"

 

"Now, if possible," answered Angeal.  "Genesis, Reeve and Valentine are already on their way to through the forest."

 

"I want to come with," Aerith said when Zack handed the baby over to her.

 

He raised his eyebrows.  "Really?  What about that baby?"  He looked down at their daughter with concern.  "I don't like the thought of bringing her outside the safe zone, Honey."

 

"We won't," she insisted.  "I'll get someone to watch her while we're out."

 

He looked like he wanted to argue but he saw something in her eyes and he smiled, instead.  "You want to get out for a little while, don't you?  I get that."  He leaned over and kissed her.  "Okay Aerith.  Who'd you have in mind as a babysitter?"

 

~******************************************~

 

            Yuffie blinked when she opened the door to find Aerith and Zack standing there with their baby.  "Um...hi."

 

            "Hi Yuffie," responded the other woman with a smile.  "Do you remember how you told me if I ever need help with the baby, I can come to you?"

 

            The Wutaian cast her mind back, remembering some half-hearted promise she might have made because it was just what friends were supposed to say in support of each other.  "Er...I guess so."

 

            Zack put the nappy bag on the doorstep and grinned at her.  She couldn't be sure since his other eye was concealed beneath a patch, but Yuffie thought he winked at her.  "Now's your chance to make good on that, Yuffster.  Aerith and I have to go out for a couple of hours and we need someone we can count on to watch the munchkin for us.  Could you do that?"

 

            Being hormonal and miserable, Yuffie wasn't quite as susceptible to Zack Fair's charm as she might have been a couple of months ago.  "Did you just _wink_ at me?"

 

            Zack flushed uncomfortably.  "Uh...well, I—"

 

            Aerith turned and frowned at her husband, shifting the baby in her arms so that she could poke him in the side.  " _Zackary Fair!_ "

 

            He winced, more from the exasperated look on her face than the little poke in his side.  "What?  I...it just...I was only..." He trailed off into sputtering, clearly humiliated at being called out.

 

Aerith rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Yuffie.  "Anyway Yuffie, would you mind watching Kirsten for a little while?  I wouldn't ask if I didn't _really_ need the help."

 

"W-What about Tifa?" asked Yuffie, trying not to look panicked. 

 

"She's training," replied Aerith.  " _Please_ , Yuffie?  We've never asked before."  She eased the baby into Yuffie's arms, begging her with her eyes.

 

"B-but—"

 

"It will give you some practice for when your own little one comes along," reasoned Aerith with a smile.  "I trust you."

 

Yuffie couldn't turn down the request, no matter how badly she wanted to.  She sighed and she hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing with her friend.  "Oh, all right.  You'd better not be more than a couple of hours, though!  A lot of smells make me sick and baby poo is top on the list."

 

"Get Tseng to help you," suggested Aerith, unperturbed.  "He's going to need practice too, after all."

 

"He sure is," agreed Yuffie grumpily.

 

Aerith and Zack thanked her vehemently before taking their leave.  Yuffie watched them go with a sigh and she looked down at the infant in her arms when they were out of sight.  She turned her head to yell into the house for her husband, fully intending to make him change every poopy diaper that occurred while Aerith and Zack's little miracle was under their care.

 

" _TSENG!_ "

 

~**********************************~

 

            They met up just outside the edge of the Sleeping Forest and Vincent didn't look particularly enthused as Reeve put the box he was carrying on the ground and started to open it.

 

            "You've heard what they say about people who keep repeating their actions and expecting a different outcome," reasoned the gunman softly, his ruby gaze hooded.

 

            "Sometimes that's true," admitted Reeve with a grunt, "but other times, repetition provides brilliant results.  There's a fine line between madness and genius, my friend."

 

            "Sometimes I wonder which side of that line you walk," muttered Vincent.

 

            Reeve chuckled, used to his affectionate criticism.  "I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

 

            A few feet away, the intended recipient of his experiment was conversing with the others.

 

            "So, here we are."  Genesis looked around at the gathered group.  It didn't really surprise him that Angeal got Zack into it, but he was mildly curious about Aerith's presence.  "I take we've lost some of the new parent jitters?"

 

            The Cetra smiled a little, shrugging.  "Yes, we have—at least for a couple of hours.  Besides, I want to see what happens when you try using these jet shoes."  She looked at the box that Reeve opened, where a pair of said footwear rested amongst insulating foam padding. 

 

"Come to see if I'll ram myself into a tree, have you?"

 

Aerith patted the bag hanging from her shoulder.  "I brought a healing potion, just in case."

 

Genesis resisted a smirk.  Aerith didn't _need_ healing potions or materia to take care of injuries, but she couldn't reveal that fact to just anyone.  He could have told her she had nothing to worry about if their current company discovered the truth about her, but he could appreciate her caution.  It was her secret to share with whomever she chose to, when she was ready. 

 

"Well Lieutenant, are you ready?" 

 

Reeve's question drew Genesis' attention back to him.  He nodded at the older man, curious about the jet boots in spite of himself.  "I'm ready."

 

~**********************************~

 

Meanwhile, somewhere south of Bone Village:

 

            "Come on, partner.  Sing a few lines with me.  You'll like it."

 

            Rude shook his head stubbornly.  "I don't sing, man.  Especially not songs about jerking off."

 

            Reno rolled his eyes behind the shaded goggles and he popped his gum.  "Fucking prude.  'Sides, it's not about a _guy_ jerking off.  It's about a girl getting off thinking about a guy—or another chick…I haven't figured that out yet."

 

            "So you're singing a girl's song," Rude pointed out.

 

            Reno paused, glancing at the bald man sidelong in a considering manner.  He shrugged a moment later and adjusted his earphones.  "Girl shmirl.  I'm secure in my sexiness, yo."

 

            "I think you meant sexuality."

 

            "Whatever," Reno shrugged, and then he resumed singing.

 

            "I love myself, I want you to love me.  When I feel down, I want you above me."

 

            Rude began to tap his knee to the rhythm, despite his earlier criticism.  His partner had a decent singing voice and it was better than listening to the engine all the way home.

 

            "I search myself, I want you to find me.  I forget myself, I want you to re- _mind_ me!"

 

            " _Waarrk!_ "

 

            Reno paused at the interruption and he twisted in his seat to pear through the open cockpit door.  "Shaddup, ya overgrown chicken.  Everyone's a critic."

 

            Rude spared a glance through the doorway to look into the cargo hold as well.  The chopper they were using had been altered for the specific purpose of transporting livestock from the wilds to the colony.  This time, they were bringing back three wild chocobos and a couple of wandering cows they'd found near the ruins of Icicle Inn.  The animals didn't look too happy at all and the choco rooster was scratching the floor of his pen.  He eyed Rude in a way that suggested he'd like to peck his eyes out.

 

"Maybe we should secure the door shut 'till we reach the capitol," suggested Rude after a moment's consideration. 

           

            "Not after what happened the last time, partner," objected Reno.  "Those giant rabbits trashed the cargo bin so bad, I didn't think we'd get it fixed up enough to use again.  I want to keep an eye on all the livestock we pick up, from now on."

 

            Rude tried to ignore the beady eyes on him and he shrugged.  "It's your call, Red.  If they get loose and come in here pecking, I'm jumping ship."

 

            Reno laughed.  "Chickenshit.  It'll be fine, you'll see."

 

            Rude grunted, not entirely believing him.  "Keep singing.  It'll take my mind off the stink and the noise."

 

            "Hey, you like my singing!  You go it, big guy."  Reno smiled broadly at his companion and he obligingly resumed where he left off.

 

            "I don't want anybody else.  When I think about you I touch myself—"

 

Reno reached out and poked his partner, making Rude swat at him and frown.  Amused, the Redhead began to bop in his seat, dancing as much as his position would allow him to.

 

"Ooh I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no—"

 

A huge, biomechanical form broke free from the forests below and it rose before the chopper before Reno finished singing his line. 

 

" _OOHH SHIIIT!_ "

 

Both Turks shouted the curse in unison and Reno grabbed the control stick and banked sharply to the right.  Rude caught a brief glimpse of huge, glowing blue eyes set in a dog-like face before his partner's quick piloting reactions took them on a different course.  The WEAPON was winged, silver all over and a cross between feline and canine in biology.  In fact, it was built almost like their ally Nanaki.  Rude hastily grabbed for the targeting equipment overhead and opened the control panel next to it as Reno deftly evaded the attacking creature.

 

"Came out of nowhere," shouted Rude over the ruckus.  The livestock in the cargo area were bleating, tweeting and clucking with alarm as the helicopter listed to the left and right.

 

"Shut the cockpit door, yo," Reno hollered back.  "The last thing we need is a fucking cow or chocobo sliding in here and crushing us, if anything comes loose!"

 

Rude unquestioningly did as his partner demanded.  An explosion went off somewhere directly behind them and he cursed as the aircraft shook from the residual disturbance in the air.  "We hit?"

 

Reno shook his head and flipped a couple of switches overhead.  "Nah, he missed us.  I'm bringing the energy shield online.  Give this fucker something to think about while I evade, partner."

 

"In spades," agreed Rude. 

 

His heart was thundering and he felt like he could shit his pants at any moment, but the familiar thrill of conflict made up for all that.  He set up his targeting system and he waited for the opportunity for a shot at the beast.  Reno piloted the aircraft in a wide, choppy circle around the aggressor and the moment he had a clear target, Rude took it.  Two of the armed rockets launched from the chopper and the WEAPON was none too pleased when they struck its outer shell, blowing off a piece of shoulder armor.  Rude followed up with specialized Darkness missile, hoping to blind the creature. 

 

"Hang on, partner," Reno warned when the Darkness missile failed to impact. 

 

Rude wisely grabbed hold of the overhead bracer with one hand and his seat with the other as Reno swerved and dove, heading straight for the ground.  Years of experience with the redhead kept Rude from upchucking into his mouth and he couldn't help but grin when he heard his partners' wild shout.  Even if they died this afternoon, at least Reno would go out having fun.

 

"I'm calling it in," announced Reno when they reached the outskirts of colonial territory.  The WEAPON fired a concussive blast that struck their energy shield and the redhead swore violently. 

 

"You concentrate on flying," suggested Rude as he adjusted his headgear.  "I'll call it in!"

 

"Good thinking, yo," shouted Reno.

 

~*************************************~

 

            "What do you think?"

 

            Zack looked up at the swooping, soaring figure of Genesis and he shrugged.  "He's a showoff...like always."

 

            Angeal smirked at him.  "But the jet boots.  In your opinion, should I approve them?"

 

            Zack watched how fast the already speedy redhead zipped through the sky and he stepped closer to Aerith, putting an arm around her to draw her close.  "This could really give us an edge, Ange.  I think maybe you'd better clear it with Seph, the Prez and the Director, but it looks like Gen's pair works, at least."

 

            Angeal nodded, having come to the same reluctant conclusion.  Reeve and Vincent were nearby, looking up at the spectacle of the swooping lieutenant with interest.  Angeal walked over to them.  "I think you'd better do more testing just to be sure, but I'm satisfied that this can be approved on the weapons list."

 

            Reeve's smile was only a little smug.  "I thought you might say that, once you saw a good field test."

 

            Angeal would have responded to that, but he heard a distant roar and the sound of an approaching helicopter.  He shot an alarmed look over his shoulder at Zack and he manifested his wing immediately, taking to the air to scout.  Vincent also took heed of the sound and he allowed Chaos to come forth so that he could assist, if needed.

 

            "Zack?" Aerith cried, pressing closer to her husband.  She felt the anger of the planet drawing near and the cries of the Lifestream began to assault her.  She clutched at the materia crystal hanging from her neck, taking comfort in Zack's presence. 

 

            Zack kept one arm around her as he drew his sword and searched the skies.  He edged closer to the forest with her, prepared to drag her into the safety of the canopy.  "It's okay, Aerith.  Just be ready to run to the city, all right?"

 

            She nodded, still clutching the white materia.  "There has to be something I can do."

 

            His good eye flashed as he looked at her.  "You can get your butt to safety if I tell you to run.  That's the best thing you can do."

 

            She frowned at him, preparing to lecture him about underestimating her.  The source of the noise crested the hills at that moment and Aerith forgot to be angry with her partner for trying to protect her.

 

~*************************************~

 

            _~Well, this is turning out rather well.  I've never flown so fast.  It's going to take some getting used to, but I'd say Tuesti is onto something.~_

            Genesis wasn't given the opportunity to enjoy his enhanced flight speed for long, however.  He distantly heard what he assumed to be thunder in the distance and he thought he detected the sound of an incoming ShinRa aircraft.  He didn't pay it any mind at first, as he was too thrilled by the speed of his trajectory.  He felt like a deadly red missile and he smirked as he thought of all sorts of puns he could later share with Angeal.

_~I have a very foul mind.  Crotch-missile Genesis, incoming.~_

            His self-amusement was rudely cut off when he rolled back over in the air and saw what was heading directly toward him.

 

            "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

 

            He shouted the oath just before he banked desperately to the left, attempting to avoid a head-on collision with two wide-eyed Turks in a ShinRa chopper.  Behind them was a flying WEAPON, and it was far from charitable.

 

~*****************************************~

 

            "Uh...partner..."

 

            Reno saw that they were about to flatten Genesis like a red pigeon and he threw everything he had into banking left when he saw how the Soldier was dodging.  "Lean left, Rude!"

 

            The bald Turk complied without question and by some slim miracle, the chopper narrowly avoided clipping Gen and turning him into bird mulch.  The passengers had no time to savor their success, though.  The WEAPON that was following them still had them hot in its' sights and while the vivid figure of Genesis gave it momentary pause, it was still primarily angry at the humans in the noisy aircraft.

 

            Rude fooled with the weapons panel and shot another missile at it, trusting his partner to avoid major hits from the creature.  He spoke into his mic as calmly as possible while he worked, trying to keep the target occupied while he conveyed tactical information to the base.  Tseng wasn't immediately available but the response to the distress call was immediate.

 

~***************************************~

 

            Zack was torn between the need to protect his wife and the desire to join his comrades as Genesis and Chaos prepared to engage the pursuing WEAPON overhead.  He heard the static-distorted reports from the Turk chopper weaving and circling overhead and he understood what was going on.  They evidently picked up the tracker on their way home.

 

            "Go and fight."

 

            Zack turned to face his wife with open bewilderment on his face.  She gave him a shaken smile and she caressed the side of his face with her hand.  "It's okay, Zack.  It's who you are.  Go and do what you do best."

 

            He briefly forgot about the chaos around them.  "Aerith..."

 

            "Go.  Do what you can."

 

            He smiled at her then, unable to contain the pride and love he felt for her.  "You're awesome, you know that?"

 

            She looked up at the fearsome creature overhead—which was now chasing after Chaos.  "Just be careful."

 

            He pressed a hurried kiss against her mouth and winked at her.  "You've got it, Sweetheart."

 

~**************************************~

 

            Unfortunately for Zack, kicking ass remained a problem for him as a non-winged person.  Like Reeve, he could do little more than watch as his companions flew overhead and engaged the threat. 

 

            "I feel like such a dick," he complained after jumping up and down and waving his arms for ten minutes. 

 

No wonder Aerith was so cool about letting him "join the fight".  He couldn't get in on the action and his buds were too preoccupied to give him a lift.  He glanced at Reeve and he remembered that the engineer had brought _both_ sets of jet boots with him.  Cloud's pair was still nestled in the box, next to the one Genesis was now making use of overhead.  Zack began to grin as an idea came to him.  He spared a glance overhead and he winced as Chaos narrowly avoided an explosive projectile fired from the WEAPON.  There wasn't much time to spare.  Soon, Sephiroth and the rest of the army would arrive to help end the threat.

 

            After taking a quick look to ensure that his wife was safely near the forest's edge, Zack decided to help Reeve's experiments along a little more.  The engineer had drawn his gun and he was too busy taking shots at the WEAPON overhead to notice Zack's approach.

 

~***********************************~

 

  1. He spread his wings and just as he took off, he spotted a familiar figure with long silver hair gliding toward him on a black wing.



 

            "I'm ready for action, General," Cloud said as he pulled up and hovered before his lover and superior.

 

            Sephiroth likewise halted his trajectory and he looked Cloud up and down for a moment, all business.  "Weapons ready?"

 

            "Yes Sir."

 

            The serpentine gaze seemed satisfied.  "Then let's handle the situation as best we can."

 

            Cloud couldn't agree more.  He flew alongside his lover as the rest of the militia prepared to move out.  From what he understood, Angeal, Genesis and Zack were already on the job and Rude and Reno were there as well.  He was confident that they could handle the monster before the army had to invest in heavy fire, but he didn't know what kind of WEAPON they were going up against.

 

            Beside him, Sephiroth reminded him of the dangers behind getting too comfortable with success.  "Don't get complacent, Cloud.  Never let your guard down."

 

            Cloud stiffened a bit and berated himself for getting cocky.  "Understood."

 

            He didn't see Sephiroth's faint smirk of approval.

 

~*****************************~

 

            When they arrived, Cloud had time to notice that Aerith was watching from the edge of the forest and he wondered why she hadn't left yet.  He heard her shout Zack's name and he got his answer.  He blinked as he spotted his friend shooting up into the air before him, with jets of flame expelling from his boots. 

 

            "Was ist das?"

 

            Cloud barely had the chance to blurt his wonder aloud before he was forced to dodge away from white-hot, streaking plasma fire.  He saw Sephiroth twist in the air and head toward the weapon.  He saw Zack _somehow_ come up level with the thing and drag his sword along the underside of it with a shout.  Genesis and Angeal were on either side of the creature, while a Turk chopper brought up the rear.

 

            "What are you doing?" Cloud shouted at his friend, when he realized Zack was in the air using oddly familiar jet boots.

 

            Zack didn't hear him.  The one-eyed Soldier was evidently too busy trying to steer the boots to let him land on the WEAPON—which took a sudden and unhealthy interest in him.

 

            "Zack, move out of the way!" Cloud hollered, waving an arm.  He saw the other man wave his arms frantically and he realized that Zack couldn't move away if he wanted to.

 

~*********************************~

 

            "That fucking idiot!" 

 

            Genesis _almost_ let Zack fry, but a quick glance into his past reminded him that the stupid puppy was worth saving.  He saw Angeal and Sephiroth from the corner of his eye as he streaked toward the moronic imbecile they were trying to save.  He heard the garbled commands over the satellite frequency attached to his ear and he vaguely noticed Aerith's wide, panicked green eyes as he dove.

 

            "You dumb little bastard," Genesis growled as he caught Zack under both arms and streaked with him toward the forest. 

 

He tried to aim for an open area and he was forced to swerve aside to miss Chaos.  He scowled at the demon in blame and he ignored Zack's sharp complaints, seeking a reasonably soft spot to land.  The sound of the gunfire and roaring overhead assured him that the battle wasn't yet won.

 

He ended up plowing into the earth with his arms tightly wrapped around Zackary.  Aerith jumped hastily aside as the two of them came to a rough halt.  Genesis barely had time to climb up off of Zack before he realized that the WEAPON'S attention was completely on him, Zack and Aerith.

 

"Oh hell....Angeal, move your ass,"  Genesis said into his comm. unit, and his dark wing immediately shot out to cover Aerith and her unconscious husband.

 

"Genesis, I want to _see!"_

He shook his head and glared up at the diving weapon with a bloodied mouth.  "No, you don't." 

 

He did his best to cover her and Zack.  He braced himself as the beast's landing shook the ground.  The others were closing in on it but there was no way they would reach it in time.  Genesis shut his eyes and he did his best to cover Aerith and Zack.  He heard a song from somewhere within the forest and as the WEAPON began to descend upon him, he felt an odd warmth.  There was a pleasant tingle in his bones and he shut his eyes, wondering where it came from.

 

~***********************************************~

 

She could bear it no longer.  Her husband, her friends and everything she cared about were going to die.  Aerith reacted on instinct, reaching inward as she had done when he had been harmed before.  "Zack!"

 

~*********************************~

 

Sephiroth came to an abrupt halt over his friends and he ordered the other Soldiers and the Turks to do the same.  He stared down at the spectacle below him and he tilted his head curiously.  The WEAPON was acting strangely.  It seemed to have lost interest entirely in Aerith, Zack and the others.  In fact, it looked around with a somewhat confused air—as if it had woken from a dream.   A white, twinkling nimbus was spreading out from Aerith to engulf everyone and everything within the vicinity. 

 

"What the fuck's going on here," demanded Reno's voice over the receiver, "this ain't right!"

 

"Weapons hold," insisted Sephiroth.  The WEAPON wasn't seeking them out anymore.  In fact, it was behaving as if they weren't there at all. 

 

"What's happening?" Cloud asked softly beside him.  The blonde had his sword ready but he waited for Sephiroth's mark.

 

 

"We have the most important tool at our disposal, Cloud.  Aerith can make us invisible to the WEAPONS."

 

~*************************************~

 

-To be continued

 


	31. Chapter 31

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 31

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

****

* * *

 

            "What are we going to do, General?" Angeal asked as he flew over to Sephiroth and hovered near him.  A quick look on the ground assured him that Genesis, Zack and Aerith were unharmed.  Reeve had joined their side and he kept his gun aimed warily at the confused beast.  The Turk chopper hovered nearby, awaiting instructions.

 

            "Hey, whatever we're gonna do," Reno said over the transmission, "We'd better do it fast, ya know?  I don't think whatever's stopping this thing is going to last forever, yo."

 

            Sephiroth looked at Aerith and he got confirmation of that fact.  The Cetra was clearly losing concentration.  The shock of accomplishing her feat coupled with the fear that triggered her ability probably didn't help her focus.  The general looked around at the others and he considered the situation.  They had backup on the way but there was no guarantee that Aerith's spell would hold until then.  He and the other Firsts had taken out a WEAPON on their own before, but it had been messy, risky and very difficult.  The question he needed to ask himself was whether it was worth risking death or injury on a fight that wasn't truly necessary. 

 

            "Fall back," he said.  He adjusted the channel on his transmitter and contacted OPS.  "Cancel backup.  We are not engaging the WEAPON.  Repeat: We are not engaging the WEAPON."

 

            Cloud looked at him with surprise and Reno uttered a curse over the frequency.  "We've got it by the balls," protested the Turk.  "We ain't killing it?"

 

            "A fight would be pointless," answered Sephiroth sternly.  "It can't follow us into hallowed territory and we have no need of further research specimens.  Land your aircraft in the colony, while we fall back into the forest."

 

            "But we've still got to keep the population down," persisted Reno stubbornly.

 

            "We've already established that can't be done," reminded Sephiroth.  "Not with our numbers.  One more WEAPON death won't make a difference to our situation, and I'm not risking the one solid edge we may have."  His gaze went to Aerith again, who was still concentrating on keeping the creature blind to their presence.  Zack had gotten up again and he had one arm around her.  The dread on his face had nothing to do with the looming WEAPON, Sephiroth was certain.  His wife's secret was out.  Reeve was staring at her with astonishment and Chaos had landed beside him to regard her with brooding interest. 

 

            There was nothing to be done for it.  Her actions were born of desperation and fear, but she couldn't take them back and the others couldn't forget what they had witnessed.  "Return to the colony," Sephiroth said sternly.  "That's an order.  The creature will go its way and we'll go ours."

 

* * *

 

            After entering the safety zone of the forest canopy, Zack returned Reeve's jet boots to him and put his own shoes on.  It came as no surprise to Sephiroth when Zack separated from the group the moment he was finished and pushed his wife behind him.  He drew his sword, making Aerith stare at him like he'd grown a second head.

 

            "Zack!  What are you _doing_?"

 

            "He's protecting you," answered Sephiroth before the one-eyed soldier could answer, "from us."

 

            Cloud was utterly confused.  "What is this about?"

 

            "Seph's right," answered Zack warily, his eye shifting from one man to the next.  "Sorry Cloudy, but my family comes first.  I know _you_ wouldn't do anything to her but you'd follow orders if Seph told you to take her from me."

 

            Cloud looked at Sephiroth with big blue eyes.  "Take her where?  We already knew what...er..."

 

            Reeve caught on before he could stifle his statement and the engineer stared at Cloud and Sephiroth with a frown.  "You _knew_?  Both of you?  And you didn't tell any of us?"

 

            Genesis raised two fingers of a gloved hand.  "Not just them."

 

            Chaos shrank in on himself, shifting back into the less intimidating form of Vincent Valentine.  "I suspected."

 

            Reeve's eyebrows shot up.  "Okay, everyone who knew Aerith was an Ancient, raise your hand."

 

            Everyone except Angeal obliged.  The big Soldier stared at Genesis with an expression of mute, subtle betrayal.  The redhead noticed and he clicked his tongue, sighing.  "Oh, don't look at me like that.  I thought of telling you but it wouldn't have made any difference."

 

            "I would have known that we have a major tactical advantage right under our noses," argued Angeal quietly with a nod at Aerith.  "You saw what she did out there."

 

            "You wouldn't have known she could do that, even if I'd told you she's Cetra," reasoned Genesis.  " _I_ certainly didn't know it and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they didn't know it either—including Aerith."

 

            "It's true," said Aerith softly, lying a soothing hand on her husband's tense shoulder.  "I didn't know I could do that, until moments ago."

 

            "It doesn't matter _what_ she can do," Zack said.  "I don't care if she can make the WEAPONS play Patty-Cake and dance the tango; _nobody's_ taking her.  I don't want to fight you guys, but I will if I have to."

 

            Genesis lost his patience.  "Oh, put the damned sword down, Zackary.  Nobody's taking anyone anywhere."  He looked at Sephiroth sidelong for confirmation.  "Are they?"

 

            "No," answered the general levelly.  "I have no intention of taking Mrs. Fair into custody, and my official order here is that she be left alone."

 

            "What if the Director or the President order you to?" challenged, Zack, not relaxing his stance.

 

            "I don't answer to Rufus," responded the silver-haired warrior with narrowed eyes, "and I would politely refuse Lazard's order and escort myself to a jail cell, before I'll participate in imprisoning her for study."

 

            "Why?"  Zack clearly wanted to believe him and Sephiroth had kept Aerith's secret so far, but he knew Sephiroth's philosophy and it was no secret that the man rarely allowed sentiment to direct his actions.

 

            Sephiroth smirked humorlessly.  "Why, Zackary?  Given my history, do you really need to ask me that?  No good can come of violating someone with scientific research against their will...particularly a person with all the powers of the Ancients.  We would be hastening our own doom, by making an enemy of this woman.  Your wife could be more powerful than all of us combined.  The last Cetra should be protected, not violated."

 

            "I don't care what she is," Cloud said when everyone fell silent in thought.  "Aerith is my friend and I'll fight anyone that tries to hurt her.  I thought you knew that already, Zack."

 

            Zack winced.  "Hey, it's nothing personal, kid.  I just know...dammit...you're in SOLDIER now and I know we all try to follow orders."

 

            "I didn't follow orders when they told us to kill that girl Shelke," reminded Cloud with narrowed eyes.  "What makes you think I'd betray Aerith for orders?"

 

            "I don't," Zack stammered, "I mean...I'm not a mind reader!  She's my wife...the mother of my child!"

 

            Reeve took a step forward and opened his hands in a placating gesture.  "Zack, son...just put the sword down.  None of us want to take your pretty bride into custody.  I practically think of her as my niece."

 

            "But you've got to be wondering about her powers," Zack said.  "You can't tell me none of you want to find out more!  Angeal's the only one that's been honest enough to say so!"

 

            Angeal sighed.  "Zack, you can't really expect us not to be curious after seeing what she can do, and you can't deny the potential advantages this could bring us.  However, I'm with the others; if anyone wants to run tests on Aerith, she'll have to consent or they'll have to go through me."

 

            Cloud nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.  His dual-colored wings retreated into his back and he regarded his friend with the hurt expectation of someone who felt he'd been deeply wronged.  Zack looked aggrieved and Genesis again lost patience.

 

            "You buffoon.  If you hadn't pulled your bone-headed stunt and forced Aerith to use her powers, nobody would know anything of your fair lady's origins—except for those of us who already knew, of course.  You have no-one but yourself to blame for this and do you _really_ think anyone here would harm a hair on Aerith's head?"

           

            Zack was beginning to look unsure of himself.  His eyes went to his former mentor and he got the "puppy look" on his face that made it so hard for people to stay angry with him.  He finally lowered his blade.  "Geez...Ange, I'm sorry.  I just...I can't let anything happen to my wife, you know?"

 

            "I understand," Angeal said patiently.  "Nobody here blames you for that, Zackary."

 

            "I do," Genesis said bluntly.  "He's being a dick."

 

            "Bury it, Gen," muttered Angeal out the corner of his mouth.

 

            Reeve cleared his throat.  "Could you aim that apology this way some more?  I stand here unfairly accused too."

 

            "I'm sorry to you too," Zack obliged.  He looked around at the others.  "All of you."

           

            Everyone began to relax, but Cloud pointed out one little detail that they had forgotten.  "We know none of _us_ are going to turn Aerith in, but what about the Turks?  Reno and Rude saw it happen, too."

 

            Zack winced.  "Good point, Spike."

 

            "I'm not sure they knew what they were looking at," Reeve said thoughtfully, scratching his beard.  "Reno's comment about the phenomenon didn't indicate that he knew Aerith was the cause."

 

            "Yes," agreed Vincent, "he said 'whatever is causing this', when he pointed out that it wasn't likely to last for long.  He also didn't question how the girl was doing it."

 

            "I wouldn't take any chances," Cloud said warily.  "Just because neither of them _said_ it doesn't mean they didn't realize it was coming from her.  If they knew it was Aerith and they tell Rufus..."

 

            "We'll be fighting against the Turk organization," finished Sephiroth in a low voice.  "And this colony can't afford in-fighting, if it can be avoided."

 

            "So what do we do?" Zack queried.  "I'm not bringing Aerith back into that city if the Turks are going to nab her for experimentation."

 

            "Then stay here in the forest," suggested Sephiroth, "while the rest of us go back to determine the situation." 

 

            "You're going to have to tell them why you cancelled backup," Reeve reminded, "and without a body for evidence, they won't believe we dispatched the WEAPON ourselves.  Plus, you'll have the Turks' conflicting reports to deal with."

 

            "I've thought of that.  I'm going to tell the Director the truth."

 

            Cloud didn't look a bit pleased with that.  "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?"

 

            Sephiroth graced him with a faint, crooked smile.  "We're speaking off-record now, Cloud.  Formalities aren't required.  Yes, I think it's a good idea.  As Tuesti pointed out, the Turks will have reported the event to Rufus, by the time we return.  He in turn will most likely speak with Lazard—probably to accuse him of hiding a secret weapon from him.  Lazard is nobody's fool and I won't insult his intelligence with lies.  He's a civilized man, however.  He can be reasoned with and he won't want any harm to come to the Ancient, even if he does want her brought in.  I'll try to convince him to protect her rights and I'll get word to Zack when I have the verdict, one way or the other."

 

            "But what about our daughter?" Aerith demanded with a worried look at Zack.  "I won't leave my baby behind."

 

            "Where is she?" Cloud asked.  "I could get her and bring her to you."

 

            "She's with Yuffie and Tseng," Zack answered.

 

            Sephiroth shut his eyes and groaned.

 

            "What?" Zack demanded with a frown.  Sephiroth only made that sound when supremely frustrated or getting lucky. 

 

            "You left her with the head of the Turks," answered the general. 

 

            "Surely Tseng wouldn't use an innocent baby to force Aerith out of hiding," reasoned Reeve with at troubled look at Aerith's distressed face.  "He's expecting a child of his own and Yuffie...well, her manners are questionable but she's Aerith's friend."

 

            "I doubt Tseng would tell his loud little wife what he was up to, if he _did_ take it upon himself to try and use Kirsten as leverage," Genesis suggested.  "Let's not forget what this man once did for a living, people.  The Turks aren't above taking hostages and their beloved President is the dick of all dicks."

 

            "Then let's not waste time," said Angeal.  "Genesis and I will go retrieve the baby while Sephiroth speaks to Lazard."

 

            "I'm staying here with Zack and Aerith," Cloud said.  "I can help protect her and if I have to, I can fly her away from here."

 

            Sephiroth nodded in approval.  "Good.  Reeve, I want you and Vincent to come with me."

 

            The two men agreed without argument and the group separated.

 

****

* * *

 

            "Aerith, I'm sure the others will get the baby to you," Cloud comforted when they were alone in the forest and Aerith bit back a choked sob.

 

            "It isn't that," she said, sniffling.  She pushed away from Zack when he tried to comfort her and she took a deep, shuddering breath.  "If anything happens to our baby, it's my fault."

 

            "No, honey," Zack said huskily.  "It's not.  You can't change who you are and if anything happens to the baby, I'll kill whoever's responsible."

 

            "I'll help him," agreed Cloud. 

 

            "You're both projecting too much on Tseng," she sighed, turning her back on them.  "But he hasn't done anything yet.  Maybe he _would_ hold a baby hostage to get my cooperation, but I don't think he'd hurt her."

 

            "Keeping her from her parents _is_ hurting her," Zack insisted, "and I won't let him do it."

 

            Aerith turned to regard him.  "Neither will I.  Zack, the reason she's in danger is because of me.  Lazard knows what I am already, but when he finds out what I did, he may think I've been holding back my gifts when I could have been helping more.  Maybe if I had worked with him and tested myself more, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

 

            Zack scowled.  "Bullshit.  If Lazard thinks you've been holding back on purpose, he's a bigger idiot than I am.  You haven't done anything to hurt the colony."

 

            Aerith chuckled unevenly and she reached up to caress his face.  "Zack, the lack of action on my part _has_ hurt this colony."

 

            "But you didn't know what you could do," reasoned Cloud.  "Why do you want to punish yourself?"

 

            "I'm not trying to 'punish myself', she corrected, "but I _do_ hold myself accountable for being too scared to do my part.  I know I'm not human, but you're all my brothers and sisters.  We're two sides of the same coin and I haven't done enough to protect everyone.  Maybe that's what the voices have been trying to tell me all along."

 

            Zack watched her with blatant admiration and a little fear.  "So what are you saying, Sweetheart?  I'm not letting them take you into some lab...you can forget about that."

 

            "I don't want to be a lab rat either," she assured him, "but if I have to choose between our daughter's safety and my freedom, there's no contest.  I think it's time for me to do my part anyway, whatever that is."

 

            "We don't even know for sure what's going on yet," Cloud pointed out.  "Don't get yourselves worked up until you have a reason."

 

            Zack and Aerith looked at each other and she sighed.  "He's right.  We won't do our daughter much good if we make ourselves nervous wrecks."

 

            Zack compressed his lips and nodded grimly, though it was hard not to worry over the very real possibilities they were faced with.

 

****

* * *

 

 

            Lazard sat quietly behind his desk as Sephiroth, Reeve and Vincent explained everything to him.  He lowered his gaze in thought and tapped his pen against the stack of paperwork he'd been going over.  A frown adorned his lips and the three other men waited in silence for him to make a decision and speak.

 

            "You're sure of this?  All of you?"  Lazard lifted his gaze to stare at them each in turn.

 

            "Positive," answered Reeve.

 

            "Affirmative," replied Sephiroth.

 

            Vincent merely nodded.

 

            "The Cetra race _does_ have a connection to the planet," reasoned Lazard softly.  "And the planet _did_ create the WEAPONS.  It would make sense that a Cetra could interact with the creatures...possibly even control them."

 

            "Sir, if I may," Reeve interjected, "Aerith didn't seem to be _controlling_ the WEAPON, so much as tricking it into thinking we had vanished."

 

            Sephiroth nodded in agreement.  "She made us invisible to it.  She had no control over the creature's actions or behavior at all."

 

            "But that's not to say she _couldn't_ control one of the beasts," countered the Director.  "Eventually.  We know virtually nothing about the true powers of a Cetra.  With a bit of effort and patience, she could discover any number of interesting and helpful things she can do.  Testing and research should be conducted."

 

            "Sir, she is a citizen of this colony," reminded Sephiroth flatly, "We don't kidnap our civilians and force medical experimentation on them.  I thought we'd learned that lesson, by now."

 

            Lazard's expression hardened.  "Your chastising tone isn't appreciated, Soldier."

 

            "She's the last of her kind," Vincent said, siding with Sephiroth.  "Risking any damage to her would be foolhearty, at best."

 

            "You attract more flies with honey than vinegar," Reeve chimed in.

 

            Lazard raised a brow.  "First, I'd like to point out that I said nothing about kidnapping or compulsory experimentation.  Secondly, we don't _know_ that she's the last of her kind.  Given how long she's been with us before anyone discovered the truth, I think it's logical to assume the possibility that there could be more hiding amongst our population.  Thirdly, Reeve's little quip is exactly what I had in mind to begin with."

 

            "So you intend to ask her," reasoned Sephiroth.

 

            "I intend to persuade her, yes," answered Lazard.  "I'd rather not resort to coercion and I'm counting on the young lady's compassion to guide her.  She's proven reasonable before and I trust she can be reasoned with again.  I would like to speak with her myself and see if an arrangement can be worked out, before any decisions are made."

 

            "I think that's a wise choice, Sir," approved Sephiroth in a more respectful tone.

 

            "There's just one thing," Reeve said.  "Two of the Turks witnessed the phenomenon as well.  Reno and his partner Rude actually led the creature to us.  They were being chased by it and they were trying to reach the safety of the sanctuary.  They would have made it back before we did and it's a sure bet they went to the President to report the incident."

 

            "They did," confirmed Lazard calmly, threading his fingers together on top of his desk. 

 

            "Did they?" prompted Reeve.  "I assume Rufus came to you with the report, demanding answers?"

 

            "Not really," answered Lazard succulently.  He regarded the paperwork on his desk with smug, gray eyes and he picked up the first sheet.  "I have a hastily written report, delivered to my desk from one of the President's secretaries.  The account of the Turks was somewhat different from yours."

 

            "In what way?" questioned Sephiroth.

 

            Lazard red Reno's scrawling handwriting aloud.  "It says here that the WEAPON started to ' _malfunction, or some shit'_ , and Sephiroth ordered a retreat while the thing was disoriented."

 

            "What about the glowing light?" asked Reeve.  "Did they mention that?"

 

            Lazard scanned the rest of the brief report and shook his head.  "There's mention of a Barrier spell erected by someone in the party.  The Turks evidently mistook the origin of the light and they didn't make the connection to Aerith."

 

            "So they claim," warned Vincent ominously.

 

            The others looked at him.  "Why would they fill out a false report?" Reeve asked.

 

            "To gain some kind of advantage," answered Vincent.  "They are Turks.  They're loyal to the President.  The report on the Director's desk may not be the same report his brother received.  I once operated on the same tactics, you recall.  Some things don't change."

 

            Lazard nodded, smirking without humor.  "And I know my half-brother.  This _could_ be genuine, but I'm not so sure I believe neither Reno nor Rude noticed that Aerith was responsible for the WEAPON'S altered behavior.  They're trained to be observant and no matter how shaken they might have been from the chase, I believe one or both of them knew something besides a 'malfunction' was amiss."

 

            "So if this is a deception, it means Rufus knows about Aerith and he's making plans of his own," sighed Reeve.  He pinched the bridge of his nose.  "And I'm responsible."

 

            "No you aren't," Vincent argued.

 

            "Not deliberately, but Aerith was only there because she wanted to watch Genesis test my boots."

 

            "You can all argue over who's more at fault for this later," suggested Sephiroth.  "We have a problem and we need to correct it."

 

            "Well, there are two possibilities," Lazard said.  "Either this report is genuine and Rufus' Turks are truly losing their edge, or my dear sibling is testing me.  He wants to see what kind of report I'm going to send to his desk.  Rufus has never trusted me."

 

            "So his solution is to lie to you and see if you'll do the same?"  Reeve shook his head.  "Old man Shinra really messed that kid up."

 

            "It was probably a blessing that I was raised by foster parents," agreed Lazard wryly.  "Still, this is all just speculation at the moment.  I trust we'll discover the truth soon enough."

 

            "What is your plan, Director?" Sephiroth asked.

 

            Lazard tapped his fingertips on his desk and stared unseeingly at the antique clock resting on it.  "I'm going to tell him the truth."

 

            Reeve stared at him.  "Uh, pardon me for saying so, but I think that's a bad idea.  Rufus may not have participated in the experimental programs your old man set up with Hojo and the others, but he's sleeping with one of the people involved in all that and he doesn't have a conscience to speak of."

 

            "Some people would say the same about me," Lazard answered dryly.

 

            "I'm inclined to agree with the administrator," Sephiroth said.  "You should play your hand carefully, when it comes to dealing with the President.  I'm certain he won't share your finesse, when it comes to dealing with Mrs. Fair."

 

            Lazard nodded.  "I'm prepared for that.  I'm going to call a mass meeting, with all high-ranking Turks, Soldiers and department leaders.  What I say in that meeting is going to depend largely on how my discussion with Mrs. Fair goes.  How this turns out for this colony depends on her cooperation."

 

            "What if she isn't willing to cooperate?" Reeve asked.

 

            The Director looked up at Sephiroth.  "I'm sure arrangements are already being made to safeguard the Fair family, in the event that we can't reach an agreement."

 

            Sephiroth gave a brisk, single nod, and he didn't try to make excuses or lie to the Director.

 

            Lazard scooted his chair back and stood up, stretching a little.  "Well then, we should get this over with now.  Mr. Valentine, I need your assistance to speak with Aerith without security seeing me leave."

 

 

* * *

 

            Reno looked up at the spectacle of Vincent Valentine floating over the city.  Nothing could be seen of the gunman except his blood-red cape, moving fluidly like the liquid it so resembled in color.  The redhead shuddered and glanced at his boss and his partner.

 

            "Every time I see that, it gives me the chills.  I'd almost rather see Chaos flying around over our heads."

 

            "It is...unsettling," agreed Tseng, studying the retreating phenomenon.  "He seems to be leaving the city."

 

            "Probably to scout and make sure our playmate left," suggested Rude.  "He'd just confuse a WEAPON in that form."

 

            "True," agreed Tseng.  "Come, we mustn't keep the President waiting."

 

            The other two agreed and Reno waved at Elena when he saw her heading their way, toward the Turk headquarters.  Reno _still_ wasn't totally sure about what he saw earlier, but Rufus wanted to discuss it with all of them.

 

****

* * *

           

 

            "They didn't give us any trouble," Angeal assured the couple as he touched down in the forest with little Kirsten in his arms.  "Tseng was out and Yuffie was happy to give the baby over to us."

 

Genesis landed beside him, burdened with the nappy bag Zack and Aerith had left with Yuffie and a second bag of supplies.

 

            "I had to break into one of your upper windows," Genesis informed as he lowered the goods to the ground.  "I took the liberty of collecting some supplies to bring, just in case."

 

            "I'll have someone repair the window later," Angeal said.  "And we'll have the place watched, if you have to go into hiding."

 

            Zack smiled at him gratefully as Aerith eagerly took their daughter from Angeal.  "Thanks, guys.  You too, Cloud.  I'm really sorry for doubting you."

 

            "It's okay, Zack," Cloud said for perhaps the sixth time since the incident was resolved.  "Stop apologizing."

 

            Zack sighed and he put an arm around Aerith's waist and smiled down at his daughter.  "Don't worry, kiddo.  Mom and Dad are going to keep you safe...yes we are."

 

            "Don't start with the baby-talk," warned Genesis, "or I'll go and turn you in myself."

 

            Zack was about respond to that when Vincent floated down from the trees.  His cloak flowed around him as he touched down and when it opened and settled around his shoulders, they saw that he was not alone.  Aerith took a cautious step back as Lazard stepped away from the gunman.  Zack reached for his sword, eyeing the Director warily.

 

            "What's he doing here?"

 

            "He's here to talk," answered Vincent.  "We weren't followed.  You'd be wise to let him speak, Lieutenant."

 

            Zack shot an uncertain look at Angeal and Genesis.  The redhead was watching Lazard with quiet interest and Angeal gave Zack a reassuring nod.  Cloud moved closer to Aerith and though he hadn't reached for his weapon, his wings manifested and he looked around guardedly, as if expecting armed troops to burst out of the undergrowth.  Lazard himself held both of his hands out, displaying his palms.

 

            "I'm unarmed and I came alone," explained the Director softly.  "As Mr. Valentine said; I only want to talk.  The General explained everything to me and I think we all know this won't get resolved on its own."

 

            "What did you have in mind, Sir?" Zack inquired, not relaxing. 

 

            "A mutual agreement," answered Lazard calmly, "one that will benefit everyone.  I'm sure you don't want to take your little family into hiding, Lt. Fair.  Even if your wife can hide your presence from the WEAPONS, a life of exile in the wilds is no way to raise a child."

 

            Zack looked at Aerith and their tiny daughter, his eye betraying his inner struggle.  "Then what...let you take her into some lab to be a guinea pig?"

 

            "I was thinking more along the lines of working with her to discover what she can do of her own free will," assured Lazard.  "Part of the reason we're all in this situation now is because of scientific experimentation gone out of control.  Aerith, you have gifts that could save lives...perhaps even end this conflict, some day.  I will protect your civil rights if you'll just agree to work with us.  You'll have complete autonomy and no tests will be run without your expressed consent."

 

            "How can you promise that?" Aerith asked him.  "You can only speak for yourself."

 

            Lazard conceded that point with a nod.  "That's true.  However, Commander Wallace and Captain Highwind can be reasoned with and President Shinra and Scarlet are both unwell.  You already have the support of General Sephiroth and all of the First Class Soldiers.  If I explain this to the others and assure them that you want to try to help this colony survive, I believe they'll agree to it and protect your rights as well."

 

            "What if you're wrong?" Zack said.  "I really want to believe you, Director, but I haven't forgotten your order to kill that kid and I can't take chances with my family."

 

            "That order was given for the safety of the colony," answered Lazard with a touch of impatience, "I won't remind you of that fact again.  Your wife is Cetra, not a Deepground operative.  She is a gift to humanity, not a bane."

 

            "Aerith isn't a 'gift', she's a person," Zack stubbornly pressed.

 

            "Zack, please," Aerith soothed.  The baby began to fuss and she wrinkled her nose when she realized why.  "We have a little one to think of and right now, she needs changing and feeding.  This isn't your decision anyway; it's mine."

 

            Zack looked at her with anxious surprise and Aerith smiled with gentle fondness at him.  "We talked about this, Zack.  Don't look at me that way.  Like I said: maybe it's _my_ turn to protect our family and friends.  Trust me, I'm not helpless."    

 

            "I know that," he murmured with a meaningful glance at Lazard.  "And you're not the one I don't trust." 

 

            "It's so nice to know my men have such faith in me," sighed Lazard.

 

            "Right now, he's having a difficult time trusting anyone, Sir," Angeal excused before Zack could respond to the Director's caustic remark.  "And who could blame him?"

 

            Lazard examined Zack, Aerith and the baby.  "To answer your earlier question concerning the chance that I'm wrong about how our colleagues will respond, you and your wife stay hidden here in the forest until I send for you with confirmation.  I'll simply explain that you have refused to return until you have it in writing that Aerith's rights as a citizen will remain intact."

 

            Zack and Aerith looked at each other, each weighing the risks and advantages.  The bay's whimpers grew to thin cries and they only increased in volume.  She tried to shush the child and she looked at Lazard.

 

            "Okay.  We'll try your solution, Director."

 

 

* * *

 

 

            After Lazard took his leave with Vincent again, Aerith remembered she was angry with her husband.  Though she still ultimately blamed herself for making such a display, Genesis was right about one thing: if Zack hadn't pulled his crazy stunt to begin with, she wouldn't have had to use her powers. 

 

"Oh, by the way..." She shifted her infant in her arms and smacked him on the shoulder while he was watching Vincent's spooky exit.  Zack jumped a little and turned to look at her with blatant surprise.

 

            "What'd you do _that_ for?"

 

            "For scaring two years of life out of me with that stupid move!"  She lowered her voice and gently bounced Kirsten as the baby started to fuss.  "You could have been killed back there, and we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been so...so....ooooh!"  She made a half-hearted kick at him and he dodged away easily, looking like a scolded puppy.

 

            "I'm sorry, baby," Zack apologized, openly confused, "but you _said_ I should join the fight!"

 

            She sighed, unable to refute that.  "I didn't mean you should try something so reckless!  What were you _thinking_ , using those jet boots?"

 

            Zack looked helplessly at their companions.  Cloud was carefully absorbed in watching a butterfly, wanting no part of an argument between wife and husband.  Angeal looked as though he wanted to say something on his behalf, but like Cloud, he felt it wasn't his place.  Genesis smirked without sympathy and shrugged.  "You'll get no help from this quarter, Zackary.  I know better than to aid and abet you, now."

 

            Zack grunted in frustration before turning back to his wife.  "Okay, I _wasn't_ thinking...not really.  I just knew I had to get up there and help.  Flying was the only way to do that."

 

            "Or waiting for them to bring it down to the ground," insisted Aerith.  "Is it _really_ so important that you get in on the action right away, Zack?"

 

            He scratched his head and blushed, looking guiltier by the second.  "Well...kind of.  I'm a soldier.  That's what we _do_ , Sweetheart.  I thought you understood that."       

 

            She bit her lip.  "I know, but..." Her oak-green eyes shifted to her husband again, revealing both frustration and love.

 

            "Let's give them a moment," Angeal suggested softly to Genesis and Cloud.  They wordlessly agreed with him and the three of them moved away, staying in sight but out of earshot.

 

            When they had enough privacy, Zack turned to her again and he caressed her face with gloved fingertips.  "Talk to me, Aerith.  What do you want me to do?"

 

            She started to answer, but the baby began to cry.  Aerith could tell by the pitch of her daughter's complaints that she was hungry, and delaying a feeding would only worsen things.  Practiced at it by now, she easily made the necessary adjustments and began to nurse the infant.  Kirsten settled down and Aerith gathered her thoughts and looked up at her husband's handsome face, needing him to understand her point of view.

 

            "I _do_ understand what your duties are as a Soldier, Zack.  I know you have a responsibility to protect this colony, even if it means risking your own life.  I accepted that part of who you are when I married you."

 

            He stepped back and threw his arms out.  "Then what's the problem?  Why are you so mad at me for doing what I've been trained to do?"

 

            "I'm pretty sure you weren't trained to do _that_ ," she argued.  "I don't believe for a second that Soldiers are told to use the most reckless means possible at every turn!"

 

            He flushed again and kicked at the moss covering the forest floor, sticking his hands in his pockets.  "Well, no.  It just sort of happens that way, sometimes.  I was taught to use anything and everything around me as a weapon in a fight, Aerith.  That's what makes SOLDIER such an elite military force; we don't hesitate."

 

            "Sephiroth did," she pointed out.  "He called a retreat, back there."

 

            Zack shrugged.  "Sometimes that's the best strategy—but when we're _in_ a fight, we don't hold back.  You keep saying you understand that but then you turn around and get mad at me when I go and fight!  I don't know what you want from me, Aerith."

 

            Aerith sighed again, feeling a headache coming on.  "Zack, look at our daughter."

 

            His gaze went to the infant nestled against her breast and he smiled, his expression softening into that paternal wonder he always expressed for their daughter.  Seeing that she had his attention, Aerith drove the point home. 

 

"You're more than a weapon now, Zack.  You're a Daddy."

 

His expression altered and she could tell he was finally starting to get it.  Aerith pressed on, knowing this was the perfect moment to make him understand.  "I know that every time you swing that sword or make one of those moves that scares the dickens out of me, you're doing it for us, as much as for everyone else.  I understand that you have to fight, Zack.  I just don't want you looking for the fastest ride out of this life, okay?  I need to know that the father of my child is at least going to _try_ to preserve his own life so he can be there to see her grow up.  I need you _here_ , with me...not watching from afar as a spirit in the Lifestream."

 

Her speech had the desired effect on him.  He lifted his gaze from their daughter and met her eyes, his mouth twisting with regret.  "Aerith, I'm so sorry.  I never thought of my actions that way.  I just thought I was doing my best to be a good, strong fighter."

 

"You can do that without disregarding your own safety," she insisted, smiling tremulously at him.  "I'm not asking you not to fight, Zack.  I just want you to _try_ to think more, before you act.  From now on, consider the situation and think about whether you really _need_ to take a risk to get the job done.  Can you do that...for Kirsten and I, if not for yourself?"

 

His expression softened and he smiled crookedly at her, nodding.  "I think I can manage that, for my girls.  I'm really sorry I got us into this mess, Honey.  I'm a bonehead."

 

Aerith relaxed and gave a shrug of her own, relieved to have finally gotten through to him.  "Next time, I'll just let it squish you like a bug.  Now give me a kiss."

 

Zack grinned broadly at her and obeyed, lowering his dark head to hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            As planned, Lazard had his talk with Rufus and then he called an emergency mass meeting.  He tried not to notice the sallow state of his half-brother's complexion as everyone filed into the designated meeting room.  Beside Rufus, Scarlet faired slightly better, but they both had breathing masks hanging around their necks for quick access.  Rufus coughed into a handkerchief at random intervals while the assembly got situated.  It was a bit crowded by the time all significant parties were accounted for.  The room was in the Shell house that Lazard had claimed as SOLDIER headquarters, and this was the first time since migrating to the Forgotten City that they had held a meeting of this magnitude.  All Turk, SOLDIER and AVALANCHE officers were present—with the notable exception of Angeal, Genesis, Cloud and Zack.

 

            "Well, you've got us all rounded up and stuffed in here like chickens in a coop," Cid remarked as he bumped elbows with Barret and Shera.  "How about you tell us what's on your mind, Lazard?"

 

            "This better not be about another evacuation," Barret grumbled.  "My little girl's been through enough of those already."

 

            "It isn't about another evacuation," Lazard assured from his standing position at the head of the long table.  "This meeting is about hope for the future."

 

            Rufus and Scarlet rolled their eyes at each other.

 

            Cid took a cigar out of his vest pocket and stuck it in his mouth without lighting it, knowing the rules against smoking in meetings.  "I don't wanna hear some speech about rainbows and puppy dogs.  You didn't call a meeting this size for a pep talk, so why don't you tell us what the hell we're doing here?"

 

            "Cid, please," Shera whispered to her husband, blushing.

 

            "Naw, I want to hear it straight, whatever it is," insisted Cid, his gaze narrowing on Lazard.  "These corporate types are always hiding the details behind their suave speech and patronizing smiles.  Whatever this meeting's about, I want him to skip the double-talk and get to the point."

 

            "I'm with Cid," agreed Barret, looking at Lazard with a frown on his dark, rugged features.  "AVALANCHE is always last to know when there's news, and we ain't your grunts!"

 

            People began to talk then, arguing and speculating before Lazard could even announce the purpose behind the meeting.  The Director looked at Sephiroth in exasperation and the General understood what he wanted. 

 

            "Quiet."

 

            Though he hadn't raised his voice, Sephiroth's calm, cold order carried over the rising chatter and the effect was as immediate as a whip cracking.  The assembly fell silent and looked up at the General, whose inhuman, cat-eyed gaze swept over them all, chilling them.  Satisfied that order had been restored, Sephiroth turned to Lazard and gave him a respectful nod.

 

            "Director, I believe you had something to say."

 

            Lazard returned the nod.  "Thank you, General."  He faced the assembly again.  "I haven't gathered you all here to prepare for another mass exodus.  There is no Promised Land and this city is—quite literally—our last remaining sanctuary on Gaia.  If the WEAPONS strike here, it will be humanity's last stand."

 

            He let that sink in for a moment and there were no arguments forthcoming from anyone.  The silence was deafening as each participant considered his words and what they truly meant. 

 

            "Why don't you tell them, Lazard?" Rufus' said after a few heartbeats, breaking the silence.  His spoke in a low, hoarse voice but it carried like thunder in the quiet of the room, echoing off the plastered walls.  "Tell them what you've discovered."

 

            Lazard's jaw tightened and he entertained a delightful fantasy of leaping across the room and throttling his snide, conniving half-brother.  He almost smiled at the mental image, using it to calm his anger.  "Perhaps _you_ can tell them, since you've apparently made the discovery yourself and pretended ignorance with me, Rufus."

 

            "You knew before I did," countered the President.

 

            "This is _not_ the time or the place to indulge your smear campaign against me," spat Lazard, "Save your breath, 'little brother'; you need all of it."

 

            Rufus struggled to his feet, glaring at his rival with undisguised venom.  "Why don't you come here and say that to my face, you illegitimate bastard?"

 

Behind him, Tseng grew tense and so did the other Turks present at the table.  Reeve groaned and put his face in his hands and even Scarlet looked uncomfortable as Lazard impulsively began to oblige Rufus' arrogant challenge.  A golden-clawed hand settled on the Director's shoulder before he could take two steps, applying just enough pressure to get his attention.  Vincent shook his head silently when the blond turned to stare at him.  Sephiroth said nothing, apparently content to let Lazard deck the President if he so chose.

 

Lazard grimaced and straightened his blazer, nodding curtly at Vincent.  The gunman slowly retracted his claw and regarded him with penetrating crimson eyes as Lazard reigned in his temper.  When he felt calm enough, he regarded Rufus coldly.

 

"I won't hit a dying man, no matter how tempting it may be.  We have matters more pressing than our petty rivalry to discuss, Rufus.  You know it as well as I do."

 

            Rufus sank back into his chair and nodded at Tseng, who turned his oxygen tank on.  "Then by all means," coughed the president, waving a hand at Lazard, "continue.  I'm interested to hear what you have to say."  He placed his mask over his mouth and nose and shut his eyes, revealing that his last action had cost him dearly.  Lazard felt and unwilling swell of pity for him, but he grimly squashed it down.

 

            Shalua was the first to question Rufus' cryptic remarks.  She looked up at Lazard with wary curiosity.  "What is he talking about, Director?"

 

            He held back a sigh.  As if trust issues weren't bad enough between Shalua Rui and the rest of the department heads.  There was no point in delaying it and it occurred to him that just blurting out the simple truth might have enough shock value to stun the gathering long enough for him to explain his agreement with Aerith.

 

            "We have an Ancient among us."

 

            Everyone looked at Vincent, misunderstanding the Director's meaning.  Vincent's true age was a hot topic of speculation in the colony.  Poor Vincent unconsciously ducked his face even further into the high collar of his cape, attempting to retreat from view like a turtle.

 

            "What does this guy's age have to do with anything?" demanded Yuffie with a gesture at the cornered gunman. 

 

            Reeve cleared his throat and came to his lover's rescue.  "He means a Cetra.  One of our colonists is a Cetra...probably the last in existence."

 

            Now all eyes turned to Lazard.  Some looked at him accusingly, some with disbelief and others with speculation.  Shalua spoke her thoughts first.  "The Cetra were wiped out long ago."

 

            "Not all of them," argued Lazard calmly.  "One still lives...found here in this very city by our Soldiers, last year."

 

            "Aerith," Nanaki reasoned, lifting his great head from his paws.  He'd been listening quietly on the floor while the humans debated and argued.  Now he was showing some interest in the conversation.  "Lieutenant Fair's wife.  I sensed that there was something different about her, but I could never quite put my paw on it."

 

            "If that's true—and that's a big _'if'_ —" Cid said, "then how in holy turnips did she survive here, all by her lonesome?  What happened to her family?"

 

  1. "How she eventually died or what happened to Aerith's father, I don't know."              



 

            Scarlet looked up at Sephiroth suspiciously.  "How long have you known what she was?"

 

 

            "The good Director also knew," announced Rufus with a nasty look at his half-brother.  "And I can't help but notice that four of your top officers are absent, Lazard.  I think we can all guess why Fair isn't here but I'd like to know where Hewley, Rhapsodos and Strife are at."

 

            "They weren't able to attend because they are on a classified mission," Sephiroth answered before Lazard could, "and that's as much as you need to know, Mr. President."

 

            Rufus scowled and he looked around at the assembly as he pulled his mask away from his face again to speak.  "You see?  They keep secrets from the rest of us.  They pick and choose what they want us to know.  Lazard doesn't rule this colony equally with the rest of us, as agreed."

 

            "Nobody 'rules' here," Reeve insisted firmly.  "This isn't a monarchy."

 

            "Well, it sure as hell isn't a democracy, either," Scarlet said with a sneer.  "And we agreed that each department would work together as a council, for the good of the colony.  We can't do that if _certain_ individuals keep information from the rest of us...especially something as vital as an Ancient in our grasps!"

 

            Reeve lost patience with her.  "What you just said only justifies the Director's hesitation to share this information.  I'll bet you'd love to get your claws on that girl, you painted floozy."

 

            Scarlet looked as though she wanted to sink her proverbial claws into Reeve instead.  "She's a potential weapon we can use to our advantage, you scatterbrained fool!"

 

            "She's a human being!"  Reeve thundered.

 




 

            "Neither am I," Nanaki said, getting to his feet and staring around with dignity.  "But I _am_ a person, and so is Mrs. Fair.  May I also remind you that some of this colony's strongest protectors are in fact something more than human?"  His orange gaze went to Sephiroth and Vincent, drawing everyone's attention in that direction as well.

 

            "Hold up a minute," Cid said, making the "time out" gesture with his hands.  He took his cigar out of his mouth and pointed it at Rufus.  "I wanna know what makes this turkey think that girl has any special powers—Ancient or not.  I hear she couldn't even defend herself from Hojo, and even my Shera coulda taken down that bony hunchback.  I don't know what ya'll think she could do against the WEAPONS."

 

            Barret nodded.  "The girl doesn't have it in her to be a killer.  She's no fighter."

 

            "She won't even smush spiders when she finds them in her house," Yuffie said, crinkling her nose.  "I'm with Cid and Barret: leave her alone.  She's not a warrior and I won't let my friend get cut up for someone's science experiment."  She glared at Rufus and Scarlet, daring them to challenge her.

 

            "Yuffie," Tseng began softly, trying to reason with her.

 

            She yanked her arm away from his grasp, her delicate face stubbornly determined.  "Do you wanna throw down?  Because we _will_ if you try to nab my friend."

 

            Tseng looked helplessly frustrated and Lazard felt a bit sorry for him.  "Nobody is going to 'nab' Mrs. Fair," assured the Director calmly.  "You have nothing to worry about.  I've taken measures to ensure the safety of your friend and her family."

 

            "I'm still not convinced that girl is anything more than woman with a few screws loose," Cid grumbled.  "The girl hears voices.  That doesn't make her an Ancient; it just makes her strange."

 

            "Reno," Rufus called, lowering his breathing mask again, "tell them what you saw today, when you were fleeing the WEAPON and the SOLDIER officers joined you."

 

            Reno looked a little startled as all eyes turned to him, then slightly uncomfortable.  He shrugged and scratched his head, glancing sidelong at his tall, bald partner.  "Well uh...we saw Fair pull this stunt with those jet shoes Tuesti invented and the General here was shouting orders and taking dives at the—"

 

            "He means with Aerith," Tseng prompted, noticing Rufus' impatient look.  "Tell everyone what you saw Zack's wife do."

 

            "I was getting to that part, boss," Reno muttered out the corner of his mouth.  "So anyways, Zack pulled this crazy move with the shoes and he couldn't steer himself outta the way when the bad boy decided to munch down on him.  Rhapsodos tackled him to get him clear and they both went down in the dirt.  All the sudden, the WEAPON started stumbling around, looking all confused—like it was malfunctioning or something."

 

            "And what was Aerith doing?" Rufus urged, looking to Rude instead of Reno.  "You tell them, Rude.  Reno's penchant for storytelling is wearing on my nerves."

 

            "She was holding her hands out, like she was casting a spell," obliged the bald Turk.  "That pendant she wears around her neck was glowing and there was some kind of force field spreading out from her hands."

 

            Yuffie's rolled her eyes.  "Yawn.  Mountain, molehill.  Sounds like a big Wall or Barrier spell to me.  She _does_ keep some materia on her, you know, and it's not like she'd step outside the safe zone without some kind of protection."

 

            "This wasn't like any Wall spell I've ever seen," Reno insisted.  "This thing spread out like a Mako explosion or something, but it didn't blow anything up and it was kind of a twinkling white color."

 

            "After that, the WEAPON acted like it couldn't see us anymore," Rude added with a nod.  "Maybe it's a coincidence but from what I saw, I doubt it."

 

            "Unstable materia could have theoretically caused that effect," Shalua said doubtfully.  She looked at Lazard.  "Can you confirm or deny any of this, Director?"

 

            Lazard looked to Sephiroth, Reeve and Vincent; who had witnessed the phenomenon as well.  "I called this meeting to tell the truth.  You three were there.  Do you agree with the Turks' assessment that Aerith was the cause of the WEAPON'S change in behavior?"

 

            Vincent nodded.  "Undoubtedly."

 

            Reeve nodded as well.

 

            "She can hide us from the WEAPONS' sight," agreed Sephiroth.  "I can't confirm how long she can maintain this ability or how wide it can reach, but the situation was such that she had to act quickly."

 

            "So the girl has the power to make humans invisible to WEAPONS," Scarlet said in satisfaction, looking around the room.  "Can anyone dispute what a powerful advantage that can be for us?"

 

            "Only if we need to get away in a hurry," reasoned Elena.  "Sure, it would give us an advantage in battle but the planet makes two WEAPONS for every one we kill, so we can't use it to clean them all out."

 

            "That's true," agreed Rufus with a frown, "but the girl has untapped potential.  This could be just the tip of the iceberg."

 

            Lazard resisted a grimace, disturbed by how similar his half-sibling's thoughts were to his own.  "It could...or it could be the pinnacle of what she can achieve.  That's why Mrs. Fair has agreed to work with us, to find out how much she's capable of and learn how to use it for the benefit of this colony.  She doesn't want to hide anymore and she wants to help.  In exchange for her cooperation, I've promised her full autonomy and protection of her civil rights.  Regardless of her heritage, she is a citizen of this colony and as such, she is entitled to full protection."

 

            Rufus didn't look pleased.  "If we have her cooperation, where is she?"

 

            "Under the custodial protection of SOLDIER," answered Sephiroth, "where she will remain, until a signed agreement is drawn up stating that this council will protect Aerith and her civil rights to the best of its ability."

 

            "You intend to simply hide her away in the forest indefinitely, if the council disagrees with your demands?" Tseng queried. 

 

            Lazard and Sephiroth both nodded.  "If necessary, yes."

 

            "You realize we could have you both...charged with treason for this?"  Rufus was forced to pause and breath through his mask halfway through his sentence.

 

            "You could try," Lazard answered calmly, "though I doubt you would succeed.  If you read over the Colonial Protection and Defense agreements, you'll find on paragraph fifty-three, sub-heading six that no citizen of the colony may be subjected to biological testing, medical procedures or tissue donations of any kind without their expressed consent, or that of a legitimate family member or named spokesperson.  In short, you can't legally force Aerith Fair to donate a single drop of her blood or a moment of her time to scientific research.  As Nanaki kindly pointed out: you can't use her heritage as an excuse to bypass it, either."

 

            Rufus looked more exasperated than angry.  He gave Scarlet a warning look when she seemed like she was about to start insulting Lazard with impunity and he began to look tired.  "Your defense of this girl's freedom is admirable, even if I think it's a huge mistake.  I hope you aren't letting compassion cloud your vision, Lazard."

 

            "Compassion has never stopped me from doing what needs to be done before," reminded Lazard.  "She has agreed to cooperate and given that under our laws she didn't have to, I'm satisfied with that.  Now, are we going to draw up that statement so that we can start working with her, or do we keep arguing?"

 

****

* * *

 

 

            Cloud looked up when he felt Aerith's hand squeeze his shoulder.  He smiled at her and scooted over as she sat down beside him on the rock.  "Where's the baby?"

 

            "With Zack," she answered softly.  "They're napping.  Angeal and Genesis are keeping watch while they rest."

 

            "Why aren't you resting with them?"

 

            Aerith shrugged.  "I'm too nervous to sleep.  Do you mind if I sit here with you for a while?"

 

            Cloud shook his head and gave her one of his shy, quiet smiles.  "If you want to.  I'm not very good at conversation, though."

 

            "That's okay," she assured him.  "I just want the company."

 

            The sun had set and the stars were out.  Cloud watched them twinkle through the breaks in the canopy and he sighed. 

 

Aerith noticed the sound and she regarded him thoughtfully.  "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

 

            Cloud gave her a blankly questioning look.

 

            "Sephiroth," she said with a little smile.  "Who else did you think I was talking about?"

 

            Cloud smiled and lowered his eyes shrugging.  "After today?  My first thought was Zack."

 

            She laughed softly.  "Oh, right.  Everybody worries about him, though.  I think he'll try to be more careful though, after the talk I had with him."

 

            "Hope so." Cloud looked at her quizzically.  His vivid blue eyes were almost startling in the moonlight.  "But what made you ask if I'm worried about Sephiroth?"

 

            "How quiet you are," she answered, "and the expression on your face when you look at the sky.  I thought you might be thinking of him, wondering if he's going to get himself into trouble on my behalf."

 

            Cloud shook his head and looked up at the sky again.  "I trust him.  Even if something goes wrong, Sephiroth will figure something out.  That's just how he is."

 

            "You have a lot of faith in him," observed the Cetra gently.  She impulsively brushed a leave out of Cloud's fluffy hair when it landed in it.  "I have faith in Zack too, but I can't help but worry.  I guess I'm too protective."

 

            Cloud grunted.  "Like you said: _everybody_ worries about Zack.  You aren't over-protective."

 

            She laughed again and linked an arm into his.  Cloud didn't pull away when she rested her head on his shoulder in a friendly, trusting manner.  "Cloud?  Thank you for this.  I mean, for helping protect my family."

 

            Cloud looked down at her and he smiled slightly.  "It's okay."

 

            She sighed, relaxing a bit.  Before she knew it, she fell asleep against his shoulder and she didn't feel him put a supportive arm around her and adjust her shawl to keep her warm.

 

****

****

* * *

 

 

The meeting was over, the agreement was signed and Sephiroth was on his way to the Sleeping Forest to bring Aerith and her protectors back home.  Lazard was just about to retire to the bedroom above his office for the night when his secretary came to him with the announcement that Shalua Rui wanted to speak with him about something.  Lazard sighed heavily, debating over whether he should admit her or send word that he'd speak with her in the morning. 

 

Deciding it might do more damage to blow her off—especially since she was newly promoted in the science department—he told the secretary to let her in.  He pushed his paperwork aside on his desk and he politely indicated the chair across from it when Shalua entered his office.

 

"Please, have a seat."

 

The woman shut the door behind her and she took his offer, crossing long legs as she sat down.  Lazard tried not to look at the limbs, keeping his eyes on her face.  "What can I do for you, Miss Rui?  I thought I made it clear that I would be answering no further questions, once the meeting was adjourned."

 

"This isn't about questions," she said softly.  "This is about opportunities."

 

He frowned.  "What kind of opportunities?  The decision has been made and we already have the Cetra's cooperation."

 

Shalua stared at him wordlessly for a few heartbeats and Lazard nearly reached up to wipe at his face, wondering if he had something on it.  When she finally spoke, it was in an even softer tone than before.  "Can I trust you, Lazard?"

 

He parted his lips, reconsidered his answer and then spoke.  "I could say 'yes', but would you believe me?  Only you can decide whether to trust me or not.  I _did_ order your sister executed, after all."

 

"Yes, you did."  She didn't stop staring at him.  "But when I put my personal feelings aside and try to look at the situation objectively, I can understand your position and why you gave the order.  You also spared Shelke and took us in.  What you did this afternoon for that Ancient is also a mark in your favor."

 

"And you think I did that just for her?"  Lazard smiled without humor.  "We stand to gain by Aerith's cooperation.  Practicality drove me as much as compassion."

 

"And did practicality drive you to spare Shalua?"

 

"No.  Insubordination can be credited for that," he answered truthfully.  "My people simply refused to do it and I knew they wouldn't leave you both stranded there, either."

 

"But you could have ordered someone to carry it out when we arrived here," she pressed.  "At the very least, you could have spoken to President Shinra and arranged for one of his Turks to do it.  They don't strike me as the sort to suffer many compunctions."

 

"They aren't," agreed Lazard, "for the most part.  Is this conversation going anywhere, Shalua?  You obviously came to me because you want something, but I haven't been able to decipher what that something is."

 

She took a slow breath and let it out.  "You try so hard to seem cold and indifferent, but I think you care.  I think you never acted on your original plan for my sister because you knew it was wrong."

 

He shifted in his seat and sighed.  "Do you?  Then why don't you tell me what it is you want from me?"

 

She hesitated for a moment longer before answering him.  "I've never fully explained my sister's synaptic net diving abilities to you.  She can access more than electronic networks."

 

He frowned, not liking where this was going.  "You swore to me that she would never use her abilities without prior consent from me.  Whatever data she's unlawfully collected—"

 

"You aren't listening," interrupted Shalua, growing tense.  "Please, hear what I have to say, Lazard.  You can decide what to do afterwards but I want your word that you won't take Shelke into custody against her will."

 

He resisted the urge to groan.  "Just tell me what she did."

 

****

* * *

 

 

When Shalua was finished explaining her sister's odd trip through the Lifestream to the birthplace of the WEAPONS, Lazard stared blankly at her.  She waited expectantly for him to speak, but his sculpted features detained that strangely detached look and his blue-gray eyes remained glazed and fixed behind the lenses of his glasses.

 

"Director?"  Shalua considered reaching out to shake him.  "Lazard?"

 

He blinked, straightened in his seat and cleared his throat.  "So you're telling me that your sister has managed to _spy_ on the planet?  She's actually been down _inside_ the Northern Crater—where the WEAPONS are manufactured— _heard_ the voice of the planet and got back out without being detected?"

 

"That's what I'm telling you," agreed Shalua. 

 

"When did this happen?"

 

"A little more than a month ago," she answered, "Around the time when Lt. Fair and his wife's child was born to them, as a matter of fact.  I remember because of all the excitement over it the night she went into labor."

 

"And you chose to wait until now to tell me?"  Lazard raised an eyebrow.

 

"The way you waited to tell everyone else that Mrs. Fair is a Cetra?"  Shalua raised a brow right back at him.

 

Lazard smirked.  "Impressive counter.  I trust you haven't allowed Shelke to take further dives of any kind since?"

 

"No, I haven't," assured the woman, "and I would have told you about it sooner, but I didn't trust you then and I thought the Cetra were completely extinct.  I didn't see the point in taking the risk but now...there's a chance we really _can_ end this conflict, with the help of Shelke and Aerith."

 

He looked intrigued.  "Go on."

 

"When my sister woke up from her dive into the Lifestream, she had an interesting idea.  I thought it was just a whimsical fantasy on her part, but I often forget that she's older than she looks.  She suggested we try to communicate with the planet, to find out why it's so angry and what it wants from us.  I told her it wasn't possible, because the WEAPONS will kill anybody that tries to make it to the bottom of the crater and only the Cetra could—"

 

"—Speak with the planet," finished Lazard with a dawning expression of amazement on his face. 

 

Shalua nodded.  "But now, we have a Cetra who can mask the presence of humans—and I presume herself—from the WEAPONS.  It seems I was wrong when I told Shelke that her idea isn't possible."

 

Lazard stood up and went to the window, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked out at the night sky.  "Improbable, but not impossible.  I never would have considered using her abilities that way."

 

Shalua felt a thrill of excitement in response to the look in his eyes when he turned to regard her again.  "Then what do you want to do, Director?"

 

"I need to sleep on it," answered Lazard immediately, frowning.  "Anything I decide now would be born of adrenaline, and this is too important to rush.  I need to take a day or two to absorb this information and discuss it with people I can trust.  I assume you and your sister would be willing to help, if a project comes of this?"

 

"That would depend on the nature of the help you want," answered Shalua warily. 

 

"Nothing that would put her at significant risk," assured Lazard, "she's already done that herself, with that dive that brought us this information.  What I'm going to need from both of you are your ideas."

 

Shalua relaxed.  She even offered him a little smile.  "I think I can arrange that."

 

****

****

* * *

 

 

-To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 32

~***********************************~

* * *

 Warnings: Het (semi-graphic)

~**************************************~

* * *

**_Author's note:_ ** _Sephiroth+domestics=amused Xenobia._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Vincent and Reeve brought proof of the council's agreement to abide by and protect Aerith's civil rights.  Zack and Aerith returned to their home in the city that night, both of them thankful that the ordeal was finished but painfully aware that further trials awaited them.  After seeing the couple home, the group separated and Cloud returned to the little house he was sharing with Sephiroth.  The general was already home when he arrived and the smell of cooking meat greeted Cloud when he entered the house.  He followed the smell to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

 

            "Smells good," he complimented when he found Sephiroth at the stove.

 

            The general glanced at him, gave him a little smile of greeting and turned the meat over in the pan.  "I thought we deserved steak, after recent events."  He stirred the onions and potatoes in the second pan, adding a dash of seasoning to them.  "I trust Zack and Aerith are safely at home now?"

 

            "Ja."  Cloud nodded.  "They're still a little shaken, but I think they're both relieved to have that over with.  Angeal is going to have people he trusts watch their house, all the same.  I guess he doesn't trust the President."  He sniffed at the food appreciatively, his mouth watering. 

 

            "Some accuse Angeal of being overly cautious," mused Sephiroth, "but in this case, the man is being smart.  Rufus Shinra isn't one to let something go when he feels strongly about it, and he made quite a scene at the meeting."

 

            Cloud grimaced.  "Was it that bad?"

 

            Sephiroth scowled.  "The immaturity that took place at that meeting was staggering—and not just on Rufus' part.  I half expected a food fight to break out between the Turk department and everyone else."

 

            Cloud huffed a laugh and he quickly muffled it behind his hand and cleared his throat.  "That's...pretty bad."

 

            Sephiroth nodded, smirking a little.  "Between the name-calling and the near slap fights, I felt like I was in a school yard.  Had Genesis been present to add his caustic remarks, it might have ended in a free-for-all."

 

            Cloud was unable to retain his soft laughter at the mental images conjured by Sephiroth's witty remarks.  "Good thing he wasn't there, then.  Why do the departments hate each other so much?"

 

            Sephiroth shook his head and cut off a little piece of meat for a taste test.  "They've never seen eye to eye on anything, Cloud.  The one thing they agree on is that it's crucial to protect what remains of humanity from extinction.  Here, taste."

 

            Cloud dutifully parted his lips to accept the morsel Sephiroth offered him and the burst of flavor had him immediately salivating.  He nodded in appreciation as he chewed the medium-rare bit of meat.  "It's good."

 

            Sephiroth cut of a piece for himself and he nodded in satisfaction as well.  Cloud retrieved the plates sitting on the counter and held them out while Sephiroth placed the food on them.  With that done, the general sealed the door on the stove and he moved the pans off the surface.  Cloud took a bite of potato and he glanced at his companion from beneath golden lashes.  Sephiroth ate with quiet dignity, cutting each morsel into small bites.  The man had impeccable table manners and Cloud tried to imagine what his childhood must have been like.

 

            "Something on your mind, Cloud?"  Sephiroth took a sip from his wooden cup and regarded the blond curiously.

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "Nothing.  Just admiring how neat you are."

 

            "Neat?"  A brow lifted in that subtly curious way of his.

 

            "You never slop," explained Cloud with a nod at the other man's plate.  "Not even when you're in a hurry.  You never stuff your mouth and you hardly even need to use a napkin."

 

            "I was schooled in etiquette when I was younger, for the sake of public appearance.  I don't consciously think about it."

 

            "Maybe you can teach me," Cloud said, only half-joking.  "Tifa always picks on me for being a slob at the table."

 

            Sephiroth was regarding him with amusement, making Cloud self-consciously wipe at his mouth again.  The action seemed to spur the other man's amusement further and Sephiroth began to smile slowly.  It made Cloud even more self-conscious and he began to wipe his face all over, thinking he must have slopped somewhere besides around his mouth.

 

            "Your fussing is highly entertaining," Sephiroth finally chuckled, "but un-necessary.  You aren't as messy as you think, Cloud."

 

            Cloud stopped wiping imaginary stains from his face and he couldn't help but smile back at the general.  A laugh from Sephiroth was a rare treat and even when it was at his expense, it always made Cloud feel good to hear it. "I'm glad I amuse you."

 

            Sephiroth cut more of his meat, still smiling crookedly.  "Not many people can do that, Cloud. Consider it a compliment."

 

            Cloud nodded in understanding.  The two of them had established a rapport in their time together and he was confident that he had come to know Sephiroth better than most.  Sometimes, he wished he could show the world how human the man really was, beneath the layers of control and discipline.  Their eyes met across the table and Cloud's face warmed for a different reason.  Sephiroth's smoky gaze spoke volumes and Cloud knew they weren't going to get a lot of sleep when they retired to the bedroom.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            At the home Tifa shared with Reno, a similar conversation took place over dinner.  Tifa brought home a char grilled chicken from the market and she steamed some broccoli to go with it.  Reno tore into the meal ravenously, mumbling with appreciation between bites. 

 

            "Mmm...s'good."

 

            Tifa regarded him with bemused brown eyes, her fork and knife hovering over her plate.  "How can you tell?  You're inhaling it so fast it's barely touching your tongue."

 

            He slowed down reluctantly and wiped his mouth.  "Sorry babe.  I was freakin' starving, by the time we got out of that meeting.  Thanks for getting dinner ready."

 

            She smiled.  Reno's table manners were worse than Cloud's ever were, but she didn't hold it against him since he always cooked pancakes for her in the mornings.  "Did everything go okay?  You never told me what this big meeting was all about."

 

            Reno paused and shrugged, taking a drink of juice before speaking.  "It's all good.  Just a bunch of political shit that needed to be taken care of." 

 

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.  He was being too nonchalant about it.  She'd come to know him well enough to tell when he was trying to downplay something.  "There's something you aren't telling me."

 

"What's not to tell?" he evaded, busily stripping more meat off the bone of his chicken thigh.  "It's work, babe.  You don't want to hear the details and you don't need to."

 

That was the wrong thing to say to a woman like Tifa.  She put her fork aside and gazed at him levelly, her dark eyes commanding his attention.  "Is _that_ how we're going to do things from now on?  You'll keep me in the dark about important issues because it's related to your work?"

 

Reno grimaced, glancing mournfully at his plate with the realization that he wasn't getting off the hook that easily.  "Listen doll, if we were together in a world that wasn't falling apart, my work would be a whole helluva lot more classified than it is now.  I don't make the rules."

 

Tifa huffed a sigh and pursed her lips.  "Reno, I knew before this started what your organization used to do.  The Turks were famous for it.  I've accepted the fact that I can't know every little detail about your work and honestly, I don't think I'd _want_ to know, if you got back to dirty dealings."

 

He returned his attention to picking apart his chicken.  "See, there ya go.  Gotta keep the work life and the love life separate, yo."

 

"I wouldn't _be_ with you, if you went back to your old ways."

 

He appeared startled by her matter-of-fact declaration.  "That's harsh, toots."

 

She shook her head.  "No, it's reality.  If your organization went back to the way it was, I could never be with you.  I think you know it, too."

 

Reno speared up a piece of broccoli and put it into his mouth, chewing vigorously before swallowing.  "No, I _don't_ 'know that'.  Hasn't happened yet so I'm not going to worry about it, either.  What I _do_ know is what happens at work stays at work."

 

"Not if it involves the colony or me," insisted Tifa.  "And I can tell by that look on your face that it does."

 

She reached across the table and laid her small, calloused hand over the top of his free one.  "Reno, like it or not, I'm going to be fighting for this colony.  I'm going to be in the thick of it with the rest of you, putting my life on the line to protect what's left of our people."

 

He looked away.  "Don't remind me."

 

She smiled patiently at him.  "You've been supportive, so far.  Is that going to change?"

 

"Told ya," he muttered, "I know you can handle yourself.  I respect you, Tif.  Hell, you're probably the only chick—er, _lady_ —I've ever dated that I _do_ respect."

 

            "I'm...thrilled," she answered dryly, giving him a little smirk of her own.  "But if that's really true, you'll respect me enough to tell me if something went on in that meeting that could involve me or the safety of this colony.  I'm not asking you for details, Reno.  I just want to know what to expect."

 

            Reno looked down at the hand covering his as Tifa traced his knuckles with her fingertips.  He met her eyes again and she could see the conflict in his gaze.  She sighed.  Maybe she was asking too much of him.  Turks gave up their very identities when they joined the organization and disloyalty wasn't tolerated.  She was disappointed and a little hurt that he didn't care enough about her feelings to bend the rules a little, though.  She took her hand off his and she picked up her plate, having lost her appetite. 

 

            "Where ya going?" Reno asked as she got up and started for the kitchen.

 

            "I'm not hungry," she said, frowning unhappily.  "I'm going to wrap this up and put it away for lunch, tomorrow."

 

            "Aw, come on, Tifa...don't be like that."

 

  1. "I don't want to hear any excuses."     



 

            He hesitated at the threshold to the kitchen and he cursed.  "If you can't handle the way things are with my job, then why the hell are you fucking me?"

 

            She froze for the space of two heartbeats, before turning to face him.  "I'm not 'fucking' you."  She willed him with her eyes to understand.

 

            Reno was sharp—even if he didn't _act_ like it all the time.  He caught on to the hidden meaning and his expression softened.  "Well...I'm not 'fucking' you either."

 

            She almost smiled at the confession that what they had was more than just sex to him, too.  "Then why won't you just—"

 

            "All right, all right," grumbled the Turk in surrender.  "But what I tell you can't go past these walls, Tifa.  I mean it."

 

            She nodded, her tension already fading.  "I promise.  I just want to know what's going on."

 

            He heaved a sigh and leaned against the counter across from her, planting his hands on the surface behind him.  "Okay.  Your friend Aerith?  Fair's wife?  She's an Ancient."

 

            Tifa stared at him.  "Very funny."

 

            "I'm not making it up!"  Reno looked abnormally sincere.  "Me and Rude got attacked on our way back to the colony with some livestock, see?  It was a big sucker, too.  Well, some of the Soldiers were out testing equipment or some shit near the Sleeping Forest and they attacked the WEAPON that was chasing us, when we got there.  Fair used some kind of jet-propelled boots to fly up and attack the thing, but something got fucked up and he couldn't move out of the way when the WEAPON went for him.  Rhapsodos knocked him out of the way and Zack's wife did something to make the bad boy forget we were there.  The thing couldn't see us...it was like we were wiped clean off its radar or something."

 

            Tifa frowned, considering the information.  "You're sure it was her?"

 

            "Positive, babe," answered the redhead.  "Everybody saw it.  That's what the meeting was all about.  The head honchos had to decide what to do with her.  She's probably the last Ancient alive, ya know."

 

            Tifa became alarmed.  "Reno...what _are_ they going to do with her?"

 

            He shrugged.  "Nothing, as far as I know.  The Prez wanted to lock her up for study but—"

 

            "He can't _do_ that!" protested Tifa before the Turk could finish speaking. 

 

            "Can ya let me finish, baby?"

 

            She forced herself to calm and she nodded.  "Sorry.  Go on."

 

            "Nobody's locking her up," Reno assured her, reaching out to tweak a strand of her shiny, long hair.  "She made a deal with Lazard to test her powers and see where they can take her.  They signed an agreement to leave her alone in exchange for her cooperation, yo.  She'll be fine, Tif."

 

            Her tension eased up when she looked into his eyes and saw no evidence that he was lying to her.  Even if he was stretching the truth, she could check for herself in the morning to be sure her friend was all right.  It was all too much to absorb, right now.  Tifa had her doubts, but if they were right about Aerith, then there was greater hope for everyone. 

 

Tifa felt unavoidably guilty for pushing Reno so hard and mistrusting his word, but she would be a fool to unquestioningly trust a Turk—boyfriend or not.  She smiled a little at him and she reached up to tug off the shaded goggles resting on his forehead.  He deserved a little reward for breaking down and being honest with her.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "What are you grinning at?" Reno smirked at the beautiful woman standing before him and he knew he was off the hook.  "Shouldn't you be 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' about your girlfriend being an Ancient?"

 

            "I'll 'ooh' and 'ahh' over it later, when I get the chance to talk to her again," answered the brunette.  She pressed up against him, her drool-inducing curves lining up perfectly with his lean angles.  "I'm happy."

 

            Reno wasn't surprised or embarrassed when he sprang immediate wood.  "Yeah?  You're making _me_ pretty happy, too." 

 

He put his hands on her waist, running his palms over the material of her tank top in a sensual glide.  The shirt bunched and lifted a little with his motions, briefly exposing her sides and her lower abs.  He knew how to play the game and he kept a damper on his aggression, waiting for the right signal.

 

"Don't you see?"  Her soft lips smiled at him and her dark eyes shone in the lamplight.  "This means we can survive."

 

Reno forced his eyes off the ample cleavage pushing against his chest and he furrowed his brows in confusion.  "Ya lost me, toots."

 

She sighed and she traced the crescent tattoos on his cheeks with her thumbs.  "Everyone thought the Ancients were extinct.  If Aerith really _is_ one of them, it proof that there's _always_ hope, no matter how desperate things get.  If they can survive extinction, so can we."

 

Reno wasn't the kind of man to wax poetic or let emotions crowd him, but he had to express his thoughts on the way Tifa looked right now.  Her velvety eyes were shining with determination, her lips were parted with wonder and she was practically glowing.

 

" _Goddamn_ , you're pretty."

 

Tifa blushed faintly.  She lowered her eyes and the sooty fringe of her lashes cast her gaze into shadow.  "Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself."

 

 

A little smile returned to Tifa's lips and she lifted her gaze to him again.  She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing a shiver of delight from him.  "You really can be sweet, when you want to."

 

"Nah, I just do it to score some points with ya."

 

She chuckled and she drew his head down for a kiss.  Reno gladly obliged, his hands settling on his hips as their mouths met.  Tifa placed her hands on his chest and turned, directing him to do the same.  She lightly pushed against him when she had his back facing the direction she wanted and Reno allowed her to guide him backwards toward their little dining table.  When the back of his knees touched the chair he'd been sitting in earlier, Tifa gave another little push.  He sat down obligingly and grinned up at her, intrigued.

 

"Pushy."

 

  1. He growled a curse and considered chucking the device into the living room.



 

"You should answer that," Tifa advised softly between nibbles.  She tugged on the little hoop piercing his earlobe with her teeth and his eyes unfocused with pleasure and lust. 

 

"Fuck.  You're probably right."  He swallowed and squirmed in his seat, blindly reaching into his blazer for the phone. 

 

He juggled it single-handed for a second before answering it.  "Yo, Reno here.  Yeah partner...I'm just about to have dessert."  He winked at Tifa and then he sucked in a sharp breath when she leaned back and pulled her tank top over her head.  He stared as she tossed the garment aside and began to unhook the wine colored, lacy bra supporting her breasts.

 

"You hear me, man?" Rude's voice demanded over the phone.

 

Reno blinked.  "Uh, what'd you say, Rude?" 

 

The bra came off and hit the floor.  He was now staring at the most perfect, plump tits he'd ever seen in his life.  The pink nipples pulled taut in the cool air and he entertained thoughts of teasing them with his lips and tongue.  He briefly noticed Tifa's amused little smile before she loomed over him again and resumed kissing his neck and ear.  He shut his eyes and stroked her ribs with his free hand, groaning softly as her naked breasts pushed against his chest.

 

"I said; don't forget we've got an early meeting tomorrow, Red," the bald Turk's deep monotone said. 

 

"Yeah, yeah...early meeting," repeated Reno dumbly.  He cupped a silken, firm breast and fondled it happily.  Tifa's soft, shiny hair brushed against his stomach as she leaned over him.  "I'll be there with bells on, yo."

 

"See you then." 

 

Rude ended the call and Reno breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that his partner was a man of few words.  He put his cellphone away and he cupped both of Tifa's breasts in his hands, his mouth seeking out hers.  She unzipped his pants and he groaned again when her busy hands found and played with the source of his sexual discomfort.  This was far better than any lap dance he'd ever gotten. 

 

Reno forgot all about food, WEAPONS, his dying boss and the implications of discovering the last Ancient alive.  Right now, his focus was purely on the buxom beauty in his lap and the magic of her touch.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            The next morning after breakfast, Tifa went to Aerith and Zack's house to pay a visit.  The young mother was outside when she arrived, tending the flowers that were growing around the front of the house.  She had the front door open so that she could hear her daughter inside.  Tifa stopped on the little stepping stone path and she admired the landscaping around the house.  None of the other houses had such a vivid variety of plants growing around them and it just reinforced the impression that Aerith was more in touch with nature than the other colonists.

 

            Tifa got the distinct feeling that she was being watched and a cursive glance around confirmed the suspicion.  There were guards in the home across the segmented street, and she spotted one peering out the window.  She caught a flash of SOLDIER uniform and she couldn't decide whether she was relieved or worried that the military was keeping an eye on the Fair household. 

 

She put her concerns behind her and she approached Aerith, preparing to call out a morning greeting to her.  The alleged Ancient must have sensed Tifa coming up behind her, or she saw her shadow cast by the morning light.  She stopped pruning the dry leaves away from her rose bush and she twisted in place to look up at the other woman.  She smiled warmly at her when she recognized Tifa. 

 

            "Good morning, Tifa!  That's funny...I was thinking of stopping by your home to visit you when I finish up here.  Maybe I conjured you."  She waggled her fingers at Tifa teasingly.

 

            Tifa smiled back at her, but something dawned on her when she saw the hint of wariness in her friend's green eyes.

 

            _~She knows I know_.~

 

            Well, of course she did.  Aerith was no simpleton and she probably expected Reno to have said something to Tifa about the discovery made yesterday.  Tifa tried to imagine how Aerith must be feeling, right now.  The colonial government departments were being smart by keeping her heritage out of public knowledge.  The poor thing must be feeling a little alienated, right now.

 

            "Those are really pretty," complimented Tifa as she squatted beside her friend near the flowerbed.  "They weren't there last week."

 

            "The pink ones grow fast," explained Aerith softly.  She touched the dewy petals of one of the blooms, her fingertips brushing against it delicately.  "I want to grow some white lilies when the season is right for it again.  I'll have to gather some wild bulbs from the forest."

 

            Tifa nodded.  "I wish I had your green thumb.  Weeds are the only thing I can grow around my house."

 

            Aerith chuckled.  "You just need a little practice.  I can help you with your gardening sometime, if you like."

 

            "I'd like that," agreed Tifa with a smile.  "Do you have any simple pointers for now?"

 

            Aerith thought about it.  "Hmm, well...making the soil friendly is a good start.  Never throw out fruit or veggie peelings.  Save all the parts you don't use and bury them where you want to grow your plants, instead.  Good compost means happy plants."

 

            "Right."  Tifa nodded.  "You'd think something like that would be obvious, but I never considered it."

 

            Aerith stood up and took her gardening gloves off, depositing them in the wooden bucket sitting on the ground with all of her tools.  "So what do you want to grow, Tifa?  I'm starting a veggie garden in the back so Zack and I don't have to rely on the market as much.  Of course, I help _grow_ everything that's put on the shelves there, but still..."

 

            Tifa chuckled.  "There's nothing wrong with being a conservationist—especially with the world the way it is now.  Umm, I think I just want to start with something simple...something low maintenance, until I get a handle on it."

 

            "Flowering bushes or herbs, then," reasoned Aerith sagely.  "Some of them practically thrive on negligence.  Succulents are good for beginners, too.  Maybe we can—"

 

            The wail of a baby interrupted her sentence and Aerith glanced at the open door of her home.  "Someone needs her diaper changed.  Come inside, Tifa.  I'll brew some tea for us and we can sit down and talk."

 

            Tifa followed her friend inside and she shut the door behind her.  "I'll get the kettle going," she offered.

 

            "Thank you."  Aerith spared her a grateful little smile as she approached the bassinet near the ladder and lifted her infant out of it.

 

            While Aerith saw to the baby's needs, Tifa heated up the stove and filled the teakettle.  She found herself looking around for any clues that might indicate Aerith wasn't human, but the place was like any other home in the city.  Superior gardening skills and occasional trances aside, Aerith seemed quite normal to Tifa.

 

            "Where's your guard dog?" called the barmaid as she got the cups and saucers out of the cabinet, familiar with where her friend kept everything by now. 

 

            Aerith came to the kitchen entrance, holding Kirsten against her shoulder and patting her back gently.  "What guard dog?"

 

            "Zack," Tifa explained wryly.  "When it comes to you, he's like the Shepherd dogs we used to breed in Nibelheim for village security."

 

"Oh."  Aerith giggled.  "He's doing morning rounds and training.  He won't be back until this afternoon.  He didn't want to go but I made him."

 

Tifa wasn't surprised to hear that.  "I'm surprised he agreed to let you out of his sight."

 

            Aerith sighed.  "So you _do_ know."

 

            Tifa nodded, looking at her with sympathy.  "Reno told me what he saw yesterday, and he told me about the meeting.  I didn't want to say anything outside.  You know your house is being watched, don't you?"

 

            Aerith turned to look out the front window, by the door.  "I know.  That was Commander Hewley's idea.  He...he wanted to be sure the Turk division can't try to...you know..." She trailed off uncomfortably, flushing.

 

            "Kidnap you?" guessed Tifa.  She smiled forgivingly.  "I have no illusions about what my boyfriend and his organization used to stand for, Aerith.  You don't owe me apology for speaking plainly.  Just so you know; if they _did_ try to take you somewhere against your will, I would be giving them a tour of the sole of my shoe, and they wouldn't enjoy it."

 

            Aerith laughed a little at that.  "From what I've heard, you're as fierce as any Soldier or Turk.  They'd better not mess with you."  She sobered and bit her lip, looking at Tifa with worried, shining eyes.  "So we're still friends?  Even though I'm not human?"

 

            "We'd still be friends even if you were a Tonberry," assured Tifa.  "It's true then, what they're saying?  You're really an Ancient?"

 

            Aerith nodded and she shifted her daughter in her arms to cradle her.  "I'm really an Ancient.  When I was little, I used to try and deny it.  I argued with Mama that I was just like any other little girl and I begged her to take me to live in a city or village with other children.  'Aerith', she used to say; 'I'm so sorry I can't give you a normal life, but you're special.  We aren't like everyone else and if we want to stay safe, we have to stay hidden.  They'll hurt us or they'll use us, if they find us again.'"

 

            Tifa had no words for that.  She just watched the other woman with a stricken expression of helpless pity.

 

            "I miss her," whispered the Cetra, averting her gaze.  "Even though she still speaks to me sometimes from the Lifestream, I miss touching her.  I miss her hugs when I'm upset and I miss the way she used to sing to me.  Ugh!  I'm sorry Tifa...I didn't mean to get all teary on you."

 

            Tifa's eyes stung with sympathetic tears and she reached out to stroke Aerith's soft, honey-colored bangs.  "I miss my parents too.  You don't need to apologize." 

 

She heaved a sigh and she looked at the infant in her friend's arms.  Kirsten was watching both women with an almost solemn expression on her little face; as if she understood it was an emotional moment and she didn't want to disturb them. 

 

Tifa smiled at the baby.  "May I hold her for a little while?"

 

Aerith didn't even hesitate.  "Sure."  She carefully eased the baby into Tifa's arms and she smiled and wiped her eyes as the Nibel woman cradled her.  "She likes you."

 

Tifa twirled one of curls on Kirsten's head around a finger and she watched as the bow-shaped, toothless mouth open on a yawn.  "She's so precious."

 

"I agree, but I'm a little biased, as her mommy."  Aerith regarded Tifa with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  "I'll bet you and Reno would make a super cute baby together, Tifa."

 

            "We would," Tifa agreed with a smirk, "but that doesn't mean we _should_.  I want to focus on saving the world before I even think of starting a family."

 

            Aerith offered no arguments, well aware that people heckled poor Tifa all the time about joining the growing ranks of mothers in the colony. 

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

_Two days later, somewhere west of the Forgotten City:_

 

            "I don't like this," Zack announced as he held his broadsword ready and eyed the massive creature towering above them warily.  "I don't like it one damned bit."

 

            "Shhh, Zack," admonished Angeal in a low voice, also watching the creature intently.  "Let her concentrate or this will turn into an ugly situation fast."

 

It was Lazard's idea to take a flight convoy out of safeguarded territory and search for an area with moderate WEAPON activity.  Aerith couldn't test her abilities without exposure to the creatures and after much persuasion, they convinced Zack to come with instead of trying to stop her from going.  All SOLDIER officers were present, as were Lazard, Shalua, Reeve, Vincent, Tseng, Reno and Rude.  The Turks hovered nearby in the choppers, with ladders already hanging down from their aircrafts for the people on the ground in case there was a need for retreat.  Reeve had one of his scanners out and he was taking readings while Aerith delved into her abilities to hide them all from the WEAPONS' senses.

 

Now they were out in a snowy field, watching one of the more impressive specimens of WEAPON loom over them.  The monstrous shadow blotted out the sun for those on the ground. Zack stood half in front of Aerith protectively.  This particular WEAPON was a green-orange mixture of colors and it had a bulky, humanoid body with clawed feet and tentacle-like protrusions growing from its head, dragging the ground behind it.  So far, it didn't seem to notice the group of tiny beings or the flying machines hovering nearby.  It moved in an unhurried pace towards Aerith and her protectors. 

 

"It's getting too close," Zack muttered through clenched teeth.  Indeed, the ground shook beneath their feet as the creature tromped nearer. 

 

 

            Genesis was hovering just overhead and his normally bored expression was beginning to look suspiciously tense.  "I'm inclined to agree with the puppy," he admitted, scanning the approaching menace with wary, appraising eyes.  His naked blade glowed with eldritch flames and he lifted it defensively, prepared to attack if necessary. 

 

            Lazard stood at Zack's other side with Shalua, looking up at the monstrous form with calculating eyes.  "Everyone just stay calm."  The creature was so close now that in another two steps, it would stomp everyone like bugs without even knowing it.  "We'll move out of the way.  Aerith?"

 

            "I can move without losing concentration," she assured, watching the creature with nervous concern. 

 

            The group carefully moved out of the path of the approaching WEAPON.  The pilots wisely moved the helicopters as well, staying close to the ground party.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "This is madness," Vincent muttered when they were clear of the risk of getting stepped on. 

 

            "Necessary madness," corrected Reeve, glancing back and forth between the monster tromping by them and the data scanner in his hand. 

 

            "Whatever advantage this girl may bring us will be lost if she's killed while testing her strength," reminded Vincent, his ruby gaze looking sidelong at the distracted engineer.  "It's too soon for such an extreme test.  She's just begun to learn her boundaries."

 

            "We've been through this, Vincent," Reeve said softly.  He stumbled from the tremors shaking the ground and he made a hasty grab for the other man for support.  Vincent obligingly steadied him, and Reeve continued making his point.  "Aerith can't test her powers without WEAPONS.  Pitting her against an Alpha puppet like the one I allowed Tifa to spar with won't do any good.  We need the proper readings to get a better understanding of these creatures and how Aerith's abilities are effecting their sensory perceptions."

 

            "And what do you intend to do with that information?" pressed the gunman, scanning the horizon for signs of other WEAPONS.  "Build a special puppet for Aerith?" 

 

            "If it were plausible to design and Alpha mannequin for Aerith to test with, I'd do it," Reeve said, "but I can't re-create the brainwaves of these monsters.  Still, understanding _how_ her efforts are scrambling their senses may be the key to discovering a way to create equipment of our own that can mimic the effect."

 

            Vincent _almost_ looked impressed.  "Clever."

 

            "I have my moments."  Reeve fooled with his data collector and he grimaced and shook his head, looking up at the terrifying creature that was slowly walking past them.  "I need to get closer."

 

            "Closer?" Vincent repeated, his brows drawing down severely.  They were already mere yards away from the clawed, tromping feet.

 

            "Yes, closer.  I'll be right back."

 

            Vincent made a grab for him as Reeve jogged away, but he only caught the trailing hem of the engineer's long coat.  "Reeve," hissed the gunman, eyes widening slightly with a rare expression of alarm.  "Reeve!"

 

            "It can't see us," Reeve called over his shoulder as he broke away from the group and approached the WEAPON.  "I just need to get close for a few seconds to get a more accurate reading."

 

            Vincent stalked after his companion and his expression warred between anger and worry.  Although he wasn't moving particularly fast, Reeve evaded Vincent with uncanny ease and he didn't even seem to be aware of it.  The gunman was trying to snatch some part of his clothing and pull him back without attracting attention with too much noise or movement.  Each time he reached out for Reeve, the bearded man unerringly migrated a different direction.  Chaos stirred within Vincent as a result of his frustration, and the gunman wondered if he wanted to protect Reeve or kill him.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

   

 

 

  1. "They're too close."        



 

            Reeve narrowly avoided getting stepped on and Cloud impulsively spread his wings to take to the air, prepared to rush to the older man's aid and get him out of the way.  Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arm and stopped him. 

 

"Reeve can take care of himself," he assured Cloud when the blond looked at him incredulously.  Sephiroth nodded in Reeve and Vincent's direction.  Cloud looked to see the engineer scramble away in time to avoid getting crushed, and he seemed more annoyed than alarmed at the close call.

 

"What is he trying to _do_?"  Cloud whispered, shooting a concerned look at Aerith to be sure she was still holding concentration on the spell. 

 

"He appears to be getting readings," answered Sephiroth. 

 

"He couldn't do that from back here?" Zack demanded.  "Hey Reeve, get the hell away from there!  If that thing turns unexpectedly, you and Vincent are as good as flattened!"

 

"I think you should listen to him," urged Shalua, her attention shifting between the WEAPON and the two men perilously close to it.  "If the Cetra loses her grasp on the spell—"

 

"I just need one more minute," Reeve insisted in a determined voice.  "We've _never_ been able to collect this much data from a live WEAPON before."

 

Zack clenched his jaw and looked to Lazard expectantly. 

 

The Director shook his head.  "Let him finish."

 

Zack heaved a sigh and looked at Aerith.  "You still okay?"

 

She nodded, her hand clenched around the materia bauble hanging from her neck.  "As long as there aren't any nasty surprises, I can handle it.  It's not that hard to maintain, once I get it started."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

Vincent stopped trying to grab Reeve.  Instead, he drew Cerberus and took aim at the WEAPON, prepared to start shooting if it saw through Aerith's spell or if her concentration slipped. 

 

"This had better be worth it, engineer," growled Chaos through Vincent's lips.  The caped gunman started to grow in size as his alter ego fought for control over his body.

 

            "God, I hope so," agreed Reeve. 

 

A few tense moments later, he was satisfied with his readings and he retreated to the group, with Vincent flanking him.  He winced when he saw the struggle apparent on Vincent's face when they rejoined the others and he offered a low apology to him.

 

"I'm sorry, but it was very important that I collect that data.  We all do our part in this struggle, Vincent.  Let me do mine."

 

"I'll leave it to you to appease him later," Vincent said ominously, breaking into a sweat as he maintained control.  "And after that, you can appease me too."

 

"I think I can live with that."  Reeve didn't look or sound particularly concerned.  He smiled at Vincent, immune to his glare. 

 

"I wonder sometimes if you enjoy testing us."

 

"Perhaps just a little," answered Reeve.  He checked his data and nodded.  "This is wonderful.  With the help of Shalua and the science department, we may be able to do something with this."

 

"One can only hope," sighed Vincent.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

The WEAPON was steadily moving away as if they had never been there.  A couple of Alphas were roaming the area too, but they were off in the distance near a conifer forest.

 

"Well, thanks for scaring the crap out of us," Zack admonished when the situation was back under control.  "I thought we were going to lose our best engineer."

 

"You don't have room to lecture people about reckless moves, Zackary Fair," Aerith said, poking her husband in the side. 

 

He grinned sheepishly at her.  "Yeah, okay."

 

            Sephiroth looked around with narrowed green eyes, taking count of the WEAPONS in visual range.  "How many of them are showing up on the scanners?"

 

            Lazard and Shalua each had a scanning device with them and they checked the signals.  The Director spoke first.  "Mine appears to be acting up a bit."  He adjusted the settings with a frown and pushed his glasses further up his nose.  "I'm only picking up the two Alphas.  Our large friend isn't giving me visible readings and I'm not picking up anything else."

 

            "He's showing up on mine," Shalua confirmed when everyone looked at her questioningly.  "Maybe yours needs to be re-synched, Director."

 

            "Here, hook it up to mine," offered Reeve as he put away his data recorder and retrieved his scanner.  He uncoiled the port wire and connected it to Lazard's.  "We don't want any of this equipment malfunctioning, when we're in such a delicate situation."

 

            "I agree." 

 

Lazard let Reeve do most of the adjustments, following his lead.  Near Vincent, Shalua began to frown at her scanner and she turned her head and raised her cybernetic arm to shield her gaze from the glare of the sun. 

 

"What is it?" Cloud asked her when he noticed her suspicious look toward the distant hills. 

 

"I'm...not sure.  I think my scanner's starting to malfunction too," she answered, looking down at the screen again.  "This blip is far too big even for a—"

 

The transmission crackled and Tseng's voice spoke over the frequency.  "General...Director...I think you should look to the west."

 

"Yo," Reno's voice said next, "that's a little more supersized than you want your combos to get!"

 

Sephiroth and Lazard frowned at each other.  Up above, Genesis and Angeal had already seen what the Turks were warning about and the latter was motioning urgently for Sephiroth and Cloud to join them.  Genesis was staring off into the distance with a strange look on his face.  It was something between dazed recognition and dread.

 

"What's going on?" Aerith questioned, impulsively clinging to Zack's arm to keep him from running off on her.  The white materia around her neck pulsed as she became distracted.  The ground began to shake again, but the WEAPON that Reeve had gotten readings from hadn't turned around to come back towards them, so it couldn't be the source.

 

Shalua's good eye widened as she stared at her scanner and she shook her head, edging over to Lazard and Reeve.  "This _can't_ be right.  I've never seen one _this_ big."

 

Lazard looked at her screen and when he saw the size of the blip, he shared a grim look with Reeve.  "We have."  He looked up at the hovering Soldiers and he adjusted his transmitter.  "Visual report, please."

 

Sephiroth's face was a frozen mask of control but beside him, Cloud Strife looked as though he could wet himself.  Angeal stared grimly over the distance and he had one big hand clamped over Genesis' wrist as if to stay his sword.

 

"Sephiroth, report," Lazard urged, finally showing a bit of anxiety.

 

"Get everyone into air transport," ordered the General flatly.  "It isn't safe to continue here."

 

Lazard didn't argue and the pilots quickly descended over the group to allow easy reach of the boarding ladders.  Zack was about to ask why they didn't land, but he got his answer a moment later when an ear-splitting, terrifying roar shook the air from the direction of the mountains.  Miles beyond that range were the ruins of Modeoheim and when Zack covered his ears and looked toward the snowy foothills, he saw an enormous head cresting them. 

 

He dropped his hands from his ears and stared, even as he absently put a supportive arm around Aerith when another distant stomp shook the ground.  He saw a giant scorpion's tail waving behind the lion-shaped head and shoulders as broad as the expanse of the hills came into view next.  The thing was coming up from a steep incline and the closer it got, the more they could see of it's body.  It was humanoid from the waist up and leonine from the waist down.  It was stone gray in color and it looked as though it was cut and formed from the frozen mountains themselves.

 

"That's the one that led the assault on Modeoheim," shouted Cloud.

 

"We have to hurry," urged Vincent, ushering Reeve to the ladder of Reno's chopper.

 

The WEAPON roared again and Aerith stumbled against her husband and cried out.  Lazard was already climbing up the ladder of Tseng's chopper beneath Shalua.  The roar tapered off and Zack blurted an amazed expletive. 

 

"Holy testicle Tuesdays!  Was _that_ the thing that came sniffing around Modeoheim that night we had to—"

 

"Yes," interrupted Sephiroth, "Now get on board while your wife's camouflage is still protecting us."

 

Zack urged Aerith to the latter first and he saw the way her materia was blinking. 

 

"I'm losing it," she confirmed when he gave her a concerned look.

 

"Go on," he said.  "Go, go, go!"

 

Aerith climbed as quickly as she could on shaking legs, somehow maintaining the shield that hid them all from the WEAPONS' sight.  Rude came into the cabin from the cockpit to help Zack pull the ladder up while Reno and Tseng ascended to a higher altitude. 

 

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Reno suggested as soon as they confirmed that all passengers were safely on board.

 

            "Affirmative," agreed Sephiroth. 

 

            The helicopters flew away at top speed, with the winged Soldier officers flanking them protectively.  When they were out of range, Zack relaxed a little and he nuzzled Aerith's hair.  The wind was whipping his spiked mane all over the place—they hadn't bothered shutting the hatch in their mad dash to escape detection. 

 

            "We're safe now," he said to his trembling wife.  "You can stop, Aerith."

 

            She shook her head and compressed her lips, clutching her materia in a white-knuckled hand.  "Not yet.  There are more on the way back home."

 

            "Only Alphas," he reminded her.  "They can't fly and they don't have the range to hit us at this altitude."

 

            Rude slammed the hatch shut and he leaned against the cabin wall for a moment, betraying relief that it was over.  "Let her keep it up as long as she wants," suggested the bald Turk.

 

            Zack found himself agreeing with him.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 33

~***********************************~

* * *

**Warnings: Yaoi, both moderate and explicit (end of chapter)**

 

~**************************************~

* * *

**_Author's note:_ ** _"Vater" = "Father".  I'd like to give our couples a bit of attention before the proverbial shit hits the fan again, so expect some sugar in this chapter, followed by a good dash of spice.  Balancing plot and smut is a challenge, at times._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            The data that I was able to obtain from the WEAPON that day could lead us to a breakthrough in defense and security.  Assuming the WEAPONS will never retreat to hibernation, it may still be possible to re-colonize our world some day—outside the Ancient City.  If we can learn how to artificially replicate Aerith's ability to hide human life from the creatures' senses, we could conceivably create our own "safe zones".  These could work as protective bubbles, if you will, around settlements.  True, people won't be able to take strolls on the countryside anymore, but then the wilds of Gaia were never perfectly safe to begin with. 

_There's a chance.  It may be slim and I may not see it happen in my lifetime, but some day, we may be able to build safe cities.  We could spread out and multiply, again.  I can only hope that future generations will show a little more wisdom and restraint, if we can salvage a future for them to enjoy at all.  I look at these children and I sometimes see regret or uncertainty in their parents' eyes.  Reproduction is part of life...a primary drive for continuation of the species.  However, many of the parents in this colony quietly question their decision to bring little ones into a world that's doing its best to wipe us all out._

_I wish I could offer them sincere comfort.  There are no absolutes and there are no guarantees.  There has to be survivors remaining out there, somewhere in the world.  As morbid as it sounds, perhaps when these few survivors are gone and this colony is all that remains, the WEAPONS will go into hibernation or simply shut down and be re-absorbed.  When they perceive the threat of humanity to be gone, will they sleep?  Or does the planet intend the WEAPONS to replace humans as the primary evolved life forms on its soil?_

_Vincent demanded I leave the data processing lab and get some rest, last night.  I hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours and he found me face-planted at the keyboard, with a cold cup of coffee by my hand.  I don't even remember falling asleep.  I've been so excited about the possibilities; I hardly notice how time flies when I'm at the computer or in my workshop.  I'm lucky to have a partner that keeps me from overworking myself._

_Of course, I've been so caught up in finding some way to make something useful of these data readings; it never occurred to me that Lazard had different plans.  While I've been trying to formulate a way to harness Aerith's unique abilities for security purposes, the SOLDIER Director has been making plans to put a complete stop to the WEAPON rampaging._

_I have to hand it to Lazard; he doesn't dream small and he's sure as hell not afraid to take risks.  In that way, he and his half-brother are very much alike.  I would never dare tell either of them that to their faces, though._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~*******************************************~

* * *

           Rufus stared at the map and the pieces representing their forces, stationed near the base of the Northern Crater.  He looked up from the display at his half-brother, a frown adorning his ashen lips.  "So, this is your plan?  And you're sure the Cetra will cooperate?"

 

            Lazard planted his hands on the table and bent over it with a sigh.  "Mrs. Fair isn't the problem I foresee.  The problem is going to be convincing her husband to allow her to try it."

 

            Scarlet sneered.  "If the knuckle-dragging fool tries to 'forbid' her from following through with this plan, have him incarcerated."

 

            Lazard's lips thinned in annoyance.  Scarlet's illness made her even more defensive and he was convinced she now searched for things to get angry about, from day to day.  "He's a man deeply in love with his wife, and his protective attitude toward her is no worse than Aerith's concerns over his penchant for being reckless.  I suggest you check your resentment at the door when we have these meetings and focus on the bigger picture."

 

            "What resentment?" She scoffed. 

 

            Lazard smirked without humor.  "The resentment you have for their unconditional devotion to each other—a thing which you have never and _will_ never experience in your lifetime."

 

            Scarlet and Rufus glanced at each other with silent exasperation and they shared a nasty smirk.  "Don't delude yourself," Scarlet said with a superior shrug of her shoulders.  "I have no illusions about my life and Fair and his Ancient are welcome to their fairy book romance.  When this alleged 'devotion' they share interferes with our plans, it becomes a liability.  You know I'm right, Director."  She began to cough and she fit her oxygen mask over her mouth and nose to help her breathe. 

 

            Lazard found the logic difficult to argue with and he reminded himself that he couldn't allow his personal feelings get in the way of doing his job.  He had grown fond of the Cetra and Zack Fair was difficult not to like.  Perhaps Scarlet made a good point, after all.  He couldn't afford to be enchanted by their relationship and they certainly weren't the only couple in the colony with an infant to care for.

 

            Rufus demonstrated his talent for driving the point home like a wooden stake.  "If the Lieutenant makes an issue of this, you'll have no choice but to arrest him.  We can't let one man's love for his wife destroy the only realistic opportunity we've had to end all of this."

 

            Lazard bowed his head and sighed.  "I know.  I'm prepared to do whatever needs to be done, but first Aerith has to agree to the plan.  We can't force her to do this."

 

            "I disagree," Scarlet said.  "We could always send her down with an armed escort and hold her beloved Soldier boy and child hostage to ensure her good behavior."

 

            Lazard lifted his head and stared at her from behind the frames of his wire-rimmed glasses.  "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that."

 

            "Yes, let's not get overly vigorous," Rufus added, for once agreeing with the Director.  "Convincing the planet to stop killing off humanity is going to be a delicate task.  I'm sure the Cetra will perform better without a threat to her family hanging over her head."

 

            Lazard couldn't quite contain his surprise.  "You're in danger of sounding human."

 

            Rufus snorted.  "And you're in danger of sounding like you aren't a eunuch.  I'll believe it when the armies are moving out."

 

            The Director scowled and he reached into his blazer to retrieve his phone.  He selected the second contact on the list and waited for the other party to pick up.  "Reeve, it's Lazard.  We're calling another mass board meeting and this time, I want all SOLDIER officers to attend, as well as Mrs. Fair.  Yes, I know.  I don't think we'll have an issue like that this time.  The meeting will take place in two hours."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            This time, all the SOLDIER officers were present for the meeting as requested and Lazard began to explain his plan to them, gesturing at the map spread out over the large table to demonstrate. 

 

            "We all know the Cetra were known to have strange powers and a special connection to the planet," he said, his tone commanding attention.  He nodded to Aerith, sitting across the room next to her husband.  "Mrs. Fair has confirmed this.  We've begun testing and we now know for certain that she can manipulate WEAPON senses and make human presence virtually undetectable to them."

 

            Aerith reached under the table and squeezed Zack's hand for comfort as everyone looked at her.  She felt exposed and vulnerable, but she had agreed to this knowing she would be put under the spotlight.  Zack returned the pressure of her hand and his strong, warm presence lent her courage.

 

            "I don't know how far I can extend it," she admitted softly, blushing under the scrutiny.  "I don't think I could hide a whole army, if that's what you're thinking.  I need more practice."

 

            "Hiding the army wasn't my intention," explained Lazard.  "The only one you need to concentrate on hiding is yourself."

 

            Zack frowned.  "What are you getting at, Sir?"

 

            Lazard looked down at the map again, thoughtfully.  He glanced at Shalua and something silent passed between the two of them before he spoke again.  "Miss Rui's younger sister has a unique ability called 'net diving'.  It allows her to interact with energy networks in ways that we can't match with our technology."

 

            "And what's this got to do with Aerith?" Cid demanded impatiently. "I thought we were here to talk about some battle strategy you've got cooked up with the Ancient, not jaw about some kid's web surfing powers."

 

            "Shelke's abilities are significant to my proposal," assured the Director.  "She's been inside the Crater and she knows the way down to the core."

 

            Everyone stared at him.  Sephiroth's gaze strayed to Shalua and he narrowed his eyes in thought.  "She used the Lifestream, didn't she?"

 

            "Yes," answered Shalua solemnly.  "She wanted to help, if she could.  She didn't tell me she was planning it.  She's convinced that someone with the ability to communicate with Gaia could reason with it, if they can reach the inner core of the Crater where the presence is strongest."

 

            "And Aerith is the only one alive that can do that," Lazard finished.  "That we _know of_ , at least."

 

            Zack began to shake his head.  "I see where this is going and _no way_.  You aren't martyring my wife."

 

            "Zack, I don't think that's what he's suggesting," Aerith soothed. 

 

            "Aerith is the only one that can get to the bottom of that crater alive," Lazard pointed out, "and she's the only one who can speak with the planet.  I'm not suggesting she martyr herself; I'm asking her to use her abilities and try to ease the planet's anger; show it that humankind isn't the treat it perceives.  We've tried force and that hasn't worked.  Now it's time for negotiation, if possible."

 

            "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do," Zack said warily, "and on the surface it sounds like a neat plan, but I think if Aerith could tell the planet to stop killing us off, she would have done it by now.  Getting her closer—"

 

            "Will help," Aerith interrupted laying a hand over Zack's tense shoulder.  "Zack, it's true I can hear the cries of the planet and the voices of the Lifestream, but ever since this first started, it's all blended together and garbled.  It's like trying to sort out one voice from hundreds.  When I get closer to the Northern cave, it seems to clear up a little.  That's where the WEAPONS are born and that's where Gaia's presence is strongest."

 

            Zack looked decidedly unhappy.  "But what he's talking about it crazy, Aerith!  Even if you _could_ just march right into the crater without getting smushed by the WEAPONS, you've got to find your way to the bottom.  Even if you do _that_ , there's no guarantee Gaia is going to listen to you!  The verdict's been out for a long time and I don't think the planet's going to back down just because one person asks it nicely."

 

            "But she's more than a 'person'," Sephiroth reminded, gazing at Aerith thoughtfully.  "She's one of Gaia's chosen ones.  The planet's rage might be appeased when it learns that the beloved Cetra race has survived, after all.  Aerith at least has a chance to communicate with Gaia and explain that the whole of humanity wasn't at fault for the dealings of a fanatical group of mutated terrorists."

 

            "The only reason this began was because Gaia perceived humankind as a threat to itself and the world," agreed Vincent.  "To a primal being such as that, it seemed logical to eliminate the danger and start anew."

 

            "How would you know?" Barret asked with a frown at the gunman.  Vincent's ruby gaze flashed yellow for a moment, reminding all that he harbored a primal being himself—one that was created to gather souls for Omega to begin with.  "Oh."

 

            "It's too risky," Zack protested stubbornly.

 

            "Don't interfere," Scarlet warned. 

 

            Lazard quickly spoke up again when Zack narrowed his eye on the blonde woman and visibly prepared to tell her where to shove it.  "Aerith, this is your decision to make.  We don't draft citizens into the service and you're no exception.  I imagine humanity can live here quite comfortably for some time, but eventually our population will grow too large for this city and we'll need to expand out into the world again.  Mr. Tuesti has some interesting ideas that could one day help us do that, but it could take generations for the research to lead to a viable solution.  If you can do this, all of the misery, death and hiding will end for good.  I want you to consider that."

 

            Aerith looked from Lazard to the assembly of other familiar faces.  Some of them she liked, some she didn't know very well at all and others—like Rufus and Scarlet—she avoided.  All of them were counting on her to do her part.  She looked at her husband, who sat silently watching her with a tense jaw and a gaze full of love and concern.  She reached out to trace his handsome features, brushing aside a dark lock of sooty hair that dangled over his good eye. 

 

            "I know you don't want me in danger," she whispered to Zack, "but Director Lazard is right, Zack.  I want to raise our children under the open sky, some day.  I want them to _see_ the world, not hide from it.  I can't do it without you, though.  You have to help me not be afraid.  I need your courage."

 

            Zack's lips parted and he sat torn, obviously wanting to shelter her from danger but wanting to be supportive, too.  He caught up one of her hands in his and turned it over to kiss the palm, shutting his eye.  He nodded and heaved a little sigh.  "I just can't say 'no' to you.  I'm with you, no matter what happens."

 

            Yuffie sniffed and hastily wiped her eyes.  "Hormones," she excused when Tseng raised an eyebrow at her.

 

            "I hate to step on your moment of cavity-inducing, grand romantic gestures," Genesis said caustically, "but have either of you really considered what you're being asked to do?"

 

            "I thought I made that clear," Lazard said tiredly.

 

            "You made it clear that you want to toss Aerith at the planet like one would toss a bone at a rabid dog for a quick getaway," Genesis countered.  "With all due respect Sir, if it's human sacrifice you want to achieve, you could at least muster a little flare.  Rattle some bones and toss them into an active volcano, for example.  At least it would be over with quickly."

 

            "Your sarcasm is both inappropriate and unwelcome," replied the Director sternly.  "Aerith and Zack aren't being sacrificed."

 

            "Oh?" challenged the red-headed Soldier, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. 

 

            "No," insisted Lazard.  "If anyone's to be sacrificed in this plan, it will be us."

 

            Genesis stared at him with a frown, stricken by a rare moment of witlessness.  "Us?"

 

            "Yes, _us_.  The armed forces protecting this colony."  Lazard looked around at the assembly as comprehension began to spread.  "In order to give Aerith a chance to reach a depth that will allow her to communicate directly with Gaia, we will provide a distraction.  While the WEAPONS are busy with us, Aerith and Zack will enter the crater and descend to the bottom, with Shelke Rui acting as their guide through her net diving ability.  First, we need to test whether Aerith can detect the girl's spirit when she's having one of her out of body journeys, but I'm confident that she can."

 

            "So we're the bait, yo," Reno sighed.  "I knew I felt like a worm wriggling on a hook when I got up this morning.  Now I know why."

 

            Angeal's brows drew together in concern.  "What about the colony?  It's going to take all the manpower we _have_ to act on this plan of yours, Sir.  Who will protect the civilians?"

 

            Tseng answered before Lazard could.  "As we've already ascertained, if the planet withdraws the protection of this place, our military forces can't protect the colony.  Our numbers aren't strong enough to withstand a full-on WEAPON assault here.  Military presence within this city would make no difference."

 

            Lazard nodded in agreement.  "That's correct.  Assuming the protection of this place remains intact, the civilian population will be safe as long as they stay here.  I want a voluntary recruitment campaign run while we're making preparations and Mrs. Fair should continue to exercise her abilities, until we're prepared to act.  The President and I have a list of people we don't want involved in this fight and Mr. Tuesti, I think you should know you're one of them."

 

            Reeve sat up straighter in his chair, his expression betraying shock.  "Now, just a moment, Director...I think you're making a mistake."

 

            "Your research and engineering skills are too important to the survival of our species," explained Lazard.  "If this plan fails, your theoretical invention could be the only hope humanity has left, Reeve.  Don't ask us to risk that."

 

            "But you just _said_ this will essentially be humanity's 'last stand'," argued Reeve.  "You're going to need all the help you can get.  My theories aren't guarantees for the future and I think we should focus on the present.  Our top priority as of now is to keep our people alive, and that's what I intend to do."

 

            Lazard opened his mouth to argue, but Vincent spoke up first.  "Reeve's knowledge and strategic skills will be a valuable asset in the field.  We'll have fewer casualties and a greater chance for success, if he's allowed to participate."

 

            Reeve cast a quietly thankful look at the gunman, seeming a bit surprised by his support.  Vincent returned his glance and shrugged, as if to say he believed in him, even if he criticized him regularly.

 

            "I...see," said Lazard. 

 

He glanced at his half-brother and Rufus waved a hand negligently, beyond caring.  "If he's so eager to die, let him.  Most of us won't survive to care what happens to the rest of humanity, anyhow."

 

"Well, aren't _you_ a morale booster," Genesis grumbled.

 

"Are there any questions?" Lazard prompted, his expression saying he wanted this meeting over with.

 

  1. Neither of them was very keen on the shy young fighter losing his life to provide a distraction for them, but as always, he demonstrated his quiet bravery and he didn't ask to be cut from the list of participants.                   



 

            "Doesn't look like we've got any deserters in this crowd," Barret observed when nobody objected to the plan or declined participation in it.  "I s'pose it's as good a plan as any, but how are you planning to get the WEAPON'S attention without a full-on assault of the crater, Director?  We've gotta watch how much ammo we use and spread it out, or it's gonna be one helluva short fight."

 

            Lazard considered the question, lowering his eyes in thought.  "I'm counting on the WEAPONS' thirst for blood and their uncanny knack for sensing when prey is nearby.  They've unerringly tracked us all to the ends of the world, so there's no reason to believe they won't be attracted to a massive army approaching their place of birth."

 

            Reeve was frowning in thought as well and he began to stare at Genesis until it made the Lieutenant uncomfortable.

 

            "Stop leering at me," demanded Genesis.  "It's disturbing."

 

            "I'm not leering, I'm thinking."  Reeve finally looked away, only to settle his gaze on Cloud.  "I think a luring tactic would bring us a greater advantage."

 

            Cloud and Genesis looked at each other, neither one of them looking particularly thrilled by the way the engineer watched them as he said that.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            When the meeting cleared out, Rufus hung back to speak with Lazard.  Once they were alone in the boardroom, the President made his intentions clear.

           

            "Scarlet and I are participating in this strike.  Remove our names from the cut list."

 

            Lazard stared at the other blond, thinking he was only trying to start an argument.  "That's just ridiculous.  I'd sooner send a pregnant woman into combat than—"

 

            Rufus suddenly shoved Lazard against the wall and pinned him there, pressing his forearm against the Director's throat with surprising strength.  "I refuse to stay behind, withering away to nothing and drowning in my own blood.  Our forces are a disposable distraction for this fight and I'm as good as dead, already.  I will go out my own way, Lazard.  That means I will be combat piloting for this raid and I swear to Ifrit, if you try to stop me I will make what remains of my time a living _hell_ for you."

 

            The sheer determination in his eyes made as much of an impression as his unexpected attack and his vehemently uttered promise.  Lazard stared at his half-sibling and a dose of reality jarred him.  Rufus was really, truly _dying_.  Though he might have declared such an event to be cause for celebration not so long ago, now he could summon no joy for it.  As much as they hated one another, Rufus was his only family left in the world.

 

            "Okay," Lazard agreed softly, prying the other man's arm away from his throat.  Rufus began to cough and Lazard impulsively supported him and helped him to a chair.  "If you're that determined, then I won't argue with you.  Here, sip this."

 

            Lazard reached for the half-filled glass of water that sat on the table near Rufus' seat, but the President waved it away when he tried to give it to him.  Rufus pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth as his coughing fit grew violent.  Lazard watched helplessly, suffering conflicting emotions of anger, pity and regret as Rufus struggled to catch his breath.

 

            "You're...making the right choice," Rufus finally said when the fit ended.  He pulled the cloth away from his mouth and grimaced at the fresh blood staining it.  His gray eyes met Lazard's and he smirked at him.  "Stop looking like a kicked puppy.  That's Lt. Fair's signature expression and he may decide to sue you for copyright infringement."

 

            Lazard nearly cracked a smile at that, but the sick feeling in his stomach put him in ill humor.  "Rufus, do you really think you can concentrate enough to pilot an aircraft through a fight?  Aside from the obvious issue with the coughing fits and oxygen requirements, your medication could impair your concentration."

 

            "I've flown with...worse distractions," insisted Rufus.  He motioned at the glass in Lazard's hand and he gave a bare nod of thanks when the Director relinquished it to him.  He took a couple of sips before continuing.  "Given the opposition we face, I doubt I'll be in the sky long enough to suffer significant distraction.  I'll make my mark before it ends, however."

 

            Lazard bowed his head.  There was really nothing left to say on the matter, and it was too late to try and develop brotherly affection.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            After the meeting, Cloud went with Reno to the house he shared with Tifa and together, they explained what was going on.  Tifa listened to it all with introspective silence, waiting until they finished before speaking her thoughts on the matter. Reno stood mute and frowning by the wall when he finished saying his piece, evidently having decided to leave the pleading up to Cloud.

 

            "So this is it, then.  This is our last chance."

 

            "Maybe," agreed Cloud softly.  He looked up from his teacup and gazed at her with earnest blue eyes.  "You don't have to fight though, Tifa.  You could stay here in the city, safe with the colonists."

 

            "For how long?" she demanded.  She reached across the table and covered one of his hands with hers, squeezing gently.  "We have no _idea_ how long the WEAPONS will leave this place alone, Cloud.  If Aerith can't get through to the planet, it could just be a matter of time before this place is destroyed like all the other sanctuaries.  I want to fight."

 

            "I don't want to see you get hurt," Cloud said stubbornly. 

 

            Tifa smiled fondly at him.  "That's the way you've always been, but just because you don't want to see it doesn't mean I'll never get hurt.  Reno's being supportive of me, so why can't you?"

 

            Cloud took one look at Reno's unhappy face and he shook his head.  "No, he isn't!  He _hates_ this!  Just look at him."

 

            Tifa _did_ look and Reno failed to school his expression in time for her to miss the discontent on his face.  She sighed and got out of her chair, approaching him with faintly chastising eyes.  "You said you understood, Reno."

 

            The Turk spared a murderous glare of blame on Cloud before shrugging.  "Yo, I didn't say a damned word, toots."

 

            "But you were thinking it," she pressed.  "I can tell by the look on your face.  Reno, I don't want you distracted in a fight, worrying about me."

 

            "So don't go, then," he offered simply.  "Problem solved."

 

            She sighed again, shaking her head.  "You know it isn't that simple."

 

            "Hey, I was just being honest with ya.  Why are you all over _my_ ass, anyways?  I'm keeping my personal feelings out of it and _I'm_ not the one trying to talk you out of it."  He gave a purposeful nod Cloud's way.

 

            Tifa turned to regard her friend, who had the grace to look a bit ashamed of himself.  "Cloud has always been protective of me.  He's like my brother and I know he's just trying to do what he thinks is right."

 

            "But I'm not?" Reno demanded.  He snorted.  "Bird boy ain't the prince you think he is, Tif. Ya wanna know how far he was willing to push it, to keep you off the combat field?"

 

            Cloud's look of instant dread and betrayal suggested he'd said or done something awful, but Tifa couldn't imagine what that was.  "What are you talking about?" 

 

She saw Cloud give a mute shake of his head out the corner of her eye and she looked at the blond full-on, frowning suspiciously at him.  "Cloud, what is he hinting at?"

 

"I'm not hinting," Reno said before Cloud could answer.  "I'm flat-out telling ya, Blondie's a lot more ruthless than I am.  So tell her, Cloud.  Tell Tifa about the suggestion you made to me, that day she tested Reeve's equipment."

 

            "Stop trying to shift the blame to him," demanded Tifa sternly.  "Whatever Cloud said, he's not my boyfriend and—"

 

            "He asked me to knock you up on the sly," Reno informed, cutting off her sentence.

 

            The house became so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.  Tifa looked from Reno to Cloud and the guilty look on the latter's face suggested that Reno wasn't entirely fabricating his accusation.  "Wh-what?"

 

            "That's right," persisted the Turk.  "Blondie there was so wound up over the thought of you going into combat, he tried to convince me to sabotage your birth control.  After what Reeve said about forbidding pregnant chicks from fighting, I guess your buddy figured It'd be a good way to keep you home without an argument."

 

            "Then that conversation we had about your 'friend' considering sneaking a pregnancy on his wife?"

 

            Reno shrugged.  "Ya got me...I was talking about us."

 

            Tifa's head whipped around and she stared at Cloud with wide, betrayed eyes.  "He's telling the truth, isn't he?"

 

            "I wasn't thinking rationally," Cloud tried to explain.  "It was a stupid idea and I wish I hadn't—"

 

            "Of _course_ it was a stupid idea!" she snapped, glaring at him.  "How _dare_ you try to take my choices away like that?  Cloud Strife, I have _never_ been so disappointed or angry with you!  It just... _OOH!_ " 

 

            "I'm sorry," he said miserably.  "It's just...the last thing your vater said to me was to keep you safe and—"  
  


            "That's _no excuse_ for what you tried to do!  If Vater knew you would resort to something like this, he'd skin you alive!  I think you should leave, now."

 

            Cloud stood up unhappily.  "Tifa—"

 

            "No."  She turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her busom.  "I'm really _mad_ at you and I don't want to hear your excuses!"

 

            "I told him it was a bad idea—" Reno started to say, but Tifa snapped a glare on him and shut him up.

 

            "You too.  Get out of my house.  _Both_ of you!  Take your sperm and your double standards with you, you...you... _MEN_!"

 

~**********************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud and Reno stumbled out of the house, chased by the sound of Tifa swearing in Nibel.  Reno winced as the door slammed shut behind him and he reached into his blazer pocket for his cigarette container. 

 

            "Damn...she's really pissed off.  I only know a couple of those words she shouted."  Reno lit the rolled cigarette and took a drag, shutting his eyes with pleasure as he inhaled the calming smoke. 

 

            "I think she invented some new ones," sighed Cloud, scuffing the ground with his boot.

 

            "Looks like we're _both_ in the doghouse, yo."

 

            Cloud lifted his gaze from the ground and glared at the Turk.  "Thanks to _you_.  Why did you say that to her?"

 

            Reno shrugged and thumped some ash off the tip of his cigarette.  "Self-preservation, man.  She was all over my ass and I didn't do anything to deserve it.  I guess I'm sick of her always thinking her precious Cloud can do no wrong and her boyfriend is a lying sack of shit.  She trusts you like she'll never trust me.  I don't mind telling ya, it stings."

 

            "We grew up together," excused Cloud, feeling some pity for the redhead.  "I've had my whole life to build her trust.  You've only had a year and you're a Turk."

 

            Reno looked at him with a bitter expression.  "Yeah, well...the _'I don't approve of your career choice_ ' excuse is starting to get old fast, bird boy.  I've done some shitty things in the past and my company ain't run by angels, but I've never lied to that girl and I've never cheated on her.  That isn't enough, though."

 

            "Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Cloud grumbled.  "You brought this one on your own head.  You thought ratting me out would make you look good and it blew up in your face.  Serves you right."

 

            Reno's mouth twitched and he coughed into his hand, disguising a chuckle.  "All right, so I fucked up.  So did you, Strife.  Question is, will she get over it or am I gonna have to move in with my partner and his girlfriend?"

 

            "I wouldn't count on getting back in your house for at least a night," suggested Cloud with a frowning glance behind them at the dwelling.  He could still hear Tifa cussing inside and he grimaced.  Tifa only swore like that when she was royally pissed off.  "That's as bad as it gets, with her.  Don't push your luck."

 

            Reno sighed.  "Got it.  Well, I guess I'd better head over to Rude's and ask if I can crash on their couch tonight.  Uh...sorry for narking on you, man."

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "You hurt yourself more than you hurt me.  See you around." 

 

            He started to walk home, but he paused when he saw the covertly longing way Reno looked back at the house.  Cloud sighed and approached the Turk again.  "She loves you," he said in a low voice.  "Give her a little time.  She'll forgive you—especially with what's coming.  She won't want to go into this fight with hard feelings."

 

            Reno nodded, trying to look unconcerned.  "It's cool."  He took another puff of his cigarette and began to walk away. 

 

Cloud went the opposite direction, having nothing left to say on the matter.  When he made it into the house, he went up to the bedroom and he temporarily forgot all about his childhood friend's anger with him.  Sephiroth was stripped to the waste and in the process of removing the rest of his clothing.  The fresh towel waiting folded on the bed indicated that he had plans to bathe, but Cloud had better ideas.

 

"Um...can you leave the boots on, please?" Cloud blurted. 

 

Sephiroth turned to regard him and he graced him with one of those crooked, sensual little smiles reserved for Cloud Strife alone.  If he minded Cloud's obsession with him in boots, he never said so.

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

 

            Meanwhile, Zack and Aerith were having their own conundrum over the recent events.  They ate a cheerless dinner and Zack was unusually quiet throughout the meal.  Aerith finally couldn't stand the silence any longer and she spoke up while Zack was bathing Kirsten. 

 

            "Are you okay?"

 

            Zack paused and looked at her.  "I don't know how to answer that without being a jerk."

 

            "Well, it's really a 'yes' or 'no' question," she hedged.  "I just want to know how you feel."

 

            He sighed and he adjusted Kirsten's position in the little tub.  "I feel terrible."

 

            Aerith came up behind him and embraced him around the waist, resting her cheek against his broad back.  "Why?"

 

            "You're kidding, right?"  He was beginning to sound annoyed and the only time Zack had ever been short with her was when she snuck out to try and talk to a WEAPON, back when they first met.

 

            "No.  I want you to talk to me.  Tell me what's on your mind."

 

            Zack drew a slow breath and he lifted the infant out of the tub, swathing her carefully as he spoke.  "All right; I'll tell you.  When all this started, I knew having a family was out for me.  I was fine with that, too.  I just wanted to do my best to protect other people's families, you know?  Then I met you.  Now all I want is to raise lots of fat babies with you in the country somewhere, but oh no wait!  Instead, we're going down into the asshole of the world to try and convince the planet to stop exterminating us like cockroaches.  Meanwhile, all my friends get to play 'decoy' for us and most of them are probably going to die.  We might not make it back out of that crater and this beautiful little girl we made together will be an orphan."

 

            Zack turned around to look at her, cradling Kirsten protectively.  His blue-violet eyes were intense with emotion.  "So that about covers it.  Happy?"

 

 

            Zack's anger melted and the baby began to whimper.  He tried to sooth the infant and Aerith at the same time.  "It's okay...Daddy's not mad.  Shhh."  He looked at Aerith as he patted the baby's back and he forced a little smile her way.  "Really.  It isn't you.  It's...all _this_.  We just can't seem to catch a break and I get tired of being Mr. Optimistic all the time.  Once in a while, I just need to rant."

 

            Aerith relaxed a bit.  "I didn't mean to make you upset."

 

            He shook his head and bent over a little to give her a soft kiss on the mouth.  "Hey, I love you.  I know it didn't sound like it a minute ago, but I'm grateful as hell to have you and Kirsten in my life.  I was just blowing off some steam, all right?"

 

            Aerith was about to respond to that, when the sound of someone knocking at the front door distracted her.  "I'll get that."

 

            "Wait," Zack said, shifting the baby in his arms.  "Let me answer it."

 

            Aerith clucked her tongue at him, amused despite the moment of angst they'd just shared.  "Zack, really...nobody is going to come and nab me.  They have no _reason_ to, since I've already agreed to the plan.  You've got to stop worrying so much."

 

            He reluctantly conceded, keeping a wary eye on her as he followed her out of the bathroom and into the main part of the house.  When Aerith opened the door and found Reno of the Turks standing there, Zack hurried to her side and she almost rolled her eyes.

 

            "Hello Reno," she said politely, curious but not particularly concerned.  "Are you here to abduct me?  I should warn you, my husband won't like it if you are."

 

            "Not right now," answered the Turk with an amused little smirk at Zack.  "Down boy...I just came to ask the lady for a favor, yo."

 

            Zack wasn't impressed.  "I think people have asked Aerith for enough 'favors' lately."

 

            Reno whistled softly.  "Wow...you're almost as cranky as Sephiroth now.  Relax, Fair.  It's just a little thing and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

 

            "Please, come in," invited Aerith.  She gave her husband a gently admonishing look as she stepped aside for Reno.  "Zack is just under a lot of stress.  What do you need?"

 

            "Flowers," answered the redhead.  "I need some fast and I know you've got the best garden in the joint.  I'll pay ya for them."

 

            She smiled at him.  "What did you do?"

 

            Reno scratched his head and shrugged.  "I um...told the truth.  Ya know, I don't get you chicks.  You tell us to be honest with ya and then when we are—"

 

            "We get in trouble for it," Zack finished for him, finally regaining some of his humor. 

 

            "Right," agreed Reno, snapping his fingers.  "I don't get it."

 

            Aerith sighed.  "That's because you don't know how to pick your battles.  You take it too literally and you don't know when to be honest with us and when to be quiet."

 

            "I'm no psychic," protested Reno.  "So anyway, think you could help me out, Aerith?"

 

            "I think that can be 'arranged'," she said with a teasing grin.  "So, what do we want this bouquet to say?  ' _I'm sorry I called you fat'_ , or maybe ' _I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk_ '?"

 

            Reno chuckled.  "How about ' _please don't make me sleep on my partner's couch, 'cause I don't wanna hear him sexing his girlfriend up at night'_?  Think you could swing that?"

 

            "Hmm, it's a challenge, but I think I can manage that."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            While Reno discussed the fine art of putting together "I'm sorry" bouquets with Aerith, Cloud was practicing how to say "I love your penis" to Sephiroth without speaking the words out loud.  He thought he had it down to an art, if he did say so himself.  The General was seated on their bedding with his back against the wall and his legs still encased in his boots—as per request.  Cloud was lying partially across the taller man's thighs, busily demonstrating his message.  Sephiroth grunted softly and stroked Cloud's hair as the blond sucked him off with practiced skill.  Ordinarily, Sephiroth wasn't the vocal sort and his praise was hard to come by.  Whenever Cloud cut loose on him however, Sephiroth's generosity grew substantially.

 

            "You're a whore with that mouth, Cloud," panted Sephiroth as the blond stroked his thighs and took his length down his throat.  He showed his appreciation by curling the fingers he had inserted into the blond's rectum, pressing the spot that always made Cloud see sparks. 

 

            Cloud moaned around the stiffened flesh he was pleasuring and he lifted his bottom a little, begging his lover for more.  Sephiroth happily obliged him and he began to rhythmically pump his fingers, pausing now and then to stimulate the gland inside of him.  Cloud's grateful whimpers and moans blended in with the sucking sounds of his mouth and he vaguely realized Sephiroth was getting very close to his peak.  He half-expected the bigger man to stop him, but Sephiroth allowed him to keep going.  The deep, resonant groans and whispered encouragement piqued Cloud's lust even further and made him want to beg Sephiroth to fuck him.

 

            Cloud almost stopped when Sephiroth reached under his hips with his other hand and started to stroke his cock.  He remembered himself a second later and he resumed his thoughtful licking, sucking and head-bobbing. 

 

            "Unh...Cloud," Sephiroth gasped, signaling that he was about to come.  His scrotum tightened up and Cloud quickly took him down his throat, swallowing as he shot his load.  The salty gush gratified him as it hit the back of his throat.  The motions of his fingers and the stroking of his hand paused while Sephiroth came, but the breathy moan that escaped his parted lips was reward enough for Cloud. 

 

            He gentled the motions of his mouth and he slowly released the softening cock.  Cloud struggled to his knees, careful not to accidentally dislodge his companion's fingers from within him.  He stroked Sephiroth's chest and he licked perspiration from his neck, trying to ignore his unsatisfied need.  After catching his breath, Sephiroth turned his head and kissed Cloud on the mouth, stroking inside languidly with his tongue.  He rubbed his prostate again and Cloud shuddered, moaning into the kiss.

 

            "I've neglected you," Sephiroth observed breathlessly, observing the flush of desire on Cloud's fair, youthful face.  "But don't worry, Cloud.  I intend to see to your needs, too.  How do you want it?"

 

            Hotter words had never been spoken, as far as Cloud was concerned.  Of course, asking him how he wanted it was a rather redundant question, in his eyes.  Cloud always wanted it however Sephiroth was prepared to give it to him.  Instead of answering him, the blond dipped a hand down and covered the hand that was stroking his cock with such possessive familiarity.  He stared into Sephiroth's eyes for a moment before kissing him on the lips with submissive invitation.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth got the message.  Cloud never had to speak much to get what he wanted out of their encounters any more.  His expressive eyes and the way he kissed, moved and touched him spoke far louder than words to the General, these days.  He admired the smaller man's masculine beauty and he stopped stroking him off for a moment to trace his tempting, parted lips with his fingertips. 

 

            "Gaia, that mouth," murmured the General when Cloud kiss and suckled his index finger teasingly. 

 

Sephiroth had never considered himself a lips man, but Cloud had the most talented, sensitive pair he'd ever had the pleasure of interacting with.  Sapphire eyes opened a slit, watching him sleepily from beneath golden lashes.  Cloud really knew how to make a man want to break his dick off in his ass.  Sephiroth reluctantly pulled his finger out of Cloud's mouth and he resumed petting his jutting arousal.  Cloud again rested one hand intimately on top of the one Seph was stroking him with and he reached the other between the General's thighs to fondle him in return. 

 

It was no surprise to either of them when Sephiroth's spent sex began to harden again under the blond's loving ministrations.  He never told him so out loud, but all it _really_ took from Cloud Strife was an inviting gaze to make Sephiroth's pants feel uncomfortably tight.  That gaze was on him now and combined with the sight of his naked, tight muscled little body and the feel of his hand fondling his stiffening cock, it was rapidly causing a loss of composure. 

 

The final nail in the coffin of his self-restraint came in the form of damp, desperate little kisses over his jaw when he discovered the best angle to access Cloud's g-spot with.  Cloud's warm breath tickled his skin as he panted and moaned, rocking back to encourage the stimulation.  Sephiroth didn't bother instructing him.  His patience snapped and he withdrew his fingers from inside the blond so that he could position his body himself.  Sephiroth situated him so that he was facing away from him and he urged him onto his hands and knees.  Cloud barely managed to comply in time before Sephiroth got to his knees and positioned himself. 

 

His erection was still slick with Cloud's saliva and the additional lube he'd used when fingering the blond ensured a smooth breach.  Sephiroth's mouth curved into a pleased, sensual grin as he drove his cock into his companion's tight, gripping heat and Cloud cried out.  He took it slow so as not to hurt his lover, but he didn't stop until he was fully encased to the hilt.  Sephiroth bowed over Cloud's trembling, arching back and he stroked his hips, stomach and thighs while he waited for him to adjust. 

 

"Is this what you wanted, Cloud?"  He kissed a tensed, freckled shoulder and he reveled in the feel of the blond clenching helplessly around his shaft.  "Or perhaps I misread you." 

 

He started to withdraw and his gamble immediately paid off.  Cloud grabbed the hand that was fondling his nipples and he shook his head desperately, struggling for the breath to speak with.  "N-no...don't stop.  Please, Sephiroth."

 

Though it was tempting to draw out the anticipation for a little while longer, Sephiroth was lacking the patience to do so and his body's urges couldn't be denied.  He gripped the base of Cloud's dick to keep him from coming before he was ready to let him and he withdrew slowly to the tip.  He eased back in just as slowly, letting the blond feel the glide of his rigid flesh inside of him.  Cloud whimpered and pushed back against him, prompting Sephiroth to smack one of his pale, smooth little butt cheeks in warning.

 

Cloud laughed. 

 

The sound surprised Sephiroth so much that he went still over him. It was a brief huff of amusement, quickly stifled, but it was a laugh, nonetheless.  He found himself smiling crookedly as Cloud hastily apologized and tried to act intimidated.  Sephiroth rubbed the firm roundness of the reddening cheek thoughtfully.

 

"So being disciplined is amusing to you now?" queried Sephiroth in a sensual purr. 

 

He withdrew and thrust again, keeping the action deliberately slow and patient.  Cloud moaned and clamped down tight around him, until Sephiroth grimaced with faint discomfort.  Among Strife's many erotic talents was the ability to clench his ass in an almost punishing grip around Sephiroth's girth, making withdrawal difficult, at best. 

 

"It startled me," Cloud informed him, turning his head to look over his shoulder at him as best he could.  "I won't laugh anymore, just don't take it out."

 

"I doubt that I could if I wanted to," Sephiroth grunted.  "Fuck, you're tight."

 

            Cloud smirked, knowing good and well that his lover's use of the expletive meant he was riding a fine line of control.  Sephiroth saw the smirk and he decided to play a card of his own.  He reached beneath the blond's erection and he fondled his balls.  The stimulation had the desired effect of distracting Cloud and soon, he loosened up enough for Sephiroth to begin moving again.

 

            "Not fair," grunted Cloud as Sephiroth began to thrust.  His words faded into a shaken moan as the General began to put more force into it.

 

            "What was that, Strife?" Sephiroth demanded, somehow retaining a tone of authority despite the unsteady quality of his voice.

 

            "Unnnhh...ahhh..."  Cloud bowed his head and moaned helplessly, his wits deserting him as his lover rolled his hips with smooth, firm motions.

 

            Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction and he nuzzled the blond's soft hair, taking him harder.  "That's...what I thought you said."

 

            "S-Sephiroth," Cloud panted, rocking desperately against the thrust of the other man's hips. 

 

            The plaintive tone of his voice was music to Sephiroth's ears and he changed the force and angle of his thrusts a bit, trying different methods until Cloud gasped sharply and shuddered.  Satisfied with the response, he kept going and he ignored the blond's begging when he reached his peak.  He denied Cloud his release and took great pleasure in the way the smaller man grabbed a pillow and bit into it to muffle his cries.  He kept going until he was on the verge of climax himself and then he released the base of Cloud's erection.

 

 

            "Mmm, perfect," breathed Sephiroth when he regained the power of speech. 

 

He allowed his companion to fall onto his side and he spooned up behind him, kissing his shoulder and stroking his body with leisurely, sated care.  Cloud rolled over to face him and he snuggled close.  Sephiroth had intended to get cleaned up and at least pull the top sheet off the bedding for cleaning, but the feel of Cloud's naked body fitting so perfectly against his distracted him.  He rubbed Cloud's back impulsively, taking time to enjoy the feel of him. 

 

"Tifa's mad at me," yawned Cloud after a few moments.

 

"Oh?"  Sephiroth wasn't the sort to gossip or talk about feelings, but he didn't mind listening when Cloud wanted an ear. 

 

"Ja.  I said something really stupid to Reno and he told on me."

 

Sephiroth's mouth twitched.  "How old are the two of you, again?"

 

"I know, it sounds childish," sighed the blond, "but Tifa's really defensive about having her turn on the battlefield and she gets mad if she thinks we aren't supportive.  Reno tried to make me the bad guy by telling her what I said and now she's pissed off at both of us."

 

"Hmm.  What did you say?"

 

The blond cringed.  "I...well, I sort of told him he should think about getting her pregnant, so she can't join the army."

 

            Sephiroth's expression remained neutral.  "I see."

 

            Cloud pulled away to look at him searchingly.  "You don't think that's awful?"

 

            "I think you feel bad enough about it without further burden of guilt.  Knowing how close you are to your friend Tifa, she'll realize there isn't time to hold a grudge against you for a poor choice of words spoken out of fear for her."

 

            Cloud seemed to find his words comforting.  "Hope so."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve hurt _everywhere_.  He almost thought he would pass with only a warning for his daring behavior the other day, but as soon as he got sufficiently rested up, Chaos manifested and reminded him in the lewdest of ways that he wasn't forgiven for his stunt.  After humping him silly and feeding like a glutton on him, the demon rudely shoved Reeve into the bathroom, told him to get cleaned up and bid him good evening.  It was a miracle the engineer didn't drown himself in the bathtub, but he managed to bathe the scent of sweat and sex from his body without passing out.  A sip of one of the healing potions he kept in the medicine cabinet eased the sting of various bite marks and the burning sensation in his ass, but Reeve Tuesti bit back a groan with every step as he tugged his bathrobe on and made his way to the bedroom.

 

            "Oh, good," Reeve sighed in relief when he found Vincent lounging in the bed, waiting for him.  The gunman's ivory body was covered to the waist with the sheets and he regarded Reeve quietly.  "Not that I don't find your alter-ego to be utterly _charming_ company, but I'm glad you're back, all the same."

 

            Vincent watched him mutely as Reeve climbed into bed, too worn out to even remove his bathrobe.  Reeve's damp head hit the pillow and he shut his eyes as he reached out blindly for his pale lover. 

 

"Turn the lamp off, would you?"  He prepared to snuggle Vincent's lean, cool body and drift off to sleep.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

 

Reeve frowned and opened his eyes, squinting at Vincent with a confused brown gaze.  "I don't think so.  Oh, right."  He squirmed closer to the gunman and planted a hearty kiss on his lips.  "Good night, Vincent."

 

No sooner did he shut his eyes again than an ominous warning issued from his companion.  "You haven't fulfilled your agreement."

 

Reeve blinked his eyes open again and he found himself looking up at Vincent's hovering face.  His thoughts scattered and despite his exhaustion, he couldn't look away from that beautiful countenance.  He reached up to stroke the silken, raven strands of hair that fell around Vincent's face and he tried to comprehend his meaning. 

 

"What agreement?"

 

The gunman almost looked like he was ready to smirk.  "You've appeased Chaos, but I'm still unsatisfied."

 

Remembering the warning he'd received the other day while collecting data from the WEAPON, Reeve winced.  "Oh, _that_.  Vincent, I'm really, _really_ sore—and exhausted.  Honestly...not to be crude, but my ass feels like it's been set on fire and run over a couple dozen times by a plow.  I don't think I can take anymore tonight and if I try, I may require medical attention."

 

"You exaggerate," snorted Vincent—though his ruby gaze slid over Reeve with concern he couldn't quite disguise. 

 

            "Maybe a little," confessed Reeve, "but my ass really _is_ sore, and we need to try and be conservative with healing potions and materia charges.  I'd hate to think someone could die in the fight to come because I wasted a life-saving potion or Cure charge on my rear."

 

            "Did I say anything about entering you?" demanded Vincent in exasperation. 

 

            "Well no," Reeve answered. Vincent usually bottomed, in fact.  "But the motions are still...you know."

 

            "I understand," Vincent assured him.  "And I expected you to be too drained to fulfill your promise to me, to be honest.  Not tonight, at least.  I just wanted assurance that you've learned a lesson about toying with me."

 

            At once, Reeve felt bad.  "Wait just a minute, I never said I wouldn't take care of your needs."

 

            This time, the gunman _did_ smile a little.  He reached out with his golden claw and he dragged the sharp points along Reeve's chest, tracing the open V of his robe before working on the belt of his robe.  "I wouldn't ask you to, really.  I can wait—but I want this removed."

 

            Reeve shivered and despite his condition, he began to get aroused.  He helped Vincent remove the troublesome robe and he rolled onto the raven-haired man, kissing him.  Vincent murmured against his lips and combed the fingers of his human hand through his damp hair.

 

            "I really _can_ wait...at least until morning," Vincent assured him in his low, resonant voice. 

 

            Reeve kissed the smooth skin of his companion's throat and jaw, hardening completely against his pale thighs.  "And that's why I'm doing this, instead of going to sleep," he assured softly. 

 

He felt Vincent's erection pressing against his beneath the sheets and he supported himself on one arm, sliding his free hand between their bodies and down.  He smiled down at Vincent as he fondled him and the gunman's crimson eyes grew heavy-lidded with pleasure. 

 

"I think I can muster enough energy for you," Reeve promised huskily. 

 

Vincent offered no further arguments.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

**"Ashen Skies"**

**Chapter 34**

**~***********************************~**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Het (both mild and moderate), Yaoi (very mild, mostly implied).**

 

~**************************************~

* * *

**_Author's note:_ ** _This will probably be the last chance for detailed romantic interactions in this story, and I feel the need to throw a small lemon or two at my favorite het couple while I have the chance.  In other news, I can totally see Genesis playing the role of the Mad Hatter._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            The next morning, Tifa nearly stepped on a bouquet of beautiful lilies, tulips and orchids when she went outside to greet the dawn.  She stopped and stared down at the flowers, her lips parting with sleepy wonder.  Comprehension dawned like the cresting sun as the last vestiges of sleep fled.  With a little smile she couldn't quite hide, the brunette knelt down to collect the bouquet.  As she straightened up and admired the arrangement, the door of the home across the path opened up and a familiar head of vivid red hair peeked out.  Tifa smirked at Reno as he watched her, and she opened the folded note tied to the bouquet and read it.

 

            _"I know right now my name is Mud, but I'd rather be your Stud."_

            Her brow crinkled and she sighed.  She looked across the street at Reno and she nibbled her lower lip thoughtfully.  He gave her an engaging smile, waiting to see what she would do.  She had to admit that she missed having him in bed with her last night.  She missed the way his hand always settled on her hip in his sleep, and the way he unconsciously nuzzled her hair.  His affection for her had to be genuine, on some level.  She knew hers was for him and with what she knew was coming, she found it difficult to bear the thought of staying angry with him. 

 

            Besides, no man would go through as much trouble as Reno did to court a woman, if he weren't truly devoted to being with her.  Awkward as his apologies were, Tifa knew they were about as genuine as they could be from a man like him.  She sighed again and she inhaled the scent of the flowers in her arms as she met and held his gaze.  She gave him a hesitant little smile and a nod, silently bidding him to leave Rude's house and return home to theirs.  He visibly brightened and she was reminded of an excited fox when he bounded across the path to her. 

 

            "What will I do with you?" Tifa murmured under her breath.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "So we're cool now, right?"

 

            Tifa looked up from the clay vase she had just transferred the flowers to and she frowned at him.  "I didn't say that.  I'm still angry with both of you for what you did and it isn't that simple, Reno.  You can't fix everything by being cute with flowers and bad poetry."

 

            "Hey, I put a lot of thought into that poem," he protested, grinning a little sheepishly.  "And I didn't actually _do_ anything, ya know.  I never took Cloud up on his little suggestion, babe."

 

            "You aren't in trouble for what Cloud said," she explained, used to his inability to comprehend what he did wrong.  "You're in trouble because you tattled on him."

 

            Predictably, the Turk's handsome face took on a confused expression.  "Say what?  So I had to sleep on Rude's lumpy couch last night because I ratted out a guy that wanted me to knock you up?"

 

            Tifa nodded.  "That's right.  At least, that's _partially_ right.  You didn't do it for any noble reason.  You did it to distract me from how uncomfortable you were over me going into battle with the strike teams.  If you really did it out of concern for me, you would have told me right away.  You used that information for selfish reasons.  I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

 

            Reno's wince gave away his guilt.  "Uh...okay, so maybe my intentions weren't all noble and shit, but you've gotta see it from my point of view.  You forgive Cloud when he goes into protective mode on ya but you won't forgive me.  You made excuses for him and ya came down on me hard.  I felt cornered, yo.  I guess I wanted to show you Cloud's not perfect either."

 

            Tifa couldn't hold onto her anger, after hearing that.  "You're jealous?  Is that what this was really about?"

 

            Reno shrugged.  "Kind of.  I know the guy's a flaming homo and you two are old childhood buds, but it's not fair.  He doesn't even have to try for your approval and I've got to jump through hoops just to keep you from being pissed off at me.  Just 'cause I'm a Turk doesn't mean I'm a bad boyfriend, doll."

 

            "Oh, Reno," she sighed, feeling terrible.  He was actually the best boyfriend she'd ever had, and perhaps it was time for her to tell him that.  She reached up to put her arms around his neck.  "You aren't a bad boyfriend.  You're actually a very _good_ boyfriend.  You try to respect me, even when it's hard for you.  Most of the time, you're sweet and thoughtful.  That's more than a lot of women get when they're with someone."

 

            He grinned at her and winked.  "Don't forget—I'm great in the sack, too."

 

            Tifa tried not to smile but she failed.  A soft giggle escaped her and she nodded in defeat.  "Okay, you're a thorough and considerate lover.  Don't let it go to your head."

 

            "It already is, gorgeous," he assured her, sliding his hands around her waste to pull her close.  "Just not the head on my shoulders, know what I'm saying?"

 

            She felt the evidence of his statement pressing against her lower abdomen through the layers of their clothes.  A flush warmed her face and she gazed up at him, admiring his good looks and the crescent markings on his high cheekbones.  Still, she wasn't quite ready to give in just yet. 

 

            "Are you going to take this seriously or not?" she demanded, trying hard to look stern.

 

            Reno sobered a little.  "Ya know I mean it, baby.  I don't want to screw this up.  We're great together and I...dammit, I really suck at this."

 

            Tifa took pity on him.  She rose to reward his efforts with a soft, tender kiss on the mouth.  "You aren't as bad as you think.  What you lack in words, you make up for in sincerity.  I really do appreciate that and I think I owe you an apology."

 

            An intrigued, yet puzzled look crossed his face.  "You?  What do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

 

            She smiled self-depreciatingly.  "For making you try so hard to make this relationship work.  I think I fought it so hard when it started, I don't even realize I'm still doing it.  I'm not dating your job...I'm dating _you_ , and I need to work on my prejudice.  I'm sorry for being unfair, Reno."

 

            He stared at her with openly surprised, sea-green eyes.  "Ya know, that's one of the things I love about you.  You're so fucking honest it's almost scary.  How about we both just let bygones be bygones and put it behind us, eh?"

 

            "I'd like that," she agreed, kissing his chin and jaw.  "I missed you last night."

 

            He smiled and moved his hands around to the front of her robe, slowly untying it.  "I missed you too, toots.  How about you let me show you how much, huh?" 

 

His mouth sought out hers and his tongue eased past her lips in a cajoling manner, teasing hers in that sensual way of his.  Tifa didn't object when the material of her robe was parted and the cool morning air caressed her skin.  Reno slipped his left hand into her robe through the parted opening and he splayed his hand flat over the small of her back, holding her closer.  His right hand glided over her ribcage and up, fondling her naked breast.  His kiss grew more demanding and Tifa moaned softly into his mouth as he brushed his thumb back and forth over her nipple, giving her tingling pleasure and making it harden.  Her loins throbbed with arousal and she rubbed against him, loving the feel of his hardness pressing against her. 

 

She broke the kiss long enough to make a demand of him.  "Take me to the bedroom."

 

"You got it, baby," approved Reno breathlessly.  He cupped her bare bottom and lifted her against him.  Thankfully, their little house was one floor so he was able to carry her straight into the bedroom without pausing to climb a ladder.

 

"Oh, and Reno?  Don't call Cloud a 'flaming homo' again."

 

"Got it.  No more 'flaming homo'."  He kissed her again as he carried her through the threshold of the bedroom.

 

Reno happily proceeded to demonstrate how good makeup sex could be with him.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            One afternoon later that week, Sephiroth organized some personal training time for himself and his fellow officers.  Being more enhanced than the average Soldiers, the only balanced sparring partners they had were each other.  There was a clearing within the Sleeping Forest that would serve as an ideal sparring area for them, keeping their activities away from civilian areas without exposing them to possible WEAPON attention.  Though Zack never sprouted a wing from the tampering done to his DNA, his enhancements ranked up there with the other officers and he could only cut loose when sparring with the other Firsts.  He was of course included in the exercise and Aerith insisted on coming with to watch.

 

 

            "You want to leave the baby with Elena?" Zack said warily.  "I don't know if that's a good idea.  She's a Turk, remember?"

 

            "I trust her," Aerith insisted stubbornly.  "She loves Kirsten and she's good with children.  Besides, if the President or the Turks wanted to use our daughter against me, I think they would have done it when Tseng and Yuffie had her at their home, don't you?"

 

            "I guess...but—"

 

            "And they have nothing to gain for it by trying anyway."  Aerith shrugged, tucking Kirsten into the bassinet.  "I've already agreed to go on the mission and I think they're smart enough to know it's better to work with me than against me.  It's going to be fine and I think Elena spends too much time alone.  It'll be good for her to have Kirsten's company for a while, don't you think?"

 

            Zack grimaced, but he couldn't fault her logic.  He really didn't have anything against Elena, but he knew she couldn't exactly refuse to follow orders if she was told to bring Kirsten in for holding.  Aerith did make a good point though...they already had her cooperation and doing something as stupid as kidnapping her child would only damage that.  Still, he would have felt better with Tseng and Yuffie watching the baby, because he knew the latter would kick her husband's ass if he tried anything funny.  The same went for Reno and Tifa, but those options were out.  Barret would have been a good choice as babysitter too, but the man was a leader and he was busy doing his daily rounds and troop inspections.

 

            "All right," he finally agreed.  "I guess I can trust her, if you do."

 

            Aerith smiled at him and she stepped into his space to give him a kiss.  "It's going to be okay.  You'll see."

 

            There was a knock on the door and Aerith spared her husband one last smile before going to it and letting Elena in.  "Hi!  Thank you so much for doing this, Elena."

 

            "Oh, it's no problem," assured the blonde woman. 

 

She smiled at Zack and she must have noticed something in his expression, because she clucked her tongue and approached him.  "Listen, I know things are tense between our departments and with everything that's happened lately, I don't blame you for being a little gun-shy.  Rest assured though, Lieutenant; if anyone tries to lay hands on your little angel under _my_ watch, they'll get a skull full of lead."

 

            Zack ogled her for a second.  She looked pretty cute in her red button-up blouse and denim pants.  Her brown eyes were earnest on him and he could see why Cissnei eventually ended up with her.  Something about the way she looked back at him made him believe her when she said she'd shoot anyone that tried to take Kirsten.

 

  1.             "Cool, you're in."   



 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "Where is Angeal?" Cloud asked when he and Sephiroth joined the others in the clearing.  He looked around for the big man, surprised that he would be late or decline something as important as fighting practice.  "He isn't sick, is he?"

 

            "He'll be along," Genesis said with a glance at his wristwatch.  "He's whipping some troops into shape at the moment.  Not literally—more's the pity—but he should be joining us within the hour."

 

            "It isn't like him to run late," Sephiroth observed, lifting a brow.

 

            Genesis shrugged, his eyes flicking briefly to Aerith.  He tempered his response for her sake.  "His schedule was...compromised."

 

            The other men glanced at Aerith too and she shook her head at Genesis, making an "tsk" sound.  "You don't need to water it down for my sake.  You molested Commander Hewley.  I get that."

 

            Zack burst into laughter and quickly excused himself, while Cloud cleared his throat and tried to hide his grin.

 

            "You're turning into a cheeky little pest," Genesis observed with a smirk. 

 

            "It takes one to know one," countered the Cetra sweetly.  She looked around at the men. "So, which one of you is the strongest fighter?"

 

            Everyone looked at Sephiroth—even Genesis.

 

            Aerith wasn't really surprised.  "Then do you all take turns dueling him?"

 

            "Sometimes we even fight him in pairs," admitted Zack.

 

            Sephiroth neither disagreed nor bragged.  If anything, he looked patiently bored as he waited for the conversation to end.

 

            "Really?"  Aerith looked at the tall, black-clad silver-haired man.  She knew Sephiroth was formidable but she'd seen Zack in action.  She found it a little difficult to believe the General could withstand an assault from both him _and_ another skilled officer.

 

            "I'd like to say he's exaggerating," Genesis said grudgingly, "but he's not.  One day, things will change."

 

            Sephiroth arched a brow at the redhead.  "Is that what you think?"

 

            "It's what I _know_ ," promised Genesis coolly.  "You won't be the hero forever, Sephiroth.  Some day, another will rise in your place."

 

            Sephiroth smirked.  "How many times have I heard that before?  Why don't you demonstrate your conviction, since you seem so certain?"

 

            "Wait," Cloud objected when Genesis began to draw his sword.  "You two always end up facing off against one another."

 

            Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged a look.  "And that's an issue because..." prompted the man in red.

 

            "Because we're supposed to be honing our skills," insisted Cloud.  "Learning to adapt.  If I'm always faced off against Zack and you and Angeal are always against Sephiroth, how are we going to learn anything new?"

 

            Zack nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground, resting his wrists over the hilt.  "Cloudy has a pretty good point, guys.  We don't mix it up enough when we train.  Maybe we ought to switch and see how it goes?"

 

            Sephiroth considered the proposal and he nodded.  "Very well.  I hope you're up for the challenge, Zack."

 

            "Pfft...arrogant, much?"  Zack pulled his blade out of the ground and he winked at his wife, who watched with amusement.  "Bring it, Seph."

 

            "So I guess it's you and I, then," Cloud murmured to Genesis.

 

            The redhead reached out and ruffled Cloud's hair roughly, making him stagger a little.  "I'll try not to beat you up too badly.  Our falcon wouldn't appreciate damage to his canary."

 

            "Stop the bird metaphors," grumbled Cloud, "and don't be too sure you'll win.  I've improved a lot."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

Aerith watched Zack duel his fellow SOLDIER officer and she was chagrined to feel herself getting...restless.  Surprisingly enough, she wasn't overly worried about her husband getting hurt.  Though she winced at a couple of close calls when Zack missed Sephiroth's formidable blade by a hair, she trusted all of them to duel without causing real harm to one another. 

 

            The more she watched him fight, the more she wanted to...do things to him.  She couldn't help it; every time she witnessed her husband training, working out or dueling, it made her stomach do peculiar little flips and caused a shortness of breath.  They hadn't had a vigorous encounter since the birth of their child and for all she knew, their time left on Gaia was limited to however many days it would take to put Lazard's plan into motion.  She and Zack could die during their mission into the crater.  Their friends could die providing a distraction for them. 

 

Watching him fight was mesmerizing.  The loose-fitting combat pants were designed for ease of motion, without leaving too much loose material to snag on things.  They hugged in just the right places to achieve this and Aerith noted—not for the first time—that Zack had a very fine tushy.  The powerful muscles in his thighs bunched when he dove, roll or charged his opponent.  The glisten of sweat on his brow and the serious look in his eye made him even sexier to her.

 

"Oh!" 

 

Aerith blurted the exclamation before she could stop herself as Zack spun, dropped to one knee and raised his sword to block Sephiroth's masamune—just before it would have split his face in two.  Knowing Sephiroth wouldn't have followed through with the cut if Zack had failed to block it didn't stop her instinctive fear for her spouse.  The weapons made a slightly grating ringing sound as they clashed.

 

Aerith started wringing her hands, but then her husband smiled at Sephiroth.  It was a crooked, confident grin that made her heart skip a beat.  Zack's amethyst eye twinkled mischievously and he rolled away from Sephiroth.  The General started to follow but Zack did one of those startling leaps through the air and came at him before he could gain an advantage.  The brunet's weapon flashed in the sun as he struck in rapid succession, grunting slightly with his efforts.  Sephiroth was put on the defensive and his grim countenance said Zack was doing well against him. 

 

"This is a familiar sight," said a deep, masculine voice beside her. 

 

Startled, Aerith looked up at Angeal, who had come up beside her in the clearing while her attention was occupied.  "It's a little scary for us non-warriors to watch," she admitted with a nervous little smile.

 

The big man nodded, his eyes following his embattled companions critically.  "Your husband has come a long way from the pup he once was, Aerith.  He can hold his own against Sephiroth, and he's survived things that have killed most others.  He'll be okay."

 

Aerith was comforted by his words.  "I know I shouldn't worry.  I know it's just a sparring exercise, but still…" she winced when Zack and Sephiroth's blades crossed again, throwing sparks.  Cloud and Genesis were far across the forest clearing now and from what Aerith could hear, they were trading mock insults with each other as much as they were trading blows.  Cloud really came out of his shell when he sparred with the other SOLDIER officers.

 

Zack recuperated and Aerith stared at him as he made a spinning move that seemed inhumanly graceful to her.  In some things, Zackary Fair was clumsy and even awkward.  When it came to fighting and making love, however... 

 

Aerith's face flushed hot when she noticed Angeal watching her quietly, with a thoughtful look on his chiseled features.  She had been undressing her husband with her eyes and she knew it was obvious on her face.  Angel said nothing about her preoccupation—thank Gaia.  His dark blue eyes were quietly understanding on her before they shifted to the spectacle of Zack and Sephiroth. 

 

"Mind if I cut in?"  Angeal asked the question in a wry, ironic tone that was reserved for old and trusted friends. 

 

 

"I...uh...guess I could sit a couple out," Zack said, his gaze never straying from Aerith's. 

 

            "Just shut up and fight!  I don't care why a raven is like a writing desk, okay?"

 

            Cloud's blurted complaint gave everyone pause and they all regarded the blond and his redheaded sparring partner curiously.  Genesis taunted Cloud a little more with poetry nonsense and then they began to carry on an argument in Nibel tongue. 

 

            "I...didn't know Genesis spoke Cloud's village language," mused Aerith as the two distant combatants took to the air again, goading each other and parrying attacks.

 

            "He started teaching himself a couple of months ago," explained Angeal, "because it bothered him not to know whether Cloud was calling him a dirty name or not."

 

            Aerith snorted and shook her head as Zack secured his sword to his back and came to her, putting an arm around her waist.  Her eyes went to Genesis and Cloud—whose blades were striking one another vigorously as they carried on in the Nibel tongue.  "Paranoid."

 

            "Not exactly," Zack chuckled.  "I've learned a couple of those words Cloud uses when he's pissed off and they aren't nice."

 

            Sephiroth nodded, smirking as his feline gaze followed his young lover's motions across the distance.  "And he _has_ directed several of them at Genesis, on more than one occasion.  One can't say the insults weren't earned, however."

 

            "Genesis _always_ earns whatever insults people hurl at him," sighed Angeal, making no excuses for his partner.  "Well Sephiroth, do you need a few moments to rest?"

 

            The General shook his head, his silver hair swaying with the motion and catching the afternoon light filtering through the canopy.  "I'm ready when you are.  Shall we?"

 

            Zack guided Aerith away from the two men as Angeal readied his blade.  He waved at them before turning around with her to head back toward the village.  "See you guys later.  Give him hell, Ange."

 

            Aerith looked over her shoulder at Zack's mentor and for a brief moment, Angeal's eyes met her.  "Thank you," she mouthed, smiling bashfully.

 

            A quiet little smile of understanding and a nod was his response.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "Where are we going?" Aerith asked softly, watching her husband through lowered lashes.  They had just set foot on the path leading into the village and she could see the first building coming into view.

 

            Zack's arm tightened around her waist and he leaned over to speak into her ear.  "I don't want to assume too much, but we had a moment back there, right?"

 

            She shivered a little in response to his warm breath caressing her ear.  She nodded.  "Yes.  We had a moment.  A big one...at least for me."

 

            Zack chuckled and he brushed his lips over the shell of her ear, making goose bumps spring up all over her skin.  "Me too.  I thought since we both feel 'the thing', we could head home for some afternoon delight...know what I mean?"

 

            Yes, she knew what he meant and the thought sent a thrill through her.  However...

 

            "Elena," sighed Aerith, remembering their babysitter.  "We can't do it while she's there."

 

            "Why not?"

 

            Aerith blinked up at him.  "Are you serious?"

 

            Zack shrugged.  "I'm pretty sure she understands how things work between husbands and wives, even if she isn't into men herself.  It's not a scandal for a married couple to get busy in the bedroom."

 

            "Still, I'd rather not," insisted Aerith, her cheeks rosy at the thought of the blonde Turk hearing their bedroom activities.  "There's no door to shut off our bedroom from the downstairs and she'd be able to hear everything we do.  I...really don't think I can be quiet about it, the way I'm feeling right now."

 

            Zack laughed softly and he stroked her hair.  "Well, all right.  I understand...but we've got to think of something else.  You've got me all hot and bothered and I don't want to wait all day."

 

            Aerith didn't want to wait all day to get satisfaction, either.  The more she looked at his handsome visage, the more she wanted him and she didn't care whether it was in a bed or on the floor.  She supposed she could always send Elena home and stay behind with the baby when Zack returned to the clearing to finish sparring, but it was nice to have a little time all to herself, for a change.  She loved her daughter more than life itself but the only time she didn't have Kirsten with her was when she was out testing her abilities in the field.  This was _their_ time.  She and Zack didn't get enough one-on-one moments and Aerith intended to make the most of it while it lasted. 

 

Her eyes settled on one of the small houses on the outskirts of town that was under construction.  Nobody lived there yet.  It was probably unfurnished but she didn't care.  She tugged her husband's arm and pointed at the building.

 

            "How about there?"

 

            "That fixer-upper?"  Zack glanced around, noting that there wasn't a lot of civilian traffic this far out on the edge of the village.  "Score.  Let's do it, baby."

 

            Aerith giggled at his choice of words and she threaded her fingers with his.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            And of _course_ , the moment they reached the abandoned house was precisely when people decided to walk down the street.  Zack was forced to wait as some civilians passed by.  It wouldn't do for them to see one of the commanding SOLDIER officers breaking into a house.  He stood with Aerith and he forced a grin as a middle-aged woman greeted them in passing.  He nodded at the woman and he glanced sidelong at Aerith.  He resisted the urge to squirm impatiently. 

 

It was a damned good thing his pants were loose in the crotch; otherwise people might think he was a pervert.  As long as he hunched over a little, his condition wasn't obvious—unless someone paid special attention to his crotch.  Baggy pants could only hide so much, after all. 

 

"Damn...finally," he muttered when the last civilian went around the bend and out of sight.  He threw his shoulder against the front door of the little house and twisted the knob.  There was a popping sound and he winced as the door opened.  "Uh...oops."

 

"You broke the knob," observed Aerith un-necessarily.

 

Zack grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside with him, anxious to get out of sight before another villager happened by.  "I'll have it fixed."  He shut the door and pinned Aerith against it, grinning down at her wolfishly.  "Right now, I want my wife."

 

Aerith swallowed visibly, her oak-green eyes widening a little in the shadowed darkness.  Realizing he could be coming on a little too strong, Zack tried to dial it down a notch.  "Sorry, sweet stuff.  I don't mean to get all predatory with you.  It's just been a long time since we've cut loose and—"

 

Aerith cupped the back of his head and urged his mouth to hers demandingly, cutting off his rambling apology.  Her soft, parted lips yielded to his invitingly and the tip of her tongue stroked against his, almost daintily.  Zack shuddered like a craven beast and plundered her mouth, pulling her tight against him.  Evidently, he'd misread her reaction to his behavior.  The busy way her hands immediately began to unfasten his body armor and belt was proof of that.  Her boldness was coupled with desperate little whimpers against his lips, telling him she was just as horny as him. 

 

"Careful, baby," cautioned Zack breathlessly between kisses.  "I'm kind of excitable now and I don't want to get rough with you."

 

            "I don't mind," she gasped.  "Don't hold back."

 

            Sexier words had never been spoken, in Zack's opinion.  He swept her up bride-style, ignoring her little yelp of surprise.  There was no furniture in the house, but he'd be damned if he was going to make love to her on the wooden floor and risk giving her splinters.  Zack carried her into the small kitchen and he set her on the countertop.  Aerith resumed working at his pants and Zack noticed with a little shock that her hands were trembling.  He laid his larger hands on top of them and he held her gaze with his own, frowning with concern he couldn't hide.

 

            "You okay?"

 

            She nodded and her eyes were almost pleading on him.  "I just need you.  Please, Zack...I don't want to wait."  She pulled one hand out from under his and she reached up to lift his eyepatch over his head, revealing the scarred, blind eye hidden beneath it.  For whatever reason, she always preferred he go without the patch when they made love.  He couldn't understand it, but it did make him feel special to know she liked his entire face—scars and all. 

 

 

            Zack moved his mouth away from her lips and he pressed soft, seductive kisses along her jaw and throat as he parted the material of her blouse.  Thankfully, the nursing bra she wore was a front-clasp setup, so he was able to undo it without a big fuss.  Despite his consuming need for her, he took care to be gentle when he freed her breasts and fondled them.  Her breath caught as he teased her nipples to hardness and he found it strangely fascinating when little beads of moisture formed on them.  Lactation didn't take away their appeal one bit.  The dusky nipples were more sensitive to the touch now and the breasts themselves were a bit swollen, so he was careful not to squeeze or rub them abrasively. 

 

He would have liked to strip her down completely, but Zack was getting far too impatient to bother.  He stopped pleasuring her breasts long enough to pull away and hook his fingers under her panties.  Aerith wriggled her hips and put her legs together, helping him get the garment off.  He tossed the lacy panties away as soon as he got them off of her; too horny to care where they ended up.  He urged her thighs apart again and he murmured her name when she wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders desperately.  He reached a hand between her thighs to fondle her, prepared to see to her pleasure first.

 

"Never mind that," Aerith demanded breathlessly.  She slipped one hand between their bodies and down, grasping his rigid erection possessively.  "I want you inside, Zack."

 

He almost objected to that, his love for her being the only thing holding him back right now.  However, he felt the slippery evidence of her desire against his fingertips when he stroked the velvety folds of her labia and he knew she was ready for him.  He took a deep breath to calm himself and he cupped her hips, allowing her to guide him in.  He grunted a little, clenching his teeth as her moist heat enveloped his sex.  His breath shivered on his lips and he shut his eyes, fighting his instincts. 

 

"You feel so damned good," he murmured in a trembling voice. 

 

Had it only been a couple of days since they last made love?  To Zack, it felt like a lifetime ago.  He admitted to himself that he would probably never get enough of her, and he hadn't felt safe to just let go and pound her since he got the news she was expecting their first child.  He began to thrust...slowly at first so as not to hurt her.  Aerith's fingers pushed through his thick, dark hair and her lips parted to emit soft little gasps of pleasure.  Her exposed breasts bounced a little as he started picking up the pace and Zack fondled them admiringly with one hand, unable to resist.  He wished he had thought to free her hair from the braid that bound it, but he was too caught up in the sex now to bother. 

 

"Zack," Aerith cried, hugging him around the neck and clinging to him. 

 

"That's my girl," he gasped huskily, rapidly losing control of himself.  He pumped his hips harder, delving into her pliant body with passionate vigor.  Her short-trimmed fingernails were digging into his back and it made his passion burn even hotter.  "Aerith...oh yeah...unh..."

 

He couldn't remember ever being this aggressive with her before and for that matter, he couldn't remember her ever being this demanding, either.  Through the haze of pleasure, he realized they were both making love as if it were the last time they'd ever do it together.  Maybe it would be, too.  The armies were prepared to move out any day now and all that remained was for Reeve to complete inspections of his equipment.  That was why Aerith's hands were shaking, earlier.  Her passion was laced with fear and he could sense it even now. 

 

Aerith bit him on the lip—just enough to sting a little.  Zack kissed her hard and he pushed her down on the surface of the counter, guiding her to lay back.  He re-positioned her legs so that they rested over his shoulders and he began to snap his hips sharply, putting enough force behind it to make her cry out with each thrust.  He almost stopped out of fear that he was taking it too far, but Aerith begged him to keep going.  She held onto the edge of the counter with white-knuckled hands as he gave himself to her with everything he had. 

 

The creak of wood warned him that the counter probably couldn't take much more, and Zack was sure if he put any more force behind his thrusts, he'd really hurt his wife.  He drove into her eagerly, some part of him retaining enough sense not to push it over the edge of control.  He found it hard to think of anything beyond her passion-glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and heaving breasts.  He felt his orgasm approaching fast but he resisted it, wanting this moment to last a while longer.  Aerith began to moan in a telling way and he knew she was getting close to the edge.  Determined to give her the release she deserved, Zack slipped one hand between her thighs and he located her clit.  He rubbed it in gentle circles, contradicting the sharp thrusts of his sex.

 

"I love you, Aerith," Zack panted, watching her face for that moment when she surrendered to bliss. 

 

His endearment seemed to bring it on and he smiled through his own pleasure as that beautiful expression of ecstasy made her seem to glow.  Nothing was more gratifying to him than making his wife look like that.  Aerith's pink polished toes curled and she whimpered his name, her breasts straining as her back arched.  Zack bent over her, slowing his thrusts as he kissed her throat and murmured encouragingly.  The pulsing and quivering around his cock eventually slowed as her climax tapered off and he kissed her on the lips again, satisfied that he'd seen to her needs.  He stopped stimulating her clit and he braced his hands flat on the surface of the counter as he picked up the pace again, striving for his own orgasm. 

 

Aerith opened her eyes and she laid her palms over his panting chest, stroking it through the sleeveless, indigo sweater he wore.  Her breath hitched as he rutted over her and she stared into his eyes.  He stared back, caught in her gaze once more.  The love he saw shining in her eyes pushed him over the edge as much as the sound of her sexy little gasps.  Zack caught his breath and bowed over her, burying his face against her shoulder as his balls tightened.  He caught her hands in his and held them tightly as he pushed his bucking length deep inside of her and came hard.  He shook with the force of it and his expression went blank as his vision went white with pleasure.  Aerith's soft lips were kissing his cheek and jaw as he grunted and groaned on top of her.  He vaguely heard he whisper his name and encourage him to let go, just as he'd encouraged her to do the same earlier. 

 

When it ended, he was trembling like a newborn and weak in the knees.  He released Aerith's hands and she immediately stroked his hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as she kissed him lovingly.  Zack tried to speak but his tongue seemed to be tied and he blurted something that sounded like "Mawgud" instead. 

 

"What?"  Aerith giggled breathlessly at him.

 

Zack levered himself up a little and held up a finger, indicating that he needed a moment.  When he caught his breath and regained his wits enough to trust himself, he tried again.  "That was supposed to be 'my god'.  Aerith, baby...I'm surprised that orgasm didn't blow us off the planet.  I don't think...I've ever come that hard...before."

 

She was still flushed with passion and her face glistened with perspiration.  Her sensitive lips curved into a little smile of satisfaction and she toyed with the loosened straps of his body armor.  "I may not be able to walk right for the rest of the day," she confessed bashfully.

 

"Sorry," he said insincerely, grinning down at her.  He kissed the tip of her nose.  "I'll carry you if you want."

 

"That would just raise more questions, I think," she declined with a grin of her own.  "We should probably get presentable again and start heading back.  You're still technically on duty and they may come looking for you, if we stay away much longer."

 

Zack thought of his fellow officers tracking him to this house and walking in to find him with his pants yanked down, pinning his half-naked wife to the counter.  He cleared his throat as the mental image of what he and Aerith must look like threatened to turn him on all over again.  He almost wished there were a mirror nearby so he could enjoy the sight.

 

"Yeah, I think you're right.  If we stay like this much longer, I'm going to want another go at you."

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            Genesis won the duel and he and Cloud switched places with Sephiroth and Angeal.  Evidently, the latter's performance when he faced off against his lover left much to be desired, and Genesis had no compunctions over saying so.

 

            "Stop being such a pussy." 

 

            Angeal regarded his partner incredulously, taken off-guard by Gen's candid remark.  "Pardon me?"

 

            The redhead sighed and lowered his sword.  "You aren't putting your heart into it, Angeal.  You were fighting Sephiroth like a machine earlier—you even managed to hold the higher ground for a little while.  Now that you're fighting me, you're swinging like a grandpa."

 

            Angeal didn't even try to conceal his indignation.  "So you think I'm 'grandpa' because I don't want to hurt you?"

 

            Genesis looked exasperated.  "Allow me to remind you of the purpose of this exercise, you big ninny.  We are here to _test_ each other, to challenge one another's skills and hone our abilities.  If you hurt me, it's my own fault for allowing you past my guard and vice-versa."

 

            Angeal sighed.  "Fine, have it your way.  Just don't forget what I did when I snapped, that day."

 

            "That was against a WEAPON and you were mad with Den Mother syndrome," insisted Genesis.  "I doubt my taunts will ever drive you into a rage like that."

 

            "I wouldn't be too certain of that," warned Angeal dryly.  He readied his Buster Sword and gave his companion a nod.  "If you're so eager to fight, make your move."

 

            Genesis smirked at him and he pressed an attack without hesitation.  This time, Angeal reacted with more than just defensive moves and the redhead grunted as the heavy blade of his partner's Buster Sword shorn against his crimson weapon.  He dove to the side and Angeal refused to take the bait, keeping his guard up.  He launched an attack of his own before his opponent could recover and Genesis swore as he was forced on the defensive himself.  Metal rang as Angeal chopped and hacked as though Genesis were a true enemy.  He hadn't sparred like this with the redhead in years and he didn't like doing it one bit.

 

            Genesis gave as good as he got and truth be told, he was the better swordsman.  Where Angeal relied on brute strength and patience to balance his strikes, Genesis had the advantage of dexterity and a sharper eye.  Genesis was also the only one of them that had ever come close to actually defeating Sephiroth in a duel. 

 

            Knowing this, Angeal had to wonder if Genesis was holding back.  For all his talk of challenging each other, his attacks seemed to be coming slower and his feints were a bit too obvious.  Genesis was in fact a hypocrite, and Angeal intended to prove it to him.  He purposely went along with the next feint, pretending to fall for the ruse and leave himself open.

 

            Conditioned to act on any advantage that presented itself, Genesis impulsively took the opening and he slashed before he could temper his attack.  His eyes were wide with unfeigned horror as Angeal failed to block it in time and earned a shallow cut on his right bicep. 

 

            "Angeal!  You fucking idiot!" 

 

            The bigger man winced in discomfort, but it was literally just a scratch to him and he shrugged it off.  He gave Genesis and uncommonly playful smirk.  "Now who's the 'ninny'?"

 

            Genesis stammered uncharacteristically, his eyes quickly scanning the clearing to be sure they didn't have an audience.  He grabbed the straps of Angeal's body armor and abruptly pulled him close, laying a hard, demanding kiss on him.

 

            "Don't do that again," warned the redhead against his partner's lips.

 

            "Have I made my point?" Angeal asked, slightly dazed by the abrupt kiss.

 

            Genesis released him, his aqua gaze settling on the bloody cut.  "All right, fine.  We should have that looked at."

 

            "It's nothing," insisted Angeal.  "I've suffered worse cuts from a can opener and I heal just as quickly as you do, remember?"

 

            Genesis compressed his lips.  "If it gets infected, it's on you."

 

            "I'll clean it properly after we finish here," promised Angeal.  He tried not to smile, knowing Gen would have a fit if he teased him for being nurturing.  He eased back into a combat stance and raised his sword again.  "Now, where were we?"

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            "Watch your footwork, Cloud. The power of your attacks doesn't come from your upper body alone.  The same can be said for defensive maneuvers."  Sephiroth swung his masamune in another singing arc and this time, Cloud's deflection was better.  "Good.  Again."

 

            The blond nodded, his fair features grimly determined.  That was one of the things Sephiroth admired about him.  He didn't put on airs, he listened closely to instructions and he was always willing to keep trying until he improved.  In fact, Cloud was probably the most promising pupil Sephiroth had ever trained, and it wasn't just personal bias that made him think so.  He gave no quarter to the blond, treating him as any other swordsman looking to improve his strokes.  After a few moments, Sephiroth eyed the extra swords lying in the grass near the path and he called for a break.

 

            "Your wristwork needs improvement," said the General as he walked over to the weapons.  He bent over them and he selected one of the shorter ones.  He gave Cloud and expectant look.  "I'd like to see more of your dual wielding in action, Strife."

 

            Here was the true test.  Cloud had ambidexterity that Sephiroth rarely saw equaled and he knew that with enough practice, one day he could be the very best.  He lightly tossed one of the sheathed blades to Cloud, hilt-first.  The blond caught it easily and he pulled it free of the sheath.  His stunning blue eyes stayed level on Sephiroth as he readied himself for the taller man's next move.

 

            Sephiroth wasted no time.  He moved like a striking snake, leaping through the air and leading with his blade as he went for Cloud.  The smaller man clearly wasn't expecting such a swift attack and he surprised Sephiroth by rolling _forward_ , rather than back or to the side.  He rolled beneath Sephiroth and came up behind him.  Sephiroth whirled just in time to deflect the corkscrew attack aimed at him.  For a moment, he was breathless with admiration.  The move was almost perfectly executed and Cloud did look very impressive, spinning those two blades like that.  His feet were once again his problem—the only failure in the move. 

 

            Sephiroth dodged nimbly aside and struck back, his sword catching between Cloud's blades as the smaller man blocked him.  With a little grunt of approval, Sephiroth nodded and stepped back. 

 

            "That whirlwind attack of yours would have been perfect, if you had just—"

 

            "Moved my feet," sighed Cloud in finishing.

 

            Sephiroth lowered his blade and nodded, gracing the blond with a faint smile.  He allowed himself a moment of subtle praise, and he patted Cloud on the shoulder encouragingly.  "You _will_ get there.  You were promoted for a reason and I don't waste time with hopeless causes."

 

            Cloud smiled shyly.  "I just want to make you proud."  Realizing what he'd just said aloud, he looked at Genesis and Angeal and he tried to correct himself.  "Uh...Sir.  I want to be a good Soldier."

 

            Sephiroth resisted a smile.  Angeal and Genesis were too absorbed in their duel to notice Cloud's little display of affection, and he felt it was safe to offer more encouragement.  "Don't strive to be merely 'good', Cloud.  You are an officer of SOLDIER because you have the potential to be the _best_.  Never forget that."

 

            Cloud nodded and he stabbed his swords into the earth so that he could salute Sephiroth.  "Yes Sir."

 

            "What the hell?" Zack's voice drifted over to them from the path.  "You can't even lighten up a little _here_ and show Cloudy a little affection, Seph?  It's not like we don't know you two are together, and there's nobody else around to see it."

 

            Sephiroth sighed and turned to regard Zack and his wife.  "Welcome back, Fair.  I'm glad you decided to join us again.  Need I remind you that this is a drilling exercise, not a date between lovers?"

 

            Zack grinned and spread his hands.  "I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt you to drop formalities a little when it's just us.  You can take it just as seriously without treating Cloud like an underling."

 

            "But...I _am_ an underling," Cloud reminded softly.

 

            Sephiroth was stricken by the urge to smile again.  "There, you see?  At least he has a sense of propriety."

 

            Zack rolled his eyes.  "I think you two just get off on it, or something."

 

            Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other, the latter blushing hotly before lowering his sapphire gaze and kicking at the dirt.  Sephiroth's mouth curved into a crooked smile before he could stop it and he parted his lips to order Zack to give him some pushups, but his satellite phone began to ring.  He retrieved it from his coat and put it to his ear.

 

            "This is General Sephiroth."  His gaze went to Angeal and Genesis and he motioned them to stop fighting.  "Yes Sir, Director.  All inspections are complete and my men are ready to move whenever necessary.  Understood.  We'll begin preparations right away."

 

            Genesis and Angeal approached and Zack linked hands with Aerith as Sephiroth ended the call and put the phone away.  He regarded each of them with calm authority as he spoke.  "That was Lazard.  Tuesti is finished with his preparations and the departments have agreed it's time to set things into motion.  We are to begin deployment at 0600 tomorrow, so I advise everyone to get plenty of rest and take care of any loose ends tonight."

 

            They all looked at each other, sharing dread, excitement, hope and fear.

 

            "I guess I'd better improve my footwork faster," Cloud remarked.

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 35

~***********************************~

* * *

**Warnings: Implied yaoi, implied yuri (girl/girl), implied het, violence**

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            There was no time left for doubts, or quarrels, or second thoughts.  Everyone who was signed up for the last, desperate strike spent their last night at home in their own way.  Some made love to their partners, some frantically double-checked arrangements made with friends and family members, while others sat quietly alone, contemplating the meaning of life and whether their struggle to survive was even worth it.

 

            Elena was one of the latter few.  She sat by the open window of her small shell house, looking up at the night sky.  Pinched between her thumb and forefinger was a photo of her deceased partner Cissnei.  On the end table nearby, a single white candle burned.  She lit it each night and she thought of her lost love.  Many times since discovering Aerith's origins, she came close to asking her if she could hear Cissnei's voice in the Lifestream, but she never quite worked up the courage.  What good would it do?  From what she'd heard, everything was a garbled mess for the Cetra and even if she could _hear_ Cissnei's voice and pick it out from all the others, she probably couldn't communicate with her.

 

            Elena heaved a sigh and she combed her fingers through her flaxen bangs to pull them away from her eyes.  She looked down at the picture of Cissnei and she absently stroked the surface with her thumb.

 

            "It looks like tomorrow's going to be the day we really test ourselves, Ciss.  I should be scared out of my mind, but all I can think is 'what's the use?'  I haven't had the heart to do my job for a long time, now.  Even before you went away, I was tired of this line of work.  Turks don't 'retire', but maybe I won't have to worry about that before too long.  Maybe I'll be joining you soon.  I used to be afraid of death but now I know I can look forward to seeing you again, if it happens.  I miss you so much."

 

            She closed her eyes and tears burned behind her lids.  She tried not to give into them, figuring she'd cried more than enough already.  She remembered the feel of Cissnei's soft kisses and sweet laughter, and she lost the battle.  Elena sniffed as the tears came despite her struggle to hold them back and she drew her knees up to her chest and rocked on the surface of the ottoman seat. 

 

            "I'm going to try to survive," she mumbled brokenly, "even though a part of me doesn't want to.  Cissnei...I need your strength."

 

            It might have been her imagination, but Elena thought she felt someone stroking her hair as she sobbed into her hands.  She took comfort in that, even if it was just a lie brought about by her desire to feel Cissnei's touch again. 

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve was sitting at his writing desk when Vincent went into the workshop to look for him.  The gunman silently crept up behind his companion and he leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing in his journal.

 

            _"This may be my last entry,"_ Vincent read aloud.  He looked down at Reeve, who sat with his pen hovering over the page and a troubled expression on his refined features.  "That's all?  You've been sitting in here for nearly an hour."

 

            "I know," sighed Reeve.  He put the pen down.  "I think I'm going to just leave it at that.  If we survive and win the day, I'll write my final entry.  There's really no point to it now.  Reno once asked me who would be around to read my accounts of this struggle and I'm beginning to think he had a point."

 

            Vincent laid his human hand on Reeve's shoulder.  "Your determination has carried you this far, and you've convinced even _me_ that this cause is worth fighting for.  Don't falter now."

 

            The engineer reached up and laid his hand over Vincent's.  He smiled wryly and he managed a soft chuckle.  "I never thought I'd see the day when you would be the one giving pep talks."

 

            Vincent shrugged, averting his crimson gaze.  "You've proven your worth and I believe in you."

 

            "Careful," cautioned Reeve, "I might start thinking you respect me."

 

            Vincent gave him a bare hint of a smile.  "If you aren't going to write in your journal, you should come to bed.  We need our rest."

 

            "Indeed, we do," agreed Reeve. 

 

He closed the book and replaced the pen in its holder.  He paused on his way out of the workshop with Vincent and he turned to look around at the nearly bare walls and shelving.  Everything of use that he had created was packed up for the journey to the Northern Crater.

 

"All of this technology," mused Reeve, "and we're counting on a single woman to have a sit-down with the planet.  Ironic, wouldn't you say?"

 

            "Sometimes the best answer is also the simplest," hypothesized Vincent softly.  "I think it's long-past time for humans to stop playing at being gods."

 

            Reeve nodded.  "Agreed.  Maybe _that's_ really why the planet is so angry.  We've overstepped ourselves, and we've become too arrogant."

 

            Vincent smirked sidelong at him and he reached for the overhead pull that would douse the lights in the room.  "It's time to time to rest your mind.  We'll need it at full strength, when we reach the Northern Crater."

 

            The engineer humbly agreed.  "In the interest of staying focused, I'll concede to that."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "So, how many more of these do you want to have?" Zack stood over the bassinet with Aerith, looking down at their daughter as he whispered the question.  Kirsten was dozing after her evening meal, looking sweetly innocent and oblivious to the dangers of the world surrounding her.

 

            Aerith leaned against him and she rested her head on his shoulder.  "At _least_ two more, but I'll take as many as we can get."

 

            Zack chuckled softly and he put an arm around her.  He kissed the crown of her head and he nodded.  "When this is all over, I'll do my best to give that to you."

 

            She managed a smile and she reached down to caress their daughter's chubby little cheek with her fingertips.  "We have to survive for her, Zack."

 

            He nodded in agreement.  "We will.  In the meantime, Shera will take good care of her for us."

 

            "I know."  Aerith heaved a sigh and she hoped she had provided enough milk to provide for the baby while they were gone.  She hated the thought of Kirsten having to take formula and possibly getting sick from the dietary change.  It was a minor concern, however.  She knew Shera would do whatever was necessary to ensure the baby got the nutrition and care she needed. 

 

            "We'll come back to her," Zack promised again, sensing her concerns.  He squeezed her lightly.  "No matter what, we'll make it back."

 

            He sounded so confident and determined; she couldn't help but believe him.  Aerith looked up at him and smiled.  She couldn't have asked for a better partner in life.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Genesis looked around at the wreck that was the dining and living area of their home.  He stood naked in the midst of it, scratching his head as he tried to recall exactly _how_ they had wreaked so much havoc in the first place.  Angeal's warm, solid presence came up behind him and the big man embraced him, pulling him tight against his body.

 

            "We can clean it up before we ship out tomorrow," murmured Angeal.  His lips caressed Genesis' neck and shoulder as his big hands traveled his body with familiar ease.

 

            "But how did we _do_ this?"  The redhead's eyes fluttered shut as his companion's explorations drifted lower.  He was sure their wings were partly responsible for the chaos and he did recall knocking a few things over with his when the damned thing popped out of its own accord.  Impossibly, he began to get aroused again.  He knew he would need use of a cure materia just to get out of bed in the morning.

 

            "Do I really need to give you a recap?"  Angeal's lips smiled against his ear as he kissed it.  "You started it."

 

            Genesis grinned.  Yes, he certainly _did_ start it...but Angeal finished it.  For all his conservative restraint in public, Angeal was a beast with sex.  The last time they did it on so many surfaces was when Genesis had a stalker and Angeal felt the need to claim his territory.  Now his passion was due to the fact that it could be their last night together like this.  

 

            "You owe my ass an apology," sighed the redhead, tilting his head to the side as Angeal's attentions steadily put him back into the mood again. 

 

            "I'll apologize to it in the bedroom," answered Angeal huskily.

 

            "Oh, we're actually going to make it to the bedroom this time?"

 

            Angeal smirked.  "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth stirred sometime near midnight and he realized he was alone in the bedding.  He sat up with a frown and checked the watch sitting on the bedside table.  He heard the faint sound of grunts of effort coming from outside and he got out of bed to investigate.  He pulled his black robe on and climbed out of the loft, making his way through the darkened house to the back door.  He found Cloud outside, behind the house.  The blond was practicing with his sword.  He was barefoot and dressed in track pants and a muscle shirt.  He was so absorbed in his self-training that he didn't hear his lover approach.

 

            "Couldn't sleep?"

 

            Cloud yelped and whirled, reflexively going on the defensive at the sound of Sephiroth's low inquiry.  He relaxed when he realized who it was and he shrugged, lowering his sword.  "Couldn't stop thinking of my footwork problem.  I thought I should get in some practice while I was awake."

 

            Sephiroth approached him, more concerned than he cared to admit.  "Cloud, you're as prepared for what's coming as you _can_ be, given the time you have.  While I've been critical in my effort to encourage improvement, your skills are more than sufficient."

 

Cloud frowned suspiciously.  "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

 

The general shook his head.  "I don't give lip service, Cloud.  You should know that, by now."

 

"But I still haven't beaten any of you at a duel," persisted the blond with a sigh.

 

"We've been fighting as fully trained Soldiers for years, Cloud.  You haven't.  You're still learning."  Sephiroth stepped closer to him and he looked up at the half-moon overhead in the clear night sky.  "You should make allowances for your inexperience.  Working yourself into exhaustion will only jeopardize your safety in the field of combat.  Not to mention, your footwork isn't going to matter very much in this fight.  You'll be doing most everything from the air and Jenova willing, most of that will be evasive action.  I want you fully rested and observant, understood?"

 

            Cloud gazed at him with troubled blue eyes and he sighed, nodding in acquiescence.  Sephiroth looked at the sword.  "Now, put that away and come to bed.  We have a long, hard day ahead of us and we'll be lucky not to see combat before we reach ground zero."

 

            Cloud frowned "But won't Aerith's powers keep the WEAPONS away, until we get there?" 

 

            "Aerith inadvertently shielded the caravans from detection when we migrated from Modeoheim, this is true.  However, we are preparing to mobilize a huge army.  It may be more than she can reasonably camouflage.  Be prepared to face opposition during the journey, just in case."

 

            Cloud nodded.  "Okay."  He hefted his sword and he gazed at Sephiroth hesitantly.  "I'm really not sure I can sleep.  I've tried warm milk, but I think that's just a myth."

 

            Sephiroth favored him with a little smile.  "Then I'll just have to do something to help you sleep, won't I?"

 

            Cloud flushed at that promise and he gave no further arguments.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Lazard was up two hours before the scheduled departure.  He sipped at a steaming mug of coffee and he sat at his desk once again, going over status reports.  The bed he slept in upstairs was normally quite comfortable, but last night it felt like a slab of rock.  His shoulders felt heavy as he wiped off the lenses of his glasses, cleared his throat and resumed reading.  It all seemed like so much gibberish to him. 

 

            After a while, he put the papers away and he set his coffee aside to rub at his temples.  He shut his eyes and he tried to block out thoughts of how heavy their losses were going to be, and how slim the hope of success truly was. 

 

            "It's our only chance," he whispered into the cold, morning darkness.

 

            He paused when he thought he heard someone knocking at the building door, downstairs.  With a frown and a glance at his watch, he got up and left his office to go to the first floor.  He instinctively reached for his concealed firearm as he approached the front door of the SOLDIER headquarters.  He wasn't particularly concerned that his brother would try anything, but Scarlet had only become more ruthless and unstable as her condition worsened.  He had insisted that all operatives get a full night's rest for the trial ahead of them and therefore, he had no guards available. 

 

            "Announce yourself," demanded Lazard, turning sideways against the wall beside the door.  He clicked the safety on his gun and he cast a cursory glance at the materia bangle around his wrist, ready to defend himself.

 

            "Shalua Rui," answered a familiar female voice from the other side of the door.  

 

            Lazard relaxed, briefly shutting his eyes.  He unlocked the door and opened it.  When he saw the owner of the voice, he blinked.  Shalua was wearing a form-fitting black bodysuit that was reminiscent of the Deepground uniforms—but for the trio of glowing symbols on the arms.  She had the ShinRa, SOLDIER and AVALANCHE logos embroidered into the shoulders of the long sleeves.  The symbols retained the eerie glow of Mako and if he weren't so preoccupied with the way the outfit molded to her like a second skin, Lazard would have wondered what special properties those symbols possessed. 

 

            "A little paranoid, aren't we?"  Shalua spoke in a low, dry tone and she nodded at the forgotten pistol in Lazard's hand.  "I thought we'd established that if I wanted to shoot you, I would have done it before now."

 

            He looked down at it stupidly.  "Oh, I...pardon me.  Political tensions are high and I sent all of my security home to rest."  He holstered the weapon and stepped aside.  "Please, come in.  I assume you must have something important to talk to me about, for you to come at this hour."

 

            "Did I wake you?"  She walked through the doorway and he locked the door behind her.

 

            "No, I've been up for nearly an hour.  I gave up on trying to go back to sleep."

 

            Shalua nodded and she looked out the window.  "The village is so quiet and still.  It's almost eerie."

 

            "The calm before the storm."  Lazard came up beside her and looked out the same window.  "Humanity is holding its collective breath, waiting to see if we can save the day."

 

            Shalua smiled faintly and regarded him sidelong.  "That's almost poetic."

 

            Lazard smirked.  "Maybe I've spent too much time around Lt. Rhapsodos."

 

            "The SOLDIER officer in red," recalled Shalua.  "He does have a way with words too."

 

            The Director studied her covertly, still curious about her uniform.  "I take it your choice of attire means that you've decided to come with the army when we move out?"

 

            She glanced down at herself and nodded, rubbing her cybernetic arm absently.  "Yes.  I can at least help with communications and targeting, until I'm needed for medical aid."

 

            "And we'll have plenty of need for the latter, once this starts."  He sighed.  "May I ask about the nature of your uniform?  I notice you have all three administrative department logos on your sleeves."

 

            "And the fourth," she reminded, tapping the spot above her right breast.  "Research and Development.  I wouldn't leave my own department out."

 

            He nodded, tearing his eyes off of it to avoid staring at the swell of her breasts.  "Of course."

 

            "Shelke designed the outfit," explained Shalua.  "Though the armored properties are my doing.  I'm wearing all of the department symbols because this is the last alliance of our species.  It has a certain significance."

 

            "I see.  Does the armor have other properties?  I notice it appears to be infused with Mako in some areas."

 

            "Reinforced," answered the scientist.  "The Mako is what makes the material as hard as steel, while still retaining flexibility.  I would have made more, if I'd had the time."

 

            Lazard nodded, unsurprised by her inventiveness.  "Did you want to speak with me about something else?"

 

            "Are you trying to get rid of me, Director?"  Shalua smirked at him again.

 

            Realizing how rude he'd come off, Lazard quickly tried to correct himself.  "Not at all.  I just thought you would want to spend as much time with your sister as possible, if you're going to be leaving with us."

 

            "She's still asleep and I won't wake her," answered Shalua.  "I thought...that is...I could use some company."  She glanced at him uncertainly.  "Couldn't you?  Isn't it better than sitting alone with your thoughts, watching the minutes tick by?"

 

            He relaxed.  "You make an interesting point, Miss Rui.  Yes, your company would be infinitely better than my own thoughts.  Why don't you have a seat in the lounge and I'll boil us up some coffee?"

 

            She smiled softly at him.  "I'd like that."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            With the first gray light of dawn came the goodbyes that everyone hoped would not be final.  Men and women alike bid fair-well to their families as they prepared to make their last stand.  All that was known by the general public was that the army had a special plan to interrupt and perhaps stop the birth of WEAPONS altogether, but a massive distraction was required for the plan to have any hope of succeeding.  Children were unusually quiet and solemn as the adults prepared to deploy.  Some wept, understanding it could be the last time they ever saw their fathers or in some cases, their mothers too. 

 

 

Amongst the young women attending the fight were Tifa and Elena.  Tifa was permitted due to her specialized fighting skills and her determination.  Elena was also permitted—mostly because of her affiliation with the Turks, but also because of her own insistence.  She reminded the departments in no uncertain terms that she would not willingly sleep with a man and had no interest in a love affair with a turkey baster.  As such, she was unlikely to ever contribute to the gene pool and it would therefore be a waste to categorize her as a "breeder".

 

            Yuffie was—much to her resentment—not counted in the numbers of women going off to fight.  She was late into her second trimester of pregnancy now and even she understood that participation on her part was out of the question.  She walked—or rather, waddled—with her husband to the waiting aircrafts and she huffed and looked up at him with a conflicted expression on her delicate little face when he took her hands in his.  Tseng guessed what was going through her mind and his dark eyes softened a bit on her.

 

            "I know.  If I die, you'll kill me."

 

            Yuffie compressed her mouth into a trembling line and nodded sharply.  "Totally."  She sniffed suspiciously and released his hands to hastily wipe at her eyes.  "Be careful, you big stick in the mud."

 

            Tseng glanced around and upon seeing that there was no way to express himself without someone seeing it, he put his conservative nature on the shelf and stepped closer to his wife.  He cupped her small face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers, fully expecting Yuffie to resist and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.  Evidently, her true feelings for him were stronger than her desire to pretend she couldn't stand him in public.  She grabbed his blazer and kissed him back with feeling. 

 

            After several heartbeats, Tseng released her and he took a moment to rest his hand over the swell of her abdomen.  "Take care while I'm away, won't you?"

 

            She sighed and placed her own hand over her rounding belly when he pulled away.  "I'll take care of your brat...don't worry.  Just make it back in one piece because I'm not raising it alone!"

 

            " _Our_ 'brat'," reminded Tseng, a soft undertone of fondness creeping into his tone.  "And I remain unconvinced that you don't care about it."

 

            "Whatever.  Go get in your chopper before you piss me off."

 

            Tseng smirked in amusement and with one last, lingering glance at her, he did as she advised and boarded his helicopter.  As he climbed in and got situated in the pilot's seat, he saw Rufus boarding another chopper a short distance away.  Scarlet was already in the co-pilot seat with her gear on and one of the troops tried to help the president climb up into the cockpit.  Rufus said something with a scowl to the man and the trooper hastily backed off.  With stubborn dignity unmatched by anyone Tseng had ever met, President Shinra climbed into his helicopter and buckled up before applying the overhead oxygen mask to his mouth and nose.

 

            Tseng sighed as he checked his instruments.  __

_~May Leviathan grant you the end you seek, Sir.~_

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, Zack practically had to wrestle Aerith away from Shera and Cid's house.  He nearly broke down and cried too when the baby added her tears to Aerith's.  Shera gently bounced Kirsten in her arms and her eyes were suspiciously moist with sympathy.  Aerith wept softly and looked over her shoulder at their daughter as Zack urged her to keep walking.  His throat closed up and he swallowed hard, torn apart inside by the sounds of both his girls crying.

 

            "It'll be okay," he murmured gruffly, squeezing his reluctant spouse supportively.  "Shera will take good care of her.  Come on, sweetheart...we're doing this for Kirsten.  We have to."

 

            "I...I know," whimpered Aerith, laying her head on his shoulder.  "I just f-feel like w-we're abandoning her."

 

            Behind them, Cid gave Shera a final quick kiss goodbye and then he hurried to join them.  Seeing how upset Aerith was, the gruff blond pilot cleared his throat and scratched his whiskered chin.  "Cryin' won't help anything."

 

            The death glare Zack gave to him reminded Cid forcibly that it was not a good time to be insensitive to his wife's pain.  "Hmph...guess I'll just run on ahead and get my ship ready."

 

            "What a great idea," Zack agreed through clenched teeth.

 

            When the pilot made a hasty retreat, Zack sighed and he kissed the crown of Aerith's head.  "Don't listen to him, baby.  You just worry about putting one foot in front of the other."

 

            Tifa and Reno were leaving their house as the couple passed by it and they joined them on the path.  Tifa put her arm around Aerith when she fell into step beside her, adding her support to Zack's.  She didn't say anything—likely guessing that any words of sympathy or encouragement wouldn't help at this point.  Zack gave her a grateful, faltering smile, knowing that another woman's support might do more for his wife than his encouragement alone.

 

            "So, you're really fighting too, huh?" Zack queried of Tifa, trying to take his mind off his small daughter and the possibility that he'd never see her again.

 

            She nodded.  "Mm-hmm.  I'm fighting too."

 

            Zack eyed Reno, who walked beside the small, busty brunette with uncharacteristic silence.  "How do you feel about that, Red?"

 

            The Turk shrugged.  "She'll just kick my ass if I try to stop her, so I guess I'm okay with it."

 

            "He's right," agreed Tifa with a cheeky little smile.  "I _would_ kick his ass."

 

            "And I'll bet he'd like it," guessed Zack with a little chuckle.  He rubbed Aerith's shoulder, relieved that she wasn't crying as hard as before.

 

            "You'll be...careful, won't you?" Aerith asked Tifa between sniffles.

 

            "Absolutely," promised the brunette.  "I won't be on the front lines, I'll be defending the forward base.  I'm not reckless and I want to live through this."

 

            "Good," Aerith sighed.  "I want...everyone to live through...oh, I'm sorry!  I just can't stop crying!"  She sniffed hard, trying to keep her nose from running.

 

            Reno surprised them by producing a handkerchief from his blazer pocket and holding it out for Aerith.  "Here.  It's not used or anything; I just keep 'em handy since all this mess started."

 

            Aerith took the offered bit of cloth and blew her nose with it.  "Thank you."

 

            "Don't mention it."  Reno looked away and he put his fingers to his lips, suddenly whistling so shrilly it startled Aerith out of her crying.  "Yo, partner!  How's it hanging?"

 

            Rude came over at the greeting and Jessie was with him.  "Low and to the left."  He cleared his throat upon remembering that there were ladies present and he adjusted his tie.  "Uh, pardon me."

 

            "I'm dating Reno," Tifa reminded him dryly.  "Your reference was mild, believe me."

 

            Jessie laughed.  "You should hear some of the things they say to each other on Poker nights."

 

            Tifa grinned at Reno.  "I can just imagine."

 

            "You're in on this too?" Aerith asked Jessie.  "Or are you just coming to see everyone off?"

 

            "I'm in," answered Jessie.  "I'm too techno savvy for them to turn me down.  Reeve can't do all the engineering by himself and they need all the heavy artillery operators they can get."

 

            "Cool."  Zack nodded.  "You're right, they're going to need you."

 

            "'They'?" repeated Jessie, scrunching up her face in confusion.  "Where are _you_ going to be, Lt. Fair?"

 

            "Uh..."  Zack realized that Rude must not have told her about the details concerning him and Aerith going down into the crater.  "It's complicated."

 

            "He's taking the secret weapon down into the Northern Crater," supplied Reno. 

 

            "Okay, so it's not _that_ complicated," muttered Zack when Jessie looked at him again. 

 

            "And what _is_ the secret weapon?" demanded Jessie.  "A big bomb, or something?  All they've told us is that it's something that might be able to stop the creation of the WEAPONS.  You'd think since we're all making a suicide run to make sure this happens, they'd tell us what we're supposed to be fighting for."

 

            "It isn't a bomb," Zack said uncomfortably.  He unconsciously tightened his half-embrace on his wife.  "It's...uh...special."

 

            "It's me," Aerith admitted, her nose and eyes reddened from crying.  "I'm the 'secret weapon'."

 

            "She's Cetra," Rude clarified when his girlfriend gave him a demanding frown.  "It's classified information.  The civilian population doesn't need to know."

 

            Jessie looked at Aerith incredulously.  "Cetra...like and Ancient?  You're an Ancient?"

 

            "Yes.  I can talk to the planet."

 

            Jessie grimaced.  "Jeez, you guys could have just told me you're not authorized to say anything.  How stupid do I look?"

 

            Zack's eyebrows shot up.  "You don't believe us?"

 

            The girl gave him an impatient look.  "I wasn't born yesterday.  If you can't tell me the truth, just say so."

 

            "All right," agreed Reno before Zack could say anything further, "we can't tell ya the truth, yo.  Rude here was just trying to stay on your good side."

 

            Jessie sighed and took hold of Rude's arm, gazing up at him with patient tolerance.  "I thought so.  He's a rotten liar.  Kudos to you for being able to joke around when you're so upset, Aerith.  It must be hard to see the father of your child off to war."

 

            Zack stared at her.  She believed Reno's sarcasm, but she didn't believe the truth from Aerith or her own boyfriend's lips.  He found it ironically funny and he nearly snickered.  Instead, he thought he should clarify that Aerith wasn't just seeing him off, before seeing her board transport with him raised more questions.

 

            "Aerith's coming with me."

 

            Jessie was openly surprised.  "Seriously?  Is your husband poking fun at me, Aerith?"

 

            "No."  Aerith finally stopped crying and she gave Zack a brave little smile.  "I'm going to be with him all the way.  I refused to stay behind and do nothing.  That's the simple truth."

 

            "But what about your baby?  I mean, if I had one, I don't think I'd be able to—"

 

            "Do you think this is easy for me?"  Aerith's response was raw with pain and she started to cry all over again. 

 

            Jessie looked stricken with embarrassment and remorse.  "I...I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to imply...oh, I'm such an idiot.  I really put my foot in my mouth and I'll just shut up now."

 

            Zack tried to comfort his wife and he really couldn't muster any anger towards Jessie.  She didn't know the whole situation and she obviously only meant to talk a young mother out of something she saw as a mistake.  "She's just really emotional right now.  It would really help us both out if nobody talks about our daughter from now on, okay?"

 

            Everyone nodded and Jessie's guilty expression didn't fade.  "I'm sorry."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            "Good of you to join us," Genesis said when Zack and the others arrived at the transport field.  He checked his watch and clucked his tongue at their tardiness. 

 

His sarcasm died when he saw how miserable the brunet looked.  He frowned at the sight of Aerith and he predicted that her eyes were going to be swollen shut from crying, if she kept it up much longer.  While the Cetra normally favored sundresses and skirts, she was wearing Khaki pants and brown hiking boots for this endeavor—coupled with an oversized tank-top obviously lent to her from Zack and a short jacket.  Genesis found the image so strange that he couldn't even begin to formulate words of encouragement—even if he were the sort to do so. 

 

            Beside him, Angeal did what Genesis couldn't do and he offered the suffering couple some human compassion.  "There's some refreshment in the cabin cooler, Zack.  Board now and get some refreshment for you and Aerith."  He laid a sympathetic hand on Zack's shoulder.

 

            Cloud approached at that moment to report the status of his escort group.  He saluted Angeal and he started to speak, but one look at Aerith and Zack shifted his priorities. 

 

            "Hey, are you okay?  Aerith, are you hurt?"

 

            "She's just upset," Tifa explained for the couple.  "They both just need somewhere a little private.  Reno?"

 

            He took the hint and nodded.  "I haven't loaded my chopper up yet and there's a VIP section in the back with a curtain.  They can have it all to themselves, since the Prez is flying his own bird."

 

            Elena came out of Reno's chopper and she overheard the last part of the conversation.  "Come on, you two.  I'll get you set up for the trip before we start loading other passengers."

 

            "Thanks," Zack sighed.  He looked at his concerned blond friend.  "Don't worry about us, Cloud.  We'll be all right."  He started to guide Aerith to the helicopter but she resisted, reaching out for Tifa.

 

            "Tifa?" the Cetra asked in a tiny voice.

 

            Tifa looked at her helplessly before her gaze went to one of the numbered ground rovers.  "I think I'm supposed to be boarding a ground transport with Nanaki's group," she said hesitantly.  The lion creature was waiting outside the rover in question, watching over the boarding proceedings.  Across the way, Reeve and Vincent were just climbing into Tseng's chopper.

 

            "Just climb in with your friend, doll," coaxed Reno with a nod in Aerith's direction.  "Besides, it's a little safer to travel in the air than on the ground."

 

            Tifa's gaze was drawn to her distressed friend.  "I see your point.  Come on, Aerith; let's get you settled in."

 

            Cloud watched them go and when they were out of sight, he remembered that he had come to exchange information with Angeal.  He saluted the big man again, clearly flustered by the sight of his friends in such a haggard state.  "Sir, I'm supposed to tell you that Team A is fully boarded and ready to go.  I need status confirmation of team B and C."

 

            "Once we board, team B will be ready," answered Angeal.  He looked at his partner.  "Genesis?"

 

            "C was ready go move ten minutes before everyone else got here," stated Genesis smugly.  "Was there a need to ask?"

 

            Angeal chose not to take the bait and he nodded at Cloud.  "Anything else, Lieutenant?"

 

            "No.  Thank you Sir.  I'll relay the message to the Sephiroth...I mean, my General...I mean _the_ —"

 

            Genesis gave the blond a little shove, fighting a chuckle at his expense.  "We don't have all day, Strife.  Just take your knotted tongue and go."

 

            Blushing with embarrassment, Cloud made tracks for the helicopter that Sephiroth was in.  Genesis returned his attention to Reno's aircraft, where Aerith had disappeared inside with her husband and Tifa.  "She's far too distracted, Angeal.  I don't like it."

 

            The bigger man looked at him with mild surprise, immediately guessing whom he was speaking of. "It isn't like you to show so much concern.  Aerith will cope in her own way, I'm sure."

 

            Genesis' mouth quirked humorlessly.  "I think you misunderstand.  Yes, even _I_ wish there was something I could do to ease Aerith and your puppy's angst, but the bigger concern is getting our army to ground zero in one piece.  We need Aerith to do her little bedazzling trick on any WEAPONS that happen to come within range of this fleet while it's on the move.  We can't afford to fight every step of the way to the Northern Crater."

 

            Genesis looked around, his eyes settling on Lazard and Shalua as they boarded one of the bigger choppers from Modeoheim.  He leaned in to speak to his grim-faced companion again in a low voice, just to drive the point home.  "Besides, how far do you think she and Zack will get in that crater before they're crushed like insects, if she can't hold her concentration?  Cloud and I can only do so much to draw them all out and there's bound to be some stragglers left behind at the bottom."

 

            "I understand your concern," agreed Angeal softly, "and I'll have a word with both of them, once we're in the air.  Just remember not to underestimate this woman, Genesis.  She's proven herself stronger than anyone gave her credit for."

 

            The redhead nodded.  "Yes, but it's dangerous to accredit her with more strength than she can reasonably have.  People all too easily seem to forget that we're talking about a girl that was raised in isolation, with only the voices of the dead to keep her company after her mother passed away.  Now she's left her child behind and she's going to be climbing down into that pit of Minerva knows what to speak with the _planet_ —which by the way, still wants us all dead.  As one who became unhinged enough to execute my own parents, I think I speak from experience when I say a breakdown could be inevitable."

 

            Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "Your pessimism is giving me a headache.  What do you want to do about it if you're right?  Call off the strike?"

 

            Genesis looked at the helicopter with a frown.  "No, it's too late for that.  I just think we should be prepared."

 

            "I think by now, we're all used to being prepared for the worst," answered Angeal dryly.  He patted Genesis on the shoulder and nodded at the helicopter.  "Let's board, before Elena starts loading up more passengers.  Like I said; we can talk to Aerith and Zack inside." 

 

            Genesis conceded with a nod.  "Let _me_ talk to her first."

 

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

       Once they had been in the air for nearly an hour, Aerith had calmed enough to at least swallow her tears, if not stop them altogether.  She sipped gratefully at the second soda Tifa brought her to combat the hiccups caused by her emotional anxiety.  She looked at her husband and the brunette seated on either side of her and she gave them each a tremulous, sheepish little smile.

 

            "I'm so...hic...sorry for acting like such a baby."

 

            Zack smiled at her and shook his head.  "Don't.  You weren't acting like a baby; you were acting like a mommy that had to make a hard decision for the greater good.  I was about this close—" he held up his thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart, "—To crying right along with you."

 

            Aerith's mouth twisted into a delicate little grimace.  "You don't have to fib to me."

 

            "I'm not," Zack swore, looking hurt.  "Honey, hearing our baby girl cry and then looking at you and seeing you break down like that was probably the hardest thing I ever had to see—and I've seen guys blown to pieces right in front of me."

 

            Aerith didn't find the mental image particularly comforting, but the sincere look on her husband's handsome face was.  "Really?  You were going to cry, too?"

 

            "I'm telling you... _this close_."  Zack nodded at his poised hand to demonstrate.  He caressed her cheek with it, wiping at her drying tears with the pads of his fingertips.  "It's okay to be scared, Aerith.  I'm scared too.  We've got to get through this for _her,_ even so."

 

            She calmed somewhat.  "Not just for her," she reasoned softly, her eyes going to Tifa.  The poor woman was doing her best to look interested in a thread on the privacy curtain.  "For our friends, too.  I...I'll try to pull myself together and do what needs to be done.  I can freak out later, when it's over."

 

            Zack smiled at her and he gave her a playful rub on the chin with his knuckles.  "Thatta' girl.  I love you."

 

            She forced a smile and she gave him a brief kiss on the lips.  Her eyes went to Tifa and she felt mortified for making such an issue and dragging her into it.  The young woman had always been so supportive, understanding and compassionate toward her.  "Tifa?  You don't need to keep staring at the curtain like that.  I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable.  I just felt like...I needed you close."

 

            Gracious as usual, Tifa smiled at her and she took her hand.  "You don't need to apologize, Aerith.  I can only imagine what you're going through.  I just didn't want to intrude and I'm flattered that I can bring you some measure of comfort."

 

            Aerith excused herself, feeling somewhat shamed of her friend's stoicism.  "I think I need to use the bathroom.  We have one on this helicopter, don't we?"

 

            "Yeah, I'll take you to it," Zack offered, starting to get up with her.

 

            "No," Aerith protested, gently pushing him back down as she got up.  "I can find it on my own.  I just need a moment, okay?"

 

            Zack looked torn—bless his heart.  His single, beautiful eye looked up at her with a soul-mate's protective worry.  "You sure?"

 

            Aerith nodded and she stroked his dark hair, running her fingers through the spiked, stiffened locks.  "I'm sure.  I'll be right back."

 

            He didn't try to follow her and Tifa looked worried, but Aerith eased her way past the two of them and she pulled the curtain aside to walk the few short steps to the little lavatory.  She didn't make it the five feet from the VIP seating to the lavatory before a gloved hand caught her by the forearm.  Aerith stopped and she braced herself with one of the overhead grips as some turbulence shook the craft.  She looked up to find a familiar, attractive male face gazing down at her and she sighed.

 

            "I guess you want to tell me what a coward I'm being.  Can you wait until after I finish using the bathroom?"

 

            Genesis smirked down at her.  "While I _was_ coming to speak with you about fear, that isn't quite what I had in mind.  You need to focus, little goddess.  The world is depending on you."

 

            Aerith's struggle to control her emotions arose again and she glared up at him with angry green eyes.  "What in the hell do you _think_ I've been trying to do?"

 

            "I know you're trying," he permitted, leaning over her to speak over the sound of the engine without others overhearing, "but you aren't doing enough.  Trust me when I say you won't be doing yourself or any of us favors by dwelling on your daughter, Aerith.  You need to put it aside."

 

            She was nearly overcome by the urge to slap him, but she knew he was just stating the facts.  Taking a deep breath, she held his eyes and she gave him a challenge of her own.  "Just _how_ do you expect me to forget about my daughter, Genesis?  How do I put it aside?"

 

            She almost added that he was not a parent and he couldn't possibly understand, but that would have been an unfair remark.  He had a life partner and close friends to lose, even if he didn't have a child of his own.  Everyone stood to lose someone or something they cared deeply about, if this event didn't work out.

 

            Genesis stared into her eyes and he seemed to take the question seriously.  He inhaled slowly, his eyes going blank as he searched inwardly for the answer. 

 

"A distraction," He finally revealed.  "It's improbable at best, to expect someone to forget about everything they have to lose in a fight like this.  Instead of trying to forget any of it, focus on something else."'

 

"Like my hopes for the future?" guessed Aerith.

 

Genesis rolled his eyes.  "No, that _never_ works.  It's a pretty distraction, at best.  You need to think of something unrelated to your personal woes, like songs or stupid limericks or...or poetry." 

 

He faltered, suddenly pressing his hand against the left side of his red leather coat.  He grimaced.  "Think of something that makes you feel secure...something you can carry close to your heart."

 

Aerith followed his pressing hand and she was stricken by a moment of clarity.  "Like your 'Loveless' book.  That's your security blanket, isn't it?  That's what you use to distract you from your pain?"

 

Genesis' eyes went hard for a moment, the pupils dilating until they blotted out the irises with black.  Aerith frowned at him uncertainly, nearly taking a step back.  What monsters did this man still fight with, day to day?

 

"Gen?"  She laid a gentle hand on his left bicep.

 

"I...yes."  Genesis seemed to give himself a mental nudge.  "Yes, I think you could call it that." 

 

He looked at her, with his auburn bangs hanging half over his left eye.  He reached into his coat and before Aerith could begin to question his actions, he produced a perfect, golden-bound little copy of his favorite play.

 

"Take this with you, into the crater."

 

Aerith was sure her eyes were bugging out as she took the precious book from him.  "B-but this is your...I mean, Genesis, you...this means so _much_ to you!  This is—"

 

"My salvation," he finished for her wryly, nodding.  "Symbolically, at least. The book itself means nothing.  The words written within it offer me comfort.  Personally, I don't think you and Zack can pull it off.  Still, I should offer you something.  Keep my book on you and when in doubt, think of me and remember how much you would _love_ to come back and gloat in my face."

 

            Aerith held the book close to her chest, and she thought she understood.  She smiled up at him and she gave him a respectful nod.

   

"I'll take good care of it, while I'm thinking of all the ways to tease you for being wrong." 

 

Genesis snorted.  "Don't get cocky.  By the way...I expect that book back in the same condition I lent it to you, if you happen to survive this."

 

Aerith suppressed a giggle.  "I'll take good care of it.  I promise.  Thank you for lending it to me."

 

Genesis muttered something bland but Aerith hugged him around the neck tightly, making him stumble.  Slightly flustered by her actions, he took a moment to regain his balance and then, he awkwardly patted her on the back.

 

"There, there," muttered Genesis,  "You can stop anytime, now."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

 

-To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

**"Ashen Skies"**

**Chapter 36**

**~***********************************~**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Graphic violence**

 

~**************************************~ __

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

 

            They stopped at the ruins of Icicle Inn that night to refuel.  Though the town itself was wiped out, the fuel pumps still worked and there was plenty remaining to fill all of the vehicles.  They reached the frozen plains at the base of Gaea's Cliff by early the next morning.  They could have made better time if it weren't for the sheer amount of forces they had to move.  It was hard enough to keep such a large number of ground vehicles moving together smoothly through snow flurries, without the added problem of crossing ice and avoiding wandering WEAPONS. 

 

Aerith's abilities certainly helped reduce the risk of conflict before they reached the prearranged location, but the chill environment itself worked against the armies' progress.  The Cetra was able to doze during the journey, since the long-range scanners could detect any WEAPON activity before it came close enough to pose a threat.  Once, Angeal had to wake her up so that she could use her ability just in case, when a single WEAPON approached the edge of the scanner range.  Above the ground transport, the formation of helicopters flew and kept a sharp eye out on the ashen horizon.

 

            Inside one of those choppers, Zack fair listened to Reno's announcement over the speaker and he stroked his wife's braided hair, forcing a smile when she opened her eyes to look at him.  "We're about to land, Sweetheart," Zack informed.  His eye went to the glowing materia crystal resting against her bosom.  "How are you holding up?"

 

            Her jade eyes reflected the light of the crystal and she nodded.  "I'm okay.  Like I said before; it's not hard to keep it going once I get it started.  I just want this finished." 

 

            Zack nodded, empathizing with her completely.  "You're doing great, Aerith.  I'll go and get our coats." 

 

He gave her hands a squeeze and he got up to do what he said he was going to do.  He closed the curtain behind him and he went to the little supply cubby, where Angeal said he'd stashed the winter coats for them.  Zack spotted his old mentor as he approached.  The Commander was standing by the hatch, looking out the little window beside it.  His muscular arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the wall.  His features relaxed into a faint smile when he spotted his former pupil and Zack smiled back in response.

 

"Ready for this, big guy?"

 

Angeal nodded, his dark blue gaze shifting to the window again.  "Are you?"

 

Zack considered it for a moment and he grabbed hold of the cubby when they hit a bit of turbulence.  His ears started to pop and he knew they were descending.  "Ready as I'll ever be.  Hey Ange, you remember the promise you made to me about Kirsten, right?"

 

The bigger man nodded.  "You and Aerith will make it through this, Zack.  You know I would take care of her if either of you were ever unable to, but that isn't going to happen."

 

Zack scratched his head, unsure of what to say.  "Well, it just makes me feel better knowing you've got our back, okay?"

 

"Absolutely."  Angeal patted Zack on the shoulder.  "You need to stay positive and focus, Zack.  Don't worry about the future, just worry about making it to the bottom of that crater.  One thing at a time."

 

"Yeah," Zack agreed, forcing another smile.  "One thing at a time."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

            Tents were immediately erected in the chosen spot for the forward base, under cover of the forest, just near the edge of it.  Medical equipment was unloaded swiftly and ground-to-air missile launchers were stationed around the encampment for defense.  Land mines were also placed, but they weren't pressure-activated.  They were designed to detonate by hand remote, if anything hostile made it through the outer perimeter defenses. 

 

 

Tifa also remained in camp with a regiment of defense troops, prepared to fight off any enemies that managed to get past the armies.  She nibbled her lower lip uncertainly as she watched Cloud put his jet boots on and adjust them.  "Cloud, I know it doesn't need to be said, but—"

 

"I'll be careful."  He smiled bravely at her. 

 

She took a deep breath and nodded, closing the distance to give him a hug.  "Whatever happens, you'll always be my best friend."

 

He returned her embrace tightly.  "You too," he whispered. 

 

He looked up through the snow-capped trees as the armies began the march to the designated position near the base of the crater.  The helicopters and Cid's great airship flew in a tight formation above the ground troops, led by Rufus Shinra himself.  The president had nothing left to fear and it seemed to Cloud that he was on a personal suicide mission, more than prepared to surrender his life in this fight.  The man wasn't exactly loveable and it was probably a better end than slowly suffocating when his lungs finally collapsed, but Cloud couldn't help but feel a stir of pity for him—and even for that witch Scarlet he flew with.

 

A soft, cultured voice interrupted his thoughts.  "Pardon the intrusion," Nanaki said as he padded over to them through the snow, "but General Sephiroth wishes to know if you're ready for deployment, Lt. Strife."

 

Cloud pulled away from Tifa and he straightened her coat, making sure it covered her sufficiently.  "Stay warm, Tif."  He turned to Nanaki and nodded.  "I'm ready.  Let's get this over with."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, in the City of the Ancients:_

            Shera answered the satellite phone before it could ring twice and wake the baby.  "Shera Highwind."

 

            "Mrs. Highwind, we're ready to deploy," said Lazard's voice through the static of interference.  "Please ask Shelke to begin her net dive."

 

            "Of course, Director.  Right away." 

 

Shera ended the call and sighed.  She went to the ladder and climbed up to the loft bedroom, where Shelke waited with Denzel and Marlene to do her part.  The kids were playing a board game and they looked up at her when she reached the top of the ladder and climbed out. 

 

"Shelke, it's time."

 

The young girl with the oddly mature eyes nodded solemnly and stood up.  She removed her boots and lay down on the bed while Denzel and Marlene stayed at her side.

 

"Can I get you anything to help you relax?" offered Shera uncertainly.  "Some tea?"

 

Shelke shook her head.  "No, Mrs. Highwind; I'm okay.  I just need to concentrate for a few minutes, to get started."

 

"I'll take the bassinet outside," murmured Shera thoughtfully, "Just in case Kirsten wakes and starts fussing."

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Highwind."  Shelke closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as Shera went back down the ladder to try and move Kirsten outside without waking her. 

 

"Is it scary when you do it?" Marlene asked, watching with interest.

 

"Shh," advised Denzel, "She has to concentrate."

 

"It can be a little scary, at first," Shelke obliged.  "But I'm used to it.  Don't worry."

 

Denzel and Marlene both lapsed into silence as Shelke cleared her mind and shut her eyes.  There was no visible sign to the naked eye that she had achieved her goal, but the way her face went utterly blank of expression told Denzel she had succeeded in her net dive and was now out of her body.

 

"Be careful, Shelke."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            A light snow began to fall.  Sephiroth stood mutely next to Angeal, watching as Cloud and Genesis flew to the crater together.  An un-natural hush had fallen over the army, brought about by anticipation.  Aside from an exchange of whispers here and there, the ranks were so quiet you could almost hear the snowflakes hit the ground.  Angeal had a pair of high-powered binoculars and he was watching the pair fly closer and closer to their goal.

 

            "They should reach the target destination in approximately two minutes," guessed Angeal with a frown as he assessed their range. 

 

            Sephiroth nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself.  He glanced behind him at the ranks of troops and he spotted a familiar, red-caped figure in the back.  Vincent caught his gaze and gave him a quiet nod.  It was a simple gesture of encouragement, less than most men would give their own sons before a battle.  It was enough for Sephiroth and he nodded back.  The General faced forward again and he checked his transmitter before relaying information to the forward base.

 

            "The decoys are moving into place, Director.  Do we have a go with the guide?"

 

            "Affirmative," answered Lazard.  "The guide is ready.  Is the package being sent?"

 

            "Yes Sir.  It should arrive at the destination shortly after the decoys."

 

            "Good.  I trust your people are in place?"

 

            Sephiroth glanced around at the sea of grim faces behind him.  "All combat forces are in place and all gear has been checked.  We're prepared to move at the signal."

 

            "Check," replied the Director.  "Hold your position, General.  The air forces are a go, over and out."

 

            Sephiroth looked to Angeal.  "What is their status now, Commander?"

 

            Angeal lowered his binoculars reluctantly and looked at him.  If he noticed the veiled tension in Sephiroth's stance and voice, he didn't call attention to it.  "They've reached the outer edge of the crater."

 

 

            "They're still making steady progress and they both look okay, as far as I can tell."

 

            Sephiroth nodded and he absently lifted his masamune and inspected the flawless blade needlessly.  He estimated they had about five minutes before hell broke loose—and it would begin with Cloud and Genesis doing their part.  He concentrated on the long, deadly length of his blade and he tried not to think about what would happen if Cloud weren't fast and agile enough.  He was equal to Genesis in terms of flight speed and dexterity—if not better—but all it took was one little slip.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Genesis and Cloud touched down near the rim of the crater, whisper-quiet.  They looked at one another silently and the former walked cautiously to the edge and leaned forward to peer into the misty depths below.  They could hear a _lot_ of activity inside, from echoing roars to stomping feet.  Pieces of rock broke free to fall into the crater, dislodged by the slight tremors caused by the commotion inside.

 

            "How many do you think are down there?" Cloud said, pitching his voice as loudly as he dared to be heard over the wind and the noise.

 

            Genesis tore his attention away from the chill, swirling fog, fighting a moment of dizziness.  "Feel free to fly in there and count," he suggested, gesturing grandly at the huge cavity.

 

            Cloud shuddered, rubbing his sweater-clad arms.  The uniform he wore was designed for both warmth and motion, combined with the usual protective body armor pieces meant to repel fatal hits to vital areas.  He came up beside Genesis and peeked over the edge.  The taller man instinctively grabbed him by the straps of his body armor when it appeared the blond might overbalance.

 

            "I'll say it once more," Genesis muttered.  "We're fucking insane, to be doing this."

 

            "Just fucking desperate," countered Cloud immediately, his blue eyes staring into the hole in the world.  "Aren't you the one that's always saying sanity is overrated, anyhow?"

 

            "True, but it was much easier to come to that conclusion when I was participating in comparatively mild forms of insanity.  This is on a much larger scale."

 

            "Doesn't matter," Cloud insisted as he checked his materia bangle and boots, one last time.  "We've got to do this now, before something comes out of that hole and spots us."

 

            Genesis sighed.  "Let's hope we don't end up as martyrs."  He lifted his left arm and narrowed his eyes on the red materia socketed to his bangle.  "Well Strife, I'm ready when you are."

 

            Cloud lifted his wrist as well, his blue eyes determined as he held Genesis' gaze.  "On three?"

 

            "Of course," agreed the redhead.  "One..."

 

            "Two..." said Cloud.

 

            Genesis paused for half a breath before uttering the final numeral.  "Three."

 

            As one, they activated the summon materia on their bangles.  The sky above them churned with the power of the materia and two immortal creatures took shape.  Genesis summoned the Phoenix: a giant bird of fire and ash.  Cloud summoned Odin—or as Nibel residents called him, "Wotan": a dark warrior with a horned helm, who rode on the back of a six-legged steed.  Flames and lightning crackled and danced around the conjured beings as they fully manifested.  They understood their summoners' purpose and they acted on it immediately.

 

            Phoenix took to the air with a mighty flap of its wings, before diving straight down into the crater.  Odin galloped through the air down after the bird, with his shadow blade poised and ready to strike.  Genesis and Cloud averted their eyes as the fiery explosions lit up the interior of the cavernous depths.

 

            "Wakey, wakey," called Genesis as something inside the crater billowed in protest, loudly enough to make the ground shake violently beneath his and Cloud's feet. 

 

            Cloud stared into the crater as he and Genesis fought for balance.  The fog parted for long enough for the two Soldiers to catch a glimpse of what was coming up after them.  Cloud was the first to put his thoughts into words. 

 

            " _Fick mich!_ "

 

            "That's Sephiroth's job, not mine," shouted Genesis.  He activated his jet boots and smacked Cloud on the back of the head.  "Turn the boots on _now_ , Strife!"

 

            Cloud immediately did as advised and both of them took flight as a mob of WEAPONS of various sizes flew, climbed and crawled out of the crater like monstrous ants in a frozen anthill.  They were forced to split up to divert the creatures' attention, but they had planned for this to happen.  Both men unleashed various materia spells, drawing the monsters away to give Aerith and Zack a better chance.  The couple rode on the back of a nimble black chocobo and they waited a safe distance away while the angry WEAPONS came out of the crater.  Now that Aerith was no longer masking them, the creatures seemed to sense the presence of the massive human armies in the distance and it had the same effect on them as the scent of blood to a school of sharks. 

 




 

~***********************************~

* * *

  

            "Holy mother of _fuck_!" 

 

Reno stared wide-eyed at the spectacle of every size, shape and color of WEAPON imaginable swarming out of the crater.  Some took to the air to follow and punish the two small winged people that had dared to provoke them.  Those that lacked the ability of flight fired lasers and projectiles at the fleeing Soldiers.  The Alphas were too numerous to count and they came out in colors of white, bronze and silver.  The rest were monstrous things of nightmares, with characteristics of animals, monsters and humans combined. 

 

            "All units, move in," ordered Sephiroth over the transmission.

 

            Reno didn't immediately comply—not even when the other aircrafts started forward and opened their weapon compartments.  Rude reached out and shook the redhead by the shoulder.  "We're on the move, partner.  Don't lose it now."

 

            Reno came out of his shocked daze and he swallowed his terror, forcing a cocky grin at his bald copilot.  "I ain't losing nothing, man.  Let's kick some ass."

 

            Rude nodded, giving Reno a crooked, approving grin.  "Solid."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Zack waited until there were no more WEAPONS coming out of the crater before he directed the chocobo around big rock formation, where there was some protection from the wind.  He dismounted first and held onto the reins with one hand while helping Aerith down with the other.  He held her close with one arm as he released the reins and patted the bird on the neck.

 

            "Go on, boy.  Get out of here."  He gave the chocobo a gentle swat on the side, prompting him to take off.  He felt Aerith shiver and he looked at her with concern, noting that the materia crystal around her neck was flickering a little.

 

            Zack tried to adjust her coat to keep her warm.  "Aerith, you okay?  Do we need to get undercover?"

 

            She shook her head.  "I'm okay.  I just need to focus."  The crystal glowed more steadily and she gave him a weak smile.  "Let's go."

 

            He returned her smile, proud of her efforts.  He instinctively supported her as they began to walk towards the edge of the crater.  "Do you see her yet?" he asked, raising his voice a little to be heard over the howling wind and the roars of the WEAPONS. 

 

He looked over his shoulder and he grimaced in dread at the sight of the terrestrial monsters closing in on the ranks of humans far in the distance.  The armies were moving forward, ready to meet the enemy in one last, desperate battle for survival.  He felt a little better when he got visual confirmation that Cloud and Genesis were still ahead of their pursuit, and they both appeared to be unharmed. 

 

Aerith looked around for a few moments before answering his question.  "There," she said, narrowing her eyes against the chill wind.  "I see Shelke up ahead, by that dip in the edge!"

 

Zack looked in the direction of her pointing finger, but even knowing the girl's spirit was there, he couldn't see a thing.  "I'll take your word for it.  Let's get moving."

 

            Aerith agreed and together, they cautiously made their way to the location where she said Shelke was waiting for them.  Aerith stopped at the edge and peered down, nudging Zack.  "There's a path," she explained.  "Shelke says the Alphas use it to come and go from the crater."

 

            Zack looked at the indicated path critically.  He guessed that the WEAPONS themselves must have carved it out, for the sole purpose of making the journey to the surface quicker for the flightless, smaller Alphas.  He estimated that it was wide enough to fit an armored transport rover—just barely.  It was certainly wide enough for he and Aerith and though it was broken in some places and narrowed in others, he was sure he could get them both down safely.  Keeping any WEAPONS they met on the way from munching on them was Aerith's task.  The jagged ramp spiraled down into the mist and there was no telling how far down it went.

 

            He looked over his shoulder again once more, narrowing his eye as the first missiles streaked out from the human ranks to explode amongst the WEAPONS.  The shock troops would follow up while the creatures were disoriented and the air force would press the attack from above, to keep the WEAPONS scattered and distracted.  Forefront on the attack would of course be the specialized SOLDIER operatives, led by the Firsts. 

 

            "Take care of each other, guys," Zack whispered, his voice lost on the freezing wind.  He put an arm around Aerith and together, they began their descent into the crater with a living ghost as their guide. 

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            There was no time to think—only to react.  Cloud wheeled in the sky desperately, zig-zagging on sheer instinct without daring to spare more than a glance behind him.  More than once, a plasma beam from one of his pursuers came so close it clipped the edged of his wings.  His right forearm still burned a little from a shot that came close enough to char the surface of his sweater sleeve.  From his peripheral vision, he was able to monitor his red-clad companion and he adjusted his evasive tactics as best he could to ensure they stayed as synchronized as possible.  Genesis seemed to have attracted the bigger share of WEAPONS, but the army was prepared to adjust tactics to compensate and hold the lines as steady as possible. 

 

            Up ahead of him before the line of trees, Cloud saw the front line of SOLDIER operatives hold formation, with Sephiroth and Angeal hovering over them.  The heavy artillery operators had launched the missiles and they were whistling through the air in an arch, heading for the WEAPON ranks.  Now was the time to kick his boots into top gear, if he didn't want to get caught up in the explosions.  He saw that Genesis had already made that same deduction.  The red-clad Soldier activated the maximum speed level of his boots and he was streaking like a comet toward the human armies, leaving his WEAPON pursuers behind quickly. 

 

            Cloud hastily pushed a button on his control bracelet and he prepared himself for the extra jolt of speed he'd come to expect from the boots. 

 

            It never came.

 

            Cloud glared accusingly at the control bracelet, all too aware of the creatures behind him and the airborne explosives heading their way.  He was safe from being physically caught by the WEAPONS, but when those missiles hit he could get caught up in the blast radius or hit by flying shrapnel from whatever body parts they blew off their targets.  He saw what the problem was—one of the plasma shots he'd narrowly avoided must have damaged the control device.  He could see a blackened mark near the button panel. 

 

            There was no help for it and as he heard the first explosive impact go off somewhere behind him and felt the heat, Cloud made a desperate choice and he hoped it was the right one.  He could have flown directly up in the hopes of avoiding the inevitable shrapnel, but since it was likely to fly in all different directions, he chose a different option.  Cloud dove for the ground and deactivated his jet boots at the same time.  Fortunately, the damage that disabled the ultra-boost didn't affect the emergency throttle.

 

            He hit the snow and plowed into it, quickly tucking up to a fetal position when his momentum slowed and stopped.  Something big and heavy whistled past his head and he heard someone shout his name.  More missiles were fired and the explosive impact was deafening in the frozen valley.  Cloud covered his ears and gritted his teeth, hoping he was low enough to avoid getting hit.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "It looks like Strife is in trouble," Angeal observed with a frown of tense concern. 

 

Genesis made it out of the line of fire and to the advancing frontlines, but Cloud was lying curled up in the snow.  Sephiroth considered the situation, concerned yet irresolute over what action to take—if any.  Cloud flinched a couple of times as shrapnel flew past him or landed near him, so he was at least conscious.  He appeared to be unharmed as he cautiously lifted his head to have a look around, but the advancing weapons were getting close to his location, fast.  In fact, one of the smaller Alphas noticed his lone form up ahead of it and the creature advanced eagerly.

 

"Lead them on, Angeal," Sephiroth ordered, his emerald gaze fixated on the sight of his lover as he spread his black wing.  "I'll assist Cloud."

 

Angeal nodded.  "Affirmative."

 

Sephiroth took to the air and raced towards Cloud without another word.  Overhead, the air force was joining the missile bombardment, unloading the first wave to give the ground forces an advantage before close combat began.  Sephiroth compressed his lips grimly and increased his speed when he saw that the Alpha WEAPON was getting ready to fire upon Cloud.  He called the blond's name and he activated one of the materia orbs in his bangle.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud sensed the danger even as he heard Sephiroth's voice call out to him.  He hastily reached for his sword and rolled to his feet, recognizing the static sound of an Alpha charging its weapon.  He saw the threat and he didn't allow a moment's hesitation or doubt.  Running or seeking cover was not an option, so he chose to press an attack.  He dodged quickly to the left as the creature attempted to fire on him and he smirked through his dry-mouthed adrenaline rush when the Alpha's blast failed to go off.  Evidently, it took damage from the initial attack and its ranged attacks were disabled.

 

            Cloud wasted no time, quite aware that the small WEAPON had more than enough functions to make up for the lack of projectiles and plasma shots.  He rushed at the being with an angry, desperate kind of vigor.  He slapped its arm away with his black wing when it reached out to grapple with him and he yelled as he followed through with a slash from his sword.  He put his opponent off-balance with the ferocious attack, making it stumble.  His thick, heavy blade struck hard where the Alpha's shoulder met its arm—just as Cloud intended.  Trying to drive the point home where a human hear would be was a useless endeavor.  His first priority was to cripple the Alpha and get the hell back to his allies before other WEAPONS could close in on him.

 

            He didn't even hear Sephiroth approach.  The man was so silent and so focused, he was at Cloud's side before the blond even knew it and his razor-sharp masamune joined Cloud's heavy claymore.  Cloud gave the taller man a grateful, fierce little smile as Sephiroth slashed at the Alpha.  Sephiroth spared a subtle half-smile in return and together, they ruined whatever plans the creature had for Cloud and made their way back to the front lines.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "Damn."

 

            Zack snarled the curse with feeling.  The trail down into the crater was literally broken in half before them, leaving a wide gap.  The eerie green glow from the Lifestream far beneath them lit up the jagged walls around them, brightly enough that there was no need for artificial luminance.  He and Aerith would have to jump across or scale the walls down to the lower part of the ramp beneath them. 

 

Some disturbance from below made the walls shake and the path tremble beneath them.  Zack signaled Aerith to stick close to the wall and he peered over the edge of the ramp they stood upon, looking down into the green-tinged depths.  Something was coming up through the mists.  He saw a pair of featureless, glowing blue eyes that were as big across as he was tall and he backed up hastily, drawing his sword.

 

 

"Back," hissed Zack, "get back, Aerith!"

 

Aerith backed away as advised, prompted by the urgency in his tone and the gesturing motion he made with his free hand.  Zack backed up with her and he stood in front of her protectively as the WEAPON rose from the depths and hovered before them on jets.  Aerith's materia crystal glowed almost as fiercely as the neon blue eyes of the jackal-headed, bipedal creature.  Zack held his sword ready, determined to defend his wife to the death.  The WEAPON scanned the area, its eyes seeming to settle on the small humans pressed against the cavern wall for a moment.  The cold blue gaze swept over Zack and Aerith and the creature snorted in an almost puzzled manner, as if it knew something was nearby but couldn't figure out where.  Zack felt Aerith's arms go around his waist as they held their breath and waited for the being to lose interest and move on.  The muzzle came close enough for the hot breath to fan Zack's spiky hair and the Soldier grimaced at the smell.

 

_~What the hell have you been eating, buddy?  Oh right...people.~_

The creature finally gave up and it ascended to the yawning exit above, leaving two shaken little humans staring after it.  When it was safe to let his guard down and speak again, Zack breathed a sigh of relief and secured his weapon again.  He turned to face his pale companion and he forced a smile at her as he cupped her face and kissed her trembling lips. 

 

"Just think of all the stories we're going to have to tell our kids, someday.  Wild times, huh?"

 

Aerith gave a shaken laugh that threatened to turn into a sob.  She nodded and sniffed, laying her hands over his.  "They probably won't believe half of it."

 

"Doesn't matter," he insisted, shaking his head.  He kissed her once more.  "As long as we get to tell them about it.  Let's get going, babe.  Do you still see shelke?"

 

Aerith looked past his shoulder at something and nodded.  "She's right behind you.  I agree, we should get this done as soon as possible."

 

He took her hand and started off again, trying not to think of what would happen if they ran into another WEAPON and Aerith's powers failed to conceal them.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            As soon as Cloud and Sephiroth made it back to the ranks, Reeve opened a storage unit on his trailer that contained hundreds of familiar, spherical objects.  He activated a switch and the spheres came to life with the blink of ruby targeting scopes.  Their propellers whirred and they surrounded their creator like a swarm of mechanical bees, inquiring to him in their tinny, artificial voices.

 

            "Target?"

 

            Reeve's jaw dropped in disbelief.  He combed his gloved fingers through his dark hair and frowned at the automations.  "The WEAPONS, of course."

 

            The bomblings whirled around in confusion and Reeve wanted to break down and cry with frustration when they answered: "Negative.  Too many targets."

 

            "God _dammit_ ," snapped the engineer, at the end of his rope.  "I _programmed_ you to automatically seek out and attach to WEAPON life forms!  Why are you little bastards _still_ debating me?"

 

            Vincent noticed his problem and he approached, eyeing the hovering constructs with interest.  "What exactly did you program them to react to, Reeve?  The mere presence of WEAPONS, or a direct command?"

 

            Reeve forced himself to calm and he shut out the sounds of the explosives and primal roars up ahead.  Once again, he'd outwitted himself and he shook his head in exasperation, wondering how he managed to screw himself over all the time.  He'd programmed a specific command order, to avoid any risk of premature launch.

 

  1.             "Employ directive 'overkill', starting...now."   



 

            The robotic bombs flew away in all different directions, looking like and oddly blinking cloud as they swarmed towards the enemy creatures far ahead.  Reeve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "Thanks, Vincent.  I think I panicked a bit and forgot."

 

            Vincent nodded, his breath fogging the air despite his collar half-covering his mouth.  "Stop thinking so much about what's happening around you.  Focus on your job and leave your anxiety for when it's warranted."

 

            "Easier said than done," grumbled the Administrator.  More loudly, he finished; "but you're right; I'm no good to anyone if I keep thinking about how important this fight is." 

 

Reeve climbed into a seat near the containment unit.  The seat was set in the center of a spherical, cage-like structure and like his command seat in some of the helicopters; it had computerized panels built into it.  The cage structure surrounding it was armed with all manner of energy field generators, plasma launchers and satellite transmitters.  He adjusted his headphone and mouthpiece as he sat down in the chair and he reached up to grasp the handles of a visor that hung overhead.  He pulled it down over his head and he plugged the jack into his temple before resting his circuit-graphed fingers over the lighted panels in the arm rests.

 

"I think I can take it from here," Reeve assured Vincent once he was booted up and ready to go.  He was forced to raise his voice further over the increasing sounds of conflict up ahead.  "You should probably join the other ranged attackers."

 

Vincent shook his head, his ruby gaze steady on Reeve as he climbed onto the platform and stood beside the odd control center.  "My place is here, until such time as I'm needed elsewhere.  If the enemy makes it past the main fighting forces, you'll need someone to cover you."

 

Reeve didn't argue with him.  Vincent always managed to find his own role in combat and truth be told, having him—as well as Chaos—nearby gave the engineer more confidence.  He activated the visor covering his eyes and he communicated quickly with the grid, immediately generating a repellant shield of crackling energy.  The dome encompassed most of the back ranks, protecting the artillery and summoners from direct return fire—and not a moment too soon.  Streaking bolts of blue, red and yellow colors shot over the valley from the WEAPON ranks, like deadly shooting stars.  The creatures had recovered enough from the initial assault to retaliate, and the front lines wavered and broke as those outside Reeve's dome were forced to move or die where they stood.

 

Sephiroth and Angeal ordered the charge and the SOLDIER lines rushed forward, their various weapons glinting in the cold morning light.  They were all seasoned by now, too grim and disciplined to let loose battle cries as they rushed to meet probable doom.  Overhead, the air force ranks led by Cid Highwind, President Shinra and the Turks were adding their missile fire to the ground launchers; but they were forced to hold back to conserve ammo.  There was an arms station behind the forward base for helicopters to reload, but breaking away from battle to land once the fight began would be a task in itself.

 

Reeve tried to block out everything and he checked the status of his own weapons, determined to do his part to keep the enemy off balance for as long as possible.  The smaller plasma launchers he'd designed from various WEAPON parts were ready to go.  The two cannons on either side of the spherical cage would take longer to charge.  He selected his target area and he began to fire, adding white-hot bursts of plasma to the assault of missiles arching into the back ranks of the attacking WEAPONS.  The SOLDIER forces would attack the front lines from the ground and do what they could to prevent them from breaking through to the ranged units and the forward base in the forest beyond.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

 

            Angeal finished off a big humanoid WEAPON with a serpent's head just as someone summoned Kjata to the field.  Ordinarily, the summoning spells were saved for last but in this particular situation, some were being activated early to keep the enemy off-balance.  The enormous elemental bull manifested in the middle of the WEAPON ranks and it immediately evoked its tetra disaster to flatten several Alphas and knock a couple of nearby larger WEAPONS off their feet.  The roaring billow of the summoned creature split the air as it charged, gored and kicked through the mob surrounding it before dissipating again.

 

            Angeal smirked a little, approving of the summon decision.  It was only a brief assault, but the WEAPONS never seemed to quite know how to deal with summoned creatures—possibly because they were formed from the very blood of Gaia.  To the terran "guardians" of the planet, the summoned creatures were kin.  It probably confused the hell out of them when they were confronted by the beings. 

 

            "Press the attack," hollered Angeal to his units, pointing his Buster Sword at the first line of disoriented WEAPONS.  "Take out the smaller ones first, if you can!  We can't risk them getting through to the forward base!"

 

            The logic was sound.  Focusing all attention on the larger threat would leave them vulnerable to the Alphas slipping past the ranks.  Off to the right, Sephiroth was ordering his troops to do the same.  Cloud and Genesis' assigned troops were charged with helping them distract the bigger WEAPONS, while the air force and ground artillery concentrated fire on them.  Cloud's jet boots were no longer functioning properly, but neither he nor Genesis required them, now that the fight had begun.  The speed boosts would only hinder tight maneuvers now. 

 

            The ground troops shouted battle cries as they closed the remaining distance to the enemy and the two forces met with a violent clash.  Gunfire, plasma shots and the ring of metal filled the air as the specialized SOLDIER operatives tore into the Alphas with everything they had.  The cries of the wounded and dying soon joined the fierce roars shaking the air.  Some of the larger WEAPONS regained their senses and began to retaliate against the air force.  One of the helicopters barely missed getting hit by a beam of energy and another suffered a direct hit—saved only by their absorption field.  It was doubtful that the shield could absorb another hit like that and the pilot evidently drew the same conclusion and increased altitude.

 

            Angeal twisted in the air to avoid a downward swipe from the chitinous claw of an infuriated, six-armed WEAPON.  The creature was eerily beautiful...female in shape with almond-shaped eyes, copper and red coloring and delicate facial features.  Her "hair" was composed of metallic tentacles that moved independently of each other.  Angeal found himself somewhat fascinated by the creature, even as he searched for a weakness to attack it.  He yelled a warning when one of the hair tentacles whipped out at a passing helicopter that was trying to get a good shot.  The pilot obviously couldn't hear Angeal's shout, but he saw the danger and tried to move out of the way.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Uh...partner...hair thing... _big_ hair thing, heading right for us."

 

            "Yo, I see it," Reno grunted through clenched teeth.  "Hang on, man!"

 

            The chopper tilted sideways as Reno turned as sharply as he could and dove.  Rude kept his cool, though his bronze complexion took on an ashen tone as he held onto the brace overhead with one hand and adjusted the settings on his weapon panel with the other.  A low curse and a groan escaped his lips and his butt lifted out of his seat a little as the aircraft swooped toward the frozen earth below.  Beside him in the pilot seat, Reno was as white as a ghost and spouting every swear word in his vocabulary—plus a few new ones. 

 

            *BAM!*

 

            The hair-tentacle-thing hit the backside of the chopper in a glancing blow and the kinetic shield absorbed most of it.  Unfortunately, the strike jostled the aircraft violently and for a moment, the helicopter spun out of control.  Reno compressed his lips grimly and snarled, making use of every pilot skill he knew to regain control of his chopper.  They fishtailed in the air briefly before Reno steadied them and began to ascend again, trying to avoid another hit from the seeking, deadly tendrils.

 

            "Fox twenty-four, are you all right?" Tseng's voice inquired over the transmission.  "Do you require assistance?"

 

            Reno and Rude shared a relieved look as they checked their pursuit and found it out of range.  Reno adjusted his mic to answer.  "It's cool, Snake sixty-two. We're out of the hot-zone now."

 

            Rude checked out his window and upon seeing Tseng's hovering nearby, he gave the thumb's up.  His relief was short-lived, however.  While checking in on them, the Turk director failed to notice the gigantic hand reaching up from one of the WEAPONS below.  The bald Turk's mouth fell open and it took him a second to react to the sight of the creature trying to grab his superior's chopper like a toy.

 

            "Tseng, look out!" Rude barked into his mic. 

 

            Reno saw the danger as well, and he quickly turned the chopper to face it and give Rude a clear shot.  Tseng muttered something over the transmission and took evasive action while his co-pilot fired a round of bullets at the up-reaching hand.  The fingers were just about to close on the aircraft when two missiles streaked through the air and hit the WEAPON'S hand, dead-on. The big humanoid WEAPON withdrew its hand with an angered roar and Rude twisted in his seat to locate the source of the missile attack.  The rat-tat-tat of artillery guns followed up and a familiar, ShinRa-marked helicopter descended from above, closing in on Tseng's attacker aggressively. 

 

            "President Shinra," Rude muttered, torn. 

 

It was basic instinct to try and protect the Big Boss, but he recalled Rufus' speech to the Turks before they set out to do this.  Rufus made it quite clear that he didn't want anyone stepping in to save him or Scarlet, no matter what happened.  Beside him, Reno watched the president's chopper unload on the threat and he hooted in approval—though Rude thought he detected a strained quality to it.  The redhead started to join the president and Rude targeted the WEAPON that Rufus was going after.  Tseng evidently had similar ideas, because his chopper began to follow President Shinra's as well.

 

"All of you, hang back," Rufus' voice said over the transmission.  He was briefly overcome by a fit of coughing before he spoke again.  "Allow us to handle this one.  Conserve your missiles and help...the ground teams with artillery gunfire."

 

Reno shared a dreading look with Rude before responding.  "Yo Rufus, you sure you want to expose yourself like that?"

 

"I've...made my decision."  Rufus coughed once more.  "Watch yourselves."

 

Rude shut his eyes and rubbed the spot between his brows before glancing at his partner.  Reno had an uncommonly solemn look on his face and when his blue-green eyes met Rude's, they nodded at each other.

 

"This is how he wants it," Rude said.

 

"It's his choice, man," agreed Reno. 

 

"Fox twenty-four," Tseng said, "resume assistance with pressure fire."

 

With a heavy sigh, Reno obeyed and turned the chopper to seek out ideal targets.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth was hit with a blinding pain in his left shoulder as he swooped away from an incoming attack.  In his effort to avoid the swinging arm of one WEAPON, he failed to see the plasma fire coming at him from another direction.  He fell to the ground with an oath of pain, doing his best to land softly.  The snow cover helped him achieve this and he somehow managed to hold onto his sword and he used it as a crutch as he struggled back to his feet.  He could smell his own charred flesh and he scowled at the stench.  The burning pain of his leather coat fused to his skin nearly made him gag and he raised his eyes to see his initial opponent closing in on him.  It would crush him like an insect, if he didn't move fast. 

 

            The General lifted his materia bangle and made a quick decision as the humongous foot of his enemy began its descent on him from above.  He heard Cloud's voice shout his name from somewhere to the right, just as the Barrier spell activated and formed a protective field around him.  It wavered but held as the WEAPON'S foot came down.

 

            "Sephiroth!"  The cry sounded again and Sephiroth twisted to see Cloud Strife diving at the WEAPON with his heavy two-hander leading the way.  He had broken away from his targets to come to Sephiroth's aid, leaving his men to handle their jobs without his direction.

 

            "Strife, get back in formation," Sephiroth ordered, even though he knew his own peril.  "My men are coming to assist me."

 

            Cloud didn't answer—either because he couldn't hear him or because he was too focused on the enemy.  The blonde attacked Sephiroth's aggressor with savagery that surprised the General.  His sword gouged a jagged slash in the side of the WEAPON'S blank, humanoid face before Cloud wheeled away in the sky, switching quickly to evasive maneuvers.  His actions succeeded in capturing the WEAPON'S full attention—as well as the attention of a few other nearby creatures. 

 

            "Bold move, Cloud," muttered Sephiroth with a grunt, unable to take his eyes off of his swooping, spiraling lover.  " _Too_ bold.  Little fool!"

 

            A flash of red caught his attention to the right and the next thing he knew, Genesis was at his side.  The narcissistic poet laid a hand over Sephiroth's injured shoulder and activated his Cure materia, healing the injury before Sephiroth could react.

 

            "Rhapsodos," Sephiroth said with a frown, "you've broken formation!"

 

            Genesis was unrepentant.  "Complain to someone who cares."  He looked up, where Angeal had joined Cloud.  "Face it; without us, they're nothing.  You would be dead now, if we waited on your troops to get here." 

 

Sephiroth was forced to concede the point.  He gestured at his men as they approached and he barked an order into his mouthpiece that they should forget him and focus their efforts on the creature that Cloud and Angeal were now battling together.  He followed Genesis' gaze up as the pain faded from his shoulder.  As usual, Angeal made up for his lack of grace with sheer force and he opened up a nasty gash in the WEAPON'S right side.

 

Sephiroth tested his wing for a moment and when Genesis gave him an inquiring look, he nodded.  "Let's finish it."

 

" _Now_ you speak words I can understand," agreed the redhead.

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            The lighting blinked overhead as the rumbling caused by the battle nearby interfered with the equipment.  Already, there were more wounded than the medical teams could care for and the difficult choice of easing pain rather than treating injuries had to be made.  Shalua moved amongst the maimed and injured, trying hard not to blame herself as shaking, bloodied hands reached out to her in fear and hope. 

 

            "Use materia on that one," she said in a tightened voice to the female medic following behind her.  She nodded at the young troop whom she deduced to be strong enough to get back into the fight.  "Get him back on artillery as soon as possible."

 

            "Yes, Doctor."

 

            "Ma'am, what about this one?"  The male medic to her left called out, gesturing at another injured trooper.

 

            Shalua looked down at the man, quickly examining him with a professional eye.  She swallowed when she saw that his right arm was nearly severed and burned.  She shook her head.  "Conventional medication.  Ease his pain and give him fluids."

 

            "Yes Ma'am."

 

            Shalua shut her good eye briefly and she reminded herself that it was necessary to save all potent and radical medications for those who could be most useful in this fight.  There was no cruelty to it; merely practical warfare.  Everyone knew what this was about. 

 

            "I'm going to check on the Director," Shalua informed her colleagues.  "Keep doing what you can for the blue patients.  I'll be back soon."

 

            The "blue patients" were those designated either too far gone to save, or too weakened to be of significant use to the fight.  Shalua tried not to let it gnaw at her conscience as she exited the med tent and staggered over to the Control tent.  The guards recognized her and they allowed her inside.  One of them helped her to steady herself as a heavy crash from the field shook the ground enough to knock her off-balance.

 

            "Thank you, I'm fine," she assured the guard as she righted herself.  She continued through the door and she found Lazard hunched over the control panel, with one of his military advisors close by.  She approached him and even with the noise and the fear and the distractions, she could see how tense his body was.  She came up beside him and she steadied him when another tremor made him falter.  The lights within the tent flickered again and for a moment, his eyes met hers through the transparent lenses of their glasses. 

 

 

She couldn't actually hear his soft-spoken inquiry over the sound of the explosions, screams and streaking missiles, but she could read his lips.  For some reason, she found it amusing.  They were in the middle of a bloody, desperate battle to buy time for their entire species and Deusericus was asking her how she was...as if it were a sunny day in the park.

 

            Shalua reached out and brushed aside an unruly lock of blond hair that had fallen over Lazard's forehead.  She smiled.

 

            "I'm fine.  How are you?"

 

            Her human hand settled over one of his and he returned the gentle pressure as she squeezed.  "I've had worse days."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued           

 

 

    


	37. Chapter 37

**"Ashen Skies"**

**Chapter 37**

**~***********************************~**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, character death**

 

~**************************************~

* * *

**_Author's note:_ ** _I have never found any official information concerning the actual name of Nanaki's tribe, so I simply refer to is as the "Cosmo tribe"._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            After finishing off the creature that nearly tromped on Sephiroth, the four winged SOLDIER officers split off into two separate groups and adjusted their tactics.  Now it was up to them to bring down as many of the large WEAPONS as possible while the ground and air missiles tore into the back ranks.  The first line of SOLDIER and army operatives were to assist with the large enemies and engage any Alphas that threatened to get through to the ranged forces.

 

Sephiroth and Cloud finished bringing their first target large WEAPON opponent down with the aid of their men, and the General landed on top of the still body and spoke into his communication device.  "Our target is down, Commander Hewley.  What is your status?"

 

            There was a brief crackle of static before Angeal's deep voice answered.  "Lt. Rhapsodos just finished ours off, General.  We're prepared to engage in—"

 

            His response was interrupted by a roar that drowned out everything else, bouncing off the mountains.  The sound drew the attention of both humans and WEAPONS and for a moment, everything seemed to pause.  Sephiroth heard Cloud utter a curse in the Nibel tongue and he turned to look over his shoulder, following the blond's widened blue gaze.  Cresting the hills to the west was a familiar sight—one that Sephiroth had dared to hope they wouldn't see in this conflict.

 

            Angeal and Genesis flew to his side from across the field and together, the four officers watched their worst nightmare approach with more WEAPONS flanking it.  Taking down a beast like that would require more firepower than they had already expended on the more common-sized WEAPONS.

 

            Genesis took a slow breath, nodded, and ran a gloved hand over the fluid-stained blade of his crimson sword.  Eldritch fires came to life along the length of the weapon and its owner gave his companions a cocky smirk. 

 

            "I call dibs."

 

            Angeal stared at him with a frown.  "This isn't a game, Genesis."

 

            Sephiroth lifted an elegant silver brow at the redhead before sizing the approaching menace up.  "Care to set a wager, Rhapsodos?"

 

            Cloud's eyes were bugging out as he stared back and forth between the two of them.  "You two aren't serious, are you?"

 

            Genesis didn't break Sephiroth's challenging stare and he shrugged.  "If anyone's going to bring that monster down, it will be me."

 

            Sephiroth smirked.  "Hmph.  You can try."

 

            "You're both insane," Angeal stated, staggering a little as their forces continued to press the attack and a nearby explosion shook the ground.  As if they hadn't even heard him, both Sephiroth and Genesis took to the air and flew purposefully toward the titanic WEAPON in the distance.

 

            "Ground forces, continue to press the attack on the front lines," Sephiroth ordered over the transmission.  "All air units, follow in our wake and concentrate fire on the largest threat.  We can't allow this creature to join the main battle."

 

            Angeal and Cloud were left staring after the two of them.  Cloud looked up at the bigger man with an expression of disbelief on his fair, winter-blushed face.  "They just...flew after it.  They're really going to do this."

 

            Angeal briefly shut his eyes and begged the gods for patience.  Cloud stating the obvious didn't help his frustration.  "Yes, they're really doing it...and we should be helping them." 

 

            Cloud checked his own weapon and nodded, looking none-too-happy with the present state of affairs, but resolved.  "Yes, Sir."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Elena's mouth hung open as she stared at the two winged Soldiers ahead of them.  Tseng dutifully piloted the chopper to follow them, as did the Highwind airship and the rest of the helicopters.  While she agreed they didn't want _that_ thing getting close to the forward base or their ground artillery, she wasn't comfortable with dividing their forces this much and she thought the General and the red-garbed Lieutenant were being awfully reckless. 

 

            "Director, are we really going to focus _all_ of our fire on one WEAPON?"

 

            "General Sephiroth knows what he's doing," Tseng insisted calmly.  "His leadership has never failed us before and I agree with his logic.  For now, the ranged fire and ground forces can hold the rest at bay.  We need to deal with this newest threat immediately, before it can get out of control."

 

            Elena bit her lip and checked her targeting equipment.  She still had her doubts, but she trusted Tseng's leadership, if nothing else.  If he believed Sephiroth's order was a sound one, she had no choice but to go along with it.  She whispered a prayer under her breath—not to any deities, but to Cissnei.  She asked her deceased lover to watch over her and help her stay brave.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Damn you, Sephiroth," snarled Rufus. 

 

He coughed painfully, trying to clear the fluid in his lungs.  Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and though she was struggling for breath as well, Scarlet reached over to him and she grabbed a tissue from the supply box between them.  Rufus tried to jerk his head away as she gripped his jaw and deftly wiped at the blood.  She grabbed his oxygen mask from overhead for him and she urged it toward his mouth.

 

"We can't afford for you to lose concentration now, Rufus.  Breathe."

 

He shut his eyes briefly and allowed her to hold the mask over his mouth and nose.  He took a few much-needed breaths of the concentrated oxygen and his head cleared a bit.  Beads of sweat glistened on his face and his lips were ashen.  His eyes were sunken from his illness and though she wore makeup to hide most of it, Scarlet didn't fair much better.  Beneath the concealing makeup, she sported the same dark circles under her eyes.  She stared at him as he regained a measure of control and he thought she looked a bit...odd.

 

"What?" demanded the president, pulling the mask away from his mouth with annoyance. 

 

Scarlet suddenly loomed in and kissed him on the lips.  It lacked the same bruising force and aggression he'd come to associate with her kisses and it dawned on Rufus that this was a kiss of affection.  He stared at her as she pulled away and looked at him, almost expectantly.

 

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that," he said truthfully.  Never mind that any sort of kissing was utterly inappropriate at a time like this, their relationship had always been volatile on its best days.  He and Scarlet saw eye to eye on many things and the sex was outstanding, but that was all they had together.

 

            She shrugged.  "Relax, I won't do it twice.  I thought since we're already dying, I might as well get it over with."

 

            Her response struck him as funny and he grinned before he could stop himself.  He even laughed a little—which unfortunately made him cough.  He pulled his oxygen mask down over his mouth and nose again and he strapped it into place, deciding he needed it to function for the rest of the battle. 

 

            "Check your equipment," he advised when he caught his breath again.  He began to move the aircraft into position to join the others.  "Let's finish this."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            Sephiroth scored a hit on the gigantic WEAPON'S shoulder, but it may as well have been a paper cut.  The creature swatted at him as if he were an annoying insect and he was forced to dive away to avoid being hit.  "Avoid grouping together," he advised his companions over the frequency.  "The fewer and smaller the targets we give this creature, the better our chances of survival."

 

 

            Angeal wisely took evasive action when the enemy focused its attention on him.  Some of the Alphas nearby took notice of the situation and they stopped their advance on the ground forces to assist their significantly larger companion.  Genesis quickly dove at one of them and struck it with furious, rapid blows before it could take aim and fire at Angeal.

 

            "These Alphas are smarter than their big brothers," he announced through communication transmissions.  "They'll team up on us, if we let them.  Cloud, help me take care of them while the others keep the big one distracted."

 

            The blond wasted not time.  He swooped away from the big target and converged on the smaller ones with Genesis, using both offensive and defensive tactics to strike without being stricken in return.  The Alphas were quick, however.  Cloud got the attention of two of them and they ganged up on him, just as Genesis warned they might.  While deflecting one plasma shot with his blade, Cloud was unable to avoid the second and he cried out as it hit him in the left outer thigh.  The sound distracted Sephiroth and despite his lectures on keeping focused and putting personal feelings on the back burner, the General ceased his attacks against the big WEAPON and flew to Cloud's side.

 

            "What happened to...not getting distracted?" Grunted Cloud through clenched teeth as Sephiroth stood between him and his opponents. 

 

The general's flowing silver hair swayed in the cold air as he deflected the Alpha attacks with his masamune, buying Cloud some time.  He spared an emerald glance over his shoulder at the blond and offered him a brief, ironic smirk.

 

"I've told you before Cloud; I'm not perfect."

 

Cloud smirked back as he activated his cure materia, deciding his injury was serious enough to warrant it.  Only the high-ranking participants of this battle were given healing materia for the fight, as there was a limited supply.  They had to be conservative with the cure spells, because once the materia was drained, that was it. 

 

"I'm okay now," he said when the damage was healed. 

 

It was a good thing, too.  Another Alpha joined the attack and they now had three of them to deal with.  One of the helicopters in the distance went down, sustaining too much damage to stay airborne.  Cloud couldn't identify whose chopper it was and he winced when the flaming aircraft hit the mountainside and exploded.  He hoped Tifa's boyfriend wasn't in it.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "Yo, we lost one of our birds," Reno announced over the frequency.  "Stay lively, people!  Next time it might be you!"

 

            "Identity report?" Coughed Rufus.

 

            "It was a SOLDIER chopper," Tseng confirmed.  "One of the Modeoheim models.  I don't know who the passengers were."

 

            "They could have ejected," Rude said, his jaw clenched grimly as he searched for a weakness in the massive WEAPON'S natural armor.  So far, they had expended too much ammo on the damned thing and barely scratched it.

 

            "I didn't see anyone jump out," Reno answered dubiously.  He shrugged.  "But ya never know.  Let's just try not to end up like them, partner."

 

            Rude nodded.  "Right."

 

            "You locked in for another launch?"  Reno looked at him sidelong, dividing his attention between talking to Rude and evading the projectile and plasma shots coming from the creatures below.

 

            "I've got a target," muttered Rude, "but it won't do much good, man."

 

            "We've just gotta keep the big guy distracted," reminded Reno, "we'll figure out how to bring him down later."

 

            Rude started to agree, but he got an idea.  "Take us in closer, Red.  I've got an idea."

 

            Reno grinned like a fox.  "Does this idea have something to do with explosives?"

 

            Rude bent over and dug beneath his seat for the supply case under there.  He put it on his lap and opened it, revealing rows of C-4 bombs with sticky clay attached to them.  "Something like that, yeah."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            No other pilot would have dared to fly so close to such a formidable WEAPON.  Reno wasn't like other pilots, though.  He flew in as close as he could get so that his partner could put his plan into action.  Fortunately, the creature was sufficiently distracted by Angeal and the other aircrafts firing at it to pass Reno's chopper off as a minor nuisance. Rude's throwing arm was good.  He opened his door and lobbed the explosives tactfully at the huge WEAPON as his partner circled around it.  When he was satisfied that most of the bombs had stuck more or less where he'd aimed them, he ducked back inside and shut the hatch.  He pulled his targeting visor down and prepared to add some missile fire to the equation, but first, they needed to be in position.

 

            "Let's give this punk something to think about.  Bring us back around to the front, Red."

 

            "You got it."  Reno obligingly piloted the craft around so that they were hovering right before the WEAPON'S face.  The cold, empty eyes narrowed on them curiously, possessed of a primal intellect.  Reno swallowed visibly but held his ground, his thumb hovering over the artillery button on his control stick.  "Ready when you are, yo."

 

            Rude held a remote detonator in one hand and his control stick in the other.  "Let's do it."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

"Fox twenty-four, what are you doing?"  Tseng watched with a frown as the Turk chopper up ahead seemed to conduct a bazaar form of face-off against the huge WEAPON.  "Stick to evasive action."

 

"Got a plan, boss," Reno answered.  "One that might actually do some damage to this fucker."

 

Tseng exchanged a glance with Elena and his frown deepened.  "Now isn't the time to get creative, Reno.  Fall back and—"

 

It was too late.  From their vantage point, Tseng and Elena watched explosions go off around the creature's shoulders and neck—just as it got a tactical rocket to the face.  The creature staggered under the assault and its roar was as bewildered as it was angry.  Reno was right: the move actually did some damage to it.  One of its eyes went dark and its right arm seemed to lose some functionality.

 

"Um...boss...I think they got its attention," Elena announced in a dread-filled voice.

 

Indeed, the WEAPON now saw Reno's chopper as more than a mild annoyance and though it was injured, it was far from incapacitated.  It retaliated with shocking speed, swinging out with its damaged arm like it was swatting at a bug.  Tseng cursed as Reno failed to move in time to avoid the hit and the chopper began to spin. 

 

Rufus evidently saw that one of his own was in trouble.  "All Turk aircraft, weapons free.  Focus fire on the primary target.  Ammo conservation is temporarily lifted."

 

            In those moments, people finally got to see the side of Rufus Shinra that gave a damn—at least about his own people.  They could say what they wanted about the Turk organization, but nobody witnessing what happened next could deny their loyalty to each other.  The Turk helicopters converged on the biggest threat like a hive of angry wasps, unleashing a hail of bullet and missile fire on the WEAPON and distracting it from the hapless aircraft it had sent into a doomed spiral.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, in the crater:_

            They had to take a break so Aerith could catch her breath.  Zack sat down on the sloping path and he motioned her to join him.  She took his offer, grateful for the brief respite from strenuous activity.  They had been forced to jump over one break in the path so far and they had to scale the wall because of another.  Zack did most of the work but Aerith had to expend substantial effort as well.

           

"Here, have a drink." 

 

Zack rested his back against the cold rock wall and he kept a supportive arm around his wife as he freed the canteen from his belt and offered it to her.  Aerith leaned against him and she took the object gratefully.  She uncapped it and tilted her head back as she took a few thirsty swallows.  Despite the chill of the dank cavern, her forehead was beaded with sweat.  Though she had tried to prepare for this journey with daily exercise and endurance training, she was no Soldier and she didn't have the biological enhancements her husband did.

 

"It's cold," she said when she drank her fill.  She wiped her mouth and offered the canteen to Zack.  "It's kind of refreshing."

 

He smiled at her, his good eye reflecting the glow of her white materia.  "You're doing good, Aerith."  He took a drink from the container before capping it and replacing it again.  "Do you want to eat a little something?  We haven't touched our rations yet."

 

She thought about the jerky and the dried fruit and nut mixture they'd brought and she grimaced, shaking her head.  "I think if I try to eat right now, I'll just get sick." 

 

The voices of the planet were as much to blame for her nausea as the physical strain she was under.  More spirits had joined the Lifestream since they began this trek—some of which Aerith recognized.  She kept bracing herself to hear the voice of one of her friends and the thought of _that_ made her want to vomit up the water she'd just drank.

 

 Attuned to her as he was, Zack seemed to guess what was on her mind and he rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.  "Are they louder in here?"

 

She hesitated thoughtfully, her eyes going to the floating spirit of the girl who guided them.  "It's hard to say.  It feels like they are, but we're all alone in here and I think my senses are just amplified by my anxiety."

 

Zack nodded.  He hesitated himself, a grimace passing over his mouth.  "I'm afraid to ask, but...you haven't heard anyone we're close to...have you?"

 

She smiled at him, not because there was anything amusing about the prospect, but because she'd been thinking of the very same thing just seconds ago.  "No—at least, not yet.  So far, our friends are okay as far as I can tell."

 

He relaxed a little.  "Good.  I know those guys can take care of themselves but this situation is a lot worse than what we've all been through in the past.  Can Shelke tell you how far we have to go?"

 

Aerith looked up at the hovering girl again.  "Can you, Shelke?"

 

The girl floated away and hung eerily suspended over the drop beneath her.  She looked down and her phantom lips moved as if counting.  She nodded and floated back to the couple, her voice speaking in Aerith's mind more clearly than the garbled voices of the dead.

 

"We're close.  There's one more area further down that you might have to jump, but after that it gets smooth again.  If you don't stop again after this, you should make it to the bottom in twenty minutes or so."

 

Aerith nodded and relayed the information to her husband. 

 

"Twenty minutes, eh?"  Zack retracted his arm from around her shoulders and he grunted as he got back to his feet, wiping his hands off on his pants.  He offered a hand down to Aerith and he smiled encouragingly at her.  "You don't want to sit still like that for too long.  You'll get stiff."

 

Aerith took his hand and allowed him to help her up, though her body wanted to rest for longer.  She knew he was right and she wanted to end this as much as he did.  The longer it took them to reach the core, the more people were going to die.  There was no guarantee that she'd be able to speak with the planet as theorized, once they made it to the bottom.  Even if she was right about that, Aerith couldn't predict whether Gaia would listen to what she had to say and agree to call off the attacks. 

 

Still, it was their only real hope for a future.  Aerith kept that in mind as she forced her tired body back into motion and followed Shelke further down the uneven ramp.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Another helicopter went down and two more were in trouble.  Tifa recognized one of the imperiled choppers in the distance and her heart hammered in her chest as she peered through the binoculars.  Under cover of the forest, she and the rest of the camp defenders were relatively safe from enemy fire.  The same couldn't be said for her friends out on the combat field.

 

            "You just pay attention to camp security, girl," Barret encouraged gruffly when he happened upon her and saw the distressed look on her face.  "Won't do you no good to worry about what people are doing out there."

 

            "My boyfriend's helicopter is hit," she announced in her defense.  "How can I _not_ worry?"

 

            Barret frowned at her and he placed a big, brown hand on her shoulder.  "You ain't helping him this way.  Those Turks know how to take care of themselves...trust me."

 

            She shut her eyes and lowered the binoculars, knowing he was right.  Worrying about Reno wouldn't help and it did look like the chopper was beginning to pull out of its spin.  She was assigned to protect the forward base for a reason and she'd already helped cover more than a hundred injured troops seeking medical aid. 

 

            It was all well and good to tell herself not to get distracted with worry for her boyfriend and Cloud, but then something blew in Reno's chopper and black smoke began to trail from it.  Tifa's eyes widened and she put the binoculars back to her eyes to assess how bad it was.

 

            "It's going down!  I have to get out there!"

 

            Barret grabbed her arm as Tifa put her binoculars away and started to take off.  "Whoa!  Where you think you're going, girl?  You can't go out there!"

 

            Tifa's adrenaline was pumping and she was focused on a sole purpose.  She activated the claws on the left specialized gauntlet and she gazed at Barret warningly.  "Let go of me, Commander Wallace.  If this camp is going to fall, it's going to happen with or without me here."

 

            "What seems to be the problem?"  The new voice interrupted Barret's rebuttal before he could speak it and they both looked at Nanaki, who had noticed the disturbance and padded over the snow to them.

 

            "She wants to go out there in that shit," Barret said with a gesture at the battlefield.  "We ain't s'posed to let any women in the front lines and her job is to help defend this base!"

 

            "Some of the passengers in those helicopters are women," protested Tifa, wide-eyed.  "And they're in the 'front lines'!"

 

            "But they ain't on the ground," countered Barret, "they're safer in the air than—"

 

            "We should let her go," Nanaki interrupted, seeing the determination in Tifa's eyes that Barret was missing or choosing to ignore.  "As Miss Lockheart said a moment ago: her presence or absence isn't likely to make a difference in the outcome, if the enemy gets through to this base.  Let her fight where she chooses, Commander.  She may do more good out there than she can do here, behind the lines."

 

            Barret looked between the leonine creature and Tifa uncertainly for a moment, then he swore and released her arm.  "You do what you think you have to, girl.  Good luck."

 

            "Wait," Nanaki insisted when Tifa started to head off.  "Climb onto my back.  I can get you across the field faster and I can assist you with any attackers.  Commander Wallace can take care of things here until I return."

 

            Barret grumbled something under his breath and frowned fiercely at the lion, but after giving Tifa a measuring look, he nodded.  "Watch your shit.  I can't drop my post, but I'll cover you best I can from a distance."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            "Red...I can't fix this."

 

            Reno paused in his frantic adjustments of the controls and he looked at his partner's grimly frozen features.  Rude looked a bit ashen—which was hard to do with his complexion.  The propeller was making a horrible grinding noise as it spun and the popping mini-explosions warned that the aircraft couldn't take much more.  The helicopter was steadily losing altitude and the controls were so sluggish, it would be a wonder if they managed to land without crashing into the mountainside. 

 

            He came to a decision that he neither liked nor believed safe.  There were dozens of WEAPONS beneath them and neither he nor Rude had the abilities to fend them off alone.  There was no alternative, however. 

 

"Then let's call it a day on this bird and bail while we still can."

 

            Rude's expression was like stone.  "You sure about that, partner?"

 

            Reno looked at the control panel, took note of the steadily dropping altitude and nodded.  "At this point it's try or die, man.  Got your 'chute ready?"

 

            Rude checked the device he'd strapped on as a precaution before the event began.  "Yeah, it's good to go.  You?"

 

            Reno checked as well and he nodded before getting his EMR and a pair of handguns out of the weapons storage compartment.  "Lock and load, big guy.  We're gonna be in for a hell of a fight when we touch down."

 

            "Fox Twenty-four," Tseng's voice said over the transmission before Rude could answer, "You're still losing altitude.  What is your status?"

 

            Reno sighed.  "Not good, Director.  We've taken too much damage and we're going down no matter what I do, yo.  Think you guys can cut a path for us on the ground so we can make it to the main fighting force without getting stomped?"

 

            "Affirmative," Rufus answered with a cough, having heard the conversation.  "Do your best to land as close to the ground forces as you can.  We—" he broke off in a fit of coughing before continuing.  "We'll provide you with cover."

 

Right now, the heat was off Reno and Rude's chopper, thanks to the efforts of the president and the other Turks.  Captain Highwind was demanding to know what was going on, cussing up a storm at the Turks for breaking away from the target to go their own way.

 

            "What the hell are y'all doing back there?" Cid yelled over the frequency.  "The fight's up this way!  You turkeys need to get back over here with us!"

 

            "You mind your people, Captain," suggested Rufus, "and I'll mind mine.  We'll return to the main fight when we've finished."

 

            "This is war, not office politics," argued Cid, "If y'all can't pull your shit together—"

 

            Cid's complaints abruptly stopped and when Reno looked in the direction of the airship and the other helicopters, he saw why.  The huge WEAPON shot down another helicopter, right beside Highwind's aircraft.  Whatever the captain was about to say took the back seat in his priorities as he was forced to evade more plasma fire aimed at his ship.

 

            "We've gotta move, Red," urged Rude.  The control sensors began to beep, warning that they were descending too quickly.

 

            Reno struggled to get his door open and he swore vilely at it until it gave.  "Ready, partner," he grunted.  "See ya on the ground."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            With the help of their airborne associates, the two Turks landed in a relatively clear area on the snowy ground.  They quickly helped each other detach their parachutes, simultaneously readying their weapons for the likely chance that they got attacked. 

 

            "Fuck…your buckle is jammed, big guy," Reno grunted as he struggled to force the device open.  

 

            "Then I'll run with my 'chute on," reasoned Rude impassively. 

 

            "You try to run with that thing dragging behind you and you'll get caught up on something for sure," argued the redhead.  "Or one of those fuckers will catch it and yank ya back like a toy on a string…pick one."

 

            "Whatever we're going to do, we'd better do it fast."  Rude frowned and tried to help his partner, but his larger fingers just got in the way.

 

            "If I can pick a lock, I can pick this thing, yo."  Reno poked his tongue out the side of his mouth and kept trying, purposely shutting out the sounds of battle raging around them.  "Think I've almost got it."

 

            Rude felt more than saw the shadow falling over them and he twisted and pulled his gun, shouting a warning to his companion.  "Company, Red!"

 

            Reno readied his EMR out of habit as he looked up to see a bronze Alpha bearing down on them.  The weapon panel on the creature's palm lit up as it prepared to fire and it left them with two options: try to get their attacks off first or try to avoid being hit by the impending energy blast.  Since past experiences proved that normal bullets had trouble penetrating the armor of even the smaller WEAPONS, evasive action seemed the more prudent choice. 

 

            They were just about to split up and dive in opposite directions when a young woman came out of nowhere and laid into the creature.  Her waist length brown hair was plated all the way down to keep it out of the way.  Though her build was petite, she hit the Alpha like a ton of bricks, flying through the air with her chitin-booted feet leading the way.  The hit knocked the creature off balance and she somersaulted away to land nimbly back on her feet and deliver a vicious strike to her opponent's midsection.  She didn't give the WEAPON a chance to recover from her surprise attack; she dropped swiftly and treated its calves to a sweeping kick.  A diamond-hard talon protruded from the toe of each of her boots and the striking one cut a jagged tear in the creature's calves, just above the ankles. 

 

            "H-holy…" Rude stuttered, brows raising over his shades with obvious surprise.

 

            Reno tore his gaze off his girlfriend's breasts—which bounced with her attacks despite the bindings she wore beneath her shirt and jacket.  His grin took to his ears and when Tifa spared a glance over her shoulder to reassure herself that he and Rude were in one piece, he blurted the first thought that sprang to mind.

 

            "I fucking _love_ you!"

 

            Tifa faltered for just a second and a quick little smile tugged at her plush lips.  "Say that again after we make it through this alive and I may believe it," she lectured, dodging a swinging attack from her opponent, "this isn't the time!"

 

            "Lookout!" 

 

            Reno's warning came a second too late.  The Alpha's second arm followed up behind the first and Tifa was too distracted to avoid it in time.  She cried out as it struck her and sent her flying backwards—directly into Rude.  The two of them went down, with the bald man breaking her fall.  Reno yelled and activated his EMR, reacting on pure adrenaline and anger.  He was just about to engage the WEAPON—if only to satisfy his desire to hit it for striking his girl—when a feline form leaped through the air, right over Reno's head.  As the Turk ducked and swore, he recognized Nanaki.  The last known member of the Cosmo tribe bowled the Alpha over and tore into it viciously. 

 

            "You may want to save the declarations of affection for later," advised the lion in a growling voice.  He jumped away as the Alpha righted itself and he yelped as it retaliated with a quick plasma shot that grazed his flank.  Baring his teeth at the threat, he quickly circled around pounced again before it could follow up with another shot. 

 

            Reno joined his efforts, trying not to worry about Tifa and Rude.  He could hear his partner grunting and moving behind him as he jumped into the air and hit the Alpha on the side of its head with his electrified rod.  Nanaki was clinging to its back and kicking with his back paws, gouging its armor and keeping it off balance.

 

            "You okay, Rude?"

 

            A shot fired from behind was his answer and Reno grinned.  "How about my girl?"

 

            "I'm…fine."

 

            The Alpha started going down and Reno felt it was safe enough to leave the rest to Nanaki and his partner.  He turned around to find Tifa pressing a hand against her right side, stubbornly limping toward the target.  She'd already done most of the damage to the enemy, but she seemed determined to do more.  The subtle light of anger in her brown eyes as she advanced gave her away.  This was personal to her…as much as it had been to Reno when he saw the WEAPON knock her away.

 

            "Hold up, babe," Reno advised, blocking her from engaging the target further.  "It's almost down and we're gonna have to make a run for it, before its buddies join in."

 

            "I can handle—"

 

            "Be smart," interrupted Reno seriously, holding her gaze with his own.  "You're hurt.  You kicked its ass and you probably saved ours, but now it's time to get the hell out of here."

 

            To prove his point, he pressed against the side she was favoring and he took no joy in the way she bit her lip on a cry of pain.  "See?  You could have a broken rib or something."

 

            She swallowed and looked past him at the Alpha, which finally lay still in the snow.  In the distance, the other WEAPONS were still focused on the threat from the air, but that wouldn't last long.  It only took one of them to notice their small group and then it would be all over.

 

            "Okay," Tifa agreed, grimacing painfully and nodding.  "Let's get back to safety, if we can."

 

            "Hate to break it to you," Rude observed with a frowning look at the landscape, "but we've got a line of enemies between us and the ground forces."

 

            "Our chances of making it back to the safe zone aren't good," agreed Nanaki.  He pawed at the communication equipment strapped to his head.  It was broken.  "Do any of you have a way to communicate with Base Camp or our friends in the sky?"

 

            They looked at each other and shook their heads.  "Our comm. Units were in the chopper, man," Reno sighed.

 

            "Either way, we can't stay here," Tifa observed, keeping a sharp eye out for approaching threats. 

 

            Reno looked around thoughtfully, seeking a way through or at least a place to hide until a better opportunity came up.  Unfortunately, there was no cover on the open plains—except for the still bodies of the WEAPONS that had fallen thus far in the conflict.  They could hide under one of them until help came or a better opportunity for escape presented itself.  The thought of lying in the fluids of the dead creatures made him cringe, but it was preferable to staying out in the open and welcoming certain death. 

 

            "Yo, here's what we're gonna do," Reno said to his companions, pointing at the nearest large WEAPON corpse.  "We'll hide in one of those things until it's safe to move again."

 

            Rude looked up and he pointed.  "Or, we could just climb that ladder into Tseng's chopper." 

 

            Reno and the others looked up to see the Turk Director's chopper hovering overhead.  Elena had opened the cabin hatch and dropped a ladder down.  The blonde was shouting down at them and gesturing urgently, her voice lost in the noise of the explosions, screeching WEAPONS and shouts of battle. 

 

            "I like that idea better," Reno said with relief.  "Tifa first."

 

            "I think Nanaki should go first," she argued.  "He weighs more than us and he might have a little trouble climbing the ladder."

 

            "You're injured," Nanaki said, "You should go first.  If you falter, one of us can assist you."

 

            "Listen to the cat, yo," urged Reno while Rude grabbed the ladder.  His anxiety overruled his common sense and he gave her a little swat on the butt.  "We ain't got time to argue, Toots.  Get that sweet ass up this ladder or I'll carry you up myself." 

 

            "Now isn't the time for a lover's quarrel," warned Nanaki when Tifa's eyes blazed with indignation.  "Please, start climbing while you can, Tifa."

 

            She gave Reno one last indignant glare before taking the ladder from Rude and beginning her ascent.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Well?  Are they okay or not?"

 

            Barret grumbled at Jessie when she tried to take his binoculars from him and he nudged her away with his gun arm.  After a moment, he sighed with relief and handed the binoculars over to her.  "They're in Tseng's chopper now.  Looks like he's gonna swing around and bring 'em back here for a drop off.  Tifa looked hurt but the Turks and Nanaki seemed okay to me."

 

            Jessie looked through the vision device and she visibly relaxed, though she was unable to see through the left lens due to the bandage covering her injured eye.  "Thank goodness.  When I heard that their chopper was going down and Tifa and Nanaki went to help them, I thought…well, you know."

 

            "You outta be lying down, girl," Barret said gruffly, understanding where she was going with her speech.  "You've done your part."

 

            "I know," she admitted.  "I just…had to see if Rude was…"

 

            Barret put a supportive arm around her as she staggered.  Her bruised and swollen face looked slightly deformed as she gave him a sickly smile of gratitude.  "Sorry, Sir.  I'll go back to my cot now."

 

            Barret checked the frequency on his transmitter to listen in on how things were going on the battlefield as he helped Jessie back to the recovery tent.  His frown returned when he heard Cid barking urgent commands over the frequency and he stopped Jessie and adjusted his transmitter. 

 

            "Yo Highwind, what's happening up there?" asked Barret into the mic.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

"This thing took out two more choppers and I'm taking fire," obliged the captain.  He flipped a few switches and glanced over his shoulder to check on his people.  The crew was running around busily, frantically trying to put out fires and repair dangerous leaks.  "I need some backup here!"

 

"We're giving it everything we've got, Sir," one of the choppers under his command answered. 

 

  1. The more humanized, evolved Alphas were capable of adapting, because they didn't have the sheer size and strength of their cousins to rely on.



 

The single operating eye seemed to glare right through the portal at Cid, promising the death he'd been bracing for since this all began.  He knew with unshakable certainty that there was nothing else anyone could do.  Anyone caught close to his ship when it went could get caught up in the plasma fire or hit by the shrapnel when she blew apart.

 

 Cid made the only decision that made sense to him.  He lifted the ship's mic to his lips and activated the speakers.  "I want all personnel to clear out and equip parachutes _now_.  Drop whatever you're doing and get the hell off this airship before she blows.  You piddlefart around, it's your ass!  Move it people, this ain't no drill!"

 

One of the crew rushed onto the bridge, lifting his protective eye goggles to look at Cid urgently.  "Captain, are you coming?"

 

Cid forced a wild grin, his soot-smudged features locked in an expression of determination.  His light blue eyes were steely beneath disheveled locks of straw-colored hair and he tugged his own goggles down over them to protect them as further micro-explosions made the deck shiver. 

 

"I'm sticking around, kid.  Auto-pilot's shot and if my ship's going down, I'm taking a chunk outta that monster's hide with it.  Now, get out of here!"

 

"Sir, you can't just commit suicide!  You can lock the steering controls to hover in place and get out of here with the rest of us!"

 

"That won't guarantee the ship will stay put," insisted Cid, "and the last thing this army needs is the Highwind plowing into what's left of the air convoy.  I'll keep her steady 'till she's about to blow and then I'll jump ship.  Now _move it_!"

 

The young crewman looked as though he wanted to argue, but a stern look from Cid changed his mind.  He saluted the captain and his eyes shone with admiration.  "Good luck, Sir."

 

"See you groundside, kid.  Now get."

 

The crewman did as advised, joining the rest of the ship's crew in the emergency escape chamber below.  Cid hung on grimly as another explosion rattled the ship and made it list to the side.  There wasn't much time left and he looked down at the controls as he dug a cigar out of his breast pocket.  He studied the big red button protected by the clear panel as he snipped the tip off his cigar and lit up.  There was a targeting screen above the panel, with a control stick next to it.  He took a few leisurely puffs while steering the vessel as best he could, unleashing his last remaining rockets on the big WEAPON while he was at it.  No sense in conserving them now.  The impact of the airship's larger missiles made the creature stagger a bit, buying a few precious seconds more.

 

Still eyeing the button, Cid tuned back into the transmission so he could give some final instructions to the air teams and send an important message to an old, trusted friend. 

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

            "I need y'all to get clear of my ship when I give the signal," Cid's voice said over the communication frequency. 

 

            "What exactly do you intend to do, Highwind?" Scarlet asked suspiciously.

 

            "Captain, you should be abandoning your vessel with the rest of your crew," advised Reeve, "I have a pretty good view from here and your ship won't hold together for much longer." 

 

            There was some static and some swearing as Cid struggled to control his ship.  "No shit, Reeve!  I'm about to cut loose...* _crackle_ *...big guns we put on board...* _crackle_ *...last resort.  That means the rest of these guys...* _crackle_ *...stay away from the Highwind!  Circle 'em around behind the bastard and let me do my job!"

 

            "Those weapons are experimental," Reeve argued.  "Captain Highwind, if you use those terrestrial cannons, it could tear your ship apart before you even make it off the deck!  You would never make it to the escape hatch!"

 

            Cid didn't seem to hear him.  "Wallace, you listening, buddy?"

 

            Barret had heard the entire exchange and he still stood with Jessie near the edge of the encampment, looking up at the sky where the Airship waveringly sputtered over the field.  "Yeah, I hear you, man.  Cid, think about what you're doin'.  Reeve's right...get outta there!"

 

            "Never mind that," insisted Cid, "Just remember...* _crackle_ *...we talked about.  You take care of my Shera, alright?"

 

            Barret shut his eyes, barely feeling Jessie lay her head on his broad shoulder.  "You don't even have to ask.  Long as I'm breathin', I'll watch over her."

 

            "That's all I need to know," answered Cid's voice.  "Tell her...nah...she knows.  Just watch...* _crackle_ *"

 

            "Cid, don't do it!," protested Barret.  "You can still get out!"

 

            Cid had shut off his communications, however.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Satisfied that he'd gotten the most important messages out, Cid held his airship as steady as possible as the rest of the remaining air convoy followed his instructions and moved away from him.  They continued the barrage of gunfire against the big WEAPON, carefully avoiding hitting the winged SOLDIER operatives that added their physical and materia attacks to the mix.  The damage they caused distracted the creature just enough to slow down its impending attack against the airship and Cid took another puff of his cigar, appreciating the cherry-kuriel tinged flavor of the tobacco smoke before blowing a couple of rings into the already smoky air of the bridge. 

 

            He jammed the cigar between his lips and bit down on it as he lifted the panel to the "button 'o destruction" and he manipulated the lever beside it.  When he heard the beep and saw the triangle flashing over the digital image of the WEAPON's forehead, he hovered a gloved hand over the ignition device and took one more puff of his stogie. 

 

            "Choke on this, Shit-face."

 

            He jammed his palm down on the button and closed his eyes as his ship unleashed massive firepower created from the energy of other WEAPONS on the creature.  Cid heard a deafening explosion and the world went white-hot for him, before fading to black.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            "Cid," Barret yelled, unaware that he was literally dragging poor Jessie behind him toward the field as she tried to hold him back.  " _Cid_!  Goddammit!"

 

            Shalua came running out of the control tent with Lazard close behind her.  Cid's airship had released an energy blast directly into the main threat's face, practically melting it entirely.  The WEAPON began to flail and collapse, but the victory was costly.  The Highwind exploded from the inside as soon as it unleashed its final attack and as the enemy began to fall, the airship self-incinerated. 

 

            "Wallace, stop this!"  Lazard was hollering without meaning to as the guards tried to restrain Barret from charging onto the field. 

 

Tseng's chopper had landed and disembarked moments ago and Tifa soon joined Jessie in pleading with the big, dark man.  "Barret, stop it!  You can't do anything for him!  Think of Shera and Marlene!  One of you has to make it home to them."

 

Barret finally broke down and allowed the guards to guide him to the resting tents.  Jessie followed behind and she offered brief assurance to Tifa.  "I'll go with him."

 

Tifa took a shaken breath and nodded.  She approached Shalua before the woman could even begin to speak.  "I need access to a Cure spell or potions.  I want to join the ground forces on the field."  She nodded toward the battlefield, where the ground troops were slowly losing the battle against the hoards of WEAPONS. 

 

Shalua looked at Lazard.  "It's your call, Director.  We're losing fighters quickly."

 

Lazard's handsome, refined features were smudged with blood, dirt and bruises.  Evidently, staying behind at the forward base wasn't free of risks—though most of the blood was probably from other people.  He nodded at Tifa.  "At this point, it can't hurt.  If you really want to do this—"

 

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno called as he hurried over to Tifa's side.  "I've got a problem with that."

 

Tifa stared at him with wide eyes.  " _You_ don't have any say in—"

 

"She goes out there, I'm going with her," interrupted the redhead with a wink at Tifa.  "I ain't sitting on my ass while my girl goes out kicking theirs."

 

Tifa's angry look softened and she smiled at him.  "Good."

 

Lazard noticed Reno's partner coming up behind him and he sighed.  "I suppose you want to join the ground attacks too?"

 

The bald man shrugged and adjusted his shades.  "Tseng and Elena are going back to the air to fight.  Jessie's okay and Red's my partner."

 

Lazard conceded the point tiredly.  "Get Miss Lockheart medical attention, stat.  Are you two injured at all?"  He looked at the two Turks.

 

"Nope, we're good," Reno answered, checking his guns.  "Just get the lady here ready and we'll be rocking that field with the rest of 'em."

 

            Tifa looked out over the field as Shalua tended her injuries and she sighed with relief when she recognized Cloud, still alive and active.  He seemed to be working with Genesis and some of the SOLDIER troops to keep the Alphas' near them distracted.  She looked at the big WEAPON that Captain Highwind had given his life to bring down and she saw that one of the forelegs of its bottom leonine half was striking out in its death throes, heading straight for one of the winged SOLDIERS.

 

            "Oh, no!"  There was no way she could give warning in time to prevent it.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            "She made it back safely," Cloud announced with open relief.

 

            Genesis bit back his annoyance and finished off another enemy.  "That's marvelous...superb, even.  Now—if you don't mind—could you please stop worrying about your little milkmaid and focus more on _our_ situation?  We've already lost our only airship and the helicopter forces are down to a trickle."

 

            "Sorry."  Cloud looked around.  "Looks like we've finished these off.  Maybe we should join the General and Commander."

 

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

            "Get back," Sephiroth warned as the massive creature's life force ebbed from it.  He winced as the whine of feedback in his ear confirmed his suspicion that his transmitter was broken.  He tore it off and yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that anyone in the danger zone had the sense to move out of the way without his warnings.  He waved his masamune over his head, allowing the light to glint on the blade as a signal.

 

            "Everyone, move _back!_   Commander Hewley, get your people out of the way."

 

            Angeal gave him a puzzled look, having seen his motions but unable to hear his words.  He made a gesture at his ear and shrugged at Sephiroth.  The General made a quick gesture at the falling creature, then at his wrist and then at the troops on the ground before pointing at Angeal and making a shooing motion.  The bigger man nodded in understanding and began to relay the order to his troops. 

 

            That was when Sephiroth felt the chill of danger behind them and turned to see the WEAPON'S limb swinging out.

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

            "Everybody _move_!"  Angeal bellowed the warning, realizing how close to danger his troops were, now that he'd seen Sephiroth's urgent gestures. 

 

It was unusual to see the General so impatient and hurried and the haze of battle wore off immediately when Angeal assessed their position for himself.  The Highwind had all but evaporated in the heat of its own, final blast, so the danger of falling shrapnel was minimal.  The danger of this massive creature's flailing limbs, however, was quite real.  There was no time to mourn Cid Highwind or admire his heroic efforts; survival of the living came first.

 

            The events that occurred next were therefore ironic, in the sense that there was nearly a second martyr that day, who could have joined the first in the effort to save thousands.  Instead, the would-be second martyr's childhood friend and lover came out of nowhere in a blur of red and black, shoving Angeal away in mid-air.

 

            " _Angeal_!"

 

            He heard the familiar shout and he had time to catch a glimpse of narrowed, determined aqua eyes before he was rudely and violently knocked away.  He didn't get the chance to yell an inquiry at Genesis.  He righted himself in the air just as the giant paw he hadn't seen coming hit Genesis like a bug, striking him so hard that he flew backwards into the distant cliff side.

 

            Angeal stared with wide, bewildered eyes as the love of his life fell unmoving from the icy barrier into the snow.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Zack caught Aerith as her knees buckled and he helplessly tried to sooth her as she cried out and sobbed.  "Aerith...what is it?"

 

            "Th-they're _dying_ , Zack," she whimpered, covering her ears as if they pained her.  "They're _DYING_!"

 

            His heart felt like it was being crushed under the weight of those words, yet he knew his pain was nothing compared to the pain of a woman who could literally _feel_ it as it happened.  He blinked hard and he leaned over the suffering Ancient, struggling against his own anger, fear and pain.  He didn't even want to know whom she had felt slip into the Lifestream.   Knowing would just make it harder to help her through this.

 

            "Aerith, look at me."

 

            She didn't do it immediately and he winced when she banged her head against the side of the cavern wall.  "Baby, please.  Look at me."

 

            With agonizing slowness, her tortured green eyes lifted to gaze up at him.  The tearful gaze was highlighted by the phosphorescent glow from mists beneath them.  Zack put everything he had into a confident, encouraging smile as he offered her his hand. 

 

            "Come on, Aerith.  We can put a stop to this.  We can do it.  Just take my hand and trust me."

 

            She stared at him for a few seconds, before slowly reaching up and putting her pale, slender hand into his.  Her other hand clutched at something hard and square in her satchel but he didn't question what it was, figuring anything that gave her comfort was worth it.  Zack kissed her tear-salted lips when he got her to her feet and he held her close for a moment.

 

            "Only a little more to go, Aerith.  We can make it."

 

            She heaved another shaking breath and she nodded.  "Okay."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            They made it down the last torturous yards to the bottom of the crater.  There were no WEAPONS waiting for them; only a still pool of clear water, lit from beneath by the primal glow of the world's life force.  More water spiraled around it like little water funnels, but these sparkled and glowed and whispered.

 

            "Lifestream," Aerith explained to her husband when Zack stared at the funnels suspiciously.  He swatted at one that came to close and she blurted a tired, hysterical giggle.  "Don't do that, Zack.  It won't hurt you.  We're at the core, now."

 

            "This is where I heard the woman's voice," Shelke said to Aerith.  The transparent girl was hovering over the glowing pool with a frown on her face.  "I don't hear her now, though."

            Aerith could hear, and knew what she had to do.  Her white materia was pulsing with a different rhythm now, as if by a life of its own.  She could hear more clearly than ever and above all voices, she could hear that sad, otherworldly voice.  She gasped when she felt the planet's pain keenly and she realized that Gaia was mourning her own actions.  She now had her conformation that the planet didn't actually _want_ to destroy humanity, yet believed it was the only choice.

 

            "Zack," Aerith said, staring into the pool as she began to walk towards it, "I know what I need to do."

 

            He looked like he was going to follow her into the water and she made a ceasing gesture at him, shaking her head.  "It's okay.  There's nothing to defend me from here.  I need to concentrate, okay?"

 

            He frowned suspiciously at the glowing pond.  "Aerith, I don't like you going in there alone."  His eye followed the whirls of Lifestream dancing around the pool.

 

            "I know."  Her eyes blurred with tears of love for him.  "But this part is up to me.  You've done yours and gotten me here.  What I need most from you is your trust and faith."

 

            Zack stared at her, looking for all the world like a wolf unfairly tethered against his will.  "You call me if you need me, Aerith."

 

            She smiled at him.  "I will."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued               


	38. Chapter 38

**"Ashen Skies"**

**Chapter 38**

**~***********************************~**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, character death**

 

~**************************************~

* * *

**** __

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Unlike Cid Highwind, Genesis hadn't sacrificed himself for the human race.  He'd done it for one person—the only person who had ever made him feel like he wasn't a monster.  That person now searched frantically for him, along with two other winged Soldiers.  The battle raged behind them, having moved away from the steep cliffs surrounding the crater.

 

            "There!  I see him!"  Cloud was the first to spot the red of Genesis' uniform and he motioned his companions over as he landed by the arm sticking out of the snow. 

 

He hastily brushed the cold, powdery substance away to reveal Genesis' pale, still body.  He gulped when he realized the man looked quite dead.  The single, black wing was still out and the tip poked out of the snow.  A thin trickle of blood traced its way from the left corner of Genesis' mouth down his jaw; the only color in his ashen face.  Sephiroth landed first and Cloud looked up at him pleadingly, unsure of what to do.

 

"Check his pulse," ordered the General softly. 

 

Perhaps once, the army would have had the medicine or materia to revive the dead, but that power was lost when humanity was forced into hiding.  They were lucky to have the materia they did.  Cloud pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth and he felt along the side of their fallen companion's neck for a pulse.  It was then that he noticed the odd, unnatural angle Genesis' head was bent at and he shuddered when he felt the misplacement beneath his fingertips.  He was no doctor, but he was pretty sure he knew what that meant.  Cloud shook his head and put his glove back on, looking up at his lover again with aching eyes. 

 

"S-Sephiroth...I think...his neck is broken."

 

  1. He parted his lips to speak, but Angeal landed before he could get a word out and the big man went to Genesis' side immediately, folding his white wing in as he impulsively started to try and move the redhead to lift him.



 

Cloud forced himself to speak.  "Angeal, I don't think you should—"

 

"Have you radioed for medical assistance?" Interrupted the Commander, looking at Sephiroth expectantly with unusually bright eyes.  "Have you used a Cure spell on him yet?"

 

Cloud sputtered helplessly but Sephiroth kept his calm.  "Even if we could, moving him now would be the end of him.  Look at him."

 

Angeal stopped his actions and looked down at the still form he was about to lift into his arms.  He brushed aside a damp lock of auburn hair that clung to Gen's pallid forehead and he caressed the sculpted face.  He saw the evidence of Genesis' condition as he began to do as Cloud had done earlier and feel for a pulse.  Angeal paled and shook his head. 

 

"That...that's a severe..." He couldn't seem to finish the words.

 

Sephiroth took a step toward him and he laid a hand over Angeal's broad shoulder.  "There's nothing we can do for him, now."

 

Angeal bowed his head and his hand sought out the hilt of his Buster Sword, lying in the snow where he dropped it when he landed.  His fingers tightened around the hilt and his body visibly grew tenser by the second.  Cloud looked between Angeal and Sephiroth helplessly, wondering what—if anything—he could do.  There was still a battle to be fought and as Sephiroth said; they could do nothing for Genesis now.

 

"Should we...try to get him to the base?"

 

Sephiroth might have said to leave him where he lay, if it were anyone else.  His eyes remained on Genesis' impassive face as he started to adjust his transmitter.  "I'll call for a pickup, if there are any aircraft available to—"

 

Angeal suddenly took off, his chiseled features a hard mask of vengeance.  He was in the air and on his way back into the battle before either Sephiroth or Cloud could say anything.  Both of them having seen a similar event in which the big man snapped over the impending loss of a loved one, they looked at each other with dread in their eyes. 

 

"We have to stop him."  Cloud spread his bi-colored wings and prepared to take off after the Commander, but Sephiroth stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

 

"Don't.  Let him go."

 

"B-but he's—"

 

"Inconsolable," interrupted Sephiroth with a grim nod in Genesis' direction.  His feline gaze remained on Angeal as he spoke.  "Nothing we could say to him right now would change that.  Short of fighting him ourselves, I doubt we could stop him.  Besides, Hewley's rage could give us an edge we need in this fight." 

 

 Cloud wanted to deny the cold logic of that, but he couldn't.  He'd seen what Angeal could do when provoked and he almost felt sorry for their enemies.  He looked down at their fallen companion's still body and he sighed regretfully, his throat tightening as tears threatened. 

 

"We can't leave him here."  It wasn't a request.  He looked back up at Sephiroth with determined blue eyes, prepared to refuse any order to leave Genesis behind.

 

"As I said, I'll put in a call," Sephiroth answered.  There was something in his eyes, hidden just beneath the surface.  Cloud thought he recognized it as regret.  "His passion.  I've always warned him that it would be his end, some day."

 

Cloud swallowed and shut his eyes.  Sephiroth was wrong; it wasn't passion that drove Genesis' final actions...it was love.

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

            "Holy _shit_!" 

 

Elena couldn't keep the exclamation to herself.  She and Tseng were just on their way back to the fray when things got...interesting.  Sephiroth and Cloud were still MIA but Commander Hewley had rejoined the fight, and he made a hell of an entrance.  The biggest WEAPON was down and before they could move on to the next big target, he was on it like a rabid animal.  That oversized sword of his flashed in the sunlight as a break in the clouds allowed a few beams through.  The drake-like creature didn't get a chance to defend itself before Hewley assaulted it and its confusion was apparent as the Soldier demonstrated speed nobody knew he was capable of.

 

"Something has changed," Tseng observed shrewdly, his dark eyes narrowed in thought.

 

The answer to the riddle came in the form of the General's voice, speaking over the transmission.  "I need air transport to rendezvous at the following coordinates."  He gave the coordinates and followed up with a brief explanation.  "We have an officer down."

 

"Rhapsodos?" guessed Elena, tearing her attention away from the berserker on the field that was Angeal Hewley. 

 

"That would be my guess," agreed Tseng with a regretful little sigh.  "Pity.  He was brilliant."

 

"Nobody's answering Sephiroth's request," Elena pointed out with a frown.  "Maybe we should."

 

"Our efforts are better served fighting for the living," Tseng reminded her calmly.  "Rhapsodos is beyond caring, now."

 

"Repeat," Sephiroth's voice insisted again, "I require air transport at my coordinates.  If any are available..." His request died off suddenly with a crackle.

 

Tseng and Elena looked at one another uncertainly.  It wasn't technically their job to assist SOLDIER operatives unless ordered to by the President, but most of the SOLDIER aircrafts were either down or engaged in battle, like the rest of the air force.  The ground teams were embroiled in a desperate battle to hold the lines and keep the enemy from breaking through to the base.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

 

            "Wait, he moved!"

 

            Sephiroth abruptly stopped what he was doing and he stared at Cloud suspiciously.  The blond was crouched down in the snow, next to Genesis' body.  His attention was riveted to the redhead and his expression was determined and tense.  Sephiroth sighed and his booted feet crunched on the snow as he approached Cloud.  He laid a gloved hand over the tense shoulders and he shook his head.

 

            "Cloud, don't fool yourself into thinking there's hope when...when..."

 

            Sephiroth's advice trailed off as his serpentine gaze went to Genesis again and he saw the left foot twitch.  Telling himself it was only a death throe, he moved in closer and knelt beside the fallen swordsman.  He was wary of entertaining the notion that Gen had survived the brutal attack, but he thought he saw movement beneath the closed eyelids. 

 

"Genesis, can you hear me?"

 

A low, barely audible groan issued from the pale, parted lips.  Sephiroth stared at Genesis, bewildered.  What did it take to _kill_ a Jenova-infused Soldier, anyway?  The man had a broken neck!  Still, he was alive.  Sephiroth removed one of his gloves and felt carefully for a pulse, just to be certain.  Cloud had given up when he saw the condition of Gen's throat and Angeal was grief-stricken, unable to take in small details.  It was faint, but he _did_ find a flutter of a pulse under his fingertips. 

 

Sephiroth immediately reached for his transmitter and spoke into it.  "This is the General.  I want transport at my coordinates _immediately_.  Lieutenant Rhapsodos is still alive and he requires medical attention.  This is no longer a corpse retrieval, but a rescue.  This is an _order_ , not a request.  Whomever is able to break from combat, do so now."

 

Cloud's eyes were wide with hope and anxiety as Sephiroth ended the transmission and removed his long, black coat.  The General laid it carefully over Genesis' body, hardly feeling the cold against his now bare upper body. 

 

"Stay with him," instructed Sephiroth, looking back over his shoulder and squinting against the sunlight that was now steadily beaming down from the scattered cloud cover.  "I'll rejoin the fight to protect the forward base.  The enemy's attention is focused on our armies, so you should be safe here."

 

Cloud nodded.  "If anything _does_ notice us, I'll protect him."

 

Sephiroth returned the nod and he spared the blond one last, lingering glance before spreading his wing and readying his blade for further combat.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, at the bottom of the crater:_

            Lifestream flowed around the young Cetra as she waded into the water and mentally prepared herself.  She had never tried this before and Aerith wondered if direct contact with Gaia would make her head explode at worse, or drive her insane at best.  She cast one more look at her concerned, handsome husband and she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes.

 

            "I'm here now," she whispered, opening herself up fully to the Planet.  "Please, speak to me."

 

            The response was overwhelming and despite bracing for it, Aerith cried out.  Zack impulsively put one foot in the water and she sensed his intention before he could act.  She threw a warding hand out and looked at him with aching green eyes.  "No, Zack!  Don't interrupt!"

 

            He stopped and stared at her, his expression one of bewilderment.  Aerith looked down at herself and she saw that her whole body was glowing as if lit by some unknown source.  The Lifestream was swirling around her in little funnels and she heard the voice of the Planet keenly.  Gaia was weeping.  She had to focus...had to find some way to appease the primal entity that made life on their world possible.  Aerith sensed the Planet's anguish and fear, and she tried to soothe it as a mother might soothe a child's hurt.  Ancient and powerful though Gaia was, its needs and thoughts were simplistic...alien to those of the human mind.

 

            ~ _Please, I want to help!  We don't want to be at war with you.  Humanity has learned its lesson._ ~

 

            The voice that was not a voice answered that humanity had sealed its own fate with its destructive nature.  Aerith shook her head and a tear fell free from beneath one of her closed eyelids. 

 

            ~ _Humans are still growing!  They can learn and they HAVE learned!  They live in the city of your first Children, where I grew up.  They nurture it and respect it!  Humans aren't so different from the Cetra—I see that now.  Please, you must give them a chance!  They are your children, too!_ ~

 

            Aerith felt uncertainty, followed by anger.  Her knees buckled from the force of it and she sank down into the water, covered to her waist.  She put her hands on either side of her head and moaned, pleading with Gaia inwardly.

 

            ~ _You're...hurting me!  My head is going to split in two...I don't know what you want!_ ~

 

            She got a chilling feeling then and an image of Sephiroth flashed in her mind.  "Jenova?" She whispered aloud.  When she felt the Planet's confirming anger, she shook her head.  "It isn't like before.  Sephiroth and the other Soldiers with Jenova inside of them somehow _balanced_ her essence.  They aren't a threat to you."

 

            Gaia showed her a quick image of the struggling human armies, fighting against the WEAPONS.  Aerith felt a combination of pity and frustration.  "Of _course_ they're fighting your protectors!  You made them into destroyers!  The humans are just trying to live, trying to _defend_ themselves from extinction.  Jenova killed my people; are you going to let your anger for her drive you to do the same to all the humans?"

 

            There was another moment of uncertainty, and then Aerith was rudely yanked out of her reality and spiraling into a vision of the past.  She screamed—both inside her head and out loud—and she heard Zack holler a worried inquiry that echoed off the cavernous walls.  She tried to reassure him that she was just surprised, that she would be all right...but everything seemed to evaporate around her.  For a terrifying moment, everything was utterly black and still.  Aerith wondered if she had gone blind and deaf at the same time.

 

            Her fears were assuaged when a soft, blue glow lit up the world around her again and she peered around cautiously, half expecting something to jump out at her.  Aerith frowned in confusion when she saw where she was.  She recognized the inside of one of the largest shell houses of the Ancient Capitol—in fact, she suspected it was the same house that Director Lazard was currently using as SOLDIER headquarters.  There was a newness about it, however.  The plaster was whiter, with no evidence of re-touching or chipping.  The furniture was different.  It was the same style as the antique furniture left behind, but it was new.  The blue light came from the softly glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling along the walls.

 

            The voice of Gaia was utterly silent.  She was alone.

 

            Aerith heard voices coming from the big room in the back and she followed the sound, tip-toeing even though her feet didn't actually touch the floor.  She wasn't a part of this memory—she was merely a witness to it.  Through the archway, she saw a group of black-robed people standing in a circle.  They were oblivious to her presence and Aerith relaxed a little and advanced, confident that they couldn't interact with her and vice-versa.  Gaia wanted to show her this...whatever it was.  Aerith squeezed between the two oblivious bodies of a man and a woman, glancing up at their hooded faces curiously. 

 

            "Ancients," Aerith murmured with shock, instantly recognizing the bone structure as like calling to like, though these people could easily pass as human, just like her.  "They're Cetra... _pure_ Cetra!"

 

            A chill went through her.  Their mannerisms and looks were almost alien, now that she stopped to observe them.  It reminded her of the General and she remembered her previous theories about the Jenova-infused Soldiers—particularly Sephiroth.  He could even be more Cetra than _she_ was, given what she knew of him and the experiments they did on him.   

 

            "But why can't he hear the Planet, if that's true?" Aerith pondered aloud.  "Or did Hojo's experiments rob him of that ability?"

 

            Hojo had been trying to re-create the Cetra, from what she understood.  Maybe he was more successful than anyone realized, but an Ancient that lacked the power to hear the voice of Gaia wasn't really an ancient.  Perhaps Sephiroth had willfully shut that voice out himself.  She wouldn't put it past him to have the willpower to do such a thing.  

 

            Maybe some day, she could ask him...but she was here for a reason and she suspected that Sephiroth's true origins were only a piece of the puzzle.  She turned around at the sound of a woman's voice in the center of the group and she blinked and stared at the speaker. 

 

Standing in the middle of the circle was a Cetra female with her hood cast back and her long silver hair spilling over her shoulders.  If it weren't for the feminine curves and round pupils, Aerith might have mistaken her for Sephiroth—she looked _that much_ like him.  She addressed her robed companions in a calm, low voice and her beautiful features were cast in the eerie blue light.

 

"Brethren, this council is all that remains of our people," the woman said.  "The illness consumes us and when it finishes us off, it will move on to the human population."

 

"They are like children," another woman said with a sigh, "their greed is terrible enough already, without this evil amplifying it."

 

"Which is why we cannot allow that to happen," insisted the silver-haired woman.  She looked at each council member in turn, her emerald gaze hard like gems.  "We have a chance to end this, here and now.  It will require sacrifice, however."

 

"What do you propose?" queried a man adjacent to Aerith.

 

The woman in the center was silent for a moment, as if considering her options.  When she spoke, it was with dignity and resolve.  "I will draw the evil to me.  I will invite it into my body...offer myself to it completely.  We know how this thing craves power—it cannot help but accept my offer.  While it consumes me, the rest of you can destroy it.  My body will be its last vessel on this world."

 

"Jenova, no," protested a woman vehemently, "you are the strongest of us!"

 

Before Aerith could react to the silver-haired woman's name, Jenova countered the argument.  "And that is _why_ it must be me.  If the offering isn't tempting enough to draw it out of the bodies it has already consumed, this plan will fail.  We must give it something it sees as sustainable...something worth gathering its whole self into."

 

"There must be another way," reasoned one of the men.  "Some way we can rid ourselves of this thing without sacrificing you.  We need you, Jenova."

 

            "You need to survive, more than you need my leadership," stressed Jenova.  Her eyes gathered them all in and her marble features relaxed into an expression of warmth.  "This evil must be stopped, and if it can be done with only one final loss, it is worth it.  It will claim us all in the end, if we don't take this chance.  We can fight it for a time, but you've all seen how it eventually breaks down its victims and consumes them.  We mustn't allow it to destroy our Mother's creations.  It must end here."

 

            The council began to discuss it, arguing and reasoning with one another until they all finally agreed.  One of the older women in the circle approached Jenova and rested her hands on her shoulders, looking up at the taller woman with devotion and respect.

 

  1. Should we succeed, your sacrifice will not be forgotten."



 

            Aerith felt another chill.  She knew this wasn't going to end happily and she almost begged Gaia not to show her the rest, but the room swirled around her and the next thing she knew, she was on a blackened cliff-side.  She looked around in confusion, seeing the same council members from the room surrounding her again, in a half-circle.  Unfortunately, this time they were all lying on the cold ground, with their bloodied robes torn and in disarray. 

 

Aerith put a hand to her mouth and gasped, shaking her head.  The carnage was terrible.  One man near her left foot was disemboweled and still alive, groaning in agony.  The woman that had offered Jenova praise only moments ago was crawling over the broken terrain, coughing up blood.  Standing by the edge of the cliff was Jenova herself, half-naked and wild-eyed.  Her pupils were now slit vertically—like Sephiroth's.  She gazed at the bodies around her with a cold little smirk of pleasure and Aerith felt like screaming.

 

"Why?" Demanded Aerith in a grief-thickened, tearful voice.  "Why did you _do_ this?  How could you let this happen?"

 

 Jenova of course didn't answer her, since Aerith wasn't part of this time stream and therefore, wasn't really there.  The woman crawling toward the gloating figure evidently wondered the same thing, however.

 

"Jen...ova," gasped the dying woman, looking up at her killer with painful effort, "why?  You...wanted this.  You can still...control it!"

 

Jenova smiled chillingly at the other woman, kneeling down gracefully to look her in the eye.  "You fools.  This entire _Planet_ is my vessel.  Did you really believe a single, miserable Cetra could control me?  I am a _calamity_.  I am above all of you.  Know that your death will only make me stronger.  This world and its creatures are _mine_."

 

            "Gaia...is stronger...than you believe," gasped the woman.

 

            Jenova grasped her victim's jaw in one long hand and bared her teeth in a terrible smile.  "Your 'Gaia' is weak, like you.  Your spirit energy will help me subjugate it, little one." 

 

            Aerith cried out and looked away as Jenova twisted the hapless woman's head suddenly, breaking her neck.  Feeling like she could throw up at any moment, Aerith tried to lean against a rock outcropping—only to realize it wasn't solid to her when she almost passed right through it.  She staggered and regained her balance with difficulty, looking at the possessed figure of Jenova with sorrow and betrayal.

 

            "They trusted you," whispered Aerith as Jenova walked around, inspecting her handiwork.  "You thought you were stronger than the rest of them, and now look at what you've done!"

 

            Jenova couldn't possibly hear her, but whatever remained of the woman inside the shell seemed to wake up at that moment.  The slit pupils widened and contracted as Jenova looked around with an open expression of stunned shock.  Her lovely countenance was quickly twisted with grief as the full impact of what her body had done while she lost control struck her.

 

            "No...my people," Jenova said, her voice losing its unearthly composure in the face of mortal anguish.  She immediately cradled the still body of the woman whose neck she had just broken.  "Jemma!  Jemma, please!  Gaia, what have I _done_?"

 

            Aerith's anger with her faded immediately, to be replaced by pity.  How horrible must the guilt be, to wake up and find the bodies of friends and families all around you...and to know that _you_ were the one to put them in such a state?  Aerith's vision blurred with tears and she wished she could give the grief-maddened woman some measure of comfort.  All she could do was watch as Jenova tilted her head back and screamed at the heavens.  Aerith could have screamed right along with her, stricken by the unfairness of it all.  What was intended as a noble self-sacrificed resulted in the end of the Cetra—save whomever managed to escape and give birth to Aerith's family line.

 

            After several painful moments, Jenova released the body of her companion and staggered to her feet.  She saw the disemboweled man struggling to stuff his own intestines back into his stomach and she went to him, whispering an apology in a raw voice.

 

            "We...failed?" he asked in confusion as Jenova cradled him and smoothed a bloodied lock of blond hair away from his shock-dilated eyes. 

 

            "No," answered Jenova.  "You didn't fail.  I did.  Forgive me."

 

            "Your...eyes," whispered the man, his vision focusing on her with obvious difficulty.  "It's...still inside of you."

 

            "Yes," she agreed, her body tensing.  She grunted with effort, seeming to struggle inwardly.  "All of it is inside of me.  I carry the entire evil.  It's not your burden anymore.  Rest."

 

            He shut his eyes, his breath catching.  "I _am_ tired.  What...will you do?"

 

            Jenova grimaced, one hand reaching for his throat.  "Whatever I have to do.  Go to the Lifestream in peace, friend."

 

            Aerith had to look away again as Jenova broke a second neck...this time to end suffering.  She slapped a hand over her mouth as her stomach heaved and she made a silent vow to never die of a broken neck.  She looked back at Jenova as the great Cetra stood back up and raised her hands to the sky.

 

            "Mother," proclaimed Jenova, "I have failed your children.  I have failed _you_.  I can't stop this evil, but together, you and I can imprison it!  Help me, one last time.  Put the evil to sleep and I will go with it!  Please, Gaia...your daughter begs you!"

 

            Aerith wasn't sure what to expect, but given the Planet's anger, she wouldn't have been surprised if Jenova's prayers went unanswered.  Therefore, when the ground began to rumble, Aerith felt an interesting combination of excitement and hope.  Maybe Jenova really _did_ redeem herself before her demise.  Remembering the unsavory fact that the science department still had her remains locked away somewhere for SOLDIER infusion, she shuddered.  How awful, that the body of a woman who had sacrificed herself and her people for this world was being used as a catalyst for the creation of living weapons.  It was indecent and disrespectful and now that she knew the truth behind Jenova, Aerith couldn't allow it to continue if she survived this.  Hojo was ironically the only human to come close to guessing the truth, so she couldn't really hold humanity responsible.

 

            The earth cliff began to break apart as Aerith watched.  Only the area around Jenova remained intact as the earth fell away, taking the bodies of the Cetra with it.  The ground beneath Jenova's feet rose up and began to cocoon her.  Her eyes opened and they flashed with malevolence.

 

            "No," Jenova growled, her voice changing to that cold, primal one from before.  "You will not imprison me!"

 

            Almost immediately, her eyes dimmed and her regular voice spoke.  "You are an abomination.  You've taken my people, but you _won't_ take this world!  Without the spirit energy, you have nothing to feed on."

 

            The earth continued to rise around Jenova, slowly encasing her as the sickness inside of her struggled to regain control over her body.  As it stood, Jenova really _was_ strong enough to keep it in check...she just didn't find that strength soon enough to save her people.  Aerith began to cry in earnest as a legend happened before her eyes.  When it was over, the egg-like prison of earth concealing Jenova floated down into the abyss, to join the bodies of the Cetra council.  A green sparkle surrounded the rocky egg and Aerith witnessed the Lifestream extracting Jenova's spirit, so that she could reunite with her fallen brethren in the afterlife. 

 

            Aerith's surroundings faded again and she felt the cool water surrounding her.  She was back in the core again.  Unsure of why Gaia showed her these visions of the past, she opened her heart and prayed with all her might.

 

            "What do you want us to do?  How can we prove you can trust us again?"

 

            Gaia reminded her that she was Cetra, not human.  _She_ had nothing to prove.  Her friends, however, had toyed with the very evil that wiped out nearly every trace of her species.

 

            "But, they didn't!" objected Aerith, "They had no idea what they were dealing with, when they found Jenova's body!  Some of them meddled where they shouldn't have, but those people are one with you now.  You can't punish the whole race for the actions of a few.  _Please_ , there has to be some way."

 

            An image came to her of Sephiroth...only she realized now that it was Jenova, not Sephiroth.  The General's female counterpart was suspended in a tube of clear liquid, with all manner of tubes connected to her partially decayed body.  The humans had obviously preserved her for scientific use, after discovering her remains years ago.  Another image followed—an equally disturbing one of young men and women in tight-fitting uniforms like Shelke's, being infused with some glowing substance.

 

            "You don't want them using her body anymore," reasoned Aerith, empathizing completely. 

 

The virus that wiped out the Cetra clearly didn't have the power it once did, after Jenova's sacrifice—but it still posed enough of a threat to make the Planet wary.  Not only that, but the woman herself who had put forth such a grand effort to protect the world deserved some dignity and respect in death.  What was life worth, if it couldn't be valued enough to resist meddling with it?  Deepground's hatred for humanity was rooted in the science experiments forced onto them.  They were once human themselves and they turned on their cousins, intent to destroy the world out of sheer hatred for life.  It was all because of Jenova's cells, at the core.

 

"I can talk to them," offered Aerith, getting back to her feet. 

 

She opened her eyes and looked at Zack, still standing on the bank where she'd begged him to remain.  His single good eye watched her with confused, worried interest and she smiled at him, loving him even more for holding back as she'd asked.  Shelke's spiritual form hovered near him, looking on with concern she couldn't hide. 

 

"Humans can be just as brave, moral and responsible as Cetra," insisted Aerith, speaking as much to Zack as to the Planet.  "If I explain the situation to them, I'm sure they'll listen.  They really _do_ want peace and they've learned to respect you more.  You just need to give them a _chance_."

 

Ultimately, Gaia's love for all her creatures was stronger than her anger.  Aerith began to cry again when she got confirmation of that and poor Zack mistook it as a sign of doom.

 

"We're boned, aren't we?"

 

Aerith sniffled and gave a shaky laugh, wiping her nose carelessly on the sleeve of her damp jacket.  She shook her head and held her arms out to him as Zack came to her.  "No.  Not this time.  We're...going to be okay."

 

~*****************************************~

* * *

 

            "Weapons, _hold_." 

 

            Sephiroth's order was broadcasted and repeated throughout the ranks as the WEAPONS stopped fighting abruptly.  Vincent stopped firing at the Alpha that had come too close to Reeve's platform and he stared suspiciously at it as it turned on its heel and began to march away.

 

            "What in the hell are they doing now?" Reeve asked, lifting his targeting visor warily.

 

            "It appears they've received new orders," surmised Vincent in his low monotone, keeping Cerberus trained on the retreating Alpha.  Several troops came and surrounded the platform, now that they weren't occupied with other enemies.

 

            "I think you can relax, boys," Reeve said with a touch of awe, unplugging from his control grid before getting to his feet.  "It seems the WEAPONS aren't interested in us, anymore."

 

            "They could be intending to strike another target," warned Vincent.  "Perhaps they plan to move in on the colony."

 

            "But they're going the wrong way, if they are," insisted one of the troops that now surrounded them protectively.  "The Forgotten City is the other way."

 

            "Yes," concurred Reeve, scratching his beard.  "It looks like they're all moving back toward the crater...oh, no!"

 

            "What?" demanded a nearby woman.  "What's wrong?"

 

            "Zack and Aerith," groaned Reeve as Vincent joined him on the platform.  "They're inside!"

 

            "So they're moving in to eliminate them," reasoned Vincent.  He checked his gun.  "We may need Chaos, after all."

 

            "...anybody copy?"

 

            Zack Fair's voice broke through the frequency before anyone could give the order to move in on the crater. 

 

            "I copy," Sephiroth's voice answered.  "What is your status?  The WEAPONS are acting strange."

 

            "Don't attack them," Zack said urgently.  "Everybody...stand...they aren't aggressive!  They're just...home.  Someone come get us.  It's over."

 

            Reeve and Vincent exchanged a look of disbelief and the former couldn't resist adding his input to the conversation.  "What do you mean, it's 'over'.  Did Aerith really convince the planet to stop attacking?"

 

            "Are the WEAPONS still attacking?" Zack asked.

 

            Reeve watched as the terrestrial creatures continued a steady march toward the crater, ignoring the humans as if they weren't even there.  "No.  They're just marching off to the crater."

 

            "Then it's over," Zack insisted.  "Don't ask me how...Aerith says she'll explain...back.  We need...to come in here and get us.  It's too...to climb back up!"

 

            Reeve swallowed hard, afraid to believe it was truly over with.  President Shinra's voice came through the transmission next, and he was coughing between words.  "I'm on my way to the rendezvous point, Fair.  We should reach...you in approximately...ten minutes."

 

            "Oh, goody," Zack's voice responded without real enthusiasm.  Obviously, he would have chosen a different pilot to pick up him and Aerith, if he'd had the option.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            "Reno, stop shooting at them!"

 

            Pretending not to hear his girlfriend's demands just like he pretended not to hear the cease-fire order, Reno kept peppering the large WEAPON'S retreating form with bullets.  Tifa had let her Alpha opponent back to its feet and she and Rude watched warily as it tromped off to join its fellows.  Rude grabbed Reno's wrist to stop him from shooting more bullets and he shook his head grimly at the smaller man.

 

            "It's over, partner.  Word's gone through that they're packing up."

 

            Reno snorted.  "Yeah, that's what they _think_ they're doing.  Can't trust these fuckers, man."

 

            Rude took the gun—only because he was Reno's partner and the redhead allowed it.  "The President gave the order himself, Red.  Didn't you hear it?  All Turks are ordered to cool it."

 

            "Sorry man, my transmitter's busted."  Reno shrugged.

 

            "Let me see that."  Tifa snatched the earpiece off Reno's head before he could react and he muttered a protest as she looked it over.  She handed it back to him with a suspicious expression on her pretty face.  "It seems fine to me.  You just didn't want to stop shooting."

 

            "So what if I didn't?" he demanded with a scowl in the direction of the retreating enemies.  He nodded their way.  "They deserve every fucking bullet I can pepper their armor with, toots.  Don't tell me otherwise."

 

            "I won't," Tifa answered, removing her gauntlets and dropping them on the ground.  She approached him and she cupped his face in her hands.  With a little shock, he realized the knuckles were bruised despite the protection of Reeve's ingenious gloves.  "But I'm asking you to try with the rest of us to make this peaceful.  They aren't fighting back.  We should at least see if Zack and Aerith are right, shouldn't we?"

 

            Reno marveled at her patience, even as a part of him insisted that this was a dick move on the army's part.  He put his hands over hers and rubbed them gently, sighing.  "You've got me so fucking whipped, it ain't funny."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            "Come on Aerith...we've got to get ready for the pickup," Zack insisted as he guided his wife out of the pool of glowing water.  The Lifestream had calmed down since her last, desperate communication and now the little funnels were just random whirlpools. 

 

            Aerith began to follow him on impulse but she glanced toward the center of the pool and she abruptly stopped.  Zack frowned, concerned that maybe they weren't out of the poo barrel just yet.

 

            "Honey?  Everything okay?"

 

            Aerith was staring at the surface of the water, with a look of concentration on her face.  "Wait a minute, Zack.  I think...someone has something to say to me."

 

            Zack looked around.  " _Now_?  Who?"

 

            Aerith didn't answer him.  Instead, she gently disentangled herself from his arms and waded deeper into the pool.  She appeared to be looking up at something hovering over the surface and when she spoke, her soft voice echoed within the cavern.

 

            "Is there something you want me to do?"

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Lazard groaned as the heavy body of the Alpha was rolled off of him.  He still wasn't sure what happened.  An alarm sounded and one of the creatures came tearing into the command tent.  Shalua jumped in front of him, activated the gun grafted into her arm and began firing.  He fell backwards...and then all he remembered was blackness.  The fear that she'd been killed made his heart feel like a battering ram against the wall of his rib cage.

 

            "Shalua," gasped Lazard insistently.

 

            "Director?"  Someone helped him sit up and someone else was flashing a light in his face.  He swatted at the light irritably.  "Can you say your name?"

 

            "I'm Lazard bloody Deusericus," he growled, "now get that light out of my face and tell me where Shalua Rui is at!"

 

            "She's right here," answered a familiar female voice—with some relief in her tone.  "And you shouldn't be so pissy with your underlings, Director."

 

            Lazard squinted through the settling dust at the speaker, trying to tell if she was injured.  Someone handed his broken glasses to him and he snatched them abruptly, fitting them over his nose.  The right lens was completely broken but the left was only cracked.  He could see Shalua squatting over him, her features half-blurred and half-clear.  She smiled and she looked a bit relieved.

 

            "I thought I lost you, Lazard."

 

            "We came back in here to find the place a wreck," Reno's voice said from somewhere off to the left.  "Good thing your cyber-babe was here to watch your ass, Director.  She probably saved it."

 

            Lazard wasn't listening.  He was staring at the young woman hovering over him, absorbed in the unexpected joy of finding her alive and well.  She appeared to be blushing to his near-sighted gaze, but he couldn't be certain of that. 

 

            "I owe you my life," Lazard stated.  Those last moments replayed themselves in his mind and all he could think of was how brave and determined she was.  Looking at her now, Shalua was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life—even lacking an eye and an arm.

 

            She looked away and shrugged.  "You would have done the same for me.  It's over now and you should let the medics have a look at you."

 

            He wanted to deny that but he felt a sharp pain in his ribs when he tried to sit up straighter and he gasped, nodding.  "I think that would be best."  He waved away a troop that started to activate his materia bangle.  "Save what remains of the Cure materia for chronic cases.  I think something's fractured, but not broken."

 

~*************************************~

 

* * *

 

            Tseng felt his left eyebrow migrating to his hairline as he stepped out of the chopper and waited for the medical team he'd picked up to get started.  Cloud Strife stood with two blades drawn, looking about challengingly.  At his feet were the bodies of two Alphas.  He hardly relaxed his battle stance as the medics began to load Genesis carefully onto a stretcher.  When Elena gently touched his shoulder and spoke to him, Cloud looked at her and offered a simple, brief explanation.

 

            "They tried to touch him."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Zack helped Aerith out of the chopper and he smiled as Cloud jogged over to them.  His smile faded when he saw the look on the blond's face, and he remembered Aerith screaming that their friends were dying.  Zack immediately looked around for Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis.  Seeing none of them, he began to worry.  He hugged Cloud and pulled away from him, searching his topaz eyes for an answer.

 

            "Who'd we lose, bud?"

 

            Aerith's voice was eerily calm.  "Zack, I think you need to brace yourself."  Her hand was on the bag at her hip, where something square-shaped rested inside. 

 

            Zack looked between her and Cloud suspiciously.  "What do you two know that I don't?  What's going on, huh?  Is it...Angeal?"

 

            "Angeal is inside one of the medical tents," offered Sephiroth's voice suddenly, startling Zack so severely that he jumped.  The General seemed to materialize out of the shadows.  His jade eyes were fixed and solemn on Zack.  "He's with Genesis."

 

            Zack was not a subtle person, but he was no idiot, either.  He understood that something serious was happening and his frowning expression showed it.  "Seph, is Angeal okay?"

 

            "Angeal is fine," Cloud assured him with an uncertain look at his lover, "but Genesis is...you should talk to him while you can, Zack."

           

            "What do you mean, 'while I can'," Zack demanded, feeling his stomach clench sickeningly.  "Gen's all right, isn't he?"

 

            Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but he faltered and Sephiroth obligingly spoke in his stead.  "He was badly injured in the fight, Zackary.  He's alive, but we don't know how much time he's got."

 

            Zack shook his head in denial, his good eye flicking between Sephiroth, Cloud and Aerith.  "But wait...he's hurt bad but...can't healing potions or Cure materia do something for him?"

 

            "The damage is too extensive for that," explained Sephiroth.  "He would need surgery and he can't survive that, in his current condition.  His neck is broken and he has multiple bleeds inside that—"

 

            "Shut _up_ ," growled Zack, cutting the taller man off.  He ran his fingers through his sooty hair and he heaved a shaken sigh.  "I...don't need the details, damn you.  If he's...if Gen's going...fuck!  How much time?"

 

            Cloud had turned away, but Sephiroth managed to stay insultingly calm.  "Hours, at best."  A glimpse of humanity broke through the transparent mirror of his gaze and he squeezed Zack's shoulder.  "Go and say goodbye, Zackary."

 

            "Oh gods," Zack sighed, wiping compulsively at his eyes and trying desperately not to cry in front of everyone.  "Ange...poor Ange...fuck!  I..."

 

            "Go and be with him," suggested Aerith gently, tears spilling down her face.  "You may be the only person that can comfort him now, Zack.  Come one...let's go."

 

            He gave in, too heart-stricken to argue with her.  Sephiroth saw the angst on Cloud's face as the two of them watched them head through camp and he clumsily patted the blond on the shoulder, trying in his untrained way to exchange comfort.  Cloud unquestioningly leaned closer to him and he put an arm around Sephiroth's waist, more familiar with human comfort.

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

            Aerith felt like her heart would shatter into a million pieces as she watched her husband speak with Angeal.  The big Soldier stood outside the little tent they'd given Gen for his personal privacy, and he spoke with Zack in a saddened, gentle voice.  He told Zack that Gen wasn't in a lot of pain anymore and he looked away and choked a little after assuring Gen wouldn't be around much longer.

 

            Aerith reached into the satchel containing her borrowed poetry book and the special gift she carried with it.  She shook her head and sniffed, looking up at the pink-tinged sky through the canopy. 

 

            "No," she whispered.  "Not if I have anything to say about it."

 

            Aerith straightened her back and she approached the tent with angry determination.  One look at Angeal's grief-ravaged face made her soften her stance and pause.  "Can I...talk to him?"

 

            Angeal nodded.  "He slips in and out of consciousness.  I think...he'd like to see you.  Just ignore any snipes he makes."

 

            Aerith forced a smile at that.  "Of course.  I won't keep him long." 

 

            She ducked into the tent and she approached the figure laid up in the cot against the back wall of the tent.  Genesis was awake and his bruised, aqua eyes watched her irritably as she crossed the room.  His neck was wrapped up to keep it immobile and so was his forehead.  Half of his body was wrapped up and she imagined he must feel like a mummy.  Leave it to Genesis to look so indignant while dying, though.  He literally looked like he would have been happy to flip her the bird, if he were capable.

 

            "I came to gloat," Aerith said softly, digging into her satchel to procure his precious book.  She gently situated it beneath his wrapped hand and she held her palm over his fingers, helping him to grip the item.  "See?  You were wrong after all.  There's a chance."

 

            Genesis' right eye was bloodshot—a fact she noticed as he rolled it.  Aerith was no doctor, but she understood that bleeds were never a good thing.  She sniffed, trying not to cry against his belly like a child.  She brushed a lock of hair aside and she forced a smile at him, gazing into his eyes.

 

            "I want you to let me help you."

 

            Genesis' brow furrowed.  "St...op.  Don't...be stupid.  Not your...fault."

 

            "I _know_ it's not my fault," she corrected gently, "but I can still help you.  I can heal you, Genesis.  I can undo the damage and you can live your life again."

 

            Genesis looked away.  "Let it...go."

 

            "No."  Aerith cupped his face and gazed into his glossy eyes, sniffing hard.  "I _won't_ let it go, because you don't deserve to die!"

 

            "Hurting...the cripple," warned Genesis with a painful smirk.  "Anyway, this was supposed...to happen a long...time ago."

 

            She released his face, though she suspected she wasn't actually hurting him.  "Says who... _you_?  You're so afraid of living, Genesis!  That's a cop-out!  Your parents don't want you to do that."

 

            He gave her an irritated look.  "Nice...try.  They're dead...I killed them."

 

            She heaved a deep breath and nodded, forcing herself to calm down.  Aerith reached for another object in her satchel, keeping her eyes on Genesis.  "Yes, they _are_ dead and yes, you killed them.  That doesn't mean they don't still love you."

 

            Genesis stared helplessly as Aerith produced a perfect, ripe blue-violet apple from her satchel and placed it gently on his chest.  He frowned and stared at it.  "Where...did you get _that_?"

 

            "From your parents," answered Aerith without hesitation.  "How else?  Do you think I time-traveled back to Banora to steal a dumb apple?"

 

            Genesis was still staring at the fruit on his chest.  "They...gave this to you?"

 

            "Yes," she answered readily, "Just as I was leaving.  They knew you were ready to join the Lifestream and they said it wasn't your time.  They thought you'd be difficult about it, so they sent the apple back with me.  They want you to live, Gen. You can do too much good in the world to give up now."

 

            Genesis' eyes glistened with tears and a single drop escaped from beneath his right lid when he shut them.  "They said that...did they?"

 

            She nodded solemnly, fighting tears.  "And my little girl needs her uncle Gen-Gen.  Don't make her grow up without him, okay?"

 

            He grumbled and coughed.  "You're a rude...savior."  He looked uncertainly at the apple—which could have only come from a place that no longer existed.  "But if you need this...do it.  Fix me, if you can."

 

            Aerith gave a chocked sob and she took his limp hand in hers and kissed the top of it, ignoring his weak protest as his playbook fell to the floor.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Angeal felt like a caged wolf.  He wanted to attack something, though he knew it would do no good.  His oldest friend and lover was dying in the tent behind him and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.  He'd allowed the Cetra girl to go in alone because he knew she could bring some comfort to Genesis.  Deny it though he might, the poet had grown quite fond of her since meeting her, and she had a connection to "Minerva" that he admired.  Angeal figured that anything comforting to Gen at this point was worth it.

 

            When Aerith came out of the tent crying softly, Angeal immediately assumed the worst.  Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack were speaking softly a few feet away as the big man met Aerith halfway from the tent and gave her a searching look.

 

            "Is he..."  He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and he cursed himself for leaving Gen's side, even for a moment.

 

            "He's resting," Aerith replied softly, wiping her eyes.  She smiled up at him, seeming to be maddeningly at peace with herself.  "You should go and see him, Commander.  He's asked for you."

 

            Angeal gave his companions one final look of dread before heading her advice.  He stepped into the shadowed tent and he went to his stricken lover's side right away, expecting to deal with the agony of hearing his breath halt.

 

            "I'm so sorry," Angeal murmured as he took Genesis' limp hand in his and squeezed it.  He didn't notice the apple sitting on the other man's abdomen.  "All these years, I've known you've been suffering.  I know it's been hard for you and I've just wanted to keep you around for selfish reasons.  I wish you could stay, because...because I love you..."

 

            Unable to bear it any longer, Angeal broke down.  He'd never really said those words to Genesis before and the realization that the redhead might go without knowing just how he felt was devastating to him.  He began to sob...deep, wracking, painful sobs that he just couldn't stop.  He felt someone brush their hand over the top of his head but he was too focused on personal regrets to pay attention.  It wasn't until the beloved, sardonic voice spoke that Angeal understood he might not lose what he still held dear, after all.

 

            "You big fucking baby." 

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

"We lived." 

 

            It was not a happy statement.  Rufus looked at his companion, unable to mask his disappointment.  Scarlet likewise seemed displeased.  They had touched down outside the forest when it was clear that the threat was over.  Neither of them had gone into this expecting to live and now that they _had_ survived, the question of their end was still in the air.

 

            Scarlet cleared her throat before taking a deep breath from the oxygen mask and reaching under her seat.  She procured a pistol and she studied it silently for a moment before checking the ammo chamber and nodding in satisfaction.  She aimed it at Rufus and she waited.

 

            "See you in hell, lover."

 

            Rufus reached for his own gun, concealed beneath his blazer.  He pointed it back at Scarlet and narrowed his eyes.  "As it should be."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

            It took a moment for Lazard to completely register what he was seeing, as he approached his brother's chopper.  He intended to congratulate Rufus on his success, to give him some praise for his actions.  He frowned when he circled around and saw Scarlet pointing a gun at his brother.  He opened his mouth to call for security, even as he saw Rufus pointing a gun back at her. 

 

            " _No_!" 

 

The cry escaped Lazard's mouth just as two shots went off inside the cockpit and blood splattered the windows.  Security was too late to stop it and they called out to each other in confusion as they opened the chopper doors.  Lazard stood there helplessly, breathing heavily and staring in disbelief as the body of his half-brother was extracted from the aircraft, along with the body of Scarlet.  The Turks quickly arrived and though they bowed their heads solemnly, they didn't seem all that surprised.

 

A slender hand rested on his shoulder and Lazard turned to see Shalua looking at him quietly.  "It was the fate he wanted.  I'm sorry for your loss."

 

Lazard laid his hand over hers and he wondered over _why_ exactly he was upset.  There was no love lost between he and Rufus.  They had hated each other to the end, in fact.  Still, watching his sibling gently carried away and seeing the Turks salute as the body passed made him want to cry.

 

"He was family," offered Shalua softly, her voice gently sympathetic.  "You're allowed to grieve, Director."

 

Lazard shook his head and he steeled himself inwardly.  "Later," he insisted, "when we've collected and documented our losses.  I can't afford to do it now."

 

Shalua looked sympathetic, but she nodded.  "Of course."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 39

~***********************************~

* * *

 

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Those who survived the battle without grievous injuries helped care for the critically wounded, doing their part to try and ensure more people made it home to their families alive.  The healing materia was drained and the potion supplies were all but gone.  Aerith, however, quietly moved amongst the injured and she secretly lent her healing powers to the most severe cases, giving a bit of herself to each of them so that they might survive the trip home.  When she was satisfied that she had done what she could to help save those who weren't too far-gone, she collapsed in exhaustion.  Zack lovingly carried her into one of the choppers and Reeve set up a private cubby for them to rest in.

 

            "After what you two did for humanity, you deserve it," Reeve insisted, patting Zack on the shoulder. 

 

He parted the privacy curtain and Zack gratefully carried his wife in and laid her down over the seats.  He cushioned her head with one of the pillows Reeve had provided and he covered her up with the blanket before kissing her slack mouth softly.  He backed out of the cubby and shut the curtains with a sigh, turning to address Reeve. 

 

"How long before we're ready to get moving?"

 

Reeve glanced behind him at the people still boarding the transport chopper, and then he checked his watch.  "I'd estimate we'll be taking off in about ten minutes, now that we've got the injured seen to and secured for transport.  So tell me, what was it like in there?  Did you ever actually hear the Planet's voice?"

 

Zack shook his head and plopped down on one of the chairs near the private seating.  "No, I never heard a peep, but I could _feel_ something all around me.  There was this...thickness...in the air, you know?  Like a storm gathering.  It gave me the chills."  He glanced at the curtain concealing his wife, hoping her generosity hadn't caused her any permanent harm.  "Aerith was the brave one.  I have no _idea_ what it took to do what she did.  It had to be terrifying, but she powered through it and I hope to hell she hasn't hurt herself, trying to help all those injured people."

 

Reeve glanced at the curtain as well and he lowered his voice, casting a cautious glance around them to be sure nobody was in hearing distance.  "So _that's_ what she was doing.  I thought I saw a glow around one of her hands when she was helping with one of the troopers, but I assumed it was my own exhaustion making me see things."

 

"It takes away her energy to do that," Zack whispered back.  "Hopefully she's just sleeping it off.  She wouldn't stop until she'd given a little to everyone that had a chance.  I guess it's kind of like donating blood, and she came close to draining all of hers."

 

The older man nodded and an expression of concern crossed his refined features.  "Then you'd better be sure she doesn't 'donate' any more.  She's a young mother and she needs all the life force she can preserve for herself."

 

Zack chuckled.  "No argument there.  I can't wait to get home and see our daughter."

 

"I can imagine."  Reeve checked his watch again and when he saw Vincent approaching down the isle, he excused himself.  "You should get whatever rest you can as well, Zack.  You've earned it.  If you'll excuse me, I've got to help out with some final inspections of this aircraft before we take off."

 

Zack nodded and he watched the engineer meet up with Valentine.  The two of them discussed something in a low voice and Reeve nodded as Vincent showed him some kind of data device.  They left the cabin together and Zack got out of his seat with the intention of joining Aerith behind the curtain.  He was just about to reach for the concealment to draw it aside when he saw a pair of welcome figures board the cabin.  His grin was broad as Angeal guided Genesis' unsteady steps to the seats near the private area.  Genesis' eyes were a bit sunken and glossy from his near death ordeal, but his pride was as great as ever.

 

"I can sit on my own," insisted the redhead as his bigger companion tried to help him ease into a seat.  He pushed weakly at Angeal's hands when the other man refused to listen to him.  "Stop being a big ninny.  I _said_ I can—"

 

"And I'm saying I'm going to get you settled in," interrupted Angeal sternly, affixing Genesis with an "alpha male" stare.  "You escaped death by the skin of your teeth and you need to take it easy and get as much rest as possible.  If you fight me on this, I'll strap you to this seat and nobody will dare to stop me.  Is that clear?"

 

Zack fought a snicker as Genesis ogled his companion openly, stunned speechless.  When the redhead looked to him as if seeking support, Zack shrugged and spread his hands.  "Sorry Gen, the big guy out-ranks me and I've never seen him look at you like that.  Better just go along with it."

 

Genesis looked up at Angeal as he settled into his seat.  "He normally saves that 'look' for the bedroom," he grumbled peevishly.  "Methinks someone may have forgotten he isn't the only one with a cock in this relationship."

 

"I haven't forgotten," murmured Angeal, his mouth briefly twitching to betray the amusement he was trying to keep hidden, "and genitals aren't the arbitrator of who dominates a relationship, to begin with.  Lay back."  He eased the seat into a reclining position and he secured Genesis' safety belt, ignoring his complaints.

 

"No shit," Zack agreed.  "Just look at Tseng and Yuffie.  I'm lucky Aerith lets me get away with pretending I'm in charge sometimes."

 

            "Speaking of your stubborn little goddess," sighed Genesis as Angeal got a small pillow and blanket from the overhead cabinet, "how is she?"

 

            "Sleeping," answered Zack with a nod at the curtain.  "I'm going to go in there with her and try to get some shut-eye too, when they've finished boarding this chopper.  Where are Seph and Cloud at?"

 

            "They're taking Tseng's chopper," answered Angeal.  He finished tucking Genesis in and he smirked a little at the indignant, aqua glare he was getting from the redhead.  "Sephiroth thought it was best that we don't keep all the officers and leaders grouped in the same vehicles, just to be safe.  Lazard and Shalua are taking another chopper altogether."

 

            Zack could have told them that all these precautions weren't necessary, but he understood that they couldn't put trust in Aerith's word above the safety of the colony.  The struggle for survival had gone on for too long for anyone to relax their guard.

 

            "Any idea what's going to happen when we make it back?" Zack inquired as Angeal took his seat beside Genesis.

 

            "We'll have rites for the dead first," answered the commander, "after that, your guess is as good as mine.  You and Aerith can expect a debriefing when we arrive, before anything else happens.  The Director and the rest of the remaining council are going to want the details of what happened in that crater—including Shelke's account."

 

            Zack heaved a sigh and nodded.  "Figured as much.  Aerith wants to talk to them too...something about a deal she made with the Planet.  I hope they'll have the sense to listen to the terms and go with it."

 

            "They'd be fools not to," Genesis murmured tiredly.  "Refusal would only bring Minerva's wrath and start this cycle all over again."  He yawned and cursed softly, drowsy from the pain medication they had given him. 

 

            "Go to sleep, Gen," advised Zack with a grin as the stubborn man tried to keep his eyes open.  "You won't have the energy to snark anyone, if you don't get some rest."

 

            "We can't have that," yawned the redhead, mellowing further as the drugs did their job.  "Can we?"

 

            Angeal waited until Gen's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out before reaching out to stroke his auburn bangs aside.  He looked at Zack and he got to his feet when he noticed the other man was turning to go behind the curtain.

 

            "Zack, good job."

 

            Zack paused and turned to face the big man.  He smiled with pleasure, still as happy to get praise from him as he was as a fresh recruit.  "Yeah?  Thanks.  You too, Ange."

 

            Zack felt a lump form in his throat.  Now that the excitement was wearing off, he was beginning to count their losses in his head.  The victory had cost many lives, and he knew how lucky he was that his nearest and dearest weren't among those losses—though one of them came awfully close to making it on the list of statistics. 

 

            "Zack," grunted Angeal as the one-eyed Soldier suddenly hugged him, hard and tight, "this isn't the time for—"

 

            "I love you, man!"

 

            Angeal patted Zack's back uncertainly, huffing a low chuckle even as he struggled to disengage from his embrace.  People were boarding now and some of them paused to watch the spectacle. 

 

            "Okay, Zack.  You...uh...that's fine.  Get it out of your system."

 

            Zack sniffed and backed off after a moment, clearing his throat and wiping his eye.  "Sorry bud.  It just hit me...how close I came to losing you guys."  He looked at Genesis, who was apparently just awake enough to crack an eye open and read the expression on his face.

 

            "Don't even try that with me, Fair," mumbled Genesis.  "I know that look."

 

            Zack chuckled unsteadily and shrugged.  "You're too breakable right now, but as soon as you get better, you're getting a hug whether you like it or not."

 

            Genesis grumbled something impolite.

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Returning to the colony was a bittersweet endeavor.  Late in the morning after their return, Tifa walked the streets of the city with Cloud, watching people in passing as they either welcomed loved ones home or received the devastating news that they'd never see them again.  She stopped when they reached the path outside the Highwind home and she saw Barret trying to console Shera outside the open doorway.  He'd obviously told her about Cid's sacrifice and he held her as she openly wept for her loss.  Aerith came outside with Zack and she handed the baby over to him so that she could hug Shera.

 

            "I didn't really like him," Cloud confessed softly upon stopping with Tifa to witness the scene as well.  "Thought he was too loud and obnoxious.  I guess I shouldn't have judged."

 

            "He _was_ loud and obnoxious," argued Tifa with a sad little smile, "but he was a good man, all the same.  He'll go down in history as a hero of the people."

 

            "I don't think that matters to _her_ ," observed Cloud with a frowning, unhappy look at the grieving widow.  "Or any of the other people that lost someone in this war."

 

            Tifa took his hand in hers and twined their fingers together.  "I know.  None of it means anything to any of them, right now.  Grief before pride."  She looked at him, her brown eyes soft and melancholy.  "I know how they feel.  I'm thankful you made it out alive, Cloud."

 

            He gave her a tiny smile and a nod, returning the pressure of her hand.  "Me too.  I mean, that _you_ made it safe, too.  I didn't mean me."  He flushed predictably over the verbal stumble and awkwardness of putting his feelings into words.

 

            Tifa chuckled.  "Same old Cloud.  It's okay, I know what you meant."

 

            He relaxed a bit and they kept walking, both of them pointedly trying not to pay too much attention to the grief surrounding them.  Never much of a talker, he kept his eyes downcast and his personal thoughts to himself—except for when Tifa specifically asked him questions.

 

            "What do you think you're going to do now?" Tifa queried.  "We can finally set foot out of this place and live anywhere in the world we want to."

 

            Cloud shrugged, unconvinced.  "Maybe."

 

            "What do you mean, 'maybe'?" asked Tifa.  "The WEAPONS are leaving and we're finally at peace.  Haven't you thought of how you want to live out your life?"

 

            "Ja, but it doesn't do much good."  Cloud kicked a rock away from the path.  "How long will this last?  What does the planet want in return for calling off its guardians?  I'm not getting my hopes up until I know the answers."

 

            Tifa lowered her eyes in thought, troubled by his words.  They were having a council meeting at noon to discuss the terms of peace and what it would mean for the remaining population.  She knew Aerith had succeeded in her mission, but it evidently came with conditions that the Cetra still needed to discuss with the leaders of the colony. 

 

            "Worrying about it won't help us," she decided after a moment's thought.  "You're with the General and I'm with the second in command of the Turks.  I'm sure _one_ of them will tell us what's going on when they know something."

 

            "If they're allowed to," agreed Cloud grimly.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Later, after having lunch, Aerith and Zack left their daughter in Tifa's care and joined the governing council members in the very building where the Cetra council once debated how to deal with the disaster that had befallen their world.  Aerith found it strangely fitting that she stood to address the humans at the table in almost the same spot Jenova herself once stood.  She explained everything she knew as best she could, careful to include every detail.  Now was not the time to keep her race's history veiled in mystery.  If humans were to ever have true peace with Gaia, they needed full disclosure and understanding.  Aside from herself, Zack, Shelke and Shalua, only the highest-ranking officials were present in the meeting chamber. 

 

Her eyes kept straying to Sephiroth as she recounted her experience and explained what it all meant.  Jenova wasn't his biological mother, but she could have been, given how closely he resembled her.

 

"So you see," Aerith said in closing, "Jenova actually _was_ an Ancient.  She absorbed the whole of the corruption, to try and prevent it from killing off her people and spreading to the human population."

 

"So Professor Hojo's original assumption concerning her origins was correct," reasoned Sephiroth softly. 

 

Aerith nodded.  "And Professor Gast Faramis...my father."

 

There were some murmurs of surprise, but Sephiroth's gaze remained steady on her.  His marble features were relaxed into an expression of dawning comprehension as the rest of the council talked softly amongst themselves.

 

"Your mother was his research subject," guessed the General.

 

Aerith bit her lip uncertainly.  "Not exactly.  He didn't treat her as a specimen, the way Professor Hojo did.  He wanted to learn from her, so she told him about the Cetra and he documented it.  They fell in love and had me, but then some people came and tried to take Mama and I away.  Papa...that is...Professor Gast...tried to stop them.  He held them off so Mama could take me and get away.  I think they were Hojo's people.  He said I reminded him of my mother, when he had me in that basement.  He said he recognized my face and that was how he guessed what I really was."

 

Zack growled low in his throat, apparently remembering the incident that nearly cost him his wife and unborn child all too well.  Aerith approached him and shushed him gently, stroking his face to calm him.  "It's over and he's dead now, Zack.  Don't get all worked up."

 

"I _still_ say he died too fast," groused the warrior, resting his hands over hers.

 

"While that's a fond memory some of us aren't likely to forget," Reeve said, "I'm sure this information is supposed to go somewhere.  Please go on, Aerith."

 

The Cetra nodded and stepped back from her husband, remonstrating herself inwardly for getting off-track.  "Jenova gave her life to trap the malevolence.  It backfired on her but in the end, she contained it.  Your people found her preserved remains two-thousand years later, in the crater where she fell.  You know the rest."

 

"Our scientists developed a way to harvest her cells and inject them into top-ranking SOLDIER operatives undergoing the enhancement process," sighed Lazard, rubbing his eyes.  "All this time, we've been infecting our own people with a virus, believing it was either Cetra or alien DNA."

 

"You haven't exactly been _wrong_ about that," reasoned Shalua.  "The cells your department has been injecting your high-rank Soldiers with are both alien _and_ Cetra in origin, if I'm understanding Mrs. Fair's account correctly."

 

"That's right," agreed Aerith.  She looked at Lazard sympathetically, knowing the man had grieving of his own to do and the weight of a civilization on his shoulders.  "Where is Jenova now?"

 

Lazard gave her a guarded look.  "That information is classified."

 

Aerith sighed, but before she could speak again, Sephiroth beat her to it.  "Answer her, Director."

 

"I don't take kindly to being given orders from my subordinates," countered Lazard coolly.  He was possibly the only person on Gaia who could challenge Sephiroth and look him in the eye after being issued a direct order.  "You know how the chain of authority and protocol works, General.  I can't just offer up that information without question—especially knowing what I do now.  Only select few people know the location of the specimen and I'd rather not blurt it out in a room full of mixed company.  No offense intended to any of you."

 

            "I think the time for such secrets is past," Tseng reasoned calmly.  "This is no longer purely a SOLDIER department matter, Director Lazard."

 

            "You got that right," Barret agreed with a scowl.  "Fancy suits don't make any of you better than the rest of us.  Highwind died protecting this colony and I ain't gonna stand back and watch you play politics!"

 

            They began to argue, but Reeve quickly stepped up to call everyone to reason.  "Everyone stop arguing for a moment and listen to what the _Cetra_ has to say, please.  I'm sure Aerith has a good reason for asking about Jenova's location and I suggest we hear it."

 

            When the assembly settled down, Reeve gestured politely at Aerith.  "Please, go on.  What does Jenova's remains have to do with our situation, Aerith?"

 

            "Everything," answered the young woman.  She looked at Shelke, who sat beside her older sister at the table.  "What happened to _her_ is a result of humans meddling with something they couldn't control."  She looked at Sephiroth and her expression softened into one of faint wonder.  "The General and the other winged Soldiers are also products of that, but they aren't the same.  Whatever they did to the Deepground people when they experimented on them, it was different."

 

            "I'm not sure I understand," admitted Lazard.  "The documentation we found when Deepground was uncovered indicated that the same fundamental process was used in the enhancement process."

 

            "It was," Shalua said with a thoughtful glance between her sister and Aerith, "only magnified ten-fold and accelerated.  I've been comparing the notes left behind by Hojo, Hollander and Gast with the documentation you provided me for Deepground.  The Deepground operatives were given a more concentrated infusion of Jenova cells...super-charged, almost.  They used an energizing process on the cells before injecting them into subjects.  This means the foreign DNA was dangerously enhanced itself before application."

 

            Aerith didn't understand much about science, but she _did_ understand life currents and she spoke to Sephiroth to address what Shalua had said.  "Most of the Deepground people couldn't fight off the alien influence.  The cells are mostly dormant now, but the people involved in the Deepground project did something to wake them up.  Not only that, but they made them stronger.  You and the other Soldiers adapted to the virus.  You subjugated it and made it a part of yourselves.  Shelke was able to do that too, but the struggle altered her and most other Deepground members couldn't fight it off like she could."

 

            "So you're basically saying the Deepground operatives got a full-strength dose of the virus that wiped out the Cetra," Reeve said, "but our Soldiers only got a little dose...like a vaccine?"

 

            "Something like that," agreed Aerith after some thought.  "Cloud got sick while he was having his treatments.  His life current was fighting an intruder, like it would with any other disease."

 

            "Some candidates have even died from the treatments in the past," mused Reeve, "though we haven't had an incident like that since before the Deepground uprising.  It makes sense and it brings to mind the old adage: 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger'.  Only the strongest Soldiers are chosen for the final J-cell infusions and once they get over the initial sickness caused by it, they end up super-human.  It's a shame common flu vaccines can't provide the same results."

 

            Reeve's little pun failed to amuse the council, under the circumstances.  Sephiroth was watching Aerith as he spoke.  "I don't think the planet would be concerned over what human beings do with a flu vaccination.  This isn't about preventing illness...it's about breeding monsters."

 

            "Hey, that's kind of harsh Seph," objected Zack.  "You guys aren't monsters and neither are the rest of us Soldiers.  Stop listening to Genesis."

 

            "But he's right," Aerith said.  She looked around at the council.  "An abuse of power nearly destroyed humanity and all life on this world.  Deepground tried to obliterate everything and it's because they were influenced by the same evil that infected the Cetra and drove Jenova to kill her own people."

 

            "Of course," Vincent murmured, finally speaking up.  He seemed to materialize out of the shadows behind Reeve and the director jumped in his seat a little, startled.  "They committed mass genocide to gain Omega's attention, in the hopes that it would gather the Lifestream and leave this planet a barren waste."

 

            Sephiroth added his input.  "And had they succeeded, Jenova would have had this planet as her vessel...just as she always wanted.  Their suicidal desperation served Jenova well." 

 

            " _Not_ Jenova," corrected Aerith.  Realizing how vehemently she said it when Sephiroth raised an elegant brow, she calmed down and softened her tone.  "Jenova was a carrier...a victim like all the rest.  Her spirit is with Gaia, now.  Her body is just a container for the sickness, now."

 

            Something occurred to her then, as she gazed into Sephiroth's slit-pupiled eyes.  She frowned at him.  She hadn't repeated the words Jenova said to her dying brethren while under the influence of the parasite inside of her.  She never _told_ the council exactly what she heard from Jenova's lips in that part of the vision, yet Sephiroth somehow knew.  Aerith nearly demanded that he tell her how he knew what the virus wanted, but her common sense won out and she restrained herself.  Knowing what she did of Sephiroth's past and his uncanny resemblance to Jenova, she had her suspicions—but she thought it best to address those separately, in private.

 

            "What did the Cetra call it, Aerith?" Reeve asked, again breaking the sudden tension in the room.  "The virus, that is.  Did they have a name for it?"

 

            She struggled to recall.  "Most of the time, they just called it evil or 'the illness', but the name 'Devourer' keeps nagging at the edge of my mind."

 

            "Sounds about right," grunted Barret.  "It sho ain't a rainbow." 

 

            "A fitting term for it," agreed Lazard.  "What exactly does the planet want you to do with the Jenova specimen, if I were to give you the location?" 

 

            "Nothing," answered Aerith.  "That's the point.  Jenova's body is a vessel for corruption and the planet doesn't want humanity using it anymore."

 

            "So we're meant to destroy it?" guessed Lazard.

 

            "We could cremate it," suggested Yuffie.

 

            "No," Vincent said before anyone else could answer.  "You can't destroy Jenova's body."

 

            "It isn't invincible," Tseng reasoned, "with enough heat, we could—"

 

            "You can't," Sephiroth interrupted, guessing Vincent's reasons for objecting.  "The ash would drift and scatter, polluting the air, the soil and any water it comes into contact with."

 

            "Burying wouldn't work either then, huh?" Zack guessed.

 

            "No," Aerith sighed.  "The corruption would just spread...maybe into the Lifestream.  We don't want that."

 

            The implication was ominous enough to give everyone pause.  Reeve twiddled a pen between his fingers in thought; occasionally tapping the tip against the table absently.  After a moment, he looked up and frowned. 

 

Vincent observed the change and he ventured a guess.  "I presume the look on your face means you've come up with a solution."

 

            "Cryogenics," answered Reeve.  He scanned the rest of the council with confident eyes, nodding.  "We freeze the remains and we seal them up tightly...somewhere away from civilization, where settlements aren't likely to spring up."

 

            Lazard propped his elbows on the table and threaded his fingers together.  "Then half of our work is already done."

 

            Sephiroth narrowed his eyes on the Director.  "You never moved Jenova's remains from the broken Mako reactor in Mt. Nibel."

 

            "It was contained there," explained Lazard.  "The facility was secure, deep in the mountains.  Civilians that _did_ happen to come upon the reactor couldn't have had the means to get into the specimen chambers.  You know that, General."

 

            "What I _know_ is that the arbitrator of all this was left behind in a broken down facility outside a town where Hojo and his people were known to conduct secret experiments," Sephiroth answered in a low, dangerous voice.  His eyes went to Vincent—his biological father.  "Some of which directly affected my family, myself and any civilians unlucky enough to get caught up in it."

 

            Lazard got to his feet and he kept his voice calm.  "The decision to leave the whole of Jenova's remains within the sealed chamber was made by my father, not me.  By the time I learned of it, he was dead and everything had already gone to hell.  Given the state of the world by then and our situation, I made a choice between science and civilian protection.  You already know which one I picked, Sephiroth.  The answer was easy."

 

            One couldn't accuse Sephiroth of losing his temper, but his chill stance relaxed somewhat as he looked into Lazard's eyes and he nodded.  "Understood.  Can you confirm that the remains are still in place?"

 

            Lazard sighed and spread his hands.  "Unless they got up and walked out on their own or the WEAPONS located them and moved them, yes.  Nobody had access to that chamber and the company made sure of that, after certain...events."

 

            Aerith could guess by the sudden freezing of Sephiroth's expression that Lazard was referring to the time when he and Genesis both nearly went on a mad rampage.  Something else the Director said caught her attention, as well.  "You said 'the whole' of Jenova's remains.  I know Professor Hojo had to have...um...samples...when he experimented on Cloud behind everyone's back.  Do you have some of the remains here in the colony, Director?"

 

            "Of course," answered Lazard.  "Enough to conduct First Class treatment on hundreds of Soldiers—if we had hundreds of viable candidates."

 

            "It actually takes very little," Shalua explained.  "Excluding cases such as our winged Soldiers and Deepground.  The alien cells are potent enough that it only requires a small amount to trigger the changes necessary to achieve SOLDIER'S First Class alteration requirements.  What they did to the Deepground operatives was much more excessive, with more intense Mako treatments included as well."

 

            "So how much are we talking here?" Zack asked with a grimace of distaste.  "A fingernail?  A toe?  An eyeball?"  He covered a burp and looked away.  "Never mind...don't tell me.  I might puke."

 

            "It doesn't matter," Reeve said firmly.  "Whatever samples we have here will be frozen and locked away with the rest of it.  Right?"  His gaze settled on Lazard.

 

            The Director nodded.  "Absolutely.  I think we've had enough of experimentation with Jenova cells and if these are the terms required to ensure the safety of our species, so be it."

 

 

            Everyone was expecting Lazard's half-brother to object to the plan and offer some alternate option.  Though Rufus had rubbed many people the wrong way, his objectivity brought a balance to the council table that nobody had truly been aware of—until now.

 

            Lazard lowered his gaze for a moment with a frown.  He took a slow breath and beside him, Shalua shifted in her seat and watched him with open concern.  He looked up from the table after gathering his thoughts and his blue-gray eyes looked around the assembly calmly.

 

            "Let's have a vote."

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

            As they left the council building, Aerith's gaze fixated on Sephiroth's back and she made a decision.  She squeezed Zack's hand and planted a kiss on his cheek.  "You go on to get Kirsten from Tifa.  I'll meet you at home, okay?"

 

            He looked a little surprised.  "Everything all right?"

 

            Aerith smiled reassuringly at him and nodded.  "Everything is fine.  I've almost recovered all of my strength and I should be good as new by tomorrow.  I just want to ask General Sephiroth a couple of things."

 

            He seemed curious, but he didn't press her for information and he was too eager to have some real family time with their daughter.  "Okay.  Don't make us wait too long, beautiful."

 

            "I won't.  Promise."  She made a scout sign with her first two fingers and patted him on the arm as they broke away from each other.  Her gaze went back to Sephiroth and she called out to him.  "General, can I speak with you for a minute?"

 

            Sephiroth stopped and turned, regarding her with an opaque, brooding expression.  "What is it, Mrs. Fair?"

 

            She glanced around to be sure nobody was nearby and she joined him, urging him to keep walking off the main path with her.  "When we were in the council chamber, you said something that bothered me a little."

 

            "Such as?"  His emerald gaze studied the crystalline trees lining the path, seemingly bored.

 

            "You said that Jenova would have gotten her wish to use this planet as her vessel, if Deepground had succeeded."

 

            He nodded.  "I did, and she would have."

 

            Aerith stopped.  "I never told you she said that.  I didn't tell anyone the specifics of what I heard Jenova say in my vision.  How did you know?"

 

            He stopped as well and he regarded her silently for a moment, before speaking.  "It was a guess."

 

            "That's a pretty good guess," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.  "You look exactly like her, you know.  Jenova, I mean."

 

            "So I noticed."  His eyes were void of expression, concealing his inner thoughts.

 

            Of course, he'd seen Jenova before, when he found her in the reactor.  The resemblance between the preserved Ancient and himself couldn't have been lost on him, and it probably helped spur his madness on.  Operating on her instincts, Aerith ventured a guess of her own.  "You can hear the voice of the planet, can't you?"

 

            He shook his head.  "No."

 

            "Then how did you know what the virus wanted to do with our world?"

 

            Sephiroth sighed and he lowered his gaze, frowning softly.  "I can...hear her, sometimes.  Moth...I mean, Jenova.  Her voice has been whispering to me since childhood, urging me to...do things."

 

            "Like what?" she prompted with interest—against her better judgment.  Sephiroth wasn't the kind of person one should be pushing for information, but she _had_ to know.

 

            He looked at her and the mirror of his gaze cracked, revealing an inner struggle the man must have kept hidden for most of his life.  "Avenge the Cetra.  Destroy the humans that fled while the Ancients shed their blood for this world."

 

            A chill raced up her spine at those words and Aerith shivered.  "Sephiroth, you _have_ to know that isn't really Jenova, asking you to do those things.  She willingly sacrificed herself to save the humans because she _cared_ for them.  It's the virus that wants you to punish Gaia's creations."

 

            He gave her a slow nod.  "I know, and that's why I no longer listen to that voice.  I shut it out."

 

            "But it's always with you?"  She felt compassion for him, trying to imagine what a burden it must be to carry around that blackness inside of him, never to be rid of it.  Jenova cells could alter the looks of other life forms and since Sephiroth resembled the original host so strongly, it stood to reason that it wasn't mere coincidence.  The corruption inside of him must have shaped his features as he grew, in an attempt to re-create the host it had accomplished so much with in the past. 

 

            "Yes, it's always with me," answered the General softly.  "Your pity can't change that."

 

            She winced, realizing her feelings must have been showing on her face too openly.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to offend you."

 

            "I've learned to live with this," he answered.  "Don't feel too sorry for me, Cetra."

 

            "Maybe I could cleanser its influence from you," offered Aerith.  "You may not _have_ to live like this."

 

            He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment before finally shaking his head and sighing.  "Even if what you say is possible, I am the person I've become _because_ of that influence.  Remove it and you change the fundamental makeup of who I am.  I'm accustomed to it and it doesn't control me.  I thank you for your offer, but I think I'll decline."  He gave her a respectful nod.  "Good day, Aerith."

 

            She gave him a tentative smile, admiring him even more.  "Good day, General.  The offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

 

            "I'll remember that."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Later that evening, they had mass funeral rites on the outskirts of the city.  Not all of the dead could be recovered, so many of the "graves" were simply markers or epitaphs with the ID tags respectfully draped over them.  Cid Highwind's body was amongst those that could not be recovered, but a special ceremony was held in his honor.  Rufus Shinra and Scarlet were buried in a separate rite, with all Turks present and a gun salute to their honor. 

 

            Lazard watched as the casket housing his half-sibling's body was carefully lowered into the ground, next to Scarlet's grave.  He imagined Rufus would have been annoyed to find out he'd been buried to the woman he had such a love/hate relationship with, but on the inside, he would probably find it fitting.  People could say what they wanted of the ambitious, aggressive woman but if there was one thing she had always excelled at, it was loyalty to Rufus Shinra.  Somehow, Lazard couldn't imagine a more fitting companion to lie next to his brother in death.

 

            There was no music.  The rite was simple, efficient and dignified—just as Rufus would have wanted it.  When it was finished, Lazard separated from the crowd and walked a separate path back into the city, alone.  Nobody troubled him, and he stopped on a small hill just beneath a huge oak and slipped his hands into the pockets of his long, gray coat.  The chill in the air was growing sharper, signifying that winter was on its way again.  Lazard shut his eyes and quietly thought over what to do next.

 

            A strong, slender hand squeezed his shoulder and he almost yelped as he turned.  He instinctively reached for the handgun concealed at his waist but he relaxed when he recognized the heart-shaped face of the woman facing him.

 

            "I'm sorry," he gasped—at the exact same moment Shalua said it.

 

            "No, I should have announced myself," she said.  "I only wanted to see if you needed...that is...you shouldn't...going off alone right now isn't safe, even without WEAPON dangers."

 

            Lazard looked at her curiously, noting the faint blush on her cheeks.  "I'm going to be okay.  I have my regrets, but there truly was no love lost between Rufus and I."

 

            Her cybernetic hand gently took his and she nodded, looking at him expectantly.  "Good."

 

            They stood there quietly together for several minutes, until the sense of expectation began to bug Lazard.  He looked at her profile and he wondered what she really wanted.  Shalua looked back at him and she sighed.

 

            "Well?"

 

            Lazard was beside himself with ignorance.  "'Well', what?"

 

            She heaved another bereaved sigh before closing in on him and kissing him on the lips.  He went still with surprise, his body reacting with immediate favor to her gesture even as him mind was filled with question marks.  He gave up on trying to analyze it and he returned the pressure of her kiss, putting his arms around her to hold her closer.  He thought he heard Reno make some inappropriate remark from the path behind him, but he ignored it.

 

~********************************************~

* * *

 

            Tifa stood beside Reno, just outside the city.  The funeral rights were over with and they were both trying to figure out what happened next.  She'd known from the beginning that even if the situation in the world changed, he couldn't give up being a Turk.  Now she had to decide whether she could live with that.

 

            "So," she said softly, looking up at him from beneath the shade of her sooty lashes, "It's over now.  Things can go back to the way they were."

 

            Reno took a drag from his cigarette and he studied her sidelong, nodding.  "Yeah, I guess so.  We'll all go back to doing what we were doing before, once we get our shit together.  I mean, minus the shit that damages the environment."

 

            She bowed her head, her dark hair falling around her shoulders.  "What if we don't want to?"

 

            "What, get our shit together?"  He bent over and put his cigarette out before depositing it in the butt container he kept in his jacket—something he'd never have bothered with a year ago.  Tifa shrugged and he cupped her chin, urging her to look at him. 

 

            "Baby, we both knew my work would get in the way if things ever got straightened out.  You're better than me.  I've..." He had to stop for a second and swallow.  "I've gotta let ya have what you deserve.  Doesn't mean I won't be thinking of ya every fucking day of my life."

 

            Tifa raised her eyes and stared at him.  "I've changed my mind.  I don't want this to end."

 

            Reno fought a groan, revealing that he desperately wanting to be with her despite the odds.  "You _know_ it won't work out, Tif.  You'll never approve of things I've gotta do for my job and I'll never be able to leave it to make you happy."

 

  1. "I...guess you're right."    



 

  1. Tifa couldn't seem to catch her breath, either.



 

            "I'll move my shit out into Rude's place," Reno said huskily.  "You shouldn't have to put up with any of that.  It's all on me, babe."

 

            He released her and started to walk away.  Tifa watched his cinnamon ponytail sway against the dark back-drop of his jacket and her eyes blurred with tears.  Reno was just doing what was best...for _both_ of them.  She knew that.  Still, something inside of her got angrier and angrier as his lean form moved further away.  How _dare_ he decide for both of them that this was over with?  She was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions without some man trying to _protect_ her from them. 

 

            How _DARE_ he?

 

            Her first instinct was to kick him in the ass...but she refrained.  Instead, she decided to use is own logic against him.

 

            "Reno...Knock, knock."

 

            He stopped in his tracks and he took a moment to turn and face her.  "Babe, I..."

 

            Tifa felt like her heart was pulling her into several different directions, but she persisted with what she knew she wanted above all.  "Knock, knock, Reno.  You did it to me, so it's only fair I get to do it to you at least once before you leave."

 

            He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets.  "Who's there?"

 

            "Bea."

 

            "'Bea' who?"  He was starting to smile a little.

 

            Tifa shrugged.  "Bea-cause I'm worth it."

 

            Reno stared at her.  "Wow, that's corny."

 

            "You're the one that wrote it," she reminded.

 

            He closed the distance between them, eyeing her up and down.  "And you went for it?  What a sucker."

 

            She reached up and put her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her waist.  "It was cute...even if it was silly.  Reno, I know one day you may have to do things I can't morally approve of.  I know your department could go back to dark dealings and you'll have to keep things from me.  I've weighed it all in my mind and I'm prepared to accept all that."

 

            He looked wary, but his resolve was clearly wavering.  "You say that now, but can ya be sure you'll feel the same when I've got to keep things from ya?"

 

            "I don't know," she admitted softly, stroking his vivid, spiked hair.  "All I know is I want to be with you more than I want to change your lifestyle.  If I give up over what _might_ happen in the future, I think I'll regret it for the rest of my life.  What if we're both wrong and the company doesn't go back to dark dealings?  You never know."

 

            "Well, I think you're being a little naive, but it's your call, toots."  He held her tighter and lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss.

 

~********************************************~

* * *

 

            _It was decided that the remains of Jenova—all of them—would be cryogenically frozen, sealed and locked away in a location known only to the council. Migration and reconstruction plans are being made and people will either return to their former settlements, help build new ones or relocate.  Staying here, in the city once populated by those who once strove to protect us, is too sad...too greedy.  This place served as our sanctuary but now, even those who aren't versed on the history of the Ancients agree that it doesn't feel right to stay.  This city will once again become a place of legends, sleeping in history until humanity requires it again or it crumbles to ruins—though I can't imagine Gaia allowing the latter to happen._

            _What will become of us now, I wonder?_

_Only time will tell the truth to that question, I'm afraid.  I'd like to think that what remains of humanity will be okay with time, but we as a species, have an unfortunate habit of over-reaching.  Maybe this time, we'll do better._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~*****************************************~

* * *

-To be continued


	40. Epilogue

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 40: Epilogue

~***********************************~

* * *

 

**_Author's note:  This chapter takes place seven years after the events of chapter 39._ ** _I could have made this an extra-long ending and gone further into details, but I thought some things were best left open.  Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.  Writing this fanfiction has been a blast._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

_Seven years have passed since the battle of the Northern Crater.  The human population has grown and spread out, returning to old settlements to rebuild.  Vincent and I live in Kalm town together, both of us desiring the peace and quiet of small village life.  Chaos has gone dormant again, offering me only a brief farewell before choosing to sleep for a while.  I'm sure I'll see him again before I die.  We've been working with ShinRa to repair the damage done to our world, little by little.  It's been very therapeutic for us here.  Each year we have a reunion of friends, to share what's been going on in our lives and enjoy good company._

__


_As for Aerith, she and Zack are living in the mountains between Junon and the grasslands.  They have a cabin up there where they've been raising their family.  That's where our reunion is taking place this year; at their cabin.  I can't wait to see how their little rugrats have grown since I last saw them._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Tifa checked her bag to be sure she had everything packed that she needed.  When she was satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she sealed up the little suitcase and joined Cloud and Sephiroth in the living room of the rebuilt home she grew up in.  She smiled at her childhood friend as he looked up from the book he was reading and nodded at her.

 

            "All set," Tifa said, plopping her bag next to Cloud and Sephiroth's.  She checked the clock.  "Our ride should be here any minute."

 

            "I wouldn't count on it," Sephiroth answered.  "Your lover will be late for his own funeral."

 

            Tifa smirked at the General, far more comfortable around him now than she was years ago, before moving back to her hometown with he and Cloud.  "Rude is traveling with him this time and so is Elena.  He'll be on time."

 

            "Hope so," Cloud said.  He gave Tifa one of his quiet smiles.  "Thanks again for the piano, Tif."

 

            She shrugged, pleased that he appreciated the gift.  "It was just gathering dust in my house and my parents would have wanted someone to play it, now and then.  I know you'll take good care of it."

 

            She heard the sound of rotors in the distance and she perked up immediately, her heart pounding with excitement at the thought of seeing Reno again.  He took time off whenever he could to come and visit her and she in turn stayed in Junon now and then to be with him, but they sometimes went for a month or longer without physical contact. 

 

            "You're like a teenager," Cloud observed softly, noting the sudden bounce in her step as she went to the front door to look outside. 

 

            Tifa flushed a little as she shot a smile over her shoulder at him.  "I don't get to see _my_ boyfriend every day, unlike _some_ people."

 

            Cloud exchanged a look with Sephiroth and shrugged.  "Guess that's fair."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

            Reno stepped out of the chopper and he grinned as his girlfriend ran out the village gates and across the field to him.  He forgot about the cigarette he'd been ready to light and he tucked it behind his ear as the small, buxom brunette closed in on him.  He lifted her off her feet as he hugged her and he kissed her deeply, hardly noticing her two companions or his partner watching. 

 

            "Missed you, baby," Reno assured her between kisses, loving the feel of her body pressing against his. 

 

            "See, I _told_ you he'd be on time," Tifa said over her shoulder to Cloud when Reno set her back down on her feet. 

 

            "Only 'cause we made him," Rude said with a glance at Elena, still in the cockpit.  He gave Cloud and Sephiroth a respectful nod.  "We can go at any moment."

 

            Reno didn't really want to let Tifa go, but they had a long trip ahead of them and the sooner they left, the better.  He gave his girlfriend a familiar pat on the rump, grinning at her when she swatted at him indignantly.  "Let's motor, folks."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            "Shera, you seen my razor?"

 

            The rocket scientist peeked around the doorframe of the bathroom and she smiled at Barret, her brown eyes soft behind the round lenses of her glasses.  "I packed it up already.  Don't worry, I've taken care of all the toiletries and essentials.  All you need to worry about is picking out the clothes you want to bring."

 

            "Cool," answered the big man thankfully.  "Where's Marlene?"

 

            "She's outside playing her handheld," answered Shera.  She approached him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips.  "She's ready to go when we are."

 

            Barret nodded and kissed her back.  The guilt he'd felt in the beginning of their relationship had finally faded over the past two years.  Cid probably would have said that if Shera had to be with another man, he'd rather it be Barret than anyone else.  What started out as Barret watching over her as promised became a loving relationship.  He and Shera healed each other's heart and she made an excellent mother figure to Marlene.  Cid Highwind would never be forgotten, however.  His ID tags hung by a photo of him in the living room, silent homage to the man who'd given his life for the peace everyone now enjoyed.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Zack told Kirsten to keep an eye on her two younger siblings as he ducked into the cabin to check on Aerith's progress.  She was preparing a feast for when their friends arrived and though she had assured him she could handle it alone as long as he kept the kids out of her way, he felt obliged to come in and check up on her every half-hour.  He smiled at her as he entered the kitchen and crept up behind her.  She had her long, honey-colored hair bound in a tight braid down her back, with a pink ribbon tying it off at the end.  She wore a long, pale pink dress and a pair of brown boots.  She was early into her fourth pregnancy and her condition was just beginning to show.  He didn't want her on her feet for too long, but she was a stubborn woman and she insisted that he worried too much.

 

            She gasped in surprise as he came up behind her and embraced her.  "Sorry," he apologized, kissing her temple as he spoke into her ear.  "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, honey."

 

            "All that SOLDIER training of yours," she sighed, but she turned a little to smile up at him.  "I'm going to start making you wear a bell."

 

            He chuckled and slid his hands over the slight protrusion of her belly.  "I'll wear whatever you want me too, if you promise to take a sit-down every half hour."

 

            "Zack, I'm not going to pass out if I’m on my feet for an hour," she protested.

 

            "But your ankles will swell and your lower back will get sore," he reminded, kissing her on the neck.  "Just humor me, Aerith.  If I was the pregnant one, you'd do the same thing."

 

            She snorted.  "If you were the one that got pregnant, Kirsten would be an only child."

 

            He grinned at her.  "You think so?"  He kissed her on the mouth and ran his hands over her hips appreciatively.  "I'll bet you'd talk me into having more, with this body and these lips."  He slid his tongue into her mouth briefly, teasing her with a sensual caress before withdrawing.  Aerith pressed back against him and she covered his hands with hers, obviously intrigued by his actions. 

 

            "You're supposed to be watching the kids," she said a little breathlessly, "and I've got to put the roast into the oven." 

 

            "Kirsten's keeping an eye on her brother and sister," he assured with one last, lingering kiss.  "But you're right…she's too young to do it for more than a couple of minutes.  I'd better get back out there and make sure none of them wandered off."

 

            "Hurry," Aerith demanded, a frown of worry creasing her brow. 

 

            Knowing how much trouble little ones could get into the moment a back was turned on them, Zack didn't linger and he hoped he hadn't made an error in trusting their oldest to keep an eye on her siblings for a few minutes.  "Sit down and have some lemonade or something," he insisted over his shoulder as he headed out of the stone kitchen to exit the large home they'd built together.

 

            Zack smiled when he found his eight-year-old daughter waiting on the front porch, with her five-year-old sister.  Kirsten looked up at him through a tangle of honey curls, her violet eyes inquisitive.  She was a pretty child and he imagined Aerith must have looked very much like her at that age.  Zack squatted before the girls and he combed the eldest one's wind-blown spirals away from her face with his fingers. 

 

            "Maybe we should pull this back into a ponytail, huh?"

 

            "Mine's in one," announced Minerva importantly.  She shook her raven ponytail at her older sister meaningfully and Kirsten stuck her tongue out at her.

 

            Zack chuckled and he looked around.  "Hey Cody, you're supposed to be the peace-keeper, kid.  Your sisters are at it again."

 

            He frowned when he got no answer and he couldn't see his three-year-old son anywhere.  He looked at the girls with alarm.  "Where's your brother?"

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

            Genesis and Angeal touched down on a hill within view of the Fair home, retracting their wings and walking the rest of the way. 

 

            "We're early," Angeal observed, checking his watch.  "I don't think anyone else has arrived, yet."

 

            "Good," Genesis said lightly.  He shifted his backpack into a more comfortable position.  "That means we get first pick of sleeping spaces.  I _refuse_ to be stuck in the barn again like last year."

 

            Angeal smirked sidelong at him, remembering the things they got up to in the hayloft when everyone else was asleep.  "It wasn't that bad.  We had some fun, didn't we?"

 

            Genesis snorted.  "We had messy sex and I was still picking hay out of my hair after my shower, the next day.  I suppose it could have been worse."

 

            Angeal started to respond to that, feeling a bit smug with the memory of how he'd had to muffle Gen's cries with his hand.  He saw motion at the redhead's feet, however, and he looked down to see a bright-eyed little toddler boy grasping Gen's pant-leg to hoist himself up on wobbly legs.  The child had dark brown hair and familiar, blue-violet eyes.  He smiled happily up at Genesis when the redhead noticed his presence and looked down at him.

 

            "Oh look," sighed Genesis in an ironic tone of voice, "a stray puppy.  Zack and Aerith aren't very diligent, are they?"

 

            Angeal smiled down at the child, who had a blue pacifier in his mouth and was dressed in a striped blue and white shirt and a pair of toddler suspenders.  "Parenting isn't as easy as you think, Genesis.  Be nice."

 

            Genesis bent over and grasped the straps of Cody's suspenders.  Angeal gaped at him as he casually lifted the toddler by them; like a puppy by the scruff of its neck.  The child didn't protest—in fact, he giggled—but Angeal found it inappropriate all the same.

 

            "Genesis, don't lift him like that."

 

            "Why not?" inquired Genesis as he held the boy before him and studied him with interest.  "I don't think he minds.  He seems to like it, in fact."

 

            "You don't pick up toddlers by their clothes," lectured Angeal as he scooped the boy into his arms protectively.  Cody tried to reach out for Genesis, his chubby fingers making grasping motions and his pacifier wiggled with the motions of his mouth.  "You could have dropped him!"

 

            Genesis rolled his eyes.  "Please, as _if_ I would really drop a helpless child.  You know better."

 

            " _Cody, where are you_?"  The desperate call came from the direction of the house and the two men looked at each other, recognizing it.

 

            "I would almost be inclined to let him suffer for a while," Genesis said with a little smirk, "just to teach him a lesson."

 

            "We aren't going to torture Zack that way," Angeal said firmly.  "You know as well as I do that he didn't deliberately let this little man wander off.  Let's go."

 

            Genesis sighed.  "You really _are_ an assassin of joy, at times."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Zack had faced terrible creatures, certain death and the loss of his eye…but none of it compared to the terror he felt now.  He called his son's name again, beyond caring now whether Aerith heard his shouts or not.  If she figured out he'd lost track of their youngest child, he'd deal with the backlash.  Right now, he just wanted to find his little boy.

 

            " _Cody, answer me!  If you can hear Daddy, say something!_ "

 

            "Da!"

 

            Zack turned at the welcome sound of his son's high-pitched, welcomed greeting.  Cody was being held in the protective arms of a familiar, old friend.  Zack hardly noticed Genesis' tongue-clucking as he took his son from Angeal and held him tight, shutting his eye in relief.

 

            "You had me so scared, kiddo," Zack lectured the boy as he hugged him to his chest.  He couldn't hide his relief as he looked up at Angeal.  "Thanks, man.  I just went inside for a minute and he snuck off on me."

 

            Genesis smirked.  "Maybe you should slow down and stop knocking your wife up, if you can't handle the three you've already got."

 

            "Too late," Zack said with a wink.  "She's already expecting number four.  Come on, let's get you guys settled in."  He turned and walked toward the cabin with his son, leaving the other two men to follow behind him.

 

            "Goddess," Genesis muttered, "Has he _no_ self control?"

 

            Zack started to turn around and retaliate to that comment, but Angeal defended him as always.  "I'm sure if Aerith had any objections, she would say so.  It does take two, Genesis."

 

            Zack knew the real reason behind Gen's remarks, but he couldn't resist teasing him a little.  "I think someone's a little jealous.  Watch him, Angeal…he might go straight on you."

 

            "Hardly," scoffed the redhead.  "I just don't want my pie maker dying from multiple childbirths."

 

            Zack resisted a laugh.  Getting Gen to admit he was worried about Aerith just because he liked her was like pulling teeth.  "Relax.  Our doctor lives right at the foot of the mountains and Aerith's in great shape.  If I thought I was putting her in danger, I'd get my junk snipped and that would be the end of it."

 

            Genesis visibly shuddered at the mention of junk getting "snipped".  "Better you than me, Zackary."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Aerith gave Genesis and Angeal a delighted smile as they entered her kitchen.  She took the wooden spoon out of the pot she was stirring and she went to them for hugs.  "What have we here?  I wasn't expecting you until this evening!"

 

            Angeal returned her hug and stepped back to allow Genesis the same privilege.  The redhead's fond smile gave him away as he embraced the woman that had endeared herself to him without even trying.  "Zack tells me you're having yet another puppy.  You're truly going for a litter, aren't you?"

 

            Aerith chuckled and patted her tummy as she stepped back.  "I want to have them while I'm still young enough to keep up with them.  I don't want to be doing this in my forties, that's for sure."

 

            Genesis looked down at the faintly rounding belly and he shrugged.  "Probably a wise decision.  I have something for you."  He hefted his backpack off and put it on the floor to open one of the compartments.  Within it was a sack of dumbapples from the orchard.  He handed it over to her with an expectant look and Aerith smiled as she opened it and saw the fruit inside.

 

            "I suppose you want me to bake you a pie while you're here, right?"

 

            Genesis shrugged, pretending impartiality.  "If you like."

 

            Aerith rolled her eyes at Angeal, signifying that she was onto Gen's little ruse.  "I think I can manage that.  Why don't you go outside and help my husband keep the children rounded up in one place?  He has trouble with that, sometimes."

 

            "So you heard him carrying on before we came in," guessed Angeal.  "You weren't worried?"

 

            Aerith shook her head and placed the sack of apples in the corner, by the refrigerator.  "Mama told me you were coming and she'd guide Cody to you.  Otherwise, I would have panicked."

 

            Hearing that the ghost of a long-dead Cetra woman guided the kid to them would have disturbed both men years ago, but now they were used to Aerith's gifts and she may as well have given them a weather report.

 

            "Is Zack going to get in trouble?" Genesis asked with a smug grin.

 

            Aerith seemed to consider the question as she gave the contents of the pot another stir before covering it.  "Something tells me you'd enjoy that."

 

            "Maybe just a bit," he admitted.  "The fool could have gotten that child hurt, after all."

 

            She sighed.  "And I'm sure the fear he felt when he realized Cody wasn't in sight was worse than any lecture I could give him.  Thanks for your concern though, Gen.  My baby boy is okay and I'm sure Zack isn't going to be taking his eyes off him again anytime soon."

 

            "Let's get out of her kitchen and leave her to it," suggested Angeal.  "If there's anything we can do to help out, let us know, Aerith."

 

            She smiled gratefully at him.  "I'll remember that, thanks."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Reeve and Vincent arrived next, later that afternoon.  They came in a hover car fueled by clean burning, synthetic petroleum.  Genesis had just finished taking Kirsten for a short flight after being barraged with requests for it and the girl quickly joined her sister for a hug when she saw "uncle" Reeve.  Vincent hung back as his companion laughingly enjoyed the kids' attention.  Even little Cody demanded some affection from him, though the child was too small to remember him from the last time they visited.

 

            "Your children are a delight, Zack," Reeve said after gently setting the smallest one back down.  "If you want to go inside and help your wife, I'm sure the four of us can manage to watch over them for a while."

 

            Zack hesitated, still slightly traumatized by the experience of Cody going missing earlier that day.  "You've got to keep a sharp eye on that one.  He's the escape artist."

 

            "If he somehow gives us the slip, Vincent can let out Galian Beast and sniff him out."

 

            Vincent's crimson look of alarm made Zack blurt a laugh.  "He's kidding, Vince…I think.  I'm sure the kid will be fine with you guys for a little while.  Speaking of 'beasts', do you two have any word on Nanaki?"

 

            "He sends his regrets," answered Vincent.  "He can't make it this year.  His mate just had their first litter and he has newborn cubs to care for."

 

            The news surprised everyone and Genesis was the first to speak up.  "I thought he was the last of his kind?"

 

            "Apparently not," answered Vincent.  "He found Sariva in the Ancient Forest outside Cosmo Canyon last year.  She was in hiding there, the way Aerith had been hiding in the Forgotten City when we found her."

 

            "Wow," Zack said, eyebrows raised.  "They sure didn't waste time.  That's great news!"

 

            "Two species once thought to be extinct now have a chance of reintroduction to the world," mused Reeve.  "That's a thing to celebrate, if you ask me.  That reminds me…" He went to his car and opened the trunk.  He procured a crate of champagne from it and he offered it to Zack.  "It's best served chilled, so I'd recommend putting a few bottles in the fridge now."

 

            Zack grimaced, not a fan of the drink.  "Yeah, okay."

 

            "Oh, wait."  Reeve grinned at him and checked the trunk again.  "There's also this beer."

 

            Zack grinned back in approval.  "Now you're talking."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            By the time Barret and his family arrived, Zack was starting up the grill to cook the barbeque.  Being a fan of grilling himself, Barret helped him out while Marlene—now a teenager—spoke with the others and got to know the Fair children.  Reno's chopper arrived shortly after and Tifa immediately went into the house to help Aerith out, while the others socialized outside.

 

            "I was told Director Lazard and the others aren't going to make it this year," Tifa informed as she stirred some sauce simmering on the stove for her.  "Yuffie and Tseng can't make it either…they have political business to worry about."

 

            "Well, there's nothing to be done for it," sighed Aerith.  "It's got to be a hard thing, running a country.  At least we have the photos they all sent this year."

 

            Tifa nodded and she looked out the window to see Zack giving Minerva a piggy-back ride while Barret minded the grill.  She smiled, her heart warming at the scene of father and daughter having fun together.  "Your children are so beautiful, Aerith."

 

            Aerith looked up from the pie she'd just taken out of the stone oven.  She studied the brunette thoughtfully and she smiled at her.  Shera was presently in the bathroom and the two of them were alone in the kitchen. 

 

            "One day, you'll have some of your own."

 

            "One day," agreed Tifa softly, lowering her eyes. 

 

            Aerith noticed the covert way Tifa's hand briefly rested on her abdomen.  "How far along are you, Tifa?"

 

            The Nibel woman stared at her with amazement.  "H-how did you—"

 

            "You have a glow," explained Aerith with a smile, "and not the cliché kind they say all pregnant women get.  Your aura is brighter and your body language gave you away too."

 

            "That's amazing," Tifa said truthfully.  She looked out the window again, this time at her boyfriend.  Reno was sipping a beer and chatting with Rude and Angeal.  "My birth control failed.  The doctor says I'm a little more than eight weeks along." 

 

            Aerith ventured another guess.  "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

 

            Tifa shut her eyes and shook her head.  "Nein.  Cloud doesn't know either.  I'm waiting for the right time to say something, so please, don't tell either of them."

 

            Aerith put the pie on a windowsill and closed the distance between them, laying her hands over Tifa's shoulders supportively.  "I don't think you should wait too long to tell the father, Tifa.  You have to start making plans."

 

            "I know," Tifa sighed.  "I've thought of telling him while we're here and he isn't distracted with work.  I just need to gather my courage."

 

            Aerith frowned.  "Do you think he'll leave you?"

 

            "I don't know," answered Tifa honestly.  "I'd like to think he'll be supportive and involved, but Reno isn't an easy man to predict.  He once told me himself he wasn't even sure how he'd handle being a father."

 

            "You have to give him the chance to man up," decided Aerith, her posture straightening with determination.  "You shouldn't have to raise this baby alone."

 

            "I know," Tifa sighed unenthusiastically.  "I'll try to tell him tonight...hopefully without vomiting all over him."

 

            Aerith giggled softly, but she wasn't without sympathy for Tifa's plight.  "I'll brew some mint tea to settle your tummy."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

            Fortunately, Tifa wasn't much of a drinker to begin with—partly because as a previous barmaid, she'd seen people at their worst while under the influence.  She was able to decline alcohol without raising any eyebrows and she was careful to select light things to eat.  The dining room was rather crowded by the time everyone filled their plates and sat down at the big oaken table, but Zack had designed the space with large gatherings in mind. 

 

The children were all sleeping in one bedroom upstairs, leaving two spare rooms for guests.  Genesis and Angeal claimed the first one and Aerith insisted that Tifa and Reno take the second.  The others slept in the barn on cots provided by Zack and Aerith.  Fortunately, they weren't keeping livestock in there.  Their chickens were all free-range with a separate coop and the rest of their meat and dairy supplies came from the market in the little village by the foot of the mountains or from Zack hunting.  When asked why they'd bothered building the barn, Zack shrugged and confessed that he thought they might raise chocobos some day and at the very least, barns were fun for kids to play in.

 

After a hearty meal, some evening conversation and a few nightcaps, most everyone retired for the night.  Tifa and Reno lay in the twin bed of their guest room together, sleepy from the day's travel and the big meal.

 

"Man, I'm stuffed," Reno sighed.  He spooned Tifa intimately and kissed the side of her neck.  "Why'd ya let me eat so much, babe?"

 

"You're a big boy," she said, turning her head to smile at him.  "You don't need me telling you how much to eat or drink." 

 

In fact, she was proud of him.  Tifa didn't consider herself the booze police, but knowing he used to have a problem, she worried every time he had something to drink.  She never said anything, but she always feared he'd get carried away and fall back into bad habits.  He'd conducted his drinking sensibly, indulging in two shots and three beers before cutting himself off and refusing more.  Still, even with a high tolerance, he might not be aware enough for her to tell him what she needed to say.

 

 

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" he yawned, nuzzling her hair. 

 

"It's...important."

 

He sighed, but he nodded and propped himself on an elbow to click on the bedside lamp.  "Okay toots, lay it on me.  What's up?"

 

Tifa hesitated, squinting against the soft light until her eyes adjusted.  He was regarding her sleepily but his gaze didn't waver and his head didn't wobble—signifying that he was indeed sober enough to hear her news.  She turned so that her body was facing his and she put an arm around his waist, staring into his crafty, sea-green eyes.  Those eyes were one of the first things she'd noticed about him—other than the vivid hair.  She'd always thought they were a beautiful color and shape; even though they were bloodshot when she first met him.

 

When faced with the choice, she decided it was best to rip the bandage off quick and get it over with.  "I'm pregnant," she blurted.

 

            He stared at her blankly for a couple of heartbeats, and then his auburn brows hedged as he worked her statement over in his mind.  "Is this like one of those things were you fish for a reaction and then go: 'psyche!' when I freak out?"

 

            She bit her lip and shook her head.  "I'm not playing a game with you.  I wouldn't do that...not about something like this.  The doctor confirmed that I'm more than eight weeks along."

 

            Reno blinked and then without warning, he took the hem of her long t-shirt and yanked it up to expose her stomach. 

 

            "You don't _look_ preggers," Reno said in the toneless voice of someone experiencing mild shock.  He slid his hand up to cup one of her naked breasts, ignoring her indignant complaint.  "I guess your tits are a little fuller.  They more sensitive?"

 

            "Ja, so stop squeezing them like fruit!"  Tifa pushed his hand away irritably.  "Pregnant women don't instantly get big bellies, Reno."

 

            "Sorry," he said, still fondling her breasts one at a time, even though he'd gentled his touch to a caress.  "I'm new to this kind of thing."

 

            She sighed, trying to ignore the tingles caused by his touch.  "Well, you're going to be a father...if you want to be."

 

            He frowned at her and he stopped fondling her breasts.  "What do you mean; 'if I want to be'?  It's a done deal, right?  If you think I want you to get rid of it, you're wrong."

 

            She lowered her gaze and absently traced patterns over his bare shoulder.  "I just meant if you want to be in its life.  We discussed this years ago, but you were kind of...ambivalent about what you'd do if you got me pregnant."

 

            His eyes unfocused as he cast his mind back to the conversation.  "I remember telling ya I don't know how I'd react.  Here I am feeling you up, doll.  Who could have predicted that?"

 

            "Me," she said dryly, looking down at the swell of her breasts, where his hand still moved beneath her t-shirt.  "You aren't good at spontaneous romance."

 

            "All right," he said sarcastically, "next time ya tell me you're pregnant, I'll tear my shirt open and stand in the wind with my hair blowing everywhere while I shout my love for ya at the top of my lungs.  Better?"

 

            She laughed in spite of herself.  "Don't be a jerk.  This is scary for me and I'm still not sure where you stand on involvement.  Can you be serious for one minute?"

 

            His witty expression faded into something softer and he stopped feeling her up to press a hand against the small of her back and draw her closer.  "We've been together eight years now," he murmured, holding her gaze with his.  "If I was going to split on ya, I'd have been long gone by now.  I told you before that I'd want to be involved in my kid's life.  I ain't no rat that would bail on his own flesh and blood, even if we weren't together anymore.  I'm probably going to fuck up _a lot_ and need your help being a decent Dad, but you ain't raising this kid alone, got it?"

 

            She gave him a tremulous smile.  What he lacked in romantic language, he more than made up for in honesty.  "Got it.  I was hoping you would say something like that."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

 

            "Hey, any of that left?" asked the redhead when he saw his partner cleaning up a plate.

 

            "The bacon's cold," Rude said with a nod at the covered platter on one of the counters, "but there's a few pieces left."

 

            One of the Fair children shrieked outside, in that special way small children had that could set a person's teeth on edge.  Reno grimaced and shot a look toward the window.  "That's one thing I ain't looking forward to."

 

            Rude gave him a curious look.  "What's that, Red?"

 

            "Never mind," Reno said as he lifted the platter cover and snatched a couple pieces of the remaining bacon.  "I'll tell ya later.  I've still got to sort it out in my head."

 

            Leaving his companion wondering what the hell he was talking about, Reno finished off his meager breakfast and rinsed his hands in the sink before going outside to join everyone.  There was a pavilion tent set up a few yards away from the front porch, on a relatively flat bit of land.  They'd set up chairs beneath it for everyone to relax and visit together in the shade.  Reno spotted Tifa sitting at one of them and he started toward her.  He was so focused on his girlfriend and the way the breeze stirred her silky, dark hair that he didn't noticed Cloud Strife making a beeline for him.

 

            He noticed the blond when his fist connected to his face, however. 

 

            Reno staggered under the blow, shocked stupid by the unexpected—and in his mind, unprovoked—punch.  He heard Tifa yell Cloud's name and he saw her get to her feet and rush over to the blond, her glorious cleavage bouncing beneath her peasant blouse as she ran to intervene. 

 

            "Cloud, stop this!" Tifa yelled as the blond began to advance on Reno with his sapphire eyes blazing.  She looked back at Sephiroth when her friend began to drag her with him.  "Aren't you going to _do_ something?"

 

            "And why should I?" asked Sephiroth coolly, unconcerned. 

 

            Reno tried to right himself and get ready to retaliate, though he knew he wasn't likely to win a fight against a First Class SOLDIER operative, no matter how skilled he was.  "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, Strife," Reno slurred as he spat blood, "but that was...that was a dumb..."

 

            He took a clumsy swing at Cloud, just as the black spots around his vision closed in and multiplied.  He thought he heard Tifa call his name as everything went dark and he didn't feel himself hit the ground.

 

~************************************~

* * *

  

            The sole of a size six boot loomed in his face, stopping just before it would have impacted his nose.  Cloud stopped and gave Tifa a shocked look. 

 

"What are you doing?" He sputtered. 

 

Her dark eyes were narrowed on him.  "Stopping you from pummeling my unconscious boyfriend, idiot!"

 

Rude had come out of the house and he raised his sunglasses to peer down at his unconscious partner.  "What the hell's going on?"

 

"Cloudy uh...knocked Reno out for some reason," Zack explained, gently stopping his little boy from going to the redhead in curiosity.  He looked at his fuming blond friend, openly bewildered.  "Mind telling us what that was all about, pal?  I thought you and Reno more or less got along, these days."

 

Cloud's gaze went to Tifa.  "It's private."

 

Reno groaned and stirred at that moment.  Tifa shot one more warning glare at her childhood friend before going to her knees beside her lover and wiping his bloody mouth with a napkin hastily offered by Aerith. 

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            The first thing Reno did was count his teeth with his tongue.  He looked up at the brunette leaning over him and he noticed his head was cradled in her lap.  He could see Cloud standing off to her left and he made a guess as to why the guy went after him like that. 

 

"Ya told him, didn't you?"

 

"Told who what, Red?" Rude demanded, squatting down next to him.  He gave Cloud a grim look.  "Say the word and I'll go to town on this punk."

 

"Try it," challenged Cloud, narrowing his eyes.

 

            As Rude got to his feet and procured his brass knuckles to make good on his threat, Aerith decided she'd had enough. 

 

            "That is _enough_!"

 

            Both Cloud and Rude felt something wrap around their feet, ankles and calves.  The two men looked down to see flowering vines growing out of the earth, binding their feet to the ground.  They stumbled and forgot about their aggression towards each other in their confused amazement.

 

            Standing beside Aerith, Genesis leaned toward her a little, his hooded gaze on the two would-be combatants.  "Nice trick.  When did you learn to do that?"

 

            "I didn't know I _could_ do that, until now," she confessed out the corner of her mouth.  To Cloud and Rude, she spoke harshly.  "I'm not going to let your macho posturing ruin this reunion.  Whatever the issue is between Cloud and Reno, they need to work it out like _adults_...or I'll...I'll...make corn grow out of your ears!"

 

            Reno sat up with Tifa's help and he regarded the angry Cetra warily.  "Yo, can she _do_ that?"

 

            Genesis smirked.  "I wouldn't advise testing her."

 

            Knowing how much it took to intimidate Genesis, they settled down.  Aerith released them from her magical vines and waited tensely to see what would happen.  Cloud was still helplessly angry and he looked between Tifa and the Turk she was helping to his feet.  He pointed at Reno accusingly and glared. 

 

            "You're going to marry her."

 

            Reeve and Vincent came outside at that moment and they exchanged hopelessly confused looks before the bearded man spoke up.  "Did we miss something, or is this some odd play reenactment?"

 

            Cloud ignored the question and he advanced slowly on Reno, though he was smart enough to avoid making any threatening moves while Aerith was watching.  He stopped before the redhead and stared challengingly into his eyes. 

 

            "You did this to her and you're going to do the right thing."

 

            "What did he _do_?" Zack demanded, still trying to figure out what started the whole thing.  Others were already starting to figure it out and they exchanged uncomfortable looks and busied themselves elsewhere, feeling like intruders. 

 

            "He got Tifa pregnant," Cloud said without taking his eyes off the Turk.

 

            "Yeah?"  Rude smirked at his partner.  "Way to go, Red."

 

            "Uh...thanks," Reno answered, seeing Cloud's eyes flash.  "Now ain't the time for congrats, man."

 

            Tifa interposed between Cloud and Reno, looking between the two of them sternly.  "If I see one more fist fly, I'll ask Aerith to make plants grow out of _worse_ places than your ears."

 

            "Hey, take it easy," Reno pacified, "I never threw one punch!  This guy swung first and asked questions later, yo!"

 

            "You're going to marry her," Cloud repeated forcefully, fixated on the one thing that he thought might fix the situation.

 

            Tifa looked at him with a combination of love and frustration.  "Cloud, I don't _want_ to marry him."

 

            Cloud stared at her and so did Reno.  "You don't?" they both asked in unison.

 

            Tifa shook her head and she looked up at Reno, smiling a little.  "No.  At least, not like _this_.  Our relationship works just fine as it is and a ring won't make us better parents."

 

            "But Tifa—"

 

            "No 'buts'," interrupted the brunette.  She cupped Cloud's face and looked into his eyes.  "I won't trap him like that.  If he wants to marry me, it has to be because he wants me as his wife...not because my birth control failed."

 

            "How is he going to be there for you?" Demanded Cloud.  "He lives in Junon, you live in Nibelheim."

 

            "I'll commute, man," Reno said with a shrug, "Just like I do now.  Ain't that big a deal."

 

            Cloud shot a glare at him before looking at Tifa again.  "How do you know he won't change his mind and walk out on you?"

 

            "I don't," she sighed, ignoring Reno's soft protest.  "Not really.  How do I know he won't get into an accident and be killed?  How do I know something won't go wrong with this pregnancy before the baby comes?  We don't live by 'maybes' Cloud.  We never have.  Whatever happens, happens.  In the meantime, please stop trying to beat up the father of my child."

 

            Cloud weakened and he even offered her a tiny, uncertain smile.  "I'll...try.  I just...want you safe and happy...like I promised your parents."

 

            She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  "I _am_ safe and happy, so you've done your job.  Let's try to get back to enjoying the company of our friends, okay?"

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

            Now that the secret was out, everyone congratulated Tifa and Reno and they carefully avoided speaking of the brawl that nearly happened that morning.  Shera and Angeal took care of making lunch, giving Aerith some time off her feet to relax and socialize more.  After lunch, Zack and Genesis basically kidnapped Cloud and Reno and locked them into the barn together.  Zack tricked Reno into it, saying Rude needed some help with something.  Genesis simply told Cloud to come with him and the gullible blond unquestioningly did so.  Reno was already inside when Cloud got there and he stared with puzzled confusion as he stood in the doorway.

 

            "Genesis...what's he doing here?"

 

            "Move aside, Blondie," Reno demanded, hurrying forward.  "Fair locked me in here and—"

 

            Reno didn't get to finish his sentence before Genesis picked Cloud up and chucked him at him.  Both the blond and the redhead yelled in surprise as they collided with each other and as they went down in a heap, Genesis slammed the barn door shut and Zack came out from his hiding place and helped him brace it.

 

            "What the _fuck_ , man?" Reno shouted from inside.

 

            Zack grinned at Genesis and leaned against the door as the two captives tried to force their way out.  The hayloft was likewise braced shut from the outside to prevent escape.  "Here's what's going to happen," he called out to the trapped occupants, "You two are going to sit down nice and quiet-like and you're going to talk about this situation.  Tifa needs both of you on her side, not at each others' throats."

 

            "Zack, this isn't funny," Cloud warned.

 

            "Agreed," said Genesis, "There's nothing 'funny' about two angry pregnant women demanding my help, so you'd better end this fracas before I decide to end both of you."

 

            "You can't be serious," groaned Cloud.

 

            "I assure you, I'm serious—for my own peace and quiet, if nothing else." Genesis bumped his heel against the door.  "Hurry it up, would you?"

 

            Zack snickered into his hand.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

            Cloud and Reno looked at each other, silently measuring one another up.  Aerith had healed most of the damage Cloud did with his punch, but there was some bruising on the Turk's jaw.  The blond walked over to a square bale of hay and he sat down on it with a sigh, gathering his thoughts and swallowing his pride.

 

            "I'm sorry I hit you," he mumbled.

 

            Reno put a hand to his ear sarcastically.  "What's that?"

 

            Cloud huffed in annoyance and growled the apology again.  "I said; I'm sorry I hit you."

 

            "Just making sure, man."  Reno gave him a lopsided grin that made him want to hit him again.  The Turk sobered a second later, though.  He tilted his head to one side as he regarded Cloud.  "Ya know, if I had a sister or a close friend like Tifa and some guy like me knocked her up, I'd probably hit him too.  Hell, I might even do worse."

 

            Cloud looked up from the floor.  "Don't tempt me."

 

            Reno sighed and dug out a cigarette from his blazer pocket.  "Once upon a time, you _asked_ me to try and knock her up, remember?"

 

            "That was different."

 

            "Yeah?"  Reno lit the cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing it out.  "Seems to me you think a lot of things are 'different' when it comes to what _you_ think is best for her."

 

            Cloud felt his anger rising in response to that and he opened his mouth to defend himself, only to heave a sigh of defeat and nod.  "I know."

 

            Reno stared at him with a frown.  "That's it?  'You know'?  Aren't you gonna try to tell me you're just doing it because you love her?"

 

            Cloud shrugged.  "Don't need to.  You already know that."

 

            Reno nodded and took another drag.  "Listen man, that promise you made to her folks might have worked when you were both kids, but Tifa's a grown woman now.  You can't protect her from everything and sometimes, the world is just shit.  If ya haven't learned that by now, there's no help for you."

 

            Cloud bowed his head and nodded again.  "I know."

 

            Reno watched him quietly for a moment as he smoked.  He put his cigarette out in the butt case he carried in his pocket and he came to sit beside the blond on the hay bale.  "I love our girl Tifa, Strife.  I _mean_ that.  I know I'm not a model father or husband or even boyfriend, but I really love the chick.  I ain't going anywhere unless she _makes_ me, got it?  She's gonna want 'Uncle Cloud' in this kid's life and we ain't making things better by being at each other's throats."

 

            "I know."  Cloud sighed and looked at him, offering his hand.  "So we put this aside for Tifa.  I'll try not to smother her and you try to treat her right."

 

            Reno took his offered hand and shook it.  "Works for me."

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

            When Zack and Genesis finally let them out of the barn, Reno sought out Tifa for a private talk and Cloud went off into the forest with Sephiroth.  Reno urged Tifa to go with him into the guest room they were staying in and he sat down on the bed with her.

 

            "That was a neat trick you pulled, getting Genesis and Zack to toss us in that barn," Reno complimented with a grin.  "Though I've gotta wonder how you got Genesis in on it."

 

            Tifa flushed a little, smiling.  "Genesis did it because Aerith asked him to, no matter what he says to anyone.  Zack is...just Zack."

 

            Reno nodded and he put a hand on her knee, making his decision.  "I want you to marry me, toots."

 

            "Reno—"

 

            "I mean it," he said before she could argue with him.  "I want you to be my wife.  No joke.  This ain't the first time the thought crossed my mind and this kid just cinches it for me.  I know think I'm asking because I got you pregnant, but that ain't it."

 

            She gazed into his eyes suspiciously.  "Why?  Look me in the eye and tell me _exactly_ why you want us to be married."

 

            He did so without hesitation.  "'Cause you're the only chick I see myself with, when I'm a crusty old man.  Good enough?"

 

            Tifa smiled at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  She sniffed and nodded, embracing him.  "Good enough."

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

            While Tifa and Reno made plans for their future, Genesis walked the path to the garden with Aerith.  The area was beautifully landscaped with rocks and all manner of flowering bushes, trees and plants.  He watched a hovering butterfly for a moment before looking at his smaller companion sidelong.

 

            "Well?  I've fulfilled my part of the bargain.  Will you stop holding my pie hostage or not?"

 

            Her lips twitched with amusement and she made a show of considering it.  "Hmm, I suppose.  I wouldn't want you to think I don't keep my word."

 

            "Brat," he muttered.

 

            She put an arm around his waist and grinned up at him.  "You are _so_ my bitch."

 

            He almost succeeded in looking angry.  "Bite me."

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

-The End


End file.
